Ronin
by elzerocrack
Summary: No era un héroe, ni un villano, solo era un sobreviviente que tenia su propio código, eso era lo que aprendió de su maestro, los héroes no existen, como tampoco los villanos, solo personas que tenían sus propias metas y objetivos, que estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que sea para cumplirlas, al igual que el. Naruto x Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**He vuelto con otra historia, que esta vez será la definitiva de Naruto cross Boku no hero, esta historia será algo mas oscura de lo que pinta, quiero hacerla parecida a 'Un sennin entre héroes' pero ya saben diferente para no ser repetitivo.**

 **Sin más disfruten.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

" _Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(Hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 1:** **No soy un héroe…**

 _En este nuevo mundo algunas personas nacían con habilidades que eran especiales y poderosas, como también nacían con habilidades que no tenían muchas utilidades, un mundo donde el 90% de las personas nacían con habilidades que podrían ser vistas como Keken genkai en su mundo, obviamente cuando estos poderes surgieron hubo personas que tomaran ventajas de ellas para tener una vida mas sencilla, involucrando robos, intimidación, asesinatos y demás._

 _El mundo iba en picada y sucedió algo interesante, otras personas usaron sus habilidades para enfrentar a aquellos que abusaban de sus bendiciones, estos fueron nombrados como 'héroes', solo eran buenas personas asiendo lo correcto, pero lo bueno no es conocido por durar mucho, a alguien se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que ser un 'Héroe' podría ser un profesión, no era tan mala idea ya que para eso también estaban los policías, bomberos, soldados, paramédicos, personas que eran compensadas por sus esfuerzos en ayudar a los demás para hacer un mundo mejor._

 _Pero todo sistema se corrompe y este no fue diferente, ya que cualquier personas con poderes quería ser un Héroe, no por ser lo correcto, sino por fama, dinero, reconocimiento, un verdadero héroe nunca esperaba nada a cambio, solo asía lo que creía correcto, todo estaba mal, los niños desde pequeños solo quieren ser como los héroes que admiran, solo para en el futuro cambiar y ver por sus propios objetivos._

 _Era un mundo hipócrita, pero entre el medio de la oscuridad siempre había un rayo de luz, All might, una persona que merecía el titulo de héroe, era extraño que este hombre sea visto como un símbolo de paz, ya que la paz es algo que se crea entre los demás, no All might protege esa paz con sus propios puños, algo de respetar, no utilizar la rama de olivo para llegar a la paz entre enemigos, sino aplastarlos para evitar que perturben la paz, podía respetar al sujeto por sus acciones._

 _Además de cumplir con algo que era parte de su código el cual aprendió de los grandes Hokages de la historia, la voluntad de proteger a los tuyos y demás sin importar el preció, incluso si esto significa sacrificar tu cuerpo y alma, el auto sacrificio, el acostarte sobre el alambre para que los demás pasen sobre ti, ser ese escudo para aquellos que lo necesiten._

 _Pero…_

 _Aun así, aunque respete a All might, el cometía un error que no se debe de cometer nunca, dejar vivir a tus enemigos, a aquellos que atentaron contra tu vida y el de las personas que amas, es un grabe error que lamentaras toda tu vida, aun así debía de respetar los ideales de los demás, esa era una de sus propias reglas que le inculco su maestro._

 **###########################**

"¡Uzumaki deja de pensar en estupideces! ¡A casa!" fue el grito de un hombre de gran tamaño que tenia una apariencia de montañés con su gran barba castaña, cargando una gran viga la dejo en el suelo para limpiarse el sudor de su frente, el lugar donde se encontraban era un área de construcción en el cual se estaba construyendo un edificio, "Pasa por tu paga niño, hiciste un buen trabajo" dejando la toalla en su hombro camino a la salida con sus demás trabajadores.

"…" el Uzumaki nombrado por el obrero rompió una gran piedra con un pico, con calma coloco el pico en su hombro, quitándose su casco amarillo mostro su cabello rubio en picos, el chico tenia al parecer 14 años, era delgado y atlético, tenia ojos azules y unas marcas en sus mejillas que se asemejaban a los de un gato, en su frente llevaba unas vendas las cuales también cubrían por completo su ojo derecho y parte de su mejilla, midiendo 1,60 de altura y con físico hecho para el trabajo duro, vestía unos pantalones oscuros gruesos y una camisa blanca que estaba empapada de sudor.

En silencio y con una expresión relajada dejo el pico junto con su casco, viendo que estaba atardeciendo suspiro, caminando junto a los demás hombres con quienes trabajaba fue a la salida donde estaba un mujer dando los cheques de pagos a los trabajadores, la mujer mostró tener solo unos veinte siendo esta la linda hija del capataz, cuando llego su turno en la fila, la mujer extendió el cheque al adolecente, "Buen trabajo Naruto-kun, espero verte mañana"

"Gracias Yumi-san" agradeciendo con una delgada sonrisa salió de la construcción, pasando los minutos camino por las calles, era extraño la diferente que hacia los mundos de uno del otro, la tecnología era avanzada, demasiado a su parecer, pero la consecuencia de tanta tecnología se mostraba en la dependencia de esta.

Siguiendo su camino pasaron los minutos y llego a una tienda, entrando tomo algunas bebidas, sin que nadie lo viera entro al baño, solo para que luego una persona adulta con cabello oscuro saliera, pagando por las cervezas salió de la tienda y en un estallido de humo se mostro de nuevo a como era antes, guardando las bebidas en su mochila llego asta las zonas bajas de la cuidad, no se sorprendió al ver mujeres en las esquinas ofreciendo servicios o algunos sujetos con miradas amenazantes qué solo salieron de su camino.

Ya era conocido en su hogar que era un persona quien no debería de ser molestado, el romper y casi arrancar el brazo a un idiota que quiso robarle era prueba suficiente que no era alguien con quien deberían de meterse, llegando asta unos apartamentos subió asta el ultimo piso y abriendo la puerta mostro un sombrío, pequeño y casi vacío hogar, "Estoy en casa…" sin esperar una respuesta entro y saco las bebidas de su mochila, sin pena comenzó a beber.

Acercándose a su ventana permaneció en silencio mirando la ciudad, con su único ojo visible saco de su cuello un collar con guardapelo, abriéndolo observo una fotografía de el mismo teniendo tres años de edad cargando a una niña de solo un año de edad de cabello pelirrojo, **"Oh que triste… me vas a hacer llorar"** el Uzumaki solo ignoro la voz femenina que provenía dentro de su cabeza, cerrando el guardapelo lo guardo con cuidado y seguido bebiendo ya abriendo la tercer lata, **"¿Planeas ignorarme para siempre?"** fue la pregunta de la voz que se torno mas maliciosa y seductora.

"Solo hasta que yo muera" fue la simple respuesta del chico que miro el cielo perdiéndose entre las estrellas, sin embargo fue interrumpido cuando todo a su alrededor cambio y se vio en un oscuro lugar con paredes que no parecían tener fin y agua que llegaba asta sus tobillos.

" **Tus palabras hacen que mi corazón duela, como no tienes idea…"** entre las sombras de la oscura cueva se mostro una figura, una hermosa mujer alta de 1,85 m apareció, tenia el cabello rojo como el fuego, tenia la piel pálida y unos brillantes ojos rasgados rojos como la sangre, unas marcas que se asemejaban al que el Uzumaki tenia, lo que mas llamaba la atención era su estado de desnudes, tenia una figura que solo se podría llamar divina, unos grandes pechos copa E que desafiaban la gravedad al mantenerse firmes, una pequeña cintura y unos grandes caderas que bajaban para lucir sus largas y formadas piernas, sonriendo con malicia la mujer se acerco y acaricio el cabello del chico que estaba aun sentado en el agua.

"Tu no tienes corazón…" fueron las grabes palabras del rubio que miro con furia a la mujer que solo sonrió aun mas.

" **Mi pequeño Naruto-chan… recuerda tu lugar"** su sonrisa se torno oscura cuando una orejas grandes de zorro se formaron sobre su cabellera y unas nueve colas titánicas se formaron detrás de la mujer que paso su mano por el rostro del rubio, solo para tomarlo del cuello con fuerza y obligarlo a que la mirara, **"Tu solo eres mi juguete, solo una pequeña alimaña que podría aplastar si quisiera… pero que tal si voy por ella"** acercado su rostro al del adolecente sonrió con lujuria, acercándose izo que el los labios de ambos casi se tocaran y sintieron el cálido aliento de uno del otro. Pero la sonrisa de la pelirroja se rompió cuando el adolescente la pateo en el estomago y salió de agarre para caer en el suelo con agua, la kitsume no se mostro afectada por el golpe, pero si por el rechazo.

"¡Tenemos un trato! ¡Tú no la tocaras!" grito con fuerza el Uzumaki que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, cuando iba a levantarse el pie de la pelirroja se lo impidió, siendo sometido solo pudo mirar con odio a la Kitsune que solo sonrió con burla.

" **Lo se… y parte del trato es que tu estas a mi merced, lo que yo diga debe de ser acatado, sin quejas… ni resistencia"** las colas de la Kitsune se movieron de forma lenta para rodear a ambos, en silencio la mujer quito su pie sobre el adolecente y se arrodillo, quedando junto a el se acerco a su oreja **, "Porqué tu eres mío ahora y para siempre…"** susurro con una voz oscura y baja solo para que después todo se volviera oscuro para el Uzumaki que cerro los ojos.

Volviéndolos a abrir los ojos se encontró de nuevo en su apartamento, "…" viendo a su alrededor vio que ya había acabado de beber las bebidas y el alcohol ya comenzó a actuar, sintiendo la pesadez en su cuerpo suspiro, la única forma de ahogar el dolor, con alcohol, ya entendía por que los veteranos bebían tanto. Levantándose del marco de la casa de la ventana se arrojo a su cama y solo miro el techo, poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos para luego quedar dormido.

###########################

Otro día, la misma rutina, el Uzumaki se levanto de su cama con una débil resaca que solo a los minutos desapareciera, la ventaja de ser el jinchiruki del Kyubi, o al menos una parte de esta, los recuerdos aun estaban frescos en su mente.

 **Flash back:**

 _Konoha estaba en llamas, el ataque de la bestia con cola mas poderosa solo causaba estragos en el pueblo, los shinobis estaban dando sus vidas por su aldea, ya siendo batallando contra la bestia con cola o rescatando la mayor cantidad de personas que podían._

" _¡Ahg!" un niño de tres años rubio era cargado por un adolecente de ya 16 años de edad el cual tenia el cabello plateado en punto, tenia su ojo izquierdo cubierto y una mascara que ocultaba la zona inferior de su rostro, el joven tubo que dar varios saltos y derrapar para evitar caer cuando un edificio en llamas colapso._

" _¡¿Kakashi-nee adonde vamos?!" pregunto gritando el niño en la espalda del shinobi que estaba enfocado en como la bestia de las nueve colas era aplastado por un sapo gigante invocado por su maestro, solo para después desaparecer en un destello dorado._

" _¡Debo de llevarte con sensei!" respondió el adolescente que estaba dándolo todo para correr lo mas que podía, pasando entre los edificios en llamas ignoro los pedidos de ayuda de los civiles que estaban en el fuego cruzado del biju y los shinobis, pero esto fue visto por el niño que escuchaba claramente los pedidos de ayuda._

" _¡Para ahí que ayudarlos!" sus gritos fueron ignorados por su figura de hermano mayor que siguió corriendo, apretando los dientes el chico rubio quiso saltar de la espalda del shinobi, sin embargo este lo tomo con mas fuerza, "¡No podemos dejarlos! ¡Deten-"_

" _¡No podemos salvarlos a todos! ¡Tú eres más importante!" dijo con determinación y luego guardo silencio, el shinobi miro con seriedad al Uzumaki que solo guardo silencio ante el fuerte grito, siguiendo adelante el joven Hatake llego asta los bosques de Konoha, justo a tiempo logro pasar para que una especie de campo de fuerza hechas de cadenas doradas apareciera._

 _Los dos chicos vieron como la gran bestia de las nueve colas era atada por cientas de cadenas doradas que salían de una fatigada Kushina Uzumaki que cargaba un bulto en sus brazos, "¡Oka-san!" saltando de la espalda del shinobi corrió a su madre, llegando asta ella se arrodillo a su lado._

" _Naruto-chan…" con cansancio la mujer de cabello rojo solo sonrió ante la llegada de su hijo mayor, bajando el bulto en sus brazos mostró una pequeña bebe de solo unos minutos de nacida, "Mira… Ella es Natsumi… tu hermanita" dijo con debilidad mostrando a la pequeña a su hijo que solo observo a la pequeña, mientras tanto en las cercanías el Yondaime estaba formando un largo trazo de sellos complejos._

" _Bien hecho Kakashi" agradecido el rubio Namikaze palmeo el hombro de su alumno que aun respirando de forma agitada asintió con la cabeza, poniéndose mas serio izo que un altar apareciera y una figura espectral apareciera detrás de el que solo fue vista por el y la bestia que forcejeo aun mas en sus ataduras, "Naruto…" llamando la atención de su hijo este vino ante el._

" _Oto-san…" dijo de forma lenta mientras cargaba a su hermana que fue tomada por su padre y la coloco en el altar, mientras que el fue puesto frente al altar, su padre sonriendo con calma palmeo su cabeza con cariño._

" _¡Minato espera! ¡No ellos no! ¡Les pondrás un carga que nadie debe de llevar!" fue el grito de Kushina que intento llegar asta sus hijos, sin embargo toda su concentración estaba en mantener en raya al biju, si se movía arriesgaba la vida de todos, Naruto miro a su padre con temor, pero su padre izo que lo mirara de nuevo._

" _Recuerdas lo que hablamos verdad… un shinobi" comenzó con una voz cada vez mas débil mirando a los ojos a su hijo._

" _Siempre debe de velar por su aldea, sin importar el costo" termino de completar las palabras de su padre que sonrió de forma débil._

" _Cierto… ahora como Hokage te nombro un shinobi de Konoha" poniéndose de pie la dio la espalda a su hijo, mirando a la bestia con cola choco sus manos y formo un sello de manos, "Como ultima orden de Hokage debes de prometerme las siguientes condiciones…" con sangre bajando de su boca sintió que su visión se estaba dilatando, "Proteger y cuidar tu aldea…"_

" _Lo prometo" fue la respuesta débil del chico que bajo su cabeza, a su corta edad ya sabia como era el mundo que lo rodeaba, sabia que ahora estaban en peligro y que su padre se encargaría de solucionarlo, pero a la costa de su propia vida._

" _Que siempre valorizaras la seguridad de tus camaradas, estarás dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para lograr que la aldea sea prospera y disfrute de la paz… sin importar el costo" dijo con seriedad mientras sentía como la mano de Shinagami lo atravesaba e iba directo al Kyubi, otra mano lo atravesó para repetir la misma acción._

" _Lo prometo" cerrando sus ojos el niño solo pudo llorar en silencio, pero tubo que abrirlos cuando vio a su padre caer de rodillas, este con lentitud volteo para quedar frente a frente con su hijo._

" _Que tu…" levantando sus manos se quito su bandana manchado con su sangre, de forma lenta de acerco para atarla en la frente del pequeño Uzumaki, "… protegerás a tu familia… a tu Oka-san… y a tu hermana menor…" poco a poco fue perdiendo el brillo en sus ojos._

" _¡Lo prometo!" grito el rubio que solo fue testigo de un fuerte brillo y lo ultimo que vio fue la sonrisa llena de orgullo de su padre, la bestia de las nueve colas fue dividido en dos, una esfera negra con detalles rojos y la otra era naranja con destello blancos, la esfera mas oscura fue directo al pecho del chico que sintió el fuerte ardor en sus adentros, en cuanto a la esfera naranja esta fue asta la niña pequeña en el altar que comenzó a llorar cuando la esfera se fusiono a ella._

"…" _poco a poco el cuerpo de Minato fue cayendo, no sin antes que su alma fuera arrancada y devorada por el Shinagami, el cuerpo mal trecho cayo asía adelanta para ser atrapado por el pequeño rubio que solo pudo abrazar el cuerpo de su padre, las lágrimas salían sin parar y con un grito desgarrador lloro por el sacrificio de su padre._

 **Fin Flash back:**

"…" frunciendo el ceño el shinobi se levanto para ir al baño, llegando asta frente a su espero se quito la venda de su frente para mostrar una vieja bandana con el símbolo de la hoja tallado, solo que esta estaba marcada por una ralla que delataba el hecho de ser ahora un ninja renegado, aun con su ojo derecho cubierto paso su mano por el.

Suspirando se quito la ropa para mostrar su cuerpo el cual estaba trabajado por el duro entrenamiento el cual llevo desde joven, pero también cargaba con grandes cicatrices, en especial una que atravesaba su pecho, siendo esta una herida producida por una espada, acariciando su herida permaneció en silencio, con calma tomo luego una ducha.

Pasando los minutos vemos al shinobi caminar por las calles con una sudadera blanca y unos pantalones oscuros, con unos zapatos azules, por ultimo cargaba una vieja mochila marrón en su espalda, ignorando a las personas a su alrededor siguió su camino, ya estuvo mas de seis meces en esta ciudad, debía de irse y seguir en otra, era importante seguir en movimiento.

Era una mala costumbre el ser tan paranoico, pero la vida shinobi así era, en silencio llego asta una estación de tren, escuchando algunos estruendo miro con curiosidad a lo lejos un hombre gigante combatiendo contra una mujer gigante de vestimenta, a su punto de vista algo sugerente.

"¿Acaso ese sujeto ya no fue vencido antes?" fue la pregunta de un hombre de traje que estaba cerca del shinobi, las personas ante la pelea en vez de alejarse para evitar el peligro, se acercaron como si esto se tratara de un espectáculo, pero a fin de cuentas que era esto, ¿Una batalla entre el bien y el mal?, ¿un acto de heroísmo por parte de la 'heroína' gigante?

No desde el punto de vista del shinobi que vio esto con molestia, esto solo era un espectáculo, entrenamiento, o al menos lo seria asta que algo realmente malo pase y se convierta en una seria perdida, no material, sino algo mas grabe.

Como ese sujeto dijo, ¿Cómo es que ese villano estaba libre?, el sistema no era perfecto y siempre ahí una salida fácil para personas que tienen las conexiones, esto era un burla, tomar a estas personas y encerrarlos, ¿Con que punto?, sabia que ese gigante ya tiene víctimas mortales en sus actos, los shinobis solo mantenían prisioneros si solo estos contaban con información crucial o algo que valga la pena para mantenerlos con vida, sonaba cruel e incluso inhumano, pero… desde cuando hacer las cosas bien era bien visto.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos el rubio con vendas solo miro la batalla y luego continuo caminando ignorando lo sucedido, enfocándose volteo para mirar el reloj y decidió esperar que el tren tome de nuevo su ruta para irse de la cuidad.

"¡¿Ahora quien es la perra?!" la heroína gigante de cabello rubio dio un opercot a su oponente asiéndolo caer de espaldas, sonriendo con arrogancia vio las cámaras que enfocaban su enfrentamiento, cuando iba a dar el golpe final recibió el golpe de un auto que fue lanzado por el gigante con nariz de tiburón, atontada la mujer tambaleo y se sostuvo la frente por el golpe, "¡Oye espera!" gruñendo con enojo vio al villano salir corriendo para ir a la estación del metro.

Sonriendo bajo su mano para ir a la multitud y tomar un puñado de personas, siendo ahora sus rehenes tres niños y un hombre adulto, "¡Atrás o solo obtendrán puré de civiles!" levantando sus manos mostro ante los presentes sus rehenes que estaban gritando pidiendo ayuda.

"¡Maldito cobarde!" la heroína se vio obligada a mantener la distancia para evitar que los rehenes salgan heridos, maldiciéndose a si misma por este descuido tan grabe trago en seco, "¡Solo déjalos y llegaremos a un acuerdo!" en la estación de metro vemos como casi todos se había ido, a excepción de una persona que estaba observando con seriedad lo sucedido.

"¡Púdrete! ¡Un paso en falso y todos mueren!" amenazo con sus manos en alto, varios de los héroes que acaban de llegar mantuvieron la distancia y esperaron que los especialistas en negociación llegaran.

Mientras tanto en el suelo a paso lento Naruto se alejo del caos provocado por ese espectáculo que ahora podría convertirse en una tragedia, no era su problema que esto sucediera, "¡Por favor ayuda! ¡No quiero morir!" fue el grito de uno de los niños que era una niña de seis años de cabello rubio, llorando se retorció bajo el agarre del gigante que con diversión la tomo con su mano libre separándola de los demás rehenes, pero al parecer el Quick de la niña se revelo con una fuerte onda de sonido que provenía de su llanto, molesto por el fuerte sonido que solo le hacía doler sus oídos el gigante la tomo con fuerza, asiendo que los testigos se tensaran.

"Mocosa…" asiendo callar a la niña abrió su palma para tomarla entre sus dedos, "Te daré un verdadera razón para gritar" apretando sus dedos de forma leve izo que el grito de la niña se escuchara a millas, todos se sintieron impotentes, en cuanto al rubio que estaba en el suelo detuvo su caminar para mirar el suelo, volviendo con el gigante este miro a sus rehenes, "¡Para mostrar que no estoy bromeando me desharé de esta mocosa!"

"…" llevando su mano a su bolsillo el shinobi siguió caminando con una mirada sombría alejándose de la escena.

"¡Detente!" Mt. Lady no soporto mas los gritos de la niña y corrió contra el gigante que apretó su mano y la sangre salpico en todas partes. Todo el tiempo se detuvo cuando la mano del gigante fue cortado de forma limpia dejando salir un geiser de sangre.

"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" gritando de dolor se sostuvo el muñón de la herida, su mano entera había sido cortada, sin dejar de gruñir de dolor noto que estaba usando la mano con la que sostenía a sus otros rehenes, sin embargo no tenia nada.

La niña que estaba gritando hace solo unos segundos estaba en el suelo junto a los demás rehenes que vieron una silueta frente a ellos, este mostró ser un adolecente que cargaba una espada corta de unos 40 cm y mango oscuro, estando la hoja manchada con sangre, "Es suficiente…" con calma el rubio se dio la vuelta para encarar al gigante que se enfoco en el causante de la pérdida de su mano, "… no permitiré que los lastimes" con esas palabras apunto su espada bañada en sangre al villano que rugió con ira.

"¡Maldito mocoso!" usando su mano que le quedaba la bajo para aplastar al shinobi que no se mantuvo quieto, este dando un salto llego asta el brazo del gigante y corriendo por su brazo llego asta el rostro del gigante que no tubo tiempo de pensar ya que su cabeza fue separada de su cuerpo.

Todos estaban esputrefactos ante tal escena brutal que acaba de suceder, un villano clase B acababa de ser acecinado de forma brutal, el cuerpo gigantesco cuyo asiendo un sonido sordo y la sangre no tardo en esparcirse por todo el lugar, cerca del cuerpo cuyo el rubio que solo envaino su espada en la funda que estaba atada en su mochila. Solo para que a los segundos algo o alguien callera frente a el destrozado el pavimento.

Con una mirada sombría el adolecente levanto la cabeza para ver a la persona que acaba de llegar, era alto y tenia el cabello rubio, teniendo dos mechones grandes que actuaban como cuernos, sus ojos eran oscuros solo dejando mostrar su pupila azul que brillaba con intensidad, llevaba un traje azul con marcas blancas y rojas, "…" el rubio sin parpadear vio a All might frente a el, al parecer actuó justo cuando el héroe numero uno estaba por llegar.

"Sera mejor que hagas esto por las buenas… o…" sus ojos brillaron de forma amenazante mientras que el suelo debajo de el se fisuraba y sus músculos crecían de forma leve, **"Sera por la malas…"** con esas palabras miro a los ojos al adolecente que no mostró miedo, duda o siquiera algo por el haber matado a una persona y el estar ahora frente a uno de los hombres mas fuerte del mundo.

De forma lenta el rubio llevo su mano a su espada, tomándose un momento vio a su alrededor, pero su atención se centro en la niña que salvo que llego a su padre para abrazarlo con fuerza mientras lloraba de felicidad, volviendo su atención al héroe numero saco la funda de la espada y la dejo en suelo para luego levantar sus manos en forma de rendición.

 **Chan**

 **Channnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **¿Qué les parece?**

 **Déjenme en los comentarios si quieren que siga con esta historia y mientras mas comentarios mas posibilidades de que la historia se siga publicando, sin mas CHAAAAAAUUUUUUUUU y que les valla bien.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, un capitulo antes de que estemos en el 2019, antes que nada les deseó una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo a los que lean esto, en cuanto a la historia, bueno a muchos les gusto la historia, pero algunos ponen en duda a Fem-Kyubi, pues bueno la razón de que es mujer es simple, ya escribí en repetidas historias a Kurama siendo solo el zorro de las nueve colas, decidí no se, intentar algo nuevo y no lo voy a cambiar. Ya que es crucial para el desarrollo que tengo en mente.**

 **Algunos también se han mostrado reacios en que Naruto sea de nuevo el protagonista de la historia, ya que mencionaron que podría de hacer protagonista a Kakashi, Itachi o Sasuke, pues la razón es simple, me siento mas cómodo y escribiendo de forma mas fluida si es Naruto el protagonista de la historia.**

 **Ahora tuve que hacer algunos cambios de último minuto, este cambio será en Naruto, los cuales serán.**

 **Edad: 16 años.**

 **Rango: Ex Anbu de Konoha.**

 **Habilidades:?**

 **Chakra elemental: Viento, agua, rayo.**

 **Familia: Kushina Uzumaki (madre), Natsumi Uzumaki (hermana menor), Minato Namikaze (Padre).**

 **Es todo lo que puedo aclarar sin dar Spoilers que puedan arruinar la historia.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

" _Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(Hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 2:** **Un nuevo camino.**

En alguna parte de la cuidad, bajo tierra vemos una habitación de concreto en el cual estaba una persona sentada en el medio de la habitación, este era Naruto el cual estaba sentado en una silla de metal con una grandes esposas de acero puro que cubrían por completo sus manos y muñecas, con una mirada vacía el chico miro al frente una ventana de vidrio.

Sabia que había personas detrás de ese cristal, había estado sentado en este lugar durante una hora y treinta minutos, suspirando solo bajo la cabeza, **"sabes estoy sorprendida…"** el adolecente no se mostró sorprendido cuando en la mesa sentada frente a el estaba la Kitsune de las nueve colas, esta vez la mujer mostro llevar un kimono oscuro, solo por capricho, **"Alguien como tu saltando al rescate de una mocosa… ¿acaso ese corazón de piedra se esta ablandando?"** pregunto con burla mientras se bajaba de la mesa para mirar a su alrededor, solo podía salir de su jinchiruki con esta forma espiritual, donde solo podía ser vista por su carcelero.

"…" el rubio ni siquiera se molesto en contestar, solo siguió con la mirada en el suelo mientras esperaba que alguien venga a decir que seria de el, la prisión era la primera opción que pasaba por su cabeza, saliendo de sus pensamiento sintió como la pelirroja se recostada detrás de el rodeando sus brazos por su cuello.

" **Acaso Uzumaki Naruto tiene pensado que puede tener una redención…"** sonriendo de forma oscuro solo apoyo su mejilla contra la de carcelero **, "Piensas que salvar a unos niños y rescatando gatos de los arboles borrara todo lo que hiciste, ja, mi querido Naruto-kun… tus manos están manchadas y los dos sabemos que eso nunca se quita, sin importar lo que hagamos, los humanos piensas que todos sus actos tienen perdón o que pueden tener su redención haciendo buenas obras…"** sin separarse del Uzumaki solo apretó mas su agarre, **"Nada mas básico del sentimentalismo humano, piensan que todo al final del día estará bien, cuando saben que solo les espera un oscuro y triste destino…"** dijo con calma mientras poco a poco apretaba mas su agarre en el Uzumaki.

*Largo…" fue el susurro del shinobi que solo quería hacer que la bestia de las nueve colas desapareciera, esta ultima desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido, al mismo tiempo que en el sala la puerta se abría para mostrar a All might.

"Irme, pero si acabo de llegar joven Uzumaki" el imponente héroe de forma tranquila tomo una silla y se sentó frente al shinobi que solo permaneció con la mirada gacha, el héroe estaba vistiendo un traje formal amarillo y con un portafolio en manos, el sexto usuario del One for all abrió el portafolio para sacar unos archivos y colocarlos sobre la mesa.

Levantando la vista Naruto miro los archivos sobre la mesa, solo para después mirar al rubio mayor, "¿Qué será de mí ahora?" pregunto con calma ante la pesada atmósfera, ante su pregunta el héroe solo suspiro y abrió uno de los archivos.

"Tienes varios cargos contra ti, no solo eres culpable de homicidio en primer grado, sino que también por falsificación de identidad, no estas registrado en ninguna parte, ni siquiera ahí un acta de nacimiento con tu nombre" explico con seriedad mientras cruzaba sus manos para mirar al adolecente que no mostro nada mas que un rostro en blanco.

"¿Y eso importa ahora?" pregunto con calma sin perder la compostura.

"No, no importa eso ahora, sin embargo por el haber matado una persona te enfrentas a al menos de 30 años a perpetua de cárcel, que pueden bajar ya que aun eres menor de edad" contesto con rapidez el héroe numero 1.

"Ante los ojos de las autoridades yo mate a un hombre, pero a mi punto de vista yo mate a un desgraciado que pensaba en matar una niña, y eso no lo podía permitir" suspirando miro un momento la mesa, frunciendo el ceño miro de nuevo al héroe, "No me importan las reglas que impongan en esta sociedad, yo tengo mis códigos y uno de ellos es no dejar matar a niños" dijo con seriedad mirando al héroe que solo permaneció en silencio.

"Aunque no este de acuerdo con tus métodos, debo de agradecer lo que hiciste, salvaste esas personas" agradeciendo al adolecente, sin embargo su rostro se torno mas serio, "Sin embargo eso no arregla lo que hiciste, por eso me temo que debes de enfrentar a la justicia" guardando todos los archivos los puso en su maletín y miro de nuevo al shinobi que solo levanto una ceja ante lo dicho.

"¿Así que tu concluyes que yo iré sin resistencia?" con una expresión mas seria el rubio levanto sus manos para mostrar la ausencia de la esposas, estas cayeron al suelo en un sonido sordo, "Lo siento All might, pero yo no iré a la cárcel" poniéndose de pie al igual que el héroe se miraron con desafío y una atmósfera pesada se formo entre ambos rubios.

"Lo se, por eso te tengo una propuesta" abriendo su chaqueta All might saco una hoja de papel, "Tengo una academia que esta siendo objetivo de varios ataques de diferentes villanos que son peligrosos, no tengo opciones y pocas personas en quien confiar, necesito que estés ahí para hacerte pasar por un estudiante de primer año junto con otros jóvenes de tu edad" ofreció mientras le extendía la hoja al rubio que solo la dio una mirada.

"Si me niego" respondió de forma desafiante. Su respuesta fue que All might tuviera un aumento de masa muscular y un brillo verde en sus ojos.

"Te llevare a un agujero donde no puedas salir" fueron sus grabes palabras que hicieron que el Uzumaki sonriera con burla.

"¿Quién diría que el símbolo de la paz tenia este lado?" pregunto con humor mientras tomaba la hoja de las manos del héroe, "Al parecer te preocupas mucho por esos mocosos si estas dispuesto a confiar en una persona como yo…" dejando de sonreír frunció el ceño, "¿Qué te hace pensar yo mismo no matare a tus alumnos? ¿Qué te garantiza que no fui contratado por un villano que quiere tu cabeza? ¿Qué te hace pensar que no te traicionare en un futuro o que simplemente me valla?" cada pregunta solo izo que la atmósfera en la habitación se tornara mas pesada.

"No puedo garantizar todo eso… no se nada de ti joven Uzumaki" suspirando saco su ultima carta para convencer al shinobi, llevando una mano al bolcillo de su saco un recorte de un diaria, abriéndolo se la extendió al Uzumaki, esto lo tomo para mirarlo un momento, "Solo se que eres una buena persona" diciendo eso se dio la vuelta para ir asía la puerta.

"…" Naruto por un momento miro la imagen de la niña que salvo abrazando a sus padres, la pequeña lloraba de felicidad abrazando con fuerza a sus respectivos padres que también lloraban de alegría por tener a su hija con ellos, "Si are esto…" All might se detuvo antes de salir de la habitación, dándose la vuelta este se paro frente al rubio que se mostró serio, "Pero será bajo mis términos, necesito una paga semanal al menos para tener los necesario para vivir al día, que me devuelvan mis pertenencias que me sacaron y nada mas"

Sonriendo All might asintió con la cabeza, "Así será joven Uzumaki"

########################

Izuku estaba emocionado, hace solo unos meces entro en la U.A para lograr cumplir su sueño de ser un héroe, siendo el heredero del One for all cargaba con una gran responsabilidad, aunque aun no podía contralar el poder que le fue pasado era capaz de concentrarlo en sus brazos y piernas para fuertes ataques o en menor medida con sus dedos, pero a un gran precio, ya que terminaba con un grabe daño físico, habían pasado solo unos días desde su batalla contra Kacchan, sus heridas ya estaban curadas y gano varios amigos en su clase, todo parecía ir bien.

"Otro día…" un chico de 14 años de cabello verde y uniforme de la escuela U.A estaba parado frente a la entrada de la gran escuela, el adolecente tenia una estatura promedia, un físico delgado pero bien construido, sus ojos eran verdes oscuros y tenia unas pecas en sus mejillas, sonriendo el chico camino asía adelante.

"¡Aun lado Deku!" pero tubo que apartarse cuando un adolecente rubio con ojos rojos paso a su lado a paso ligero, vestía el mismo uniforme que el, siendo el rubio un poco mas alto y con la piel un poco mas bronceada, el adolecente tenia una expresión de enojo solo con la presencia del chico de cabello verde que se aparto de su camino.

"¡Hai! ¡Hola-a Kaachan!" saludo el adolescente solo para ganarse un gruñido del chico que siguió su camino, suspirando Midoriya siguió para ir a su clase, llegando asta adentro de la escuela fue recibido por dos personas.

"¡Midoriya-san son las 11:10 hs! ¡Solo faltan unos cinco minutos para el comienzo de clases y no debemos de llegar tarde!" el chico peliverde solo sonrió con incomodidad ante los gritos exagerados su amigo Tenya Lida, era un adolecente de 15 años que tenia una estatura alta y un físico fornido, vistiendo el típico uniforme masculino de la escuela en donde cursaba.

"¡Hola Deku-kun! Te estábamos esperando" la otra persona mostró ser una adolecente de cabello castaño y rostro algo redondo, tenia una buena figura con unos pechos copa C-, una cintura delgada y unas buenas caderas, vestía el uniforme femenino que era parecido al masculino, solo que la parte inferior era una falda gris medianamente corta y unos zapatos bajos oscuros con medias altas grises.

"Hola chicos" saludando a sus amigos fueron a su respectivo salón, llegando a este vieron que eran los últimos en llegar, estando el curso lleno de chicos y chicas de diferentes apariencias, algunos relacionados directamente con sus Quicks, pero hubo algo que llamo la atención de varios.

"¡Hey chicos!" un adolecente pelirrojo de dientes afilados saludo a los recién llegados llamando su atención, "¡Miren, parece que tendremos a un nuevo compañero!" dijo de forma alegre apuntando a un nuevo asiento que se encontraba en la ultima fila.

"¿Eso esta permitido?" pregunto algo dudoso Kiminari un adolecente de cabello rubio y una marca oscura de rayo en su cabello, esta estaba junto a su amigo pelirrojo que solo se encogió de hombros.

"Es algo inesperado, pero nada fuera de este mundo" las miradas de varios se centraron en una adolescente de piel pálida y cabello oscuro atado en una cola de caballo alta, la chica era la mas voluptuosa de las chicas presentes, teniendo una figura delgada, unos pechos casi copa D, una cintura pequeña y unas grandes caderas, "Aunque estemos a mitad de las clases del años y se agreguen un alumno es algo poco practico, es decisión de la administración de la academia, así que no debemos de dudar de su elección" explico de forma profesional sin pestañar, todo mientras se sentaba en una posición recta detrás de su escritorio.

"¿Hummm? ¿Y como creen que sea? ¿Sera una chica o un chico?" pregunto una chica de piel rosada al igual que su cabello y curiosamente tenia unas antenas en su frente, la chica entusiasmada pensó en las posibilidades de un nuevo compañero, "Seria genial que fuera una chica, somos demasiadas pocas aquí" su punto de vista fue aceptado por sus compañeros y compañeras que vieron la falta de equilibrio ante la ausencia de chicas.

Sin embargo otros tenían diferentes pensamientos, "¡Si, que sea una chica, de grandes pechos y hermosa! ¡Solo eso puedo pedir!" fue el grito de un enano de cabello extraño que tenia forma de bolas, el adolescente solo imaginaba cosas pervertidas ante una nueva alumna la cual acosar, esto no fue bien visto por las chicas que solo lo ignoraron.

Mientras tanto en la parte de atrás de la clase estaba una chica de cabello bicolor, ella era Shiori Todoroki, ella era una joven alta que tiene el pelo lacio y largo llegando asta su espalda baja, dividido equitativamente entre el blanco en el lado derecho y el rojo en el izquierdo, tiene una cicatriz por quemadura sobre su ojo izquierdo y posee heterocromía, por lo que su ojo izquierdo es azul claro y que su ojo derecho es gris, su cuerpo era bastante curvilíneo llegando a ser la segunda mas desarrollada de sus compañeras, teniendo unos pechos copa C+, una cintura pequeña y grandes caderas, sin duda una joven de una gran belleza.

"…" la adolecente solo permaneció sentada en su lugar sin darle importancia a los que compañeros de clase decían, pero tubo que mirar al frente cuando vio la puerta del salón abrirse dejando pasar a su profesor.

"Guarden silencio…" todos los alumnos volvieron de forma rápida a sus respectivos asientos ante las palabras lentas de su maestro que solo mantuvo su expresión aburrida y cansada, el era un hombre alto de aspecto desaliñado, con el cabello de color negro y largó siendo algunos mechones que caen por su frente, además de tener una pequeña barba y bigote, sus ojos eran oscuros y solo reflejaban aburrimiento, llevaba un traje negro de cuerpo completo y unas vendas atadas alrededor de su cuello, por ultimo llevaba unas especies de gogles amarillos colgando también de su cuello, "Como se abran dado cuenta ahí un asiento de mas… ahora tendrán un nuevo compañero que cursara con ustedes en estos cuatro años" diciendo eso gano una expresión mas seria mientras miraba la puerta, "Entra"

Todos los alumnos miraron con interés al posible alumno que estaría con ellos, finalmente todos vieron que por la puerta entro un joven alto de cabello rubio en puntas, tenia un físico delgado pero bien construido, vestía el uniforme masculino, solo que faltaba la corbata y falta de colocación de la camisa dejando una apariencia desfachatada, algunos prestaron interés en unas marcas en sus mejillas que se asemejaban a las de un gato, por ultimo tenia unas vendas blancas que cubrían su frente y ojo derecho dándole una aire misterioso.

"…" en silencio el adolecente camino asta quedar frente a la clase, con una mirada analítica miro a cada uno de los estudiantes que se sintieron algo intimidados por la gélida y penetrante mirada con su único ojo visible, inclinándose de forma leve el rubio dio una reverencia, "Hola, soy Uzumaki Naruto" presentándose espero que el profesor de la clase dijera algo.

"¿Algo mas que quieras compartir? ¿Pasatiempo? ¿Sueños?" Pregunto el héroe que miro al adolecente que solo siguió estático.

"Mis pasatiempo son, bueno no le interesa a ninguno y mis sueños, no tengo ninguno en especial" diciendo eso solo camino asta el único lugar libre de la clase, mientras que los demás estudiantes solo lo miraron con duda, solo dijo su nombre.

"Genial tenemos a un Bakugo con una actitud tan fría como la de Todoroki-san" fue el susurro de Denki a Mina que solo asintio con la cabeza, físicamente tenia similitudes con el chico explosivo de la clase, pero la actitud reservada y fría de la chica de cabello bicolor, todos siguieron hablando entre ellos ante su nuevo compañero que solo tomo asiente junto a Shiori, esta ultima solo la miro con curiosidad.

"Es suficiente" todos los comentarios cesaron ante las palabras de Aizawa que tomo una tiza para comenzar con la clase, las horas pasaron y finalmente dio la hora del almuerzo.

Cambiando de escena vemos en la cafetería de la academia todos los estudiantes en sus respectivos grupos, pero en una mesa aislada vemos al nuevo estudiante de la clase 1-A, el Uzumaki de forma tranquila estaba comiendo un plato de arroz con un vaso de agua y una manzana para acompañar.

"¿Creen que le caemos mal?" en una mesa cerca de donde estaba el shinobi vemos a varios de la clase 1-A mirando de forma sutil a su nuevo compañero, una curiosa Hagakure miro sin tacto al recién llegado que solo siguió comiendo, pero tubo que volver a su lugar cuando sintió la inesperada mirada del rubio que se centro en ella, "Extraño… es como si pudiera verme" dijo pensativa para si misma mientras miraba de reojo al Uzumaki que siguió comiendo.

"Solo es una persona reservada, es todo" Momo no dio tanta importancia como sus compañeros ante el nuevo, pero tubo que arquear una ceja cuando vio a la Todoroki caminar con su charola de almuerzo y sentarse en la misma mesa con el rubio, varios de los alumnos se mostraron aun mas curiosos cuando vieron a la chica mas fuerte de la clase sentarse con el nuevo, "Eso si es interesante"

Yendo a la mesa donde estaba el Uzumaki y la Todoroki vemos como estos almorzaban en silencio ignorándose mutuamente, pasando los segundo finalmente el silencio fue roto por el shinobi que le extendió un pedazo de manzana a la adolecente que lo miro con duda, "Si vamos a estar sentados en la misma mesa, al menos podemos presentarnos adecuadamente" dijo con simpleza el rubio que sonrió de forma leve y le ofreciendo la pieza de manzana que fue tomada por la chica.

"Shiori Todoroki, y como el sensei dijo tu eres Uzumaki Naruto" hablo con calma mientras daba una mordida a la manzana, el rubio frente a ello solo asintio con la cabeza ante lo dicho por ella, "Tu apellido no me suena conocido y para ser aceptado a mitad de año debes de tener a alguien de influencia, mi pregunta es, ¿Quién te izo entrar a la academia?" sus palabras hicieron que el shinobi sonriera en lo bajo, la chica no solo era una cara bonita, era inteligente y perspicaz, eso le agradaba.

"All might me permitió entrar en esta academia…" sus palabras hicieron que la chica se mostrara impactada, y el que este solo lo dijera como si fuera nada era una sátira, recuperando la compostura la chica asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Así que quieres ser un héroe?" fue una pregunta obvia ya que estaban en una academia que estaba destinada para eso, para formarlos en el aprendizaje y ayudarlos a desarrollar sus poderes para formar parte de la sociedad siendo un héroe, o al menos eso era lo que los profesores repetían cada momento.

"No" fue la respuesta simple del rubio que se levanto de la mesa, a los pocos segundos la campana sonó de nuevo asiendo que todos los alumnos volvieran a sus respectivos salones, sin embargo Shiori permaneció un momento sentada mirando con curiosidad al nuevo que se perdio entre los pasillos.

Volviendo de nuevo al salón se encontraron que su maestro no estaba, una vez todos sentados esperaron que alguien viniera, no tuvieron que esperar mucho ya que la puerta fue abierta de par en par, "¡Entrada normal!" la mirada de casi todos los adolescentes se iluminaron cuando el héroe numero uno entro por la puerta.

"¡All might!" el grito de Mina Ashido fue seguido por sus compañeros, pero se detuvieron cuando el rubio mayor levanto su mano asiendo que todos guarden silencio.

"¡Muy bien jóvenes esta vez tendremos un ejercicio parecido al que tuvimos anteriormente! ¡Consistirán en combates de uno a uno a su elección! ¡Solo esperamos no tener bajas como la vez anterior!" la mirada de varios se centraron en Midoriya que solo sonrió con incomodidad, "Sera una buena oportunidad para ver de que es capaz cada uno de ustedes en una lucha real, se que es su primer año, pero esto es necesario" dando una leve mirada al shinobi se dirigió a la puerta, esperaba no lamentar esta decisión tan impulsiva, ya sus socios han dado sus puntos de vista.

 **Flash back:**

 _En la sala del director de la U.A se estaba llevando acabo una reunión privada entra las cabezas de la institución y héroes de mayor importancia, el director que era una especia de hurón o rata que vestía un traje formal mientras bebía una taza de té, frente a su escritorio estaban All might, Cementoss, numero 13, Midnight, Eraserhead y Present Mic, la atención de todos estaba en la imagen de su nuevo estudiante ante una pantalla que estaba sobre el escritorio del director._

" _No confió en el" Aizawa no tubo problemas en mostrar su desconfianza ante el rubio mostrado en la pantalla._

" _Esto es una decisión que dudamos que sea la acertado Toshinori" el director de la escuela dejo de beber té para mirar con seriedad a su viejo amigo, uniendo sus patas permaneció estático mirando un vídeo de como su nuevo alumno le cortaba la cabeza al gigante villano, "Nos costo demasiado el solo cubrir todo lo referido a ese incidente, la policía acordó cambiar los hechos para hacer que el chico quede excomulgado de sus crímenes, solo esperan resultados o se verán obligados a volver a poner los cargos contra el…" la explicación del roedor izo que el héroe numero uno se mostrara mas sombrío._

" _Se que mi decisión es precipitada, pero… algo me dice que puedo confiar en el" dijo con calma el rubio de gran estatura que extendió su mano para apagar la pantalla donde estaba el Uzumaki sosteniendo una espada bañada en sangre. Sus palabras hicieron que sus compañeros presentes fruncieran el ceño._

" _Solo confiamos en ese niño por tu intuición, lo lamento Sr. Toshinori pero estamos arriesgando muchas vidas, no solo a los de los estudiantes, que tal si su objetivo es otro…" tomando la palabras la única mujer dio un paso al frente, "Tienes muchos enemigos y si algunos de ellos mando a ese chico, para que actúe como un cordero que entro entre el rebaño con los demás estudiantes… solo para que cuando la situación la amerite se revele como un lobo y actue para cumplir con su objetivo, matarte" muchos meditaron las palabras de Midnight que se mostró extremadamente seria, el hecho de que su amiga halla estado cuando el chico corto la cabeza al villano la efecto mucho a Mt. Lady, la joven heroína se mostró muy afectada por el como un niño decapito al villano que ella tenia que haber detenido._

" _Ella tiene razón" Cementoss tomo la palabra y se mostró inseguro ante la decisión que se estaba llevando acabo, "Sin embargo, tengo fe en usted All might, si usted cree que ese chico pueda ser de ayuda si las cosas se vuelven difíciles, que así sea" las opiniones estaban divididas, pero la decisión ya fue tomada._

" _Bien, pero quiero ver de lo que el chico es capaz, no seria sabio ponerlo contra un héroe profesional, tenemos que ser mas inteligentes, que actúe sin sentirse oprimido, haz un ejercicio" pensativo el director de la academia se puso de pie para caminar asta la ventana, "Donde los alumnos de la clase 1-A tengan que enfrentarse entre ellos" All might asintio la cabeza ante lo dicho por el director._

" _Pero señor, ese tipo de procedimientos son llevados solo en a fines de segundo año, ellos aun no están preparados para peleas uno a uno" hablo con preocupación Present Mic que hablo por primera vez en toda la reunión._

" _Lo se, pero en estos tiempos ya no podemos darnos ese lujo" tras esas palabras del animal de traje la reunión termino._

 **Fin de flash back:**

All might espero de forma paciente en una de las estaciones de entrenamiento, ya varios de los alumnos llevaban sus respectivos trajes de héroes, sin embargo tuvo que levantar una ceja cuando vio que el adolecente Uzumaki solo llevaba una sudadera blanca, unos pantalones oscuros con unas vendas atadas en sus tobillos, en sus pies llevaba unas sandalias oscuras y finalmente tenia un tantō o una espada corta atado en su espalda con una hombrera de cuero marrón que estaba en su lado izquierdo.

"¿Joven Uzumaki acaso no mando a hacerse un traje que se adecue a sus necesidades?" pregunto curioso el rubio de alta estatura, su respuesta solo fue una sonrisa burlona del shinobi que dio una mirada a los trajes que llevaban sus compañeros de clase.

"Si dependes de un traje para el manejo de sus habilidades, ahí un serio problema, se deben de saber que el traje es solo un complemento innecesario a mi punto de vista… además se ven como idiotas" sus palabra hicieron que los adolescentes presentes se molesten, pero esto fue ignorado olímpicamente por el shinobi que camino para quedar alejado del grupo para examinar con la mirada la zona de combate.

"Y pensé que Bakugo era un idiota arrogante" fue el susurro de Kiminari a Minera que asintio con la cabeza, pero tuvieron que ponerse rígidos cuando la mirada del rubio vendado se enfoco en ellos.

"¿arrogante?" pregunto en voz alta el rubio que sonrió de forma leve, negando con la cabeza miro a los estudiantes, "Soy una persona segura de mis habilidades y puedo decir que podría vencer a todos y cada uno de ustedes" sus palabras solo desataron lo obvio.

"¡Ah! ¡Que te creas mejor que estos inútiles no me importa! ¡Pero no eres mejor que yo!" Katsuki izo que sus manos produzcan pequeñas explosiones mientras se acercaba de forma desafiante al rubio de ojos azules que solo se cruzo de brazos, la mirada de ambos rubios chocaron y estaba por suceder lo inevitable.

"Es suficiente…" All might se mostró entre ambos rubios para evitar una pelea inminente, "Joven Uzumaki le pediré que se abstenga de hacer comentarios de ese tipo, esto es innecesario" hablo con seriedad pero solo gano la mirada impasible del shinobi que solo suspiro.

"Tienes razón, debemos de hablar enserio, peleare contra toda la clase" levantando sus manos alcanzo las vendas de su frente y se las comenzó a sacar para revelar una banda de metal con un símbolo de la hoja que estaba siendo atravesado por una línea horizontal, "Si ustedes ganan me disculpare por todo lo dicho, además de que también me iré de esta academia…" las miradas de varios se encendieron ante esa apuesta y otros solo mostraron duda, "Pero… si yo gano" las vendas cayeron para mostrar su ojo derecho al descubierto, todos quedaron impactados por una gran cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo desde la frente asta la mejilla, varios solo sintieron incomodidad ante la herida hecho por al parecer un hierro al rojo vivo debido a que la cicatriz estaba carbonizada dejando la grave cicatriz, "Ustedes admitirán que no son dignos de ser llamados héroes…" el ojo derecho del shinobi era de un color rojo como la sangre y con tres comas que giraron alrededor de la pupila.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" no pudo evitar preguntar Kirishima que se sintió extraño ante la visión de ese extraño ojo que lo estaba analizando a todos y a cada uno de ellos, de forma involuntaria el chico pelirrojo izo que sus brazos se endurecieran.

"…" Toru Hagakure por primera vez desde que activo su Quick cuando tenia solo 3 años se sintió analizada y observada, tragando en seco se movió algo incomoda, su reacción no fue la única ya que todos se sintieron extraños e incómodos ante ese extraño ojo.

En cuanto al héroe numero uno solo frunció el ceño, eso era nuevo, sabia que las personas que nacían desde que surgieron los Quick podían tener efectos secundarios en la apariencia física, pero nada como esto, y el ver esa cicatriz con ese ojo tan diferente solo quería decir que ese ojo no era suyo, era de alguien mas, pero acaso su nuevo alumno se arranco su propio ojo para implantarse uno nuevo, que podía de haber pertenecido a alguien mas. Necesitaba mas información y desgraciadamente no podía desperdiciar una demostración que se podía llevar acabo ahora.

"Tu pedido será aceptado joven Uzumaki" todos los estudiantes a excepción del Uzumaki miraron con sorpresa al héroe numero uno que tomo una expresión mas sombría, "Pero si las cosas se salen de control, no dudare en detener la pelea, ¿A quedado claro?' pregunto con una voz profunda mirando directamente al shinobi que solo asintio con la cabeza.

"Así que mocosos…" con sus ojos de diferente colores brillando con diversión el rubio miro a sus oponentes que ya habían activado sus propias individualidades, "¿Listos para tener una probada del mundo real?"

 **Chan**

 **Channn**

 **Channnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnn**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido?**

 **Déjenme en sus comentarios que les pareció, sus opiniones e ideas que pueden dar, recuerden mientras mas comentarios mas rápido actualizare la historia, sin mas CHHHAAAAAAAUUUUUU y que les valla bien**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, lamento mucho la demora, no tengo escusas, solo falta de tiempo, la historia va bien, ya que no quiero revelar mucho ahora, como por ejemplo el sharingan que tiene Naruto, ¿de quién es? ¿Ahí conexión aun con el mundo original de Naruto?, ¿Cuáles serán las consecuencias de que alguien como Naruto este en el mundo de Boku no hero?**

 **Mas y mas preguntas que se irán poco a poco respondiendo a lo largo de la historia, sin más comencemos de una vez.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

" _Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(Hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 3:** **Shinobi vs clase 1-A…**

Un pesado silencio reinaba en el área de entrenamiento donde se estaba por llevar acabo una batalla, siendo esta la Clase 1-A contra el nuevo de la clase que estaba parado del lado contrario de los lados, en cuanto a All might este mantuvo a una buena distancia para ver la pelea y el detenerla de ser necesario.

"…" Varios de los alumnos estaban esperando el momento para atacar, pero la duda estaba ahí, aun eran inexpertos a la hora de pelear, algunos de ellos incluso nunca tuvieron una batalla real en sus vidas, pero otros en cambio.

"¡Muere!" Bakugo siendo impulsado por las explosiones de sus manos voló a toda velocidad contra su oponente que estaba solo de pie esperando el golpe, usando mano derecha el rubio explosivo dio un golpe que causo una explosión que izo que varios tuvieran que cubrirse, levantando una gran nube de polvo Katsuki se levanto entre las rocas que levanto con su explosión, "¡No te escondas maldito cobarde!" con furia busco a su enemigo que no estaba en ninguna parte.

"Eres muy ruidoso…" Katsuki se paralizo cuando sintió el puño del shinobi apoyado en su mejilla derecha, esto causo shock en el rubio que ni siquiera vio moverse a su oponente que le estaba dando la espalda, "El gritar como un psicópata mientras atacas no es inteligente" hablo de forma tranquila mientras apartaba su puño y se cruzo de brazos, "Eres una perdida de tiempo" tras decir eso tubo que agacharse para esquivar otro explosión por parte del adolescente explosivo que solo sintió rabia ante las burlas de su oponente.

"¡Cállate!" atacando de nuevo iba a desatar una gran explosión, lo que no espero fue que brazo derecho fuera tomado por el fuerte agarre del rubio que se mostró serio.

"Predecible…" antes que le diera tiempo de pensar a su oponente apretó su agarre en el brazo del adolescente explosivo y lo lanzo contra el suelo, solo para después levanta su pie y pisar el hombro derecho de Bakugo asiendo que este de un fuerte grito de dolor ante el crujido que se escuchó demostrando que su hombro y parte del brazo fue quebrado, "Aun no término" tomando a Bakugo lo levanto y sin pensarlo lo arrojo a los pies de los estudiantes que estaban paralizados ante tal brutalidad.

"¡Katsuki! ¿Estas bien?" Kirishima fue el primero en llegar asta a su amigo, su respuesta fue el gruñido de dolor del adolecente que se levanto poco a poco, solo para volver a caer por apenas sentir su brazo derecho, "¡Maldito esto no es una bata-" su grito ceso cuando ante el apareció en un estallido de velocidad el rubio de ojo extraño que estaba completamente serio.

"Silencio" sin piedad pateo el rostro del pelirrojo que logró activar su Quick, pero aun con su resistencia salió volando asía atrás y derribo a Kiminari, "Ustedes son solo unos mocosos" dándose la vuelta encaro al chico con cola que quiso atacarlo desde arriba, pero no fue problema para el shinobi atraparlo por su pierna izquierda y estamparlo contra Koji Koda, el chico con el poder de hablar con los animales salió volando asía atrás con su compañero para estrellarse de forma dura contra la pared del edificio noqueando a ambos.

Naruto estaba por atacar a Mineta que no paraba de temblar, pero en su camino apareció Shoji el enmascarado de síes brazos que se lanzo al ataque con una lluvia de golpes, pero con su sharingan brillando de forma leve el Uzumaki esquivo cada golpe, "¡Quédate quieto!" furioso el gigante izo que mas brazos surgieron y que todos fueran contra su oponente que no recibió un solo golpe.

"Esto es… increíble" Momo vio con incredulidad al igual que sus compañeros el como el gigante de ahora ocho brazos atacaba con goles borrosos que ellos no podían ver, sin embargo todo se detuvo cuando Koji se paralizo cuando el shinobi se agacho y le conecto un golpe en el centro de su estomago asiendo que el gigante perdiera el aire.

"…" Un gran silencio se forma en el lugar cuando el gigante enmascarado permaneció de pie, frente a el naruto solo dio un paso atrás apartando su puño del estómago del estudiante y este cayo de forma pesada al suelo.

Todos tuvieron que estar atentos cuando el rubio de ojos diferentes iba a atacar de nuevo, sin embargo el Uzumaki se vio obligado a detenerse cuando unos fuertes hondas de sonido lo golpearon y su atención se centro en Kyoka que usaba su traje para dirigir tanto ruido como le fuera posible contra el, "¡No se queden mirando alguien ataque!" grito la chica que usaba toda su fuerza posible para detener al rubio, sus compañeros volvieran a la realidad ante su grito y Shiori fue la primera en atacar.

"…" pisando con fuerza izo que una capa de hielo cubriera el lado derecho su cuerpo, gruñendo con fuerza izo que una montaña de hielo de unos viento metros apareciera de golpe y fue directo contra el shinobi que fue cubierto por la montaña de hielo, "Esta hecho…" respirando de forma pesada la chica tubo que caer de rodillas, no fue sencillo hacer aparecer tanto hielo de golpe, pero era necesario para detener a ese chico, esa fuerza, esa velocidad, era un monstruo.

Todos los estudiantes pudieron respirar aliviados cuando vieron la figura del shinobi dentro de la montaña de hielo, "Valla lo hicieron bien… no esperaba eso" todos se paralizaron cuando escucharon su voz de nuevo, entre los estudiantes aun en pie de pelea, detrás de todos ellos estaba Naruto que estaba cruzado de brazos.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Aléjate!" presa del pánico Mineta comenzó a tomar decenas de esferas de su cabeza y las lanzo contra el shinobi, este miro con curiosidad las esferas que eran lanzadas contra el, pero sin confiarse no dejo que ninguna esfera la tocara y corrió contra el enano que ya estaba sangrando por su cabeza, "¡Ayuda!" tratando de huir fue tomado por su capa, levantándolo el shinobi lo miro con molestia.

"¡déjalo!" en cámara lenta y usando toda la potencia que tenia disponible Lida corrió contra el shinobi, con fuego azul saliendo de sus tobillos lanzo una patada horizontal, sin embargo se mostro incrédulo cuando en vez de golpear al Uzumaki, se encontró golpeando a Aoyama, el chico francés cayo al suelo con fuerza incapacitado para pelear por tal golpe.

"Lento" Lida abrió los ojos con incredulidad cuando escucho la voz del shinobi detrás de el, esto sosteniendo a un paralizado Mineta de su cabeza lo lanzo al aire, solo para patearlo y mandarlo contra el velocista que al atrapar al enano de la clase bajo la guardia y recibió un rodillazo en el rostro que lo izo caer a la distancia.

El Uzumaki sacando su espada de la funda la tomo de la hoja del espada y dio un golpe con el mango a Toru que intento atacarlo por la espalda, la chica invisible grito ante el golpe en su cabeza y fue derribado por un barrido de pierna del Uzumaki que la tomo de una pierna, "¡Ahhhhh!" siendo lanzada también se estrello contra Kyoka que no pudo evitar ser golpeada por su amiga asiendo que ambas cayeran.

Momo izo que de su brazo derecho apareciera una barrilla de acero y sin dudar se lanzo contra el rubio, la chica mostró tener conocimientos básicos del uso de una bastón Bo, dando una maniobra intento dar su arma contra la cabeza del rubio que solo atrapo el objeto con sus manos, tragando en seco la peli negra intento retroceder, pero no pudo ya que la mano del shinobi fue sobre su rostro y fue derribada para ser golpeada contra el suelo con brusquedad.

Viendo a la chica derribada el Uzumaki levanto la barra de acero para seguir atacando, pero una larga lengua se enredo en su muñeca y curioso vio a la niña rana intentar atraerlo con su lengua, sonriendo con burla el shinobi dio una vuelta sosteniendo la lengua de la adolecente para elevarla unos metros para después estrellarla contra el suelo junto a sus demás compañeros.

El shinobi tubo que levantar una ceja cuando una sombra con forma extraña lo ataco desde el suelo, dando un salto vio que la sombra estaba unida a un estudiante con cabeza de pájaro, cayendo de nuevo en el suelo esquivo la sombra y corrió contra Tokoyami para darle una patada horizontal, golpeado a su oponente vio que la figura espectral que estaba por atacarlo desapareció cuando el chico pájaro cayo inconsciente por la patada que le dio.

"¡Oye déjalos en paz!" Rikido Sato saco de su traje un sobre de azúcar y lo ingirió, curioso el rubio Uzumaki vio como el adolecente tenia un aumento de masa muscular y con una velocidad respetable para el shinobi corrió contra el, el adolecente de disfraz amarillo corrió a toda velocidad contra su oponente que permaneció de pie impasible, dando un salto bajo para dar una patada dependiente que fue evitada con facilidad por el rubio, el golpe dio en el suelo fisurándolo.

"…" con su rostro impasible el Uzumaki retrocedió para evitar la lluvia de golpes rápidos que Rikido estaba dando, pero a los segundos se vio como este comenzó a respirar de forma agitada y su velocidad decayó de forma instantánea, cuando el estudiante iba a tratar de conseguir mas azúcar recibió una patada en su brazo izquierdo mandándolo a volar y estrellarse de forma brusca contra una rocas que estaban en el área de entrenamiento.

"¡Toma esto!" Naruto tubo que arrancarse su sudadera blanca cuando sobre esta cayo un acido corrosivo, cerca de el una furiosa Mina lanzo varias veces acido con la esperanza de golpear al chico que lastimo a sus amigos, pero cuando corrió asía ella fue derribada por una patada en su estomago, perdiendo el aire la adolecente de cabello rosado cayo de rodillas.

"¡Maldito cobarde!" el Uzumaki vio con aburrimiento como una gran cantidad de cinta lo envolvía, frente a el cayo Sero que tenia sus brazos apuntando a el, "Ni siquiera te contienes contra las chicas, ¿que clase de hombres eres?" pregunto con enojo, ganando solo la sonrisa burlona del rubio que solo negó con la cabeza.

"Crees que las personas con quienes pelees en el futuro serán caballeros que no lastimaran a ellas, solo por ser mujeres, bienvenido al mundo real estúpido" con un pico de fuerza rompió sus ataduras y tomando una de las cinta atrajo al estudiante a el y lo tomo con fuerza por el cuello, "Puedes ser un niño, mujer o anciano, eso no importa a la hora de pelear por tu vida y la de las demás" apretando su agarre izo que el chico se retorciera, asta que finalmente lo soltó, solo para patearlo y mandarlo contra la pared de concreto.

Suspirando el shinobi vio que solo quedaban tres personas de pie, Shiori, Midoriya y la niña Uraraka, colocando su espada de nuevo en la funda de su espalda corrió contra los tres últimos estudiantes de pie, llegando asta la Todoroki la tomo de su traje y la lanzo al aire, esta apenas pudo tratar de caer de pie, solo para ser golpeada detrás de su cuello por la mano del Uzumaki que la dejo noqueada.

"Y para el gran final…" sonriendo de forma peligrosa el shinobi corrió contra Ochaco que estaba paralizada, cuando solo faltaban unos metros asta llegar a ella, esta fue apartada por el adolecente de cabello verde que la tomo en sus brazos para correr y distanciarse del shinobi que frunció el ceño ante esta acción.

"¡Shineeee!" lo que el Uzumaki no vio venir fue que detrás de estos estaba Bakugo que tenia su brazo izquierdo extendido y con la granada en su muñeca brillando con fuerza, con sus dientes el rubio saco el seguro de la grabada de su traje y una explosión de proporciones gigantes dio de lleno al Uzumaki que solo pudo cubrirse, con su brazo derecho colgando de forma inútil Katsuki cayo de rodillas para respirar de forma agitada, sonriendo vio la gran zanja que dejo su ultimo ataque, pero esa sonrisa desapareció cuando al final de la zanja de destrucción estaba el Uzumaki de pie con sus brazos levemente heridos por la explosión que lo tomo por sorpresa.

"…" sonriendo en lo bajo el shinobi aparto sus brazos y corrió contra el fatigado Bakugo que luchaba para ponerse de pie, llegando asta el tomo de la cabeza y lo estrello contra el suelo noqueándolo, suspirando dejo el cuerpo del chico. Poniéndose de pie se trono el cuello, fue divertido, ahora solo quedaban dos mas.

"¡Smash!" el shinobi tubo que darse la vuelta y desviar un derechazo por parte del adolescente peli verde que de forma sorprendente apareció detrás de el para atacarlo, desviando el brazo del chico que ahora brillaba naranja con marcas rojas izo que este golpeara una pared de ladrillos cercana y el resultado sorprendió al Uzumaki que sintió como todo el edificio tembló y la pared de treinta metros cuadrados de concreto desapareció sin dejar mas que una zanja de destrucción.

"…" aun sorprendido el rubio vio que el chico estaba en el suelo, pero sus piernas y su brazo con el cual dio el golpe estaban gravemente dañados, dejando su sorpresa de lado vio que el chico tenia una especie de potenciador que le recordaba a las puertas internas, "Interesante" dijo para si mismo mientras caminaba asta la ultima persona en pie de batalla.

Ochaco estaba asustada, todos sus amigos fueron vencidos, y el ahora venia por ella, temblando sin control se coloco en una posición de pelea torpe que no tenia defensa, viendo que solo le faltaba unos pasos asta llegar asta ella cerro los ojos, "¿Hum?" confusa sintió un débil golpe en su frente, abriendo sus ojos vio que el rubio solo golpeo de forma débil su frente con las puntas de sus dedos, este sin mas se aparto de ella para caminar asta la salida.

Llevando su mano derecha a su frente el rubio bajo el lado derecho de su banda para cubrir su sharingan, suspirando llego asta quedar junto con All might que no se había movido desde que comenzó la batalla, "Que atiendan a los mocosos, quiero cobrar mi apuesta en unas horas" sin mas el shinobi sin un solo rasguño se fue de la zona de entrenamiento.

"…" dejando caer una gota de sudor por su frente All might vio a toda la clase 1-A derrota, llevando su mano a su oreja activo su comunicador, tenia que avisar a la enfermería y algunos médicos.

#######################

Algunas horas mas tarde en sala de auditoría vemos a la Clase 1-A reunida, todos ellos presentaban algún golpe, unos mas grabes que otros, siendo estos como el brazo derecho de Bakugo que estaba vendado, al igual que Midoriya que tenia también su brazo derecho vendado y al parecer le costaba trabajo el solo hecho de estar parado demostrando que sus piernas no estaban aun curadas del todo.

Todos estaban molestos y decaídos por la paliza que sufrieron a manos del nuevo que estaba a solo unos pasos de ellos cruzado de brazos, "¿Así que eso era todo lo que tienen?... Estoy decepcionado" las palabras del Uzumaki solo hicieron que el enojo de los estudiantes aumentara mas y mas.

"¡No es justo tu eres demasiado fuerte!" la adolecente invisible grito con enojo contra el rubio, "¡Además estas loco para pelar de esa manera! ¡No se supone que solo era una practica!" grito de nuevo la chica que tenia unas vendas rodeando su cabeza.

"Ella tiene razón, eres un bruto, alguien pudo haber salido gravemente herido" dijo Mina Ashido que al igual que los demás solo sentían enojo contra el adolecente rubio que no se vio afectado en lo mas mínimo por los gritos de los estudiantes.

"¿Así que es mi culpa?" pregunto con sarcasmo el shinobi que siguió con una expresión impasible, "Ustedes son solo unos mocosos jugando a ser héroes, les falta mucha disciplina y entrenamiento para solo usar esos poderes, ahora mismo no son mas que insectos que podría aplastar si quisiera" cada palabras izo que los estudiantes se sintieran mas y mas menospreciados, en cambio otros solo sintieron furia.

"¡Cállate maldita basura!" de forma impulsiva y segado por la ira Katsuki corrió contra el Uzumaki, pero todo termino en menos de un parpadeo y los alumnos se llevaron de incredulidad cuando vieron al chico explosivo en el suelo bajo el agarre del shinobi que coloco la espada corta detrás de la cabeza del adolescente explosivo.

"¡Déjalo!" Cuando Deku iba a tratar de salvar a su amigo fue detenido por un kunai que cayo a sus pies, la tensión en el lugar era grabe, algunos alumnos en pánico miraron a All Might que estaba a las cercanías mirando todo con seriedad.

"¿Bakugo verdad?" pregunto Naruto que sostuvo con fuerza al chico explosivo que lo estaba dando una mirada acecina, "Crees que eres el mejor de todos, atacaste primero, sin un plan en mente, intentaste volarme en pedazos con una explosión que también hubiera alcanzado a tu compañera, que de no ser por el chico Midoriya hubiera salido herida o incluso muerta…. ¿Tanta ira y rabia tienes que no te deja ver tus acciones?" levantando la vista miro a los demás adolescentes que estaban frente a el, "¿Ustedes creen que esto es solo un juego? La pelea que tuvimos solo me demostró una cosa…"

"¿Y que es?" pregunto un tono gélido Shiori que al igual que sus compañeros se sintieron intimidados por ese ojo rojo brillante y la actitud del shinobi.

"Que no están listos para la realidad, ¿Creen que las personas que enfrenten en el futuro les importaran que sean niñas o niños? No ellos les tomaran del cuello y le arrancaran la cabeza, esa es lo mejor que les pueden llegar a pasar, este es un mundo oscuro donde deben de tomar decisiones" apretando la espada contra la cabeza de Bakugo izo que varios se tensaran, el Uzumaki mirando a Midoriya provoco que este se pusiera rígido, "Midoriya toma el kunai del suelo…" dudoso el peli verde izo caso a lo pedido y tomo el arma blanca, "Ahora mata a Uraraka o mato a Bakugo"

Un silencio sepulcral se torno en el lugar, pero antes que alguien pudiera hacer o decir algo All might izo acto de presencia y tomo con fuerza el hombre del shinobi que lo miro con molestia, **"Es suficiente…"** con una voz grabe el héroe número uno separo al Uzumaki del adolescente explosivo que poco a poco se fue levantando. El shinobi con simpleza envaino la espada en su funda y miro a los adolescentes que lo miraban con temor, el acaba de dar una elección de matar a un amigo o un chica inocente.

"Eres un monstruo…" el susurro de Ochako fue escuchado por todos, la adolecente de cabellera castaña retrocedió cuando se gano la mirada del rubio que con pereza fue colocando sus vendas alrededor de su frente y ojo derecho.

"Soy un sobreviviente, si están dispuestos a seguir en esta estupidez de ser un héroe, deben de saber que enfrentarán decisiones como estas todo el tiempo, si no tienen el valor de tomar la decisión correcta, alguien mas lo ara y no les gustara lo que sucederá" sin mas el shinobi se retiro a paso lento del lugar, en cuanto a los demos solo permanecieron en donde estaban.

"La clase termina por hoy, pueden irse…" ante las palabras de héroe todos los adolescentes se retiraron del lugar, suspirando All might se froto la frente con cansancio, había cámaras en toda la sala y lugar de entrenamiento donde se llevo acabo la pelea, los capacidades que ese chico tenia eran sorprendentes, pero sus ideales…

No eran lo que un chico tan joven debería de tener.

 **################################**

Ya pasando las horas, en las zonas bajas de la cuidad, en los apartamentos donde vivía el shinobi que ahora mismo estaba sentado en su cama, con solo la parte inferior de su vestimenta puesta, el adolecente se había quitado su banda para observarla un momento, **"¿Vas a llorar o solo piensas en la paliza que le diste a los mocosos?"** el comentario de la Kitsune solo izo suspirar al shinobi que se dejo caer en la cama.

"Solo son unos niños… es mejor que disfruten esta etapa, lo único que hice fue darles una pequeña probada de lo que les espera" hablo en voz alta el Shinobi que al estar solo no se molesto en hablar en su sub consciente.

" **Eres un sentimental… me voy a dormir"** diciendo eso la Kitsume corto la conexión mental dejando al rubio solo sentando en su cama.

El Uzumaki solo miro a la nada mientras tomaba su espada y se tomaba un momento para mirarla, ¿Cuánto había pasado?, desde que llegar aquí, cerrando los ojos dejo su espada caer en la cama junto a el, dejándose caer decidió conciliar el sueño.

 _Acababa de romper una de sus reglas más importante, ahora estaba pagando el precio._

 _En los limites del país del agua y cerca de la aldea de la lluvia vemos como el oscuro cielo era iluminado de forma momentánea por relámpagos producidos por la tormenta que oscurecía aun mas el cielo, entre el oscuro paisaje podemos apreciar varios arboles derribados y grandes cráteres._

 _Cerca del lugar vemos a un adolecente de cabello rubio que estaba muy mal herido, tenia su brazo izquierdo colgando por grabes fracturas, solo vestía unos pantalones oscuros dejando mostrar su torso que tenia varios moretones oscuros, uno de sus ojos se encontraba cerrado dejando solo con su Sharingan que brillaba con intensidad._

 _El adolecente respiro de forma pesada mientras usaba su mano derecha para sacar un pergamino de su bolso trasero, abriendo el pergamino con sus dientes lo dejo caer asiendo que este se mojara por la fuerte lluvia, exhausto el adolecente uso sus dedos manchados con sangre para escribir en el pergamino, pasando los segundos tomo el pergamino y lo cerro._

 _Formando sellos de manos con su único brazo disponible izo que un cuervo apareciera en una explosión de humo, "Llévaselo… ahora" acatando la orden el cuervo tomo el pergamino con sus patas y salió volando, mirando el cielo el rubio vio como su invocación se perdía entre la lluvia, cayendo contra el árbol donde estaba apoyado cerro los ojos._

" _¿Cansado?" el adolecente de forma instantánea salto y evito una fuerza invisible que destruyo el árbol y dejo un cráter en el área, aterrizando a la distancia el adolescente vio una silueta oscura con un manto oscuro con nubes rojas, "Haz ganado mi respeto, no muchos pueden combatir contra un Dios" entre los arboles salió la persona que ataco, era un hombre adulto con cabello naranja y con perforaciones en su rostros siendo estos unos pequeños cilindros de acero oscuro, sus ojos era plateados con un patrón de síes anillos que rodeaba la pupila._

" _Si hay un Dios… ese no serias tu Pain" cansado el rubio cayo de rodillas y miro a su atacante que no mostró mas que desinterés, "¿Así que ahora vas matarme eh? Tantos años de amistad y servicio…. Que mal amigo eres" las palabras cargadas de burla del Shinobi solo izo que el usuario del Rinnegan levantara su mano derecha y apuntara a el, ante esto el adolescente trago en seco y se puso en posición defensiva._

" _Siempre me sorprendió tu sentido del humor, fue un gusto Uzumaki Naruto" con un brillo en sus ojos izo que una fuerza invisible apareciera de la nada y borro mas 400 metros de bosque junto al Shinobi rubio que se perdió entre el honda gravitatoria que lo mando a volar, bajando su mano el hombre de cabello naranja se dio la vuelta y camino a paso lento de nuevo a la aldea de la lluvia._

 _A la distancia entre los arboles caídos vemos a un inmóvil Naruto debajo de los troncos que lo aplastaban,_ _ **"Que débil…"**_ _una voz femenina izo que el Uzumaki abriera los ojos y miro la silueta femenina de la biju de las nueve colas sentada sobre el tronco que estaba sobre el,_ _ **"Aunque lo hiciste bien… nha a quien engaño, te hicieron mierda, vamos levántate, no pienso tener que reformarme en 120 años por tu muerte"**_ _con esas palabras la pelirroja levanto un dedo de su mano derecha y toco el pecho del rubio que poco a poco fue rodeado por una capa burbujeante de chakra rojo contaminado que fue curando sus heridas de forma rápida._

" _Ahg" gruñendo el adolescente levantó el tronco que lo aplastaba, ya libre se levanto para luego caminar con un cojera, todo mientras era seguido por la sonriente pelirroja que disfruto el ver a su carcelero en tal estado deplorable, aunque haya curado sus heridas, solo lo izo para evitar que muera, las fracturas y demás daños seguían asiendo que cada paso sea un tormento._

" _ **Esperaba al menos un gracias, pero el verte en este estado, ya es suficiente"**_ _la pelirroja de ojos rojos vio como su Jinchiruki seguía caminando a una dirección aleatoria,_ _ **"No lo entiendo, porque te levantas, no tienes nada, no tienes un hogar, no tienes amigos, tu familia te dio la espalda y tu propio pueblo busca tu cabeza… estas solo"**_ _cada palabra izo la mirada del Uzumaki se tornara mas sombría, caminando a paso ligero la zorra de las nueve colas quedo frente al Uzumaki,_ _ **"Solo abre el sello y te aseguro que morirás de forma rápida y volverás a ver tus seres queridos, tus amigos, tu padre y tu sensei…"**_ _antes que pudiera seguir hablando fue atravesada como si de un fantasma fuera por el Shinobi que solo siguió caminando._

" _Sigue soñando" con cansancio el rubio siguió caminando debajo de la lluvia, mirando a su alrededor vio que ya estaba fuera de los limites de la aldea de la lluvia, llegando asta un prado verde vio que la lluvia poco a poco fue parando, suspirando siguió caminando, solo para caer por un sumidero que se abrió debajo de sus pies._

 _Cayendo de forma brusca vio que termino en una cueva debajo de la tierra, mirando asía arriba vio el agujero de donde cayo, frunciendo el ceño se levanto para ver que frente a el se encontraba algo extraño, eran dos pilares de rocas que estaban de forma vertical y al paralelo del uno al otro, la piedra tenia unos grabados extraños que estaban en un dialecto que no llegaba a comprender._

" _ **Esto…"**_ _la forma etérea del Kyubi apareció junto a su Jinchiruki y reconoció al instante los grabados que estaban en la roca, acercándose paso sus manos por el pilar de roca,_ _ **"Jiji"**_ _frunciendo el ceño vio el símbolo distintivo del rinnegan tallado en la roca,_ _ **"Debes de irte de aquí, esto no es algo que los humanos deben de ver"**_ _mirando a su carcelero vio que este solo miro los grandes pilares._

"…" _levantando una ceja ante lo dicho por la pelirroja el Shinobi toco el pilar y se sorprendía cuando unas ranuras se comenzaron a formar, antes que se diera cuenta los dos pilares formaron un puerta brillante que ilumino toda la cueva, antes que pudiera retroceder el rubio fue segado por el brillo y sintió un tirón que lo llevo asía al frente._

Abriendo los ojos Naruto vio que estaba en la cama de su apartamento, gruñendo se froto la frente con frustración, poniéndose de pie miro la ventana de la habitación que mostraba como el sol de forma lenta surgió del horizonte que dio comienzo a un nuevo día, suspirando el Uzumaki se fue a preparar para ir a la U.A, otro día comenzaba.

 **Chan**

 **Channnn**

 **Channnnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Recuerden colocar en los comentarios que les pareció el cap., y mientras mas comentarios haya mas rápido actualizare la historia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Una vez más estamos aquí, wow, valla sorpresa por el apoyo que tenemos por esta historia, ¿Quién sabe?, podría llegar a ser la segunda historia cual llegue a ser un éxito como 'Un sennin entre héroes', solo el tiempo lo dirá, apa, aún tengo que agradecer a todos por sus comentarios, que me alientan a escribir esta historia.**

 **En cuanto a la historia, en si el tiempo se coloca unas semanas antes del ataque de los villanos en el centro de simulacro de desastres, ósea que aún tenemos trama para rato, además que me estoy revisando y reviendo el anime de Boku no hero para refrescar la memoria y dar un rendimiento para esta historia.**

 **En sus comentarios varios mostraron duda ante cómo será la trama, pero pueden estar tranquilos tengo ya algo en mente, algunos también están en contra el que Naruto tenga una hermana o que algunas personajes pasaron a ser Fem, ninguna historia es 100% apoyada por sus lectores y sé que hay algunas fallas en la narrativa o historia. Pero tengan fe, sé que todo funcionara a fin de cuentas.**

 **Sin más comencemos de una vez.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

" _Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capítulo 4:** **Un ataque inesperado y la fuerza real de un shinobi.**

Las semanas habían pasado y el rumor de que un solo chico venció a la Clase 1-A no se hizo esperar, obviamente esto causo gracia a los demás departamentos y cursos al saber que los 'Mejores candidatos' de esta generación fueron vencidos por una sola persona.

Muchos pensarían que por vencer a una clase entera Naruto ganaría algo de respeto y presencia en la U.A, sin embargo ante su actitud seria e intimidante solo causo que llevara el título del 'Chico problema' que solo estaba en la academia por estar, que no tenía un futuro como héroe y en cambio algunos ya lo tacharon como posible villano que deberían de enfrentar en el futuro.

Ante todos estos sucesos y rumores se formó una gran brecha de enemistad entre la Clase 1-A y el Uzumaki, algunos solo lo ignoraron y decidieron centrarse en la clase o socializar entre ellos, dejando al shinobi de lado, sin embargo había otros que querían dar el paso para formar lazos.

"…" Deku estaba de pie con su bandeja de almuerzo en mano mirando el gran comedor donde todos los alumnos estaban reunidos, el chico de cabello verde se había recuperado por completo de sus heridas gracias a la anciana de la enfermería y su peculiaridad de sanar heridas, el adolecente estaba de pie mirando a la distancia a un solitario Naruto que comía en una mesa aislada en el centro de la cafetería.

Midoriya estaba por encaminarse para sentarse con el nuevo y tratar de hablar con él, sin embargo su hombro fue tocado por un serio Lida que negó con la cabeza, siendo secundado por una inquieta Uraraka que estaba detrás de este, "No creo que sea buena idea Deku-kun, no parece del tipo de persona que disfrute compañía" las palabras de la castaña hicieron que Izuku dudara en que hacer, pero al final termino cediendo para acompañar a sus amigos y sentarse con ellos junto con la mayoría de su clase.

"Me sorprende que aun siga viniendo" comento Kiminari sentado en la misma mesa que los demás almorzando, su comentario fue escuchado por sus compañeros que solo dieron un leve mirada al Uzumaki.

"Aun siento los brazo adoloridos por la paliza que nos dio" hablo esta vez Kirishima que se froto el brazo derecho con una mueca de dolor, la cicatriz de la paliza que sufrieron a manos del nuevo fue un gran golpe al orgullo de todos.

"¿Por qué creen que sea así?" pregunto una curiosa Toru que miraba de forma directa al shinobi sin darle importancia a que los demás evitarán contacto visual con el.

"¡Porqué está loco y es un psicópata!" Mineta no se guardó sus pensamientos y grito con miedo al shinobi que le dio una patada en su espalda que le dejo días de dolor, "¿No se supone que esto es una academia para héroes?" pregunto molesto y cruzándose de brazos.

"Él tiene tanto derecho como cualquiera de estar aquí" dijo Momo que miro con molestia al enano pervertido que solo dio un bufido ante sus palabras, "La U.A se fundó con la creencia de que cualquiera puede ser un héroe…" frunciendo el ceño dio una respiración profunda, "Nosotros no sabemos de la vida personal de Uzumaki-san, pero debe de tener sus razones para su comportamiento, tal vez tuvo una vida difícil, no lo sabemos… pero eso va a cambiar" para sorpresa de varios en la mesa la adolecente se levantó de su asiento en la mesa, con un brillo determinado en sus ojos la peli negra tomo su charola con su almuerzo, "Como presidenta de la Clase debo de dar el ejemplo y no dejar a un compañero en aislamiento" antes que alguien pudiera detenerla se había ido a la mesa donde estaba el shinobi.

"¡Espera!" Kyoka intento pararla pero la chica ya se había ido, suspirando cayo de nuevo en su asiento, "Se está tomando demasiado enserio ese puesto, ¿Por qué hicimos una reelección?" preguntó frustrada la chica esbelta que su dio una palmada en la frente.

"Por qué Lida se sintió avergonzado de la paliza que le dieron y renuncio diciendo que no estaba listo para el cargo" hablo sin pensar Ochako causando que el mencionado mirara a la castaña que solo siguió comiendo en silencio.

 **###########################**

" **Recuerdo esa vez en la gran guerra shinobi que fui atacada por el clan Kaguya, use sus huesos como palillos de dientes y solo deje escapar unos pocos para que supieran y esparcieran la advertencia que la Kitsune de las nueve colas no debía de ser molestada"** en la mesa donde estaba el Uzumaki almorzando estaba la pelirroja de la nueve colas que solo se sentó en la mesa dándole la espalda a su carcelero que solo estaba comiendo un poco de pescado con arroz.

" _Que gran historia conmovedora"_ pensó con sarcasmo el adolecente rubio que no se molestó en mirar a la zorra que solo miro a su alrededor con aburrimiento.

" **Sabes aunque es molesto este lugar, es agradable sentir las emociones de miedo, celos y enojo de éstos mocosos"** el comentario de la Biju hizo que el Uzumaki levantara una ceja, está sonriendo aún más señalo a los demás estudiantes a su alrededor **, "Todos ellos solo te temen u odian, no me sorprenden, los humanos solo son seres despreciables, que temen a aquellos que son superiores"**

" _No soy superior a nadie, soy como cualquiera de ellos"_ corrigió de forma rápida el Uzumaki que se detuvo un momento _, "Como tú dices, solo soy un humano más del montón, como cualquiera de ellos"_ las palabras del rubio hicieron que la biju diera un bufido con molestia.

" **Eres tan extraño, ¿Por qué te quedas aquí? Es obvio que nadie te quiere en este lugar, solo te estas encerrando a las grandes posibilidades que te esperan, vallamos de este basurero y busquemos diversión en otra parte, aquí a nadie le importas"** fueron las palabras acidas de la pelirroja que miro con intensidad al shinobi que devolvió la mirada, rojo y azul se encontraron.

" _Estas más habladora de lo normal… tienes razón, nadie me quiere aquí, pero eso no significa que me importar"_ diciendo eso en su mente hizo que la silueta de la pelirroja desapareciera, suspirando iba a seguir con su almuerzo, pero se vio interrumpido por alguien que se paró frente a la mesa donde estaba sentado. Curioso el shinobi vio a la chica Yaoyorozu.

"Buenos días Uzumaki-san, espero no le moleste que me siente con usted" el Uzumaki noto que la chica era de alta sociedad, era sencillo de saberlo al ver su forma de expresarse, su espalda erguida y su sonrisa algo forzada pegada en su rostro.

"Es un país libre Momo-san" fue la simple repuesta del shinobi que tomo la manzana que quedaba sobre su charola, ante la aceptación la adolecente de cabello oscuro se sentó.

"Gracias" con una sonrisa forzada la chica agradeció ante las palabras secas del rubio, un incómodo silencio de formo entre ambos, con una mirada analítica la adolecente vio que su compañero de clase llevaba unas vendas en sus muñecas y parte de sus manos _, "¿Serán por intentos de suicidio?"_ se preguntó a sí mismo la chica que miro un momento las manos del shinobi, pero este no tardo en notar la mirada de la adolecente.

"¿Curiosidad?" pregunto con una sonrisa el Uzumaki que hizo que la chica desviara la vista, levanto su brazo derecho y se quitó las vendas para mostrar su brazo lastimado, mostraba algunos moretones y cortadas asiendo que la adolecente jadeara con sorpresa e incredulidad.

"¿Peleas callejeras?" pregunto la chica, no sería el primero en participar en peleas ilegales con el uso de sus Quick, con precaución vio como el rubio con calma en volvía de forma tranquila su brazo de nuevo con las vendas.

"Ummm, no, solo estoy bajo un estricto entrenamiento" respondió con simpleza ante las teorías o acusaciones de la peli negra que se mostró aliviada.

"Bueno, eso es un alivio, ya que me vería obligada a reportarlo a las autoridades por eso, ya que esta contra las reglas de la academia el pelear con nuestros Quick fuera de la instalaciones asignadas, incluso podrían expulsarte" explico con seriedad Momo esperando que esto fuera acatado por el rubio frente a ella, pero este solo sonrió con burla.

"¿Expulsarme? Eso les gustaría a todos los de aquí" dijo mientras daba una mirada a su alrededor y quienes los observaban desviaron de forma rápida la mirada, "No son buenos ablando en voz baja" diciendo eso apunto a la mesa donde estaban los demás estudiantes de la clase 1-A que se tensaron al saber que fueron escuchados.

"Emm… bueno lamento que hablemos a tus espaldas, pero ten por seguro que no queremos que te expulsen o algo así" aseguro la chica que se removió incomoda en su asiento.

"No es necesario que mientas… sé que no soy el chico más agradable del mundo, a decir verdad mi hermana menor es la alegre que siempre consigue amigos con su forma tonta e inocente de ser… me gustaría ser más como ella" suspirando se levantó de su asiento, "Aunque ustedes me tengan miedo o incluso rabia contra mi… solo les puedo decir que yo los considero mis camaradas al estar en su grupo, sé que todos ustedes son buenas personas, por eso les prometo que daré mi vida por protegerlos" con esas palabras se retiró de la mesa.

Momo junto a los demás de la Clase 1-A se mostraron confundidos por los ultimo dicho, después de cómo lo ignoraron y trataron el los consideraba sus camaradas, parte de un grupo, antes que alguien pudiera decir algo más se escuchó el fuerte timbre que dio por terminado el almuerzo, con diferentes pensamiento cada uno de los alumnos de la clase 1-A fueron a los vestidores, en solo unos minutos saldrían para ir a un viaje al centro de salvamento.

#############################

Aizawa estaba curioso el como todos sus estudiantes estaban extrañamente cayados en sus asientos en el autobús que los estaba llevando, hace solo unos minutos que habían salido y pocos hablaron, al parecer esto estaba relacionado con varios que daban miradas disimuladamente al shinobi que estaba sentado asta atrás junto con una silenciosa Toru.

A solo unos asientos frente a el rubio con espada estaba Izuku que estaba sentado junto a Asui y Kirishima, el peli verde miro con curiosidad como el Uzumaki solo estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados, parecía dormido.

"Emmm Uzumaki-san" sin embargo este abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de la niña Uraraka, mirando a la castaña vio que esta estaba arrodillada en su asiento mirándolo directamente, "¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?" pregunto la castaña al adolescente rubio.

"…" asintiendo con la cabeza se inclinó en su asiento para mirar mejor a la chica que izo que varios de los demás estudiantes también estén al pendiente de la situación que se estaba llevando acabo.

"Usted dijo que daría la vida por nosotros… ¿Por qué?" pregunto con curiosidad, estaba confundida, ese sujeto en su primer día se burló de ellos, les dio una paliza a todos, escupió sobre sus sueños e incluso amenazó con matar a uno de sus compañeros si no la mataban a ella, estos constantes cambios la estaban confundiendo demasiado.

"Es parte de mi código" respondió con calma mirando a la ventana del transporte de forma distraída.

"¿Código?" preguntó una intrigada Shiori que estaba sentada frente a Midoriya, ante la pregunta de la chica de cabello mixto el rubio solo dio una respiración profunda y miro a sus compañeros de clase.

"Mi sensei me decía que lo más importante que una persona puede tener son sus propios códigos, nuestros códigos son los que nos definen como personas, el no robar, el no mentir, el no dañar un ser querido, son tal vez algunos de los códigos que ustedes mismos tienen para ser mejores personas, cada persona tiene sus propios códigos y eso también nos hace diferente entre nosotros, nuestro propio juicio nos dice que seremos al final del día, o términos simples, un 'héroe' o un 'Villano'" explico de forma relajada el rubio solo para después guardar silencio, dejando que los estudiantes procesen sus palabras.

"…" Shouta por otro lado miro con sospecha al chico, lo que dijo era sus ideales y podía respetarlos, pero el tener uno sus propias reglas hacia que terminen ignorando las reglas de la sociedad, tener sus propios 'códigos' fueron una de las principales razones del existir de los villanos, después de todo ellos tenían sus propias metas y reglas, ignorando y rompiendo aquellas puestas por la sociedad.

Dando una respiración profunda el profesor solo miro como el vehículo se estacionaba, habían llegado, bajando del auto bus fue seguido por los adolescentes que vieron con asombro la gran edificación frente a ellos, entrando por las grandes puestas vieron maravillados que el edificio donde estaban era un domo que estaba divididos en diferentes zonas de desastres.

"Bienvenidos" frente al grupo apareció un sujeto vistiendo un extraño traje que le hacía parecer un astronauta, Naruto perdió el interés cuando el chico Midoriya dijo cosas innecesarias sobre el héroe encargado en el ala del rescate, curioso miro a su alrededor, era algo extraño que el gobierno esté dispuesto a recuadrar tanto miles de millones para construir estos lugares, le parecía estúpido tal derroche de recursos.

Nada garantizaba que algunos de sus compañeros sea verdaderos héroes solo por asistir a una selectiva academia, pero bueno no era necesario perder el tiempo en esos detalles, "¿Todo bien?" Naruto se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una preocupada Momo que estaba solo unos pasos de el.

"Si, solo pensando" contesto de forma simple a la vez que veía como el grupo de estudiantes seguía aun dialogando con el héroe N° 13 si no recordaba mal, en realidad no le interesaba, caminando asía ellos fue seguido por una curiosa Momo, la adolecente vio que no tenía aun un traje como el resto de ellos.

"Veo que aún no decides el diseño de tu traje… o no piensas usar alguno?" pregunto la adolecente tratando de comenzar una conversación.

"No me interesan esas cosas" fue la respuesta cortante del chico que solo vestía la misma ropa con la que se enfrentó a ellos la primera vez, solo que esta vez llevaba una sudadera oscura con su espada corta atada en su espalda.

"Oh…" incómoda la chica solo asintió con la cabeza, no podía decir que este tema de los trajes era relevante o positivo, ya que su vestimenta misma la incomodaba ya que la asía parecer un stripper por exponer tanta piel, "¿Debes de pensar que nos vemos ridículos con estos trajes?" pregunto con un sonrojo de vergüenza.

"Si, pero al parecer estos trajes que llevan son de ayuda para ustedes" diciendo eso le dio una morada analítica a la chica de cabellos oscuro a su lado que se sintió inquieta por ser observara fijamente, "He visto que tu peculiaridad radica en crear cosas no vivas mediante tu grasa corporal, una habilidad increíblemente difícil a mi punto de vista"

"¿he?" la adolecente se mostró confusa ante el cambio de tema, en un principio pensó que el solo la estaba observando por su escasa vestimenta, pero al parecer él ni siquiera se inmuto por eso.

"No lo malinterpretes, tu peculiaridad es interesante, no solo te permite crear objetos, sino que también tienes una gran gama de opciones, supe que eres la mejor de la Clase académicamente, por lo cual tu intelecto debe de ser de respetar, no me sorprendería que con tu inteligencia y habilidad puedes ser alguien grande en el futuro" diciendo eso siguió su camino dejando atrás a la chica que aun estaba procesando lo escuchado.

"Emmm, gracias" agradeció con sinceridad a la vez que caminaba a paso ligero para alcanzarlo, era bueno ser reconocida por sus habilidades e intelecto, normalmente la atención de los chicos que conocía se centraba en su apariencia o estatus de clase alta. Cuando iba a hablar de nuevo vio que el junto a los demás estudiantes y profesores se detuvieron cuando una extraña bruma morada se formó en el medio del domo.

De entre la bruma se formó una especie de portal y una mano salió, todos vieron como la cabeza de un hombre de cabello blanco quien tenía su cara cubierta por una mano y otra sobre diferentes partes de su cuerpo, el sujeto vestía una maya oscura y por fin surgía del portal, el rubio solo miro con detenimiento a ese hombre.

"¡Todos júntense en un solo lugar y no se vayan a mover!" ordeno de repente el maestro de la clase, extrañando a los chicos que miraron a su maestro alterado. "¡No. 13! ¡Protege a los estudiantes!" grito a todo pulmón el pelinegro al momento que daba un paso al frente.

"¡¿Qué es eso?! ¿Acaso es como el examen de entrada?" preguntó Kirishima.

"¡No se muevan! Ellos son…" el pelinegro se subió a la baranda del lugar.

"¡Villanos!" el grito de Midoriya solo aclaro lo innegable, cuando la sombra morada se extendió más mostro como decenas de diferentes personas pasaron a través del portal, ya siendo mujeres o hombros con diferentes características físicas se mostraron ansiosos por comenzar, según ellos, una masacre.

"Eraserhead y No. 13" hablo una voz que salía de ese agujero, era como una especie de nube de la cual salían todos esos villanos. "De acuerdo a la información que conseguimos ayer, se supone que el Sr. All Might estaría aquí, sin embargo" el ser espectral del cual solo se miraban unos ojos rojos hablo.

"¿Dónde está él? Después de pasar por muchos problemas… y traer a muchos de nosotros aquí… no puedes decirme… que All Might… el símbolo de la paz… no está aquí…" hablo el que parecía ser el líder, siendo este una adolecente cerca de la adultez que vestía una maya oscura con varias manos en diferentes partes de cuerpo, además de la extrema manera en que una mano cubría su rostro "¡Me pregunto si él aparecerá si matamos a todos estos chicos!" declaro el líder haciendo que todos tuvieran un escalofrió por eso, todos a excepción de Naruto que estaba cruzados de brazos viendo la situación con una expresión relajada.

Dando un paso al frente Aizawa desato las vendas de su cuello y con un brillo en sus ojos rojos miro a sus estudiantes, "Ustedes quédense con N°13 y no se muevan" sin mas día un salto ignorando los gritos de preocupación de los adolescentes que lo vieron actuar, cayendo cerca del grupo el héroe corrió contra el grupo de villanos, estos sin dudar cargaron contra el.

"¡Estúpido piensas atacarnos a todos nosotros solo!" grito un sujeto que tenía unos disparadores en las punta de sus dedos, sin embargo quedo atónito cuando su peculiaridad no funciono al igual que varios más, antes que pudiera asimilar lo que sucedió fue derribado por una patada en su cara que lo dejo noqueado.

"¡Debemos de ayudarlo!" fue el grito de Izuku que iba a saltar por el barandal sin embargo fue tomado de su traje y movido a un lado, confuso vio a un serio Naruto caminar hasta el borde del barandal.

"Ya escucharon el viejo, quédense aquí, yo voy a…" antes que pudiera terminar tomo su espada y lanzo detrás de el, varios de los estudiantes se asustaron cuando la espada paso entre ellos y llego asta detrás de todos, justo donde se comenzó a formar una extraña neblina morada.

"Buenos reflejos niño" Kurogiri no se mostró afectado cuando la espada paso atreves de su cabeza, pero se mostró sorprendido cuando detrás de el apareció de nuevo el chico con la espada en mano, "¡Es rápido!" todo su cuerpo fue dividido en varios cortes y estos rosaron su cilindro metálico, _"No recuerdo alguien de sus características en la lista de alumnos que tenemos, debió de ser incorporado hace poco, es peligroso"_ con esos pensamientos vio que el shinobi tomo distancia para mirarlo de forma detallada, el villano no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucha ya que fue atacado por Kirishima y Bakugo.

"¡El inútil del Uzumaki no es el único que puede atacar!" el adolecente explosivo extendió su brazo para liberar una explosión junto con el pelirrojo que activo su peculiaridad en sus brazos, sin embargo antes que alguien pudiera llegar al ser hecho de neblina fueron absorbidos por un portal y otros mas que se abrieron, varios fueron llevados y N°13 fue dañado al querer absorber unos de los portales.

"¡Oh no!" Ochako vio como Deku y Asui eran llevados por un portal, retrocediendo vio que un portal se abrió frente a ella, pero antes que fuera llevada su cintura fue envuelta por un fino hilo de acero que la alejo de los portales, sorprendida vio que fue llevada junto con Momo, Toru, Kiminari, Ashido Kyoka y Lida, todos fueron alejados por el Uzumaki que saco tenia alambre en sus manos y boca. "¡Nos salvaste!" grito alegre la chica que se puso de pie al igual que sus compañeros.

"Lida tienes que irte y buscar ayuda, los demás tomen a Nº 13 y salgan de aqui" la voz de mando sorprendió a los estudiantes que quedaron aun en la plataforma de entrada, en cuanto el Uzumaki vio con molestia el como el villano de neblina desaparecía por otro portal, volteando vio que todos estaban aún detrás de el, "¡¿Qué les dije?! ¡Largo!" Lida fue el primero en salir de su parálisis y salió corriendo por la puerta a toda velocidad, solo para que después esta se cerrara de golpe.

"Se escapó uno" murmuro un impasible Shigaraki que detrás de la mano en su rostro frunció el ceño, volteando a su lado izquierdo vio a un sujeto con una pantalla en su brazo izquierdo y asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que había Hakeado con éxito el edificio y logro también bloquear la señal para que nadie pidiera ayuda, solo hasta que todos estén muertos se permitirán llamar a los héroes para refregarles su fracaso, enfocando su atención en Aizawa vio que este aún estaba dando batalla a sus lacayos.

"¡Ahh!" otro peón de los villanos cayó ante un derechazo de Eraserhead que estaba ya agitado y agotado por el uso constantes de sus ojos, dando una respiración profunda iba a seguir, pero fue derivado por un golpe sorpresivo de un sujeto de más de dos metros y con una gran musculatura, este cargaba un martillo de gran tamaño e iba a usarlo para aplastar al héroe.

Pero no llego a hacerlo ya que una hoja de espada atravesó su hombro derecho, antes que siquiera pudiera gritar de dolor fue tomado de su cuello y empujado contra el suelo quedando incrustado ante la fuerza bruta de su atacante, que se mostró como Naruto que de forma brusca soco su espada del hombre derribado, volteando el shinobi gano la mirada incrédula de los villanos y una mirada seria de Aizawa que se levantó de forma lenta.

Ante la mirada del héroe el shinobi dio un bufido, "No lo mate, solo me asegure que no se levante por un tiempo" dijo con desgano a la vez que miraba a su alrededor, aún quedaban varias personas, no tenía tiempo para esto, no quería mostrar nada ante tantas personas, pero estaba harto de no tener un reto decente, de forma lenta llevo su mano a su espada en su espalda y movió sus pies, "…" entrecerrando sus ojos sucedió.

Eraserhead había peleado lado a lado con All might antes, pocas personas aran tan rápidas que ni siquiera el ojo humano podía seguir, ahora vio a alguien que se podría comparar con el héroe número uno, todo sucedió en pocos segundos y más de 45 personas que se atrevieron a invadir este lugar terminaron en el suelo con cortes no letales de espada y golpes que los dejaron noqueados.

"…" Naruto entre los villanos caídos solo movió su espada asiendo que la sangre salpique el suelo, dándose la vuelta se encontró con los tres últimos villanos, el sujeto neblina, la cosa que solo era músculos con su cerebro expuesto y el tipo con las manos en la cara, "¿Eso es todo lo que pudiste conseguir? Que mediocre" envainando su espada pensó seriamente en ir a salvar el trasero de los demos mocosos que fueron llevados en diferentes partes del lugar.

"Wow… es increíble" en lo alto de la plataforma de entrada estaban los estudiantes que aún estaban juntos, Mina la adolecente de piel rosa solo pudo ver con admiración y miedo al ver como tantas personas eran derribadas en tan pocos segundos.

"El está en otra categoría… es muy superior a cualquiera de nosotros" admitió en voz alta Kiminari que solo pudo ver con temor ante tal demostración de rapidez, ¿Cómo era posible que un humano fuera tan rápido?, sus pensamientos fueron compartidos por los demás que siguieron manteniendo la distancia por su propia seguridad.

" _¿Acaso su peculiaridad es como la de Midoriya-san? ¿Es capaz de potencia su cuerpo y sentidos de golpe?"_ pensó con inquietud Momo que no se perdió un detalle de lo que estaba viendo. Volviendo con Shigaraki este se rasco el cuello con molestia al ver a sus peones vencidos de esta manera humillante, mirando con fastidio al rubio gruño.

"Que arrogante… Nomu" el gigante a su lado se tensó al instante al escuchar la voz del adolescente, este último levanto su mano para apuntar contra el shinobi que seguía cruzado de brazos, "Mátalo" con ese simple comando hizo que el gran ser de tres metros gruñera y se pusiera en cuatro patas, fijando su mirada en su objetivo se preparó.

" _Al ver su cuerpo demasiado musculoso y piernas cortas debe de ser lento, no será un problema…"_ Naruto iba llevar su mano a su espada, sin embargo solo pudo ver que en solo un instantes tenía un puño gigante incrustado en su cara, el suelo debajo de el se fisuro cuando el Nomu corrió a toda velocidad contra el y le estrello su puño derecho contra su cara, despegándose del suelo el shinobi voló varios metros para estrellarse contra un pared de concreto, _"¡¿Qué demonios?!"_ pensó en shock el shinobi que sintió su espalda casi romperse al estrellarse contra la dura pared, ahogando el grito de dolor intento recomponerse.

Pero no llego a siquiera ver la mancha negra que vino contra el y lo estrello de nuevo contra la pared de concreto dejándolo aún más enterrando entre los escombros que cayeron sobre el, todo el mundo quedo atónito cuando esa criatura estrello al Uzumaki contra una pared de 50 metros cuadrados de puro concreto casi derribando la misma pared.

"…" Tomura solo vio con satisfacción como el Nomu salía de la pared para dejar caer los escombros sobre el rubio arrogante que ahora estaba bajo toneladas de concreto, un silencio sepulcral se forma en el lugar, solo se escucharon los pasos pesados del enorme ser oscuro que llego hasta quedar junto a su líder, "Fue demasiado para el… ahora… Eraserhead unas últimas palabras" hablo con malicia a la vez que levantaba su mano y apuntaba al héroe de cabello oscuro que se sintió impotente al ver como uno de sus estudiantes fue posiblemente acecinado, ahora vio como el mismo que derroto al Uzumaki venia contra el, levantando sus brazos intento defenderse, solo para ser masacrado.

"¡Naruto!" Momo fue la primera en salir del shock, su compañero de clase acababa de ser aplastado por toneladas de escombros, con su mente trabajando a mil por segundo miro a una aterrada Uraraka a su lado, pensando rápido la tomo de la mano y la arrastro, "¡Escucha debemos de sacar a Naruto-san debajo de los escombros! Sé que estas aterrada, pero solo tu podrías hacer flotar esas toneladas de concreto" sin dejar de correr bajaron por el lado izquierdo de la plataforma donde estaban ignorando los gritos de preocupación de sus compañeros que quedaron junto a número 13.

"Ehhh… ¡si! ¡Ahí que ayudarlo!" saliendo del shock Ochako vio que necesitaban salvar a un compañero, siguiendo a la adolecente peli negra tuvieron que ver como su sensei era golpeado sin piedad por ese monstruo, con impotencia ambas chicas solo siguieron corriendo a su destino, pasando junto a un estanque artificial se encontraron con Izuku, Mineta y Asui que estaban yendo en la dirección contraria a ellos.

"¡¿Dónde van?! ¡La salida está por allá!" grito en pánico el enano con cabello en forma de bolas que solo deseaba irse a casa.

"¡Debemos de ir por Naruto! ¡El está haya!" Grito la presidenta de la clase que apunto a lo lejos, tanto Deku como la chica rana vieron esto y supieron que ese gran estruendo que oyeron hace solo unos segundos fue el golpe que derroto a su compañero de clase.

"¡Uzumaki-san! ¿Fue derroto?" pregunto asombrado el adolecente de cabello verde que vio que su sensei ahora estaba debajo del Nomu siendo torturado a la vez que sus brazos eran rotos, furiosos el chico solo aparto la mirada, pensó en ir a ayudarlo, pero la mirada de Aizawa decía que huyeran, no podían dejar que su sacrificio sea en vano, "Vallamos por él y debemos de conseguir ayuda" los estudiantes se miraron entre ellos para asentir con la cabeza e ir por su compañero caído.

Sin embargo su camino fue interrumpido por un portal que se abrió frente a ellos, una mano surgió del portal e iba directo al rostro de Deku, el adolecente vio en shock como Shigaraki salía del portal con su compañero de niebla que se reformo, para suerte de Deku una larga lengua se enrollo en su cintura y lo alejo del líder de los villanos, el grupo de héroes se vieron encarados por Kurogiri y Tomura.

"¿Piensas ir a algún lado?" preguntó con burla el adolecente de maya oscura que sonrió al ver la dirección donde los estudiantes se dirigían, mirando a su lado hizo un ademan de manos y al instante el Nomu llego arrastrando el cuerpo inmóvil de Aizawa, este de forma brusca fue lanzado a los pies de los estudiantes que solo sintieron el miedo inundar sus cuerpos.

"…" Eraserhead solo tenía la mirada perdída mostrando que ya estaba fuera de combate y ante sus heridas no pasaría mucho para que su condición sea mortal. Al ver la situación en la que estaba Deku se colocó frente a las chicas y su sensei caído.

"Chicas… llévense a Sensei de aquí" con un temblor de piernas y con sus ojos cristalizados el adolescente tomo posición de ataque, "Yo les daré el tiempo para que se vallan… es lo único que pueda hacer hasta que All might llegue" su cuerpo entero fue envuelto por rayos verdes y piel se tornó naranja con líneas rojas, daría un golpe con su máxima fuerza, si usaba sus piernas para saltar y dar un golpe les causaría suficiente daño y habría tiempo para que sus compañeros huyan, aun sabiendo que posiblemente no podría moverse y quedaría vulnerable, era lo único que podía hacer ahora. Obviamente sus amigos se negaron ante tal acto, a excepción de Mineta que ya hace tiempo huyo a la salida.

"Todo un héroe" dijo con fastidio Shigaraki que miro con molestia al adolecente de cabello verde, "Disfrutare el ver el rostro de rabia de All might al ver solo un montículo de cuerpos que alguna vez fueron sus alumnos, ¡Mátalos a todos Nomu!" todo el tiempo se detuvo cuando la ser oscuro corrió contra el grupo de estudiantes, Izuku estaba listo para sacrificarse por sus amigos y saltar al ataque también.

Sin embargo el Nomu nunca llego a tocar a los adolescentes, ya que fue mandando a volar por un golpe en su mentón que lo hizo caer de forma pesada detrás de su líder, entre los villanos y los jóvenes héroes aterrizo Naruto, el rubio Uzumaki estaba herido y con su sudadera rota manchada de sangre, tenía varias heridas en diferentes zonas de su cuerpo, siendo la más a destacar un corte en su cabeza que hizo que la sangre bajara por su frente. Con una mirada seria el shinobi revelo que ya sus vendas fueron retiradas mostrando su bandana y su brillante Sharingan que tenía los tomoes girando de forma amenazante.

"No permitiré que mis camaradas sean asesinados…" llevando su mano derecha a su espalda la desenvaino y apunto a los villanos que no esperaban que el Uzumaki se levantara después de ese golpe que hubiera sido mortal para cualquiera, con su espada en alto el shinobi miro con furia a sus enemigos, "Antes de llegar a ellos tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver"

Se terminaron los juegos, ya jugo suficiente a los villanos y héroes, era hora de hacer las cosas a su modo.

 **Chan**

 **Channn**

 **Channnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnn**

 **Uff lamento la demora en publicar este capítulo, he estado corto de tiempo, recuerden como siempre, mientras mas comentarios mas rápido actualizare la historia. Sin mas CHAUUUUUUUUUUUU y cuídense.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Muy buenas a todos, disculpen si este capitulo es un poco corto, pero estoy corto de tiempo y por eso solo me enfocare en este en la pelea de Naruto vs Nomu, y en el siguiente me enfocare en las consecuencias de estas acciones, por ahora contestare algunos comentarios.**

 **216kfazE; Gracias por tu comentario y en cuanto al fic que mencionas esta en adopción lastimosamente.**

 **¿Guest?: no se si esa palabra significa anónimo o algo así, pero en fin, sus comentarios fueron escuchados y me asegure de que el tipo de chakra elemental de Naruto sea equivalente a su forma de ser actual, solo pudo decir eso sin dar Spoilers. En cuanto a Eri, como sabrán yo solo sigo el anime, ósea que no se a futuro que sagas siguen luego del final de la tercera temporada de Boku no hero que se transmitió en 2018, por eso quiero evitar indagar en el manga para disfrutarlo en el anime, esa es la razón que desconozco la historia de Eri, quien es y que hace, prefiero verla en la cuarta temporada que se dará en algunos meces.**

 **Las batallas a futuro están ya pensadas y si son como yo, querrán ver un enfrentamiento entre Mirio y Naruto, en cuanto al harem aun estoy pensando en eso ya que no soy bueno solidificando relaciones, pero pienso compensarlo con trama y desarrollo como lo hice en un Sennin entre héroes.**

 **Tex69: ¿Porqué naruto cubre su sharingan? Bueno no es porque se debilite al usarlo demasiado o algo parecido, sino que como sabemos todos un sharingan trasplantado no puede desactivarse y Naruto sabe que ese ojo tiende a incomodar e intimidar a las personas sin importar que sean aliados o enemigos, por eso lo oculta cuando no es usado en batalla.** **  
** **Donovan 67: uhhh, dato curioso, no sabia eso o nunca lo tome a detalle, gracias por tu comentario y será tomado en cuenta.** **  
** **Rex559: Cierto, tienes razón y veras que será complicado para Naruto ganar amistades con su forma de ser.** **  
** **Guest: ¿favoritismo a las mujeres? Emmm no, simplemente lo hice para que Momo y Naruto puedan tener una mejor conexión, es todo.**

 **Y bueno hay mas comentarios que no pude responder, pero bueno fueron leídos y tomados en cuanta. Sin más comencemos de una vez.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

" _Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(Hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 5:** **Naruto vs Nomu**

La tensión en la estación de rescate se podía cortar con un cuchillo, casi todos los villanos fueron vencidos por los mismo alumnos que se habían reunido en la entrada del edificio, sin embargo entre ellos estaban ausente Yaoyorozu, Asui, Midoriya, Uraraka y finalmente Naruto, sin embargo no fue difícil encontrarlos ya que un fuerte rugido de animal llamo la atención de todos.

"¡¿Qué es eso-o?!" pregunto con medio Toru que vio al igual que la demás esa bestia que hace solo unos minutos venció a su sensei y uno de los mas fuerte de su clase, ahora ese ser estaba junto a los villanos frente a sus compañeros que estaban detrás del Uzumaki.

Volviendo a donde estaban los villanos vemos que estos estaban sorprendidos y molestos por la aparición inesperada del rubio que ahora mostraba un extraño ojo que antes estaba oculto por las vendas la igual que su bandana, "¿No sabes cuando rendirte verdad?" preguntó con burla Kurogiri que vio un detalle interesante, las heridas del mocoso se estaban curando a un ritmo lento, ¿esa era su peculiaridad?, regeneración, nada fuera de lo normal, ese Quick era variado en algunos usuarios que se podrían encontrar.

"Perdiste contra Nomu en solo segundos, ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora ganaras?" preguntó esta vez con molestia Shigaraki que estaba impaciente ante la llegada de All might, le disgustaba a su padre perder el tiempo, acomodando la mano en su cara suspiro y se rasco la nuca, ese ojo que el rubio arrogante tenia lo estaba poniendo incómodo.

"¿Por qué pienso que podre ganar ahora?" pregunto con seriedad Naruto que apretó el agarre en su espada, "¿crees que puedes venir a atacar a mis compañeros con intención de matar? No soy como los demás héroes que visten capa que has conocido… yo no voy a ganar… voy a matarte" ambos villanos se tensaron ante esa amenaza y el que el shinobi lo dijera con tanta seriedad era para tomárselo enserio.

"¡Uzumaki-san este no es el momento de decir eso! ¡El es demasiado poderoso y te matara! ¡Debemos de escapar y conseguir ayuda! ¡Te pido que uses la razón!" fue el grito de Momo que estaba detrás del Uzumaki, ella al igual que los demás estaban asustados, vieron lo que eran capaz esos villanos. La peli negra se gano la mirada del rubio que solo mantuvo su postura de ataque.

"Tienes razón, ustedes deben de escapar y buscar ayuda, yo los mantendré ocupados" contesto con calma el shinobi que llevo su muñeca izquierda a su boca y con facilidad desato las vendas para que estas cayeran y mostraran un extraño dibujo con varios trazos.

"Pero…" la adolecente de cabello oscuro intento replicar, pero la mirada del shinobi izo que retrocediera algunos pasos, finalmente su mano fue tomada por una nerviosa Asui que junto con Deku y Uraraka estaban dispuesto a irse con el peli verde cargando a su sensei, finalmente los adolescentes retrocedieron para salir corriendo a donde estaban sus demás compañeros.

"¿Creen que los dejaremos ir?" preguntó con irritación Shigaraki que iba a ordenar que su preciado Nomu mate al grupo de estudiantes, sin embargo fue transportado por Kurogiri que abrió un portal cuando unas shurikens volaron contra ellos, apareciendo a la distancia los tres villanos estaban en una zona rocosa de la estación de desastres.

"Ahora podemos ir por los niñ-" Kurogiri no pudo seguir hablando ya que unos papales encendidos en fuego cayeron sobre ellos, el Nomu de forma automática tomo a su líder y lo cubrió de las mayorías de las explosiones que se produjeron de esos extraños papeles con raras escrituras, una gran nube de polvo se levanto cuando las explosiones terminaron, tirado en el suelo el ser de neblina vio con rabia el como el cilindro de metal que lo mantenía unido estaba dañado.

"Primero con las molestias" el villano morado abrió sus ojos con incredulidad cuando escucho la voz del shinobi detrás de el, antes que diera actuar su cilindro fue atravesado por la espada del Uzumaki, liberando chispas esta sufrió un gran daño, "No se como matarte, pero estos debe de ser importante" sacando su espada de ese extraño objeto Naruto lo pateo y lo alejo de el, parecía que lo mato al ver que la neblina ahora estaba dispersa y solo un poco se mantuvo en el cilindro de metal.

" **¡Grrraaa!"** el rubio tubo que retroceder cuando el Nomu corrió a toda velocidad contra el, el ser oscuro rompiendo el suelo debajo de el corrió contra su objetivo y lanzo un fuerte derechazo, sin embargo esta fue esquivado, golpeando el suelo lo destruyo creando un gran cráter, dando un giro el Nomu vio como cientos de shuriken y kunais venían contra el.

Pero el gigante oscuro no se molesto en esquivarlos, todas mas armas se clavaron en su cuerpo, pero no llegaron a profundizar el corte debido a piel gruesa del ser anormal que corrió de nuevo contra el Uzumaki que esquivo la lluvia de golpes sobre el, a una velocidad que los humanos normales no podrían seguir se vio como el shinobi esquivo cada golpe de forma hábil, con su sharingan brillando con intensidad el adolecente apretó el agarre en su espada.

En un estallido de velocidad esquivo un izquierdaso que iba a su cabeza, pasando por debajo del Nomu dio un corte en la zona lateral derecha de la criatura, con un grito de agonía Nomu vio como sangre salía ante el gran corte que recibió, pero el ataque no termino ahí ya que sobre el cayo a toda velocidad el Uzumaki que tenia su espada cubierta de un brillo azulado eléctrico que era acompañado por pequeños rayos que rodeaban la espada.

Dando un corte horizontal el rubio fue capaz de cortar la mano izquierda de su enemigo que intento cubrirse del corte, viendo la mano caer Naruto iba a atacar de nuevo, pero tubo que poner sus brazos de escudo cuando el Nomu con su brazo derecho le dio un fuerte golpe que lo izo retroceder varios metros, derrapando asía atrás el shinobi clavo su espada en el suelo para detener su derrape.

"…" arrodillado en el suelo vio con detenimiento el como la herida de su enemigo se había cerrado a la vez que su mano perdida volvía a crecer, en tan solo unos segundo el extraño ser ya estaba recuperado de todo ataque, _"Regeneración casi instantánea, tiene una velocidad y fuerza mayor que la mía… no será sencillo"_ saliendo de sus pensamientos envaino su espada, formando sellos de manos vio como su enemigo vino de nuevo contra el, "Veremos que tanto puedes soportar" chocando sus manos izo que un brillo naciera en sus manos.

Para incredulidad de todos los espectadores unos rayos surgieron de las manos del Uzumaki, todos estos volaron contra su objetivo dando en el blanco, el Nomu se vio paralizado ante la gran descarga eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo, temblando ante las descargas retrocedió cuando el shinobi corrió contra el y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago, y luego una patada que lo despego del suelo, volando unos metros del suelo fue devuelto al suelo ante una patada descendente del Uzumaki que aterrizo frente a el.

" _¡Ahora!"_ sacando su espada de nuevo Naruto dio un gran corte al estomago de su enemigo, dando un giro comenzó dar varios cortes en diferentes zonas del cuerpo del Nomu que aun estaba aturdido por la descarga eléctrica y los últimos golpes, derrapando por el suelo el rubio se ubico detrás de su enemigo y dio un corte detrás de las rodillas del Nomu, cortando sus tendones vio con éxito como su enemigo cayo arrodillado.

La sangre estaba manchando el suelo y su ropa, pero eso no importaba ahora, tomando su espada con fuerza busco el punto vital, el cerebro expuesto en la parte superior de la cabeza, dando un salto iba a dar el golpe final.

Mientras tanto con los estudiantes vemos como estos estaban estupefactos ante tal demostración de brutalidad, algunos sintieron el impulso de vomitar al ver la gran cantidad de sangre tiñendo el suelo y bañando al Uzumaki que estaba atacando con precisión y brutalidad a su enemigo que daba gritos de agonía al ser prácticamente mutilado y con sangre saliendo a chorros de su cuerpo.

"¿El no pensara matarlo? ¿Verdad?" pregunto con miedo Kaminari que se sintió asqueado cuando pedazos de carne caían del Nomu que no dejaba de dar grabes alaridos de dolor.

"…" varios se miraron entre ellos con preocupación, esa cosa tal vez era una persona, no seria la primera vez que una persona tenga una apariencia física tan monstruosa por su peculiaridad, muchos dudaban en que pensar y solo pudieron ser espectadores de la carnicería frente a ellos.

Cayendo sobre enemigo Naruto iba a dar el golpe final con su espada, lo que no espero es que el Nomu se levantara y abriendo su mandíbula mordió la espada, "¡Ahg!" perdiendo el aire de sus pulmones el shinobi fue golpeado en el centro de su estomago, perdiendo el agarre en su espada esta fue tragada por el enorme ser que corrió contra el, el shinobi apenas pudo cubrirse cuando los gigantes puños de su oponente cayeron sobre el.

"Es inútil que intentes ganar" a la distancia un lastimado Shigaraki se levanto del suelo con algunos rasguños y quemaduras menores, la explosión anterior llego afectarle aun cuando el Nomu recibió la mayor parte de la explosión, con alegría vio como la creación de 'el' estaba atacando de forma salvaje al rubio arrogante que apenas alcanzada a llegar a cubrirse, "Nomu fue creado con el objetivo de matar a All might, esta diseñado para soportar incluso los golpes mas fuertes del símbolo de la paz, tu no tienes oportunidad"

Naruto solo gruño al escuchar al molesto sujeto, estando de espaldas en el suelo sufrió los grabes golpes que lo estaban enterrando en el suelo, separando sus brazos los uso para impulsarse hacia arriba y dar una patada en la mentón del Nomu, cayendo a la distancia trato de pensar en un nuevo plan de acción, sin embargo no tubo tiempo ya que su enemigo ya estaba frente a el.

Siendo tomado de su cabeza fue golpeado contra el suelo causando un gran estruendo, el Nomu sin piedad comenzó a correr con su víctima en la palma de su mano, dejando una zanja en su camino con el cuerpo del Uzumaki lo lanzo al aire, dando un salto llego asta el y lo golpeo con fuerza asiendo que esta saliera volando a toda velocidad contra el suelo, cayendo con brutalidad el shinobi dejo un cráter cuando choco contra un pilar de concreto.

" **¡Grraaa!"** pero su castigo no termino ahí ya que fue tacleado por su enemigo que atravesó por completo el pilar de concreto llevándoselo con el, siendo tomado de su brazo izquierdo el Uzumaki fue aplastado contra el suelo repetidas veces. Ante cada golpe el shinobi fue herido más y mas, con sangre bajando de su cabeza y espalda fue tomado entre las manos Nomu que sin piedad comenzó a apretar su cabeza para aplastarla.

Con sus huesos siendo fisurados ante el ataque que estaba sufriendo el rubio apretó sus dientes con dolor, levantando su brazo izquierdo supo que estaba con fracturas y con su hombros desacomodado, mirando con rabia al monstruo saco un kunai de su bolsa trasera y usando su único brazo útil clavo el arma en el ojo izquierdo del Nomu que tubo que soltarlo ante el ataque a uno de sus ojos.

"…" cayendo de rodillas el shinobi trato de reponerse, solo para ver el puño de su enemigo clavarse en su rostro, saliendo despedido del suelo voló por el aire asta chocar con una pared, quedando incrustado vio con sangre bajando de su boca, el como la criatura estaba sufriendo por el arma que clavo en su ojo, mirando asía abajo vio que estaba a solo unos veinte metros sobre sus compañeros de clase, moviéndose hacia adelante se dejo caer.

Antes que pudiera chocar contra el suelo sintió el como una larga lengua se envolvía alrededor de su torso, Asui de forma lenta bajo al Uzumaki asta dejarlo en el suelo, "¿Esta bien Uzumaki-san?" pregunto con preocupación la niña rana que izo que su lengua volviera a su boca, varios de sus otros compañeros también se reunieron a su alrededor viendo el estado deplorable del shinobi.

"Derriben esa puerta… y largo" dijo con lentitud mientras permanecía arrodillado, sentía que algunos costillas estaban rotas y su cráneo posiblemente estaba fisurando.

"No podemos, es una puerta blindada que incluso con nuestros Quick es imposible de derribar" explica un serio Midoriya que estaba pensando en derribar la puerta con un solo golpe con su peculiaridad al máximo en unos de sus brazos. "Podemos ayudarte, tu solo no puedes con el" aseguro el adolecente de cabello verde que fue secundado por algunos de sus compañeros que estaban dispuestos a pelear.

"No pueden, solo conseguirán que los maten" respondió con severa seriedad el rubio que llevo su mano derecha a su hombro izquierdo, produciendo un desagradable sonido reacomodo su hombros, moviendo su brazo vio que ya estaba mejor, "…" abriendo sus ojos de gran manera escucho un estruendo.

"¡Ahí viene!" grito con fuerza Kirishima que izo que su cuerpo activará su peculiaridad, subiendo por la plataforma el Nomu con un ojo menos corrió contra los alumnos, llegando asta la entrada corrió contra su objetivo, sin embargo en su camino se encontró con Bakugo que apunto sus manos contra el villano, con las granadas en sus muñecas brillando con intensidad activo el mecanismo.

"¡Muere!" un gran estruendo productor de la explosión izo que toda la plataforma temblara y parte de esta misma se destruyera, dejando una gran zanja de destrucción Bakugo sonrió con arrogancia, venció a esa cosa que había limpiado el suelo con el Uzumaki, con un temblor de brazos respiro de forma profunda, esa fue la mayor explosión que produjo asta la fecha.

Pero su victoria no duro ya que entre la nube de polvo surgió el Nomu que estaba ileso, corriendo la gran bestia ataco al shoqueado Katsuki que ni siquiera alcanzo a moverse cuando fue derribado contra el suelo por el puño del Nomu que estaba ahora sobre el, levantando sus manos el ser oscuro iba a aplastar al rubio explosivo que había quedado aturdido y muy herido por tal golpe que recibió.

Cuando el villano iba a acabar con el estudiante fue golpeado en su cabeza por Midoriya que había dado un ataque sorpresivo usando su peculiaridad en su brazo derecho, obligando al monstruo retroceder por la fuerte honda de choque y fuerza, el adolecente de cabello verde cayo al suelo para sostener su brazo inútil con dolor, "¡Ahora Todoroki-san!" con ese grito el estudiante se arrojo sobre Kacchan para cubrirlo de una gran masa de hielo que voló sobre el y dio un golpe directo al Nomu que gruño cuando una gran capa de hielo lo envolvió, en solo unos segundos estaba encerrado en un tempano gigantesco de hielo sólido.

"…" Suspirando un aliento frio la chica de cabellos mixtos bajo su mano derecha que tenia algunas escarchas de hielo, frunciendo el ceño vio una montaña de hielo que llegaba asta el techo del edifico y tenia un hacho de decenas de metros, "¿…?" entrecerrando sus ojos vio como la figura dentro del hielo comenzó a temblar para fisurar de forma rápida todo el hielo que comenzó a desbaratar la montaña.

Con una explosión de fuera bruta Nomu se libero y corrió contra la chica de hielo que apenas vio el monstruo que ya estaba frente a ella, sin embargo en el ultimo segundo fue apartada del camino por Naruto que tacleo al Nomu para tomarlo de su torso y sacarlo de la plataforma, ambos cayeron varios metros asta finalmente chocar contra el duro concreto.

"Mierda…" levantándose el shinobi apretó los dientes al ver que su enemigo ya estaba de pie.

" **Solo pide ayuda, sabes que esa cosa tiene la fuerza mínima de Tsunade Senju y la velocidad superior la de un Jounin, aunque solo sea fuerza bruta sigue siendo un ser que te puede aplastar si sigues jugando"** las palabras de la Biju izo que el shinobi diera un bufido, sabia a donde se dirigiría esto, **"Dejaras que un ser inferior a ti te mate si no dejas tu orgullo, ya sabes las palabras mágicas"** la voz de la zorra de nueve colas seco cuando el Nomu cargo de nuevo contra el.

Usando sus brazos de escudo el shinobi resistió un golpe que lo izo retroceder unos buenos metros para caer de pie de nuevo, "Puedo con esto… sin tu ayuda" llevando su mano derecha a su sello en su muñeca izquierda izo que unas esferas aparecieran, arrojándolas al suelo causo que una densa nube de humo cubriera toda la zona, "Aun no lo estoy dando todo" con esas palabras el shinobi se perdio entre el humo blanco.

"¿Dónde esta?" preguntó con miedo Mineta que al igual que sus compañeros estuvieron viendo toda la pelea, ahora solo podían ver la nube de humo que estaba cubriendo toda la zona, el silencio era sepulcral y la tensión era demasiada.

Pero todo ese silencio se rompió cuando una fuerte honda expansiva se sintió, todo el humo fue dispersado para revelar como Naruto tenia conectado su puño contra el estomago del Nomu que salió volando asía atrás arrastrando sus pies tratando de frenar su derrape, pero no llego a lograrlo ya que detrás de el apareció el Uzumaki que dio una patada que doblo de forma repugnante la espalda del ser gigante que voló contra una de las tantas edificaciones del lugar destruyendo un edificio de la zona de desastres, todo el edificio de 10 pisos tembló y cayó sobre el Nomu que quedo debajo de toneladas de escombros.

"…" Pisando con fuerza Naruto mostro haber tenido un crecimiento mínimo en sus músculos a la vez que su piel se torno levemente roja y las venas se comenzaron a remarcar en su frente, con su sharingan brillando con fiereza el shinobi tomo posición de ataque que era mantener sus piernas separadas y dobladas, mientras que sus brazos estaban separados, uno entando apuntando a su enemigo con la palma abierta y pulgar doblado, en cuanto a su otro brazo este estaba doblado en un ángulo de 45° cerca de su cuerpo, _ **"Tercera puerta…**_ _ **¡Seimon:**_ _ **Kai! (puerta de la vida abierta)"**_ dando una respiración profunda el shinobi se mantuvo firme, con seriedad vio como los escombros donde estaba enterrada la bestia comenzaron a temblar y en una explosión de fuera estos escombros salieron volando mostrando a un furioso Nomu.

" **Grrr"** con sangre bajando de su ojo perdido el Nomu miro con rabia al Uzumaki que estaba ante el, con un rugido de animal el ser corrió contra el, esto fue imitado por el rubio que también corrió contra el.

Ante la mirada de los espectadores ambos contrincantes chocaron formando una fuerte honda de choque que fisuro levemente el suelo y produjo una fuerte corriente de aire que derribo a mas de un estudiante, Naruto dio un derechazo que fue contestado de la misma forma, los dos poderosos golpes chocaron y se contrarrestaron entre ellos formando una poderosa honda de choque, gruñendo el shinobi perdio ante la batalla de fuerzas, retrocediendo el rubio esquivo otro golpe y apoyando sus manos en el suelo dio una patada en el centro del estómago del ser anormal.

Mandando a volar a su enemigo el Uzumaki corrió y lo bombardeo con golpes y patadas manteniéndolo en el aire, corriendo a toda velocidad el shinobi apareció frente al Nomu y lo mando al suelo con una patada descendente que creo un gran cráter, levantando una gran capa de polvo el Nomu se vio enterrando debajo de los escombros, aterrizando frente al cráter el shinobi respiro de forma agitada.

Pero su descanso momentáneo fue interrumpido cuando entre los escombros surgió su enemigo que atrapo el rostro del shinobi y de forma brutal lo estrello contra el suelo, el Nomu con violencia levanto sus grandes brazos y golpeo a su enemigo caído repetidas veces asiendo que el cráter creciera mas ante cada golpe, al décimo golpe ya había un cráter de mas de 100 metros de diámetro y 20 de profundidad.

"¡Lo están matando tenemos que hacer algo!" fue el grito de Ochako que escuchaba cada golpe que sacudía el suelo y creaba fuertes hondas expansivas, con horror la castaña solo pudo llorar de angustia al ver como un chico de su edad golpeado de esta forma, esto fue lo mismo en varios de sus compañeros que solo podían observar.

"¡Midoriya no!" Shoji tubo que usar sus brazos para sostener con firmeza al adolecente de cabello verde que estaba planeando entrar en acción, "Si actúas no solo serás un estorbo para Uzumaki-san, sino que no arriesgas tu vida" con firmeza el gigante sostuvo el brazo del adolecente que estaba dispuesto a ir, sin embargo todos voltearon sus miradas asía donde es escucharon unos pasos.

"…" con un expresión determinado y seria Shiori estaba por saltar y entrar en acción, no podía estar de brazos cruzados y solo observar, esto causo que varios se miraron con duda, estaban dispuesto a arriesgar todos sus vidas por un compañero, la respuesta se dio cuando algunos caminaron para quedar junto a la chica de cabello mixtos, "Debemos de darlo todo para ganar tiempo… asta que alguien mas llegué".

Los estudiantes asintieron con la cabeza ante las palabras de su compañera, cuando iban a actuar lo escucharon, un sonido eléctrico y cortar de la carne, de nuevo en el cráter podemos ver entre la nube de polvo una hoja de electricidad que tenia 5 metros de largo y estaba formado por completo de electricidad, el rayo eléctrico poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo para mostrar que provenía de la mano derecha del Uzumaki que poco a poco se levanto del suelo.

Ante él estaba su enemigo que permaneció quieto e inmóvil, sin embargo una línea roja se comenzó a forma en su torso, de forma grotesca el ser fue dividido a al mitad, sus piernas y parte de su estomago fueron separados de su cuerpo por un corte horizontal, con la parte superior de su cuerpo cayendo al suelo de forma pesada un geiser de sangre baño los pies del Uzumaki que miro como su espada que fue tragada anteriormente cayo a sus pies.

"…" inclinándose tomo su espada bañada de sangre miro como de forma rápida se enemigo fue regenerando sus piernas, sin dudar levanto su espada y atravesó la cabeza del Numo, todo el cuerpo del ser gigante tubo espasmos y la regeneración se detuvo, un silencio sepulcral se forma cuando el Uzumaki saco su espada y la coloco de nueva en su funda, con un temblor de brazos y piernas el rubio miro al Nomu que ahora no se movía en lo más mínimo, dando a entender que estaba muerto, levantando la mirar el rubio observo al último villano de pie.

"Imposible-e" retrocediendo Shigaraki se rasco con fuerza su nuca asta el punto de sacar sangre, la creación de 'el' fue acecinada, se supone que debería de haber matado a All might, debería de haber destruido el símbolo de paz, pero el, "Tu…" mirando con furia al shinobi camino asta el, al paso de solo unos segundos ambos adolecentes estaban frente a frente, un tenso silencio se forma entre ambos a vez que la mirada de ambos chocaron.

"Sin duda fue difícil, pero no todo es fuerza bruta" sin dejar de temblar el shinobi sintió sus músculos palpitar de dolor, la única forma de tener tan cerca la Nomu para dar un golpe directo fue aumentar su fuerza y resistencia con las puertas internas, con un ataque que dañara suficiente a su enemigo con el objetivo de paralizarlo fue crucial el acabar con su vida antes de que se regenerará, "¿Quién te mando? Dudo que alguien como tu tenga la capacidad para alterar una persona genéticamente para crear esa aberración" en un instante el shinobi estaba sosteniendo el cuello de Shigaraki con su mano derecha y lo levanto separándolo del suelo, "No lo diré nuevo… ¿quién te mando?" pregunto de nuevo con una voz grabe a la vez que apretaba su agarre ahorcando al villano, pero su única respuesta fue la risa seca del sujeto enmascarado.

De forma lenta el villano puso sus manos sobre el brazo del Uzumaki para mirarlo a los ojos, "All for One" con palabras Shigaraki lo izo, Naruto tubo que soltar al villano cuando sintió el abominable dolor en su brazos que sentía que se estaba quemando, aturdido vio como su piel se comenzó a desbaratar dejando sus músculos al rojo vivo y la sangra comenzó a salir, ahogando el grito de dolor cayo de rodillas, el usar las puestas internas y ahora este extraño ataque por ser tocado por el villano izo que el dolor sea insoportable.

"¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?!" pregunto con rabia viendo su brazo en tal estado, respirando de forma agitada intentó bloquear el dolor de su mente, levantándose de nuevo vio la sonrisa arrogante del villano que retrocedió a la vez que un portal se abrió detrás de el, de forma lenta Kurogiri se formo detrás de su líder y se lo llevo dejando solo al Uzumaki, "¡Maldición!" debió de haberlo matado cuando pudo, lo subestimo, no sabia que el sujeto poseía una peculiaridad que le permitía descomponer la carne a esta velocidad.

Mirando a su alrededor vio que algunos de los villanos que quedaron se habían recuperado, sin embargo todos ellos fueron también espectadores de las capacidades del Uzumaki, "No nos mates" fue el susurro de una mujer que tenia su cabello formado por serpientes, todos estaban asustados sabiendo que si ese chico pudo matar a la mejor arma de su organización, ellos no tendrían oportunidad.

Con su brazo goteando sangre el shinobi miro a los villanos que fueron dejados por su líder, "¿Porqué no? Ustedes me matarían si tuvieran la oportunidad" esas claras palabras fueron escuchadas por todos incluyendo a los de la Clase-A que no supieron que pensar cuando el Uzumaki pensó en acabar con los villanos restantes, "Vivirán… solo ríndanse" entendiendo el mensaje los villanos se dejaron caer de rodillas y poder sus manos detrás de sus cabezas.

Justo en ese momento la puerta del centro de desastres salió volando por un fuerte golpe, apareciendo junto a los alumnos apareció un extremadamente serio All might, este miro confuso a todos los alumnos en la plataforma de la entrada, bajando su vista se encontró con la imagen de un mal herido Uzumaki que tenía cerca de el un cuerpo mutilado de un ser oscuro y enorme, también a decenas de personas que estaban de rodillas frente a el.

Solo a los segundos mas héroes llegaron junto con un exhausto Lida que vieron al escena ante ellos, All might y demás héroes vieron como de forma tranquila el Uzumaki comenzó a caminar para llegar asta la salida del edificio, su estado era deplorable, tenía heridas en varias zonas de su cuerpo, su brazo derecho goteaba sangre al tener la carne de sus músculos expuesta, solo vestía parte de su chaqueta rota que estaba bañada con sangre al igual que propias manos, de su frente bajaba sangre que caía sobre el lado derecho de su rostro que solo destaco más su brillante sharingan, era una imagen que daría pesadillas a algunos de los estudiantes que se apartaron del camino del shinobi, nadie se movió o dijo algo cuando el shinobi cojeando de forma leve salió por la puerta principal junto a los héroes profesionales y compañeros de su clase. Una sola pregunta pasaba por la mente de los héroes que acaban de llegar.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

 **Chan**

 **Channnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnn**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Me despido de ustedes de donde sea que sean, Panamá, USA, México o Argentina, recuerden mientras mas comentarios, mas rápido actualizare la historia, sin mas CHAAAAAUUUUUUU y que les valla bien.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola todo el mundo, wow joder cuantos comentarios, estoy asombrado el como esta historia esta tomando vuelo para quedarse, solo puedo dar gracias a todos ustedes por sus comentarios y ahora contestare algunos.**

 **Silverstein Ravenfang: Meh puede que tengas razón, tengo errores ortográficos y mala dramática, además no soy Stephen King, no esperes una historia que te cambiara la vida y te haga reimplantar tus ideales, esta solo es una historia hecho por alguien que considera esto un simple pasatiempo, escribir historias para su entretenimiento y listo, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Todos los Guest: generalizando lo mas que pude, diré que la mayoría de sus dudas serán constadas en este capitulo, en cuanto al que sugirió** **god speed de killua debo de decir que estuvo interesante el leer las capacidades de este personajes que no conocía, gracias por la información. Y sus comentarios**.

 **Wmesencar: bueno mi hermano pensamos igual, a mi tampoco me llama mucho la atención que los personajes sean tan Over Power, a menos que sea Saitama, ese calvito si que me cae bien, aunque el Sharingan es un Doujutsu que ya roza lo divino en sus faces finales, este no será el caso, ya que solo Naruto usara las habilidades básicas del Sharingan, predecir movimientos, un aumento de visión y copiar técnicas, (Que es algo inútil sabiendo que esta en el mundo de Boku no hero), sin mas gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Hay decenas de comentarios que no pudo contestar por falta de tiempo pero tengan en cuanta que los leí y los tome cuenta, sin mas espero que disfruten del capitulo.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

" _Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(Hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 6:** **¿Qué es lo correcto?**

En los oscuros pasillos de concreto se podía escuchar los gritos de los presos que estaban viendo como un nuevo compañero de cárcel acaba de llegar, siendo escoltado por dos guardas armados estaba un vendado Naruto que vestía un mono naranja con números grabados en su espalda, llevaba en sus manos una grandes esposas que cubrían por completo sus manos, finalmente en su cuello llevaba un collar de acero que cubría gran parte de su cuello.

"¡Carne fresca muchachos! ¡Tenemos una rubia entre nosotros!" fue el grito de uno de los tantos encarcelados que estaba contra los barrotes viendo al recién llegado, el sujeto era enorme y calvo con tatuajes cubriendo sus brazos, usaba el mismo collar que los demás reos, extendiendo su brazo fuera de los barrotes atrapo el brazo del Uzumaki, "Bienvenido al infierno chico…" apretando el brazo del adolecente espero que este se retorciera bajo su agarre sin embargo, lo único que vio fue como una patada doblaba los barrotes de acero y lo golpeaba en el estomago, volando asía atrás se estrello de forma dura contra las paredes de su cubículo de concreto.

"¡Abajo #889!" uno de los guardias escoltas del adolecente saco un control e izo que una corriente eléctrica pasara atraves del chico que se negó a gritar de dolor, sin embargo se tambaleo ante los miles de volteo que pasaron atravez de su cuerpo, el guardia al ver que el adolescente no cayo trago en seco y sacando su macana iba a derribarlo.

"¿Estas loco?" su compañero lo tomo del brazo impidiendo que golpeara al adolescente, "Es solo un chico, aun no puedo creer que lo hayan mandado a este agujero…" saltando a su compañero camino de nuevo asta el shinobi y siguió su camino, pasando los segundos llegaron asta las ultimas celdas en la zona mas profunda de la cárcel donde estaban su destino. Abriendo la reja el guardia mas pasivo vio como el chico que tal vez no era mayor a su hijo que esperaba en casa caminaba a paso lento a su celda, "Veré que seas separado de los reos mas peligrosos, no llames la atención y mantén un perfil bajo si quieres vivir" tomando unas llaves le quito las pesadas esposas al rubio y cerrando la reja vio que el chico solo entro a su celda y se sentó en el suelo.

"…" sin decir una palabra el shinobi escucho a los guardias irse, mirando la pared de concreto frente a el suspiro, bajando su vista vio que las vendas de su brazo derecho estaban rojas mostrando que los puntos se habían cortado y como consecuencia sus heridas se abrieron nuevamente, solo habían pasado unas horas desde que termino en este lugar, cerrando los ojos se puso a meditar.

 **Flash back:**

 _Estaba adolorido y cansado, solo quería irse para saturar heridas y tratar de curarse, según los daños no creía que en mas de cuatro semanas este recuperado por completo, era un Uzumaki si, cualquier otra persona tardaría meces en curarse de todo este daño, podía curarse con rapidez usando otro método a que solo esperar que cure, sin embargo rechazaba la ayuda de la Biju dentro de el, solo en casos de vida o muerte la Kyubi se dignaba a sanarlo, solo porque si el moría, ella también, con una leve cojera por su pierna izquierda dañada Naruto salió del centro de rescate pasando junto a sus compañeros de clase y los héroes profesionales._

 _En momentos como esto lamentaba su falta de entretenimiento y arrogancia al enfrentar a estos villanos, había subestimado demasiado a las personas de este pensando que solo allí might seria el mayor de sus problemas, caminando a paso lento escucho unos sonidos de pasos, mirando al frente se encontró con decenas de agentes con equipamiento pesado, (S.W.A.T)_

" _¡Alto! ¡Levante sus manos a donde pueda verlas!" grito uno de los agentes que apuntaba su arma al shinobi que se mantuvo estático en donde estaba, llevando su mano a su radio el policía miro a su alrededor, "Tenemos un código #45B, un villano esta escapando del lugar, esperamos ordenes, cambió" aunque este hablara en voz baja el shinobi lo escucho claramente, mirando su estado vio que estaba cubierto de sangre y al no llegar al parecer un estúpido traje con capa, estaban sacando conclusiones de que era un villano._

"…" _frunciendo el ceño siguió caminando, no tenia tiempo para esto, ya estaba harto, apretando sus dientes ignoro el sonido de las armas ser cargadas, finalmente tubo que detenerse cuando una gran sombra se detuvo detrás de el, deteniendo su paso el shinobi volteo para mirar a un serio All might._

" _Debes de calmarte y acompañarme, debemos de hablar" hablo con gravedad el símbolo de la paz que puso su mano en el hombro del adolecente que le dio una mirada sombría, "Tenemos que resolver esto y espero que cooperes, por favor joven Uzumaki, acompañe a los oficiales" soltando el hombro del chico le dio la espalda para retirarse y ver el estado de los demás estudiantes, quedando donde estaba Naruto apretó sus manos con rabia._

 _¿Ahora el era el malo ahora? ¿Acaso seria sospechoso de lo que acababa de suceder? ¿Seria encerrado por matar a esa cosa? ¿Valía la pena todo esto?_

" _Niño date la vuelta" un oficial llego con unas esposas detrás del adolecente e intento ponerlas, pero solo consiguió una patada que lo derribo, al instante se escucho el sonido del cargar de las armas, a la distancia All might se detuvo para mirar sorprendido al Uzumaki._

" _¡No iré a ninguna parte! ¡Estoy arto de este juego estúpido! He seguido demasiado tiempo sus estúpidas reglas, yo me largo" furioso se dio la vuelta y planeaba irse, esto era lo que ganaba por salvar a los mocosos, intento seguir sus reglas, pero no podía seguir de esta forma, talvez fue un error el estar en esta academia. Antes que pudiera llegar mas lejos solo sintió un golpe detrás de su cuello y todo se volvió oscuro._

 **Fin de flash back:**

" **¿No te advertí sobre los humanos? Mírate ahora"** dando un suspiro cansado el Uzumaki se negó a abrir sus ojos para observar a la zorra que tenia una sonrisa llena de burla y arrogancia al decir que ella tenia razón, **"No es triste, intentas hacer el bien y terminas siendo siempre el 'Villano', esto ya no es divertido, es triste"** caminando alrededor del Uzumaki la biju vio al celda donde estaban encerrados, usando su cola la paso de forma lenta alrededor de la cabeza del shinobi acariciando sus mejillas, **"Me pregunto que tanto falta para que explotes, tanta frustración, tanta ira, sed de venganza, se que quieres salir de aquí y matar a quienes te arrastraron a este lugar…"** frunciendo el ceño la pelirroja se mostro molesta al ver que su Jinchiruki seguía meditando ignorándola, **"¡Deja de aparentar que nada sucede! ¡Te encerraron, ellos deberían de estar besando tus pies por salvar esos mocosos inútiles! ¡¿Qué quieres probar?!"** pregunto lo ultimo dando un fuerte grito de rabia esperando alguna reacción del rubio, pero este solo abrió sus ojos.

"Que puedo ser mejor… tuve un momento de rabia y perdí el control, no volverá a suceder, tengo que espera y ver que sucederá…" ignorando la mirada de rabia de la biju volvió a cerrar sus ojos, ante esto la pelirroja con nueve colas desapareció. Pasando las horas todo fue silencio en pequeña celda que el shinobi ocupaba.

Pero escuchando unos golpes vio que su celda se abrió, poniéndose de pie el shinobi salió de su celda, todos los presos se estaban moviendo al pabellón donde daban los alimentos, ignorando las mirada de los presos vio que en cada esquina de los corredores había cámaras, en cada cierta distancia y lugar había guardias que estaban atentos ante cada movimiento de los reos.

Caminando asta la fila tomo una charola y vio la comida que le sirvieron, podría ser peor, pasando poco a poco por la fila recibió puré de algo marrón y una pieza de carne algo cruda, cuando iba a recibir una pieza de pan se vio rodeado por cuatro personas, ellos median al menos dos metros y tenían un físico fornido, sus apariencias tenían un cierto parecido con los tiburones y cocodrilos respectivamente, no era de sorprender sus apariencias estaban ligadas con sus peculiaridades. Mirando a la pandilla vio que estos los miraban con burla y diversión.

"¿Qué habrá hecho este niño para terminar entre nosotros?" pregunto con burla uno de los reos con semejanza a los tiburones que tenía piel escamosa azulada y una gran mandíbula llena de dientes afilados, tomando un puñado de la comida de la charola del adolecente lo devoro de forma ruidosa, solo para luego escupirlo de nuevo en la charola. Al instante todos los presos retrocedieron y mantuvieron la distancia viendo lo que el cuarteto de tiburones y cocodrilos aria con el nuevo.

"No parece tan rudo" bajando la cabeza el otros ser con apariencia de tiburón olfateo el aire para detectar el olor a sangre, sonriendo vio la sangre que estaba manchando las vendas del brazo derecho del rubio que seguía de pie tranquilo con su charola en manos, "Acaso es sangre… al parecer tendríamos carne fresca después de todo" mostrando sus dientes se acerco mas asiendo que sus compañeros lo imitaran y rodearan al Uzumaki.

"Hace tiempo no tenemos una buena cena" el ser híbrido entre un cocodrilo y hombre abrió su mandíbula dio una mordida directo a la cabeza de su presa, sin embargo termino volando asía atrás por ser golpeado con la charola que se doblo ante el fuerte golpe por parte del adolecente que dejo caer la placa de acero arruinada, cayendo a unos metros el preso con escamas golpeo la pared y cayo al suelo con su mandíbula quebrada.

Un silencio sepulcral se forma en el sitio que fue interrumpido cuando el shinobi saco un tenedor de platico de su manga y lo encajo el ojo derecho al otro reo con apariencia de cocodrilo, gritando este fue pateado para caer sobre una mesa, "¡Pequeña basura!" el hombre tiburón de escamas azules lanzo un golpe que fue atrapo y con facilidad fue lanzado contra la barra de la cocina, cuando se levanto se encontró con el rubio que lo tomo de la cabeza y la estrello contra el suelo de concreto dejando una mancha de sangre.

"…" Naruto viendo al último tomo una fuente con aceite hirviendo de la barra de la cocina y lo arrojo, los gritos de agonía del hombre tiburón de escamas grises no se hicieron esperar, saltando sobre la barra de la cocina el rubio tomo un trozo de pan y lo comió a la vez que volvía a su celda.

Todos los presos retrocedieron dejando el camino libre al nuevo reo que acababa de destrozar a una de las bandas mas peligrosas dentro de estas paredes, al menos en crueldad, nadie podía usar sus peculiaridades dentro de esta prisión sin ser electrocutado asta la muerte por los guardias que aun estaba incrédulos ante lo que vieron, solo se podía escuchar los gritos y lamentos de los cuatro reos que aun estaban vivos, pero marcados de por vida por molestar a alguien quien no deberían.

 **#######################**

"¿Y se supone que debemos de dejar a ese loco suelto?" en otra zona del país, una reunión se estaba llenando acabo entre los principales héroes y políticos que estaban viendo en una pantalla lo que el Uzumaki acaba de hacer, muchos vieron con repudió tal acto de barbarie incluso llegando al punto de tener la bilis en la garganta.

"…" All might solo miro con seriedad lo que el adolescente acababa de hacer. Todos los héroes y principales potencias políticas como gobernadores y cenadores que estaban sentados formando un circulo con sus escritorios, por un lado estaban los héroes y por otro los símbolos políticos, "Se que el Joven Uzumaki parece tener problemas…" trato de defender el símbolo de la paz, pero fue interrumpido

"¿Problemas?" alado del héroe numero uno estaba Endeabor que miro con duda al rubio mayor, "Acabas de ver lo que nosotros, es un psicópata, no estabas entrenando a un futuro héroe All might, sino un villano que no tiene el mas mínimo sentido de cordura" una gran cantidad de susurro resonaron entre los presentes compartiendo sus propias opiniones ante lo dicho por el héroe número 2.

"All might… ese chico tienen una lista de antecedentes, hace solo unos meces mato a un villano a sangre fría, quebrando varias leyes, somos consientes de que esto seria ignorado si el chico mostraba facultades para ser un héroe, sin embargo ahora tenemos otro homicidio en primer grado, la víctima Kuromo Satashe también conocido como Nomu, aunque sufrió este espantoso cambio por causas desconocidas aun seguía siendo una persona…" explico una mujer de vestimenta formal y mayor de edad por su cabello canoso y varias arrugas, llevando un expediente en sus manos lo dejo sobre su escritorio para mirar al símbolo de la paz que parecía ser el único en tener fe en el Uzumaki.

"Yo soy consciente de sus actos… pero estoy dispuesto a tomar las represarías" aseguro Toshinori que estaba seguro que esto no seria nada sencillo de solucionar este caso, ya que solo no era por la invasión de villanos que hubo, sino en las cuestionables acciones del adolecente Uzumaki, "Yo puedo…" cuando iba a seguir fue interrumpido por la misma mujer que levanto su mano pidiendo silencio.

"Eso no funcionara esta vez All might, ese chico es un caso perdido, como representante de la organización nacional de héroes me temo que esto llego a algo mas peligroso, tengo al presidente preguntando porque ahí un adolecente de 16 años matando personas y aun así estar libre, el chico merece estar encerrado el resto de su vida sin posibilidades de libertad por todos los cargos que tiene…" levantando un martillo de madera que estaba en su escritorio izo los archivos aun lado, "Lamento informar que este chico es sentenciado a cumplir cadena perpetua en la cárcel de máxima seguridad para criminales peligrosos de…" antes que pudiera dar la sentencia la sala fue interrumpida por las puertas del juzgado ser abiertas.

"Lamento llegar tarde…" ante la mirada de todos se mostro una mujer alta de larga cabellera negra que caía como cascada por su espalda, tenia rasgos finos y delicados, piel clara y blanca sin ninguna imperfección, sus ojos eran oscuros al igual que su cabello que eran cubiertos por unos delgados lentes de marco oscuro, vestía un traje femenino gris, siendo esta una chaqueta gris y debajo de esta una camisa blanca, también tenia unos largos pantalones grises y para terminar unos zapatos oscuros de taco alto, la mujer tenia una figura digna de una modelo, siendo esta unos grandes pechos copa D+, una cintura delgada y unas grandes caderas.

"Señora Yaoyorozu Majime, es una sorpresa verla aquí, ¿puedo saber que esta asiendo aquí?" pregunto con curiosidad la anciana que era la cabeza al parecer de las figuras políticas, la pelinegra de cabello lacio camino hasta quedar en el medio de la reunión entre los presentes, con una maletín en mano lo abrió para sacar unos archivos.

"Me presento como abogada del joven Uzumaki Naruto" dijo con simpleza tomando por sorpresa a varios, molestando a muchos y aliviando a All might, "El símbolo de la paz se encargo de llamarme y explicarme la situación, ahora vengo a hacerme cargo de este caso" explico con calma sin perder su expresión analítica y seria.

"No sabia que era abogada Srta. Yaoyorozu" expreso con molestia la representante del comité que miro los papeles que la mujer de lentes dejo sobre su escritorio.

"Ahí muchas cosas que no sabe de mi" caminando por la sala se acerco a la pantalla, sacando un teléfono presiono algunos botones y al instante la pantalla se encendió para mostrar el vídeo de Naruto rescatando a los rehenes del villano gigante que paso hace unos meces, "Estoy aquí para defender a Uzumaki-san, he notado que ni siquiera se le a dado una defensa y que solo están por condenarlo, esto va contra todo procedimiento" dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño y mirando a la anciana que solo arqueo una ceja.

"Ante tantas pruebas de lo que izo, no me pareció necesario el llevar acabo un juicio" varios mostraron dudosos de estar de acuerdo con eso, pero otros simplemente la apoyaron con asentimiento de cabeza.

"¿No le pareció necesario?" pregunto con cierta ironía la Yaoyorozu que negó con la cabeza, "Uzumaki-san no debería de ser tratado de esta forma, todos nos centramos solo en las muertes que causo, pero que hay de las vidas que salvo, en su primer caso salvo a tres niños y un hombre que pudieron volver con sus familias, aunque neutralizo de una forma poco practica al villano, lo izo en defensa propia" detrás de ella se podía apreciar el vídeo de Naruto matando al gigante, pero solo después de que este viera que iba a ser aplastado junto con los rehenes, "En el caso mas reciente no solo impidió el asesinato del profesor Aizawa, sino que también salvo la vida de 20 estudiantes de la U.A…" esta vez al pantalla mostro el enfrentamiento entre el Nomu y el Uzumaki que hacia lo posible para alejar al villano lejos de los estudiantes.

"Su punto Srta. Yaoyorozu" hablo con molestia la representante que estaba notando que varios de los presentes se estaban cuestionando el caso Uzumaki al saber de qué lado apoyarse ahora.

"El no solo salvo a mi hija, que es todo lo que tengo en este mundo, salvo a otros 19 jóvenes con padres que quieren agradecer que al chico que salvo a sus hijos, Uzumaki naruto aunque use métodos dudosos cumple con lo que U.A representa, 'el arriesgar la vida para salvar las de otros', por eso pido que los cargos contra Uzumaki Naruto sean retirados y pueda volver a integrarse en la academia para seguir siendo parte de ella" finalizo la mujer que guardo silencio al ver como varios susurros se escucharon, todos comenzaron a discutir entre ellos dando sus puntos de vista y opiniones de que hacer con el joven que estaba ahora bajo custodia en una de las mejores cárceles del condado.

Pasando los minutos la representante nacional escucho a sus socios y demás que dieron sus respuestas, dando un suspiro pesado la anciana golpeo el martillo contra su escritorio asiendo que los presentes en la sala guardaran silencio, "Uzumaki Naruto es libre de todos los cargos… sin embargo tendrá varias medidas para que esto no suceda de nuevo, doy per terminada esta reunión" dando un golpe final con el martillo de madera dio por terminada la reunión.

 **#########################**

"¡#889 muévete!" dentro de su celda Naruto permanecía sentado en posición del loto meditando, abriendo sus ojos ante los golpes en los barrotes vio a un guardia abrir la reja, entrando con unas esposas se las coloco al shinobi y este sin resistirse solo lo siguió.

" _Extraño, pensé que seria transportado a otro lugar por lo que hice dentro de unos días, no ahora, tendré que adelantar el plan entonces"_ pensó el adolecente caminando por los pasillo escoltado por el guardia, no seria un problema escapar si esperaba el momento indicado, abriendo varias puertas y caminar por varios minutos noto que estaba siendo llevado al parecer un interrogatorio, siendo adentrado en una habitación vio que no estaba solo.

En la misma habitación estaban una bella mujer de cabello oscuro y lentes que vestía un traje formar gris, además también estaba el héroe numero uno All might, ambos estaban sentados en un mesa con un silla vacía que era para el, "Es bueno verte joven Uzumaki" saludo con calma el gigante rubio que permanecía serio ante la aparición del rubio menor, "Lamento el haber tenido que golpearte para que puedan aprenderte" se disculpo el héroe numero uno que solo gano la mirada inmutable del Uzumaki.

"Esta bien, era necesario, había perdido la calma… ¿puedo preguntar quien es usted Srta.?" Preguntó mirando a la bella mujer estaba igual de seria que el símbolo de la paz, eso era una mala o una buena señal, quien sabe, de todas formas antes que lo encierren de por vida se escaparía para comenzar de nuevo en otra parte.

"¿No se debe de presentar uno primero joven?" cuestiono la mujer de cabellera oscuro que miro el estado del adolecente, tenía vendas manchadas con sangre que cubrían su brazo derecho y el antebrazo izquierdo, su rostro tenia moretones oscuros sobre su frente y mejilla derecha, además de que ese extraño ojo derecho color rojo con tomoes que era atravesado por una gran cicatriz que llegaba asta su mejilla la ponía incómoda, desviando su atención a otra parte vio que la camisa naranja que tenia estaba abierta mostrando que su pecho y torso también estaban vendados, frunciendo el ceño la Yaoyorozu sintió una puntada de dolor en su corazón ante el estado del adolescente.

"Debe de saber quien soy si esta aquí… ¿Eres la madre de Momo Yaoyorozu?" La mujer no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante el análisis rápido del rubio con curiosas marcas en sus mejillas, "Sus ojos… las de ambas son iguales" dijo con calma mientras se removía en su asiento, mirando a su alrededor vio que solo había una puerta y un panel de vidrio, aunque parecía que no había salida noto una ventila en la parte superior izquierda de la pared que estaba detrás de el, una posible salida.

"Tiene un buen ojo Naruto-kun" el shinobi levanto una ceja ante el cambio de todo de voz de la peli negra mayor, ahora su voz era mas suave e incluso maternal.

"¿Por qué el cambio de tono?" pregunto con desconfianza el chico que estaba aun adolorido, no paso mas de 48 horas desde se enfrentamiento contra los villanos, la paliza que tubo por parte del nomu y el abrir las puertas internas solo causo que su agonía siguiera, aunque no lo demostró el golpear a esos presos izo que varios de sus saturas y puntos se abran de nuevo, todo este estado lo estaba molestando demasiado.

"Es porque usted salvo lo mas preciado que tengo en este mundo… usted salvo a mi hija, no solo eso sino que otras veinte familias están más que agradecidas con usted por salvar a sus hijos" hablo con una delgada sonrisa la mujer de traje y lentes.

"Si… lo tendré en mente cuando cumpla las décadas que debo cumplir encerrado entre cuatro paredes" contesto de forma mordaz el adolecente que se mantuvo serio mirando a ambos adultos.

"Ya me encargue de eso, en toda la cuidad se sabra lo que hiciste y serás considerado un héroe por salvar los alumnos de la Clase-A, Joven Uzumaki debes de estar orgullo-"

"¿Dieron mi nombre?" el discurso de All might fue interrumpida por la pregunta seria del adolecente.

"No, pero pensamos en unos días hacerlo" contesto dudoso el símbolo de la paz ante la interrupción del shinobi.

"No lo hagan, prefiero permanecer en el anonimato, no me interesa lo que los ciudadanos… ni los demás héroes piensen o digan, solo salve a unos mocosos, es todo" las palabras del adolecente hicieron que en sus adentros All might sonriera, sabia que no se equivoco con el chico frente a el, "¿Qué será de mi ahora?" pregunto en lo bajo enfocándose en la madre de una de las pocas chicas que cruzaba palabras en su clase.

"Concegui tu libertad… pero bajo unas condiciones que debes de cumplir, primero tendrás que tener un dispositivo en tu tobillos para saber que no vas a huir de la ciudad, segundo debes de declararte culpable de dos homicidios de primer grado, tercero mientras estabas aquí se instalaron cámaras en tu departamento y tus pertenecías fueron revisadas, cualquier objeto sospechoso será confiscado, por ultimo debes de dar un testimonio de lo que hiciste, si no te sientes cómodo dando esa declaración a la policía, se la puedes dar a All might, el es de completo confianza y es de los pocos que al parecer muestras interacción…" termino de decir la abogada de lentes que vio que el shinobi estaba estoico sentado en la silla, "¿Algún problema con las condiciones que te dimos?" pregunto la peli negra que le dio al adolescente al trato que se llego, sin embargo este no se molesto en leerlo y solo lo firmo como supo con mano izquierda, esto llamo demasiado la atención a la abogada que decidió hablar de nuevo, "Podemos darte atención medica e incluso tiene a una buena doctora en la U.A que le seria fácil el curarte…" sugirió preocupada por el rubio que solo negó con la cabeza a la vez que un guardia le quitaba sus esposas, y rápidamente entro otro guardia que cargaba una caja con la espada y poco ropa que le quedo al Uzumaki luego de su pelea.

"No confió en nadie, soy mi propio doctor, yo mismo me encargare de atender mis heridas" para incredulidad de ambos adultos presentes, el adolecente se comenzó a desvestir, Majime tubo que desviar la mirada para darle privacidad al chico que estaba desnudo, con un fuerte sonrojo la pelinegra dio una mirada a la espalda del adolecente, solo para encontrarse con varias cicatrices de corte.

" _Chico… ¿Por cuánto has pasado?"_ se pregunto a si mismo el símbolo de la paz que vio el cuerpo atrofiado del adolescente, era como ver a un veterano de varias guerras, cada marca era un muestra de que sobreviviste a lo que otros no, finalmente el shinobi tenia sus pantalones puestos y su espada en su funda en su espalda siendo sostenida por el arnés que cubría su hombro izquierdo, su sudadera oscura esta inservible y bañada en sangre seca del Nomu, desechándola a un lado el adolecente estaba listo para irse, aun si estaba con ausencia de una playera o algo que lo cubriera.

"Bien ya quiero irme, para que me pongan esa maldita cosa y pueda ir a mi apartamento" ambos adultos entendieron que solo quería cumplir con las condiciones impuestas e irse a su hogar.

"Sabes que lo que hiciste fue incorrecto joven Uzumaki, esto son las consecuencias de tus acciones" Naruto se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación al escuchar al héroe numero uno, dándose la vuelta las miradas de tanto el rubio mayor como menor chocaron y una atmósfera tensa se formo en el aire, incómoda Majime decidió permanecer al margen de la situación.

"No me hables como si fuera uno de tus alumnos, yo estoy aquí porque tu lo sugeriste y si quisiera puedo irme, incluso si tengo que luchar contra ti si intentas detenerme" fueron las palabras claras del Uzumaki que miro a los ojos al héroe, cabe decir que All might tampoco dio marcha atrás y miro con seriedad al adolescente, "¿Qué es lo correcto? El solo pelear para detener a esos 'Villanos' y encerrarlos"

"Dime entonces Joven Uzumaki, ¿Qué es lo correcto a su parecer?" pregunto con gravedad el rubio de gran estatura que no perdio en ningún momento su compostura firme y erguida.

"Asegurarme que no volvieran a hacer esto, ellos no solo pensaban en ir por ti, todos ellos pensaron ir por la Clase-A, ¿tu crees que las personas que quieren matar a niños tienen salvación?, ¡Ellos iban a matar a los chicos solo para causarte rabia! ¡Por ese capricho de un psicópata la vida de 20 mocosos estuvieron en riesgo!..." apretando sus dientes el shinobi tubo un destello en sus ojos, pero dando un profundo suspiro se calmo, "¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no estaba ahí? O ¿si tú nunca hubieras llegado? Estarías dispuesto a tener en tu conciencia el saber que 20 buenos adolecentes que soñaban ser héroes murieron… porque yo no estoy dispuesto a tener eso en mi conciencia"

"…" All might tubo que bajar la vista al suelo ante lo escuchado, tenia razón, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el Uzumaki ni el hubieran estado para enfrentarse a esa amenaza?, dudaba que cualquiera de los demás estudiantes hubieran siquiera dado un pelea contra el Nomu, hubiera sido una masacre.

"¿Qué nos garantiza que no seamos atacado de nuevo? Ese sujeto sigue afuera, debí de haber acabado con el… desde niño me han enseñado que se deben de quitar vidas para que en el futuro no se pierdan vidas inocentes, si acabe con la vida de esa cosa fue para asegurarme que nadie muera por causa suya en el futuro y si debo de acabar con ese chico con las manos en la cara lo are, con tal de evitar que las personas que merecen vivir se pierdan en el olvido" Dándole la espalda al héroe numero uno se retiro de la habitación dejando un silencio tenso en la habitación, ambos adultos al paso de los segundos siguieron al Uzumaki.

 **###### En otra parte ######**

En alguna parte de la ciudad, en las zonas más bajas y peligrosas non centramos en un bar de mala muerte, dentro de este solo se encontraban dos personas, Shigaraki y Kurogiri, ambos actualmente los únicos miembros de la liga de villanos, el ser derrotados les quito todos sus miembros que estaban en la cárcel o simplemente huyeron.

"…" en sus manos Tomura llevaba un maso de cartas con la diferentes imágenes de cada uno de los alumnos de la Clase-A, mirando sobre la barra tomo una carta de comodín, en esta estaba impresa la imagen de Uzumaki Naruto, aquel que los derroto y obligo a huir, "¿Encontraste algo sobre el rubio arrogante?" pregunto el líder de la liga que dejo caer las demás cartas para tomar en especifico la del nuevo integrante de la U.A.

"Lleva unas semanas dentro de la U.A, fue recomendado para entrar por el mismo All might, se desconoce si tiene familia, no hay mucha información y fue difícil de conseguir, sin duda es un extraño que se unió a la Clase-A…" explico con seriedad el ser de neblina que estaba molesto por tan poco información recolectada por sus informantes.

"Mmmmm" asintiendo con la cabeza Shigaraki puso sus cinco dedos sobre la carta y esta al instante se degrado asta solo ser reducido a polvo, cuando iba a decir algo ambos villanos se enfocaron en una televisión que se encendió y solo mostró un punto.

" **Calma…"** la voz grabe proveniente de la pantalla izo que el chico de cabello celeste griseco se calmara, **"Al parecer tenemos una llegada imprevista de un nuevo estudiante con capacidades extraordinarias, no solo cuenta con la capacidad del manejo de electricidad, sino también el potenciar su cuerpo hasta el punto de enfrentarse con personas tan fuertes como All might… al aparecer tenemos un posible nuevo recluta"**

 **Chan**

 **Channnn**

 **Channnmnnn**

 **Channnnmmnnnn**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Me despido de ustedes de donde sea que sean, Uruguay, Panamá, Perú, Venezuela, USA, México o Argentina, recuerden mientras mas comentarios, mas rápido actualizare la historia, sin mas CHAAAAAUUUUUUU y que les valla bien.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno, bueno, bueno, estamos aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo que espero que les guste, gracias a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo, además de las ideas que están dando para las habilidades que Naruto puede tener. Esta vez no contestare comentarios debido al corto tiempo con el que cuento, ahora solo les puedo decir una cosa.**

 **Lean este capitulo con la mente abierta…**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

" _Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(Hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 7:** **incómodo reencuentro y posibles amistades…**

" _¡Ouch!" en golpe seco se escucho en un espeso bosque en el medio de un denso bosque, adentrándonos podemos ver a un niño de seis años de cabello rubio, ojos azules y marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas, el chico estaba corriendo de forma vertical por la tranco de un árbol, llegando a escalar unos treinta metros el chico perdio el ritmo, con un kunai en mano marco el árbol y cayo a toda velocidad contra el suelo para estrellarse de forma brusca._

" _¡Onee-chan cayo de nuevo! ¡Booo!" cerca del Uzumaki estaba una pequeña niña de 2 años que vestía un kimono naranja con marcas rojas, la niña tenia grandes rasgos que se asemejaban a la del chico que se levanto con calma del suelo, la pequeña tenia una larga cabellera roja y brillantes ojos azules, incluso tenia esas curiosas marcas que el rubio mayor tenia, "¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez!" grito dando fuertes aplausos animando a su hermano mayor._

"…" _el rubio tubo que sonreír ante las porras de su hermana menor Natsumi, tenia que cuidarla ya que su madre estaba ahora ocupada, una vez de pie se sacudió el polvo de su ropa, "Creo que fue suficiente por hoy, esta anocheciendo…" asiendo un sello de manos se concentrto para hacer que en una explosión de humo una copia exacta de el mismo apareciera, su clon se acerco a su hermana menor y la cargo en sus brazos, "Te iré a buscar de la casa de Mikoto-oba-san en un rato, diviértete con Satsuki-chan y pórtate bien" acariciando la cabeza de su hermana menor beso con cariño su frente sacando una gran sonrisa a la pequeña pelirroja que chillo de alegría._

" _¡Hai~! ¡Te veo luego Onee-chan!" despidiéndose de su hermano mayor la pequeña Uzumaki fue llevado en los brazos del clon que siguió las órdenes de su jefe de llevar a su hermana menor a la casa de los Uchihas. Una vez se fue la pequeña, la sonrisa de Naruto cayo para tomar una expresión mas seria, mirando a una esquina entre los arboles tomo su kunai y la lanzo._

 _Las hojas de los arboles se movieron ante una ventisca, entre los arboles bajo una silueta que apareció ante el pequeño Uzumaki, "Al parecer Itachi no exagero al decir que eras un hábil sensor…" un chico de 12 años aterrizo frente al rubio que abrió sus ojos sorprendido ante el recién llegado, Shishui Uchiha unos de los mas talentosos jóvenes de esta generación, a la joven edad de 12 años ya era un Jounin hecho y derecho, su apariencia era la de un joven delgado con cabello azulado griseco y tez pálida típicos de los Uchihas, su vestimenta era oscura con el símbolo de los Uchihas grabado en su espalda, finalmente en su espalda cargaba un_ _tantō._

" _¿Uchiha Shishui a que debo este honor?" pregunto con calma Naruto que miro curioso al adolecente que estaba frente a el._

" _La Gondaime me envió a revisar la zona y averiguar si los rumores de que unos Chunnins de Iwa están rondando esta zona… y por lo que encontré" llevando sus manos a sus bolsillos el joven Uchiha saco dos bandanas con el símbolo de la roca grabado y manchadas con sangre, tirándolas en el suelo miro el Uzumaki que estaba tenso, "parece que alguien mas se izo cargo de ellos" un silencio tenso se forma en la atmósfera entre ambos chicos._

" _Llegaron hace 6 horas, Natsumi-chan estaba durmiendo recostada por un árbol mientras estaba entrenando, eran dos shinobis de Iwa de bajo rango que buscaban fama al matar a ambos hijos del relámpago amarillo, eran arrogantes y pensaron que seria sencillo… no fue problema el atacarlos con la guardia baja" ante la explicación del rubio Shishui se tomo un momento para pensar._

 _Al parecer el hijo del relámpago amarillo era hábil, dando una mirada al árbol vio que las marcas estaban casi en la copa del árbol, al parecer este fue la primera que entrenaba en este ejercicio y ya llego a una impresionante altura, mirando fijamente al chico vio que sus manos y piernas estaban lastimadas y cubiertas de moretones, debía de ser resultado por un pesado entrenamiento físico._

" _¿algún avance?" pregunto curioso el Uchiha que miro de nuevo al árbol._

" _Solo eso pude lograr esto en unas horas, ya comencé hace año y medio con entrenamiento físico, es hora de comenzar con el manejo del Chakra" explico el niño Uzumaki que miro con confusión al shinobi por el cambio de rumbo de la conversación._

" _Es impresionante, muchos tardan días en lograr lo que tu" alago el shinobi sonriendo, pero se confundió al ver que niño rubio parecía molestó._

" _No es impresionante… Itachi logro esto en solo tres intentos en menos de 20 minutos, tu lo habrás hecho en menos tiempo incluso, Itachi dice que tu siempre fuiste un genio, incluso mejor que el… no soy como ustedes…" apretando sus manos con fuerza el Uzumaki miro con un brillo de ira e celos en sus ojos, "Carezco del talento natural que personas como Tu, Kakashi, Itachi… y mi Oto-san poseen" dijo arrugando el rostro con disgusto ante este mal sabor de boca por decir eso, siempre seria la sombra de su padre, el relámpago amarillo de Konoha, un genio que solo nace cada milenio, sabia que no podría cumplir con las expectativas que todos tenían sobre el, ¿seria capaz de cumplir con la promesa que le izo a su padre? Esa pregunta no lo dejaba dormir por las noches._

" _Sabes ahí cosas más allá del talento natural…" con calma el Uchiha se acerco y apoyo su mano en el hombro del chico rubio, "La perseverancia y el trabajo duro son cosas que pueden superar incluso el talento Natural, pasaste horas intentando mejorar sin importar cuanto veces hayas caído" dando una palmada en el hombro del niño tomo las bandas del suelo de los shinobis de Iwa para dar su reporte a su líder, dándole la espalda el chico rubio sonrió para mirarlo sobre tu hombro, "Tengo tiempo libre, si quieres que te de algunos concejos o enseñarte algo no dudes en buscarme, incluso podrías llamarme Sensei" dando una sonrisa final el Uchiha desapareció en un shushin dejando solo en el bosque el Uzumaki._

" _¿Sensei?"_

###############################

"…" abriendo sus ojos Naruto se vio en su apartamento, suspirando paso su mano por su rostro y gruño con dolor al levantarse, sus músculos desgarrados aun estaban tratando de sanarse, en momentos como estos hubiera deseado aprender mas de Ninjutsu medico, solo sabia lo básico para el sanar heridas superficiales, ahora solo podía soportar y esperar que su cuerpo trate con sus heridas y hemorragia internas.

Vistiendo solo unos pantalones mostró que llevaba vendas en su torso, pecho y brazos, levantándose de la cama comenzó a prepararse para ir a la academia, una vez se dio un baño y se cambio de vendajes estaba sentado en su pequeña cocina, tenia poco, por no decir nada, no le agradaban los televisores ni siquiera las radios, con una mirada seria vio en varios puntos de su hogar cámaras que lo vigilaban, bajando su visto miro molesto una tobillera que estaba aferrada a su tobillo derecho, estaba siendo monitoreado y vigilado en la más pequeñas acción.

Bebiendo una simple taza de té como desayuno disfruto de este pequeño momento de paz, una vez termino se comenzó a vestir con su uniforme y las vendas sobre su frente y ojo derecho estaban ya puestas, dando un gruñido grabe acomodo su brazo derecho en una tira de tela que estaba alrededor de su cuello para poder tener apoyo y caminar con mas comodidad, a paso ligero salió de su apartamento para caminar a su destino, pasando los minutos el shinobi ignoro todo a su alrededor y solo camino.

Finalmente luego de una larga caminata llego hasta las grandes puertas de academia, solo se encontró con un problema, decenas de periodistas estaban reunidos esperando dar entrevistas a varios de los estudiantes que entraban con rapidez en el establecimiento queriendo ignorar lo mejor posible a los periodistas. Cuando el Uzumaki pensó que iba a pasar desapercibido fue rodeado por todos los periodistas presentes.

"¡¿Uzumaki-san es cierto que esta implicado en dos homicidios en primer grado?!" fue el primer grito de unos de los periodistas que tenían sus micrófonos demasiado cerca del adolecente que estaba con su mirada impasible y sin dejar de caminar este fue seguido por los medios que buscaban respuestas.

"¡¿Usted esta consciente que es considerado como una amenaza por los héroes profesionales que dicen que usted no debería de estar aquí?!" fue la pregunta esta vez de una mujer de cabello castaño que estaba siendo empujada por su competencia que buscaban ser escuchados también, pero todos fueron ignorados por el shinobi que no dejo de caminar.

"¡Muchos aseguran que usted es algún tipo de sicario que fue mandado a infiltrarse a la U.A para acabar con los alumnos mas prometedores! ¡¿Qué tienes que decir ante estas acusaciones?!" otra periodista se plantó frente del adolecente colocando su micrófono frente al rubio que ya gano una expresión mas molesta, "¡Todos los representantes del senado han comenzado con una petición de sacarlo de la U.A! ¡¿Algo que les quiera decir por-" la mujer de cabello oscuro tubo que retroceder cuando su micrófono se le fue arrebatado y fue destruido en miles de pedazos por el shinobi que izo que delgados rayos de electricidad surgieran de el e hicieran que todo aparato eléctrico como grabadoras, cámaras y teléfonos explotaran haciendo retroceder con miedo a los medios.

"…" caminando por el camino despejado el adolecente ignoro las miradas incrédulas de los demás estudiantes y gritos de enojo de los periodistas que estaban molestos por la destrucción de sus medios de trabajo. Pasando por las puertas de la academia el shinobi llego a entrar y vio a los miles de estudiantes de los diferentes cursos hablar entre ellos y socializar, pero un silencio sepulcral se formo cuando todos notaron la presencia del Uzumaki. A paso lento Naruto siguió caminando mirando al frente e ignorando a los demás estudiantes que comenzaron a susurrarse entre ellos mirando con miedo, pavor e incomodidad al recién llegando.

"Hay esta el… pensé que lo habían expulsado"

"Viste esos vídeos que se filtraron por internet… el es un asesino"

"Dicen que salvo la Clase-A… pero que casi mata a varios villanos en el proceso, aun tengo pesadillas cuando vi como mato de esa forma tan barbárica al Nomu… es un monstruo"

"¿Cómo pueden permitir que alguien como el este aquí?"

Todos los susurros giraban alrededor de Naruto que no detuvo su paso, estaba acostumbrado a ser señalado y juzgado desde que era un niño, no era diferente ahora, ¿pero que no se supone que All might aseguro que nadie sabría lo sucedido en la estación de rescate?, suspirando en sus adentros solo pudo soportar esta mierda.

"También escuche que vive solo, tal vez es un huérfano, ni siquiera sus padres lo quisieron y lo abandonaron…" el ultimo comentario izo que Naruto detuviera sus pasos y mirara a una adolecente de cabello oscuro quién fue la que izo el ultimo comentario, "…" la chica sintió la mirada penetrante del adolecente y vio con miedo como sus propios compañeros se apartaron dejándola sola ante la mirada del Uzumaki, con un temblor de rodillas la chica sintió las lágrimas formarse en sus ojos, "Lo siento…" retrocediendo de forma lenta espero que alguien la ayudara, escuchando los pesados pasos del rubio con vendas vio que este venia a ella.

En algunos pisos superiores estaban los profesores de la U.A que estaban tensos ante lo que sucedería, algunos ya estaban bajando para evitar que algo malo sucediera, pero antes que se dieran cuenta el Uzumaki ya estaba frente a la estudiante.

"…" mirando a la chica con molestia el shinobi se acerco a la estudiante que no dejaba de temblar, quedando junto a su oído hablo, "Largo…" con esas simples palabras izo que la adolecente salga corriendo a toda velocidad para perderse entre los demás estudiantes que aun estaban tensos, "¡Escuchen todos ustedes!" el grito sorpresivo del adolecente rubio izo que todos se sobresaltaran, "¡Me importa una mierda lo que ustedes digan o piensen de mi! ¡Pueden llamarme un asesino, un loco o incluso un monstruo! ¡Pero no voy a permitir que hablen de mi familia! ¡Ahora largo!" casi todos los estudiantes al instante se retiraron intimidados y temerosos ante las palabras del shinobi, sin embargo algunos estudiantes de tercer año estaba mirando todo a la distancia, Naruto vio a un chico rubio de 18 junto a otros dos que eran una chica curvilínea de cabello azulado y un sujeto de cabello oscuro, ignorándolos solo siguió su camino para llegar a su clase.

"¿Qué opinan de el?" preguntó el chico rubio que estaba cruzados de brazos viendo al shinobi irse a su clase, ante su pregunta sus dos amigos se tomaron el momento para pensar.

"Que es una amenaza potencial… es fuerte por lo que vi en los vídeos que se filtraron, incluso podría darte problemas a ti Mirio" dijo el chico de cabello oscuro que tenia sus manos en sus bolsillos.

"Yo creo que es lindo, aunque algo temperamental" fue la opinión de la chica de larga cabellera azulada que izo que sus dos compañeros lo miraron con duda, sonriendo de forma inocente la chica les devolvió la mirada, "¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?"

#####################

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde el incidente en la estación de desastres y salvamento, en ese lapso de tiempo que la Clase-A estuvo al pendiente ante la ausencia de uno de sus compañeros, Uzumaki Naruto estuvo ausente algunos días y ninguno supo que fue de el, algunos pensaron que estaba en el hospital debido a las heridas que sufrió en su enfrentamiento con el Nomu, pero otros pensaron que huyo.

Esta ultima alternativa tomo mas fuerza ya que hace dos días en las redes de internet y demás plataformas comenzaron a aparecer vídeos de un incidente entre un villano gigante y Naruto, además del enfrentamiento que hubo entre Naruto y Nomu, muchos de la clase no estaban al tanto del primer incidente y sintieron sus opiniones divididas, por un lado estaban asustados por las acciones del shinobi.

El haber matado al villano gigante cortando su cabeza y luego el recordar que el mismo atravesó la cabeza del Nomu con su espada izo que varios aun dudaran, el los salvo a todos ellos y eso era lo que mas importaba, pero aun estaban dudosos de que hacer o decir cuando el shinobi llegue de nuevo a su clase.

"mmmm" Momo estaba sentado en su escritorio mirando un libro, cerrándolo solo suspiro, últimamente le costaba concentrarse en sus estudios, había hablado con su madre y supo que el estado actual de su compañero de clase era delicado, mirando a su alrededor vio que sus compañeros estaban todos sentados en sus respectivos lugares viendo a Present Mic. La pelinegra enfoco su atención en la chica Todoroki, ella estaba mucho mas callada de lo normal en estos últimos días, la razón aun la desconocía.

Toc toc toc

La Yaoyorozu salió de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta del salón fue abierta, todos los estudiantes vieron como su compañero que estaba ausente se presentaba de nuevo, Naruto se mostraba enfadado e ignoro al profesor de esta clase y fue directo a su asiento, caminando asta al final del salón se sentó detrás de Momo y junto Todoroki.

"Hmmmmm" incómodo el héroe profesional miro su reloj, solo le quedaban algunos minutos para que su clase de inglés terminara, no podía recriminar que el Uzumaki llego tarde a su clase, por su expresión vio que ya estaba muy tenso, para su suerte la puerta se abrió de nuevo para mostrar a su viejo amigo Eraserhead, suspirando aliado miro a su clase, "Es todo por hoy chicos, leen de la pagina 167 a 210 para la próxima clase, Bay!" despidiéndose Present Mic. dejo al héroe profesional de cabello oscuro que tenia ambos brazos enyesados y su rostro cubiertos de vendas.

"Uzumaki estas castigado una hora en la sala de penitencia por la destrucción de propiedad privada de los medios y asustar a una niña de la clase 2-F de la clase de apoyo" dijo con calma mirando al shinobi que solo resoplo frustrado ante su castigo, en cuanto los demás estudiantes se mostraron incrédulos ante lo que el Uzumaki izo, pero eso fue dejado ya que Aizawa llamo la atención de todos, "Escuchen en unos días se llevara acabo el Festival deportivo que se lleva acabo cada año, por eso las clases innecesarias se suspenderán durante la duración de estos eventos" dijo con aburrimiento el héroe que seguía con su estilo monótono de expresión.

"¿Los festivales deportivos?" pregunto confusa Uraraka que solo conoció esos eventos por televisión, pero nunca llamo su atención como para verlos completos o saber como funcionaban.

"Estos eventos son llevados acabo con el fin de saber que estudiante tiene mas potencial que otros, según los resultados que haya al final del festival recibirán ofertas de diferentes departamentos donde podrán llevar algunas practicas básicas para ser héroes junto a otros héroes profesionales que están al pendiente de ustedes…" Aizawa detuvo su explicación cuando vio la mano del Uzumaki levantarse.

"¿Y si nos negamos a participar?" pregunto con aburrimiento mientras se recostaba en su silla.

"No pueden negarse, esto es importante para conseguir ofertas de trabajo en diferentes departamentos de héroes, por ahora es todo" justo a tiempo la campana sonó dando a entender que el receso dio comienzo, el primero en levantarse fue Naruto que sin mirar a sus compañeros se dirigió a la puerta, solo para cuando saliera se encontrara con varios estudiantes de diferentes departamentos.

"…" varios de los estudiantes se mostraron incómodos ante la aparición del shinobi, pero mantuvieron la compostura cuando vieron a los demás alumnos de la Clase-A aparecer detrás del Uzumaki.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó con confusión la chica Ashido que vio a los estudiantes reunidos en la puerta de su clase.

"Vinimos a ver a la Clase-A, ustedes son los estudiantes mas prometedores para el festival y bueno vinimos a ver la competencia" dijo un estudiante al azar siendo secundado por varios estudiantes mas que asintieron a sus palabras, sin embargo entre ellos salió un chico de cabello morado griseco y pequeñas ojeras, vestía el típico uniforme de la academia y tenia una expresión seria e impasible mirando a los chicos de la Clase-A.

"Pensar que vine a ver de que estaban hechos los supuestos héroes que sobrevivieron al ataque de los villanos, pero parecen más unos niños pequeños y posible villano entre ustedes, un grupo pintoresco" dijo Shinsō Hitoshi, un estudiante de los estudios generales de la U.A."Estoy desilusionado al ver que así son los del curso de héroes. Hay muchos chicos en el departamento de educación general u otros departamentos que fallaron el examen ¿lo sabían? Y basado en los resultados del festival deportivo, ellos pueden entrar a revisión para ser transferidos a la clase de héroes, y lo contrario también puede suceder…" mirando a los adolecente se centro un momento en un serio Uzumaki que solo estaba de pie junto a la puerta, "Por lo menos yo, del departamento general… Trapeare el suelo con ustedes si va a la ligera. Considéralo una declaración de guerra" declaro el chico de cabello azulado asiendo que varios de la Clase-A se tensen ya que el adolecente de cabello azulado no era el único con esos pensamientos.

"…" ya arto de escuchar tonterías el shinobi comenzó a caminar entre los estudiantes que se apartaron de su camino, sin embargo cuando llego frente a la puerta del salón de la Clase-B vio que algunos alumnos de esa clase se pusieron en su camino, levantando una ceja vio un chico de cabello corto y rubio de ojos grises, este tenia una sonrisa extraño entre arrogante y frívolo.

"Soy Neito Monoma alumno de la Clase-B y solo vengo a decir que aplastaremos a la Clase-A" hablo con un extraño complejo de superioridad que llamo la atención de varios de los estudiantes, siendo estos casi toda la Clase-A, volviendo su atención al shinobi el adolecente de cabello rubio y ojos gris hablo de nuevo, "Se supone que en la Clase-A están los mejores de esta generación, pero que tan bueno pueden ser si son salvados por la misma persona que los venció a todos ustedes en solo segundos…" sus comentarios hicieron que se ganara miradas molestas de algunos de los alumnos de la Clase-A, sin dejar de sonreír siguió mirando al shinobi que esta esperando que se moviera el extraño chico que solo hablada estupideces, "¿No es extraño que entre los posibles mejores héroes de esta generación este alguien como tu?" Su pregunta dirigida al shinobi izo que sus propios compañeros lo miraran con reproche.

"Monoma…" una chica de cabello naranja iba callar a su compañero, pero se detuvo cuando el Uzumaki levanto su mano izquierda dejando en claro que nadie debía de interceder.

"¿alguien como yo?" preguntó con calma Naruto que camino asta quedar frente al rubio con complejo de superioridad.

"Si alguien como tu, actúas como un mercenario, un asesino… un monstruo, se supone que tu estas aquí para ser un héroe, pero yo solo veo a alguien con problemas mentales que anda balanceando su espada matando a quien se cruce en su camino, ¿Qué clase de héroe hace eso?" pregunto con dureza Monoma sin perder en ningún momento su sonrisa, "Tu eres un ser despreciable que no debía de estar aquí, ¿Cómo confiar en alguien que tiene sus manos manchadas con sangre?, no me sorprendería que te vendieras al mejor postor para hacer un trabajo, el matar a tus propios compañeros, ¿No es as-" antes que el rubio pudiera seguir sucedió, todo paso en un solo instante, el estudiante perdio el aliento y sintió su bilis llegar a la garganta cuando recibió un duro rodillazo se clavó en su estómago, retrocediendo cayo de rodilla para sostener su estomago con dolor.

"Cuida tus palabras… no todos escuchan la basura que dices y no hace nada al respecto" empujando al adolecente de ojos grises el shinobi lo izo caer al suelo, levantando su visto dio una mirada gélida que dejo helado a los demás estudiantes de la clase B tensos e incomodos, pasando junto al chico caído se retiro del lugar.

Estaba cansado…

Naruto por un momento gano una expresión melancólica y triste cuando llego al patio de la gran academia, dando una profunda respiración se encontró con varios arboles decorando el gran prado verde que estaba frente a el, el escuchar a esos mocosos se estaba volviendo cansado, no solo tenia que lidiar con la rechazo y miedo de sus compañeros de su clase, ahora toda la maldita academia y medios lo tachaban como si un monstruo fuera, eso lo cansaba en cierto punto. Parece que ya no había personas que no apunten y juzguen sin siquiera considerar el escuchar la versión completa de una historia, suspirando en lo bajo el shinobi apoyo su hombro en un árbol.

"¿Estas bien?" Naruto se tenso cuando escucho una voz femenina, bajando la mirada se encontró con una adolescente de 15 años, tenia una tez pálida y ojos oscuros, extrañamente su cabello era verde con espinas, se asemejaba mucho a una enredadera ese extraño tipo de cabello verde, vestía el típico uniforme femenino de la U.A solo que ante la mirada aguda del shinobi no paso desapercibido una cruz de plata que colgaba de su cuello por una cadena. La adolecente tenia en sus manos un libro que viendo detalladamente este tenia la palabra "Biblia" grabada con dorado en la portada.

"Ummm" curioso el Uzumaki solo noto curiosidad y leve preocupación en la mirada de la chica que estaba sentada en el suelo y recostada en el árbol leyendo ese libro, "Si… solo es un mal día" diciendo eso se dejo caer para sentarse en el césped junto a la chica, extrañada vio que esta solo siguió leyendo y no perdía esa suave sonrisa, era extraña, "¿No sabes quien soy verdad?" pregunto a la nada mirando las hojas de los arboles caer por una leve ventisca de viento.

"Si…" contesto de forma simple a la vez que cerraba su biblia y sacaba una caja de almuerzo a su lado, abriéndola mostro varias piezas de pan y un poco de dulce de fresa en un frasco, con un cuchillo abrió dos panes y con cuidado vertió algo de dulce, terminando le extendió uno al shinobi a su lado que con duda lo tomo, "…" cerrando sus ojos la chica dio una baja oración para luego comenzar a comer.

"Eres la primera que no me juzga y rechaza en días" admitió el shinobi que dio una mordida la pan para ver que este sabía demasiado bien, encogiéndose de hombros solo siguió comiendo.

"No juzgues o serás juzgado…" recito la adolecente de cabello verde que le dio una mirada al adolecente rubio, "Se de tus acciones, pero yo no soy nadie para juzgarte, solo nuestro padre en los cielos puede" viendo la cara confusa del Uzumaki la chica se sonrojo de forma leve y desvío la mirada, "Lo siento, es que estaba aun perdida en mis pensamientos, soy Ibara Shiozashi" se presento a la vez que extendía su mano para estrecharla con la del Uzumaki.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" contesto de forma simple el shinobi que miro aun curioso a la adolecente, "¿Eres alguna clase de creyente?" esa fue su conclusión ante lo visto hasta ahora, ese libro y ese collar ya lo había visto antes en otros lugares.

"Soy evangelia o cristiana como lo quieras llamar…" dijo sin pensar mientras terminaba de comer y apretaba la biblia en sus manos, estaba orgullosa de sus creencias, pero las personas al enterarse de esto solían alejarse de ella o solo fingir agrado y modestia, estar en Japón y creer en una religión que ni siquiera llega a creer el 0,1% de la población del país no era fácil.

Sus padres vinieron del extranjero cuando eran jóvenes buscando una vida mejor, ella nació en las tierras de Japón, pero siempre mostró inclinación por las enseñanzas que sus padres daban ante la palabra de su padre celestial, nunca se avergonzó de su fe y estaba orgullosa de intentar que otros la reconocieran, pero hasta ahora no a tenido muchos avances, saliendo de sus pensamientos vio que el adolescente rubio extendió su mano hacia ella.

"¿Puedo?" preguntó dando una mirada al libro que la chica de cabello verde tenia, esta insegura se lo dio, con cuidado el Uzumaki abrió la biblia para leerla, pasando las paginas leyó con cuidado y los minutos pasaron donde era visto por la nerviosa adolecente que estaba a su lado, sonriendo con calma Naruto cerro el libro y se lo devolvió a la chica de cabello verde, "Es un buen camino el que sigues…" hablo con calma desconcertado a la adolecente que pensaba que se burlaría por sus creencias.

"Gracias… ¿tu crees en dios?" preguntó ya acercándose un poco mas al rubio que estaba con la mirada perdida viendo la academia.

"Todos creemos en algo, en lo personal prefiero considerarme un ateo, pero nunca esta mal creer que hay alguien haya arriba cuidando a las personas que aprecio, Ibara-san no espere que yo le declare que su fe es acertada… pero como va yendo este mundo, ¿en verdad cree que hay un dios que deja que todo esto suceda?" preguntó ganando un aire mas serio mirando directo a los ojos a la estudiante, "El mundo esta podrido, hay personas que se están matando entre ellos, hay hambre, hay jóvenes que son mandados a morir en guerras sin sentido, mujeres y niñas que son violadas… ¿Cómo puedo creer?" preguntó de forma simple sin apartar la mirada de la chica que solo abrazo su biblia contra su pecho.

"No tengo respuestas para esas preguntas, solo se que nuestro padre nos dio la vida y nos permitió vivir en esta tierra por alguna razón, el no solo nos dio la vida, sino que también el regalo mas grande que se puede tener, un libre albedrío…" bajando la vista Ibara acaricio entre sus dedos la pequeña cruz en su cuello, "No podemos culpar a Dios por lo que sucede en este mundo, cada uno debe de hacerse cargo de sus acciones y afrontar sus pecados, si nuestro señor Jesucristo interviniera en cada decisión que tomemos… perdemos esa valioso regalo que nos dio, el nos puso tal vez en este mundo para afrontar las pruebas que se nos son impuestas y superarlas, el saber diferenciar entre el bien y el mal para ser merecedores de estar a su diestra en el cielo… yo se que a veces el creer es difícil y te llenaras de dudas ante la existencia de nuestro padre, pero… a veces solo hay que tener fe…" un silencio se produjo entre ambos adolescentes que no apartaron la mirada del uno del otro.

"…" Naruto estaba impresionado ante la fe de la chica, ¿era solo eso para ella?, ¿tener fe?, frunciendo el ceño miro el cielo, "¿Entonces por eso no me juzgas? Por un mandamientos de tu libro" pregunto curioso ante la charla que se estaba llevando acabo, ¿creía el mismo en Kami-sama o dios?, creía que había algo mas haya que solo esto.

"…" frunciendo sus labios la chica desvío la mirada ante la pregunta, dando una respiración profunda hablo de nuevo, "Todos dicen que eres un asesino… pero tu mataste porque te defendiste, la única pregunta que te puedo hacer es… ¿Te gusta el derramar sangre y quitar vidas?" pregunto sin dudar la peli verdad asiendo que un ambiente tenso y pesada se formara entre ambos.

"No…" fue la simple respuesta del shinobi que siguió mirando a la nada, todo mientras era fijamente observado por la chica.

"¿Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste?" pregunto de nuevo, pero esta vez Ibara tomo el valor para tomar con firmeza la mano del Uzumaki, que tubo que mirarla fijamente, "¿Te arrepientes de todo lo malo que haz hecho asta ahora?" por un segundo todo fue silencio entre ambos dejando solo escuchar el soplar del viento.

"No hay un solo día en el que no lo haga…" varias imágenes pasaron por la mente del rubio que tenia una larga lista de cosas que hubiera deseado que terminaran diferente, pero no todo es como uno lo quiere, "He cometido demasiados errores, pero si yo no tomo las decisiones mas difíciles… ¿Quién lo ara?, se que tengo pecados imperdonable Ibara-san, se que ante los ojos de tu Señor yo estoy destinado a ir al infierno… pero estoy dispuesto a ir si es preciso antes de dejar que las personas que merezcan la muerte sigan solo causando dolor, tal vez no gane las puertas abiertas para el paraíso, pero gano que buenas personas vivan sus vidas tranquilas a costa mía…" levantándose iba a retirarse, pero se detuvo cuando el agarre de la estudiante de cabello verde sobre su mano izquierda se volvió mas fuerte.

"Sea quitada de vosotros toda amargura, enojo, ira, gritos, maledicencia, así como toda malicia. Sed más bien amables unos con otros, misericordiosos, perdonándoos unos a otros, así como también Dios os perdonó en Cristo. Eficios 4: 31 y 32" recito la adolecente de memoria sin soltar la mano del shinobi, "Si nuestro padre celestial nos llego a perdonar cuando matamos a su hijo… tu te podrías perdonar a ti mismo de tus propios errores, nadie es perfecto Uzumaki-san, todos cometemos errores uno mas que otros, pero no hay pecado que no pueda ser perdonado por nuestro padre, el matar aunque es uno de los peores pecados… veo que tu en verdad te arrepientes de ello" soltando la mano del Uzumaki la chica se levanto guardando su biblia y limpiando su uniforme de toda suciedad, "Si quieres alguien en quien apoyarte puedes contar conmigo… Naruto-kun" dando una reverencia leve la chica se comenzó a alejar cuando se escucho la campana del final del receso.

"…" Naruto solo permaneció de pie en silencio viendo a la adolecente irse, a paso lento volvió a su clase perdido en sus pensamientos recordando de forma constante lo dicho por la joven creyente. Llegando a su clase espero que todo terminara para irse a su hogar, no quiso siquiera ver a sus compañeros, estaba arto de todo, solo quería descansar.

Cuando llego el final de la clase ni siquiera espero que Aizawa se fuera, saliendo del salón camino por los pasillos con una leve cojera, en momentos como estos parte de el solo quería decir a la zorra sellado dentro de el que lo curara, pero no estaba dispuesto a hacer un pacto con ella ahora, el precio que pedía era demasiado alto, incluso para el.

Llegando asta al salida de la academia escucho varios pasos, deteniéndose se encontró con una sorpresa, casi todos los integrantes de la Clase-A, a excepción de Bakugo, Todoroki y Mineta que no estaban con el grupo, se encontraban corriendo para llegar hasta el, "¡Naruto espera!" entre los alumnos que mas destaco fue Momo que estaba al parecer liderando al grupo.

"¿Qué?" pregunto con calma el shinobi que se detuvo para encarar al grupo de estudiantes, varios de ellos estaban inseguros y detrás de los que estaban al frente, siendo estos Yaoyorozu, Midoriya, Lida y Hagakure, los demás permanecieron atrás como apoyo.

"Sabemos lo que todos dicen de ti y solo queremos decirte que sin importar nada sigues siendo nuestro compañero, tu nos salvaste la vida" el shinobi tubo que levantar una ceja ante lo escuchado por el peli verde con pecas de la Clase, era extraño verlo tan seguro y no tartamudeando.

"¡Aunque todos crean que estas loco! ¡Puedes contar siempre con nosotros! ¡Somos tus amigos!" el uniforme flotante perteneciente a Toru se movió de arriba a abajo de forma imperactiva destacando su emoción, "¡Tu mismo dijiste que nos considerabas tus camaradas! ¡Nosotros te consideramos a ti nuestro camarada también!" varios asintieron la cabeza ante lo dicho por la adolecente invisible.

"Yo les dije… lo que Oka-san me dijo a mi" a paso seguro Momo camino asta quedar frente al grupo quedando a solo unos pasos del Uzumaki, "Tu casi mueres al protegernos… lamentamos que hayas tenido que ir incluso a la cárcel por nosotros, algunos de nosotros aun te temen y mentiría si dijera que tu forma de hacer las cosas a veces me intimida, lo que quiero decir es que queremos ser tus camaradas… tus amigos, sin importar tu forma de ser" un silencio se formo en la salida de la academia y los alumnos de la Clase-A esperaban ansiosos la respuesta del Uzumaki.

"…" la sonrisa leve del shinobi fue la respuesta más que suficiente para que los futuros héroes sonrieran también, tal vez era hora de forma nuevos lazos.

 **Chan**

 **Channnn**

 **Channnnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **Bueno ufff seis mil palabras un récord, como verán este capitulo tiene de todo un poco, el pasado de Naruto, las consecuencias que están aun por el enfrentamiento de Naruto vs Nomu, el rechazo, miedo y desconfianza con los demás alumnos hacia Naruto, la interacción entre Ibara y Naruto.**

 **Muchos tal vez estén confundidos por la extensa charla que tuvieron tanto Naruto como Ibara, pero a mi punto de vista algo así sucedería, yo soy Evangelio ósea creo en Dios, en mi tiempo en la Iglesia se que un verdadero creyente (Ibara) puede hacer hablar asta la persona mas dañada (Naruto), de hecho los diálogos que tuvieron están influenciadas por mis propia experiencia que tuve al hablar con personas de Fe.**

 **Por ultimo, la escena final demuestra que la relación entre Naruto y la Clase-A no esta perdida del todo, no son mejores amigos entre todos, pero el considerarse camaradas entre ellos es un avance, algunos serán mas abiertos que otros, pero eso se vera en el futuro.**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Me despido de ustedes de donde sea que sean, Uruguay, Panamá, Perú, Venezuela, USA, México o Argentina, recuerden mientras mas comentarios, mas rápido actualizare la historia, sin mas CHAAAAAUUUUUUU y que les valla bien.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, y aquí estamos de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo, solo puedo agradecer a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo, al parecer a muchos les agrado el encuentro entre Ibara y Naruto que mas allá de una discusión entre creyente y ateo fue un momento donde vemos que Naruto tiene un pasado que lamenta mucho de por si, pero como Ibara dice, todo pecado tiene su perdón.**

 **Otra cosa, el Fic "Un sennin entre héroes" esta pausada debido que esa historia se mantuvo un año completo sin parar, ahora por unos meces le di un descanso y esta historia tomara su lugar para no estar inactivo en esta plataforma, espero sepan comprender.**

 **En cuanto a otros puntos voy a aclarar algunos puntos y contestar algunos comentarios.**

 **Majime Yaoyorozu: ella es un personaje OC, intente buscar de todas partes a los padres de Momo, pero venga tío no los encontré en ninguna parte y tengo miedo de ir al manga ya que no quiero Spoilers, ella será importante a futuro ya que tango algunas ideas, por ahora eso es todo de ella.**

 **Las habilidades que tenga Naruto se mantendrán en el anonimato, pero e leído las ideas que ustedes plantearon con personajes curiosos como Killua y la otra** **que es** **misaka mikoto de toaru majutsu no index, son personajes interesantes, con habilidades que me dejan muchas ideas, pero seamos sinceros, todas esas habilidades son demasiadas OP para estar en el mundo de Boku no Hero, pero ojo eso no quiere decir que esas ideas de posibles técnicas o habilidades sean desechadas**.

 **¡Wow! ¡Wow! ¡Wow! Con solo leer los dos primeros capítulos de** **Boku no Hero Academia Illegals me fascino, es que ese manga era lo que mas buscaba en Boku no Hero y siempre lo hubo, carajo, mil gracias a los que me lo recomendaron y tratare de leerlo lento para destacar cada detalle que pueda usar en esta historia, ya que no se sabe si los vigilantes pueden tomar parte en esta historia, sin mas comencemos de una vez.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

" _Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(Hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 8:** **Ser el mejor.**

Debía de ser mejor, todos sus compañeros estaban entrenando arduamente y el mismo no podía ser la excepción, mañana seria el gran día donde el festival deportivo de comienzo, All might le dio la tarea de sobresalir, de gritarle al mundo, '¡Aquí estoy', mostrar de que estaba hecho a todo el mundo, el símbolo de la paz confiaba en el y no podía fallarle, el le dio la posibilidad de cumplir su meta, su sueño, de ser un héroe.

Sabía que tenia muchos obstáculos que pasar y personas que superar, a Kacchan, a Todoroki-san, a Uzumaki-san, debía de entrenar y entrenar para lograr ser tan fuerte como ellos.

"¡Ahhh!" con un ultimo grito de esfuerzo Izuku logro completar el correr 10 kilómetros sin detenerse por la playa que el mismo limpio hace meces cuando entrenaba con All might, ahora el héroe numero uno estaba ausente ya que en estos días previos del festival eran cruciales e importantes en la seguridad y el símbolo de la paz debía de estar ahí.

El peli verde recupero el aliento luego de correr su distancia diaria luego de un calentamiento de sentadillas, flexiones de brazos y demás ejercicios para mantener su condición al máximo, vestía una sudadera verde, debajo una camiseta blanca, unos pantalones deportivos oscuros y finalmente sus tenis rojos. El adolecente cansado observo el horizonte del mar por donde estaba saliendo de forma lenta el sol mostrando el amanecer, suspirando se sentó en la arena para disfrutar del espectáculo y descansar.

"Ya descansado Izuku" el chico peli verde casi sintió como su corazón saltaba de su pecho del susto cuando escucho una voz, levantándose vio que a solo unos cuantos metros detrás de el estaba su compañero de clase, Uzumaki Naruto, el shinobi estaba sentado en un bloque de concreto elevado de la arena en posición de loto.

"¡Hola Uzumaki-san-n!" grito el chico que nervioso se paro de forma recta y rígida para saludar al adolecente rubio que estaba impasible mirando el mar.

"Llámame Naruto, estoy arto de ser tan formal en esa academia, no quiero hacerlo aquí también" hablo con calma el shinobi que no dejo la posición en la que estaba, dando una respiración profunda volvió a cerrar los ojos para meditar.

"Esta bien… Naruto" dijo con duda lo ultimo a la vez que se acercaba al adolecente de marcas en sus mejillas, una vez cerca de el miro con curiosidad el estado de trance de su compañero de clase, "Al parecer su método de entrenamiento es la medicación, escuche que mas haya de solo buscar la iluminación, también es empleado como entrenamiento mental y físico, sus músculos están tensos y parece que forzándose asta el extremo, ¿es así como llego a tener tal fuerza? ¿El forzar sus músculos para superar sus propios limites?..." una de las cejas de Naruto tembló con irritación ante los constantes susurros del adolecente de cabello verde a su lado.

"Izuku…" gruño en lo bajo sacando de transe al chico con pecas que se avergonzó ante perderse en sus pensamientos, suspirando el shinobi miro con curiosidad la adolecente, "¿Siempre entrenas a estas horas del día?" pregunto ya dándose por vencido en su entrenamiento, llevo casi seis horas meditando y estimulando sus músculos para fortalecerlos, era difícil entrenar de este forma, pero en su estado actual estaba limitado, lo estaban vigilando y su cuerpo aun no se recuperaba del todo.

"Si…" parpadeando confuso el estudiante miro al Uzumaki, "Todos los días a las 5:00 AM me levanto para entrenar, voy a casa a las 8:00 AM a casa para acercarme y luego a las 9:00 AM voy a la academia, una vez acaba las clases voy a seguir entrenando de las 5:00 PM hasta las 8:00 PM… eso hago en lo posible todos los días" hablo con seriedad el chico con pecas que no dejo de entrenar un solo día desde que se le fue dado el One for All.

"…" Naruto permaneció con su expresión seria y analítica, pero tubo que en sus adentros sonreír para mirar con cierto respeto al chico, se esforzaba, "¿Tu Quick es de All might cierto?" su pregunta izo que la mandíbula de Deku casi callera.

"¡¿Quién te lo dijo?!" grito con shock ante el secreto que tanto se le pidió guardara.

"Tu acabas de hacerlo, no debiste de ser tan obvio…" sonriendo con astucia Naruto se levanto y dando un salto cayo en la arena, el sol poco a poco estaba subiendo dando por comenzado un nuevo día, "Hay un sujeto delgado por no decir esquelético que anda merodeando la academia, no hace falta decir que su apariencia se asemeja demasiado a All might, su cabello, sus ojos oscuros y pupilas, además de que tanto All might como ese sujeto ha hablado contigo demasiadas veces, es sospechoso… me surgen dos teorías, eres hijo de All might, algo que deseche debido a sus grandes diferencias estéticas y físicas, otra teoría es que de alguna forma el símbolo de la paz te dio parte o algo así de su mismo poder, sinceramente no sabia que las peculiaridades podían ser transferidas… " Su análisis solo causo que el chico frente estuviera cerca de tener un paro cardiaco, suspirando el shinobi comenzó a caminar alejándose del peli verde, "Si estas tan tenso significa que es secreto… que deberías de cuidar mejor por cierto, todos tenemos nuestro secretos Midoriya y no soy alguien que revele secretos" cuando iba a irse escucho que el chico lo estaba siguiendo.

"¡Espera!... ¿Porqué dices esto? Pensé que estarías resentido por lo que hicieron… no lo tomes a mal pero este secreto te puede ser valioso, ¿Porqué no usarlo?" extrañamente Deku hablo con gravedad y seriedad dejando de lado esa actitud tímida y infravalorada que siempre tenia, mostrando que este secreto era importante para el.

Deteniéndose por completo el Uzumaki se dio la vuelta para encarar al adolecente de cabello verde, "Porque se que tanto daño puede hacer este secreto, All might es mas que solo un héroe, es un símbolo, un ideal que muchos anhelan alcanzar, tu mismo lo dijiste el es tu inspiración, tu ídolo, tu quieres ser como el, ¿salvar a las personas con una sonrisa?, su solo presencia hace que los 'Villanos' mantengan la cabeza gacha y escondidos, ¿Te imaginas que sucedería si el símbolo de la paz se mostrara como un sujeto esquelético patético que parece estar en las puertas de la muerte?"

"…" esa pregunto izo que un escalofrío pasara por la espina dorsal del estudiante que trago en seco, esa era una pregunta que esperaba que nunca se respondiera.

"Toda la sociedad caería, abría caos y muertes sin fin por las calles de los Villanos que celebrarían la caída de un símbolo de protección y autoridad, tu y yo sabemos que entre cada héroe hay al menos cien personas que no dudaran en romperte el cuello, volveríamos al principio cuando las peculiaridades recién estaban apareciendo, solo que ahora un 90% de la población mundial contarían con poderes que no deberían tener… seria una guerra donde no habría ganadores, solo perdida" un silenció tenso se formo entre ambos adolescentes que se miraron.

Dos personas tan diferentes, pero a la vez iguales, ambos tenían diferentes ideales y modos de hacer las cosas, pero sus objetivos eran los mismos, el salvar a las personas para que tengan un futuro por vivir, "Naruto…" Midoriya se inclino para tener su cabeza gacha, "Yo se que soy un inútil una vez utilice un ataque como haz visto, no puedo seguir perdiendo un brazo o dedos en ataques que no me garanticen que mi enemigo caiga, se que tu tienes dos peculiaridades como Todoroki-san, usted puede manipular electricidad y potenciar su cuerpo para obtener una velocidad y fuerza increíble… quiero pedirle que me ayude, ¡por favor! ¡Ayúdeme a poder ser mejor!" dando un firme grito al final permaneció inclinado esperando con ansias la respuesta del shinobi.

Permaneciendo de pie en la arena el Uzumaki observo al chico con pecas, podía solo ignorarlo y seguir su camino, después de todo como entrenar a alguien que se autodestruye ante el uso de su propio poder, _"¿Dónde estaría lo divertido si fuera sencillo?"_ con su brazo derecho aun apoyado en tira de tela debajo de su sudadera lo movió para ver que ya estaba funcional, pero aun estaba adolorido, tronando su cuello con un movimiento de cabeza suspiro, "Esta bien… te daré algunos concejos y ayuda para ver que tanto de tu potencial podemos explotar… sígueme" dándole la espalda al peliverde comenzó a caminar siendo seguido de cerca por el joven héroe que emocionado lo siguió.

 **######################**

¿Qué significaba ser el mejor?

Según Bakugo era el poder aplastar a aquellos que se interponían en tu camino, mostrar que estas sobre ellos y demostrar la diferencia que había entre ellos y el, toda su vida desde que despertó su peculiaridades a la edad de cuatro fue visto como un prodigio, alguien que tenia un futuro lleno de grandes proezas y una de ellas era ser como All might.

Asta la adolescencia había peleado y acabo con todos quienes querían desafiarlo, nunca tubo temor en enfrentarse a personas mayores que el, al final siempre ganaba, pero ahora, todo cambio, no solo el inútil de Deku era lo suficientemente fuerte para desafiarlo e incluso vencerlo en ese estúpido ejercicio de la bomba.

Esa perra de Todoroki, ella era peligrosa, lo supo desde que la vio en acción, ella era hija del héroe numero dos y estaba seguro que ni siquiera el podría vencerlo, ella estaba en otro nivel que aun le faltaba llegar, estos dos mostraron ser difíciles de vencer, pero sabia que de todas formas el saldría victorioso si lo daba todo, siempre fue así, nunca perdería…

O al menos eso creyó hasta que apareció alguien que lo bajaría de las nubes para hacerlo morder el polvo, Uzumaki Naruto, el solo escuchar ese nombre le causaba rabia, el no solo lo venció, lo humilló, el solo estaba jugando con el y lo derroto de forma sencilla, como si no valiera nada. El odio contra el solo aumento cuando vio de lo que en realidad era capaz, no solo acabo con el nomu que lo venció a el de un solo golpe, sino que sus habilidades que poseía, ni siquiera las uso contra el.

¡Acaso se estaba burlando de el! ¡Ni siquiera se molestó en usarlas contra el pensando que no valía la pena!

El… el… el…

"¡Ahhhhhhhhh!" en los centros de entrenamiento de la U.A para ser mas exactos en las ciudades vacías donde se llevaron acabo la prueba de ingreso, se podía apreciar una explosión que sacudió todo un edificio y de forma lenta este comenzó a colapsar, entre los escombros de la edificación caída estaba Bakugo.

Este estaba respirando de forma agitada y con sus brazos colgando a los lados de su cuerpo, sus brazos estaban teniendo espasmos y temblaban sin control mostrando que estaban siendo presionados más allá de los límites, con sudor bajando de su frente el adolecente rubio se volvió a parar de forma recta y miro sus manos.

Cerrando sus ojos solo pudo ver al Uzumaki, dándole la espalda, caminando lejos de el y solo este volteo para sonreír con arrogancia, con pequeñas explosiones envolviendo sus manos el estudiante con problemas de ira abrió sus ojos de nuevo, con brillo en sus ojos rojos extendió sus brazos a los lados.

"¡Uzumaki!" con un grito lleno de ira causo una explosión aun mayor que antes que destruyo a todo lo que estaba a su alcance a unos 50 metros de distancia.

No importaba el como, cuando o donde, derrotaría al Uzumaki, mostraría que el era el mejor, que era el numero 1.

######################

"Iré a visitar a Oka-san… ¿Quieres acompañarme?" Fuyumi Todoroki era una joven que tenia el cabello blanco como la nieve con mechones rojos y unos ojos grises, usaba unos lentes rectangulares grises, tenía una figura voluptuosa siendo mayor que la su hermana menor, vestía un suéter rosa modesto, unos pantalones grandes deportivos que ocultaba su figura, actualmente la hija mayor de Endeavor estaba viendo a su hermana menor hacer estiramientos en el patio de la mansión en donde vivían.

La joven Todoroki vestía solo una playera sin mangas blanca y unos pantalones oscuros, la chica estaba dando algunos movimientos a la vez que algunos pedazos de hielo salían de su brazo derecho en forma de escrachas, dando una respiración profunda la adolecente de cabello mixto detuvo sus movimientos y miro a su hermana mayor.

 _¡Me importa una mierda lo que ustedes digan o piensen de mi! ¡Pueden llamarme un asesino, un loco o incluso un monstruo! ¡Pero no voy a permitir que hablen de mi familia!_

Por un momento Shiori recordó las palabras del Uzumaki que se escucharon en toda la academia, ¿tan importan era para el su familia?, aun si esta solo porque aprecia a su familia, el mismo dijo que tenia familia, pero vivía solo en un viejo apartamento en las zonas rojas de la cuidad, era una persona extraña a su parecer. Saliendo de sus pensamientos la adolecente de cabello rojo y blanco miro a su hermana mayor.

"No…" contesto sin mostrarse afectada por la mirada de dolor y desilusión de Fuyumi, cuando su hermana se retiro iba a seguir entrenando, pero cuando escucho unos pasos pesados dirigiéndose a ella gano un brillo de odio en sus ojos, "¿Qué quieres viejo?" pregunto con insolencia y sin molestarse en ver a su padre que solo estaba a unos metros detrás de ella.

"El festival deportivo de la U.A esta por comenzar… no hace falta decir de lo que tu debes de hacer, ¿Verdad?" pregunto con gravedad lo ultimo Endeavor sin dejar de mirar a su hija menor, la única que heredo ambos dotes de sus progenitores, ella era su herramienta para superar a All might, algo que ni siquiera el pudo hacer.

"Si…" ya perdiendo las ganas de entrenar se dio la vuelta y pensó en volver a la mansión, pasando junto a su padre vio que este seguía serio y estoico, deteniéndose por un momento lo escucho gruñir.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" la chica no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendida por el escuchar el nombre de uno de sus compañeros de clase por parte de su padre, ambos tanto padre como hija siguieron dándose la espalda mutuamente mientras la conversación seguía, "El tiene el apoyo incondicional de All might, aun no se porque, solo se que es un chico dañado con problemas, que mata a quien se le atraviesa en su camino, es un psicópata" Endeavor tubo que levantar una ceja cuando escucho una risa sin humor de su hija menor.

"Tal vez… pero tu no eres el mas indicado de hablar de eso viejo, tal vez sus acciones sean extremas, pero al menos tiene como prioridad a su familia, algo que tu nunca tendrás" realmente no sabia de donde vino eso, pero estaba segura que su compañero Uzumaki no era alguien que dejaba que difamen ni hablen mal de su propia familia, en cierto punto podía respetar eso.

El grabe gruñido del héroe numero 2 fue la respuesta de la adolecente que vio como las llamas alrededor de su padre se avivaban y bailaban a su alrededor, "Cuida tus palabras… si llega el momento en el que tengas que enfrentarlo, no dudes en acabarlo y si piensas que solo podrás ganar con tu lado derecho…" un silencio tenso se formo cuando ambos Todorokis se encararon y se miraron a los ojos, "Eres mas tonta de lo que supuse…"

"Ganare ese festival… solo usando mi lado derecho, no necesito nada de ti" esa respuesta izo que los ojos del héroe profesional se entrecerraran de forma amenazante.

"Sigue pensando de esa forma y te aseguro que solo conseguirás el amargo sabor de la derrota, tienes el potencial de ser superior a All might, para ser mejor que todos… eres una decepción" diciendo eso el héroe numero dos se alejo de su hija que permaneció donde estaba.

Pasando los minutos la chica de cabello blanco y rojo solo estuvo ahí, perdida en sus pensamientos, apretando sus puños levanto la mirada para mostrar solo determinación, _"Ganare solo para hacerte tragar tus sucias palabras"_ con esos pensamientos giro para volver a entrar a su hogar.

 **########################**

En otra zona de la ciudad, para ser mas exactos en la zona de la 'alta sociedad', donde por cada manzana se encontraba una mansión que ocupaba hectáreas de terreno, entre las mansiones destacaba la mas grande entre ellas, el cual tenia el apellido Yaoyorozu grabado en dorado en las grandes rejas de la entrada, viendo de cerca se podía apreciar un gigante jardín bien cuidado con gran variedad de vegetación, todo con un camino de piedras que se dirigían a la mansión.

Entre las sientas de habitaciones nos enfocábamos en la habitación de la joven heredera Yaoyorozu, actualmente la joven estaba con su cabello suelto y vistiendo solo un largo vestido clásico de la época del XIX de color beige que llegaba asta sus rodillas, la adolecente estaba sentada en su escritorio el cual estaba lleno de libros de química avanzada y demás materias que sería difícil incluso para personas de nivel universitario entender.

Con aburrimiento Momo no se sintió entusiasmada como de costumbre para aprender y centrarse en sus libros, cerrando el libro se levanto de su escritorio, saliendo de su habitación camino entre los interminables pasillos y con amabilidad saludo a las personas que trabajan en la mansión como sirvientes, pasando los minutos llego asta unas grandes puertas que se abrieron de forma automática al detectar la presencia de la adolecente.

Detrás de la puerta se encontraba una gigante oficina que tendría al menos unos 50 metros cuadrados y unos 10 de alto, en los extremos de la habitación había estantes con interminables libros y en otras zonas estaban vidrieras que contenían varios trofeos y fotos de Momo en diferentes etapas de su vida, con su madre siempre presente, pero al parecer nunca hubo un padre. En el final de la oficina estaba Yaoyorozu Majime detrás de un gran escritorio.

"Hablare contigo después" la mujer de cabellera negra corto la llamada a través de su avanzado teléfono que solo era una pantalla delgada de vidrio, sonriendo con suavidad la madre de la adolecente izo señas para que esta se acercara, "¿Qué sucede mi niña?" pregunto con calma viendo como la chica se sentaba en una silla frente a su escritorio.

"¿Oka-san tu que piensas de Uzumaki Naruto?" esa pregunta izo que la sonrisa de la mujer cayera y tomara una expresión mas seria, sin terminar Momo quiso profundizar más en su pregunta y tema que no la dejaba tranquila, "Muchos lo ven como alguien que debe de ser encerrado o vigilando cómo si de una bestia salvaje se tratara, el esta incomodo por la tobillera que le pusieron, no solo esa también es acosado por los constantes rumores contra su persona por los demás estudiantes… todos le temen y dudan de su lealtad, pero yo mismo vi como arriesgo su vida por nosotros… por mi" las palabras llenas de duda y preocupación de la adolecente izo que Majime suspirara.

"Las personas tienden a temer a aquellos que muestran ser mas fuertes, ágiles que los demás, aunque mas allá de lo físico esta otro punto, las personas temen a Naruto por sus ideales y formas de resolver las cosas, todos estamos acostumbrados a que un héroe con capa caiga del cielo para vencer al villano y que todo termine con un final feliz… el piensa diferente en las formas de resolver las cosas, de un modo que aunque sea mal visto, es mejor…" Momo tubo que jadear con incredulidad ante las palabras de su madre no creyendo lo que dijo, ¿estaba apoyando a su compañero de clase en sus métodos de resolver los enfrentamientos contra los villanos?

"Pero-o Oka-san, las leyes son estrictas y deben de ser respetadas, así es como este sistema funciona" normalmente nunca iría contra las palabras de su madre, pero esta vez esta aun atónita ante lo escuchado.

"Sin importar que tan perfecto parezca algo, siempre habrá fallas, ¿sabes porque deje mi carrera de abogada cariño?" pregunto con suavidad la pelinegra mayor de anteojos que cruzo sus dedos y apoyo sus codos en el escritorio.

"No…" no sabia el porque su madre dejo su carrera en su juventud, ella tubo puntaje perfecto e incluso firmas para trabajar con los mejores en el extranjero, pero ella lo dejo todo para comenzar con su propia empresa, ahora era una gran magnate en la industria.

"En mis primeros dos años como abogada tuve que ver como personas… no… monstruos que no merecen siquiera respirar, tuve que defender a enfermos que habían matado, violado y dañado a personas inocentes, fui una hipócrita en solo pensar en ganar mis casos en vez de buscar justicia…" dando un pesado suspiro se dejo en su silla para quitarse sus lentes y apretar el puente de su nariz con sus dedos buscando relajarse, "Cuando deje mi carrera comencé de nuevo y conocí a tu padre, los años pasaron y fundamos nuestra empresa, pero… cuando estaba en el séptimo mes de embarazo, me llego una llamada, dijeron que tu padre había muerto por tratar de defenderse de un villano que acababa de escapar de la cárcel… si tan solo alguien como Naruto-kun hubiera estado y acabado de forma definitiva con ese villano, tu padre hubiera estado aun con nosotros"

"…" Momo permaneció en silencio asimilando lo que su madre le estaba diciendo, sintió el picor de las lágrimas en sus ojos, este era la primera vez que escuchaba lo que en verdad le sucedió a su padre. En silencio vio como su madre se levanto de su escritorio para llegar asta unos cajones de un estante y saco algunos archivos para ponerlos sobre la mesa.

"Seguro que has escuchado de los vigilantes, ellos fueron los primeros en usar sus poderes contra aquellos que causaban estragos en la época en el que los Quicks aparecieron, pero al paso de los años estos fueron desestimados ya que el gobierno comenzó con el sistema de los 'Pro-héroes', varios de los vigilantes que no alcanzaron los estándares para ser héroes profesionales quedaron en el olvido o si estos seguían con sus acciones eran tachados como villanos…" volviendo a tomar algunos de los archivos los abrió para entregárselo a su hija, "Eh investigado todo lo posible la vida de Naruto-kun para defenderlo en el juzgado, al parecer descubrí mas cosas de lo que pensé"

"¿Esto es…?" la adolecente comenzó a examinar los archivos para encontrar recortes de diarios de varias desapariciones y testimonio de personas que fueron salvados por un 'héroe' desconocido, la única descripción que había era una silueta encapuchada.

"Al parecer esos dos casos en el que Naruto-kun izo acto de sus habilidades no fueron las únicas, desde hace nueve meces que la zona donde vive el a tenido un descenso increíble de crímenes, los pocos que viven en la zona se niegan a hablar ya sea por miedo o gratitud por el responsable de cuidar sus viviendas desde las sombras" explico con seriedad la Yaoyorozu mayor sacando esta vez una fotografía, "Unas semanas antes que Naruto-kun llegara a la U.A hubo un incidente donde se encontró a una banda de 7 personas con peculiaridades peligrosos, todos ellos fueron encontrados muertos, los pocos testigos solo dicen que ellos estaban asechando una niña rubia de vestimenta escolar y que luego todo lo que se escucho fue forcejeos, cuando lo policía llego no se encontró ni a la chica ni el responsable de los siete asesinatos…" el silencio en la oficina fue roto por la caída de la silla donde estaba sentada la estudiante de la U.A.

Temblando sin control Momo vio con incredulidad a su madre, su compañero izo todo esto, "¡Si tú sabes esto! ¿Cómo es que la policía o los héroes profesionales no saben esto?" pregunto perdiendo la calma a la vez que miraba a su madre que en ningún momento perdió la compostura.

"Porque tal vez estamos ante un mal necesario… mi niña aun eres muy joven y no puedes ver lo cruel que el mundo puede llegar a ser, pero eres inteligente y sabes que a veces debe de haber alguien que esta dispuesto a romper las reglas para hacer un cambio y estoy dispuesta a esconder estos archivos ante el mundo con tal de que el pueda seguir libre…" levantándose de su asiento Majime se acerco a su hija y la abrazo con fuerza, "Además… el salvo lo mas preciado que tengo en este mundo, no se que seria de mi si te perdiera, tiempos difíciles se acercan Momo-chan y sé que si Naruto esta cerca de ti, tu estarás a salvo…" besando la frente de su hija con amor puro la lleva asta la puerta, "Ve… los festivales están cerca y debes de dar lo mejor de ti como siempre…" cerrando la puerta dejo a su hija afuera de su oficina, apoyando su frente en la puerta solo pudo suspirar, esto se estaba complicado mas de lo debido.

 **#######################**

La U.A esta ahora lleno de personas que estaban presentes para el festival deportivo que se llevaba acabo cada año, había varios puestos de comida y demás entretenimiento para este gran acto que se estaba llevando acabo, sin embargo de forma sutil había varios policías y héroes encubiertos de civiles por si pasaba algo sospechoso, al igual que héroes profesionales dando recorridos buscando algo inusual.

Los fuegos artificiales destellaron en el sobre el gigantesco estadio donde estaba lleno de espectadores que estaban ansiosos ante el comienzo del festival, mas de ocho clases de diferentes departamentos estaban participando, pero centrándonos en los vestidores de la clase 1-A, vemos como todos ellos estaban preparados.

"¿Uzumaki-san no es injusto que tu participes aun en tu estado?" pregunto una curiosa y preocupada Toru que vestía al igual que los demás un traje azul con franjas blancas que usaban normalmente en los entrenamientos, era algo obvio que no debían de usar sus propios trajes que ayudaba en el manejo de sus peculiaridades, era una medida para que todos estén anivelados.

"La verdadera pregunta es si es justo que yo siquiera participe" dijo con una sonrisa burlona el shinobi que estaba sentado ajustando las vendas de su brazo derecho, era la única herida importante que tenia, el dolor muscular estaba aun en todo su cuerpo, pero era manejable. "¿eso fue un puchero?" pregunto el adolecente que vio la silueta de la chica invisible cruzarse de brazos.

"No…. Bueno si, es que tu eres el mas fuerte de nosotros y vas a trapear el suelo con toda la competencia, es injusto" suspirando la adolecente invisible sabia que no seria sencillo, pero debía de destacar de los demás, aun si poder no era tan impresionante como otros.

"La fuerza no lo es todo Toru, podría ganar este tonto festival y eso no me asegura el ser llamado por algunos de los departamentos de héroes, la verdad no me interesa mucho esta basura" levantándose se sintió incomodo en el traje que le dieron que use que era igual que el todos los demás, las vendas en sus dos brazos aún estaban al igual que las vendas que cubrían su frente y ojo derecho.

"Naruto-san… ¿usted porque esta aquí?" entre los demás estudiantes salió Momo que con una mirada seria miro al shinobi, la chica camino asta quedar frente a frente con el Uzumaki, "Usted muestra desagrado ante estas actividades y se que usted esta siendo obligado a participar, aun así puedo saber, ¿Por qué?" todos los adolescentes se detuvieron en lo que estaban asiendo para mirar a la presidenta de la clase frente al estudiante mas fuerte de la clase.

"Todo esto es para lograr una sola cosa, tener un titulo que diga que eres digno de ser un héroe, ¿Desde cuando ser un héroe depende de ser el mas talentoso, fuerte, rápido o inteligente? A mi no interesa ganar este festival o incluso 'Graduarme', para mi un héroe es tener el valor de dar y arriesgar tu vida con tal la de salvar a los demás… eso es ser un héroe" varios de los estudiantes no pudieron evitar sentirse influenciados por las palabras del shinobi, este cuando estaba por irse por la puerta principal alguien se atravesó en su camino.

"…" La chica Todoroki se enfrento al Uzumaki para estar cara a cara, "Puedo respetar tu opinión respecto a lo que dijiste, pero no cualquiera puede arriesgar la vida y pensar que es un héroe, Uzumaki se que usted es poderoso, más que cualquiera en esta habitación o estudiante que este en la U.A, sin embargo te aseguro una cosa… te venceré" todos quedaron incrédulos ante el serio desafío que la chica mas fuerte de la clase dijo, pero lo que sucedió después izo que las mandíbulas de varias quedaran abiertas.

"Claro que si mocosa, claro que si" revolviendo el cabello blanco y rojo con su mano el shinobi sonrió, la postura de Shiori se torno rígida y gano una expresión mas sombría junto con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos, sonriente el shinobi bipolar se alejo la chica que aun no se movía.

" _Voy a aplastarlo"_ pensó la chica que acomodo su cabello y le dio la espalda a sus compañeros, saliendo por la puerta solo tubo un objetivo en mente, vencer al Uzumaki.

 **Chan**

 **Channnn**

 **Channnnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Me despido de ustedes de donde sea que sean, Brasil, Chile, Puerto rico, Uruguay, Panamá, Perú, Venezuela, USA, México o Argentina, recuerden mientras mas comentarios, mas rápido actualizare la historia, sin mas CHAAAAAUUUUUUU y que les valla bien.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Muy buenas a todos, espero que estén bien, estamos de nuevo aquí con otro capítulo más, no hace falta que les dé las gracias como siempre por sus comentarios, esta historia va avanzando poco a poco, como estoy corto de tiempo no e podido comenzar a contestar los comentarios, sepan disculparme, sin más comencemos de una vez.**

 **Psd: Partes de las explicaciones y demás cosas están influenciada por la historia de "Sobre hombros gigantes" de Azabache180, buena historia por cierto, la recomiendo, si estás leyendo esto espero que no te importe que copie algunos diálogos, ya que tu retrataste demasiado bien todo lo sucedido en el festival deportivo.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

" _Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(Hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 9:** **¿Una carrera?**

"¡Hey!" en todos el estadio se escucho a través de los altavoces la voz de Present Mic que estaba como locutor junto a una vendado y aun en recuperación Aizawa, ante el saludo del héroe profesional la multitud exploto en gritos y aplausos ya que el evento que habían estado esperando estaba a punto de comenzar "¡Presten todos atención, desde los amantes de los deportes hasta los miembros de la prensa, preparen esas cámaras por que el rodeo de adolecentes de secundaria que todos ustedes aman… el festival deportivo de U.A. está a punto de comenzar!" resonó la voz de Present Mic asiendo que el piso vibraba de las emociones que se vivían en las gradas. "Así que todos ustedes ¿Están Listos?... Entonces sean bienvenidos al Festival Deportivo de U.A. de Primer Año" termino de decir el rubio de pequeño bigote dando la presentación formal del evento mientras aplausos y gritos inundaban el túnel de entrada del departamento de estudio General, "Es tiempo de que los estudiantes de primer año comiencen a entrar al escenario" llamo la voz de Present Mic.

Toda la clase 1-A salió a paso lento de los túneles de la entrada al gran estadio, las ovaciones y gritos no se hicieron esperar de todos los espectadores, tanta atención izo que mas de un estudiante se llenara de pánico, "Midoriya deberías de calmarte o tendrás un paro cardiaco" comento con calma Naruto que estaba detrás del adolecente con sus manos en sus bolsillos viendo como el chico de cabello verde trataba de tranquilizar su respiración.

"El festival deportivo, el lugar donde nuestro jóvenes héroes en entrenamiento batallan para afilar sus espadas uno vez al año y obtener fama mundial, aquí están nuestro chicos… Nuestras milagrosas estrellas las cuales sortearon el ataque de villanos con Corazón de Acero, los estudiantes del curso de departamento de Héroes ¡1-A!" Grito Present Mic presentando la clase-A, mientras el estadio ovacionaba emocionado a los jovenes, ciertamente el ataque a la USJ habían puesto muchas miradas en los chicos de 1-A. Aunque la atención a veces no era una buena.

"¿No es ese loco que le arranco la cabeza a un villano?" Naruto tubo que ignorar a sus agudos oídos que escuchaban aun entre las ovaciones los susurros de las personas que tenían duda de el, incluso noto sus miradas que solo reflejaban rechazo a el, pero esto no era algo que siquiera el Uzumaki le importara.

De hecho el shinobi ni siquiera se molesto en escuchar el resto de la presentación de las demás departamentos de héroes, aunque curioso dio una mirada rápida a la competencia, esto le traía recuerdos de cuando izo por primera vez los exámenes Chunnin en Suna, logros pasar todas las pruebas y logro ganar el tercer puesto en el torneo final, algo impresionante para alguien tan joven, pero para el no lo fue tanto, saliendo de sus pensamientos espero que al menos esto fuera la mitad de divertido de lo que pensaba.

Entre los susurros de los jóvenes participantes del festival y gritos de los espectadores se escucho un sonido metálico, en el medio del estadio se elevo una plataforma donde estaba la primera examinadora que tendrían para la etapa inicial del festival, "¡Silencio!" grito una voz femenina la cual resonó por todo el lugar como un trueno, delante de ellos, en el escenario que se había elevado se mostro la figura de Midnight, la Heroína +18, la cual llevaba puesto su traje de Heroína el cual era bastante sexy y revelador, un traje blanco que se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, un corset y un par de medias largas con ligas, este traje dejaba ver todas sus curvas, su buen formado trasero y sin mencionar su busto, esa vestimenta izo que casi todos los adolecentes participantes del festival sintieran apretar sus pantalones, "Es hora del compromiso del estudiante" dijo sonriente la peli negra mientras apuntaba su mirada en un alumno, "Para ello llamamos al escenario a Katsuki Bakugo estudiante de la sección 1-A el cual termino primero en el examen de ingreso"

"…" levantando una ceja curioso el shinobi vio como el adolecente explosivo se encamino a subir la plataforma a paso lento con sus manos en sus bolsillos, una vez llego al micrófono permaneció en silencio.

"Solo quiero decir….que voy a ganar" dijo Bakugo causando un alboroto entre los chicos del departamento de Héroes, pero Katsuki ignoro todo esto con tal de mirar con desafío e ira al Uzumaki que estaba cruzado de brazos con la mirada impasible, algo que solo molesto mas al adolecente rubio de ojos rojos.

" _¿Por qué no me sorprende?"_ se preguntó mentalmente el rubio con vendas que negó con la cabeza, ese chico tenia problemas ante la derrota, ya paso tanto tiempo de que lo venció y este seguía resentido y con ganas de una revancha al parecer, mirando de nuevo a la heroína profesional escucho lo que tenia que decir.

"Con las palabras de los Estudiantes lista, es hora de comenzar con la primera prueba" dijo Midnight a los estudiantes y al público mientras una pantalla holográfica se mostraba detrás de ella "La primera prueba de este año es…" ella moviendo el látigo en su mano al mismo tiempo que la pantalla comenzó a pasar por diferentes pruebas como si fuera una maquina tragamonedas de un casino, hasta detenerse unos segundos después "¡UNA CARRERA DE OBSTACULOS!" revelo Midnight leyendo la prueba en que se había detenido la pantalla.

" _Bueno podría ser peor, podría ser un examen escrito"_ pensó con calma el Uzumaki que miro las diferentes reaccione de sus compañeros de clase.

"Como Escucharon" volvió a hablar la Heroína acallando el estadio el cual esperaba una explicación del evento "En este evento las 11 clases participaran en una carrera de aproximadamente 4 kilómetros alrededor del perímetro del estadio, terminando donde comenzaron" explico Midnight mientras la pantalla detrás de ella cambiaba a la figura del coliseo el cual lo rodeaba una pista esta era recorrida por un muñeco, varios de los presente asintieron entendiendo mejor "El punto fuerte de nuestra escuela es nuestro amor a la libertad… Mientras se mantengan en la pista, todo es válido…incluyendo sus Quirks" dijo lo ultimo con una gran sonrisa a la vez que pasaba su lengua por sus labios.

" _Una versión extraña de Anko, mhe podría ser peor"_ pensó el shinobi que sintió la mirada discreta que la heroína sádica, al parecer aun desconfiaban de el, como si se molestara en pelear de forma seria contra estos mocosos en una carrera, saliendo de sus pensamientos vio la plataforma estaba descendiendo y con una mirada seria Midnight se acerco al shinobi para llegar asta el.

"Te estamos vigilando… no intentes nada gracioso" susurro la peli negra que le dio la espalda al rubio para mirar de nuevo a los demás estudiantes de la U.A, "Ahora participantes a sus puestos" ordeno Midnight mientras los fanáticos gritaban emocionados por que comenzara la competición, sin más que hacer frente al escenario el grupo de estudiantes comenzó a caminar hacia una puerta inmensa la cual tenía tres luces como un semáforo, esta enorme puerta daba paso a un pasillo el cual seguramente los llevaría hacia la pista.

"Buena suerte Naruto" el Uzumaki volteo para mirar a una nervioso Izuku que estaba detrás de el listo para correr, asintiendo con la cabeza el shinobi miro la pequeña entrada donde todos los adolecentes tenían que pasar, levantando una ceja vio que era el centro de atención de varios estudiantes, al parecer algunos querían llamar la atención queriendo competir contra el.

"…" con sus manos en sus bolsillos Naruto ignoro olímpicamente a todos y solo espero que se diera la orden de comenzar.

"¡Comiencen!" ante el grito de Present Mic los estudiantes corrieron como animales al estrecho pasillo, obviamente sucedió lo inevitable, al ser demasiados la salida quedo bloqueada y los empujones e insultos no se hicieron esperar, *¡Mírenlos a todos correr! ¡Sin duda están dispuestos a ganar y ya algunos han logrado pasar! ¡Solo miren a la joven Todoroki dar una demostración de sus habilidades y el como esta causando problemas a sus compañeros! ¡Todos los están dando todo!..." dirigiendo su mirada entre los participantes vio que faltaba uno, volviendo su mirada al punto de partida se encontró con una sorpresa, "¿Uzumaki solo esta caminando?" pregunto incrédulo viendo como el shinobi caminaba con tranquilidad detrás de sus compañeros.

" _Como si corriera como un loco"_ con sus manos en sus bolsillos el shinobi camino por la pista, esto obviamente causo decepción en los espectadores que esperaban mas, no paso mucho para que Naruto llegara asta la pista de hielo que dejo la niña Todoroki, como si se estuviera burlando de la competencia solo dio un salto y de deslizó por el hielo superando ya a varios que aun no pasaron esa pista.

"¡Solo miren ese patinar! ¡Uzumaki sabe mas que solo usar sus puños!" comento con alegría el rubio comentarista que le causo gracia el ver como el shinobi aun con sus manos en sus bolcillos patinar por el hielo, "¡Tiene estilo! ¡Yeah!" Present Mic no tubo problemas en alabar el chico, aunque los espectadores aun tenían dudas.

Ignorando los comentarios del héroe profesional Naruto paso el hielo sin problemas, llegando hasta el otro lado vio que su competencia se detuvo cuando decenas de Robots tanto gigantes como pequeños aparecieron como el siguiente obstáculo, levantado una ceja vio como un tsunami de hielo se elevo para derribar a unos de los robots clase cero. Siguiendo su camino caminando y paso junto a los demás adolecentes que aun dudaban en como pasar a través de los robots.

"¡Uzumaki-san espera!" Ochako vio como su compañero de clase paso a su lado caminando como si nada, todos vieron como el adolescente simplemente levanto su mano derecho que fue rodeada de electricidad.

"Normalmente usaría mi espada para evitar mostrar mis habilidades… pero como no me dejaron traerla habrá que improvisar" las palabras del shinobi confundieron a los estudiantes que vieron los como los robots clase cero estaban acercándose de forma rápida al rubio que solo siguió caminando.

"Esta loco" dando un gruñido Momo abrió su chaqueta mostrando llevar solo un sostén oscuros deportivo, llevando sus manos a su estomago comenzó a formar un cañón e instalarlo de forma rápida, "Bien…" apuntando iba a disparar para ayudar a su compañero de clase, pero esto simplemente se agacho y levanto su brazo derecho que estaba cubierto de electricidad produciendo un sonido de chillidos de pájaros.

"…" sonriendo de forma leve Naruto movió su brazo de forma horizontal y para la incredulidad de muchos una hoja de pura electricidad de mas de 30 metros de largo surgió y corto de forma sencilla las maquinas mas grandes dividiéndolos a la mitad y explotando con fuerza dejando que sus restos aplastaran los Robots mas pequeños, "Se me fue la mano" encogiéndose de hombros el rubio solo siguió caminando.

"¡Esto es increíble el chico Uzumaki creo un sable de luz de varios metros para acabar con varios de los Robots! ¡Siento que esto es una referencia a Star Wars!" grito emocionado Present Mic que miraba los demás estudiantes seguir y utilizar sus diferentes peculiaridades para pasar por los distintos obstáculos.

Los demás estudiantes solo pudieron salir de su estado de incredulidad y seguir su camino enfrentándose con el resto de las maquinas que aun estaban en funcionamiento, no paso mucho para que Naruto quedara en ultimo lugar de nuevo ya que fue sobrepasado por los demás que iban corriendo.

" _Nunca dejas de sorprenderme Naruto"_ pensó Midoriya que cargaba una placa de acero en su espalda, pasando junto a su compañero vio que este solo siguió caminando a paso ligero, a solo unos cientos de metros mas adelante los estudiantes se detuvieron de nuevo cuando se encontraron con acantilados donde solo había algunas rocas y cuerdas que permitirían el poder pasar al otro lado.

"…" volviendo con los locutores nos centramos en Aizawa que solo pudo entrecerrar sus ojos al ver como el shinobi siguió su camino asta llegar a los acantilados, el chico pudo haber terminado la carrera en solo segundos, sabia de su segunda peculiaridad que era el potenciar su cuerpo y con la velocidad que podía llegar a tener hubiera terminado la carrera hace ya algunos minutos, _"Solo esta jugando"_ pensó mientras seguía viendo lo que el rubio arria.

Llegando asta los acantilados Naruto no se detuvo en ningún momento, a lo lejos vio que ya algunos de los estudiantes estaban cerca de la ultima prueba, bueno el rubio no quería quedar fuera de la segunda prueba así que doblando un poco sus piernas planto sus manos en el suelo y corrió, dejando una estela de polvo dio un fuerte salto que le permito con facilidad pasar los acantilados llegando asta el otro lado. Aterrizando de pie el Uzumaki vio que su competencia lo estaba mirando con recelo.

"¿No pensaron que solo caminaría verdad?" pregunto con burla asiendo enojar aun mas a los estudiantes, siguiendo su camino vio que la ultima prueba era un campo de minas, mirando cerca de el se encontró con Izuku que estaba cavando un paso y sacando algunas minas del suelo, "Chico listo…" dijo entre diente y sonriendo de forma leve supo lo que el peli verde aria, siguiendo su camino caminó entre las minas sin mostrarse afectado por las constantes explosiones, estas explosiones eran solo para aturdir y aun eran fuertes, a las personas normales los aturdiría y los elevaría varios metros, pero él era un caso diferente. Con un poco de chakra en las plantas de sus pies se aseguró de no separarse del suelo y el soportar las explosiones no fueron un problema.

Comenzando a correr a paso ligero fue pasando a todos los estudiantes, dando un salto atrapo a un desprevenido Mineta, "¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces?!" grito en pánico sintiendo el agarre detrás de su cuello, algo le decía que por la sonrisa sombría del shinobi la respuesta que le esperaba no le gustaría.

"Elimino la competencia niño" dando un giro en el aire tomo al enano con fuerza y lo lanzo donde estaban la mayor cantidad de estudiantes generando una reacción en cadena de las minas que no dejaron de explotar y retrasar a los estudientes, cayendo entre los primero lugares el shinobi estaba frente a Momo.

"Gracias…" ella sabia que el enano pervertido iba treparse a ella cuando este estaba cayendo sobre ella, por suerte el shinobi le ahorró ese problema.

Encogiéndose de hombros el rubio Uzumaki siguió corriendo entre las minas que explotaban ante cada paso que daba, a solo unos metros de el estaban Bakugo y Todoroki peleando por llegar a los primeros lugares, "¿Ummm?" Naruto levanto una ceja cuando un cable llego hasta él y se enredó en su brazo izquierdo.

"¡Te tengo!" al principio del obstáculo de las minas estaba una chica de cabello rosa y barios equipamientos extraños atados a ella, esta adolescente cargaba una especie de arma en sus manos del cual salía el cable que estaba unido al shinobi, "¡Ahí voy!" apretando un botón en su cinturón izo que el cable se enrollara a toda velocidad.

"¿Ah? " plantando sus pies contra el suelo con fuerza Naruto vio a la chica extraña volar sobre las minas y demás estudiantes para llegar asta el, justo al mismo tiempo una fuerte explosión se detono en el comienzo del obstáculo y en un pedazo de placa de acero Midoriya voló sobre toda la competencia, _"Ese chico tiene agallas…"_ pensó el shinobi que vio como el heredero del One for All cayo sobre los dos cabecillas de la carrera y los uso como apoyo para golpear la placa de metal y causar otra explosión que lo impulso para correr a toda velocidad a la meta final.

Volviendo con la adolecente de cabello rosa esta aterrizo en la espalda del Uzumaki para aferrarse a el con fuerza, "¡Arre grandote! ¡Arre! ¡Solo faltan unos metros para ganar!" moviéndose inquieta con una gran sonrisa apunto al frente. Con una vena latiendo en su frente el shinobi solo pudo seguir corriendo ignorando a la loca en su espalda.

Corriendo a toda velocidad paso entre Shiori y Katsuki que apenas reaccionaron a una mancha amarilla y rosa que pasaron entre ellos, "¡Estamos por descubrir quiénes serán los ganadores! ¡Uzumaki paso de estar al ultimo puesto a segundo solo estando detrás de Midoriya que cayo del cielo para estar en primer lugar! ¡Esto es una locura!" los gritos frenéticos de Present Mic solo aumentaron la emoción de los espectadores que estaban en el borde de sus asientos.

" _¡No!"_ con un brillo de rabia en sus ojos Bakugo izo que las explosiones en sus manos crecieran dándole un impulso mayor, no solo el inútil de Deku lo acababa de sobrepasar y ahora el maldito del Uzumaki también, llegando hasta el pasillo era seguido de cerca por la chica Todoroki que estaba a solo unos centímetros de el.

"…" Izuku sintió sus piernas temblar y sus pulmones arder ante su respiración agitada, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas vio que a solo unos pasos de el estaba Naruto que estaba corriendo a su lado, "¡Vamos solo un poco mas! ¡Puedes hacerlo!" gritando con fuerza solo aumento la velocidad dándolo todo para llegar a la meta.

"…" Naruto solo estuvo corriendo con calma, esta velocidad no era nada comparada a la que estaba acostumbrado, frenando de golpe justo antes de llegar a la meta se detuvo, dejando al adolecente de cabello verde pasara por la meta primero, "Gane" mirando a Bakugo y a Shiori sonrió con burla y dio un paso atrás llegando a la meta.

"Midoriya Izuku es el ganador del primera lugar! ¡Siendo seguido del segundo lugar! ¿Por Hatsume Mei?" la chica que estaba sobre la espalda de Naruto bajo y saludo de forma alegre a los espectadores, "¡Tercer lugar esta Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Cuarto y quinto están Bakugo y Todoroki respectivamente siendo seguido de los demás participantes! ¡Esta fue una de las mejores carreras que he visto y estoy seguro que ustedes también lo piensan!"

En el medio del estadio todos los estudiantes que fueron pasando la línea de meta se tomaron el tiempo de tomar un respiro ante la carrera, pero centrándonos en dos en especial vemos a Naruto acercarse a Mei que estaba revisando y configurando su equipo, "…" con calma el shinobi llego asta la chica que al verlo sonrió de gran manera.

"¡Gran trabajo de equipo no crees! ¡Ganamos!" la celebración de la adolecente solo consiguió que una ceja del shinobi se arqueara.

"¿Trabajo de equipo? Solo te subiste a mi espalda y te aferraste como una garrapata" al parecer lo dicho por el Uzumaki no afecto a la Hatsume que solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

"Vi la oportunidad y la aproveche, ¿No es eso lo que los héroes hacen?" pregunto a la vez que daba un guiño ganando un suspiro del rubio, la chica reviso su equipamiento para sacar una tarjeta, "Pero de todas formas gracias a ti salí en segundo lugar y mostré la utilidad de mis bebes, así que como agradecimientos te ofrezco mis servicios para cualquier cosa que quieras, ya sabes un traje o cosas que te ayuden como mis bebes, ¿Qué me dices?" sonriendo de forma brillante le extendió su tarjeta, pero su respuesta fue que el Uzumaki se alejara, "¡Oye espera!" corriendo se paro frente al adolecente rubio.

"No me interesan los trajes de héroes o herramientas que puedas hacer, no me agrada la idea de depender de instrumentos innecesarios" dijo con calma a la vez que daba un paso de lado dejando a la chica con la boca abierta incrédula por este rechazo.

"¡Que grosero! Esta bien, pero si cambias de opinión no dudes en llamar, tengo varias ideas para unos equipamientos que puedes llegar a usar y se adapten a ti…" corriendo detrás del shinobi puso su tarjeta en uno de sus tantos bolsillos, sin mas la chica tomo su camino alejándose del shinobi que permaneció de pie mirando como de nuevo la plataforma en el medio del estadio comenzó a surgir.

Naruto estuvo en silencio mirando en cualquier dirección, pero tuvo que detenerse para mirar al chico Midoriya, al parecer estar en primer lugar le hizo ganar los gritos de ovación y victoria de los espectadores, se merecía ganar esta vez y al ver las lágrimas de alegría del chico no se arrepintió de dejarlo ganar esta vez.

"Es bueno verlo de nuevo Naruto-kun" una voz femenina llamo la atención del adolecente que volteo para ver una tranquila Ibara que se acercó a él, "Has dado una demostración impresionante allá atrás, veo que aunque fuiste tranquilo al principio, te tornaste más arriesgado al final de la carrera para conseguir el tercer puesto" hablo con calma al adolecente de cabello de enredadera verde.

"¿Qué te puedo decir ibara? Soy impredecible" mirando a la chica volteo un momento para ver las pantallas y tubo que sonreír al ver que la chica religiosa termino en el sexto puesto de la carrera, impresionante teniendo en cuanta que solo su poder era su extraño cabello, "Admito que estoy impresionado por verte llegar al sexto lugar, no pensé que fueras una persona de alto desempeño Atlético, eres buena" elogio el chico que vio como Midnight estaba comenzando a dar los resultados de la carrera.

"Bueno, gracias" agradeció el elogia la chica de cabello verde que sonrió de forma suave e inocente, incluso el rubio estuvo un segundo cautivado por la sonrisa de la adolecente, pero rápidamente salió de esos pensamientos para mirar a la heroína profesional.

"Los primeros 42 en llegar a la meta avanzan hacia la siguiente ronda lo cual es desafortunado pero no tienen por qué entristecerse si no llegaron a ocupar uno de los puestos, ¡hemos preparado otras actividades donde podrán brillar!" informo Midnight mientras se lamia los labios, causando varias desilusiones entre aquellos que no lograron avanzar al siguiente evento, "Ahora la verdadera competición comienza, la oportunidad de captar las cámaras, así que den todo lo que tengan…"

En ese peculiar doble sentido varios de los estudiantes miraron a los que salieron en los primeros puestos o a incluso a Naruto, que llamaría mas la atención de las cámaras y departamento que derrotar a un posible villano y amenaza para la sociedad, varios ya sabían en quien fijar sus objetivos. "…" Sonriendo de forma peligrosa Naruto supo que ahora era el objetivo de muchos, eso solo pondría las cosas mas interesantes para el.

"Ahora, para el segundo evento" todos prestaron atención a Midnight mientras la pantalla detrás de ella cambiaba nuevamente a la misma de cuando se seleccionó el primer evento, "Que podría ser, obviamente yo ya lo sé, pero de todas formas, la incertidumbre es emocionante" dijo lo ultimo dando una leve risa sádica. "Y para el segundo evento tenemos" diciendo eso la pelinegra izo una pausa más dramática de lo necesario al final de su oración mientras la pantalla se detenía "¡Una batalla de caballería!" anunciaba ella al público el cual exploto emocionado, realmente querían ver una buena pelea, "Permítanme explicarles" dijo Midnight acallando las conversaciones entre los estudiantes "los participantes pueden formar equipos de dos y hasta cuatro personas como prefieran, en teoría es parecido a una batalla de caballería regular, pero hay algo que las diferencias" dijo Midnight haciendo una pausa para que todos digirieran la información

"…eso significa que cada equipo tendrá un valor diferente dependiendo de quién está en el equipo" dijo una inocente Ochako concentrada en la pantalla sin notar que Midnight había guardado silencio.

"Tienes razón" dijo una chica de piel rosada a su lado pero ambas fueran tomadas por sorpresa por el grito de Midnight

"¡Tal vez deban callársela boca y dejarme que termine de explicar!" dijo la heroína en forma de regaño a sus estudiantes las cuales se callaron de inmediato mirando al suelo avergonzadas de haber interrumpido la explicación. Aclarándose la garganta Midnight siguió con su explicación, "Como les decía cada estudiante tiene un puntaje, por ejemplo el último lugar tiene 5 puntos, el siguiente 10 puntos así sucesivamente en pasos de cinco, terminando con el segundo lugar con un total de 205" dijo ella mientras la pantalla detrás cambiaba a mostrar las posición, el nombre del estudiante y el puntaje recibido, mientras el primer lugar solo tenía el nombre de Izuku sin ningún valor, lo cual llamo la atención de todos "Pero para el primer lugar tenemos una sorpresa reservada" dijo Midnight lamiéndose los labios posando su mirada en la confundida figura de Midoriya, "Ya que el valor asignado a este es de diez millones" revelo Midnight mientras el estadio caía en un silencio sepulcral, si alguien dejaba caer una moneda en las gradas se escucharía al otro lado.

Pero mientras todos estaban enfocados en el ganador del primer obstáculo, vemos como un rígido Naruto tenia una de sus cejas temblando sin control, ¿Cargar a tus compañeros y arrebatarse unos pedazos de tela con valor en puntajes?, sabia que este tipo de cosas no podrían llegar a parecerse a su mundo, pero esta fue una de las pruebas mas estúpidas que vio en su vida, sentía la tentación de solo largarse y dejar esta estupidez, pero tubo que calmarse.

Mientras el shinobi trabada de calmar su ira, el adolecente de cabello verde estaba teniendo sus propios conflictos, " _Diez… Diez… Millones"_ Izuku sintió la mirada de todos los participantes clavarse en el, temblando como una hoja solo pudo tragar en seco, si el valía diez millones eso significaba, que todos vendrían a por él, cualquiera podía ganar la batalla si lograba tener sus diez millones, incluso el último lugar, pero mientras él pensaba en los contras de tener tantos puntos todas las miradas del estadio, de los estudiantes y de la nación se posaban en él, marcándolo como el siguiente objetivo

"Así es" dijo Midnight mirando a Midoriya como el resto, al parecer la presión estaba siendo abrumadora para el, pero supo mantener la calma, mas o menos ya que no dejaba de mirar en diferentes direcciones buscando evitar las miradas peligrosas de la competencia, "Es supervivencia del mas acto con una oportunidad de aquellos en el fondo de tomar el primer lugar… Ahora déjenme explicarle las reglas de la batalla, primero la batalla tiene un tiempo límite de 15 minutos" dijo ella al público, causando que varios asintieran con la cabeza analizando las reglas básicas, solo debían de luchar entre ellos unos 15 minutos, "cada equipo vale la suma de los puntos de sus integrantes , por lo cual si los corceles valen 5,10 y 15 y el jinete 20, el equipo tendrá un valor de 50 puntos" en la pantalla se monstro una figura de All Might montando a tres héroes más los cuales servían como caballos "Este valor será llevado por el jinete el cual usara una banda alrededor de su cabeza con este valor, no está permitido usarla en otro lado…" aclaro Midnight mientras la imagen en la pantalla pasaba a mostrar a All Might el cual ahora llevaba una banda alrededor de su cabeza la cual indicaba 50 puntos "Cada equipo intentara apoderarse de la mayor cantidad de bandanas hasta que el tiempo se agote para aumentar los puntos de su equipo, las bandanas robadas deben ser llevadas alrededor del cuello, estas están unidas con velcro para que pueda ser puestas y retiradas con facilidad, pero lo más importante de todo es que si te roban tu bandana o tu equipo cae, no significa que estas fuera del evento, pueden seguir jugando hasta que termine el evento" termino de explicar la heroína

"por lo cual…" entre los murmurios de los estudiantes nos enfocamos en una pensativa Yaoyorozu que froto su barbilla con las puntas de sus dedos, "como hay 42 personas habrán 10 o 12 equipos" concluyo de forma rápida ganando la mirada aprobatoria de la heroína profesional.

"Una estrategia sería dejar que alguien tome tus puntos desde el principio así tendrás menos presión no necesitaras protegerte" dijo en voz alta una chic de cabello rosa al igual que su piel.

"es difícil decidir sin saber cómo terminaran los puntos repartiéndose Mina" dijo otra chica de cabello oscuro y delgada respondiendo a la peli rosado identificándola como mina

"Durante el juego será una cruda batalla donde podrán usar sus Quirks, pero todavía sigue siendo una batalla de caballería por lo cual tendrás tarjeta roja si intenta tumbar a sus contrincantes adrede, si hacen estos serán eliminados de forma inmediata" informo Midnight causando que todos asintieran mienta Bakugo dejaba escapar una maldición habiendo perdido su plan de batalla "Tienen Quince minutos para crear sus equipos, así que comiencen" ordeno la mujer mientras la pantalla pasaba a una cuenta regresiva la cual comenzaba desde 15 como si una explosión hubiera ocurrido entre los participantes todos comenzaron a moverse en busca de sus parejas.

No hace faltar ser genio para notar que los estudiantes participantes del festival se alejaron de tanto Midoriya como del Uzumaki, uno por tener los diez millones de puntos u otro por su mala fama, suspirando el shinobi solo pudo palmearse la frente, "No hace falta que te molestes Naruto-kun, ellos solo no te conocen y están mal en juzgarte sin conocerte" el rubio vio a la adolecente religiosa a su lado que tenia su siempre inocente y agradable sonrisa grabada en la cara, "Estoy mas que dispuesta en aceptar formar un equipo contigo y así ambos mostremos que la unión hace la fuerza, y no acepto un no como respuesta" hablo con seguridad la chica de cabello verde que unió sus manos para mirar al serio Uzumaki que tubo que sonreír.

"¿Acaso no esta contra tus creencias el hacer equipo con las personas como yo?" pregunto con cierta ironía ante el equipo que se estaba por formar, una niña religiosa de buena fe y un rubio con cargos de homicidios, parecía el inicio de un mal chiste.

"Ya te lo dije Naruto-kun, yo veo una buena persona y no me importar lo que los demás digan, ¿Qué clase de amiga seria si me dejara llevar por palabras blasfemas de desconocidos?" pregunto esta vez Ibara que gano una expresión mas seria sin dejar un solo momento de mirar al shinobi a los ojos.

"Eres demasiada inocente…" Suspirando el adolecente de bigotes miro a la chica y apoyo su mano derecha en su hombro para sonreír, "Y eso es lo que mas me agrada de ti" quitando su mano volteo para ver que ya varios grupos se formaron, incluso ese niña loca que estuvo en su espalda estaba ahora acosando a Izuku que aún seguía siendo tímido ante el sexo opuesto, "¿Podemos ser un equipo de dos?" se pregunto a si mismo, podía hacerlo y teniendo en cuanta la competencia no seria problema para el acabar con todos.

"Si" contesto de forma simple la chica que internamente se sintió mal por su amigo, podía ver como toda la competencia los estaba observando y solo ella fue la única que se acerco para ofrecerse a formar un equipo, _"¿Parecer que eso no le molesta?"_ pensó al ver que shinobi estaba relajado y no le daba la mayor importancia a ser ignorado e incluso insultado a sus espaldas, ¿acaso el estaba acostumbrado a este rechazo?, esa pregunta le preocupo, mirando a su alrededor vio que nadie mas se acerco o los equipos ya estaban completos, eso le decepcionaba un poco de sus propios compañeros que se suponen que serian héroes.

"Bien" Naruto tomo las bandanas que le entrego Midnight no sin que esta antes no le diera una mirada de advertencia, ignorando a la heroína tomo las dos bandas que le entregaron, el tenia 200 y su compañera unos 150 por estar entre los primeros puestos. Girando sobre sus talones llego asta su única compañera de equipo y tomando las bandas las ato alrededor de su cuello, "Es hora de comenzar el juego y ¡Les patearemos el trasero a todos!" grito lo ultimo llamando la atención de todos que se sintieron desafiados por ese grito.

"¡Lenguaje!" grito en lo bajo avergonzada la adolecente de cabello de enredadera que sentía las miradas de todo el estadio sobre ella y de las sientas de cámaras que la estaban grabando, esperaba que su madre y padre no estuvieran viendo la televisión ahora.

 **Chan**

 **Channnn**

 **Channnnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Me despido de ustedes de donde sea que sean Costa rica (esta vez si me acorde, lamento que sea algo tarde), Brasil, Chile, Puerto rico, Uruguay, Panamá, Perú, Venezuela, USA, México o Argentina, recuerden mientras mas comentarios, mas rápido actualizare la historia, sin mas CHAAAAAUUUUUUU y que les valla bien.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Muy buenas a todos, espero que les esté yendo bien en este 2019 que apenas comienza. Bueno solo puedo agradecer sus comentarios y apoyo por esta historia que poco a poco va ascendiendo, ahora vamos a aclarar y responder algunos comentarios.**

 **+Naruto es reacio a usar los trajes y equipamientos de los cueles los demás de la U.A usan, pero eso no significa que el no use armas como Kunia, shuriken, su espada corta, en cuánto a un traje aun tengo mis dudas, en lo personal prefiero que no lo use, pero si nos enfocamos en trajes de un estilo más maduros, como Daredevil, el caballero de la Luna, el traje de Ojo de halcón, el Comedian, Ronin, son trajes, pero a la vez armaduras, no se aun estoy pensando en eso, pero por ahora el traje queda descartado.**

 **+El nivel de poder de Naruto es desgraciadamente demasiado alto para este universo, esto no me paso en 'Un sennin entre héroes' por obvias razones, los únicos quienes obligarían a pelear enserio a Naruto seria One for all y All Might, además de tal vez uno u otro que tengo en mente, pero a fin de cuentas tengo algunas ideas de arreglar este problema, o al menos eso creo.**

 **+Veo que a muchos les gusto la idea del dúo entre Naruto e Ibara, muchos de ustedes lo dijeron y tienen razón, nadie quiere trabajar con Naruto por su forma de ser y mala fama que gano, obviamente algunos de la Clase-A han formado cierto vinculo de compañerismo, ojo compañerismo, no amistad, las dos son cosas diferentes. Los pocos que Naruto considera un amigo es a Ibara, solo porque esta tiene fe en que Naruto es mejor persona de los que los demás dicen.**

 **+Muchos piensan que Naruto solo quiere acabar con sus oponentes en cuanto la oportunidad se de, Mmmm eso es algo a discutir ya que como vieron en la batalla contra el Nomu, notaron que Naruto quería solo un reto. Ahora Naruto es un adolecente aburrido que aunque fue un Anbu se sigue considerando una persona que busca un reto, algo que le haga sentir ese viaja adrenalina de sentirse contra las cuerdas por un oponente superior y vencerlo. El más claro ejemplo que tengo es, el capitán América, en la película del soldado del invierno.**

 **Steve es un soldado que aunque tiene un misión y reglas que seguir, no rechazo una pelea puño a puño contra un soldado que podría darle un reto, no se si me logro explicar bien, pero a fin de cuentas tanto Naruto como el capitán América a pesar de tener un pasado oscuro y siendo 'Soldados' no pueden evitar aprovechar la oportunidad de que si un reto que se les presenta, esto lo aprovechen solo para sentirse mejor consigo mismos, esa es la única defensa que puedo dar.**

 **\+ Otro tema y creó que es el ultimo a tocar, 'el matar', casi nadie en todo el mundo de boku no hero aprueba o ve de buena forma el quitar una vida, debido a que este mundo esta algo caricaturizado e infantilizado, es algo obvio ya que esto no es DC cómic o un manga mas serio y un tanto mas oscuro como One punch man. Pero volviendo al tema, algunos lectores han apuntando que Naruto solo asesina a aquellos que el *vea* son una verdadera amenaza que podría causar problemas en el futuro, por eso mato al Nomu e intento matar a Shigaraki sabiendo de lo que este era capaz.**

 **En resumidas palabras no esperen que Naruto acumule una montaña de cadáveres en solo un chasquido de dedos, no, el solo lo ara si lo cree necesario o solo marcara de por vida a algunos dejándolos al borde la muerte por heridas que les dejaran secuelas, ya saben espaldas y piernas rotos. Naruto fue un Anbu y es un shinobi hecho y derecho, pero la final de cuentas sigue siendo Naruto.**

 **Sin más comencemos de una vez.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 10:** **un dúo extraño, pero imparable… ¡Comienzo de la segunda etapa!**

"¡La segunda prueba esta por comenzar y los 15 minutos que se dieron para que los equipos se formarán se a terminado!" El grito de Present Mic atrajo la atención de todos los espectadores que volvieron a sus asientos luego de tomar un descanso para estirar sus piernas, volviendo con el presentador rubio con altavoces en su cuello este leyó una pantalla con los nombres registrados de los diferentes equipos que se formaron para llevar acabo esta prueba, "¡Solo miren los singulares equipos que se formaron! ¡Estos niños son creativos buscando que todas sus peculiaridades sean equivalentes entre ellos para poder trabajar en equipo! ¡¿Alguno te llama la atención mi viejo amigo?!" pregunto el héroe que volteo para mirar a Eraserhead que estaba en silencio.

"…" levanto una ceja debajo de sus vendas el héroe profesional miro curioso un equipo en especial, esto fue visto también por Present Mic que miro en la misma dirección que su viejo amigo.

"Hablando de equipos interesantes, ¡Miren lo que tenemos aquí!" entre los tantos participantes del festival estaban dos personas que estaban en le borde lateral de la arena donde se llevaría acabo la batalla de caballería, estos eran Naruto e Ibara que formaron un equipo, siendo esta ultima que estaba sentada en los hombros del Uzumaki y con sus manos apoyadas en un arnés improvisado hecho de su cabello que rodeaba el torso y hombros del shinobi.

"¿Por qué debo de ser la jinete?" preguntó con timidez la chica que esta sonrojada levemente por vergüenza, después de todo estaba sentada en los hombros de un chico y con sus muslos rozando la cara de este, era posición algo comprometedora a los ojos de la joven heroína que tenia parte de su cabello atado alrededor de ella misma y el Uzumaki para estar lo mas estable posible.

"¿Puedes levantar 70 Kilogramos sobre tus hombros, para además de eso correr y lidiar con la competencia?" pregunto de forma analítica el shinobi que no parecía en lo mas minino afectado por llevar a la chica en sus hombros.

"No…" Suspirando Ibara solo pudo sentarse y prepararse, su cabello de enredaderas se movía de forma constante preparándose para lo que sea que estuviera por venir, mirando a su alrededor vio que eran de los pocos que formaron dúos, los demás equipos estaban formados po estudiantes, "¿Tienes algún plan?" preguntó mirando asía abajo a su compañero de equipo que solo cerro los ojos para pensar un momento.

"Con los puntos que tenemos ya estamos clasificados para la tercera etapa y en el caso que tengamos que robar puntos será a los equipos con menor importancia, después de todo el avanzar a la tercera etapa no será complicado" dijo con calma el shinobi que ya no veía la hora de que este espectáculo termine, al principio de la primera prueba solo corrió para asegurarse de posicionarse en un buen lugar, pero ahora con los puntos que tenia ya aseguraba un lugar para la siguiente etapa, además no quería llamar demasiado la atención, "Podemos mantener la distancia de los demás y hacer tiempo, es lo-"

"¡No!" Naruto tubo que parpadear confuso ante la interrupción de la adolecente en sus hombros, levantando la mirada se encontró con la mirada decidida de Ibara que estaba seria, "¡Nunca debemos de apuntar a solo ser el segundo lugar! ¡Naruto-kun todos nuestros compañeros están aquí para dar lo mejor de ellos mismos y no esperan que tu no lo intentes tampoco! ¡No podemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad! ¡Debemos de brillar y mostrar de lo que estamos hechos!" las fuertes palabras de la adolecente hicieron que el shinobi guardara silencio y se perdiera en sus pensamientos.

 _¡Yo siempre daré más del 100%! ¡Sin importar quienes sean contra quienes pelee! ¡Yo los superare a todos! ¡Ese es mi camino ninja!_

"…" recordaba bien esas palabras que gritaba cuando era solo un mocoso, sonriendo de forma leve el Uzumaki levanto la vista para mirar a su compañera que esperaba con ansias una respuesta, "¿Así que quieres ir por todo?" pregunto con calma viendo que el reloj para los 15 minutos para formar equipos ya llego a su tiempo limite.

"Si… mi madre decía que nunca hay que desaprovechar la oportunidad de dar tu mejor esfuerzo y brillar" hablo con calma y una sonrisa brillante que le fue contagiada al Uzumaki que suspiro para escuchar la corneta del tiempo limite.

"Es una mujer sabia… espero que te este viendo ahora, porque ambos daremos un verdadero espectáculo" con esas palabras el shinobi trono su cuello y comenzó a caminar para dirigirse a donde se estaba por llevar acabo la prueba.

Volviendo con los comentaristas estos sonaron la corneta del limite de tiempo para comenzar la segunda etapa de los festivales, "Muy bien, ya todos armaron sus equipos" la voz de Present Mic a través de los altoparlantes del estadio mientras el contador en la pantalla de la tarima llegaba a cero, pasado a decir un en sus marcas "¡No preguntaren si están listo porque viendo el campo de juego sé que lo están! ¡Ahora llevemos la cuenta! ¡3!"

"…" todos los participantes con sus respectivos equipos estaban ya listos y preparados, entre ellos el equipo que muchos tenían de objetivo era el de Midoriya, Tokoyami, Uraraka y finalmente Hatsume que estaba ansiosa de utilizar sus 'Bebés'.

"¡2!" otro equipo era el de Shiori Todoroki que estaba siendo cargada por su equipo, los cuales eran Lida, Yaoyorozu y Kaminari, la chica de cabello blanco y rojo daba miradas furtivas a Midoriya, como también lo hacía con Naruto que estaba relajado con su compañera de equipo en su espalda.

" _¡Matar! ¡Matar!"_ al parecer Bakugo ya tenia sus dos objetivos en mente, una vez que le arrebate los 10 millones de puntos al inútil de Deku iría por el Uzumaki solo para arrebatarle sus puntos y dejarlo fuera de la competencia, tanto Mina, Sero y Kirishima no pudieron evitar ver con preocupación a su jinete que parecía estar por explotar en cualquier momento.

"¡1!"

"¡Comiencen!" el grito de Midnight fue el detonador para lo que según ella, la masacre comenzara, al instante todos comenzaron a correr unos contra otros, pero todos se detuvieron cuando una gran ventisca sacudió a todos los participantes, "¡¿Pero qué demonios?!" incrédula la heroína vio como un manchón amarillo y verde paso por mas de media pista dejando solo una estela de polvo.

"¡¿He?!" Izuku apenas pudo reaccionar cuando vio como Naruto apareció frente a ellos en menos de un segundo, "¡Tokoyami!" su compañero con cabeza de pájaro aun aturdido por la inesperada aparición del shinobi izo que uso de su peculiaridad, una sombra surgió del estomago del adolescente que ataco al Uzumaki que dio un pequeño salto y giro para dar una patada giratoria que dio de lleno en la silueta de sombra que gruño de dolor ante el fuerte golpe que lo hizo retroceder.

"…" Ibara apenas supo lo que sucedió, un momento estuvo en el borde de la pista de un lado y ahora estaba frente a otro equipo, saliendo de su aturdimiento la chica de cabello verde extendió su brazo e intento arrebatarle la banda de mayor valor de chico Midoriya, pero tuvo que alejar sus manos cuando un gancho con un alambre salió disparada de una pistola cargada por Mei.

"¡Debemos de alejarnos!" Midoriya supo que no podría pelear contra el shinobi en estas condiciones, activado su mochila cohete en su espalda dada por la chica del departamento de apoyo, volando varios metros en el aire espero tener un respiro, sin embargo abrió sus ojos con incredulidad al igual que sus compañeros cuando el Uzumaki dio un salto tal que fisuro el suelo y se elevo asta llegar asta ellos.

"¡¿Qué hacemos?!" pregunto con un grito Ururaka que vio como el rubio que cargaba a la adolecente de la Clase-B llegar asta ellos, estaban en el aire y el equipamiento que llevaban no le permitirían maniobrar en el aire lo suficientemente rápido como para escapar.

"…" Deku izo que su brazo derecho fuera cubierto por rayos verdes y su piel se tornara roja, debía de detenerlo y estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su brazo para lograr detener a su compañero de clase que ya estaba sobre ellos, "¡Smashhh-" cuando iba a dar el golpe vio como el shinobi llego asta el e interrumpió su ataque al atrapar su brazo derecho con su mano izquierda.

"¡Sin resentimientos Midoriya!" dando ese grito Naruto movió su cabeza y con sus dientes arranco la banda de los 10.000.000 de puntos de la frente del adolecente de cabello verde, ambos equipos comenzaron a caer para aterrizar en el suelo, siendo el shinobi que aterrizo de rodillas levantando una nube de polvo por tal impacto abrupto, "Ufff eso fue difícil" Tomando la banda de su boca se la entrego a la impactada chica que aun no se ponía al tanto de todo lo que acababa de pasar.

"…" todo el estadio estuvo en silencio ante lo que acababan de ver, en el lugar de donde estaban tanto Present Mic y Eraserhead los dos estaban aun desconcertado, el primero en salir de este estado fue el rubio de cabello extraño que tomo con fuerza su micrófono.

"¡Esto es increíble! ¡El equipo Uzumaki y Shiozashi mostraron un comienzo increíble! ¡En solo 20 segundos lograron conseguir los 10 millones de puntos y colocarse en el primer lugar! ¡No es por nada que nuestro rubio egocéntrico venció a toda la Clase-A el solo y además debuto por si mismo la invasión de los villanos hace solo unas semanas! ¡No se ustedes pero ese chico tiene algo especial!" las palabras del comentarista no alentaron mucho a los espectadores, pero algunos tuvieron que admitir que lo que acaban de ver fue alucinante, "¡Además la Srta. Shiozashi muestra valor y no por nada ella es una de las mejores estudiantes de su clase! ¡Este es un equipo extraño! ¡Un chico serio, peligroso, oscuro y violento que no dudaran en romper huesos! ¡Una dulce chica que es un pan de dios y con la pureza de la nieve! ¡Una combinación extraña! ¡Pero efectiva! ¡Yeah!"

"¿Un chico serio, peligroso, oscuro y violento? Eso ofende viejo" dando un resoplido ante los comentarios que escuchaba el shinobi se enderezo y vio como su competencia se recupero de impacto, ahora todos estaban viniendo por ellos.

"No lo escuches Naruto-kun, aun debemos de seguir queda bastante tiempo y debemos de seguir" atando la cinta de los 10 millones en su frente la adolecente de cabello verde vio que estaban siendo rodeados, varios de la Clase-B fueron los primeros en llegar y antes que estos pudieran acercarse mas fueron obligados a retroceder cuando una pared de enredaderas verdes protegió al dúo.

" _Es como una versión inferior del Mokuton, se centra en el manejo de su cabello que es prácticamente solo tallos delgados con pequeñas espinas de enredaderas… me preguntó que tanto puede explotar esta habilidad"_ pensó con curiosidad el Uzumaki que vio como un domo verde hecho por la adolecente en sus hombros se formo, no hace falta decir que los golpes desde afuera no se hicieron esperar.

Desde fuera del domo varios de los estudiantes usaban sus diferentes peculiaridades para derribar el domo de plantas que se reformaba cada vez que alguna parte era destruida haciendo que el trabajo sea mas difícil, "¡Sal de ahí maldito perdedor!" Bakugo sin dudar salto separándose de su equipo y uniendo sus manos golpeo el domo creando una fuerte explosión que casi derriba a algunos jinetes que estaban cerca, pero cumpliendo su objetivo derribo con éxito el domo, solo para ver que estaba vacío.

"¡Bakugo arriba de ti!" Sero asiendo uso de su peculiaridad izo que cinta surgiera de uno de sus brazos y atrapo a su compañero justo a tiempo para jalarlo a el y evitar que fuera pisado por Naruto que cayo al suelo dejando un pequeño cráter.

Con una mirada analítica el shinobi puso sus manos en el suelo y extendiendo una de sus piernas giro como un trompo para crear una gran nube de polvo que rápidamente cubrió toda la zona, poniéndose de pie el rubio extendió sus brazos para atrapar a su compañera que cayo del cielo, no fue difícil el mandarla a lo alto del cielo y caer primero para formar esta capa de tierra que bloqueo la vista de todos.

"Estoy lista" la adolecente no tubo problemas en moverse y trepar para quedar en la espalda del shinobi, envolviendo sus piernas contra el torso del chico y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello fue cargada, "…" en sus adentros estaba agradecida por estar en las espaldas del adolecente y así este no estuviera al pendiente de sus pechos que estaban siendo presionados contra su espalda o el sonrojo que se formo en sus mejillas, nunca estuvo tan cerca de un chico antes.

Viendo que su compañera estaba lista Naruto comenzó a correr entre la nube de polvo y sonrió, si su compañera de equipo quería que brillaran y mostraran lo que tenían, que así sea.

"¡La nube de polvo no permite ver nada! ¡Pero se puede ver que aun las cosas están turbias ya que no se dejan de ver movimientos ahí abajo!" comento Present Mic que vio como la nube de polvo poco a poco se fue asentado para mostrar a todos los chicos participantes de este festival.

"¿Mineta y tu banda?" uno de los equipos estaba siendo conformado por Asui, Mineta y Shoji, siendo los primeros dos aquellos quienes estaban en la espalda del gigante de seis brazos que actuaba como un tanque cubriendo a sus ambos compañeros en su espalda, pero al parecer la cobertura no fue perfecta ya que ahora la chica rana miraba con frustración al enano que había perdido la banda de su frente.

"¡Me la han quitado!" grito con desesperación y no fue el único, cuando el polvo por fin se asentó varios se dieron cuanta de la ausencia de sus bandanas, los únicos equipos que no fueron robados fueron los equipos Midoriya, Todoroki, Shinsho, Bakugo y Monoma, siendo estos dos últimos que tenían su propio encuentro.

En unos de los extremos de la pista Naruto suspiro para flexionar sus rodillas, mirando asía atrás vio como varios mechones del cabello de su compañera sostenían las bandas que habían conseguido, fue fácil pasar por aquellos que pensaban que serian ignorados por tener bajos puntos y esperar asta el ultimo momento para conseguirlos los necesarios para ganar, fue sencillo aprovechar este descuido de ellos.

"¡Esto es inaudito! ¡El dúo yin yang han arrebato las bandas de mas de 5 equipos en solo unos segundos! ¡Nunca vi algo como esto! ¡Sin duda esta generación tiene mucho que dar! ¡Tengo miedo de quedar sin trabajo por chicos como ellos que serán los próximos héroes profesionales!" Los gritos de Present Mic alentaron a las personas a gritar emocionados ante el espectáculo que tenían ante ellos.

"El Uzumaki es lo físico en este equipo, el esta encargado de correr y atacar, Shiozashi esta encargada de ser tanto la ultima defensa como también la encargada de arrebatar las bandanas aprovechando su versátil peculiaridad que le da un alcance de media distancia que es difícil para los demás estudiantes predecir… están equilibrando bastante bien sus habilidades, es impresionante" hablo con calma Aizawa que no dejo en ningún momento de mirar todo de forma analítica y calculadora, sin duda la actitud del shinobi dio mucho que pensar, ya que tubo un cambio al compararlo con el principio de este evento, ¿Fue influenciado por ese chica?, era una posibilidad.

"Gran comentario mi amigo" felicito Present Mic a su viejo amigo que solo asintió con la cabeza.

Volviendo con los participantes vemos entre ellos a una seria Shiori que dio una mirada al reloj en la pantalla, faltaban solo seis minutos, mirando a las gradas vio que su padre estaba en la planta superior de las gradas cruzados de brazos y con su siempre mirada hipócrita que la molestaba, "…" dando una respiración profunda se relajo, no era tiempo de pensar en eso, mirando a sus compañeros vio que estos estaban esperando sus ordenes, "Es hora de actuar, este es el plan…" diciendo su plan en simples pasos dio a entender lo que tenían que hacer.

"¿Midoriya?" Izuku salió de sus pensamientos cuando el chico pájaro le hablo, solo contaban con 210 puentes y estaban en quinto lugar, no era suficiente para pasar a la tercera etapa.

"…" mirando a su equipo vio que ellos esperaban un plan, cerrando sus ojos pensó de forma rápido en que hacer, sabia de las habilidades del Uzumaki y se dio cuenta que el ir por el de forma directa seria estúpido, aun mas con todos sus demás compañeros yendo por el mismo objetivo, "Eso es…" abriendo sus ojos vio que todos estaban yendo por el dúo del primer lugar, "¡Corramos asía ellos! ¡Les diré el plan!" con esa orden las dos chicas y el adolecente cuervo fueron corriendo a su objetivo y escucharon el plan de su jinete.

"¡Púdrete infeliz!" Bakugo con una sonrisa eufórica le arranco las bandanas del cuello de Monoma luego de dar un espectáculo de sus habilidades y liderazgo para no solo recuperar sus puntos, sino que también quitarles todos a ese engreído copia peculiaridades, aterrizando de nuevo con sus compañeros comenzó a golpear la cabeza de Kirishima.

"¡Oye ahora que!" el pelirrojo no alcanzo a preguntar ya que fue obligado a correr en dirección dónde todos los demás equipos estaban yendo.

"¡Por el Uzumaki! ¡Debemos de acabar con el y ganar ese primer lugar! ¡Corran rápido!" entendiendo el plan vieron por las pantallas que estaban en tercer lugar debajo de Todoroki y el Uzumaki, corriendo a toda velocidad el equipo supo que hacer.

"¡Oh no! ¡Todos los equipos están yendo contra nuestro dúo singular! ¡Con solo cuatro minutos restantes esto esta siendo a todo o nada!" Todos estuvieron en el borde de sus asientos al igual que Present Mic que estaban ansiosos de ver como acabaría todo, los gritos de jubilo y aliento a diferentes equipos era ensordecedor.

"Y miren nada mas…" Naruto sonrió de forma desafiante al ver como todos venían por el y su compañera, pisando con fuerza flexiono sus piernas y dio una respiración profunda, "¿Lista?" pregunto sin levantar la vista, su respuesta fue el sentir el como los brazos y piernas de la adolecente se apretaran mas fuerte contra el.

"¡Si!" con su cabello levitando detrás de ella izo que este creciera y se moviera de forma amenazadora, "¡Vamos a hacerlo Naruto-kun!" usando sus pies pateo el torso del shinobi como si de un caballo se tratase, obviamente esa acción izo que una atmósfera incómoda se formara entre ambos y la mirada penetrante del Uzumaki no estaba ayudando, "Lo siento-o… me deje llevar" con su rostro tornándose rojo solo pudo disculparse por su arrebato infantil, pero no pudo evitarlo, el clímax del momento lo hizo hacerlo.

"Finjamos que eso no sucedió" diciendo eso el shinobi dio un salto para evitar pisar un extraño liquido denso que libero uno de los alumnos de la Clase-B, que era un gigante de dos metros con una extraña cabeza que parecía un casco medieval, cayendo a la distancia tubo que derrapar para evitar una embestida de Shoji.

"¡Devuélveme mis puntos!" los brazos del adolecente gigante se separaron para mostrar a Mineta y Asui, los dos atacaron con sus respectivas peculiaridades, varias esferas violetas y una larga lengua fueron contra el dúo, pero estos fueron protegidos por varios de los cabellos de Ibara que repelió todo ataque.

Shoji al ver que el ataque a larga distancia no funcionaba corrió a toda velocidad contra el Uzumaki, aun con su fuerza y velocidad sobre humana sabia que shinobi seria una hueso duro de roer, "¡Ahhhh!" con un gruñido grabe corrió y embistió al rubio que al ver lo que se avecinaba lo imito, ambos corrieron uno contra el otro y se taclearon mutuamente con fuerza levantando una pequeña nube de polvo.

Sin embargo el gigante derrapo asía atrás ante la fuerza del Uzumaki que con una expresión seria empujo y obligo a su compañero de clase a retroceder varios metros, pero esta victoria no duro mucho ya que el shinobi con bigotes corrió cuando el suelo debajo de el comenzó a congelarse. Naruto miro que detrás de el estaba el equipo de la chica Todoroki. Al frente del grupo estaba Lida el cual haciendo uso de su Quick llevo a sus compañeros que llevaban patines dando una mejor movimiento y velocidad, al menos unos 60 km/h superando por casi dos veces la velocidad de un atleta olímpico.

Corriendo a toda velocidad Lida estaba por llegar asta el shinobi, sin embargo cuando solo le faltaba unos metros fue dejado atrás por un estallido de velocidad del Uzumaki, "No tan rápido" Shiori extendió su brazo derecho e izo que una pared de hielo se formara y bloqueara el camino del duo, la jinete de cabello rojo y blanco dio una mirada a Yaoyorozu, que hizo que una barra de acero surgiera de su brazo y se la entrego a su jinete.

Corriendo contra su objetivo vio que este no se detuvo ante la pared de hielo, en cambio el shinobi dio un salto y con una patada destrozo la pared de hielo dejando en shock a la adolecente de cabello mixto que apretó sus dientes furiosa al ver el rubio seguir en movimiento, pero en el camino de Naruto se atravesó alguien que cayo desde arriba.

"¡Uzumaki!" volando sobre la pista Bakugo fue contra el rubio de bigotes que tuvo que detenerse cuando vio que el suelo estaba cubierto de un liquido resbaladizo que provenía de la niña rosa que arrojaba ese extraño liquido de sus manos, perdiendo estabilidad Naruto derrapo y vio que estaba yendo directo contra el adolecente explosivo que solo estaba a unos metros de el, "¡Shineee!" extendiendo su brazo derecho provoco una gran explosión que dio directo contra el Uzumaki, entre la nube humo Katsuki salió volando asía atrás cuando un pie surgió entre el humo y dio directo en su estomago, volando de nuevo con su equipo Katsuki fue atrapado por ellos, gruñendo adolorido el estudiante sintió el fuerte dolor en su estomago por esa patada.

"¿Eso es todo?" entre el humo apareció Naruto que perdió la parte la zona superior de su traje dejando expuesto sus brazos y parte de su torso, detrás de el estaba Ibara que recibió daño mínimos ya que el Uzumaki actuó como un escudo que recibió gran parte de la explosión, "Se necesita mas que eso para lastimarme" sus palabras fueron acertadas ya que solo tenia algunos rasguños y su cabello algo chamuscado por la explosión que hubiera noqueado y posiblemente matado a una persona normal.

"¡Tienes razón! ¡Smah!" Naruto tubo que plantar sus pies contra el suelo y tomando a su compañera la lanzo al aire, solo para después ser golpeado por una honda de choque o corriente de aire que lo izo arrastrar unos metros asía atrás, "¡Sin resentimientos Naruto!" grito Izuku que sacrifico uno de sus dedos para separar al shinobi de la adolecente de la Clase-B, asiendo uso del propulsor en su espalda lo activo para elevarse junto a su equipo e ir por Ibara que estaba indefensa en cielo.

"¿He?" comenzando a caer de nuevo a la tierra la chica vio que estaban viniendo por ella, asiendo uso de su cabello creo una esfera que la cubrió, pero no le fue problema para Darkshado el atravesar sus defensas y llegar asta ella, la adolecente no pudo evitar que el pico del extraño pájaro de sombra llegara a ella y le arrebatara una de sus bandanas.

"¡Una mas!" el cabello de la pelo verde no pudo evitar que todo el equipo de Midoriya llegara a ella, esta vez fue el jinete quien extendió su brazo para tomar los puntos, pero no lo logro ya que varios mechones en forma de enredadera envolvió a todo el grupo y se encargo de llegar asta el equipamiento que los adolescentes llevaban.

"¡Mis bebés!" fue el grito de pánico de Mei que vio como el cabello verde de la chica estaba entrando en los propulsores o apretando los artefactos asiendo que estos comiencen a fallar, Tokoyami aun llamando a su sombra vio que estaba atrapada ante las enredaderas que no dejaban de salir de Ibara.

Los cinco estudiantes suspendidos en el aire comenzaron a bajar lentamente, aunque Ochako izo uso de su poder en sus compañeros aun estaba el peso de la compañera del Uzumaki que se negaba a dejar que sus puntos se le sean arrebatados.

"Mi cabello…" La joven cristiana se comenzó a sentir cansada por forzar tanto de su peculiaridad, preocupada vio que las ataduras que contenían al equipo rival se estaban rompiendo, ya no podía seguir sacando mas de su cabello, necesitaba al menos unos minutos para descansar, "¡Lo siento mucho!" pisando la cabeza del chico pájaro se lanzo asía atrás para separarse de ellos y caer, solo estaba a unos veinte metros del suelo, esto dolería, pero al menos lo hicieron bien, resignada a caer cerro sus ojos.

"¡Te tengo!" la estudiante de la Clase-B fue atrapada en el aire justo a tiempo por Naruto que la cargo estilo nupcial en sus brazos, derrapando por el suelo el shinobi se detuvo para suspirar aliviado, si ella tocaba el suelo hubieran quedado descalificados. Cerca de ellos cayeron el equipo Midoriya que pudieron aterrizar a pesar de tener varios fallos en el equipamiento de la chica Hatsume.

"¡Lo hicimos!" chillo alegre Uraraka que estaba aliviada por recuperar los diez millones de puntos, pero su sonrisa cayo cuando vio que Tokoyami frustrado mostro tener la banda de solo 200 puntos, "Oh no…" mirando la pantalla del estadio vio que ahora estaban en el cuarto lugar, ¿eso era suficiente?, no lo sabia, "Solo faltan unos 40 segundos, ¡¿Qué hacemos?!" su pregunta causo que todos se miraran entre ellos y luego a Izuku que estaba dudando en que hacer.

"¡Aun ahí tiempo!" sin perder tiempo el equipo Midoriya corrieron asía donde estaba el shinobi que ahora estaba siendo abordado por los demás equipos.

"¡Kaminari! ¡Yaoyorozu!" volviendo con el equipo Todoroki vemos como la jinete de este equipo miraba con furia al Uzumaki que estaba a solo unos pasos de ella, sus dos compañeros que estaban en la retaguardia al escuchar la orden comenzaron el plan, una manta aisladora de goma surgió del estomago de Momo y la uso para cubrir a su equipo, la mismo tiempo Kaminari comenzó a brillar para ser rodeado de electricidad.

"¿Confías en mi?" pregunto de forma inesperada Naruto que cargaba a la chica en sus brazos, mirándola vio que esta cansada asintió con la cabeza, dando un giro Naruto lanzo una vez mas su compañera la cielo elevándola tanto que supero con facilidad la altura del estadio, obviamente esto asusto a muchos espectadores y héroes.

"¡1.2 millones de voltios!" el grito de Kaminari llamo la atención de todos cuando este fue rodeado de rayos amarillos y fueron directo a todos los equipos que estaban cerca electrocutado a todos, "¿he?" incrédulo Denki vio al shinobi correr asta ellos como si la electricidad no le afectara, "¡Mas potencia!" esta vez concentro toda su energía y potencia contra el Uzumaki creando un relámpago dorado que fue directo contra su objetivo y lo golpeo.

Por un momento Naruto estuvo quieto sintiendo los millones de voltios viajar por su cuerpo, pero tan pronto como el rayo lo golpeo este desapareció, "¡Estoy acostumbrado al dolor idiotas! ¡Ahora es mi turno!" chocado sus manos el rubio izo que rayos azules lo cubrieran y estos fueron contra el equipo contrario que solo pudo cubrirse con la manta de goma.

"¡Es demasiado!" Momo vio como la manta que creo se comenzó a derretir por el calor de los rayos que el Uzumaki desprendía obligando a los adolescentes a soltar la manta para evitar ser quemados, al mismo tiempo la electricidad que desprendía el Uzumaki se detuvo.

" _¿Cómo puede ser tan fuerte?"_ pensó con incredulidad Shiori que vio como el rubio de bigotes corría asía ellos, extendiendo sus brazos pensó cubrirse de lo que vendría, inconscientemente izo que su brazo derecho fuera cubierto de hielo y su brazo izquierdo de fuego, "¿Qué?" susurro viendo las llamas rodear su brazo izquierdo, levantando la mirada de nuevo vio que el Uzumaki solo se detuvo a centímetros de ella y dio una gran salto.

Volando por los cielos Naruto extendió sus brazos y atrapo a su compañera, solo para después comenzar a caer de nuevo, cayendo varios metros el shinobi cayo de forma dura de espaldas asegurándose de que la chica callera sobre el, gruñendo el adolecente se levanto para poner de forma lenta a la chica en su espalda, "¡Aun no termino Uzumaki!" El Uzumaki poniéndose de pie encaro a Bakugo que venia contra el a toda velocidad, cargando a su compañera en su espalda el rubio le planto cara a Katsuki que estaba dispuesto a todo para ganar.

 **#####################**

"Esos chicos son increíbles" en otra zona del estadio estaban los héroes encargados de la seguridad que estaban tomando un descanso para poder ver el desarrollo de la segunda etapa, entre ellos estaban Kamui, Mt. Lady y Desutegoro, los cuales miraban la pantalla por donde se transmitía el festival, "No me importaría tener a algunos de ellos en mi estación para probarlos, se ven prometedores" comento el héroe de madera que estaba bebiendo una taza de café.

"Ya lo creo… aunque tengo dudas sobre ese chico rubio que arraso con todos, al parecer tiene dos Quicks, manipulación de la electricidad y potenciar su cuerpo, es una combinación mortal… es una lastima que ya este hundido en la oscuridad" las palabras de Desutegoro hicieron que Mt. Lady frunciera el ceño.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" pregunto mirando a su compañero fumador que gano una expresión mas seria.

"Tiene una larga lista de delitos y no es de confianza, aunque All might confíe en el, no significa que los demás departamento de héroes lo hagan, aunque gana este festival en el primer lugar dudo que alguien quiera tomar la responsabilidad de estar a cargo de ese mocoso…" levantando una ceja el sujeto vio como la rubia de antifaz estaba con la mirada perdida viendo la pantalla que mostraba al Uzumaki cargar a la chica de la Clase-B, "Pensé que el temías a ese loco" dijo con duda mirando a su compañera de trabajo que suspiro.

"Le tengo miedo… el mato a alguien con una peculiaridad parecida a la mía como si de un juego se tratase, cuando vi sus ojos eran fríos como el hielo y con esa espada bañada en sangre…" no pudo evitar estremecerse ante ese recuerdo, pero ahora al ver como protegía a esa chica y trabajaba arduamente para ganar, era diferente, "Yo… creo que All might esta tal vez en lo cierto, el salvo a esas niños, yo creo que solo necesita una segunda oportunidad, es todo" dicho eso volvió a mirar la pantalla para ver como terminaría esta etapa.

 **#######################**

La mirada de tanto Bakugo como la del Uzumaki chocaron, la mano derecha de Katsuki estaba brillando en rojo lista para desatar una poderosa explosión, fue el mismo caso en el de Naruto que tenia su brazo derecho cubierto de rayos azules, ambos poco a poco se acercaron y estaban por chocar de forma inevitable.

"¡Tiempo!" el ensordecedor grito de Present Mic izo que los dos rubios se detuvieran a solo centímetros de chocar uno contra otro, siendo Katsuki el que cayo de cara al suelo cuando el shinobi se aparto del camino, "¡La segunda etapa a culminado y el ganador es el dúo dinámico! ¡¿Quién lo hubiera creído?! ¡Darth Vader y Rey! ¡Daredevil y Maggie Murdock! ¡Venom y Peni parker! ¡La bestia y el vigilante! ¡Personas tan diferentes formando equipo para ganar! ¡Uzumaki Naruto y Ibara Shiozashi son los ganadores!" los gritos de los espectadores no se izo esperar y celebraron por los ganadores.

De forma lenta Naruto bajo a la chica de su espalda que aun no podía creer lo que acaba de suceder, caminando por la arena vio como todos gritaban en jubilo y emoción por su victoria, "…" sonriendo la chica solo pudo saludar a los espectadores y agradecer sus aplausos, mientras tanto Naruto estaba cruzado de brazos aun no comprendiendo la metáfora o nombres que Present Mic estaba diciendo.

"No entiendo…" dijo a la nada a la vez que suspiraba y se rascaba la mejilla.

"Yo si" el shinobi volteo para mirar al chico Midoriya que estaba cerca de ellos, "Digo las referencias, si las entendí"

 **Chan**

 **Channnn**

 **Channnnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Me despido de ustedes de donde sea que sean Costa rica, Colombia, Brasil, Chile, Puerto rico, Uruguay, Panamá, Perú, Venezuela, USA, México o Argentina, recuerden mientras mas comentarios, mas rápido actualizare la historia, sin mas CHAAAAAUUUUUUU y que les valla bien.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Muy buenas a todos, espero que estén bien, estamos de nuevo aquí con otro capítulo más, no hace falta que les dé las gracias como siempre por sus comentarios, esta historia va avanzando poco a poco, como estoy corto de tiempo no e podido comenzar a contestar los comentarios, sepan disculparme, sin más comencemos de una vez.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

" _Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(Hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 11:** **Ser lo que no eres…**

Se había programado un entretiempo de media hora antes de la tercera etapa del festival para que los participantes tengan un descanso y los espectadores puedan estirar las piernas, enfocándonos en alguno de los estudiantes vemos a Naruto sentado en una banca de madera mirando a nada en especifico, estaba solo debido a que Ibara fue llevada por las amigas de su clase para felicitarla por llegar a la tercera etapa, aunque la chica religiosa intento que valla con ella el shinobi solo se negó, podía ver las miradas de los compañeros de chica, al parecer su fama solo le complicaba el socializar.

"…" suspirando de forma pesada solo pudo apretar las vendas de su brazo derecho, fue interesante lidiar con los mocosos, aunque tampoco fueron un verdadero reto, esperaba que la siguiente etapa fuera mas difícil o interesante, bajando su mano al suelo tomo una botella de plástico que le dieron, abriéndola solo comenzó a beber.

" **¿Qué estas haciendo?"** no hacia falta que el shinobi pensara mucho en quien estaba ahora frente a el.

"Bebiendo agua, si quieres un poco solo tienes que pedirlo" dijo en voz alta, después de todo estaba solo, frente a la banca donde estaba sentado estaba la poderosa y auto nombrada mas fuertes de los bijus, Kyubi, en su forma humana, una caliente pelirroja con un cuerpo y medidas que muchos dudarían de que fueran reales, además de que esas orejas y colas de zorro no estaban ayudando en lo mas mínimo, era exótico y provocativo, "Has estado demasiado callada últimamente… es extraño" levantando la botella se la ofreció a la pelirroja que gano una mirada mas sombría.

"…" la respuesta de la Biju fue dar un manotazo que izo que la botella saliera volando para caer a la distancia, los ojos rojos de la Kitsume se encontraron con el azul profundo del Uzumaki, la atmósfera era pesada y densa que seria incluso cortada con un cuchillo, **"¿E estado callada demasiado tiempo? Te conozco desde que saliste de esa maldita perra de Kushina… tu piensas que el competir y respetar las reglas de este sistema te hace como ellos, has** **estado controlándote y conteniéndote desde que estas con esos mocosos"**

"Al punto Kyubi" interrumpió el Uzumaki que frunció el ceño a la vez que miraba a su prisionera dentro de el.

" **Asiendo equipo con esa monja, ayudando y aconsejando a ese mocoso llorón, te lo diré de nuevo, ¿Qué estas haciendo?"** pregunto con gravedad y molestia mientras desprendia un aura roja que era invisible para todos, pero el instinto asesino que generaba estaba incomodando a todos los que estaban a un rango de 100 metros que se sintieron inexplicablemente temerosos o incómodos.

"Olvidar y vivir…" fue la simple respuesta del shinobi que se puso de pie para mirar a la Biju que tenía la misma altura que el, "Estoy cansado de huir, esta es una oportunidad de solo… hacer lo correcto" el shinobi solo dio una mirada altanera cuando la pelirroja movió sus colas de un lado al otro de forma amenazante.

" **¿Siendo algo que no eres? ¿Un héroe?"** la fría pregunta acompañada por la burlona sonrisa de la pelirroja izo que el rubio frunciera el ceño, **"Crees que ayudar a los gatos bajar de los arboles y 'detener' a los villanos cambiara lo que eres… ¿Dónde quedo ese frio shinobi que no dudaba en bajar su espada para acabar con aquellos quienes se le atravesaban en su camino?, aunque lo intentes no puedes cambiar lo que eres… tu no eres un héroe, no eres como ellos, nunca podrás dejar todo en el pasado… Naruto…"**

"¿Cómo tu que nunca podrás dejar ese odió?* esa pregunta tomo desprevenida a la pelirroja que gruño de forma leve mostrando sus colmillos.

" **Te cuidado con lo que dirás a partir de ahora…"** amenazo con una voz grabe la Biju que izo que sus nueve colas se movieran de forma lenta y amenazante alrededor de ambos, sus ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada brillaron en rojo carmesí que reflejaban poder puro, pero todo esto no intimido al rubio que se mantuvo firme.

"Desde cuando cargas con todo ese odio Kyubi… desde que naciste del sabio de los seis caminos, tu mismo dijiste que fuiste creada junto a tus hermanos hace ya tantos siglos, ¿Alguna vez dejaras todo eso atrás para dar una oportunidad a los humanos?" suspirando el Uzumaki solo desvío la mirada y paso su mano por su cabello, "O al menos me dirás tu nombre, el titulo de Kyubi se vuele moleste de repetir" su respuesta fue que las manos de la pelirroja se envolvieran alrededor de su cuello.

" **Tu… ni nadie merecen el saberlo…"** apretando su agarre solo vio que su forma se comenzó a desvanecer de forma lenta, dando una ultima mirada a su Jinchiruki hablo de nuevo, **"El día que te diga mi nombre… te considerare mi semejante y aliado, y ambos sabemos que eso jamás sucederá"** diciendo esa desapareció dejando al Uzumaki de pie en donde estaba.

"…" en silenció solo volvió a sentarse para mirar a la nada, al menos esto fue un avance mínimo en sus estándares con la zorra sellada dentro de el, suspirando solo precioso su mano contra el sello en su estomago.

 **######################**

Había usado su lado izquierdo.

Había perdido el control y de forma inconsciente lo uso, eso fue algo no podría dejar pasar.

"…" Shiori estaba a una distancia prudente mirando al shinobi de su clase sentado en una banca descansando, con una mirada sombría paso su mano por la quemadura que tenia en su ojo izquierdo.

" _Claro que si mocosa, claro que si…"_

Apretando sus puños solo pudo gruñir ante el recuerdo del atrevimiento del Uzumaki, tratarla como si una mera niña pequeña fuera, el solo recordar su sonrisa cuando acaricio su cabello izo que su sangre hierba de rabia, su madre era la única persona que hacia eso y ahora el que el lo hiciera solo le trajo malos recuerdos.

"Niña a menos que estemos jugando a las escondías, no es necesario que estes escondida" Todoroki se tenso al instante al escuchar al shinobi que aun estaba sentado en el banco dándole la espalda, viendo que no servía de nada el estar a la distancia se acerco para quedar frente al banco, al mismo tiempo el shinobi se puso de pie, "¿Tienes algo que decir?" pregunto con calma mirando a la adolecente de cabello mixto.

"Si… tengo que hablar contigo" dejando de lado todo rastro de emociones en su rostro Shiori miro de forma fija al chico frente a ella, "Tengo que decir que eres el único de mi edad que me a superado, tu fuerza, velocidad, agilidad y Quicks son las cosas que te hacen mejores a mi… por eso debo de superarte y ganarte a toda costa" Naruto se sintió curioso ante la mirada que la media pelirroja le estaba dando, mas allá de desafío, sentía rabia e ira, difícil de saber si era contra el o alguien mas.

"…" encogiéndose de hombros el Uzumaki estaba por darse vuelta e irse, no le intereso en lo mas mínimo la amenaza y desafío que la chica mando contra el, sin embargo antes que pudiera irse escucho a la chica hablar de nuevo.

"Endeavor es mi padre, algo que de seguro ya sabes… como todos" revelo la chica Todoroki, algo que Naruto ya sabía, pero hasta ahora no le dio mucho relevancia, "… y también estoy seguro que sabes que él ha estado estancado como el héroe numero 2 por un largo tiempo, así que si tu estas conectado de algún forma con el héroe número 1, All Might, eso significa que tengo más razones para derrotarte" antes que la adolecente pudiera seguir fue interrumpida por el shinobi que estaba cruzados de brazos.

"No tengo ningún parentesco con All might y mucho menos planeo ser un héroe en el futuro" comento con pereza el rubio que dio un suspiro pesado, no estaba de humor luego de la discusión que tubo con su prisionera, pero no podía desahogar su ira y frustración contra la chica frente a el, así que solo la dejo continuar para que dijera lo que tuviera que decir.

"Pero estas aquí ahora y por como te vía desarrollarte en la segunda etapa del festival, parece que apuntas al primer lugar" en ningún momento la adolecente aparto su mirada viendo al Uzumaki, ganando una expresión mas sombría siguió hablando, "Mi padre es un hombre ambicioso, desea el primer lugar" comenzó a explicar ella apartado su mirada de la de Naruto observando la pared alado del chico con interés "Como héroe forjó su posición y su nombre con brutalidad y fuerza aplastante, pero aun así no fue capaz de superar a All Might, no importa que tanto mi padre alla intentado superar a All Might. el estaba en otra liga… así que el símbolo de la paz es muestra viviente de su mayor fracaso"

"…" el shinobi solo permaneció en silencio escuchando, por notar la tensión y la postura rígida de la adolecente era obvio que este tema parecía afectarle mas de lo que debería parecer.

La chica con heterocromia bajo la mirada al suelo para con su mano derecha apretar su brazo izquierdo, "Pero mi padre nunca se rindió, todavía lo intenta, su ambición es superar a All Might de una forma u otra… ¿Alguna vez has escuchados de… matrimonios Quirk?" pregunto Todoroki en forma dudosa

"¿Matrimonios Quirk?" Repitió dudoso Naruto que sabia lo básico de ese tema, era demasiado parecido a los matrimonios con fines de lograr que una persona tenga mas de un Keken genkai, en las naciones elementales esto nunca se llevo acabo ya que los clanes eran demasiados reservados y estrictos en cuanto a quien será su descendencia, las posibilidades de que un Uchiha y un Uzumaki tengan descendencia eran escasas, como también un Hyuuga y un Senju, los posibilidades de que el niño fruto de esa relación nazca eran pocas si quería llegar a que este tuviera los genes de ambos progenitores, aun tal vez el porque nadie lo hacia era simple, no se sabia que clase de monstruo o ser imparable pudiera nacer en la unión de dos Keken genkai, viendo la apariencia y escuchando la historia de la niña Todoroki era obvio que ella era fruto de una relación que solo se buscaba un ser definitivo con tanto el poder de manejar el fuego, como el hielo, una extraña pero mortal combinación.

"Fueron un problema luego de la primeras generación de personas con poderes luego de que los Quirk se hicieran la norma , había personas que buscaban específicamente parejas basadas en sus Quirks, para fortalecer los suyos propios pasándolo a sus descendientes y así crear hijos poderosos…muchas personas fueron forzadas a estas relaciones, pensando que eran simple arreglos de matrimonios como en las épocas antiguas, pero claramente no era ético" explico Todoroki mientras Naruto asentía absorbiendo esta nueva pieza de información la cual no le parecía sorprender, él ya sabía que la gente por poder haría cualquier cosa con tal de lograr sus propios objetivos "Pero mi padre era un hombre con reconocimiento, pero sobre todo con dinero para resolver sus problemas, compro a los padres de mi madre y así logro poner sus manos en el poder de ella teniendo acceso a lo que él creía era la pieza fundamental para su plan…crearme a mí para cumplir su objetivo…un héroe capaz de superar All Might" termino por revelar Todoroki causando que el shinobi estuviera completamente serio, era de esperar que la ambición de Endeavor fuera tan grande como para hacer algo tan desagradable como forzar a alguien en un matrimonio sin amor solo por su deseo de ser mejor que All Might.

" _Pero ahí aun mas verdad Shiori…"_ pensó el shinobi con cierta tristeza, ya que cuando un matrimonio es arreglado se sabe que en algunos casos la mujer era obligada a tener relaciones con su concubino, en resumidas palabras, _"Ella tal vez es producto de una violación"_ respirando de forma profunda el rubio solo pudo sentir empatía por ella, o al menos por dentro ya que por fuera seguía mostrándose impasible y serió.

"Realmente es molesto" dijo Todoroki endureciendo la vista y cerrando sus puños molesto "rehusó convertirme en la herramienta de esa escoria" dijo ella con convicción y con odio "en todos mis recuerdos, mi madre siempre está llorando" hablo a la vez que posaba su mirada en su mano izquierda la cual había abierta lentamente llevándosela al lado izquierdo de su rostro, el cual mostraba rastros de una larga quemadura " **'Tu lado izquierdo es una abominación'** recuerdo que me dijo un día mi madre mientras vaciaba agua hirviendo sobre mi rostro… recuerdo su mirada, me temía, me odiaba, sentía asco por mi, mi propia madre me quería muerta… yo solo soy su hija porque mi padre la obligo a hacerlo" dando una respiración profunda paso sus brazos por sus ojos desapareciendo las pequeñas lágrimas que se estaban formando, pasando los segundos la chica se calmo y recupero la compostura para dar una mirada fría al shinobi, "La razón por que quiero pelear contigo es para demostrarle a la escoria de mi padre lo que puedo hacer sin necesitar de usar su maldito Quirk" diciendo eso sintió aun mas furia cuando vio que el Uzumaki ni siquiera mostro alguna emoción, "Tu no lo entenderías…" gruñendo esas palabras iba a irse, pero no llego a irse cuando escucho al rubio hablar de nuevo.

"Tal vez no, yo sentí siempre el amor de un padre y una madre… pero cuando perdí a mi padre cuando era un niño, varios cosas cambiaron, tome decisiones erróneas, pero a la vez correctas por un bien mayor… pero mi madre…" frunciendo el ceño el adolecente abrió su chaqueta y dejo expuesto la parte superior de cuerpo, Shiori quedo un momento paralizada cuando vio las decenas de cicatrices que el rubio llevaba en su torso y pecho, pero la que mas destacó fue un profundo corte en diagonal que llegaba desde el hombro derecho hasta la ultima costilla del lado izquierdo del cuerpo, "La última vez que vi a mi madre… me hizo esto, intento matarme y esta cicatriz fue lo ultimo que me dejo…" hablo con calma apuntando a la cicatriz mas grande que tenia.

"¿Ella…?" aun dudando la adolecente retrocedió, era ajeno a ella ver tales secuelas de heridas, no espero que el Uzumaki compartiera parte de su pasado, su propia madre intento matarlo con una espada, sin embargo el reflejaba aprecio y cariño a ella, ¿Aun amaba a su madre después de lo que le hizo?, ese pregunto solo causo que la niña Todoroki se mantuviera en duda y perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Ella me miro con odio, rabia, tristeza, miedo y… decepción, recuerdo todo lo que sucedió cuando tenia 14 años, lo ultimo que me dijo fue que había perdido a su hijo… todos tenemos pasados turbulentos Shiori, algunos mas que otros, pero lo que nos diferencia es el como lidiamos con ellos…" tomando de nuevo la chaqueta de su traje se la coloco para pasar junto a la adolecente de cabello blanco y rojo, no sin antes usar su mano derecho y acariciar el cabello de la chica, "Nos vemos mocosa…" llevando sus manos su bolcillo se retiro de forma tranquila yendo de nuevo al estadio, parecía que estaba por dar comienzo la tercera y ultima etapa.

Quedando atrás una impasible Shiori paso su mano por su cabeza, justo por donde el Uzumaki paso la suya, frunciendo el ceño se encamino de nuevo al estadio perdida en sus pensamientos.

 **#####################**

Naruto estaba sentado en la yerba del campo en donde se desarrollo el festival, esperando de forma paciente que todo comenzara, mientras estaba teniendo un momento de paz escucho que los demás estudiantes hablaban en voz alto, era molesto, suspirando se tomó un momento para cerrar los ojos y meditar en lo posición de loto con sus manos unidas.

"¿No te recuerda a un jedi?" cerca del Uzumaki estaba un grupo de estudiantes, siendo estas algunas de la chicas de la Clase-B, estando entre ellos Ibara que estaba viendo a su amigo meditar, "Aunque por su actitud y el como maneja la electricidad lo considero un Sith…" comento la chica Kendo que tenía el cabello naranja y sonreí divertida ante las referencias que vinieron a su mente

"Itsuka-san te recuerdo que no todos estamos familiarizados con tus analogías de la cultura Pop estadounidense" contesto la siempre seria e inexpresiva Yuli Kodai que era una adolecente de cabello oscuro lacio y una figura curvilínea que superaba con facilidad a las de sus compañeras de clase.

"No es mi culpa que no hayan tenido infancia" sonriendo la Presidenta de la clase se acerco a su amiga de cabello verde de enredadera, sonriendo con picardía dio unos codazos suaves a la chica que estuvo todo el tiempo mirando al Uzumaki, "Así que Ibara-chan que puedes decirnos de nuestro oscuro amigo… no parece tan malo como todos dicen" dijo lo ultima con duda mirando a su compañera que salió de sus pensamientos, pero antes que esta pudiera contestar una chica con cabello castaño y en forma de hongo hablo primero.

"El me da miedo, ¿No viste las cosas que izo? El verlo hoy en acción solo me dice que es mas peligroso de lo que dicen" hablo con temor la adolecente de corta estatura y cabeza con forma de hongo, sus pensamientos fueron compartidos por algunas de sus compañeras que desconfiaban aun del shinobi, "¿Esta segura de que quieres ser amiga de alguien como el?" preguntó con preocupación mirando a su amiga religiosa frunció el ceño.

"Si solo conocieran a Naruto-kun como yo, no dirían eso, estoy cansada de sus comentarios, por eso… discúlpenme por esto" las chicas de la Clase-B no esperaron que el cabello de Ibara creciera y se envolvieran alrededor de ellas, en pánico vieron que ahora estaba siendo arrastradas a donde estaba el Uzumaki, "Hola Naruto-kun, espero que no te moleste que te interrumpe ahora, quiero presentarte a unas amigas" antes que las demás chicas pudieran decir algo ya estaban frente al shinobi y siendo liberadas de sus ataduras.

Abriendo sus ojos Naruto se encontró con seis chicas de la Clase-B si no recordaba mal, estando entre ellas la chica Shiozashi, "Ibara no es necesario que arrastres a tus compañeras a conversaciones incómodas…" suspirando de forma pesada se puso de pie para mirar con mas detalle a las adolecente frente a el.

"Pero ellas en verdad quieren conocerte, además te he dicho que no escuches conversaciones ajenas, que tengas buena audición no significa que escuches conversaciones ajenas" hablo con tono de regaño la adolecente evangélica que se cruzó de brazos y miro al shinobi que solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia por lo que dijo su única amiga, si podía llamarla así, "…" Ibara dio una mirada a sus amigas que aun estaban de pie inmóviles, pero ante la mirada de su compañera tuvieron que ceder.

"Un-n gusto, Ibara-chan nos hablo mucho de ti Uzumaki-san, soy Itsuka Kendo presienta de la Clase-B, ellas son Reiko Yanagi…" se presento primero a ella misma y luego apunto a una adolecente de cabello blanco y figura delgada que tenia bolsas de insomnio debajo de sus oscurecidos ojos.

"Hola" fue el simple saludo de la chica que tenia una voz que parecía solo un susurro fantasmal.

"Ellas es Pony Tsunotori" estaba vez la presidenta de la clase presento a una chica joven de cabello rubio y cuernos en su cabeza, además de su singular apariencia con semejanza a como su nombre lo decía, un Poni.

"Hello, great Mr. Uzumaki, I hope we can be friends" al parecer la chica por estar tan nervioso solo pudo hablar en su lengua natal, asiendo que sus compañeras suspiren ante esto.

"Do not call me Mr., as Naruto is enough, it was never someone of formalities and I hope we can be partners too" mas de una dejo caer su mandíbula ante la pronunciación y lenguaje en ingles que el shinobi manejaba, aturdida la chica poni solo pudo asentir emocionada por encontrar a alguien que hablara su idioma, al parecer olvido que hace solo segundos le temía.

"No sabia que hablabas otros idiomas" dijo aun impresionada Ibara que miro como su amigo solo se encogió de hombros.

"Antes de venir a Japón estuve un tiempo en América, para ser mas exactos Estados unidos, me vi obligado a aprender su idioma" explico con calma, esto solo izo que el interés de algunas aumenta, acaso el chico estuvo en mas países y diferentes continentes por lo que parecía, ese era un dato curioso.

"Bueno, emm como decía, ahora ella es Setsuna Tokage" esta vez fue el turno de una chica alta de cabello verde y brazos extrañamente algo mas largos de lo normal, esta sonriendo con torpeza saludo al shinobi con un saludo de mano, "Y por ultimo ella es Yui Kodai" ante la ultima presentada una atmósfera tensa se formo entre ambos jóvenes, las miradas gélidas de ambos adolecente chocaron y las demás solo se sintieron intimidadas por la mirada helada que su compañera le estaba dando al shinobi que le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad.

"…" la hermosa chica peli negra en ningún momento desaparto la mirada y en cambio se acerco mas al shinobi, "¿Esos bigotes son reales?"

"¿He?" Naruto poco pierde la compostura cuando escucho el chillido de incredulidad de la demás adolecente que estaba confusas por la pregunta de la estudiante mas seria y fría de la clase, "Si, lo son" contesto con calma solo para ver que la chica se acercó mas a el y tenia un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

"¿Puedo tocarías? Se parecen mucho a las de un gatito, seré suave, lo juro" Ibara sintió su mandíbula casi caer cuando vio tal atrevimiento, ¿vulgar?, era difícil de decir, pero que ella lo haga era injusto, ella siempre estuvo curiosa ante las marcas extrañas en las marcas de su amigo, "Permíteme…" Yui dio un paso al frente levantando sus manos para acercarse, pero al mismo el shinobi retrocedió.

"No, un gusto conocerlas" diciendo eso Naruto dio vuelta sobre sus talones y se alejo de la extraña adolecente que al parecer no le agrado el rechazo, desestimando eso solo camino para escuchar que los altavoces se encendieron y Present Mic comenzó a hablar.

"Ahora que la hora del almuerzo ha terminado, es hora de revelar el ultimo evento de este festival" anuncio la voz de Present mic por los altoparlantes del estadio al público, los cuales posaron su vista en las diferentes pantallas del lugar a la espera de la revelación "pero antes de eso, tenemos buenas noticias para aquellos que no lograron llegar a la final" dijo Present Mic emocionado "Después de todo esto es un festival del deporte, hemos preparado varios juegos recreacionales en lo que todos pueden participar"

Varios de los participantes salían hacia el campo de juegos siendo sorprendido por las animadoras que se movían en unísono y hacían porras para alentarlos, algunos de los chicos incluso se quedaba con la mirada fija en algunas de las porristas más lindas del grupo "Incluso hemos traídos porristas profesionales de América ¡para animar esta fiesta!" varios del publico aprovecharon para sacas fotos de las extranjeras la cuales podían decir eran sexys.

"¿Eh?" dijo la voz de Aizawa a través del micrófono llamando la atención de todos

"Un segundo querido público" dijo Present Mic sorprendido al igual que su compañero.

En el campo de juegos un nuevo grupo de porristas salían a luz del público, pero ciertamente estas no eran las porristas contratas por U.A.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" comento Aizawa sin entender por qué las chicas de sus clase estaban en el campo de juegos en uniforme de porristas

"Al parecer las chicas de la clase 1-A fueron directo al fan service, ¡vaya desenlace!" dijo Present Mic intentando contener la risa ya que el rostro de sus estudiantes gritaba claramente que habían sido engañadas

Mientras la chicas pasaban vergüenza y hacia el ridículo a nivel nacional Mineta y Kaminari solo podían felicitarse por el éxito de su plan, mientras miradas pervertidas adornaban sus rostros observando a las chicas

Momo al darse cuenta que habían sido engañadas al ver la cara de los dos chicos, supo que debía haber pensado mejor las palabras de Mineta, "¡Mineta, Kaminari! Nos engañaste no es así!" grito momo a los dos chicos enojada y decepcionada por no haberse dado cuenta del plan del pervertido, "Van a lamentar esto…"

Antes que Mineta y kaminari pudiera alardear su éxito sintieron un escalofrío que sacudió sus espinas dorsales, mirando detrás de ellos se encontraron un serio y sombrío Naruto que estaba cruzado de brazos, "Saben no me agradan mucho los pervertidos, cuídense cuando todo termine y vuelvan a sus hogares, nunca se sabe con que loco se pueden encontrarse en su camino" esa indirecta fue suficiente para que ambos adolecentes tragaran en seco y perdieran los colores del rostro, al parecer esta broma tubo un precio que no les gustaría pagar.

Con un suspiro Momo se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro decepcionada "Por qué siempre termino cayendo en los planes de mineta" se dijo ella triste, como buena amiga Ochako se agacho a un lado de la pelo negro con una sonrisa dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda para animarla, después de todo no era solo su culpa ya que ninguna de ellas había visto la verdad en las palabras de Mineta "Incluso use mi Quirk para hacer los uniformes…" dijo ella arrepentida

"¡Argg!" grito Jiro enojada arrojando los pompones al suelo "Esos idiotas" dijo entre diente

Mientras tanto Toru tenía una opinión completamente diferente "todavía queda algo de tiempo antes del evento final y me gustan estos uniformes así que…" de pronto la chica invisible comenzó a saltar y mover los pompones a todos lados "¡por qué no nos dejamos llevar por la corriente!" concluyo ella alegre de poder hacer algo que llamaría la atención de todos

"¡¿Qué?!" respondió Jiro aterrada, le daba vergüenza estar afuera con estas ropas

Tsuyu al ver la emoción de su amiga comento con confianza "Toru-chan, de verdad te gusta esto" dijo sonriendo la niña rana que vio como la silueta de la niña invisible se movía de un lado al otro asiendo porras.

Naruto levanto una ceja viendo como las chicas con sus diferentes actitudes cada uno animo dando porras, era extraña la forma que eran las cosas en este mundo, pero al menos no era tan aburrido, escuchando un látigo volteo para mirar que Midnight estaba de nuevo en ese escenario que se elevaba en el medio del prado verde que era el estadio.

"Muy bien es hora de sortear quien van pelear contra quien y que mejor forma de hacerlo que dejarlo a la suerte" dijo ella revolviendo el contenidos dentro de la caja "Luego que los combates estén decididos se dará comienzo a los eventos recreativos, los participantes del torneo podrán decidir si desean participar o si prefieren tomar ese tiempo para prepararse ya que de seguro algunos preferirán guardar sus fuerzas… Ahora con el equipo en primer lugar…" dijo Midnight caminando hacia la escalera de la tarima para que los chicos sacaran sus contrincantes, pero antes de que la heroína pudiera terminar de bajarse una mano se levantó entre los estudiante.

El Uzumaki ni siquiera se molesto en escuchar el discurso que el chico mono tenia que decir, el y otro se retiraron dejando un espacio que fue ocupado por un sujeto de la Clase-B que tenia la capacidad de transformar su piel en acero, pero algo que llamo su atención fue sin duda el extraño poder que un tal Shinzo tenia, al parecer controlo al chico mono y a otros, un interesante poder que podía ser devastador en las manos equivocadas, por ahora solo eso llamo su atención.

"Muy bien…" moviendo su látigo la peli negra apunto a la pantalla sobré ella que comenzó a mostrar los nombre de los participantes del torneo, una vez se detuvo todos vieron los resultados. "¡Aquí esta las posiciones para la siguiente y ultima etapa de los festivales deportivos de la U.A de este año!"

 **[Pelea preliminar] Uzumaki Naruto vs Yaoyorozu Momo.**

 **Primer combate: Ganador de la preliminar vs Midoriya Izuku.**

 **Segundo combate: Todoroki Shiori vs Sero Hanta.**

 **Tercer combate: Lida Tenya vs Hatsume Mei.**

 **Cuarto combate: Kaminari Denki vs Shiozaki Ibara**

 **Quinto combate: Shinzo Hitoshi Vs Tokoyami Fumikage**

 **Sexto combate: Ashido Mina vs Aoyama Yuga**

 **Séptimo combate: Tesutesu Tesutesu vs Kirishima Ejiro**

 **Octavo combate: Bakugo Katsuki vs Uraraka Ochako**

 **(Cuartos de final)**

 **Ganador del primer encuentro vs Ganador del segundo encuentro.**

 **Ganador del tercer encuentro vs Ganador del cuarto encuentro.**

 **Ganador del quinto encuentro vs Ganador del sexto encuentro.**

 **Ganador del séptimo encuentro vs Ganador del octavo encuentro.**

"¡Listo! ¡Como vieron tenemos una pelea extra al ser un número impar de participantes! ¡Aquellos que no gusten participar en los juegos de recreativos y son participantes de la tercera etapa pueden irse a tomar un descanso de una hora hasta que el torneo empiece!" dando ese aviso la heroína profesional bajo del escenario para dar comienzo a los otros juegos, mientras tanto los participantes del torneo, algunos se quedaron a participar animadamente y otros solo decidieron irse a descansar a la vez que pensaban en sus futuros oponentes para ese día.

"…" la única que no se movió de donde estaba fue Momo la cual desde que escucho que tenia que enfrentarse al shinobi solo se paralizo, volviendo a la realidad solo pudo girar y ver que varios la veían con preocupación, eso no le daba buenas esperanzas, mirando entre los estudiantes se encontró que el Uzumaki se estaba yendo de la arena no mostrando el mas mínimo interés en el participar en los eventos recreativos. "Yo…" sin saber que hacer solo pudo irse para estar a solas y pensar, una gran lucha se avecinaba para ella, tal vez la mas grande que tendría en su vida.

 **Chan**

 **Channnn**

 **Channnnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Me despido de ustedes de donde sea que sean Costa rica Bolivia, Colombia, Brasil, Chile, Puerto rico, Uruguay, Panamá, Perú, Venezuela, USA, México o Argentina, recuerden mientras mas comentarios, mas rápido actualizare la historia, sin mas CHAAAAAUUUUUUU y que les valla bien.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Muy buenas a todos, espero que estén bien, estamos de nuevo aquí con otro capítulo más, no hace falta que les dé las gracias como siempre por sus comentarios, esta historia va avanzando poco a poco, como siempre cada ciertos capítulos contestare las dudas que tengan.**

 **Guest y Rex559: bueno sus comentarios fueron los mas largos y parecidos así que veamos como contestar todo, para comenzar aun estoy pensando que hacer con Shinsho, tal vez la idea que ustedes tienen sea empleada, ya se vera, en cuanto a Naruto peleando contra Momo y demás, bueno digamos que no acabara bien. Por ultimo, el pasado de Naruto, ante cada ciertos capítulos voy a hacer cortos flash back donde daré cortas memorias del pasado se Naruto, ósea que tarde o temprano sabremos cual fue la razón que tubo Kushina para hacer lo que izo, sin mas gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **Polarias-13: Naruto tubo a Minato como padre hasta los 4 años ya que cuando fue convertido en el Jinchiruki de la parte Ying de Kurama ósea la parte mas oscura y en cuanto Natsumi esta tienen sellada la parte Yang que es la 'Buena' por así decirlo. Aun no quiero dar Spoilers de cuánto tiempo Naruto estuvo en Konoha y tampoco el porque se fue, eso será relevado en el futuro a su debido tiempo.**

 **Esta será una respuesta algo general ya que varios me lo han planteado, la nueva película de Boku no hero se sitúa después del torneo o después del ataque del asesino de héroes, aún no lo se, pero lo que si se es que eso tomada parte de la historia como una saga que pronto vendrá.**

 **Hay mas comentarios de varios lectores mas, pero no cuento con el tiempo para contestarle a todos, espero sepan entender y sin mas disfruten del capitulo.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

"Hablar" personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas o seres poderosos

 **(Hablar)** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capítulo 12:** **Una batalla desigual…**

 _En una prospera aldea donde rebosaba de arboles que estaban en capa parte del pueblo, todos los habitantes estaban haciendo sus respectivos trabajos y los mas jóvenes estaban en las academias, tanto la academia shinobi como las academias civiles, después de todo era decisión propia el ser shinobi para servir de la aldea o no._

 _Centrándonos en una zona en especifica vemos a un chico de ocho años, tenia el cabello rubio, ojos azules y curiosas marcas en sus mejillas que se asemejaban a los bigotes de un felino, el chico vestía unos pantalones oscuros largos y una chaqueta naranja con un remolino rojo en su espalda, tanto en su pierna derecho como bolcillo trasero este cargaba armas básicas para cualquier shinobi, por ultimo se podía destacar unas vendas que cubrían por completo sus manos y ante brazos._

 _Uzumaki Naruto estaba luciendo con orgullo su bandana recién conseguida, acababa de recibir el titulo de Gennin, algo que le costo años de entrenamiento, determinación, derramar sangre y lagrimas para llegar a esto, saliendo de la academia mostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estaba feliz al ser este el primer paso para ser un shinobi, ser digno de formar parte de la aldea y cumplir las promesas que el izo a su padre…_

 _Incluso tal vez salir de su sombra…_

" _¡One-chan lo lograste!" Naruto salió de sus pensamientos cuando una mancha roja choco contra el, extendiendo sus brazos el genin abrazo a una niña de cuatro años de largo cabello rojo y un kimono naranja, "¡Eres el mejor!" chillo la niña de grandes ojos azules que miro a su hermano mayor con amor y admiración, su entusiasmo solo aumento cuando vio la brillante banda que el rubio tenia atada en su frente, "¿Qué tuviste que hacer? ¿Cuántos jutsus geniales usaste? ¿Peleaste con alguien?" las preguntas interminables de la pequeña pelirroja solo izo que el Uzumaki mayor sonriera._

" _Natsumi-chan, debes de calmarte o tu hermano ni siquiera podrá responderte" fue una voz femenina que provino cerca de donde estaban los dos Uzumakis, la voz pertenecía a Uchiha Mikoto, una hermosa mujer adulta de cabellera oscura y piel pálida, tenía unos ojos oscuros, típicas características de los Uchihas, vestía ropas moradas y un delantal color marrón, poseía una figura delgada y grandes curvas que darían envidias a las mujeres, con una sonrisa maternal la pelinegra solo vio el abrazo entre hermanos con ternura._

" _Deja de molestar Aniki… Dobe" de la mano de la Uchiha mayor estaba una niña de cuatro años, Satsuki Uchiha, una niña de cabello oscuro y lacio que llegaba asta sus hombros con dos grandes mechones que enmascaraban su rostro, su piel era pálida y tenia unos brillantes ojos oscuros, vestia una playera azulada de cuello alto y unos pantalones cortos blancos._

 _Natsumi al escuchar el insulto de la Uchiha menor la miro con odio, "¡Cállate teme! ¡O te arre llorar!" la niña de cabello rojo fue tomada del cuello de su ropa por su hermano mayor para evitar que atacara la pequeña Uchiha que solo resoplo, acercándose al rubio se separo de su madre y abrazo con fuerza la cintura del Uzumaki._

" _Felicidades Aniki" dijo la pequeña Satsuki que abrazo con fuerza a quien ella consideraba su segundo hermano mayor después de Itachi, este ultima estaba cerca de la Uchiha mayor y llevaba puesto ropas oscuras y encima de ella un chaleco Jounin._

" _Felicidades Naruto, Oto-san se disculpa por no venir, pero tubo que reunirse con las fuerzas policiales Uchiha por una emergencia" hablo con calma el hijo mayor del jefe actual de su mismo clan, extendiendo su mano la estrecho con el Uzumaki que aun sostenía a su hermana menor y era abrazado por Satsuki que estaba dando miradas burlonas a Natsumi que se retorcía bajo el agarre de su hermano buscando liberarse y darle un paliza a ese niña que estaba abrazando a su hermano mayor._

" _Gracias Itachi…" dando un firme apretón al Uchiha mayor dio una mirada en los arboles donde ubico a un relajado Shishui que estaba recostado en una rama y solo dio un saludo perezoso, "Gracias… Sensei" sonriendo a su maestro este solo le devolvió la sonrisa y le levanto el pulgar en forma de aprobación, bajando su vista Naruto soltó a su hermana menor y usando su mano derecha acaricio el cabello de la pequeña Uchiha que sonrió aun más y apretó mas sus brazos alrededor de él._

" _¿Qué les parece si celebramos con una cena?" el ofrecimiento de Mikoto izo que las niñas mas pequeñas se emocionaran y asintieran con la cabeza, pero antes que pudieran irse es escucho el resonar de unos pasos._

 _A paso lento una persona camino asía al pequeño grupo frente a la academia, esta era una hermosa mujer de cabellera roja como la sangre, unos brillantes ojos violetas y un tono de piel pálida, tenia una figura de reloj de arena que se superaba incluso a la Uchiha mayor, siendo estos unos grandes pechos copa D+, una cintura pequeña y grandes caderas, vestía una maya ajustada que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos y escote, encima de la maya llevaba un chaleco Jounin oscuro y unos pantalones rojos con detalles blancos, del lado lateral izquierdo de la cintura de la mujer había una Katana con mando oscuro y con un grabado en rojo de un remolino, por ultimo la kunoichi traía una copa blanca con llamas rojas y un sombrero que era rojo y tenia el Kenji de fuego grabado al frente, ella era Uzumaki Kushina._

 _La Gondaime Hokage._

" _Naruto…" sonriendo de forma leve la Kage pelirroja se acercó a su hijo y este de la misma forma se acerco a su madre, el viento soplo de forma suave asiendo que las hojas de los arboles cayeran sobre ambos Uzumaki que se miraban a los ojos, "Un Uzumaki…"_

"… _nunca se rinde" completo la frese el rubio menor que gano una expresión mas seria al igual que la pelirroja mayor._

" _Ahora que eres un shinobi, muchos retos y peligros te esperan hijo, no solo ahora eres un soldado para esta aldea, eres un pilar, un protector para estas personas que forman parte de esta gran familia en Konoha… ¿estas listo para lo que te depare?" los Uchihas y Natsumi estuvieron a la distancia viendo la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella, y escuchando la pregunta de su líder actual que le dirigió al rubio menor._

 _Con fuerza Naruto choco su puño derecho sobre su corazón y se inclino ante su madre, no… su Hokage, con un brillo de determinación el chico miro a los ojos de la Kage que estaba esperando una respuesta, "Estoy listo para dar mí vida… para proteger mi hogar y prometo por mi camino ninja que no le fallare Hokage-sama, ¡Y nunca rompo promesa!" con ese grito bajo su cabeza asta que su frente llego asta el suelo._

"…" _una delgada sonrisa se formo en los labios de Kushina que se acerco a su hijo para acariciar su cabello con cariño, "Se que no lo aras… después de todo, nunca te rindes, ¿Verdad?"_

 **#########################**

Abriendo sus ojos Naruto miro asía abajo para ver que los juegos previos al torneo aun seguían, actualmente estaba sentado en la una altas paredes del estadio viendo todo desde arriba, cuando escucho que habrían 'Juegos recreacionales' esperaba algo interesante, pero solo se encontró con chicos de 15 años jugando juegos infantiles como buscar objetos o correr carreras.

En un principio pensó que este era lo mas estúpido que había visto, pero viendo desde un punto analítico esto era para entretener, que los chicos que ahora reían y se divertían disfrutarán de estos pequeños momento, el solo ver a Ibara buscando un gato por el estadio como tarea que le toco lo izo sonreír. Todos ellos aun eran jóvenes y vivían en una sociedad que regazaba de paz, no había guerras entre grandes naciones o conflictos dentro de la misma sociedad, solo tranquilidad.

Pero esto podía llegar a ser un arma de doble filo, la paz era algo que se disfrutaba, pero como consecuencia ablandaba y modificaba demasiado la cruda realidad, 'En la paz los débiles viven y envejecen… en la guerra solo los mas fuertes llegan a sobre vivir', esa era una frase que Uchiha Fugaku el padre de Itachi y Satsuki solía decir, y hasta hoy en día no encontraba forma de contradecir esa frase.

"…" dando un profundo suspiro Naruto desapareció por un shushin de hojas sin que nadie lo viera y apareció en los vestidores de la Clase-A, entrando a la sala vio que varios de sus compañeros estaban aquí esperando el comienzo del torneo, algunos estaban mas tensos que otros, caminando por el lugar el shinobi llego asta una gaveta y saco otra chaqueta deportiva que la U.A le dio, ya que anterior fue dañada por el ultimo ataque de Bakugo en la batalla de caballería, una vez tomo lo que necesitaba se retiro.

"Uffff" dando un profundo suspiro Momo trato de calmarse, ella estaba sentada a lo lejos de la puerta y se relajó cuando el rubio de bigotes se había retirado de la habitación, con sus manos sobre la mesa jugo con sus pulgares mirando el reloj colgado en la pared, solo faltaban unos tres minutos para que el torneo comience.

"Nadie pensara mal de ti si no quieres pelear…" la joven Yaoyorozu escucho a una preocupada Uraraka que estaba sentada a su lado, ambas ya estando con sus respectivos trajes del festival deportivo, "Yo debo de pelear con Bakugo… pero se que pelear contra el es menos riesgoso que pelear contra Uzumaki-san" dijo con inseguridad dando una mirada al adolecente explosivo que estaba sentado a unos masas de distancia.

"¿Pero vas a pelear contra el de todas formas?" pregunto Momo que se mordió el labio inferior a la vez que movía de forma inquieta sus piernas, ¿Por qué tenia tanto miedo?, vio a su futuro oponente del torneo pelear y sabia que no podría ganar, pero lo que en verdad le atemorizaba era en las secuelas que podría tener, además del fracasar ante un estadio lleno de personas que esperaban una batalla espectacular que ella no podría dar. Volviendo a mirar a la adolecente castaña vio que ella estaba también insegura.

"Si… no puedo perder esta oportunidad… ¿Qué vas a hacer?" pregunto de nuevo a la peli negra que solo bajo la mirada para luego levantarse.

"No lo se…" con esa respuesta salió de la habitación, solo faltaba unos minutos para el enfrentamiento y no podía llegar tarde, juntando todo el valor que pudo salió para llegar hasta el extenso pasillo e ir a la arena de la pelea. Sin que lo supiera detrás de ella a solo unos pasillos se estaba llevando acabo una conversación.

Naruto estaba viendo con curiosidad como Momo estaba yendo directo a la plataforma para pelear, "Debes de estar orgullosa de ella…" dijo en voz alta para darse la vuelta y mirar de forma analítica a una seria Majime Yaoyorozu que esta a solo unos pasos de el, la empresaria estaba vistiendo un traje formal oscuro con una falda que llegaba asta sus rodillas.

"Lo estoy" contesto de forma rápida a la vez que tomaba su saco y lo acomodaba mejor, "¿Has pensado en mi propuesta?" pregunto mirando al adolecente que estaba cruzado de brazos mirando a donde su hija se había ido.

"No me interesa" fue la respuesta cortante del Uzumaki que dirigió su mirada a la madre de la presidenta de su clase.

"Debes de considerarlo, no solo te ofrezco una gran suma de dinero, sino que también un poderoso aliado, tu y yo sabemos que la única razón por la que no estas en la cárcel es por que yo te di una mano… ahora solo pido que me devuelvas ese favor" un ambiente tenso estaba formado entre ambos, en ningún momento la mujer de cabellera oscura titubeo viendo los fríos ojos azules del Uzumaki.

"¿Quieres que sea el guardián de tu hija? El infame Uzumaki Naruto, un asesino y monstruo que debe de ser encerado el resto de sus días, viendo por la seguridad de una mocosa mimada de la alta sociedad…" el sarcasmo y cinismo en las palabras del rubio hicieron que Majime frunciera el ceño, "Si quieres hacerme reír, vas por mal camino" dándole la espalda a la mujer comenzó a caminar.

"¡Ellos volverán!" el Uzumaki se detuvo ante el grito de la Yaoyorozu mayor, mirándola de nuevo vio lo seria que estaba, "La liga de villanos ya movió sus peones y esto solo es el comienzo, volverán a atacar tarde o temprano, no puedo sacar a mi hija de la U.A sin matar su sueño de ser heroína… pero si esta alguien lo suficientemente poderoso para interceder de ser necesario" la indirecta solo causo que el rubio tuerto levantara una ceja.

"¿No deberías de tener fe en tu hija?" pregunto con leve burla Naruto que escucho los gritos de los espectadores en las butacas dando a entender que el torneo estaba cerca de comenzar.

"Tengo fe en mi hija, pero como toda madre estoy preocupada por perderla…" hablo con firmeza mirando con intensidad al shinobi que seguía dándole la espalda.

"Tan inteligente, segura de ti misma y astuta… pero a la vez tan ciega" volviendo a caminar el rubio se dirigió a la salida para ir a la plataforma que seria la arena para pelear, sin mirar a la peli negra mayor solo levanto la mano para despedirse, "Veremos que tanto tu hija puede hacer…"

"…" apretando sus dientes con frustración Majime se dirigió a su zona V.I.P para ver el torneo, _"Esto aun no termina"_ pensando eso se retiro para ir a su respectivo asiento para ver la batalla que su hija estaba por tener.

 **######################**

"¡Ahora que los juegos recreativos han terminado! ¡Vamos a lo que todos han estado esperando! ¡La ultima etapa y el torneo del festival deportivo de la U.A va a comenzar!" con el grito de Present Mic todos las personas en las butacas gritaron en jubilo emocionados por el comienzo del esperado torneo, "Ahora… ¡En unas de las esquinas tenemos a una chica que con el mejor promedio académico de la U.A! ¡Con unas de las peculiaridades que la vuelve implacable! ¡Yaoyorozu Momo!" ante la presentación del héroe profesional la chica salió del túnel y camino para llegar hasta la arena de pelea.

" _Todo esta bien…"_ pensó la adolecente que trato de mantener una compostura seria y tranquila por fuera, pero por dentro no podía dejar de tener dudas y temor, el solo escuchar los gritos de los espectadores no estaban ayudando, todos esperaban demasiado de ella, llegando asta el ring se paro en uno de los lados esperando a su contrincante.

"¡El siguiente concursante es alguien de mala fama! ¡Pero esto no parece molestarle! ¡Es serio, poderoso, frio y oscuro como la noche! ¡Uzumaki Naruto!" los gritos de jubilo de los espectadores cesaron al instante y un silencio tenso se formo cuando el shinobi camino de forma tranquila para llegar al campo de batalla. "Emmm esto es incómodo" sonriendo con torpeza Present Mic se rasco la nuca con incomodidad, las personas en las gradas solo miraban con duda, repudió y desagrado al shinobi que ya estaba en el otro extremo del ring.

"…" de forma discreta Naruto noto que los dos examinadores tanto Midnight como Cementoss estaban tensos y atentos a todo, mirando la arena para la pelea vio que solo era una planicie de 50 metros cuadrados de puro concreto con las esquinas que desprendían fuego por una extraña razón.

"¡Escuchen!" dando un azote con su látigo la heroína profesional llamo la atención de todos, "Las reglas son simples, si uno de los dos salen del cuadrilátero pierde automáticamente, si se da por vencido uno de los participantes el otro gana, si uno cae noqueado también pierde… por ultimo si se ve que los ataques van a matar o se esta llegando demasiado lejos, la pelea se detendrá automáticamente y se será descalificado aquel que rompa esa ultima regla, ¡¿Entendido?!" grito lo ultimo mirando a ambos adolecentes.

"¡Hai-i!" grito Momo que tomo posición defensiva y miro a su oponente.

"…" Asintiendo con la cabeza Naruto permaneció cruzado de brazos esperando con paciencia el comienzo de la pelea. Viendo que los dos concursantes estaban listos Nemuri levanto su mano derecha y la bajo.

"¡Comiencen!" con esa ultimo grito la batalla comenzó.

" _Debo de mantener la distancia e idear un plan"_ asintiendo para si misma Momo movió un poco sus pies para ver que el rubio frente a ella seguía cruzados de brazos, varias gotas de sudor se formaron en la frente de la adolecente a la vez que sus manos temblaban sin control, esto fue notado por el Uzumaki que de forma lenta movió sus brazos.

"¿Tienes miedo?" pregunto con su típica voz seca e indiferente el rubio que vio como la chica trato de sonreír con confianza.

"Ni un poco" contesto con desafío la pelinegra que ya tenia un plan en mente, pero abriendo sus ojos con incredulidad vio que el rubio estaba frente a ella, reaccionando a tiempo creo un escudo de acero en su brazo derecho y se cubrió de un derechazo que impacto contra su escudo, "¡Ahg!" gruñendo la adolecente voló varios metros hacia atrás para caer de espaldas para derrapar de forma dolorosa, adolorida la chica se levanto tan rápido como pudo y tubo que soltar su escudo para acunar su brazo derecho que le dolía demasiado por ese golpe, _"¿Cómo?..."_ bajando la mirada vio con temor el como su pequeño escudo tenia una gran abolladura, subestimo demasiado al shinobi pensando que no usaría tanta fuerza contra ella, _"Me pudo haber roto le brazo"_ pensó con temor mientras se ponía de pie, solo para ver una silueta venir a ella.

Antes que la adolecente pudiera hacer algo recibió un demoledor golpe en el centro de estomago que la izo perder el aire e incluso sintió la bilis llegar a su garganta, cayendo de rodillas solo pudo sostener su estomago con agonía y tratar de recomponerse, levantando la cabeza como pudo vio los fríos ojos del Uzumaki que estaba a su lado, "Deberías de tener miedo…" levantando su puño derecho Naruto le conecto un golpe en la mejilla derecha de Momo que termino con la cabeza golpeado el duro concreto.

Un silencio sepulcral se forma en el estadio, nadie creía lo que acababa de ver, la adolecente Yaoyorozu estaba tirada en el suelo inmóvil después de tal golpe, en cuanto al shinobi este solo comenzó a caminar para salir del cuadrilátero.

"Tu…" furiosa Midnight vio al Uzumaki caminar por la arena, tragando su ira supo que el rubio no izo nada contra las reglas, había ganado justamente, los pensamientos de la heroína fueron compartidos por los espectadores que comenzaron a abuchear y maldecir al Uzumaki.

"¡Eres un cobarde!"

"¡Es solo una niña! ¡Estúpido!"

"¡Metete con alguien como tu animal!"

"¡Deberías de avergonzarte! ¡Eres un hijo de puta!" el ultimo comentario fue un sujeto alto y rubio con un físico delgado, pero musculoso a la vez, este en su arrebato de ira tomo la lata que tenia en mano y la lanzo contra el Uzumaki.

Levantando su mano derecho Naruto atrapo la lata y la apretó asiendo que esta explote, con una mirada sombría apretó los restos de la lata y formando una esfera mal formada que se la lanzo al sujeto que cayo cuando la cosa se estrello contra su frente, ahora todos comenzaron a arrojar lo que tenían a mano contra el rubio que permaneció de pie en el medio del cuadrilátero.

"Momo-chan…" en el lugar de los participantes y alumnos de la U.A vemos a una preocupada Mina cubrirse se boca para evitar dar un grito al ver a una de sus amigas tirada en su suelo inmóvil, la chica de piel rosa no fue la única que con dolor vio el como la presidenta de la clase fue golpeada de forma tan barbárica.

"¡Eso no era necesario Uzumaki!" Kirishima se levanto de su asiento para gritar y mirar con enojo al rubio tuerto que estaba de pie en el medio del ring. Varios más de los alumnos de la clase 1-A compartieron este sentimiento de furia contra uno de sus compañeros de clase.

"…" entrecerrando sus ojos Todoroki solo vio esto con su típica expresión calmada, _"Su velocidad es monstruosa"_ pensó con calma la chica de cabello rojo y blanco, cruzando sus manos solo siguió viendo como todo se desarrollaría.

"…" Bakugo solo miro todo con seriedad, no parecía molesto por lo que acababa de ver, era eso o solo no le importaba mucho el estado de la presidente de su clase. Cerca de el adolecente explosivo estaba Midoriya que estaba sentado en su asiento viendo todo con incertidumbre, frotando sus manos con incomodidad solo pudo seguir observando al igual que los demás.

"Naruto…" Ibara tubo que desviar la mirada para no ver a la chica tirada en el suelo, sabia que su amigo era alguien extremo y violento, pero incluso esto era demasiado para ella.

En la zona mas privilegiada del estadio estaba una sombría Majime Yaoyorozu que estaba sentada en una silla de madera en un balcón que le daba una vista excelente a la pelea, "…" entrecerrando sus ojos clavo sus uñas en la madera de su asiento, manteniendo la calma siguió observando.

"El concursante… Uzumaki Naruto" aun dudoso Present Mic vio como las personas en las butacas solo sentía indignación y rabia contra el Uzumaki, mirando a su compañero vio que este estaba serio mirando todo en silencio, "Viendo que su contrincante no puede seguir… el es el…"

"¡Alto!" todas las miradas se centraron en un solo lugar y Present Mic dejo de hablar para también mirar como en la arena de pelea Momo se levantaba, la chica de forma torpe se puso de pie, "Aun puedo…" la peli negra una vez de pie se limpio la sangre que bajaba de su frente con brazo derecho, su cabello se había despeinado y un moretón oscuro se había formado en su mejilla donde recibió el ultimo golpe de su oponente, una vez limpio la sangre que seguía bajando izo que un pedazo de tela se formara en sus manos y la ato en su frente, "Aun puedo pelear" dijo a la vez que miraba con desafío al shinobi que suspirando volvió a mirarla.

"Debiste de haberte quedado en el piso" fueron las secas palabras del rubio que escucho los molestos gritos de los espectadores que alentaban a mocosa, "¿Por qué sonríes?" pregunto con duda viendo la sonrisa de la chica que extendió sus brazos para crear dos se esferas de metal y luego las coloco en suelo mientras ella se arrodillaba.

"Es solo que… gracias" esas palabras izo que Naruto arquera una ceja confuso por lo que dijo, el no fue el único ya que varios mas se sintieron confundidos, "Gracias por verme como tu igual y no contenerte" diciendo eso levanto levemente sus manos para que estas brillaran de forma débil depositando unas sustancia en las esferas.

"En este mundo no importa que sean niño, niña, mujer o hombre, cuando estas en una pelea esas cosas no importan" diciendo eso Naruto comenzó a caminar para ir en dirección de su contrincante que se había puesto de pie con esas semi esferas en cada mano, "En el futuro te enfrentaras con personas que te van a moler a golpes y te aran saber el verdadero significado del dolor, solo después de eso te mataran"

"Tienes una visión muy oscuro del mundo Uzumaki-san" dijo la chica que vio como el rubio estaba a solo unos pasos de ella, tragando en seco Momo retrocedió unos pasos.

"Desde niño me vi en la oscuridad, yo envés de temerle como muchos… la acepte y forme parte de ella" con esas palabras Naruto corrió de nuevo contra la chica, extendiendo su brazo iba a atrapar a la adolecente, pero esta en vez de retroceder tomo las dos esferas y las choco una contra la otra, dando como resultado un fuerte destello de luz.

" _El Clorato patociso y magnesio crea un destello de luz"_ pensó la chica que cerro los ojos con fuerza a la vez que sostenía sobre su cabeza la esfera que ahora producía un destello cegador que izo que todos en el estadio cubrieran sus ojos, sin embargo el que mas problema tubo fue Naruto que no alcanzo a reaccionar ante este inesperado movimiento de su oponente.

" _La subestime…"_ retrocediendo el shinobi cerro su único ojo expuesto, gruñendo lo abrió solo para ver un manchón, maldiciéndose a si mismo escuchó pasos y algunos objetos caer, ciego el Uzumaki permaneció atento a su audición.

"¡Sentidos mejorados significan! ¡Sensibilidad extrema!" Momo llego hasta el Uzumaki con una varilla de metal en sus manos e intento golpearlo, pero el rubio atrapo la barra con facilidad, apretando sus dientes con frustración Momo se dio cuenta que podía escucharla, cada paso que daba era escuchado por el para localizarla.

" _Se acabo"_ rompiendo con facilidad el arma de la chica Naruto lanzo un derechazo donde se supone que estaba ella, pero extrañamente solo escucho el romper de un cristal. Momo se había desasido de su chaqueta solo quedando con un sostén deportivo oscuro, la chica había hecho que una plancha de cristal apareciera frente a ella a partir de sus brazos, retrocediendo vio los trozos de cristal volar por los aires, retrocediendo la adolecente izo que en sus odios hubiera un leve brillo asiendo aparecer tapones de goma que cubrieron la parte interna de sus orejas.

" _¡Puedo hacerlo!"_ tomando dos trozos de cristal del suelo izo que una punta raspara contra la otra produciendo un horrible chillido que izo que los que estuvieran mas cerca en las butacas se cubrieran los oídos. Incluso Naruto que al tener sus sentidos al tope por una vida como ninja se llevo la peor parte, aturdido se vio obligado a cubrirse sus orejas, _"¡Puedo hacerlo!"_ creando una soga que salía de su estómago la ato a una esfera de metal pesada que creo de su pecho, atando el extremo de la soga al trozo de acero comenzó a girar ganando impulso, con un grito de esfuerzo izo que la esfera saliera volando contra Naruto.

Aun aturdido y apenas recuperando su visión el shinobi lanzo un derechazo que izo que la bola de acero saliera volando de nuevo contra la chica que se arrojo al suelo para evitar ser golpeada. Arrastrándose por el suelo se movió, pero se detuvo cuando Naruto piso su espalda obligándola a detenerse, "Nada mal niña, me sorprendiste…" con firmeza el rubio con vendas piso la espalda de la adolecente inmovilizándola.

"Tu me dijiste… que tengo el potencial para ser la mejor… y sabes…" con cuidado la chica saco de su bolillo una especia de aparato oscuro con un botón rojo, levantando la mirada la peli negra le sonrió al shinobi, "Tenias razón" apretando el botón izo que un chasquido se escuchara y Naruto levantando una ceja enfoco la mirada en donde se produjo el chasquido, solo para escuchar la explosión de un cañón que estaba en los limites de la arena.

La bala de cañón impacto de forma directa en el pecho del Uzumaki que salió despegado del suelo y fue separado de su contrincante para derrapar varios metros llegando hasta los limites del ring, pero a solo unos centímetros de salir el rubio planto sus pies contra el suelo, inmóvil el rubio permaneció con la cabeza gacha y con la bala de cañón incrustada en su pecho, esta poco a poco se desprendió y cayo en el suelo de forma pesada, unas delgadas líneas de sangre bajaron de la herida del Uzumaki que se mantuvo de pie.

"…" todo el estadio estaba atento pensando que el Uzumaki tarde o temprano caería, sin embargo para incredulidad y molestia de muchos el shinobi se mantuvo de pie, no solo eso sino que ahora se agacho para tomar la esfera de metal y jugar con esa tirándola de arriba y abajo.

"Sin duda eres imposible de derribar" admitió Momo que se levanto del suelo como pudo, sosteniendo su brazo derecho con dolor sonrió con amargura, ese era su plan y al ver como el Uzumaki venía con la bala de cañón en sus manos, estaba serio y no parecía en lo mas mínimo cansado o incluso adolorido por el proyectil que choco contra su pecho, viendo mejor vio que la herida parecía dolorosa y no muy profunda, pero el adolecente de bigotes ni se inmuto por esta herida

"Buen plan" llegando asta quedar frente a la chica dejo caer la bala de cañón que cayo con pesadez en el suelo, "Distraerme con ataques que afectan mis sentidos y usar un golpe final que me sacaría de la arena, fue una buena estrategia, aunque no lo suficiente" levantando su mano derecho dio un golpe con sus dedos en la frente de la chica que retrocedió unos pasos para finalmente caer de la arena de espaldas.

"…" en silencio Momo bajo la cabeza para ver que cayo fuera de la arena de combate, suspirando cayó de espaldas para mirar el cielo.

"¡Uzumaki Naruto es el ganador!" el grito de Midnight solo gano el silencio total del estadio para incomodidad de varios.

" _La tienes difícil joven Uzumaki"_ fueron los pensamiento de All might que estaba con su apariencia demacrada y delgada sentado junto a algunos socios del trabajó, el rubio mayor vio que las personas aun eran escépticas ante el adolecente Shinobi, _"Pero eso no te afecta y tal vez es lo mejor… además se que detrás de ese carácter frio, indiferente y tal vez oscuro hay una buena persona que solo busca hacer lo correcto"_ el sexto usuario del All for One sonrió cuando vio que el Uzumaki le ofreció una mano a la chica Yaoyorozu para levantarse.

"¡Gran batalla señoras y señores! ¡La participante Yaoyorozu mostro una gran estrategia que aunque no funciono, sin duda fue excelente! ¡Ahora con Uzumaki Naruto pasando de este preliminar se enfrentará contra Midoriya Izuku en unos 10 minutos! ¡Espero que estén listos para eso!" mientras el héroe profesional seguía hablando volveremos a la arena de batalla donde estaba Mono que extendiendo su brazo izquierdo acepto la ayuda del shinobi para levantarse.

Pero este lejos de decir algo, solo mantuvo su expresión seria y se dio la vuelta para irse, ante esto la joven peli negra suspiro decepcionada, "Oye niña" levantando la cabeza rápidamente Momo vio que el Uzumaki se había detenido, "Lo hiciste bien" sin darse la vuelta solo siguió su camino para ir a los vestidores y esperar que lo llamen de nuevo para la siguiente pelea.

"…" sonriendo la joven Yaoyorozu solo pudo alegrarse por al menos sentir que se gano un poco de respeto del shinobi, caminando a paso lento siguió sosteniendo su brazo para irse a la enfermería y ser atendida, después de todo la paliza que le dieron le dejo varios moretones, cortes y casi un brazo roto, aunque no puedo hacer mucho contra el Uzumaki,

… valió la pena el pelear.

 _ **¡Pum!**_

 _ **Antes que me crucifiquen por el capitulo de esta historia tengo que defender el argumento de que paso en realidad, ¿Cómo es que Momo de cierta manera dio pelea? Pues la verdad para mi la verdad es simple.**_

 _ **Contención.**_

 _ **Si Naruto no se contiene y no calcula la fuerza de cada golpe que da podría matar sin querer a sus enemigos, el estado actual y físico de Naruto es el de un súper humano, ojo sin tener que fortalecer sus músculos con chakra, pero después tocare ese tema. Ahora todo vimos lo que sucedió, en tres simples golpes Naruto le causo un serio daño a Momo, incluso casi la noquea, pero al temer que la mate eso hizo que sus golpes no sean tan poderosos.**_

 _ **Esta versión de Naruto no es tan oscura como para que la vida humana de los demás no le interese, si fuera así ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en salvar a la Clase-A del Nomu, la fuerza física es algo complicado de definir, ya que si ponemos a pelear a supongamos a Superman contra un humano normal, este tendría que contenerse lo mejor posible y no arriesgarse a dar un golpe tal que mate a su oponente.**_

 _ **Otro factor es que estoy asiendo justicia por Momo, a mi parecer no han explotado su potencial en el anime, ella tiene un poder que prácticamente la hace una herramienta multiusos, con un sinfín de recursos solo limitadas por su imaginación, el usar diferentes elementos para crear destellos de luz, usar objetos que produzcan ruidos molestos y por ultimo el haber aprovechado el momento para crear un plan de contingencia para ganar, siendo este arrastrarse para llegar al lugar indicado donde Naruto estaría para luego dispararle con un cañón.**_

 _ **Son estrategias que aunque no le dan la victoria, es una demostración de lo que este personaje es capaz, me parece una lastima que no exploren ni muestran lo que puede hacer, espero que en el manga le estén dando eso que pido y luego pueda verlo en el anime en sus siguientes temporadas.**_

 _ **Bueno esa es la escusa que puedo dar, espero puedan entender.**_

 _ **Volvamos con lo despedida.**_

 **Chan**

 **Channnn**

 **Channnnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Me despido de ustedes de donde sea que sean Costa rica, Colombia, Brasil, Chile, Puerto rico, Uruguay, Panamá, Perú, Venezuela, USA, México o Argentina, recuerden mientras mas comentarios, mas rápido actualizare la historia, sin mas CHAAAAAUUUUUUU y que les valla bien.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Muy buenas a todos, en un principio iba a publicar este capitulo el 21 de febrero, pero viendo que el año escolar va a comenzar de nuevo me tome el tiempo de publicarlo ahora y ver por un tiempo cuando publicare el siguiente, como siempre mil gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo además de las ideas o situaciones que se pueden llegar a ver gracias a ustedes.**

 **Antes de comenzar creo que debo de disculparme por los errores que cometí en el capítulo anterior, estos errores fueron resaltados por Homicidal Liu, sepan disculparme, ahora hay varios comentarios interesantes que me han dejado, pero no cuento con el tiempo para responderlos a todos, sepan disculparme de nuevo y bueno deben de saber que sus comentarios son leídos y tomados en cuanta. Sin más comencemos de una vez.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

" _Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(Hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 13:** **Sucesos del pasado y choque de rivales…**

" _Muy bien clase, no debo de decir lo orgulloso que estoy de todos ustedes" dijo un joven de cabello castaño con una cicatriz sobre su nariz que sonrió con orgullo viendo a los jóvenes de esta generación que ganaron el titulo de genin, Iruka miro a varios de sus alumnos y no pudo evitar ver a alguien que resaltada del grupo de estudiantes._

 _Era un niño rubio de cabello rubio y ojos azules, era bien conocido en la aldea, siendo este el paria del pueblo, el jinchiruki del Kyubi, hijo mayor de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, siendo estos dos últimos el Yondaime y Gondaime respectivamente de la aldea. El chico fue puesto con ellos luego de ponerlo a prueba de forma individual y ver que estaba al nivel digno de un Genin, si no es que mas._

"…" _Naruto permaneció sentado en su asiento tranquilo junto a la ventana, sentía las miradas de varios, su sensei de la academia solo era otro hombre resentido que perdio todo en el ataque del Kyubi hace ya más de cuatro año, desde que fue convertido el jinchiruki sintió el verdadero odio, los shinobis de rango bajo lo despreciaban al igual que los civiles, todo el odio debía de ir a algún lado y para desgracia el era el chivo expiatorio para esto, fue rechazado e incluso atacado._

 _Se vio obligado a pelear contra los civiles y demás shinobis que atentaban contra el, su madre estaba ocupada con el inesperado cargo de Kage que se vio obligada a tomar, la aldea perdio a un líder que era temido en las cinco naciones elementales, y Kushina era de las pocas Kunoichis de rango S+ que existían, su arte de la espada y Fuinjutsu la izo una persona conocida en todo el continente y digna de tener el titulo de Kage._

 _Esto trajo consecuencias, como que Naruto sea prácticamente quien crio a su hermana menor, su madre tubo el trabajo de lidiar con levantar una aldea devastada tanto económicamente como militar, se perdido en ese incidente mas del 69% de los shinobis y kunoichis por igual, las zonas de viviendas, comercio y parte de los clases fueron destruidas, esto era un grabe problema y todo cayo sobre los hombros de Kushina que tubo que estar ausente en su hogar._

 _Naruto tubo que lidiar con el odio de los habitantes de Konoha y el cuidar a su hermana, además de también entrenar y mejorar para en el futuro formar parte de la aldea como un shinobi, muchas noches no pudo dormir y en el día sentía que su cuerpo se caía a pedazos, pero nunca se dejo vencer por estos obstáculos, después de todo era Uzumaki Naruto, único jinchiruki del zorro de las nueve colas._

 _El proteger a su hermana menor era lo primordial para Naruto, lo que lo llevo a tomar una dura decisión, tomar toda la carga y guardar el secreto de que su hermana menor guardaba una parte del biju de las nueve colas, soportar todo el odio de un pueblo era un preció que estaba dispuesto a tomar con tal de proteger a su hermana menor._

" _Uzumaki Naruto…" el chico rubio salió de sus pensamientos cuando fue nombrado para la formación de equipos, "Hado Takashi" el siguiente nombrado fue un adolecente de piel morena y cabello oscuro lacio que llegaba asta su nuca, sus ojos eran grises y extrañamente tenia algunos aspectos que lo asían parecido a un habitante de Kumo, vestía una playera amarilla sin mangas con unas vendas atadas en sus antebrazos, unos pantalones sueltos grises con unas sandalias azules._

" _¿El niño genio? Oh mierda" el chico recién nombrado dejo caer su cabeza contra su banco para suspirar, Naruto solo ignoro a su nuevo compañero. De nuevo con Iruka este solo mantuvo la compostura y siguió viendo la lista._

" _Y por ultimo Kohara Kimi" ante la ultima nombrada se escucho un grito agudo._

" _¡Si~! ¡Naruto-chan estará en mi equipo!" fue el grito de la ultima integrante del equipo que era una chica alta de 13 años de largo cabello blanco como la nieve y piel pálida, tenia unos brillantes ojos azules y una figura curvilínea de reloj de arena que una chica de su edad no debería tener, unos pechos copa C, una cintura estrecha y unas buenas caderas. Vestía un top negro que cubría sus pechos y dejaba al descubierto su estomago, unos calentadores del mismo color que cubrían sus brazos y muñecas, una falda corta oscura que estaba por encima de una red que cubría sus muslos, sin duda una chica hermosa._

" _¿Naruto-chan?" Takashi solo pudo contener el impulso de reír ante el sobrenombre que le pusieron al 'Niño genio', al parece el mocoso estaba en la mira de la chica mas popular y talentosa de esta generación, siendo ella la mejor de su generación._

" _¿Tu equipo?" pregunto con duda Naruto que estaba a solo unos metros de la chica que tenia una gran sonrisa formada en sus labios._

" _¡Si! ¡No te preocupes yo te cubro la espalda y tú la mía, te aseguro que seremos el mejor dúo de Konoha!" grito emocionada a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento para caminar asta el joven Uzumaki y sentarse a su lado acercándose demasiado al chico que al ver su espacio personal invadido se alejó un poco de la animada adolecente._

" _¡Oye y yo estoy pintado o que! ¡Te recuerdo que somos un equipo de tres personas! ¡Tres!" fue el grito esta vez de Takashi que estaba molesto y ofendido de que sea ignorado de esta forma, pero sus protestas solo consiguieron la mirada aburrida de la Kunoichi peli blanca._

" _Tu solo eres el apoyo, ¡así que cállate perdedor!" las mirada desafiantes de tanto Kimi como Takashi chocaron, todo mientras eran observados por un curioso Naruto._

" _¡Silenció!" Iruku estaba ya cansado de los gritos y demando silencio, dando una respiración profunda siguió con su lista, "Ustedes son el equipo 4 y su sensei será Haruma Tenko, ahora solo les puedo pedir que esperen que su sensei venga para-" Iruka fue interrumpido cuando la puerta fue abierta de forma inesperada._

" _Equipo 4" la persona en entrar fue un hombre adulto de edad avanzada, llevaba el típico traje Jounin, su cabello era oscuro pero con varios mechones blancos que eran acompañadas de unas arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos marrones, finalmente el arma que se llegaba a destacar era un larga katana que estaba atada en su espalda, "Síganme" con solo decir eso salió del aula._

" _¿Pero y la clase?" pregunto confusa Kimi que vio que Naruto ya estaba en la puerta siguiendo a su sensei asignado, la chica solo pudo suspirar para levantarse y seguir a Takashi que también se resigno a salir de la clase, "Adiós Iruka-sensei" siendo la única en despedirse solo pudo correr detrás de sus compañeros._

" _Que tengan suerte niños, la necesitaran" fueron las palabras del Chunnin que solo siguió pasando lista con sus demás alumnos, les deseaba suerte a esos chicos que estaban ahora con un veterano como Hamura Tenko._

 _Volviendo con el Jounin del equipo 4, este llego a la azotea para caminar asta un barandal y apoyarse esperando de forma impaciente a sus alumnos, su espera no fue mucha ya que uno detrás de otro fueron llegando, el viejo de cabello canoso apunto a unos escaleras para que los mocosos tomen asiento._

" _Escuchen porque solo les diré una vez, soy Hamura Tenko, el infeliz que los entrenará hasta que sean capaces de vencerme, lo cual ni en sus sueños lograran… como es la tradición debo de preguntar sus sueños, gustos, pasatiempos y demás cosas que no me interesan, que son necesarias para tener una mejor relación con ustedes, a mi punto de vista una vez perdida de tiempo" tanto la chica de cabello blanco como el adolecente de piel morena se sintieron algo incómodos por la forma de ser tan dura y tosco de su maestro._

" _Creo que ya esta senil el viejo cascarrabias" fue el susurro de Takashi a Naruto en modo de broma, pero solo consiguió que la oscura mirada de su maestro se posara en el._

" _¿Has dicho algo mocoso de mierda?" esa pregunta izo que un escalofrío pasara por la espalda del adolecente que trago en seco y negó con la cabeza._

" _¡Si! ¡Es-s que me presentare primero es todo!" grito en pánico a la vez que se ponía de pie, con una postura rígida miro a su maestro, "Soy Hado Takashi, mis pasatiempos son entrenar taijustu y ayudar a mi madre con su tienda de ropa, me gusta varias cosas entre ellas coser, pelear y ayudar en casa con las tareas hogareñas, mi sueño es ser un gran shinobi para darle a mi madre los lujos que merece" dijo todo de forma rápida y sin pensar._

" _Niñito de mama" una vena resalto en la frente del chico Hado ente lo dicho por el viejo que sonreía de forma burlona, "Tu niña stripper" dejando al chico moreno se centro en la chica de cabello blanco._

" _¡¿Niña stripper?!" grito ofendida por esas palabras, apretando los dientes solo deseo estrangular al anciano que era su supuesto maestro._

" _¿Has visto como estas vestida?" fue la simple pregunta del Jounin que cargaba una katana._

" _¡¿Y tu me darás concejos de moda?! ¡Te voy a partir el cu-" antes que la chica pudiera acercarse al anciano fue detenida cuando una mano que sostuvo la suya, bajando la mirada se encontró con Naruto que negó con la cabeza, sintiendo la pequeña mano del niño apretando la suya izo que Kimi se sonrojara y temblara, "Esta-a bien, lo dejare pasar esta vez… ejem" carraspeando su garganta decidió comenzar su presentación, "¡Soy Kohara Kimi! Mis pasatiempos son estudiar Genjutsu y trabajar con mis padres en su restaurante, mis gustos son la música, socializar y…" bajando la vista se enfoco en Naruto que vio como su mano era ahora agarrada por la chica, "¡Mi sueño es ser una gran Kunoichi como lo es Hokage-sama!' una vez termino su presentación se sentó de nuevo._

" _Emm Kohara-san, ya puedes soltar mi mano" dijo algo inseguro el Uzumaki menor que vio como la adolecente aun sostenía su mano y no parecía querer soltarla._

" _Solo un momento mas" la sonrisa atrevida de la peli blanca izo que el Uzumaki se pusiera tenso y se alejara un poco de su compañera de equipo._

" _Sabes que puedo llamar a la policía por estar acosando a un niño verdad, no sabia que fueran una pedófila" la sonrisa de Kimi se volvió más torcida y se dio la vuelta para mirar con furia a su compañero de equipo que también se alejo de su ella para evitar problemas._

" _Muy bien ya cállense, por ultimo el enano" ya libre del agarre de su compañera Naruto fue el ultimo en presentarse y poniéndose de pie sonrió de forma brillante._

" _Soy Uzumaki Naruto, me gustan muchas cosas como cuidar a mi hermana menor y entrenar, no me gustan varias cosas, no tengo pasatiempos ya que no tengo mucho tiempo para eso…" sus dos compañeros se sintieron curiosos ante lo que decía su compañero mas joven, mientras tanto el Jounin solo se mantuvo serio ya sabiendo que el Jinchiruki tenia sus propios problemas personales que no diría a sus compañeros, al menos no por ahora, "Mi objetivo es proteger a mi hermana menor y este pueblo por el cual mi padre dio su vida… y mi sueño es… la paz"_

 **#########################**

"…" Naruto camino por los pasillos del estadio con su típica expresión seria, desde que peleo con esa mocosa ahora todos lo miraban aun con mas odio, ¿acaso tratar a una chica como igual en un combate esta mal?, ¿no despreciar sus esfuerzos por pelear?, ¿Debía de ser suave solo porque era una mujer?, estaba cansado de todo esto, cada acción que hiciera era mal visto por muchos, ¿Qué se supone que debería haber hecho?, rendirse y dejar que la niña gane, ¿Solo porque ella era una niña?, "Que estupidez…" fue el susurro del rubio que gruño en lo bajo, el no era un samurái, no era un caballero de brillante armadura que pondría siempre en primer lugar su honor, era un shinobi.

Deteniéndose en el pasillo permaneció un momento de pie, tal vez solo debería irse, con esa opción en su mente se dio la vuelta para escuchar que los altavoces estaban anunciando que la siguiente batalla estaba por dar inicio.

En otro lugar del estadio siendo mas exactos en la zona donde estaban los alumnos de la U.A vemos que varios de ellos estaban centrados en una persona, "¿Deku-kun estas bien?" fue la pregunta de Ochako que miro con preocupación a su amigo que se levanto de asiento para ir a las escaleras para dirigirse a la arena de batalla.

"Si..." esas palabras se contradijeron a si mismas al ver que el chico de cabello verde temblaba sin cesar y por la expresión de su rostro, no daba muchas esperanzas a sus compañeros de clase.

"¡Pero si estas temblando!" destaco lo obvio la chica de cabello castaño que estaba preocupada al igual que los demás, después de todo lo que le izo a la presidenta de la clase fue grabe, de hecho ella aun no volvía de la enfermería.

" _¿Qué aras Deku?"_ se pregunto Bakugo viendo como su viejo 'amigo' volvió a encaminarse para ir a las escaleras, al parecer estaba decidido a pelear.

"¡Animo Midoriya! ¡Te apoyamos!" fue el grito de aliento de Mina Ashido que fue secundado por los demás estudiantes de la Clase-A, finalmente el heredero del One for All dio gracias por los ánimos de sus compañeros y comenzó a bajar, caminando por varios minutos llego hasta el largo pasillo que daba a la plataforma.

Tragando en seco el adolecente camino y al pasar por la puerta de entrada fue recibidos por los gritos de los espectadores, "¡Denle una cálida recibida a Midoriya Izuku, el ganador de la primera etapa del festival! ¡Además mostro un gran espectáculo en la segunda etapa, ahora esta por enfrentarse en la primera batalla oficial del torneo de la U.A!" los gritos de jubilo pusieron algo tenso al chico de cabello verde que camino por la plataforma para llegar hasta uno de sus lados, "¡y ahora al ganador de la batalla preliminar! ¡Uzumaki Naruto!" grito Present Mic dando la presentación al contrincante de Izuku y sucedió lo más obvio.

"¡Buuuuuuhhh!" los gritos de abucheo se escucharon de todas partes cuando el shinobi hizo acto de presencia, pero el rubio ni siquiera se mostró afectado por los gritos de los espectadores, ignorando todo el rubio camino a paso lento para llegar a la plataforma y quedar frente a frente con su oponente. Los gritos solo cesaron cuando Midnight dio un fuerte golpe con su látigo demandando silencio.

"¡Silencio! ¡La batalla entre Midoriya Izuku y Uzumaki Naruto esta por comenzar! ¡Ambos participantes saben las reglas y no hace falta que las repita! ¡¿Están listos?!" grito apuntando al adolecente de cabello verdoso que asintió con la cabeza y luego apuntando a Naruto que permaneció en silencio, tomándolo como un si la heroína bajo su látigo para dar comienzo, "Empiecen!" dando inicio a la batalla la peli negra se mantuvo al igual que todos al pendiente de como de desarrollaría la batalla.

"…"

"…"

Tanto Izuku como Naruto solo se miraron en silencio, ambos adolecentes permanecieron uno frente al otro formando una atmosfera llena de tensión que llegaba hasta el público que estaban en el borde sus asientos esperando el comienzo de la pelea. Dirigiéndonos a los palcos donde estaban los estudiantes vamos Momo sentarse junto a su amigos, la chica tenia su brazo derecho vendado y sostenido por un delgado yeso desmontable, una gasa en su mejilla derecha y por ultimo unas venda que cubrían su frente.

" _Te deseo suerte Midoriya-san"_ deseo la adolecente de cabello oscuro al peli verde a la vez que se sentaba junto a Uraraka y demás chicas para poder ver la pelea. Volviendo a la arena vemos como Deku comenzó a flexionar sus brazos y piernas, varios estuvieron confusos cuando el shinobi se mantuvo de pie esperando que su oponente terminara de hacer un calentamiento.

Una vez Deku termino dio un pequeños salto y respiro de forma profunda, "Se mejor que nadie que en este torneo nadie puede ganarte…" esa declaración molesto a algunos siendo estos Shiori y Katsuki, pero aun así el chico de cabello verde sonrió con desafío, "Aunque mis manos tiemblen al igual que mis piernas y tenga miedo de perder este encuentro…. No puedo evitar sentirme emocionado" dando una ultima respiración profunda Midoriya doblo sus rodillas y llevo sus brazos al costado de su cuerpo para apretar sus puños.

"Espero que me des algo de diversión Midoriya, no me decepciones" fueron las grabes palabras de Naruto que se cruzo de brazos y miro con pereza a su oponente que sonrió aun mas.

"No lo are… Sensei"

"¡¿Sensei?!" fue el grito de incredulidad de varios, siendo los mas a destacar los alumnos de la Clase-A e incluso All might que estaba atónito ante lo que dijo su sucesor.

"¡Midoriya esta yendo al lado oscuro!" fue el grito exagerado de Mineta que estaba en pánico, no quería a otro ser como el Uzumaki en su misma clase.

"¡Deku-kun no es tiempo de bromas!" fue esta vez el grito de Uraraka que al igual que Lida no podían creer lo que escucharon.

"¡¿Joven Midoriya que estas diciendo?!" fue la pregunta de Toshinori que estaba sentado en el palco con los demás héroes profesionales que estaban aun dudosos por la declaración del chico Midoriya.

"¡¿Oyeron eso?! ¡El concursante Midoriya acaba de llamar Sensei al participante Uzumaki! ¡Esto no me lo esperaba!" el comentario de Present Mic fue acompañado por los susurros de los espectadores que miraron con malos ojos el que un chico como Midoriya sea una especie de estudiante del despiadado shinobi.

"Ya te he dicho que no llames así" fueron las palabras cansadas de Naruto que suspiro e ignoro los susurros y gritos de todos los espectadores, además de los estudiantes y héroes profesionales, mirando al chico de cabello verde frunció el ceño, "Solo te di unos concejos, guía básica para un estilo básico de pelea y además varios moretones entre otros golpes, fue una manera de pasar el tiempo, eso no tiene importancia para mi…"

"Pero para mi si" interrumpió el adolecente de ojos verdes que no dejo de sonreír en ningún momento, "Mentiría si dijera que no eres unas de las primeras personas en tratar de entrenarme, sino es que eres el primero… ¡Quiero demostrar que no perdiste tiempo al ayudarme!" con ese ultimo grito sucedió algo que izo que el corazón de All might llegara a su garganta, rayos verdes comenzaron a aparecer alrededor del adolecente con pecas que gano un leve crecimiento muscular, pisando con fuerza este izo que el suelo debajo de el se fisurara.

"…" levantando una ceja Naruto vio al chico dar un grito de esfuerza cuando los relámpagos que lo rodeaban se estabilizaban al igual que su piel gano un leve brillo.

"¡5%!" con ese grito Deku estaba listo para enfrentarse contra su oponente que seguía de brazos cruzados, sonriendo el chico recordó el como llego a este estado.

 **Flash back:**

 _Había pasado solo unas horas desde que Izuku se cruzo con el Uzumaki en la playa después de entrenar, ahora ante la persistencia del adolecente peli verde el shinobi se ofreció a darles concejos e incluso entrenarlo, ahora estaban en una zona del bosque cerca de la cuidad._

" _Aquí esta bien" el primero en detenerse fue Naruto que miro a su alrededor con curiosidad, parecía un buen lugar con arboles fuertes y grandes, dándose la vuelta se encontró con el inseguro peli verde, que al parecer estaba nervioso por estar aquí, "Tranquilo Midoriya, si quisiera matarte en un lugar alejado del pueblo lo hubiera hecho en la playa" comento en cierto punto como broma, pero la expresión analítica del shinobi no dejaba en claro eso._

" _¡No! ¡No pensaba en eso! Es solo que…" llevando su mano derecho al rostro se rasco la mejilla con duda, "¿Cómo me ayudaras con mi problema?" pregunto esta vez ganando un aire mas serio, no podía perder esta oportunidad, que alguien como Uzumaki Naruto se ofrezca a ayudarlo era una oportunidad única y el tener su eterno problema de timidez e inseguridad no era apropiado ahora.._

" _Si… tengo una idea" frunciendo el ceño el Uzumaki se sentó en el césped y adopto una postura de meditación, esto fue imitado por el chico con pecas que se sentó de la misma forma a solo unos metros del Uzumaki, "Pero antes que nada… quiero hacerte una pregunta, ¿Porqué quieres poder? ¿Cuál es tu objetivo?" pregunto el shinobi mirando directo a los ojos a su compañero de Clase que no esperaba esas preguntas._

" _Yo… quiero ser un héroe" comenzó el chico bajando su mirada para ver sus puños, sin que el lo notaba el shinobi gano una mirada de decepción como si estuviera esperando otra respuesta, sin embargo Midoriya no se detuvo y siguió hablando, "Quiero salvar a las personas, quiero defender al débil, yo… quiero salvarlos a todos con una sonrisa" hablo con determinación el adolecente que no mostró duda en un solo instante._

" _¿Y si no puedes salvarlos a todos?" toda la atmósfera se torno sombría ante la pregunta del Uzumaki que gano una mirada mas sombría, "Tienes un largo camino que recorrer y ese camino estará plagado de cadáveres, de las personas que no pudiste salvar, ¿podrías tolerar eso?, el fracasar una y otra vez, perder a tus amigos… a tu familia" cada palabra hizo que Midoriya se llenara de dudas y sus temores salieran a la luz, "Tendrás enemigos que no solo quieran que sufras físicamente, no, ellos buscan algo mas, algo que nunca dejara de doler"_

" _Oka-chan…" fue lo único que salió de la boca de Deku que ahora estaba temblando sin control._

" _Si… cuando tu decidiste entrar en este mundo de los héroes y villanos, no solo te expones a ti, sino a las personas que amas…" dando un suspiro Naruto le dio al chico unos minutos para asimilar todo y no se sorprendió cuando este se levanto._

" _Esto fue un error, debo irme" Deku ahora tenia miedo, ¿Y si ese villano que los ataco en el estación de rescate iba por su madre?, había registros y tal vez ellos consiguen nombres de los estudiantes, podrían encontrar a sus familiares, ahora mismo trataba de evitar el tener un ataque de pánico. Pero antes que diera irse el shinobi hablo de nuevo._

" _Puedo explotar tu potencial como no te lo imaginas, incluso podrías superar a All might… pero debes de cambiar tus ideales niño, o sino solo será una perdida de tiempo, es tu decisión" Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y dependía de Izuku el tomar la decisión, entrenar bajo la supervisión del Uzumaki llegaría lejos y conseguiría un poder que no podría imaginar o solo seguir en la U.A corriendo el riesgo de seguir estancado y sin poder avanzar._

" _Yo…" frunciendo el ceño Deku miro sus puños y luego al rubio de ojos azules, "Tu dijiste que los códigos e ideales era lo que definía a una persona…" apretando sus dientes gano un fuerte brillo de determinación en sus ojos que chocaron con la fría mirada del Uzumaki que seguía sentado en el suelo, "Si debo de cambiar eso para que usted me entrene y ser mas fuerte, ¡Prefiero ser yo mismo y volverme mas fuerte a mi manera!" grito sin dudar y con determinación pura, un silencio se produjo entre ambos chicos que se miraron de forma desafiante, "Ser un héroe… es mi sueño" finalizo el chico que se dio la vuelta para alejarse del Uzumaki que permaneció aun sentado._

 _Ser Hokage es mi sueño…_

"…" _sonriendo de forma débil Naruto se puso de pie, "Tienes agallas chico, lo reconozco" Midoriya se detuvo para mirar de nuevo al shinobi, este ultimo camino hasta quedar a su lado, "Espero que no me decepciones, mañana 4 AM en este lugar y no desayunes o podrías vomitar" diciendo eso Naruto siguió su camino alejándose de Izuku que parpadeo confuso por lo que escucho, pero saliendo rápidamente de la sorpresa asintió con euforia._

" _¡No-o te decepcionare! ¡Y gracias por esta oportunidad!" grito a la vez que se inclinaba en la dirección donde el shinobi se estaba yendo._

" _No me darás las gracias mañana…"_

 **Fin de flash back:**

"¡Allí voy!" con un grito de guerra Deku planto sus manos en el suelo, tanto sus ojos como los rayos que estaban a su alrededor brillaban con un fuerte tono verde, el chico con un solo objetivo en mente salió volando a toda velocidad contra el Uzumaki.

"¡Que rápido!" Lida tuvo que pararse y estar contra el barandal de la zona donde estaba cuando vio la velocidad de su amigo, esta reacción fue la misma en varios de los demás estudiantes que aun les costaba creer lo que vieron.

En cuanto a Naruto este aun cruzado de brazos se doblo asía atrás mostrando su flexibilidad y reflejos cuando esquivo la patada de su oponente que paso sobre el, parándose de nuevo el shinobi movió la cabeza de un lado para esquivar un derechazo que iba contra su cara. Sin perder el ritmo Midoriya lanzo una lluvia de golpes, pero todos estos fueron bloqueados de forma magistral por el Uzumaki que bloqueo cada golpe con sus piernas.

"Lento…" dando un salto naruto dio una vuelta de 360° y lanzo una patada horizontal que izo que su oponente se cubriera. Deku apenas pudo poner sus brazos como defensa y cubrirse del golpe que lo mando a volar varios metros para hacerlo caer a la distancia y rodar por el suelo, "¿Eso es todo?" pregunto con pereza el shinobi que bajo su pierna con la que dio el golpe, todo aun con sus brazos cruzados.

" _Es mucho más rápido que cuando peleo contra Yaoyorozu-san"_ pensó Izuku que se levando, tragando en seco sintió como sus brazos temblaban con dolor por detener la patada del Uzumaki, "Aun no…" ganando una expresión más seria piso con fuerza y desapareció en un estallido de velocidad.

"Deku…" los ojos de Bakugo brillaban con rabia cuando vio como ese perdedor se movía a una velocidad increíble, apretando sus puños solo pudo ser seguir sentado viendo la pelea.

"¡Es increíble!" Ochako vio con emoción como su amigo corría por toda la pista yendo de un lado al otro dejando solo destellos de rayos verdes, "¡Vamos Deku-kun!" los gritos de la chica castaña hicieron que sus demás compañeros la imitaran, lo mismo sucedió con los espectadores en las butacas que gritaban en jubilo apoyando al chico con pecas para que venciera al shinobi.

Volviendo con Naruto este permaneció en el medio de la plataforma viendo como el niño Midoriya corría de un lado de otro, levantando su pierna izquierda detuvo un puñetazo de su oponente que volvió a moverse para aparecer y desaparecer para atacar de varias direcciones, pero ningún golpe dio en el blanco ya que estos era bloqueados por las piernas del shinobi que aun seguía cruzados de brazos y con su expresión analítica.

"¡Ahhhhh!" derrapando por la arena de batalla Izuku corrió con todas sus fuerzas y extendiendo su brazo derecho e iba a dar un golpe en la nuca de su contrincante para noquearlo, sin embargo todo lo que consiguió fue que la pierna del adolecente rubio se enterrara en el centro de su estomago, "Ahg…" dejando escapar un gruñido grabe Deku salió volando asía atrás para caer con brutalidad, pero aun despierto se levantó de forma errática, solo para ver la bota del Uzumaki estrellarse contra su cara.

Con sangre bajando de su nariz voló de nuevo por la pista, aturdido apenas pudo estrellar sus manos contra el suelo para evitar salir de la plataforma, respirando de forma agitada el chico se levanto para ver que el shinobi seguía tranquilo y de brazos cruzados, "¿Es mi turno no lo crees?" antes que el peli verde pudiera responder esa pregunta fue golpeado por otra patada que se estrello contra su mentón.

Despegándose del suelo el chico de cabello verde fue elevado varios metros en el aire, solo para ser bajado por una patada descendente de su oponente que izo que se estrelle contra la plataforma con brusquedad, "¡Cuidado!" Deku apenas pudo escuchar el grito de Uraraka y como reflejo giro para evitar ser pisoteado por el shinobi que cayo desde el cielo.

Poniéndose de pie el adolecente con pecas trato de defenderse de las patadas del Uzumaki, pero su defensa cayo cuando sus brazos no soportaron tanto castigo, indefenso fue bombardeado por las demoledores patadas que lo golpeaban en todo su cuerpo, pasando los segundos Izuku apenas se mantuvo de pie. Sus brazos estaban morados por los moretones que se formaron por recibir los salvajes golpes de Naruto que en ningún momento se detubo, varias zonas del rostro del chico heredero del One for all se hincharon asiendo que su ojo derecho se cerrara.

"¿Al parecer ya es suficiente?" pregunto Naruto que aun mantenía sus brazos cruzados, frente a el estaba su oponente que estaba luchando por mantenerse de pie, dando una mirada a Midnight vio que estaba tensa al igual que Cementoss que estaban hablando a través de los comunicadores para preguntar el que hacer.

"Midoriya Izuku no puede seguir, por eso el-"

"¡Aun puedo hacerlo!" el fuerte grito de Deku izo que la heroína profesional se detuviera, "¡No detengan la pelea! ¡Aun puedo pelear!" respirando de forma agitada el chico dejo caer sus brazos, tenía sangre bajando de su labio inferior roto al igual que su nariz, sin embargo la mirada desafiante seguía intacta. Al ver que el estudiante quería continuar la refería solo pudo dejar que la batalla continúe.

"…" arqueando una ceja Naruto vio el estado del chico, tal vez exagero en golpearlo con tanta fuerza, pero estaba impresionado que aun estuviera de pie, "¿Por qué no usaste ese modo en las dos primeras etapas? Hubieran sido de utilidad para ti" hablo con calma a la vez que caminaba a paso lento a donde estaba su oponente.

"Porque…" algo aturdido el adolecente de cabello verde cayo de rodillas, ¿recibió tanto daño por parte del Uzumaki solo con patadas? ¿En tan poco tiempo?, sin duda el estaba en otro nivel, "Me prometí a mi mismo que usaría este poder por primera vez, peleado en una batalla uno contra uno" dijo tratando de levantarse y tomando posición defensiva nuevamente.

"Eres extraño Midoriya… ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en vencer?" pregunto el shinobi que frunció el ceño al ver como los rayos verdes que rodeaban al chico comenzaron a brillar aun mas y unas marcas rojas se comenzaron a formar en su piel.

"¡Porque no solo te considero mi Sensei! ¡Sino también mi rival! ¡Y no pienso perder! ¡No sin darlo todo!" con ese grito el chico dio un salto que destrozo el suelo debajo de el y voló a toda velocidad contra su oponente que seguía cruzado de brazos, activando su peculiaridad al 100% fue con todo contra su oponente.

" _Aun te falta mucho niño…"_ con simpleza Naruto solo dio un salto a un lado saliendo del camino para evitar el ataque, pero cuando el chico llego a su lado este haciendo uso de su brazo izquierdo golpeo el suelo en un ángulo de 30° para ser impulsado contra el shinobi, con sus dos piernas y brazo izquierdo perdido solo le quedaba un golpe mas y no iba a fallar, _"Pero no tanto como creo"_ sonriendo Naruto vio que el chico estaba a solo unos metros de el para dar un golpe a quemarropa.

"¡Alto!" Tanto Midnight como Cementoss vieron que esto se estaba saliendo de control, la heroína rompió su traje e izo que una neblina morada fuerza contra ambos participantes, pero no llegaría a tiempo, esto fue lo mismo en el caso del héroe de cemento que intento crear una pared que separe a ambos adversarios.

" **¡Smahssss!"** con un grito de guerra Izuku llevo su poder al 100% en su brazo derecho y fue volando directo contra su oponente.

Viendo lo que se avecinaba Naruto extendió su brazo derecho y un aura eléctrica lo cubrió por completo, sin pensarlo el shinobi fue contra el adolecente con pecas y sucedió, en el último segundo el Uzumaki se agacho para esquivar el devastador golpe de su oponente y le dio de lleno en el estomago con un derechazo al adolecente con pecas que sintió sus entrañas ser demolidas, "¡El golpear mas fuerte no te asegura la victoria mocoso!" con ese grito Naruto enterró su puño en el estomago del adolescente que perdio su aura de rayos verdes al igual que las marcas rojas en su piel, con la explosión de una onda expansiva Izuku solio volando varios metros para finalmente estrellarse contra la pared a los limites del estadio sacándolo de la arena de batalla.

"…"

Nadie supo que decir, esta pelea nadie la espero, aunque el resultado fue el mismo.

"¡Uzumaki Naruto es el ganador!" fue el grito de Midnight que apunto su látigo al adolecente rubio que estaba en el medio de la plataforma. Nadie dijo nada y solo se escucharon los pasos del shinobi que se encamino en donde había caído su contrincante que estaba tirado en el suelo, una vez que Naruto llego hasta Deku vio que este estaba aun despierto, pero apenas.

"Te hice… usar tu brazo" fue apenas el susurro de Izuku que sonrió como pudo, levantando la mirada vio que el shinobi estaba frente a él, este último dando un resoplido lo tomo como un saco de arena y lo coloco sobre su hombro.

"Midoriya… estas demente" dijo el Uzumaki que llevo al chico a la enfermería ya que este había hecho trisas sus dos piernas y ambos brazos, pero aun seguía sonriendo.

 **Chan**

 **Channnn**

 **Channnnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Me despido de ustedes de donde sea que sean Costa rica Bolivia, Colombia, Brasil, Chile, Puerto rico, Uruguay, Panamá, Perú, Venezuela, USA, México, Argentina y demás países donde estén leyendo esta historia.**

 **Recuerden mientras mas comentarios, mas rápido actualizare la historia, sin mas CHAAAAAUUUUUUU y que les valla bien a ustedes y sus familias.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Muy buenas a todos, esta vez les traigo un capítulo mas temprano de lo usual, pero bueno nadie se queja, como siempre agradezco todo su apoyo y comentarios que me alientan a escribí un capítulo mas cada semana, ahora responderemos algunos comentarios.**

 **Guest: bueno no tengo nada que decir ya que tu lo dijiste todo, tienes razon en todo, no esperen que el Harem salga de un dia para el otro, ya que yo me centro mas en el desarrollo de la historia y evolución de personajes, asi lo hice en un 'Sennin entre héroes' y como vieron es una de mis mejores historias.**

 **Además de eso e leído los demás comentarios y bueno solo puedo decir que no serán ignorados.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

"Hablar" personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas o seres poderosos

 **(Hablar)** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capítulo 14:** **una buena compañía…**

"Esta es la segunda persona que viene aquí con grabes heridas… espero que sean solo ellos" Recovery girl suspiro cansada cuando sano y vendo lo mejor que pudo el brazo derecho del chico Midoriya que fue traído por el Uzumaki, este solo entro por la puerta de su enfermería y lanzo sin tacto al adolecente con pecas a una camilla solo para luego irse sin decir una palabra, "Ese chico tiene que aprender a controlarse" dijo en voz alta para sí misma pensando en el shinobi a la vez que veía como su paciente se ponía de pie con ayuda de unas muletas.

"La única razón por la que no estoy en coma con todos los huesos rotos, es porque él se conturbo…" hablo con una voz apagada Izuku que apenas si podía caminar, su cuerpo había quedado muy dañado.

"Joven Midoriya… me podrías decir, ¿Que fue lo que te enseño exactamente el joven Uzumaki?" pregunto con calma All might que estaba también presente en la enfermería con su apariencia demacrada, la pregunto del héroe numero uno izo que el adolecente con pecas ganara una expresión mas seria.

"El en un principio me dijo que no serbia poder destruir un edificio de un golpe si después no podía seguir de pie para pelear, los primeros dos días el me enseño algunas 'katas' de un estilo de pelea que se centra en la ofensiva mas que en la defensa, luego me izo meditar por horas… con el One for all activo" explico con calma mientras se frotaba su nuca con cansancio, "El me enseño a solo usar una parte del poder completo que tengo, me explico el como regularizar la potencia para que pudiera emplearla en todo mi cuerpo…"

"Y lo lograste por lo que veo" Toshinori no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, acaso el Uzumaki descubrió la manera para usar el poder que le heredo a su protegido, era posible después de todo supo que unas de sus peculiaridades además del manejo de la electricidad era el potenciar su cuerpo, llegando a conseguir una velocidad y fuerza que incluso podría competir contra el, pero sabia que había mas de lo que el joven Uzumaki mostraba, mucho mas.

"Solo puedo usar el 5% por ahora, si me excedo al pasar ese limite… bueno ya sabes" el solo ver el estado de sus brazos y piernas era la prueba de lo que pasaba si usaba su poder mas allá de lo que su cuerpo podía soportar, "Luego de que llegue a este poder Naruto dijo que dependía de mi el mejorar" finalizo en su explicación sacando un profundo suspiro del símbolo de la paz que froto su barbilla.

"¿Cuánto tiempo entrenaste con el?" preguntó con seriedad el héroe numero uno mirando directo a uno de sus alumnos.

"Seis días"

Esa respuesta solo izo que All might tuviera mas dudas, acaso el joven Uzumaki era tan buen maestro o el joven Midoriya era alguien de rápido aprendizaje, ambas eran posibles ya que los dos eran los adolescentes con sus puntos fuertes y talentosos a su manera, "Sera mejor que valla al palco donde están sus amigos joven Midoriya, no queras perderte las demás batallas" asiendo caso a su antecesor el chico de cabello verde se fue a paso lento con ayuda de sus muletas.

Una vez se retiro un silencio incómodo se formo entre All might y Recovery girl, "¿Estas seguro de que podemos confiar en el Toshinori? Has visto lo que les hizo a esos dos chicos, si esto hace con sus compañeros, no puedo imaginar que hace con sus enemigos" la anciana no se molesto en ocultar su desconfianza ante el shinobi, la mirada de ese chico no era algo que alguien de su edad debería tener.

"Confió en el…" fue la simple respuesta de All might que se dirigió a la puerta para retirarse, "Aunque nadie mas lo vea, yo logro ver la luz en ese oscuro y frío corazón que ese chico tiene, mi maestra decía que a veces solo se debe de tener fe en las personas y yo la tengo en el joven Uzumaki" hablo con seriedad sin dejar lugar para la duda, detrás de el la anciana se mantuvo inconforme.

"¿Y si te equivocas en cuanto a el?" esa pregunta izo que el símbolo de la paz se detuviera cuando su mano rozo la perilla de la puerta, ganando maza muscular y creciendo gano la apariencia de su alter ego All might.

"…" silencio fue la única respuesta que dio antes de salir de la enfermería, una vez salió perdió su musculatura y sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca, mirando sus manos, el ahora demacrado rubio solo permaneció en silencio, "…" pensando en la pregunta de la enfermera de la U.A solo pudo contestar de una manera, "No lo se…"

 **###########################**

Naruto estaba sentado en uno de los tantos asientos donde estaban ubicado los participantes y alumnos de la U.A, aunque la única que estaba cerca de el era Ibara, los demás solo se mantuvieron a la distancia o simplemente evitando la mirada, "No crees que fuiste demasiado lejos en tus batallas…" el shinobi miro a su única amiga un momento, podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos.

"Esto es solo una probada de la cruda realidad… algún día tendrán sus propias batallas y las personas quienes enfrenten no serán tan clementes como yo" contentos sin vacilar el shinobi que volvió a mirar el estadio, la batalla que estaba por comenzar era de la niña Todoroki y el chico con brazos que arrogaban cinta.

"Lo se… pero no todos entienden eso" la chica de cabello de enredadera miro el como eran observados por tanto el publico, como los héroes profesionales y estudiantes, sentía sus miradas, llenas de desprecio e incluso odio, "Desearía que todos te vieran como yo" juntando valor la chica tomo con fuerza la mano derecha del rubio a su lado.

Un silencio tenso se formo entre ambos adolescentes, siendo Naruto que estaba tenso cuando sintió la mano de la adolecente sostener la suya, "¿Y como me vez?" pregunto mientras mantenía la compostura y no le dio la menor importancia al encuentro que comenzó en la arena de batalla.

"Como una buena persona que tiene sus propios ideales…" sonriendo de forma leve la chica apretó aun mas la mano de su amigo, "Solo quiero decirte que aunque no me guste tu forma de… bueno ya sabes, siempre seré tu amiga" hablo mientras le daba una sonrisa brillante al shinobi que se mantuvo serio todo el tiempo.

"…" mirando la mano de la chica Naruto permaneció en silencio, pasando los segundos las manos de ambos se separaron y permanecieron en silencio, "Gracias…" fue el susurro que solo Ibara alcanzo a escuchar y solo sonrió al ver como el Uzumaki aunque no lo mostrara, se estaba abriendo poco a poco.

"De nada…" sonriendo la adolecente religiosa llevo su mano a un bolso que cargaba y saco un recipiente, abriéndola se la extendió al shinobi a su lado, "Vi que solo bebiste agua en el descanso, espero que te gusten, mi madre es fanática de la comida extranjera" dijo la peli verde que le ofreció al rubio el almuerzo que su madre el preparo para este día, "Son tacos, espero te gusten, yo ayude a mi madre para hacerlos"

"…" encogiéndose de hombros el Uzumaki tomo uno y comenzó a comer, "Un poco picante, pero sabroso…" antes que pudiera dar otro bocado sus manos fueron tomadas.

"¡Naruto-kun! Debes de dar una oración dando gracias y luego comer" regaño la chica que soltó al adolecente rubio para sentarse adecuadamente y luego juntar sus manos para inclinar la cabeza para finalmente cerrar sus ojos, _"Padre nuestro que estas en los cielos, santificado sea tu nombre, gracias por un día mas de vida y por estos alimentos, ayuda a aquellos que no tienen el pan de cada día, ni un techo sobre sus cabezas, ayúdalos señor… gracias por cuidar a mi madre, padre y amigos, en especial gracias por dejar que Naruto-kun sea mi amigo y espero que algún día las personas vean lo bueno que es en verdad… amén"_ sonriendo abrió sus ojos y comenzó a comer en silencio con una tenue sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

"…" Naruto escucho cada palabra en silencio, ¿merecía la atención y cariño que esta chica le estaba dando?, temía el responder esa pregunta, suspirando solo pudo comer y ver que la batalla estaba por comenzar.

"Puedo pedirte un favor" llamando la atención del Uzumaki de nuevo, Ibara lo miro con una expresión suave.

"mmm" fue la respuesta del adolecente que seguía comiendo.

"¿Puedes ser mas suave? A la hora de pelear, ya sabes no exagerar en cuanto a las batallas que tendrás, después de todo la competencia son chicos de nuestra edad con quienes vamos a la U.A, no son malas personas, no quiero decir que dejes que ellos te ganen, solo que seas mas piadoso… por favor" Naruto tuvo que parar de comer para mirar a la adolecente que se estaba, de cierta forma rogando para que sea mas tranquilo en sus futuras peleas.

"No prometo nada… pero lo tendré en cuenta" dijo con calma para seguir con su almuerzo.

"Solo eso puedo pedir" sonriendo Ibara vio que al menos su amigo lo considero, era un avance o al menos eso creía.

La batalla de la chica Todoroki contra Sero desde el punto de vista de Naruto solo fue desbalanceado, además no pudo evitar esconder su sorpresa cuando la niña de cabello blanco y rojo creo una pared de hielo que cubrió mas de la mitad del estadio, viendo con detalle a la chica vio la furia irradiar de sus ojos, al parecer tubo un pico de ira que la izo liberar esta impresionante cantidad de hielo, pero al parecer las consecuencias de este fue que su lado izquierdo se vio cubierto por una capa de hielo y su respiración se volvió algo pesado, al parecer la niña tenía un límite, aunque también un dato curioso era que sus emociones eran claves para alcanzar un poder más allá de sus límites normales.

Era curioso ver que usando su mano derecha descongelo al adolecente de la cinta para sacarlo del tempano de hielo, era una verdadera lastima que no usara su peculiaridad de fuego para evitar las consecuencias del uso excesivo de su lado izquierdo, pero bueno no era su problema, luego de que la batalla se diera por finalizado se tomaron un tiempo para derretir la montaña de hielo que aun cubría medio estadio.

Para la confusión de Naruto la niña de hielo llego al palco de participantes y se sentó justo detrás de el, podía sentir su mirada penetrante en su nuca, a la chica de la Clase-B pareció incomodarle esto, pero el shinobi solo ignoro a la Todoroki para ver con aburrimiento el encuentro.

La siguiente pelea fue tal ves la que mas le disgusto de todas, esa chica loca contra el velocista de su clase, al parecer el idiota se dejo manipular por la chica para que usara el equipamiento que ella creo solo para dar una demostración al publico, era difícil de creer como ese niña hablaba y hablaba sin parar, aunque lo único que llamo su atención fue que la chica tenia una gran afinidad para los elementos electrónicos, seria bueno recordar eso.

"Deseame suerte" Naruto volteo para ver como su amiga se levantaba de su asiento para ir a pelear contra el chico eléctrico, deseándole suerte vio como ella se fue.

"¿Esta ocupado?" una vez mas el shinobi levanto una ceja para ver que a su lado estaba el extraño sujeto de cabello morado en punto y ojeras, encogiéndose de hombros dio a entender que no le importaba lo que haga. Shinzo solo se sentó junto al shinobi viendo que la pelea iba a comenzar.

"Supongo que no viniste para disfrutar solo de mi compañía, ¿verdad?" pregunto el Uzumaki sin voltear a mirar al extraño chico a su lado que se mantuvo estático sin darle importancia al sarcasmo del rubio con vendas.

"No" fue la corta respuesta de Shinso dejo de ver la pelea para mirar al shinobi, "Solo vengo a ver a la competencia…" dijo con calma, pero al ver que el Uzumaki no le presto atención frunció el ceño, "¿Sabes algo? Odio a las personas como tu" hablo de nuevo pero esta vez con una voz mas grabe que delataba su molestia contra el rubio que solo dio un bufido.

"No eres el primero ni el ultimo que me dice eso" fue la respuesta cortante de Naruto que vio como la chica de cabello verde en la arena de batalla tenia la ventaja contra Kaminari, "¿Siempre te sientas junto a desconocidos para decirles que los odias?" fue la pregunta burlona del rubio que se digno a mirar con molestia al chico de la Clase 1-C.

"Todoroki, Midoriya, Bakugo y tu son iguales, personas con grandes dones que son venerados por todos como si fueran prodigios, cuando en realidad la única razón por la que resaltan de los demás estudiantes es por el fallido sistema de inscripción de la U.A" la charla tomo un rumbo diferente asiendo que el shinobi levante una ceja.

"…" dando un profundo respiro solo mantuvo la calma viendo la batalla que se estaba desarrollando, este le estaba llamando un genio solo porque barrio el suelo con facilidad con la competencia, vaya estupidez, "¿Acaso el controlar a las personas no es una buena peculiaridad?" pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema y lo logro ya que esa pregunta causo que Shinzo se molestara, al parecer el Uzumaki ya supo cual era su peculiaridad, pero no sabia aun el alcance de esta.

"El examen para entrar en la U.A es destruir robots gigantes, ¿De que sirve mi peculiaridad en una prueba así?" pregunto con enojo sin dejar de mirar al shinobi, cuando los vio pelear, el enfrentamiento entre el Uzumaki y el Midoriya solo lo izo recordar el porque estaba en la clase de apoyo en vez de la clase de héroes, eso lo enojaba.

"Una vez mas el sistema de educación falla y apuntas tu enfado contra un desconocido, que cliché" un ambiente tenso se formo entre ambos que incomodo a varios de los demás estudiantes que estaban cerca de ellos, "Tienes el poder para controlar personas, depende de ti el ingeniártelas para que funcione… es un gran poder idiota" bostezando Naruto vio que su compañera Ibara había vencido al mocoso eléctrico.

"Un gran poder que me clasifica como un villano, ¿has visto algún héroe con un poder como el mío?" pregunto con molestia a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos para mirar que su pelea estaba por comenzar en breves minutos.

"Desde cuando una habilidad te clasifica para ser un héroe o un villano, mocoso si te dejas llevar por lo que pensara los demás, no llegaras a ninguna parte, depende de ti el romper el molde para sacar tu triste y emo trasero de aquí para ser un héroe, ahora largo mi compañera esta por llegar" viendo que su turno llego el peli morado se levanto para irse, sin embargo pensativo por lo que el Uzumaki le dijo.

"¡Bueno señoras y señores no se levanten de sus asientos porque el Quinto combate de Shinzo Hitoshi Vs Tokoyami Fumikage esta apunto de comenzar!" los gritos de Present Mic animaron a los espectadores que vieron como los dos participantes se dirigieron a la arena de batalla para tomar sus respectivos lugares.

Shinzo no se sorprendió cuando las personas en las butacas apoyaban al chico pájaro, después de todo el tubo su momento de brillo en la batalla de caballería con el chico Midoriya, "¡Si ambos concursantes están listos! ¡Comiencen!" ante el grito de Midnight la batalla comenzó, y no hubo que esperar mucho ya que Tokoyami fue el primer en atacar.

"¡Tantas ganas tienes de pelear sujeto pájaro!" el peli morado tubo que tirarse al suelo para evitar que Dark shadow lo golpeara, la silueta oscura del pájaro lo obligo a rodar por el suelo y moverse, corriendo por la arena de batalla trato de mantener la distancia, "¡Acaso dejaras que el haga todo trabajo!" grito de nuevo el estudiante de la Clase-C, pero su oponente siguió estático y ni siquiera mostro signos de querer hablar, eso fue un problema.

" _Ya se de tu peculiaridad"_ pensó con calma el adolecente pájaro que izo que su compañero de sombra siguiera atacando, finalmente Shinzo no pudo seguir moviéndose a la velocidad de su perseguidor y este lo golpeo en la espalda para hacer caer con fuerza y rodar hasta los limites de la arena.

" _Es inútil, no va a decir nada"_ pensó con frustración el adolecente de cabello púrpura que se levanto poco a poco, solo para ver que la sombra del pájaro venia a dar el golpe final, frustrado apretó sus puños.

 _Tienes el poder para controlar a quien tú quieras, depende de ti el ingeniártelas para que funcione… es un gran poder idiota…_

Recordando esas palabras Shinso sonrió, girando por el suelo se apoyó en sus codos para mirar a la bestia de sombras venir a él, "Ser eliminado por la mascota de mi oponente, que patético" dijo en voz alta obteniendo el resultado querido.

" **¡¿Mascota?!"** fue el grito de Dark shadow que estaba ofendido por llamado mascota, pero antes que pudiera decir algo todo su cuerpo tembló y sus ojos se tornaron en blanco cuando los ojos de Shinso tuvieron un brillo débil.

"¿Dark shadow?" pregunto confuso el chico con cabeza de pájaro que vio que su compañero se detuvo en el aire, su confusión creció cuando su oponente se puso de pie sonriente.

"¡Sácalo de la arena! ¡Ahora!" fue el grito sorpresivo del estudiante de la Clase-C que apunto a un incrédulo Tokoyami que vio como el ave de sombra se dio la vuelta para atacarlo, el adolecente pájaro ni siquiera tubo tiempo de hacer desaparecer a Dark shadow cuando este mordió su brazo izquierdo para arrastrarlo fuera de la plataforma. Cuando Tokoyami logro que la sombra desapareciera fue tarde ya que estaba afuera de la plataforma.

"¡Ganador Shinso Hitoshi!" fue el anuncio de Midnight que apunto su látigo al adolecente de cabello púrpura ganando los gritos de jubilo de los espectadores que celebraron al ganador del encuentro. En el medio de la plataforma estaba Shinso que se mantuvo en silencio viendo como todos le estaban aplaudiendo, incluso sus compañeros de clase quienes eran los que mas lo apoyaron, sin poder evitarlo sonrió para inclinarse y agradecer las alabanzas de las personas.

"…" en las gradas Naruto solo vio esto con cierto interés, al parecer el mocoso no tan idiota como parecía, al menos escuchaba.

"¿algo interesante?" preguntó Ibara que tomo asiendo nuevamente alado de su amigo, su repuesta fue que el Uzumaki le ofreciera una botella de soda.

"Nada, lo hiciste bien en tu pelea" dijo con calma el shinobi que siguió mirando la zona de la pelea donde iba a comenzar el siguiente encuentro.

Otro encuentro que resulto en una decepción fue entre la mocosa rosa que arrojaba ácido y el mocoso francés que no recordaba su nombre ahora, bueno para el punto de vista del shinobi todo fue aburrido, el ver como la niña de cabello rosa con antenas gano su encuentro pasando a la siguiente etapa fue solo normal, sabia usar sus habilidades, pero su personalidad imperactiva y burbujeante era un problema.

"¡Gracias!" agradeciendo la felicitación del shinobi se sentó de nuevo junto a él.

El siguiente combate que Naruto vio fue del pelirrojo bocón que tenia la capacidad de endurecer su piel y otro sujeto que según recordaba podía hacer su piel de acero, características iguales en sus peculiaridades, el ganador seria el que tuviera una estrategia, sin embargo cuando espero una batalla, solo vio un…

"Par de idiotas…" dando un suspiro con desgano el Uzumaki se froto el puente de su nariz, los dos imbéciles se atacaron a puño limpio con sus peculiaridades activadas, era como ver pelear dos rocas, una perdida de tiempo, pasando los minutos termino con un doble nocaut, ahora la conclusión fue una lucha de vencidas.

"¿Naruto?" confusa Ibara vio que el Uzumaki se cruzo de brazos para cerrar los ojos y ¿dormir?, era difícil decirlo, viendo de nuevo la pelea vio que las vencidas continuaron hasta que el adolescente pelirrojo gano, luego de algunos minutos mas la ultima batalla de las preliminares estaba por empezar.

A solo unos asientos de ella apareció Izuku que con ayuda de sus muletas tomo asiento junto a sus demás compañeros, estando entre Lida y Toru que vieron con preocupación su estado, pero el adolecente de cabello verde sonrió dando a entender que no se preocupen, mirando la plataforma donde se estaba por llevar acabo la pelea vio que su amiga Uraraka ya estaba ahí frente a frente contra Bakugo.

"¡el octavo combate esta por empezar! ¡Katsuki Bakugo vs Uraraka Ochako!" grito con emoción Present Mic que vio a los dos participantes de este encuentro, Midnight levantando su látigo dio la señal para que el encuentro comenzara y no hacia falta de esperar mucho ya que de forma sorpresiva fue la chica en dar el primer paso para atacar.

"¿En serio cara redonda?" preguntó con burla Katsuki que usando su brazo derecho provoco una explosión que dio de lleno a su contrincante que apenas alcanzo a cubrirse con ambos brazos, pero esto no fue suficiente para protegerse.

Desde se asiento Naruto abrió los ojos para ver que la niña de cara redonda rodaba por el suelo luego de ser atacada, pasando los segundos el Uzumaki vio como la niña atacaba repetidamente buscando diferentes formas ingeniosas para acercarse a su contrincante, pero fallando una y otra vez.

"Nada mal mocosa…" sonriendo de forma leve el rubio vio que entre la nube de polvo que levanto el adolescente explosivo había varios trozos de escombros que se fueron elevando sobre la plataforma, pasando los minutos mas y mas trozos de escombros tanto grandes como pequeños subían al cielo.

Volviendo al campo de batalla una exhausta Ochako unió sus manos para hacer todo lo que elevo al cielo callera, como una lluvia de meteoros todo fue contra Katsuki que vio sorprendido lo que se avecinaba, pero en vez de moverse solo levanto su brazo derecho para crear una gigantesca explosión que destruyo todos los escombros que cayeron sobre el.

"No puede ser…" frustrada la estudiante de cabello castaño se cubrió de otro explosión que vino a ella, obviamente ante esto los espectadores no tardaron en reclamar en menor medida de la misma forma que contra el Uzumaki cuando peleo contra Momo.

Naruto tubo que levantar una ceja cuando Aizawa salto en la defensa del rubio Bakugo, no hubiera estado mal que hubiera dicho lo mismo cuando peleo contra la niña Yaoyorozu, suspirando solo negó con la cabeza, no tenia que perder el tiempo pensando en eso, viendo la plataforma vio que la chica castaña fue vencida, bueno al menos fue mejor que varias de los otras batallas que fueron absurdas.

"¡Las batallas preliminares han concluido! ¡Ahora comenzaran los cuartos de final con la pelea entre Uzumaki Naruto vs Todoroki Shiori! ¡Sera un autentico choque de titanes! ¡Que en breve dará comienzo!" comento con alegría el héroe profesional que vio como las pantallas mostraban el orden de las siguientes peleas.

En las gradas la chica de cabello bicolor fue la primera en levantarse para bajar por las escaleras, a paso lento fue seguido por el Uzumaki que llevaba sus manos en sus bolsillos, ambos uno junto al otro bajaron por las escaleras para llegar hasta el largo pasillo de concreto que deba a la plataforma para pelear.

"…"

"…" ninguno se dirigió la palabra, aunque la adolecente de cabello rojo y blanco daba breves miradas al shinobi, cuando ella estaba por decir algo se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que su padre estaba al final del corredor.

"Espero que no me decepciones de nuevo" dijo con seriedad Endeavor que miro de forma fija a su hija que apretó sus puños y siguió caminando, en cuanto Naruto este miro con duda al héroe número dos.

"El mejor padre del año" comento con burla el Uzumaki que siguió caminando para pasar junto al héroe profesional que no vio con buenos ojos el comentario del shinobi.

"cuida tus palabras mocoso, yo no soy All might que deja pasar esta falta de respeto" dijo en un tono peligroso el héroe a la vez que las llamas de su cuerpo cobraban vida y crecían de forma amenazante.

"Y yo no soy como los demás mocosos que besan tus pies, no tengo miedo de volarle los dientes a un viejo" la mirada desafiante de Uzumaki choco contra la mirada de furia de Endeavor.

"Muy valiente con mi hija presente, ¿eh?" pregunto con desafío mientras caminaba y quedaba frente a frente con el Uzumaki que sonrió de forma amenazante a la vez que encantaba al héroe profesional.

"La única razón por la que estrello tu cara de mierda contra la pared es porque tu hija esta presente, ningún hijo debe ver como su padre es humillado" la sonrisa maliciosa de Naruto creció cuando las llamas de Endeavor crecieron, pequeños rayos rodearon al shinobi que estaba listo para atacar, "Nos vemos anciano…" tan pronto como los rayos aparecieron alrededor del rubio estos desaparecieron como si nada hubiera pasado.

"…" Sin decir una palabra el héroe numero dos se dio la vuelta y dejo a ambos adolecente solos. Mientras tanto Shiori vio esto con confusión.

¿Acaso el Uzumaki la defendió?

O solo busco desafiar a su padre.

Tal vez la segunda ya que el Uzumaki seguía con su rostro inexpresivo, en silencio la chica vio como el rubio pasaba a su lado dirigiéndose a la plataforma para la batalla, "No te pedí que me defiendas…" Naruto se detuvo cuando escucho a la adolecente, dándose la vuelta vio que esta estaba seria y con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Defenderte?" preguntó con duda a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos para dar bufido, "No confundas mis acciones mocosa…" esa respuesta no convenció a la chica Todoroki que siguió seria. Finalmente ambos salieron del pasillo para llegar hasta la zona de batalla, los ovaciones a la niña Todoroki solo eran comparados por los abucheos contra el Uzumaki.

"¡La primera pelea de los cuartos de final es entre Uzumaki Naruto vs Todoroki Shiori!" Midnight nuevamente como arbitro se elevo en una plataforma para apuntar a ambos adolecente que estaban en la arena de pelea, "¿Ambos concursantes están listos?" la respuesta de la heroína fue que ambos adolecente asintieran con la cabeza.

" _Debe de neutralizarlo antes que siquiera pueda hacer algo"_ fueron los pensamiento de Shiori que izo que una delgada capa de hielo rodeada su brazo derecho, tratando en seco supo que si su oponente llegaba asta ella estaba acabada, el estilo cuerpo a cuerpo era uno de sus puntos mas débiles y si el Uzumaki llegaba a darle un solo golpe, bueno Yaoyorozu ya fue un buen ejemplo de lo que podría llegar a pasarle.

"¡Comiencen!" dando por comenzado la batalla Midnight casi perdio el equilibrio cuando una ráfaga de viento frio se formo de la nada.

"Ataque directo, predecible" dijo Naruto cuando vio con calma una pared de hielo de cien metros venir contra el. Todos fueron testigos de como una montaña de hielo aun mas grande que la anterior provino de la chica Todoroki, que estaba concentrada y forzando su peculiaridad hasta mas allá de su limite. En tan solo segundos de haber comenzado la batalla el estadio completo vio un tempano de hielo que aun mas grande del que izo primero la adolecente de cabello mixto en su pelea anterior.

"…" respirando de forma pesada Shiori estaba cubierta de hielo, dando un gruñido rompió las escarchas de hielo que la rodeaban y levantando la vista vio que dentro de la montaña que creo estaba su oponente, tratando de recuperar su aliento miro su mano derecha que estaba temblando sin control, "Estoy en mi limite…" dando un suspiro miro a la arbitro de la pelea que estaba teniendo problemas ya que sus piernas fueron cubiertas de hielo también.

"¡El concursante Uzumaki Naruto no puede-" la heroína no pudo seguir ya que cayo cuando todos el helio en la plataforma comenzó a fisurarse y romperse, "¡¿Ahora que?!" pregunto molesta ya que esta era la tercera vez que la interrumpían cuando iba a designar a un ganador. Todas las miradas se centraron el centro del tempano de hielo que poco a poco fue cayendo solo para después explotar en miles de pedazos asiendo que los restos de hielo volaran en todas direcciones, fue una suerte para los espectadores que Cementoss levantar una pared de concreto que los protegió de los trozos de hielo, sin embargo hubo una que no tubo tanta suerte.

"Ahg" Shiori dio un golpe en suelo con su mano derecha para que una pared de hielo la protegiera, esta defensa apenas resistió los proyectiles de hielo antes de ceder y dejar a la chica desprotegida.

"Eso fue refrescante…" entre los escombros de hielo y el frio vapor que estos liberan hubo una figura que camino para mostrarse como Naruto que estaba serio y con un aura eléctrica que se apago, con pereza el Uzumaki quito algo de nieve que quedo en su chaqueta, sonriendo de forma amenazante miro a la su oponente, "¿Espero que eso no allá sido todo? Porque apenas empiezo…"

 **Chan**

 **Channnn**

 **Channnnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Me despido de ustedes de donde sea que sean Costa rica Bolivia, Colombia, Brasil, Chile, Puerto rico, Uruguay, Panamá, Perú, Venezuela, USA, México, Argentina y demás países donde estén leyendo esta historia.**

 **Recuerden mientras mas comentarios, mas rápido actualizare la historia, sin mas CHAAAAAUUUUUUU y que les valla bien a ustedes y sus familias.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Muy buenas a todos, en un principio iba a publicar este capitulo el 28 de febrero, pero como acabo de publicar el capitulo 52 de 'Un Sennin entre héroes' también voy a publicar el capitulo 15 de esta historia, como siempre mil gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo además de las ideas o situaciones que se pueden llegar a ver.**

 **Esta vez tengo que agradecer el comentario de Shuli Ing, en verdad aprecio lo que dijiste al igual que Guest y otros lectores que dicen que esta es una gran historia. Como siempre solo puedo decir que hago lo que me gusta y este es un buen pasatiempo que consta de escribir e imaginar todas estas historias, siendo algunas mejores que otras, ¿Qué mas queda decir?**

 **Disfruten del Capitulo.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

" _Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(Hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 15:** **Desahogo…**

" _¿Oka-chan crees que llegue a ser una heroína?" pregunto una esperanzada niña de 5 años de cabello blanco y rojo que tenia un caso de heterocromia por los colores diferente en sus ojos, la pequeña estaba sentada en un sofá junto a una hermosa mujer de cabellera blanca que al parecer era su madre._

" _¿Una heroína?" pregunto con suavidad a la vez que acariciaba la cabellera de su hija sacándole una gran sonrisa, "Estoy segura que lo serás y la mas grande todas" dijo con calma mirando los ojos brillantes de la pequeña que chillo con emoción._

" _¿En serio? ¡¿Puedo ser como All might?!" pregunto emocionada mientras llevaba sus manos contra su pecho sin dejar de sonreír._

" _No…" la niña perdio todo ese entusiasmo cuando escucho a su madre decir eso, pero esta rápidamente la tomo en sus brazos para levantarla, "¡Tu serás incluso mejor! ¡Mi pequeña Shiori-chan será la heroína numero uno!" grito con alegría sosteniendo a su pequeña en sus brazos que sonrió con alegría al tener el apoyo de su madre._

" _¡Lo are! ¡Siempre lo daré todo y me esforzare para ser la mejor! ¡Veras que lo are Oka-chan! ¡Are que estés orgullosa de mi!" juro la niña Todoroki aun en los brazos de su madre que sonrió con cariño para abrazar a su hija._

" _Se que lo aras…"_

" _¡Ya detente!"_

 _Mi Oka-san estaba gritando de nuevo… mi padre me había obligado a entrenar con el de nuevo, hace solo unas semanas mostré que podía usar tanto fuego como hielo, pensé que mis padres estarían orgullos, pero Oka-san no parecía feliz que pudiera usar fuego._

" _¡Tiene que levantarse! ¡Si no puede pelear no me sirve de nada!" tenia miedo cuando su oto-san gritaba de esa forma, intente levantarme, pero me dolía el estomago y vomite en el suelo, aunque no podía ver sabia que mi Oto-san me miraba con decepción, ¿Por qué el siempre se exigía tanto? ¿Porqué la trataba de esta manera solo a ella y no a sus hermanos?... ¿Por qué la lastimaba?_

" _¡Es solo una niña! ¡Déjala en paz! ¡Ella no debería de estar haciendo esto solo porque tu-!"_

" _¡Cállate!"_

 _Cuando levante la vista vi que mi Oka-san cayo al suelo cuando Oto-san lo golpeo, ¿Por qué golpeo a mi Oka-san? Ella no izo nada malo, me dolió mucho verla llorar en el suelo y los gritos de mi Oto-san ya no los escuchaba, solo podía oír el llanto de mi Oka-san…_

 _Hoy mi madre estuvo muy extraña, desde hace días que Oto-san la golpeo y por alguna razón ella estaba muy distante, ¿acaso debí de levantarme para defenderla ese día?, debía haber impedido que Oto-san la golpeara, debí de haber hecho algo, caminando por la casa la busqué, tenia que disculparme por no haberla defendida._

" _Cada día se parece mas a su Padre…" al parecer estaba en la cocina, cuando llegue a la cocina vi que mi Oka-san estaba extraña, estaba hablando por teléfono y dejando que el agua en la pava hierba produciendo el sonido del silbido, asomándome por la puerta pude escuchar mejor lo que decía, "No puedo estar mas aquí… cada día se parece mas al maldito de su padre… no puedo verla sin verlo a el… lo odio"_

 _¿Ella me odiaba?..._

" _Oka-san…" abriendo la puerta entre, ella no podía odiarme, ella me quería, me lo decía todas las noches antes de dormir, entrando a la cocina vi como ella dejo caer el teléfono y lo vi, su mirada, miedo, odio, asco y repulsión, sentía las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas cuando mi madre me miro de esa forma, "Oka-san" di un paso y quise abrazarla, quería sentir el calor que ella transmitía, el sentir como siempre acariciaba mi cabello, "Oka-san…" abriendo mis brazos corrí a ella, solo para ver como tomaba el recipiente con agua hirviendo._

" _¡Aléjate de mi!"_

 **########################**

"¡Aléjate de mi!" pisando con fuerza Shiori izo que una pared de hielo fuera contra el shinobi que ahora venia corriendo a toda velocidad contra ella, sin embargo la defensa fue derribada por un puñetazo del rubio que sin problemas llego asta quedar a su lado.

Extendiendo la mano derecho Naruto iba a atacar a su contrincante, pero unos picos de hielo salieron de su lado derecho obligándolo a moverse, de forma hábil el Uzumaki esquivo cada pico de hielo que surgía de la chica que estaba decidida a vencer, derrapando por el hielo el adolescente dio un salto para evitar una pared de hielo que se formo delante de su objetivo.

Aterrizando junto a ella dio una vuelta para levantar su pierna derecha y dar un golpe solido, para fortuna de la chica esta alcanzo a levantar una pared de hielo que al menos amortiguo el golpe restándole fuerza, pero no la suficiente ya que paso atreves de la defensa para golpearla en su torso y mandarla a volar varios metros para caer de espaldas de forma pesada.

Aturdida la chica levanto su brazo derecho, temblando de frio y con su respiración pausada izo que otra avalancha de hielo fuera contra su oponente, pero esta solamente fue destruida cuando el Uzumaki dio un golpe que borro tal ataque, entre los escombros de hielo el adolescente rubio miro su puño derecho cubierto con sangre, su fuerza máxima le permitía romper esos ataques de hielo, pero eso no quería decir que dar tales golpes no dañaran levemente sus manos.

"Tendrás que pensar en otro plan, el hielo no funciona conmigo, todo lo que mandes los destruiré" caminando a paso lento vio como la chica poco a poco se levantaba del suelo, ella estaba temblando sin control y al parecer presentaba signos de hipotermia leve.

Gruñendo ante las palabras del shinobi la chica levanto su brazo derecho para atacar de nuevo, solo para que de un momento a otro su brazo fuera atrapado por el agarre de hierro de Naruto que en un estallido de velocidad estaba junto a ella, "…" entrecerrando sus ojos izo que una capa de hielo envolviera el brazo de su oponente, pero este sin problemas lo rompió, antes que pudiera usar su lado derecho de nuevo sintió un duro golpe en su estomago, perdiendo el aliento cayo de rodillas.

"Tanto potencial desperdiciado… tienes la oportunidad de ser la mejor, pero te niegas a tomarla…" Naruto se mantuvo impasible viendo a la chica de rodillas frente a el, ella no estaba dejando de temblar y parecía que en cualquier momento perdería la conciencia por forzar tanto su peculiaridad, "Tienes la posibilidad de calentar tu cuerpo con tu lado izquierdo y dar algo mas de pelea…"

"No…" el Uzumaki levanto una ceja ante la interrupción de la adolecente de cabello rojo y blanco que poco a poco se levanto, "No usare eso… no lo are" levantando su brazo derecho de nuevo iba a atacar, pero nada salió.

"Pensé que eras lista, estas en tu limite, si sigues forzando tu cuerpo a estas bajas temperaturas para crear hielo solo harás que te desmayes y si no eres atendida… bueno dejare flores en tu tumba" con aburrimiento el Uzumaki solo se cruzo de brazos a la vez que fruncía el ceño, "Hice una promesa a una amiga… así que ríndete ahora y podrás irte caminando o en una camilla, tu decides…" La respuesta de Naruto fue que el puño de la adolecente se estrellara contra su rostro, pero este débil golpe ni siquiera lo movió.

En las gradas un serio Midoriya se froto la barbilla viendo como su 'Sensei' ni siquiera esquivaba los golpes de la Todoroki, "Es inútil, la fuerza de una persona normal no puede afectarlo, es como golpear una caja fuerte de un banco con un trozo de madera…" varios de los alumnos escucharon con preocupación las palabras del nerd de la clase y viendo como la Todoroki seguía dando golpes que no afectaron en lo más mínimo al shinobi, viendo esto tuvieron que darle la razón.

"Midoriya-san tiene razón" esta vez tomo la palabra Momo que vio con preocupación la pelea que se estaba llevando acabo, "Naruto-san tiene una fuerza y resistencia que se lo podría considerar sobre humana, debe de ser por su peculiaridad de potencia física que el da esta factor que lo hace sobresalir de los demás, todos sabemos que las únicas veces que vimos a Naruto-san ser afectado por algún golpe, estos son tan fuertes que matarían a una persona normal, la bola de cañón que le dispare, las explosiones de Bakugo-san, los golpes del Nomu, estos ataques extremos son los únicos que lo afectan y tampoco es seguro que lo venzas…" la explicación de la presidenta de la clase solo izo que una duda naciera en las mentes de varios.

"¿Hay alguna forma de vencerlo?" pregunto el adolecente rubio con cola que estaba sentado detrás de Izuku que negó con la cabeza.

"Los ataques de larga distancia serian difíciles de acertar ya que sabemos que la velocidad que Naruto tiene es demasiada para cualquiera, incluso dudo que las armas de fuego funcionen, los ataques de media distancia como los de Todoroki también fallaron y por ultimo los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo… tal vez solo All might llegue a vencer en ese aspecto a Naruto, incluso si se es bueno con armas blancas sabemos que también el es un espadachín nato" hablo sin titubear Deku que estaba ahora escribiendo en una libreta toda la información que recopilo de su 'Sensei' hasta ahora.

"Resumiendo todo… ninguno tienen posibilidad" concluyo la chica Yaoyorozu que supo que el Uzumaki estaba en otro nivel, esto estaba mas allá de los Quick, aun si Naruto no tuviera su fortaleza física y peculiaridades, su modo de pelear era algo que dudaba que alguien pudiera superar, aunque otra pregunta mas preocupante se formo en la mente la peli negra que miro al rubio, _"Sera esa la rozan por la que eres vigilado por los héroes profesionales y autoridades, porque temen de lo que eres capaz de hacer... Tanto poder y aun así, ¿cuan solo debes de sentirte… Naruto-kun?"_ pensó lo ultimo la chica mirando con dolor al Uzumaki.

Volviendo al campo de batalla vemos como Naruto ni siquiera se molesto en esquivar los golpes de la Todoroki que ya no podía usar su lado derecho al estar ya su brazo casi congelado, "Es suficiente" atrapando el puño izquierdo de la chica lo apretó y la lanzo con fuerza a un lado, de forma brusca la chica de largo cabello rojo y blanco rodó hasta llegar en los limites de la plataforma, como pudo la adolecente se levanto.

"…" Apretando sus puños Shiori sintió la mirada de su padre en las gradas, mirando sobre su hombro vio que estaba en lo correcto, Endeabor estaba en la segunda planta del estadio viendo la batalla con los brazos cruzados, volviendo su atención a su oponente solo pudo sentirse impotente, ¿Su padre tubo razón?.

"Si la tubo…" abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa la chico vio que el Uzumaki venia a ella a paso lento, "No puedes ganar…" a solo unos metros de su contrincante se detuvo para suspirar, "Y no solo es porque soy mas fuerte que tu, es porque tu te rindes, la mocosa Yaoyorozu y el Midoriya lo dieron todo para intentar ganar, pero tu te niegas a hacerlo, todo por el odio que sientes contra tu padre…"

"Cállate…" apretando sus puños Shiori gano una mirada mas sombría, pero esto no le importo en lo mas mínimo al shinobi.

"¿Y se supones que tu serás una heroína? ¿Cómo serlo si odias una parte de ti misma? Quieras o no niña ese lado izquierdo es tuyo ahora, el que no aceptes un poder que es tuyo ahora solo me demuestra lo insignificante, débil y patética que eres" fueron las palabras acidas del Uzumaki que provoco que los espectadores gritaran contra el de nuevo, pero ninguno de los dos adolescentes les dio relevancia.

"…" temblando tanto de frio como de rabia Shiori fue cubierta por vapor, de forma lenta el hielo que la envolvía se estaba derritiendo y evaporando, "Detente…" fue la advertencia de la chica que exhalo una bocanada de vapor y miraba con furia al shinobi que solo sonrió con burla.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó con desafío Naruto que vio como algo interesante sucedía, el lado derecho de la chica fue cubierto de hielo, pero en su lado izquierdo el vapor fue reemplazo por pequeñas llamas, "Si tanto odio tienes… ven con ese odio contra mi, ¡Ven contra mi como si pensaras que soy tu querido padre! ¡Aquel que te convirtió en esto!" esa ultima frase lo desato todo, todos en el estadio vieron un espectáculos de llamas y vapor frio que se dispersaban en todos direcciones.

"¡Esto quema!" grito Uraraka que tubo que cubrirse con sus brazos del sofocante calor al igual que sus compañeros.

"Joven Uzumaki, ¿Qué estas haciendo?" cuestiono con duda All might que vio todo con confusión, acaso el joven Uzumaki solo estaba provocando a la joven Todoroki solo para que esta diera mas pelea o había otra razón para hacer esto, pero… ¿cual era?

En el la esquina de la plataforma estaba Shiori que ahora estaba en un estado eufórico, su cuerpo estaba dividido en dos partes, uno de fuego que desprendía grandes llamadas que ascendían al cielo, otro de hielo que liberaba trozos de hielo y fuertes venticas heladas que llegaban hasta los espectadores que no pudieron evitar temblar de frio ante el pico bajo de temperatura que se sentía.

"…" los ojos de Shiori brillaban con furia centrados en un solo objetivo, Naruto, su cabello de diferente colores se movía de un lado al otro con sus respectivos elementos asiendo que el lado rojo de su cabello fuera cubierto por fuego y el lado blanco por pequeños fragmentos brillantes de hielo, "El…" extrañamente la imagen del shinobi se distorsiono para cambiar y que en su lugar apareciera la persona que mas odiaba, su padre.

Con furia ciega la adolecente dio un pisotón con su pierna derecha asiendo que en un instante la plataforma fuera cubierta de hielo atrapando los pies de Naruto que aun se mantuvo de pie en el medio de la plataforma.

"¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Esta batalla esta es increíble! ¡Todoroki lo está dando todo para dar un ataque final contra el Uzumaki que esta al parecer atrapado!" Los cometarios de Present Mic solo lograron que las personas animaran a la chica Todoroki mientras presenciaban esta gran batalla.

"¡Al fin!" en las gradas Endeabor vio con emoción como las llamas salían del lado izquierdo de su hija, le importaba poco que el Uzumaki le provocará diciendo que lo ataque como si fuera el mismo quien estuviera peleando, solo le importaba que al fin ella este usando ambas peculiaridades en una batalla.

"Nada mal…" sonriendo el Uzumaki vio como la chica levanto su brazo izquierdo para apuntar directo a el, la mano de la chica estaba cubierta por un cegador brillo dorado-anaranjado demostrando que concentro y compacto todo su poder en un solo punto.

"¡Esto se esta saliendo de control!" el grito de Present Mic saco de transe a Midnight que rompió parte de su traje para que un vapor morado saliera de su cuerpo, sin embargo esto fue repelido por las fuertes corrientes de aire, en el caso de Cementoss fue algo diferente ya que extrañamente no podía moverse, sin que los supervisores lo notaran Naruto tubo un brillo rojo debajo de las vendas en donde estaba su ojo derecho.

" _Molestias fuera…"_ pensó el shinobi que vio como el héroe que maleaba el cemento estaba paralizado temporalmente, volviendo su atención a su contrincante vio lo que se avecinaba, "¡Dispara con todo mocosa!" bajando su mano golpeo el suelo para romper el hielo que tenia atrapado sus pies, con su mano debajo incrustado en la plataforma el shinobi vio como la Todoroki apunto directo a el.

"¡Cállate!" con ese ultimo grito sucedió lo inevitable, una gigantesca ráfaga de fuego que cubrió toda la plataforma y quemaba todo a su paso fue directo contra Naruto, pero este en vez de moverse para esquivar el ataque enterró ambas manos en el duro concreto rompiéndolo, con una demostración de fuerza increíble levanto una pared que fue su escudo ante el tsunami de fuego. Pasando los segundos las llamas poco a poco fueron perdiendo su potencia.

Finalmente una agotada Shiori apenas se pudo mantener de pie, la parte izquierda de su traje se había quemado dejándola expuesta, siendo su estomago y zona del pecho izquierdo que quedaron al descubierto, para su fortuna el vapor que rodeaba a la plataforma la cubría y evitaba las miradas lujuriosas de varios de los espectadores.

"Eso fue impresionante…" la chica vio con incredulidad que entre la plataforma calcinada una silueta apareció, la pared que protegió al shinobi cayo revelando a su oponente que estaba sudando levemente por el calor que produjo ese ultimo ataque, caminando por el suelo quemado el Uzumaki vio el estado de la chica, "¿Ya te desahógate?" la respuesta para el rubio fue que la chica cayera desmayada, "Tomare eso como un si…" con calma el adolecente camino para quedar junto a la chica, revisándola vio que solo cayo por agotamiento.

El silencio en el estadio era absoluto, al parecer las peleas del Uzumaki no decepcionaban, pero ahora para varios fue difícil ver debido que una densa capa vapor que cubría toda la zona, pero hubo algunos que pudieron ver perfectamente, _"Todo un caballero cuando debes serlo joven Uzumaki"_ All might fue los pocos que pudo ver como el shinobi se quito su propia chaqueta para ponérsela a la chica desmayada.

" _Sabia que eras buena persona Naruto-kun, lo sabia"_ pensó Ibara que estaba viendo como su amigo estaba cubriendo el pudor de la chica Todoroki, otros que pudieron ver al igual que la adolecente religiosa fueron Momo, Izuku y Uraraka.

"¡No puedo ver nada! ¡Pero recordaré esta batalla como unas de las mejores que he visto! ¡Esperen la neblina se esta disipando!" Present Mic vio como el vapor se fue disipando para revelar al adolecente Uzumaki caminar fuera de la plataforma dejando atrás a una inconsciente Shiori, "¡Uzumaki Naruto a ganado! ¡Pero al parecer no salió bien librado ya que en la explosión de fuego perdio su chaqueta!" comento el héroe profesional, pero de nuevo los espectadores solo se mostraron reacios hasta para aplaudir, aunque al menos esta vez fueron menos los gritos de enfado.

"…" Ignorando todo a su alrededor el shinobi vio que un equipo medico estaba llevando a la niña Todoroki a la enfermería, aunque tubo que presionarla para que lo diera todo, fue una sorpresa ver el alcance que ella podía tener, ese ataque de fuego pudo hacer carbonizado mas de medio estadio y con solo una pisada cubrió toda la plataforma con hielo, esa mocosa tenia un gran potencial, pero a la vez esto era un problema, dependía demasiado de sus peculiaridades y no tenia el mas mínimo sentido o habilidad a la hora de una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

"Gano de nuevo…" suspirando Izuku cerro su cuaderno para ver como el shinobi a paso lento volvió al pasillo de concreto para dejar que la siguiente pelea comience, aunque eso tomaría tiempo debido que tenían que rearmar y reparar todo el daño que la plataforma recibió.

 **######################**

Caminando por los pasillos del estadio un serio Naruto camino entre las personas que estaban recorriendo el lugar, pero cuando todos vieron al shinobi sin chaqueta mostrando las marcas grabadas en su cuerpo, varios se incomodaron e incluso se alejaron.

"Mira esas marcas… seguro formaba parte de los Yakusas"

"Debe de ser un loco, vieron lo que le hicieron a esos chicos"

"No merece siquiera ser un héroe…"

Todos detuvieron sus murmuros cuando el rubio saco unos billetes de su bolsillo y los lanzo en un mostrador de la tienda mas cercana para tomar una chaqueta naranja y luego camino hasta un congelador para sacar varias latas de cerveza, el encargado de la tienda ni siquiera intento tener al menor de edad cuando tomo las cosas y se fue, viendo el dinero de dejo no hubo falta de quejarse ya que dejo el triple del valor de lo que llevo.

Colocándose la chaqueta el adolecente camino por el lugar, abriendo una lata comenzó a beber ganando las malas miradas de muchos, por dar un mal ejemplo a los mas jóvenes, pero esto no le importo en lo mas mínimo al Uzumaki que camino hasta llegar a un callejón en el estadio y dejándose caer comenzó a beber hasta terminar la primera lata y luego abrir otra.

"…" con la mirada perdida el shinobi vio que todas las personas se alejaron dejándolo solo, manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo abrió la segunda lata, pero cuando iba a beber vio una sombra que entraba al callejón, con una mirada vacío vio a un sujeto desnutrido de cabello rubio y ojos oscuros, era Toshinori Yago que vestía un traje formal que le quedaba demasiado grande.

"¿Día difícil?" pregunto el héroe numero uno con tranquilidad mientras se acercaba al adolecente y se sentaba a su lado, ante esto el shinobi le extendió una lata al símbolo de la paz, que tomo para abrirla y beber de forma lenta, "No es fácil lidiar con esos días…"

"…" su respuesta solo fue que el Uzumaki siguiera bebiendo, "Eh tenido peores días, el soportar gente imbécil y pelear en batallas sin sentido son cosas cotidianas desde que fue un mocoso…" con una mirada sombría aplasto la lata para luego dejarla caer, "Por un momento, solo desearía que todo fuera diferente…" sintiendo el alcohol en su sistema no le dio importancia y abrió otra cerveza para beber, riendo con sequedad miro al símbolo de la paz que estuvo serio en todo momento, "Me gustaría solo sonreír y pensar que todo estará bien al final del día, ese tipo de basura que siempre dices…" bebiendo otra mas la vacío para dejarla caer y mirar de forma fija la pared que estaba frente a el.

"No hay nada que pueda decirte que te haga cambiar tu forma de pensar joven Uzumaki…" Toshinori apenas si bebió unos sorbos de su bebido y luego solo sostenerla en sus manos, "Pero puedo decirte que aunque todas las personas te odien, te critiquen e incluso odien, yo solo puedo decirte que ante mis ojos… eres un héroe…" dijo lo ultimo con seguridad mirando al adolescente que sonrió con burla y dejo de beber.

"¿Un héroe?... ¿Un héroe decapita a otra persona? ¿un héroe rompe espaldas y piernas a unos pobres desgraciados que estuvieron en el momento y lugar equivocado? ¿un héroe atraviesa un arma por la cabeza de un ser que no debería de existir…?" eso solo fue la punta del iceberg, eso era solo unas de las pocas cosas que izo en este mundo junto a otras que aun no salían a la luz, sabia mejor que nadie que tenia una larga lista de pecados, "No tienes idea de cuantas cosas he hecho… de los errores que he cometido… cuantas veces he fallado" tomando la ultima lata el shinobi la lanzo contra la pared, con una mirada vacío solo se dejo caer contra la pared, "No soy un héroe… solo soy un fracaso…"

Fue difícil para All might ver esto, aunque el chico ni siquiera muestre tristeza o dolor por su expresión, sabia que por dentro estaba lamentándose y rompiéndose, ¿Qué tanto dolor cargaba? ¿Por cuánto tiempo lo mantuvo oculto? Y… ¿Cuánto más podría resistir?

"Entonces eres un fracasado…" suspirando de forma lenta el rubio de ojos oscuros mantuvo su mirada fija en el adolecente que seguía observando la pared, "Un fracasado que salvo tres niños y un adulto, un fracaso que salvo un buen amigo mío de ser acecinado, un fracasado que salvo a veinte estudiantes que pudieron volver con sus familias… para mi Joven Uzumaki usted no es un fracaso, eres mas que eso" poniéndose de pie el héroe numero uno arrojo su bebida que apenas bebió a la basura, volviendo a mirar la chico vio que este aun seguía sentado mirando a la nada, "Por mas que intentes ocultarte detrás de esa fría mascara, se que detrás de ella hay un joven que solo quiere hacer lo correcto"

"…" Naruto apenas se digno a levantar la cabeza para mirar al símbolo de la paz que aun estaba serio.

"Sabes joven Uzumaki, un vez un gran hombre dijo 'Los héroes nos muestran que no necesitan ser perfectos para hacer lo correcto… no se trata de vivir sin temor, sino de afrontar la injusticia… no se trata de ser poderoso, sino de escuchar tu llamado cuando menos te los esperes… nos muestran que esta bien ser vulnerable… por mas rudo que seas… porque aunque seas un héroe… seguirás siendo humano'" recito el héroe numero uno recordando con detalle esas palabras.

"…" aunque no lo demostrara el shinobi escuchaba mientras mantenía ahora la cabeza baja.

"Me costo entender esas palabras, pero al paso del tiempo entendí…" lentamente Toshinori gano masa muscular para tomar forma de su alter ego All might, parándose de forma imponente el símbolo de la paz sonrió, "Aunque todos vean a All might como alguien poderoso, imponente, seguro e indestructible… la verdad es que solo soy un hombre…" una vez mas la figura de All might desapareció solo dejando a un acabado Toshinori, "Un hombre lleno de dudas, que cometió errores, que perdio a varias personas importantes al no poder protegerlos… y que ahora tiene un pie en la tumba" levantando su camisa y abriendo su chaqueta el héroe numero uno mostro la grabe cicatriz de una herida en el lado izquierdo de su torso, "Pero esto demuestra una cosa… que un héroe no tiene que ser un estereotipo de perfección que siempre gana y va al atardecer después de salvar el día… cualquiera puede ser un héroe, incluso tu" finalizo el héroe profesional que miro fijamente al adolescente que aun estaba sentado en el callejón bebiendo.

"Grandes palabras Toshinori…" fue la única respuesta que dio el shinobi que aunque no lo pareciera mostro a ver sido afectado levemente por las palabras del héroe numero uno, "Las tendré en mente" diciendo eso tomo la ultima lata que le quedaba para beber.

"Se que las tendrás Joven Uzumaki" sonriendo All might saco de su bolsillo una tarjeta, arrodillándose paso la tarjeta por la tobillera del rubio que vio con curiosidad el como la tobillera tenia ahora una luz verde en vez de roja, poniéndose de pie el símbolo de la paz sonrió de gran manera, "Me encargare de que las cámaras en tu hogar sean retiradas en este momento para que tengas mas privacidad, además tu tobillera esta apagada por 24 horas, espero que sea suficiente para que te sientas un poco mas cómodo"

"¿24 horas? Podría salir del país antes de perder siquiera una hora y tu me das 24, eres demasiado confiado Toshinori" hablo con calma el rubio que se levanto del suelo, aunque debía de estar agradecido por este favor de quitar las cámaras en su apartamento, pero no lo diría en voz alta.

"¡Ja ja ja! Puede ser joven Uzumaki, pero se que usted pudo escapar en cualquier momento aun con toda la vigilancia que teníamos sobre ti, después de todo eres un ninja, creo que la única razón por la que sigues aquí es que aunque no lo reconozcas, estas formando lazos con los demás estudiantes, como la Joven Shiozashi, el Joven Midoriya e incluso la joven Yaoyorozu tienen al parecer una especie de amistad con usted… ¿o me equivoco?" pregunto con audacia mientras miraba que el shinobi solo sonrió con burla.

"Lo que tú digas… buena charla" diciendo lo último en un tono bajo puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y solo camino hasta que las demás batallas terminaran y le tocara su turno, según sabía la siguiente batalla seria contra su amiga Shiozashi o el sujeto de piernas rápidas de su clase, daba igual.

"¡Ve con cuidado joven Uzumaki fue una buena charla! ¡Y recuerde que un chico tan joven no debería beber!" All might suspiro cuando el chico ignoro lo ultimo para retirarse, bueno aunque la interacción entre ambos fue corta, tubo gran significado y al parecer pudo acercarse un poco al joven Uzumaki, esperaba que esto siguiera así.

 **##########################**

" _Perdí…"_ ese fue el primer pensamiento de Shiori que abrió lentamente sus ojos, cuando vio el techo blanco y recordó que después de su ataque final el Uzumaki seguía de pie se dio cuenta que perdió y cayo desmayado por el agotamiento, apretando de forma débil sus puños solo pudo seguir recostada en la cama de la enfermería.

"¿Así que estas despierta?" la Todoroki volteo la cabeza para ver a Recobery girl atenderla, "No tienes ninguna heridas mas haya de solo unos raspones y moretones que curaran con algo de descanso" dijo con calma la anciana que se levanto de su asiento junto a la cama, solo para fruncir el ceño cuando vio que la adolecente de cabello bicolor se levanto de la cama, "Deberías de descansar" regaño la anciana pero la adolecente se mantuvo indiferente mientras se levantaba.

"Estoy bien" lentamente la chica se levanto, había usado su lado derecho, había usado su peculiaridad de fuego, ¿Por qué se dejo manipula por el Uzumaki?, el la había provocado para atacarlo con su lado derecho.

 _Tanto potencial desperdiciado… tienes la oportunidad de ser la mejor, pero te niegas a tomarla… ¿Y se supones que tú serás una heroína? ¿Cómo serlo si odias una parte de ti misma? Quieras o no niña ese lado izquierdo es tuyo ahora, el que no aceptes un poder que es tuyo ahora solo me demuestra lo insignificante, débil y patética que eres…_

"¿Niña?" la chica Todoroki salió de sus pensamientos cuando la enfermera de la U.A le hablo.

"…" asintiendo con la cabeza la chica solo se levanto y salió de la enfermería, cuando salió por el pasillo sintió una ventisca que pasaba por los pasillo que daban a la salida del estadio, la brisa izo que su cabello y chaqueta se movieron en hondas, "¿Mmm?" mirando asía abajo se dio cuenta que su chaqueta era mucho mas grande de lo que debería, tomándola recordó que había calcinado su chaqueta en el enfrentamiento contra el shinobi y viendo el tamaño de esta no hacia falta pensar demasiado, _"El me dio su chaqueta…"_ pensó con confusión.

Sabia que había quemado su sostén y chaqueta asiendo que quedara expuesta después de su ultimo ataque, ¿Acaso el Uzumaki la cubrió para proteger su pudor de las miradas lujuriosas de los espectadores? ¿El se quito su chaqueta para dársela a ella? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso le importaba al shinobi lo que le sucediera? Esas preguntas no le estaban dejando tranquila y quería respuestas ahora.

"Veo que ya estas de pie" Shiori casi da un salto del susto cuando escucho una voz detrás de ella, volteando la chica se encontró con el Uzumaki, que llevaba ahora una chaqueta naranja asiendo que su hipótesis de que el la cubrió al final de la batalla tomara mas fuerza, "¿Me podrías dar mi chaqueta? Los árbitros aran preguntas porque tengo esto y quiero evitarlas" con calma el Uzumaki se quito la chaqueta Naranja para extendérsela a la chica y luego darle la espalda.

"…" aun confusa Shiori tomo la prenda de vestir que el rubio le estaba dando, entendiendo lo que quería se saco la que tenia y al parecer no se mostraba afectada al quedar expuesta de la cintura para arriba, después de todo no había nadie en los pasillo y el Uzumaki le estaba dando la espalda para darle privacidad, "Toma" una vez con la chaqueta naranja puesta le extendió al adolecente la prenda de la U.A.

"Bien" tomándola Naruto se la coloco para luego seguir caminando por los pasillos, pero se detuvo cuando una mano sostuvo su brazo.

"¿Por qué dijiste todo eso en la pelea? ¿Qué quieres lograr?" Pregunto con seriedad la chica que apretó su agarre en el brazo del shinobi, pero este solo la aparto con suavidad a la vez que se alejaba unos pasos de ella.

"Solo quería un verdadero reto, algo que me haga sentir ese viejo sentimiento de desesperación por ganar contra alguien que es muy superior a mi… obviamente no lo conseguí" esa respuesta izo que la chica Todoroki apretara sus manos y entrecerrara sus ojos con furia, "Mi objetivo de esa pelea fue ver que tanto podrías hacer, explote tus demonios internos para que liberaras toda tu frustración, odio, rabia e ira contra mi…"

"…" En sus adentros Shiori se estaba sintiendo mal, el uso sus secretos íntimos contra ella misma, ¿Por qué le dolía el pecho?, tal vez porque el Uzumaki era de las pocas personas con quien hablo y compartió su dolor, solo para ser usada. Pero todos esos pensamientos desaparecieron cuando sintió una mano sobre su cabeza acariciando su cabellera.

"Aunque veo que estas menos tensa, al parecer te desahogaste… fue una buena pelea después de todo" sin sonreír en ningún momento el shinobi se mantuvo serio, pero relajado mientras daba leves palmadas en la cabeza de la chica, dejando de hacerlo el rubio sonrió de forma leve mirando los brillantes ojos de la chica, "Tienes un gran poder, no importa de donde provenga, solo depende de ti el como usarlo…" dándole la espalda a la Todoroki se comenzó a alejar de ella, dando una ultima mirada sobre su hombro a la chica hablo de nuevo, "Por cierto… aun tienes una madre no es cierto, no solo tienes ese infeliz de tu padre, también tienes a tu madre, deberías de visitarla…" finalmente el shinobi se alejo de Shiori perdiéndose entre los pasillos del estadio.

"…"

Shiori solo pudo estar en silencio mientras bajaba la vista para ver la chaqueta naranja que llevaba ahora y luego mirar en la dirección donde el Uzumaki se fue, sin saber que hacer o decir solo pudo cruzarse de brazos para apretar la prenda de vestir contra ella, extrañamente sentía algo cálido nacer en su pecho y no era su peculiaridad del lado izquierdo.

 **Chan**

 **Channnn**

 **Channnnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Me despido de ustedes de donde sea que sean Costa rica Bolivia, Colombia, Brasil, Chile, Puerto rico, Uruguay, Panamá, Perú, Venezuela, USA, México, Argentina y demás países donde estén leyendo esta historia.**

 **Recuerden mientras mas comentarios, mas rápido actualizare la historia, sin mas CHAAAAAUUUUUUU y que les valla bien a ustedes y sus familias.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola todo el mundo, lamento decepcionarlos si pensaron que esta era una actualización, pero no, la verdad es que aun estoy pensando en como arrancar con algunas historia, ya que yo quería centrarme desde abril en la historia de 'Un nuevo comienzo' en el UCM, pero también quería darle partido a los Mutantes y demás elementos que le pertenecían a Fox, pero como ahora Disney tomo las riendas solo hay que esperar que la película de Avengers And game nos de una respuesta de que será el futuro del UCM.**

 **Ahora estoy centrado en terminar la historia de 'Un Sennin entre héroes' que mirando a largo plazo llegara hasta los 70 capítulos, donde daré por terminado la saga de Doomsday y Darksaid que son las que darán fin a esa historia que tanto cariño le tenemos, también esta 'Ronin' bueno esa historia aun esta en proceso, pero como va yendo sé que llegara lejos.**

 **Ahí tantas historias que hubiera querido seguir, como un 'Sennin en Fairy tail' esa tenia mucho potencial para también triunfar, pero bueno no todo es tan simple, ¿A que quiero llegar con todo esto? Buenos muchos me han estado mandando mensajes por PM preguntando por como seguirán las historias. Pues bueno desgraciadamente las vacaciones llegaron a su fin y el curso escolar comienza de nuevo, en pocas palabras no tendré tiempo ni para limpiarme el trasero luego de cagar, (no es la mejor metáfora, pero ya que).**

 **Los capítulos de 'Un Sennin entre héroes' serán publicado un capitulo cada mes, pero estos capítulos tendrán un mínimo de 10.000 palabras para compasar que tarde tanto en publicar.**

 **En cuanto a 'Ronin', publicare un capitulo cada semana o en menos tiempo viendo como estoy con los tiempos libres que llegue a tener.**

 **Ufff que más queda decir, solo que este mensaje se publicará en, OJO, las historias que tienen una gran posibilidad de que continúe.** **Me despido de ustedes de donde sea que sean Costa rica, Bolivia, Colombia, Brasil, Chile, Puerto rico, Uruguay, Panamá, Perú, Venezuela, USA, México, Argentina y demás países donde estén leyendo esta historia.**

 **Recuerden mientras mas comentarios, mas rápido actualizare las historias, sin más CHAAAAAUUUUUUU y que les valla bien a ustedes y sus familias.**

 **Pst: el dí de marzo publicare el nuevo capítulo de 'Ronin' y el día 27 de marzo el capitulo 53 de 'Un Sennin entre héroes'**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola todo el mundo, lamento la espera, pero bueno estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo, como siempre gracias a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo e incluso ideas que algunos me mandan por los PM. En este caso quiero agradecer a ahurtrojo1 que influyo en el final del capitulo con un escenario y dialogo que el me dio.**

 **En cuanto a los demás comentarios, como siempre Guest responde las dudas que algunos tienen, como el ¿Porqué nadie pregunta por el Sharingan de Naruto? Pues si tienes compañeros como Tokoyami que tiene cabeza de pájaro o Shoji que tiene seis brazos, el tener un ojo rojo con tomoes no es la gran cosa.**

 **\+ Otro punto, respondiendo generalmente los comentarios de muchos, la siguiente saga después del festival deportivo será la del asesino de héroes y luego de ese saga seguirá la saga donde se vera influida por la película más reciente de Boku no hero, pero bueno no quiero dar muchos Spoilers.**

 **\+ Por ultimo ya que estoy corto de tiempo, la actividad de Naruto en esta historia será bastante cambiante para algunos, pero solo es porque estoy tratando de profundizar y humanizar lo mas posible a este prota.**

 **Sin mas disculpen por no responder los demás comentarios, pero bueno solo espero que disfruten este capitulo.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

" _Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(Hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 16:** **Etapa final, fin del torneo…**

"¿Dónde has estado?" fue la pregunta de una preocupada Ibara que por fin encontró a su amigo en los interminable pasillos del estadio, se preocupo que después de la pelea no lo haya encontrado por ningún lado, en un principio pensó que se fue, aun así después de tener su batalla contra Lida el chico velocista de la Clase-A salió a buscarlo, para encontrarlo subiendo las escaleras para volver al lugar donde estaban los demás estudiantes de la U.A.

"Solo me tome un tiempo para caminar" fue la simple respuesta del shinobi que vio como la chica de cabello verde corría hasta el, esperándola unos segundos volvió a caminar con ella a su lado.

"¿Estas bien? Solo te fuiste después de tu pelea" preguntó la adolecente mirando a su amigo que solo se encogió de hombros.

"Necesitaba dar un respiro es todo" ante la repuesta seca del rubio Ibara solo pudo suspirar para seguir caminando a su lado, "¿Cómo te fue?" pregunto cambiando de tema el Uzumaki que vio como la chica con pesar solo bajo la cabeza.

"Perdí" frotándose el brazo derecho desvío la mirada, estaba decepcionada de si misma por perder ante el velocista de la Clase-A, pero salió de su lamento cuando sintió unas palmadas confortantes en su espalda.

"Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste eso es lo que mas importa" aunque Naruto no allá siquiera sonreído cuando dijo eso, fue suficiente para levantar el animo de la chica que alegre le siguió el paso para por fin llegar hasta la zona de asientos correspondiente, "¿Me puedes decir de que me perdí?" preguntó con aburrimiento mientras tomaba asiento viendo que ahora ninguna pelea se estaba llevando acabo. Ante su pregunta una sonriente Ibara se sentó a su lado.

"Bueno Hitoshi-san venció a la chica Ashido, de hecho fue sencillo ya que el solo le dijo 'Gorda' y ella perdio el control y comenzó a gritar así quedando bajo el control de Hitoshi-san que le ordeno caminar afuera de la plataforma" explico la chica que sonrió con torpeza ya que la forma en el que perdió la chica fue algo vergonzosa para muchos.

"…" Asintiendo con la cabeza Naruto dio una mirada a la chica de cabello rosa que esta siendo consolada por Toru que le decía que no estaba gorda y que izo lo mejor que pudo, mirando en otra dirección se encontró con un serio Shinzo que estaba en su asiento perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Luego paso la batalla entre Kirishima-san contra Bakugo-san, sin duda fue una gran pelea que al final resulto ganador Bakugo-san, lastima que te la hayas perdido" el shinobi solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, no era como si le interesara de todas formas, "Y bueno eso es todo" termino la chica que puso al corriente a su amigo.

"Ya veo" al parecer los resultados del torneo fueron acertados a los que el rubio pensó, aunque el verlos no era relevante ahora, dando un suspiro se acomodo en su asiento, pero antes que pudiera relajarse vio que extrañamente Ibara se estaba acercando demasiado a el.

"¿Hueles eso?" extrañada la chica se acerco a su amigo para sentir un fuerte aroma en el aire, entre cerrando sus ojos se acerco un poco mas para quedar a solo unos centímetros del shinobi que levanto una ceja ante el comportamiento de la peli verde, "¡¿Estabas bebiendo alcohol?!" varios de los estudiantes se alteraron ante el inesperado grito de la niña religiosa de la Clase-B, que estaba apuntando de forma acosadora al Uzumaki que solo parpadeo confuso.

"Si" fue la respuesta de Naruto que izo que la chica rechinara sus dientes.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan tranquilo? ¡Uzumaki Naruto tu tienes 16 años y te recuerdo que eres menor de edad! ¡No puedes beber y mucho menos a plenos luz del día!" los gritos de la adolecente llamaron la atención de muchos que vieron esta escena algo extrañados.

"¿Me estas regañando?" pregunto algo ofendido Naruto que estaba siendo al parecer regañado por una chica que era menor que el.

"¡Si!" incluso el Uzumaki se sintió incomodo ante la mirada peligrosa que la chica Shiozashi le estada dando, y el que ella estuviera cruzada de brazos con el ceño fruncido no estaba ayudando, además de su cabello que estaba elevando y moviendo de forma amenazante.

Recuperando la compostura Naruto solo dio un bufido para cruzarse de brazos, "Ni que fueras mi madre, además no tiene nada de malo desahogarse con una bebida y no es como si hubiera bebido mucho, solo cinco latas" cada palabra solo izo que una vena palpitara en la frente de la peliverde que gruño en lo bajo.

"¡Eso es mucho! ¡Sabes las consecuencias de beber! Te puede dar alguna falla en tus órganos internos, tu mismo te estas envenenando con esa basura, incluso puedes tener cáncer de hígado o falla en tus riñones, ¡eso no lo puedo permitir!" recalcando lo ultimo se mantuvo firme cuando vio al shinobi ponerse de pie con pereza para también cruzarse de brazos y mirarla con desafío.

"¿Y que aras al respecto?" esa pregunta que izo el Uzumaki causo que los hombres temieran por su vida ya que la chica parecía estar a punto de estallar.

"esto se va a poner feo…" Izuku temblando en su asiento vio que el cabello de Ibara se estaba moviendo en forma frenética y la expresión de la chica no estaba ayudando ya que varios de los estudiantes masculinos retrocedieron algunos asientos para evitar estar en el fuego cruzado.

"Mira ese valor" fue le susurro de Kirishima a Sero que vieron como el Uzumaki estaba firme mirando directo a los ojos a la chica frente a el, varios de los chicos solo miraron con respeto el como uno de sus compañeros se mostró impasible asiéndole frente a la furia femenina.

"…" a solo unos asientos de distancia una curiosa Shiori no se perdio detalle de lo que estaba viendo, ladeando la cabeza pensó en como seria entablar una relación parecida a la que Ibara tenia con Naruto, "mmm" parpadeando vio que no era la única que estaba pensando mucho en esto ya que la Yaoyorozu que estaba a su lado parecía molesta por algo.

" _¿Cómo logro ella acercarse tanto?"_ se pregunto mentalmente Momo que no entendía como la chica de otra clase tenia esta amistad con el Uzumaki, ella intento acercarse a el queriendo formar un lazo de amistad, pero asta ahora sin éxito y viendo como la chica de cabello extraño tenia esta cercanía con el no pudo evitar sentirse molesta.

Volviendo con Ibara vemos como esta dio una profunda respiración para calmarse, su cabello volvió a caer de forma suave para tomar su lugar, mirando al shinobi la chica decidió sacar su armamento pesado, "…" lentamente los ojos de la adolecente se comenzaron a humedecer y dando algunos respiraciones entre cortadas rompió en llanto, "¡Es-s solo que-e yo me preocupo por ti-i!" chillo de forma aguda mientras usaba sus manos para cubrir su rostro.

"…" una de las cejas de Naruto comenzó a temblar sin control viendo como su amiga estaba 'llorando', mirando detrás de ella vio que los demás adolescentes que estaban presenciando todo estaban ahora enojados por ver a la 'dulce y linda' chica religiosa llorar, "¿Me estas chantajeando?" pregunto sin dejarse llevar por ver a la peliverde que ahora lloraba con mas fuerza.

"¿Cómo-o puedes decir eso-o? ¡Soy tu amiga y me preocupa ante este mal habito que tienes!" corriendo el riesgo la chica se agarra de la chaqueta del rubio para llorar contra su pecho aun mas fuerte.

"¿Cómo puede hacerle eso?"

"Pobre… solo se preocupa por el"

"Es un bruto, como no la hace caso a ella"

"Si ella es un ángel que solo se preocupa por su amigo"

"Oh hija de…" suspirando en sus adentros el rubio solo dio leves palmadas en la espalda de la chica, al parecer subestimo lo manipuladora que podría llegar a ser cuando se lo proponía, "Bien, bien, no beberé… en público" gruño entre dientes y no se sorprendió cuando la adolecente dejo de llorar para sonreír de forma brillante.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Solo por eso te llevare el almuerzo en cada día de clase!" prometió la chica mientras le daba al shinobi una gran sonrisa, al parecer el Uzumaki se estaba abriendo mas rápido de lo que pensó, eso alegraba de gran manera a la Shiozashi, sin embargo se preocupo cuando vio que su amigo rubio tenia ahora una expresión mas sombría, "¿Estas bien?" su pregunta no tubo respuesta ya que adolecente con vendas se comenzó a retirar para bajar por las escaleras. Antes que Ibara pudiera seguirlo se escuchar las bocinas del estadio.

"¡La batalla de las semi finales va a comenzar! ¡El primero es Uzumaki Naruto vs Lida Tenya! ¡Por favor ambos participantes bajen a la plataforma para comenzar esta batalla! ¡Yehi!" el comentario de Present Mic izo que los espectadores se mostraran ansiosos ante la batalla que estaba por comenzar, en las butacas Lida bajo de forma rápida preparándose para la batalla.

" _¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_ en los largos pasillos de concreto estaba Naruto que solo camino a paso lento a la plataforma.

" **Algo estúpido"** junto al shinobi una silueta tomo forma para presentarse como la biju de las nueve colas, la pelirroja tenia una sonrisa burlona mientras caminaba junto a su Jinchiruki, **"¿Te recuerdo que sucedió con los últimos de tus 'amigos'?"** pregunto con burla mientras miraba a su alrededor, los dos ya estaban entrando y subiendo por la plataforma para quedarse en el lado izquierdo de este, mientras que Tenya estaba del lado derecho.

"…" con una mirada oscura Naruto miro a la Biju que ni siquiera se inmuto, en cambio esta sonrió aun más.

" **Te has vuelto blando, ¿ahora estas aquí? Participando en un tonto torneo, siendo amigo de ese niña religiosa que cree en un ser invisible, ayudando a esa chica con el loco de su padre…"** la pelirroja ni siquiera se molesto en escuchar a la arbitro decir las reglar y dar comienzo a batalla en cualquier momento. **"Sabes que sucedió la ultima vez, ¿estas dispuesto a perder todo de nuevo?"** con esa pregunta la biju desapareció para mostrar que Lida estaba corriendo a toda velocidad contra el Uzumaki con fuego azulado saliendo de sus tobillos mostrando que estaba dándolo todo en el primer golpe.

" _¡Es mi oportunidad!"_ pensó Lida que lo estaba dando todo para correr a máxima velocidad, su oponente estaba con la mirada perdida al parecer hundido en un mar de pensamientos, debía de aprovechar este pequeño momento y empujar al shinobi fuera de la plataforma. Todo sucedió en cámara lenta cuando el adolecente velocista estaba a solo unos metros de su oponente, faltando solo unos pasos Lida extendió su brazo derecho para un golpe que saque a su contrincante de la plataforma, _"¡ahhhh!"_ todo para el adolecente de gafas termino cuando el puño del Uzumaki se clavo en su estomago.

Todos vieron como el cuerpo de Lida salió volando sobre la plataforma para estrellarse contra una de las paredes del estadio quedando incrustado en el concreto, "…" Present Mic solo guardo silencio al igual que muchos cuando vieron que en menos de dos segundos la batalla había terminado. Midnight corrió hasta llegar hasta el adolecente velocista y lo reviso, aliviada vio que solo estaba noqueado y tal vez con uno que golpe que podría ser curado.

"¡Uzumaki Naruto es el ganador!" levantando su látigo la heroína apunto al ganador que solo se retiro a paso lento de la plataforma, los robots médicos no tardaron en llegar hasta el estudiante caído y se lo llevaron.

" _¿Naruto-kun?"_ pensó confusa la chica de la Clase-B que vio como el Uzumaki se fue de la plataforma, no era normal que fuera tan tosco, antes que pudiera ir a ver como estaba fue detenida.

"Deberías de darle espació, por su mirada parecer que no quiere ser molestado" la joven Shiozashi enfoco su atención en la chica Todoroki que seguía sentada en su lugar, asiendo caso a su concejo Ibara solo pudo volver a su asiento para ver que la siguiente pelea estaba por comenzar.

"¡La segunda batalla de las preliminares es de Bakugo Katsuki vs Hitoshi Shinzo! ¡Ambos participantes por favor vengan a la plataforma para dar comienzo a la batalla que decidirá quien estará en la final contra Uzumaki Naruto!" haciendo caso omiso al comentario del héroe profesional los dos estudiantes bajaron de su respectivo balcón y bajaron para llegar a la plataforma.

"…" ambos adolecentes caminaron para llegar hasta su destino y finalmente quedaron uno frente a otro, viendo que ambos adolescentes estaban en posición Midnight levanto su látigo para dar la señal, "¡Comiencen!" con ese grito la heroína vio como el primero en lanzarse al ataque fue el chico explosivo que voló a toda velocidad contra su oponente.

"¡Shinee!" Katsuki sin dudarlo extendió su brazo derecho y libero una explosión que dio directo a su contrincante que de forma dolorosa salió despedido afuera de la plataforma para finalmente caer fuera de esta, "¡¿Crees que te dejaría controlarme?! ¡Púdrete!" los gritos del rubio hicieron que Shinzo solo suspirara para levantarse en donde estaba, adolorido solo pudo aceptar la derrota.

"¡Wow! ¡Tanto Bakugo como Uzumaki no quieren perder tiempo! ¡Ahora entramos en la batalla final! ¡En solo-"

"¡Uzumaki ven aquí ahora!" el grito de Katsuki interrumpió los comentarios del héroe profesional, con impaciencia el chico izo que varias explosiones rodearan sus brazos, "¡Es hora de ver quien es el mejor! ¡Esta vez yo ganare!" los gritos del adolecente siguieron haciendo que los árbitros se molestaran, cuando iban a penalizarlo vieron que alguien izo acto de presencia.

"…" en silencio Naruto solo camino hasta quedar frente a frente con el Bakugo que tenia una sonrisa torcida formada en su rostro, ambos rubios se miraron, los fríos ojos azules del shinobi chocaron contra los ojos rojos de Bakugo que estaba ansioso por el comienzo de la batalla que tanto espero.

"¿Señor?" Midnight hablo por su comunicador esperando las instrucciones de sus superiores, estos solo le dijeron que la batalla continúe, pero que este atenta ante lo que pueda suceder y este lista para interrumpir la pelea de ser necesario, asintiendo con la cabeza la heroína levanto su látigo, "¡La batalla final del torneo de la U.A de esta año dará comienzo! ¡Los dos finalistas son Uzumaki Naruto y Bakugo Katsuki que se enfrentaran por el titulo del primer lugar en esta competencia! ¿Si ambos están listos?" preguntó solo para sentir molestia cuando fue ignorada por ambos adolecentes.

" _¿Bakugo vs Naruto? Todos sabíamos que esto sucedería"_ fueron los pensamientos de Momo que al igual que los demás estudiantes estaba atenta a la batalla que se estaba por desatar.

" _Kacchan… aunque no lo demuestres tu siempre tienes un plan, dudo que solo ataques de forma frenética, tu quieres ganar como siempre lo haces… pero"_ con ansiedad Midoriya vio a los combatientes en la plataforma, _"Sabemos que sensei es alguien mas implacable que tu, el no dudara en romperte ambos brazos de ser necesario para ganar… ten cuidado Kacchan"_ fueron los pensamientos de Deku que sabia quien era la mayor amenaza entre los dos mejores de la clase.

"No sabes cuanto espere esto… Uzumaki" sonriendo de forma amenazante Katsuki izo que sus manos no dejaran de liberar pequeñas explosiones, "¡No tienes idea de cuando espere este momento!" con ese grito libero una explosión que izo que el suelo se fisurara y que unas fuertes corrientes de aire de formarán, "¡No será lo mismo que la vez pasada!" dejando de sonreír recordó el como fue derrotado, la única vez en su vida que perdio de una forma tan humillante.

"¿Eso crees?" sin perder su expresión fría Naruto solo se cruzo de brazos, "¿Tanto le dolió a tu orgullo que te aplastara como un insecto esa vez?… Aunque la verdadera pregunta es… ¿te queda algo de orgullo?" fue la pregunta del shinobi solo causo que la rabia del adolecente explosivo creciera mas a cada segundo.

"…" viendo que esto estaba por ponerse feo la arbitro decidió dar la señal, "¡Comiencen!" bajando su brazo dio la señal de comienzo y lo inevitable sucedió, Bakugo corrió contra el Uzumaki y llegando hasta el extendió su brazo derecho para provocar una fuerte explosión que levanto una pequeña cantidad de escombros como también una capa de polvo.

Sonriendo Katsuki espero ver al shinobi en el suelo, pero cuando el humo se fue disipando vio con frustración como el Uzumaki estaba aun cruzado de brazos como si la explosión no lo hubiera afectado en lo mas mínimo, "¿Eso es todo?" pregunto con aburrimiento Naruto que sacudió su chaqueta para quitarle el polvo que le quedo encima, su ropa fue dañada por el ataque, pero el seguía impasible e imponente.

" _Esa explosión fue equivalente a una grabada de mano, hubiera matado a una persona normal si lo hubiera recibido de golpe"_ pensó con calma All might que estaba sentado en su respectivo lugar viendo la pelea que se estaba llevando acabo _, "Pero el joven Uzumaki tiene una resistencia monstruosa, dudo que algo como eso le afecte, pero… ¿porque lo recibió?... Esquivo y bloqueo los rápidos goles del joven Midoriya que tenia una velocidad muy superior al joven Bakugo, ¿Porqué estas dejando que los golpes te den de esa forma?"_ se pregunto confuso el héroe numero uno que no estaba entendiendo lo que el Uzumaki estaba queriendo hacer o demostrar.

"¡¿Quién dijo que eso era todo?!" pregunto con rabia el chico explosivo que apunto sus manos contra su contrincante y las explosiones no se hicieron esperar, como si de una arma de fuego fuera el adolecente de ojos rojos bombardeo con disparos a su oponente, el suelo poco a poco se fue agrietando para dejar varios trozos de escombros en llamas salir volando en varias direcciones.

Pasando los segundos y mas de 40 explosiones que eran una mas fuerte que la anterior Katsuki comenzó a tener una respiración pesada para dejar caer sus brazos, incluso los espectadores vieron que esto fue demasiado, casi toda la plataforma recibió daños y era seguro que el que recibió el daño mayor de todos las ataques fue el Uzumaki.

"Imposible-e" Uraraka estaba incrédula al igual que las demás como el polvo de las explosiones se asentaba para dejar apreciar el como Naruto seguía de pie, estaba en el medio de la plataforma de brazos cruzados, su chaqueta fue destruida al igual que parte de sus pantalones por las explosiones, su cuerpo presentaba algunas heridas y quemaduras pero eran nada considerando las explosiones que tubo que tolerar.

"…" las vendas que cubrían el ojo derecho de Naruto fueron cayendo para revelar la cicatriz de su ojo derecho como también mostrar su Sharingan que brillaba de forma débil, todos los espectadores vieron por fin el estado actual del Uzumaki que no se pudo apreciar antes.

"Uzumaki-i tiene al parecer una larga lista de batallas ganadas" incluso Present Mic no pudo mantener la compostura cuando vio el cuerpo marcado y herido del adolecente, esas cicatrices y secuelas eran difícil de ver, "¡Pero aun se mantiene de pie como un árbol! ¡Es increíble!" el héroe trato de aliviar la atmósfera densa que se formo, pero le fue difícil.

"Naruto-kun" susurro en shock Ibara que tubo que cubrir su boca con sus manos para ahogar el grito de horror, lentamente las lágrimas se comenzaron a formar en los bordes de sus ojos, cerrando sus ojos solo pudo bajar la cabeza.

"..." ninguno de los espectadores tubo nada que decir, que un chico de solo 16 tuviera esas marcas que tal vez solo un viejo veterano de guerra podría tener, pero para los mas sutiles fueron mas observadores al darse cuenta de una cosa, algunas marcas que el chico tenían eran antiguas, dando a entender que al menos el obtuvo esas marcas a la edad de 13 años en el mejor de los casos o peor aun, siendo mucho mas joven.

"…" Bakugo por un momento estuvo quieto asombrado por lo que veía, pero sacudiendo la cabeza recordó el porque estaba aquí, con sus brazos temblando sin control izo que varias gotas de sudor fueran directo a las palmas de sus manos, "¡No creas que esto me detendrá!" pisando con fuerza se preparo.

"No esperaba que lo hicieras…" a paso lento el shinobi camino en dirección en donde estaba su contrincante, que viendo lo que venia lanzo de nuevo una lluvia de explosiones que dieron de lleno al Uzumaki que no dejo de caminar, "Esperaba…" temblando levemente Naruto fue recibiendo las explosiones que estaban dañando lentamente su cuerpo, pero en ningún momento se detuvo, "Mas de ti…" sin dejar de caminar solo le falto unos pasos para llegar hasta su objetivo.

" _¡No! ¡No! ¡No!"_ negó con furia Bakugo que retrocedió unos pasos al ver que el shinobi no se detenía, con gotas de sudor bajando por su frente sintió un frio escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo, ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan fuerte? ¿Por qué no podía derribarlo? ¿Acaso era tan débil? El ni siquiera usa sus peculiaridades en esta pelea, ¿Por qué?, "…" apretando sus dientes Katsuki junto sus manos y apunto, no podía perder, ¡no podía perder!, "¡No voy a perder contra alguien como tu!" con ese grito la caja de Pandora se abrió y todos supieron que ya era tarde para detenerlo.

"¡Joven Bakugo!" All might se levanto de su asiento y gano su musculatura, pero era tarde para intervenir. Tanto Midnight como Cementoss reaccionaron tarde para intervenir, entre los estudiantes también estaban lo mas cercanos al shinobi que temieron por lo que estaba por suceder.

Una fuerte explosión sacudió los cimientos del estadio asiendo que los escombros salieran volando en diferentes direcciones, para suerte de ellos Cementoss levanto paredes de concreto que apenas pudieron detener los proyectiles que estaban volando en todas direcciones, incluso mas de la mitad de la plataforma desapareció y Bakugo salió volando asía atrás por la fuerza de la explosión que el mismo provoco.

Cayendo en los limites de la plataforma Katsuki apenas pudo aferrarse a los escombros para evitar salir de la plataforma, con sus brazos temblando sin control se dio cuenta que no podía moverlos, acababa de sobrepasar el limite poniendo en riesgo el poder usar sus brazos después de esto, pero todo valió la pena, "Gane…" sonriendo con arrogancia se levanto como pudo y vio con satisfacción que había hecho pedazos la plataforma.

" **¿Eso es todo?"** esa pregunta retumbo una y otra vez en la mente de Bakugo que vio con incredulidad el como entre la nube de polvo el shinobi camino asía el, estaba herido, pero intacto y de pie, ni siquiera mostraba signos de dolor mientras caminaba.

"¡Maldito!" en su desesperación Katsuki intento usar sus brazos, pero estos no le respondían y no dejaban de temblar, levantando la mirada de nuevo se paralizo cuando vio al Uzumaki frente a el, "Ahg!" gruñendo vio el como la mano de su contrincante llego a su cuello y lo levanto quedando suspendido en el aire, _"¿Cómo puede seguir de pie? ¡Solo muere de una vez!"_ usando las fuerzas que le quedaban se retorcía en el agarre del rubio y bajando su cabeza le mordió con fuerza la mano sacándole sangre, pero el shinobi ni se inmuta.

"¿Tantas ganas de pelear tienes?" pregunto Naruto que soltó al chico, solo para tomarlo de uno de sus tobillos y estamparlo contra el suelo repetidas veces, ante cada golpe Katsuki sintió sus huesos fisurarse y obtener moretones en todas partes al ser golpeado de esta forma brutal, deteniéndose el shinobi levanto al herido Bakugo que apenas se mantenía despierto, "¿Suficiente?" con usa sonrisa oscura el rubio lo levanto.

"¡No-o!" gruño el chico que aunque le doliera todo el cuerpo y le costara respirar seguiría. Mientras tanto Midnight tubo que solo ver, el chico no se rendía y seria hipócrita si detenía al Uzumaki luego de los ataques que el chico Bakugo lanzo.

"¿Voluntad de acero?" pregunto Naruto que dejo caer a su oponente que cayo de forma pesada en el suelo, sin embargo este como pudo se fue levantando, solo para ser pateado en el estomago por el shinobi que lo izo derrapar de forma dolorosa entre los escombros, "Veamos que tanto puede durar ese voluntad antes de quebrarse como si fuera simple cristal..." caminando hasta Katsuki el rubio de bigotes piso la cabeza de su contrincante asiendo que este diera un leve grito de dolor.

"¡Deténgalo!"

"¡Lo va a matar!"

"¡Deben de parar a ese asesino!"

Loa gritos de los espectadores no se hicieron esperar, ellos sabían que el shinobi era brutal, pero esto era torturar a su oponente, en los palcos de alumnos varios solo pudieron ver como uno de sus compañeros estaba siendo pisoteado como si solo fuera basura, "Maldito" Kirishima al igual que los demás vieron con rabia como Bakugo estaba dando leves gritos de dolor cuando su cabeza estaba siendo pisada.

"¡Ahhhhh!" dando un grito pesado Katsuki sintió como su cabeza era pisada por el Uzumaki que estaba ignorando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

"Midoriya me contó de ti, todos te alaban como un genio que tenia un gran futuro, te llenaban la cabeza de mierda asiendo que ahora solo seas un arrogante que no puede respaldar sus propias palabras, gritaste que no perderías, pero mírate ahora…" sin levantar en ningún momento su pie el shinobi precioso con mas fuerza asiendo que la agonía del rubio creciera, "¿Sientes eso? Se llama fracaso, acostumbraste a ello, piensas que porque antes eras un pez grande en un pecera, ¿serias algo en el mar?, siempre habrá personas mas poderosos y fuertes que tu, y para tu mala fuerte… yo soy más fuerte que tu" dejando de pisar al estudiante el shinobi vio como este luchaba por ponerse de pie.

"Cierra tu maldita boca-a" con sangre bajando de su cabeza Bakugo se negó a dejarse caer, debía de ganar, debía de hacerlo, con una respiración entrecortada junto sus brazos para apuntar de nuevo al Uzumaki que solo vio esto con aburrimiento.

"Tu crees que eres el mejor, desde que despiertas te sientes un triunfador, ¿No es verdad?" esa pregunta solo gano la ira del rubio explosivo que estaba forzando su peculiaridad para que funcione, pero sin éxito alguno, "¿De que sirve el talento natural? ¿El ser un genio? Si no trabajas duro cada día de tu maldita vida para mejorar, solo conseguirás el fracaso…" dando un pesado suspiro el shinobi miro a su alrededor, todos lo estaban insultando o alentando a Bakugo para que el ganara.

"…" Katsuki que apenas se podía mantener de pie vio como el shinobi le estaba dando la espalda para irse.

"Renuncio" esa simple palabra causo el shock de todos los presentes, pero sin duda el más afectado fue Bakugo.

"¡¿Qué?!" pregunto con rabia, ¿Cómo podía solo rendirse? ¿Acaso le estaba teniendo lastima? ¿A el?, apretando sus dientes con furia vio como el Uzumaki salió de la plataforma, le estaba dando la espalda mientras se estaba yendo, "¡¿Cómo que te rindes?! ¡¿Por qué huyes?!" grito con furia mirando la espalda del Uzumaki que se había detenido.

"No estoy huyendo, solo estoy renunciando a una batalla sin sentido, la única razón por la que no renuncie antes fue porque quise ver que tanto competencia me podrían dar, pero me equivoque, esto solo fue una perdida de tiempo" dando un suspiro el Uzumaki vio las miradas que todos les estaban dando, aunque otros parecían alegres por este resultado, que hipócritas, "Si te derroto ahora, la gente se indignada que alguien como 'Yo' gane el primer lugar, que un asesino, un loco y un monstruo como yo ganara un torneo que es para ver quien es el mejor `héroe`, sería contraproducente que la academia con mas renombre para héroes permita esto, ¿no lo crees?" preguntó con calma mientras se daba la vuelta para seguir caminado a la salida del estadio, "Felicidades Bakugo ganaste solo porque el sistema y forma de pensar de la sociedad así lo quiere…" los pasos del Uzumaki fue el único sonido que se escucho en todo el estadio mientras este se retiraba del estadio.

"¡Bakugo Katsuki es el ganado-or!" grito Present Mic que aun estaba anonadado por lo que acababa de suceder, escuchando la decisión de los altos mandos solo dijeron que declare al Bakugo como ganador, "¡El ganador del torneo de este año es Bakugo Katsuki!" los espectadores salieron de la duda ante lo dicho por el Uzumaki, pero salieron de esos pensamientos para celebrar al ganador del festival.

"…" Cayendo de rodillas Katsuki se apretó sus puños hasta el punto de hacerlos sangrar, con frustración solo pudo cerrar sus ojos para no llorar por la rabia que estaba asiendo que su garganta se cerrara, _"Me derroto…"_ pensó con frustración a la vez que solo se mantuvo de rodilla ignorando todo a su alrededor.

Mientras tanto en la butacas de espectadores vemos como Ibara salió corriendo para bajar por las escaleras, llegando hasta los vestidores se encontró con en el casillero del Uzumaki vacío, saliendo de la habitación corrió por los pasillos del estadio, _"¿Dónde estas?"_ pensó con preocupación buscando a su amigo entre la multitud de personas que estaba afuera del estadio, pasando los minutos se rindió al no encontrarlo.

Volviendo al estadio vemos que estaban coronando a los tres primeros lugares, estando Shinzo en tercer lugar, el segundo lugar estaba vacío y el primero finalmente estaba un extrañamente callado y serio Bakugo que estaba vendado en varias zonas de su cuerpo, incluyendo sus brazos que estaban enyesados.

"¿Creen que se fue?" pregunto Uraraka viendo como los héroes profesionales estaban discutiendo en la plataforma viendo como solucionar esto, Naruto prácticamente desapareció dejando libre el segundo lugar.

"Puede ser" frunciendo el ceño Momo vio que la chica Ibara estaba volviendo a su asiento con una mirada triste en sus ojos, suspirando supo que efectivamente el shinobi se había ido.

"¡Ultimas noticias! ¡Como Uzumaki Naruto se a retirado de las instalaciones y queda descalificado del torneo, dejando el segundo lugar para Shinzo Hitoshi y el tercer lugar para Tenya Lida!" informo Present Mic que estaba leyendo la hoja que los jueces le dieron, al parecer no dudaron en sacar al shinobi del festival, "¡Bueno! ¡Ahora contamos con la presentación de alguien que mucho conocen para la coronación de los primeros lugares!" todos los espectadores se emocionaron cuando escucharon una risa conocida por muchos.

"¡Estoy aquí!" cayendo del cielo All Might aterrizo de forma 'heroica' vistiendo su característico traje de héroe de su época de plata, uno de los tantos asistentes le dio las medallas al símbolo de la paz, "Felicidades joven Lida" el primero en recibir una medalla fue el velocista que esta al parecer afligido, pero aun así acepto la medalla.

"Gracias" inclinando la cabeza acepto la medalla que fue puesto alrededor de su cuello por el símbolo de la paz, este camino hasta llegar a Shinzo que estaba rígido al ver una de sus mas grandes influencias.

"Tienes un gran futuro Joven Hitoshi, se que serás un gran héroe profesional" sonriendo el héroe numero uno le dio la medalla de plata al adolecente que asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía de forma leve, llegando hasta el puesto uno All might se preocupo la ver la mirada sombría del chico rubio, "Debes de estar orgulloso Joven Bakugo" tomando la medalla de oro estaba por ponérsela al chico, pero este negó con la cabeza.

"Eso le pertenece al Uzumaki… no a mi" fue el susurro que solo All might llego a escuchar, este entendiendo la situación del adolecente suspiro.

"Entonces mejora hasta que seas digna de ella" sonriendo tomo la medalla y se la coloco al adolecente que levanto la cabeza para mirar al rubio mayor que solo sonrió de gran manera, "Si no te sientes digna de ella mejora, entrena, esfuérzate todos los días para cuando te enfrentes de nuevo contra el Joven Uzumaki, muestres que eres digno de usar esta medalla" palmeando las hombros del adolescente vio que esto solo asintió con la cabeza.

 **#####################**

"¿Naruto-chan tu no deberías de estar ahí?" Pregunto Yumi Toho una mujer veinteañera de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros que eran ocultos por unos lentes rectangulares de marco oscuro, tenia una figura delgada pero fuerte, unos pechos copa C+, una cintura pequeña y unas buenas caderas, la chica estaba vistiendo de forma casual siendo esta un suéter morado con unos pantalones gruesos oscuros. Actualmente la chica estaba en una cabina viendo por televisión el finalizar del torneo.

Mirando por la ventana se encontró con Naruto que estaba tomando un casco y colocándose un pedazo de tela que cubriera la zona inferior de su rostro, con preocupación la mujer vio que el chico tenia algunas vendas cubriendo las heridas que obtuvo en su ultima pelea en el torneo de la U.A.

"Me aburrí de jugar con los niños" fue la simple respuesta del Uzumaki que fue a recoger una viga de acero para colocarla sobre su hombro.

"Si hubiera estado en tu lugar, hubiera roto la mandíbula del chico explosivo, podría jurar que ese chico es de Irán y es nieto de Osama bin Laden" fue el comentario de un hombre alto de cabello castaño y una gran barba, este era Isao Toho, padre de Yumi, capataz de los albañiles y finalmente jefe de Naruto, tenia un físico fornido y duro consecuencia de años y años de trabajo pesado.

"¡Oto-san! ¿Qué te he dicho de las bromas racistas?" pregunto con molestia su hija desde la ventana de la casa rodante que estaba frente a la construcción donde su padre estaba trabajando.

"Pero cariño es la forma en la que los hombres hablamos, ¿No es verdad rubia tuerta?" su pregunta fue contra Naruto que no tubo problemas en llevar una viga de acero en cada brazo.

"Lo que tu digas pedazo de basura Irlandesa" contesto Naruto que solo se mantuvo serio ante la risa seca que su jefe dio.

"¡Ja! Ves este chico me entiende, no es mi problema que ahora todos sean unos llorones que se ofenden por cualquier comentario" sonriendo el hombre con barba se volvía a colocar el casco para continuar trabajando dejando a su hijo molesta, esas conversaciones de 'hombres' les traería demandas por racismo.

"Naruto-chan no le sigas la corriente a mi padre por favor" volviendo a su oficina Yumi solo pudo seguir asiendo el papeleo.

"Hai" fue la simple respuesta del shinobi que siguió trabajando entre sus compañeros que le estaban felicitado por su desempeño en el torneo que pudieron ver en su descanso, ellos pensaban que era invensible, si solo supieran que tubo que mantener abierta la segunda puerta interna para que su cuerpo ganara la resistencia para resistir las explosiones de Bakugo, pero bueno no era necesario que ellos lo supieran, aun sonriendo de forma leve el Uzumaki solo disfruto estar entre personas, que se adecuaban a su estilo.

 **Chan**

 **Channnn**

 **Channnnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Me despido de ustedes de donde sea que sean Costa rica Bolivia, Colombia, Brasil, Chile, Puerto rico, Uruguay, Panamá, Perú, Venezuela, USA, México, Argentina y demás países donde estén leyendo esta historia.**

 **Recuerden mientras mas comentarios, mas rápido actualizare la historia, sin mas CHAAAAAUUUUUUU y que les valla bien a ustedes y sus familias.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola todo el mundo, ufff fue difícil pero como siempre publicando un nuevo capitulo cada cuatro o cinco días, no recuerdo al ultima vez que publique capítulos tan seguidos, solo en 'Un sennin entre héroes' en fin, como siempre gracias a todos por su apoyo y comentarios, esta vez contestare algunos comentarios.**

 **Ichimaruuu; bueno mi amigo venezolano este capitulo tendrá su momento NarutoxIbara pero no como todo pensamos, en cuanto a Stein, bueno técnicamente ya estamos en su saga desde este capítulo, así que no falta mucho para su entrega triunfal, sin mas gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Guest: bueno mi amigo como siempre gracias por tu apoyo y comentarios, en cuanto a tu pregunta de a qué se refería Kyubi, pues bueno eso saldrá en los futuros capítulos, ¿y no queras Spoilers verdad McFly? -No por supuesto que no- {No pude evitarlo ese meme me causa gracia).**

 **: bueno esperaba explicar esto más adelante, pero Naruto en cierta medida es un Sociópata que ve el mundo a su manera, por lo que sus acciones no son tan malas a su punto de vista, como moler a golpes a Bakugo, eso fue brutal para los espectadores, pero para Naruto no fue para tanto, de hecho era necesario. Además de eso tiene una voz en su cabeza (Kyubi) que le recuerda constantemente sus errores y fallas, eso de por si enloquece a cualquiera. Por ultimo y tal vez lo más perjudicial, Naruto es alcohólico, ya en capítulos pasados vimos como cuando todo se tornan en situaciones donde Naruto es presionado y alterado emocionalmente el solo bebe, pero eso lo veremos mas adelante, por ahora gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Mario.R.E: No me digas que hacer estereotipo de italiano gordo y mierdero, (Ja CE mamo, bueno en el futuro nos centraremos mas en el Jefe de Naruto y su sentido del humor particular, por no decir racista) gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Rex559: pues bueno la cicatriz de Naruto se parece a la Kakashi, pero solo que esta es mas larga y un poco mas ancha, tal vez como la de Boruto en el primer capítulo de Boruto, cuando la aldea esta hecho mierda. Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Polarias-13: las personas son asi, Naruto ya tiene una muy mala imagen ante el publico y aunque este sea atacado de esta forma no les parecerá algo malo, incluso tal vez solo animen a Bakugo para que lo venza, sin mas gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Elchavon; *Este muchacho me llena de orgullo***

 **Elninjarubio: bueno, lamento decir que no pude ver la imagen ya que el Linki que me enviaste no me muestra nada, pero te agradezco por hacer un Fan art del protagonista de esta historia.**

 **Ufff, listo, sin más comencemos de una vez.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas o seres poderosos

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capítulo 17:** **los momentos felices de uno… son los momentos tristes de otros…**

Otro día… otro maldito día…

"…" Naruto abrió sus ojos cuando escucho la puerta de su departamento ser golpeada, mirando su reloj vio que ya era tarde, eran las 09:23 AM, este día no tenía que ir a la U.A, hubo dos días de descanso para los participantes del festival deportivo, anoche quedo trabajando hasta tarde, al menos hoy tenia trabajo nocturno teniendo que ir solo al atardecer para trabajar hasta media noche, fue un buen trato que le permitía ir a la U.A.

Toc toc toc

Gruñendo escucho la puerta de nuevo, levantándose de su cama se puso de pie, solo estaba vistiendo unos pantalones oscuros, yendo hasta la puerta la abrió para ver quien le estaba molestando a esta hora, una vez la abrió se encontró con la sorpresa de ver a Shiori Todoroki frente a la puerta de su apartamento, la chica estaba vistiendo una camiseta blanca con una chaqueta oscura encima de esta, unos largos pantalones blancas, un calzado deportivo blanco y finalmente una mochila en su espalda.

"Buenos días Uzumaki-san" impasible la chica de cabello rojo y blanco miro al shinobi que se mantuvo parado en el marco de su puerta, al parecer la adolecente no se mostro afectada por ver un chico semi desnudo, ladeando su cabeza vio que el rubio mostraba signos de estar dormido hace poco tiempo, "¿Acaso vine en mal momento?" pregunto con suavidad estando aun parada frente a la puerta.

"¿Cómo me encontraste?" pregunto con pereza el shinobi que froto sus ojos para quitarse el sueño, mentiría si dijera que no estaba sorprendido por esta visita inesperada.

"Internet" fue la simple respuesta de la chica que saco su teléfono para mostrar que la locación del Uzumaki estaba en una pagina extraña que al parecer solo esparcían rumores estúpidos.

"Maldito internet" maldiciéndose en lo bajo se aparto de la puerta para dejar pasar a la chica, caminando por la casa tomo una de las tantas camisetas que tenia y se la coloco, "Ya vuelvo" yendo al baño el adolecente de cabello rubio cerro la puerta detrás de el para asearse.

"…" quedando parada en el medio de la habitación la Todoroki vio todo a su alrededor con interés, así que así era la habitación de un chico, lo imaginaba mas… ¿vivo?, era difícil de decir ya que solo había una cama, un refrigerador, una estufa en la cocina, un closet y finalmente el baño que era usado ahora por el Uzumaki que se estaba dando un baño al parecer por escuchar la ducha liberando agua.

Mirando en una de las esquinas se encontró con corta espada oscura del residente del apartamento, estando de pie en su lugar solo pudo esperar que el shinobi saliera del baño, no tubo que esperar mucho ya que el Uzumaki salió del baño con una toalla en sus hombres y vestido con una playera gris y pantalones oscuros, "Muy bien, tengo poco tiempo y poca paciencia hoy, dime a que debo tu visita" yendo a la nevera de su hogar tomo una botella de alcohol y comenzó a beber sin darle importancia que estaba siendo observando por la chica que vio esto con malos ojos.

"¿bebes todas las mañanas?" pregunto con duda mientras veía como el shinobi solo se encogió de hombros para sentarse en la única silla de la habitación.

"No eres la única con problemas, el alcohol ahoga mis preocupaciones" Shiori no supo que decir ante eso, ¿acaso era un alcohólico a tan corta edad?, eso era muy triste o peligroso, "No volveré a preguntar… ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" al parecer Naruto no bromeo cuando dijo que estaba de mal humor, aun con su actitud fría la Todoroki se mantuvo de pie en el medio de la habitación.

"Vengo a pedirte un favor, que me acompañes a una institución para visitar a mi Oka-san" un silencio incomodo se formo en la sala cuando la risa seca de Naruto fue todo lo que se escucho, pero este se cayo a los minutos cuando vio que la adolecente de cabello rojo y blanco seguía seria e impasible.

"Oh, ¿lo dices enserio?, lamento la risa, pero es raro cuando una desconocida va a la caza de otro para invitar a visitar a su madre en quien sabe donde" terminando de beber el rubio arrojo la botella a la basura.

"No eres un desconocido… eres lo las cercano a un amigo que tengo" hablo la chica mientras apretaba sus manos alrededor de las correas de su mochila, si el shinobi solo supiera que estuvo en su hogar pensando durante horas el como decirle esto, pero el solo se río, "Espere que me podrías acompañar, mi hermana mayor esta de viaje… y bueno… Tal vez esto fue un error" bajando la cabeza mantuvo su mirada pegada en el suelo.

"…" En silencio Naruto vio como la adolecente se daba la vuelta para salir por la puerta e irse, permaneciendo sentado volvió si mirada a sus manos, ¿Porqué debería de siquiera importarle esto? ¿Ella solo era solo una mocosa que lo consideraba su único amigo? No era su culpa que ella fuera una antisocial, "Mierda" gruñendo dejo caer su cabeza contra la mesa.

Volviendo con Shiori vemos como la chica bajo de forma rápida las escaleras para llegar hasta afuera del complejo, aunque por fuera mantuviera su mascara fría y seria, por dentro no pudo evitar sentirse mal, "Soy una tonta" suspirando solo pudo caminar, tenia que tomar un tren para llegar a la institución donde estaba su Oka-san, tal vez debería de posponer la visita para cuando su hermana mayor vuelva.

"Camina mocosa, antes que el efecto del alcohol desaparezca y me haga volver a mi departamento" la Todoroki abrió sus ojos con sorpresa cuando vio Naruto caminar junto a ella, el ahora estaba vistiendo una sudadera oscura y típicas vendas que estaba cubriendo su ojo derecho y frente. Sonriendo de forma leve la chica camino para dirigirse con el shinobi a la estación de tren.

Pasando las horas vemos a ambos adolescentes salir de la estación de tren que los dejo en otra cuidad, no hablaron entre ellos ya que ambos disfrutaban el silencio mutuo, aunque esto no evitaba que Shiori diera de vez en cuando miradas al Uzumaki que solo la siguió esperando llegar pronto a su destino, finalmente los dos llegaron a una gran edificación de paredes en blanco con cientos de ventanas, el típico loquero o como lo quieran llamar.

"vengo a visitar a Reí Todoroki" Shiori se acerco a recepción para ser atendida por una enferma de cabello rubio y buena figura, que antes que pudiera responderle a la chica se quedo helada la ver quien lo acompañaba.

"¿Eres Uzumaki Naruto?" pregunto de forma lenta llamando la atención de Naruto que levantó una ceja al ver la chica que parecía que estaba por llamar a la policía.

"No, soy Batman" esa gélida respuesta izo que la enferma frunciera el ceño ante esa forma de responder.

"¡Batman! ¡Siempre quise conocerte!" desafortunadamente para el shinobi un paciente de la institución mental estaba pasando cerca de el y al parecer se tomo demasiado enserio la broma.

"¿Aun crees que fue buena idea invitarme?" pregunto el Uzumaki que estaba mirando con molestia al anciano que ahora creía que el era un personaje ficticio estadounidense, ante su pregunta Shiori solo suspiro, pasando los minutos y luego de evitar problemas los dos estaban subiendo por un elevador hasta llegar a los pisos superiores. Finalmente caminando por los interminables pasillos llegaron hasta la habitación correspondiente.

"…" insegura Shiori miro la puerta, ¿Y si su Oka-san seguía temiéndole como teme a su Oto-san? ¿Si la rechazaba?, esas preguntas solo hicieron que sus manos temblaran con ansiedad a la vez que tenia su mirada fija en la puerta.

"…" viendo la indecisión de la chica Naruto dio un paso al frente para acercarse a la puerta, dando un suspiro miro a la adolecente, "Sabes… hace casi tres años no veo a mi Oka-san" llamando la atención de la adolecente izo que esta la mirara, con una mirada vacía el Uzumaki solo miro la puerta, "Aunque no fueron los mejores términos la ultima vez que la vi, daría lo que fuera, solo para verla una vez mas… y decirle que la quiero" tomando la perilla de la puerta la abrió levemente para con su mano libre tomar del hombro a la chica, "No desperdicies esta oportunidad…" abriendo la puerta por completo empujo suavemente a la Todoroki para que entrara a la habitación.

"…" la estudiante de la U.A ni siquiera pudo resistirse cuando fue tomada por su hombro para ser empujada dentro de la habitación, con una postura rígida la vio, no había cambiado en lo mas mínimo después de todos estos años.

"¿mmm?" en la habitación estaba Reí Todoroki, una mujer de cuarenta y tantos, tenía una linda apariencia siendo su cabello largo y blanco como la nieve, sus ojos eran grises y su piel pálida, vestía ropas típicas de paciente que ocultaban su esbelta figura. La mujer estaba viendo por la ventana perdida en sus pensamientos, pero al escuchar la puerta volteo para ver sus visitas, "Shiori-chan…" susurro sorprendida la mujer que vio a su hija menor acompañada de un adolecente rubio con raras marcas de gato en sus mejillas.

"…" viendo que la chica estaba paraliza Naruto la empujo levemente haciendo que se acerque a su madre, "Las dejare solas…" de forma lenta el shinobi retrocedió para llegar a la puerta y salir dejado a ambas Todorokis en la habitación. Obviamente esto izo que Shiori se pudiera tensa, pero cuando vio a su madre sonreír de forma suave se calmo y poco a poco se acerco a ella.

"Oka-san…" con un nudo en la garganta la adolecente busco las palabras para expresarse, pero su mente estaba en blanco, sus piernas temblaban sin control y sentía como si se hubiera formado un nudo en su estomago, "Yo…" ¿Qué debía de decir? ¿Disculparse con ella? ¿Preguntarle como estaba? ¿Decirle que la quería? Tantas cosas que quería decir pero no podía. Bajando su cabeza día una profunda respiración para calmarse, cuando iba a decir algo lo sintió.

"Mi niña" Reí se levanto de su silla para caminar hasta su hija y envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella, apretando el abrazo acerco a su hija lo mas que pudo contra ella, "Cuanto has crecido… eres toda una señorita" los ojos de la mujer se cristalizaron mientras se separaba de su pequeña para poner sus manos sobre su rostro, las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar cuando vio que su hija también estaba llorando, "No sabes cuanto… cuanto… cuanto… quise verte" abrazando a su hija de nuevo acaricio su cabello.

"…" con lentitud Shiori devolvió el abrazo para llorar en el hombro de su madre, ¿Cuándo espero este momento?, ¿Cuántas veces lo había soñado solo para despertar y saber que nunca sucedió?, pero ahora estaba aquí, "Oka-san" apretando el agarre en el abrazo solo pudo cerrar sus ojos para sentir el calor que su madre desprendía, rompiendo en llanto solo pudo disfrutar este pequeño momento.

Mientras tanto afuera de la habitación estaba Naruto que solo estaba recostado en la puerta escuchando todo, cruzado de brazos permaneció con su expresión seria y fría viendo la pared frente a el, pero llevando su mano derecha a su muñeca levanto su manga izquierda, poco a poco su muñeca fue cambiando para revelar un sello tatuado en su muñeca, nada que un simple genjutsu no pudiera ocultar.

En una explosión de humo algo apareció en la mano del Uzumaki, "…" con una mirada vacía solo pudo ver la fotografía en su mano, la imagen era de su madre cargando a la pequeña Natsumi mientras el estaba a su lado tomando su mano, _"Eso quedo en el pasado"_ tomando la fotografía en su mano la apretó arrugándola, dejando caer la foto en el suelo suspiro de forma pesada, llevando su mano a su sudadera saco una licorera para dar un trago, calmándose lo mejor que pudo ignoro las mirada que los enfermeros, enfermeras y pacientes le estaban dando, escuchando que las dos Todorokis seguían hablando supo que ya estaba sobrando en este lugar.

A paso lento se fue retirando del lugar, sin que lo supiera la puerta de la habitación en donde estaban tanto madre como hija se abrió, mostrando a una curiosa Reí que vio que el chico que acompañaba a su hija se estaba yendo, pisando algo vio que había algo en el suelo, levantándolo vio que el rubio ya se había perdido entre los pasillos del instituto psiquiátrico.

 **######################**

"Las solicitudes han llegado" ya los dos días de descanso para los estudiantes habían pasado, ahora casi todos estaban en su aula atentos ante los resultados del festival deportivo, frente a la clase estaba aun en recuperación Aizawa que estaba sentado en su escritorio con un control remoto en mano.

"Que emoción, ya quiero ver cuantas me mandaron" chillo con emoción Toru que al igual que varios de su clase estaba ansiosa de ver los resultados.

" _Esta mas callado de lo normal"_ pensó con preocupación Momo que vio como un serio Naruto estaba sentado junto a ella en su escritorio, también noto que extrañamente la chica Todoroki estaba ¿sonriendo?, eso era algo que perturbo a mucho ya que la chica mas fuerte de la clase parecía mas feliz de lo normal, debía de estar relacionado con el Uzumaki ya que esta le daba cada ciertos momento miradas fugaces, _"¿abra pasado algo entre ellos?"_ no se pudo evitar preguntar eso mientras volvía a mirar al frente.

"…" al parecer la Todoroki no fue la única con cambios, ya que en todo el tiempo que duro la clase Bakugo estuvo demasiado callado y serio, el aun presentaba vendas y heridas que le dejo el Uzumaki en su pelea, este fue lo mismo para Deku, Yaoyorozu y Lida que aunque tuvieran secuelas por sus batallas, no era nada que el impidiera un desarrollo óptimo en estos trabajo en los departamentos de héroes profesionales.

" _Al parecer algunos están mas tensos que otros y no es precisamente por los resultados de las pasantías"_ Pensó Aizawa que vio varias miradas estaban fijas en el Uzumaki que solo estaba sentado como si nada del mundo le molestara o el menos eso aparentaba por fuera, dando un suspiro el héroe profesional presiono un botón del control remoto, "Hay están los resultados" en la pizarra se forma una gran pantalla holográfica que mostro los resultados.

Nadie se sorprendió cuando el que encabezaba la lista de solicitudes era Bakugo seguido de Todoroki y los miembros mas hábiles de la clase, incluso Midoriya estaba en décimo lugar con varias peticiones para trabajar en algunos departamentos, al parecer su demostración del dominio del 5% de su poder llamo la atención de muchos.

"¿He?" Mina ladeó la cabeza confusa cuando vio que al final de la lista estaba el nombre de Uzumaki Naruto con solo una solicitud, ¿Por qué era solo uno?, el demostró que era el mas fuertes de todos, que era inteligente, hábil y sin duda alguien que podría de ser gran ayuda, "¿Sensei esta seguro que la lista esta bien? Yo tengo ocho solicitudes, pero Uzumaki-san… emmm" dando a entender su punto no fue necesario seguir.

"No importa que tan fuerte sea, todos me ven como si fuera un loco sin control, el departamento que me tenga será mal visto por los demás, era obvio que esto pasaría" fue la respuesta aburrida del Uzumaki que arqueo una ceja viendo la pantalla, le sorprendió que alguien se arriesgara a 'ponerlo bajo su ala' para este tipo de situaciones. Sus compañeros que lo escucharon vieron esto con extrañez, ¿no le molestaba este rechazo? Y peor aun, ¿no le molestaba que lo tachen de loco o incluso como una especie de villano?

"Con todo respeto Sensei debo de defender a Naruto-san" levantando su mano la adolecente Yaoyorozu tomo la palabra llamando la atención a sus compañeros y sensei, "El fue el que dio un mejor rendimiento en el festival, salió en tercer lugar en la primera etapa de carreras, primer puesto en la segunda etapa y finalmente en el torneo mostro ser muy superior a todos nosotros, Naruto-san merece reconocimiento por todo lo que izo, sin embargo veo que casi todos los departamentos de héroes lo rechazaron" varios tuvieron que estar de acuerdo con la presidenta de la clase, pero antes que alguien pudiera decir algo, alguien mas tomo la palabra.

"El ser mas fuerte no significa ser mejor" dando un pesado suspiro Naruto solo vio la única petición que le mandaron para trabajar en un departamento de un héroe profesional, "Si van a ser 'héroes' deben de olvidarse de obtener reconocimiento"

"Pero-o tu eres el mejor de nosotros, tu deberías de tener mas solicitudes que nosotros" dijo la pelinegra que estaba confusa por la forma de ser del rubio, Momo estaba segura que podría hablar con su madre para arreglar esto, ella tenia mucha influencia y conexiones que permitirían que el shinobi tuviera mejores ofertas en otros departamentos.

"No soy mejor que nadie, soy como ustedes, una persona lleno de dudas, que se deja llevar por sus emociones, que también sangra y que tiene siente… miedo" diciendo eso el shinobi se froto la nuca con incomodidad, no a podido conciliar el sueño desde ayer y ya estaba hablando de mas, "No soy mejor que nadie, lo único que nos diferencia del uno y del otro son nuestra forma de ser…"

" _Y pensar que el amenazo de muerte a uno de ellos, además de darle una paliza"_ pensó Aizawa viendo que los estudiantes se estaban tomando muy enserio lo que escucharon, el Uzumaki era una gran influencia para todos ellos, pero la pregunta era si era una buena o mala influencia, "…" dando una mirada al shinobi solo se mantuvo impasible, aun no confiaba en el, sabia que ocultaba algo que no quería que los demás supieran, "En fin, mañana tendrán que ir a los respectivos lugares que los seleccionaron para trabajar en sus departamentos, por ahora hablaremos de otra cosa vital para su formación de héroes" ante lo ultimo dicho casi todos se tensaron, pensando que seria alguna prueba sorpresa, "Sus nombres de héroes"

"Que estupidez" nadie se sorprendió cuando escucharon al shinobi quejarse por esto, siendo ignorado por Aizawa este solo siguió revisando las ofertas que sus alumnos tenían.

"Naruto-san no debería de decir eso, el nombre para un héroe es clave para nuestro futuro, ya que no solo será nuestro nombre ante el publica, ya que también es una forma de guardar nuestras identidades en secreto" hablo Momo tratando de persuadir al Uzumaki que solo dio un bufido para mirar la ventana por donde se podía apreciar la lluvia que estaba cayendo este día.

"Se el nombre real y locación de mas 26 héroes profesionales, si fuera un villano no tendría problemas en encontrarlos, aun si se esconden detrás de un 'nombre' de héroe" algunos no pudieron evitar estremecerse, sin duda su compañero no temía decir lo que pensaba en voz alta.

"Ante mis ojos ya eres un villano" muscullon entre dientes Mineta, solo para sentir la mirada del rubio clavado en su nuca.

"Oye enano, guardas la llave de tu puerta trasera debajo de una roca con forma de gato detrás de un florero, deberías de cambiar de lugar, nunca sabes quien pude entrar a tu hogar…" sonriendo con perversidad Naruto logro su objetivo de hacer que el enano de cabello extraño temblara sin control para casi ensuciar su ropa interior.

"Suficiente…" dando un suspiro el héroe profesional demando silencio, solo para después encaminarse a la puerta, "Para elegir sus nombres tendrán ayuda de-" no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la puerta se abrió de forma precipitada mostrando a una heroína que ya varios conocían.

"¡Midnight!"

Naruto permaneció sentado solo perdido en sus pensamientos mirando por la ventana, dejo de prestar atención luego de amenazar la pervertido de la clase, ahora solo escuchaba como los estudiantes estaban pasando turno por turno dando sus nombres de héroe, algo que simplemente no le interesaba.

" _Ronin es un termino que no muchos comprenden, mas allá de significar un traidor que dejo su clan o maestro siendo expulsado por estos, es alguien con sus propios ideales que busca su propio camino, no servir a nadie, solo vivir la vida a su manera y sin arrepentimientos, tu eres un Ronin…"_

" _¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo ese bastardo?"_ pensó Naruto que recordó unas palabras que un viejo 'amigo' le dijo, ya había pasado tiempo desde que lo vio y podría decir que era de los pocos que compartía en cierta medida sus formas de arreglar las cosas.

"¡Uzumaki Naruto!" el nombrado ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando una mano golpeo su escritorio, levantando la vista se encontró con Midnight que estaba enojada de que sus constantes llamados fueran ignorados, "Ya que no mostraste la mínima atención a sus compañeros, debe de ser porque usted tiene un gran nombre para usar, ¿verdad?" pregunto la heroína mirando al adolecente que solo se mantuvo sentado en su silla, tomando una pequeña pizarra se la dio junto con una pluma para escribir.

"…" encogiéndose de hombros el Uzumaki solo tomo la pizarra y de forma rápida escribió para luego dársela a la mujer de cabellera azulada oscura, "¿Quieres mi nombre? Ahí lo tienes" bostezando volvió a mirar la ventana. Mientras tanto varios de los estudiantes se vieron incómodos cuando la heroína comenzó a rechinara sus dientes para dar una mirada asesina al shinobi.

"¡Uzumaki Naruto!" bueno técnicamente no hubo nada de malo ya que si le dio su nombre escrito en la pizarra, aunque esto no le izo gracia a Midnight que solo quería estrangular al adolecente.

"Daremos la clase terminada por hoy" sabiamente Aizawa decidió intervenir para dar por terminado el día en al U.A, todos los alumnos tomaron sus pertenencias para comenzar a salir del aula dejando a una furiosa Midnight que rompió la pizarra en sus manos.

" _Soy Uzumaki Naruto señora y no lo olvide"_ leyendo de nuevo lo que escribió la heroína vio con furia que la palabra 'Señora' estaba remarcado a propósito, ¿Cómo se atrevía ese mocoso? Era una señorita heroína que estaba en sus mejores años, ¡nadie se metía con su edad!, al parecer ella estaba se estaba tomando demasiado a pecho lo que el shinobi escribió.

 **####### En otra parte #######**

"Te vez feliz" en otra zona de la U.A vemos como la Clase-B también dio por terminado su clase, en uno de los pupitres estaban reunida algunas de las estudiantes que estaban hablando entre ellas, "¿Es un día especial?" pregunto Itsuka Kendo viendo a una feliz Ibara que tenia un pequeña caja de bentó envuelta por un paño azulado.

"No, es solo que le prepare algo espacial para Naruto-kun" dijo con suavidad mientras colocaba su mochila en su espalda, la joven creyente se esforzó mucho en hacerlo, quería levantar el animo a su amigo, estos últimos días estuvo muy distante de ella, de hecho no hablo con el desde que el torneo del festival terminó.

"¿Sr. Bigotes?" la adolecente pelinegra Yui Kodai no pudo evitar escuchar cuando escucho el nombre del 'Sr. Bigotes', sus amigas solo sonrieron con nerviosismo escuchando el sobrenombre que le puso a uno de los estudiantes mas peligrosos de la U.A, "¿Vas a ir a buscarlo? Puedo acompañarte" se ofreció al bella y elegante adolecente que siempre mantuvo su expresión seria, pero el brillo en sus ojos eran destacables.

"Eee, no lo se" insegura Ibara solo tomo la caja para apretarla con fuerza, sus amigas eran algo entrometidas cuando se escuchaba el tema de 'Uzumaki Naruto' y no sabia si era porqué se preocupan por ella o solo porque ella querían también acercarse a el.

"¡Vamos no seas tímida! ¡Ven hay que alcanzarlo antes de que se valla!" la peli naranja de Kendo no estaba dispuesta esperar así que tomo la mano de la adolecente de cabello verde para sacarla del salón y correr por los pasillos para llegar hasta la salida, ambas eran seguidas por Yui que solo camino a paso ligero.

"¡Espera!" llegando hasta las puertas de la instalación la joven Shiozashi dejo de ser arrastrada, sosteniendo la caja aun en sus manos solo pudo sentirse algo presionada al sentir la mirada entusiasta de Itsuka y la mirada fría de Yui que las alcanzo sin dejar de caminar con la gracia de una chica de alta sociedad.

"Oh mira allá esta" sonriendo de gran manera la adolecente de cabello naranja encontró al Uzumaki que estaba a solo unos metros al parecer hablando con la chica Todoroki, "¿Qué estas esperando?" pregunto confusa la Kendo viendo que la peli verde solo se mantuvo en donde estaba.

"…" Ibara ni siquiera escucho a su compañera de Clase cuando vio que la chica Todoroki se lanzo sobre el Uzumaki para abrazarlo, desde su perspectiva parecía que ambos se estaban besando y eso provoco la que joven creyente apretara con fuerza la caja, "…" frunciendo el ceño sintió un piquete en el pecho, retrocediendo unos pasos apretó la caja de bento que preparo con tanto esmero contra su pecho, _"¿Por qué me duelo el pecho?"_ se pregunto a si misma mientras era observada con preocupación por sus dos amigas.

 **###### 5 minutos atrás ######**

Otro día… podría haber sido peor, con una mirada analítica Naruto miro la hoja de papel donde estaba toda la información del asunto de trabajar en supervisión de un héroe profesional, tomando la hoja solo la guardo en su bolsillo, ahora misma estaba bajando por las escaleras para llegar a la salida de la U.A e irse a su departamento.

"Naruto" pero antes que llegara lejos escucho el llamado de alguien, girando la cabeza el shinobi se encontró con Shiori Todoroki, la chica camino a paso ligero para quedar parada frente a el, "¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?" pregunto con suavidad mientras hacia que el rubio con vendas detuviera su paso.

"Ya lo estas haciendo" fue la tosca respuesta del rubio que solo se mantuvo de pie viendo como los mocosos de las demás clases y departamentos se estaban retirando, mirando a la adolecente de cabello rojo y blanco supo que esta no la dejaría caminar hasta que hablara con ella, "¿Qué me querías decir Shiori?" pregunto con pereza mirando los ojos de la chica que le devolvió la mirada.

"Yo… solo quería decir gracias" tomando valor la estudiante dio un paso mas para acercarse al Uzumaki que solo se mantuvo firme en su postura, "Gracias por haberme acompañado y apoyado hace unos días, se que tendrías tus razones para haberte ido luego de que me hiciste entrar en la habitación donde estaba Oka-san, pero de todas formas… gracias" cerrando sus ojos dio una respetuosa reverencia al shinobi que solo se mantuvo impasible.

"Si… no hay problema" dando un suspiro Naruto instintivamente llevo su mano derecha a la cabellera de la Todoroki y la acaricio con suavidad, sin que lo notara la adolecente apretó sus puños y cerro sus ojos con mas fuerza.

 **Flash back:**

" _¿El era tu amigo?" pregunto Reí sin perder en ningún momento su sonrisa maternal mientras miraba a su hija que volvió a la habitación después de verificar con decepción que el rubio con quien vino su hija había venido ya se fue._

" _Si… es mi primer amigo" respondió a la vez que se volvió a sentar junto a su madre, las dos ya habían hablado durante horas y el sol se estaba ocultando en el horizonte, ambas se habían puesto al corriente hablando de varias cosas, pero ahora el tema fue otro._

" _Parece un buen chico… solo algo serio, pero nada que con el tiempo no pueda cambiar" aseguro la peli blanca que vio como su hija estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, "Al parecer podría ser algo mas que solo un amigo" sonriendo de forma cálida uso su mano derecho para acariciar la larga cabellera de su pequeña que estaba tensa después de lo ultimo que escucho._

" _¿Tu crees?" Reí solo pudo sonreír aun mas ante la mirada inocente de su pequeña._

" _Puede ser… ¿disfruta de su compañía? O ¿te hace sentir rara cuando el esta cerca de ti?" Pregunto la Todoroki mayor que en ningún momento dejo de acariciar el cabello de su hija que solo asentía con la cabeza en silencio, "Ummm, bueno, ¿Qué piensas de el?" pregunto con mas cuidado esta vez._

" _Que solo el me entiende, que aunque sea frío siento la calidez que el desprende cuando acaricia mi cabello, aunque no habla mucho parece que confía en mi por compartir su dolor… su pasado, quiere que sea fuerte y mejor asiéndome aceptar quien soy…" hablo sin pensar Shiori que bajo su mirada para unir sus manos, recordando todo lo que el Uzumaki izo por ella solo sonrió de forma leve, pero recordando lo cercano que era con la chica de la Clase-B frunció el ceño con molestia, "¿Cómo puedo acercarme a el? ¿Qué me vea mas que solo una amiga?" pregunto con suma seriedad mirando a su madre con intensidad._

"…" _sonriendo con torpeza Reí solo pudo rascar su mejilla con uno de sus dedos, al parecer su hija estaba tomando esto muy en serio, solo quiso bromear con ella para que se avergonzara un poco, pero al parecer ella estaba sintiendo emociones que no sabia como manejar, "Bueno… puedes hacer algo que represente mucho para el, hacer algo que muestre todo el cariño que le tienes a el" explico con calma la mujer que vio como su hija asentir con la cabeza._

 **Fin de flash back:**

" _Hacer algo que muestre todo el cariño que le tienes a el"_

Recordando las palabras que su madre le dijo Shiori se reincorporo para abrir sus ojos que ganaron un brillo de determinación, extendiendo sus brazos y dando un paso al frente lo hizo, abrazando al shinobi sintió como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ella, rodeando con sus brazos al Uzumaki puso su cabeza contra su cuello para hacer que su cabello rose las características marcas de bigotes del rubio que solo se mantuvo de pie.

"¿Mmmm?" arqueando una ceja Naruto se mantuvo de pie mientras era abrazo por la chica, esto no lo vio venir, mirando asía abajo vio que la chica no estaba dispuesta a soltarlo en un rato, dando un suspiro solo extendió su brazo derecho para dar suaves palmadas en la espalda de la Todoroki.

"Awwwwwww~" para mala suerte del shinobi cerca de el estaban algunos de sus compañeros de clase, estando Toru al frente que vio ese abrazo con ternura y alegría, "¡Que lindo! ¡No sabia que eran tan cercanos! ¡Para el Instagram!" sacando un teléfono la adolecente invisible saco varios fotografías asiendo que el Uzumaki tuviera una vena latiendo en su frente, pero no podía moverse ya que la Todoroki estaba aun apegada con fuerza a el.

"Sr. Uzumaki que galán~" esta vez fue el turno de Mina de mirar esta escena con alegría, era extraño que dos de los mas fríos de la clase hicieran esto.

" _¡Eres genial sensei!"_ pensó con admiración Deku que estaba también cerca viendo la singular escena, estaba alegre de que su 'Sensei' se abriera ante otras personas y el verlo ser abrazado por una chica tan linda como Shiori solo pudo sentir mas admiración por el.

"…" Momo solo pudo cruzarse se brazos y fruncir el ceño al ver la escena ante ella, parece que ahora también la Todoroki entablo una amistad con el Uzumaki, porque ella misma no podía tener esa cercanía con el. Mientras lo miembros de la clase 1-A estaban divirtiéndose entre ellos a la distancia algo mas sucedió.

"Ibara-chan tal vez deberíamos venir en otro momento" la chica Kendo al igual que Yui vieron con preocupación como su amiga de cabello verde gano una mirada sombría mientras sus hombros estaban temblando sin control, "¿Estas bien?" pregunto la peli naranja temiendo la forma en la que la adolecente creyente pudiera tomar esto, sus miedos fueron acertados ya que la adolecente de cabello de enredadera se dio la vuelta para darles la espalda mientras mantenía la mirada pegada al suelo.

"¡Debo irme-e a casa-a!" casi grito mientras salió corriendo sin esperar una respuesta de sus amigas que pudieran ver una gotas de agua caer al suelo, no había falta decir que esas eran lágrimas.

"¡Espera!" en vano Itsuka intento alcanzarla, pero fue detenida por Kodai que negó con la cabeza, ambas vieron como la adolecente de cabello verde se perdía en el mar de estudiantes que estaba saliendo de la academia.

Ibara no dejo de correr hasta llegar a la estación de tren, varios de las personas dieron espacio cuando vieron que una adolecente entro corriendo al vagón del tren, esta casi se tropezó cuando por fin llego a uno de los tantos asientos, solo para mantener la cabeza baja y llorar en silencio, varios de los pasajeros solo vieron esto con pena y solo la dejaron tener su espacio.

" _¿Porqué me duele el pecho?"_ apretando la caja de madera en sus manos la chica lleva su mano izquierda a su corazón, con sus ojos inundados de lágrimas mantuvo su mirada puesta en el bento que ella mismo izo con tanto esfuerzo, apretando sus dientes dejo que las lágrimas siguieran cayendo por sus mejillas para finalmente caer sobre el bento, "¿Porqué?" con esa pregunta repitiéndose en su cabeza una y otra vez solo pudo mantenerse en su asiento para ir a su hogar.

Cuando llegó a su hogar ignoro la mirada preocupada de sus padres y se encerró en su habitación, solo para después dejarse caer en su cama y recordar el momento que Naruto y Shiori se abrazaron, sin que se diera cuenta lloro hasta quedarse dormida.

 **Chan**

 **Channnn**

 **Channnnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Me despido de ustedes de donde sea que sean Costa rica Bolivia, Colombia, Brasil, Chile, Puerto rico, Uruguay, Panamá, Perú, Venezuela, USA, México, Argentina y demás países donde estén leyendo esta historia.**

 **Recuerden mientras mas comentarios, mas rápido actualizare la historia, sin mas CHAAAAAUUUUUUU y que les valla bien a ustedes y sus familias.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola todo mundo, ufff otro capítulo más, como siempre solo puedo agradecer a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo, esta vez estoy corto de tiempo pero solo diré esto.**

 **¡WOOOOOOUUUUHHH!**

 **¡Pero mira ese fan art mi hermano! Elninjarubio, solo me pudo quitar el sombrero con honra por ese dibujo, es exactamente como pensé que sería, incluso en la cicatriz gruesa que cubra parte de su rostro. Solo te doy la gracias por ese gran dibujo.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas o seres poderosos

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capítulo 18:** **** **¿Tu enseñarme a mi? Yo te enseñare a ti…**

Naruto estuvo de pie impasible en el vagón de tren en el que estaba viajando, aunque era algo curioso el ver como estaba el solo rodeado de personas que estaban a una distancia 'segura' de tres metros, como si el rubio estuviera apestado, todos lo vieron en el festival y no era exactamente el mejor ejemplo que muchos pudieran seguir o admirar, pero esto no afecto al Uzumaki que solo estaba leyendo el periódico de este día. Actualmente el shinobi solo estaba vistiendo una sudadera oscura con capucha con su espada corta atada en su espalda, unos largos pantalones grises y finalmente sus calzados deportivos, una apariencia simple que no sobre saldría entre las multitudes si no fuera por las vendas que cubrían el lado derecho de su rostro y ante brazos.

" _Los vigilantes están aun rondando la zona noreste de la cuidad Yoto, se enfrentaron contra una pandilla de delincuentes que estaba a cargo de la venta de una extraña droga"_ esa fue la única noticia que llamo levemente la atención del shinobi que miro la imagen de las tres personas que formaban parte de este equipo ilegal de héroes, "Nunca se rinden ¿verdad?" frunciendo el ceño el adolecente arrugo el periódico para lanzarlo a un bote de basura, mirando al frente por una de las tantas ventanas vio que faltaba poco para que llegara a su destino.

Ahora mismo estaba viajando a la zona donde se le asigno para trabajar bajo la supervisión del héroe profesional, que le mando a él la solicitud para trabajar juntos, caminando por las calles vio que esta era una concurrida cuidad, las calles estaban plagadas de personas de diferentes edades, los mas viejos solo caminaban dejando pasar su vejez, los adultos promedios estaban yendo a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo, los mas jóvenes iban a sus instituciones de estudio y finalmente los niños iban a las escuelas. Si no recordaba mal la cuidad se llamaba Hosu.

"…" levantado una ceja Naruto llego a su destino, extrañamente parecía una vivienda de clase media alta, encogiéndose de hombros solo camino para llegar hasta la puerta y golpear algunas veces, pasando los segundos nadie salió, frunciendo el ceño golpeo la puerta de nuevo con un poco mas de fuerza.

"¡Oye ya estaba bueno! ¡Tienes idea de que hora es maldi-" la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando mostrar a la residente del hogar, esta era una joven adulta de 24 años, tenia el cabello rubio pálido que ahora estaba despeinado dando a entender que hace poco se levanto, sus ojos eran violetas y su piel clara, tenia puesto solo una corta camiseta roja y unos pantalones cortos blancos mal puestos dejando ver su ropa interior de color morado, tenia una figura de envidiar de pechos copa D+, una cintura estrecha y unas grandes caderas, una bella mujer sin duda, que paso de estar furiosa a incrédula, "¡Dame unos 10 minutos! ¡No-o que sean mejor 15!" con un fuerte sonrojo de vergüenza cerro la puerta para asearse y vestirse adecuadamente.

"…" aun con su mirada fría el rubio no pudo evitar suspirar, mirando la hoja que le dieron en la academia vio la única persona que acepto el supervisarlo _, "Yu Takeyama, alias Mt. Lady heroína profesional ubicada en el lugar 25 en el top de héroes profesionales"_ eso fue lo único que al shinobi le intereso leer, lo demás para el no tenia relevancia, dándole la espalda a la puerta permaneció cruzados de brazos mirando a ninguna lugar en específico.

"Lamento eso…" al paso de casi 20 minutos la mujer rubia se digno a salir de su casa, ahora vistiendo su traje de 'heroína' que era solo una maya de diferentes colores que resaltada sus medidas siendo este el centro de atención para muchos pervertidos, "Es que no sabia que llegarías tan temprano" dijo mientras sonreía con torpeza, pero solo gano la mirada llena de duda del adolecente que no tubo que levantar la cabeza para ver que el sol ya estaba en lo alto del cielo.

"Son mas 8:30 AM" la heroína solo se sintió aun mas presionada ante la mirada intimidante del chico, ese ojo azul era como un trozo de hielo.

"Bueno… eso es temprano para mi" nerviosa la heroína solo se froto la nuca, comenzando a caminar fue seguido a paso lente por el Uzumaki, "Es un gusto que hayas aceptado mi oferta, pero veo que elegiste a la mayor" sonriendo con grandeza se apunto a si misma, la verdad estaba sorprendida por la aparición del Uzumaki, con la muestra que izo en el festival era seguro que el abra recibido cientos de ofertas para trabajar en distintos departamentos de héroes profesionales alrededor del mundo.

"Fuiste la única oferta de trabajo que tuve" sin detener su paso el shinobi vio que ya estaban en el centro de la cuidad, sin duda era una gran cuidad que rebosaba de todo lo que las ciudades mas importantes de Japón tenían, rascacielos, grandes pantallas en todas partes, lugares turísticos y de entretenimiento, el medio día estaba carca y las calles estaban llena de personas.

"Oh" el orgullo de Mt. Lady se agrieto cuando escucho eso, el solo vino porque no tubo otra opción, "Bueno-o, ejem, en un principio iban a ser dos, ya que también un tal Mineta iba a trabajar bajo mi tutela, pero cuando le mencione que tu estarías también aquí, el dijo que el surgió una emergencia que no le permitía salir de su cuidad, una lastima" pensativa froto su labio inferior con su pulgar, si solo pudiera ver la sonrisa oscura del rubio a su lado, entendería porque el otro estudiante se negó a estar en el mismo lugar que el.

"¡Mt. Lady!" ambos rubios fueron rodeados de 'fanáticos' que estaban solo enfocados en la heroína mas reciente de este año, varios rodearon a la heroína para que firmara algunas cosas o contestara preguntas para futuras entrevistas. Aunque varios de los fans notaron al acompañante de la Pro-hero.

"¡¿Mt. Lady el-l viene con usted?!" fue la pregunta de una adolecente joven de cabello rojo y piel morena que reconoció al instante uno de los participantes del festival de la U.A, siendo el mas peligrosos de todos, **"…Miyasashi"**

"¿Qué?" de donde vino ese nombre, Naruto solo ladeó la cabeza confuso por ese termino.

"Es un anagrama" de la nada un sujeto que estaba junto al Uzumaki estaba ajustando la lente de su cámara, "Que está formado por el nombre de un legendario espadachín, Miyamoto Musashi, el no solo es recordado como uno de los mejores espadachines de Japón, sino que también por lo sanguinario que era a una edad tan corta, se rumora que solo a los 16 años ya participaba en guerras donde segó la vida de cientos de soldados, resumiendo la historia el era un psicópata que tenía sus manos manchadas con sangre desde una edad muy joven, creo que eso te define a ti" luego de terminar la explicación el sujeto solo tomo una foto a Naruto para después irse.

" **Deberías de sentirme honrado, inventaron una palabras para tacharte de loco y asesino"** los susurro de la biju de nueve colas no estaban ayudando ya que el Uzumaki solo suspiro ante el apodo que el pusieron, pero enserio 'Miyasashi'.

"Mha~ Mha~" saliendo de entre su grupo de fanáticos la heroína camino hasta quedar junto al Uzumaki para envolver su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, sonriendo ante las cámaras la rubia golpe su pecho con su mano libre, "Solo les pido que le den una oportunidad a este joven tan prometedor, ¡Debemos de ser creyentes en la frase que la U.A quiere dar! ¡Que cualquiera puede ser un héroe! ¡Y yo Mt. Lady me encargare de formar a Uzumaki Naruto para que sea un gran héroe!" con ese grito final gano las ovaciones de sus fanáticos.

"¡Siempre tan genial Mt. Lady!"

"¡Usted lograra un cambio en ese chico!"

"¡Usted es la mejor!"

"¡La amamos!"

##################

"¿No te gustan las hamburguesas?" las horas pasaron y ahora tanto Yu como Naruto estaban en un restaurante de comida rápida, estando los dos sentados uno frente al otro, estuvieron todo el día recorriendo las calles 'patrullando', cuando en realidad solo fueron el centro de atención, incluso por las pantallas de los edificios pasaban programas de chismes que hablaban de como la 'heroica' Mt. Lady estaba queriendo llevar a alguien descarriado y peligroso como Uzumaki Naruto al lado de los 'buenos'.

"…" el resultando fue que el Uzumaki solo sintiera… ira, pero tubo que contenerse y solo seguir este juego y desear que la semana pase mas rápido de lo que debería, "Es tuya" empujando su plato se lo dio a la heroína que solo se encogió de hombros para comer, tenia suerte que cuando usaba su peculiaridad esas calorías que consumía se quemaran al instante o no seria tan sencillo mantener esa figura.

"¿Has estado muy callado? ¿Qué te preocupa? ¿Alguna chica?" pregunto lo último de forma sugerente a la vez que sonreía de forma juguetona, pero el shinobi se mantuvo impasible, "Uff que frio, aunque seas muy guapo el no sonreír te quita puntos" sonriendo solo siguió comiendo.

"¿Por qué este cambio repentino? La ultima vez que te vi casi te orinaste en ese bonito traje" hablo con sequedad el Uzumaki que miro como el sol se estaba ocultando en el horizonte, solo para que la noche sea iluminada por las luces de los edificios y demás cosas, era molesto.

"Que gracioso, pues la verdad, mentiría si dijera que no te tengo miedo, el solo recordar lo que sucedió ese día…" frunciendo el ceño perdió el apetito que tenia y dejo de comer, "Pero luego me di cuanta que si tu no hubieras intervenido… yo tendría en mi conciencia la muerte de varias personas inocentes, por eso te mande una solicitud, te enseñare como ser un héroe" el que hablara con tanta determinación izo que el Uzumaki solo arquera una ceja con duda.

"¿Tu me enseñaras a mi?" el shinobi no pudo evitar sonreír con burla ante lo escuchado, pero la rubia lo ignoro para asentir con la cabeza.

"¡Si!" emocionada golpeo la mesa donde estaban, siempre quiso tener un secuas o en el mejor de los casos un compañero que la viera como su maestra, "Primer paso: debes de tener una buena imagen… ¿Dónde esta tu traje?" pregunto curiosa ya que el rubio solo llevaba una bolsa con cosas básicas, pero al parecer no tenia una traje de 'héroe'.

"No tengo uno y no me interesa usar algo parecido tampoco" fue la firme respuesta del adolecente que solo bebió agua en contraste a la mujer rubia que estaba con una bebida energética.

"Okeyyy" asintiendo con la cabeza extrañada solo pudo pensar en como arreglar eso, "Segundo paso: Debes de tener una nombre que llame la atención, que sea imponente y te haga sobresalir de los demás, Miyasashi es algo que espanta a muchos, debemos de cambiar eso" diciendo eso froto su barbilla pensativa, tenía varios nombres en su cabeza que podrían quedarle bien al adolecente.

"Tengo un nombre… Naruto" una atmósfera incomoda se formo entre ambos rubios que solo se miraron mutuamente, la heroína estaba comenzando a perder la calma ya que solo estaban perdiendo tiempo.

"Escucha, se que es difícil adaptarte en este papel de 'Pro-hero' pero debes de hacerlo, ya que si tienes éxito tendrás a miles de fanáticos e incluso mercancía con tu nombre, si quieres el éxito debes de madurar" cruzándose de brazos Yu miro con molestia al shinobi, era demasiado terco para escucharla, "¡¿De que te ríes?!" pregunto con furia viendo que el Uzumaki solo dio una risa seca a la vez que solo mirada el cielo.

Lástima que ni siquiera una sola estrella se viera en esta ciudad que brillaba tanto como si estuvieran en medio día, solo otra cosa mas que lo molestaba de las grandes ciudades. Bajando la mirada el rubio miro a la mujer disfrazada "¿Disfraces? ¿Nombres? ¿Fanáticos? ¿Mercancía?" pregunto el Uzumaki que dejo se sonreír para mirar a la 'heroína' que se tenso en el lugar donde estaba sentada, se confió demasiada al hablar de esa manera con él, verlo ahora con esa expresión fría y oscura solo hizo a heroína sentirse incomodo en su asiento.

"…" tragando en seco supo que estaba caminando sobre hielo quebradizo, sus superiores le advirtieron del Uzumaki y que seria responsable de lo que el podría hacer, también que en caso de emergencia llamara a All might, ya que era de los pocos que podría contener el shinobi, "…" bajando su mano derecha debajo de la mesa quiso tomar su teléfono que estaba en su bolcillo.

"¿Eres una heroína o una celebridad?" la pregunta del rubio izo que Yu se detuviera para levantar la vista para mirar al shinobi, "¿Crees que todo lo que importar es eso? Cosas materiales o solo la administración de miles de pervertidos que solo ven un par de tetas y culo y solo te aplauden, no te considero una heroína, solo una mujer que quiere ser el centro de atención" fueron las acidas palabras del rubio que en ningún momento dejo de mirar a la rubia.

"¡Retráctate!" con furia la Takeyama se levanto de su asiento y golpeo la mesa con sus manos para mirar con rabia al shinobi que ni siquiera se inmuto, "¡No tienes derecho a reprenderme como si fuera una niña! ¡Tu no eres nadie!" olvidando con quien estaba tratando la 'heroína' lo tomo de su chaqueta para ponerlo frente a frente con ella. Apretando sus dientes la mujer solo vio como el adolecente aparto sus manos para liberarse de su agarre.

"Exacto, no soy nadie y aun así puedo ser un héroe mejor que tu, ¿reconocimiento? ¿Dinero? ¿Admiradores?, nada de eso importa" dando un suspiro Naruto vio que habían llamado la atención de muchas personas, frunciendo el ceño miro de nuevo a la Takeyama, "Un héroe esta dispuesto a todo, ¿usarías tu cuerpo como escudo para salvar a un desconocido? ¿Incluso si sabes que perderás tu vida? ¿Lo arias?" esas preguntas tomaron por desprevenido a la rubia que tardo unos segundos para salir de la sorpresa.

"Si-i lo aria" respondió mientras recuperaba la compostura.

"Tu boca dice que si, pero tus ojos dudan" con esa simple respuesta la mirada de ambos rubios chocaron, pero finalmente la Takeyama fue quien desvío la mirada para cruzarse de brazos y darle la espalda.

"Si dudas de mi, entonces puedes largarte-"

"¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

Tanto Naruto como Yu fueron interrumpidos de su discusión cuando se escucho un grito agudo en las cercanías, ambos vieron a la distancia como un hombre de cabello blanco con vestimentas de vagabundo estaba corriendo con un bolso y un bulto, "¡Mi bebé! ¡Tiene a mi bebé!" fue el grito desesperado de una mujer que vio como su hijo era secuestrado a la vez que también le arrebataron su bolso.

"Esto no a terminado" con esas palabras Mt. Lady salió corriendo en busca del delincuente, creciendo hasta alcanzar fácilmente veinte metros persiguió al secuestrado, este secuestrador extendiendo su brazo izquierdo e izo que una especie de telaraña blanca saliera de su muñeca, esta llego a un edificio para adherirse y permitirle balancearse y escapar de la gigante que le estaba persiguiendo.

"¡Silencio mocoso!" el delincuente tenia una expresión demacrada y cansada, sin embargo era lo suficientemente hábil como para con un solo brazo lanzar telarañas para ir de edificio en edificio, pero el bebe en sus brazos estaba llorando demasiado fuerte siendo solo una molestia, "¡Si no fueras porque vales mucho te dejaría caer!" gruñendo solo pudo sostener al pequeño que contrataron para secuestrar.

Llegando hasta la azotea de un edificio extendió su brazo para lanzar otra telaraña que se pego a una grúa, dando un salto tomo impulso, solo para ver como una kunai corto la cuerda que lo sostenía, "…" el sujeto ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando una silueta cayo sobre el y clavo sus pies en su estomago asiéndolo volar varios metros y soltar al bebe.

"Huuaaaaaa!" el bebe bolo por los aires para finalmente ser atrapado por la silueta que ataco a su secuestrador.

"Shhhh" aterrizando en la calle Naruto arrullo al bebe para que este se calmara, levantando la mirada vio Mt. Lady que llego en su estatura normal acompañada de la madre del pequeño y algunos policías. Obviamente la madre fue la primera en llegar y lloro de alegría cuando su bebe se fue entregado.

"¡Yoshi-chan! ¡Mi bebe!" abrazando a su bebe solo pudo agradecer una y otra vez al salvador de su hijo que solo seguía serio.

"Wow, lo hiciste bien" sonriendo Mt. Lady se acerco al adolecente, pero antes que pudiera decir algo fue empujado y los sonidos de disparos no se hicieron esperar. En el borde de un edificio estaba el secuestrador que cargaba un arma de fuego y disparo contra los héroes y policías en la calle.

" _Si no consigues al niño, mata a la madre, si me fallas no volverás a ver la luz del día Renji"_ fueron las palabras que resonaron en la cabeza del recién llamado Renji, el hombre de cabello blanco apunto a la madre del bebe que intento secuestras y las lluvias de balas no se hicieron esperar.

" _¡maldición!"_ reaccionando tan rápido como pudo Naruto tomo a la mujer que cargaba al niño y recibió un disparo que atravesó su hombro derecho, usando su mano izquierda tomo la empuñadura de su espada y la lanzo, esta bolo a toda velocidad contra el villano que apenas pudo moverse intentando evitar la espada, pero esta se clavo en su hombro izquierdo, "¡Atiéndanla!" viendo que la mujer estaba aturdida se la lanzo a Mt. Lady que era la mas cercana.

"¡Espera-a!" atrapando a la madre vio como el adolecente comenzó su persecución con el secuestrador que ahora estaba saltando de edificio en edificio con ayuda de sus redes para escapar, "¡Esta loco!" dejando a la mujer con un oficial tubo que seguir a ambos, no solo el chico estaba herido de un disparo, se estaba desangrando al ver la sangre manchar la acera de las calles.

Volviendo con el shinobi este sin problemas trepo por un edificio para seguir a su objetivo, saltando entre los edificios no le fue difícil encontrarlo, corriendo a toda velocidad lo siguió mostrando su gran agilidad para evitar todo obstáculo que hubiera en su camino, dando un salto final termino encima del secuestrador y lo pateo para que este se estrellara contra un cartel gigante.

"Ufff" aterrizando en un edificio cercano el Uzumaki suspiro para ver el orificio en su hombro, las balas eran difíciles de esquivar, mas aun si tenia que proteger a esa madre con su bebe, dando una mirada se encontró con su espada manchada con sangre caer cerca de el, a paso lento camino hasta ella para tomarla y envainarla, bajado por las edificaciones llego hasta donde estaba su fugitivo.

"Bastardo… agh" este estaba sangrando por la herida en su hombro mientras se arrastraba por el suelo, viendo que el Uzumaki se acercaba este lo miro con furia, "¡Hijo de perra! ¡Arruinaste todo!" grito con furia mientras se ponía de pie, buscando en su bolsillo saco un tubo de cristal asiendo que el adolecente frunciera el ceño, "¡Pero esto no se quedara así!" Abriendo su boca bebió todo el contenido del tubo para luego dejarlo caer asiendo que el cristal se rompa en pedazos.

" _Esa cosa de nuevo"_ con una mirada molesta el rubio vio como el villano comenzó a convulsionar de forma errática, este levemente fue creciendo para llegar a medir tres metros, sus músculos crecieron rasgando su ropa y dejándolo solo con sus pantalones, extrañamente su piel se estaba tornando roja y sus ojos oscuros, su cabello blanco creció para ser mas picudo y salvaje.

" **¡Aaghhhh!"** finalmente de forma grotesca de la espalda de Renji salieron cuatro patas de arañas que alcanzaban fácilmente los cinco metros, esto se clavaron en el cemento para elevar al villano que por fin termino su transmutación, **"¡Te matare!"** su boca se dividió en una mandíbula que hacia que la zona inferior se abriera a la mitad para mostrar una larga lengua negra.

"Inténtalo" llevando su mano a su espada iba a desenvainarla, pero una telaraña escupida por el sujeto deforma se pego a su brazo derecho y fue jalado para ser estrellado contra un cartel gigante que fue destrozado, cayendo a la distancia el Uzumaki vio que estaba en una estación de trenes, "¡Largo de aquí!" con frustración vio que las personas que estaba en la estacion comenzaron a reunirse y grabar lo que estaba sucediendo en vez de alejarse, "¡Estúpidos!" girando sobre el suelo evita las estocadas de las patas de araña del villano que cayó sobre él, solo para después seguirlo sin dejar de atacar a una velocidad rápida, estos ataques eran una lluvia de golpes y estocadas con sus varias patas y dos brazos asiendo retroceder al adolecente.

" **¡Te matare!"** al parecer la poca conciencia que quedo en Renji solo se centraba en una cosa, matar al que arruino su trabajo, corriendo contra el escupió telaraña para envolverlo y luego taclearlo contra un vagón de tren **, "¡Te matare bastardo!"** con el rubio envuelto en sus telarañas lo comenzó a golpear de forma salvaje con sus grandes brazos.

Ante los demoledores golpes el vagón salió de sus rieles y su estructura metálica se fue deformando más y más, pasando los segundos el villano se detuvo y retrocedió para ver al adolecente hundido entre los restos del vagón, sonriendo de forma oscura pensó que lo había matado.

"Débil…" antes que el sujeto araña pudiera reaccionar una hoja de electricidad se formo en la mano derecha del shinobi y esta corto uno de sus brazos para que este callera de forma inútil contra el suelo.

" **¡Ahhhhhh!"** antes de que el villano pudiera reaccionar retrocedió cuando su estomago fue pateado por el pie del adolecente que tomando el brazo cercenado del suelo lo uso como bate para golpear al villano en el mentón y hacerlo volar por los aires, este cayendo en las vías del tren intento levantarse, solo para que el Uzumaki callera del cielo sobre el.

"Suficiente de juegos" pisando el cuello del humanoide araña, Naruto saco su espada y apunto a la cabeza del secuestrador que estaba gruñendo y usando todas sus fuerzas para sacarse a su verdugo de encima.

"¡Alto Naruto!" justo en ese momento la silueta gigante de Mt. Lady se izo presente para llegar hasta donde estaban ambos combatientes. En ese pequeño momento de distracción el villano clavo una de sus patas en el hombro donde estaba la herida de bala del adolescente asiendo que este gruñera de dolor.

" **¡Estúpido!"** usando el brazo que le quedaba el hombre mutado tomo el rostro del Uzumaki y lo empujo, dando un salto se elevo sobre las vías para que justo en ese momento un tren pasara.

"oh no" Mt. Lady vio como el tren pasaba llevándose a su protegiendo y al villano, era imposible que lo alcanzara, el tren iba a mas de 150 km/hr, pero sabia donde estaba la siguiente estación, activando su peculiaridad creció de gran manera para correr a la siguiente estación de tren.

Mientras tanto de nuevo en el tren, tanto Renji como Naruto rodaron por el techo de los vagones, pero el Uzumaki fue el primero en recomponerse, no el fue difícil el pegar sus pies en la superficie metálica con chakra en las plantas de sus pies, desgraciadamente el villano araña tenia la facultad de estar adherido al techo con sus características arácnidas, **"Brazo por brazo"** gruño el sujeto que vio con satisfacción el como el brazo derecho de su contrincante estaba sangrando.

Con frustración el rubio arranco una de las mangas de su sudadera para detener el sangrado de su brazo herido, "Me descuide, pero te aseguro que no volverá a suceder" juro Naruto que envainando su espada se lanzo a un ataque a puño limpio, este fue respondido de la misma manera por el villano que corrió contra el shinobi.

Ambos chocaron y los golpes no se hicieron esperar, el Uzumaki no tubo problemas en esquivar los ataques por parte de las varias extremidades de su contrincante, pero le costaba acercarse lo suficiente, en cuanto a Renji estaba furioso de que todos sus ataques fueran esquivados, **"¡Quédate quieto!"** en un arrebato de ira el hombre araña escupió una gran cantidad de telaraña que atrapo los brazos del rubio contra su torso, usando sus patas de araña intento acribillarlo, pero el adolecente no tubo problemas en moverse de un lado a otro.

"¡¿Pero que demonios es eso?!" sin embargo dentro del vagón las personas entraron en pánico al ver una patas de araña atravesar el techo de los vagones, el conductor del tren corrió a la cabina para aumentar la velocidad y escapar de lo que sea que los estaba atacando.

" _Esto se esta complicando"_ pensó el shinobi que noto que la velocidad del tren estaba en aumento, con un esfuerzo de fuerza bruta rompió las ataduras que lo apresaban y atrapo una de las gigantescas patas del villano, solo para arrancársela de forma brutal, la sangre comenzó a filtrarse por los orificios del techo del vagón haciendo que las personas abordo solo teman por sus vidas.

" **Infeliz"** bromo con odio el villano mutado que retrocedió para ver como otro miembro de su cuerpo era arrancado de su cuerpo, un poco de conciencia vino a su mente y supo una cosa, no podría ganar y debía de huir, ese era el instinto más primario que gritaba en su mente ya podrida, **"…"** gruñendo miro como el Uzumaki se estaba acercando a el, mirando el tren tubo una idea, **"¡Serán ellos o yo!"** abriendo se mandíbula lo mas que pudo escupió una gran red de telarañas que obligo al adolecente a saltar para evitar ser atrapado.

"¿Qué esta asiendo?" clavando su espada en el techo del vagón al aterrizar el Uzumaki vio como el prófugo se encamino a la cabina del tren, viendo lo planeaba corrió sobre el techo del tren para alcanzarlo, pero fue tarde.

Rompiendo el cristal del parabrisas del tren Renji atravesó el brazo del conductor con una de sus patas de araña asiendo que este retrocediera horrorizado, **"¡Nadie saldrá vivo de aquí!"** tomando las dos palancas de velocidad los llevo a la máxima potencia y usando su fuerza sobre humana arranco las palancas y gran parte del tablero de control, viendo su trabajo hecho estaba por saltar del tren, pero una cadena con una garra de acero atrapo su brazo restante.

En el techo del tren Naruto atrapo al villano y lo izo venir contra el, sacando su espada dio un giro y sin piedad le corto las tres patas de araña que sobresalían de la espalda del hombre mitad araña que solo grito con agonía, de forma pesada esta cayo en el mismo vagón que el Uzumaki que izo desaparecer la cadena en una explosión de humo, "…" de forma lenta el adolecente camino hasta llegar al hombre herido que ya apenas podía mantenerse despierto por la perdida de sangre, con lentitud este fue retomando su forma humana.

"Me atrapaste..." sonriendo con burla Renji recupero su forma humana, aunque con un brazo menos y bastante herido, aunque viviría si recibía atención médica.

"¿Atraparte?" una oscura sonrisa se formo en el rostro del shinobi que tomo al sujeto antes que este callera del tren que iba mas rápida a cada segundo, "Según se el sospechoso en su intento de huida… fue arrollado por un tren" un frio escalofrío paso por la espalda del villano que vio esa fría expresión en la cara del adolescente.

"¡Espera! ¡No lo ha-" no alcanzo a hablar ya que fue lanzado por el borde del tren y todo fue cámara lenta cuando otro tren paso por la vía continua que estaba alado, varios de los pasajeros vieron con horror como el villano fue prácticamente destrozado por el tren que había pasado.

"…" sin decir una palabra el shinobi camino hasta llegar al vagón del conductor del tren, entrenado por la ventana rota vio que el conductor estaba siendo atendido por una civil que estaba tratando de evitar que se desangrara con una paño que ya estaba cubierto de sangre, "Oí, ¿Puedes detener el tren?" pregunto con seriedad el rubio, solo para resistir una respuesta negativa.

"¡No-o! ¡Destruyo el panel del control y vamos a máxima-a velocidad sin frenos!... La estación Zanzo esta a 15 kilómetros… si pasamos esa estación nos estrellaremos contra mas de cinco cuadras de viviendas… ¡estamos perdidos-s!" fue el ultimo grito de lamento del conductor que estaba resignado a su final, llorando de forma impotente solo mantuvo la cabeza baja.

"¿Qué aras-s?" fue la pregunta de la pasajera que aun apretaba el pedazo de tela en el hombro del hombre herido, ella al igual que las demás pasajeros miraron al adolecente con esperanza.

"…" sin dar una respuesta Naruto salió por la ventana del tren, estaban yendo a mas a 240 km/h y solo tenia algunos minutos para frenar el tren antes que este se estrelle al final de las vías, "Bien… esto es algo nuevo" susurro desconcertado el adolecente que tenia a su mente trabajando a mil por hora, no tenia muchas opciones y la más lógica de sus ideas involucraban el descarrilar el tren para evitar una mayor pedida de vidas, "…" bajando la mirada vio el pánico entre los pasajeros, entre ellos estudiantes, niños, mujeres, hombres y ancianos que solo tenían miedo.

"Oka-san-a-a… ¡tengo miedo!" un niño de solo seis abrazo a su madre en busca de seguridad ante la atmosfera de pánico y miedo que se estaba formando, varios de los pasajeros estaban perdiendo las esperanzas y pensaron en solo aceptar su destino.

"Al demonio" con una gota de sudor bajando por su frente Naruto izo que una explosión de humo se produjera en su mano derecha, extendiendo su brazo derecho izo girar una shuriken gigante de cuatro aspas, lanzándola con fuerza izo que esta fuera mas rápido que el tren y cortara unos cables eléctricos que estaban entre los edificios y sobre las vías dele tren.

Sin perder tiempo Naruto corrío y salto para atrapar la mayar cantidad de cables que pudo y aterrizo en las vías del tren para correr, no paso mucho para que el tren lo alcanzara y chocara, "¡¿Qué esta haciendo?!" pregunto uno de los tantos pasajeros al ver al adolescente ahora en la parte delantera del tren sosteniendo al menos cinco cables gruesos y en cada mano.

"¡Ahg!" apretando los dientes el Uzumaki sintió el como los cables se tensaban y su espalda se incrustaba contra la parte delantera del tren, ahogando los queridos de dolor sintió el como los vidrios y trozos de metal se estaban enterando en su espalda, por no mencionar la corriente eléctrica que estaba electrocutándolo, pero eso no le importaba _"¡Espero que funcione!"_ pensó mientras veía que lo peor estaba por suceder.

Todos los pasajes casi cayeron cuando el tren entero se sacudió ante al disminución de velocidad del tren, por ambos lados de las ventanillas del vagón vieron los cables eléctricos tensarse y forzarse al máximo hasta casi el punto de romperse, "¡Esta funcionando! ¡No te riendas chico!" grito un viejo que estaba en el vagón del conductor viendo como la velocidad estaba disminuyendo poco a poco.

"¡Silencio anciano!" fue el grito de respuesta de Naruto que escucho el como su chaqueta se desgarro al igual que se camiseta, la herida de su hombro se abrió aún más dejando que grandes cantidades de sangre salieran a chorros, _**"¡Puerta de la apertura!"**_ abriendo la primera puerta solo pudo gritar con esfuerzo para soportar el dolor de sentir sus brazos y hombros separarse de su cuerpo, el desgarre lento de los músculos de sus brazos fue lo mas doloroso que a sentido en años.

Los pasajeros solo estaban rezando o animando al adolecente que lo estaba dando todo para detener el tren, varios sintieron sus esperanzas desaparecer cuando vieron que el final de las vías estaba cerca junto a la última estación. Y esto solo empeoro cuando los cables se fueron cortando uno a uno, la velocidad aun era demasiado y el tren se estrellaría.

Varias personas que estaban en las cercanías presenciaron como un tren iba fuera de control, solo se podía escucha el rechinar metálico de las ruedas del tren que liberaban chispas al ir a tan alta velocidad, esto sonido era acompañado por los gritos de horror de los pasajeros que solo podían esperar lo peor.

Con solo un cable en cada mano el Uzumaki solo pudo mirar al frente viendo que las vías se estaban acabando, "¡No!" apretando sus dientes con frustración el rubio vio un edificio departamental con mas de 30 pisos lleno con personas que vivían con sus familias, _**"¡Segunda puerta!"**_ ganando un aumento de fuerza el rubio izo que las venas de sus brazos y frente se remarcaran, como consecuencia la sangre salió con mas fuerza de su herida abierta, _"¿Voy a fracasar?"_ fue la pregunta que vino a la mente de Naruto al ver que ya las vías estaban llegando a su fin, cerrando sus ojos solo pudo esperar que los pasajeros sobrevivieran al choque.

"¡Por favor no te rindas!" ese grito izo que el shinobi abriera sus ojos para voltear y ver a la mujer de antes que cargaba a su hijo en sus brazos, ella estaba llorando mientras se sostenía de un pasa manos para mantener el equilibrio, "¡Por favor!" rompiendo en llanto miro directo a los ojos al adolecente, "¡No te rindas!" fue el ultimo y mas fuerte grito que se escucho por parte de ella.

"¡Tu puedes hacerlo!" esta vez fue el grito de un adolecente de secundaria que estaba sosteniéndose como podía de un asiento.

"¡Por favor sálvanos!"

"¡No te rindas chico!"

"¡NO TE RINDAS!"

Los gritos siguieron y siguieron animando al adolecente que solo bajo la cabeza para sonreír de forma leve, "Soy un idiota…" con ese susurro el Uzumaki se inclina asía adelante y bajando sus pies los clavo contra las vías del tren, aun cuando un tronido brusco se escucho de los brazos del rubio estos se negaron a soltar los cables, "¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" gritando con todas sus fuerzas el Uzumaki de forma dolorosa clavo sus piernas contra las vías del tren rompiendo las tablas de madera que salieron despedidas en todas direcciones. Sin soltar los cables estos se tensaron y dejaron solo un rastro de destrucción a kilómetros de distancia ante los postes de luz que fueron cayendo.

Los que estaban en el vagón de conductor escucharon el sonido grotesco de los brazos del Uzumaki tronar y dislocarse, la sangre que salía de su herida estaba manchando el tren que seguía en movimiento. Pero pasando los segundos todo el tren se sacudió con violencia asiendo que los pasajeros cayeran o se golpearon por los bruscos movimientos, dando un ultimo movimiento que termino se sacudir el tren este permaneció… ¿quieto?

"¿Lo logro?" una joven universitaria se levanto de suelo para ver por las ventanas que ahora estaban en la estación Zanzo, varios de los pasajeros al igual que la joven vieron con incredulidad que en verdad se habían detenido, poco a poco estos fueron bajando del tren y lo primero que hicieron fue correr a la parte delantera del tren. Solo para encontrarse con la escena que hizo que varios de los pasajeros tuvieran casi un paro en el corazón.

El adolecente estaba con la cabeza baja con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos y aun sosteniendo los cables que ya se habían cortado, los músculos de sus brazos y pecho estaban temblando sin control y la herida de su hombro se volvió una desagradable rasgadura de carne que no dejaba de sangrar, sus piernas estaban enterradas entre los maderos de las vías del tren, pero se podía apreciar que sus calzados desaparecieron por completo y que sus pies estuvieran quemados solo izo la escena aun peor.

"…" levantando la cabeza el Uzumaki soltó los cables y saco sus pies entre los escombros, de forma casi espectral el adolecente solo cayo de pie en el estación entre los pasajeros que al ver su estado solo pudieron sentir horror. Descalzo y herido Naruto solo camino con la mirada gacha asía la nada, justo en ese momento se escucho un estruendo que fue producido por Mt. Lady que acababa de llegar en su forma de gigante.

"Por Kami-sama" incrédula la heroína volvió a su tamaño original para correr en donde estaba al estudiante de la U.A que se supone ella tenia que cuidar, en shock vio su estado, estaban descalzo y sus pies quemados, sus brazos estaba colgando a los lados de su cuerpo de forma inútil y tenía una grabe herida de desgarro de carne en su hombro derecho, "¡Tengo que llevarte a un hospital!" saliendo del shock quiso detener el Uzumaki, pero esto solo siguió caminando.

"Solo vámonos" ignorando la mirada de temor de la rubia el shinobi solo siguió caminando, en las cercanías varias patrullas de policía, ambulancia e incluso héroes profesionales llegaron a la zona donde se notificaba un tren sin control, pero solo encontraron al tren ya detenido con los pasajeros a salvó cerca de este.

Solo otro dia..

 **Chan**

 **Channnn**

 **Channnnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Me despido de ustedes de donde sea que sean Costa rica Bolivia, Colombia, Brasil, Chile, Puerto rico, Uruguay, Panamá, Perú, Venezuela, USA, México, Argentina y demás países donde estén leyendo esta historia.**

 **Recuerden mientras mas comentarios, mas rápido actualizare la historia, sin mas CHAAAAAUUUUUUU y que les valla bien a ustedes y sus familias.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola todo el mundo, antes que nada solo quiero recalcar…**

 **82…**

 **82…**

 **¡82 comentarios papá! Eso es un record ya que ninguno de los capítulos que e publicado a ganado tantos comentarios, pero también debo de agradecer a un lector veterano que sigue mis historias hace un tiempo, Black soul Uzumaki, el se tomo la molestia de dejar un comentario en cada capitulo que leyó y la verdad eso vale mucho para mi y solo pudo decir gracias viejo.**

 **¡Siguiente!**

 **¿Referencia a Spider-man 2 de Sam Raimi? Nhaaa, es solo su imaginación.**

 **Ha quien engaño esa trilogía es la infancia de muchos y para mi, vale la redundancia, el mejor Spider-man y héroe de Marvel, ¿Por qué?, Bueno en la primera película se le muere el tío y decide ser un Superhéroe, (con la frase mas mítica de todas 'Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad') armo su propio traje con sus propias manos, ósea coser y remendar, oculta su identidad para no poner en riesgo a sus seres queridos, además salva a cientos de personas al día sin esperar nada a cambio, por mas mal que le valla todo la vida, perder trabajos, ver el amor de su vida con otra persona, ganarse el odio de su mejor amigo y ser un fracasado en la sociedad, aun esta dispuesto a seguir siendo Spider-man para salvar a todos, eso es un héroe, que aun cuando su vida es una completa mierda siempre estará ahí para ayudar a quien lo necesite.**

 **Ufff me deje llevar, donde estaba, a si contestare algunos comentarios que llamaron mi atención.**

 **Elchabon: mi estimado amigo pensamos igual, siempre me incómodo que todos traten a Danzo como un viejo loco e inútil, pero tengo que admitir que a veces tiene razón, tampoco es la mejor persona del mundo, pero ahí mas que solo lo que mostraron en el anime y yo voy a plasmarlo en esta historia en un punto cercano. Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Mario. R.E: ¿Acaso no lo viste venir?, ja como sea, que te puedo decir, en esta historia puedo plasmar cosas que no pude en 'Un Sennin entre héroes', gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Jenko J. Jenkis 99: a tu si sabes, muchos solo piensan en el tren, ¿pero que del secuestrador y el niño? Hay más de lo que parece y esto puede tomar lugar como una subtrama que se ira desarrollando en el futuro.**

 **Xebolous-1 and ikusatsunagi: Thanks for your support.**

 **Bueno por ahora solo cuento tiempo para contestar eso, me disculpo si no llegue a contestar sus comentarios, pero los aseguro que fueron leídos y les agradezco por el apoyó. Sin más comencemos de una vez.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(Hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 19: Un viejo conocido…**

" _¡Últimas noticias! Un estudiante de la U.A en un enfrentamiento contra un villano que secuestro a un bebé, se vio envuelto en lo que a podrido ser no solo un desastre en tren que podría traer no solo perdidas económicas, sino que también vidas, sin embargo en un acto heroico este joven conocido como Uzumaki Naruto no solo salvo al niño que fue secuestrado, sino que también detuvo un tren en movimiento que iba a una colación inminente, salvando cientos de vidas… déjenme decir que estoy sorprendida que alguien que fue tan repudiado y odiado por la comunidad haya hecho algo como esto, en otras noticias el-"_

Apagando el televisor Naruto solo permaneció sentado en un sofá, ahora estaba en el hogar de la heroína profesional descansando, pasaron solo unas horas desde que detuvo el tren y ya estaba en todas las noticias del país, ¿ahora era considerado un héroe?, dando un suspiro el shinobi solo presiono la toalla que estaba deteniendo el sangrado en su hombro derecho.

Aplicando el poco jutsu medico que sabia sano sus pies y músculos desgarrados de sus brazos, no los sano del todo, pero lo suficiente como para soportar el dolor, además de poder caminar y usar sus brazos de nuevo, pero no pudo hacer mucho con la herida de su hombro, ya que la herida era grande y atravesó por completo su cuerpo.

"…" presionando con mas fuerza la toalla tenida con sangre solo pudo fruncir el ceño, ¿Se estaba volviendo débil? O solo por querer salvar la mayor cantidad de personas no detuvo el tren con mas rapidez, lo hubiera descarrilado con solo la primera puerta, los pasajeros hubieran salido heridos si, pero hubiera detenido el tren con mucha mas facilidad, ¿Por qué sacrifico su cuerpo de este modo solo para salvar a todos estos desconocidos? Bueno ya le dijo a Mt. Lady la repuesta.

El shinobi salió de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta de la entrada principal fue abierta, esta era Yu que estaba vestida como civil y cargando una bolsa de papel en sus manos, esta se acercó para arrodillarse junto al adolecente y dejar la bolsa en la mesa, "Traje todo lo que pediste… ¿seguro que no quieres ir a un hospital?" pregunto con suavidad mientras veía como el shinobi solo dejaba la toalla para mostrar la herida que aun estaba sangrando.

"No, soy mi propio medico" diciendo eso saco una botella de alcohol de la bolsa de papel para abrirla y verterla en su herida, gruñendo sintió el ardor de su herida que se estaba desinfectando, volviendo a bolsa de papel saco hilo y aguja, "No confió en los hospitales…" dijo con calma mientras que con cuidado paso el hilo por el ojo de la aguja, cuando iba a coser la herida sus manos fueron detenidas.

"Déjame ayudarte" con una mirada seria la heroína profesional tomo la aguja con el hilo, el adolecente con desconfianza solo asintió con la cabeza para dejarle los elementos quirúrgicos, "¿No quieres anestesia?" pregunto insegura, pero el Uzumaki solo negó con la cabeza, dando un suspiro la mujer se sentó en el sofá detrás del shinobi y con lentitud comenzó.

Pasando los segundos Naruto se sorprendió levemente ante al habilidad de rubia, ella estaba dando puntadas a su herida cerrándola con éxito, una vez termino en la espalda la mujer se levanto para arrodillarse frente a el y comenzar a coser la herida de nuevo, pasando los minutos la heroína vendo el hombro del Uzumaki para por fin terminar, "No sabia que eras hábil en el ala médica" poniéndose de pie el adolecente busco su bolso para sacar una playera oscura y ponérsela.

"Desde niña siempre me gusto estas cosas, mi Oka-san era enfermera y me enseño muchas cosas, ella era mi heroína" sonriendo en lo bajo la rubia solo junto el hilo sobrante y los desecho junto con la aguja, "Pero cuando cumplí 10 y mi peculiaridad apareció, todo cambio, las personas decían que podría ser una gran heroína, ser famosa y adinerada… mi Oto-san siempre dijo que no debía desaprovechar esta oportunidad para ser alguien" mirando la espalda del Uzumaki solo vio que este tomo una sudadera gris para ponérsela y luego atar su espada en su espalda.

"¿Y siendo una enfermera como tu madre no serias alguien? ¿Incluso tu querías ser una Pro-hero?" preguntó Naruto que quitando las vendas de su frente las remplazo por unas limpias.

"Solo quería que ellos estuvieran orgullosos de mi, lo que yo quería no importaba" fueron las agrias palabras de Yu que solo suspiro con pesadez, mirando por la ventana vio que ya tarde, pasada la media noche, "…" mirando al estudiante de la U.A no pudo evitar recordar el como lo encontró luego de que este detuviera el tren, "Tenias razón…"

"¿mmm?" levantando una ceja Naruto miro a la rubia que estaba a solo a unos pasos de distancia.

"Tu no dudaste en rescatar ese niño, el recibir incluso un disparo con tal de salvar a esa madre con su niño, solo para después perseguir al villano y detenerlo…" juntando sus manos Yu bajo la mirada para mirar sus manos, "Tu estabas dispuesto a sacrificar tus brazos… tu vida, con tal de detener ese tren para salvar a todas esas personas, mientras tanto yo… no hice nada" apretando sus manos solo pudo sentirse inútil, el se encargo de todo y sin ayuda de nadie.

"…" el shinobi solo se mantuvo de pie viendo la mirada apagada de la mujer de cabellera rubia.

"Yo… lamento el haberte gritado, tenias razón solo soy una tonta que no merece llamarse a mi misma una heroína, si quieres irte mañana por la mañana lo entenderé…" levantando la mirada miro esos fríos ojos azules, ni siquiera parecía inmutarse por todo lo que dijo, como si no le importara y no podría culparlo, "Me iré a dormir, yo me quedare en el sofá y tu puedes usar mi cama, aun estas herido" antes que pudiera irse escucho un suspiro por parte del Uzumaki.

"Esta es tu casa, tu duerme en tu cama" sin dar lugar a discusión el shinobi solo se mantuvo de pie mirando por la ventana del hogar de la heroína.

"Como quieras" sin ánimos de discutir Yu solo se retiro a su habitación para descansar dejando solo al adolecente, que tomo su espada de su funda para mirarla un momento, con el filo del reflejo se miro a si mismo, cerrando sus ojos solo pudo suspirar.

 **Flash back:**

" _¡Arriba enano!" un joven Naruto de solo ocho años rodó por el suelo luego de recibir un golpe que le rompió la nariz, el que lo golpeo no era nada mas que Hamura Tenko, sensei del equipo 4 que a solo una semana de ser su maestro no les dio un solo momento de descanso, todos los días había una batalla de los tres Gennin contra su Sensei, obviamente ninguno de ellos pudo hacer nada contra alguien que sobrevivió a la segunda y tercera guerra mundial shinobi._

" _Ahg" dando un pesado gruñido el niño rubio se puso de pie, detrás de el estaban sus dos compañeros que no estaban mejor que el, Takashi tenia varios moretones y su brazo izquierdo dislocado, en cuanto a Kimi estaba exhaustas con un sangre bajando de su frente, "Esto no es nada" levantándose el Uzumaki izo que un Rasengan se formara en su palma derecha, corriendo contra su sensei intento atacarlo._

"…" _solo para que el shinobi veterano lo tomara de su muñeca y le conectara un rodillazo en el estomago, tosiendo el brazo del niño lo estrello contra el suelo, solo para después pisar su cabeza._

" _¡Basta!" La única Kunoichi del grupo se lanzo para intentar detener al Jounin, sacando un kunai intento apuñalarlo, pero fue rechazada por una patada que recibió en su mentón y la izo volar por los aires, solo para ser atrapada por el adolecente moreno que logro atrapar a su compañera antes que esta callera._

" _¡ahg!" apretando los dientes Naruto intento levantarse, solo para sentir como la bota del Jounin apretaba aun mas su cabeza enterrándolo en la tierra._

" _¿Te crees fuerte? No lo eres, ¿Te crees especial? No lo eres, ¿Sabes que eres?... Nada" el viejo Hamura bajo su mano para atrapar el cabello del niño Uzumaki y levantarlo del suelo, "Si esto fuera real estarías muerto, la igual que tu compañero y no debo de decir que le sucedería a tu linda compañera…" con una expresión oscura vio como el chico tubo un destello rojo en sus ojos por el chakra de la bestia de las nueve colas, pero tan rápido como apareció desapareció, "Cuando salgamos de las paredes de Konoha para una misión no serás el hijo de dos Kages, no serás el Jinchiruki del Kyubi, no serás un prodigio que se izo ninja a una edad temprana, no, solo serás tu contra el enemigo, un mercenario, un campesino, un shinobi de otra aldea, todos ellos no dudaran en acabar con tu vida cuando menos te lo esperes, a menos que quieras morir en el barro siendo nada, entrena, mejora, se fuerte o solo serás olvidado" soltando al niño el shinobi veterano le dio la espalda para alejarse de el._

"…" _en silencio el Uzumaki solo se mantuvo de rodilla con sus manos contra la tierra, en silencio se levanto para limpiar la sangre que bajaba de su boca._

" _Mañana comenzaremos con misiones de rango C, espero que no me hagan quedar mal, pueden irse, termino el entrenamiento" sin mas el Jounin desapareció en un shushin de hojas dejando solos a sus alumnos que solo permanecieron en silencio. Takashi ayudando a su compañera a caminar llegaron hasta el Uzumaki._

" _¿Estas bien amigo?" preguntó el moreno preocupado viendo que el miembro mas joven de su equipo solo asintió con la cabeza para sonreír de forma leve._

" _Si… ¿Quieren comer algo?"_

 **Fin de flash back:**

"…" entrecerrando sus ojos Naruto sonrió con amargura, tomando su bolsa saco su licorera para sentarse en el sofá de la sala, bebiendo en silencio recordó los momento que tubo con su equipó, fueron buenos momentos. Pero como todas las cosas buenas, eran solo recuerdos.

 **###### Horas mas tarde ######**

"*Shff* *Shff*" Yu sintió un celestial aroma llegar a su nariz, levantándose de su cama estaba solo vistiendo una apretada playera sin sostén y una tanga de color morado, le gustaba dormir cómoda y la única razón por que la no durmió desnuda fue porque no estaba sola en su casa, levantándose de su cama la heroína camino con los ojos cerrados solo guiada por su olfato a ese delicioso olor.

Caminando por los pasillo de su hogar llego hasta la cocina y cuando abrió sus ojos sintió la saliva agruparse en su boca, la mesa estaba llena de diferentes platillos para el desayuno, Hot cakes cubierto de chocolate con un gota de miel, pan tostado con mermelada de fresa, tocino y huevos fritándose en el sartén asiendo que ese sonido crujiente solo produjera mas hambre.

"¿Porqué estas llorando?" llegando a la cocina un tranquilo Naruto cargaba algunos platos para dejarlos en sobre la mesa, caminando hasta el sartén apago la hornalla para tomar un tenedor y sacar lo que estaba fritando, sacando sal de una de las alacenas la esparció sobre los huevos y tocinos.

"Es bellísimo…" Cayendo de rodillas Mt. Lady lloro a cascadas al ver algo que desde hace años no veía, comida casera hecha en casa, mirando todo lo que había no le importo andar con tan pocas vestimentas frente al adolecente, ahora toda su atención estaba en el Uzumaki que le sirvió un plato.

"Emmm si" inseguro el rubio solo le dejo comer a la mujer mientras volvía a la cocina para preparar un café con granos de cafeína aplastados a mano, con cuidado preparo todo para finalmente darle la taza de café a la rubia que en ningún momento desaparto la vista de la mesa.

"…" con un pulso tembloroso Yu tomo un tenedor para probar primero los Hot cakes, dando un bocado mastico de forma lenta saboreando cada segundo, "¡Mmmmmmm!" dando un chillido ahogado tomo la taza de café y bebió en silencio, una vez dejo de beber miro al adolecente que estaba bebiendo se su propia taza de café, "Te amó, quédate conmigo para siempre" hablo con suma seriedad y un brillo en sus ojos mirando directo al shinobi que levanto la vista de forma rápida.

"¿Qué?" no pudo evitar preguntar extrañado lo que escucho, pero el que la 'Pro-hero' lo viera de la esa manera debía de haber sido demasiado para ella esta comida, dando un suspiro solo se encogió de hombros, "Como sea, esta es mi disculpa por lo de ayer, yo no soy nadie para decir que puedes ser y que no…" diciendo eso solo se recostó en la mesa de la cocina para ver como la rubia comía con entusiasmo, "…mientras este aquí comerás de forma decente, la comida rápida te llevara a la tumba" sin dejar de beber se café intentó solo relajarse.

"Casete conmigo… y dame de comer"

##################

"Ahhhhhh" frotando su estomago con felicidad y satisfacción Mt. Lady solo pudo sonreír de gran manera mientras caminaba por las calles con el shinobi a su lado, no recordaba comer tan bien desde que vivía con su madre, no podía espera para ver que maravilla prepararía el estudiante bajo su cuidado, "¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar de esa manera? Te aseguro que si no puedes ser un héroe profesional, puedes abrir un restaurante" hablo con alegría mientras caminada dando pequeños saltos como si una niña fuera, al parecer la alegría de comer algo tan bueno le estaba afectando demasiado.

"Tenia una hermana menor y una madre que trabajaba todo el día, yo me encargaba de cocinar y limpiar, siempre mi Oto-san decía que si vas a hacer algo, hazlo lo mejor posible o no lo hagas" explico con calma mientras veía que estaban llamando demasiado la atención en las calles de la cuidad.

"Pues mejor de lo que cocinaste es imposible…" caminando con mas normalidad vio que muchas personas estaban sacando fotografías o saludando al shinobi a lo lejos, "Oh, al parecer tienes algo de fama, la verdad te la mereces" sonriendo rodeo su brazo alrededor de los hombros del rubio que solo siguió impasible, aunque molesto por ser fotografiado o saludado con tanta alegría.

"No me interesa" dando esa cortante respuesta solo siguió caminando, pero se detuvo frente a un ventanal de una tienda de electrónica, mirando una de los tantos televisores vio un imagen de 'Se busca' la imagen era alguien enmascarado con un antifaz hecho de un largo pedazo de tela y una larga bufanda roja, tenía un rostro afilado y vestía ropas de gastadas, además de cargar varias espadas y cuchillas.

" _Otro héroe fue encontrado muerto en la cuidad de Yoto, al parecer esta zona esta bajo el ataque del ya reconocido 'asesino de héroes', con esta ya son 15 las víctimas fatales mas otras 20 que dejaron a varios 'Pro-hero' con secuelas graves, como el caso mas reciente de Ingenium que según nuestras fuentes a quedado imposibilitado de usar sus piernas, un gran perdida para la sociedad de héroes y triste final para un gran héroe como Ingenium…"_

"…" impasible Naruto solo miro la pantalla que pasaba mas bocetos e imágenes del ahora una de las personas mas buscadas de la actualidad.

"Debemos de tener cuidado en nuestros patrullajes, nunca se sabe con quien nos podemos encontrar" dijo Mt. Lady que camino hasta estar junto al shinobi para ver también las pantallas. Cuando iban a retirarse escucharon unos pasos y cuando voltearon se encontraron con una joven de 15 de cabellera violeta y ojos oscuros, era delgada y esbelta, vestía el típico uniforme de escuela secundaria.

"¡Buenos-s días!" la chica camino hasta quedar frente a ambos rubios y se inclino de forma respetuosa, con timidez miro al adolecente Uzumaki que solo me mantuvo cruzado de brazos y serio, "Soy Mio Karashi… usted salvo a mi hermano menor y a mi madre hace unos días en el incidente del tren… y yo… solo quería decir, ¡Gracias!" gritando lo ultimo se inclino de nuevo.

"No hay proble-" Naruto se detuvo cuando la chica de forma inesperada se lanzo a el y la abrazo con fuerza, pasando los segundos un silencio incómodo se forma o al menos fue incómodo para el Uzumaki que solo se mantuvo en una postura rígida mientras era abrazo por la chica.

"Gracias" susurrando esa palabra la adolecente se separó del Uzumaki para luego irse corriendo, pasando los segundo el rubio solo se mantuvo de pie para ver a la peli morada reunirse con su familia a la distancia.

"Se siente bien, ¿no?" a su lado Yu solo sonrió viendo al shinobi que solo se mantuvo con la mirada perdida, "El saber que ayudas a las personas, se que no te gusta, pero recibí varias llamadas de personas importantes que quieren tener una entrevista contigo, todos quieren conocerte, eres un héroe" insistió la rubia que estaba diciendo la verdad, desde que despertó esta mañana recibió cientos de llamadas y correos, todos referidos al adolecente bajo su cuidado.

"No me interesa" con esa fría respuesta el rubio solo volvió a caminar para seguir patrullando las calles, suspirando con cansancio Mt. Lady solo siguió caminando para seguirlo. Las horas pasaron y ambos solo siguieron recorriendo las calles, aunque no sucedió nada relevante.

 **#####################**

"No te distraigas Shiori" en otra zona de la cuidad vemos a Endeabor patrullando junto a su hija, normalmente el solo atendía a las llamada de gran importancia, pero ante la sospecha que el asesino de héroes podría estar en esta zona tubo que atender al llamado. Ahora el héroe numero dos estaba viendo como su hija estaba leyendo un libro, mirando con detalle encontró el titulo.

' _Como ser algo mas que amigos…'_

" _Si quieres que te preste atención, demanda su atención…"_ leyó en su mente la adolecente de cabello blanco y rojo, pensativa solo pensó en lo que leyó, 'demandar su atención' eso podría funcionar, dando vuelta la pagina sigo leyendo los siguientes consejos, _"Y si te encuentras con alguien mas que quiere conquistar su corazón, no dudes en sacarla del camino"_ eso sonaba bien, pero 'sacarla del camino', eso sonaba extremo.

"Sigues pensado en el Uzumaki" gruño el padre de la chica que negó este interés por ese mocoso molestó, "Es una perdida de tiempo interactuar con el, no tiene futuro como un héroe" sin dejar de caminar al manipulador de fuego ignoro los saludos de los civiles o mismos fanáticos que tenia.

"Detuvo un tren y salvo cientos de vidas, ¿no es eso lo que un héroe hace?" contesto con calma la adolecente que solo suspiro ante los comentarios de su padre, la única razón por la que lo soportaba era por que, su padre era poderoso, no por nada era el segundo mejor héroe de Japón, solo el podría ayudarla para el manejo de su lado izquierdo, esa era la única razón por lo que lo soportaba, quería mejorar y no ser dejaba atrás por sus demás compañeros, como Midoriya, Bakugo y… Naruto.

"Bha" sin querer seguir hablando del Uzumaki, Endeabor solo siguió con su patrulla diaria siendo seguido de cerca por su hija.

 **######################**

"¿Esta seguro que estoy listo?" en otra zona de la misma gran cuidad estaba un par singular de héroes, siendo estos un anciano enano de traje amarillo con blanco y caminando con la ayuda de un bastón, la otra persona era una adolecente de cabello verde y traje verde extrañamente, siendo estos dos Gran Torino un 'Pro-hero' veterano e Izuku Midoriya.

"Pudiste darme un golpe, de nada sirve pelear contra alguien repetidas veces, necesitas enfrentarte con diferentes estilos para acostumbrarte a lidiar con los diferentes villanos que algún día enfrentaras" contesto el anciano que camino de forma alegre con su bastón, ahora estaban en el centro de la cuidad que estaba cobrando vida ya que la noche estaba cayendo, "Aunque aun estoy sorprendido que ya sepas utilizar el 5% del One for all, en solo un día demostraste lo bueno que eres" ganando una expresión mas seria dio una mirada al adolecente. Efectivamente en solo el primer día se topo con la sorpresa del que el heredero de All might era mas fuerte de lo que parecía.

"Es que tuve un buen maestro" sonriendo con nerviosismo Deku se estremeció ante lo que tubo que pasar para llegar a esta fuerza, su Sensei o al menos como el lo consideraba no tenia piedad a la hora de entrenar llegando incluso al extremo, pero viendo los resultados no podía reprender nada.

"Me gustaría conocerlo" con intriga Gran Torino se froto su barba pensativo, alguien que pudiera entrenar de forma exitosa a un heredero del One for all era algo poco común, incluso el tubo problemas en entrenar a Toshinori para que este libere el potencial completo que tenía, "Pero dejando eso de lado, ¡Es hora de buscar villanos!" levantando su bastón en el aire asusto a los transeúntes que estaban cerca y que se asustaron por el grito repentino.

"¡Si-i!" siguiendo la corriente a su extraño supervisor para estas pasantías solo pudo seguirlo ya que ahora estaba caminando a paso apresurado entre las personas buscando 'villanos' quienes combatir, Deku vio extrañado como se detuvo de golpe para mirar en una dirección.

"¡Ya encontré uno!" de forma inesperada el anciano salió volando por un choro de aire a presión que salía de sus pies, volando sobre la personas que estaban en la calle Gran Torino callo sobre su objetivo y intento golpearlo con su bastón, "¿Oh?" incrédulo vio como su bastón se izo pedazos por la persona que ataco que ahora extendió un brazo para conectar un firme puñetazo en el centro del estomago del héroe que cayó de pie a la distancia.

"¿Algún problema anciano?" la víctima del ataque mostró ser Naruto que miro con molestia al anciano que lo ataco de forma inesperada causando que las personas se exaltaran y abandonaron la zona.

"Alguien duro he… tendré que ir con el armamento pesado" sonriendo gran Torino se levanto del suelo adolorido por el golpe en su estomago, tomando posición de ataque poco a poco levito para volar a toda velocidad contra el Uzumaki que se sorprendió levemente por la velocidad con la que volaba el viejo enano.

"Si pelea quieres, eso tendrás" el shinobi corrió contra su atacante y dando un voltereta lanzo una patada, que fue esquivada de forma hábil por el héroe que cambio su dirección de vuelo en pleno aire, derrapando en su aterrizaje el rubio vio como el anciano revoto de varios lugares a su alrededor para poco a poco tomar velocidad.

"¡Ja!" volando contra el mocoso Gran Torino llego hasta su punto ciego detrás de su cuello, girando en el aire tomo impulso para lanzar una patada, pero el adolescente solo se agacho esquivando el golpe para dejar que el héroe pasara sobre el, "¡Uhg!" sin tiempo de reaccionar el anciano fue tomado de su pierna derecha para ser lanzado de forma brusca contra un buzón, chocando contra la caja metálica trato de reincorporarse, solo para ver una espada que apuntaba justo entre sus ojos.

"…" dando un suspiro Naruto envaino se espada, "Considérate afortunado anciano, los que me atacan de forma desprevenida suelen terminar en el hospital con varios huesos rotos… o bajo tierra" mirando a su alrededor vio a una sonriente Mt. Lady que acababa de llegar con dos conos de helado, uno en cada mano.

"Oye Naruto-kun no supe el sabor que querías, pero espero que te guste el de limón" la sonrisa de Yu desapareció cuando vio un anciano tirado en el suelo de rodillas frente a su protegido, "¡Solo me voy unos minutos y ya estas peleando! ¡Y contra un anciano! ¡Esto te costara puntos en tu nivel de desempeño que mandare a la U.A!" grito enojada, solo para después comenzar a comer su helado de fresa.

"El me ataco primero" fue la simple respuesta del rubio que camino hasta la heroína profesional para pasar a su lado, "No recuerdo que halla pedido helado" dijo con calma mientras veía como la rubia solo se encogió de hombros para tenderle uno de los helados.

"Solo por un segunda deja de ser tan serio, te saldrán canas, cómelo" tendiendo el helado vio como el rubio solo suspiro para luego tomarlo.

"¿Esta lamido?" preguntó con duda viendo como la heroína solo miraba en otra dirección fingiendo demencia.

" _Seguro que ahora se romperá esa mascara fría"_ sonriendo en sus adentros Yu pensó que el adolecente se negaría a comer sintiéndose avergonzado de que ella ya lo haya probado, eso siempre funcionaba para poner nerviosos a los chicos de su edad, "¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!" sonrojada vio como el rubio solo comió a mordidas el helado como si nada, eso no lo espero, ¿acaso esto fue un beso indirecto? Después de toda su saliva conecto con la boca del Uzumaki.

"…" en silencio Gran Torino se levanto para frotarse con dolor la espalda, extrañado vio la forma de actuar del adolecente que solo término de comer ese postre dejando a una sonrojada Yu que no sabia que decir.

"¡Sensei!" llegando a la escena Deku vio con alegría a su maestro, corriendo hasta el lo miro con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos, "¡Te vi deteniendo ese tren por internet! ¡Eso fue genial! ¿Cómo sabias que los cables soportarían tal tensión para detener el tren? Seguro tendrías que haber usado tu peculiaridad eléctrica para no ser afectado por la corriente que corría por los cables, abras tenido que sobrepasar tu limite para conseguir la fuerza para detener el tren ya que el peso que este tenía, más la velocidad habrá sido difícil de contrarrestar para detenerlo sin hacerlo salir de las vías…" comenzando a susurrar Deku solo siguió sacando conclusiones o escenarios para entender como el Uzumaki detuvo el tren sin control.

"…" suspirando el shinobi solo vio como el peliverde estaba perdido en sus modo de sobre análisis.

"¿Así que tu eres el maestro de mocoso verde?" sonriendo Gran Torino se acerco al grupo como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Si" entrecerrando sus ojos el shinobi solo miro al anciano con duda, era resistente al parecer, estaba caminando luego de conectarle dos buenos golpes.

"¡Cierto! ¡¿Gran Torino porque ataco a sensei de esa manera?! ¡El no estaba asiendo nada!" cuestiono el peliverde mirando al anciano que solo se encogió de hombros.

"Tenia la cara de un villano, lo siento es la costumbre" sonriendo el anciano solo miro al adolecente rubio que solo se mantuvo impasible.

"Como digas" cruzándose de brazos volvió la mirada al chico Midoriya que estaba en silencio mirando a Mt. Lady que estaba extrañamente cayada.

"¡Eres Mt. Lady! ¡Soy un gran admirador de su trabajo!" la heroína salió de su transe para mirar con sorpresa al chico que le decía maestro al adolecente que estaba bajo su cuidado, pero olvido eso cuando escucho que el niño era su admirador, con su ego inflado sonrió de gran manera, "¡¿Si no es molestia me puede firmar esto?!" extrañamente Deku saco un cuaderno dentro de su traje y se lo extendió a la rubia que solo sonrió con grandeza.

"¡Mt. Lady siempre tiene tiempo para sus admiradores!" sacando un bolígrafo de su traje firmo la libreta para luego dársela al adolecente de cabello verde que sonrió con alegría por el autógrafo, pero la heroína tubo que mirar al shinobi cuando este estaba enfocando su vista en un punto lejano de la ciudad, "¿algo mal?" pregunto Yu al devolver la libreta al peliverde, mirando a su protegido vio que este solo permaneció en silencio.

" **¡Boom!"**

A la distancia se escucho fuertes explosiones y el grito de pánico de varias personas, tanto Gran Torino como Mt. Lady se miraron para luego asentir con la cabeza, ambos héroes profesionales corrieron al lugar del disturbio siendo seguidos por Deku que siguió de cerca a su maestro. En cambio Naruto solo mantuvo su mirada puesta en un callejón, una silueta con una gran bufanda roja paso de forma rápida moviéndose entre la oscuridad del callejón.

"Luego me encargare de ti…" susurrando esas palabras el rubio camino al lado contrario en donde vio esa silueta que era conocida para él, viendo a las personas por las calles huir no tardo mucho en llegar hasta donde se estaba desarrollando el caos.

"¡¿Nomu?!" para Midoriya no le fue problema reconocer esos tres seres grotescos que estaban atacando a las personas y destruyendo todo a su paso, varios héroes profesionales de las cuidad actuaron de forma rápida para detener a esta amenaza pero eran demasiado para ellos.

"¡Tomo esto!" aunque para otros no les fue tan difícil, Mt. Lady en su forma gigante piso a unos de los nomus, siendo este el mas grande y musculoso de los tres, destruyendo media calle la heroína sonrió al ver que aplasto con éxito a uno de las amenazas, "¿Qué?" o eso pensó ya que su pie fue levantado de forma lenta para luego ser empujada para caer de espaldas en la calle, siendo obligada a hacerse mas pequeña para no aplastar a nadie por accidente.

" **¡Graaa!"** el Nomu con mayor musculatura rugió para luego correr contra la heroína derribada, dando un salto bajo para dar un golpe doble con sus brazos, pero antes que pudiera dar el golpe un relámpago lo golpeo justo en el pecho asiendo caer contra un auto.

"No los subestimes" llegando hasta Yu el Uzumaki le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, esta la tomo para ponerse de pie y ver impresionada unos relámpagos que estaban cubriendo el brazo izquierdo del shinobi que vio con interés a las tres amenazas _, "Un volador… otro con fuerza y regeneración… por ultimo uno con la facultad de devolver la fuerza cinética de cada golpe físico"_ de forma meticulosa el shinobi vio con detalle cada Nomu que estaban batallando con diferentes héroes en el centro de la cuidad que era ahora un campo de batalla.

"¡Tenya! ¡¿Dónde estas?!" tanto Naruto como Izuku escucharon los gritos de un héroe profesional que estaba dando gritos buscando a un conocido para ambos adolescentes.

"…" Deku luego de pensar con cuidado todo lo que tiene en mente salió corriendo en una dirección alejado del calor de la batalla.

" _¿Y ese chico piensa que es un inútil?"_ pensó el Uzumaki que sonrió de forma leve al ver que su 'estudiante' salió corriendo en la búsqueda de su compañero, perdiendo su sonrisa supo a quien iba a buscar, era peligroso lo que podría llegar a suceder esta noche, "…" llevando su mano a su espada vio al Nomu mas alto y delgado pelear contra Gran Torino.

Varios de los presentes apenas lograron ver una silueta correr entre el caos de las calles, lo ultimo que vieron fue el como un adolecente armado con una espada decapito a uno de los Nomus que ninguno de ellos pudo vencer, "¡Lo mato-o!" aunque algunos mas que sorprendidos estaban horrorizados, debían de capturarlos no eliminarlos, al menos eso fue la orden.

"Eres bueno chico" aunque algunos les importo poco esto, ya que Gran Torino solo mostro sorpresa e interés por la velocidad y manejo de la espada que el adolescente tenia, al parecer se dio cuenta que solo armas cortantes servirían para derribar a este enemigo, viendo el cuerpo de uno de los Nomu vio que este solo permaneció en el suelo liberando chorros de sangre.

"…" Envainando su espada el rubio levantó la vista, su instinto le decía que algo estaba mal, estas cosas no eran tan fuertes, el Nomu que los ataco hace meces era comparable con All might, sin embargo estos no lo eran, ¿acaso esto solo era una prueba?, frunciendo el ceño Naruto enfoco su vista en lo alto de un edificio en concreto, "Te dejo el resto anciano" sin decir una palabra salió corriendo del lugar escalando un edificio de forma vertical.

"¡Oye!" gruñendo Gran Torino solo pudo ver como el mocoso se fue, tal vez vio otra amenaza que esta en las cercanías, saliendo de sus pensamientos se encontró con el Nomu mas grande y musculoso que venia corriendo contra el. Dando un salto se impulso para escapar junto a tiempo de una llamada gigante que dio de lleno contra el adefesio artificial que solo gruño de dolor ante las llamas que lo estaban quemando.

"¿Dónde va ese mocoso?" llegando a la escena Endeabor vio como el mocoso rubio se fue en una dirección aleatoria, gruñendo le resto importancia para encarar al Nomu para atacarlo.

 **#####################**

Shigaraki sonrió con perversidad cuando vio que frente a el aterrizo ese molesto sujeto que arruino su intentó de matar a All might, detrás de el Kurogiri solo se mantuvo tenso, sabían de las habilidades del Uzumaki y no hacia falta decir que sucedería si se enfrentaban a el.

"¿Por qué no me sorprender?" aterrizando en la azotea del edificio Naruto vio a ambos villanos, no le fue difícil encontrarlo, este edificio estaba entre los mas altos y cruciales para tener una vista de todo lo que estaba sucediendo debajo en las calles, "No cometeré el error de dejarlos ir…" de forma lenta el shinobi fue desenvainando su espada para apuntar directo al líder de la liga de villanos y su compañero, "Nadie sabe que están aquí… no será difícil de ocultar sus cuerpos" sonriendo de forma oscura camino asía ellos.

"Oh, directo al punto como siempre, es una lástima…" sonriendo con burla Shigaraki extendió su mano, justo frente a el se abrió un portal que dejo caer de rodillas a una persona, este era persona que el Uzumaki reconoció al instante, era la madre de una de sus compañeras de clase, ella era Yaoyorozu Majime que estaba atado de brazos y piernas, "Pero no todos seguimos las reglas" extendiendo su mano atrapo el cuello de su rehén que seguía estando noqueado, "En menos de un segundo pudriré todo su cuello dándole una muerte rápida… pero dolorosa" sonriendo con burla vio que el shinobi se detuvo donde estaba.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que me interesa lo que le suceda?" pregunto con calma el Uzumaki que en ningún momento perdio la calma. Pero en sus adentros estaba pensando el como solucionar esto, no podía dejar que ella se vea envuelta por esto, debía de calmarse y pensar con cuidado que hacer ahora.

"Por qué… que sentirá tu querida amiga Momo si su querida Oka-san muere" La sonrisa del joven con una mano en su rostro solo creció viendo que ese molesto sujeto se paralizo en donde estaba, por fin bajo su control, "Según se, la pequeña Yaoyorozu solo tiene a su madre, que tan mal se sentiría si ella… muere" sus dedos se deslizaron alrededor del cuello de la mujer disfrutando este sentimiento de control. Pero en un momento la temperatura bajo y una atmósfera pesada se formo.

" **Tu… estas a punto de ganar un enemigo muy peligroso..."** la voz de Naruto se comenzó a distorsionar de forma oscura mientras se arrancaba de forma brusca las vendas que cubrían su ojo derecho relevando su brillante Sharingan, ya estaba cansado de jugar estos juegos, una cosa era amenazando a el, pero esto ya era algo mas personal y diferente, **"No me importa que quieras hacer… no me importa quien te de ordenes… si tu objetivo es matar a All might o solo una estupidez que solo a un niño malcriado como tu podría imaginar, no me interesa en lo mas mínimo"** dando una respiración pesada el Uzumaki trono su cuello con un movimiento de cabeza.

Tanto Shigaraki como Kurogiri estaban paralizados donde estaban, el aura del Uzumaki era oscura como la misma noche y sus ojos brillaban en rojo como si se hubieran teñido de sangre, ambos villanos sentía este cambio radical en la atmósfera, les costaba respirar y estaban paralizados.

"Un enemigo mas o menos, no me importa, no eres primero en amenazarme de muerte" Shigaraki mantuvo la compostura y en ningún momento soltó el agarre en su rehén, mirando directo a los ojos del Uzumaki solo se tenso mas al verlo sonreír de forma escalofriante.

" **¿Matarte?"** casi riendo el rubio solo levanto su espalda para mostrar su filo al cortarse el pulgar de forma leve, **"No… lo primero que are será cortarte esas manos, te golpeare tanto que te voy a desfigurar tu maldita cara, ni siquiera vas a reconocerte cuando te veas en el espejo, luego te torturare hasta que solo desees la muerte… minutos… horas… días, ¿cuanto soportaras? Solo cuando estés rogando por tu miserable muerte, tendrás mi permiso para morir"** extrañamente una fuerte ventisca proviene del Uzumaki que a paso lento fue en dirección en donde estaban ambos villanos

" _Es un monstruo"_ pensó con miedo Kurogiri que no podía moverse, el solo estaba parado ahí, pero con solo mover sus dedos izo que una fuerte corriente de aire naciera de el y los empujara, no era un humano, nadie podría tener este poder, esta fuerza, este aura que ni siquiera le dejaba respirar, ni siquiera sintió este nivel de miedo e inferioridad cuando tubo su primer encuentro con el All for One. ¡Debían de irse! ¡Ahora!.

"…" Shigaraki detrás de la mano que cubría su rostro solo sonrió con perversidad, tanto odio y poder, todo su cuerpo le gritaba que escapara, pero como hacerlo, ahí estaba alguien que podría incluso lograr su objetivo, ¡Matar a All might!. Sin darle importancia vio la neblina morada rodearlo y poco a poco ser absorbido por el portal, antes que siquiera se diera cuanta ya había sido sacado del lugar.

" ** _La próxima vez…_** _la próxima vez"_ dando una respiración profunda Naruto se calmo, por un momento perdio el control, viendo a la mujer en el suelo se acerco a ella para tomarla y colocarla sobre sus hombros, esta noche aun estaba lejos de terminar.

 **Chan**

 **Channnn**

 **Channnnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Me despido de ustedes de donde sea que sean Costa rica Bolivia, Colombia, Brasil, Chile, Puerto rico, Uruguay, Panamá, Perú, Venezuela, USA, México, Argentina y demás países donde estén leyendo esta historia.**

 **Recuerden mientras mas comentarios, mas rápido actualizare la historia, sin mas CHAAAAAUUUUUUU y que les valla bien a ustedes y sus familias**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola todo el mundo, ufff lamento tanto la demora de la publicación de este capítulo, pero es que estoy muy corto de tiempo, las clases han comenzado finalmente y bueno a penas de por si puedo dormir ya que las clases comenzaron con todo, pero bueno por esto no podre contestar comentarios.**

 **Pero como siempre gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo como siempre, sin mas comencemos de una vez.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas o seres poderosos

 **(Hablar)** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capítulo 20:** **Historias de un pasado distante… parte 1**

Sentía la cabeza darle vueltas, su cuerpo le pesaba y extrañamente sentía el viento golpear contra su rostro, lo ultimo que recordaba fue que salió de su oficina para ir directo a su limosina, pero alguna especie de humo morado la envolvió y luego todo se volvió oscuro junto con voces que no dejaban de sonar, al menos hasta ahora era todo lo que recordaba.

"¿Estas bien?" poco a poco Majime Yaoyorozu fue abriendo sus ojos para encontrarse con la imagen borrosa de una persona, poco a poco fue recuperando sus sentidos para ver mejor y saber que la persona frente a ella era ya alguien conocido para ella.

"¿Naruto-chan?" algo mareada levanto la cabeza para ver que estaba recostada en una pared de algún edificio, pasando su mano por su frente sintió algo cerca de sus labios, bajando la vista vio una botella de agua que el shinobi le estaba ofreciendo, aceptando la bebida vio un poco para recomponerse, "¿Qué me sucedió?" pregunto con suavidad, al parecer la drogaron ya que se sentía demasiado débil.

"Fuiste secuestrada por el líder de la liga de villanos…" de forma meticulosa el Uzumaki reviso a la mujer empresaria, frunciendo el ceño noto algo en su cuello, ¿le inyectaron algo o solo le quitaron sangre?, le era difícil descifrarlo, "Todo esta bien ahora, ¿puedes caminar?" poniéndose de pie miro a su alrededor, al parecer el pánico por los Nomus ya había pasado, posiblemente los 'Pro-hero' se hicieron cargo.

"No puedo…" tratando de levantarse fracaso al sentir que sus piernas temblaban sin control, antes que pudiera decir algo mas fue tomada del suelo y levantada, confusa vio que el adolecente la cargo estilo nupcial para caminar en las calles a paso ligero, "Esto no es necesario" la peli negra trato de mantener la compostura, pero le fue difícil ya que estaba siendo cargado por un joven de la edad de su hija por las calles donde aun había personas, policías y héroes profesionales caminando.

"Si lo es" manteniendo la compostura Naruto mantuvo su mente ocupada, esos Nomus según le dijo All might eran humanos o al menos alguna vez lo fueron, y era seguro que la 'liga de villanos' fueron los que liberaron a esas cosas por las calles, pero… ¿con que sentido?, probarlos si eran funcionales o una peor opción, tenían a disposición muchos mas y esto solo era una advertencia, ¿Cuántas de esas cosas habían? ¿Qué tan fuertes llegarían a ser? Si podrían llegar a ser tan fuertes o mas que con el primer Nomu que enfrento por primera vez, esto podría ser peligroso, _"Y pensar que esperaba una semana tranquila"_ pensó con molestia a la vez que daba un pesado suspiro, "Por ahora descansa, tu hija estará feliz de verte" dijo con calma sin mirar a Majime.

"Mi hija…" susurro con pesadez al peli negra mayor que sintió sus parpados pesados, sin que se diera cuenta poco a poco se fue durmiendo. Mientras la empresaria descansaba Naruto dirigió su mirada a un lugar donde se estaba escuchando bastante alboroto.

"¡corran! ¡Conozco la dirección!" a solo unos metros varios héroes profesionales comenzaron a correr una dirección que el shinobi reconoció, en silencio solo los siguió cargando aun a una exhausta Majime que no pudo evitar quedarse dormida en los brazos de su salvador.

"…" por un momento el shinobi solo se mantuvo quieto observando el rostro durmiente de la madre de una de sus compañeras de clase, volviendo mirar al frente siguió caminando. ¿Había hacho mal en no matar a los dos villanos por la vida de una sola persona? Se hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas si los hubiera asesinado, pero la vida de una madre no era algo que podría poner en riesgo, nunca lo aria.

 **Flash back:**

" _¿Onee-chan crees que Oka-chan venga hoy?" fue la pregunta de una pequeña Natsumi que estaba recostada en su cama mirando a su hermano que le estaba arropando en esta fría noche de otoño, con decepción la niña vio que su hermano mayor solo negó con la cabeza._

" _Oka-san tiene mucho trabajo este día… pero no te preocupes, le recordaré que mañana es un gran día para ti" sonriendo de forma brillante el niño de ocho años se sentó en la cama junto a la pequeña pelirroja, "Pero… ¿Qué día es mañana? Creo que ya lo olvide" fingiendo hacerse el tonto se rasco la nuca, solo para conseguir que su hermana menor hiciera un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos, "Oh cierto… El cumpleaños de una pequeña personita que yo quiero mucho" sonriendo con burla atrapo la almohada que Natsumi le lanzo._

" _¡Tonto Aniki! ¡El cumpleaños de Satsuki-teme ya paso!" gruño con molestia queriendo golpear a su hermano, pero esto solo río en lo bajo._

" _Me refería a ti pequeña idiota…" sonriendo el joven shinobi volvió a arropar a la pequeña pelirroja que solo dio un bufido aun enojada, pero se le paso rápidamente al ver a su hermano sonriente, "Ya es tarde, hasta mañana" acariciando el cabello de su hermana menor se levanto para llegar hasta la puerta._

" _Aniki"_

" _¿Mmm?" deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta el rubio miro a la pequeña pelirroja que esta vez tenia un aire mas melancólico y sombrío._

" _¿Oka-chan… no me quiere?" un silencio incómodo se formo entre ambos hermanos, siendo la menor la que mantuvo su mirada pegada en las sabanas, "Ella casi nunca esta en casa y cuando esta dice que esta muy cansada para pasar tiempo conmigo" apretando sus puños la pequeña pelirroja se negó a mirar a su hermano mayor, "Cuando veo a Satsuki-teme ser recogido por Mikoto-oba-san en el parque… me siento sola" dijo lo ultimo con una vos temblorosa mientras pequeñas lágrimas se estaban formando en las esquinas de sus ojos._

" _Sabes…" con calma Naruto solo camino hasta quedar junto a su hermana y arrodillarse junto a la cama para mirarla, "Cuando tenia cuatro años, estaba en la cocina ayudando a Oka-san a lavar los platos, ella estuvo todo el tiempo feliz mientras se frotaba el estomago, yo le pregunte porque estaba tan feliz y ¿sabes que dijo ella?" pregunto mientras acariciaba el cabello de Natsumi para dejar sus ojos azules al descubierto._

"…" _negando con la cabeza la pequeña pelirroja solo miro al rubio mayor que solo sonrió con nostalgia._

" _Que en la casa abría el doble de amor, que alguien mas llegaría a la casa para darnos alegría y felicidad… dijo que seria hermano mayor de una linda niña, esa misma noche cuando llego Oto-san a la casa también se entero que tu nacerías… Oto-san y Oka-san lloraban de alegría sabiendo que tu vendrías a este mundo para ser parte de nuestra familia" diciendo eso el niño rubio se levanto para abrazar con fuerza a la pequeña que ya estaba llorando con fuerza por lo que escucho, "Nunca lo olvides… Oka-san, Oto-san y yo te queremos sin importar nada" separándose de Natsumi se puso de pie para caminar a la puerta, "Buenas noches Natsumi-chan"_

" _Buenas noches Aniki" sonriendo la niña se recostó en la cama para abrazar con fuerza un sapo de peluche para por fin conciliar el sueño. Mientras la Uzumaki menor dormía el mayor estuvo afuera de la habitación apoyado en la puerta._

"…" _la expresión del joven shinobi se vio fría y carente de emociones para caminar por los pasillos de la casa, llegando hasta la puerta trasera de la casa salió para hacer unos sellos de manos y desaparecer en un shushin de hojas, pasando los segundos reapareció en la oficina de la torre Hokage donde se encontró con la Gondaime Hokage, "Hokage-sama" con respeto el Uzumaki se inclino para poner una rodilla en suelo y agachar la cabeza._

"…" _detrás del escritorio estaba Kushina Uzumaki, la actual líder de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, ahora mismo llevaba el manto característico de blanco con rojo que llevaba sobre sus hombros y el sombrero estaba dejado de lado sobre el escritorio, "¿Naruto-Chan?" era extraño ver lo que alguna vez fue una mujer alegre, despreocupada e incluso imperactiva, ser ahora una mujer seria y rígida con una mirada que solo reflejaba cansancio, "¿Sucede algo importante?" pregunto con calma mientras dejaba la pluma sobre su escritorio, donde había cientos de documentos que tenían que ser revisados y firmados._

"…" _con preocupación el Uzumaki menor saco una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo, caminando hasta el escritorio vio que había varios cuencos de ramen instantáneo, su madre dejo de comer en casa hace tiempo, aun con los años estaba a cargo de levantar una aldea en ruinas, ahora estaban bien, pero no se recuperaban aun del todo, "Mañana es el cumpleaños de Natsumi… dale esto mañana y desayuna con ella, yo are un Genge con tu apariencia para atender a los civiles que vengan mañana" diciendo eso tomo el regalo para dárselo a su madre que solo permaneció en silencio._

"…" _con una mirada afligida Kushina solo asintió con la cabeza, extendiendo sus manos acaricio con cuidado el rostro de su hija mayor, ¿desde cuando creció tanto?, "Gracias… te compasare esto, lo prometo" besando la frente de su hijo mayor se levanto de su asiento._

" _Deje algo de la cena de esta noche sobre la mesa de la cocina…" la pelirroja solo asintió con la cabeza para retirarse de la oficina dejando solo al niño rubio que solo comenzó a limpiar la oficina en silencio. Pasando los minutos vio satisfecho que la oficina estaba limpia, cuando iba a irse escucho la puerta ser abierta._

" _¿Oh?" el recién llegado mostró ser Danzo Shimura, un anciano de cabello oscuro y postura curvada, vestía ropas oscuras con una kimono blanco debajo y se apoyaba en un bastón de madera con su mano derecha, también tenía vendas cubriendo su cabeza, siendo mas especifico su ojo derecho, "Uzumaki, veo que Hokage-sama no esta presente" hablo con calma mirando al mocoso rubio que solo termino de ordenar el escritorio de la líder de la aldea._

" _Si tienes algo que decir, mañana le informare a Hokage-sama de tu llegada Shimura-san" contesto de forma antipática Naruto que camino por la oficina para quedar frente a frente con uno de los concejeros de su madre._

" _¿Me conoces?" preguntó con frialdad Danzo que no despego su vista del Jinchiruki de la bestia de nueve colas._

" _Danzo Shimura, el buitre de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, serviste en la segunda y tercera gran guerra ninja como compañero del Sandaime Hokage bajo el mandato del Tobirama Senju… es difícil no saber quien eres" dijo sin pestañas el rubio menor que en ningún momento dejo de mirar el único ojo del anciano que solo se mantuvo impasible._

" _Hm… los mocosos normalmente no saben quién soy" hablo con burla el viejo que sonrió de forma leve al ver al chico Uzumaki fruncir el ceño._

" _No soy como los demás" contesto con firmeza el shinobi menor que se cruzo de brazos esperando que esta conversación termine para poder irse._

" _Ya lo creo" perdiendo su sonrisa Danzo saco un pergamino de entre sus ropas, mostrando un pequeño pergamino oscuro se lo lanzo al mocoso que lo atrapo sin problemas en el aire, "Es lo que mis hombre consiguieron en su infiltración en Kumo…" con curiosidad vio que el niño solo guardo el pergamino sin decir una palabra, era discreto, eso era bueno, "¿Ya debes de saber del intento de secuestro de la heredera mayor del Clan Hyuuga?" pregunto mientras miraba con desinterés la oficina a su alrededor._

" _Hinata Hyuuga, la hija mayor del jefe de la rama principal del clan Hyuuga, hubo un intento de secuestro hace unos días por el shinobi diplomático de Kumo, por suerte este fue asesinado por el padre de la niña antes que pudiera salir de la aldea con la heredera, aunque ahora eso nos esta llevando a una posible guerra contra Kumo por matar a uno de sus hombres que según ellos actuó solo" Danzo no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que escucho, el mocoso estaba bien informado de todo, era listo, mas de lo que parecía._

" _Tienes razón, una posible guerra se acerca, en ese pergamino no solo esta lo que mis subordinados consiguieron, sino que también un trato que se llego con el Yondaime Raikage, ellos quieren la cabeza del asesino del shinobi de su pueblo, obviamente no se lo daremos" dijo lo ultimo con extrema seriedad ganando una mirada dudosa del joven shinobi._

" _¿Entonces nos preparamos para una posible guerra?" pregunto con pesar mientras pensaba en su hermana menor y demás conocidos, siempre estaba la guerra a la vuelta de la esquina y esta vez parecía inevitable._

" _No, mataremos al hermano gemelo de Hiashi para que tome su lugar" esa respuesta izo que el Uzumaki levantara la mirada con incredulidad ganando solo una sonrisa oscura de Danzo, "Sin importar cuantas veces vea esa expresión, no me canso de verla, ¿Te sorprende que condenemos a un hombre inocente para evitar una guerra?" preguntó de forma sombría mirando directo a los ojos al niño que solo desvío la mirada, "Así funciona el mundo, se debe de sacrificar lo necesario para un bien mayor, sin importar que tan mal sea visto, recuerda eso" remarco con fuerza a la vez que golpeaba el suelo con su bastón._

" _No es correcto" volviendo a mirar al buitre de guerra Naruto se negó a esta solución, ese hombre que iba a ser sacrificado, debía de tener su familia, amigos… hijos, su vida valía tanto como la de cualquiera, pero aun así iba a ser el chivo expiatorio para salir de este problema._

" _¿Desde cuando lo correcto nos da paz?" esa preguntó desconcertó al niño que vio como el anciano levanto su bastón para apuntar a las fotografías de los anteriores kages que estaban colgando de las paredes, "¿Crees que ellos eran héroes? ¿Qué los honorables Hokages eran héroes que guiaban a nuestra aldea a una tierra de miel y leche? Mocoso… tarde a temprano sabrás que en este oscuro mundo los héroes no existen" gruño el anciano que golpeo su bastón contra el suelo de nuevo._

"…" _Naruto solo pudo permanecer en silencio escuchando lo que el Shimura le estaba diciendo, aun reacio a creer todo lo que escuchaba._

" _Tienes idea de cuántas vidas acabaron Hashirama Senju y Tobirama en la primera gran guerra, de la los cuerpos que acumulo Sarutobi en la segunda, ¿Sabes con cuantas vidas acabo tu padre?" Esa ultima pregunta izo que el rubio menor se tensara y la sonrisa de Danzo solo creciera mas, "Ninguno de ellos era un héroe, solo eran personas que valorizaban la supervivencia de nuestra aldea sobre de las demás, no existe el bien o el mal, solo la supremacía de sobrevivir sin importar el costo…. Cuando el momento llegue tu tendrás que hacer cosas del que luego te arrepentirás, todo con el objetivo de solo mantener la aldea a salvo y de preservar la débil paz que tenemos" dando un suspiro Danzo se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta._

" _Yo solo quiero paz" el anciano se detuvo en el marco de la puerta la escuchar al mocoso hablar por fin._

" _si quieres paz… prepárate para la guerra" dando una ultima mirada la chico vio que este seguía firme a sus ideales, pero eso cambiaría, al final todos lo hacen, "Llegaría el día en el que tendrás que decidir, las vidas de unos pocos y la vida de todo un continente, un día Uzumaki Naruto tu tendrás que convertirte en lo que mas temes, para hacer cosas que no te dejaran dormir tranquilo, hasta el día de tu muerte…."_

 **Fin de Flash back:**

" **¿Recordando un mal momento?"** Naruto solo siguió caminando por las calles siguiendo a la distancia a los héroes que estaban yendo a la dirección donde le encomendaron, a lado del Uzumaki la silueta de la Kitsume de las nueve colas se formo y esta solo sonrió al ver la mujer desmayada en los brazos de su carcelero.

"¿Qué quieres ahora?" pregunto de forma tosca el shinobi que solo siguió su camino ignorando las colas de la biju que se movían de un lado a otro.

" **Hace tanto de no hablamos, ¿Acaso no me extrañas?"** pregunto con burla mientras ponía sus brazos detrás de su cuerpo para mirar a su Jinchiruki fijamente a los ojos.

"…" la fría mirada del adolescente fue la única respuesta que recibió la bestia con cola que solo sonrió aun mas.

" **Eso no importa ahora, ya se porque haces todo esto, entrar a esa academia, ayudar a esos mocosos, entrenar a uno de ellos, incluso ser el apoya de una mocosa que tiene problemas con su mami… creo que voy llorar"** sin dejar de sonreír camino hasta detrás del shinobi para saltar y subir a su espalda, acercándose al oído del rubio una sonrisa oscura se formo en los labios de la pelirroja **, "Tu y yo… sabemos que aunque salves a este mundo, no cambiara nada, no cambiara lo que hiciste y no cambiara lo que eres"** con burla solo se acerco mas a su oído para apoyar su cabeza en su hombre y mirar la mujer inconsciente en sus brazos **, "¿Qué diría tu querido Oto-san si supiera todo lo que has hecho? Se debe de estar revolcando en su tumba-"**

"Es suficiente" deteniendo su paso Naruto miro directo a los ojos a la pelirroja con su ojo Sharingan brillando con fuerza, "No me obligas a callarte… porque sabemos que ninguno de los dos nos gustara lo que pueda resultar de eso" los tomoes alrededor de la pupila oscura de ese ojo legendario giraron con rapidez dando una seria advertencia a la Biju que solo se dejo caer de la espalda de su carcelero.

" **Nunca lo usaste conmigo antes… no lo arias ahora"** aseguro la bestia con cola que se mostró extremadamente seria ante ese ojo maldito que solo causaba problemas.

"Pruébame" con esa simple respuesta la Biju desapareció con aun expresión de rabia dejando solo a su Jinchiruki que volvió a retomar lo camino, dando un suspiro solo espero que las cosas no es estuvieran saliendo de control.

 **#####################**

En otra zona de la cuidad, siendo mas especifico en un callejón vemos que una batalla se estaba llevando acabo, siendo estos tres estudiantes de la U.A, Midoriya Izuku, Lida Tenya y finalmente Todoroki Shiori, los tres adolecentes se estaban enfrentando contra el asesino de héroes, Stain, quien ahora estaba entre los escombros de hielo que quedaron luego de los ataques constantes de la niña Todoroki.

"¿Cansados?" pregunto con una sonrisa cruel el asesino de héroes que vio a los mocosos agotados ante el, todos dieron una buena pelea, pero no era suficiente, sacando una espada corta de uno de sus tantas fundas la tomo para apuntar al héroe caído que estaba detrás de los mocosos, "Si no se mueven… los moveré" diciendo eso comenzó a correr contra el trio de estudiantes.

"¡Prepárense!" Izuku se negó a retroceder y también corrió contra su enemigo, activando el 5% del One for all gano un aura eléctrica verde, corriendo se lanzo al ataque con una patada horizontal que fue bloqueada por el antebrazo de Stain, "¡Toma esto!" aterrizando en el suelo apoyo sus manos en el suelo para levantar su pierna derecha para dar una patada ascendente dirigida al mentón de su oponente, pero esto bloqueo el golpe con la hoja de su espada, pero aun así la fuerza del golpe lo izo retroceder.

"Parece que Uzumaki Naruto te enseño bien…" sonriendo Stain aterrizo a unos metros de distancia del Midoriya que se mostro sorprendido al escucha el nombre de su sensei.

"¿Conoces a sensei-i?" pregunto inseguro mientras mantenía su guardia en alto.

"Nuestros caminos se cruzaron… y aprendí varios trucos en nuestros encuentros" perdieron su sonrisa el asesino de héroes saco otra espada corta y la lanzo contra el adolecente de cabello verde, este apenas pudo moverse a un lado para esquivar el arma, "¡El te enseño bien!" en un estallido de velocidad el anti-héroe apareció frente a Deku y le dio una patada que lo izo estrellarse contra la dura pared del callejón, "¡Pero no te enseño todo!" tomando al aturdido adolecente con pecas lo lanzo contra Lida asiendo que ambos cayeran, llevando un cuchillo en su boca Stain porto una espada en su mano derecha y corrió contra su objetivo, el héroe profesional que los mocosos estaban protegiendo.

Sin embargo antes que pudiera llegar se interpuso la chica Todoroki que usando su lado izquierdo lanzo una gran llamarada de fuego, pero saltando entre las paredes el asesino de héroes evito ser quemado, "¡Ahhhh!" Shiori apenas pudo sentir el como una cuchilla se enterraba en su antebrazo izquierdo, usando su mano derecha se quito el arma, solo para levantar la vista y estar cara a cara con el asesino de héroes.

Stain sin dudarlo le dio una patada a la chica asiendo que esta se estrelle contra un contenedor de basura, "¡Detente!" el asesino de héroes usando sus brazos bloqueo una patada por parte del velocista que tenia fuego azulado saliendo de los escapes de sus tobillos.

"Eres rápido…" derrapando asía atrás por la fuerza del golpe el anti-héroe movió su espada y la lanzo dando directo en la pierna derecha del adolecente asiendo que este diera un grito de dolor y callera al suelo, "Pero no tanto" corriendo contra Lida el peli negro de espada le dio un rodillazo en la cara rompiendo sus anteojos y nariz asiéndolo sangrar, "¿Cómo piensan salvar a los demás si no pueden salvarse solos?" agachándose Stain tomo la espada que estaba clavada en el adolecente y se la saco asiendo que la sangre salpicara en el suelo, llevando la hoja del arma paso su lengua por la sangre que quedo, instantáneamente Tenya quedó paralizado, "Aun les falta entender lo que significa ser un héroe…" moviendo su espada miro al chico que estaba a sus pies, con un destello rojo en sus ojos apunto la espada a la cabeza del estudiante de la U.A.

"¡No lo hagas!" corriendo a toda velocidad Deku salto sobre el asesino de héroes y dio una patada descendente que conecto con éxito en la cabeza de su objetivo separándolo de su amigo, cayendo frente a Lida, Midoriya tomo posición defensiva levantando la guardia, "¡No permitiré que dañes a mis amigos!" grito con determinación mirando directo a su adversario que se recuperó de su patada, "No sé porque haces esto… pero…" tragando en seco el peli verde miro que era el único que estaba en pie de lucha, Tenya estaba paralizado, Shiori estaba aún recostada contra el contenedor de basura aturdida por el golpe que recibió y por ultimo el héroe profesional que estaba aun herido en el suelo, "¡No permitiré que los lastimes! ¡Si quieres llegar a ellos! ¡Tendrás que matarme primero!" grito con fuerza sacando todo el valor que tenia.

"Arriesgar la vida por personas como ellos…" con una mirada sombría Stain miro a sus dos objetivos que estaban detrás del mocoso de verde que no parecía que lo dejaría pasar, "¿Porqué?" pregunto con una voz ronca sin dejar de observar al adolecente.

"Porque… porque… ¡¿Qué clase de héroe dejaría que maten personas inocentes?! ¡Me niego a dejar que les hagas daño!" el aura verde de Deku poco a poco fue ganando fuerza alcanzado a activar el 5% del One for All.

"¿Inocentes?" pregunto con burla mirando al adolecente, empuñando su espada apunto al héroe profesional, "El solo es una 'Pro-hero' corrupto, que se hace llamar a si mismo un héroe, debo de darle una lección no solo a los héroes profesionales, sino también a la sociedad, los héroes falsos deben de ser purgados…" bajando su espada apunto esta vez a Lida, "El no es digno de llamarse un héroe, vino a mi buscando venganza, antes de pensar en salvar al rehén me ataco, todos los que usan su peculiaridades con fines egoístas y se hagan llamar héroes… morirán" levantando su espada apuntó directo al rostro de Deku que se mantuvo donde estaba, "Muévete"

"¡No!" con esa respuesta se mantuvo firme, "No lo are, no puedo solo dejar que suceda… yo… no dejare que lo hagas… incluso si me cuesta la vida" hablo con determinación sin bajar su postura defensiva, esto causo que una leve sonrisa se formara en el rostro de asesino de héroes.

"Ya veo porque Uzumaki Naruto te entrena y respeta, yo lo hago ahora… Midoriya Izuku" sonriendo Stain porto su espada para correr a toda velocidad contra Deku, pero antes que llegara sus pies de vieron atrapados por una gruesa capa de hielo, "¿Esto…?" gruñendo con furia volteo para mirar a la mocosa de cabello rojo y blanco tener sus manos contra el suelo creando una gruesa capa de hielo que atrapo sus pies contra el suelo.

"¡Midoriya!" dando ese grito Shiori levanto su brazo izquierdo cubierto en llamas al ver que usando la espada su oponente se liberó de la capa de hielo que lo mantenía atrapado. Cuando iba a ser atacada por Stain, este fue embestido por Izuku que aprovechando ese pequeño momento de distracción le conecto un demoledor derechazo justo en el rostro.

" **¡Smahssss!"** dando un grito de esfuerza Deku izo que su enemigo se separara del suelo para salir volando a toda velocidad por el callejón para finalmente estrellarse contra una pared que estaba al final del oscuro callejón, cayendo de bruces en el suelo el adolecente de cabello verde se sostuvo con dolor su brazo derecho, avía sobrepasado su limite del 5%, ahora sentía que los musculoso de su brazo casi se desgarraron, pero aun así logro su objetivo de vencer a su oponente.

"…" suspirando con alivio Shiori se levanto para sacarse con cuidado la pequeña cuchilla que estaba clavada en su hombro, caminando con una leve cojera llego hasta su compañero de clase, "Lo lograste…" susurro cansada mirando al hombre que tanto problemas les dio, estando ahora este inconsciente.

"Lo logramos… todos lo hicimos" dando un gruñido adolorido Deku se puso de pie para sostenerse su brazo lastimado, "Debemos de desarmarlo, amararlo y sacarlo de aquí" una vez Lida y el héroe profesional estuvieron libres del control de la peculiaridad del asesino de héroes lo ataron para sacarlo del callejón, no paso mucho para que estuvieran afuera y vieran a los héroes de la región de esta cuidad llegar.

"¡Chicos! ¿Están bien? Nos dijeron que vengamos a… a…" una heroína de cabello rubio corto no termino de hablar ya que se enmudeció al ver a quienes los niños atraparon, el afamado asesino de héroes estaba atado y siendo arrastrado por el suelo, era hilarante, "¿Ustedes lo atraparon?" pregunto con incredulidad mirando a la hija del segundo mejor héroe de Japón que solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno es solo-" Deku no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue golpeado en la cabeza por Gran Torino que de forma inesperada llego a escena. Mientras todo parecía llevar su curso Stain saco de forma silenciosa una navaja debajo de las vendas que cubrían sus muñecas, estaba cansado y herido, pero aun podría lidiar con todos los presentes con tal de lograr su objetivo, aunque dejaría vivo al mocoso verde y la niña de cabello extraño, eran los pocos que merecían una oportunidad.

"¡Midoriya!"

El asesino de héroes salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio como uno de los nomus, siendo este el volador atrapo al adolecente de cabello verde y se lo llevo, no podía permitir eso, no podía dejar que los dignos del titulo de 'héroe' mueren, rompiendo las sogas que lo apresaban se levanto para pasar junto a unas de las heroínas y pasar su lengua por su mejilla donde salpico la sangre de esa cosa voladora.

Demostrando una habilidad increíble Stain paralizo al Nomu con su peculiaridad y subiendo por una edificio no le fue problemas llegar hasta su objetivo, **"La sociedad esta llena de héroes falsos y criminales que usan sus poderes para su propio beneficio… ellos…"** todos miraron con sorpresa como el Nomu que secuestro al niño era atrapado por el asesino de héroes que tomando la cabeza de ese ser con alas apuñalo uno de sus ojos solo para después romperle el cuello con un desagradable tronido que todos alcanzaron a escuchar, **"Deben de ser eliminado…"** el cadáver del Nomu comenzó a caer soltando al adolecente que llevaba en sus manos.

"¡ahg!" Deku rodó por el suelo de forma dolorosa cuando cayo varios metros, solo para que el cadáver del Nomu callera a unos metros de el con Stain sobre la espalda de este, en pánico Izuku solo pudo mirar como el hombre que lo salvo saco su cuchillo que le quedaba del cráneo de su ultima víctima.

"… **todo sea para crear una sociedad mas justo"** Stain se levanto de forma lenta del suelo con su cuchilla goteando sangre, con un brillo rojo en sus ojos se dio la vuelta para mirar a todos los 'héroes' que estaban ante el.

"¿El lo salvo?" pregunto con confusión y miedo uno de los tantos testigos que estaba viendo esta escena con pánico, ya que ahora el anti-héroe tenia un rehén, estaban tensos pensando el que hacer para derrotar al 'villano' y salvar al niño, pero salieron de sus pensamientos cuando se escucho que alguien llego a la escena.

"Así que…" en el medio de la calle apareció un imponente Endeabor que sonrió con arrogancia al ver el estado del hombre al que mandaron a su buscar, "Tu eres 'el asesino de héroes'" las llamas que rodeaban al Todoroki solo crecieron al ver que el anti-héroe se negaba a caer aun en su estado.

" **Endeabor"** la voz de Stain se volvió más grabe y más oscura al ver una de las personas que mas odiaba, el autoproclamado segundo mejor héroe del mundo, con un respiración pesada izo que el pedazo de tela que cubría sus ojo callera, dejando mostrar quemaduras alrededor de sus ojos y la partida de su nariz dejando una horrible cicatriz.

" _No puedo moverme…"_ pensó Midoriya con pánico al solo ver esos ojos rojos del asesino de héroes, y no fue el único ya que todos los presentes se paralizaron ante el instinto asesino del hombre con el cuchillo que solo transmitía odio, rabia, furia y poder que izo que nadie pudiera moverse, ni siquiera Endeabor.

" **Impostores… ¡todos ustedes!"** grito con furia el anti-héroe que dio unos pasos para acercarse a sus futuras víctimas **, "¡No son dignos de llamarse héroes! ¡Yo derramare la sangre de aquellos que profanen el verdadero significado de ser un 'héroe'!"** sonriendo de forma oscura levanto el cuchilla para apuntar a los presentes, **"¡yo arreglare esta sociedad podrida! ¡Vengan impostores e intenten matarme! ¡Pero no lo lograran!"** pisando con fuerza izo que todo el lugar se tornara mas frio y oscuro, nadie podía moverse por esos ojos enloquecidos teñidos en rojo como la misma sangre, **"¡Los únicos que podrán matarme son los verdaderos héroes! ¡All might y…."**

Todo el mundo salió de su aturdimiento, solo para ser cegados por repentinas explosiones de humo que nublaron la vista de todos, "¡Hay alguien mas! ¡Atrapen al asesino de héroes!" Gran Torino fue el primero en actuar y levanto sus pies para crear una fuerte corriente de aire que izo que la cortina de humo desapareciera. Sin embargo se toparon con la desagradable sorpresa de que el anti-héroe había desaparecido.

A solo unos metros de distancia estaba Naruto sosteniendo a Majime aun en sus brazos, en silencio observo sobre los edificios una silueta llevarse a Stain, no paso mucho para que los demás presentes notaran su presencia y le hicieran preguntas por su repentina aparición.

 **####################**

En otra parte de la cuidad alejaba de todos los helicópteros de policía o reporteros, vemos como el cuerpo mal trecho de Stain era arrojado contra una pared, gruñendo el peli negro herido levanto la vista para encontrarse con la persona que lo 'salvo'. Vestía completamente de negro con una gran chaqueta con capucha completamente oscura como la noche que ocultaba su rostro, debajo de la chaqueta se podía una especie de protector o armadura liviana, que formaban parte de unos protectores que cubrían los antebrazos y zona baja de las piernas, finalmente el ultimo elemento era una Katana corta que estaba envainada en una funda que estaba atada en la espalda del encapuchado.

"Ronin…" con sangre bajando de su boca el asesino de héroes sonrió al ver al encapuchado, recostado por la pared vio como de forma lenta el extraño se bajo la capucha.

"Stain…" la persona mostró ser Uzumaki Naruto que dejaba mostrar su Sharingan que brillaba con debilidad, el adolecente se bajo la capucha para dejar que el viento mueva su cabello rubio dejando apreciar una bandana metálica con el logotipo de una hoja que era atravesado por una línea horizontal. Los fríos ojos azules del shinobi chocaron contra los malévolos ojos rojos del anti-héroe que en ningún momento dejo de sonreír al ver la llegada inesperada… de un viejo conocido…

 **Chan**

 **Channnn**

 **Channnnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Me despido de ustedes de donde sea que sean Costa rica Bolivia, Colombia, Brasil, Chile, Puerto rico, Uruguay, Panamá, Perú, Venezuela, USA, México, Argentina y demás países donde estén leyendo esta historia.**

 **Recuerden mientras mas comentarios, mas rápido actualizare la historia, sin mas CHAAAAAUUUUUUU y que les valla bien a ustedes y sus familias.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bueno, bueno, bueno, lamento si estos días a estado extraña la cosa ya que por accidente borre el capítulo 19 y lo puse el 20 en su lugar, si todo se torno raro, a de si verdad estaba cansado y bueno solo paso, gracias a algunos por preocuparse, pero ya lo arregle, ahora solo puedo decir gracias por sus comentarios, apoyo y demás. Sin más disfruten de este capítulo.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas o seres poderosos

 **(Hablar)** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capítulo 21** **Reencuentro… parte 2**

 _El titulo de 'héroe' estaba manchado…_

 _Ahora cualquier hipócrita que tuviera peculiaridades creía que era digno de ser un héroe, creían que solo por ser admirados, famosos y adinerados ya eran héroes… ¿Desde cuándo un héroe necesita admiradores? ¿Desde cuando es necesario ser famosos o reconocidos? ¿Desde cuando era necesario el dinero?_

 _La iniciativa 'Pro-hero' fue uno de los mayores errores que la sociedad a cometido, ellos no eran héroes, solo personas que buscaban algo a cambio, fama, dinero, reconocimiento. Ninguno era digno, ¡Nadie era digno!_

 _¡Ser un héroe es arriesgar tu vida por un bien mayor! ¡Salvar vidas! ¡Ayudar a las personas! ¡Eso era ser un héroe! ¡No esperar nada a cambio por una buena acción! ¡Ahora el nombre de héroe estaba manchado! ¡Nadie era digno! Excepto…_

" _All might…" fue el susurro de un hombre que estaba solo en las calles del centro de una ciudad en una oscura noche lluviosa, su cabello era oscuro y sus ojos rojos,_ _vestía con vestimentas rotas y gastadas, tenia una gran bufanda roja envuelta alrededor de su cuello, llevaba un antifaz que era solo un pedazo de tela blanca atado alrededor de su cabeza, el sujeto estaba fuertemente armado con varias cuchillas, armas blancas y espadas._

 _El extraño estaba parado frente a un ventanal de una tienda de electrónica viendo varias de las pantallas que mostraban al símbolo de la paz salvando a varias personas de un edifico en llamas, con una mirada analítica el sujeto armado miro las vacías calles a su alrededor, eran las 2 AM si no se equivocaba, llevando su mano a su bolcillo trasero saco un recorte de diario._

" _Una pandilla de mas de 20 miembros aterrorizan las zonas bajas de la cuidad Tadaramy, están involucrados en robo, secuestro y asesinato. Los héroes profesionales advierten de alejarse del edificio donde se presume esta su escondite"_

 _Arrugando el pedazo de periódico lo dejo caer en el suelo, caminando hasta un callejón, se agacho para tomar impulso y saltar para agarrarse de una escalera de emergencia, subiendo por el edificio llego hasta la azotea de uno de los tantos edificios del lugar, tomando carrera comenzó a correr de forma rápida para con una habilidad increíble dar grandes saltos de edificio a edificio. Pasando los minutos llego hasta las zonas bajas de la cuidad._

 _Las zonas rojas de la cuidad eran los lugares 'abandonados' por así decirlo, la policía sabían que este lugar estaba infestado de los peores criminales o 'villanos', pero ninguno tenia la necesidad de intervenir a menos que algo grabe suceda y solo así actúen, típico de las autoridades, solo actúan cuando ya es demasiado tarde. En cuanto a los 'héroes' profesionales, a ellos no le interesaba enfrentarse a este tipo de personas, por la simple razón que aquí no tendrían reconocimiento de nadie, típico de los 'Pro-hero' solo actúan cuando tienen a miles de espectadores._

"…" _aterrizando sobre un edificio en ruinas el desconocido de bufanda clavo una cuchilla en una pared para apoyarse y abrir de forma silenciosa una ventana, entrenando en modo sigiloso camino solo unos pasos, solo para oler el fuerte aroma a muerte, levantando una ceja el espadachín olfateo el olor a sangre en todo el lugar, caminando por los pasillos encontró varios cuerpos tirados en todas partes._

 _Caminando a paso lento por el pasillo se detuvo para mirar uno de los tantos cuerpos que avía, examinándolo noto que la causa de muerte, fue por un corte de arma blanca en su cuello, dejando el cuerpo se encontró con un kunia clavada en otro cuerpo, sacando el arma blanca del cráneo del fallecido la miro con interés._

 _Al parecer alguien se le adelanto en su trabajo de limpieza, tocando los sangre vio que esta no estaba coagulada, estaba fresca, el que haya hecho esto aun estaba cerca. Poniéndose de pie el hombre de la bufanda roja camino por los pasillos donde se encontró con mas cuerpos, llegando hasta una gran sala se encontró finalmente con 11 cuerpos que completaban los 20 delincuentes que estaba buscando._

" _Llegas tarde a la fiesta" el espadachín por reflejo tomo una de las tantas espadas que tenia y apunto en el lugar donde provino la voz, con sorpresa vio a un mocoso rubio encapuchando con una sudadera blanca que ahora estaba manchada con sangre, seguro de los pobres bastardos que estaban ocupando este edificio como guarida, extrañamente el adolecente tenia un ojo azul y el otro rojo con un extraño patrón de comas, "Pero puedes quedarte a ver como termina" con una sonrisa cruel el adolecente bebió de una botella de vodka hasta la mitad, solo para después arrogarla a donde estaban los cuerpos, finalmente sacando un encendedor lo encendió para lanzarlo a la pila de cuerpos que ahora estaba poco a poco siendo envuelto por las llamas._

" _¿Quién eres tu?" preguntó de forma amenazante el recién llegado que no despego su mirada al mocoso rubio que solo camino por la vieja oficina para tomar una gran bolso y ponerlo en su espalda._

" _Nadie" con esa simple repuesta el adolecente estaba por salir por la puerta, pero el sujeto de la espada se interpuso en su camino con su espada en alto, "¿No es educado que uno se presente primero?" pregunto con burla mientras llevaba su mano libre a una espada corta que estaba atada en su espalda, ante la pregunta el extraño de la bufanda roja solo gruño para envainar su espada y darle la espalda al mocoso._

" _Stain" con esa respuesta camino hasta una de las ventanas y la rompió de un puñetazo, mirando detrás de el vio que el fuego que estaba consumiendo los cuerpos se estaba extendiendo por todo el edificio, "No tengo nada contra ti, mis objetivos eran ellos" dijo mirando al adolecente que solo levanto una ceja por lo que escucho, sin mas el recién reconocido como Stain salto fuera de la ventana para caer en otro edificio, bajo la lluvia de nuevo comenzó a correr para alejarse del lugar del crimen, los bomberos junto a las demás autoridades no tardarían en llegar._

 _Pasando los minutos vemos al enmascarado de bufanda roja llegar hasta un subterráneo abandonado, bajando por las escaleras recorrió los oscuros pasillos del lugar abandonado, llegando hasta una esquina de la parte mas profunda del subterráneo, siendo este un vagón, encendió una vieja lámpara que colgaba desde el techo. Dando un suspiro Stain dejo caer varias de sus armas en uno de los asientos del vagón._

" _Lugar acogedor" el peli negro no me mostro sorprendido de que ese mocoso lo haya seguido, mirando de reojo vio que este estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta del vagón de brazos cruzados._

" _¿Vienes a intentar asesinarme?" pregunto con calma Stain que aun dándole la espalda al chico mantuvo su mano alrededor de su espada, no le sorprendería que el viniera a matarlo, después de todo era testigo de que el era el responsable de varias muertes y el quemar el lugar de los hechos._

" _No" con un expresión fría el rubio solo se sentó en uno de lo tantos asientos del vagón, "Hace algunas semanas que llegue a este… lugar, y eres de los primeros que no se caga en los pantalones al ver mi forma de hacer las cosas" comento con calma para luego dejar caer el bolso que cargaba, mirando a su alrededor se encontró con un póster del símbolo de la paz, levantando una ceja miro de nuevo al hombre de bufanda que estaba abriendo una lata de carne pre-cocinada, "¿Admirador de All might?" preguntó con una expresión impasible para atrapar una lata que Stain le lanzo para que también pudiera comer._

" _Si…" con pesadez el peli negro de ojos rojizos se dejo caer en el suelo para mirar la lámpara mientras comía con sus manos la carne de la lata, "Es el único que merece mi respeto, el único que el digno del titulo de Héroe" hablo con seriedad ahora mirando a la imagen del símbolo de la paz, "… el único que tiene el derecho de acabar con mi vida" terminando de comer apretó la lata para arrojarla por una de las tantas ventanillas del vagón._

" _¿Héroe?" abriendo la lata con sus manos el rubio solo comió un poco, mirando al otro sujeto vio que este aun conservaba la espada a su lado como precaución, "Esa es una palabra que hoy en día perdio su significado, desde que llegue a este lugar todos las personas que llevan disfraces se creen 'Superhéroes', pero solo veo gente que busca atención y fama con actos 'heroicos', ¿desde cuando los héroes esperan algo a cambio por lo que hacen?" preguntó con aburrimiento mientras terminaba de comer y dejaba la lata aun lado._

" _Si…" Stain miro un momento al adolecente pensando en lo que dijo, al parecer no era el único que pensaba de esa manera, "¿Cómo te llamas?" pregunto mirando como el chico solo se encogió de hombros para recostarse en el asiento en el que estaba._

" _Ya te lo dije, soy nadie, solo una persona que fue expulsado de su hogar y tachado como traidor, ahora solo busco una nueva vida" mirando el bolso que cargaba antes lo abrió para mostrar una increíble cantidad de dinero, pero solo saco dos fajos de billetes para después cerrar la bolsa de nuevo, "Esto me servirá hasta que consiga un trabajo de verdad, lo demás lo dejare en… alguna parte" encogiéndose de hombros solo bostezo para mirar la lámpara que estaba en el medio del vagón._

 _"Ronin…" el adolecente miro confuso a Stain que lo miro a los ojos, "Ronin es un termino que no muchos comprenden, mas allá de significar un traidor que dejo su clan o maestro siendo expulsado por estos, es alguien con sus propios ideales que busca su propio camino, no servir a nadie, solo vivir la vida a su manera y sin arrepentimientos, tu eres un Ronin…" terminando dé decir eso apunto al rubio, "Te llamare Ronin"_

" _Como quieras…" desinteresado el rubio solo cerro los ojos, "¿No temes dormir con alguien que mato a 20 personas?" preguntó el adolecente sin abrir sus ojos y manteniendo la postura de estar recargado en un asiento._

" _No eres el único con las manos manchadas con sangre Ronin… no eres el único" cerrando los ojos Stain solo pudo descansar, hoy fue un largo día, "No mentiré al decir que yo hubiera hecho algo diferente, yo también los hubiera matado" dando un suspiro solo se mantuvo ahí sentado en la oscuridad frente a frente con el rubio que solo izo lo mismo, "Todos tenemos diferentes formas de hacer las cosas, es grato encontrar a alguien que piense como yo"_

" _Ya lo creo…" abriendo los ojos el adolecente miro la entrada del subterráneo, la lluvia poco a poco se estaba deteniendo._

" _La sociedad necesita un cambió" Stain abrió sus ojos para mirar al adolecente que lo estaba acompañando, "No necesitamos de héroes falsos, no… ahí que hacerlos desaparecer como la plaga que son" hablo de forma oscura con un brillo rojo en sus ojos, desde hace años que tubo que tolerar ver como las personas mas indignas recibían el titulo de 'héroe', era un insulto que personas como Endeabor y demás sean héroes._

" _Tal vez tienes razón…" en silencio el adolecente solo vio la mirada llena de odio y rabia del espadachín, ¿Cuánto resentimientos debía de tener contra los Pro-hero o contra la misma sociedad?, dando un suspiro el adolecente solo miro los gotas de agua caer del techo del vagón, "Se necesitan mejores personas para hacer justicia…"_

"…" _Stain levanto una levantó una ceja confuso por lo que escucho._

" _Tal vez necesitamos personas como tu, que no se queden sentados al ver todo lo malo que sucede a nuestro alrededor… tu puedes ser ese ideal que muchos necesitan ver, ¿No lo has pensado?" pregunto con calma mientras se ponía de pie para tomar la bolsa y colgarla en su hombro, mirando la salida del subterráneo vio que por fin la lluvia se detuvo para dejar ver los pequeños rayos de luz de la luna llena en el firmamento, "Espero que nos volvamos a ver…" caminando a la salida se fue retirando._

"…" _en silencio Stain solo mantuvo su vista clavada en el adolecente, sonriendo en lo bajo llevo su mano a su traje para sacar algo, "¡Oye!" dando un grito se puso de pie._

"…" _el rubio detuvo su paso cuando escucho el llamado, extendiendo su brazo atrapo una tarjeta que fue arrojada por Stain, curioso miro la tarjeta para ver una dirección o coordenadas._

" _Tal vez hay un grupo de personas como nosotros, solo se que son tres, en un principio me negaría a verlos, pero… seria interesante formar parte de algo mas grande, si te interesa ve en tres semanas a la media noche a esa locación" hablo con una sonrisa delgada mirando directo al adolecente que solo asintió con la cabeza para ponerse la capucha de su chaqueta e irse entre la oscuras calles de la ciudad, poco a poco la sonrisa de Stain fue creciendo, no espera conocer a alguien como el, al parecer no solo una persona era digna de ser un verdadero 'héroe', "Nos veremos pronto… Ronin"_

 **####################**

"Es bueno verte de nuevo Ronin…" Stain se levanto poco a poco para ponerse de pie frente a un viejo conocido, pero no tubo tiempo de reaccionar cuando fue tomado de su cuello y estampado contra la pared que estaba detrás de el, "ahg" dando un gruñido sintió como la mano del shinobi rodeaba su cuello apretándolo con un agarre de hierro.

"Dame una razón…" con una expresión sombría el Uzumaki desenvaino la espada para apuntar directo entro los ojos del asesino de héroes, "Dame una razón para no acabar con tu miserable vida aquí y ahora" advirtió mientras miraba directo a los ojos al anti-héroe que se mantuvo tranquilo aun con la amenaza de muerte que recibió.

"No la tengo… si tomas mi vida, no te detendré" hablo con una voz pasiva sin apartar la mirada de su viejo conocido que solo gruño para luego dejar de ahorcarlo y apartar la espada, sin decir una palabra el adolecente libero al hombre y lo dejo ponerse de pie, "Te has vuelto blando" dijo con molestia Stain que se froto el cuello adolorido.

"No eres el primero en decírmelo…" gruño en respuesta el shinobi que miro a la distancia que la cuidad en algunos puntos aun estaban en llamas y las autoridades no tardaban en responder a los llamados de ayuda al igual que los héroe profesionales, "Sera cuestión de minutos antes que nos encuentren…" envainando su espada Naruto giro para volver a mirar al asesino de héroes, un silenció incómodo se formo en el aire mientras ambos asesinos se miraban, la mirada sombría de Stain se encontraron con los ojos del shinobi que solo transmitían, ¿decepción?, "¿Qué has hecho?" pregunto con pesar mirando a su viejo conocido.

"…" levantando una ceja el anti-héroe se mostro confuso por la pregunta que el adolescente le hizo, dando un suspiro guardo el ultimo cuchillo que le quedaba, "Hacer de esta una sociedad mejor"

"¡Matando mocosos!" grito de forma repentina el Uzumaki que camino para quedar a solo unos pocos metros del asesino de héroes, con furia el adolecente apunto al sitio donde se llevó a cabo la pelea hace solo unos minutos, "Te vi ahí abajo… ¿enserio estas asiendo esto? ¿Perseguir a unos inútiles disfrazados que se creen celebridades? ¿Solo para matarlos o invalidarlos?... Estas cometiendo errores Stain, no dejes que tus ideales nublen tu juicio" hablo con mas calma el rubio, solo para ganar la furia del anti-héroe.

"¡¿Con que derecho lo dices tu?!" dando un empujón Stain aparto al adolecente de su camino para apuntar a la cuidad en llamas, "Te conozco desde hace casi dos años, la primera vez que te vi solo eras un pobre diablo que al menos se ganó mi respeto, pero mírate… yendo a la U.A como si fueras como los demás mocosos hipócritas que van a ese lugar…" entrecerrando sus ojos sonrió de forma oscura mientras ahora apuntaba al shinobi, "Los dos trabajando juntos por tiempo, eres merecedor del titulo de 'héroe'… tu no eres como ellos que solo piensas en fama, dinero o solo buscar la admiración de una población sin cerebro… yo debería de preguntarte porque hace unos meces desapareciste como si la tierra te hubiera tragado, solo para después verte en las noticias cortando la cabeza de un criminal gigante" dijo sin perder esa sonrisa peligrosa que adornaba su rostro.

"Eso quedo en el pasado… ahora solo quiero… paz" mirando su traje que estaba llevando muchos recuerdo vinieron a su mente, levantando la mirada de nuevo miro a su viejo amigo, "Pensé que te habías quedado con los 'Vigilantes'" hablo con molestia viendo que Stain solo sonrió mas mientras pasaba su mano por donde estaba la cicatriz en donde alguna vez estuvo su nariz.

"Tuvimos desacuerdos…" perdiendo su sonrisa frunció el ceño al escuchar las sirenas de la policía y las voces de los supuestos héroes que los estaban buscando, "Cuando dejaste el grupo el quipo se fisuro, no hubo marcha atrás, solo a las semanas me fui y me di cuanta de cual era mi objetivo… mi verdadero objetivo… purgar a los farsantes y restaurar el verdadero significado de ser un 'héroe'" con un brillo rojo en sus ojos solo pudo sonreír aun mas ante su objetivo, su meta su razón de vivir.

"…" con una mirada vacía Naruto solo pudo negar con la cabeza, "Te has convertido en lo que juraste destruir, no eres mejor que lo bastardos que enfrentamos y matamos en el pasado… has cambiado desgraciadamente" girando sobre sus pies el shinobi comenzó a caminar para alejarse del asesino de héroe.

"¡No me des la espalda Ronin!" grito con una rabia explosiva Stain que no le gusto en los mas mínimo lo que el adolecente dijo, viendo que este no se detenía corrió contra el sacando el cuchillo de su bolsillo, cayendo sobre el lanzo una patada descendente que fue esquivada con facilidad por el Uzumaki que solo dio un paso al costado. Golpeando el suelo el anti-héroe fisuro el suelo, reponiéndose miro al adolecente con rabia, "¡No me vengas a decir ahora que me he excedido! ¡Conozco tu pasado fuera de este mundo! ¡Tiene una larga lista de pecados y si crees que estar con esos mocosos para ayudarlos te librara de tu pasado! ¡Te equivocas!" tomando posición de ataque levanto su cuchilla, "¡tus manos están manchadas con sangre de inocentes!" con ese grito final se lanzo al ataque.

Sacando su espada de su funda Naruto bloqueo la estocada del cuchillo del asesino de héroes, las miradas de ambos chocaron y lo inevitable sucedió, los dos se enfrentaron a un duelo de cuchillas. Las chispas y sonido de choque de hojas metálicas no se hicieron esperar, aunque Stain tuviera experiencia y habilidad en el arte de la espada, no era contrincante contra el adolecente y el que estuviera cansado por su batalla anterior con los mocosos de la U.A no era bueno.

En una maniobra rápida con su espada Naruto desarmo a su oponente sacándole el cuchillo y luego dándole una patada lo mando contra una pared dejándolo incrustado, sin terminar ahí el Uzumaki corrió y usando su brazo derecho presionó el cuello de Stain para mantenerlo contra la pared, mirándolo un momento solo pudo recordar por todo lo que pasaron.

 **Flash back:**

 _Una extraña sociedad se formo entre Stain y Ronin luego de su primer encuentro, siendo el anti-héroe el que conectaba al adolecente para trabajos que eran difíciles incluso para el, extrañamente los 'trabajos' eran dar golpes en peligrosos lugares, entre ellos las mas grandes bandas Yazuka o otra organización que Stain quería desaparecer para evitar que siguieran abusando de sus peculiaridades y solo causar problemas en la sociedad._

 _Normalmente nunca aria algo como esto, era fuerte y hábil, pero incluso el reconocía sus limites, pero con la ayuda de alguien como Roni no tenía problemas en actuar en diferentes puntos del país asiendo verdadera justicia que los héroes profesionales o autoridades no podrían hacer. Ahora estaba con un nuevo objetivo más peligroso que estaba fuera de su hogar._

 _ **(Tirana, Albania)**_

 _En los reconocidos bosques en invierno de Albania vemos como la nieve cubría el paisaje de blanco dejando ver solo un mar blanco que cubría todo, en el medio del paisaje estéril se podía apreciar una pequeña carretera que era transitada por un solitario camión de ganadería que era conducido por una anciano de cabello blanco y abundante barba._

 _En la parte trasera del camión estaban dos personas que eran acompañados por varias ovejas que no parecían molestados para la presencia de los polizones, estos eran Ronin y Stain que estaban sentados uno frente al otro esperando de forma paciente llegar a su destino, aunque el shinobi encapuchado de negro estaba entretenido con un crucigrama de un periódico._

" _Palabra de ocho letras, nuestro siempre amigable héroe y vecino…" hablo en voz alta Naruto que vestía a regañadientes este traje que cubría su identidad, estas acciones eran en verdad castigadas por la sociedad y si quería una vida tranquila en el futuro debía de al menos por ahora ocultar su identidad._

" _Spiderman" fue la respuesta simple de Stain que estaba sentado en una esquina del camión con los ojos cerrados._

" _En verdad te gustan los héroes y eso tipos de cosas verdad, ¿saben que solo son personajes ficticios?" pregunto con aburrimiento el Uzumaki que dejo caer el periódico una vez lo completo._

" _Son mas que eso" ganando la atención del adolecente Stain abrió los ojos, "Cuando era solo un mocoso… recuerdo que mis padres me dejaron en un orfanato por mi 'peculiaridad', todos me tacharon de villano cuando apenas si siquiera sabía hablar, todos decían… el funcionamiento de su peculiaridad es 'siniestro'… todo esto me dio una mala vida de mierda… a veces pensaba en solo arrojarme de un puente para ahorrarme el sufrimiento…" en estos meses en que ambos asesinos convivieron, cuidándose la espalda mutuamente llegaron en cierto punto a un grado de amistad o camaradería, tanta como para compartir sus oscuros pasados._

"…" _guardando silencio el shinobi solo miro la mirada perdida de su compañero de trabajo._

" _Pero… encontré una tienda que cayo en quiebra, en los basureros de los callejones había cientos de comics estadounidenses, recuerdo haber leído durante horas… aprendí el verdadero significado de ser un héroe con personajes como Spider-man, capitán América, the Punisher y Daredevil, ellos me enseñaron los valores que tengo y desde ese momento soñé con ser un Héroe… pero como siempre la realidad es dura y cruel" dando un suspiro solo miro por una pequeña rendija de la parte trasera del camión ese paisaje árido y blanco que los esperaba afuera, "Trate de ser un héroe por mis medios sin ir a una de esas malditas academias, pero fui tratado como un criminal por mis formas de hacer las cosas, aprendí a mala que aunque uno quiera hacer lo correcto, no significa que la sociedad te agradezca o vea con buenos ojos lo que haces…" mirando de nuevo al adolecente solo pudo sonreír con pesadez, "Tuve que ver como personas hipócritas y corruptas se volvían héroes solo como escusa para usar sus poderes libremente y ganar fama… esa fue la primera vez que sentí tanto odio…" hablo mientras ganaba una mirada mas oscura, pero esta se suavizo para hablar nuevamente, "El único que creyó en mi fue All might, el único que reconozco como un verdadero héroe" cruzándose de brazos solo pudo soportar las bajas temperaturas, aunque no lo demostrara incluso para el este clima era un problema._

"…" _abriendo su chaqueta Naruto saco una hoja de papel y la lanzo para que esta se pagara en el pecho de Stain, asiendo un sello de mano izo que una capa de vapor cubriera al sorprendido enmascarado que sintió que todo el frio que sentía se había ido, ahora sentía un confortable calor envolverlo proviniendo de ese extraño papel, "Es un truco que mi madre me enseño" sonriendo de forma leve el Uzumaki solo cerro los ojos para apoyar su espalda contra la pared metálica del camión._

" _¿Esperaste hasta que casi sufriera hipotermia para darme esta cosa?" pregunto con duda Stain que frunció el ceño mirando al adolecente que solo sonrió con burla._

" _Nha, ¿Cómo puedes creer eso?" pasando las horas ambos compañeros solo esperaron llegar a su destino, una vez el camión se detuvo ambos bajaron para ser despedido por el camionero que les deseo suerte, quedando en el medio del bosque nevado ambos enmascarados solo caminaron por la nieve._

" _¿Para que me hiciste recorrer medio mundo?" finalmente pregunto Naruto siguiendo a Stain que iba adelante guiando el camino, ante la pregunta el hombre armado con espadas se detuvo para mirar a su alrededor._

" _Veliki Trnovac, líder de un grupo que esta causando estragos en todo el país, se autonombra como el nuevo mesías que llevara a este país a la cima, esta implicado en secuestro, asesinato y genocidios contra aquellos pequeños pueblos que no se dobleguen a su voluntad, los demás países no pueden involucrarse por razones políticas y cualquier 'Pro-hero' extranjero que intente algo será deportado y castigado…" comenzando a caminar de nuevo subieron por una colina para finalmente poder ver una gigantesca mansión que era como una fortaleza por ser resguardados por cientos de soldados armados y armamento pesado como tantas y equipo anti aviones._

" _*…*" dando un silbido Ronin vio la gran edificación de tres pisos, que era digno de un Rey, "¿A quien tienes que matar para conseguir un lugar así?" preguntó con calma mientras analizaba todas las torres de vigilancia y demás guardias que estaban en los puntos cruciales del lugar._

" _Al Presidente de Albania, este era una de sus casas de seguridad" poniéndose de pie Stain reviso con calma todas sus armas y cuchillas que cargaba, sacando una larga katana miro a su socio, "Según mis contactos solo el presidente esta muerto, su familia esta aquí siendo prisioneros, una mujer y dos hijos son los que quedan, debemos de asegurar su seguridad antes que nada" frotando su barbilla una estrategia se fue formando en su cabeza._

" _Si matamos al sujeto, ¿Qué no nos asegura que alguien peor tome el control del país? en vez de arreglar las cosas las estaremos empeorando" dijo con seriedad Naruto que se cruzo de brazos, si mataban a un dictador siempre abría alguien peor que lo remplace, eso desgraciadamente suele suceder mas veces de lo que uno creería._

" _La esposa del presidente fallecido tomara su lugar, es una mujer justa que sabrá llevar las riendas de este país, por eso es crucial que la saquemos a salvo…" dando un ultimo suspiro trono su cuello para dar una maniobra con su espada, "Yo me encargare de infiltrarme y sacar a los rehenes de la casa" diciendo eso no se molesto en decir que tenia que hacer su compañero, "Has lo que mejor sabes hacer Ronin" con esas palabras ambos asesinos se separaron._

" _Siempre lo hago" sonriendo con crueldad el Uzumaki desapareció en un estallido de velocidad dejando solo a Stain que corrió entre la nieve para infiltrarse a la casa de seguridad._

 _Detrás de las paredes que rodeaban la mansión vemos a los soldados estar atentos a todo lo que podría llegar a su suceder, en una barrera que estaba custodiando la puerta de entrada vemos a dos docenas de soldados ponerse alerta al ver una silueta entre la nieve que se dirigía a ellos, "Ndaluni dhe identifikoni veten! Ose do të jemi të detyruar të hapim zjarr!" fue el grito de uno de los tantos soldados que apuntaron con armas AK-47 al intruso que en ningún momento se detuvo._

"…" _Ronin sin detener su paso izo que en dos explosiones de humo aparecieran dos katanas gemelas de mango oscuro en sus manos, esa fue suficiente excusa para que los soldados entren en acción. Más de cuarenta se reunieron sobre la barricada de la entrada principal y apuntaron sus armas contra el encapuchado._

" _Shkarkimi sipas diskrecionit!" dando esa orden los disparos no hicieron esperar, una lluvia de balas fueron contra el encapuchado de negro que moviendo sus espada levanto la vista para mostrar un brillante Sharingan. Asiendo uso de las espadas gemelas todas las balas fueron cortadas o desviadas por el shinobi que al mover sus brazos tan rápido fue difícil el verlos ya que ahora solo eran borrones._

"…" _pasando los segundos los disparos cesaron dejando al adolecente solo de pie mientras envainaba sus espadas, dando un suspiro cerro la primera puerta que había activado, llevando su mano a su bolsillo saco un kunia que tenia atado un alambre que estaba cubierta por pedazos de papel, "Hora de actuar" lanzando el Kunai tubo que correr de un lado al otro cuando los disparos vinieron contra el de nuevo._

" _¿eh?" uno de los soldados vio confuso que el arma que arrojo el invasor golpeo contra las puertas y los papeles que estaba colgando de este comenzaron a arder en fuego. Nadie previno la gigantesca explosión que borro por completo la entrada principal de la fortaleza, varios soldados se perdieron entre la bola de fuego que produjo la explosión y otros que sobrevivieron solo pudieron ver las bombas de humo que caían desde todas direcciones._

" _¡Ahg!" varios de los guardias escucharon un grito y al ubicarlo vieron a uno de sus compañeros ser cortado por la mitad por el espadachín que ahora corría de un lado a otro portando las espadas y dando cortes en todas direcciones asesinando a todos los soldados._

" _¡Vdes!" un soldado de gran tamaño superior a dos metros arrojo su arma para sacarse la mascara y escupir un chorro de ácido, que fue en dirección del intruso, que al ver lo que venia tomo al soldado mas cercano y lo uso de escudo dejando que este agonizara cuando su espalda fue consumida por el acido que uno de sus propios compañeros lanzo._

" _Arte ninja…" entre la densa nube de humo Naruto tomo posición doblando sus rodillas y extendiendo sus brazos con las espadas en sus manos, "… danza de hoja sangrienta" antes que alguno pudiera usar las armas que portaban o sus propias peculiaridades fueron abatidos por el encapuchado de espadas en solo segundos redujo el ejercito en un 60%._

 _A la distancia dentro de la mansión un sigiloso Stain camino por los interminables pasillos viendo como todos los soldados solo se dirigía a donde estaba su compañero, que al parecer se estaba divirtiendo, llegando hasta el sótano se encontró con dos guardias que custodiaban una puerta, sacando una cadena con un gancho en el extremo actuó._

" _¿Pse të gjithë bujë atje?" preguntó uno de los soldados recibiendo solo una negativa de su compañero, escuchando un sonido ambos se pusieron alerta, uno de ellos izo que cientos de espinas salieras por su rostro, en cuanto al otro unas alas de murciélago salieron de su espalda. "¡Ahg!" pero antes que pudieran atacar una hoja de guadaña unida una cadena voló asía ambos y los corto._

"…" _sonriendo de forma arrogante Stain vio como los dos soldados venían a el, tomando la cuchilla con la que los corto paso la sangre que quedo en la hoja por su lengua y de forma instantáneo ambos atacantes cayeran al suelo inmóviles, "Nunca deben de dejar que el enemigo lanza el primer golpe, ya que podría ser el ultimo" sacando una espada de su espalda atravesó las cabezas de ambos soldados matándolos al instante, siguiendo su camino llego hasta la puerta final y de una patada derribo la puerta de madera._

 _Entrando a la oscura habitación el asesino de héroes se encontró con la familia restante del fallecido gobernante de este país, estaba sucios y al parecer hambrientos por ser aislados varios días, pero fuera de eso estaban bien, "¿Vienes a ayudarnos?" Stain no se sorprendió cuando la mujer en la habitación hablo su idioma, en cambio solo apunto a la puerta, asintiendo con la cabeza la mujer tomo a los niños y los guio a la salida, "Gracias…" dando un agradecimiento se fue con una sonrisa pegada en su rostro._

 _Sin decir una palabra Stain levanto la cabeza para ver extrañado que el edificio parecía estar temblando, dándose la vuelta corrió por las escaleras y sin pensarlo salto por una ventana saliendo del edificio, aterrizando en la nieve vio que esta era roja, levantando la mirada miro a su alrededor, cientos de cuerpos de los que alguna vez fueron los soldados corruptos de un dictador, la sangre de todos ellos ahora estaba tiñendo la nieve de rojo._

" _¿Terminaste?" cerca del espadachín estaba Naruto que estaba saliendo a paso lento del edificio que ahora se estaba sacudiendo por las explosiones que no dejaban de resonar en el lugar._

" _La mujer ya se fue junto con sus hijos en alguno de los vehículos de este lugar, ¿Te encargaste de el?" preguntó con seriedad mirando que el shinobi levanto un pergamino rojo para luego guardarlo._

" _Si, ahora debemos irnos, este lugar no tardara en volar en pedazos" con calma el Uzumaki llego hasta su compañero y todo su hombro, al instante desaparecieron en un Shushin para luego aparecer a la distancia, lo suficientemente cerca para poder apreciar la explosión que borro la mansión de la faz de la tierra._

" _¿Encontraste algo interesante?" viendo que su trabajo terminó ambos caminaron por la nieve en ninguna dirección en específico ya que estaban en el medio de la nada._

" _Tengo todo lo de valor sellado" contesto con simpleza el adolecente que bajo su capucha para poder apreciar los copos de nieve que estaban cayendo, "Ahí un centro de ayuda comunitaria dirigido por monjas, parecen confiables y se que aran buen eso de estos recursos" hablo con desinterés ganando la mirada dudosa del asesino de héroes que le era difícil de entender que casi todo lo que el Uzumaki robaba, este lo donaba._

" _Aran buen uso de ellos, estoy seguro de eso" los dos asesinos caminaron entre la nieve a un destino incierto, pero esto no parecía importarles._

" _Tomare algunos billetes, necesito en trago y tu también amigo" palmeando la espalda de compañero el shinobi sonrió de forma leve, "hicimos un buen trabajo"_

" _Si… lo hicimos"_

 **Fin de Flash back:**

"…" Mirando directo a los ojos de su viejo amigo Naruto lo tomo para lanzarlo y hacer que este rodara por el duro concreto del techo del edificio, "Pudiste ser mejor que esto…" con firmeza el adolecente desenvaino su espada por ultima vez esta noche, "Pudiste ser un ideal que todos podrían haber seguido, pero tu odio contra los 'pro-hero' han hecho que vallas por un rumbo oscuro" apretando el agarre en la espada el rubio solo pudo ver como el asesino de héroes se ponía en pie en pos de lucha.

"Tu también podrías serlo" sin dudar el espadachín tomo del suelo su ultimo cuchillo.

"No lo entiendes… ¿sabes porque trabaje contigo tanto tiempo?, porque tu eres el único con las suficientes bolas para acabar con aquellos que se creían intocables, pero ahora…" dando un suspiro Naruto volvió a ponerse su capucha dejándolo en el anonimato de ser 'Ronin'.

"Me mataras o me entregaras a las autoridades" pregunto con sequedad Stain que supo que en una batalla contra su antiguo socio no tendría la mas mínima posibilidad, entre las dos opciones que dijo estaba mas inclinado por la primera.

"…" bajando la espada Naruto la bajo para enfundarla, "Tómalo como un favor, por ahora eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, pero si vuelves a intentar atacar a personas como Midoriya o Todoroki… no dudare en arrancarte la cabeza" diciendo eso el Uzumaki se acerco al borde del edificio para ver que los héroes profesionales y autoridades estaban viviendo a este lugar.

"Lo tendré en mente" dándole la espalda al adolecente Stain guardo su cuchillo, "Entonces si esto es una favor, te lo devuelvo, All for One esta activo de nuevo…" mirando por encima de su hombro a su viejo colega vio que este solo mantuvo su mirada fija en el horizonte, "Los rumores dicen que esta detrás de los alumnos de la U.A y como ese sujeto Shigaraki intento que me uniera a su grupo solo para matar a esos mocosos, veo que son ciertos esos rumores, extrañamente tiene un gran odio contra el chico Midoriya y contra ti, debes de estar atento de lo que puede llegar a suceder si estarás con ese mocoso, el es diferente a los demás…"

"Lo se" contesto con calma sabiendo que la amenaza de muerte no solo estaba bajo All might, sino que también en Midoriya, no le sorprendía, ese chico iba a ser el siguiente símbolo de la paz y solo seria un dolor de cabeza para los villanos, ellos querían ahorrarse una molestia futura.

"También hay rumores de que muchas personas con peculiaridades potentes han desaparecido o secuestrados, ese mismo niño que salvaste hace días en el incidente del tren tenia el Quick de hacer su piel tan duro como el diamante, es una gran peculiaridad…" dijo con seriedad sabiendo que detrás de esta pantalla había algo mas grande, eso era seguro, "Tiempos difícil se acercan Ronin… cuida tu espalda"

"Nunca es tarde para cambiar de camino Stain" antes que el asesino de héroes se fuera se quedo para escuchar lo intimo que el Uzumaki tenia que decir, "Nunca es tarde para enderezar tu camino y hacer lo correcto" Finalmente Naruto salto para dejar solo al serio espadachín que también salto del edificio para ir por su propio camino. Se volverían a encontrar, eso era algo que ambos sabían muy bien.

 **Chan**

 **Channnn**

 **Channnnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Me despido de ustedes de donde sea que sean Costa rica Bolivia, Colombia, Brasil, Chile, Puerto rico, Uruguay, Panamá, Perú, Venezuela, USA, México, Argentina y demás países donde estén leyendo esta historia.**

 **Recuerden mientras mas comentarios, mas rápido actualizare la historia, sin mas CHAAAAAUUUUUUU y que les valla bien a ustedes y sus familias.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola todo el mundo, otro día para un buen capitulo, como siempre gracias a todos por su apoyo y comentarios, ahora estoy en periodo de clases hací que lamento informar que desde ahora posiblemente será un capitulo por semana, espero sepan entender, otro punto, veremos algunos comentarios.**

 **Beet: aprecio tu comentario y comparar a este Naruto en cierto punto con The Punisher (Un personaje para mi de los mejores y ahora que estoy viendo la segunda temporada de Daredevil solo siento mas respeto y admiración por este personaje) en fin si Naruto en esta historia no es el mas equilibrado, ya que en su época con Stain era un loco que no tenia problemas en destripar y destrozar a sus enemigos, sin embargo ahora es mas tranquilo, ¿la razón? Bueno eso se vera en el futuro.**

 **Otro punto, ¿Por qué harem?, yo hago harem, no porque quiero a Naruto con todas las chicas y solo sexo, no, lo hago porque me das más posibilidades de desarrollar a nuestro prota, es difícil de explicar, pero con cada 'chica' que Naruto en cierto punto interactúa se abre un poco, siendo estas tres principales, Ibara, Shiori y Momo. Que la historia sea harem significa que habrá varios escenarios con diferentes chicas, no todo harem solo es llevar a varias mujeres en la cama.**

 **Otro punto, ¿Porqué Kurama es mujer? Esto es resbalo de mi parte ya que no sabia que la historia tendría tanto éxito, creo que la única cosa que hubiera cambiado de la historia seria volver a Kurama mujer, pero el daño esta hecho y solo puedo continuar la historia. Espero que haya aclarado tus dudas, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Elchabon: a tu si me entiendes hermano.**

 **216kfazE: Solo mira esa referencia, si Stain perdio un poco el camino, pero oye somos humanos, cagarla y cometer errores es lo que hacemos, en fin esta no fue la ultima aparición de Stain ya que por una razón Naruto dejo que este se fuera. Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **black soul uzumaki: Ahhh la saga del campamento, sin duda la tercera temporada de Boku no hero izo que este anime estuviera en mi top cinco de mejores animes que he visto en mi vida, solo encima de Kobayashi chi no maid dragón y debajo de One punch man. Pero dejando eso de lado, si será interesante ver la interacción del equipo Gato y Naruto, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Ichimaruuu: Bueno mi estimado amigo, los 'vigilantes' es una posibilidad que vi desde que comencé a leer el manga de esa historia paralela de Boku no hero, en fin naruto tiene muchos enemigos y los tendrá mas en el futuro, estos llegaran no solo de Japón sino que de todo el mundo, tengo una idea para eso. Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Ufff hay mas comentarios pero estoy corto de tiempo, solo dire que como siempre, mientras mas comentarios mas rápido publicare el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 22:** **Felicidad breve y paz antes de la tormenta…**

" _La misión es clara…" era medía noche en un denso bosque, entre los arboles se podía apreciar a un pequeño grupo de personas conformados por un adulto, dos adolecentes y un niño. Actualmente Hamura Tenko tenía un mapa en el suelo con sus alumnos frente a el escuchando el plan que se estaba por llevar acabo, "Ahí un grupo de mercenarios que están causando problemas al pueblo de Hawa, el feudal de esa tierra dio la misión de asesinarlos a todos y cada uno de ellos, esta es una misión de clase B, no hace falta decir que tengan cuidado" explico con suma seriedad el Jounin veterano que tomo el mapa para guardarlo, "Hado… informe" mirando a su alumno moreno esta asiento con la cabeza._

" _Su campamento esta a ochocientos metros de aquí al noreste, cerca de un río… son exactamente 45 hombres armados con armas rudimentarias como espadas, lanzas y flechas" hablo el adolecente de piel oscuro que fue el que se le encargo el espionaje de la zona y encontrar sus objetivos._

" _Bien… Uzumaki y yo atacaremos a los objetivos desde al frente para ser la carnada, ustedes dos estarán detrás de ellos para acabar con aquellos que intenten huir" Tanto Kimi como Takashi acataron la orden para dar un salto y desparecer entre los arboles, poniéndose de pie el Jounin miro al mocoso de ocho años a su lado, "No dudes y sin piedad" con esas palabras se dio la vuelta para caminar entre la oscuridad del bosque siendo seguido de cerca por el niño rubio._

 _Pasando los segundos ambos estaban sobre una rama de un alto árbol viendo al grupo de mercenarios que estaban alrededor de una fogata de un improvisado campamento que ellos mismos levantaron, varios estaban comiendo un gran jabalí que estaba siendo asado por el fuego de la fogata, otros estaba solo descansado._

"…" _Naruto en la rama del árbol vio que su maestro desenvaino su espada preparándose para lo inevitable, frunciendo el ceño el rubio mejor solo saco dos kunai, sosteniendo una en cada mano, sin decir una palabra ambos actuaron._

" _¡Ahg!" todos escucharon un grito de agonía y vieron como la sangre salpico en todas partes cuando uno de los mercenarios fue acribillado por una kunai que atravesó su pecho, el cuerpo cayo revelando a un niño rubio de ojos azules._

" _¡Nos atacan!" el líder del grupo era un hombre adulto de una estatura alta de al menos unos dos metros, era musculoso y fornido listo para la batalla, vestía ropas que parecían hechas con pieles de oso y finalmente se podía apreciar la lanza que cargaba, "¡Mátenlos a todos!" usando su lanza desvió varias shuriken que el Jounin le lanzo a la distancia con varios cuerpos mutilados a su alrededor._

 _No paso mucho para que los mercenarios se dieran cuenta que estaban perdiendo, varios intentaron huir por el bosque, solo para sucumbir por una lluvia de shurikens que eran lanzadas desde los arboles por Takashi y Kimi. Entre los últimos que quedaban eran solo el líder del grupo y un par de hombres más._

" _¡Espera-a!" uno de ellos deja caer su espada para arrodillarse frente a Naruto que tenia sus manos cubiertas de sangre al igual que varias manchas en su ropa y rostro, "¡Por favor no lo hagas! ¡No lo hagas!" rogando por su vida solo pudo llorar en desesperación al ver que el niño caminaba asta el._

"…" _deteniendo su paso el Uzumaki solo pudo mirar el hombre de rodillas ante el, dudando miro a su alrededor, solo quedaba este sujeto y su líder que al parecer estaba lidiando con su maestro, "…" entrecerrando sus ojos el pequeño rubio solo bajo sus armas para dejarlas caer al suelo, dándose la vuelta perdono la vida la mercenario._

" _¡Monstruo!" solo para que este retome su arma y tratara de apuñalarlo por la espalda con su espada, pero antes que siguiera llegara a tocarlo una kunia voló sobre la cabeza del joven shinobi para incrustarse en el cráneo del mercenario que murió al instante._

"…" _con una mirada sombría Naruto miro el cuerpo del hombre que perdono la vida, solo para que este intente matarlo cuando le dio espalda, volteando se encontró con la dura mirada de Tenko quien fue el que lanzo el Kunai matando al hombre que quiso atacarlo por la espalda._

" _ **No dudes y sin piedad"**_ _fueron las grabes palabras del viejo shinobi que solo miro con desaprobación la piedad que mostraba uno de sus alumnos, dejando de verlo se enfoco en el ultimo hombre en el pie, el líder de esta banda que tanto problemas causaron, "Eres el ultimo…" retomando su katana con su mano derecha, levanto su brazo izquierdo con su puño cerrado, izo que al instante los tres gennin a su cargo se reagruparon detrás de el._

" _¡Malditos shinobis!" el líder del grupo de mercenarios solo pudo ver con furia a todos sus hombre esparcidos por el campamento muertos o agonizando, "¡Ese bastardo del feudal los envió! ¡¿Verdad?!" sosteniendo su lanza trato de usar su mano libre para detener el sangrado en su estomago de un corte de espada que el Jounin de la hoja le dejo, "¡Solo son unos monstruo como el! ¡No estábamos haciendo daño a nadie! ¡Solo le robamos a los mensajeros y samurái de ese corrupto bastardo!" grito hasta que su garganta le doliera mientras pequeñas lágrimas de frustración e impotencia bajaban por sus ojos, "¡El nos obligo a esto cuando destruyo nuestros pueblo para sea un campo de batalla en la estúpida guerra que tiene contra el país del arroz! ¡Todos ellos eran hombres con familias! ¡Son unos monstruos!" cayendo de rodillas comenzó a ponerse pálido por la perdida de sangre._

" _Nuestro trabajo era acabar con ustedes… no nos importa su situación" tanto Takashi como Kimi desviaron la mirada con dolor al escuchar a su maestro, ellos fueron contratados para esto, para esto les pagaban, de esto vivían, "Ahora…" levantando su espada el hombre de cabello canoso iba a matar al ultimo sobreviviente que luchaba por ponerse de pie y luchar._

" _¡Alto!" de forma inesperada se escucho una voz femenina, que pertenecía a una mujer de cabello castaña que cargaba a un niño de solo unos meces de vida, corriendo con desesperación la recién aparecida se paro entre los shinobis de Konoha y el hombre caído, "¡Déjenlo en paz! ¡Se los ruego!" llorando con fuerza cayo de rodillas para estar junto al hombre herido, "¡El solo nos protegió cuando nadie mas lo izo! ¡El feudal envió samuráis a llevarse lo poco que teníamos! ¡Solo nos defendimos! ¡Solo queríamos vivir en paz!" abrazado el bebe contra su pecho su escucho el desolador llanto de la pequeña criatura._

" _Hanare… huye con nuestro hijo… huye" poco a poco el hombre de la lanza se levantó para ponerse frente a su amada y su hijo, con una mirada determinada levanto su arma para mirar con odio a los shinobis._

" _Tenko-sensei… el trabajo esta hacho" de forma inesperada Naruto dio un paso al frente para quedar junto a su maestro con una expresión sombría y solemne. Sus propios compañeros se sorprendieron cuando el más joven del grupo estaba interviniendo en la muerte de su objetivo principal._

" _No lo esta…" ignorando a su alumno Hamura camino hasta el hombre caído que estaba siendo el escudo para su familia, "Esta es una misión que destaca que hay que matar al líder del grupo de mercenarios, dejarlo vivo solo causara que no solo perdamos nuestra paga, sino que nos arriesgamos a perder futuros clientes cuando el feudal haga público que su encargo no fue completado, esto podría atraer consecuencias económicas a nuestra aldea y eso no lo puedo permitir" caminando hasta ellos iba a hacerlo, pero se detuvo cuando alguien se interpuso en su camino._

" _Esto no es correcto" con una mirada desafiante Naruto se interpuso entre su maestro y la familia que estaba detrás de el._

" _Somos shinobis… ¿desde cuando lo que hacemos es lo correcto?" pregunto con crueldad el viejo ninja que entrecerró sus ojos con molestia al ver que uno de sus subordinados estaba entorpeciendo la misión, "Apártate…" cuando iba a caminar de nuevo vio con furia como el mocoso Uzumaki aun no se movía, "¡Dije que te muevas!" en un movimiento rápido tomo le cuello de la chaqueta del rubio y lo lanzo a un lado asiendo que este rodara por el suelo, "¡Lección de vida mocoso, son ellos o nosotros, si no estas dispuesto a mancharte las manos con sangre, te equivocaste de carrera al ser un shinobi!" en un estallido de velocidad el Jounin atravesó el pecho del mercenario con su espada matándolo._

"…" _con incredulidad y dolor Naruto al levantarse vio el caer del hombre de la lanza, un tenso silencio se formo que era acompañado por el llanto del bebe en los brazos de la mujer que vio con horror como su esposo fue asesinado._

" _¡Anata!" en shock la mujer de cabello castaño sacudió el cuerpo del hombre que simplemente no respondía, "¡No por favor no! ¡Tu no!" gritando con todas sus fuerzas solo pudo llorar por la muerte de su esposo._

"…" _Kimi solo pudo darse la vuelta e irse corriendo alejándose del lugar, siendo seguido de cerca por Takashi que al igual que ella no pudo soportar el escuchar los gritos de esa mujer que eran acompañados por el llorar del bebé. En cuanto a Tenko este solo envaino su espada para caminar hasta quedar junto a Naruto que solo miro la devastadora escena frente a sus ojos._

 _Deteniendo su paso el Jounin quedo junto a su alumno, "Si crees por un momento que disfruto esto… te equivocas…" dijo en voz baja dejando que solo el chico a su lado escuchara, "En este maldito infierno que llamamos mundo, debes de tomar decisiones difíciles por un bien mayor, incluso si eso significa… hacer esto" con un brillo de dolor en sus ojos Tenko solo pudo caminar para volver a la aldea, la misión fue completada con éxito._

 _En silencio Naruto solo pudo ver a la mujer llorar sobre el cuerpo del padre de su hijo, con un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas que amenazaban con salir el Jinchiruki del Kyubi solo pudo tragarse sus sentimientos y ponerse de pie, "Lo siento… en verdad lo siento" eso fue lo único que pudo decir el joven shinobi, solo para ver algo que recordaría hasta el ultimo de sus días._

" _Monstruos…" fue el susurro de la mujer que levanto la mirada para mirar directo a los ojos del Uzumaki, su mirada era solo de odió, dolor y rabia, esa mirada era algo que Naruto jamás olvidaría. En silencio el niño solo pudo darse la vuelta para caminar y desparecer en la oscuridad del bosque._

 **#######################**

"¡Ese hijo de perra escapo!" fue el grito de furia de Endeabor que cuando vio el humo disiparse se encontró que su objetivo había escapado por la ayuda de un desconocido, mirando a su alrededor se enfoco en los héroes profesionales, "¡No se queden ahí! ¡Hagan una búsqueda completa en un radio de dos kilómetros! ¡No pudo haber llegado lejos!" ordeno a los Pro-hero que acatando la orden salieron corriendo en la búsqueda de su fugitivo.

"Hmmm" Gran Torino solo miro pensativo a su alrededor y se encontró que el Uzumaki estaba a solo unos metros de ellos viniendo a paso lento cargando una mujer, entrecerrando sus ojos solo pudo suspirar, sacando un teléfono en su bolsillo llamo una ambulancia para los niños que estaban aun bastantes golpeados por su batalla contra el asesino de héroes.

"¡Tu!" todos en el lugar salieron de sus pensamientos cuando Endeabor apunto en donde estaba Naruto que llego caminando a la zona ganando la mirada confusa de Izuku, Lida y Shiori ya que no sabían que uno de sus compañeros estaba presente, "¡Tu lo ayudaste a escapar!" con furia el héroe numero dos izo que las llamas que lo rodeaban crecieran mientras caminaba en rumbo al adolecente rubio.

"¿Quién? ¿Yo?" solamente con llegar el Uzumaki fue el centro de atención, ya que lo que dijo Endeabor era algo muy serio, "Claro culpen al delincuente que acaba de llegar" encogiéndose de hombros se acerco a un edificio para apoyar a Majime en el dejándola descansar.

"¡No te burles de mi!" pisando con fuerza el Todoroki llego hasta el shinobi y lo miro con desconfianza, no era un secreto que el nunca confiara en el Uzumaki al igual que muchos, y que Stain desapareciera justo en el momento en el que el mocoso apareciera era demasiado sospechoso.

Sin dejarse intimidar Naruto se puso de pie y se mantuvo firme mirando directo a los ojos al Pro-hero, "¿Quieres culpar a alguien? Cúlpate a ti mismo por ser un inútil al dejarlo escapar" todos sintieron la tensión en el aire y los espectadores sintieron la temperatura en aumento, tanto Midoriya como Tenya solo se preocuparon al ver como su compañero de clase estaba desafiando al segundo mejor héroe del país.

"Mocoso…" gruñendo con enojo el Pro-hero levando su puño cubierto de fuego, como reacción Naruto llevo su mano a su espalda tomando en mango de esta, la tensión entre ambos era pesada y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que sucediera lo inevitable, sin embargo las llamas que cubrían al Todoroki decrecieron, "No hemos terminado, si descubro que estas detrás de esto, te arrepentirás…" diciendo eso se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda al adolecente para irse, "Vámonos Shiori, debes ir al hospital" su hija solo asintió con la cabeza para seguirlo en silencio.

"Nos vemos Naruto-kun" despidiéndose la adolecente de cabello rojo blanco siguió a su padre.

"Niños, la ambulancia esta cerca, vengan" Gran Torino solo suspiro con calma al ver que todo esta tensión se había acabado, en silencio vio como una ambulancia llegaba y veía como se llevaban a los dos estudiantes, también vio como el chico Uzumaki cargo a la mujer que estaba cargando con anterioridad y la puso en una camilla que estaba en la parte trasera del camión de la ambulancia. "¿Todo bien chico?" finalmente en las vacías calles solo quedaron Gran Torino y Naruto.

"Si… solo fue un largo día" suspirando el rubio solo se froto la frente con cansancio, cuando iba a hablar de nuevo es escucho un estruendo y de forma inesperada Mt. Lady apareció en su forma de gigante, extendiendo su mano esta tomo al adolecente para levantarlo del suelo.

"¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡No puedes solo correr de esa forma!" grito la rubia de gran tamaño que sostuvo al shinobi frente a sus ojos, pero este solo se mantuvo impasible ante los gritos de la Pro-hero.

"¿Puedes bajarme?" frunciendo el ceño Naruto se mantuvo quieto en la mano gigante de Yu que la estaba sosteniendo. Sin embargo solo consiguió una sonrisa burlona de la heroína gigante que usando su mano libre uso uno de sus dedos para acariciar la cabeza del adolecente.

"¿No te gusta que Yu-chan te cargue pequeñín?" sonriendo aun mas aprovecho este momento de ser 20 veces mas grandes que el shinobi, como si de un bebe se tratara lo arrullo colocándolo contra sus pechos, "Ya mi pequeño, todo esta bien" sin dejar de sonreír solo junto sus brazos para mecerlo de un lado a otro.

" _La generación de hoy… es extraña"_ pensó Gran Torino al ver como la heroína sin vergüenza puso al adolecente entre esas montañas que llamaba pechos, encogiéndose de hombres solo recogió su bastón en donde dejo antes para irse a paso lento del lugar, ya cumplió su trabajó.

"…" en silenció Naruto solo pudo dejar que la rubia haga lo que quiera, después de todo no estaba de humor para discutir, era extraño que no mostrara afectado por estar contra el pecho derecho de la Pro-hero que era incluso mas grande que el en si mismo.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Ahí personas que estaban aprovechando este caos para saquear en un centro comercial!" tomando de nuevo al adolecente lo coloco sobre su hombro derecho para comenzar a correr al lugar donde la llamaban, "¡ahí que detenerlos compañero!" no le fue problema recorrer una gran distancia al estar en su forma titánica, sonriendo de gran manera no pudo evitar estar emocionada al tener al Uzumaki en su hombre que solo se dejo llevar.

"Si…" dando un suspiro el rubio sonrió de forma leve al ver el entusiasmo de su supuesta supervisora para estas licencias de héroes, debía de dar algunos golpes para finalmente dar por terminado este día.

 **#####################**

Las horas pasamos y vemos como Mt. Lady estaba durmiendo de forma pacifica en el sofá de su hogar, siendo esta quien tenia apoyada su cabeza en el hombro de un impasible Naruto que tenia su mirada fija en el televisor, en el cual pasaban imágenes de los que acaba de ocurrir hace solo unas horas.

" _¿El asesino de héroes a escapado? Esa es la pregunta que esta en la boca de todos ya que hace unas horas este criminal tuvo un encuentro contra varios héroes de la cuidad, tenemos grabaciones exclusivas de como el no solo amenazo con matar a todos los héroes profesionales, sino que también sus palabras de como los 'Pro-hero' son unos farsantes y que el verdadero sentido de ser un héroe se a perdido… esto a causado revuelo en las redes ya que hay personas que incluso defienden la ideología de este monstruo…"_

Apagando televisor el shinobi solo permaneció en silencio, con cuidado se movió para cargar a Yu en sus brazos, este ni siquiera mostró signos de despertarse ya que estaba exhausta por el uso exagerado de su peculiaridad en esta noche, caminado por los pasillos de la casa llego hasta la habitación de la rubia y con calma la dejo en la cama para luego cubrirla con una sabana.

"…" sonriendo dormida Yu solo pudo acomodarse mejor para dormir, todo mientras era observado por el adolecente rubio que en silencio se retiro de la habitación. Caminando por la casa salió por una ventana para trepar por una cornisa y llegar al techo del edificio, no se sorprendió cuando se encontró con una figura encapuchado.

"Tardaste demasiado…" fue el gruñido del encapuchado que era solo iluminado por la débil luz de la luna, este se quito la capucha para mostrar al mismo Uzumaki que acababa de llegar, "¿Alguna sospecha?" pregunto mientras sacaba de uno de sus tantos bolsillos una licorera para abrirla y beber y luego observar a su copia que negó con la cabeza.

"No, todos me vieron estar en el lugar cuando sacaste a Stain de ese lugar, no hay pruebas concretas que nos pueden comprometer" explico con calma el otro rubia que frunció el ceño al verse a si mismo, ¿este era su estado? ¿Su verdadero yo? ¿Solo un ebrio que solo quería olvidar?, "Yu esta durmiendo abajo, me tome el tiempo de conseguir los ingredientes para el desayuno de mañana…" dando un suspiro camino hasta quedar junto al original, "Ella esta feliz por lo que se logro hoy… al parecer en estos días a tenido cambios positivos"

"No me importa lo que esa mujer haga" interrumpió el shinobi vestido de negro que dio otro trago de alcohol, con una mirada vacío solo miro las luces que iluminaban la cuidad.

"'Esa 'mujer' tiene nombre" con desafío la copia miro con molestia al original que solo devolvió la mirada con molestia, una densa atmósfera se formo entre ambos Uzumakis que sin que se dieran cuanta el Chakra que ambos estaban emitiendo izo que el viento alrededor de ellos arremolinara con pequeños rayos azules que estaba bailando alrededor de ambos Uzumakis.

"Por esto odio usar clones… son demasiados idealistas" formando un sello de manos el adolecente de vestimenta oscura izo que la copia frente a el desapareciera en un estallido de humo, solo tubo a ese clon tomando su lugar casi seis horas y este ya formaba su propios pensamientos y razonamiento, era un defecto de la técnica que descubrió a la mala, que sus clones tenían mente propia y se consideraban a si mismos importantes, ahora sabia porque esta técnica era catalogado como un Kinjutsu por Tobirama Senju.

Dando un suspiro solo pudo sentarse para mirar el cielo donde estaba la brillante luna que iluminaba el cielo, hoy fue un largo día.

 **######################**

Los días habían pasado y las dos de trabajar junto a Mt. Lady se habían terminado, ahora mismo podemos apreciar como Naruto estaba frente a la puerta de la heroína cargando una bolsa en su espalda y vistiendo una sudadera gris con pantalones blancos, "Este es el adiós…" parada justo en el marco de puerta Yu solo pudo sonreír con desanimo, nunca pensó que este chico aun con su actitud, fuera una persona con quien pudiera formar un vinculo de compañeros.

"Tal vez es un hasta pronto" fue la simple respuesta del shinobi que se mantuvo serio, pero levantando su mano derecha se la tendió a la heroína que parpadeo sorprendida, "Fue… bueno trabajar contigo en este tiempo" sonriendo de forma leve vio como ella extendió también su mano para estrecharla con la suya. Una atmósfera agradable se formo entre ambos mientras estrechaban sus manos como forma de despedida.

"Es algo irónico que yo aprendiera mas de ti… que tu de mi" sonriendo con torpeza la mujer soltó la mano del adolecente, "Solo quiero que sepas que aunque te juzgue mal en un principio… me demostraste que estaba equivocada en muchas cosas y solo puedo decir… gracias…" sonriendo miro con agradecimiento al rubio menor que solo se mantuvo de pie en la estrada de la casa escuchando, "Espero que algún trabajemos lado a lado… o cuando crezcas un poco, bueno estoy libre para citas" dando un guiño busco avergonzar al adolecente, pero no se sorprendió al ver que este solo negó con la cabeza con una tenue sonrisa.

"No veremos pronto Yu-san" dándose la vuelta Naruto se encamino a la calle, sin embargo se detuvo cuando unos brazos lo envolvieron y un peso extra se sumo en su espalda, con una postura tensa sintió el como era abrazado por la Pro-hero. Un silencio extraño se formó entre ambos escuchando solo el viento que movía las hojas de los arboles en el lugar asiendo que estas cayeran al compas de la brisa.

"Nos veremos pronto…" susurro Yu apoyando su cabeza en la nuca del adolecente abrazándolo con firmeza, pasando los segundos lo soltó para sin decir una palabra mas correr a su casa cerrando la puerta una vez estuvo afuera.

"…" con una mirada vacía el Uzumaki solo pudo estar de pie en la calle, moviendo su cabeza dio una última mirada al hogar de la heroína para luego irse a paso lento a la estación de trenes, debía de volver.

 **######################**

"¡Uzumaki-kun te vimos en internet! ¡Eres genial!" otro día había pasado y ahora nos centramos de nuevo con en el shinobi que estaba sentado en su respectivo lugar en la clase con sus pies sobre la mesa con una mirada irritada ya que ahora estaba siendo el centro de atención por sus compañeros de clase.

"¡Todos dicen que salvaste a cientos de pasajeros en el tren arriesgando tu vida!" entre los que estaban alrededor del adolecente rubio eran Toru, Kirishima, Kaminari, Ashido y otros que solo estaban en tus asientos mirando todo a la distancia, "¡Eres la sensación de internet!" sacando su teléfono la chica invisible mostro al Uzumaki varios sitios que alababan su gran hazaña.

"Whuu huu que alegría" dijo con sarcasmo Naruto que reconoció esas paginas de internet, hace solo unas semanas ellos lo tacharon de psicópata y monstruo, ahora ellos hablan bien de el, eso era la hipocresía en su mas cruda imagen.

"Sensei debe de estar feliz por esto, aunque no te importe mucho esta atención que te dan, es bueno que tu imagen sea limpiada y reconozcan lo genial que eres" tomo la palabra esta vez Midoriya que estaba sentado a una mesas de distancia de su maestro que solo dio un bufido ante lo que escucho.

"Me importa un comino lo que las personas digan de mi" dando un bostezo solo dejo caer su cabeza contra su banco.

"Bueno tu has sido la sensación desde esta semana junto con el asesino de héroes" lo ultimo dicho por el pelirrojo de cabello en punta fue lo que izo que Naruto levantara la cabeza para mirar de reojo al adolecente, "Han hecho varios vídeos de el y de lo que dijo cuando se enfrente a los héroes profesionales, es genial…" sonriendo le extendió al shinobi su teléfono para que este viera uno de los tantos vídeos que mencionaba.

"Kirishima-san" advirtió un inusualmente serio Deku que era reacio al hablar de este tema.

"…" mientras los mocosos hablaban Naruto solo miro el teléfono con la fotografía de Stain, dando un suspiro solo dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa, le era difícil creer que lo dejo ir tan fácilmente, aunque pensando bien, era lo mejor, aunque si el seguía con su idea de asesinar a los pro-hero por sus pensamientos sobre ellos, tendría desgraciadamente hacer lo que se tenia que hacer, no porque defendiera a los Pro-hero, sino porque haya afuera había objetivos que valían mas la pena.

"Muy bien todos tomen sus asientos…" por la puerta principal del aula entro Aizawa que al hacer acto de presencia todos retomaron sus lugares y guardaron silencio, "Tengo que hablar con ustedes…"

Pasando las horas el Pro-hero les explico a sus alumnos que en algunos días tendrían un examen escrito y luego una prueba práctica que se desconocía cual seria, algunos argumentaban que seria batallar contra robot como la prueba de ingreso que tuvieron hace algunos meses. Una vez la clase término todos se fueron retirando del salón, siendo como siempre Naruto el primero en salir.

Aunque esta vez el shinobi se detuvo en el pasillo entre los estudiantes cuando se encontró con Ibara caminando detrás de el, "Ibara-san" diciendo su nombre al menos intento saludarla, solo para ver como la chica de cabello verde pasaba a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo, levantando una ceja el shinobi se sintió confuso, parece que ella tenia un mal día, seria mejor darle su espacio.

Cuando iba a seguir su camino sintió una mano tocar su hombro, "Naruto-san" la persona mostró ser Momo Yaoyorozu que estaba relativamente seria, "¿Podemos hablar en privado?" pregunto manteniendo una mascara seria, su respuesta fue que el rubio moviera la cabeza apuntando a un corredor vacío, ambos adolecente ignorando la mirada de varios de sus compañeros se encaminaron a un lugar privado.

"¿Crees que ellos tengan algo?" pregunto una curiosa Uraraka que estaba junto a sus compañeros que solo pensaron en las posibilidades de que la presidenta de clase tenga algo con el alumno mas fuerte de la clase.

"Porqué las personas como el siempre consiguen a las chicas mas lindas" fue el comentario de Mineta que no se molesto en ocultar sus celos al ver como una de las chicas mas lindas de la clase se iba con ese loco.

"¿Todoroki-chan estas bien?" Asui miro con preocupación como la adolecente de cabello rojo y blanco estaba extrañamente quieta dirigiendo una mirada sombría en la dirección en donde se habían ido esos dos.

"Si…" con esa respuesta se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida de la academia. Volviendo a donde estaban Naruto y Momo vemos como esta ultimo se inclino con respeto ante el shinobi, asiendo que este levantada una ceja extrañado.

"Mi Oka-san me contó todo…" sin levantar la cabeza la adolecente de cabello oscuro siguió hablando, "No sabes lo que significa para mi que te hayas arriesgado y salvado a mi Oka-san de la liga de villanos" cerrando los ojos con fuerza trato de evitar que las lágrimas se formaran, manteniendo la compostura se levanto para ver que el solo seguía tranquilo, "Yo no se como agradecerte esto… yo" antes que pudiera decir algo mas sintió una de las manos de la dar leves palmadas en su cabello.

"Con un gracias esta bien…" encogiéndose de hombros el rubio solo dio unas palmadas mas en la cabeza de la chica y luego se dio la vuelta para retirarse, pero nuevamente se detenido al ser que su chaqueta era tomada.

"¡Espera!" saliendo del estupor la peli negra camino para quedar frente al chico de vendas, "Mi Oka-san dijo que tu te negaste a que esto se hiciera publico y que cualquier héroe tomara el crédito por lo que hiciste, ¿Porqué?" pregunto en busca de respuestas, estaba confundida el porque el Uzumaki era alguien tan complicado de entender.

"…" dando un suspiro el rubio vio que la chica no se movería a menos que respondiera, "Escucha no interesa en lo mas mínimo ser recompensado por lo que hice… tengo un trabajo y techo sobre mi cabeza, eso es todo lo que necesito y que tu me des las gracias ya es suficiente…" dando un paso al costado comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

"…" en silenció Momo solo pudo ver al shinobi irse, juntando sus manos dio una respiración profunda, llevando su mano a su mochila saco una pequeña caja, "Yo…" llamando la atención de Naruto izo que este se detuviera, caminando hasta el le tendió la caja, "No se si lo aceptaras… pero note que no tienes un teléfono y bueno… yo" con timidez abrió la caja para para sacar un teléfono de modelo antiguo, "Como no eres fan de la tecnología, conseguí un modelo antigua que esta diseñado solo para hacer llamadas y mensajes, es resistente al agua y los golpes, te puede servir en caso de que quieras hablar o si algo sucede, espero te guste" tendiéndole el celular al shinobi espero con ansias ver si lo tomaría.

En silencio Naruto solo tomo el teléfono, era pequeño y con un teclado simple, mirando a la chica fijamente a los ojos vio las ansias reflejada en sus ojos, "Gracias…" con el celular en su mano lo guardo, ganando una brillante sonrisa de la adolecente Yaoyorozu.

"¡De nada Uzumaki-san!" feliz solo pudo sentirse bien ante este acercamiento.

"Solo llámame… Naruto"

 **Chan**

 **Channnn**

 **Channnnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Me despido de ustedes de donde sea que sean Costa rica Bolivia, Colombia, Brasil, Chile, Puerto rico, Uruguay, Panamá, Perú, Venezuela, USA, México, Argentina y demás países donde estén leyendo esta historia.**

 **Recuerden mientras mas comentarios, mas rápido actualizare la historia, sin mas CHAAAAAUUUUUUU y que les valla bien a ustedes y sus familias.**

 _ **Escena pos-créditos:**_

" _Los nuevos reclutas están aquí" en la guarida de la liga de villanos vemos la interacción entre Kurogiri y la pantalla que mostraba la imagen sombría del verdadero líder de esta organización no tan secreta, "Aunque han tenido roses con Shigaraki, estoy seguro que los nuevos serán de utilidad…" afirmo el ser de neblina, aunque en sus adentros había algo que lo preocupaba y fue notado por su líder._

" _Ellos no nos serán útil contra un enemigo como Uzumaki Naruto" fueron las palabras grabes de All for One que aun en la oscuridad del lugar en donde estaba se podía apreciar como sonreía de forma arrogante, "Es hora de que dejemos de enviar a los peones a hacer los trabajo que no pueden lograr" dijo con un aire siniestro que izo que su subordinado se sorprendiera._

" _¿Señor? ¿Usted ira a matar a Uzumaki Naruto?" preguntó desconcertado Kurogiri que sabia que esto podría marcar un antes y un después, que su líder vaya contra ese chico, era algo que nunca espero._

" _Aunque me gustaría probar lo que ese mocoso puede hacer… tengo otros planes" en la pantalla aparecieron dos imágenes que hicieron que el villano se mostrara confuso, la imagen de All for One volvió a aparecer, teniendo este una sonrisa petulante, "El pasado de ese chico por fin lo a alcanzado… y tengo a dos de sus viejos amigos que quieren darle una visita…" diciendo eso la pantalla se apago dejando la guarida en completa oscuridad._


	24. Chapter 24

**Ufff hola todo el mundo, han sido días difícil, ¿Se preguntaran porque? Bueno me e visto en la difícil decisión de abandonar mi carrera de biología, por una de matemáticas, si acabo de tirar un año entero de estudios a la reverenda basura, pero solo es un pequeño preció por seguir una vocación que en verdad me gusta, pero bueno mi vida personal no importa ahora.**

 **Varios han hecho preguntas en los comentarios, y creo que tengo que aclarar una cosa antes que la historia avance mas, Kushina ni Natsumi tendrán una relación mas allá de ser familia de Naruto, yo prefiero evitar el escribir incesto y creo que e dejado eso en claro en varias de mi historias a lo largo de estos años, si esperaban incesto, bueno lamento decepcionarlos. En cuanto a los comentarios solo tengo tiempo para algunos.**

 **Black soul Uzumaki: Como siempre gracias por tu comentario y comprender todo lo que sucede en la historia, también buena analogía lo que comparar en cierto punto a este Naruto con los Uchihas y Zabuza (Uno de mis personajes favoritos). En cuanto a los clones, en realidad los clones que Naruto produce si recibe la información de estos, pero lo que yo quise plantear es que por crear un clon que estuvo, entre comillas salvando a la madre de Momo y luego combatir junto a Mt. Lady algunos ladrones izo que al menos el clon tuviera un mínimo aprecio por ella, en cuanto al original este tubo su encuentro con Stain y su discusión que lo dejo con un amargo sabor de boca haciendo que sea algo agresivo esa noche, ósea en resumidas cuentas sus pensamientos de ambos Naruto's fue diferente por solo pasar por cosas diferentes en el par de horas que los estaban existiendo, o algo asi, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Elchabon: si los flashbacks tienen su relevancia a veces más pesados e interesantes que la misma historia, pero bueno solo queda a esperar porque te aseguro que los flashback que vendrán en la saga del campamento serán los más pesados y emocionales hasta ahora, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Elninjarubio: Bueno los villanos que vendrán serán más interesantes de que crees en especial en una saga que esta pronto por venir, que según veo yo tal vez sea la mejor que haga en esta historia, por cierto viejo vi tus dibujos en tu cuenta de Twiter, era bueno, tal vez demasiado bueno XD. Ja pero ya enserio gracias por tus comentarios y dibujos que haces por esta historia.**

 **Wmesencar: Es posible mi joven padawan, en cuanto al poder de Naruto, diría que es difícil de decir ya que Naruto a dejado de entrenar con seriedad desde que está en el mundo de Boku no hero, como consecuencia es mas débil, seria spoiler por eso solo diré eso, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Bueno es todo por ahora y como siempre gracias a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo, espero que disfruten de este capitulo.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas o seres poderosos

 **(Hablar)** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capítulo 23:** **Peligro entre las sombras…**

" _¿Qué te sucede Naruto?" en la aldea de la hoja, siendo mas exactos sobre la cabeza del cuarto Hokage, estaban dos personas que estaban sentados en silencio apreciando la pacifica noche de luna nueva. Estos eran Naruto y Shishui, siendo este ultimo el que miro preocupado a su aprendiz que a estado estos últimos días mas callado de lo normal._

"…" _con una mirada sombría el pequeño rubio solo miro la aldea por lo que aria lo que sea por proteger, levantando la mirada solo miro el cielo, "¿Sensei?... ¿Somos malas personas?" esa pregunta tomo desprevenido al Uchiha que miro a su aprendiz con confusión, "Yo he hecho cosas… cosas malas, he matado personas que no se lo merecían…" apretando los puños el Uzumaki bajo la cabeza, "Natsumi y Satsuki me miran como si fuera su héroe… con admiración… con cariño… aun con todo lo que hice, ni siquiera puedo mirarlas sin recordar como deje a una mujer en la deriva con un bebe…" los ojos del chico se comenzaron a cristalizar mientras hablaba._

"…" _el shinobi Uchiha escucho en silencio como su aprendiz se estaba rompiendo, pensar que era solo un niño de nueve años y ya a hecho cosas que nunca debería de haber siquiera pensado._

" _A veces no puedo dormir… siento nauseas cuando como… no se que hacer" lentamente pequeñas lágrimas se formaron y cayeron por mas mejillas del rubio que bajo la cabeza mirando el suelo no queriendo que su maestro lo viera de esta forma, mostrando debilidad al llorar de esta forma tan patética._

" _Lo que sientes es culpa…" Shishui se acerco al chico para rodear su brazo alrededor de los hombros del niño confortarlo mientras este lloraba, "No te mentiré al decirte que eso desaparecerá, nunca se ira esos malos recuerdos y mala sensación que te provoca este mal estar, solo puedes soportar esta culpa y seguir adelante…" dando algunas palmadas en la espalda del chico vio que este se estaba calmando, "Solo recuerda porque hacemos esto… por la seguridad y bienestar de este pueblo" poniéndose de pie ayudo a su alumno a ponerse de pie, "Ve a casa y abraza a tu familia… ellos son la razón por que lo que estas manchando las manos con sangre Naruto, ellos son la razón por la que tenemos que hacer lo que sea para mantener esta paz… para que ellos sonrían con felicidad y disfruten la paz que nosotros tal vez nunca tengamos"_

 **#########################**

Abriendo los ojos Naruto se despertó y se levanto de la cama, mirando a su alrededor solo pudo gruñir mientras pasaba su ante brazo por sus ojos, otro sueño de un pasado que no podía olvidar, hoy era su ultimo día libre antes de volver a la U.A y no estaba de ánimos para nada ¿Pero desde cuando tubo ánimos de levantarse?

Poniéndose de pie solo pudo prepararse un café, el beber anoche le dejo un amargo sabor de boca, caminando por su departamento siguió la rutina de higienizarse y beber algo para despertar por completo, pasando los minutos ya estaba vistiendo una playera blanca con unos pantalones oscuros, sentándose en la única silla de su apartamento dio una mirada vacía y fría a su café que estaba sobre la mesa.

Toc toc toc

Dando un gruñido al escuchar que alguien golpeada la puerta, se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta de entrada, abriéndola se encontró con una anciana de corto cabello blanco, tenía una postura baja y corpulenta típico en personas de una edad tan avanzada, vestía un gran camisón blanco y pantuflas, aunque lo más destacable de todo era el bastón y lentes oscuros que cubrían sus ojos, sonriendo con amabilidad la anciana miro al shinobi.

"Buenos días Naruto-chan… espero no estar interrumpiendo algo" hablo con lentitud estando aun afuera del apartamento del adolecente.

"No Señora Yuroichi, ¿fallo de nuevo el calentador de agua?" pregunto en tono neutro, pero suave sacando un corta carcajadas a la anciana que solo se apoyó en su bastón.

"Como siempre al punto Naruto-chan y si lastimosamente fallo de nuevo" ante su respuesta el Uzumaki solo cerro la puerta, para luego a los segundos salir con una caja de herramientas algo oxidada, la mujer mayor solo se dio la vuelta para caminar por los pasillos del apartamento usando su mano derecha para seguir una marca en la pared y usando su bastón como apoyo, subiendo por algunas escaleras los dos llegaron al sexto piso para llegar a su destino, "Pasa" abriendo la puerta la anciana paso siendo seguida por el adolecente.

Sin decir nada el rubio solo camino por el apartamento, era pequeño, pero cómodo y confortable con decoraciones que solo una anciana le gustaría, llegando hasta un closet el shinobi abrió la puerta para ver un viejo calentador de agua que estaba oxidado en varias partes y que tenía una que otro pequeña fuga, "…" dando un suspiro el Uzumaki se arrodillo para abrir la caja de herramientas y comenzar a trabajar.

Mientras tanto la Sra. Yuroichi camino por la casa con cuidado, cuando llego a la cocina se quito los anteojos para mostrar que sus pupilas eran completamente blancas, revelando lo obvio, estaba ciega, "Y dime, ¿Cómo te va en la escuela de Superhéroes?" pregunto con calma mientras comenzó a preparar dos tazas de té.

"Llena de niños idiotas, engreídos y arrogantes" fue al respuesta del Uzumaki que desarmo el armazón del equipo de agua para encontrarse con unos cables podridos, arrancándolos comenzó a cortar y colocar nuevos cables con algo de esfuerzo ya que aun le era difícil arreglar este tipo de cosas.

"Naruto-chan suenas como un anciano, deja que nosotros los ancianos cascarrabias critiquemos a la nueva generación" sonriendo ante lo que dijo tomo dos tazas de té para sentarse en un sillón individual y dejar las dos tazas en una pequeña mesa de madera, "Sabes e vivido en este edificio durante sesenta años y e visto el mundo cambiar junto con la sociedad" meciéndose en su sillón solo escucho como el adolecente dio una risa seca.

"No diría que 'ver' sea la palabra" contesto Naruto que termino el cableado, usando una llave volvió a colocar las placas metálicas alrededor del calentador de agua.

"No hace falta ver para saber que todo anda mal, crimines en las calles, batallas sin sentidos entre 'héroes' y 'Villanos' que solo causan mas daño, estas calles ya no son como eran antes, antes podías caminar por las calles sin esperar que te maten solo por monedas o una simple provocación…" dando un suspiro dejo de sonreír para poner algunas cucharadas de azúcar a su té.

"Pues debería de vender este basurero y vivir en una mejor zona de la ciudad" terminando de arreglar el calentador de agua lo encendió para ver satisfecho que encendió y comenzó a trabajar.

"Mi padre no construyo este edificio para que yo lo venda a una empresa que solo piensan en condominios para ricachones que no saben ni cavar un pozo con una pala, solo muerta me sacaran de este lugar" hablo con seguridad y determinación mientras daba un sorbo a su té.

"Si te niegas a aceptar su oferta… te mataran, ellos son una empresa poderosa que no dudara en acabar con la vida de una anciana con tal de ganar más dinero, soy tu único inquilino, debes de solo aceptar el pago e irte a un mejor lugar para pasar tus últimos días" dijo con un tono mas serio el shinobi que se sentó en un banco de madera para tomar la taza de té que le ofreció la anciana y beber.

"Nunca dejes que te intimiden y saquen lo pocos que tienes… no puedes huir de tus problemas Naruto-chan, debes de plantarte frente a los problemas y pelear para sobrepasarlos sin importar que tan difíciles sean… si nos rendimos y huimos, no solo fallamos a los demás que nos tienen confianza, sino algo peor, nos fallamos a nosotros mismos y cuando eso sucede… solo te puedes hacer una pregunta…" sonriendo la anciana extendió sus manos alcanzar la cabeza del Uzumaki para acariciar su cabello, este solo permaneció en silencio viendo los ojos blancos de la dueña del edificio, "¿Vale la pena vivir sabiendo que solo huiste de tus problemas? Eso no es una vida que vale la pena vivir…" dando una probado mas al té dejo la taza sobre la mesa, para luego mirar la serio adolecente que estuvo un momento en silencio.

"¿Acaso leíste eso en una caja de té?" pregunto Naruto rompiendo el silencio al levantarse y dejar la taza de té vacía sobre la mesa. La pregunta sarcástica del adolecente solo izo que la anciana negara con la cabeza.

"Deberías de estar afuera disfrutando tu juventud… ¿Qué sucedió con esa linda chica de cabello extraño que parecen plantas con la que participaste en el torneo? Parecía una buena niña" dijo con calma mientras se levantaba para tomar las tazas vacías y dejarlas en la cocina, ante su pregunta Naruto solo suspiro mientras juntaba sus herramientas.

"No lo se, solo me dejo de hablar… como muchos" contesto con calma mientras caminaba hasta la puerta, pero antes que pudiera tocar la puerta escucho que la anciano volvió a hablar de nuevo.

"¿Intentaste hablar con ella?" preguntó mientras salía de la cocina para a paso lento llegar hasta su sillón y sentarse.

"…" el silencio del adolecente fue la única respuesta que la dueña del edificio consiguió.

"Eres joven, tienes toda una vida por delante, no se que tienes en la cabeza y si no quieres decirlo esta bien, pero… todos a veces merecemos pequeños momentos de felicidad, no vivas en el pasado y aférrate al ahora" las palabras de la mujer mayor solo hicieron que el rubio abriera la puerta para irse.

"No tengo tiempo para discusiones existenciales, si es todo me voy" justo cuando iba a irse el shinobi se detuvo cuando una pantalla de luz se formo frente a el, con una mirada seria Naruto solo usando un dedo rompió la pantalla de luz que la anciana creo con su extraña peculiaridad de solidificar los rayos de luz, pero con un resistencia menor que el vidrio.

"Alguien sabio una vez dijo… el ayer es historia, el mañana es un misterio, pero el hoy es un obsequio, por eso se llama presente…" con una voz suave la anciano solo mantuvo la cabeza en alto 'mirando' en la dirección donde estaba su inquilino, "No desperdicies el obsequio de cada día que vives recordando el pasado, mi niño… disfruta cada día, al menos date ese regalo" diciendo eso pudo escuchar como el Uzumaki solo camino para salir de la habitación.

"No puedo…" con esa respuesta finalmente Naruto se fue.

 **########################**

En otra zona de la cuidad en plena tarde, vemos en las calles un mar de personas que solo seguían con sus rutinas, viviendo cada uno en sus diferentes mundos, pero nuestros interés se centra en una persona.

Este era un hombre adulto de estatura corta ya que apenas alcanzaba lo 1,60 m, tenia rasgos típicos de un asiático, siendo su cabello oscuro al igual que sus ojos, estaba vistiendo un esmoquin negro con una corbata del mismo color, con una expresión impasible el hombre de corta estatura camino entre los transeúntes de las calles yendo a su destino. Siendo esta una construcción.

Una vez llego a su destino entro para ver a decenas de personas trabajando en la construcción de un edificio, siguiendo caminando fue a la casa rodante donde debía de estar el capataz de estos trabajadores, "¡Oye piernas cortas! ¡¿Quién diablo eres?!" el sujeto de esmoquin se detuvo cuando escucho el grito de un hombre de gran tamaño de mas de 2,10 m de altura y una gran barba castaña, actualmente vestía una camisa a cuadros y unos pantalones de grafa.

"¡Oto-san no seas mal educado!" Yumi tubo que salir de la casa rodante para saber que era este escandalo, solo para encontrarse con su padre gritando a un hombre de traje, actualmente la chica castaña estaba vistiendo unos pantalones jin ajustado y una camisa roja que tenia las mangas arrancadas dejando sus brazos expuestos. Corriendo la chica se coloco entre su padre y el desconocido, "Oto-san cálmate" regañando a su padre se dio la vuelta para mirar al hombre de esmoquin.

"Bha" dando un bufido el jefe de la construcción solo se cruzo de brazos.

"Lamento la actitud de mi Oto-san… Señor" la mujer de cabello castaño ahora dirigió su atención al desconocido que en todo momento estuvo serio.

"No hay problemas Srt. Toho" con calma el desconocido se limpio el polvo de su traje y se arreglo las mangas de saco, "En cuanto a mi nombre… pueden llamarme Nobu" ese nombre izo que el Toho mayor levantara una ceja desconfiado, sin darle importancia a eso el recién conocido como Nobu solo mantuvo la compostura mirando al par padre e hija.

"¿Y que necesita Nobu-san?" pregunto con duda Yumi que entrecerró los ojos al ver este extraño sujeto.

"Vengo a dar un mensaje a Uzumaki Naruto, ¿se encuentra el aquí?" pregunto con calma mientras los dos Toho solo se miraron extrañados, acaso este tipo era un abogado o algo por el estilo que venia a demandar al Uzumaki, era difícil decirlo.

"No… el llegara en el siguiente turno en una hora" contesto Isao mientras sentía un pinchazo detrás de su cuello, ¿Que era esta mala sensación?.

"Ya veo…" la atmósfera se torno fría cuando una sonrisa peligrosa se formo en el rostro del hombre de esmoquin que dio un paso al frente y antes que alguien supiera que aria desapareció en un estallido de velocidad.

"¡Oto-san!" con horror Yumi tubo que ver como el desconocido sacaba dos tubos de su saco y los unió para formar un bastón que luego separo para sacar una espada, usando el arma blanca dio un corte diagonal en el pecho del padre de la chica, solo para después patearlo y hacer que este volara contra un camión que cargaba arena.

Antes que la chica pudiera hacer algo sintió un piquete y con terror vio una hoja de espada que estaba atravesando su estomago, tosiendo sangre miro abajo para ver a Nobu sacar la espada de su estomago para dejarla caer. En silencio el enano de espada vio que la chica se estaba desangrando en el suelo, levantando su espada iba a terminar el trabajo.

Pero fue golpeado por una bolsa de cemento que lo izo retroceder, solo para ver al gigante albañil cargar contra el, "¡Te atreves a tocar a mi hija!" Isao con furia ciega tomo al sujeto del cuello y estampo su cabeza contra la casa rodante asiendo que este callera de lado, sin soltar a su atacante el albañil tubo un cambio en su apariencia, siendo esta que unas garras crecieran de sus dedos con forma de garras y que una leve cantidad de pelaje creciera en algunas zonas de cuerpo, **"¡Te matare!"** gruñendo como un animal comenzó a dar una lluvia de golpes salvajes a Nobu que recibió cada golpe.

Pero cuando el albañil iba a seguir atacando vio cómo su puño era atrapado por la mano ensangrentada del asesino que tenia sangre bajando de su boca y frente, "¿Es todo?" con una sonrisa cruel el torció la mano del gigante y levantándose lo pateo en la cara asiendo que este saliera volando varios metros para caer en el tercer piso del edificio en construcción.

Volando entre las vigas de hierro el Toho se detuvo cuando su espalda golpeo contra una de las vigas, cayendo en el suelo se levanto para ver que su oponente venia contra el, dándose la vuelta el albañil tomo una viga de acero y la uso para atacar al enano, pero este de forma hábil esquivo cada golpe, viendo que esto no llegaría a ningún lado Isao uso la viga para golpear el suelo de madera destruyéndolo haciendo que ambos cayeran.

" **¡Hijo de puta!"** aprovechando la caída el Toho con su peculiaridad activada tomo al enano y lo comenzó a golpear con su puño derecho, desafortunadamente cuando cayeron al segundo piso Nobu se libro de su agarre y usando su espada atravesó el brazo izquierdo de su víctima asiendo que este gritara de dolor.

Estrellándose en la segunda planta del edificio en construcción el hombre de traje retrocedió cuando nuevamente una lluvia de golpes vino contra el, "Tanta fuerza y tan poco cerebro" con destreza el mercenario esquivo todo golpe que le lanzaban y atrapando la muñeca del brazo derecho de su víctima dio un giro para quebrarla produciendo un desagradable sonido.

" **Ahg… infeliz"** cayendo de rodillas Isao vio como ese infeliz que ataco su hija le saco la espada que estaba incrustada en su brazo, con frustración vio que sus dos brazos fueron inutilizados, con una respiración cansada solo pudo ver la sangre que se estaba vertiendo por el suelo, su sangre.

"No me gusta de idea de matar a unos civiles patéticos, pero es parte del contrato y mi cliente fue muy claro en lo que tenia que hacer…" con una mirada sombría Nobu limpio la hoja de su espada con su chaqueta, mirando a su víctima vio que este solo lo miraba con odio puro, "Lamento lo de tu hija, no es nada personal, solo son negoci-"

" **¡Cállate!"** con un salvajismo extremo Isao se levanto para abrir su boca y morder el cuello del mercenario, moviéndose de un lado a otro lo estrello contra las paredes y aun sintiendo el sabor de su sangre en su boca se negó a soltar a este hijo de perra. Sin embargo se vio obligado a abrí la boca cuando la espada de su atacante se clavo en su hombro, retrocediendo fue tomado de su cabeza y recibió un rodillazo en su cara que lo hizo caer de espaldas.

"Eso fue inesperado… me sorprendiste…" gruño Nobu entre dientes mientras usaba su mano derecha para detener el sangrado de su cuello, herido camino hasta su víctima que se había desmallado por la perdida de sangre, "Me hubiera gustado verte a los ojos ante de hacer esto… pero no todo conseguimos lo que queremos" tomando la espada del cuerpo del gigante la levanto para luego bajarla, varias gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo.

"…" perteneciendo esta sangre a la mano que detuvo la espada en pleno vuelo, Nobu solo pudo sonreír la ver que su objetivo principal por fin apareció. Delante de el estaba un estoico Naruto que sostenía la espada con la mano desnuda, con una mirada oscura el rubio rompió la hoja de la espada para luego patear en el centro del estomago al mercenario haciendo que este volara unos metros para estrellarse con una pared de concreto.

"¿A si que tu eres el famoso Uzumaki Naruto?" pregunto perdiendo su sonrisa el enano de traje que sacudió el polvo que tenia su saco, mirando su arma vio que era inservible, dejándola de lado vio como el mocoso estaba colocando el cuerpo del viejo albañil para colocarlo en un elevado de carga y bajarlo en la planta baja donde estaban los demás trabajadores que lo socorrerían.

"¿Quién te envió?" preguntó con una voz grabe el shinobi que camino a paso lento para quedar frente a frente con el mercenario que solo sonrió con burla.

"Tendrás que sacarme la repuesta" dando una respiración profunda Nobu flexiono sus piernas y separo sus brazos con las palmas de sus manos abiertas, con su posición de combate lista espero la respuesta de su oponente, "¡Ven Uzu-" todo se volvió borroso para el mercenario que bajo la mirada para ver al adolecente con su puño enterrado en su estomago, convulsionando abrió la boca para vomitar sangre, "¡Ahg!" cayendo de rodillas sintió todo su cuerpo gritar de dolor, siendo tomado de su cabello se vio obligado a levantar la cabeza para ver la oscura mirada del rubio que tenía su extraño ojo rojo al descubierto que brillaba con fuerza.

"Te atreviste…" con una respiración corta Naruto levanto a su víctima para que este quedara colgando de su cabello aun sin poder recuperarse de ese ultimo golpe, "… a atacarlos" con un brillo siniestro en sus ojos el adolecente levanto su puño derecho para golpear el rostro del sujeto de traje. Pero su puño fue atrapado por Nobu que sonrió con burla.

Con una fuerza increíble el enano de traje torció el brazo del adolecente y pateo su pecho para separarse de el, cayendo de pie Nobu se miro a si mismo con euforia, "Si…" tomando su chaqueta se la quito y se arranco la camisa para mostrar como de forma retorcida toda su musculatura crecía de forma constante mientras que las venas en su cuerpo solo resaltaban mas, "¡Esta fuerza es mas de lo que creí! ¡Me siento invencible!" grito con fuerza mientras miraba al rubio que se mantuvo serio.

Sin comprender lo que acababa de suceder Naruto se lanzo al ataque con una patada vertical que fue bloqueada por su oponente que desapareció en un estallido de velocidad y reaparecer junto a el para estrellar un demoledor derechazo en el rostro del shinobi que salió volando para estrellarse contra varias vigas de hierro deformándolas.

Pero su castigo no termino ahí ya que el asiático salto y le dio una patada que izo que atravesara las vigas y callera en el un pozo de un ascensor que daba al primer piso del edificio, cayendo de espaldas en el suelo Naruto giro para evitar ser pisado por su oponente, usando sus manos se empujo para ponerse de pie y lanzar un derechazo a su oponente que lo esquivo.

La mirada de ambos adversarios chocaron y los golpes no se hicieron esperar, ambos mostraron tener estilos propios de pelea que se contrarrestaban entre ellos, dejando que la velocidad fuera la clave y desafortunadamente para el adolecente, Nobu mostraba una leve ventaja, "¡Vamos!" con una sonrisa peligrosa el mercenario de estatura corta bloqueo un derechazo del adolecente y le dio varios golpes en el torso a su contrincante que lo hizo retroceder, dando una voltereta el asiático le dio una dura patada en la cara de Naruto asiendo que esta trastabillara, "¡Muéstreme lo que el gran Uzumaki Naruto sabe hacer!" tomando al shinobi de su ropa el mercenario lo estrello contra una pared de concreto y luego tomándolo de las piernas giro para lanzarlo asía arriba haciendo que este atravesara varios techos para llegar al quinto piso.

Eufórico Nobu solo salto para llegar hasta el piso donde arrojo a su oponente, solo para mirar con molestia como el Uzumaki solo estaba cruzado de brazos como si nada, "…" con una mirada seria Naruto que solo quito un poco de polvo de su chaqueta rota, mirando a su oponente vio que su respiración se estaba volviendo lenta y pesada, "Tienes mi fuerza y velocidad, eso sumada a la tuya… así funciona tu peculiaridad, ¿verdad?" pregunto de forma analítica mientras tronaba su cuello y veía como su oponente solo sonrió con arrogancia.

"Eres listo… bueno como ya lo sabes no importa ocultarlo, con solo tocar a las personas puedo obtener su fuerza y velocidad, eso se suma a la mía y eso ya me da una ventaja" arrastrando sus pies Nobu tomo posición de pelea mirando directo al mocoso que solo estaba cruzado de brazos.

"…" en silencio el Uzumaki flexiono sus piernas y doblo sus brazos para formar puños con sus manos, una invisible capa de viento lo cubrió y su musculatura aumento levemente, "Pongamos a prueba si puedes seguirme el paso" diciendo eso desapareció en un estallido de velocidad y reapareció frente a su oponente y con una fuerza monstruosa le conecto un derechazo que aturdió al asiático, pero en vez de caer este devolvió el golpe de la misma forma.

"¡Conque aun tienes mas fuerza escondida eh!" Nobu tubo un crecimiento de musculatura de nuevo siendo ya algo grotesco, pero esto solo emociono mas al mercenario que ataco al shinobi con varios golpes que fueron esquivados, "¡Ahg!" recibiendo una patada en un descuido retrocedió, solo para ser tomado del cuello y puesto contra una pared.

"…" una capa de vapor cubrió a Naruto que sostuvo a su oponente contra la pared viendo como los músculos de este no dejaban de crecer, _**"Tercera puerta… abierta"**_ con ese susurro el adolecente lo vio. De forma grotesca el cuerpo de su enemigo comenzó a crecer y los musculosos se estaban comenzando a rasgar dejando que la sangre brotara en varias partes.

"¡Ahhhhhhhhh!" esto solo traja agonía al mercenario que tubo que soportar el como su cuerpo se estaba destruyendo, podía escuchar como los huesos dentro de su cuerpo se trituraban por la presión de sus músculos, solo para que después estos se rasgaran junto con su piel dejando que la sangre salpicara en todas direcciones en una escena digna de una escena de una película de terror.

"…" dejando escapar un suspiro pesado Naruto cerro las puertas que había abierto, tal vez el sujeto podría tomar la fuerza de los demás, pero su cuerpo estaba lejos de soportar años y años de duro entrenamiento por el que tubo que pasar, sin soltar el cuello del mercenario vio que este aun estaba consiente, "Dime… ¿Quién te mando?" preguntó con gravedad apretando su agarre alrededor de su atacante.

Su respuesta fue que Nobu sonriera con burla y riera en lo bajo, "Sabias que esto pasaría… nadie hace lo que tú, sin ganarse a poderosos enemigos que quieren tu cabeza en una charola de plata… ahora… todos los que conoces… sufrirán y esto es solo el comien-" el mercenario escupió sangre cuando recibió un duro golpe que casi le rompió la mandíbula.

"¡Dime un nombre!" perdiendo al poca paciencia que tenia Naruto usando su puño derecho comenzó a golpear con fuerza a Nobu haciendo que el rostro de este, poco a poco se valla desfigurando y sangre manchara la mano del shinobi, deteniéndose el Uzumaki levanto del suelo a mercenarios y lo levanto del suelo para estrellarlo contra una viga, "¡Dime un nombre o te juro que la muerte será el menor de tus problemas!" grito furioso, el atacar a Isao y su hija fue algo que no dejaría escapar como si nada.

"Jajaja" riendo con dolor Nobu solo bajo su mano para apuntar a su pecho, esto izo que el rubio bajara la mirada para ver una protuberancia en el pecho del mercenario, esta protuberancia era del tamaño de una pelado de golf que ahora estaba parpadeando en rojo repetidamente.

"¡Dime un maldito nombre!" sin darle importancia a ese brote el shinobi tomo la cabeza de Nobu y la estrello contra la viga de metal asiendo que esta se manchara con sangre, como consecuencia el mercenario asiático fue cerrando sus ojos, su pulso fue disminuyendo y los latidos de su corazón se ralentizaban mas y mas.

"…" abriendo la boca Nobu susurro unos palabras que no se alcanzan a escuchar, esto obligo a Naruto a agacharse y acercar su cabeza al moribundo asesino que embozo una sonrisa oscura, "All for One" con ese susurro el pecho del asiático se ilumino en rojo y desato una explosión que borro la base del edificio en construcción, desconcertado a todos los que estaban cerca, siendo estos los civiles y algunos héroes profesionales que acaban de llegar.

#######################

Pasando las horas vemos a Naruto e Isao parado frente a un gran ventanal, el Uzumaki estaba un poco quemado en algunas partes de su cuerpo por estar en el centro de la explosión suicida del mercenario, pero nada de lo que no se pudiera recuperar. En cambio su jefe Toho tenia ambos brazos vendados, al igual que su hombro derecho, se podía apreciar el dolor y el cansancio en su rostro, pero se negó a dejarse internar.

Porque no todos salieron bien librados…

Ambos estaban en un hospital, siendo más exactos en la sala de cirugías y los dos estaban viendo por el cristal de una ventana como Yumi estaba en cuidados intensivos siendo atendida por varios médicos que solo se centraban en estabilizarla y mantenerla con vida. La chica fue apuñalada en el estomago y uno de sus riñones fue perforado junto con un daño en la espina dorsal, la resultado de todos estos daños no era buena.

"¿Ese hijo de perra esta muerto?" pregunto el gigante de barba que solo vio como a su hija le estaban colocando una mascarilla para ayudarla a respirar.

"Si…" fue la simple respuesta de Naruto que solo pudo mirar todo esto con frustración e impotencia, levantando la cabeza solo pudo mirar la mirada preocupada y desesperada de su jefe.

"Sabes… ella siempre fue la fuerte" volviendo a hablar Isao solo pudo sentir un nudo en su estomago cuando vio que el ritmo de corazón de su pequeña estaba disminuyendo, "Cuando su Oka-san murió… yo me hundí en el vicio del alcohol, no había una sola noche en el que no estuviera ebrio y enojado con este mundo por quitarme a una de las personas que mas ame…" el shinobi solo guardo silencio escuchando al padre de la chica que siguió manteniendo una voz seca y grabe que lo caracterizaba, "Pero ella con solo ocho años me dijo que teníamos que ser fuertes… por su Oka-san, que debíamos de estar juntos y superar todos los obstáculos" pero aunque el no lo quisiera su voz se estaba quebrando.

"…" Naruto vio como los doctores estaban reanimando a su amiga con electrochoques, pero aun así ella no despertaba.

"Trabaje tan duro por ella, me rompía la espalda trabajando solo para que a ella nunca le faltara nada… incluso en las noches me quedaba a estudiar sus libros de escuela para ayudarla al día siguiente, sin importar que tan cansado estaba siempre quise disfrutar el tiempo junto a ella… mi pequeña Yumi" los ojos del gigante se comenzaron a cristalizar viendo que los doctores estaban reanimando a su pequeña sin cesar tratando de traerla al mundo de los vivos nuevamente.

"Ella no se rendirá Isao… es tan terca como tu" dijo el shinobi tratando de consolar al padre de la chica, pero el sombrío silencio dentro de la sala de emergencia no estaba ayudando.

"Lo se…" levantando su mano derecha de forma lenta el albañil solo pudo ponerla contra el cristal, "Sabes ella siempre quiso ser doctora, este era su ultimo año en la universidad de medicina, ella era tan inteligente que pudo ayudar al bruto de su Oto-san a mantener su negocio de construcción y a la ves estudiar para salir adelante… todo eso saco de su Oka-san no hay duda" diciendo eso ultimo solo pudo apoyar su frente en el cristal rezando a cualquiera que lo escuche para que salve a su pequeña.

"Sr. Toho" una doctora de edad avanzada salió de la sala de emergencia para llegar ante ambos hombres que estaban esperando que le digan el estado actual de la joven Toho, "Su hija esta estable, casi la perdimos pero es fuerte, se recuperara" dijo en un tono profesional sin sonreír, esto solo mantuvo tenso a Iseo y a Naruto.

"¿Sin embargo?" fue la pregunta dolorosa que el albañil tubo que hacer sin dejar de mirar por el cristal como su hija estaba conectada a varios aparatos que la ayudaban a respirar y la mantenían estable.

"Su columna… se vio atrofiada por el arma que rozo unos nervios importantes, lamento decir que su hija, tal vez nunca vuelva a caminar… lo siento" con eso dicho la doctora se retiro dejando a ambos solos.

Naruto solo pudo permanecer serio, pero el dolor en sus ojos estaba presente, "Iseo… yo lo siento, esto es…" todos en las cercanías escucharon un estruendo que fue producido por el cuerpo del adolescente que fue estrellado contra una pared por el albañil que lo tomo del cuello de la chaqueta para mantenerlo tendido en el aire.

"¡No quiero tus disculpas!" grito Iseo que estaba llorando con impotencia y furia mirando al shinobi que solo mantuvo la cabeza baja, "¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡Solo mira lo que provocaste! ¡Mi niña! ¡Mi bebe! ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!" usando su brazo libre obligo al Uzumaki a mirarlo a los ojos al tomarlo del rostro, "Si quieres hacer algo… ve por quien este detrás de esto" separándolo de la pared lo arrojo por el pasillo para que callera con pesadez contra una pared, "¡No quiero que estés cerca de nosotros de nuevo Uzumaki! ¡No quiero verte cerca de mi hija! ¡Lárgate!" con ese ultimo grito se dio la vuelta para entrar en la habitación donde estaba internada su hija.

Mientras tanto Naruto solo permaneció tirado en suelo mirando el techo blanco del hospital, en silencio se puso de pie para caminar hasta la salida, no sin antes dar una ultima mirada por el ventanal a una inconsciente Yumi que tenia a su padre sentado a su lado, volviendo su mirada al frente solo camino hasta llegar a la salida.

 **Chan**

 **Channnn**

 **Channnnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Me despido de ustedes de donde sea que sean Costa rica Bolivia, Colombia, Brasil, Chile, Puerto rico, Uruguay, Panamá, Perú, Venezuela, USA, México, Argentina y demás países donde estén leyendo esta historia.**

 **Recuerden mientras mas comentarios, mas rápido actualizare la historia, sin mas CHAAAAAUUUUUUU y que les valla bien a ustedes y sus familias.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bueno, bueno, bueno, uff este mes empezó con fuerza, bueno porque el estreno de Avengers and game está cada vez más cerca, mala porque acabo de perder mi teléfono donde tenía el capítulo 3 de "Una llegada inesperada" y el capítulo 54 y 55 de un Sennin entre héroes, ahora ya saben porque no publique nada de este ultima. Pero bueno al menos pudo recuperar este capítulo de Ronin que estaba en mi computadora.**

 **Como siempre gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo, sin mas solo comencemos de una vez.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capítulo 24:** **No te dejare hundirte en la oscuridad…**

Era una fría noche de otoño en la gran ciudad de Kyoto, una gran cuidad en crecimiento que tenia un futuro brillante, había buenas escuelas, varios trabajos para a aquellos que querían ganar el pan de cada día, sin duda un pueblo que prosperaría y crecería como un gran roble en el medio del bosque, pero claro, como todo árbol, algunas de sus raíces estaban podridas.

En un muelle en la costa del mar vemos varias camionetas oscuras cerca de un almacén viejo, donde se podía escuchar fuertes golpes y el salpicar de la sangre, siendo acompañados estos de gritos de dolor. Adentrándonos al lugar vemos a decenas de hombres de trajes formales formando un círculo, donde en el centro estaba un hombre atado con alambre en una silla metálica.

El golpeador que estada golpeado sin descanso al rehén, era un hombre adulto de cabello canoso y abundante barba, llevaba unos lentes negros que cubrían por completo sus ojos y vestía un saco gris que hacían juego con el resto de su traje que estaba manchado con sangre, "Si vas a decir algo ahora… ser mejor que seas claro" dejando de golpear el viejo saco un pañuelo de su traje y limpio la sangre que salpico su rostro, todo sin dejar de mirar a su victima que solo era un hombre común de cabello castaño con sobre peso que tenia su rostro cubierto de moretones y sangraba sin parar.

"¡Ya te lo dije! ¡El esta vuelta! ¡El entro a la fábrica, destruyo toda la mercancía y mato a casi todos los hombres!" derramando sangre por su boca respiro de forma agitada, obteniendo solo un duro golpe que la arranco varios dientes por parte del lider de los hombre lo tomo del cuello con fuerza.

"Me estas diciendo que alguien entro a mi maldita fabrica, destruyo mi mercancía y libero a mis empleados que están ahora en las manos de servicios sociales y como consecuencia… con la policía" gruño el hombre de cabello canoso que sonrió con molestia, quitándose los lentes mostro unos ojos completamente amarillos con la pupila rasgada, sus ojos brillaron con furia a la vez que su mano que tenia alrededor del cuello de su victima comenzó a liberar un líquido amarillento que izo que el hombre en la silla gritara en agonía, "¡Dime quien izo esto! ¡Solo para hacerlo sufrir cien veces más de que a ti repugnante rata! ¡Dime quien es esta persona que me esta causando problemas!" soltando al hombre con sobre peso dejo mostrar la quemadura que dejo la carne de su cuello expuesta.

Respirando con debilidad el hombre aun atado en la silla bajo la cabeza para luego reír con fuerza, esto solo causo que los hombres que lo rodeaban se molestaran mas, en especial su líder, "Él no es una persona… no lo es" dejando de reír levanto la cabeza para mirar directo al mafioso que solo se cruzo de brazos, "Pensamos que hace un año había dejado las calles, fue un alivio para todos que 'el' despareciera, Rusia, Estados Unidos, Colombia, Alemania, el a estado en todas partes derramando la sangre de cientos…" dejando caer la cabeza solo pudo negar en saber que el había vuelto, "Pero ahora… ha vuelto y nadie esta a salvo, la parca, la misma muerte en persona… Ronin ha vuelto" un silencio tenso se formo en el viejo almacén que fue roto por el viejo de traje gris que solo frunció el ceño mientras golpeaba sus manos con un aplauso lento.

"Joder que gran historia…" dando un suspiro con frustración el mafioso solo junto sus manos para luego encogerse de hombros, "¿Y que busca esta leyenda urbana? Y porque te dejo vivo a ti de entre decenas de 'mis' hombres que ahora solo son cadáveres mutilados" hablo con furia mientras caminaba alrededor de la silla viendo como el gordo maniatado solo respiro con mas pesadez.

"El quiere que la voz se corra, en todos sus ataques deja vivo a un hombre y quiere que de el mensaje" temblando levanto la mirada al escuchar un sonido desde el techo, pero esto fue ignorados por todos los demás.

"¿Cuál es ese mensaje?" deteniéndose el mafioso tomo la cabeza de su rehén e izo que lo mirara a los ojos.

"…" negando con la cabeza el sujeto atado solo tembló para moverse sin control en sus ataduras, mirando a la persona que alguna vez fue su jefe abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió asiendo que el mafioso se acercara para poder escucharlo, "¿Dónde está All for one?" dando esa pregunta fue testigo de como todas las luces del almacén se apagaban de la nada dejando confusos a mafiosos que prepararon sus armas y activaron sus respectivas peculiaridades.

"…" del techo cayo un silueta encapuchada que quedo entre los hombre que apuntaron sus armas contra el. Desde lo lejos en el muelle se podía apreciar los brillos de los disparos dentro del almacén y los gritos que eran silenciados… para siempre.

 **######################**

Cuando el sol estaba elevándose en el horizonte, vemos movimiento en la casa Midoriya, siendo Izuku que al levantarse de su cama comenzó a hacer flexiones y lagartijas durante al menos una media hora, una ver termino su calentamiento, se fue a duchar y luego cuando fue a la cocina se encontró con su madre preparando el desayuno.

"Buenos días Izuku" sonriente Inko estaba en la cocina preparando huevos revueltos con tocino, todo mientras su hijo salió de la casa para tomar el periódico y luego volver para sentarse en el comedor.

"Buenos días Oka-san" devolviendo el saludo a su madre el peliverde miro el periódico, normalmente vería las noticias por su teléfono, pero siempre los periódicos eran mas confiable y exactos, mirando el encabeza de la primera plana se altero.

 _¿Un fallo de un gran prospecto?_

 _El día de ayer al medio día hubo un ataque terrorista contra una reconocida organización de construcción bajo el cargo de Isao Toho, en este ataque un desconocido terrorista casi mata a Isao Toho y su hija, desgraciadamente este incidente dejo como consecuencia que Yumi Toho perdiera el uso de sus piernas y posiblemente nunca vuelva a caminar._

 _En el medio de este revuelo esta Uzumaki Naruto, uno de los prospectos mas interesantes de U.A que a tenido sus altas y bajas debido a su naturaleza violenta mostradas en el festival deportivo de este año, mas su largo historial donde esta implicado en varios homicidios, aunque en estas ultimas semanas gano el apoyo de la población por su acto heroico en el incidente del tren en la ciudad de Hazo._

 _Este joven no solo estuvo relacionado en este acto terrorista, sino que hay sospechas de que el estuvo relacionado en la explosión que mato al terrorista que según nuestras fuentes, era_ _ **Nobu**_ _un reconocido mercenario y villano internacional buscando en mas de veinte países…_

"…" dando un suspiro Izuku se froto la cabeza pensando en lo que acababa de leer, hojeando mas en el diario encontró otro encabezado.

 _¿Batalla de bandas o algo mas?_

 _Anoche en los muelles de la cuidad de Kyoto hubo una masacre entre bandas o al menos eso se cree ya que todos los cuerpos encontrados fueron de la mafia alemana, la causa de muerte de la mayoría de ellos es producto de golpes o cortes de un arma blanca, ¿acaso tenemos un nuevo vigilante ilegal como 'el asesino de héroes'? Las autoridades han advertido de tener cuidado al salir de noche, ya que aun se desconocen de lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser este nuevo 'villano'._

"…" frunciendo el ceño Deku cambio de página y pasando los segundos lo cerró para dejarlo sobre la mesa, _"¿Sera que estos dos incidentes están relacionados?"_ pensó con cautela el peliverde que se froto el mentón pensando en todo lo que acababa de leer. Mientras estaba hundido en sus pensamientos su madre había colocado la mesa para desayunar.

"¿Izuku?" Inko miro con preocupación a su hijo que estaba solo sentado con la mirada perdida.

"Oh lo siento Oka-san, solo estaba pensando… Es todo" tomando el periódico, Deku lo oculto debajo de su brazo, no quería preocupar a su madre por esto.

 **#######################**

Las horas pasaron y ahora Deku estaba en la U.A viendo los resultados de los exámenes escritos, estaba en el puesto 5, algo que no le importo mucho ahora, mirando a su 'Sensei' vio que este salió en el puesto 21, al parecer solo izo lo suficiente como para aprobar, no dándole importancia al hecho que quedo en el último lugar.

"Muy bien como vieron todos han aprobado, debo de felicitarlos por esto" hablo con pereza Aizawa que miro como casi todos sus alumnos que estaban emocionados por aprobar y estar mas cerca a ir al campamento, "Pero aun no terminamos… aun falta la prueba practica que será en una hora, todos deben de tener listos sus trajes y estar en la puerta de entrada de la academia donde nos espera nuestro transporte" diciendo eso junto varios papeles de su escritorio para a paso lento salir por la puerta del aula.

Varios de los alumnos de la Clase-A se levantaron de sus asientos para hablar entre ellos felices por su logro, pero algunos salieron, estando entre ellos Naruto y Deku, siendo este último el que estaba siguiendo a su maestro, porque quería algunas respuestas.

Otro día, otro dolor de cabeza, al menos eso era lo que Naruto estaba pensando mientras caminaba por los pasillo de la academia de la U.A, con una mirada cansada el shinobi ignoro todo a su alrededor, "¿Sensei?" o al menos lo intento ya que estaba siendo seguido por Deku que tenía una mirada preocupada, "¿Esta todo bien?" pregunto el peli verde viendo como su 'maestro' estuvo estos últimos días bastante callado.

"No" con esa respuesta el rubio subió por las escaleras para llegar a la azotea del gigantesco edificio, "Me dirás porque has estado siguiéndome" hablo con molestia mientras llegaba hasta un una rejilla de ventilación, levantando una ceja el shinobi vio como el adolecente de cabello verde le extendió un periódico.

"En estos últimos días ha habido muchos ataques contra las principales cabeza del crimen" con una mirada seria el Midoriya vio como el shinobi miro el periódico con aburrimiento, "Las noticias vuelan por todo el país ante ataques hasta ahora no han dejado una pista de que pudo haber sucedido… ¿Usted sabe algo de esto Sensei?" pregunto mirando directo al adolecente rubio que solo arrugo el periódico para lanzarlo al suelo.

"…" sentado el Uzumaki solo miro las nubes pasar sobre el en lo alto del cielo, hoy era un día fresco típicos de esta temporada de frio que traía el otoño. Este silencio solo molesto más a Deku que juntando valor se paro frente al rubio con vendas.

"Si no vas a hablar esta bien… yo solo quiero creer que no estas involucrado en esto" Izuku solo pudo mirar con frustración como el shinobi solo se sentó para sacar su licorera y beber como si nada estuviera pasando, "Se lo que sucedió en el lugar donde trabajas, yo… lo siento por lo que sucedió" disculpándose solo pudo caminar para quedar frente al rubio con vendas que dio otro trago a su bebida, "Pero lo que estés haciendo, no es correcto…" pasando los segundos solo se formo un silencio tenso entre ambos adolecentes, al ver que conseguiría respuestas el peli verde estaba por irse, pero se detuvo cuando escucho una risa seca por parte del Uzumaki.

"Aun eres un crédulo Midoriya" rompiendo el silencio Naruto se levantó de donde estaba, "¿Crees que ponerte un traje ridículo como tu amado All might lograras un cambió? ¿Crees que al final del día salvaras a todos para irte a casa con tu madre y decirlo lo bien que te fue haciendo que? ¿Bajar un gato de un árbol? ¿Ayudar a una anciana a pasar al otro lado de la calle? ¿Derribar un ladrón que robo un bolso?" cada pregunta el shinobi se acerco mas a su 'alumno' que solo retrocedía con una expresión temerosa y confusa.

"¿Que-e tratas de decir?" pregunto esta vez el peliverde que dejo de retroceder para mantener una postura firme encarando al Uzumaki.

"Que tu infantil sueño nunca se cumplirá…" fueron las palabras acidas del shinobi que apunto al peli verde con su mano derecha, "¿Sabes porque? Porque llegara el día en que veas que este mundo es una mierda, padres matando a sus hijos, niños y niñas siendo tratados como juguetes, bastardos que no dudaran en cortarte el cuello a ti y a tu madre si les causas problemas…"

"¡Cállate!" en un estallido de furia Izuku lanzo un derechazo que golpeo la mejilla de Naruto que apenas se movió por el golpe. Volteando la mirada el shinobi vio como el peli verde estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

"¿Sabes algo Midoriya?" dando un paso al frente el shinobi gano una mirada sombría que choco directo contra los ojos verdes del adolecente, "Mientras tu usas tu traje verde corriendo por las calles golpeado villanos y mandándolos a la cárcel, ¿Por cuánto? Unos años, meces o solo días… si yo los golpeo, me aseguro que nunca vuelvan a levantarse..."

"¡Eso no depende de ti! ¡Todos a quienes matas tienen familia! ¡¿Sabes cuantos hijos, padre hermanos has apartado de sus familias?!" grito con furia Midoriya que solo pudo mirar con hostilidad al Uzumaki que solo se mantuvo de brazos cruzados.

"¿Y sabes a cuantos salve yo? Esas personas que tú dices que tenían familias, solo causaban que esa familia en donde estaban se pudrieran"

"Esa no te da la razón, no está en nuestras manos el elegir quien vive y quien muere" un silencio tenso se formó entre ambos adolecentes que solo se miraron, Deku tenía el corazón en su garganta y temblaba sin control, pero su mirada desafiante en ningún se apartó de los fríos ojos del shinobi, que dio una risa seca que duro unos segundos.

"¿Dime porque?" fue la simple pregunta de Naruto que se encogió de hombros esperando terminar con este debate moral.

"Porque todos tenemos bondad dentro de nosotros, aunque cometamos errores siempre tendremos una segunda oportunidad para tomar el camino correcto, incluso tú tienes bondad dentro de ti, no tienes que hacer esto" pidió el adolecente de cabello verde tratando de hacer recapacitar a quien consideraba un amigo.

"Ahí es donde te equivocas, lo he visto millones de veces, personas que comenten de nuevo el mismo error una y otra vez, si matan a una persona inocente solo por dinero o solo porque quisieron lo volverán hacer, si violan lo van a volver hacer, ¿Tú crees que personas como ellos deben de seguir cometiendo los mismos errores dañando gente inocente en su transcurso?... no, yo no permitiría algo como eso y acabare con todos aquellos que lo merezcan" diciendo eso volvió a dar un trago a su bebida para luego guardar la botella, dando un suspiro miro la mirada del peli verde.

"¿Y si alguien te quiere dar lo que tú te mereces?" pregunto con cuidado Deku mirando con seriedad al rubio, "Si alguien cree que tu mereces la muerte"

"Pues será mejor que no falle"

"…" sin saber que más decir Izuku solo pudo bajar la cabeza, toda esta charla fue demasiado para él, le era imposible comprender a alguien como Uzumaki naruto si no vivía a carne propia por todo lo que paso, y solo podía rogar para que nunca tenga que pasar, pasando los minutos un silencio árido se formó en el lugar, que fue roto por le shinobi que hablo de nuevo.

"Un último concejo… Estas a solo un paso de ser lo que mas odias y temes, ¿crees que los 'villanos' solo salen de la nada? No, algunos de ellos han perdido cosas, este mundo incluso les abra arrebatado todo y si no tienes nada, ¿Por qué les importaría seguir las reglas que la sociedad impone?" pregunto con una voz seria mientras veía como el mocoso temblaba como una hoja atrapada por el viento, "Tu solo estas a un mal día… donde puedes perder a tus amigos… tus seres queridos… tu familia, para ser como yo, tarde o temprano todos terminan como yo…" dándole ahora la espalda a Deku el shinobi solo camino para quedar al borde del edificio para mirar hacia abajo.

"…" En silencio Midoriya solo uso su manga para secarse las lágrimas y dándose la vuelta se fue corriendo de la azotea dejando al shinobi 'solo'. Solo para ver que detrás de uno de unos de los ductos que sobresalían de los techos una persona salió.

Esta era Ibara que vestía su uniforme escolar y llevaba en sus manos su biblia, esta con una mirada molesta apretó su libro sagrado enfocando su vista en la espalda del rubio que estaba en el borde del edificio, "Eso no era necesario" hablo por primera ves con el shinobi desde hace ya algunas semanas.

"Miren quien se digno a hablarme" con el ceño fruncido Naruto solo se dio la vuelta para cruzarse de brazos y mirar directo a la chica de cabello de enredadera, "¿A que debo este honor?" pregunto con sarcasmo mientras se dejaba caer para sentarse en el borde del edificio para sacar de su chaqueta su botella de licor y darle un gran sorbo.

"Yo vengo aquí en mi tiempo libre a leer" con una mirada más suave la chica vio las pequeñas ojeras del adolecente rubio y su aspecto cansado, que le daba la apariencia de no haber dormido por un largo tiempo "Yo… lamento el haberte ignorado estos días… es solo que yo"

"No me interesa" interrumpiendo a la chica Naruto se quitó la chaqueta para arrojarla junto con su corbata, ni siquiera se inmuto ante la mirada dolida de una de las pocas personas que se interesaba en el, "No me interesa lo que tu o los demás digan, estoy arto de jugar con ustedes a los 'héroes' y perder el tiempo…" gruñendo se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda a la adolecente de cabello de enredadera.

"Yo supe lo que le paso a… tu jefe y su hija, en verdad lo sien-"

"¡Ya estoy arto de escuchar esa maldita frase! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!" grito de forma inesperada Naruto que hizo que Ibara se sobresaltara y retrocediera unos pasos, "Siempre odie que las personas se disculpen por cosas que no entienden, solo hacerlo por lastima queriendo hacer sentir mejor a los pobres diablos que se les cruza por su camino…" dejando el borde del edificio se encamino a la puerta para largarse.

"¡Eres un idiota!" ese grito proveniente de la chica cristiana izo que Naruto se detuviera en la puerta y la cerrara con lentitud, pero esto no le importó a Ibara que estaba furiosa, "¡Ya me canse de tu actitud! ¡Eres grosero, distante, aplastas las esperanzas de los demás, eres violento y un completo idiota! ¡¿Acaso no ves a las personas que te aprecian querer ayudarte?!" tomando una respiración profunda camino hasta el shinobi para tomarlo del hombro y hacer que este lo mirara cara a cara, "¡Pero tu los alejas como si no te importara en lo mas mínimo! ¡No lo entiendes nosotros solo queremos-!"

"Eres tu la que no entiende" devolviendo la mirada el Uzumaki mantuvo su mirada fría, pero con el ceño fruncido, "¿Yo acaso pedí que se acercaran a mi? ¿Qué finjamos que somos amigos? Ibara Shiozashi… te recuerdo que tu solo eres una mocosa que cree en su ser invisible que ni siquiera existe, tu crees que ves la luz en las personas que ya está perdidos en la oscuridad… eres solo una pequeña niña rezando por un mejor mañana que nunca llegara…" perdiendo la compostura el rubio dio un paso al frente asiendo que la chica que estaba luchando por no llorar retrocediera, "…" desviando la mirada el shinobi evito ver como la adolecente estaba temblando, "Si eso es todo me voy"

"¡No!" Naruto dándose la vuelta vio como una pared de esas lianas verdes lo rodeaban y lo atrapaban para empujarlo contra una pared, "¡Siento todo lo que te esta pasando! ¡Pero eso no te da derecho a ser un cretino que desprecia a las personas que se preocupan por ti!" grito Ibara que no pudo contener las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, estaba harta de esta pared que separaba a ambos, levantando la mirada vio como los mechones de su cabello eran cortados por decenas de rayos que nacieron del adolecente rubio que quedo libres de sus ataduras, "Por favor solo dime lo que sucede…" esta vez la chica trato de acercarse de forma pacifica al shinobi, pero este solo le dio una mirada molesta.

"¿Quieres saber lo que me sucede?" pregunto con furia contenida Naruto que apretó sus puños hasta el punto de hacerlos sangrar, "Durante meces he jugado a su juego de ser Superhéroe, seguí sus reglas, trate de ser algo que no soy solo para encajar y olvidar toda la mierda que me esta cayendo encima, ahora tú y Midoriya vienen pensando que con palabras bonitas y supuesto apoyo de personas que no me importar un comino, lograran cambiar lo que soy…"

"Pero… ¡Tu dijiste que nos protegerías con tu vida! ¡Tu le dijiste eso a Yaoyorozu-san hace tiempo!" contesto gritando la chica de cabello de plantas que sintió el picor de las lágrimas en sus ojos por el mar de emociones que estaba sintiendo ahora.

"Mentí…" esa simple palabras izo que Ibara retrocediera unos pasos consternada por la mirada del shinobi.

"Tu… mientes" aguantando el llanto la chica se acerco y tomo los hombros de Naruto con firmeza, "Sé que no soy nadie en tu vida, que solo nos conocemos hace algunos meces, pero como amiga… te pido… no, te ruego que me dejes ayudarte, solo quiero que me digas la verdad, por favor, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Qué te causa tanto dolor?" pregunto una vez mas mientras soltaba al rubio para quedar a solo unos centímetros de el.

Dando un pesado suspiro Naruto solo vio los ojos de la chica frente a el, "…" bajando la mirada solo permaneció en silencio haciendo que la adolecente solo se sintiera mas herida.

"Si es lo que quieres… entonces te dejare en paz y no te volveré a buscar" retrocediendo unos pasos solo pudo darle la espalda al chico y caminar, ¿acaso todos esos momentos que compartieron no valieron nada? ¿Ni siquiera confiaba en ella? ¿Cómo ayudarlo si el no la dejaba? Esas preguntas solo dañaban más moralmente a la chica evangelia que solo camino hasta la puerta para irse.

Pero algo la detuvo, sorprendida bajo la mirada para ver que el shinobi había tomado su muñeca, levantando la mirada la adolecente se encontró ese brillante ojo color azul y lindas marcas que gato que caracterizaba al Uzumaki que con lentitud soltó su brazo para luego hablar.

"No he visto a mi familia en mas de cuatro años… ni siquiera se si mi madre y hermana están vivas, no hay un solo día en el que no tenga pesadilla de mi pasado, cuando tu de niña jugabas con muñecas… yo hacía cosas malas que me perseguirán hasta la tumba…" con una mirada afligida el Uzumaki solo pudo bajar la cabeza para mirar el suelo.

"¿Por qué solo no vuelves con tu familia?" pregunto con suavidad Ibara que se acercó lentamente para quedar a solo unos escasos centímetros del adolecente que solo dio una risa seca.

"Y ver la mirada de odio de mi propia madre… la ultima vez que la vi ella me deseaba muerto" con un tembló de hombros Naruto levanto su mirada para mostrar su ojo azul que se estaba cristalizando por las escasas lágrimas amenazaban con formarse, "Todos los días cuando me levanto y me veo al espejo… siento asco, de lo que soy… todo lo que esta cerca de mi… solo le suceden cosas malas, por mi culpa una chica quedo en sillas de ruedas para el resto de su vida…" con la mirada perdida solo pudo mirar el los ojos de la Shiozashi, "Ahora solo sé que debo de volver a hacer en lo que soy mejor… para evitar que esto suceda de nuevo" hablo con gravedad y determinación haciendo que la chica frente a el ganara una mirada triste.

"…" en silencio la chica solo pudo ver el estado del adolecente, podía ver el dolor que sus ojos transmitían, acercándose un poco vio como el se alejo.

"Sabes… yo siempre, solo soñé desde niño ser como mi padre…" aun manteniendo una mirada vacía el shinobi solo miro sus manos para luego unirlas, "Ser fuerte, amable, carismático como el, el nunca se rendía y siempre puso la seguridad de los demás antes que la de el, incluso si era una batalla perdida el se negaba a dejarse vencer… y pensar que solo soy una mala copia de el, un perdedor que nunca logro nada en su vida y solo se perderá en la historia… solo" mirando sus manos solo pudo vagar en sus recuerdos antes que perdiera a su padre en esa fatídica noche que lo cambio todo.

"Para mi eres más que un perdedor" tomando un acto arriesgado Ibara tomo con firmeza las manos del shinobi sin importarle que este pensara.

"No me conoces…" con una mirada dura Naruto estaba por hacer que sus manos fueran liberadas, pero la chica solo apretó sus manos con más fuerza negándose a soltarlo.

"Se lo suficiente… Eres Uzumaki Naruto, un chico con una actitud fría e incluso violenta" sonriendo de forma débil se acerco mas al chico, "Pero eso solo es una mascara que oculta a alguien que a sufrido mucho, pero aun así estas dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesite, se que te disgustan los sonidos fuertes y el estar entre muchas personas, también se que tu mayor deseo solo es ser feliz…"

"Detente…" frunciendo el ceño el shinobi desvió la mirada, solo para que una de las manos de la adolecente de cabellera verde rosara su mejilla haciendo que la mirada de ambos se encuentren.

"Salvaste a muchas personas, arriesgaste tu vida una y otra salvando a quien lo necesitara, entrenaste a Midoriya-san para que este se desenvuelva y muestre de lo que es capaz, también supe que acompañaste a Todoroki-san al hospital a visitar a su madre, te enfrentarse al líder de la liga de villanos para evitar que dañaran a la Oka-san de Yaoyorozu-san, ¿Aun te consideras una mala persona después de haber hecho todo eso?" preguntó a la vez que sonreía viendo como el Uzumaki se mantuvo aun cerca de ella.

"No voy detenerme, ahí alguien que quiere lastimar a las pocas personas que me importan y no descansare hasta ver su cadáver a mis pies" esas palabras solo causaron que Ibara se estremeciera y aflojara el agarre en las manos del shinobi que se mantuvo ahora impasible, "Tu religión dice que cualquier alma puede salvarse… ¿Crees que ahí algo de mi alma que salvar?"

"Si" contesto sin pensar la chica que se negó a soltar al shinobi, "Yo creo que tu eres mejor que esto Naruto-kun, tengo fe en ti en que cuando llegue el momento sabrás que es lo correcto…" por fin soltando las manos del rubio solo lo miro a los ojos con un tenue silencio que apaciguaba la atmósfera tensa, "Yo rezare por ti cada día para que alcances esa felicidad que tanto anhelas y se que lo obtendrás" dijo con seguridad mientras volvía a tomar su biblia con fuerza entre sus manos.

"¿Por qué?" fue la simple pregunta de Naruto que solo se mantuvo de pie frente a la única persona que podría considerar una amiga.

"Porque nuestro Dios en los cielos tiene un plan para todo y te puedo asegurar que aunque tu camino hasta ahora… a sido difícil, se que llegara el momento donde por fin puedas estar en paz Naruto-kun" diciendo eso le extendió su libro al shinobi que solo lo tomo en silencio, "Yo… no se como ayudarte, ya que no puedo comprender tu dolor y mucho menos cambiar lo que eres… pero lo que si puedo decirte es, que aunque todo parezca perdido y el mundo este en tu contra, puedo decirte, que yo creo en ti y siempre te apoyare…"

 **#######################**

"¿Dónde creen que este?" pregunto en voz alta Toru que estaba junto a sus demás compañeros de clase fuera de la academia, todos vistiendo sus respectivos trajes de 'hero', el vehículo acaba de llegar y solo estaban esperando a uno de sus compañeros que estaba ausente.

"No me importa" fue la cortante respuesta de Bakugo que estaba cruzado de brazos esperando con impaciencia que pudieran irse para hacer su estúpido examen practico.

"Deku-kun, ¿Tu no lo viste?" tomo la palabra esta vez Ochaco que miro extrañada como uno de sus mejores amigos parecía mucho mas serio de lo normal, y viendo que este no contestaba solo izo que su preocupación aumentara más, "¿Deku-kun?" volvió a preguntar sacando de transe al adolecente de cabello verde.

"Oh lo siento… es que solo estaba distraído, es todo" contesto con una vos apagada Midoriya extrañando a varios, esto fue notado por Aizawa que tuvo que hacer una nota mental de averiguar que sucedió entre el chico Midoriya y Uzumaki.

"¡Oh ahí viene!" todos al escuchar el grito de Mina Ashido voltearon, para ver efectivamente a su compañero de clase venir a paso lento, el como siempre no llevaba traje como ellos, ahora solo vestía una sudadera negra con una playera blanca debajo, unos pantalones grises y zapatos blancos, por ultimo cargaba su confiable espada corta en su espalda.

"…" en silencio el shinobi solo camino para subir al camión que los llevaría, algo incómodos por el ambiente los demás alumnos de la Clase-A solo entraron al camión entrando por ultimo Aizawa que dio un señal para que el conductor arrancará.

"¿Algo mal?" Shiori no tuvo problemas en sentarse junto al shinobi aun viendo que este estaba al parecer algo irritable, mas de lo normal, ella y Momo fueron las únicas que se sentaron cerca de el en los últimos asientos del autobús, al parecer todos sabían del incidente que hubo en donde el trabajaba.

"No es nada" fue la simple respuesta del rubio que solo cruzo sus manos para recostarse en su asiento y poniéndose la capucha de su sudadera.

"Escuche algunos gritos de ti y alguien más que tenía una voz femenina, que venían de la azotea, ¿Qué puede significar eso?" pregunto con molestia esta vez Momo que se cruzo de brazos para mirar de forma cuestionable al Uzumaki, que solo se encogió de hombros.

"Lo que dos jóvenes del sexo expuesto hacen" respondió sin pensar Naruto, aunque el resultado fue que la mente de tanto Shiori como Momo volara y no de una buena forma.

"¿Eso-o fue una broma-a?" pregunto con inquietud la Todoroki que sin que lo notara estaba desprendiendo una fría brisa por su lado derecho sacando algunos escalofríos a sus compañeros que sintieron el bajar de la temperatura.

"Si"

"¿Qué te sucedió?" preguntó extrañada Momo que vio este intento de broma con sospecha, "Esta mañana llegaste con una expresión desagradable, como si quisieras moler a golpes a quien se atraviese en tu caminó…"

Ante lo que escucho Naruto solo se encogió de hombros de nuevo, "Supongo que solo necesitaba hablar con alguien y darme cuenta que… estaba siendo un idiota" luego de que dijera eso todo el viaje fue silencio mientras se encaminaban a su destino, al cual no tardaron mucho en llegar.

Los minutos pasaron y vemos a todos los alumnos frente a frente con sus profesores de la U.A, "Es bueno verlos a todos…" entre los 'pro-hero' dio un paso al frente el director de la prestigiosa academia, "Como sabrán esta será una prueba crucial para su desarrollo, aunque acostumbrábamos a hacer esta prueba con robot's, hemos decidido hacer unos cambios de ultimo minuto" explico el extraño ser animal que compartir similitudes con un perro, oso y ratón.

"¿Nos ara pelear entre nosotros?" preguntó con curiosidad Asui que al igual que muchos se sentirían algo incómodos con la idea de tener que pelear entre ellos de nuevo.

"No, algo parecido, pero no será eso" sonriendo con astucia Nezu solo cruzo sus patas mirando a sus alumnos que se extrañaron a un mas, "Por cada dos estudiantes habrá un profesor con quien tendrán que pelear, seguro se estarán preguntando, ¿Por qué? Para responder esa pregunta tenemos un invitado sorpresa"

"¡Entrada normal!" cayendo del cielo All might aterrizo frente a todos los adolecente que se emocionaron al ver el símbolo de la paz, levantándose el rubio mayor sonrió de gran manera, "¡Hola jóvenes! ¡Estoy aquí para decirles el porque este cambio!" dando un suspiro dejo de sonreír para tomar una expresión mas seria, "Como sabrán hemos tenido constantes ataques de varios villanos, es algo inevitable que esto suceda, por eso es que se llego a este extremo, ustedes deben de saber lo que es pelear contra personas que serán tan o incluso mas fuertes que nosotros sus profesores" hablo con seriedad el ex usuario del One for all que miro a cada uno de los adolecentes que estaban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos ante lo escuchado.

"Gracias por sus palabras All might" agradeció Nezu que con sus patas detrás de su espalda miro a los adolecentes, "Los encuentros se aran de forma aleatoria…" sonriendo con alegría se tomo un momento para mirar a Naruto, "Pero me temo que al ser un numero disparejo entre ustedes uno tendrá que pelear de forma individual…"

"Yo lo are" todos voltearon para mirar a Naruto cruzado de brazos que tenia una mirada analítica viendo a los profesores, ya que con uno de ellos tendría que pelear, tal vez esto seria interesante si peleaba contra All might, pero dudaba que eso fuera posible ya que si ambos luchaban enserio, destruirían todo.

"Contaba con su ofrecimiento Uzumaki" perdiendo su sonrisa el director de la U.A se dio la vuelta para caminar en donde estaban los demás 'pro-hero', "Por eso me tome el tiempo de conseguir a un oponente que este… mas a tu calibre" diciendo eso se dio la vuelta para volver mirar al adolecente rubio que solo levanto una ceja cuando vio que desde la puerta de entrada de la zona de prueba venia alguien.

Todos los estudiantes de la Clase-A a excepción del Uzumaki vieron con incredulidad una gran silueta que le pertenecía a la persona que enfrentaría a uno de sus compañeros, en un combate uno vs uno, "Espero que al menos valgas la pena el haber venido a este lugar… mocoso" la persona mostró ser el segundo mejor héroe de todo el país, aquel héroe que controlaba el fuego a voluntad lo que lo llevo a la cima estando solo debajo del símbolo de la paz, este era Endeabor.

"Lo mismo puedo decir anciano" fue la respuesta de Naruto que tuvo que sonreír con 'diversión' ver con quien tendría que pelear. Todo estaba decidido y claro, en solo unos minutos los estudiantes se enfrentarían contra los 'Pro-hero', en donde sucedería la batalla entre uno de los estudiantes más fuertes de la academia contra uno de los héroes profesionales mas fuerte. Era el preludio de una gran batalla.

 **Chan**

 **Channnn**

 **Channnnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Me despido de ustedes de donde sea que sean Costa rica Bolivia, Colombia, Brasil, Chile, Puerto rico, Uruguay, Panamá, Perú, Venezuela, USA, México, Argentina y demás países donde estén leyendo esta historia.**

 **Recuerden mientras más comentarios, más rápido actualizare la historia, sin más CHAAAAAUUUUUUU y que les vaya bien a ustedes y sus familias.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola todo el mundo, lamento tanto la tardanza, pero la institución no está dando rienda suelta y comenzamos a full, pero bueno dejando de lado eso venimos con otro capítulos mas y saga del campamento esta cerca de comenzar, por ahora gracias a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo, ahora contestare algunos comentarios.**

 **SEOR BLACK: llevas diciendo eso hace tres capítulos, escucha se que cada uno tiene opinión propia y derecho de quejarse, pero el que lo repitas una y otra vez no va a ser que acelere innecesariamente la trama que ya tengo planeada, gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario.**

 **Elchabon: wow, hermano esas palabras fueron profundas, la verdad me alegre que estés siempre dejando tu comentario y expectativa de la historia, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Brolyvanhellsin: Ya lo creo, la verdad es que tubo reescribir algunas veces la escena de la azotea entre Ibara y Naruto para no hacerlo parecer forzado, pero a fin de cuentas me quedo bastante bien, en cuanto a All for One.**

 **Bueno quiero pensar que en el manga este personaje es uno de los mejores villanos que a tenido el anime, porque mientras mas lo pienso, mas ideas surgen de mi cabeza en cuanto a este personaje que prácticamente es el titiritero en las sombras moviendo los hilos para que todo salga a su antojo. Quiero pensar que All for One será una gran amenaza en el futuro de Boku no hero y por eso le daré un trasfondo que no e visto hasta ahora en el anime, pero como no se del manga me limitare para no cambiar al personaje que ya esta establecido, con sigamos con el siguiente comentario y gracias por el tuyo Broly.**

 **kurai-sho: me alegra que te gusten estas situaciones que es en parte la comedia de la historia, algo irónico ya que hipotéticamente tanto Ibara, como Shiori y Momo son las pocas que dan algo de color y brillo a la vida de Naruto, siendo Ibara la que tubo que gritar y despertar al Uzumaki para que viera lo que estaba asiendo. En cuanto a Endeabor, bueno solo queda ver la pelea, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Elninjarubio: Bueno la verdad el capitulo anterior me tomo bastante hacer, debido a lo denso que era Naruto ante los demás, siendo necesario que Ibara de un paso al frente para ayudarlo, en cuanto a Endeabor, bueno eso ya veras en este capitulo.**

 **FGxAwaken: Bueno mi amigo a mi siempre me gusta escavar y sacar ese lado oscuros de los mundos normalmente algo caricatuzados como Boku no hero, que en momento tiene trasfondos series y oscuros que no quieren tocar, como las mafias alrededor del mundo, amigo si todos ellos tienes peculiaridades, ¿no los aria esos mas peligrosos?, o que tal algo mas extremo, ¿el poder militar de cada país? ¿O la supremacía entre los demás países por la cantidad de personas con peculiaridades poderosas haya? ¿Qué hay fuera de Japón? ¿Hay personas mas fuertes o peligrosa que All for One? Estos pueden ser de diferentes países y controlar sus propios sectores como un arreglo algo macabro, tantas ideas que explotar, que el solo pensarlo me hace sonreír. Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **El geek del fic: me atrapaste, si la verdad soy un gran fanático de la serie de Daredevil, que a mi gusto es la mejor serie hecha de todos los tiempos, y viendo lo que estaba escribiendo no pude evitar ser influenciado por la escena mítica de Daredevil y the punisher en la azotea. En cuanto a Endeabor, te diré que no decepcionare con lo que el es capaz, aun si no leí el manga se que por una razón el es el segundo 'mejor' héroe, solo estando detrás de All Might, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **NatsuKurogane99: bueno la verdad es que siempre me agradaron mas los anti-héroes, pero no por eso hay que olvidar a los demás héroes de Marvel y DC que tienen lo suyo, en cuanto a tu sugerencia, tentador, muy tentador, ya veremos en el futuro.**

 **Sebas602: un saludo para los ecuatorianos, que así sea, vaya leíste todo en un día, uff eso significa que e hecho un buen trabajo para captar de atención de tantos lectores, en cuanto a la actitud de Naruto, bueno solo el tiempo lo dirá, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Bueno hay mas comentarios que no alcanzo a responder, porque estoy exhausto, ya que cuando publique este capitulo será antes de salir a la facultad, ósea las 19:00 hr en argentina, Solo puedo repetir de nuevo que gracias a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo, sin mas comencemos de una vez.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas o seres poderosos

 **(Hablar )** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capítulo 25:** **Naruto vs Endeabor**

En la sala de vigilancia estaba Recobery Girl quien manejando el centro de mando, donde estaban todas las pantallas mostrando los diferentes escenarios donde se llevarían a cabo los diferentes enfrentamientos, también vemos que dentro de la sala, en una esquina de la habitación a Naruto que estaba sentado en el suelo cruzados de brazos y con sus piernas en posición de meditación, todo mientras tenia la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados. En la misma sala estaban Deku y Ochako, siendo esta última la que miraba extrañada por como su mejor amiga daba miradas ocasionales al shinobi.

"¿Algo mal entre Uzumaki-san y tu?" preguntó con curiosidad y preocupación la adolecentes de cabello castaño. Ante la pregunta Izuku sonrió de forma tranquilizadora para negar con la cabeza.

"No es nada, solo tuvimos… un desacuerdo en una charla es todo" contesto con calma el heredero del One for all, mientras ambos amigos conversaban el shinobi solo se mantuvo inmóvil, meditando y haciendo algo que tal vez debió haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, dando un profundo respiro se adentró en su propia mente.

Dentro de su sub-consiente el Uzumaki se vio apareciendo a si mismo en su espacio mental, donde estaba encerrada su prisionera de casi toda la vida, caminando por el suelo cubierto de agua en la oscuridad por algunos minutos la encontró, sentada en el agua estaba la imponente biju de las nueve colas, que parecía extrañamente seria, **"Es raro que tu vengas a este lugar, ¿a que debo este honor?"** preguntó con burla la pelirroja mientras una sonrisa peligrosa se formaba en sus labios.

"Solo vengo a verte" dijo con seriedad Naruto que camino para acercarse a la biju que estaba detrás de los gigantescos barrotes que la contenían, "A pasado un tiempo desde la ultima vez que hablamos de forma civilizada" dando un suspiro se sentó en el agua para mirar directo a la pelirroja que solo dio un bufido.

" **Ahora que la niña monja rompió un poco de ese frio cascaron que cubre tu corazón, ¿quieres hablar?"** preguntó con sarcasmo para hacer que las colas detrás de ella se movieran de un lado a otro con pereza.

"Cuando lo intentaba cuando era un niño, tu solo me atacabas, considero este es un bueno momento para al menos… hablar" frunciendo el ceño el shinobi vio como la biju solo libero una carcajada para sonreír de forma amenazadora.

" **Subestime a esa niña y su dios, ¿acaso te evangelizo? ¿Esa es la palabra verdad? ¿Evangelizar?"** la pelirroja solo se recostó en el suelo de su prisión para dar un bostezo.

"Ella me a hecho dar cuenta de lo tonto que e sido… al igual que tu" lo ultimo dicho por el Uzumaki izo que la zorra de nueve colas arqueara una ceja, "Para bien o para mal nosotros estamos juntos de por vida, al menos debemos de hablarnos, para no tener que siempre escuchar detrás de mí susurros de pura mierda"

"…" tomando una faceta mas seria la Kitsume se levanto del suelo para caminar y quedar apoyado en uno de los barrotes de la jaula **, "¿Hablar con un humano? ¿Cómo si fuéramos? ¿Qué? ¿Amigos?"** frunciendo el ceño la biju camino entre los barrotes sin perder en ningún momento su mirada seria, enfocada directamente a los ojos fríos de su jinchiruki, **"Desde hace milenios que e vivido en el gran continente o las naciones elementales, como le digan ahora… desde que nací e visto miles de cosas que tu pequeña mente inferior no comprendería, pero, ¿sabes cual fue la cosa que aprendí a la mala?…"** pregunto mientras salía de la jaula perdiendo sus colas y ojeras de su cabeza, llegando hasta el rubio lo miro con un profundo odio, **"Que no se pueden confiar en los humanos…"**

"No todos los humanos somos iguales" dijo con calma Naruto que permaneció sentado viendo como la biju volvía dentro del sello recuperando sus colas y orejas.

" **Todos los son"** deteniéndose la pelirroja de ojos rojos miro al shinobi por sobre su hombro **, "Los humanos son todos iguales, quieren poder y usaran cualquier medio para obtenerlo, también sé que exterminaran todo lo que sea diferente a ustedes… típicos de seres inferiores, los humanos tienen tendencia a aislar a todo lo que es diferente y superior a ellos, ¿Por qué crees que los bijus somos sellados? Porqué somos superiores a ustedes y nos temen… o solo nos usan como si fuéramos simples herramientas, Madara Uchiha, Hashirama Senju, Mito Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze y tu madre… todos ustedes son iguales…"**

"No puedes dejar que las malas acciones de las generaciones anteriores caigan sobre las nuevas"

" **¡Púdrete y metete esa frase filosófica en el culo!"** gruño con furia la bestia con cola que interrumpió al adolecente que solo suspiro para ponerse de pie, **"Todos los humanos son la misma basura ante mis ojos… ¡ustedes son los culpables que nosotros estemos encerrados! ¡Como si solo fuéramos bestias sin conciencia! ¡Solo nos usan como herramientas para sus mugrosas guerras sin sentido matándose entre ustedes como salvajes! Ustedes serán los responsables de su propia auto destrucción…"**

"Eso puede ser verdad" de pie Naruto solo pudo mirar a la Biju que de forma obstinada solo se cruzo de brazos, para estar apoyada en las barras de la jaula, "Pero aun entre tanto caos, existirá la calma… sin importar cuanto me odies… yo te perdono por atacar mi hogar y forzar a mi padre a usar una técnica suicida… espero que tu logres olvidar ese odio Kyubi y al menos darme una oportunidad de formar un pacto de paz mutua"

" **Largo…"** fue la grabe voz de la zorra de nueve colas que cambio de forma para ser un titánico zorro de nueve colar con brillantes ojos rojos que solo desprendían furia. Viendo que esto no llevaría a ningún lado Naruto solo desapareció del espacio mental, dejando sola a la zorra de nueve colas que poco a poco volvió a su forma humanoide para sentarse de nuevo en la oscuridad de la encierro.

 **######################**

Abriendo los ojos lentamente Naruto se encontró con Shiori sentada a su lado, dentro de poco llegaría el turno de ella junto a Yaoyorozu, con una respiración profunda el Uzumaki siguió en la misma posición, pero al menos giro la cabeza para mirar a la chica de cabello blanco y rojo, "¿Vienes a decirme algo?" pregunto con calma mirando a la adolecente que solo acaricio unos mechones de cabello para ponerlo detrás de su oreja.

"Tu dijiste que ningún hijo debe de ver como humillan a su padre…" comenzó de forma lenta mientras bajaba la cabeza para mirar su mano izquierda, "Pero desde que veía a mi padre golpear a mi madre… soñaba con humillarlo en su propio juego, vencerlo con mi poder y tenerlo a mis pies… derrotado" susurro con furia reprimida mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza, solo para después dar un suspiro, "Pero se lo poderoso que es y que si lo enfrento perderé en solo segundos…"

"…" En silencio el rubio vio la mano derecha de la chica pasar por su brazo, por un momento ambos se miraron en un silencio cómodo para ambos, que fue roto cuando la chica hablo de nuevo.

"Por eso solo quiero que hagas una cosa… gana" diciendo eso la Todoroki se levanto para caminar a la puerta, había llegado su turno para la prueba. Mientras tanto Naruto solo permaneció sentado mirando como las batallas fueron continuando una por una, siendo entre las mas relevantes la segunda de la Todoroki y Yaoyorozu vs Aizawa, las peleas siguieron y los estudiantes fueron ocupando la sala de vigilancia para seguir viendo las batallas.

El shinobi se puso de pie al ver por las pantallas como Midoriya y Bakugo tuvieron su batalla contra All might, ambos lo hicieron bien, Katsuki tenia las bolas para hacerle frente al héroe numero uno y llegar al extremo de dañarse los brazos con tal de lograr retrasar al símbolo de paz para que Deku llegara a la meta, solo para ser rescatado por este ultimo que olvido su fanatismo por All might para plantarle cara. Resultado, una buena batalla.

"Es hora…" viendo que era el último que no había peleado, el shinobi salió de la habitación para ir al lugar donde tendría que pelear, siendo el centro de las miradas de muchos salió por la puerta para irse y enfrentarse al segundo mejor héroe que este país podía ofrecer.

 **##########################**

El silencio era absoluto en la sala de vigilancia donde estaban los alumnos de la clase-A junto con los héroes profesionales que estaban viendo por las múltiples pantallas el ultimo y gran encuentro que se estaba por llevar acabo. Algunos estaban emocionados, otros en cambio estaban inquietos por lo que podría llegar a suceder.

"Esto es una muy mala idea" Recobery girl fue uno de los que estaba en contra de este encuentro desde el principio, la anciana dirigió su mirada al símbolo de la paz que estaba junto a los demás alumnos esperando con paciencia que la prueba empiece.

"Lo se, pero Endeabor fue muy influyente en esta decisión, el mismo quiso esta pelea" hablo con suma seriedad Toshinori que no pudo evitar estar igual o mas preocupado que la enfermera de la U.A.

"Esto solo es una escusa de ese tonto para golpear a ese chico" dando un suspiro Recobery girl solo miro de una de las pantalla donde podía ver al héroe numero dos esperando con impaciencia en la línea de meta, solo para a los segundos dejarla y adentrarse en la cuidad con pasos pesados que dejaban un rastro de concreto quemado.

"Es mas que eso" esta vez la palabra la tomo Nezu, el director miro con calma en otra pantalla como el adolecente Uzumaki estaba saliendo de la línea dé partida para adentrarse en la cuidad, "Ambos son personas con un temperamento frio y calculador cuando deben de serlo, pero a la hora de una batalla, los dos cambian y se transforman en los seres despiadados que pueden llegar a ser…" dando un suspiro el animal con peculiaridad de inteligencia mantuvo una postura recta y sus patas detrás de su espalda, "No por nada Todoroki fue el mejor de su generación a la hora de graduarse de la academia, ahora siendo un 'Pro-hero' a demostrado no solo ser fuerte, sino inteligente y hábil cuando debe de serlo al ocupar el segundo puesto como mejor héroe, es una lastima que su afán de ser siempre el N° 1 y arrogancia llegue a nublar su juicio" finalizo el director que mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo.

"…" frunciendo el ceño All might solo pudo ver como varios de los alumnos quienes ya tuvieron sus enfrentamientos estaban aquí, incluso Bakugo despertó de su inconsciente para estar aquí y ver con sus propios ojos a una de las personas que mas odia de lo que era capaz, en cuánto Midoriya este no fue la excepción ya que también se escapo de la enfermería para ver la pelea. _"¿En que estará pensando?"_ se preguntó mentalmente el símbolo de la paz al ver una sombría Shiori estar parada viendo las pantallas.

"…" con una mirada estoica la chica Todoroki solo miro la pantallas ignorando todo a su alrededor, la chica sabia que su amigo Uzumaki era fuerte, pero el bastardo de su padre también lo era, también era obvio que deseaba que el shinobi ganara, internamente solo deseaba ver a su padre morder el polvo y sentir el amargo sabor de la derrota.

 **###########################**

Siempre tubo un sexto sentido que le decía en quien confiar y en quien no, algunos podrían decirle paranoico, pero el lo llamaba ser precavido, ya que nunca se sabe quien puede ser un lobo escondido con pieles de cordero y para el, el mocoso Uzumaki era un lobo, esperando el momento en que hiciera lo que estuviera planeando, al menos a Endeabor no le importaba lo que planearía, ya que si intentaba algo, el mismo lo exterminaría.

"…" con las llamas alrededor de su cuerpo bailando con ansias, el Todoroki vio como en el medio de la calle, a solo unas cuadras de distancia se podía ver la silueta del Uzumaki viviendo a el, "¿Ataque directo?" preguntó en voz alto con una sonrisa arrogante que se formo en su rostro, caminando siguió en dirección en donde estaba el adolecente.

Pero tubo que detenerse y levantar sus brazos cuando vio un borrón venir a toda velocidad, lo próximo que escucho que el romper de algo metálico. Endeabor levanto una ceja cuando vio al shinobi a solo unos pasos detrás de el, pero su atención se fue a otro lugar al escuchar el caer de los esposas y tobilleras que lo limitaban, dándose la vuelta el 'Pro-hero' solo miro al rubio de la espada.

"Mi victoria no se deberá a que estés limitado Endeabor" hablo con calma naruto que dando un giro con su espada la enfundo y desatando el nudo se quito la funda de la espada de su espalda, "Esto solo será entre tu y yo" atando el nudo en la funda de su espada la tomo con fuerza, solo para lanzar con fuerza en un punto aleatorio.

 **######################**

En la sala de vigilancia los presentes tuvieron que mirar como una de las ventanas fue rota por la espada que el shinobi acababa de arrojar, algunos se agacharon para evitar que esta la golpeara y finalmente la espada quedo incrustada en la pared, justo sobre la cabeza Mineta que tembló de miedo sin control.

"…" el silencio en la sala fue incómodo, ya que solo estaban dudando de que fue real lo que acaban de ver, sino que también estaban extraños que el rubio dejara una potencial ventaja para pelear contra Endeabor, aunque otro tenían diferentes pensamientos.

"No se ustedes, pero eso fue genial" comento sin pensar Kaminari que estaba junto a Mineta que aun no se había movido.

"Toshinori" diciendo ese nombre Recobery girl miro al símbolo de la paz, "El niño Uzumaki acaba de liberar las restricción de Todoroki, esto se podría llevar a un extremo peligroso, debemos de cancelar la prueba" la anciana iba a usar el tablero de control para acabar con la prueba, pero fue detenida cuando la cola de Nezu atrapo su muñeca.

"Eso no es necesario" con una mirada seria el director de la academia soltó a la enfermera, solo para después seguir mirando las pantallas como si nada hubiera pasado, "Era obvio que el joven Uzumaki se negaría a pelear con Endeabor limitado, por ahora solo dejemos que esto prosiga, de ser necesario la pelea se detendrá, pero por ahora esta seguirá" con eso dicho todos solo pudieron ser espectadores de la batalla que estaba apunto de comenzar.

 **#######################**

Todoroki solo pudo levantar una ceja viendo las esposas rotas en el suelo, al parecer el mocoso tenia su orgullo y se negaría dejar que su victoria se deba porque 'cargaba' con bastante peso, "Eres un mocoso insolente al cree que puedes contra mi…" hablo con suma seriedad el héroe profesional que se cruzo de brazos viendo como el Uzumaki solo se mantuvo en donde estaba, "¿Piensas que solo por vencer a mi hija? ¿Me vencerás a mi?"

"Si" esa respuesta izo que Endeabor frunciera el ceño mientras dejaba de estar cruzado de brazos para levantar sus brazos, "¿Sabes porque? Porque estos últimos días han sido una completa mierda y el derrotarte a golpes será una buena forma de animarme" con esas palabras el shinobi vio como la luz del sol era ensombrecida por el brillo de las llamas de Endeabor, que provoco que una gigante llamarada de fuego de más de cincuenta metros lo rodearan.

"Pues veamos si puedes respaldar tus palabras…" levantando sus dos manos el 'Pro-hero' izo que sus brazos fueran cubiertas de fuego y sin esperar un segundo más, sucedió, una llamada de mas de cien metros cuadrados fue directo contra el adolecente. Los cristales de los edificios explosionaron por el calor de ese ataque y los edificios en las cercanías fueron consumidos por más llamas, pasando los segundos el geiser de fuego fue perdiendo potencia.

Poco a poco el fuego se fue extinguiendo, revelando las calles de concreto al rojo vivo y los edificios calcinados, pero no había rastros del shinobi, o al menos no por mucho ya que este cayo desde lo alto de un edificio directo contra el Todoroki que mantuvo la calma, a solo unos metros de llegar Naruto dio un giro para dar una patada directo a su contrincante.

Pero tubo que retroceder cuando el fuego que rodeaba al héroe creció y casi quemo su pierna, cayendo en el suelo el rubio vio como el fuego estaba protegiendo a su oponente, sonriendo levanto su mano derecho y esta fue cubierta de electricidad, todos los espectadores vieron como un relámpago salió de la mano del estudiante de la U.A que fue directo contra el 'Pro-hero'. Pero para sorpresa de muchos, el Todoroki salió disparado al cielo cuando de sus pies salieron unos llamadas de fuego.

"Eso no lo vi venir" Naruto tubo que admitir que no vio venir que Endeabor usara la potencia de disparo del fuego para elevarse unas decenas de metros y caer sobre la azotea de un edificio.

"¡Tendrás que hacer algo mejor mocoso!" con ese grito el pelirrojo de gran altura fue cubierto de pies a cabeza de fuego, con sus manos apuntando abajo libero unas llamas que lo elevaron poco a poco del suelo, solo para salir disparado asía adelante e ir en picada contra su objetivo, como si de un cometa de fuego se tratara fue por el adolecente. Aterrizando sobre el shinobi lo obligo a moverse a un lado para evitar ser aplastado.

Naruto dando unos pasos atrás esquivo los puños en llamas del 'Pro-hero' que le estaba dando una lluvia de golpes, "…" sudando el shinobi sintió que el respirar se estaba volviendo difícil ya que todo el oxigeno era consumido por las llamas de Endeabor que en ningún momento dejo de atacar, trastabillando uso sus brazos como escudo para detener el puño derecho de su oponente, solo para sentir su piel quemarse, "Ahg" dando un gruñido recibió un duro golpe en el centro de su estomago que lo hizo retroceder varios metros para estrellarse contra un muro.

"Que decepción" con pasos pesados el Todoroki levanto su mano derecho y disparo una llamarada de fuego que dio directo en la espalda del Uzumaki que solo pudo resistir el dolor y dar un salto para sostenerse de una escalera de emergencia, subiendo por el edificio pudo solo seguir evitando cada ataque.

 **########################**

"Esto es injusto para Naruto" En la sala de vigilancia todos estaban mirando la batalla con preocupación al ver que esto se estaba tornando demasiado serio para ser solo un examen, Momo solo pudo ver con preocupación como el rubio saltaba de un edificio a otro evitando los ataques que calcinaban todo a su paso, "Su modo de pelear es cuerpo a cuerpo, pero con solo acercarse a Endeabor resulta quemado, ahora mismo posiblemente debe de tener quemaduras de segundo grado por solo recibir ese golpe en su estomago" hablo de forma analítica la presidenta de la clase, los que las escucharon solo pudieron darle la razón.

"Entonces… ¿No debería de solo huir para llegar a la línea de meta?" se cuestiono Uraraka que al igual que muchos pensaron que la opción mas viable ahora era solo huir, "Estoy segura que Uzumaki-san es tan rápido que no tendrá problemas en huir y llegar a la línea de meta" varios estuvieron de acuerdo con la castaña, después de todo aunque su compañero de clase estaba en desventaja, podría solo evitar esta pelea.

"No lo ara…" sorprenderme Bakugo fue el que hablo llamando la atención de varios, el rubio explosivo tenia actualmente sus brazos vendados y una que otro gasa en su cara, con una mirada seria Katsuki vio como el Uzumaki se coloco detrás de un edificio para evitar otro tsunami de fuego, "El maldito del Uzumaki nunca escaparía de una pelea sin importar que tan difícil sea, el se enfrentara a su enemigo y no se detendrá hasta que lo venza"

"¿Y como sabes eso?" preguntó Kirishima que estaba junto a su amigo mirándolo con duda, ya que era extraño que en cierto punto, apoye a uno de sus compañeros diciendo que este no se rendiría.

"Porqué es lo que yo aria"

 **########################**

Resguardado detrás de un escudo improvisado, Naruto vio como la pared comenzó a derretirse con lentitud, gruñendo dio una mirada a su espalda, tenia una buena quemadura de segundo grado, pero eso no importaba, para mañana ya estaría curado, ahora solo quería terminar con esto, tenia varios planes en mente para vencer a Endeabor, pero eso implicaba el mostrar cosas que aun debían de mantener como su ultima carta.

"…" llevando sus manos a las vendas de su frente se las quito para mostrar su Sharingan, luego se saco la chaqueta para romperla en largas tiras, quedando solo con sus pantalones se preparo para el contra ataque.

Endeabor dejo de disparar fuego cuando vio que el muro donde estaba escondido el mocoso ya desapareció quedando solo cenizas de este, gruñendo miro a su alrededor, solo para ver un borrón amarillo que paso sobre su cabeza, lo próximo que escucho fue el caer de una pared de uno de los edificios que estaba a su alrededor, dándose la vuelta disparo otra llamarada de fuego que solo golpeo los escombros de un muro derribado.

Pasando los segundos mas y mas paredes fueron derribadas por un borrón amarillo que iba de un lugar a otro a toda velocidad, esto solo causo furia en el Todoroki que no dejaba de disparar ola tras ola de fuego que no daban a su objetivo.

"¡Ya deja de huir mocoso!" bromo con furia mientras el fuego que lo envolvía crecía mas a cada segundo, todo mientras estaba rodeado de los escombros de los muros derribados, "…" dejando de lado su furia miro a su alrededor con mas atención, frunciendo el ceño se dio cuenta de su gran error, pero era tarde para moverse ya que vio los edificios a su alrededor comenzar a caer sobre el, pero lejos de preocuparme Endeabor sonrió, "¡Esperaba más de ti mocoso!" un fuego azulado se formo en las manos del héroe que apunto al cielo y sucedió.

Un tornado de fuego azul condensado borro todos los escombros y edificios que iban a caer sobre el pro-hero, pasando los segundos una capa de ceniza comenzó a caer como copos de nieve, siendo esta ceniza lo único que quedo de todos los edificios. Con una mirada arrogante el Todoroki bajo los brazos para ver que todo a un radio de 50 metros fue reducido a cenizas, hace tiempo que no usaba su peculiaridad al 100%.

Sin embargo su alegría fue interrumpida cuando un puño se estrello contra su rostro, perdiendo el equilibrio salió disparado varios metros para rodar de forma abrupta para finalmente terminar de rodillas en el suelo, "¿Terminaste?" entre la nube de cenizas de mostro el shinobi que ahora tenia sus puños envueltos de pedazos de tela, al igual que su cabello dejando expuesto solo su rostro.

"Ghrr" gruñendo Endeabor se levanto para frotarse la mandíbula con dolor, ese mocoso tenia la mano pesada, era como si lo hubieran golpeado con una viga de acero, llevando su mano a su boca vio que sangre bajaba de sus labios, apretando los dientes con rabia se puso de pie, "Al fin tienes el valor de atacar…" sonriendo con arrogancia izo que nuevamente fuego lo envolviera de pies a cabeza, con excepción que esta vez el fuego era azulado.

"…" ajustado la tela que envolvía sus puños, Naruto torció su cuello para hacer que este tronara, ganando una sonrisa mas peligrosa flexiono sus piernas y mantuvo sus puños en alto, "Que comience el ultimo round" diciendo eso comenzó a caminar en dirección en donde estaba su contrincante.

"¡¿Qué esperas?!" con ese grito de euforia Endeabor comenzó a correr contra el shinobi que lo imito, ambos en el campo de batalla que era solo cenizas corrieron uno contra el otro para el inevitable choque.

 **######################**

"…" Shiori al igual que otros alumno vieron como los dos contrincantes chocaban y produciendo una extraña onda de choque de aire y fuego que provoco un fallo masivo en todas las cámaras, mientras los demás estaban molestos por no poder la pelea, otros estaban en sus propios pensamientos, _"Naruto-kun… ¿Qué tan fuerte eres?"_ se preguntó a sí misma en su mente la chica de cabello blanco y rojo que solo pudo sonreír al ver a su padre en aprietos por primera vez, esto es algo que nunca olvidaría.

"¡Toshinori!" el grito de Recobery girl fue en el mismo momento en el que todas las cámaras fallaron dejando la habitación en la oscuridad, "A menos que quieras que haga una autopsia a ese chico en vez de curarlo, ¡debes de detenerlos!" gruño la anciana ganando el asentimiento de cabeza del símbolo de la paz que iba a salir de la habitación, pero la puerta de pronto se cerro.

"No hay razones para que nos alteremos" Nezu el director de la academia bajo el control remoto de las puertas para ser el centro de atención de todos los presentes, con calma el oso/perro/rata cruzo sus manos detrás de su espalda, "Ahora saldremos de forma organizada para ir a la línea de meta, aun quedan 7 minutos para que el tiempo de la prueba termine y estoy seguro que están tan ansiosos como yo, por ver quien ganara este encuentro" tomando el control de nuevo izo que las puertas se abrieran dejando que los alumnos de forma organizará salieran.

"Estoy dudando de esta decisión Nezu" por primera vez en años All might dijo el nombre del director de la U.A y con un aura que solo desprendía poder, miro a su viejo amigo, "¿Por qué estas dejando que esto llegue tan lejos?" pregunto con suma seriedad viendo que ahora estaban solamente los dos en la sala.

"Porque es necesario… nunca me e equivocado y se que si dejamos esta oportunidad de que el verdadero Uzumaki Naruto salga, podrías lamentarlo" hablo de forma vaga, pero con seguridad.

"Lamento decir que no entendí su explicación" hablo con confusión el símbolo de la paz aun no creyendo porque el director estaba tan calmado.

"E notado que nuestro estudiante Uzumaki Naruto a estado mas tenso y paranoico de lo normal, esto sucede cuando dejas enjaulado a una bestia y para mi, creo que es hora de que esa bestia salga, que todo rostro de frustración, fatiga y desgaste salga del cuerpo del joven Uzumaki cuando esta batalla acabe, tal vez no lo entiendas, pero algunas personas se sienten libres luego de una batalla donde por fin pueden estar libres de las cadenas que los atan…" con esa explicación el pequeño oso se dirigió a la puerta siendo seguido de cerca por Toshinori que se había calmado un poco.

"¿Y porque no mandarme a pelear yo mismo contra el joven Uzumaki?" preguntó aun llego de dudas All might que vio como el director solo siguió caminando a la salida del estudio de vigilancia.

"Porque se que el joven Uzumaki tiene una cuenta pendiente contra Endeabor" el siempre inteligente Nezu solo siguió caminando, seguro de sus predicciones y cálculos de todo lo que se estaba llevando acabo, después de todo, todo siempre sigue su curso.

 **#########################**

El calor era insoportable, el fuego poco a poco se fue extendiendo reduciendo todo a cenizas, pero entre todo ese caos, una batalla se estaba llevando acabo, en el medio del circulo de cenizas estaban batallando Naruto y Endeabor que en ningún momento dieron tregua. Siendo el shinobi el que estaba dando golpes rápidos en el estómago de su oponente, que en respuesta dio un pisotón que hizo que un domo de fuego se formara.

"¡Ahg!" con sus manos cubierta de fuego el shinobi se vio obligado a retroceder, solo para recibir un golpe descendente en el rostro que lo mando directo al suelo, pero negándose a estar en el suelo, dio un giro para patear las piernas del Todoroki haciéndolo trastabillar y caer.

Este momento fue aprovechado por el adolecente que tomo una de las piernas del 'pro-hero' para dar una vueltas y lanzarlo a lo lejos para que se estrellera contra una pared de un edificio, quedando incrustado en la pared Endeabor izo que el fuego que lo envolvía derritiera el concreto permitiéndole caer de pie, "…" solo para ver el puño envuelto en tela en llamas del mocoso que se estrello contra su cara, aturdido fue tomado por uno de sus brazos y fue estrellado contra el suelo con fuerza.

Con una respiración agitada Naruto piso el pecho de su oponente viendo que este quedo tendido en el suelo inmóvil por un momento, "¿Qué se siente? ¿Estar en el suelo como la basura que eres?" sonriendo de forma provocativa el Uzumaki tomo a su oponente del traje sin importar que sus manos se quemaran por solo tocarlo, ya que la tela que le daba esa pequeña protección, fue reducido a solo cenizas. Levantándolo lo lanzo contra un edificio cercano asiendo que atravesara varias ventanas y paredes de yeso.

"ahg…" dando un quejido el Todoroki se levanto entre los escombros para levantarse, recuperándose miro con furia como ese mocoso venia a el caminando como si nada entre los agujeros que dejo en las paredes, "Mocoso…" dando un gruñido grave izo que ese fuego azulado lo cubriera nuevamente y con un grito de furia izo que esas llamas se extendieran y quemaran el edificio a su alrededor.

Pero esto no detuvo a Naruto que no dudo en correr, tomando una mesa de oficina lo uso como escudo del fuego, al estar lo suficientemente cerca arrojo la mesa a un lado y estando a solo centímetros del pelirrojo le conecto un demoledor derechazo en el rostro, "¡Venga! ¡¿No me digas que es todo?!" grito el adolescente que recibió un revés del brazo izquierdo del Todoroki que lo mando contra una pared, con su mejilla quemada el rubio solo sonrió con desafío.

"¡Borrare esa sonrisa de tu rostro!" levantando su brazo derecho Endeabor iba a disparar una ráfaga de fuego súper concentrada que iba directo contra el shinobi, pero no conto que un acto de locura el adolecente corrió contra el, para taclearlo desde su estomago y hacerlo atravesar las paredes restantes del edificio que comenzó a colapsar por todos los daños que recibió.

Los dos contrincantes cayeron en la calle principal de la cuidad, siendo Naruto el que aun tacleando el estomago del Todoroki lo levanto del suelo para bajarlo y estrellarlo con brutalidad contra el suelo, sin darle tiempo de pensar el rubio tomo del cuello del traje del héroe profesional y comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro repetidas veces, hasta el punto en el que el puño del Uzumaki tuviera manchas de sangre y quemaduras por el fuego que aun cubrir a su oponente.

"¡Sientes lo que ellas sintieron ahora infeliz!" con un golpe final el shinobi levanto a su contrincante para lanzarlo unos metros en el aire y cuando este cayo le conecto un derechazo demoledor que dio en el centro del rostro de Endeabor, que voló varios metros para derrapar de forma dolorosa por el suelo.

Pero, no por nada el era el segundo mejor héroe del país, plantando sus manos en el suelo derritió el concreto formando una especie de lava que detuvo su avance, con una respiración pesada el Todoroki limpio la sangre que bajaba de su boca, "…" sonriendo con euforia miro la sangre en su mano, mirando los ojos del Uzumaki vio que este venia contra el sin dejar que esta pelea tenga un respiro, "Así que por ella te lo dijo todo…" poniéndose de pie izo que el fuego a su alrededor se volviera tan caliente que el suelo mismo se volvió rojo, "¡Si tanto quieres hacerme pagar por lo que hice! ¡Entonces ven y muéstrame lo que puedes hacer Uzumaki!" con ese grito levanto su mano izquierda para disparar un ráfaga de fuego que condensado como un láser, que fue contra el rubio.

Dando una pisada contra el pavimento, el shinobi izo que parte de este se rompiera y se levantara actuando como un escudo que iba a detener ese ataque, sin embargo este atravesó el concreto y dio directo contra el hombro derecho del Uzumaki que se mordió la lengua, cuando su hombro recibió una grabe quemadura de tercer grado, que dejo la carne de su hombro oscura.

Pero esto lejos de detener a Naruto, solo lo izo soltar sobre los escombros y pasar atreves de las llamas que estaban en todas partes, corriendo a toda velocidad evito que sus pies se quemaran al estar en contacto con el suelo que estaba al rojo vivo, sonriendo levanto uno de sus dedos de su mano derecho y disparo un relámpago que dio directo contra el pecho de Endeabor que sintió todo su cuerpo paralizarse.

Todo fue cámara lenta para el Todoroki, que vio como el shinobi corría contra el y le conecto un duro golpe en su cara que le izo escupir sangre junto con algunos dientes, despegándose del suelo fue tacleado de nuevo, para ser estrellado contra una pared de concreto, antes que pudiera siquiera pensar recibió un puñetazo en su estomago que le quito el aliento, temblando de dolor cayo de rodillas, como consecuencia el fuego que envolvió al héroe profesional se fue apagando.

"…" con una respiración pesada Naruto gruño de dolor al mirar su hombro izquierdo quemado, pero dejándolo de lado miro como en el suelo su contrincante estaba luchando por ponerse de pie sin éxito, "Esto es por la madre de Shiori…" tomando un puñado del cabello del pelirrojo le dio un rodillazo que le rompió la nariz asiendo que este jadee de dolor, "y esto es por tu hija…" levantándolo lo tomo del cuello para estrellarlo contra la pared y luego darle un devastador golpe en el rostro que hundió la cabeza de Endeabor contra el muro de concreto, soltando a su oponente lo dejo caer en el suelo debilitado y mal herido.

"…" con la mirada borrosa Endeabor solo pudo sentir como su conciencia poco a poco se estaba alejando, cerrando los ojos vio por ultima vez la mirada fría del shinobi que estaba parado a su lado de forma imponente, "maldito seas… Uzumaki…" con ese ultimo susurro cerro los ojos quedando fuera de combate.

En cuanto a Naruto, este solo sintió varias gotas caer sobre el, levantando la mirada vio que cielo se había oscurecido por nubes negras que fueron atraídas por el calor de la cuidad en llamas, la lluvia poco a poco fue cayendo apagando las llamas que aun estaban consumiendo, lo poco que quedaba de la cuidad.

Con un temblor que sacudió todo su cuerpo el Uzumaki se sostuvo su pecho, todo su cuerpo sintió la oleada de dolor golpearlo, cuando cerro la primera puerta que mantuvo abierta en toda la batalla, la única forma en el que pudo hacerle tanto daño a su oponente y seguir peleando contra el ignorando las quemaduras que ganaba por cada golpe, era por la adrenalina que la primera puerta dispersaba en su cuerpo asiendo que el dolor no se sintiera tanto como debería. Pero ahora que la cerro, esa sensación de dolor que antes podía ignorar, volvió multiplicado por diez.

Trastabillando solo pudo sentir las pequeñas gotas de agua caer sobre el, con el agua mojando su cabello solo pudo sonreír de forma leve.

 **######################**

Todos los alumnos y profesores estaban en la línea de llegada, todos estaban impacientes por el resultado y la inesperada lluvia no estaba ayudando, entre ellos un calmado Nezu saco un reloj de bolsillo, "Quedan sesenta segundos, si el tiempo se cumple el joven Uzumaki reprobara" dijo con calma el director de la U.A que miro a All might que estaba mirando la cuidad en ruinas. Al parecer tanto Endeabor y Naruto no se contuvieron, como consecuencia la cuidad falsa quedo destruida en gran parte.

Entre los estudiantes Kirishima fue el primero en ver una silueta entre la lluvia, "Oi oí oí, ¡¿Es enserio?!" todos dirigieron su mirada en la misma dirección que el pelirrojo.

"Es imposible…" Lida al igual que sus compañeros, no pudieron creer lo que estaban viendo, el ver a uno de sus compañeros caminar bajo la lluvia, con quemaduras de primer, segundo e incluso tercer grado en varias partes de su cuerpo, lo único de su vestimenta que quedo fueron sus pantalones, que estaban quemados también.

Pero lo que mas impresiono a todos, fue que el segundo mejor héroe del país, Endeabor, estaba inconsciente y siendo cargado como un saco de arena en el hombro de ese adolescente, que se supone que era un estudiante, "…" Bakugo solo pudo sentir la rabia inundar su mente al ver como el maldito del Uzumaki demostraba la diferencia que había entre el y los demás.

Caminando a paso lento Naruto paso la línea de meta justo quince segundos antes que el tiempo se le terminara, dejando caer el cuerpo frente a los pies de Recobery girl miro al director de la U.A, "¿Es todo?" pregunto con un rostro indiferente, mientras algo sangre caía de su frente hasta su mejilla derecha en donde tenia una quemadura de segundo grado.

"Si…" fue la simple respuesta del pequeño oso/perro que solo coloco sus patas detrás de su espalda, "Es un orgullo para mi decirte que tu has aprobado, ¿requieres atención medica?" preguntó con cuidado solo para recibir una negativa del adolecente, que solo se sostuvo su brazo derecho con algo de dolor.

"No" diciendo eso solo camino entre los héroes profesionales que se apartaron de su camino, sin embargo se detuvo frente a Shiori.

"…" la mirada de ambos adolecente chocó y no tuvieron que decir nada para entenderse, siendo la chica de cabello blanco y rojo la que con una mirada cristalizada sintió la mano derecha del Uzumaki pasar por su cabello. Este gesto extraño a muchos que no alcanzaban a entender, pero otros lograron comprenderlo a su manera.

"Nos vemos Shiori" diciendo eso Naruto solo camino bajo la lluvia, aunque no lo admitiera, Endeabor le dio una pelea difícil y ahora solo necesitaba algunos tragos y esperar que la zorra dentro de el curara sus heridas, hoy fue un largo día.

 **Chan**

 **Channnn**

 **Channnnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Me despido de ustedes de donde sea que sean Costa rica Bolivia, Colombia, Brasil, Chile, Puerto rico, Uruguay, Panamá, Perú, Venezuela, USA, México, Argentina y demás países donde estén leyendo esta historia.**

 **Recuerden mientras más comentarios, más rápido actualizare la historia, sin más CHAAAAAUUUUUUU y que les vaya bien a ustedes y sus familias.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola todo el mundo, si sé que es extraño que publique dos capítulos tan seguidos, pero bueno tengo mis razones, por eso les pido que lean al final de este capítulo, por un mensaje importante que voy a dejar. Sin más disfruten del capítulo.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas o seres poderosos

 **(Hablar)** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capítulo 26:** **No eres el único… que puede destruir al otro.**

" _¡Otro por favor!" fue el grito de Kimi que levanto un tazón de ramen que fue tomado por una alegre Ayame que junto a su padre, estaban atendiendo su pequeña puesto, que estaba regazando de clientes, ya que la chica de cabello blanco no estaba sola, de su lado derecho estaba Takashi y del lado izquierdo estaba Naruto, el equipo cuatro estaban todos juntos comiendo ramen, disfrutando de la acogedora atmosfera que los envolvían,_

" _Oye, si sigues así vas a engord…" antes que el moreno del equipo pudiera seguir sintió la mirada asesina de la Kunoichi del equipo, tragando en seco sonrió con pánico._

" _Oye Kimi-chan, tienes un lindo peinado hoy, ¿es nuevo?" viendo lo que se avecinaba, Naruto llamo la atención de la peli blanca, asiendo que esta instantáneamente olvidara la ofensa de unos de sus compañeros y ganara una mirada brillante con un sonrojo en sus mejillas._

" _¿En serio te gusta? ¡Bueno, es que Oka-san me lo hizo!" emocionada la Kohara acaricio algunos mechones de sus cabellos, para seguir hablando sobre el como su madre se encargo de su cabello en este día, que era el día libre para el equipo cuatro y que mejor que pasarlo en este restaurante de ramen._

" _Gracias" susurro agradecido Takashi a su pequeño compañero de equipo que estaba sentado a su lado, en estos casi dos años que eran un equipo han desarrollado una fuerte amistad entre ellos, incluso Naruto podía decir que eran sus únicos amigos aparte de la familia Uchiha, Kakashi, Gai y su propia familia._

" _Por nada" con calma el rubio solo siguió comiendo el siguiente tazón de ramen, que la hija del dueño del restaurante le dio._

" _Y dime Naruto-chan, ¿Qué se siente ser un Chunnin a tan corta edad?" pregunto interesada Ayame que se apoyó en la barra para mirar con curiosidad a ese niño que solo era cinco años mas joven que ella, sin duda era adorable y tierno, lástima que las demás personas de la aldea no lo vean de esta manera._

" _¡Aun creo que es injusto! ¡Yo vencí a tres Gennin de Kiri! ¡Tres!" fue el grito de Takashi que golpeo la mesa con enfado, hace solo unos semanas que volvieron de los Examanes Chunnin que se llevaron a cabo en Suna, entre las cuatro grandes naciones, Kiri, Suna, Kumo y Konoha, además de otras pequeñas aldeas shinobis a lo largo del continente elemental, esto fue algo que no sucedía hace mucho tiempo. Lastimosamente para Takashi, solo Naruto fue ascendido a Chunnin del equipo por ganar el torneo que fue la tercera fase, eso fue un golpe para su orgullo._

" _Eso fue en el camino que teníamos que recorrer para llegar a la torre que estaba al centro de ese maldito desierto, además si no recuerdo mal, tu te separaste del grupo" tomo la palabra esta vez Kimi, que termino con un suspiro satisfactorio su tercer tazón de ramen, "El que te encontraras con ellos y los vencieras, solo fue suerte" encogiéndose de hombros bostezo ganándose la mirada molesta del Hado que dio un bufido._

" _¿Y me pregunto donde estaba mi equipo? ¡Ah si! ¡Estaban acurrucados en un cueva frente a una fogata!" inculpo el moreno haciendo que la Kunoichi solo sonriera con diversión._

" _Era de noche y la temperatura estaba bajando, así que tome la seria decisión de dormir cerca de Naruto-chan, ya sabes para darle calor" hablo con diversión y felicidad la chica con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, que solo creció al ver como su compañero de equipo de nueve años desviaba la mirada con un débil sonrojo en sus mejillas._

" _Y si yo no hubiera llegada, tal vez lo hubieras quitado su pureza" esas palabras hicieron que Ayame casi dejara caer una hoya que cargaba con agua, en cuanto a Kimi tubo la decencia de sonrojarse con vergüenza._

" _¿Pureza?" no pudo evitar preguntar en voz alta Naruto, que aún era un niño de nueve años que desconocía muchas cosas, en especial estos que involucran cosas como sentimientos y del genero opuesto. Esto fue aprovechado por Takashi que sonrío de forma perversa mientras daba una mirada a Kimi que entro en pánico._

" _Mi querido amigo" acercándose el chico moreno rodeo su brazo alrededor de los hombros del Uzumaki, "De seguro ya debes de saber en que se diferencian las chicas y chicos, pero ¿te has preguntado porque?" recibiendo un asentamiento de cabeza Takashi sonrió aún más, "Pues veras la pureza es algo que se pierde cuando una chica y un chico tienen sex-"_

 _ ***Crackshh***_

 _Fue el sonido de una hoya chocar contra la cabeza del gennin que tuvo su cabeza contra la mesa, este golpe vino por parte de Ayame que no dudo en lanzarle una cacerola a uno de sus mejores clientes, para salvar la poca inocencia que el pequeño Uzumaki aun poseía, "La pureza se pierde cuando besas a una chica Naruto-chan" hablo sonriendo Ayame que solo limpio un sartén con una sonrisa inocente._

" _Oh" entendiendo Naruto solo se froto el mentón pensativo, siempre pensó que la pureza seria algo mas importante, aunque un beso con un chica debe de significar mucho, al menos para las chicas debía de importar mas, aun no lo sabía, "Oye Takashi, ¿Tu ya no tienes pureza?" preguntó sonriente Naruto logrando que su compañero de equipo se levantara y sintiera las miradas penetrantes de Kimi, Ayame y Teuchi._

" _¿Eee~?" incómodo el adolecente se sonrojo para sonreír de forma forzada, "¡Claro que no! ¡Muchas chicas han pasado por el puerto de Takashi Hado y han buscando mas!" grito un poco fuerte mientras hinchada su pecho con orgullo, que solo duro unos segundos ya que la risa de la Kunoichi de cabello blanco rompió y destruyo toda su confianza._

" _¡Jajajajaja! ¡¿Tu?! ¡¿En serio tu?!" incluso Ayame no pudo resistir el impulso de dar algunas carcajadas, ante la contagiosa risa de Kimi que se llegaba a escuchar hasta la calle, "¡Pero si tu eres tan virgen como una monja criada en una monasterio!" cada palabras fue como una apuñalada a la virilidad de Takashi, que fue envuelto por un aura depresiva, "Apuesto a que ni siquiera te han dado tu primer beso~" dijo con una voz cantarina la adolecente que hizo que el desanimo de el moreno aumentara._

" _Yo si tuve el mío"_

 _El cuello de Kimi, Ayame y Takashi casi se rompen al voltear para mirar con incredulidad al pequeño rubio que estaba mirando pensativo su tazón de Ramen vacío, "¡¿Qué?!" la Kunoichi de cabello blanco no se molesto en ocultar su molestia ante lo que escucho._

" _Mmmm, nunca antes has mentido, pero ¿puedes decirnos con quien fue?" pregunto algo escéptico el adolecente de piel morena que se negaba a creer que un mocoso de 9 años obtuvo el beso de una chica, su orgullo no soportaría este golpe._

" _Pues… recuerdas esa chica de Kumo, que casi me atraviesa con un relámpago en la ultima pelea del torneo" comenzó el rubio que se froto la cabeza algo nervioso por compartir esto y por la mirada de sus dos compañeros de equipo, tal vez hubiera sido mejor mantener la boca cerrada._

" _Ese sexy chica de cabello rubio… que tenia una gran par de tet…" Takashi se detuvo al escuchar que Ayame estaba moviendo de forma amenazante el sartén en sus manos, tragando en seco sonrió con pánico, "Digo, ejem, esa chica que era hábil con la espada y elemento rayo, ¿Samui?" preguntó lo ultimo adivinando el nombre de pura casualidad._

" _Si ella, nunca tuve una pelea tan difícil, pero es que ella era genial, fuerte y rápida, incluso mas que yo" sonriendo Naruto solo pudo sonreír ante los recuerdos de una de las peleas mas difíciles que tubo hasta ahora, "Luego de que la venciera fui a verla en la enfermería, me tope con un sujeto extraño que rapeaba, pero bueno en fin, cuando entre en la enfermería nos dejaron solo y en un principio pensé que ella estaría molesta, pero en cambio… me sonrió"_

"…" _Sonriendo Ayame vio que su pequeño amigo mostro un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, le parecía tan tierno que aun el, que tenía a veces una fría y seria mascara, aun se comporte como un chico común, que se emocione por cosas como estas, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez este sea su primer enamoramiento. Mientras ella tenía sus propios pensamientos, Kimi estaba rechinando sus dientes mientras rompía los dos palillos de madera que tenía en su mano derecha, en cuanto a Takashi, tenía una mirada en blanco._

" _¿Y?" pregunto divertido Teuchi que solo limpiaba un tazón con un trapo, disfrutando como los chicos estaban consternados por la particular historia que el joven shinobi estaba contando._

" _Bueno ella me dijo que era un gran ninja y rival, que era la primera vez que perdía… era extraño verla feliz por ser derrotada, en especial que la primera vez que la vi tenia una personalidad muy fría" sonriendo levanto la manga de su chaqueta para mostrar un sello gravado en las vendas de su muñeca, en una explosión de humo hizo aparecer algunas cartas, "Ella y yo nos hicimos amigos, nos escribimos de vez en cuando y eso es divertido" antes que pudiera seguir fue tomado de sus hombros._

" _¡Amigo! ¡Concéntrate y no divagues! ¡Si, eres amigo de una sexy rubia de grandes melones! ¡No lo digas frente a los menos afortunados!" fueron los gritos de Takashi que sacudió a su compañero de equipo de sus hombros, calmándose lo soltó, "Volvamos y dime, ¿Cómo fue ese momento que quiero oír?" que lo preguntara con tanta seriedad hizo que el rubio levantara una ceja por todo el alboroto._

" _Okey… Bueno estábamos en la enfermería y luego hablamos, cuando iba a irme ella me pidió que me sentara a su lado en la cama y cierre los ojos…" sin poder evitarlo el chico se sonrojo para sonreír algo incómodo, por las miradas perforadoras que estaba recibiendo, "Y bueno ella se acerco y… me beso en los labios… fue extraño, pero agradable, ella dijo que era mi recompensa por darle una gran batalla en los exámenes Chunnin" terminando de hablar escucho dos golpes, siendo estas las cabezas de sus compañeros que golpearon sus frentes contra la barra del restaurante._

" _Un niño… beso una sexy chica… ¡antes que yo! ¡Maldito rubio desgraciado!" fueron los pensamientos de Takashi que sentía su orgullo hacerse pedazos como cristal._

" _¡Se supone que yo seria la primera!" en cuanto a Kimi clavo sus uñas contra la madera de la mesa, ahogando su furia solo pudo maldecir a esa roba cunas que tomo lo que debía de haber tomado ella, pero no, tubo que esperar y miren su resultado._

" _Contando tus proezas Uzumaki" todos salieron de sus pensamientos por la nueva voz que vino desde la entrada de la tienda, este era Hamura Tenko, el viejo Jounin vio con duda como dos de sus alumnos parecían afectados por lo que el Uzumaki hizo, entrando al restaurante se sentó junto al alumno más joven de su equipo._

" _¡¿Tu lo sabias?!" preguntó de forma acusador a la peli blanca que miro al shinobi veterano, que solo se encogió de hombros._

" _Si" con esa respuesta Hamura dio una mirada al dueño del local que saco una botella de sake, para servirle al recién llegando que asintió con la cabeza agradecido, "Esto podría ser bueno, a pasado mucho desde un matrimonio entre ninjas de diferentes aldeas, y viendo que el Raikage admitió que ese intento de secuestro por parte de su concejo fue errada, estaba dispuesto a un tratado de paz… no pensé que viviría para ver un posible tratado, la ultima vez que se intento fue hace casi 70 años" dando un trago a su bebida dio un suspiro pesado._

" _¿Matrimonio?" Kimi perdio los colores al escuchar esa palabra._

" _¿70 años? ¿Qué tan viejo eres?" pregunto incrédulo Takashi que estaba más sorprendido por la edad de su sensei que cualquier otra cosa._

" _90"_

" _Wow"_

" _Si lo se…" frunciendo el ceño Hamura miro su reflejo por la botella de alcohol, se sentía cada día más viejo, "Creo que ya debo de retirarme…" diciendo eso abrió su chaleco Jounin para sacar un pergamino, "Pero antes que tire la toalla, tengo la última misión para el equipo cuatro"_

" _Oi oí oí, ¿Cómo que ultima misión?" pregunto sorprendido el moreno del equipo que no espero esto al igual que sus compañeros._

" _Hokage-sama cree que ustedes dos merecen ser Chunnin y estaba de acuerdo con ella" eso hizo que los dos ex gennin se sorprendieran al ver como su sensei saco dos chalecos verdes característicos de los Chunnin y se los arrojo, "Cuando todos los gennin de un grupo son Chunnin, estos equipos suelen desintegrarse, pero se que ustedes tres seguirán juntos…" dijo de forma relajada mientras daba otro trago a su bebida._

" _Hamura-sensei…" diciendo el nombre de su maestro, el Uzumaki consiguió su atención para sonreír al igual que sus compañeros, "Gracias…" luego de casi dos siendo un equipo, no pudieron evitar formar lazos fuertes entre todos ellos, aun si tenían roses o incluso a veces disputas, eran un equipo que paso por muchas cosas, para que al final estuvieran todos aquí y disfrutaran de este momento._

" _Hmmm" dando un resoplido Hamura se negó a devolver la sonrisa a sus alumnos, pero internamente esto significaba mucho, "No me las darán mañana" desenvolviendo el pergamino se lo lanzo al Uzumaki, "Mañana saldremos a las 500 horas, los espero sin falta en la puerta norte, los detalles están en el pergamino, pero prepárense porque será su primera misión rango S" sacando algunos billetes los coloco sobre la barra para irse._

" _¿Y donde será la misión?" preguntó Naruto que saco su billetera para pagar los platos que el y sus compañeros consumieron._

" _Yugakure (el país de las aguas termales)…"_

 **######################**

Las noches solían ser frías en esta fin de temporada de invierno que daría rienda a la primavera que estaba cerca, enfocándonos en las zonas apartamentales, en el centro de la cuidad vemos una silueta subir por las paredes de forma horizontal desafiando las leyes de la física y gravedad, esta silueta era una persona encapuchado con una sudadera blanca y pantalones oscuros, que cuando llego a la terraza del edificio se sentó en un toma de aire.

Pasando los minutos nada paso, hasta que la puerta de la entrada a la azotea fue abierta, por un adolecente de cabello verde, siendo este Midoriya Izuku que vestía unos pantalones de tela y una chaqueta para abrigarse del frio, con una mirada inquieta el adolecente con pecas vio la silueta, que solo estaba sentado cubierto por la oscuridad contemplando el cielo.

"Sabes… cuando era un niño solía mirar durante horas las estrellas…" hablo por primera vez el encapuchado, que le estaba dando la espalda al estudiantes de la U.A que solo se mantuvo de pie cerca de la puerta, "A veces cuando mi Oto-san no estaba ocupado me solía acompañar y me contaba historias de grandes personas que intentaban cambiar el mundo… solo para fracasar y quedar en el olvido" fueron las agrias palabras del sujeto encapuchado, que bajo la cabeza en silencio dejando un tenso silencio que fue roto por Deku.

"Puedo saber… ¿a que se debe esta reunión… Sensei?" el que dijera lo ultimo con tanta seriedad izo que el encapuchado sonriera de forma leve, este con calma se bajo la capucha para dejar que el débil brillo de la luna iluminará ese cabello rubio característico de Naruto, que quitándose la capucha siguió dándole la espalda al Midoriya.

"Me cuesta creer que hace solo unos meces eras un mocoso escuálido, que se destrozaba a si mismo con una peculiaridad que se le fue heredada…" poniéndose de pie el shinobi desapareció como una sombra para aparecer junto al serio Midoriya que estaba tenso, con las manos en sus bolsillos el Uzumaki, miro la gran vista que daba al estar en la azotea de este edificio, "Al parecer como el carbón, estar bajo tanta presión te convirtió en diamante…" abriendo su chaqueta saco su licorera para dar un largo trago, para molestia del peliverde.

"Si eso es todo lo que dirás, debo irme" diciendo eso iba darse la vuelta para irse, pero la puerta fue cerrada de una patada por el shinobi que se cruzo de brazos, "…" tragando en seco Deku se mantuvo con la frente en alto, al estar frente a frente con su 'maestro', la tensión en el aire era pesada ante lo que pudiera suceder, pero por suerte eso termino, cuando el rubio dio un pesado suspiro.

"All for One a comenzó a moverse entre las sombras y no hay nada peor que un enemigo que se mueve entre las sombras con libertad, para que haga lo que quiera" hablo con seriedad el rubio que camino por la azotea, para sentarse en uno de los ductos de aire.

"¿Cómo es que tu…?" Izuku no pudo evitar mirar sorprendido a su maestro, sabia que el era inteligente y hábil, pero, ¿Cómo podría saber de All for One?, según All might solo unos pocos conocían quien era en verdad ese hombre, que estaba aún en el anonimato y escondido del resto del mundo.

"Debo de saber, quien es le malnacido que quiere mi cabeza como adorno para su chimenea" respondió con seriedad Naruto que dio otro trago a su botella, para sentir el ardor del alcohol recorrer su cuerpo, "All might no es el único que sabe lo que sucede a su alrededor… ¿Te a dicho algo interesante de nuestro enemigo mutuo?" preguntó con interés mirando a su alumno que permaneció en silencio unos segundos.

"…" solo para que este negara con la cabeza, logrando que el rubio frunciera el ceño.

"Eres terrible mintiendo, pero lo que sepas tampoco debe de ser relevante… escucha, debes de estar atento ante todo, si ya vinieron por mi, significa que los demás alumnos de la Clase-A también pueden estar en riesgo" esas palabras lograron que el peliverde apretara los puños y mirara con furia el suelo, "Que atacaran a las pocas personas que me importan, fue un golpe bajo por parte de ese bastardo" gruño Naruto que dando un ultimo trago a la botella la tiro por el borde del edifico.

"¿Qué debemos de hacer?" pregunto esta vez Deku que tomo la palabra, tenía que calmarse y esperar a escuchar si su maestro tenía algún plan o contra medida para todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Seguir como si nada estuviera pasando, no le daré la satisfacción a ese hijo de perra de vernos afectados, por esta cacería del gato y el ratón" Naruto no mostró en un solo momento duda, toda su atención estaba centrada ahora en un solo objetivo que cumpliría.

"Pero si el ataco al dueño de la construcción y su hija… significa" sin poder terminar Deku solo pudo morderse el labio inferior con impotencia.

"Que tarde o temprano irán por ti o tu madre… es posible que ellos sepan que eres heredero del One for all, eso de hace un objetivo clave, no sé qué pensaba Toshinori al meterte en esta situación" dando un suspiro el shinobi camino para quedar en el borde del edificio mirando la cuidad, "No solo te paso sus poderes, si no la carga de tener que lidiar con sus enemigos, felicidades niño, tendrás en algunos años a mas enemigos de lo que podrás contar"

"Los enfrentare" fue la respuesta llena de determinación de Deku, que solo gano una mirada fría del Uzumaki, "No necesito que me recuerdes que me espera Sensei, sé que mi camino para ser un verdadero héroe será difícil y lleno de obstáculos, pero te aseguro que venceré a quien intenten lastimar a las personas que valoro… tú mismo lo dijiste, todos tenemos códigos, y proteger a las personas inocentes es uno de ellos, es parte de mi camino para ser un héroe" dijo con firmeza mientras golpeaba su puño contra su pecho con una sonrisa algo temerosa, pero seguro de si mismo.

"…" cruzándose de brazos Naruto tubo un destello, al verse a si mismo a la edad de nueve años, junto al Midoriya, ambos tenían la misma sonrisa y esos ojos que brillaban con determinación, esto causo que una sonrisa amarga se formara en el rostro del Uzumaki, "Dime de nuevo… ¿Cuál es tu sueño?" pregunto con una vos baja, dejando confuso al adolecente de cabello verde, que sacudió la cabeza para sonreír.

"¡Salvar a todos con una sonrisa! ¡Como All might!" grito esta vez mientras sonreía con mas seguridad que antes, sin notar la mirada sombría de su maestro.

"…" Naruto solo permaneció de pie mirando una imagen de su si mismo de niño, solo que ahora estaba cubierto de sangre y llorando en el suelo sin consuelo, solo para verlo levantar la mirada y ver unos ojos que solo irradiaban odio puro, "…" cerrando los ojos el shinobi los volvió abrir, para ver que ahora solo estaba Midoriya frente a él, dando un suspiro se dio la vuelta para caminar hasta el borde del edificio, "Solo mantente alerta…" antes de irse se detuvo para mirar por sobre su hombro al peli verde, "Lo que te dijo antes… en la azotea" comenzó de forma lenta, pero fue interrumpido por el adolecente con pecas.

"Esta bien… tenias razón, no voy a negarlo" con desanimo el chico solo se froto el cuello con una una sonrisa de pesar, "No soy tan fuerte como tú o All might, sé que me falta mucho entrenamiento, al igual que aprender varios cosas mas, se que tu tienes tu ideología y también se que no podría hacerte cambiar tu forma de ser…"

"…" en silencio Naruto solo escucho al chico que hace meces entreno al menos en lo básico, era talentoso y hábil, solo en días descifro como usar el 5% de su poder y aprendió incluso katas de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo que a otros tomaría semanas, era una lastima que todo ese potencial sea sepultado por su falta de confianza y duda de sus propias habilidades.

"Yo cuando te veo, se que… tal vez All might se equivocó al darme el One for all" apretando sus puños el chico con pecas miro la espalda del shinobi, si solo All might le hubiera dado su poder a Naruto, sería lo suficientemente fuerte para pelear todas las batallas, que el no podría ganar, aún era demasiado débil comparado con él, "Eres más rápido, inteligente, fuerte que nadie que haya conocido… y por lo que has hecho hasta ahora, se que serás un 'Pro-hero' genial que superaras a todos…"

"No… tu lo serás" dándose la vuelta el rubio miro a los ojos al Midoriya, acercándose palmeo su hombro derecho, "Chico, uno de tus peores obstáculos es tu baja autoestima, que no te deja ver lo que eres… muchos consideran esto un problema, pero en tu caso tal vez no" eso confundió a Dekuq que solo se mantuvo quieto mirando al serio shinobi, "Porque tu al menos tratas de superarte una y otra vez, ves a los demás en un pedestal tan alta que tu solo quieres alcanzarlos, sin saber que tal vez ya los superaste, estoy seguro que en tu estado actual podrías vencer a Bakugo"

"…" en silencio Izuku solo pudo sentir una extraña sensación… ¿de reconocimiento?, que alguien aparte de All might lo apoyo de esta forma era algo que nunca espero.

"¿Sabes cual es tu verdadero poder Izuku?" preguntó el shinobi que separándose del peli verde se acerco al borde del edificio, "Tener el valor de levantarte y nunca rendirte, eso es algo que pocos tienen" dando un suspiro el rubio tubo que sonreír para voltear a mirar al adolecente, solo para que su sonrisa desaparezca, "¿Estas llorando?" pregunto con una expresión confusa viendo como el chico con pecas, tenía un temblor de hombros y con las esquinas de sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas, que el chico luchaba por contener.

"No-o" con los ojos llorosos, el Midoriya negó con la cabeza, pero con una sonrisa formada en su rostro. Esta fue tal vez la primera vez que alguien, tenía fe en él, reconociendo algo más allá de su estado actual, pero su maestro lo estaba alentando y diciendo lo que el veía en el, eso era algo que ni siquiera su madre o All might hicieron.

"Muy bien, espero que no o te lanzaría ahora mismo de este edificio" finalmente Naruto le dio la espalda a su 'alumno' y antes que saltará levanto su mano derecha, "Nos vemos Midoriya" diciendo eso salto a una caída libre. Rápidamente Deku corrió hasta el borde del edificio para mirar asía abajo y ver que su maestro había desaparecido, sonriendo solo pudo volver a su hogar, su madre seguro debía de haberse preocupado en su ausencia.

 **#############################**

Al mismo tiempo al otro lado de la cuidad, para ser mas exactos en el hospital, se ve una figura mas oscura subir por el edifico, hasta llegar al tercer piso, donde de forma silenciosa la figura oscura y encapuchada abrió una ventana para entrar a una de las habitaciones del hospital. La figura misteriosa fue iluminada por la tenue luz blanca de la habitación, mostrando que era Naruto en su traje de Ronin.

El shinobi en silencio camino para acercarse a la persona que estaba ocupando la habitación, esta era Yumi Toho que estaba descansando plácidamente en la cama, con una mascarilla que la ayudaba a respirar y otros aparatos que estaban monitoreando, que sus signos vitales estuvieran estables, aunque la etapa critica de su estado haya pasado, aun estaba bajo monitoreo constante.

Examinando la habitación, Ronin vio todos los regalos que los conocidos de la mujer dejaron, flores, globos y cartas que le deseaban su mejora, en silencio el adolecente tomo una silla y se sentó junto a la cama, "Es duro cuando no puedes proteger a alguien… ¿verdad?" al escuchar una voz en la habitación, el shinobi levanto la vista para encontrarse con la imagen de un joven un poco mayor que él, tenía su cabello de un color azulado oscuro y sus ojos eran tan oscuros como la misma noche, este era Shishui Uchiha.

"…" cerrando los ojos el shinobi solo pudo bajar la cabeza, ¿esto era algo que la zorra dentro de él estaba haciendo? O ¿era su propia mente llena de culpa que lo estaba castigando de esta manera?

"Si… puede ser duro" sonriendo de forma pacífica el Uchiha solo miro a su alumno, "Debes de recordar a Akiko-chan ¿verdad?" pregunto en voz baja, mientras bajaba su mirada para ver a la paciente durmiendo profundamente.

"Ella… era tu mejor amiga" contesto Naruto que levanto la mirada para ver a su sensei, que con una sonrisa triste asintió con la cabeza.

"Si, nosotros éramos los mejores amigos desde que tengo memoria, incluso tal vez la ame mas que solo una amiga…" con un suspiro el chico de cabello azulado oscuro se cruzo de brazos, "Cuando tuvimos una misión de captura por un Jounin de Suna en los límites del país de la roca, fuimos emboscados por un gran escuadrón de ninjas Anbu de Iwa, que era comandado por el hijo mayor del Tsuchikage… ahí fue donde la perdí y gane esto…"

"…" Naruto solo pudo ver con tristeza el legendario mangekyo Sharingan de su sensei brillar, opacando la luz de la lámpara de la habitación, "Si… ella murió en combate, recuerdo ese día en que casi teníamos un enfrentamiento contra Iwa, ya que tu mataste al escuadrón Anbu y al hijo del Tsuchikage…"

"Y me arrepiento de ello" con una mirada más seria el Uchiha mantuvo sus legendarios ojos activos en todo momento, "Mi furia y egoísmo no me hizo ver que casi cause la cuarta guerra, donde hubiéramos perdido todo por lo que nuestra generación anterior tanto sacrifico, no hubiera soportado la idea de que niños salieran de la academia, solo para morir..."

"¿Cuál es el punto Sensei?" preguntó el shinobi con una mirada fría que no inmuto al Uchiha, que le devolvió la mirada, pero esta era una mirada comprensiva y seria.

"Que todo tiene consecuencias, ¿Qué crees que sucederá si sigues presionando a las personas equivocadas? ¿Has pensado siquiera en lo podrías provocar?" preguntó con una voz dura el Uchiha que se había puesto de pie, para acercarse a la ventana dándole la espalda a su alumno.

"¿Entonces que?" pregunto esta vez Naruto que mantuvo su mirada pegada en Yumi, con cuidado movió su mano para tomarla de la mano suavemente, "¿Quieres que finja que nada paso? ¿Qué deje todo como esta?..." con una sonrisa amarga el rubio solo pudo ver como la castaña parecía querer despertar, pero la sedaron tanto que era difícil que despertara ahora. "Hay afuera hay alguien que le hizo esto a ella, Yumi no tenía nada que ver en todo esto y aun así mira su estado…"

"Puedes perderlo todo al buscar venganza… perderás a los pocos amigos que tienes, serás odiado de nuevo y te perseguirán, ¿en verdad piensas sacrificarlo todo?" en shinobi sentía la mirada del Uchiha sobre él, esperando que su pregunta fuera contestada, solo que esta ya tenia una respuesta.

"Si matar a All for One significa perderlo todo… que a si sea" poniéndose de pie, el Uzumaki vio que estaba solamente el y su amiga, sin decir una palabra solo se acerco a la ventana para abrirla y salir en silencio, una vez fuera, salto para perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

 **Si lo se, ¿Zero porque mierda es tan corto el capitulo? Pues bueno mis lectores es que últimamente estoy colgando de un hilo, el estado actual de Argentina esta de mal a peor, no hay trabajo y la inflación del dólar esta haciendo que vivir sea muy complicado, incluso me vi forzado de cortar el WiFi y cable, ósea ya se imaginan que tan mal vamos, no les digo esto para que sientan lastima, sino para que entiendan que no actualizare tan seguido las historias como antes, ya que podría tardar más de una semana en actualizar la historia, por cada capitulo, pero les juro que no dejare de escribir hasta que termine las historias y como Naruto dice, 'Nunca rompo una promesa… porque ese es mi camino como un 'escritor pendejo', ja ja que Gil.**

 **Otro punto, les estoy dejando a su elección el siguiente punto, como saben hay una película de boku no hero, que estuvo bien, bastante bien, que depende de ustedes que sea adaptada a esta historia o no, ¿Con que sentido?**

 **Bueno esa corta saga servirá para fortalecer la relación entre Shiori y Naruto, también tal vez un poco con Momo, donde obviamente todos irán a esa isla llena de tecnología que será invadida y bla bla, se me ocurren varias ideas para esa saga, que obviamente será RELLENO, si será una corta saga que no sumará mucho a la trama, pero servirá para desarrollar personajes que he dejado de lado últimamente.**

 **La otro opción que ustedes pueden elegir es, que me salte esa saga para ir directo a la del campamento donde sucederá todo, si suena muy bonito, pero el problema con esta opción es que me llevara tiempo hacer, ya que tengo que pensar de forma detallada que pasara en el futuro de la saga, sin cambiar demasiado el Canon de Boku no hero, uff la verdad siento que mi cabeza estalla por tantos detalles y contradicciones que se forman de la nada.**

 **Bueno le dejo esas dos opciones, crear la saga de la película de Boku no hero o seguir directamente con la saga del campamento, depende completamente de ustedes, dejen en sus comentarios como quieren que se continúe, sin más me despido de ustedes, de donde sean.**

 **CHUA y que te vaya bien.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola todo el mundo, lamento mucho la tardanza en publicar, pero bueno ya di mi explicación y me llena de felicidad el saber como cuanto con el apoyo de todos, y si varios de mis lectores son Argentinos y como yo solo podemos soportar a Mauricio Macro alias 'el gato'. Pero bueno dejando de lado la política, volvamos a la historia.**

 **Estos usuarios han destacado algo que siempre supe que destacarían, tarde o temprano. SPYKE, Donovan77 y Rex559, el primer punto es, ¿Naruto influye de alguna manera en el mundo de Boku no hero? Eso es difícil de decir ya que hasta ahora no hay cambios relevantes que cambien el Canon de la historia original.**

 **¿Qué piensan los demás personajes de Naruto?**

 **Para hacer lo que ustedes quieren, tendría que hacer cada capitulo de al menos unas 13 mil palabras, donde describo lo que la Clase-A piensa o siente por lo que Naruto hace, y discúlpenme pero antes de escribir todo eso que ustedes quieren, prefiero ir a trabajar para el pan de cada día. Sueno estúpido, pero esta historia para mi es un pasatiempo, se que olvido detalles, hay errores o falta de desarrollo de personajes, pero no cuanto con el tiempo o interés en desarrollar esos detalles menores, que son necesarios, pero no puedo lograr cumplir, si hubiera escrito esta historia hace cuatro cinco años cuando era adolescente y no tenia tantas responsabilidades, sin duda aria lo mejor para contentar a todos.**

 **¿Una versión mas realista del mundo de Boku no hero?**

 **Eso depende de quien lo lea, ya que a varios les gusta la interacción entre Deku y Naruto, como también la de Ibara y Naruto, ¿y porque deben de ser los demás quienes tienen que cambiar? ¿Por qué no Naruto? En el primer capitulo decapito una persona, y ahora es mas tranquilo y pasivo, incluso formo lazos con las personas que yo creo que recae el protagonismo, Shiori, Ibara, Deku y Momo, ellos cuatro son los que mas relevancia tienen en esta historia. Pero me estoy desviando del tema, ¿acaso no fue realista que Naruto fuera encarcelado por lo que hizo? O ¿la misma reacción de Isao cuando su hija fue herida?, se que no es perfecto, pero estoy satisfecho con lo que he hecho hasta ahora, aunque obviamente podría ser mejor y lo se mejor que nadie.**

 **En cuanto a los villanos, eso es difícil de decir, ya según me dijeron, los mejores villanos de Boku no Hero están en el manga y aun faltaría años para que sea animado, y prefiero seguir esperando el anime, pero la verdad el villano que mas llama mi atención es All for One, yo solo me centro en ese sujeto para esta historia que poco a poco va creciendo.**

 **(Lamento si mis palabras han ofendido a alguno de ustedes, pero eso es lo que pienso y espero sepan entender)**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas o seres poderosos

 **(Hablar)** Palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capítulo 28:** **¿Viajar contigo?**

Un nuevo día, y las actividades dentro del apartamento de Uzumaki Naruto estaban comenzando, siendo este que estaba colgando de un tubo de acero de que estaba unido a la viga principal del techo, actualmente el shinobi estaba sin la parte superior de su ropa asiento flexiones con unas tobilleras, que eran una pequeñas placas de acero con extrañas escrituras.

"897… 898… 899…" contando cada flexión el rubio siguió con su rutina, mientras que detrás de el, sentado en la mesa de la cocina estaba una chica de cabello rosado y ojos extraños, esta era Hatsume Mei que estaba revisando de forma cuidadosa un transmisor/radió que era normalmente usado por la policía.

"¿Esto no es ilegal?" no pudo evitar preguntar mientras comenzaba a desarmar el aparato y comenzaba a hacerles unas mejoras para permitir escuchar los diferentes canales de transmisión.

"Tal vez" gruñendo el rubio siguió hasta dar un pesado suspiro y dejarse caer, provocando que el suelo se agrietara, esto llamo mucho la atención de la peli rosa, que no entendía como esas pequeñas cosas pudieran aumentar el peso de una persona, como si afectarán la misma gravedad, "Pero no te obligue a venir aquí y tu te ofreciste a repararlo" dando un suspiro tomo una toalla cerca de él, para secar el sudor de su frente.

"No te ofendas, pero yo solo vine a entregar mi pedido, y viendo que estabas descomponiendo este bebé, debía de hacerlo yo misma" diciendo eso sonrió al ver que el radio encendió con éxito, satisfecha se quito sus visores mostrando sus ojos particulares, tomando una tasa de café que el shinobi había dejado antes, lo bebió, "Mmmmmmm" sonriendo sintió el agradable sabor.

"Robo en la calle Ryuko, entre la 15 y 22, héroes profesionales y autoridades vallan, repito robo en la calle…"

"…" apagando el radio el adolecente asintió con la cabeza, ante buen funcionamiento del aparato, levantándose de la silla fue a un closet y saco una bolsa de papel, volviendo con la chica se la dejo.

"*Awwww*" con una mirada brillante Mei abrió la bolsa para ver una gran cantidad de dinero, guardándolo en su mochila, saco debajo de la mesa un bolso que dejo caer, abriéndola dejo apreciar varias armas blancas, siendo estas shurikens y kunia, junto con alambre y algunos otros artículos básicos.

Tomando un Kunai Naruto probo el balance y la rigidez, no estaba mal, no se comparaba con lo que estaba acostumbrado en las naciones elementales, pero la niña tampoco la asía nada mal, "Buen trabajo de herrería" tomando la valija la bajo de la mesa para lanzarla al closet.

"Mi abuelo me mataría si no supiera hacer armas blancas en la forja, de hecho el me ayudo" encogiéndose de hombros siguió bebiendo, para luego tomar un pan tostado con miel, ¿hace cuanto no desayunaba algo tan bueno? Debía de salir mas seguido de su taller, mirando de nuevo al Uzumaki se tomo un momento para pensar, "De hecho mi abuelo y tu se llevarían bien, los dos son igual de locos y violentos, ¡pero en el buen sentido claro!" dijo lo ultimo de forma rápida no buscando problemas.

"¿Eso crees?" pregunto con calma mientras envolvía sus manos y muñecas con vendas, como siempre después de un corto entrenamiento físico.

"¡Claro! De hecho…" sonriendo de forma leve, la adolecente se levantó de su asiento, y se acercó al rubio hasta quedar cerca de su rostro sonrío de gran manera, "Es un secreto, pero mi abuelo fue un vigilante cuando era como un poco mayor a nosotros, y hacia las cosas de la misma forma que tu ahora que lo pienso" susurro lo más bajo que pudo, ya que nunca se sabe quién podía estar escuchando, tras decir eso se volvió a sentar en su asiento.

"Ya veo…" extrañado Naruto se tomo un momento para mirar a la chica, "¿Por qué estas en la U.A?" preguntó con un aire mas serio.

"¡Porque puedo usar sus recursos para crear mis bebés!" fue la respuesta sin pensar de Mei que sonreía de gran manera, "La verdad nunca me llamo la atención el ser un 'Pro-hero', pero cuando tuve la oportunidad de ir a los talleres de la U.A y aprender de los mejores, bueno la clase de apoyo es lo mío" diciendo eso tomo su mochila y la coloco sobre la mesa, para sacar varios aparatos o 'bebes' que aun estaban en desarrollo, "Mi sueño es crear cosas que cambien al mundo, para mejor espero, ya que varios inventos hacen mas daño que bien al mundo" encogiéndose de hombros dio otro sorbo al café.

"Entiendo" asintiendo con la cabeza el rubio tomo uno de los aparatos, presionando un botón hizo que un gancho saliera y se clavara en su techo, frunciendo el ceño sintió algo de desagrado por este tipo de cosas, nunca le gusto la tecnología, ya que esto facilitaba las cosas demasiado para cualquiera.

"No eres fan de este de cosas ¿verdad?" pregunto la chica que tomo lo que parecía una muñequera de metal y apretando un botón hizo que este se transformará en un guantelete.

"No, pero al ver tu dedicación con esto, puedo decir que me impresiona lo que puedes llegar a hacer" dejando el invento de la chica vio que esta comenzó a juntar sus herramientas e inventos, "Quisiera que pudieras guardar el secreto de esto…"

"¡No hay problema! Mis labios están sellados, nos vemos Naruto-san" despidiéndose del adolecente fue por la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con la sorpresa de ver a uno de las chicas mas fuerte de la U.A, Shiori Todoroki.

"…" de forma lenta Shiori bajo su mano cuando estaba por golpear la puerta, solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de ver la chica de la clase de apoyo si no recordaba mal, entrecerrando sus ojos de forma peligrosa hizo que Mei se tense y sonriera con nerviosismo.

"Hola… esto es incómodo" encogiéndose lo más que pudo la extraña chica pasó junto a la Todoroki para bajar por la escalera e irse. Al ver que la adolecente de cabello rosa se fue, la media pelirroja enfoco su atención dentro del apartamento del Uzumaki, para ver que el shinobi estaba sin camisa y guardando algunas cosas en un closet.

" _¿Por qué me siento rara?"_ insegura la chica sintió sus mejillas calentarse y una presión en su pecho, había visto al shinobi antes semi desnudo, ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto esto ahora?, podría ser la pubertad que tanto su madre decía que llegaría _, "¿Y porque no puedo dejar de mirar?"_ sin perder en ningún momento su típica expresión estática la adolecente mantuvo su mirada sobre el shinobi.

"¿Te quedaras en la puerta todo el día?" fue la pregunta que saco de los pensamientos a Shiori, viendo a la distraída chica el rubio levanto una ceja, buscando una chaqueta se la coloco y se sentó en la silla de la mesa de la cocina.

"Bueno… no" saliendo de sus pensamientos la Todoroki entro al apartamento para tomar asiento frente al shinobi, que le ofreció una taza de café que estaba usando la Hatsume, solo que ahora la taza fue recargada con mas café, tomándola la mantuvo entre sus manos con su típica expresión estoica que le caracterizaba.

"No esperaba tu visita… ¿Qué se ofrece?" pregunto el rubio que miro a la chica con curiosidad, hace solo unos días que peleo contra su padre y ella parecía mas apegada con el de lo normal, ya que en la academia ella siempre estaba presente, en los almuerzos e incluso a la hora de salida, fue algo… incómodo, _"Aunque tierna, la hermana menor de itachi solía hacerlo"_ con esos pensamientos espero de forma paciente que la chica diera su explicación de que estaba haciendo aquí.

"Yo iré a un viaje de tres días a la isla-i…" comenzó a hablar la chica que miro de forma distraída la taza de café, "Como estamos cerca de vacaciones, la U.A nos dio unos días de libres…" pasando su dedo por el borde de la taza levanto la mirada, para ver el brillo azul en el único ojo visible del shinobi, "Yo esperaba que si pudieras… ¿me podrías acompañar?" pregunto en un tono bajo mientras desviaba la mirada de nuevo.

Dando un pesado suspiro el rubio cerro los ojos un momento, abriendo los ojos nuevamente miro a la adolecente de cabello mixto, "Escucha… yo no creo"

"Lo entiendo" interrumpiendo al Uzumaki la Todoroki que se levantó de la silla para dirigirse a la puerta, "Solo fue una idea tonta, pero veo que no cuentas con el tiempo libre, siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo" dando una inclinación como ultima disculpa se fue a la puerta, y salió para bajar de nuevo la escalera.

" _¿Otra vez?"_ el rubio tubo que suspirar ya que estaba sucediendo la mismo, que la vez que esa chica la invito a visitar a su madre, dando un suspiro paso su mano por su cara.

"Si no vas detrás de ella, yo misma te pateare tu trasero" fue el comentario de la dueña del edificio que acaba de bajar por la escalera y no le fue difícil escuchar toda la conversación, pero la voz femenina que escucho la reconoció como la vez que su inquilino salió a acompañarla.

"¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser el amenazado y visto como el malo?" preguntó con resignación Naruto que se levantó de la silla para mirar por la ventana, para encontrarse que Shiori se estaba yendo a paso lento y cabeza baja, _"¿Lo esta haciendo apropósito?"_ pensó el Uzumaki que golpeo su cabeza contra el marco de la ventana, ¿Por qué las mujeres lo manipulaban tan fácilmente?

"Te buscare una maleta…" diciendo eso la anciana ciega volvió a su departamento para buscar una maleta para su inquilino.

"…" en silencio Naruto salió por la ventana, para salir y alcanzar a la Todoroki, ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

 **#########################**

En la gran mansión Yaoyorozu estaba sucediendo una escena particular, donde la única heredera de la gran empresa estaba sentada en su cama, vistiendo un largo camisón de seda de color blanco, la chica tenia la apariencia de haber despertado hace poco, ya que su cabello estaba suelto y despeinado, levantándose de la cama camino hasta su escritorio, donde tenia una gran pizarra con varios recortes e hilos uniendo diferentes de estas.

"…" con una mirada pensativa tomo un recorte que saco hace unos días, donde se mencionaba la aparición o regreso de un villano reconocido como 'Ronin', que estaba implicado en robo y homicidio en primer grado, en otra zona de la pizarra estaba la fotografía de Uzumaki Naruto, que fue tomada luego del incidente de la construcción 'Toho', donde la hija del dueño salió herida. Obviamente tanto Naruto como 'Ronin' no estaban relacionados, o al menos eso parecía.

"Hija, debes de desayunar" fueron las palabras de Majime que acababa de entrar a la habitación y saco de sus pensamientos a la joven Yaoyorozu.

"Lo siento Oka-san… es solo que no pude dormir bien" se disculpo la chica que se froto el puente de la nariz con cansancio. En silencio la adolecente vio como su madre se acerco a su pizarra para tomar una de las fotografías de Naruto y observarla un momento.

"¿Qué quieres saber?" preguntó con una calma que hizo que Momo se tensara, pero aun así se mantuvo firme.

"Hay muchas cosas que no encajan… y yo solo quiero comprender que sucede a mi alrededor" dijo la pelinegra que miro al igual que su madre la pizarra, "¿No sabemos nada de Naruto? ¿Dónde nació? ¿Tiene familia? ¿Y sus peculiaridades… no te parecen extrañas?" pregunto mirando a su madre, confiando que ella tal vez tenga algunas respuestas.

"El es un joven de 16 años que a vagado sin rumbo buscando un objetivo, no tiene un hogar, no tiene familia… tal vez ustedes la Clase-A sea lo poco que tiene" hablo con suavidad mientras acariciaba al cabello de su hija que aun seguía escéptico, frunciendo el ceño supo que debía de decir mas, "Yo vi a ese chico luego de la pelea contra Nomu… estaba destrozado" tomando un aire mas serio se separó de su primogénita para cruzarse de brazos, "Cuando lo saque de la cárcel, solo habían pasado dos días… el mismo se reacomodo su brazo izquierdo y coció varias de las heridas que tenía, luego por las cámaras de seguridad que instalamos en su departamento, note que sus heridas sanaron por completo en solo dos semanas, cinco vences mas rápido que cualquier humano ordinario…"

"Eso significa que tiene una tercera peculiaridad" cuestiono asombrada la peli negra menor, ante lo que dijo su madre se encogió de hombres.

"Mi hipótesis es que tiene dos peculiaridades, unan de ellas es manipular la electricidad, proyectando ataques en forma de relámpagos o malearlo para formar ataques mas complejos… sin embargo su segunda peculiaridad…" dando un suspiro se froto su barbilla mirando las fotografías del shinobi, "Es ser mejor en todo sentido"

"¿Mejor?" preguntó confusa Momo que vio como su madre solo sonrió de forma confortante.

"Mi niña, hace décadas, mucho antes que los Quicks existieran las personas estaban obsesionadas con alcanzar la cúspide de la evolución, estos proyectos era conocidos por la mayoría como 'el súper soldado', una persona que es mas fuerte, rápido y mejor que los demás" comenzó con su explicación de forma lenta, recordando que incluso su vice abuelo tal vez estuvo involucrado en ese proyecto.

"Y… ¿Qué paso con eso?" pregunto curiosa al escuchar por primera vez algo como eso.

"Cuando las peculiaridades aparecieron, ese proyecto fue dejado de lado… o eso se pensó, ya que una idea mas atroz salió a la luz, ¿Qué pasaría su pudiéramos otorgar poderes a otra persona? ¿Qué pasaría si alguien pudiera tener más de un peculiaridad?" pregunto con inquietud, sabiendo que este tema tal vez era demasiado delicado.

"¿Crees que Naruto-san… fue usado como un experimento?" un silencio incomodo se formó entre ambas pelinegras, por la pregunta de la adolecente, pero por suerte su madre solo sonrió de forma confortante.

"No lo sé mi niña, pero por eso te pido que olvides esto… y en vez de eso ve a disfrutar tu juventud" tomando a su hija por su hombro la llevo al baño de la habitación, "¿Y porque no invitas a Naruto-chan a acompañarte a la isla-i? ¿Tal vez los dos puedan conocerse un poco más? Y si no lo haces tú… bueno aun soy una mujer joven y hermosa" dando un guiño sonrió con burla ganando el enojo de su hija.

"¡Oka-san eso no es gracioso!" entrando al baño la peli negra cerró la puerta dejando a Yaoyorozu mayor sola en la habitación.

"…" perdiendo su sonrisa la peli negra camino para salir de la habitación, no sin antes dar una última mirada a la pizarra, frunciendo el ceño se sintió mal por haberle mentido a su hija, ya que ni ella sabía todas las peculiaridades que el Uzumaki tenía, pero eso era lo menos relevante, _"Todos tienen sus propios secretos y prefiero que los de Naruto sigan en la oscuridad"_ con esos pensamientos Majime bajo para ir la gran salón a desayunar.

 **##########################**

" _Esto es nuevo…"_ fueron los pensamientos de Naruto que estaba en un aeropuerto cargando una bolsa en su hombro, actualmente estaba vistiendo una chaqueta de cuero negra, unos pantalones grises, unos zapatos blancos y por ultimo una gorra roja que cubría su cabello. Actualmente el rubio con vendas estaba en una fila en un concurrido aeropuerto, donde detrás de el estaba Shiori, que estaba vistiendo una sudadera naranja, una falda blanca que llegaba a sus rodillas y zapatos blancos, su equipaje era una maleta con ruedas que llevaba arrastrando.

"…" con una tenue sonrisa la adolecente de cabello rojo y blanco, solo pudo sentir felicidad por este viaje que el Uzumaki decidió acompañarla, pasando sus manos por su sudadera se sintió aliviada que el rubio no reconozca la prenda que usaba, ya que esta fue la que le regalo en el festival deportivo, no quería que pensara que estuviera obsesionada o algo por el estilo, ya usaba esta prenda para suerte o al menos su madre le dijo que le daría suerte.

"Por favor deje sus pertenencias en la cinta para revisión y pase los elementos que lleve en sus bolsillos por la caja" fueron las palabras de la chica que estaba en la seguridad revisando por rayos X las pertenencias del shinobi, que saco todo lo que tenía en sus bolsillos.

"Claro" sacando algunas monedas y su teléfono, Naruto fue al detector de metales, solo para ser revisado nuevamente por los de seguridad, que sabían muy bien quien era y de la mala fama que aun tenia entre el público, pero esto no era algo que al Uzumaki le importe.

 ***Rhinnn* *Rhinnn* *Rhinnn***

Fue el sonido del viejo teléfono del shinobi que solo suspiro con molestia, "Shiori, ¿podrías atender?" pidió con pereza a la vez que extendía sus brazos cuando un guardia de seguridad pasaba un detector de metales portátil. Asintiendo con la cabeza la Todoroki dejo su equipaje en la cinta de trasporte y tomo el teléfono.

"Hola, teléfono de Uzumaki Naruto" atendiendo la llamada la media pelirroja que se extrañó al ver que el número que llamaba, no estaba agendado en el teléfono.

" _¿Shiori-san?"_ fue la voz femenina que estaba al otro lado de bocina.

"Yaoyorozu" dijo con calma la adolecente de cabello mixto que reconoció fácilmente la voz de la presidente de su clase, "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?" pregunto manteniendo su típica actitud antipática, que solo se recalcó más al hablar con una de sus compañeras de clase.

" _¿Eh? Bueno si, yo estaba llamando a Naruto-san, ¿está disponible?"_ pregunto con cuidado la pelinegra tratando de ocultar su sorpresa, por ser la Todoroki de entre todas las personas, que atendiera el teléfono que ella misma le dio al Uzumaki.

"Ahora mismo está siendo revisado por guardias de seguridad, él me está acompañando en un viaje a la Isla-i, no creo que ahora pueda atenderte" explico con calma mientras pasaba por el detector de metales y tomaba su boleto que la asistente en la caja le extendió.

"…" un silenció incómodo se forma y Shiori tuvo que revisar el teléfono pensando que la llamada tal vez se había cortado por accidente.

"¿Yaoyorozu-san?" pregunto la Todoroki esperando una respuesta, aunque otro idea vino a su mente, ¿desde cuándo Naruto tenía teléfono? Y ¿Por qué solo la presidenta de la clase tenía su número? ¿Acaso había algo entre ellos? ¿Cómo la estrecha relación que tenían Ibara con Naruto?, "…" dando un pesado suspiro apretó el teléfono con fuerza, mientras una delgada capa de aire frio salía de su brazo derecho.

" _¡Estoy aquí! Lo siento es que me tomo por sorpresa que ambos estuvieran yendo a ese lugar, es una casualidad, ya que yo tenía también pensado ir con algunos invitados, pero como tú ya invitaste a Naruto-san, bueno espero verlos haya"_ diciendo eso la llamada se cortó dejando a la seria adolecente que solo apago el teléfono en silencio.

"¿Quién era?" la pregunta del shinobi saco de transe a Shiori que solo se encogió de hombros.

"Yaoyorozu-san te desea un buen viaje" fue su simple respuesta mientras devolvía el teléfono al rubio que solo levanto una ceja extrañado, pero no hizo preguntas ya que solo guardo el teléfono y tomando su bolsa fue a la estación indicada para tomar su vuelo, siendo seguido de cerca por la silenciosa media pelirroja.

 **######################**

"¿Hija algo mal?" en el otro lado de la cuidad nos ubicamos en la residencia de la Yaoyorozu, donde las dos residentes estaban desayunando en una gran mesa con una gran cantidad de alimentos de diferentes tipos, aunque nuestra atención recae en la mayor de las peli negras, que estaba mirando como su hija colgaba el teléfono para dejar caer su cabeza contra la mesa.

"Todoroki invito a Naruto para ir a la isla-i…" gruño la adolecente que levando la cabeza para tomar una taza de té y beber, dando un resoplido busco clamarse.

" _Mi niña, ¿acaso son celos?"_ pensó una sonriente Majime que le pareció tierno los intentos fallidos de su hija por llamar la atención del joven shinobi, "Sabes aun así deberías de ir, sé que este fin de semana se llevará una celebración formal, ya que All might será un invitado especial, y como varios jóvenes de diferentes puntos del mundo van, se pensó hacer una especie de baile, ¿No te parecía divertido ir y tal vez acercarte más a Naruto-chan?, ¿Qué te parece?" pregunto mientras daba un sorbo a la taza de té de porcelana.

"Suena bien…" pensativa la adolecente se levantó de la mesa, tenía que hacer algunas llamadas y esperar que podría llevar a algunos de sus compañeras de clase, con esa idea en mente se fue del comedor con un plan en mente.

 **####### Horas después #######**

En lo alto del cielo un avión sobrevolaba entre las nueves, acercándonos más a una de las ventanillas vemos a Naruto, que tenía la mirada perdida mientras esperaba con impaciencia aterrizar, no era fanático de los aviones y aunque a muchos les gustara volar, prefería mantener los pies en la tierra.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos sintió un peso sobre su hombro derecho, volteando la mirada se encontró con Shiori que no había podido mantenerse más despierta luego del vuelo de 6 horas. El shinobi con una mirada vacía vio a la linda adolecente dar suaves suspiros mientras dormía de forma confortante sobre su hombro. Moviendo su mano derecha estaba por tocar a la Todoroki para despertarla.

Pero no lo hizo, por una extraña razón solo mantuvo su mirada en el rostro de la niña, a su parecer solo reflejaba inocencia y pureza digna de un ángel, suspirando ante esos pensamientos infantiles apoyo su mano en el espalda de la chica que solo siguió durmiendo, sin que lo notara el shinobi poco a poco quedo dormido.

"…" abriendo los ojos lentamente, Shiori sintió la mano callosa del rubio en su espalda, el estar apoyado contra él le daba una calidez que jamás creyó posible, esta sensación solo estaba debajo de la de abrazar a su madre y eso era mucho, _"Desearía que esto durara más…"_ pensó a la vez que poco a poco volvía a cerrar los ojos volviendo a quedar dormida.

 **####################**

" _¿Ya tienes que irte de nuevo?" pregunto con desanimo Natsumi que estaba en la habitación de su hermano mayor viendo como este estaba empacando para irse a otra misión, actualmente la niña de cabello rojo tenía solo cinco y estaba cerca de cumplir los seis._

" _Sip" sonriente el Uzumaki mayor guardo varios royos en una mochila, cerrándola dirigió su mirada a su hermana menor que estaba desanimada apoyándose en el marco de puerta, "Oye no estés triste, solo serán unos días…" dijo con calma buscando tranquilizar a la pequeña pelirroja que solo hincho sus mejillas haciendo un puchero._

" _Me prometiste a mí y a Satsuki-teme que iríamos a pasar toda la tarde juntos" se quejó mientras se cruzaba de brazos para desviar la mirada, "Onee-chan, ¿vas a romper tu promesa?" pregunto con seriedad, solo para ser levantada por su hermano mayor que la mantuvo sobre el suelo._

" _¿Alguna vez lo hice?" devolvió la pregunta con una gran sonrisa que se le fue contagiada a la pequeña que negó con la cabeza._

" _¡No! ¡Y es porque un Uzumaki nunca rompe una promesa!"_

" _¡Bien dicho!" bajando a su hermana menor, el shinobi tomo su mochila para ir a la puerta con Natsumi sosteniendo su mano derecha con firmeza, "¿Qué tal si me acompañas a ver a Oka-san para avisarle de la misión?" propuso el rubio que consiguió que la pequeña pelirroja se emocionada de gran manera._

" _¡Si! ¡Luego iremos todos juntos por Ramen~!"_

 **##########################**

Abriendo los ojos Naruto gruño al escuchar a la azafata que estaba dando el aviso de que estaban aterrizando, frunciendo el ceño solo pudo sentir molestia ante los constantes sueños que tenía, "¿Estas bien?" pregunto Shiori que se había despertado un poco antes que el Uzumaki, pero hace solo unos segundos se separó de él.

"Si, ¿ya llegamos?" mirando por la ventanilla se encontró que estaba aterrizando en una pista, encogiéndose de hombros se levantó al igual que los demás pasajeros y tomando su bolsa se la coloco en su hombro para dirigirse a la puerta, siendo seguido de cerca por la Todoroki.

Una vez bajaron los dos se encontraron con la vista de la isla-i, uno de los lugares que estaba en el pico de la tecnología y desarrollo para 'Pro-hero', la isla fácilmente alcanzaba unos cuatro kilómetros de diámetro, repleta de grandes edificios y otras fortalezas usadas por quien sabe para qué, ahora mismo las calles estaban transitadas por miles de personas, al parecer el lugar también parecía ser un centro turístico.

"¿Increíble no lo crees?" pregunto la semi pelirroja que tenía su maleta en sus manos y estaba junto al Uzumaki apreciando la gran isla.

"Es… interesante" dijo con leve interés el shinobi que comenzó a caminar para ver a su alrededor, esto era aún más extraño que estar en la ciudad donde vivía, desde niño lo más avanzado tecnológicamente que tenía era una radio, ahora estar en el medio de una ciudad donde había cosas o aparatos que no comprendía, lo hacía sentir… incómodo.

"Debemos de registrarnos en hotel" rompiendo el silencio Todoroki dio un paso al frente para simplemente caminar y adentrarse en la ciudad flotante, pero antes que llegaran lejos vieron que alguien se estaba dirigiéndose a ellos.

Ella era una mujer joven de largo cabello liso y rubio, lo suficientemente largo como para estirarlo sobre su espalda, sus ojos eran de un color azul profundo, ocultos por un de lentes con montura oval roja. La chica vestía una camisa de vestir blanca con mangas a cuadros de color naranja, debajo de un chaleco rojo con una corbata de lazo a cuadros de color naranja en el cuello. Acompañado de unos pantalones de color caqui hasta las rodillas, y unas botas color marrón.

La chica estaba caminando a la singular pareja de recién llegados con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, "¡Hola soy Melissa Shield! Estoy aquí para guiarlos en la isla-i" se presentó con alegría mientras extendía su mano para estrecharla con la Naruto.

"…" el shinobi miro con duda a la recién llegada, para luego mirar a Shiori que parecía más seria de lo normal.

"No recuerdo que mi Oto-san haya que tendríamos una guía" explico la semi peli blanca que no recordaba que esto era parte del viaje.

"Oh bueno, el tío Might me dije que viniera a recibirlos, ya que ustedes también son importantes invitados" dijo la rubia que no dejaba de sonreír y ahora su atención recaía sobre el shinobi, "Y viendo que es Uzumaki Naruto ya sé porque me mando a recibirlos"

"¿Me conoces?" pregunto con extrañez el shinobi que se sentía como una rata de laboratorio por la mirada que la chica le estaba dando.

"¡Pues claro! Pero acompañarme tenemos mucho que ver" dándose la vuelta camino para ser seguido por el Uzumaki que solo se encogió de hombros.

"…" en cuanto a Shiori, esta con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos solo camino detrás del par de rubios, donde la recién llegada no paraba de hablar, _"No es como imagine…"_ pensó con frustración mientras seguía caminando.

 **Chan**

 **Channnn**

 **Channnnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Me despido de ustedes de donde sea que sean Costa rica Bolivia, Colombia, Brasil, Chile, Puerto rico, Uruguay, Panamá, Perú, Venezuela, USA, España, Cuba, Inglaterra, México, Argentina y demás países donde estén leyendo esta historia.**

 **Recuerden mientras más comentarios, más rápido actualizare la historia, sin más CHAAAAAUUUUUUU y que les vaya bien a ustedes y sus familias.**

 _ **(Psd: lamento mucho el haber tardado tanto en publicar el capítulo, pero es que la situación va de mal a peor, si ven las noticias sabrán que en Chaco (Argentina) está pasando tiempo difíciles por las constantes lluvias e inundaciones, pero bueno solo les pido que sean pacientes para la publicación de cada capítulo y gracias por su apoyo)**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola todo el mundo, bueno ya a pasado un tiempo desde el ultimo capitulo, pero bueno aquí estamos, pero no es para la actualización de un nuevo capítulo, en cambio es para otra cosa que me ha dejado un mal sabor de boca, esto fue causado por un lector, que se auto denomina "NZT7889KION", este usuario me mando un comentario detallado de todos mis fallos, que a continuación compartir.**

" _ **Hola me dirijo a ti para decirte que has fracasado como escritor, en todas las historias que has hecho veo fallos argumentales, falta de carisma en personajes, faltas de ortografía, ignorancia de los supuestos animes que usas para hacer esos desastres que llamas historias.**_

 _ **En Ronin nos entregas un personaje OC que se llama Naruto, que tiene una personalidad mierdera que solo Sasuke tendría, haces cambios innecesarios de genero con personajes ya establecidos, que tengas un fetiche por cambiar de géneros de chicos a chicas, es enfermo.**_

 _ **Dejas personajes importantes como Ochako, Tsuyu y demás chicas interesantes de la clase 1-A de lado, ¿Por la niña que cree en Dios? ¿Es enserio? No leí la historia para leer charlas sin sentido de que es lo malo y lo bueno, y el que le des tanta importancia a las creencias de Ibara, es pura basura.**_

 _ **¿Se supone que el Naruto de tu historia es un héroe o un villano? Pues deberías de decidirte de una maldita vez ya que estoy harto de toda esa porquería que pones de que el mata personas y luego esta preparando un puto desayuno para Mt. Lady,**_

 _ **Otro punto que me molesta demasiado es que te atrevieras a tocar el pasado de Stain, por una buena razón el mangaka de Boku no hero no toco su pasado, y que lo cambies es un insulto a su gran obra. Y además que mierda con esas batallas aburridas que escribes, una perdida de tiempo el solo leer, ya que Endeabor debía de haber ganado contra este Naruto, que según tu estaba limitándose a si mismo.**_

 _ **¿Y el harem? Esperaba que fuera harem, pero solo vi mierda de romanticismo barato entre Momo, Ibara y la 'Fem-Todoroki', ya vas como 28 capitulo y ningún avance en este harem o al menos un mísero lemon, otro fracaso que ganaste como escritor, felicidades.**_

 _ **Podría seguir durante horas este desastre que escribiste, que es igual de mala que 'Un Sennin entre héroes' y tus demás historias, si en verdad consideras esto un pasatiempo, te pido que te dediques a otro, ya que para esto no sirves"**_

 **Bueno luego de leer esto, tuve que darle un puñetazo a la pared para tranquilizarme.**

 **Gente yo se que la historia no es perfecta y no tengo a nadie a punta de pistola obligándolo a leer, si no te gusta, no lo leas, así de sencillo, pero al parecer este sujeto se tomo la molestia de leer toda la historia para comentar esto, la verdad me dejo con bronca este comentario que me mandaron por PM.**

 **Pero bueno solo quería compartir eso y decir que para el 9 de Mayo publicare el siguiente capitulo, ya que la carrera de Matemáticas que estoy haciendo ahora, este presionando mucho y no quiero fallarle a mi familia que me tiene fe en que yo algún día sea Docente de matemáticas, pero bueno les prometo a ustedes mis lectores que yo seguiré con mis historias, sin importar que tanta mierda me lancen, por eso solo les pido paciencia y les prometo que esta historia seguirá.**

 **Y como naruto nos enseño, nunca se rompe una promesa, por mas difícil que sea.**


	30. Chapter 30

**¿Cómo decir esto?**

 **Simplemente gracias a todos los que me dieron su apoyo dejado en sus comentarios, la verdad es que tuve un pésimo día 28 de abril, donde casi termino cegándome a trompadas con dos 'amigos', no daré detalles ya que el resultado fue que perdí y bueno fue una mierda total, y mi humor solo empeoro cuando llego a mi hogar y veo el comentario de ese sujeto.**

 **Normalmente no hago caso esos comentarios, pero estaba tan enojado, que uffff la verdad sentía que me explotaría la cabeza, pero bueno luego de calmarme y pensar revise la computadora para ver a todos ustedes apoyándome. Es gratificante ver cuanto apoyo puedo tener y ahora bueno solo puedo seguir con la historia e ir mejorando tanto como pueda, sin mas espero que disfruten de este capitulo, que como regalo por su apoyo será tal vez el mas largo que haya escrito.**

 **Psd: si, sé que me atrase un día, pero bueno les traje como regalo un capítulo de más de 18 mil palabras, sin más comencemos de una vez.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

" **Hola"** personaje hablando a través de un M.d.C.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 28: ¿** **Un baile? O ¿desastre?**

"¡Este tipo de traje puede resistir una increíble potencia eléctrica! Y los puntos de descarga están ubicados en las puntas de los dedos para una mayor concentración y manipulación de disparo ¿verdad?"

"¡Sip! ¡Yo misma lo diseñe! Es un prototipo para un pro-hero de Latinoamérica, es el tercer traje que he construido, ¿Quieres ver mis otros diseños?"

"¡Si!"

" _¿Estos dos no serán hermanos que fueron separados al nacer?"_ Fueron los pensamientos de Naruto que estaba caminando junto a Shiori siguiendo a Melissa y a Midoriya, siendo este ultimo que se unió a su recorrido hace solo unos minutos, la cuestión fue que cuando llegaron al salón de trajes y mejoras tecnológicas para los Pro-hero, tanto Deku como la chica rubia no dejaron de hablar y parecían mas que felices al compartir opiniones.

"…" en silencio la chica Todoroki solo camino junto al Uzumaki, parecía estoica como siempre, pero tenia un leve ceño fruncido mostrando que estaba molesta, por tener que estar solo siguiendo a la 'cuatro ojos' y a Midoriya.

"¡Naruto-kun!" la adolecente de cabello rubio saco de sus pensamientos a la pareja singular que caminaron en silencio todo el tiempo, "¿Me puede decir cuál es el límite de tu fuerza física?" preguntó entusiasmaba mientras miraba con atención al Uzumaki.

"Hummm puedo levantar al menos unos 800 kilogramos" dijo sin pensar mucho ya que no era como si supiera en verdad, pero según recordaba podía levantar un auto estándar con algo de esfuerzo.

"Ohhhh y por vídeos que he visto, se que su velocidad supera a varios de los velocistas que tenemos en los registros de peculiaridades, ¡tal vez solo estés debajo del Tío Might! ¡El tenia razón! ¡Eres impresionante!" casi chillo la chica que presiono un botón de su pulsera donde apareció un mini teclado holográfico, presionando algunos botones sonrió de gran manera.

" _¿Conque impresionante? Eso es nuevo"_ pensó para si mismo Naruto que estaba extrañado de que la chica no destacara en ningún momento otra cosa ajena, que solo sus poderes. Al parecer el símbolo de la paz se olvido parle detalles a esta niña de porque estaba ella aquí, solo para vigilarlo.

"¡Sensei también tiene un estilo de pelea brutal! ¡Me recuerda a esos maestros de kung fu de algunas películas! También lo he visto usar armas de combate como su espada, además tiene una forma extraña de potenciar su peculiaridad de fuerza y velocidad, que aunque hace que su cuerpo tenga secuelas, aun vale la pena por lo implacable que se vuelve" esta vez tomo la palabra Deku que prácticamente explico todo lo que había visto de lo que maestro era capaz, esto causo que el shinobi negara con la cabeza por el derroche de información que su 'alumno' estaba dando.

"¡Hummmm! Interesante" dando varias anotaciones Melissa no perdio detalles en lo que escucho, haciendo desaparecer la pantalla de su muñeca sonrío de forma brillante, "Ya se acerca el medio día, ¿Qué les parece algo de comer y una buena bebida?" ofreció para seguir caminando por los largos pasillos del área donde estaban pasando, recibiendo una respuesta positiva de dos de sus tres acompañantes, la joven científica guio el camino.

 **######################**

"Esto es muy malo…" dijo con pesar David Shield, que era un hombre de estatura promedia, de cabello castaño claro y con una delgada barba en su mentón, sus ojos eran cubiertos por sus lentes rectangulares, vestía solo una camisa celeste con unos pantalones de tela gris. Actualmente la mayor preocupación del científico eran los grabes resultados de sus análisis, que determinaban la mala salud que actualmente el símbolo de la paz tenía.

"¿Tan mal es?" pregunto con sequedad Toshinori que salió de la cápsula medica donde estaba, con un suspiro de cansancio vio las radiografías de su cuerpo y demás pruebas que solo comprobaban que su estado ya era delicado.

"¿Cómo tu cuerpo pudo debilitarse tanto en tan poco tiempo?" pregunto consternado el viejo amigo del símbolo de la paz, dando un suspiro tubo que quitarse sus lentes para apretar el puente de su nariz con frustración.

"El ser All Might tiene un preció… y mi cuerpo ya me esta pasando la factura" dando un resoplido el rubio delgado y demacrado comenzó a colocarse de forma tranquila su traje de 'Pro-hero', "Nunca pensé en un plan de retiro… pero si las cosas siguen así, no me molestaría estar en una playa en el caribe" dijo con humor el delgado veterano que levanto una ceja, cuando escucho que su viejo amigo golpeo la mesa con sus manos.

"Esto no es gracioso Toshi, si sigues así… ¿Quién sabe cuánto duraras? tal vez solo un año o menos, ¿No te das cuenta de lo que significaría si All Might cae?" un tenso silencio se formo entre ambos amigos que se negaron a mirarse uno al otro, siendo Toshinori quien le daba la espalda al Shield, "Tu eres la personificación de la justicia, tu solo presencia en Japón a hecho que la taza de criminalidad sea de solo el 6%, comparado con los demás países que tienen el 20% como mínimo… tu has hecho un gran cambio, y qué caigas ahora, seria lo peor que pudiera pasar" explico con suma seriedad David, que en ningún momento abandono su postura firme, ante el símbolo de la paz que estuvo unos momentos en silencio.

"El mundo esta repleto de héroes maravillosos que pueden hacer un gran trabajo como yo, incluso mejor, no dudes de las nuevas generaciones, podrías llevarte una sorpresa" dijo con tranquilidad Toshinori que tenia una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

"No veo a alguien mas tomando tu lugar" cruzándose de brazos el científico se mostro reacio ante la idea de que alguien mas joven tomara el manto de símbolo de la paz, ese era un titulo demasiado alto como para que alguien pudiera alcanzarlo.

"¿Quién sabe? Un nuevo símbolo de la paz podría alzarse… incluso puede hacer un mejor trabajo, si solo le das la oportunidad" diciendo eso la forma de Toshinori se fortaleció para transformarse en su alter ego All Might, sonriendo de gran manera se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla y detenerse antes de salir, "Sabes, quiero presentarte a alguien que estoy seguro que te sorprenderá" tras decir eso solo salió, para ser seguido por un escéptico David.

 **#########################**

"¿Momo-chan estas bien? Apenas has tocado tu postre" en otra zona de la isla, siendo mas especifico en la zona turística, vemos en una mesa de cafetería a tres conocidas estudiantes de la U.A, siendo estas Jirou, Ochako y por ultima Momo, siendo esta ultima la que miraba con desanimo el flan que había pedido.

"Yo si… es solo" insegura la chica de cabello oscuro solo tomo una cuchara con desánimo y comió en silenció, esto llamo mucha la atención de las otras dos adolecentes.

"Pensé que Uzumaki-san nos acompañaría" susurro lo mas bajo posible Kyoka a Ochako para que solo ella la escuchara, no era un secreto que la presidenta de la clase quería acercarse al shinobi de la clase para formar una firme amistad con el, aunque no es como si eso hubiera tenido mucho progreso.

"Yo también" asintiendo con la cabeza la castaña de cabello corto siguió bebiendo el licuado que Kaminari le había traído, fue una sorpresa para las chicas ver a tanto a Kaminari como a Mineta trabajando en el restaurante donde estaban ahora.

"…" pensativa la Yaoyorozu miro su reflejo con su cuchara, ¿Por qué Naruto elegiría viajar con Todoroki-san en vez que con ella? ¿Tal vez el solo acepto porque Todoroki-san le ofreció primero? Si, esa debía de ser la razón, sacudiendo su cabeza otra idea vino a su mente, "Chicas, ¿ustedes que piensan de Naruto-san?" pregunto con curiosa llamando la atención a ambas adolecentes.

"Bueno… es difícil de decir" logro decir Jirou que jugo con los cables que colgaban de sus orejas, "Al principio lo vi como alguien peligroso y arrogante, y con las cosas que hacia en las calles… la verdad daba un poco de miedo" admitió la adolecente frunciendo el ceño, al decir las primeras impresiones que tenía por el Uzumaki, "Pero luego del incidente de los villanos que nos atacaron en el centro de desastres… bueno recuerdo a mis padres agradecer a que Uzumaki-san estuviera hay"

"A mi me fue igual, incluso Oka-san lloraba de felicidad agradeciendo que estuviera bien y dijo que Uzumaki-san es una persona maravillosa por habernos salvado" tomo la palabra esta vez Ochako que sonrió con alegría al recordar, que cuando volvió a casa luego del incidente, sus padres no dejaron de agradecer a que hubiera sido salvada y cuidada por el ninja de la clase.

"Si, mi Oka-san informo a todos nuestros padres que gracias a Naruto los villanos no alcanzaron a lastimar a nadie, que gracias a sus esfuerzos el hizo que todos volvamos a casa a salvo" hablo con una expresión mas tranquila la pelinegra que acaricio algunos mechones de su cabello, "Creo que por eso y otras razones… lo admiro"

"¿Mmmm?" esto llamo mucha la curiosidad de tanto Ochako como Kyoka, que vieron como la adolecente mantuvo la mirada gacha.

"El no solo no dejo que me rinda en el festival deportivo, el me hizo creer que aun, si no tengo la fuerza o poderes como Todoroki-san o Midoriya-san, aun hay muchas cosas que puedo hacer y cuando pelee contra él, me sentí orgullosa de al menos hacerle un rasguño…" sonriendo de forma leve miro sus manos, "Además… también admiro el como el no le da importancia, a lo que lo demás digan de el, aun si es odiado por muchos, se niega a verse afectado y sigue siendo el mismo, siendo un héroe a su manera… ¿Cómo no admirar a una persona así?" pregunto lo ultimo sonriente mirando a sus dos amigas que estaban extrañamente calladas.

"Me sorprende saber lo que piensas de mi…" esa voz hizo que Momo casi salte de su asiento, dándose la vuelta se encontró con el shinobi siendo acompañado por Midoriya-san, Todoroki-san y una chica desconocida para ella.

"¿Escuchaste todo verdad?" pregunto una sonrisa forzada la pelinegra adolecente, que como respuesta consiguió una débil sonrisa del Uzumaki que se encogió de hombros, como consecuencia la Yaoyorozu se sonrojo con vergüenza para desviar la mirada.

"Lo suficiente y me alegra tener a alguien que me admira, a pasado un tiempo desde que alguien me decía algo como eso" dijo con calma el Uzumaki que se acerco a Momo para revolver su cabello, que el fuera mas alto que lo demás hacia que la escena fuera en cierto punto adorable, "Es interesante verlas aquí también Ochako y Kyoka" saludo de forma relajada el rubio que dio un cortés saludo a las otras dos adolecentes que estaban sentadas aun en la mesa.

"¡Es bueno verte aquí también Naruto-o!" fue el saludo de Ochako que salió rápidamente de su aturdimiento para saludar al shinobi, luego de que Jirou también devolverá el saludo, los ahora siete adolescentes estaban sentados en el la misma mesa, donde todos se presentaron entre los que no se conocían, siendo la mas entusiasmada Melissa que estaba feliz de conocer los posibles grandes héroes del futuro.

" _Espere que solo estuviéramos nosotros dos, pero…"_ dando un suspiro pesado Shiori miro el plato de Onigiri que fue colocado frente a ella, levantando la mirada vio que todos sus compañeros de clase estaban conversando meanamente entre ellos, mirando a su lado vio que el shinobi solo estaba comiendo en silencio un platillo de Takoyashi, _"Esto es molesto"_ frunciendo el ceño la adolecente suspiro una vez mas, para golpear la punta de sus dedos contra la mesa.

"…" curioso Naruto volteo la mirada para ver el estado actual de la niña cabeza blanca y roja, parecía molesta y no había que pensar mucho para saber cual es la razón, _"Bueno… no tengo nada que perder"_ pensando en que hacer tomo uno de los palillos para levantar unos de los Takoyashi, "Shiori…" llamando la atención de la media pelirroja, forzó la mejor sonrisa que pudo poner, "¿Quieres tomar una?"

"¿eh?" el tiempo para la joven Todoroki se detuvo cuando vio al rubio con marcas en sus mejillas, ofrecerle uno de esas pequeñas albóndigas en palillos, pensando lo mas rápido que pudo miro el único ojo visible del adolecente que esperaba con paciencia una respuesta de ella, "Mmmmm" sin pensarlo la adolecente abrió la boca y comió la pequeña bola de masa con salsa.

"¡Awwwwwww~!" al parecer esto no paso desapercibido por Melissa que vio esta escena con un brillo en sus ojos, enternecida llamo la atención de los demás adolescentes que miraron en la misma dirección que la rubia, _"¡Que lindo~!"_ chillo en su mente la joven que se le hacia difícil el creer que todo lo que ese chico hizo era cierto.

"Wow" Jirou casi deja caer su malteada ante la impresión de lo que vio, al menos le fue mejor que a Ochako que prácticamente escupió su bebida sobre Deku que estaba a su lado, aunque esto no afecto al Midoriya.

" _¡Eres mi ídolo sensei!"_ pensó el peliverde que miro su propio plato de rollos de carne y luego voltear a ver a Uraraka.

"…" lastima que la chica castaña haya captado esa intención cuando intentaba disculparse por escupir su bebida sobre el, el silenció entre ambos fue incómodo y el sonrojo de cada uno era un rojo intenso, "¡Te iré-e-e a bus-scar una toalla!" buscando una salida se levanto en pánico para irse corriendo atropellando a un distraído Mineta, que lloraba con intensidad por ver al 'maleante' alimentar a una de las chicas mas linda de la academia. En cuanto a Deku baja la cabeza avergonzado por ser tan torpe en su intento de acercarse a la chica gravedad.

Aunque algunos estaban entusiasmados por este acercamiento, Momo se mantuvo estoica y con una mirada sombría, "…" con un temblor de manos rompió los palillos que estaban en su mano derecha, solo para hacer aparecer otros con su peculiaridad y seguir comiendo su sushi.

Mientras tanto Shiori sintió una calidez en su corazón mientras masticaba de forma lenta la comida que el shinobi compartió con ella, no sabia porque como algo tan común podría saber cien veces mejor, solo por el hecho de que otra persona te lo ofrezca de esta forma, cuando finalmente trago miro su plato y tomando una bola de arroz le ofreció de la misma forma que el Uzumaki lo hizo con ella, recordando varios fragmentos de el libro que leyó, sonrió de forma brillante y cerro los ojos, "Por favor… di Ahhhh" acercando la bola de arroz hizo que el rubio tuviera una mirada dudosa.

" _¿Por qué no me sorprende?"_ se preguntó a si mismo Naruto, para acercarse y dar una mordida a la bola de arroz.

 **########################**

"Bhrrrrr" al otro lado del mundo, siendo mas exactos en un departamento, estaban varias de las alumnas de la clase 1-B, tomando te en el hogar de Itsuka, donde las chicas miraron con extrañez como Ibara tubo un escalofrío que sacudió todo su cuerpo.

"¿Algo mal?" pregunto Yui Kodia con su eterna expresión inmutable, mirando a la chica religiosa que extrañada solo se encogió de hombros.

"No lo se… no debe de ser nada" ignorando la extraña sensación en su pecho solo siguió bebiendo té junto a sus amigas, _"¿Por qué tengo este sentimiento de querer ahorcar a alguien?"_

 **#########################**

"…" sonriendo de forma débil Shiori termino su platillo junto al Uzumaki, que ahora solo se mantuvo recostado en la silla mirando una botella de agua.

" _No servir alcohol a menores… pura basura"_ pensó el rubio que se quejaba en sus adentros de que este lugar no le sirvieran algo fuerte, levantando su mirara noto que todos en la mesa lo estaban mirando fijamente, girando la cabeza vio a una risueña Todoroki que seguía sonriendo, mirando de nuevo a los demás gruño, "¿Qué están mirando?" ante esa pregunta varios desviaron rápidamente la mirada tratando de ver cualquier cosa menos al shinobi.

"No sabían que eran pareja" aunque algunos preferían evitar molestar al Uzumaki, Melissa tenia otros pensamientos.

"¿Pareja?" incluso Shiori tubo un cambio en su constante inexpresividad para sonrojarse y desviar la mirada, aunque Naruto solo se mantuvo estático para suspirar, antes que pudiera dar una aclaración, fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de dos personas.

"¡Estoy aquí!" como siempre All Might hizo su entrada dinámica para estar a solo unos pasos de los adolescentes, esto provoco que los jóvenes se emocionaran y sonrieran ante la llegada del símbolo de la paz que estaba siendo acompañado por un desconocido para algunos.

"¡Oto-san!" Melissa saludo con alegría a su padre mientras se ponía de pie.

"Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada" tomando la palabra el símbolo de la paz se mostro alegre por ver a varios de sus estudiantes conviviendo, en especial al shinobi que parecía estar en un modo pasivo al convivir con la hija de Endeabor, "Solo vine para ver como estaban y saludarlos, también joven Uzumaki, me gustaría presentarte a un amigo, David Shield" dando un paso al costado el héroe numero uno permitió que su viejo amigo se acercara al rubio, que se había puesto de pie para estrechar la mano con el científico.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" dijo con lentitud el científico que mantuvo un fuerte apretón de manos con el adolecente, "Me han contado mucho de usted…" soltando la mano del rubio se mantuvo serio.

"Al parecer no le han contado cosas buenas…" no le fue difícil para Naruto detectar la desconfianza y duda que los ojos del padre de Melissa transmitían.

"Lastimosamente… pero se que usted también a hecho buenas obras que lo hacen resaltar ganando el aprecio de algunos" con una mirada analítica el sujeto miro al chico que solo mantuvo una mirada estoica, dando un suspiro David forzó una sonrisa, "Aunque no mentiré, tus dos peculiaridades son en verdad interesantes, son pocos los que podrían alcanzar una fuerza y velocidad como la de All Might, además de tu manipulación elemental es sin duda impresionante, nunca conocí a alguien que llegara a explotar tan bien sus habilidades a una edad tan corta" adulo el hombre de cabello castaño, que no mintió al reconocer el poder que el chico frente a el tenia, pero eso le preocupaba.

"Fui entrenado bien" fue la simple respuesta del shinobi que estaba extrañado por esta charla, ya que no encontraba el punto de tenerla, aunque tenia una vaga idea de que podría ser.

"Ya veo, según me dijeron, tu no cuentas con un traje como tus demás compañeros, ¿No es verdad?" preguntó con interés leve, ya que crear trajes para los posibles potenciales de la U.A era algo de que esta isla estaba especializada, "Tengo algunas ideas que tal vez-"

"No gracias" interrumpió el Uzumaki al científico con una mirada mas dura.

"¿No?" David pensó que escucho mal, ya que alguien que se negara a un traje que fue diseñado por el mismo era algo que no sucedía, no por nada era reconocido por crear los trajes de All Might y demás inventos que estaban en el pico de la tecnología moderna.

"El tener un traje no me interesa, me agrada pelear sin protección, ya que eso me recuerda en la hora de la batalla, que cualquiera ataque que reciba, puede ser el ultimo" diciendo eso solo se encogió de hombros desinteresado.

"¡Jajaja! ¡Te lo dije David! El joven Uzumaki es un caso especial y un héroe particular que no le interesa los estándares o tradiciones que nosotros estamos acostumbrados" con calma el rubio de gran altura se acerco al shinobi para palmear el hombro del Uzumaki, "Pero que no te engañe, este chico es fuerte y para probarlo… ¿no te interesaría un combate amistoso joven Uzumaki?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué-e?"

"¿Qué?"

Obviamente eso hizo que todos los que estuvieran cerca miraran con incredulidad al héroe numero uno, pero antes que alguien pudiera decir algo, Naruto hablo, "Acepto…" diciendo eso se dio la vuelta para mirar al símbolo de la paz que solo sonrió con ferocidad.

 **########################**

" **¿Todo va de acuerdo al plan?"** en otra zona de la isla, para ser mas exactos en la zona de almacenes, podemos ver a decenas de personas de diferentes géneros y apariencias que se estaban armando y vistiendo con trajes/armaduras típicos en el uso de la policía o escuadrones especiales.

"Si señor…" todos ellos eran dirigidos por su líder, que era un hombre adulto de cabello castaño y una mascara metálica que cubría gran parte de su rostro, era algo y de un físico fornido, vestía una gran chaqueta blanca y unos pantalones oscuros, con unos guantes que cubrían sus manos, su nombre era Wolfram y actualmente estaba hablando por teléfono con su jefe.

" **Bien… pero en caso de que 'el' se entrometa y no tengas a tu disposición el prototipo, no dudes en usarlo"** de forma simultánea al que la persona en el teléfono dijo eso, una joven científica de bata blanca se acerco al líder de la operación con un maletín en manos y al abrirlo mostró varios tubos con un denso liquido azulado, **"Si tienes la oportunidad no dudes en matarlo, el es una amenaza que podría ser incluso comparado con el símbolo de la paz"**

"Así será señor" tomando el maletín el villano tomo algunos tubos y se los lanzo a varios de sus hombres, cerrando el maletín lo dejo caer para conversar el ultimo tubo en su bolcillo, "No le fallare…" juro con suma seriedad ante su superior, que permaneció algunos segundos en silencio.

" **No lo aras… porque si lo haces, no vivirás para ver otro día"** con esa amenaza la llamada fue cortada, dejando un silencio profundo y un atmosfera pesada, sudando frio el castaño enmascarado destrozo el teléfono con su fuerza y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su gran equipo, que eran fácilmente casi 100 personas.

"¡Tenemos ocho horas para el atracó! ¡Quiero que todo este listo!"

 **########################**

El cubo, en un principio fue construido para ser una forma de aprisionar a las personas con peculiaridades de fuerza sobre humana, aunque eso cambio cuando David Shield le dio un mejor uso, la mejoro y fortaleció para hacer un lugar donde los 'Pro-hero' puedan enfrentarse sin temor a causar daños a los civiles.

"Oto-san, ¿Esto es una buena idea?" pregunto con preocupación la joven de cabellera rubia que estaba junto a los demás alumnos de la U.A y otras personas que estaban viendo a través del cristal que formaba al cubo, a las dos personas que estaban dentro del lugar de combate, siendo estos dos Naruto y All Might.

"Tranquila hija, aunque esta parezca cristal y acero, es tan resistente como para contener a All Might, créeme ya que hace a algunos años lo probamos" explico con calma Dave que manejaba una delgada tableta que era lo que le daba control sobre el cubo de 200 metros cuadrados, todos los espectadores estaban en una plataforma donde se podía tener una vista perfecta dentro del cubo para ver la batalla que se avecinaba.

"No me refiero a eso, ¿en verdad dejaras que Naruto-kun pelee contra el tío Might?" preguntó con enojo la rubia, pero sus preocupaciones desparecieron cuando sintió un toque en su hombro, volteando se encontró con un relajado Deku.

"Todo estará bien, no te preocupes, todo estará bien" aseguro el peliverde que volvió a mirar la arena de batalla, apretando sus puños no pudo evitar sentirse ansioso de lo que vería, siempre admiro a All Might, desde que tenia memoria, y ahora que estuvieran por tener una batalla contra su sensei, era simplemente demasiado.

A solo unos metros de distancia entre los demás espectadores estaba Bakugo, que estaba siendo acompañado por Kirishima, siendo este ultimo el que fue a saludar a sus demás compañeros, mientras que el adolecente explosivo solo se mantuvo a la distancia con una mirada impaciente, "…" cruzado de brazos Katsuki miro al maldito de Uzumaki estar solamente de pie frente a All Might.

"Esto será increíble" Uraraka estaba emocionada al igual que sus amigas que esperaban ansiosas que la pelea empezara, aunque Momo mantenía una expresión preocupada al igual que Shiori que estaba a su lado, porqué después de todo, ¿Cuántas veces uno de tus amigos se enfrentan contra una de las personas mas fuertes del mundo?

 **##########################**

Toshinori se mantuvo cruzado de brazos viendo atentamente como el shinobi, que comenzó a flexionar sus brazos y dar algunos estiramientos, "¿Me sorprende que hayas aceptado así nada mas joven Uzumaki? ¿Acaso hay alguna razón en particular que quieras compartir?" pregunto con su típica sonrisa alegre, pero a la vez seria.

"Estoy aburrido" respondió con una mirada seria el adolecente de ojo azul, que movió uno de sus brazos hasta hacerlo tronar, _"Aunque la verdad, es que quiero saber que tanto me eh debilitado"_ pensó para sí mismo ya que sabia que había pasado casi años desde que no entrenaba como era debido, no mentiría al decir que si se enfrentaba a alguno de sus viejos adversarios, perdería de una forma y otra.

"Ya veo…" asintiendo con la cabeza Toshinori dio una respiración profunda, que hizo que sus músculos se tensaran y creciera levemente, dando una mirada a la plataforma se enfoco donde estaban los espectadores, al ver que David dio su señalan de aprobación sonrió de gran manera, "¿Comenzamos?"

"Si…" Antes que alguien supiera que sucedió, All Might desapareció en un estallido de velocidad que fisura el cristal a sus pies y cuando reapareció de nuevo, estaba conectando un demoledor derechazo en el mentón del Uzumaki, "Ahg…" gruñendo con dolor Naruto salió despedido al aire, solo para ser interceptado por All Might que aprecio detrás de el.

" **¡Detroit Smash!"** con ese grabe grito el símbolo de la paz le incrusto un devastador golpe en la cabeza del Uzumaki, creando una fuerte corriente de aire y hondas de choque provoco que el adolecente de cabello rubio, fuera al suelo a toda velocidad y hacer que se estrelle de forma brutal contra el suelo de cristal, que se fisuro de gran manera.

"…" de forma lenta Naruto se levanto del suelo, solo para ver como el héroe numero uno aterrizaba frente a el y ya tenia su puño a solo unos centímetros de el, recibiendo un izquierdoso retrocedió varios metros, y antes que se diera cuenta ya recibió un derechazo que lo mando contra los limites del cubo.

"…" con una mirada impotente y un aura sombría All Might miro como el adolecente rubio cayo al suelo para estar inmóvil.

" _Decepcionante…"_ dando un suspiro David se rasco la nuca con pesar, Toshi sobrevaloro demasiado a ese niño, mirando a su lado vio la mirada de pánico de su hija que no pudo hablar por el shock de ver los demoledores golpes que su nuevo amigo recibió, aunque extramente ella era la única, ya que los demás alumnos de la U.A no parecían preocupados en lo mas mínimo, esto llamo mucho la atención del científico que estaba por llamar y conseguir atención médica para el adolecente derribado

"Ja… eso fue mas lento de lo que pensé…" David miro con sorpresa al igual que su hija, como el shinobi de forma tranquila se puso de pie, este solo escupió algo de sangre y se limpio la sangre que bajaba de su frente, heridas causadas seguro por el Detroit smash que recibió, "Fue un buen calentamiento…" tomando su sudadera el adolecente se la arranco y la arrojo al suelo, luego con tranquilidad se quito la vendas que cubrían su ojo derecho, revelando su ojo rojo con tomoes que daban giros rápidos.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" pregunto con incertidumbre Melissa que miro a Deku buscando respuesta, y esto solo sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

"Pues… la verdadera pelea va a comenzar"

Volviendo a la arena de batalla, Naruto flexiono sus piernas para apretar sus puños y ser cubierto por una delgada capa de vapor, que era su sudor ser evaporado por el calor que su cuerpo estaba produciendo, **"Hachimon Tonkō…"** la musculatura del shinobi creció a un ritmo lento y su piel se fue tornando roja, dejando a muchos desconcertados, pero su sorpresa no se termino ya que la nube de vapor que cubría al rubio fue creciendo, **"Seimon…"** con las venas de su frente latiendo el shinobi había abierto la puerta de la vida y con su Sharingan brillando con intensidad, tomo posición de ataque.

"Así que no piensas limitarte joven Uzumaki…" con un brillo azul en sus oscuros ojos, All Might hizo que sus músculos se tensaran y crecieran levemente, comenzando a sonreír no pudo evitar estar entusiasmado, hace años que no tenia un combate decente, "Seria un insulto a tu persona que yo me limitará…" con esos pensamientos apretó sus puños y levanto sus puños en alto.

Ambos rubios chocaron sus miradas y como si esa fuera la señal, los dos actuaron, para los espectadores todo fue borroso, ya que de un momento a otro los dos peleadores estaban alejados varios cientos de metros y ahora estaban chocando sus puños uno contra el otro provocando una gran honda expansiva. Donde Naruto fue arrastrado por la fuerza abismal del símbolo de la paz, que le dio una lluvia de golpes que el shinobi apenas logro esquivar.

Retrocediendo unos pasos el Uzumaki se movió un lado a otro para esquivar los gigantescos puños del pro-hero, que rosaban demasiado cerca de el, "Ahora…" en un movimiento repentino Naruto se agacho para esquivar un golpe ascendente y uniendo sus manos, dio un golpe en el mentón del héroe profesional que trastabillo, sin perder el ritmo el adolecente dio golpes rápidos y preciosos en diferentes zonas del cuerpo de su oponente.

"¡Ahhhh!" pero los golpes del rubio menor no alcanzaron a hacer efecto, ya que su brazo derecho fue tomado por All Might, que dando un grito potente estrello al adolecente contra el suelo y luego lo pateo para que saliera despegado del cielo y ascendiera a lo alto del cubo.

Girando en el aire Naruto formo algunas poses de manos que seria imposible para el ojo humano seguir, "…" entrecerrando sus ojos hizo que un domo de electricidad lo cubriera y luego de estos salieran relámpagos de gran tamaño que fueron contra el símbolo de la paz.

" **¡California smash!"** el contraataque de Toshinori fue el mover sus brazo en forma de cruz y al moverlos hacia adelante creo una potente ráfaga de viento, que incluso fue tan densa y fuerte que disperso todos los relámpagos que venían a el.

" _Debe de ser una broma"_ fueron los pensamientos de Naruto que fue golpeado por la gran corriente de aire que lo mando a estrellarse contra el techo del cubo de cristal, recuperándose rápidamente tubo que correr por la superficie del vidrio al ser bombardeado por fuertes y aplastantes corrientes de aire a presión que salían de cada puñetazo que el símbolo de la paz estaba dando.

Dando un suspiro All Might dejo de dar golpes y flexionando sus piernas dio un salto para volar a toda velocidad contra su oponente, llegando hasta el dio una voltereta para tomar velocidad y dar un derechazo que apuntaba directo contra Naruto, que vio como la silueta gigante del símbolo de la paz, chocaba contra el.

"Wowowow" Jirou casi cayo como varios de los demás espectadores que vieron con incredulidad como toda la plataforma junto con el cubo gigante temblaba como si hubiera un terremoto.

" _¿Sensei?"_ ya mas preocupado Deku vio la gran nube de polvo de concreto cubrió gran parte del lugar, asiendo que sea difícil el ver que estaba sucediendo, "¡Hay esta!" encontrando al Uzumaki vio como esta salía de la nube de humo para derrapar por el suelo y caer finalmente pie.

"¡Aun no terminamos joven Uzumaki!" todo el polvo fue dispersando cuando Toshinori dio un poderoso aplauso, cayendo desde lo alto de las paredes de cristal, acero y concreto, bajo a toda velocidad para aplastar a su oponente con sus pies.

Sin embargo esta solo dio unos pasos a un lado y se recompuso para seguir. Siendo embestido de nuevo por All Might, tubo que lidiar con una lluvia de golpes, con cada puño teniendo la fuerza para destruir un edificio, "…" con una mirada de concentración, Naruto mantuvo sus pies firmes en el suelo y movió su cuerpo de un lado a otro evitando cada golpe.

Esto fue notado por el pro hero que sintió frustración al ver como cada golpe que lanzaba era evitado, _"¿Acaso aumento su velocidad?"_ se preguntó a si mismo el rubio mayor que vio como sus puños solo rosaban al shinobi, que estaba mucho mas tranquilo que antes, _"No… su velocidad sigue siendo la misma…"_ gruñendo balanceo su cuerpo para intentar atrapar al adolecente por sus hombros, pero este dando un salto lo evito, dando un salto el gigante rubio dio un golpe con su mano derecha, produciendo una corriente de aire a presión que golpeo de lleno a su oponente, "Es el momento…" al verlo caer, corrió a toda velocidad para extender su brazo derecho y lanzar el golpe final.

En silencio Naruto se había puesto de pie para ver el puño del símbolo de la paz casi tocaba su rostro.

" _Se termino…"_ pensó David al ver que como su viejo amigo estaba por darle el golpe final al chico, y sus pensamientos fueron acertados ya que una fuerte onda de choque se produjo, levantando una capa de polvo, que poco a poco fue desapareciendo para mostrar a Naruto y Toshinori uno frente a otro, un silencio pesado se formó en el lugar pensando que la batalla había acabado, nada mas lejos de la verdad.

"Ahhggg~" gruñendo con dolor All Might tenia sangre bajando de su boca, este con lentitud bajo la mirada para encontrarse con el puño del shinobi incrustado en la boca de su estomago, levantando la mirada de nuevo vio que su golpeo había solo rosado la mejilla del adolecente, dejando solo un leve rasguño.

"Se lo dije a Midoriya… y te lo digo a ti" de forma lenta Naruto fue sacando su puño del estomago del paralizado héroe, que aun no conseguía salir de su aturdimiento y agudo dolor por ese golpe, con una sonrisa desafiante el shinobi vio al símbolo de la paz caer de rodillas, "El que puedas golpear más fuerte, no te garantiza ganar…" con un suspiro su piel fue volviendo a la normalidad y su musculatura disminuyó relativamente, "Eres mas rápido y fuerte que yo… pero toda esa superioridad no sirve de nada cuando eres predecible…"

"¿Predecible?" pregunto con una voz alegre y adolorido All Might que se logro poner de pie, con una respiración pesada y agitada trato de recuperarse lo mas pronto posible.

"Careces de un estilo de pelea o un plan, tu solo atacas sin una estrategia en mente, a menos que sea solo el salvar civiles que pueden estar en el medio de un fuego cruzado, pero como esta es una batalla uno a uno… tu falla es mas evidente" argumento con su característica faceta fría el rubio que mantuvo una postura mas relajada, ya que para el, la batalla ya había terminado.

"Ja… lo siento joven Uzumaki, pero hay algo que es mejor que solo un estilo de pelea y una estrategia…" tomando una postura mas erguida, Toshinori se levanto de forma impotente, sacando un suspiro de cansancio del rubio menor al ser tan obstinado.

"…" frunciendo el ceño Naruto dio un bufido, abriendo de nuevo la tercera puerta se preparo para seguir con la pelea, que el Pro-hero se negaba a admitir la derrota, era una pérdida de tiempo, en un movimiento rápido lanzo un derechazo al pecho de su oponente, sin embargo sorprendido vio como su puño fue atrapado por la firme mano derecha de All Might que sonreía de forma brillante.

"Mi maestra decía que nuestra mejor arma para salir victoriosas en una batalla es… ¡es tener la determinación de nunca rendirse!" el aumento de fuerza del símbolo de la paz era notorio, ya que Naruto intento apartarse de el, pero su aumento de fuerza era absurdo, no soltando su puño que estaba bajo su agarre de acero **"¡Déjame mostrarte mi determinación!"** con ese grito All Might desapareció en un estallido de velocidad dejando atónito a Naruto.

" _¿Dónde?"_ con su sharingan brillando con intensidad busco a su oponente, pero lo único que encontró fue el suelo cuando recibió un demoledor golpe en el rostro, _"¿Qué?"_ aturdido el shinobi apenas pudo retroceder para evitar otro peligroso golpe, recuperándose del golpe inicial el Uzumaki vio a su contrincante venir contra el, **"¡Daimon!"** abriendo la cuarta puerta pudo esquivar un izquierdoso que paso muy cerca de su rostro, con furia el adolecente contrataco con una patada al rostro del rubio gigante.

" **¡Smash!"** pero ese golpe no afecto al símbolo de la paz que ignoro el dolor del golpeo, y tomando al shinobi del rostro lo lanzo al aire, solo para saltar y darle un poderoso rodillazo en su espalda, **"¡Nunca subestimes la determinación de una persona joven Uzumaki!"** grito con fuerza All Might a la vez que aparecía y desaparecía en constantes estallidos de velocidad para dar golpe tras golpe al adolecente que solo podía mantenerse en el aire recibiendo la lluvia de golpes qué provenían de todas direcciones.

" **¡Taimon!"**

El grito de Naruto fue escuchados por todos que vieron como el adolecente, atrapada en el aire uno de los puños de All Might, para girar y lanzarlo contra los limites del cubo gigante, cayendo el Uzumaki mostro un aura verde que lo envolvía y sus ojos ahora estaban en completo blanco, cuando sus pies apenas tocaron el suelo desapareció en un destello.

"¡no los veo!" el problema de Ochako era el mismo que todos los demás, sus vistas no alcanzaban a ver mas que borrones o hondas de choques que provenían desde todos los puntos posibles de la zona de batalla.

"Naruto-kun" fue el susurro de una maravillada Shiori que veía como su enamoramiento estaba luchando a la par con uno de los héroes mas poderosos del mundo.

"Sensei…" este caso fue el mismo en Midoriya que tenia su peculiaridad activada al 5% permitiendo que sus reflejos aumentaran aun mas, pero ni siquiera así lograba seguir con la vista a los dos titanes que se estaban enfrentando _, "Sueño con ser fuerte… pero no creo que tanto como usted"_ pensó para si mismo sabiendo que su sensei, estaba simplemente en otra categoría, que el no podría alcanzar, para entrenaría con todo su corazón para la menos llegar a acercarse a su nivel.

"Es imposible" en cuanto a Momo estaba mirando con incredulidad esta batalla, vio la batalla en primera fila de su compañero de clase contra el Nomu, pero sabia que incluso esto superaba ese acontecimiento y por mucho, esto solo asía que su admiración por el shinobi aumentara.

"…" por ultimo Bakugo solo pudo sentir su auto estima hacerse trizas, ¿Cómo alcanzar ese nivel? ¿Cómo se supone qué rebase a All Might y ser el numero 1? Sí ni siquiera podía superar al bastardo del Uzumaki, apretando sus puños asta el punto de romper sus guantes, levanto la mirada con un fuego de furia en sus ojos, _"Los superare a todos…"_ pensando eso se dio la vuelta para irse, ya había visto suficiente y necesitaba entrenar, mejorar para lograr su objetivo.

"¡vamos Naruto-kun!" en cuanto Melissa estaba eufórica animando a su nuevo amigo que le estaba dando una batalla increíble a su tío, este entusiasmo fue contagiado a Uraraka, Jirou, Midoriya y Kirishima que gritaban dando animo a uno de sus compañeros de clase.

"…" David solo miro esto en silencio y con un temblor de manos, aun indeciso de creer lo que estaba viendo.

Volviendo dentro del cubo, vemos como tanto Naruto como All Might chocaban de forma constante uno contra el otro, dándose fuertes y demoledores golpes que ninguno se molesto en esquivar, aunque los golpes del símbolo de la paz era mucho mas fuertes, y eso quedo demostrado cuando conecto un puñetazo en la zona del abdomen del Uzumaki, que salió volando hasta estrellarse contra el final de las paredes agrietando de gran manera la pared de cristal.

"…" con un gruñido el rubio menor levanto su mano derecha y disparo un gran relámpago que dio en el pecho de su oponente que abría intentado atacarlo, viendo que forzó al héroe a retroceder, Naruto fue cubierto de electricidad y como si de un mismo rayo se tratara, salió disparado contra All Might, que se había recuperado del relámpago que lo había golpeado.

Viendo lo que se avecinaba, el pro-hero con un brillo en sus ojos azules unió sus manos, para golpear el suelo y crear una honda de choque que destrozo el cristal que ya no soporto mas la presión de la gran batalla, como consecuencia todo el cubo y los alrededores temblaron, logrando que Naruto tuviera que detener su ataque y evitar chocar contra los escombros de cristales que estaban todas partes.

"…" el Uzumaki cuando iba planear otro ataque, se paralizo cuando el rubio mayor aterrizo frente a el con una mirada demasiado seria, este se inclino y ladeando su brazo derecho hizo que este fuera rodeado por la presión del aire que se arremolinaba alrededor de su puño, **"Joven Uzumaki… este es le poder de mi determinación…"** con ese susurro y gran sonrisa dio un paso al frente para dar su golpe definitivo, **"¡Plus ultra!"** con ese grito el pandemonio se desato.

Todo el cristal que conformaba el cubo se destruye en miles de pedazos y el temblor del suelo no se hizo esperar, incluso a llegar a hacer que toda la isla flotante temblara, y que desde la distancia se podía apreciar una titánica corriente de aire que llego a dividir la superficie del mar varios cientos de metros. En la plataforma una pared de hielo fue cayendo, revelando a los espectadores que estaban atónitos por lo que acaban de presenciar, una vez el escudo de hielo que Shiori levanto, este desapareció y permito a todos ver el resultado final de la batalla.

"…" Naruto se mantuvo de pie con una mirada aturdida, lentamente su piel volvió a la normalidad y las puertas que había abierto, finalmente se había cerrado. Frente a el se mantuvo de pie All Might que tenia aun su puño extendido y apuntando directo a la frente del Uzumaki, que lentamente se dio la vuelta para ver que detrás de el, solo había un rastro de destrucción, "…" aun sorprendido el adolecente levanto la mirada ver como el Toshinori tenia la mitad de su cuerpo volviendo lentamente a su forma precaria.

"Jajaja…" dando una risa seca el pro-hero sonrió de gran manera para recuperar su musculatura y tener un aura imponente, la sangre que bajaba de su boca solo aumento mientras reía de forma baja, "Gran pelea joven Uzumaki…" sonriendo trastabillo para caminar y palmear con suavidad los hombros del adolecente que había salido de su estado de shock, "Con personas como tu… puedo confiar en que la nueva generación se enfrentara a las amenazas que están por llegar…" diciendo eso se dio la vuelta para alejarse del shinobi que solo se mantuvo de pie.

"…" en silenció Naruto vio la figura de All Might irse para llegar hasta David, que lo ayudo a irse antes que perdiera la capacidad de mantener su apariencia de su alter ego heroico en publico, "…" dando un suspiro el Uzumaki sonrío para temblar y sentir todos sus músculos palpitar de dolor, aunque ahora eso no le interesaba, había valido la pena.

"¿Naruto-kun estas bien?" fue la pregunta llena de pánico Momo que llego junto a sus los demás adolescentes que estaban preocupados por el estado de su compañero, que extramente estaba solo sonriendo de forma suave y pacifica.

Dejándose caer el shinobi se sentó en el suelo para darles una sonrisa a sus amigos, "Creo… que necesito que me lleven a un hospital…" dijo con suavidad para bajar la mirada y solo mantenerse con una sonrisa serena.

"¿Hospital?" pregunto con verdadera preocupación Momo que sabia el gran desagrado del shinobi por los hospitales, sin embargo que lo pidiera ahora en verdad le preocupaba, tomando el mando la peli negra miro a Ochako que asintiendo con la cabeza, toco al shinobi para usar su peculiaridad en el, asiendo que este flotara, "¿Necesitas algo mas?" pregunto inquieta mientras tomaba la mano del rubio al igual que Shiori y llevarlo como si de un globo se tratara.

"Una condenada bebida alcohólica…"

 **########################**

"Ese chico es un monstruo…" mientras los adolecentes atendían al shinobi, David estaba arrastrando a su viejo amigo hasta subirlo en un vehículo y llevarlo a su laboratorio, una vez dentro del vehículo All Might volvió a su forma demacrada de Toshinori, era crucial que nadie viera el estado del símbolo de la paz, después de todo nadie debería de ver a su héroe sangrar.

"Si… y eso que aun, el no lo dio todo" dijo como pudo el rubio esquelético que trababa de detener el sangrado de su boca con algunos pañuelos, había tenido que usar dos de las tres horas que podría usar al día su transformación en la batalla contra el rubio menor, pero había valido la pena.

"¿Cómo que no lo dio todo? El estaba destruyendo su cuerpo para solo mantener tu paso" cuestiono con confusión el científico que saco de su guantera una pequeña pistola, que uso para inyectar un suero que ayudaría al pro-hero a soportar el dolor y tener una regeneración mas rápida de lo normal.

"El joven Uzumaki es mas que solo un bruto que sabe dar golpes como yo, él pudo haberme derrotado con el primer golpe que me paralizo, si el hubiera ido con intención de matar desde el principio, esto hubiera sido muy diferente…" con esos pensamientos pensó en dormir un poco y recuperar sus fuerzas, después de todo en esta noche tenia que asistir a su propia fiesta.

"Alguien con su fuerza y velocidad… con un instinto asesino, es peligroso"

"Devid… es un buen chico, yo se que lo es…"

 **##########################**

"¡Señor-r Uzumaki por favor-r vístase!" al otro lado de la isla, siendo mas especifico en la zona medica, una joven doctora de 24 años de cabello azul y ojos completamente negros, con piel azulada esta avergonzada y eufórica, cuando unos niños trajeron un paciente, que ahora estaba casi desnudo sentado en su camilla de su oficina.

"¿Cuántos años tienes? No se supone que los doctores ya saben de la anatomía humana" dijo con aburrimiento Naruto que le estaba dando la espalda a la joven de piel azulada que tenia su rostro de un fuerte color rojo, dando un resoplido el rubio solo se bajo los calzoncillos para luego tomar una bata de hospital, no es como si se avergonzada de mostrar su cuerpo.

"¡Que me especialice en el ala medica no significa que me acostumbre a ver adolecentes desnudos en mi oficina!" grito con enojo la doctora que usaba su portapapeles para cubrir de su vista, aunque de todas formas daba miradas ocasionales que hizo que su sonrojo solo aumentara mas.

"¡Gwen! ¿Esta todo bien?" fue la voz preocupada de Melissa que estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

"¡No abran la puerta!" la advertencia de la medica para que su amiga no abriera la puerta fue tarde, ya que esta fue abierta por completo dejando ver a Melissa encabezando el pequeño grupo, donde estaban Momo, Shiori y Jirou.

"…" un silencio incómodo se formo en la oficina, ya que las chica tuvieron que ver como un tranquilo Naruto estaba desnudo y mirando con duda la bata que el hospital ofrecía, encogiéndose de hombros solo se la coloco para ocultar su pudor y al notar que había varias personas en la puerta, se acerco a ellos, "Esperen en la recepción, estaré hay en unos minutos" sin mas solo cerro la puerta dejando a las adolescentes afuera.

"¡Chicos escuchamos gritos! ¿Esta todo bien?" pregunto con angustia Ochako que llego junto con Deku cargando varios paquetes de comida de un expendedora.

"¡Tengo-o que ir al baño-o!" casi derribando a Izuku, Momo corrió por los pasillo para buscar un baño y tratar de procesar todo lo que acababa de ver, esto fue imitado por Kyoka que mantuvo la mirada pegada en el suelo en todo momento, en cuanto a Melissa esta con un fuerte rubor solo comenzó a caminar y alejarse de la puerta para ir a la sala de espera, y por ultimo en cuanto a Shiori.

"…" con una mirada en blanco la adolecente se sintió insegura de que decir o hacer, aunque sentía mucho calor y sus mejillas estaban calientes por alguna razón, desconociendo lo que sucedía se dio la vuelta e ignoro las miradas preocupadas de Deku y Uraraka, _"Grande…"_ pensando eso se fue a paso lento siendo seguida de cerca por sus dos amigos, que aun estaban confundidos de lo que acababa de suceder.

Volviendo a la habitación vemos a como la recién nombrada como Gwen estaba revisando la espalda y torso del shinobi, "No tienes decencia…" gruño entre dientes para sacar un estetoscopio y escuchar el ritmo cardiaco de su paciente, que solo dio un resoplido.

"Todos nosotros somos adolescentes, créeme cuando te digo que ellos ya conocen el cuerpo humano, ¿a menos que nunca haya visto un vídeo porno? Con la tecnología de ahora me sorprendería si encontrara que hasta los pre-adolecente de 11 años en adelante no los vean…"

"¡¿Cómo-o puedes-s decir eso?!" pregunto con furia ante los comentarios del rubio, aunque le costaba decir que eso no era verdad, ya que cualquier niño hoy en día con acceso internet podría ver contenido para adultos, pero otra pregunta mas importante vino a su mente, "¿Por qué estamos hablando de eso?"

"No lo se…" encogiéndose de hombros solo se mantuvo quieto esperando de forma paciente que la chica terminara, "Necesito una inyección de 20 mml de morfina en mi espina dorsal, que cosas unos puntos en mi cabeza y algo fuerte para el dolor"

"¿20 mml de morfina? ¿Estas loco no es como si… oh kami" incrédula la joven medica levanto la bata para ver un gran punto negro en el pecho del Uzumaki, era como si lo hubieran golpeado con una viga de acero, pasando sus dedos por el moretón se sintió aliviada de que nada estuviera roto, levantando la mirada dio una palmadas en los pectorales de su paciente, "Esto es imposible…" confusa noto que los músculos estaban muy inflamados, era como si estuvieran cerca de rasgarse, pero eso era imposible, ya que el adolecente ni siquiera podría estar consciente si tenia varios de sus músculos rasgados, aunque esos moretones tampoco eran nada que uno soportaría con tanta tranquilidad.

"Tengo solo unos minutos antes que la adrenalina de mi cuerpo deje de actuar y me haga sentir todo lo que siento, pero multiplicado por cien" hablo con calma ignorando la mirada intranquila de la joven de piel azul.

"Bien…" dando un suspiro lo primero que hizo fue limpiar todas las heridas y hacer puntos donde sea necesario, por suerte solo eran unos cortes no tan profundos, por ultimo tomo una jeringa y cargando la cantidad de anestesia necesaria, se preparo, "Esto puede doler…" con lentitud cable la aguja en la zona baja sobre la espina dorsal del adolecente, este inyección le garantizaba que el dolor muscular se redujera de gran manera y con esta dosis aseguraba que el chico durmiera varios días tranquilo, hasta que sus músculos se desinflamen y se recupere, "Listo, ahora te recetare algo…"

 **#########################**

"¿Por qué demonios hay tantos botones?" las horas pasaron y luego del que el grupo de adolecentes se separara, siendo Momo, Ochako y Kyoka por un lado, Midoriya y Melissa por otro y finalmente Naruto y Shiori que estaban en el hotel donde estaban hospedados. Aunque ahora mismo el shinobi estaba dando una mirada irritada al inodoro del baño, que tenía decenas de botones de cada lado, _"Es solo un inodoro ¿porqué tanta basura?"_ a veces el que las personas tengan tantos avances tecnológicos hace que lo simple, se vuelva complicado.

Encogiéndose de hombros el shinobi salió del baño luego de darse un baño, y saliendo se dirigió a la habitación principal que compartir con la niña Todoroki, que ahora misma estaba vistiendo un largo vestido blanco con detalles negros, escotado y sin mangas con solo era sostenida por una delgada cuerda alrededor de su cuello, este fue un vestido que su madre se encargo de hacer ella misma, para esta ocasión.

"mmmm" la chica ahora mismo estaba sentada frente a un espejo, viendo con molestia su cabello despeinado, normalmente este era algo que su hermano mayor se encargaría a hacer, "Naruto-kun, ¿podrías ayudarme?" pregunto con su característica actitud indiferente mirando al shinobi que estaba revisando con aburrimiento el refrigerador.

"Si, porque no" dando un bostezo el rubio cerro el refrigerador para caminar hasta la adolecente y quedar parado detrás de ella, _"Espero no estar tan oxidado como pienso…"_ con una mirada pensativa procedió a tomar algunos mechones de cabello rojo y blanco de la Todoroki, pasando algunos minutos finalmente termino.

" _Es mejor que mi hermana mayor"_ curiosa la adolecente vio la gran trenza que tenia, su cabello fue entrelazado de forma cuidadosa, dejando que su curiosa cabello de rojo y blanco se mesclaran. _**(estilo de peinado de Elsa de la película Frozen)**_

"…" con una mirada perdida el Uzumaki observo la mirada feliz de la media pelirroja.

" _¡Onii-chan! ¿Puedes arreglarme el cabello? Solo tu sabes hacerlo como mas me gusta…"_

Naruto se mantuvo rígido ante esa susurro que solamente el pudo escuchar, pero negando con la cabeza volvió a la realidad para sonreír de forma leve dar una suave palmada en la cabeza de la adolecente, "¿Qué te parece?" preguntó con curiosidad mientras se separaba de Shiori para dejarse caer de espaldas y aterrizar en una de las camas de la habitación que compartían.

"Es lindo…" dijo en voz baja la media pelirroja que acaricio con cuidado los mechones que ahora caían sobre su hombro, poniéndose de pie observo que su acompañante solo estaba vestido con una playera blanca y pantalones cortos marrones, "¿Vas a usar eso para ir a la fiesta?" pregunto con cuidado mientras se dirigía a su maleta y sacaba un largo bolsa.

"Lo siento, pero yo no soy de ir a fiestas y mucho menos una donde hay bailes" dijo sin rodeos el shinobi que miraba el techo con aburrimiento, pensaba en solo dormir un poco y descansar, después de todo hoy recibió una paliza de All Might.

"Ohhh~" fue el suspiro de desanimo de la manipuladora de fuego y hielo, llamando la atención del rubio con vendas que volteo para ver que la chica estaba cargando un traje.

" _¿Oh no me jodas?"_ pensó con irritación Naruto que trato de mirar a otra parte, pero los ojos cristalizados de la chica eran muy difícil de ignorar, mas si tenia esa expresión de niña pequeña que se le negaba algo importante, _"No lo lograras Shiori, muchas pusieron esa cara y solo a una le funciono y tu no eres ella"_ dando un gruñido se acomodo en la cama para tratar de dormir.

"Esta bien… yo me iré" con una lentitud casi tortuosa la adolecente doblo con cuidado el traje y lo dejo en la cama, para después irse a la puerta con la cabeza baja, llegando hasta la puerta la abrió en un ritmo tan lento que se escuchaba el rechinar de las bisagras.

"¡Ok! ¡Ok! ¡Ya entendí!" levantándose de un salto de la cama Naruto tomo la bolsa donde estaba su traje y se quito todo lo que tenía para ponerse a regaña dientes la ropa formal, _"¿Cómo demonios sabe mi talla?"_ esa era una duda que la verdad no quería contestar.

" _Funciona Oka-san"_ sin que el shinobi lo notara, Shiori solo sonrió con alegría por saber que el consejo de 'hacerlo sentir culpable' funciono con éxito.

 **##########################**

"¡Ya han pasado dos minutos desde la hora acordada! ¡Somos estudiantes de la A.U!" en la puerta de entrada del edificio mas alto de toda la isla, vemos a decenas de personas entrando de forma constante al lugar, pero había un pequeño grupo que estaba solo esperando, siendo estos los alumnos de la Clase 1-A que estaban vestidos de forma formal para la celebración que se estaba llevando acabo en el edificio, "¡El ser impuntuales es impropio de nosotros!" hablo con molestia Lida que estaba cruzado de brazos y moviendo sus dedos con inquietud.

"Creo que estas exagerando amigo" comento Kaminari con una sonrisa torcida, el al igual que Mineta solo vestían los trajes de mofo donde trabajaron, "Kirishima me acaba de llamar y dijo que llegarían algo tarde, ya que apenas acaba convencer a Bakugo para venir" explico con tranquilidad mientras daba miradas ocasionales a su alrededor, había decenas de chicas y mujeres hermosas que venían a esta fiesta formal.

"Yo creo que llegaran enseguida" hablo esta vez Deku que esperaba con calma la llegada de sus amigos, y no tubo que esperar mucho ya que Momo, Ochako y Jirou acababan de llegar, cada una con un vestido y estilo diferente.

"¡Deku-kun estas genial!" con su característica personalidad la niña gravedad se acerco al peli verde, que nervioso por la aproximación de la chica sonrió con pánico.

"Gracias-s… ehhh… tu ves linda" dijo con timidez, "El vestido te queda bien…"

"¡Basta me aras sonrojar!" apenada, pero sonriente la adolecente de cabello corto le dio la espalda al peliverde.

"¡Chicos! ¡¿Ya están todos aquí?!" la siguiente en llegar fue Melissa, siendo el centro de atención de muchos de los adolecentes que quedaron encantados con la belleza de la joven de 17 años, que vestía un vestido corto azulado y escotado.

"No, aun faltan Uzumaki-san y Todoroki-san" todos voltearon para mirar a la presidenta de la clase que no dejaba de jugar con su cabello o mirar en diferentes direcciones buscando algo con que distraerse. Antes que alguien pudiera decir algo, se escucharon pasos que llegaron hasta donde estaba el pequeño grupo de adolescentes.

Estos eran Naruto y Shiori que venían uno junto al otro, siendo el shinobi el que mas llamaba la atención a sus compañeros, ya que nunca pensaron que vendría y mucho menos vestido de esa forma, siendo esta un esmoquin negro con una brillante camisa naranja debajo y una corbata de color oscuro, otro detalle que varios captaron fue que las ventas que cubrían el ojo derecho del shinobi no estaban, dejando que su sharingan sea mostrado con un débil brillo, sin duda mas de una chica o mujer se detuvo a dar una segunda mirada al Uzumaki, que mantenía una mirada estática.

"¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?" pregunto con burla el rubio que se cruzo de brazos, aunque parpadeo cuando vio un flash de luz, producto de la cámara del teléfono de una sonriente Jirou.

"Mina y las demás no van a creer esto" sin esperar una reacción del shinobi la chica fan del metal envió la fotografía, sacando un suspiro de frustración de Naruto que dio una palmada en la frente.

"Bueno entremos, la fiesta esta cerca de comenzar" Melissa llamo la atención de todos sus amigos para hacer que estos la siguieron para entrar en el edificio, pero antes que Naruto entrara se detuvo en la puerta, con pereza este saco su teléfono para ver quien era, curioso miro a Shiori que se detuvo a su lado.

"Ya los alcanzo, debo de contestar" diciendo eso volvió a salir de la edificación, dejando que una insegura Shiori solo siguiera a sus amigos, una vez estaba solo el shinobi contesto la llamada, "Hola…"

"Hola…" fue la voz femenina que el Uzumaki reconoció como Ibara.

"Es raro que me llames, ¿hay algo que debo saber?" pregunto con calma el rubio de bigotes que miro con indiferencia a las personas que pasaban a su alrededor.

"No-o, no es nada, es solo que me sorprendió que estés ahora en la I-isla, no todos los días estas en uno de los lugares con la tecnología mas avanzada del mundo…" la voz de la chica sonaba extramente apagada y eso preocupo en menor medida al shinobi.

"No es para tanto, de hecho me siento como un vejestorio de un museo ante todo lo que me rodea, ya sabes que odio este tipo de cosas" explico de forma vaga, mientras desajustaba su corbata un poco, para su comodidad.

"Pero fuiste hay junto a Todoroki-san"

"…" frunciendo el ceño Naruto miro como unos robots con forma de botes de basura de color rojo estaban agitados y yendo de un lado a otro, pero volviendo con su llamada solo se encogió de hombros, "Ella me invito a pasar unos días con ella, es difícil rechazar lo que esa niña diga, ella al igual que tu, saben como manipularme" dijo con aburrimiento restándole importancia al estar en compañía de la media pelirroja.

"Ya veo, espero que te diviertas y que nos volvamos a ver pronto luego de las vacaciones de verano, tengo que irme, fue bueno hablar contigo…"

"Oye" antes que siquiera pudiera despedirse o decir algo, la llamada fue cortada, "Que bien…" gruñendo solo guardo el teléfono y levantando una ceja se extraño al ver que de pronto decenas de pantallas que estaban en varios edificios se tornaron rojos y una alarma resonó, junto con una voz robótica que estaba dando ordenes de que todos debían de irse a sus hoteles o residencias, "Genial" con molestia vio a las personas que aun estaban en las calles irse, cuando cientos de robots pequeños y rojos recorrían los alrededores, varios se detuvieron para rodear al adolecente ninja que solo suspiro una vez mas.

 **#########################**

Al otro lado del mundo, en Musutafu, nos dirigimos en el hogar de la familia Shiozaki, donde en una de las habitaciones, vemos a Ibara sentada en su cama, vistiendo solo un largo camisón blanco, con una mirada vacía la chica colgó la llamada que había tenido con el Uzumaki, "…" dejando su teléfono con suavidad en su mesita de noche, bajo la mirada a su computadora portátil, donde estaba la imagen del Uzumaki acompañado de la Todoroki, hace solo unos minutos que se publico y la imagen ya le fue enviada por su amiga Yui Kodai.

Apagando la pantalla la bajo de su cama y se acomodo para dormir, todo con una mirada herida en su rostro.

 **##########################**

"¿Qué sucede?" el grupo de adolecentes habían llegado a uno de los pisos cercanos a punto de entrar a la fiesta de gala, solo para ser encerrados en cuando las puertas de emergencia se cerraron, esto extraño a muchos y preocupo a otros, en especial Melissa que intentaba abrir las puertas por una de las pantallas que estaban junto a puerta, "Algo esta mal…" preocupada noto que las contraseñas y restricciones de seguridad habían cambiado.

"No funcionan los elevadores" hablo esta vez Ochako que se sintió temerosa cuando intentaba que las puertas del elevador funcionaran, sin éxito alguno.

"Algo esta sucediendo…" con sospecha Shiori miro a su alrededor y luego miro a Midoriya que estaba compartiendo la misma mirada que ella, "¿Midoriya-san?" pregunto con intriga mirando como el peli verde corrió para ir a un piso superior, donde seria la planta superior donde se estaba llevando acabo la fiesta.

"Jirou necesito que me acompañes por favor" sin contradecir a uno de sus compañeros, la peli negra delgada siguió a su amigo, pasando los minutos y luego de un tenso silencio, ambos volvieron con una mirada llena de pánico, "El edificio fue usurpado por villanos… y tienen a All Might y varias personas mas atrapadas como rehenes…" el tenso silencio entre los adolescentes fue interrumpido por el sonido de una melodía, todos voltearon para mirar a una confusa Momo que saco un teléfono diferente del que habitualmente usaba, siendo este un modelo mas antiguo.

Sacando el teléfono que estaba guardado en un elástico que estaba atado alrededor de su muslo derecho, con timidez la adolecente de caballo oscuro sonrió con torpeza, "Es para emergencia…" tomando el teléfono y sonrió con alegría al ver quien era, "¡Es Naruto-kun!" atendiendo la llamada la puso en altavoz para que todos lo pudieran escuchar, "¿Cómo sabias que este tipo de teléfonos solo funcionan con los satélites mas antiguos?" pregunto emocionada por el ingenio de su compañero, ya que este tipo de teléfonos son muy difíciles de bloquear su señal.

"No lo sabia, solo marque tu numero" esas respuesta hizo que mas de una se decepcionara por la actitud simplista del Uzumaki, que siguió hablando a través del alta voz, "Momo, las puertas se cerraron y unos robots me atacaron, dile a Melissa que alguien tiene que revisar estas cosas" fue la voz cargada de aburrimiento del rubio que estaba aun afuera del edificio sobre una pila de chatarra que alguna vez fueron dos docenas de robots de seguridad de la isla I.

"¡Sensei hay villanos en el edificio! ¡Tienen el control de la torre y también tiene a los héroes y demás invitados como rehenes!" explico el peliverde a su maestro esperando que el pudiera darle mas información de lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Para ser la isla mas segura del mundo, no pueden prevenirse de terroristas…" dando un suspiro el shinobi, la otro lado del teléfono comenzó a dar fuentes golpes a la puerta de entrada, haciendo que esta se deformara hasta que finalmente cayo y permitió que entrara a la fortaleza, "Escucha Izuku, quiero que pienses en un plan para hacer que la situación mejore"

"¿Yo-o?" al instante el peli verde sintió pánico cuando sintió la mirada de todos sus compañeros clavadas en el, "¡Pero-o sensei ustedes puede llegar hasta aquí-! ¡Solo debe de subir hasta el piso 46 y-"

"¿hacer que? ¿Solo golpear a los villanos?" interrumpió Naruto a su alumno caminar por la recepción del edificio y ver que no había nadie, llegando hasta las escaleras vio que tenia un largo camino para subir, "Esto es algo fuera de mi comprensión, mi entendimiento sobre la tecnología es nulo, por eso quiero que tu junto con Momo, Melissa y tus demás amigos solucionen esto, ustedes tienen que saber como recuperar el control de esta torre, tratar de asegurarnos que los civiles y rehenes están fuera de peligro…"

"Pero-o yo…"

"¿Quieres ser un héroe? Todos ustedes van a esa academia para ser héroes, es hora de demostrar que tienen lo necesario para serlo…" sin mas la llamada fue cortada, dejando una atmosfera tensa entre los adolecentes que centraron sus miradas en Deku.

"¿No pensaran en verdad escucharlo verdad-d?" pregunto de forma temblorosa Mineta que solo deseaba estar ahora fuera de la torre.

"Lamento decir esto… pero Mineta-san tiene razón" tomando la palabra Momo llamo la atención de todos sus compañeros, "Estamos tratando con villanos muy peligrosos que no tuvieron problema en adentrarse en uno de los edificios mas seguros del mundo y Neutralizar a All Might tomándolo como rehén, junto a todo el resto de la civiles que están la isla, solo somos estudiantes…" explico con frustración la chica que gano el asentimiento de cabeza de varios de sus compañeros, que dudaban el que hacer ahora, "Debemos de retirarnos e ir por ayuda profesional…"

"Para ese entonces será demasiado tarde" contra resto con su típica voz fría Shiori que miro como Midoriya estaba con la mirada gacha,

"Debemos salvarlos…" tomando la palabras el adolescente con pecas fue el centro de atención de sus amigos, "Se que lo mas sensato seria huir y esperar ayuda… pero no quiero hacerlo, quiero salvarlos a todos… si en verdad queremos ser héroes, tenemos que estar dispuestos a tomar riesgos para salvar a quienes lo necesiten, y ahora hay personas que nos necesitan, y para ayudarlos necesito de su ayuda" tras su discurso, una mirada determinada nació en cada adolecente que se sintieron inspirados por el alumno del Uzumaki.

"Estoy contigo Deku-kun" la primera en ofrecer su apoyo fue Ochako siendo seguida de Melissa y el resto de sus compañeros.

Sonriendo con emoción el peli verde apretó sus puños, "Muy bien, primero necesitamos un plan…"

 **#########################**

"Señor, el esta en le piso 16" fue el aviso que recibió Wolfram de su hombre que estaba en los mandos de la torre, con una mirada seria el villano se mantuvo ansioso viendo como dos de sus hombres se llevaban a David Shield y su asistente para que le consigan su prototipo, apretando el mando de su arma vio como All Might le estaba dando una mirada de furia pura.

"Muéstramelo" dando esa orden, hizo que en varias pantallas apareciera el shinobi que estaba subiendo a una velocidad excesiva por las escaleras subiendo más y más, seria solo cuestión de minutos o segundos para que llegara.

"Joven Uzumaki" con preocupación el símbolo de la paz vio como el adolecente estaba derribando puertas dejando que las personas que estaban como rehenes escaparan el camino libre que había dejado.

"…" apretando los dientes con furia Wolfram apretó el comunicador que estaba en su oreja, "Equipo alfa, la amenaza Oni esta cerca de llegar al piso 20, intercédanlo y mátenlo, repito equipo Alfa, la amenaza Oni esta cerca de llegar al piso 20, intercédanlo y mátenlo, por cualquier medio que sea necesario…" dando esas ordenes se dio la vuelta para dejar a varios hombres en la sala que cuidaban que ningún pro-hero intentara algo, "Quiero mi helicóptero en el techo en 5 minutos, tenemos a ese hijo de perra pisando nuestros talones" diciendo eso se retiro.

"Joven Uzumaki… ten cuidado" gruño el símbolo de la paz que sentía que su transformación estaba cerca de desaparecer, eso era una muy mala señal, su caballa contra el shinobi había reducido de forma gradual su tiempo de tres horas, a solo una.

 **########################**

En los pisos inferiores, siendo mas especifica una gran cafetería que estaba ubicada en el piso 20, vemos como las de dos docenas de personas, todos equipados con armaduras o trajes que se comparaban a los del S.W.A.T, estaban armados con armas de asalto, siendo estas unas Howa tipo 89, pistolas de Glock 19 y todo el equipo necesario para ser un pequeño ejercito.

"Estén atentos" fue la orden del líder de escuadrón del equipo, que cargaron sus armas cuando escucharon como la puerta principal estaba siendo golpeada con fuerza, esta poco a poco se deformo, hasta que finalmente cayó. "¡Fuego!" la ráfaga de disparos no se hizo esperar, todos ubicados al objetivo que pasaba por la puerta, pasando los minutos los cargadores de las armas se vaciaron.

"¿Eh?" una de las agentes del villano vio como entre el humo que sus disparos provocaron, salió una silueta, que era solo un robot vigilante mal trecho, que cayo desecho por los disparos que recibió, "¡Es una trampa!" la sospecha de la mujer fue acertada, pero tarde ya que una mano salió debajo del ella y tomándola del tobillo la arrastro al agujero que se había hecho.

"¡Misha!" uno de los hombres no dudo en saltar a buscar a una de sus compañeras, sacándose un guste toco el suelo metálico, para extrañamente absorber el material y cubrieres con el, saltando por el agujero entro, a los segundos se escucharon sonidos de golpes y disparos.

"Taho ¿eliminaste el objetivo?" la pregunta del capitán del grupo no tubo respuesta, ya que lo único que salió, fue una granada que había pertenecido al hombre caído, "¡Granada!" la explosión de humo cegó al grupo que se reunieron entre ellos para prepararse por lo que se avecinaba.

"¡Ahhhhhh!" entre el humo salió un cuchilla que se incrusto en el hombre de otro sujeto, que fue arrastrado lejos del grupo, los gritos siguieron unos segundos, para que después todo fuera silencio.

"¡Wanck!" gritando el nombre de uno de sus hombres a su cargo, hizo que este se bajara una mascara que cubría su boca, el nombrado como Wanck dio una respiración profunda asiendo que su pecho se inflara de sobremanera y abriendo su boca provoco una gran corriente de aire que disperso todo el humo, sin embargo no había rastro de sus compañeros caídos.

Pero su visibilidad no duro mucho, ya que cuando el humo se disipo, otro problema vino, "Señor las luces" alerta uno de los mercenarios destaco el como las luces de toda la cafetería se fueron apagando dejando todo el lugar en una profunda oscuridad.

"Rex…" el capitán mantuvo su arma apuntando en la oscuridad y su dedo estaba rosando el gatillo, sin perder la calma miro a su a uno de los mercenarios bajo su mando que asintió con la cabeza, este con un brillo en sus ojos hizo que la energía volviera al lugar iluminando la habitación, "Jean" llamando a esta vez a una mujer, esta cerro los ojos para guardar silencio.

"El esta…" buscando la presencia de su objetivo, la mercenario de cabello pelirrojo abrió sus ojos con horror e incredulidad, con un temblor de hombros comenzó a darse la vuelta, esto fue seguido por sus compañeros que se encontraron con el adolecente, que estaba solo parado en el medio del circulo que los secuaces del villano había formado.

Todos estaban tensos por la mirada calmada del Uzumaki, que solo estaba cruzado de brazos, "Si alguien quiere retirarse…" con pereza vio como todos los que buscaban su cabeza estaban preparando sus armas o sus peculiaridades, pero esto no molesto al shinobi que siguió con una mirada estática, "Este es el momento…" diciendo eso dejo su postura relajada para tener un brillo amenazante en sus ojos, mientras que empuñaba una kunai que salió de la manga de su traje. Aun con su ofrecimiento, nadie se movió en pos de irse.

"Tu no saldrás vivo de aquí…" dijo el capitán que tubo un brillo rojo en sus ojos y manos, los demás mercenarios siguieron el ejemplo de su líder y se mantuvieron tensos preparándose para lo que sucedería.

"Me gustaría decir lo mismo… pero hice una 'promesa' de no ser tan brutal como soy de costumbre" hablo de forma baja mientras veía con curiosidad las diferentes peculiaridades de sus captores, "Por mas que me gustaría solo dejar sus cuerpos en pedazos… no lo are" sin que nadie se moviera solo se escuchaba en tenso silencio, con una sonrisa falsa Naruto levanto con su mano derecha varios tubos que contenían un liquido azulado.

"…" por reflejo varios revisaron sus bolcillos, solo para saber su ultima carta se les fue arrebatada.

"A la primera que derribe tenia esto en su bolcillo trasero derecho, al igual que el segundo y el tercero…" apretando el agarre en los tubos hizo que se fisuraran hasta que finalmente explotaron, dejando el potenciador liquido quedara fuera del alcance de los mercenarios, "Sea quien los haya mandado a este lugar no quería fallos… y viendo su situación, no es necesario que yo los mate, el lo ara…" todos sintieron un fantasmal escalofrío ante la cruda verdad que el mocoso acababa de decir, su empleador sin duda no toleraría un fallo y si lo cometían, no vivirían para ver otro día.

"¡Acábenlo!" con un rugido de ira el capitán del equipo disparo un rayo de calor de sus ojos, que fueron desviados asía arriba cuando recibió un duro derechazo en su mentón. Sin darle tiempo de esperar a nadie, Naruto ataco a todos sus atacantes, que sabían que sus vidas dependían de esta victoria.

Lastima que la pelea ya tenia un ganador, desde el principio…

 **######################**

"Al fin…" Wolfram miro con satisfacción el tan anhelado prototipo que acababa de tomar, luego de dispararle al asistente del científico tubo que salir para evitar a ese molesto mocoso de cabello verde que ya le estaba causando muchos problemas, la igual que los demás mocosos que lo acompañan.

Pero ahora eso ya no importaba, tenia el prototipo y al científico que lo creo, cumplió con su misión. Mirando el helicóptero aterrizar en la terraza del edificio, se acerco para arrojar sin pena a David que tenía una grabe herida de bala en su hombro derecho, "¡Déjalo ir!"

"Otra vez…" con frustración vio a ese chico que acababa de derribar la puerta de entrada al techo de la torre, "Ya debes de rendirte chico, este hombre esta tan sucio como yo, no vale la pena salvarlo" dijo con molestia buscando al menos manipular al chico para que duda en que hacer y así poder irse, lastima que eso no funcionaria.

"¡No me importa! ¡No permitiré que separes a Melissa de su padre!" grito con determinación un cansado y herido Deku, que había tenido minutos agobiantes junto con sus compañeros de clase, todo para lograr con éxito recuperar el control de la torre, ahora solo faltaba detener al villano terrorista y rescatar al padre de su amiga.

"Niño…" desde el helicóptero David miro con inquietud y culpa el estado de ese niño, que lo estaba dando todo para arreglar el desastre que el mismo había causado, mirando a su hija vio que ella acababa de llegar, "Melissa…" avergonzado bajo la cabeza, ella estaba lastimada y decepcionada, todo por su propia culpa.

"Eres un maldito niño testarudo" gruño con frustración el villano con mascara metálica que apoyo una de sus manos en el suelo y al instante varios pilares de metal volaron contra el mocoso verde y lo aplastaron con brutalidad, aprovechando el momento subió al helicóptero, "¡Vámonos! ¡Vámonos!" con impaciencia hizo que el piloto comenzará elevar vuelo, estando varios metros en el aire pensó que todo había terminado. Lastima que aun no todo terminaba.

Todo el helicóptero tembló y perdió altitud cuando fue golpeado inesperadamente. Wolfram con rabia vio al niño que pensó que aplasto, estar ahora aferrado del borde del helicóptero, tratando de tomar al científico que se estaba desangrando.

"Niño… no lo hagas" logro decir el Shield con debilidad mientras veía como con desesperación el peli verde trataba de alcanzarlo, pero su respuesta fue ver como el adolecente se aferraba mas al borde del transporte volador.

"¡Piense en su hija! ¡Ella te ama y quiere que estés a su lado! ¡No se rinda!" fueron los gritos de Izuku que extendió su mano derecha tratando de llegar hasta el científico.

"Mi hija…" con la imagen de su hija en su mente, David no dudo en usar las pocas fuerzas que el quedaban para tratar de tomar la mano del adolescente, sin embargo fue pateado por el villano que salió de la cabina del piloto, para hacer que una larga barra de metal atrapara el brazo de Midoriya.

"Me tienes arto" con una gran furia el castaño de mascara metálica, piso las manos del adolecente para que este gritara de dolor, "¡Muérete de una vez!" con ese grito le dio una dura patada en el rostro de ese molesto mocoso, llevándolo a una caída de cientos de metros hasta la azotea de la torre, donde dejo un gran cráter por la caída.

"¡Deku!" horrorizada Melissa corrió hasta donde había caído el chico con pecas, para encontrarlo en el fondo del cráter, llegando a su lado vio como este poco a poco se levantaba.

"Hay que detenerlo…" con sangre bajando de su frente, el peliverde se levanto poco a poco, para ver como el helicóptero estaba a un altura que el no podría llegar saltando, "No…" con su mente trabajando a mil por segundo, trato de buscar una forma de poder salvar la situación, "No…" pero ya estaba fuera de sus manos y eso lo frustrada.

"…" en silenció la rubia Shield tubo que ver como su nuevo amigo lloraba de impotencia, mientras el helicóptero que se llevaba a su padre se alejaba lentamente, aunque sus emociones negativas se fueron cuando vio un destello azulado que paso a su lado.

"¡No tienen que preocuparse…" destrozando el suelo de un poderoso salto, All might sobrevoló por los cielos hasta quedar sobre el helicóptero, cruzando sus brazos, los movió para crear una poderosa corriente de viento, que causo fuertes turbulencias en el trasporte aéreo, "… porque estoy aquí!" ganando velocidad en su caída atravesó con suma facilidad el helicóptero, para tomar a su viejo amigo y salvarlo de la caída del helicóptero, que estallo en una bola de fuego.

" _All might…"_ pensó con gran alivio Deku que vio a su héroe que tenia en sus brazos al padre de Melissa para bajarlo con lentitud, poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de la rubia a su lado, iban a acercarse a ellos, pero no llegaron a siquiera acercarse ya que toda la azotea y la torre comenzó a temblar.

"¿…?" levantando la mirada, Toshinori vio como en el lugar donde se estrello el helicóptero, entre los escombros una silueta comenzó a levantarse. Siendo esta Wolfram que se había coloco el prototipo sobre su cabeza.

" **Así que este es el poder de unas de las mejores creaciones de Dave Shield…"** con una voz mas distorsionada y oscura, el villano tubo un aumento progresivo de musculara y tamaño, alcanzando una estatura de al menos tres metros y con su piel tornándose roja, **"Y que mejor forma de probarlo, matando al símbolo de la paz, el héroe mas fuerte de todos…"** con una sonrisa maliciosa, todo el suelo tembló con mas fuerza y escombros metálicos comenzaron a levitar sobre el edificio, finalmente una gran masa de escombros metálicos se alzo cubriendo al villano, que hizo que unos cables fueran y atraparan una de las extremidades del científico Shield, para adentrarlo dentro de su masa metálica.

"…" tragando en seco All Might frunció el ceño mirando a su enemigo que ahora tenía un aumento de capacidad increíble, pero esto no le importo al pro hero, que con una respiración profunda, tenso sus músculos y rompiendo el suelo debajo de el salto, _"Tengo que sacar primero a David y luego asegurarme que el villano no huya con ese dispositivo, seria catastrófico si esto llega a produciré en masa y cae en las manos equivocadas"_ con un plan en mente, fue corriendo entre los pilares de acero que venían contra el.

"…" dentro de su armadura de escombros, Wolfram hizo que cientos de bloques o pilares fueran contra el rubio mayor, que aun con su rapidez y fuerza, le fue imposible esquivar todo lo que era arrojado, **"¿Esto es todo lo que el héroe mas grande del mundo puede ofrecer?"** dijo con burla Wolfram que levantó dos grandes pilares de escombros para aplastar con brutalidad al pro hero.

"¡ahg!" con agonía Toshinori tubo que soportar el ser aplastado por toneladas de acero y estacas del mismo material que buscaban atravesarlo, _"Debo de…"_ con una explosión de fuerza logro salir de su encierro, solo para que un cubo de metal se estrellera contra el y lo lanzara contra la azotea, levantándose del cráter que dejo, el símbolo de la paz comenzó a toser sangre, "Mierda…" gruñendo sintió sus fuerzas lentamente irse, si tiempo estaba casi agotado.

Levantando la cabeza vio como una lanza venia directo a atravesar su pecho, sin embargo fue moviendo en el ultimo segundo por un destello verde, **"¿Qué…?"** confundido el villano vio como una pared gigantesca de hielo que impidió que moviera gran parte del metal que lo rodeaba, y luego tubo que ver como una lluvia de explosiones caía sobra el, junto con varias bolas de cañón, **"Miren nada mas, la caballería llego"** con arrogancia miro al grupo de adolescentes que acaban de llegar para ayudar el héroe numero uno.

"¡Bakugo concentra el fuego de tu ataque en el mecanismo que lleva en la cabeza el villano y Todoroki con tu peculiaridad de hielo evita que todo lo que sea metálico se mueva de su lugar!" Dando esas orden Momo siguió creando bolas de cañón que salían de sus brazos y escote, estas eran tomadas por Ochako y Jirou que tenían cañones apuntando contra el villano buscando atinarle, todo mientras Lida, Kirishima y Kaminari estaba a la defensiva en caso que algunos de los escombros sea lanzado contra ellos.

"¡No me des ordenes perra rica!" gruño con furia Bakugo que sobrevolaba el cielo esquivando y atacando con una lluvia de explosiones al malnacido enmascarado que controlaba el metal, destrozando parte de su traje forzó sus brazos para destruir cada pieza de metal que venia contra el o sus compañeros de clase.

"…" en cuanto a Shiori, ella se mantuvo arrodillada con su brazo derecho extendido creando constantes témpanos de hielo que protegían a ella y a sus amigos, también aseguraba que por el denso hielo el villano no pudiera mover el metal de los escombros de la torre.

Mientras los adolecentes de la clase 1-A trataban de lidiar con el villano que se centro en ellos, Deku estaba cargando a All Might sobre su espalda para llevarlo cerca de Melissa, dejándolo en el suelo el adolecente se sintió muy preocupado al ver el estado del octavo usaría del One for All, "All might! ¡¿Estas bien?!" agachándose vio como el rubio mayor respiraba de forma pesada y con mucha sangra bajando de su boca.

"Si…" tratando de levantarse el símbolo de la paz comenzó a ser rodeado de vapor, lentamente fue perdiendo su musculatura hasta quedar en su forma esquelética.

"¡Tio Might!" incrédula y confundida Melissa vio el cambio de apariencia que tubo el viejo amigo de su padre, mientras la chica trataba de comprender que sucedía, Deku se puso de pie para como la atención del villano recaía en ellos, ya que se había encargado de acorralar a los estudiantes de la A.U, dejándolos a fuera de alcance para ayudar el Midoriya que era el único que podía mantenerse en pos de pelear.

" **Que patético… el símbolo de la paz escondido detrás de un mocoso"** de forma imponente la montaña de escombros manipulada de Wolfram fue creciendo, para hacer que un cubo de acero de cincuenta metros cuadrados y apuntar al héroe demacrado que aun no se podía mantener de pie, **"'El' estará feliz que te haya asesinado…"**

" _¿El?"_ con temor Toshinori supo a quien se refería al villano. Pero tubo que salir de sus pensamientos cuando el cubo cayó sobre ellos, antes que pudiera hacer algo, vio como Deku en un destello de velocidad salto y dio un salido golpe al ataque.

" **¡Smashh!"** con su brazo derecho uso toda su fuerza para hacer que el ataque del villano saliera disparado en otra dirección. "¡No permitiré que lo hagas!" cayendo de nuevo frente a Melissa y All Might, Izuki se mantuvo firme con su peculiaridad activa y con rayos verdes rodeándolo, _"Esto es malo…"_ sin bajar la guarida dio una mirada al dispositivo que Melissa le había dando, el guantelete estaba ya fisurado dando a entender que solo resistiría otro golpe al 100% de su capacidad, _"Tengo que decidir si me arriesgo a dar un ataque de frente y tratar de dejarlo fuera de combate…"_ girando la cabeza vio que All Might ni siquiera podía levantarse aun, _"Pero me arriesgo a que ataque a Melissa y All Might, ninguno de ellos podría desviar si lanza otro de esos cubos…"_ con un nudo en la garganta se mantuvo estático y teniendo a su mente trabajando a toda capacidad, buscando una salida alternativa para esta encrucijada.

Lastima que Wolfram no le diera la posibilidad de elegir, **"No dejas de sorprender mocoso…"** sonriendo con burla el villano hizo que toda la terraza de la torre temblara, asiendo que miles de escombros levitaran para juntarse y formar cientos de cubos de metal solido, todos para ser dirigidos a un solo objetivo, **"Pero de esta nadie te lograra salvar…"** extendiendo su mano roja sucedió, una lluvia de meteoros mortales cayeron sobre Deku.

"…" con la parte de su traje rompiéndose por completo, Izuku estaba determinado a vencer, con su peculiaridad activada al 100%, estaba listo para ser un escudo humano de ser necesario para proteger a su ídolo a seguir y su nueva amiga.

"¡Joven Midoriya!" todo para All Might fue en cámara lenta, forzando su cuerpo retomo su forma muscular y tomando a Melissa la coloco detrás de el, extendiendo su brazo pensaba en tomar a su sucesor para ponerlo detrás de el al igual que la rubia, su cuerpo debía de resistir esa lluvia de escombros al manos para proteger a los adolescentes y asegurarse que ellos dos sobrevivirían.

Tomando del cuello al peliverde lo lanzo detrás de el junto a Melissa y luego solo se preparo para el golpe, "Que dramáticos…" pero el golpe nunca llego, ya que todos los cubos fueron destruidos por una ráfaga de cientos de relámpagos azules, pasando los segundos todos los proyectiles fueron destruidos. Ante la mirada atónita de all Might, una figura había aparecido frente a el.

"Joven Uzumaki…" susurro aun sorprendido Toshinori que vio al shinobi estar de pie delante de el, dándole la espalda, una sonrisa cansada se formo en el rostro del rubio mayor que perdio su musculatura quedando de nuevo con su aspecto demacrado, "Llegaste justo a tiempo… aunque no hubiera estado mal que hubieras llegado unos minutos antes…" dijo lo ultimo dando un risa seca y áspera para casi caer, pero fue atrapado por Melissa que lo ayuda a mantenerse de pie.

"¿Tienes idea de cuantas puertas tuve que romper para llegar hasta aquí?" gruño en respuesta Naruto que estaba con su traje formal algo sucio y desarreglado donde a entender que tubo sus problemas para llegar hasta el techo de la torre. "Pero bueno estoy aquí para ver… el problema" dijo lo ultimo con seriedad mirando al villano cubierto por toneladas de armaduras de escombros metálicos.

"¡Sensei!" saliendo de su aturdimiento por ser lanzado por All Might, Deku se levanto para mirar con alegría la llegada de su maestro, poniéndose de pie llego hasta su lado.

"La tuviste difícil Izuku" comento Naruto que vio lo herido que estaba su alumno, "Pero al parecer tendremos que aumentar el régimen de entrenamiento, no acepto discípulos débiles" un fuerte escalofrío paso por la espalda del peliverde que se estremeció ante la idea de tener un entrenamiento aun mas intenso, "Pero ahora tenemos un problema mayor…" dando un suspiro se comenzó a desatar la corbata y luego se quito el saco, frunciendo el ceño remango sus mangas.

" _ **No hay dudas… es peligroso, que haya salido solo con rasguños después de enfrentarse al equipo alfa…"**_ entrecerrando sus ojos con inquietud Wolfram, pensó en lo que este chico era capaz, si elimino al equipo alfa solo, que eran capaces de incluso lidiar con héroes entre los últimos diez del top 10, eso lo preocupaba _ **, "Ese chico es un monstruo…"**_ mirando a su alrededor vio el para noma, _**"Tendré que recurrir a eso…"**_ sacando un tubo de sus pantalones ya rotos, lo tomó con fuerza, **"Si debo de morir prefiero que sea contra este mocoso, antes de enfrentarlo a 'el' si llego a fracasar…"** llevando la aguja a su cuello se inyecto el potenciador.

Todos fueron testigos de como de pronto, toda la torre comenzó a temblar y perder varias partes que fueron ascendiendo para llegar a la azotea, centrándose en la montañas de escombros metálicos que comenzó a perder tamaño, el cuerpo de David Shield fue elevado y envuelto por cientos de cables metálicos que lo mantenían aun como rehén.

"¿Qué demonios…?" con confusión y temor, todos los presentes vieron como toda la chatarra y escombros habían formando un domo de metal al rojo vivo, que poco a poco se fue rompiendo, revelando una gran silueta, "Es eso…" tenso al igual que los demás, Izuku vio una figura de mas de seis metros, tenia forma humanoide con una gran musculatura, sin embargo tenia varias placas de metal o espinas que parecían estar fusionadas a su cuerpo, y la mascara que una vez tubo el villano se había soldado a su rostro, dejando ver solo unos brillantes ojos rojos, _ **(Imagínese a Abominación de la película 'el increíble Hulk' del 2008, solo que hecho completamente de metal y con algunas diferencias mas escasas).**_

" **Nadie saldrá de aquí con vida…"** hablo con una voz mucha mas grabe que antes Wolfram, que había llevado sus dos peculiaridad al limite, la manipulación de metal y fuerza sobre humana, obteniendo un equilibro perfecto entre ambos.

" _Esta esta fuera de su alcance"_ pensó con temor Toshinori, que pensaba en tener que interceder con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, al menos para debilitarlo suficiente para que el shinobi diera el golpe final, con vapor cubriendo su cuerpo iba a actuar, pero fue detenido por el Uzumaki que se dio la vuelta para encararlo.

"Es hora que te tomes un descanso viejo… esta basura no vale la pena, como para ser derrotado por el gran All Might" diciendo eso Naruto fue rodeado de un aura eléctrica y su musculatura tubo un leve crecimiento, "Midoriya, espero que me puedas seguir el paso…"

"¡Hai!" con un grito positivo, el chico gruño para ser rodeado por rayos verdes mas brillantes que antes, con un brillo verde en sus ojos mantuvo su peculiaridad en el nuevo limite que había alcanzado, 15%, con un aumento de musculatura apenas notable el peliverde se planto con firmeza junto a su sensei.

"…" con una mirada mortal, Wolfram comenzó a correr contra los dos mocosos, cada paso que daba hizo que el suelo temblara y que de este surgieran más escombros que volaron en dirección del dúo dorado-verde.

Al ver que el ataque del villano, Naruto tomo el brazo de su estudiante para lanzarlo contra su oponente, acto seguido el también corrió detrás de el, extendiendo su brazo derecho formo una hoja eléctrica de un metro y medio de longitud, que uso para cortar y destruir cada cosa que se le era arrojada, esto fue imitado por Deku que usando un 70% de su peculiaridad en su brazo derecho se permitió destruir varios de los proyectiles, aunque el dispositivo de Melissa se estaba dañando a ante cada golpe, pudo soportar el poder de su usuario.

Llegando hasta el villano, el primero en atacar fue Izuku, que conecto con éxito un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de su contrincante, pero este apenas si se movió, **"¡Muere basura!"** extendiendo su brazo el villano pensaba aplastar la cabeza del adolescente con pecas como si fuera una uva, pero su intento fracaso cuando un relámpago golpeo su brazo impidiendo que llego al chico.

Aterrizando en el suelo Deku apoyo sus manos en el suelo y pateo las piernas del villano asiendo que este trastabillara, y fuera derribado por Naruto que cayo del cielo para dar un patada descendente en la cabeza del gigante metálico, que con rabia hizo que a su alrededor giraran cientos de pequeñas piezas de metal con el intento de despedazar a los dos adolecentes. Sin embargo su intento fallo cuando un extraño domo de electricidad cubrió Naruto que se había colocado junto a Midoriya.

Con un sello de manos el shinobi mantuvo el escudo riaton que pulverizaba cualquier cosa que encontrara, "¿Lo notas?" pregunto con calma mirando a su alumno que estaba arrodillado a su lado.

"Si, su cuerpo es demasiado pesado y denso, esto le da una protección impenetrable, pero su velocidad fue reducida mucho mas que antes, pero lo compensa con su control del metal, ya que ahora solo tiene que pensarlo para mover todo a su alrededor, sin la necesidad de estar en contacto con lo que quiere manipular…" explico con una mirada analítica el peli verde que tenia trabajando a su mente a toda capacidad, "Las formas de vencerlo son, llevarlo hasta el mar donde su cuerpo pesado ara que se hunda y se ahogue, cuando se desmaye podremos sacarlo y capturarlo, o tenemos la posibilidad de hacer dar un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper si defensa e incapacitarlo"

"Hummm" sonriendo de medio lado, el shinobi se sintió satisfecho con la inteligencia del chico, el primer plan era el mas sencillo, si solo estuvieron mas cerca del mal, ahora estaban a dos kilómetros de la orilla de esta isla, así que la otra alternativa es romper ese caparazón que protegía al villano, con un suspiro dejo caer el escudo eléctrico y su piel lentamente se fue tornando roja al abrir la tercera puerta, "La segundo opción…"

"Hai" mirando una vez mas su guantelete, el chico con pecas vio que solo le quedaba para dar un golpe al cien por ciento, apretando sus puños hizo que su aura del One for all creciera.

"Comencemos…" diciendo eso Naruto desapareció en un estallido de velocidad, que fue imitado en menor medida por Deku.

" **¡Ahg!"** desconcertado Wolfram sintió decenas de golpes provenientes de todas las direcciones, lo único que lograba ver eran destellos verdes y amarillos, con furia extendió sus brazos para hacer que cientos de pilares metálicos salieran del suelo.

Sin embargo esto solo fue usado como medio para los dos adolecentes que saltaban de un lado a otro ganando más velocidad y potencia, "¡Ahhhh!" Deku tomando velocidad corrió y le conecto un derechazo a la cabeza del villano que retrocedió unos pasos por el fuerte golpe.

" **¡Mocoso!"** con furia iba a arremeter contra el peli verde, pero fue golpeado de forma dolorosa en la boca de su estomago por un rodillazo del shinobi, que junto con Deku, se movían de un lado a otro atacando de todos direcciones con diferentes golpes que poco a poco fueron dañando al gigante de hierro.

Al ver su desventaja Wolfram hizo desaparecer todos los pilares e hizo de ellos miles de lanzas que volaron en todas direcciones, "¿En serio?" frunciendo el ceño, Naruto clavo sus manos contra el suelo y levanta una pared de concreto que lo protegió de todos los proyectiles, pero no pudo evitar un cable que se enrollo alrededor de sus tobillos y lo elevo a lo alto del cielo, solo para estrellarlo con brutalidad contra el suelo. Y para rematar el ataque varios escombros de gran tamaño cayeron sobre el shinobi derribado.

" **Uno fuera, queda otro"** buscando al otro chico, se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que su rehén no estaba y que en un lugar alejada de la azotea estaba Deku, dejando a un inconsciente David alado de All Might y Melissa.

"Oto-san…" con felicidad la rubia vio a su padre que aun respiraba, solo estaba inconsciente por la perdida de sangre.

"Joven Midoriya, ¿estas bien?" pregunto con preocupación el símbolo de la paz al ver como el estado del adolescente con pecas, que estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Si… yo-" antes que pudiera responder, vio como una lluvia de escombros caía sobre ellos, _"¡Maldición!"_ por reflejo el chico levanto su brazo izquierdo y tronando sus dedos creo una fuerte honda expansiva que desvió la mayoría de los trozos de metal, con un dedo menos Deku se cubrió cuando los proyectiles mas pequeños cayeron.

"¡Oto-san!" en cuanto a Melissa, esta cubrió a su padre con su cuerpo evitando que saliera mas herido, desgraciadamente uno de los escombros la golpeo con fuerza en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente.

Apretando sus puños, Toshinori empujo a Deku cuando un pilar de escombros venia a golpear su punto cielo, recibiendo el golpe por su heredero, el símbolo de la paz cayo varios metros a la distancia, "¡All migh-" sin poder terminar de decir esa palabra, el peliverde fue atrapado por un cable que salió del suelo.

Siendo llevado hasta donde estaba el villano, este iba darle un poderoso derechazo para acabar con un golpe al ultimo de las molestias, _**"Al fin…"**_ con un brillo en sus ojos vio al chico venir a el, extendiendo su brazo dio el golpe, solo para fallar cuando el adolescente aun sostenido por el cable, se libero al romper el cable con sus mano derecha, asiéndolo caer.

Rodando por el suelo, Deku tubo que rodar para evitar ser aplastados por las pisadas del villano, pero no pudo prevenir un escombro que surgió del suelo y lo obligo a ponerse de pie, solo para ver un puño a centímetros de su rostro, pero moviendo la cabeza aun lado en el ultimo segundo, hizo que su brazo derecho fuera cubierto de un brillo naranja y pequeños relámpagos verdes.

" **¡Smashhhhh!"** usando el 100% de su fuerza dio un demoledor golpe en el estomago de Wolfram, que causo que la armadura ex esquelética que cubría al villano se fisurara de gran manera, el golpe fue tan fuerte que produjo una gran honda expansiva que envió todos los escombros flotantes fuera de la azotea de la torre ya destruida. Por desgracia esto hizo que el guantelete rojo que cubría el brazo de Deku se destrozara y quedara inservible.

" **Tu…"** con sangre bajando de su boca, Wolfram miro con odio al mocoso que le había hecho tanto daño, gruñendo con rabia iba a aplastarlo con sus propias manos, pero un sonido de silbido hizo que viera como una hoja de electricidad cortaba su brazo izquierdo completo, en shock se dio la vuelta para ver a un serio Naruto que había perdido la parte superior de su ropa.

"¡Sensei!" aprovechando que su enemigo le dio la espalda, Deku salto para rodear con su brazo el cuello del villano y apretarla con todas sus fuerzas, ahogándolo, este momento fue aprovechado por el Uzumaki que corrió a gran velocidad para atacar Wolfram.

 **#######################**

"¡¿Qué diablos esta pasando?!" pensó con furia Katsuki que fue derribado por un pilar de metal que lo golpeo en el estomago con fuerza y lo mando al suelo, para su suerte su caída fue amortiguada por Kirishima que lo había atrapado.

"Debemos irnos" con preocupación Momo perdio de vista la villano que estaba siendo atacado al parecer por All Might, era difícil decirlo ya que estaban demasiado lejos para distinguir, y eso era su menor preocupación ya que del suelo estaban siguiendo pilares que estaban destruyendo toda la azotea del edificio, "¡Debemos irnos!" llamando la atención de sus compañeros hizo que algunos de estos retrocedieran.

"¡Pero Deku-kun y los demás!" grito Ochako que tubo que ser tomada por Lida para evitar ser golpeada por un escombro que surgió cerca de ella.

"¡Son protegidos por All Might! ¡Debemos de bajar!" sin darle lugar a discusión, Tenya arrastro a la chica gravedad para llevarla junto con los demás que estaban bajando por la escalera de emergencia, mientras varios bajaban, una intranquila Shiori vio como el a la distancia, el villano era ataco por… ¿dos destellos? Uno de ellos siendo verde y otro dorado.

 **#######################**

¿Cómo era posible que aun con el prototipo y el suero? Dos mocosos le estén dando pelea, el mismo All for One le dio un Quick para poder enfrentarse a All Might, y pudo haberlo matado, sino fuera por ese… monstruo…

Ahora Wolfram estaba siendo sostenido del cuello por Midoriya, que estaba sosteniéndolo con una llave, **"¡Suéltame!"** usando el único brazo que le quedaba iba romper los brazos del mocoso verde, pero termino rugiendo de dolor, cuando una ráfaga de golpes fueron directo por en su torso y estomago, por parte del shinobi.

Con un brillo en sus ojos, Naruto vio como por cada golpe que daba, las fisuras en el exoesqueleto del villano se hacían mas evidentes, _"Solo un poco mas…"_ plantando sus pies contra el suelo extendió su puño derecho, solo para ser golpeado por el cuerpo de Izuku que fue lanzado por Wolfram.

De forma dolorosa Deku rodó por el suelo perdiendo su control del One for all y desactivándola, aturdido se levantó poco a poco, **"¡Hasta nunca mocoso!"** fue el grito del villano que extendiendo el brazo que le quedaba hizo que una lluvia de estacas metálicas fueran directo contra el peli verde derribado.

Viendo lo que se avecinaba, deku solo pudo cubrirse con sus brazos y resistir lo mejor posibles ese ataque, que posiblemente seria mortal, "¿…?" confuso sintió un líquido cálido salpicar sus brazos y rostro, lentamente bajo sus brazos para ver que su maestro estaba frente a el. "¡Sensei!" alegre pensó que el había detenido los ataques, pero cuando vio sus propios brazos, vio que es liquido cálido que lo había salpicado, era el la sangre que brotaba de las heridas del shinobi.

"Hazme recordar que tengo que hacer que tu resistencia aumente…" gruño Naruto que tenia dos estacas atravesando su brazo derecho, una en su hombro, tres que estaban enterrados en su torso y por ultima una en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, cerrando las puertas internas volvió a la normalidad, y con una calma increíble el rubio solo se quitó con lentitud las estacas que atravesaban su cuerpo, "Esto apesta…" gruño con pesadez mientras se quitaba la ultima estaca que había solo rosado su corazón.

"Tu… no debiste…" en shock izuku vio como el shinobi trastabillaba luego de ese ataque mortal, ¿Por qué arriesgo su vida para salvarlo?, "No debiste hacerlo…" gruño con lágrimas que se estaban formando en el borde de sus ojos, "¡No debiste de hacerlo!" grito con frustración mientras sentía un profundo dolor en su corazón, y la culpa lo estaba desbordando.

" _Joven Uzumaki…"_ a las distancia un frustrado All Might sostenía a una noqueado Melissa, que había sido golpeada por uno de los tantos miles de escombros que flotaban a su alrededor. Sintiéndose inútil el símbolo de la paz tubo que ver como el joven Uzumaki, tubo que usar su cuerpo como escudo para evitar que el joven Midoriya fuera asesinado, "Joven uzumaki..." gruñendo sintió un nudo en la garganta.

"Izuku..." con sangre bajando de su boca, naruto vio como wólfram sonreía de forma arrogante, por el resultado de su ataque, gruñendo con dolor, el rubio se negó a caer, "No te desvalorices..." susurro con cansancio para girar la cabeza y mirar al peli verde que estaba llorando con impotencia, "Desde mi punto de vista… tu vida… tus objetivos… tus sueños, no podría dejarlos morir, incluso si eso significaba sacrificar mi miserable vida..." diciendo eso dio un suave respiro.

"Sensei..." conmovido el peli verde estaba por decir algo, sin embargo vio algo que lo dejo mudo, incrédulo vio como una extraña aura roja casi invisible envolvió al Uzumaki, que en solo segundos las heridas se cerraron para incredulidad del octavo y noveno usuario del One for all, pasando los segundos el aura desapareció dejando al shinobi casi curado por completo.

" **Imposible…** " Wolfram estaba seguro que había apuntado a las zonas vitales, pero ese chico seguía de pie y curado, era inaudito, **"¡¿Por qué demonios no te mueres?!"** con un rugido de rabia, hizo que toneladas y toneladas de escombros se elevaron para formar lentamente un cubo súper denso de metal que crecía a cada segundo.

Mientras Toshinori y Izuku trataban de pensar el como el rubio seguía vivo, este con una expresión mas seria se dio la vuelta para mirar a ambos héroes, "Creo que al menos por ahora es bueno dejar caer la farsa…" extendiendo su brazo derecha hizo que lentamente una esfera de energía que se asemejaba al viento se formara en la palma de su mano, esta poco a poco fue creciendo para tomar un tono blanco y un sonido de chirridos se fue produciendo.

" **Eso es…"** con temor Wolfram iba lanzar su ataque, pero cuando miro a los ojos al shinobi, sintió todo su cuerpo paralizarse, con un profundo miedo en su ser, vio como el cielo se torno rojo como sangre y que estaba crucificado por estacas de un metal oxidado y colgando sobre un mar de sangre, **"¿Qué es esto?"** su temor solo creció cuando se dio cuenta que no podía moverse y que el dolor que estaba sintiendo por estar crucificado estaba aumentando a cada segundo, escuchando graznidos miro el cielo para ver miles de cuervos descender y comenzar a picotear sus ojos y arrancarle pedazos de carne de todo su cuerpo **, "¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"** con un grito ensordecer volvió a la realidad y sostenerse la cabeza.

"…" con una mirada en blanco Naruto levanto su brazo derecho, sosteniendo una esfera de un metro de diámetro que tenia varios círculos girando a su alrededor y con decenas de pequeños relámpagos que se disparaban en todas direcciones, **"Raiton… Rasengan"** dando un giro lanzo el ataque.

En pánico Wolfram recupero la poca conciencia que le quedaba, para bajar su brazo y lanzar su ataque, solo para que este fuera dividido a la mitad por esa esfera con aspas, que antes que se diera cuanta ya estaba chocando contra su pecho. Deku salió volando por la gran explosión que ilumino la oscura noche, para su suerte fue atrapado por All Might que aun sostenía a Melissa y a David que estaban a sus pies, el gran brillo y fuerza de empuje duro unos segundos, hasta que estos finalmente fueron perdiendo fuerza.

"…" la silueta de Wolfram estaba en el medio del cráter que ese ultimo ataque había hecho, el villano estaba calcinado en la mayor parte de su cuerpo y había vuelto a la normalidad al perder el efecto de la droga que se inyecto y con la destrucción del prototipo, ya no le quedaba nada, poco a poco el cuerpo del villano fue cayendo para no levantarse, posiblemente nunca mas.

"…" en silencio Naruto dio un suspiro y dándose la vuelta se encontró con All Might y Midoriya, siendo estos dos que compartían la misma mirada de shock, sonriendo con cansancio el rubio de bigotes se dejo caer para sentarse en el suelo de la azotea destruida, "Supongo que tengo mucho que explicarles…" sonriendo de forma pacifica solo se dejo caer para mirar las estrellas.

Hoy era una linda noche de media luna…

 **Chan**

 **Channnn**

 **Channnnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Me despido de ustedes de donde sea que sean Costa rica Bolivia, Colombia, Brasil, Chile, Puerto rico, Uruguay, Panamá, Perú, Venezuela, USA, España, Cuba, Inglaterra, México, Argentina y demás países donde estén leyendo esta historia.**

 **Recuerden mientras más comentarios, más rápido actualizare la historia, sin más CHAAAAAUUUUUUU y que les vaya bien a ustedes y sus familias.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hola todo el mundo, uffff, realmente estoy frito, nunca pensé que estudiar un profesorado de matemáticas podría ser tan difícil, pero no negare que me gusta el reto que esta carrera me da, si soy un nerd Matemático, pero soy feliz con eso y eso es lo que mas importa, (ja que cliché sonó eso), aunque tampoco todo es malo, ¡Por fin salió un trabajo! Actualmente estoy trabajando con mi hermano y padre en la reparación y mantenimiento de un edificio de departamento, es un trabajo que durara tres semanas para ganar algo de dinero, así que no se extrañen si tardo mas de lo normal en publicar un capitulo nuevo.**

 **Ahora volvamos con la historia, como siempre gracias a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo, y vaya me olvide de celebrar que tenemos mas de 1000 comentarios, amigos tengo la sensación que esta historia superara a 'Un Sennin entre héroes' pronto, y si no me he olvidado de esa historia, esa aun sigue para ser terminada, solo que ahora esta tomando un merecido descanso.**

 **Pero por ahora solo puedo decir que este capitulo será la apertura de la siguiente saga, por eso es algo mas corto de lo normal, pero lo compensare en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **He estado pensando en mucho el desarrollo de la próxima saga, que es obviamente el campamento y la aparición de All for One, sin duda esta es de la saga del anime que mas ame, sin duda es épica y genial. Por eso tengo un mensaje importante al final de este capítulo que quiero que lean, pero antes de comenzar contestare algunos comentarios.**

 **Matias Samaniego Gonzales: Si el me pidió que le dejaba poder subir mi historia y hace, aunque el cambio de título me extraña, pero mhe, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **CoocFirmed: Bueno para un capítulo de casi veinte mil palabras fue demasiado bien, en cuanto a la relación entre Deku y Naruto, bueno eso se verá en este capítulo.**

 **black soul uzumaki; como siempre cuento con tu comentario, la verdad me alegra que te haya gustado, en cuantos a todos esos momentos que destacaste, bueno me sentía inspirado en escribir ese capítulo y si piensas que la batalla entre Naruto vs All might fue épica, te vas a caer de jeta al suelo cuando veas lo que se avecina, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Joel; gracias por tus apoyo viejo y espero que sigas expectante a los capítulos que vienen, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Sebas602; Bueno me alegra que te haya gustado, en cuanto a tu duda por la historia de Un sennin entre héroes, tratare de actualizarla después de Julio o agosto, ya que muchas de mis historias están aún estancadas y quiero seguirlas, pero el tiempo no está conmigo, en fin gracias por tu comentario.**

 **NatsuKurogane99: Gracias por tus palabras y si, en algunas peculiaridades me inspiro en los mutantes de Marvel y uno que otra referencia por ahí, y bueno seguiremos con las historias hasta que tengan un fin, a menos que muera, que mal suena eso, mhe sin más, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Hay muchos comentarios más que no llegue a contestar por falta de tiempo, espero sepan entender, pero en fin solo disfruten del capítulo.**

 **¡Aviso importante en el final de este capítulo!**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 29:** **Confió en ustedes…**

 _ **(Limites del noreste de Yugakure)**_

 _El sol lentamente fue ocultándose en el horizonte, de un gran bosque, donde se podía apreciar cuatro siluetas saltando entre las ramas de los grandes árboles, ellos eran el equipo 4, comandado por Haruma Tenko, estando a la cabeza del grupo conformado por Hado Takashi, Tohara Kimi y Uzumaki Naruto, los cuatro ninjas de Konoha se detuvieron cuando llegaron a un pequeño pueblo._

" _Por Kami-sama…" Kimi tuvo que cubrirse la nariz ante el terrible olor pútrido, de las decenas de cadáveres que estaba crucificado y colgando de los árboles o casas, horrorizada la adolescente tubo que dejar de mirar para perder su desayuno, esto fue imitado por Takashi que casi vacía el contenido de su estomago._

"…" _con una mirada muy seria, el shinobi veterano se acerco a el cuerpo de una niña de diez años que estaba colgando de una estaca de metal que atravesaba sus manos, al parecer fue apuñalada y luego se desangro, arrodillándose en el suelo noto que extrañamente, debajo de ella había un dibujo hecho con sangre, que era circulo con un triangulo en su interior, gruñendo el viejo ninja se levantó._

" _¿Quién pudo hacer esto?" pregunto con pesar Naruto, que había convocado a decenas de clones que comenzaron a bajar todos los cuerpos, al menos ellos merecían un entierro digno, mirando a su sensei vio como este aun miraba el símbolo que estaba en varias partes del pequeño pueblo._

" _La secta de los enfermos que alaban a un supuestos Dios llamado, Jashin…" con mala cara el veterano recordó todos el caos, que esta pequeña, pero peligrosa secta a estado haciendo en las naciones elementales, "Ellos alaban a su dios causando muerte y sufrimiento en donde quiera que vayan, mientras mas sangre derramen, mas complacen a su dios… son un grupo peligroso ya aunque algunos de ellos son solo civiles, han logrado usar de sacrificios a shinobis de rango D e incluso C, si hubiera un shinobi entre ellos siguiendo esta religión… no me puedo imaginar que tan peligroso pueden llegar a ser" explico con una grave seriedad Haruma, que estaba cruzado mirando con asco los cuerpos que fueron usados para 'satisfacer' a un dios._

" _Ya veo…" frunciendo el ceño el rubio menor se sintió asqueado por tal grupo de monstruos, mirando a su alrededor con atención, encontró algunos marcas de pisadas que se dirigían al bosque, "Son al menos ocho personas… y por el estado de los cuerpos, esto fue hace solo unas horas, deben de estar cerca…" diciendo eso se levanto del suelo para estar junto a sus compañeros, que esperaban las ordenes de su sensei._

"…" _con una mirada analítica, Tenko miro un momento a sus alumnos, "Uzumaki, es hora de ver si estas listo para comandar un equipo, ya estas a punto de ser un Jounin, un rango donde se debe de ser un líder nato… tu estas al mando…" diciendo eso dio un paso al costado para dejar vía libre el camino para encontrar a los responsables de este genocidio._

 _Dando un suspiro Naruto sintió la mirada de sus compañeros, que asintieron con la cabeza, de acuerdo que el comande el equipo, "Takashi puedes acercarte, hacer una exploración de la zona y decirme cuantos objetivos tenemos que acabar" asintiendo con la cabeza el chico moreno salto para seguir el rastro y recolectar toda información que pudiera ser relevante, mirando a la Kunoichi del grupo, Naruto hablo de nuevo, "Kimi-chan, prepara trampas alrededor del bosque, no podemos dejar que nadie se valla, una vez termines debes de volver a estar en la retaguardia como ultima defensa, ya que necesito que estés pendiente de que si alguno de nosotros es herido, tu eres nuestra única ninja médico, lo que tu seguridad es crucial para nuestra supervivencia, si algo llega a salir mal…"_

" _¡Hai!" acatando la orden, la niña de cabello blanco salió corriendo para perderse entre la oscuridad del bosque, al paso de los minutos Naruto saltaba entre las ramas, para llegar a un risco donde lo ubicaba cerca donde estaban sus objetivos, pero antes de llegar se detuvo cuando su equipo se reunió._

"…" _con una mirada pensativa el rubio menor tenia sus dudas, este era la primera vez que estaba a la cabeza de una misión y no quería estropearlo, pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando sus dos compañeros aterrizaron frente a el._

" _Listo taicho… tengo su ubicación exacta" informo Takashi que miro con seriedad y seguridad a su capitán, que aunque fuera casi cuatro años menor que el, demostró en estos casi dos años como compañero de equipo, que era un gran camarada y amigo._

" _Restringí el área y varias de las trampas ya están colocadas, todo listo Taicho" sonriendo Kimi informo sobre el cumplimiento de su tarea, ella al igual que su compañero moreno, tenían fe ciega en su capitán. En cuanto a Haruma, el viejo shinobi se sintió satisfecho con el equipo que estaba viendo, sin duda los tres estaban destinados a grandes cosas como uno de los mejores equipos que haya visto._

" _Chicos… una vez terminemos esta misión, iremos por una ronda de Ramen" sonriendo Naruto se puso de pie para caminar para el risco y mirar abajo donde estaba el 'campamento', donde estaban las personas que estaban dando caza, "Takashi… Kimi… ¿confían en mi?" pregunto de forma inesperada el rubio menor que se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus dos compañeros, que solo le sonrieron._

" _Claro que si, ¡Somos el equipo torbellino después de todo!" dijo una alejare Kimi con su personalidad burbujeante, que fue secundada por Takashi que asintió con la cabeza, de acuerdo con su compañero._

" _¿Equipo torbellino?" Riendo entre dientes el rubio menor sonrió ante el apodo que la Kunoichi puso al equipo cuatro, "Es hora de trabajar…"_

" _¡Hai!"_

 **############################**

"…" sentado en la azotea de la torre mas alta de la isla I, Naruto solo sonrió de forma leve ante la suave brisa que golpeaba su rostro, mirando a su lado vio como All Might junto con Midoriya caminaron hasta el, "¿Tienes varias preguntas…?" pregunto con suavidad a la vez que se levantaba con lentitud.

"Si" All Might poco a poco fue recuperando su musculatura para retomar la apariencia de su alter ego heroico, tuvo que hacerlo al escuchar como varios de sus alumnos estaban corriendo en donde estaban, "Tienes mucho que explicarnos joven Uzumaki" diciendo eso se dio la vuelta para buscar a David y ver que este reciba atención medica.

"Sensei…"

"Dime Naruto, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces" gruñendo el shinobi tubo que sostenerse con dolor su brazo derecho, su ataque Raiton y el forzar las puertas internas era una combinación muy peligrosa.

"…" Izuku frunció el ceño mirando al adolescente de cabello rubio, que ahora estaba buscando con la mirada su chaqueta que había dejado atrás, _"Ese último ataque, ¿Qué demonios fue? ¿Qué tan fuerte eres Naruto?"_ pensó con duda, cuando iba a decir algo tubo que ayudar a su maestro que le estaba costando mantenerse de pie.

"¡Chicos!" la atención de ambos adolescentes se dirigió en el gran grupo de sus compañeros, siendo encabezados estos por Momo, "¡Por kami-sama! ¡Debemos de llevarlos para que tengan atención medica!" chillo con apresuro la peli negra que vio con preocupación el estado de dos de sus compañeros.

"El es…" aunque antes que alguien los llevara, la atención recayó en Bakugo que se había encontrado con el cuerpo del villano, "¿Ustedes?" con incredulidad y furia miro a las adolescentes heridos, esta reacción fue compartido por varios mas, que solo miraron al shinobi, que solo se encogió de hombros.

"Nos venció y All Might tuvo que derrotarlo, pero al hacerlo hizo que el villano hiciera un ataque suicida, que bueno, hay esta…" fue la corta explicación del rubio que se separó de Deku, para caminar a las escaleras para irse.

"…" parpadeando aturdido Izuku fue observado por sus compañeros que buscaban respuestas, "Es verdad…" con una actitud mas seria, el peliverde defendió la mentira del Uzumaki, que convenció a sus compañeros, o al menos a la mayoría. Pasando los minutos todos ayudaron a sus dos compañeros para llevarlos para que sean atendidos.

Los días pasaron y la versión de Naruto fue compartida por todos los medios, que el villano reconocido como 'Wolfram', había tenido una batalla contra Midoriya Izuku y Uzumaki Naruto, donde ambos adolescentes tuvieron que ser rescatados por All Might, que había llegado para enfrentarse a la gran amenaza, que 'desafortunadamente' había fallecido, cuando el prototipo de Shield David tubo una falla, que causo una explosión eléctrica, que había calcinado el cuerpo del villano. Todos lo creyeron esa versión, ya que…

¿Qué otra versión podrían haber?

 **##########################**

"Amigo estas quemando la carne…"

"Mi Oka-san lo hace así"

"Pues tu Oka-san, es una terrible cocinera" si las miradas mataran, Kirishima ya estaría bajo tierra.

"No te metas con mi Oka-san" gruño Sero que estaba a cargo de cuidar la carne que estaba a la parrilla, que era para toda la clase 1-A que estaban conviviendo en una de las playas de la isla I, habían pasado unos días desde el incidente de la torre, y ahora todos estaban conviviendo y disfrutando la compañía del otro, en estas cortas vacaciones.

"¡Chicas tengo el balón!" la figura invisible de Toru cargaba una pelota de playa en sus manos, corriendo en la dirección donde estaban varias de sus amigas, que estaban junto a una red para jugar volley ball. En cuanto a otros alumnos estaban sentados en una gran mesa esperando de forma paciente que la cena sea servida.

"¿Midoriya?" Lida sentado junto a su amigo, vio que este estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y mirando en la dirección donde estaba Naruto, siendo este último que cargando sin problemas una gran hielera, con la asistencia de Shiori que traía los elementos menos pesados para la cena.

"…" sin escuchar al Tenya, el peli verde estaba solo mirando a su sensei, los recuerdos de su charla que tubo junto a All Might estaba fresca en sus recuerdos.

 **Flash back:**

 _Tanto Deku como Naruto fueron internados por sus heridas, aunque el ultimo solo lo hizo para estar con el peli verde y evitar la atención innecesarias de sus demás compañeros, ahora mismo los adolecentes estaban compartiendo una habitación de un hospital, donde Izuku estaba recostado en una cama con sus brazos y frente vendados, "Naruto, ¿Cuándo vas a decir algo?" preguntó con seriedad Midoriya que estaba viendo como su maestro, solo estaba parado junto a la ventana cruzado de brazos._

" _Ahora…" el shinobi se dio la vuelta para ver como la puerta de la habitación fue abierta, dejando pasar al símbolo de paz, que llevaba extrañamente globos con los grabados 'Mejórate', era obvio que el tenia que mantener las apariencias, aunque ni bien entro en la habitación, había perdido su apariencia heroica, dejando solo la cascara que era Toshinori._

" _Estoy aquí" con un aire más cansado y sombrío, el delgado rubio se acerco a la silla que estaba junto a la cama de su heredero y se sentó, "Puedes comenzar cuando quieras joven Uzumaki" pidió con paciencia al adolecente que aun estaba mirando la ventana._

"…" _con un suspiro el rubio con vendas se dio la vuelta para mirar a ambos héroes, "No soy de este mundo…"_

"…"

 _Un silencio incómodo se formo en la habitación, ya que el Uzumaki fue directo al punto, para gran consternación de los presentes, "¿Eres u-un extraterrestre-e?" fue la duda que Deku no pudo evitar preguntar, por más estúpido que sonara, era una posibilidad._

" _No" frunciendo el ceño Naruto se tomó un momento, para caminar y sentarse en la cama que estaba al otro lado de la habitación, "¿Han oído alguna vez el término multiverso?"_

" _Es una teoría ficticia que dice que existen una cantidad infinita de mundos diferentes, donde puede ser un reflejo de una dimensión de la otra, o otra completamente diferentes, donde en una los Quick nunca existieron o otra donde existieron desde el mismo origen de la humanidad, también podría ser solo pequeñas diferencias, como ser mujer en una dimensión alternativa…" Toshinori miro con duda la explicación de su heredero, que solo sonrió con timidez, "Veo mucho Rick and Morty…" con esa explicación dejo que el shinobi siguiera._

" _Llegue aquí hace un poco mas de dos años, en una de las miles de islas que rodean el país de Japón, hay una… puerta" dijo lo ultimo con seriedad, aunque sus dos espectadores aun tenían una vaga idea, no comprendían del todo su explicación, "Esta puerta conecta mi mundo con el de ustedes…"_

" _¿podrían llegar mas como tu aquí?" All Might estaba preocupado, si lo que el joven Uzumaki decia era cierto, tenían un mundo desconocido, que podía tener a millones de personas tan o mas fuerte que el shinobi, si eso llegaba a ser cierto y eran invadidos… los cosas no saldrían bien para su mundo._

" _Lo dudo… yo llegue solo por accidente, y como nunca vieron a alguien como yo antes, dudo que alguien mas de las tierras elementales haya venido antes que yo" dijo con seguridad recordando el como llego a este mundo, medio muerto, "intente regresar a mi mundo a los días siguientes… pero no pude, hay fue donde entendí que esta puerta solo funciona cada cierto tiempo, casi de forma aleatoria"_

" _¿No puedes volver?" pregunto con curiosidad esta vez Deku, que aún le costaba creer que su maestro era una especia de viajero dimensional._

" _Si puedo… pero" dando un suspiro Naruto se cruzó de brazos para mirar un momento el suelo, "Yo solo quería escapar del pasado, me negaba ver atrás y al paso de los meces en estar en este mundo, me di cuanta que nadie me conocía, nadie me buscaría, podría… encontrar paz" hablo con calma, pero seguridad sin dudar de sus propias ideas, "Aunque no estaba en mis planes disfrutar mi paz peleando contra hombres mutados o 'villanos', pero no me quejo"_

" _¿Por qué nos dices esto?" el shinobi tubo que voltear para ver la penetrante mirada que el simbolo de la paz le estaba dando._

" _Porque… confió en ustedes"_

 **Fin de flash back:**

" _Confió en ustedes…"_ esa frase se repitió varias veces en la mente de Midoriya, que aunque su sensei no le dijo mucho de su pasado antes de estar aquí o el como sobrevivió a un ataque mortal, contó el como termino aquí, y eso era una gran muestra de confianza que el peli verde apreciaba y mucho, "¿eh?" sintiendo que algo golpeaba su mejilla se encontró con Tsuyu, que había usado su lengua para golpear su mejilla.

"Midoriya-chan, ¿estás bien? Pareces muy distraído" dijo la niña rana mirando con curiosidad al adolecente con pecas, que salió de su transe.

"¡Si! ¡Lo siento! Solo estaba pensando" con su característica personalidad tímida el chico solo se centro en comer la cena que Kirishima y Sero estaba sirviendo.

"¿Qué diablos le paso a la carne?" Naruto no oculto su molestia al pinchar con un tenedor la carne que estaba quemada, mirando a los asadores estos solo sonrieron con pánico y vergüenza, "…" suspirando solo comenzó a comer sentando entre Shiori y Kaminari, todos los estudiantes de la A.U, disfrutando de esta cena y compañía del otro, incluso Naruto tuvo que admitir que a veces era mejor comer acompañado, que solo como estaba acostumbrado.

 **###########################**

En alguna parte de la cuidad, en los lugares con mayor taza de criminalidad, nos dirigimos a un pequeño bar, adentrándonos a él, podemos apreciar a varias personas de diferentes apariencias y géneros, siendo el más reconocible Shigaraki, que estaba golpeando con impaciencia sus dedos contra la mesa de madera donde estaba sentado.

"¿Así que ustedes quieren unirse?..." pregunto con lentitud y molestia el joven de cabello griseco, que miro con duda a sus nuevos miembros.

"¡Mi nombre es Toga, Himiko Toga! ¡La vida es dura y me gustaría un mundo en el que sea más fácil vivir!" fue el chillido de una adolescente delgada y de mediana estatura de cabello rubio, el cual recoge en forma de bollos desordenados a cada lado de la cabeza, luce un flequillo recto y corto junto con dos mechones que enmascaraban su rostro. Sus ojos son grandes pero rasgados de color ámbar con pestañas largas, ella tenia una gran sonrisa de felicidad, euforia o ¿psicópata?, era difícil de decir y que tuviera los colmillos un poco mas largo de lo normal solo le daba una imagen mas peligrosa, la rubia vestía un uniforme de colegiala estilo marinero con un suéter abotonado de gran tamaño que cubre la mayor parte de su falda, las mangas son largas y cubren hasta las palmas de sus manos. También lleva calcetines negros hasta las rodillas y zapatos clásicos del uniforme escolar japonés, "¡¿Ustedes han cruzado caminos con Naruto-kun?! ¡Porque me gustaría encontrarlo! Tenemos una cuenta pendiente…" susurro lo ultimo con una sonrisa mas grande y un brillo en sus ojos, todo mientras sostenía un cuchillo en su mano derecha.

"Que ruidosa…" gruño entre dientes un joven de cabello oscuro, que extrañamente tenia al parecer una piel mas oscura y quemada abrochada en la parte inferior de su rostro y ojos, "Me llaman Dabi… y me dijeron que en este antro siguen los ideales de Stain…" dijo con pereza y seriedad el villano que mirada a su alrededor con aburrimiento.

"Por eso venimos algunos" secundo esta vez un sujeto con características físicas reptiles, que cargaba varias armas en su espalda que eran cubiertas por vendas, "Pensé que estaría aquí…" gruño con molestia a ver que su modelo a seguir, no estaba entre los presentes en el bar.

"…" frunciendo el ceño Tomura vio con repulsión el ultimo comentario, entre los demás presentes estaba un sujeto de gran tamaño, 'Muscular' un villano que rayaba lo psicótico al tener una larga lista de homicidio que involucraba tantos héroes como civiles, otro era 'Mustard' un adolecente que vestía un traje completo con una mascara de gas que cubría su rostro, si se miraba a detalle se podía apreciar un revolver calibre 38, que colgaba desde la funda que estaba atada en su cintura, el siguiente era 'Magne' una mujer trasgenero con una aparecía que le hacia pasar con facilidad como un hombre, que cargaba sin problemas un gran rectángulo delgado que era cubierto por tela.

Otro villano era Twice, un hombre disfrazado con un traje completo oscuro con trazos grises y con un mascara que dejaba ver sus ojos blancos, "¿Tu eres nuestro líder? ¡Te vez genial! Aunque no te ofendas, pero no esperaba servir a un raro de leotardo y con manos en todo su cuerpo, debe de ser tu fetiche, ¡ser manoseado!" varios miraron duda al bipolar sujeto que alabo y luego insulto a Tomura que sentía que su paciencia se estaba acabando cada vez mas rápido.

El siguiente era un Mr. Compress, otro extraño villano con una vestimenta mas extraña que los demás, teniendo su rostro cubierto por una mascara y llevar un gran abrigo de color amarillo que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, tenía un sombrero de copa y un bastón de madera en su mano derecha donde se apoyaba de forma relajada. El ultimo de los reclutas era Moonfist, un extraño sujeto que vestía una camisa de fuerza de cuerpo completo, que estaba hecha completamente de cuero y sujetador con correas, pero lo que mas lo destacaba, era como su boca era lo único visible, dejando ver los grotesca boca con dientes metálicos.

"Todos son buenos prospectos Tomura, cada uno tiene un buen registro de todo lo que han hecho… valen mucho la pena" comento Kurogiri que estaba detrás de la barra del bar, mirando a todos los villanos que estaban en este lugar, con diferentes razones, pero tal vez con objetivos parecidos.

"…" con molestia el líder de la liga de villanos miro Dabi, quien al parecer era la cabecilla de este singular grupo, "Me serán útiles… yo seré su líder desde ahora"

"¿Por qué?" interrumpiendo a Shigaraki, Dabi miro con duda a su supuesto líder, "Yo vine a este lugar buscando una buena organización y un líder capaz… y por lo que vi, este lugar no tiene ninguna de esas dos cosas" dando un suspiro levanto su mano derecha que fue cubierta de un fuego azulado, cuando vio que Tomura se estaba acercando de forma peligrosa, "¿Por qué seguir un líder sin convicción?" pregunto con su actitud trasparente que estaba molestando cada vez más a Shigaraki, "Dime tu objetivo y sabré si quiero depositar mi confianza en esta organización…"

" **Que la sociedad se derrumbe…"** todos centraron su atención en una pantalla que acaban de encenderse en la habitación, mostrando solo una silueta oscura, que incluso siendo solo una imagen, logro incomodar a todos los posibles candidatos, **"Nuestro objetivo es hacer caer esta sociedad, para recrearla a una que se adecue a nosotros, donde no seamos vistos como los monstruos y enfermos que la sociedad dice que somos, ¿no suena eso bien? Un mundo donde puedan ser ustedes mismos…"**

"Hummmm" una sonrisa torcida se formo en el rostro se Toga, que golpeando la punta de su cuchillo contra su mejilla, sonrío de gran manera mostrando sus afilados colmillos, "¿Un mundo donde seamos nosotros mismos? ¡Estoy dentro!" grito con euforia, para ser seguida por varios de los villanos que les sonó tentador el formar parte de una nueva sociedad, donde ellos sean los que mandaran y no se limitaran por las leyes que la sociedad actual le estaba imponiendo.

"…" levantando una ceja, el manipulador de fuego azulado bajo su mano para mirar la pantalla con curiosidad, "Eso me interesa…" diciendo eso coloco sus manos en sus bolcillos para escuchar, sea quien sea que estuviera la otro lado de la televisión.

"No me agradan Sensei…" gruño Tomura que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que estos incautos quisieran, su objetivo para el era claro, matar a All Might y ver el mundo sumirse en las llamas de caos.

" **Paciencia Tomura…"** ante el tono amenazante y autoritario de All for One, Shigaraki bajo la cabeza y se mantuvo en silencio sin querer arriesgarse a provocar la ira de su maestro, **"Yo mismo me asegure de buscarlos a ustedes, personas peligrosas que no fallaran en lo que les pido…"**

"¿Cuál es el plan?" pregunto con impaciencia Muscular que estaba ansioso de salir a romper cráneos, esa fue la única razón por la que se unió a este circo.

" **En algunos días los alumnos mas prometedores y jóvenes de la U.A estarán en un campamento de entrenamiento lejos todo civilización en el medio del bosque"** ante la pantalla donde mostraba la imagen del verdadero líder de la legión, se mostro el campamento y varias imágenes mas de los héroes profesionales que estaban a cargo del campamento, **"Según mis fuentes algunos héroes profesionales serán invitados a ir… para vigilar a nuestro objetivo"**

Todos los presentes vieron la imagen clara de Naruto en la pantalla, todos lo conocían, ¿Cómo no hacerlo?, era de uno de los casos mas polémicos de la actualidad, un adolecente que tiene una larga lista de delitos que solo un villano de clase A tendría, pero irónicamente este estaba en una de las mejores academias para héroes, el solo pensarlo era contradictorio.

"¿Tenemos que matarlo?" pregunto con curiosidad Dabi que miro con extrañes esta acción, ¿matar a un posible futuro villano que podría estar algún día en sus filas?

"Eso suena un buen reto" sonriendo de forma arrogante Muscular se intereso en enfrentarse al demonio de la U.A, supuestamente alguien que daba a la talla para rivalizar con los héroes en el top 10.

"…" Himiko solo sonrió ante la imagen del Uzumaki, apretado el mango de su cuchillo tembló ante la idea de encontrarse una vez mas con el.

" **Ustedes no lograrían hacerle frente… ninguno de ustedes"** varios de los villanos se sintieron ofendidos ante al ser menospreciados de esta forma, todos juntos seria suficiente para derribarlo y acabarlo de forma definitiva, o al menos eso pensaban todos ellos, **"Por eso tengo un plan para Uzumaki, tenemos dos reclutas que estarían mas que felices de encargarse de esta molestia y traerlo a nosotros"**

"¿Y quienes son?" pregunto con duda Kurogiri aún no estaba al tanto de quienes eran estos 'villanos', que podrían lidiar con un monstruo como ese chico.

" **Todo se revelara a su tiempo, por ahora solo prepárense, porque conseguir al Uzumaki no es nuestro único objetivo…"**

 **Chan**

 **Channnn**

 **Channnnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Me despido de ustedes de donde sea que sean Costa rica Bolivia, Colombia, Brasil, Chile, Puerto rico, Uruguay, Panamá, Perú, Venezuela, USA, España, Cuba, Inglaterra, México, Argentina y demás países donde estén leyendo esta historia.**

 **¡Mensaje importante!**

 **Bueno la verdad es que quería compartir con ustedes un comentario o en este caso un PM bastante interesante, que prefiero que lo lean antes que nada.**

 _ **Thedarking**_

 _ **Hola Zero, soy un lector reciente de tus historias, casi nunca suelo dejar comentarios, porque prefieron enviar mensajes privados por PM, pero bueno en estas tres ultimas semanas me acabo de leer todo lo que publicaste y puedo admitir que estas en mi top cinco de mejores autores de Fanfic de habla Hispana, lo único que te quita puntos para que no estés primero en mi Top, es que aún no has terminado historias como Un Sennin entre héroes y el comienzo de un guerrero, que son dos de tus mejores historias, pero debo de ser comprensible, ya que lo mas difícil de una historia, es dar un final a todo.**_

 _ **Pero bueno yo solo quiero proponerte una idea, la introducción de Nana Shimura, la séptima usuaria del One for all y maestra de All Might, ella es una personaje que desde su primera aparición hizo que me enamore de ella, es tan carismática y buena que me hubiera gustado que hubiera tenido mas protagonismo en este gran anime llamado Boku no hero. Yo no soy escritor, pero si un gran lector.**_

 _ **Por eso te pido como un gran favor la introducción de este personaje en tu historia, que aunque tenga sus fallas, esta entre los mejores Crossover de Boku no hero que eh leído, con solo leer la batalla de Naruto y All Might, se que tu valoras estos dos grandes animes, el que hicieras que All Might mostrara su determinación ante Naruto y le diera ese ultimo golpe, con la fresa de "Con personas como tu… puedo confiar en que la nueva generación se enfrentara a las amenazas que están por llegar…" ¡Joder! Me sacaste una gran sonrisa con esa frase.**_

 _ **Tengo miles de cosas que comentar de esta historia, la diferencia de ideales que tiene este Naruto comparado con los demás héroes, las peleas, la lenta y buena forma de evolución de personaje que tiene Naruto, el peso psicológico de los Flash back donde muestran lo diferente que es este Naruto comparado con el Cannonico, pero en cuanto al romance…**_

 _ **Hubiera preferido que no sea Harem y que si hay un interés amoroso sea con Ibara, porque amigo, tu si que le diste una construcción increíble a la extraña relación entre ambos, me emociona este Shipeo entre Naruto x Ibara, pero bueno es tu historia, así que no pudo quejarme mucho de eso, (además que hicieras una chica de Todoroki me agrada, siempre me gusto la versión femenina de este personaje, incluso mas que el original Jajaja, y debo de decir que ese imbécil que te insulto por este cambio, que se J-O-D-A)**_

 _ **Pero bueno ya me estoy yendo por las ramas y no quiero hacer este comentario mas largo de lo necesario, para la introducción de Nana a tu historia, se me ocurren varios escenarios, donde el mejor de ellos es…**_

 _ **¿Qué tal si All for One no mato a Nana?**_

 _ **All for One es un villano temible y audaz, el matar a Nana seria un desperdicio a su punto de vista, por eso decide dejarla vivir y secuestrarla, si me leyera esto en el manga me lo creería, ya que ni Toshinori ni Gran Torino encuentran el cuerpo de Nana, solo saben que ella se sacrificó, para que los dos pudiera escapar de una muerte segura ante las manos de All for One. En fin mi hipótesis o idea para que tú puedas usar en tu historia es.**_

 _ **Que All for One haya roto la mentalidad de Nana y la haga una especie de sirviente, (ojo nada malo como sexual, por dios el imaginarlo ya me causa nauseas) Sino como un caso del Soldado del invierno, ¿te agrada las películas de Marvel no? Pues puedes darte una idea de la situación Nana, ella fue capturada y al paso de los años, su verdadero 'yo' fue desapareciendo para dejar la cascara que ahora es la marioneta de All for One, ella podría ser un reto mas adecuado en el campamento para Naruto, ya que no veo a Muscular, Dabi o Himiko pudiendo lograr mucho contra Naruto, aunque tengo una idea de quienes son esos dos desconocidos que ha mencionado All for One en capítulos anteriores.**_

 _ **En fin esa es mi idea, un Nana rota y siendo controlada por All for One, moriría en paz si lo haces, ya que tienes una gran capacidad para crear tramas y sagas geniales, como lo demostraste con tu ultimo capitulo, que esta mejor que la película en si, si luego quieres hacer que Nana este en el Harem con Naruto, no me importaría verlo. Pero solo con saber que tu escribieras un encuentro entre Nana y all Might, ¡Seria épico! Espero que te interese mi proposición, y bueno solo adiós y buena suerte.**_

 **Como amo este tipo de comentarios, por esto me gusta escribir historias para ustedes, solo Hyoma me ha dejado comentarios tan largos que me dan mucho que pensar y eso siempre lo agradezco, me gustaría que me dejen más comentarios como estos, que den ideas o proposiciones para el futuro de este historia, pero en fin, este chico dio una oferta tentadora y además de esa una buena explicación de como introducir a Nana en la historia, pero no estoy seguro aun.**

 **Por eso les pregunto a ustedes ¿Qué piensan? Voten en los comentarios ya que me gustaría saber su opinión.**

 **PSD: publicare una OVA el 25 de mayo. Y el primero de Junio será el comienzo de saga del campamento, hasta entonces nos vemos CHAAAAUUUUUUU y que les vaya bien.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hola gente, como lo prometido, aquí les tengo una OVA, que tuve mis dudas en publicar, ya que a mi punto de vista, es algo oscuro e con una trama pesada, me costo escribirlo y bueno solo espero que les guste, por cierto a muchos les gusto la idea de que Nana sea integrada, y no se preocupen, el que ella sea 'una mas del Harem' aun esta lejos de ser realidad, ya que aun no la considero una amante para Naruto, sino algo mas que veremos en el futuro.**

 **¡Aviso importante!**

 **Muchos me mencionan la historia de Un Sennin entre héroes o una llegada inesperada, esas dos son grandes historias, que créanme si fuera por mi publicaría un capitulo por semana de cada historia, pero amigos no cuento con el tiempo y ahora mismo tengo problemas personales que involucra la salud de un integrante de mi familia.**

 **Por eso solo les pido paciencia, la historia de 'Un Sennin entre héroes' esta de descanso, ya que esa historia la escribí sin pausa durante casi un año, merece un buen descanso, además estoy un poco bloqueado con esa historia, pero les aseguro que para este fin de año, ya publicare capítulos mensualmente.**

 **En cuanto a 'Una llegada inesperada', bueno me di cuanta que es demasiado difícil escribir dos historias al mismo tiempo, que son tan diferentes, ya que Ronin, Naruto es una persona seria, frio, calculador, violento y un asesino despiadado. En cuanto al Naruto en el mundo de Avatar, el es 100% Cannon, ósea inocente, torpe, alegre, inocente y pervertido a la vez (No nos engañemos, el Jutsu Sexy es una técnica perversa, en mas de un sentido y de mis favoritas, ja extraño).**

 **Espero sepan comprender y sin mas disfruten de este capitulo.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Omoke 1:** **Una sonrisa quebrada…**

 _Mi nombre es Toga, Himiko Toga, desde que soy pequeña, mis padres me dijeron que todos nacemos diferentes y únicos, que no importa que peculiaridad tenga, siempre seré única y buena ante los ojos de mis padres, siempre estuve feliz de que mis padres me dijeran eso y cuando fui creciendo me sentí mas y mas emocionada de lo que podría hacer._

 _Tal vez tendría la habilidad de cambio de apariencia de mi Oka-chan, que podía cambiar el color de sus ojos y cabello, era gracioso verla confundir a mi Oto-chan de vez en cuando. O tal vez la peculiaridad de mi padre que era el no hacer ruido al caminar, era una habilidad extraña, pero también divertida, no me molestada que mi Oka-chan fuera ama de casa y mi Oto-chan un oficinista._

 _¿Tal vez yo podría ser una heroína? ¡Eso seria genial!_

 _Los años pasaron y cuando cumplí cinco, me di cuenta que era la única de mi clase sin una peculiaridad que me hiciera especial, eso me molestaba y que mis propias compañeros se burlaran de mi, solo me hacia enojar mas, pero mis padres me consolaban diciendo que yo podría ser como una flor tardía, me tomaría tiempo, pero algún día mostraría lo especial que era._

 _Cuando había cumplido seis años, note que me sentía extraña, cada vez que miraba algo de un fuerte color rojo, me sentía rara y cuando me corte un dedo por accidente con un cuchillo, sentí una rara satisfacción cuando chupe la herida, no sabia explicar porque me gusto tanto esa sensación y cuando se lo dije a mi Oka-chan._

" _No es bueno que hagas eso…"_

 _¿Por qué no podría hacer algo que me hace sentir bien? ¿Acaso eso era malo? No lo sabia y nadie se acerco para decírmelo, pasando un par de años mas, cuanto tenia solo ocho años, volvía a casa luego de estar en la escuela, volví por el camino de siempre, pero esa vez me encontré con algo particular, un pájaro herido que estaba tirado en el suelo, tenia lo que parecía ser un golpe en el pecho que fue resultado de una canica que los niños de su barrio solían usar con sus resorteras._

 _No sabia porque, pero ver la sangre brotar de la herida, el escuchar los quejidos de ese pequeño animal, una parte de mi quería ayudarla, pero otra parte mas grande de mi misma, quería otra cosa, sin pensarlo tome al pájaro en mis manos y lentamente me lo lleve a la boca, cuando lo tuve en mi boca y lo mordí, cuando la sangre llego a mi lengua._

 _Me sentí bien…_

 _Muy bien…_

 _Dando fuertes mordiscos solo quise que la satisfactoria sensación durara mas, ignorando el débil aleteo del pequeño animal y sus débiles chillidos, me lo comí, su carne, su sangre, sus plumas que quedaron alrededor de mis labios, ese cálido elixir rojizo que pasaba por mi garganta, me hacia sentir…. ¿Completa?._

 _No lo supe en ese momento, pero emocionada corrí a mi hogar, para contarle de este descubrimiento a mis padres, cuando llegue a mi casa y se los dije, me sentí confusa por la mirada de mi Oka-chan, ella no le gustaba que tubería aun la sangre del pequeño pájaro en mis labios, lo siguiente que recuerdo fue el cinturón de mi Oto-chan golpeando mi espalda, diciéndome que lo hice, estaba mal._

 _¿Por qué estaba mal?_

 _¿Por qué me lastimaban?_

 _Ellos no me lo decían, pero sabia que mis padres se volvían cada vez más y más lejanos de mí, ellos me solían solo ignorar, como si no estuviera, mi Oto-chan volvía cansado de casa luego del trabajo y cuando me quería acercar a el, para contarle de mis buenas calificaciones en la escuela o lo que hice, el solo decía que estaba cansado y se iba a dormir o estar con Oka-chan._

 _¿Por qué se alejaba?_

 _Mi Oka-chan a veces se olvidaba de mi, tenia que acostumbrarme a eso, siempre pensé que ella solo estaba cansada por lavar ropa y hacer la comida para mi todos los días, sabia que ella me quería, pero aun así, ¿Por qué no me abrazaba como antes o me decía que me amaba?_

 _¿Por qué los dos se alejaba de mí? ¿Había algo mal en mí, que los alejaba? ¿Qué había de mal en mí?_

 _Ni siquiera supe cuanto tiempo paso, pero ya estaba en la preparatoria, teniendo ya casi 13 años me di cuenta que no era tan popular como las demás chicas, que estaban rodeados de muchas personas y eran felices, yo no tenia amigos, y que me molestaran por ser 'La rara' de la clase, solo hizo que odiara ir a la academia, pero aun así siempre sonreía, ¿Eso me ayudaría a hacer amigos? ¿A ser alguien en este mundo gris?_

 _Pero aun así nadie se acercó a mí, nadie me noto, nadie me quiso, ¿y si era yo misma? ¿Y si mostraba como era en realidad? Recuerdo haber llevado un cuchillo para cortar carne de la cocina de mi hogar, mi yo verdadero quería ver sangre correr, y tomar el lugar de aquellos que son reconocidos. Ese mismo día me acerque a la chica mas popular de la academia, 'Hanare Iroichi', era una linda chica de origen europeo que llego a esta escuela y se gano el cariño de todos, por su actitud optimista, carismática y enérgica._

 _Ella era tan hermosa, su cabello dorado como el oro, sus ojos rojos como zafiros, y un cuerpo que me superaba por mucho, ella era quien yo quería ser, ella era quien mi verdadera yo quería que tomara su lugar, quería ser ella._

 _Luego de que las clases acabaran, la seguí por las oscuras calles de su lindo vecindario, antes que ella llegara a su casa, la tome con fuerza de su cabello y la arrastre a un callejón, ella era tan débil físicamente comparada conmigo, y su peculiaridad de hacer que su cuerpo brillara no le serviría en lo mas mínimo aquí, recuerdo su mirada, ¿yo le daba miedo? ¿Ya la aterraba? Ella pataleaba y no dejaba de gritar._

 _¿Por qué me sentía… mal?_

 _Antes que lo supiera solo la solté y la vi correr, escuchaba su llanto y gritos de ayuda, yo solo pude darme la vuelta e irme, quería irme a casa, no salió como esperaba que saliera, yo no quería lastimarla… ¿o sí? mi mente estaba confusa._

" _¿Himiko-chan?" en mi camino me cruce con 'Ren Washi', uno de mis compañeros de clase, que era tan popular como Hanare, el también era lindo, tenia el cabello oscuro y unos ojos con tonos grises que se ocultaban detrás de unos lentes, el era el mas alto y fuerte atléticamente de la clase, "¿Estas bien?"_

 _No se cuando fue que tome el mango del cuchillo que estaba en mi mochila, ahora solo quería hacer lo que estaba por hacer con su compañera de clase, mi verdadero yo gritaba en mi mente, que lo hiciera, el solo recordar la mirada de shock de Ren cuando corrí contra el, cuando lo apuñale con mi cuchillo, en su estomago._

 _¿Qué había hecho?_

 _¿Y porque no se detenía?_

 _¿Era por ese cálido líquido rojo que salpicaba mis manos? ¿Por la expresión de Ren que estaba llorando? No se como termino sentado sobre su torso, con mi cuchillo hundiéndose una y otra vez en su pecho, la sangre llego a salpicar hasta mi rostro y cuando roso mis labios…_

 _Lo sentí de nuevo… esa sensación de estar completa… satisfecha… esta era._

 _Lamiendo la sangre de mis labios me sentí eufórica, quería mas, mucho mas, no se cuantas veces lo apuñale, pero parecía que fueron durante horas, pero tuve que detenerme, cuando sentí unas gotas de agua caer sobre mis manos, levantando la mirada pensé que estaba lloviendo, pero no había una sola nube en el cielo._

 _¿Entonces esas gotas? Llevando mis manos a mi rostro note que lágrimas bajaban de mis ojos, ¿Por qué lloraba, no estaba triste o si? Cuando baje la mirada, me congele al ver la mirada sin vida de Ren, el estaba tirado en el suelo, sobre un charco de sangre, con su uniforme teñido de rojo y con su pecho deformado por los cientos de cortes que había recibido._

 _¿Qué había hecho?_

 _Antes que lo supiera, escuche un grito perteneciente a una mujer que estaba cargando un cesto de ropa, en un techo de un apartamento de dos pisos, su grito alerto a todo el vecindario, muchas personas la estaban mirando con ¿miedo?, al levantarme deje caer el cuchillo junto al cuerpo de mi compañero de clase, sentía mi cabeza estallar en ese momento, miles de pensamientos pasaban por mi cabeza y solo pude decir una cosa._

 _Lo siento…_

 _Lo siento…_

 _Lo siento…_

 _No sabia cuantas veces me había disculpado con Ren, y no deje de hacerlo mientras corría por las calles alejándome de la escena, ni siquiera note que era mas rápida y fuerte que antes, cuando llegue cerca de mi hogar, había llegado cerca de un área de construcción, donde me detuve para recuperar el aliento, cuando mire a mi alrededor, me encontré con un ventanal._

 _En el reflejo del cristal estaba la imagen de Ren, el pánico y la culpa invadió todo mi ser, me costaba creer lo que estaba viendo, antes que pudiera decir algo, note como la imagen de Ren se estaba derritiendo y mirando mis manos vi como un liquido blanco viscoso caía, lentamente la imagen del cristal fue cambiando mostrando mi imagen original._

 _Tenia miles de preguntas en mi cabeza, pero solo quería irme a casa, quería que mis padres me abrazaran y me digan que todo esta bien, corrí y corrí hasta que llegue a mi vecindario, yendo por los callejones salte la valla, para quedar en el jardín trasero de mi hogar, cuando entre corrí para ver a mis dos padres, que estaban en la cocina de la casa._

" _Hija… ¿Qué has hecho?"_

 _Fue el susurro de mi Oka-chan que aun se repetía miles de veces en mi cabeza, sus miradas de terror y miedo, hizo que mi corazón me doliera… y mucho, intente decir algo, pero cuando vi las luces azules y rojas desde la ventana que daba afuera, supe que la policía había llegado, el ver el teléfono en la mano de mi Oto-chan, era obvio que el los llamo._

 _¿Por qué todo salió tan mal?_

 _¿Por qué el ser yo misma me costo todo?_

 _¡¿Por qué me tenían miedo?!_

 **##########################**

Días, semanas, meces, Himiko ya perdio la noción del tiempo desde que huyo de casa y tomo la decisión de ser ella misma, esto la llevo a grandes descubrimientos, como que tenia una variante de la peculiaridad de su padre, que le permitía ser indetectable y no hacer el mas mínimo sonido a la hora de hacer lo que mejor hacia, luego supo que cuando probaba la sangre de alguna persona, no solo ganaba su apariencia, sino que también su peculiaridad, todo dependiendo de la cantidad de sangre que consumía.

Hasta ahora llevaba la cuenta de haber matado 25 personas, todos diferentes y únicos con sus grandes peculiaridades, fue hermoso beber su sangre y hacerse pasar por ellos al menos periodos cortos de tiempo, ahora mismo estaba en la cuidad de Tokyo, en las interminables calles repletas de personas que iban de un lado a otro, viviendo sus propias vidas.

Vistiendo aun el uniforme de su antigua escuela, Toga camino dando pequeños saltos alegres, dirigiéndose a las zonas mas peligrosa de la gran cuidad, no se mostró afectada por las miradas que estaba recibiendo.

"Solo miren a esa linda perra" fue el comentario de sujeto encapuchado que estaba junto a un grupo, que era su banda de al menos trece personas, todos ellos miraron en la misma dirección que su líder, que miraba como una mocosa rubia pasaba cerca de ellos, "¿Cuándo abres esas piernas cariño?" pregunto con una sonrisa perversa el delincuente, que vio como la rubia volteo a ellos.

"hmmmm~" sonriendo con burla Himiko dio un guiño a la banda, con lentitud la chica se dirigió a un callejón, este gesto fue interpretado como una invitación para ir tras ella. Obviamente todos ellos fueron con entusiasmo, pensando que tendrían algo de diversión, pero cuando llegaron al callejón, ya no había nadie.

"¿Dónde esta esa perra?" gruño el líder del grupo, que miro a su alrededor con frustración, sin que lo notara, desde la oscuridad detrás de el, surgieron un par de brazos que envolvieron su cuello.

"Shhhhh~"

"¡Ahhhhgggggg!" lo ultimo que sintió el sujeto, fue una navaja clavarse en su garganta y dar un corte de lado a lado, en shock vio el geiser de sangre que brotaba de su garganta cercenada, de entre la oscuridad una sonriente Toga surgió, con su cuchillo en mano, soltó a su víctima que cayo al suelo para desangrarse en segundos.

"¡¿Qué demonios-s?!" mas de un integrante de la banda retrocedieron unos pasos al ver como su jefe fue asesinado.

Riendo con suavidad, la rubia tomo el cuchillo y lo llevo a su boca para dar una larga lamida a la sangre que manchaba el arma blanca, "¡Mmmmmm! No esta mal" sonriente disfruto del cálido liquido carmesí, mirando a sus otros perseguidores sonrió aun mas, "¿Quién sigue?"

"¡Maten a esa bruja!" toda la pandilla se abalanzo contra la adolecente, que sin dejar de sonreír solo apretó el agarre de su cuchillo, uno de los delincuentes escupió lo que parecía ser un veneno, pero la rubia solo se movió de un lado a otro, esquivando cada golpeo o ataque que era lanzado contra ella.

"¡Ahg!" otro integrante de la banda cayo, cuando fue apuñalado en el pecho, y luego ser pateado en la cara y ser derribado, uno a uno cada atacante fue cayendo, apuñalado, golpeado y acribillado, hasta que finalmente solo quedaron seis de los integrantes de la banda.

" _Me siento tan… feliz"_ eufórica Toga dio un corte horizontal, que corto de forma grotesca a otro atacante, que perdio todo su intestino que cayo al suelo, con su permanente sonrisa la rubia maniobro el cuchillo para cortar la garganta de otro y verlo morir, _"Pero… ¿Por qué siento que me falta algo mas?"_ deteniéndose un momento sintió que algo le faltaba, aunque esto se sintiera bien, sentía que se estaba perdiendo de algo mas.

Lastimosamente en su distracción, uno de los delincuentes, saco una pistola taser y disparo contra la chica, dándole justo en la nuca, con miles de voltios pasando a través de su cuerpo, la rubia cayó paralizada, "¡Maldita perra!" los miembros de la banda, no lo pensaron dos veces, antes de lanzarse como animales sobre la chica derribada, para molerla a golpes y patadas.

Himiko ni siquiera se molesto en gritar, su sonrisa siguió grabada en su rostro, que extrañamente se contrarrestaba por los lágrimas que estaban bajando de sus ojos, sus ojos solo reflejaban dolor, ¿Qué hacia en este lugar? ¿Cómo termino así? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la estaban golpeando? ¿No les gustaba su verdadera **yo**?

"Esto es por Greck bruja" uno de los delincuentes saco una bajaba y aparto a sus compañeros, dejando mostrar a la apaleada chica, que tenia su labio roto, un ojo rojo con sangre bajando de este, varios moretones y ropa sucia, "No tienes idea de cuanto disfrutare esto…" usando la navaja, el sujeto corto el abrigo que cubría a la adolecente dejándola solo con su sostén, bajando sus manos le arranco la falda.

"…" inmóvil Toga solo se mantuvo quieta y con la mirada perdida, llorando en silencio, con una sonrisa que lentamente fue desapareciendo, _"Oka-chan… Oto-chan… estoy cansada"_

" _Himiko-chan, recuerda lavarte los dientes antes de irte a dormir"_

" _¡Hai!"_

" _¿Quién quiere su beso de las buenas noches?"_

" _¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo!"_

" _Muy bien… buenas noches Himiko-chan…"_

Toga podría jurar que sintió su frente ser besado por sus padres, su sonrisa finalmente se desvaneció, y su mirada se fue apagando, _"Buenas noches…"_ pensando eso se dispuso a cerrar los ojos, pero un sonido hizo que los abriera nuevamente. Todos los presentes miraron por la entrada del callejón una silueta, que era al parecer un adolecente, que vestía una sudadera de capucha negra, y unos pantalones del mismo color, su estatura no era tan alta, dando a entender que tal vez solo era un adolecente entre 14 o 15 años.

"¿eh?" el delincuente que estaba sobre Himiko se levanto, para separarse de la chica y apuntar su navaja al recién llegado, lentamente los brazos del sujeto brotaron espinas, y sus demás compañeros se pusieron detrás de el en guardia, "¡Sera mejor que te vayas! ¡O serás tu al que le corte la garganta!" amenazo con su arma, pero solo gano que el recién llegado caminara hasta donde estaba ellos, "¡Dije que te largues!" mirando a uno sus compañeros, hizo que este recargara el Taser, para disparar contra el encapuchado.

El tiro dio directo en el pecho del recién llegado, pero este no se detuvo, aun con la descarga que pasaba por su cuerpo, este solo tomo los cables y se los quito, esto fue suficiente para que los restantes miembros de la banda se asustaran, "¿Qué demoni-" el portador del arma eléctrica no pudo terminar su pregunta, ya que de manera instantánea el encapuchado estaba frente a el, tomándolo del cuello y levantándolo del suelo. "¡No-o!" gruñendo intento zafarse del agarre, pero solo sufrió de la agonía de los dedos del encapuchado atravesar la piel de su cuello, de forma grotesca su cuello fue desgarrado y finalmente asesinado.

"¡Monstruo!" otro de los delincuentes, se abalanzo contra ese monstruo, tomando de un bote de basura un tubo de acero, dio un golpe, pero el tubo fue atrapado en el aire y se le fue arrebatado, para ser insertado en su boca, la sangre salpico el suelo cuando el tubo atravesó la garganta y cuello del delincuente, que cayó agonizante en el suelo. Sin detenerse ahí, el encapuchado dejo caer el cuerpo de la primera persona que mato y ataco a los cuatro restantes.

A uno de ellos de dio un golpe brutal en el pecho, que produjo el desagradable sonido de costillas ser rotas en pedazos, matándolo, esquivando un escupitajo venenoso el encapuchado, tomo al delincuente y le rompió el brazo con un movimiento, solo para después lanzarlo varios metros al cielo y luego este callera, matándolo en el impacto de la caída de al menos treinta metros.

"…" en shock Toga se levanto para ver como el recién llegado, tomo al delincuente con espinas y estrello su cabeza contra una pared, el resultado fue el salpicar de la sangre y sesos que manchaban las paredes, "…" no sabia porque, pero se sentía caliente por dentro y tubo que sonreír cuando vio como el ultimo delincuente, era tomado de cuello y ser estrellado contra el suelo repetida veces, haciendo que solo se escucharan el tronar de huesos rotos.

El encapuchado una vez dejo a todos los vándalos muertos, se dio la vuelta para mirar a la niña herida en el suelo, arrodillándose hasta quedar a su lado, extendió su mano para tocar con suavidad la cabeza de la adolecente, "Estarás bien…" fue el susurro del chico que hizo que un débil brillo azulado cubriera su mano derecha, muy lentamente las heridas de la rubia se fueron sanando, "Todo estará bien…"

Himiko no había escuchado esa frase hace mucho tiempo, y el solo escucharlo hizo que su corazón diera un brinco, ¿el estaba preocupado por ella? ¿Le importaba lo que sucediera con ella?, con esas preguntas en su cabeza, solo deseo saber mas de este encapuchado.

"Tu… ¿Quién eres?" pregunto con suavidad la rubia de ojos rasgados, que quedo inmóvil, mirando el único ojo azul que se podía ver debajo de esa capucha, también noto algunos mechones de cabello que eran de un color dorado, como ella, y aunque estaba oscuro, podía ver lo que parecían ser, "¿Bigotes?" pensó intrigada, sintiéndose cada vez mejor, noto que se podía poner de pie.

"Naruto…" fue la simple respuesta del rubio, que se había sacado su sudadera, para envolverla alrededor de la chica, que tenia sus ropas rasgadas y rotas.

"Naruto…" la rubia casi saboreo el solo decir ese nombre, ¿acaso era el lo que ella tanto estaba buscando? ¿Alguien que se asemejaba a ella… a su verdadero yo? Abrazando la cálida chaqueta levanto la mirada, solo para ver que su salvador no estaba, escuchando el sonido y sirenas, supo que la policía y héroes profesionales estarían aquí pronto.

Caminando entre los cuerpos que decoraban el callejón, se perdio entre la oscuridad para desparecer, justo a tiempo cuando llegaron las autoridades.

 **#########################**

Actualmente, en lo que era la guarida de la liga de villanos, no adentramos en la habitación temporal de Himiko Toga, que estaba recostada en su cama, completamente desnuda, siendo solo cubierta por una vieja sudadera oscura, la gran chaqueta cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, dejando solo ve sus torneadas piernas y piel pálida.

Con una sonrisa enorme la adolecente estaba contando los segundos para reencontrarse con esa persona que hace tanto tiempo cruzo caminos, dando una inhalación profunda a la prenda oscura, sentía aun el intoxicante y adictivo aroma de su salvador, de su objetivo, de su salvavidas, "Ahhh~" con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas y un brillo peligroso en sus ojos, deseaba que el tiempo pase mas rápido, abrazando la sudadera a su alrededor cerro los ojos para dormir y soñar que pronto lo vería…

Y estaría a su lado, para… ¿matarlo? O ¿amarlo? ¿Cuál era la diferencia? En su mente retorcida, no sabia decir cual era la respuesta.

 **Chan**

 **Channnn**

 **Channnnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Me despido de ustedes de donde sea que sean Costa rica Bolivia, Colombia, Brasil, Chile, Puerto rico, Uruguay, Panamá, Perú, Venezuela, USA, España, Cuba, Inglaterra, México, Argentina y demás países donde estén leyendo esta historia.**

 **Espero al menos 35 comentarios por este capítulo, ya que costó mucho escribirlo, jaja, me tuve que comer algunos spoiler del manga para saber más o menos la historia de Himiko Toga, pero según mi perspectiva, esta es una posibilidad de lo que podría haber sido su pasado, sin mas CHHHHAAAAAAUUUUUU y que les valla bien, a ustedes y sus familias.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hola todo el mundo, uffff bueno otra semana con un nuevo capítulo de Ronin, y vaya mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios, que siempre me alientan a escribir cada capitulo, para mi entretenimiento y el de ustedes, me sorprende a la cantidad de ustedes que les gusto el capítulo centrado en Himiko Toga, una persona que aunque es una villana, tiene su propia historia.**

 **La verdad es que tuve que Spoilarme un poco del manga, para hacerme una idea de lo que sería la infancia de Himiko, la verdad no sabia que la infancia de esa niña fue tan jodida, pero creo que mi punto quedo claro, los villanos tienen sus propios pasados turbios. Himiko solo era una que como muchos, solo deseaba ser ella misma y ser feliz, pero desgraciadamente su peculiaridad hace que ella tenga un severo caso de psicopatía, que nace ante su necesidad de ingerir sangre, según creo yo, esto pudo haberse impedido si la niña hubiera sido tratada por especialistas y contaba con mas apoyo por parte de sus padres, hubiera crecido como alguien normal con una gran peculiaridad que le hubiera permitido ser, hasta quien sabe, una futura heroína, la verdad es que esta personaje me pareció curioso. Ella es una villana trastornada si, esta loca si, se pudo haber evitado esto, desgraciadamente si, pero nadie le ayudo. Disfrute escribir de ella y bueno en el futuro tendrá su protagonismo, pero por ahora sigamos.**

 **Disfruten del capitulo.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capítulo 30:** **No vivas en el pasado… y vive el presente…**

El hospital de Musutafu, era uno de los mejores hospitales de la gran cuidad e incluso tal vez del país, ahora mismo ese hospital es donde ahora estaba viviendo por un tiempo breve Yumi Taho, que se seguía recuperando del incidente que ya había pasado hace algunas semanas, para su suerte todos los gastos médicos estaban siendo pagados por la U.A, que se ofrecieron a respaldar a esta pequeña familia que fue atacada por un villano, que fue mandado por alguien que estaba oculto en las sombras.

Ahora mismo Yumi estaba sentada en un silla de ruedas, que estaba estacionada en el bello jardín que el hospital tenía, la joven pelinegra ya estaba en óptimas condiciones, y en solo unos días mas le darían el alta para irse a su hogar.

Con una sonrisa suave la chica estaba mirando el bello amanecer en el horizonte, "¿Es hermoso no?" pregunto con tranquilidad, para voltear lentamente y ver que cerca de ella, sentando en un banquillo de madera estaba Naruto, el chico estaba vistiendo solo una sudadera blanca con la capucha levantada cubriendo su cabello y parte de su rostro, también vestía unos pantalones oscuros y unos calzados grises.

"Si…" asintiendo con la cabeza el rubio se levanto, para caminar hasta detrás de la silla de ruedas, bajando su mano derecha, la apoyo en la espalda bajo de la joven Taho, cerrando los ojos el encapuchado estuvo unos segundos en silenció, "Tus nervios se han unido exitosamente… en unos días mas veré si…"

"Te preocupas demasiado" sonriente la pelinegra movió con debilidad los dedos de sus pies, "No sabia que también podías curar personas, estas lleno de sorpresas"

"Desde tu incidente e estudiando cada libro de medicina e incluso cosas de mi lugar natal, para sanarte" mas tranquilo el Uzumaki abrió los ojos, inyectar chakra curativo en el área dañada, fue suficiente para curar los daños mas grabes, le costo sientas de horas de estudio y practica, pero al menos sabia que ahora la hija de su ex jefe no estaría toda su vida pegada a una silla de ruedas.

"No debiste…"

"Si debí" diciendo eso el rubio se separo de la peli negra para caminar por el jardín, "Yo estaré unos días fuera, tengo que ir de campamento con los molestos mocosos" gruño entre dientes para darse la vuelta y mirar a los ojos a Yumi, que solo río con suavidad, "¿Qué?" pregunto con duda al ver a la chica reír.

"Es que solo… eres tan diferente a la primera vez que te vi…" sonriendo con suavidad arrastro algunos mechones de su cabello detrás de su oreja, "La primera vez que ti… habías molido a golpes a unos cobradores que buscaban lastimar a Oto-san"

"No lo hice por tu padre, ellos trataron de robarme cuando pasaba cerca de la construcción, es todo…" corrigió de forma vaga Naruto recordando su primer encuentro con la familia Toho.

"Recuerdo tu mirada…" ignorando el comentario del shinobi, la chica siguió describiendo ese recuerdo, "Era tan fría como un tempano de hielo, parecías un chico… tan lleno de rabia y dolor, era duro ver esa mirada en un chico de solo 15 años…" dijo con pesar mirando al rubio que solo suspiro para encogerse de hombros.

"Yo en ese momento solo peleaba en peleas callejeras para ganar unos billetes y tener para comer algo cada día… luego tu padre me ofreció trabajar para el" comento con sequedad restándole importancia para sentarse en una banca de madera cerca de Yumi, que solo siguió con la conversación.

"Si, en todo ese tiempo que trabajaste con nosotros, tuve que mirar a un adolecente con una mirada vacía y hueca, sin amigos, sin un hogar… sin una familia…" con un aura sombría la chica movió la silla de ruedas para acercarse al rubio, llegando hasta el, uso sus manos para con cuidado bajar la capucha del adolescente y acariciar su cabello dorado y salvaje en forma de picos.

"…" en silencio el Uzumaki solo dejo que la joven acariciara su cabello, y no la detuvo cuando sus manos bajaron para acariciar sus mejillas con una sonrisa triste.

"Pero mírate ahora" sonriendo con alegría la peli negra apretó las mejillas del Uzumaki, "Tienes amigos, tienes un hogar, y como siempre te vi como un hermanito, podríamos considerarnos familias ¿no?" preguntó con una sonrisa brillante mientras apretaba las curiosas marcas de bigotes del Uzumaki.

"¿Has hablado de nuevo con la señora Yuroichi?" fue la simple pregunta de Naruto que tomó las manos de Yumi para apartarlas de su rostro con lentitud, con una expresión seria el shinobi se puso de pie.

"Ella se preocupa por ti, al igual que yo…" dando un suspiro Yumi tomo con firmeza las manos del Uzumaki, para evitar que se aleje de ella y levantando su mirada lo miro directo a los ojos, o en este caso solo un brillante ojo azulado, "Aunque tu no lo admitas o siquiera notes, tu mirada a cambiado, tu ya no eres como antes, ahora tienes una chispa que esperanza…" con una mirada solemne Yumi apretó las manos del shinobi sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos, "Dime Uzumaki Naruto, ¿Qué le da sentido a tu vida? ¿Por qué te levantas cada mañana? ¿Por qué estas vivo?"

"…" el silenció fue su única respuesta, de un Naruto estático que aun mantenía su dura mascara de indiferencia.

"Yo te lo diré, esos niños que son tus amigos… Ibara" diciendo eso ultimo la peli negra logro que el Uzumaki entrecerrara sus ojos como advertencia de que se detuviera, pero ella se negó a hacerlo, "Tu mismo me contaste que ella fue la primera en la U.A que se acerco a ti, que no te juzgo, que te ofreció algo muy valioso que no muchos estamos dispuestos a dar… amistad"

"Ella…"

"La decisión esta en ti Naruto" interrumpiendo al shinobi, Yumi por fin soltó sus manos, sonriendo una vez mas vio como el rubio se ponía de pie, "Puedes seguir atrapado en el pasado, viviendo el resto de tu vida en remordimiento, malgastando cada segundo pensando que tu vida no vale nada… o puedes hacer lo mas difícil, abrir tu corazón e intentar ser feliz una vez mas"

"…" el silencio entre ambos era tenso, el sol fue iluminando a ambas amigos que solo se miraron mutuamente, esperando que uno de los dos dijera algo.

"Prométemelo…"

"¿Hummm?" arqueando una ceja el Uzumaki vio la mirada decidida de la joven en silla de ruedas, que lentamente apoyo sus manos en el apoya brazos de la silla y se fue poniendo de pie, aturdido el adolecente observo a la pelinegra ponerse de pie y estar frente a frente con el.

"Prométeme que tu… serás feliz" ignorando el dolor de su espalda y temblor de piernas, la joven Taho se mantuvo firme mirando el único ojo expuesto del adolecente, "Demuéstrame que estos años que estuviste con nosotros, significaron algo y prométeme que dejaras toda carga sobre tus hombros, que no busques venganza sin sentido y que solo busques tu felicidad… si nuestro vinculo significo algo, quiero que me prometa que al menos lo intentaras" con lo ultimo dicho sus piernas finalmente cedieron y cayo.

Pero su caída fue detenida por el agarra de Naruto, que con su cabello oscureciendo su mirada, tomo con la máxima suavidad posible a la chica, para colocarla en la silla de ruedas, "…" en silencio este se dio la vuelta para caminar e irse a paso lento, todo bajo la mirada triste de Yumi, que apretó sus puños con frustración, pero cuando escucho que el sonido de los pasos se detuvieron, levanto la mirada para ver que Naruto se había detenido, "Yo… lo prometo"

 **############################**

Yendo a otra zona de la cuidad, nos ubicamos en las zonas del bajo mundo de Musutafu, donde vemos una escena importante que estaba en progreso, "Mira esa lindura" en un callejón, vemos a una pequeña banda mirando a alguien pasar, esta era Ibara Shiozaki, que estaba vistiendo una blusa sin mangas de color verde, que dejaba apreciar su collar, que era un crucifijo de plata colgando de una cadena, la adolecente también vestía unos pantalones medianamente largos de color blanco, con unos zapatos blancos, con finalmente una mochila en su espalda y arrastrando una valija con ruedas.

La chica sonriente camino por la acera, acercándose a donde estaba la banda, donde uno de ellos salió para ir por ella, sin embargo este fue tomado de su hombro y estrellado contra la pared, por su mismo compañero, "¿Estas loco? Conoces las reglas" apretando el agarre en su compañero lo miro con ¿pánico?, "Ella es la chica del diablo de la U.A, a menos que quieras que todos nosotros desaparezcamos, contrólate… o yo mismo te mato" con esa amenaza puso su mano en el bolcillo, y se escucho el sonido de un gatillo.

"…" tragando en seco y asintiendo con la cabeza, el sujeto fue liberado del agarre y cuando vio que la chica paso junto a ellos, "Bueno-o-s días-s" saludo sintiendo la mirada de sus compañeros clavada en su nuca.

"Oh… ¡Buenos días!" devolvió el saludo la peli verde ante el simpático grupo que la saludo, siguiendo su camino llego hasta una pequeña tienda, entrando saludo al hombre mayor que estaba en la caja registradora, tomando una bebida dulce y algo solido para comer los llevo a la caja.

"¿Tu eres amiga del diablo de la U.A?" pregunto con seriedad el dueño de tienda, mientras cobraba las cosas que la niña compro.

"¿Disculpe?" confusa ladeo la cabeza.

"Te vi en el festival de deportes de la U.A, eres amiga de Uzumaki Naruto" sonriendo de forma leve, el viejo de lentes y cabello canoso, tomo el dinero y le dio el cambió, "Los vi en la competencia, arrasaron con todos, bien hecho"

"¿Gracias?" sonriendo con torpeza tomo sus cosas y las puso en su mochila, mirando a su alrededor sintió la mirada de varios en ella, no eran miradas malas, solo curiosas, "No es por ofender, pero me dijeron que esta parte de la cuidad era muy peligrosa y marginada, sin embargo…*

"Es diferente…" completo la frase el dueño de la tienda que sonrió, tomando sus lentes los limpio con su delantal, "Si hubieras venido hace dos años, todo era un caos, en la noche solo se escuchaba disparos, me robaban cada noche lo poco que tenia, y la antigua fabrica de metanfetamina que estaba en la zona, solo orillaba a los jóvenes imbéciles a ser adictos sin conciencia y que matarían a su abuela por solo una dosis"

"Que horrible" Ibara no pudo evitar estremecerse ante esa imagen, de un lugar sin control donde la raíz del mal estaba ya sembrada y perjudicaba a muchas personas inocentes.

"Lo fue, hasta hace mas de un año, cuando llego 'el' todo cambió, recuerdo las veces que intentaron robarle o intimidarlo, ¡Ja! Ese muchacho sabia como usar sus puños, para romper huesos y patear traseros" riendo entre dientes el viejo se sentó en un banquillo detrás de la caja, "Recuerdo que cuando el se mudo al edificio de la señora Yuroichi, los delincuentes fueron desapareciendo, incluso algunos villanos reconocidos que intentaron detener a ese chico, fracasaron y perecieron, poco a poco este lugar fue acatando las nuevas reglas"

"¿Nuevas reglas?" preguntó con preocupación Ibara, que ante la idea de que su amigo, sea atacado por todos los maleantes de esta zona, pero que también usara sus reconocidos métodos le preocupaba aun mas.

"Sus reglas eran simples, no robar o atacar a nadie en esta zona de la cuidad y la mas importante, no molestarlo, ese chico hizo grandes cambios en este lugar" sonriendo apunto a uno de sus empleados que estaba pasando un trapeador por los pasillos, "El es Bob, solía robarme cada noche para drogarse, pero cuando la fabrica de metanfetamina fue destruida por 'el' y las nuevas reglas fueron impuestas, el vino a mi por un trabajo honesto, ahora esta estudiando de nuevo…" luego apunto a una chica joven de veinte y tantos años que estaba acomodando unas latas de comida en los estantes, "Ella solía dar servicios en las calles y robar con su peculiaridad de camuflaje, todo para mantener a su hijo de tres años, ahora mírala es una sabelotodo que tiene la oportunidad de ser una pomposa universitaria"

"Púdrete Yumaru, cuando sea abogada, me pedirás de rodillas que te proteja de las demandas contra la falta de higiene de este lugar" fue el comentario de la sonriente joven de cabello castaño que termino de acomodar las latas en la despensa.

"Ya lo veremos mocosa" sonriendo el viejo miro de nuevo a la adolecente religiosa, "No eres la única que ve algo bueno en ese chico, el sin siquiera intentarlo mejoro de la vida de decenas de personas"

"Entiendo… pero…" ya mas tranquila, la chica acaricio de forma indirecta su collar, "¿Por qué lo llaman el diablo de la U.A?" pregunto con desagrado ante ese cruel apodo que el pusieron a su amigo.

"¿Crees en dios verdad?" al ver que la chica asintió con la cabeza, el anciano asintió con la cabeza para acomodar sus lentes, "Samael, Lucifer, Satanás o el diablo, como quieras llamarlo, el fue el arcángel mas leal que dios tubo en sus filas, pero cuando dios creo al hombre y las generaciones fueron pasando, Samael fue el primero en ver el mal que el hombre tenia en sus ser, pero Dios se negó a verlo, ¿Cómo ver eso su mejor creación? Que creaste con tanto amor y cariño, resultaba ser solo una especie tan llena de odio, furia, celos y demás males…"

"…" Dudosa la peli verde solo siguió escuchando en silencio al anciano.

"Samael sintió celos y frustración de la atención que daba Dios a su creación mas reciente, pero solo siguió fiel creyendo que su padre tenia una razón para esto, mas generaciones pasaron y finalmente Samael se arto, de ver las atrocidades que el hombre estaba asiendo, asesinar y herir a personas inocentes, solo porque si y sin recibir un castigo, fue algo que Lucifer no pudo soportar mas ver, contra las ordenes de su padre, bajo de los cielos y se convirtió en la espada del castigo para todos los pecadores, el se aseguro que aquellos que hacían daño a los inocentes recibieran su merecido para nunca mas lo vuelvan a hacer…"

"Eso enojo a Dios…" dijo con pesar la adolecente que reconoció la historia que alguna vez escucho de un pastor.

"Si, pero también supo que Lucifer, para mal o para bien, era un mal necesario que debía de existir para castigar a aquellos que han hecho atrocidades…" encogiéndose de hombros supo que esta versión era poco creíble, ya que muchos solo podían ver a esta imagen de el diablo como el mal, aquello que nos hace la vida un desastre, pero hay muchas versiones, que quien sabe, puede a ver verdad en algunas de ellas, "Por eso dios tubo el dolor de tener que hacer bajar a uno de sus hijos, para que viva en las tinieblas del inframundo para ser el castigador de aquellos que han cometido atrocidades en su vida en la tierra…" sonriendo con amargura dio un suspiro para cruzarse de brazos, "No me equivoque al darle ese apodo…"

"¿Entonces usted…?"

"Si, yo esparcí ese apodo hace tiempo, el Diablo de la U.A, una persona que rompe el antiguo molde de ser un héroe, el es el tipo de persona que necesitamos en estos tiempos oscuros… lo siento, a veces me dejo llevar por mis pensamientos" disculpándose el anciano se puso de pie, para atender a las demás personas que estaban viniendo.

"No, esta bien" insegura de que pensar, la chica solo pudo despedirse del dueño de la tienda e irse, ahora tenia mucho que pensar, saliendo de la tienda siguió caminando por la acera para llegar a su destino.

 **#########################**

En otra parte, siendo más exactos en el apartamento de Uzumaki Naruto, vemos a este arrodillado frente a su closet, donde había un baúl metálico a sus pies, donde había pergaminos, sellos y su traje de Ronin. Con una mirada vacía el adolecente llevo sus manos a su frente, donde lentamente desenvolvió las vendas que cubrían su frente, dejando caer las vendas mostro su banda metálica con el símbolo de la hoja tachado con un rayón horizontal.

"…" con cuidado el rubio desato el nudo de la banda para quitársela, mirando la banda tubo miles de pensamientos y recuerdos que pasaban por su mente, dejando caer la banda en la baúl lo cerro con fuerza, para colocar una hoja de papel en la cerradura que tenia una detallado dibujo de ranuras, poniéndose de pie retrocedió para cerrar lentamente el closet.

Retrocediendo unos pasos, se dejo caer para sentarse en el suelo y tomar una posición del loto, dando una respiración profunda y cerrando lentamente los ojos, en ese momento todo a su alrededor se fue oscureciendo, el suelo se inundó de agua y unos barrotes gigantes aparecieron ante el Uzumaki, que lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos.

" **¿Hummm?"** detrás de los barrotes de la prisión, la biju de las nueve colas se alzo en su forma de zorro gigante, pero con un brillo naranja, poco a poco fue decreciendo para tomar una forma femenina que el shinobi conoció hace mucho tiempo, **"¿Qué quieres?"** preguntó con molestia la pelirroja de kimono negro y trazos rojos, que entrecerró sus ojos con sospecha.

"…" sin decir una palabra el rubio camino, cada paso hizo que el agua fuera creando pequeños hondas que llegaban hasta los límites de la jaula.

"…" cruzándose de brazos la Biju se sintió tensa cuando vio el sharingan de su Jinchiruki, que estaba girando de forma lenta, mirándola directamente a ella, con una mirada penetrante, **"¿Qué planeas? ¿Un acto desesperado?"** sin dejarse intimidar en ningún momento, Kyubi hizo que las nueves colas detrás de ella se desplegaran, sus colmillos se volvieron un poco mas largos, sus uñas se transformaron en garras y finalmente sus ojos rojos brillaron con intensidad, gruñendo vio como su carcelero estaba entrando entre los barrotes, **"¡¿Qué esperas?!"** dando un grito desde lo profundo de su ser, vio ese maldito ojo brillar con fuerza.

Pero de un momento a otro, el shinobi cayo de rodillas, su apariencia fue cambiando lentamente hasta llegar a ser solo un niño de cuatro años, la pelirroja con incredulidad vio que tenia la misma apariencia que cuando fue sellado dentro de el, "Yo…" con unos brillantes ojos azules el chico sonrió, para dejarse caer y tener su frente contra el suelo, "… lo siento"

"…" inmóvil la zorra no supo que hacer o decir, su jinchiruki estaba de rodillas ante ella, ¿pidiendo perdón?, su shock solo duro unos segundos, antes que en un arrebato de rabia, levanto al chico del suelo tomándolo del cuello y levantarlo para mirarlo a los ojos, **"¡¿Qué estas planeando inmundo humano?! ¡Dímelo!"** con las garras de su mano derecha la pelirroja tubo el deseo de solo arrancarle la garganta al maldito que la mantuvo encerrada durante casi 13 años.

"Yo… solo quería agradecerte" dijo con firmeza el rubio que era sostenido sobre el suelo por la biju, que en cualquier momento iba a atacarlo, "Desde que tengo memoria… tu me has salvado de la muerte, varias veces, curándome y dándome las fuerzas para seguir peleando"

" **¡Solo porque tu insípida vida esta ligada con la mía! ¡Si tu mueres yo también genio!"** bromo la zorro que estaba llegando a un nivel nuevo de furia.

"Pero aun así… preferiste mantenerme con vida, antes de tener que reformarte en alguna parte del continente elemental, para ser libre…" logro decir mirando directo a los ojos de la pelirroja, que extendiendo su brazo derecho dio un zarpazo, con intenciones de arrancarle la cabeza a su Jinchiruki, "…" sin embargo se detuvo a solo unos centímetros de los ojos azulados del niño.

" **¡Largo de aquí!"** tomando a su carcelero lo lanzo fuera de la jaula para que cayera con pesados en el agua que cubría la superficie del suelo, **"¡¿Qué te sucede ahora?! ¡Entrar aquí y tomar esa apariencia… ¿Qué quieres?"** pregunto lo ultimo con un tono bajo y macabro, dando a entender que quería una respuesta y ahora.

"Oka-san me contó de ese enmascarado… del supuesto Uchiha Madara" ante la solo mención de ese nombre, la temperatura bajo y un ahora un aura mortal cubrió a la pelirroja, pero esto no detuvo al shinobi para que se levantara y siguiera, "Ella dijo que te saco del sello y que fuiste controlada por su sharingan… tu nunca quisiste destruir la aldea…"

" **¡Yo solo quiero ser libre!"** interrumpiendo al rubio, la bestia con cola golpeo sus manos contra los barrotes de la jaula, **"¡Solo quiero estar sola lejos de ustedes! ¡Yo y mis hermanos hemos sido atormentados por ustedes desde que Padre murió! ¡Se supone que Asura e Idra nos protegerían! ¡Se supone que sus descendientes nos defenderían! ¡Pero mintieron y nos traicionaron!"** la mirada de rabia y odio de la pelirroja aumentaba a cada segundo, ante sacar todos los recuerdos que había sepultado hace tanto tiempo, **"¡Nos abandonaron a nuestra suerte! ¡Y míranos ahora! ¡Siendo solo baterías para sus queridos Jinchirukis! ¡Para que peleen en sus estúpidas guerras! ¡Para crear caos y muerte! ¡Padre se equivoco con ustedes! ¡No puedo confiar en ustedes! ¡Ustedes solo unos monstruos!"** grito con tanta rabia que sentía sus ojos humedecerse por las lágrimas de frustración, que amenazaban con salir, **"No se puede confiar en los humanos…"** fue esta vez un susurro bajo, mientras varios flash de recuerdos venían a su mente.

 _Madara Uchiha…_

 _Kyubi, ahora no eres nada más que un conjunto de energía caótica, con una existencia efímera que hace mucho tiempo fue una sola… No eres mas que una fuerza inestable y sin conocimiento, son solo los Uchihas quienes pueden guiarte, los bijus son esclavos de aquellos que tenemos poderes oculares… obedece…_

 _Hashirama Senju…_

 _Kyubi, tu poder es denunciado inmenso para que estés libre en este ahora pacifico mundo… lo siento, pero ya no serás libre… nunca mas._

 _Mito Uzumaki…_

 _Yo soy la encargada de mantenerte sellada, para evitar que tu ira y rabia afecte el frágil equilibrio de este mundo, que esta tratando de mantener una débil paz entre los pueblos vecinos, tu y tus hermanos deben de ser contralados y ahilados para que este mundo pueda prosperar…_

 _Kushina Uzumaki…_

 _Tu y yo no hemos tenido mucha suerte ¿verdad?, la responsabilidad del Clan Uzumaki recae ahora en mi, el sellarte y mantenerte en mi… es necesario, yo soy tu carcelera y tu mi prisionera, tu no eres apta para vivir entre los humanos, donde solo causaras daños a todo lo que te rodea, eres como una fuerza de la naturaleza, que puede causar la muerte de millones… tu destino es y será ser sellada, para evitar sembrar el caos en el mundo…_

" _ **Padre te equivocaste con los humanos, diciendo que ellos y nosotros podríamos convivir en este mundo, ¿pero solo míranos?, los humanos usaron tus preciado regalo del Ninshu para matarse entre ellos como salvajes, ellos escupieron sobre tus enseñanzas y sueños de paz, tus preciados hijos reencarnaban una y otra vez solo para masacrarse uno a otro, causando un gran caos en el mundo, ¿Y nosotros tus creaciones? Que nos consideraste como a tus hijos, ahora solo somos 'cosas', bestias sin conciencia, meras herramientas para ser usados por los humanos…"**_ pensó con rabia la biju de las nueve colas, que tenia una tormenta en su mente perturbada, _ **"¿Dónde esta tu fe por los humanos padre?... ¿Dónde quedaron esa palabrería de que todos podían convivir juntos?... ¡¿Dónde esta tu fe de que todos estarían conectados con tu preciado regaló?!... ¡Te equivocaste en todo viejo estúpido!"**_ con esa preguntas en su mente, Kyubi solo pudo perderse mas y mas en la rabia y furia que la estaba consumiendo.

 _"¿Desde cuando cargas con todo ese odio Kyubi…? Desde que naciste del sabio de los seis caminos, tu mismo dijiste que fuiste creada junto a tus hermanos hace ya tantos siglos, ¿Alguna vez dejaras todo eso atrás para dar una oportunidad a los humanos?"_

Por un momento la furia de la zorra de las nueve colas se detuvo, recordando lo que hace tiempo le dijo su carcelero, el verlo levantarse del suelo lentamente, hizo que dudara, el estuvo dentro de su prisión, pudo haber destruido su mente, matarlo y en varias décadas renacer en alguna parte del mundo, ya sea este nuevo mundo o el original donde provenía.

 _"_ ** _¡Púdrete y metete esa frase filosófica en el culo!... Todos los humanos son la misma basura ante mis ojos… ¡ustedes son los culpables que nosotros estemos encerrados! ¡Como si solo fuéramos bestias sin conciencia! ¡Solo nos usan como herramientas para sus mugrosas guerras sin sentido matándose entre ustedes como salvajes! Ustedes serán los responsables de su propia auto destrucción…"_**

 _"Eso puede ser verdad… Pero aun entre tanto caos, existirá la calma… sin importar cuanto me odies… yo te perdono por atacar mi hogar y forzar a mi padre a usar una técnica suicida… espero que tu logres olvidar ese odio Kyubi y al menos darme una oportunidad de formar un pacto de paz mutua"_

"…" Con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos, la bestia con cola miro como el Uzumaki, se levanto del suelo lentamente, aun con esa maldita sonrisa en su rostro.

"Sabes…" la apariencia infantil de Naruto fue cambiando para retomar la original, pero se aseguro de que sus dos ojos sean azules, el odio de la biju con ese ojo maldito, era lo que lo llevo a cambiar de apariencia en su espacio mental. Suspirando el adolecente se pudo de pie, "Los dos ya hemos pasado por mucho… tal vez necesitamos solo olvidar nuestro pasado… y vivir el presente, ¿no lo crees?" preguntó con una chispa de esperanza mirando a la pelirroja, que solo se mantuvo estática.

" **¿Cómo confiar en ti?"** pregunto con una expresión sombría y con sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad.

"No lo se…" fue la sincera respuesta del Uzumaki que lentamente fue desapareciendo, dando a entender que su conciencia estaba volviendo al exterior, "Solo se que… supongo que debes de dar solo un salto de fe… para tal vez algún día, nosotros podamos ser amigos…" sonriendo por ultima vez a la zorra, el shinobi desapareció.

Sin decir nada, la más fuerte de las bestia con cola, solo se dejo caer para sentarse en el suelo de su prisión, pero esta por alguna razón comenzó temblar y el agua que cubría el suelo se fue evaporando, el suelo comenzó a fisurarse para que surgieran gigantes montañas rocosas. El suelo fue cubierto por una capa de pasto y vegetación que se extendió hasta los confines del horizonte, el cielo que alguna vez solo fue oscuridad infinita fue reemplazado por una noche estrellada, y aunque los gigantes barrotes de las prisión siguieran presentes, estas fueron ignoradas por la Biju, que se había puesto de pie para mirar a su alrededor.

" _ **Ese bastardo…"**_ caminando por el lugar sintió la suave tierra en sus pies y extendiendo sus manos acaricio un árbol de los tantos que habían surgido, incluso sentía una suave brisa que golpeaba su rostro y movía su largo cabello en ondas, _**"Esto no cambia nada…"**_ pensó mientras miraba el cielo para caminar y dar una profunda respiración, aunque su odio siguiera latente en su corazón, no noto una suave sonrisa que se formo en sus labios.

 **############################**

Abriendo los ojos Naruto tubo un pico de dolor en el lado derecho de su cabeza, gruñendo se sostuvo la cabeza para respirar con pesadez, pasando los minutos tubo que tratar de ignorar el dolor de cabeza, había tenido que forzar su mente y el sello que contenía a su prisionera, todo para darle una mayor comodidad a ella.

"Bien…" poniéndose de pie se dirigió al baño para lavarse el rostro, mirándose en el espejo estuvo un momento en silencio, levantando su mano derecha, acaricio con sus dedos la cicatriz que tenia sobre su ojo derecho, observo a través del espejo, como los tomoes del sharingan giraban de forma constante, _"¿Olvidar el pasado eh?"_ se preguntó a si mismo mientras tomaba una vendas que estaban detrás de su espejo, para esconder el legado que se le fue dado.

" _¿Podrás hacerlo?"_

Un kunai apareció debajo de la manga del Uzumaki, que voló a través de la habitación para quedar incrustada en una pared, ante los ojos del shinobi, una figura estaba sentada en la silla de la cocina, este era un hombre de edad avanzada y largo cabello canoso, que vestía las típicas ropas de un Jounin de Konoha, el era Tenko Hamura, antiguo sensei del equipo 4, "Es bueno verlo… Tenko-sensei" saludo con una calma aterradora el rubio, que le dio la espalda a la presencia, para terminar de cubrir su ojo derecho.

" _Siempre fuiste el mas disciplinado de mis alumnos, nunca dudaste en ninguna de las misiones, te e visto cortar cuellos y masacrar a nuestros objetivos desde que tenías nueve años, eras la visión definitiva de lo que debería de ser un Shinobi"_ fueron las duras palabras del Jounin que saco de su chaqueta una botella, abriéndola la bebió para gruñir, _"Tu sin duda hubieras llegado a ser uno de los ninjas mas mortales que hubiera podido conocer este mundo, junto con otras leyendas como Orochimaru, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hanzo de la salamandra, Ae el tercer Raikage, Mito Uzumaki, Tobirama Senju, Hashirama Senju, Madara Uchiha…"_ fue nombrando el veterano a aquella shinobis que dejaron su marca en su mundo, _"Minato Namikaze…"_ ante la mención del ultimo nombre, el rubio se detuvo.

"Yo deje mi marca en el mundo shinobi" sus palabras no eran de orgullo o felicidad, solo de amargura ante lo que tubo que hacer.

" _¿Y eso explica que te suceda esto? El lloriquear porque mataste a unos miserables, el soportar que tengas que ser juzgado por estos miserables mal agradecidos, salvaste el pellejo de miles con tus actos 'heroicos' ¿Y cual es tu recompensa? Ser tratado como basura… me estas decepcionando mocoso"_

"…" sin contestar Naruto solo camino por su apartamento, para tomar una bolsa y cargarla con algunas prendas.

" _Fuiste educado para ser un Shinobi, que no siente piedad ni emociones…"_

"Supongo que falle en eso" deteniéndose por un momento, el adolescente se tomo el tiempo para sentarse frente a su sensei, "Toda mi vida solo fue entrenar para llenar las expectativas que tenían en mi, entrene tanto, hasta que mis huesos se rompieran, hasta que mis puños sangraran… todo para que se sintieran orgullosos de mi… Shishui-sensei, Oka-san… Oto-san" hablo con suavidad mientras miraba sus manos, levantado la mirada miro con duda a la persona que alguna vez fue su sensei, "Aunque el manual shinobi dijo que nosotros no debemos de tener emociones… es difícil dejar lo que nos hace humanos ¿No crees?" preguntando eso se puso de pie para tomar su bolsa y ponerla sobre su espalda.

" _Esa regla que nos pide dejar nuestras emociones, no es para beneficio de la aldea"_ deteniendo al shinobi, el veterano se puso de pie para quedar parado frente a el y mirarlo a los ojos, _"Es por nuestro propio bien, porque cada vez perdemos a una camarada, un amiga, un aliado, un miembro de nuestra familia, nos puede llevar a perder la razón y hacer cosas irracionales… solo piensa en eso muchacho, si en verdad vas a dejar el pasado, comenzar de nuevo y dar rienda a tus emociones, prepárate para sufrir como nunca lo has hecho en toda tu vida"_

"…" en silencio Naruto vio como la silueta del veterano se fue convirtiendo en solo una sombra que fue despareciendo, al mismo tiempo cuando la puerta fue golpeada un par de veces, en silencio el rubio se acerco para abrir la puerta y ver a Ibara que solo le sonrió con alegría.

"¡Naruto-kun! Vine por ti para ir al campamento, sabia que tu tal vez no quisieras ir, por eso vine personalmente para arrastrarte a haya si es necesario" hablo con alegría la peli verde que apretó las correas de su mochila con entusiasmo.

"¿Ah si?" sonriendo de forma leve el Uzumaki tomo la bolsa que había preparado y la coloco en la espalda, para luego salir de su apartamento y cerrar la puerta detrás de el.

"Oh ¿alguien esta de buen humor?" pregunto curiosa la chica religiosa que vio con extrañez la sonrisa del rubio, encogiéndose de hombros le resto importancia para darse la vuelta y bajar por las escaleras, pero su camino fue obstruido por una pared de luz, "Auch…" sosteniéndose la nariz levanto la mirada ver que alguien estaba bajando de las escaleras.

"¿Por qué tanto escándalo?" bajando por los escalones, la señora Yuroichi llego hasta quedar frente a la puerta de su único inquilino, "Naruto-chan, ¿acaso trajiste a otra chica que te ofrece sus servicios? Si es así procura no hacer tanto ruido, odio escuchar gritos y gemidos por horas, y no olvides usar protección, tengo suficiente problemas como para ver a una copia tuya en miniatura correr por estos corredores" dijo la anciana con un sonrisa burlona para golpear su bastón contra la cabeza del rubio.

"¡¿Ofrecer-r servi-i-icios?!" con un sonrojo que cubría todo su rostro, la adolecente le lanzo una mirada penetrante al shinobi.

"¿Qué?" el no negaría que cada ciertas semanas contaba con alguna mujer de acompañante, después de todo era un adolecente de casi 17 años, sus hormonas estaban en su pico mas caótico y para evitar tener un caso de bolas azules, contaban con servició de algunas de mujeres de la zona, aunque no podía admitirlo ahora, ya que la mirada que le estaba dando Ibara prometía mucho dolor.

"Solo bromeaba señorita" para suerte de Naruto, la anciana negó con la cabeza divertida para bajar por las escaleras y llegar hasta la adolecente de cabello verde, "Es bueno conocerte, escuche muchas cosas buenas de ti, por la televisión cuando participaste en el festival y por ese mocoso amargado, eres de las pocas chicas que se gano su cariño" dijo con suavidad mientras extendió su mano, que fue rápidamente tomada por la chica.

"¿En serió?" feliz la chica dio una mirada al shinobi, que solo estaba cruzado de brazos, manteniendo las apariencias, "Bueno es solo un poco gruñón y frio, pero se que en fondo es un gran chico y hasta ahora e visto que eso es cierto" aseguro ya sabiendo todo lo que amigo hizo hasta ahora.

"¿Gruñón y frio? Esa es una versión suave para describirlo, yo lo vería mas como un psicópata en potencia con un gran caso de 'Faceta emo', teniendo una chica tan linda como tu y no llevarte a una cita, que niño tonto" se burlo de nuevo la anciana ciega que consiguió diferentes reacciones de los adolescentes.

"¿Faceta emo?" una de las cejas de Naruto comenzó a temblar sin control, por esa mala broma de la anciana ciega.

"¿Cita?" con un sonrojo naciendo de nuevo en sus mejillas, la peliverde no pudo evitar dejar su imaginación volar un poco, ya que para ella ese escenario no era para nada desagradable, "Bueno… yo" insegura de que decir o hacer, vio como la señora solo sonrió una vez mas.

"Tranquila cariño, solo bromeaba… tengo que irme, una noche de bingo me espera" bajando por las escaleras se despidió con un saludo de ambos adolescentes, pero no sin antes detenerse y 'mirar' arriba donde podrían estar los chicos, "No bromeaba en cuanto a la cita, nos vemos" sin mas la señora por fin se fue dejando a ambos alumnos de la U.A solos.

"Nos vamos" aunque Naruto no se mantuvo quieto, ya que este se acerco a la peli verde para tomar su maleta con ruedas y llevarla sobre sus hombros sin problemas, bajando fue seguido por la silenciosa chica evangélica que mantuvo la mirada gacha y con sus manos juntas. Llegando hasta la calle, ambos adolecentes se encaminaron a la U.A, donde estarían esperándolos sus demás compañeros para este viaje de campamento.

" _¿Debería de decir algo o empezar una conversación?"_ indecisa Ibara siguió al Uzumaki a solo unos pasos de distancia, ella no sabia de sus gustos y si quisiera conversar de algo en particular, y aunque lo logre el shinobi no era la persona mas conversadora del mundo, _"Tal vez solo quiera estar en silenció"_ desilusionada solo siguió caminando.

"Ibara-chan…" hablando el rubio llamo la atención de la sorprenda chica, "Aun tenemos un largo camino… y quisiera… que…" dando un suspiro este volteo para mirar a la adolecente que ahora caminaba a su lado, "Me pudieras hablar de ti…"

Con esa simple frase, el mundo de la Shiozaki se iluminó, con una sonrisa brillante la chica asintió con la cabeza para acercarse un poco mas al Uzumaki, "Bueno mi color favorito es el verde, me gusta la jardinería, leer y ver algunas animes del genero comedia… y ahora estoy viendo una seria americana que Itsuka-chan me recomendó, The theorie of big bang…"

Mientras la chica hablaba, Naruto solo la miro en silencio, escuchando todo lo que ella tenia que decir, el verla a ella, su aura de inocencia y pureza, esa sonrisa brillante que alegría el día de cualquiera, hacia que el se sintiera mas tranquilo y… en paz.

 **Chan**

 **Channnn**

 **Channnnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Como ven esta historia fue solo interacción o sucesos de poco relevancia antes del comienzo de la saga del campamento, que pensando bien debería de haber empezado en este capitulo, pero lo deje para el siguiente.**

 **Pero bueno ahora hablemos de lo interesante, en la charla que tuvo la pequeña Ibara y el anciano del local, esta influenciada en mi propia experiencia, no es secreto que yo soy evangelio o bueno hace un largo tiempo iba a la iglesia, pero bueno resumiendo la historia, cuando tenia 12 fui a un viaje a Tucumán con los jóvenes de mi iglesia, este viaje era para conocer personas de diferentes partes de Argentina e incluso personas fuera del país asistieron, fue un gran viaje espiritual de dos semanas.**

 **En fin, en una noche que estábamos mis amigos, nos quemas hasta tarde en la noche escuchando relatos e historias de otros jóvenes de diferentes partes del país y había un pastor de 22 años creo, que era de Chubut, pastor Héctor si no recuerdo mal, el nos dio una historia que su abuelo solía contarle, sobre su propia visión de quien era el 'Diablo' y a uffffffffff, sentía mi mente explotar, ese pastor nos compartió una gran historia que hasta hoy recuerdo y bueno ahora les di a ustedes, (aunque las del pastor Hector fue una charla de casi una hora y yo soló tres mil palabras que se leen en 10 minutos, ja me cuesta a veces escribir todo lo que esta en mi cabeza)**

 **El apodo de 'El diablo de la U.A' cobra fuerza e impacto con esas cortas conversaciones entre personajes, pero bueno ya solo quiero profundizar y dar temas filosóficos que apenas yo si entiendo. La verdad espero que sea de su agrado este punto extraño de vista que me dieron hace unos años.**

 **Me despido de ustedes de donde sea que sean Costa rica Bolivia, Colombia, Brasil, Chile, Puerto rico, Uruguay, Panamá, Perú, Venezuela, USA, México, Argentina y demás países donde estén leyendo esta historia.**

 **Recuerden mientras mas comentarios, mas rápido actualizare la historia, sin mas CHAAAAAUUUUUUU y que les valla bien a ustedes y sus familias.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Bueno, bueno, bueno, estamos de nuevo aquí ¡Y solo miren ese marcador papá! Chicos nos estamos acercando a ser una de las historias de Crossover de Naruto y Boku no hero con mayor cantidad de comentarios, obviamente se que no podre superar a historias como Naruto: Un héroe reacio y Naruto the Quirky Villain, dos grandes historias de fairy tail dragon slayer, el es uno de los mejores en esta plataforma sin duda.**

 **Pero bueno puedo soñar en llegar hasta los 2.000 comentarios, seria genial, pero bueno ahora solo puedo agradecerles a todos ustedes por su apoyo, ideas y comentarios que me han alentado a escribir.**

 **En fin volviendo con la historia, la saga del campamento a comenzado actualmente y será posiblemente la mas larga, así que se extrañen si la historia va algo lenta o con poca acción, ya que en estos primeros capítulos me concentraré en solo desarrollar personajes, por ahora responderemos algunos comentarios.**

 **killerhot80: ¿Una lista del Harem? La verdad no quisiera darla, ya que e notado que cada uno a dado sus peticiones de a quienes apoyan, algunos quieren que sea Naruto x Ibara, otros Naruto x Shiori, pero y donde estas Najire joder, si solo hubiera visto esta chica antes, pero bueno.**

 **Por ahora las chicas mas cercanas a Naruto son:**

 **Ibara Shiozaki**

 **Shiori Todoroki**

 **Momo Yaoyorozu (tengo que darle más protagonismo, la ciento algo olvidada)**

 **Ellas tres son las principales, en cuanto a las mas secundarias son: Himiko Toga, Mei, Mt. Lady. Espero en el futuro hacerlo funcionar, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Elchabon: ¿Quién es un monstruo? El creado o su creador, buena frase viejo, en cuanto a lo filosófico, pensamos igual ya que yo siempre pensé que las personas somos dueños de nuestras propias decisiones, extrañamente considero al diablo como esa voz que nos susurro hacer cosas malas o tentarnos a comentar atrocidades, a que quiero llegar, influir y hacer son cosas diferentes, según varias religiones las personas tenemos libre albedrío, algo que nos da el poder de tomar decisiones a conciencia, siendo mas simples, si tenemos un arma y presionamos el gatillo, lo hacemos nosotros, somos dueños de nuestras propias acciones y no podemos culpar a los demás, solo para sentirnos mejor con nosotros mismos. Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Joan Dimax CR: Guardianes elementales de los ojos carmesí, humm, gracias por decirme esa título, lo buscare para leerlo me llama la atención, pero bueno, bueno, siempre pongo todo de mi para hacer estas historias, y me alegra que sea de tu agrado, gracias por tú comentario.**

 **Aisha: la verdad aprecio mucho lo que dijiste, con el apoyo de todos ustedes lo que dijo ese sujeto ya quedo en el olvido. En cuanto a que tienes muchas ideas y no sabes como plasmarlas en una historia concreta, bueno yo tenía ese problema y se que solo se puede mejorar con prueba y error, entre las mas de 20 historias que he escrito, siento que sol fueron lo suficientemente buenas. Otro punto, tampoco soy gran fanático del chico 'cool' que llega y pimba tiene un harem, sin desarrollo de personajes, sin una explicación, una trama sensata, una evolución o siquiera una razón, por eso tengo conflictos en ver animes como DxD o otros con temática de harem, pero bueno si dependiera de mi y no estuviera tan avanzada la historia, me tentaría hacer que todo se centre en Naruto x Ibara, pero el harem me da una gama de humor y evolución que necesito para la historia, es complicado pero bueno. Gracias por tus palabras y comentario.**

 **Bueno hay muchos comentarios mas que me gustaría responder, pero estoy corto de tiempo y bueno, solo disfruten del capítulo.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 31:** **el comienzo de la convivencia…**

" _¿Falta mucho Oto-san?" pregunto con curiosidad un pequeño Naruto de solo tres años, que vestía un mono naranja con azul y con el símbolo de los Uzumakis en su espalda, comprado por su propia madre que chillaba de ternura cada vez que lo veía, con sus grandes y brillosos ojos azules el pequeño miro curioso a su padre, que estaba caminando a su lado tomado con firmeza su mano, subiendo por las extensas escaleras que se elevaban para llegar hasta el monte Hokage._

" _Solo un poco mas" sonriendo de forma brillante, el Namikaze se agacho para tomar a su hijo y cargarlo en sus brazos, dando un salto por las escaleras, llego a aterrizar sobre la cuarta cabeza tallada en el monte Hokage, siendo esta la suya, con una sonrisa pacifica el rubio mayor se sentó en el suelo, para colocar a su retoño en su regazo._

" _Ohhh~" asombrado el pequeño Namikaze tubo una mirada completa de la gigantesca aldea y del sol que se ocultaba en el horizonte._

" _¿Es genial no?" sonriendo el Kage revolvió el cabello de su hijo, que asintió con la cabeza, "Si… depende se nosotros que todo se mantenga así, paz y prosperidad, eran el tipo de cosas que nuestros antecesores mas anhelaron"_

" _Mmmmm" comprendiendo lo mejor que pudo, Naruto solo se dejo caer de espaldas para estar cerca de su padre, atesorando estos pequeños momentos ya que su padre era alguien muy importante, que a veces no tenia mucho tiempo para el y por eso quería disfrutar cada segundo. "Oka-chan dijo que tal vez tenga un hermanito o hermanita… ¿Crees que pueda ser un buen hermano mayor?" preguntó inseguro el infante rubio._

" _Lo serás, recuerda que nunca se esta preparada para esto, yo nunca pensé verme como un Oto-san… ¡Y mírame! ¿Hice un gran trabajo no crees?" preguntó divertido para mirar a su hijo que solo parpadeo confuso, "¿Y eso me convierte en tu favorito? ¿No crees?"_

" _Oka-chan es mas divertida…" esa respuesta hizo que un aura depresiva cubriera al Yondaime que sintió como si una montaña le hubiera caído encima, "Pero aun así te quiero mucho Oto-san" pero su pesar desapareció cuando su hijo sonrió de forma alegra para removerse en su regazo._

" _¡Bien dicho!" ambos Namikaze se mantuvieron en un silencio como mirando al sol ocultarse, para dar lugar a la oscura noche con las millones de estrellas brillando en el firmamento, acompañada de la gran luna llena. Con un suspiro el rubio mayor bajo la mirada, "Sabes… cuando formé un lazo especial con tu Oka-san, hice una promesa" hablo con suavidad para acariciar con cariño el cabello picudo de su hijo._

" _¿Promesa?" preguntó curioso Naruto para mirar a su padre, que solo estaba mirando las estrellas._

" _Si… la promesa de no dejar que esa linda sonrisa desaparezca, proteger su sonrisa…" diciendo eso miro a su confundido retoño, que al parecer aun le costaba captar la idea, riendo con suavidad, el Namikaze solo se puso de pie para llevar al pequeño sobre sus hombros, "No te preocupes, algún día entenderás y ¿Quién sabe? Encontraras esa persona con la que formaras un lazo especial y queras proteger su sonrisa a toda costa"_

" _¡Hai!" asintiendo para si mismo, se juro a si mismo recordar las palabras de su padre._

" _Bien… es hora de ir a casa…"_

 **###########################**

" _Esto será complicado"_ pensó con pereza Aizawa que estaba frente a las grandes puertas de la U.A, junto a Vlad King, observando a los dos grandes grupos de adolescentes, que eran del curso 1-A y 1-B, que estaban divididos en sus respectos cursos, para molestia de los dos profesoras, ya que este año habían cambiado las cosas, ya que en vez de mantener separados a las dos clases, esta vez ellos estarían juntos para convivir en el campamento.

"Al parecer la clase, que es el centro del universo, le falta un integrante, ¿acaso su compañero mas fuerte tiene mejores cosas que hacer?" pregunto con burla Monoma molestando a algunos de la clase 1-A.

"Solo ignórenlo" Momo solo trato de que sus compañeros ignoraran al rubio de la clase B, pero Bakugo y otros ya estaban perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenían.

"Saben, he leído por hay personas que dicen que sin Uzumaki Naruto, ustedes no serian nada… ¿Quién hubiera salvados sus traseros en la estación de salvamento? O ¿El ataque de los nomus en la cuidad Hosu? ¿Salvar a uno de los miembros de su familia que son secuestrados?" esta vez la joven Yaoyorozu tubo el impulso de estrangular al bocón de la clase B, "No es gracioso que dependan de una sola persona…"

"¡Ya me tienes arto! ¡Te voy a matar!" Katsuki tuvo que ser retenido por Kirishima para evitar que atacara a Monoma, que en ningún momento dejo de sonreír con arrogancia.

"Odio decir esto…" tomando la palabra, todas las miradas se centraron en Shinzo, que estaba con los demás alumnos de la clase B, "Pero el tiene un punto, en todos los incidentes con los villanos que han ocurrido, Uzumaki a sido un punto crucial, donde lo ubica a él, salvándolos a todos y a cada uno de ustedes…" explico con calma su punto de vista que fue respaldado por sus otros compañeros de clase.

"Eso no es cierto… ¿verdad?" el rostro de duda de Ochako, fue contagiado a varios de sus compañeros, que se miraron entre ellos, ¿era verdad lo que ese chico dijo?

"Es cierto" dando un paso al frente, Deku no temió admitir que su cuello fue salvado varias veces por su sensei, mirando directamente a Monoma y a Shinzo sonrió con determinación, "Pero eso no significa que siempre tenga que ser así, nosotros nos fortalecernos y mejoraremos para ser quienes ayuden a Naruto la próxima vez" hablo con seguridad elevando la molar a algunos de sus compañeros que lo apoyaron.

"Grandes palabras, veremos si puedes respaldarlas" desvalorizando las palabras del Midoriya, Monoma solo se encogió de hombros, todo con su sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, "En todo caso-" antes que pudiera decir algo mas, una mano gigante lo aplasto de forma dolorosa contra el suelo.

"Ya hablaste demasiado" una enojada Itsuka levanto su mano para levantar a su odioso compañero, mirando a la clase A la presidencia de la clase B, sonrió con vergüenza, "Me disculpo por el, ya se acostumbraran a sus comentarios idiotas" inclinándose levemente en forma de disculpa, levanto al rubio atontado para poner de pie y empujarlo detrás del grupo para evitar que causara mas problemas.

"No hay problema…" conformándose Momo solo se cruzo de brazos, para esperar con impaciencia que los alumnos faltantes llegaran para poder irse en este viaje.

"Este será un largo viaje…" susurro con cansancio Aizawa para entrecerrar sus ojos con fastidio.

"Ya lo creo" aceptando el comentario de su socio, el héroe de cabello gris y traje rojo miro su lista de alumnos y noto que faltaban dos, "¿Alguien sabe que si Shiozaki Ibara y Uzumaki Naruto vendrán?" pregunto en voz alta llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes, que se extrañaron por la ausencia de dos los alumnos mas reconocidos de sus propias clases. Y antes que alguien pudiera decir algo, fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de los dos alumnos restantes.

"¡Esperen! ¡Aquí estamos!" todos vieron como Ibara sostenía una de las manos de Naruto, tratando de jalarlo para que caminara mas rápido y así no llegar tarde, aunque el shinobi ni siquiera se inmuto y siguió caminando a paso lento donde estaban sus compañeros, "¿Cuánto pesas?" pregunto frustrada la chica que hace cuatro cuadras intento que el rubio caminara mas rápido, pero este solo camino despreocupado no dándole importancia el llegar tarde.

"Al parecer lo suficiente como para no ser arrastrado por ti" encogiéndose de hombros, el Uzumaki camino ignorando el débil agarre de la adolecente que intentaba arrastrarlo, cargando su bolsa en su espalda y con la maleta sobre su hombro, el rubio camino hasta llegar donde estaba la clase B, "Hola Shinzo" saludando al sombrío adolescente, este le devolvió el saludo con un asentamiento de cabeza.

"Naruto…" arqueando una ceja el peli morado vio cómo su compañera religiosa, ahora era arrastrada por el rubio, que solo se encamino al camión que los llevaría al campamento.

Ya cansada Ibara fue levantada por el brazo derecho de Naruto, que solo sonrió con debilidad, "¿No sabes cuando rendirte verdad?" preguntó con diversión al ver como la chica era tenaz, aunque no duro ya que esta cansada solo lo soltó para mirarlo de mala manera.

"Shiori-chan ¿todo bien?" la pregunta de Tsuyu fue contestada, al ver el brazo izquierdo de la adolecente era cubierto de fuego y una neblina fría se extendiera desde su brazo derecho, sabiamente sus compañeros solo se alejaron unos pasos de ella para no tener problemas con la furiosa chica de cabello rojo y blanco, que tenia su mirada clavada en Ibara, que estaba regañando al shinobi, que solo estaba cruzado de brazos.

"Bien ya están todos…" mirando a su alrededor Aizawa se mostro conforme al ver a todos los alumnos presentes, aunque por un momento vio la interacción entre Shiozaki y el Uzumaki, con una idea en su mente sonrió de forma chueca, "Todos ustedes son alumnos de la U.A" llamando la atención de los alumnos, dio un paso al frente para cruzarse de brazos, "En el futuro ustedes serán héroes profesionales, donde algún día tendrán que trabajar juntos, para afrontar las amenazas por venir… por eso no importa las diferencias que tengan entre ustedes… al final de cuentas todos serán héroes" mirando a cada bando de alumnos, donde algunos tuvieron la decencia de sentirse avergonzados de sus acciones. "Tengo una idea…"

 **#########################**

" _Esto es incómodo"_ ya había pasado unas horas desde que salieron de la academia y la idea de Aizawa fue, que cada alumno de diferente clase, se sentara con otro alumno de otra clase, esto fue obviamente mal recibido por los estudiantes, pero no era como si pudieran quejarse, y ahora mismo Izuku estaba sentado junto a una estática Yui Kodai.

"…" la hermosa chica de cabello oscuro, estaba viendo el asiento frente a ella, donde estaban Uzumaki Naruto y Shiozaki Ibara, donde esta ultima estaba con unos audífonos y tomando una siesta recostada por el hombro de Naruto que solo estaba cruzado de brazos mirando por la ventanilla, "Sr. Bigotes… ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"¿Sr. Bigotes?" Toru no pudo contener una carcajada al igual que otros que estaban los suficientemente cerca como para escuchar a la Kodai, pero solo fueron ignorados por Naruto que sentía la fría y dura mirada que le estaba dando la pelinegra de la clase B.

"Pregunta…" con una mirada afilada, el shinobi solo se mantuvo estático.

"¿Por qué le haces esto a ella?" una atmosfera pesada se formo entre los dos adolescentes que se miraron con frialdad, incomodando a Deku y a otro estudiantes que estaban cerca de ellos, "Sr. Bigotes te eh visto desde que pisaste la U.A, eres una persona violenta, fría y anti social, con una dudosa moralidad si tomamos en cuenta todas tus acciones…" hablo sin pesar mirando a los ojos al shinobi, que gano una mirada sombría y peligrosa.

"…" con una respiración profunda el rubio solo dejo que la chica hablará, todos en el autobús guardaron silencio por la extraña conversación que se estaba llevando acabo, y más de uno quiso interceder, pero fueron detenidos por sus compañeros, para evitar solo empeorar las cosas.

"Ibara-chan es una de las personas mas puras y buenas que he conocido, ella es de las pocas personas en este mundo que no te juzgara y en cambio ella esta dispuesta a escuchar, ofrecerse incluso a dar algo tan importante… como la amistad" diciendo eso la chica dio un suspiro para mirar como la adolecente religiosa solo seguía durmiendo, "¿Por qué una persona como tu… está en la vida de ella? ¿Qué quieres lograr con esto?" pregunto con mas seriedad y sin dejarse intimidar por la mirada del Uzumaki, que estuvo todo el tiempo en silencio.

"…" por un momento la mirada del shinobi se suavizo, cuando sintió como la chica que dormía recostada en su hombro se movió, para acomodarse mejor y abrazar su brazo, el shinobi en silencio observo un momento la suave sonrisa de la linda chica, dando un suspiro levanto la mirada para mirar los oscuros y fríos ojos de la Kodai, "No lo se… no se como alguien como ella, quiso acercarse a una basura como yo" fue la sincera respuesta de Naruto no supo que mas decir o admitir, "Solo se que… quiero protegerla, proteger su sonrisa…" admitiendo eso mantuvo su mirada fija en la Shiozaki que estaba solo descansando.

"Ya veo…" curiosa la peli negra se frotó la barbilla, sonriendo por primera vez en todo el viaje la chica asintió con la cabeza, "Me da gusto entonces que el Sr. Bigotes quiera proteger a Ibara-chan, incluso me da algo de envidia…" mirando a su lado clavo su mirada en Deku, sin decir nada la peli negra apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del peliverde, que se sonrojo con fuerza y tartamudeo, "No eres el Sr. Bigotes, pero aun así eres lindo"

"¡Sensei!" en pánico busco auxilio de su maestro, pero este solo cerro los ojos para ignorarlo.

"Deku-kun…" y para mala suerte del peli verde, justo en ese momento, Ochako había bajado de la planta superior del autobús, para ir al baño y esta no espero encontrarse a la chica mas hermosa de la clase B, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de 'su' amigo, con una mirada en blanco solo se dio la vuelta para irse. Dejando lamentase al noveno usaría del One for all, que no pudo moverse el resto del camino.

 **###############################**

En el medio de una carretera, estaba un pequeño grupo de personas, que estaban esperando de forma paciente la llegada del autobús con el grupo de adolecente de la U.A, el grupo de personas eran héroes profesionales, donde entre ellos estaban, el equipo conocido como 'Wild Wild Pussycats'.

La líder del grupo era Shino Sosaki alias 'Mandalay', ella era una mujer delgada, de cabello corto de color marrón rojizo, con un flequillo en el centro de su frente y ojos marrones. Su traje de heroína es extrañamente de una temática felina, con un top rojo similar al uniforme de una banda de marcha, que contenía sus modestos pechos copa C+, su corto top dejaba expuesto su vientre, en cuanto a su zona inferior vestía una gran falda con volantes y una cola felina marrón rojiza; un cinturón de color naranja con una hebilla de plata, que se asemeja a una huella de gato con los cojines color azul, grandes guantes con garras que se asemejan a patas de gato de color blanco, botas de color rojo con rayas verticales blancas y piel sintética del mismo en la parte superior, y una especie de casco con auriculares con salientes en forma de orejas de gato, por ultimo a destacar tenia dos líneas rojas pintadas bajo sus ojos.

La siguiente era Ryuko Tsuchikawa, alias Pixie-bob, una mujer de cuerpo atlético y esbelta, que tenia el cabello rubio a la altura de su espalda con un largo flequillo lateral cubriendo parte de su frente, en cuanto a sus ojos era de un brillante color verde, la heroína tenia una figura un poco mas curvilínea que su líder, siendo sus pechos copa D, una cintura estrecha y grandes caderas, ella bestia el mismo traje que Mandalay, solo que este era de una tonalidad celeste.

La otra integrante del grupo era Tomoko Shiretoko, alias Ragdoll, la chica era la mas pequeña del grupo, que tenia una larga cabellera de color azul turquesa y con grandes y redondos ojos de color amarillo con pequeñas pupilas, con pintura de color naranja rodeando de su ojo derecho y dibujando marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas, ella vestía al igual que sus compañeros, un traje felino, solo que el de ella era amarillo.

Y el ultimo integrante del grupo era Yawara Chatora, alias Tiger, el era el único hombre del grupo, o al menos eso parecía, ya que en realidad el era un hombre transgénero, alto y musculoso, que tiene el pelo corto y negro peinado hacia atrás con un pequeño mechón que sobresale colgando sobre su frente, ojos en blanco y cejas muy pequeñas y su boca tiene cierto aspecto felino, al igual que sus compañeras de equipo, vestía el traje felino, solo que el suyo era de color marrón.

En cuanto a las demás heroínas presentes, estas eran Ryuko Tatsuma, alias Ryukyu, la heroína dragón, ella era una joven de cabello plateado corto y peinado de un lado cubriendo un poco su ojo derecho, sus ojos eran oscuros y rasgados por sus rasgos dragonicos, incluso tenia unas diminutas escamas que decoraban su rostro, ella tenia una figura delgada y compacta comparada con sus compañeras de trabajo, su traje de héroe consiste en un qipao o vestido chino tradicional negro con escamas, abierto por los laterales hasta la cadera; un par de brazaletes, una diadema adornada con un accesorio similar a una garra y alas decorativas en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

La siguiente era Rumi Usagiyama, alias 'Mirko', una mujer de piel oscura y ojos rojos, con una larga cabellera blanca que sobre pasa su cintura. Sobre su cabeza tiene dos largas orejas de conejo, al igual que una esponjosa cola. Su cuerpo está muy tonificado, tiene grandes muslos y así como un grande pecho copa D+. Su traje de héroe consiste en un leotardo color blanco, con un collar esponjoso y un patrón de líneas negras alrededor de los hombros y el muslo, en el centro del mismo tiene un dibujo de una luna amarilla. En sus piernas luce un par de botas largas de color morado, con placas de metal en los talones y en los dedos de sus pies. También usa unos guantes blancos y grandes los cuales tienen unas perforaciones en forma de triángulo.

Por última estaba Yu Takeyama, alias Mt. Lady, una joven voluptuosa de pechos copa D+ y una figura de reloj de arena, que tiene ojos morados con pupilas blancas y pestañas elegantemente largas. Tiene un largo y voluminoso cabello rubio cremoso que llega hasta su cintura, con dos mechones más cortos enroscados para enmarcar su rostro, que se separan ligeramente a su izquierda. Su traje de héroe está compuesto por un traje ceñido de color morado claro y pálido, que está acentuado con rayas naranjas. El traje parece tener un par de guantes púrpuras con acentos de color naranja en el borde del brazalete. El diseño es similar para sus 'botas' que se cortan en el muslo en forma de v profunda. El traje también tiene tres peculiares puntos anaranjados en forma de diamante en la parte superior de color púrpura que se encuentran debajo de su pecho, y también lleva una máscara púrpura de dominó con protuberancias en forma de cuerno en los lados.

Todos esperaban de forma paciente la llegada de los alumno de la U.A, ellos fueron encargados por los altos mandos para estar aquí, incluso mandando dos de sus heroínas que estaban en el top 10 de mejores héroes, aunque no era solo por la seguridad de los jóvenes, sino por otras razones.

"Que aburrido…" con impaciencia Mirko se cruzo de brazos, mirando con frustración el horizonte golpeo su pie contra el suelo repetidas veces, "Podría estar en mi cuidad pateando traseros de algunos villanos, pero amenazaron con quitarme mi licencia, para venir aquí" gruño para golpear con mas fuerza su pie contra el suelo, fisurándolo.

"Te recuerdo que nuestro deber es de cuidar de las nuevas generaciones, estos niños son mas importantes que solo patear traseros'' comento con calma Ryukyu, la mujer dragón estaba emocionada por entrenar e impartir sus enseñanzas con los jóvenes de esta generación, era bueno estar con chicos mas jóvenes, el estar trabajando con personas adultas en su departamento era a veces tedioso.

"¡Eso suena genial! ¡Y esta vez son dos grupos! Tenemos 42 chicos que entrenar" Pixie-bob no podía evitar contener su felicidad, siempre era lindo tener a los chicos en su campamento y convivir con ellos, la hacia sentir joven.

"¡Si!" la pequeña mujer de cabello azulada y vestida de amarilla, fue la única que compartía el entusiasmo de su amiga. En cuanto a la líder del grupo, esta estaba revisando los archivos de sus reclutas en una pantalla que salía de su brazalete especial, lo más nuevo en la tecnología.

"Mandalay… ¿estas segura de que podremos lidiar con el, si algo sale mal?" cuestiono con suma seriedad Tiger, que miraba a su líder revisar los archivos e historial de un alumno en especial.

"No es el primer joven que piensa diferente a lo acostumbrado" hablo sonriente la castaña de rojo que apago la pantalla para mirar con entusiasmo la llegada de los alumnos de la clase A y B, "¡Bien!" con una gran sonrisa vio el gran autobús detenerse en la carretera frente a ellos y no paso mucho para que todos los estudiantes de la U.A fueran bajando.

"Lamento haberme quedado dormido en tu hombro Naruto-kun…" se disculpo una somnolienta Ibara que seguía al shinobi para bajarse de su transporte.

"No tienes que disculparte" fueron los suaves palabras del rubio que se bajó del autobús, para ver curioso que estaban en medio de la carretera, rodeado de arboles, en el medio de lo que parecía un interminable bosque, "Es agradable estar afuera" sin poder evitarlo sonrió un poco más, al estar rodeado de la naturaleza, lejos de la ruidosa y contaminada cuidad.

"¡Sensei!" aunque tubo que salir de sus pensamientos, cuando su alumno parecía eufórico al apuntar al grupo de héroes profesionales que estaban esperando pacientemente que todos bajaran del autobús, "¡Son los Pussycats! ¡Un grupo de héroes de rescate que empezaron con su propia agencia! ¡También esta Mirko! ¡Una de las mejores heroínas hasta el momento, estando ella en el top 6 de mejores héroes de Japón!" chillo con un brillo en sus ojos mirando a la mujer morena con orejas de conejo.

"Bien dicho niño" sonriendo con arrogancia la peli blanca se cruzo de brazos mirando al supuesto peligro que debían de vigilar, que al parecer solo era un mocoso.

"¡También esta Ryukyu! ¡Ella es lo máximo!" al parecer Midoriya no era el único exaltado por la presencia de las grandes heroínas, siendo una de ellas Itsuka que miraba con admiración a la heroína dragón.

"¡Mt. Lady!" aunque otros como Mineta solo desnudaban con la mirada a las mujeres que eran las encargadas de estar en el campamento, para entrenarlos y vigilarlos.

"¡Atención!" tomando la palabras y llamando la atención de todos, el maestro de la clase B, miro a todos los adolescentes, "No hace falta una presentación, ya que todos ustedes saben quienes son las heroínas presentes, que se han tomado estas semanas para estar aquí y entrenar a las futuras generaciones, así que quiero que muestren el máximo respeto a ellas y sigan sus ordenes, ¡¿Ok?!" con ese ultimo grito tenso a varios de los adolecentes.

"Vamos~ No seamos tan serios, también estamos aquí para divertirnos… bueno mas o menos" no a muchos alumnos le hizo ilusión la sonrisa atemorizante que Pixie-bob les estaba dando, pero ella siendo seguida por Ragdoll, ambas miembros del grupo se detuvieron frente al adolecente que le pidieron que sean cuidadosas, "¿Uzumaki Naruto?" pregunto sonriente para estar frente al shinobi que solo estaba cruzado de brazos.

"…" asintiendo con la cabeza, el rubio se mantuvo estático al ver como las dos mujeres de gatos estaban caminando a su alrededor, examinándolo, esto preocupo a Ibara, Izuku y otros de sus compañeros, pensando que tal vez los héroes profesionales lo maltratarían, solo por su dudoso historial.

"Mmmmm" la integrante mas pequeña del equipo Pussycats, casi chilla cuando toco las mejillas marcadas del Uzumaki, "¡Tenias razón Pixie-bob! ¡Parecen las marcas de un gatito!" aviso alegre a su amiga rubia que frotó la mejilla derecha del rubio, mientras que joven de pelo turquesa la mejilla izquierda.

"…" Mandalay sintió la mirada de Mirko y Ryukyu clavada en ella, sonriendo con vergüenza desvío la mirada ante el comportamiento infantil de sus compañeras de equipo, "Pixie-bob ha estado algo desesperada desde que cumplió 31 hace unas semanas, ya saben la crisis de edad… y Ragdoll aun solo es una veinteañera, es joven y positiva" defendió la castaña a sus amigas ante las miradas dudados de las dos mejores heroínas del país.

Volviendo con los adolescentes, estos siguieron mirando la extraña escena, "¡¿Qué están haciendo?!" pregunto molestia Ibara que estaba ofendida de como dos heroínas estaban tocando de esa manera a su amigo. Estos mismos pensamientos fueron compartidos por Shiori y Momo, que estaban indignadas.

"¡Este no es el comportamiento que dos heroínas deben tener!" Momo no dudo en saltar en la defensa de Naruto, que solo se mantuvo estático y con una mirada vacía. En cuanto a Shiori, tenia una mirada amenazante que solo crecía a cada segundo, al igual que el fuego que estaba naciendo en su brazo derecho.

" _No es justo… yo quería hacerlo primero"_ pensó con su típica expresión en blanco Yui Kodai que se cruzo de brazos, "El Sr. Bigotes se podría molestar si invaden su espacio personal" advirtió con su personalidad gélida, pero las heroínas gato no la escucharon.

"¡¿Sr. Bigotes?! ¡Awwww~! Que tierno" al parecer Radboll solo escucho el apodo del Uzumaki, que le encanto y solo la alentó mas para seguir estando tan cerca de el. En cuanto a la heroína rubia, esto solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a la advertencia de la adolecente.

"Pero si no le molesta… ¿o si?" pero la actitud despreocupada de Pixie-bob no duro, ya que tubo que detenerse junto a su amiga de traje amarillo, cuando vio la mirada gélida que el adolecente le estaba dando, "Bueno tal vez si" sonriendo con nerviosismo retrocedió sabiamente al igual que su compañera.

"No has cambiado a Naruto" esta vez el shinobi fue abordado por una sonriente Mt. Lady, "Creo que aun no has trabajado en tu modo de socializar, pero descuida solo necesita ser trabajada un poco" dándole un guiño al adolecente se acerco mas a el, para finalmente quedar frente a frente.

"También es bueno verte Yu" fue el simple comentario de Naruto, que extendió su mano para saludar a la rubia, que solo sonrió con diversión.

"¿Acaso eres mi ex? Nada de saludos de mano… ¡Dame un abrazo!" sin esperar una respuesta por parte del Uzumaki, la heroína extendió sus brazos para abrazarlo.

" _No sabía que tuviera mas amigas"_ pensó curiosa Momo, que le extrañaba que su compañero de clase fuera tan bueno interactuando con ese mujer.

"Que abrazo mas frío, pero vas mejorando, no me miras con enojo" dejando al shinobi libre, la rubia dio una mirada Ibara que aun se mantenía cerca del Uzumaki, _"¿Sera ella? ¿Tal vez esta estatua de hielo si tiene un cálido corazón?"_ sonriendo ante esos pensamientos se frotó la barbilla, para llevarla al cuello de su traje y bajarlo lentamente, mostrando su escote que hizo que varios de los adolecentes se sonrojaran, "¡Ta-ra!" sacando una hoja de papel de entre sus pechos se lo extendió al shinobi, que la tomo con duda.

" _Mt. Lady nos enorgullece decir que por su aumento de actividad y lucha contra los villanos por la justicia, usted es ascendida al top 12 de los mejores héroes del país"_ leyó con calma Naruto que levanto la mirada para ver a la sonriente pro-hero.

"Tenias razón en muchas cosas esa vez, por eso estoy trabajando lo mejor posible para ser digna del titulo de héroe, como tu" dijo con felicidad la mujer con peculiaridad de gigantismo, pero tubo que parpadear para ver algo curioso, "¿Estas sonriendo? ¡Aja! ¡Lo sabia! ¡Estas feliz por mí! Debes de estarlo, soy genial después de todo… ven, dame otro abrazo"

"No es para tanto" rechazando el abrazo de la jovial mujer, Naruto le devolvió el titulo a la rubia, que haciendo un puchero infantil se cruzo de brazos.

" _¿Ese es peligroso chico que nos ordenaron vigilar?"_ se cuestiono Ryukyu que estaba algo confundida, seguridad nacional había sido muy claro, que los mejores héroes profesionales estén al pendiente de esta amenaza, _"Me cuesta creer que el haya matado ese Nomu, pero no es la primera vez que un héroe mata a un villano, en la época de los vigilantes prácticamente era una guerra en las calles, donde tanto los villanos como los vigilantes morían en sus peleas…"_ pensativa la mujer Dragón vio al chico solo escuchar la palabrería de Mt. Lady, _"Es una lastima que las leyes sean tan estrictas con este chico, que aunque ha hecho cosas malas, no hizo daño a ningún inocente"_ dando un suspiro supo que el matar era un crimen sin perdón, ni siquiera ella tendría el valor de quitar una vida, aunque en su carrera de heroína se había enfrentado a villanos, que merecían mucho mas que solo ser encerrados.

Mientras la peli plata dragón seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, Mirko miraba de mala manera al mocoso que le encargaron vigilar, _"¿Esa es la amenaza clase S que debemos de vigilar?"_ dando un resoplido con molestia, recordó el archivo que le dieron, _"Agresión, resistirse al arresto, uso deliberado de sus peculiaridades en publico, homicidio… ese chico es un caso perdido, que debe de estar detrás de las rejas, si intenta algo yo misma pateare su trasero a la cárcel"_ pensó con suma seriedad, no confiaba en las mínimo en ese chico y no lo ocultaría.

"¡Muy todos por favor! ¡Necesito tu atención!" ante el grito de Mandalay, todos los adolescentes observaron a la líder de la Pussycats, "Como sabrán estaremos aquí dos semanas para entrenarlos y fortalecerlos, todo para que sean mejores héroes y se desarrollen en ámbitos que aun no se desenvuelven" hablo con un tono de mando, teniendo sus manos en sus caderas miro las miradas ansiosas de los adolescentes, "Pero en fin, podremos hablar con mas tranquilidad en el campamento… que esta a unos ocho kilómetros al sur, ¡Justo allá!" sonriente apunto a lo lejos en el medio del bosque.

"Oh bonito~ al autobús" Toru fue la primera en intentar volver al autobús, al igual que varios de sus compañeros, pero su camino fue interceptado por su Sensei, "¿Tenemos que ir a pie verdad?" pregunto con resignación la chica invisible, que aunque nadie la viera, estaba llorando a cataratas, _"¿Por qué son tan crueles?"_ pensó mientras retrocedió y miro en la dirección donde estaba el campamento.

"¡Bingo!" aplaudiendo con alegría Pixie-bob sonrió de forma sombría, sacando un escalofrío a los adolescentes, "¿No seria divertido que tengan que ir por sus propios medios al campamento?"

"La verdad no" fue el comentario perezoso de Shinzo, ganándose la mala mirada de varias de las pro-hero.

"Pues que mal, porque todos ustedes tienen que llegar antes del atardecer o no cenaran" diciendo eso la rubia de las Pussycats, golpeo sus manos contra el suelo, para hacer que la tierra se levantara y llevara a todos los alumnos al fondo del risco junto a la carretera, "¿Eh?" confundida vio al shinobi solo estar de pie a su lado, este solo suspiro para caminar hasta el borde de la carretera y saltar.

"Ese chico es raro" encogiéndose de hombros, Mandalay se encamino a su auto, junto con su equipo para ir al campamento y recibir a los que llegaran primero.

Dejando a los héroes profesionales de lado, no movemos al fondo del risco, para ver todos los adolecentes recomponerse del movimiento de tierra que los arrojo aquí, "Recorrer un bosque junto con la clase A, ¿debo de sentirme honrado?" una vez mas en el día, las mirada de enojo de varios se centro en Monoma, que se puso de pie para sacudir sus ropas y sonreír de forma molesta, pero fue cayado cuando la mano gigante de Itsuka lo aplasto, como a un insecto.

"¿Solo tenemos que cruzar el bosque verdad?" preguntó en voz alta Kaminari que miraba con inquietud el oscuro bosque frente a ellos, "No suena tan difícil…" sonriendo iba a caminar, pero un rugido animal hizo que se detuviera.

"Tenias que decirlo…" palmeándose la frente Jirou vio como una bestia de tierra se formaba del suelo, para pasar a través de los arboles e ir directo a ellos, cuando los estudiantes iban a defenderse, vieron como un relámpago voló sobre ellos y destruyo con facilidad la amenaza.

"…" dando un suspiro Naruto camino a través de sus compañeros, con un aura eléctrica cubriéndolo, obviamente esto causo impacto entre los adolescentes de la Clase B, ya que algunos ni siquiera han visto al shinobi en acción, solo en festival y no es como si el hubiera hecho mucho.

"¿Salvados por Uzumaki Naruto de nuevo? ¿Y se supone que son mejores que nosotros?" Monoma salió debajo de la mano que lo aplastaba, solo para seguir rebajando a, según su punto de vista, la odiosa clase A. "Su dependencia de el solo me causa vergüenza, es en…"

"Silencio…" con un brillo en sus ojos, Shinzo hizo que su molesto compañero quedara en silencio, ahora todas las miradas estaban dirigidas en el Uzumaki que solo camino para adentrarse al bosque.

"Si yo hubiera actuado o no, no importaría ya que se que ellos pueden defenderse por si mismos" con pereza el shinobi miro sus compañeros de clase, "No dudo de sus capacidades… por eso, solo les digo, que nos veremos en la meta" con ese ultimo comentario, el shinobi desapareció en un estallido de velocidad, que solo dejo una estela de polvo que iba en la dirección donde estaba el campamento.

"El tiene razón…" tomando la palabra, Tsuyu miro a su amigos para sonreír, "Si Uzumaki-san no duda de nuestras capacidades, ¿Por qué nosotros deberíamos?" preguntando eso se escucho el estruendo de varias criaturas mas viviendo en donde estaban ellos, el mas cercano siendo un ave de gran tamaño, que cayo cuando la lengua de la niña rana salió disparada y envolvió las alas del ser volador, que cayo para ser destruida por un golpe de Midoriya, que era envuelto por su aura eléctrica verde.

"¡Podemos hacerlo chicos! ¡Vamos!" yendo a la cabeza del grupo, el peli verde fue seguido por sus compañeros.

"¡Ya lo oyeron chicos! ¡No nos quedaremos atrás!" tomando el mando de su grupo, la presidenta de la clase de cabello naranja, corrió en la misma dirección que la clase A, siendo seguida por sus amigos. Los dos grupos aunque no se llevaban de la mejor forma, supieron unirse para lograr el mismo objetivo que tenían, llegar al campamento.

 **####### 3 horas después ######**

"¿Le echamos agua?"

"No lo se, pero me esta asustando, lleva así casi tres horas"

Mandalay estaba preocupada, junto a sus tres compañeras de grupo y demás pro hero, cuando llegaron al campamento en su transporte, se encontraron con la sorpresa de que 'Uzumaki Naruto', estaba sentado en posición de loto, meditando junto al edificio principal, esto incómodo a las héroes profesionales, ya que el adolescente ni siquiera tenia un rasguño y hace horas que no se movía.

"Aquí tengo un balde de agua fría" al parecer Tiger se tomo en serio la idea de lanzar agua helada al chico, el sujeto de gran musculatura estaba cargando una gran fuente de metal, que tenia agua con hielo.

"No creo que sea una buena idea" insegura la heroína dragón se mostró reacia ante la idea de sacar se transe al rubio con agua helada, "El solo esta meditando, esta solo haciendo tiempo para que sus compañeros lleguen-"

"Aburrido, dame esa cosa" sin pensarlo mucho, Mirko le arrebato la fuente de agua para intentar lanzarla contra el mocoso, ignorando las advertencias de Mt. Lady y demás personas, la lanzo a lo alto del cielo para que cayera sobre el Uzumaki, "¿Qué-?" todo fue confuso para la mujer conejo, que de un momento a otro sintió que era movida y antes que supiera que sucedió, una gran cantidad de agua helada cayo sobre ella.

"¡Wow! ¡Que rápido!" Impresionada Ryukyu apenas pudo ver como el chico se levanto y tomando a la mujer conejo, cambio de lugar con ella, _"Ya puedo creer, el como este chico pudo fue capaz de pelear contra All Might"_ pensó con sorpresa la heroína, que escuchaba rumores de lo que este niño era capaz, pero al parecer las personas ya lo tacharon como un villano, tarde o temprano el se aburriría para dejar la academia y comenzar a ir por un camino oscuro, esa idea le preocupaba, _"Tal vez podamos romper esa fría coraza, seguro que solo es un dulce niño en el fondo"_ pensó esperanzada la mujer Dragón que vio como de forma perezosa el rubio se quedo observando el bosque.

"¡Maldito mocoso!" con furia Mirko comenzó a temblar sin control por el agua helada, antes que pudiera gritarle o hacer algo contra el, se escucho como del bosque estaban llegando todos los adolescentes de la U.A, que estaban sucios, cansados y hambrientos.

"¡Vaya! Solo tres horas, me impresionan" Pixie-bob se mostro satisfecha ante el buen rendimiento de los estudiantes, "En especial ustedes seis" dijo con orgullo mirando a Midoriya, Lida, Bakugo, Ibara, Itsuka y Todoroki, ellos seis estaban a la cabeza del grupo y parecían los que mas batalla dieron. "No puedo esperar para que en tres años sean legales" dijo con una sonrisa seductora la heroína mirando directo a los tres adolescentes, que se sintieron incómodos por su mirada.

"Disculpen… me estoy muriendo, denme comida" gruño Kirishima que estaba recostado en el suelo al igual que varios de sus compañeros.

"…" Naruto a paso lento se acerco a Ibara para extenderle una mano y ayudarla a levantarse, sacando una botella de agua el shinobi se la dio a la peli verde, que agradecida tomo la botella, "Lo hicieron bien, pensé que seria de noche antes que llegaran" sacando otra botella de agua mineral, para abrirla y dar unos tragos.

"Fue difícil" recuperando el aliento la sucia y cansada chica agradeció el gesto de su amigo, pero de pronto tubo un escalofrío, mirando detrás del Uzumaki vio que estaba Shiori, que tenia una mirada mas fría de lo normal, "¿Hice algo malo?" se pregunto con preocupación la joven evangélica, que se sentía inquieta por la mirada que la Todoroki le estaba dando.

Esto fue notado por Naruto, que se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la media pelirroja, "Ten…" sin pensarlo mucho le arrojo su botella a la adolecente manipuladora de fuego y hielo.

"…" con un cambio de 180° en su personalidad, la chica sonrió de forma leve para tomar la botella en el aire para beberla, que no pudo evitar pensar que en la boquilla de la botella, donde estuvieron los labios del Uzumaki, _"¿Esto se consideraría un beso indirecto?"_ pensó con fascinación para seguir bebiendo, con un tenue brillo rosado en sus pálidas mejillas.

" _Deyaboo"_ pensó sonriente Mt. Lady al ver la mirada soñadora de la pequeña Todoroki, al parecer el shinobi era un encanto, en su propia forma extraña.

"…" Naruto solo paso junto a Shiori, con intención de seguir al grupo que se iban a comer luego de la carrera para llegar al campamento, "¿…?" arqueando una ceja vio que Deku fue derribado por un mocoso que le dio un duro golpe en la entrepierna, eso tenia que haber dolido, encogiéndose de hombros solo siguió su camino.

 **#######################**

Las horas pasaron y todos los estudiantes ya después de comer e instalarse en sus habitaciones temporales, fueron llevados a los baños termales con el que el campamento contaba, obviamente teniendo a los chicos y chicas por separado, dirigiéndonos en el lado de los chicos vemos como todos ellos disfrutaban de las calidad aguas que alivianaban sus músculos adoloridos. Aunque otros tenían otros pensamientos además de solo descansar.

"A un solo unos metros esta el paraíso… donde están nuestras compañeras de clase, junto con las chicas de la Clase B… ¡e incluso varias heroínas profesionales! ¡Todas desnudas y jugueteando en el agua!" con un brillo pervertido en sus ojo, Mineta solo quería saltar la baya de quince metros que separaba los baños masculinos y femeninos.

"Oye~ jaja me haces cosquillas~"

"Oye niña, se buena y lávame la espalda"

"¡Hai Mirko-sama!" varios de los adolecentes en las aguas termales tuvieron que ajustarse sus toallas que cubrían sus hombrías, para evitar que se note la posible erección que era provocada por los constantes sonidos del lado femenino de las aguas termales, "¡Wow sus pechos son enormes Mirko-sama!" la voz reconocida de Toru que parecía exaltada, solo hizo que las cosas mas difíciles para los adolescentes hormonales.

"Gracias niña invisible, si pudiera ver los tuyos diría lo mismo, pero por como rosan mi espalda, se que tienen un buen tamaño" esa obviamente fue la heroína conejo que no se limito en hablar en voz baja, sabiendo que a solo unos metros estaban decenas de chicos menores de edad.

"¡Ya no lo soporto!" parándose en las aguas, Mineta miro con furia a Naruto que estaba recostado en la orilla de rocas de las aguas termales, este estaba solo recostado perezosamente en el agua que llegaba hasta su pecho y tenia una toalla en su cabeza que cubría su rostro, "¡No me importa si el mismo demonio está cuidando las puertas del paraíso! ¡Yo voy a pasar!"

"¡Mineta! ¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?!" grito exaltado Kaminari, que no lo ocultaría, el daría su alma solo para poder ver a través de la pared de madera, pero pasar por las narices del shinobi de la clase, era suicidio.

"¡Mineta no lo hagas!" Lida estaba por detener a su compañero, al igual que otros que estaban por detener al enano de cabello de uva, pero este corrió en la dirección donde estaba su obstáculo.

"¡Yo voy a pasar!" juntando todo el valor que tenía, corrió para pasar por ese demonio, para llegar al paraíso de las tetas.

"…" sacándose la toalla de su rostro, Naruto dio una mirada oscura al adolecente lujurioso, que se detuvo en el acto, "Sigue haciendo ruido… y te aseguro que todo lo que veras será el rojo de tu sangre manchado mis puños…" diciendo eso solo dejo caer la cabeza para cubrir su rostro de nuevo a intentar relajarse.

"…" blanco como un fantasma, Mineta sabiamente retrocedió para dirigirse a la salida de los baños termales.

"Gracias a dios no tengo calzoncillos que manchar" todos las miradas se dirigieron a Kaminari, que estaba asustado al igual que otros, pero por su comentario, varios de los chicos se alejaron de el, por sentir el agua mas caliente de pronto.

 **#########################**

"¡Gracias Naruto-san!" agradeció Ochako en nombre de sus amigas, que estaban satisfechas de como el shinobi evito que el pervertido de la clase se asomara.

"¿Así que ustedes y Uzumaki son amigos?" preguntó con curiosidad Ryukyu, la mujer dragón quería averiguar lo máximo posible del chico, sus objetivos y los posibles lazos que pueda tener con sus compañeros de clase.

"Bueno, yo lo considero un amigo" fue la respuesta vaga de Uraraka, conocía suficiente al rubio como para considerarlo un amigo, aunque este amigo puede ser un poco extremo.

"Varias consideramos a Naruto-san amigo, aunque el tal vez no nos considere a nosotros de las misma manera" fue el turno esta vez de Mina Ashido de defender a su compañero de clase.

"¿Aun siendo el criminal que es?" la atmósfera se volvió pesada ante la fresa que dio Mirko, que miro a las chicas con una mirada de desaprobación, ¿considerar a ese chico un amigo? Sonaba estúpido.

"El no es un criminal, un criminal dañaría gente inocente, Naruto-kun no lo aria nunca" dijo con seguridad Ibara que miro con enfado a la heroína, que solo dio un bufido para levantarse de las aguas termales mostrando su desnudez a las adolecentes.

"Ese chico es un villano, lo fue antes de entrar a la U.A y lo seguirá siendo" contrarresto con sequedad la mujer conejo mirando a los ojos a la niña evangélica que le devolvió la mirada con desafío.

"Mirko…" fue la advertencia de Ryukyu que estaba lavando el cabello de Momo, pero la mujer dragón al parecer tendría que intervenir en cualquier momento, sabia del desagrado de su socia por los criminales y villanos, y sus pensamientos de la justicia podrían ser a veces muy rígido.

"¿Qué? No me dirás que confías en ese chico… e visto miles de personas como ese mocoso, solo fingen ser buenas personas, para que confíes en ellos y cuando menos te lo esperes, te apuñalaran por la espalda… un villano siempre será un villano" gruñendo la mujer de cabello blanco tomo una toalla y se tallo sus brazos ignorando las malas miradas de algunas de presentes, pero tubo que detenerse cuando sintió una brisa fría rosar su espalda, dándose la vuelta se encontró con una seria y sombría Shiori.

"Si usted vuelve a decir algo malo de Naruto… no respondo de mis actos" fue la seria advertencia de la media pelirroja que se levanto de las aguas termales, sus ojos tenían un destello amenazante y cada uno de sus brazos fue desprendiendo vapor, siendo un neblina fría de su lado derecho y un vapor caliente de su lado izquierdo, "Usted tal vez se haya cruzado con personas que han roto su confianza y siguieron siendo villanos, pero Naruto es diferente a cualquiera que haya conocido antes y yo tengo fe ciega en el…" diciendo eso la Todoroki fue a la orilla de la alberca y tomando una toalla se cubrió, pero antes de irse le dio una ultima mirada a la heroína profesional, que solo estaba cruzada de brazos sonriendo con burla, "Espero haber sido clara… me retiro Ryukyu-sama" despidiéndose con respeto de la heroína dragón, dejando las aguas termales se retiro, dejando un tenso silencio.

" _¿Confiar en ese chico? Estúpida"_ fueron los pensamientos de Mirko que tomando una toalla, la envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo y se retiro, ignorando las malas miradas de algunas de las adolescentes y su socia de trabajo.

"Esta serán dos largas semanas…" dando un suspiro la heroína de cabello plateado, sonrió de forma tranquilizante para que las chicas siguieran disfrutando de las aguas termales, después de todo mañana les esperaba una dura mañana.

 **Chan**

 **Channnn**

 **Channnnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Me despido de ustedes de donde sea que sean Costa rica Bolivia, Peru, Colombia, Brasil, Chile, Puerto rico, Uruguay, Panamá, Perú, Venezuela, USA, España, Cuba, Inglaterra, México, Argentina y demás países donde estén leyendo esta historia.**

 **Espero al menos 50 comentarios por este capítulo XD, ya que costó mucho escribirlo y fue más largo de lo esperado, pero se que les abra gustado, sin más CHHHHAAAAAAUUUUUU y que les valla bien, a ustedes y sus familias.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Bueno, hola todo el mundo, si se que tarde demasiado e estado desconectado, pues mi escusa es simple, mi computadora sufrió un daño interno que me hizo perder TODO, perdí mi música, mis fotos de viaje a Bariloche y otras mas que tenían un gran valor sentimental, perdí las tres temporadas de Daredevil y también de Rock and Morty, incluso perdí todos los capítulos que tenia de Avatar, la leyenda de Aang, y también perdí dos capítulos que ya tenia escrito, mas de 15 mil palabras a la basura.**

 **Me dio tanto coraje que me quise tirar de cabeza desde un puente. En fin me tome mi tiempo para comenzar a escribir de nuevo y aquí les traigo el capitulo numero 32.**

 **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo, y miren mas de 80 comentarios en el capitulo anterior, en verdad lo aprecio, pero bueno volviendo a la historia. Si se me ocurrió integrar a varias heroínas del manga y si lo repito yo no estoy leyendo el manga, aunque e escuchado que el manga se esta tornando extraño y tengo miedo.**

 **Pero sigamos, Mirko y Ryukyu son dos heroínas de alto calibre, que solo están porque fueron mandados por sus superiores a vigilar una amenaza rango S, sea esta Naruto. Espero llegar a captar bien las personalidades de estos dos heroínas, ya que yo solo e leído sus características principales, nunca ha visto su forma de actuar.**

 **Por cierto me equivoque en el capitulo anterior, Ryukyu tiene el cabello rubio, no plateado, y creo que solo era eso, las demás siguen siendo iguales.**

 **La verdad tengo mucho que aclarar, pero como estoy corto de tiempo, solo puedo decir, disfruten del capitulo.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

"Hablar" personaje hablando con teléfono o comunicador.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 32:** **Entrenamiento y enfrentamiento…**

"Ahhhh~" con un largo bostezo Ochako se limpio los ojos de todo suciedad, ella junto a sus demás compañeros estaban saliendo de sus habitaciones temporales, ellos junto con la clase B estaban frente a un gran prado, donde los acompañaban sus maestros respectivos, las Pussycats y las tres heroínas profesionales, observando como el sol se alzaba en el horizonte.

"Levantar a un adolescente tan temprano es ir contra la naturaleza viejo" fue el quejido de Kirishima que doblo su espalda hasta que esta tronara.

"¿Al menos desayunaremos?" pregunto con timidez la niña castaña con peinado de hongo que pertenecía a la clase B.

"Si, tengo hambre" esta vez la queja vino de Mt. Lady que estaba despeinada y con ojeras debajo de sus ojos, al parecer los estudiantes no eran los únicos que tenían problemas con levantarse tan temprano.

"Son las 6 am, estamos por comenzar el día, donde estaremos haciendo lo que deberíamos estar haciendo en este lugar…" dijo con pereza Aizawa que tenia la misma apariencia desaliñada de siempre, "Ustedes en estos casi seis meses que han estado en la U.A, han demostrado los valiosos que son y que tan hábiles pueden ser a la hora de enfrentarse a las amenazas que puedan llegar a aparecer, pero aun tenemos un problema…" sacando una pelota de uno de sus bolcillos se la arrojo a Bakugo, "El mejoramiento en sus peculiaridades, lánzalo y veremos que tanto has mejorado Bakugo" con esa orden saco su teléfono.

"..." con una expresión seria el rubio explosivo, se aparto del grupo para dar un estiramiento de brazos y tomando con fuerza la pelota, apretó los dientes con fuerza y tensando sus músculos, la lanzo, "¡Al demonio!" una fuerte explosión la pelota voló por los cielos para perderse en el bosque.

"¿950 metros?" parpadeando confuso el héroe profesional miró con curiosidad al adolescente que parecía molesto por el resultado, _"Al parecer Bakugo no ha dejado de entrenar y forzar su peculiaridad desde su batalla contra el chico Uzumaki, si ese es el caso no es sorpresa su mejora, después de todo el solo desea superar y vencer al Uzumaki"_ con una mirada mas pensativa Aizawa guardo su teléfono, "Algunos tal vez están impresionados por la proeza de Bakugo, pero esto solo es la punta del Iceberg, ustedes no solo pueden mejorar mentalmente y físicamente, también pueden mejorar sus peculiaridades al forzarlas y llevarlas al extremo, para que estas se fortalezcan…"

Varios de los adolescentes se miraron entre ellos curiosos por esa explicación, pero tuvieron que centrarse en Ryukyu que había dado un paso al frente, "Puede sonar complicado, pero es solo cuestión de encontrar ejercicios para fortalecer sus peculiaridades, sin embargo pueden estar tranquilos, estamos aquí para ayudarlos… ahora veremos como organizarlos para que puedan entrenar adecuadamente" varios de los estudiantes se sintieron mas seguros al ver la sonrisa casi maternal que la heroína dragón les estaba dando.

"Disculpe Ryukyu-sensei" levantando la mano entre la multitud de adolescentes, todos miraron a Jirou, "Pero faltan Uzumaki-san y Midoriya" al decir eso varios se dieron cuanta que dos de sus compañeros estaban ausentes.

"Ellos están trabajando hace una hora" antes que alguien pudiera preguntar a que se refería el pro-hero borrador de peculiaridades, se escucho el sonido de estruendos entre los arboles, que se dirigían a donde estaban ellos, estos estaban cada vez mas cerca, hasta que finalmente en un borrón de velocidad, Naruto apareció frente al grupo, sosteniendo en su mano derecha un cascabel y con la otra estaba leyendo un libro donde tenia su mirada pegada.

"¿Cansado Midoriya?" preguntó al aire Naruto, que de pronto se agacho para evitar ser tocado por un destello verdoso, que resulto ser Deku, que respirando de forma agitada y estaba cubierto de sudor, el adolescente al fallar al atrapar el cascabel derrapo por el césped para estar a solo unos metros de su maestro.

"¡No!" con ese grito lleno de determinación el peliverde tubo un leve aumento en su aura de One for all, para correr contra el shinobi y tratar de arrebatarle el cascabel que tenia en su mano derecha. Solo dando la vuelta a la pagina Naruto solo desapareció en un estallido de velocidad alejándose del grupo para correr entre los arboles, para ser seguido de cerca por Izuku que estaba forzando su cuerpo al máximo.

"…" ninguno de los demás estudiantes supo que decir, pero al ver como uno de ellos estaba entrenando tan duro, los alentó para también entrenar y no quedar atrás.

"Esos dos han estado desde hace una hora entrenando, espero que ustedes tengan el mismo entusiasmo que ellos" hablo con tranquilidad Aizawa mirando a los a los estudiantes, que tenían una chispa de determinación en sus ojos.

"¡Hai!"

 **##########################**

Las horas pasaron y todos los estudiantes de la U.A estaban esforzándose para lograr superar sus propios limites, para mejorar sus peculiaridades, con la estricta supervisión de las cuatro Pussycats, los dos maestros de clase y las tres heroínas profesionales. Aunque cuando llego la hora de un descanso, varios vieron que dos aun seguían entrenando arduamente.

"¡Ahg!" con un grito de dolor, Izuku sintió el perder el aliento cuando recibió una dura patada en su estomago que lo hizo volar varios metros atrás, para caer de forma dolorosa en el suelo, levantándose poco a poco se coloco de pie para mirar a su sensei, que solo estaba cruzado de brazos y con una expresión férrea.

"Hemos estado peleando durando tres horas, solo te estoy enfrentando con mi brazo izquierdo Midoriya, cuanto te enfrentes a futuros villanos ellos no serán tan clementes como yo…" fue la seria advertencia del Uzumaki, que vio como los delgados rayos verdosos cubrían a su alumno, que volvió a atacar, con facilidad el rubio retrocedió para evitar una patada que iba dirigida a su rostro y dando un paso al costado evito un derechazo que iba a su pecho, extendiendo su brazo le dio un golpe en la nuca al peli verde para mandarlo contra el suelo, "De nuevo…"

"¡Hai!" poniéndose de pie con un salto, Deku corrió de nuevo contra su maestro, para dar una lluvia de golpes y patadas, que fueron bloqueadas con solo una de las manos del Uzumaki, que se mantuvo serio todo el tiempo, agachándose el peliverde dio un giro para dar una patada intentando derribar a su oponente, pero este solo salto y le dio una patada de lleno en el rostro que lo hizo volar varios metros.

"De nuevo…" ordenando que siguiera, Naruto se mantuvo cruzado de brazos viendo como el adolecente con pecas se levanto y se limpio la sangre que bajaba su boca.

"¡Hai!" tambaleándose Deku se puso de pie para arremeter de nuevo contra su oponente.

"Que rudo" comento Kirishima que estaba junto a Ojiro bebiendo agua luego de su pelea entre ellos, que solo se vería como un juego si se comparaban con el Uzumaki y Midoriya.

"¿No creen que es un poco excesivo? Deku esta siendo lastimado…" dijo con preocupación Ochako que estaba sentada junto con Tsuyu descansando, ellos dos no eran las únicas preocupadas por lo violento que podría llegar a ser el entrenamiento que el chico mas inseguro y torpe de la clase estaba pasando.

"Y yo que me quejaba de Tiger-sensei" dijo con estremecimiento uno de los estudiante de la Clase B a sus compañeros, que estaban viendo como el peli verde era golpeado una y otra vez, fracasado en los intentos de acertarle un golpe al Uzumaki, "Pero este sujeto es un sádico" con una mueca de dolor vio como una vez mas Deku salía volando por un fuerte golpe en su pecho, que lo hizo terminar cerca de Ryukyu, Mirko y las Pussycats.

"Creo que ya es suficiente" la mujer Dragón intento ayudar al adolecente de cabello verde a levantarse, estaba ya bastante lastimado, pero antes que pudiera ayudarlo, este se levanto por si mismo, con una gran fatiga se volvió a poner de pie para caminar hasta su oponente ¿y sonreír?

"¡Puedo hacerlo! ¡Puedo darte un golpe sensei!" ignorando las miradas de temor de algunos, Deku se planto frente al Uzumaki una vez mas, "¡10%!" estando al máximo, presiono mas su cuerpo para aumentar levemente su musculatura y que los rayos que lo rodeaban brillara con mas intensidad, "¡Hay voy!" levantando una estela de polvo, el peli verde se movió a una asombrosa velocidad, corriendo el peli verde dio un salto para extender su brazo derecho y prepararse.

 _*Al parecer aun le cuesta mantener una pelea uno a uno, sus movimientos pueden llegar a ser obvios"_ pensó con calma Naruto que estaba listo para bloquear el puñetazo, pero en el ultimo segundo, parpadeo intrigado cuando el peliverde giro y dio una patada horizontal, que Naruto solo bloqueo, cayendo en el suelo, Deku dio un revés con su brazo izquierdo, que fue atrapado por el agarre del shinobi.

" _¡Tengo que obligarlo a usar sus dos manos!"_ pensó Midoriya que levantando su rodilla intento golpear a su maestro, pero esta fue bloqueada por la mano izquierda, con sus dos manos libres el peli verde dio una lluvia de golpes.

Sonriendo de medio lado, Naruto movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y por primera vez en todo el día, fue obligado a retroceder unos pasos, donde usando su única mano como lo pactado desvío los golpes, _"Es tiempo de terminar…"_ con una expresión mas seria, en un solo instante le dio un duro golpe en el rostro de Deku.

Aturdido el adolescente con pecas fue cayendo asía atrás, _"No…"_ apoyando sus manos en el suelo tubo un momento de adrenalina, para sorpresa de todos el peliverde dio una patada apuntando directo al mentón del shinobi, que fue bloqueado una vez mas.

"Ahg…" Naruto gruño cuando sintió un duro golpe en la boca de su estomago, por parte de Deku que estando de cabeza se impulso con su mano derecha para elevarse unos centímetros del suelo y con su mano libre dio un golpe exitoso a su maestro.

Sosteniendo el tobillo del adolescente con pecas, el rubio dio un giro y lanzo a su estudiante contra el suelo, el impacto creo un pequeño cráter y el aura de One for all poco a poco se fue apagando, "No esta mal…" satisfecho el rubio admitió que su alumno lo izo bien.

"Gracias… sensei" respondió adolorido el peli verde que trataba de recuperar el alimento, pero al ver la mano del shinobi, sonrió para tomarla y ser ayudado para levantarse.

"¡Bien hecho Deku-kun!" grito una sonriente Ochako que aplaudió ante la pelea que dio su amigo, esto fue imitado por varios mas que vieron la batalla. Ante esto el peli verde avergonzado solo agradeció los halagos.

"¿Esta bien que dejemos a ese chico ser entrenado por el?" preguntó con duda Mirko que estaba junto a los demás pro-hero.

"El director Nezu y All Might me dijeron que le demos espació a Midoriya, ya que a mostrado un increíble progreso bajo las enseñanzas del Uzumaki" respondió con calma Aizawa que estaba solo parado de forma aburrida con sus manos en sus bolcillos.

"Viendo que el Uzumaki se centra en el ámbito de la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, no tengo quejas que el lo entrene" dijo con seriedad Tiger que al ver la forma de pelear del shinobi, supo que el chico estaba muy bien entrenado, su fuerza, velocidad y técnica superaban por mucho la suya.

"¿Me pregunto donde aprendió… este modo tan peligroso de pelear?" preguntó con curiosidad está vez Ryukyu, que ha visto cientos de jóvenes hábiles en la hora de un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero nada como el Uzumaki, que ni siquiera parecía esforzarse en su entrenamiento extremo.

"No lo se, pero es genial" sonriendo de forma brillante Pixie-bob solo levanto sus pulgares con aprobación ante el modo de pelear del adolescente, "Además miren esos músculos y esas marcas de garito, ¡es una encanto!"

"¡Tienes razón!" varios solo pudieron suspirar ante el comportamiento de Mt. Lady y Pixie-bob que parecían estar en el mismo canal, en cuanto lo que pensaban del adolescente.

"Estoy confundida" llamando la atención de varios, Mandalay observo como el shinobi estaba ayudando a Midoriya a caminar y llevarlo a un banco donde pueda descansar, e incluso se tomo la molestia de traerlo algo para que comiera y bebiera, "El chico solo es frio y serio, tal vez un poco sombrío, pero tiene buena química con los demás estudiantes y tiene muy buenos lazos con alguno de ellos" se cuestiono al ver como ahora el shinobi era abordado por la niña Todoroki y Shiozaki, para que desayunara con ellas, hasta el estaba sonriendo, de forma débil, pero lo estaba haciendo, "No es como lo imagine" finalmente admitió para rascarse la cabeza con confusión.

"¿Y como te lo imaginabas?" pregunto curiosa Ragdoll que tenia las mismas dudas que su líder de grupo.

"Según el archivo lo describía como alguien violento, de actitud áspera y odiable, e incluso peligroso… los de seguridad nacional han exagerado un poco" dijo con duda para cruzarse de brazos.

"El matar a un gigante y aun monstruo pollo te hace una amenaza" tomando la palabras Mirko seguía mirando con dureza al Uzumaki.

"Pero solo fueron esos dos incidentes, luego el a actuado como un autentico héroe" saltando en la defensa del shinobi, Mt. Lady choco su mirada contra la de Mirko, "Tal vez el no sea un santo, pero e visto lo suficiente para saber que el es un autentico héroe, porque ese titulo va mas haya de solo seguir reglas o asistir a una academia, el titulo de héroe… significa estar hay para ayudar a quien lo necesite y el ya lo a hecho muchas veces" dijo con suma seriedad la rubia que confronto a la mujer conejo, que solo dio un bufido.

"Piensa en lo que te deje dormir por la noche" diciendo eso se separo del grupo, con una idea en mente.

 **#######################**

Shiori estaba estática tomando una tasa de té, sentada en una mesa junto a Naruto, normalmente estaría mas alegre por la compañía del Uzumaki, pero era difícil hacerlo cuando la niña religiosa estaba sentada frente a ella hablando amenamente con el Uzumaki.

"¿No crees que sea bueno que bebieras té? Si tomas mucho café te puede hacer daño" opino la adolescente de cabello de enredadera, que estaba preparando una taza de té para ella y demás chicas que estaban sentados con ellos, siendo estas Momo, Shiori y Tsuyu.

"No es una mala sugerencia Uzumaki-chan, el té es mas relajante y te permite centrarte" comento la niña rana que dio gracias a Ibara por la taza que le ofreció.

"Esto me mantiene tranquilo, necesito café" encogiéndose de hombros el shinobi solo siguió bebiendo café calmadamente, "Además llevo casi 48 horas sin beber una solo gota de alcohol…" admitió con pesar el adolecente con marcas de bigotes que solo siguió bebiendo.

"¡¿En serió?!" pregunto esperanzada Momo, *¡Maravilloso! Ese es solo el primer paso para una vida mejor" la demás chicas solo asintieron de forma positiva, "Pero… ¿Por qué este cambio repentino?" pregunto curiosa la peli negra que descanso su taza de te en la mesa para mirar fijamente al Uzumaki. Esto fue imitado por todas que estaba sentadas en la mesa.

"Yo… solo pensaba que necesitaba un cambio, es todo" hablo con suavidad Naruto que mantuvo la mirada perdida, pero bajando la vista vio que su mano derecha era apretada con firmeza por las manos de Ibara.

"Me siento orgullosa y feliz por ti" sonriendo de forma brillante la adolecente tomo con cariño la mano del shinobi, que por un momento se tenso, pero ante este acto de afecto se relajo para también sonreír.

"Gracias…"

"Yo también estoy feliz por ti Naruto-kun" Shiori con una mirada férrea y sombría, tomo la mano izquierda del Uzumaki, con un fuerte agarre y mirada que puso incómoda a las demás chicas.

"Si…" levantando una ceja Naruto vio como una capa de hielo cubrió su mano junto con la de la adolecente, que parecía decidida a no soltarlo, "Es lindo de tu parte…. Gracias Shiori-chan" con esa agradecimiento soltó la mano de la niña religiosa, para tomar un cuchillo y comenzar a picar el hielo que cubría su mano.

" _Es lindo de tu parte… gracias Shiori-chan"_ fue la frase que se repitió en la mente de la media pelirroja, una linda sonrisa se forma en sus labios, ignorando el hecho de que Naruto estaba picando el hielo para soltar su mano, _"Shiori-chan…"_ repitiendo ese nombre de nuevo, se dio cuanta que a solo ella le dio el Chan, a diferencia de las demás, mirando a Ibara choco miradas con ella.

" _¿Por qué me mira así? ¿Y eso sonrisa?"_ inquieta Ibara sintió la mirada de superioridad que la Todoroki le estaba dando, y viendo las manos de ambos aun unidas, la niña religiosa no pudo evitar sentirse molesta.

"Te ayudare Naruto" Momo creo un encendedor de gran boquilla para liberar una llama de fuego que pudo derretir lentamente el hielo, mientras lo hacia ella estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos, _"Al parecer al química que tienen Naruto y Shiozaki-san es mucho mas cercana de lo que creí, eso es molesto…"_ frustrada supo que aunque quería acercarse al shinobi, estaba lejos de entablar una relación como esos dos, será mejor hacer una nueva estrategia. "Naruto, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?" llamando la atención del rubio, hizo que este lo mirara.

"¿Cuál?" ya mas tranquilo por estar libre de la capa de hielo, se centro en la peli negra, que estaba al parecer determinada a decir algo.

"Se que no cuento con una peculiaridad de aumento de fuerza o algo así, pero me gustaría que me ayudaras en un estilo para pelear que se adecue a mi estilo" con eso dicho, espero con ansias la respuesta, que solo fue el asentir del Uzumaki, "¡Gracias!"

"Yo también deseo que me apoyes en mi desarrollo **Naruto-kun"** una vez mas la mirada penetrante de Shiori estaba pegada en el shinobi, que dando un pesado suspiro asintió con la cabeza una vez mas.

" _Hoy será un largo día"_ pensó con pesar mientras miraba la mesa, pero levantando su mano derecha atrapo un baso de plástico, todos vieron esto con consternación y las miradas se dirigieron a una sonriente Mirko.

"Buenos reflejos, pero lamento interrumpir tu charla de conquista con esas mocosas" dijo con burla para caminar en la dirección hasta donde estaba el shinobi.

" **¡¿Conquista?!"** chillaron ofendidas tanto Ibara como Momo, que miraron con furia a la heroína conejo.

" _¿Conquista?"_ se pregunto a si misma Shiori que tubo un rubor en sus mejillas, al parecer el señalamiento de la Pro-hero no le molesto en absoluto, a diferencia de las otras dos chicas que estaban sonrojadas y avergonzadas, cuando estas iban a replicar, vieron como Naruto solo se levanto de su asiento con pereza y volteo su mirada en dirección de la heroína.

"No las considero conquistas, solo mis amigas Mirko, y deseo que no vuelva hacer un comentario como ese…" dijo con seriedad Naruto que se puso de pie para estar frente a frente con la heroína, que solo sonreía con burla.

"¿Oh que niño bonito?" estando a solo unos centímetros, la mujer de piel morena tubo que mirar un poco asía arriba para chocar miradas con el adolescente, "Tal vez todos en este lugar sean unos estúpidos al verte a ti, un bastardo maniaco que le corto la cabeza a otro pobre diablo, que mato con su espada a un una cosa que se llamaba Nomu, que alguna vez fue una persona… tu no eres un héroe"

"¿Cómo tu? Que salta de un lado a otro con un disfraz de conejita de playboy, dando palizas a los 'malos'" interrumpió con voz grabe y mirada dura Naruto que siguió manteniéndose calmado, "No eres la única que sabe del otro, Mirko o mejor dicho Usagiyama Rumi, una joven heroína de 26 años que a ascendido para estar en el top 6 como mejor heroína del país, con una larga listo de logros que involucran el acabar con criminales y villanos, para mandarlos a la cárcel, que heroico ¿no lo crees?" con esa pregunta Naruto se agacho para mirar directamente los ojos de la mujer morena que siguió firme, "Estar en el medio de esas personas que te ovaciona y admiran, disfrutando estar en la cima siendo una gran heroína… que hipócrita"

"¡Uzumaki-" Mt. Lady detuvo a Ryukyu para que ella no interviniera, este fue lo mismo para Aizawa que con una mirada cayo a todos sus alumnos, esto fue el mismo caso en las Pussycats que dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para escuchar la discusión que se estaba volviendo cada vez mas peligrosa.

"¿Hipócrita?" la furia en los ojos de Mirko era ardiente, con una vena palpitando en su frente resistió el impulso de golpear al mocoso.

"Ya he leído su suficiente de ti para saber que trabajas de forma independiente, sin estar en un departamento, porque según tu, el trabajo de equipo es para los débiles…. Nunca escuche algo mas estúpido" con un suspiro corto el rubio negó con la cabeza, "De donde yo vengo… sabemos que la unión hace la fuerza, porque con la ayuda de muchos e logrado llegar hasta aquí y ser tan fuerte como lo soy ahora, alguna vez escuche decir que los fuertes se cuidan a si mismos… pero los mas fuertes con capaces de cuidar a sus camaradas, un dicho infantil, pero bueno, ¿no lo crees?" sonriendo con burla le dio la espalda a la mujer conejo para solo caminar, "No eres una heroína, solo una brabucona que usa disfraz, que disfruta el ser mas fuertes que los demás y simula ser una heroína, como excusa para usar de saco de boxeo a los villanos…"

"Tu…" Mirko en una estallido de velocidad estaba tomando el cuello de la chaqueta de Naruto para mirarlo con rabia, "¡Te voy a aplastar como la basura que eres!"

 **##############################**

"…" en las oficinas de la U.A, un serio All Might estaba frente a su escritorio en la oficina de los profesores, leyendo los archivos de las heroínas que fueron mandadas para vigilar a los niños.

"¿Algo mal Toshinori?" entrando por la puerta un curioso Cementoss vio lo serio que estaba el símbolo de la paz, junto a el estaba también Midnight que cargaba unos exámenes que debía de revisar.

"Ehhh… si, estaba revisando a las pro-hero que seguridad nacional mando a vigilar a los estudiantes" hablo con un tono seco mientras le mostraba los archivos a sus dos colegas.

"Mmmm no tendrías que preocuparte, Ryukyu es una de las mejores en nuestras filas y Mt. Lady a tenido un crecimiento asombroso en estas ultimas semanas, pero…" al ver el nombre de la tercera heroína, el hombre se cemento frunció el ceño, esto fue captado por la heroianu+18 que leyó el nombre.

"¿Mirko? Esa perra malhumorada" la singular peli negra fue el centro de atención de sus colegas, ella solo se sentó en su silla para girar unas vueltas y luego poner sus piernas sobre el escritorio, "Trabaje solo con ella en una ocasión y fue un infierno, en solo una noche esa mujer me hizo sentir mas frustración, que lidiar con millones de fanáticos de la Comic-con idiotas que no distinguen a una mujer de una personaje ficticio " suspirando jugo con sus esposas para mirar el techo.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto confundido el símbolo de la paz, que había cruzado caminos algunas veces con esa joven, que aunque era algo arrogante y engreída, era una de las mas fuertes heroínas que había conocido.

"Según su descripción en los archivos, es una mujer de carácter fuerte que valora mucho la fuerza y que odia el trabajó de equipo, al considerarlo algo que solo las personas débiles arrían" cerrando el archivo el hombre rectangular solo se encogió se hombros, "Es una mujer un poco problemática, pero aun así muy buena en su trabajo"

"Mmmmmm" frotando su barbilla pensativo Toshinori solo suspiro, esperaba que esto no fuera un problema, que involucre a Mirko provocando al joven Uzumaki para hacer alguna estupidez.

 **##########################**

El viento soplo suavemente en la planicie verde, donde estaban Naruto y Rumi mirándose mutuamente a solo unos metros de distancia, con todos los estudiantes junto con los adultos que estaban como espectadores esperando el enfrentamiento, entre una de las mejores heroínas actuales y el estudiantes mas fuerte de la U.A. Ya que el reto de Mirko a Naruto, fue algo que nadie pudo impedir.

"Esto esta contra lo pedido, debemos entrenar a los niños, no hacerlos pelear contra nosotros" cuestiono con enojo la heroína dragón mirando a Aizawa con la esperanza de que la apoye para detener esta tontería, "Si el chico Uzumaki sale lastimado, estarás en problemas" amenazo de forma severa, en ninguna circunstancia le gustaba ver a los mas jóvenes heridos o lastimados por disputas que se podrían evitar.

"Yo no me preocuparía por el" con pereza el pelo negro solo se cruzo de brazos para mirar de forma analítica la batalla que estaba por dar comienzo en cualquier momento, "Yo me preocuparía por ella…" dijo lo ultimo con una tono misterioso que enojo aun mas a Ryukyu.

"Esto es interesante, hace tiempo no veo un enfrentamiento entre estudiante y profesor" al parecer Pixie-bob y su amiga de cabello azulado estaba entusiasmada de ver lo que el 'Sr. Bigotes' era capaz, en cuanto a Mandalay, esta estaba preocupada al igual que Tiger, siendo estos dos últimos los que esperaban que nada malo sucediera.

"…" por ultima Mt. Lady solo se mantuvo de pie relajada que la pelea comience, ya que ella sabia quien ganaría y le interesaba ver de que forma. En cuanto a los estudiantes, también estaba ansiosos de ver lo que el estudiante mas de fuerte de la clase A era capaz.

"Are que te arrepientas de haber abierto la boca mocoso" con una sonrisa peligrosa la mujer de piel morena dio unas estiramiento de brazos y unas sentadillas, estas ultimas provocaron que mas de uno de los chicos tuviera un sangrado de nariz, ya que la heroína tenia unos grandes pechos que revotaban ante cada movimiento, y sus piernas firmes y musculas solo hizo de la vista mas disfrutable.

"…" con una mirada analítica, Naruto uso su mano derecha para formar un sello de mano y se inclino para confusión de varios.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" pregunto molesta la peli blanca, que con un tronido de cuello estaba lista para la acción.

"Antes de comenzar una batalla amistosa, se debe de mostrar respeto… hace años que no lo hago" dijo con una sonrisa suave el rubio que se levanto para estar solo de pie.

"¿Batalla amistosa? Te equivocas mocoso" con una sonrisa arrogante Mirko tubo un aumento de musculatura leve en sus piernas, agachándose movió sus brazos para ponerlo frente a su rostro, mostrando unas delgadas garras en sus manos, "Esto será una masacre" con eso dicho, la heroína de leotardo blanco, ataco al Uzumaki.

Estando de pie, Naruto inclino su cuerpo asía atrás para evitar una patada dirigida a su rostro, dejando que la chica de piel morena pasara de largo y derrapara por el prado, sin detenerse este comenzó a correr en círculos alrededor del Uzumaki, que se mantuvo estático todo el tiempo.

" _¡Es muy rápida!"_ impresionada un recuperado Deku estaba sentado junto a Ochako y demás compañeros mirando el enfrentamiento, _"Tal vez no se tan rápida como all Might, pero la señorita Mirko esta cerca de tenerla, su peculiaridad física de compartir similitudes de conejo, le da una velocidad y fuerza increíble, en especial en sus piernas…"_ con esos pensamientos apuntó de forma furiosa en un cuaderno.

"Deku-kun lo estas haciendo de nuevo" con una mirada en blanco Uraraka vio como su amigo estaba escribiendo y viendo la batalla a la vez, no sabia que pudiera hacer eso.

"¡Ahí voy!" con un remolino formándose alrededor del shinobi, Mirko corrió y corrió, para finalmente atacar, usando las garras que formaban parte de su traje, dio un zarpazo que solo corto el aire, parpadeando confusa la peli blanca vio que su oponente solo dio un paso al costado.

"Eres rápida, tengo que reconocer eso… me debes una chaqueta" con tranquilidad Naruto se dio la vuelta para mostrar que su sudadera tenia un gran corte en su espalda.

"¡No te burles de mi!" con furia la heroína ataco de nuevo, siendo solo un borrón blanco la mujer dio una lluvia de golpes y patadas, que fueron esquivadas por el mocoso, que ni siquiera rompió a sudar, esto solo encendió aun mas llama de la ira que estaba consumiendo a la morena, "¡Mocoso-!" su grito fue interrumpido cuando en un borrón de velocidad mayor a la suya, el shinobi desapareció.

"Siempre cuida tu retaguardia…" fue el susurro escalofriante de Naruto, que estaba detrás de la pro-hero que incrédula cerro los ojos para esperar un posible golpe en su rostro, pero el Uzumaki tenia otros planes.

 ***Phaff***

Todos los presentes dejaron caer sus mandíbulas, cuando escucharon el fuerte sonido de una palmada, que fue producido por la mano derecha del Uzumaki chocar contra el trasero de la heroína, ante la mirada de todos, Mirko cayo al suelo de cara con su trasero en alto.

"¡Ahhhhhhh!" con un chillido agudo Mirko sintió el ardor de su trasero, que seguro debía de estar rojo, humillada la mujer se levanto lentamente con el flequillo de su cabello cubriendo sus ojos, con una postura rígida por fin se puso de pie.

" _Oh kami-sama… que daría para que Midnight estuviera aquí"_ fueron los pensamientos de Mt. Lady que fallo al intentar contener su risa.

"…" Aizawa se golpeo la frente con su mano derecha.

"¡Nya que atrevido!" Pixie-bob fue la mas ruidosa de su grupo al no poder dejar de reír junto con Ragdoll.

" _Menos mal que no esta Kota aquí"_ pensó una avergonzada Mandalay, que estaba aliviada que su sobrino no estuviera presente para ver esto.

"…" en cuanto a la ultima de las heroínas, vemos a una incrédula Ryukyu que se palmeo la frente al igual que su socio borrador de peculiaridades, _"Idiotas…"_

"¡Naruto eso fue una broma de muy mal gusto!" chillo con disgusto Ibara que miro con furia a Naruto, que solo se encogió de hombros, "¡No sabes lo que te espera cuando esta tonta pelea termine!" con esa amenaza hizo que su cabello levitara de forma amenazante y con su puño en alto miro con enojo a su amigo.

"¡Eres mi héroe Naruto!" aunque solo Kaminari se levanto para aplaudir ante tal acto, varios de los demás chicos no pudieron evitar mirar al shinobi como si fuera un Dios, el tubo las bolas como para darle una nalgada a una de las mujeres mas fuertes y peligrosas de Japón, "¡Eres el puto amo!" sin dejar de aplaudir, el rubio eléctrico fue derribado por una pelota de goma masita, que fue lanzada por una enojada Momo que estaba cruzada de brazos y con una mirada oscurecida.

"…" con una larga exhalación, Shiori libero su cálido aliento al ver esa escena, ¿acaso Uzumaki tenia fetiche de ser dominante? Con esa pregunta en su mente varias ideas vinieron a su mente. Mientras los demás alumnos seguían con sus propios pensamientos, un indiferente Naruto se mantuvo de pie, mirando a la rígida morena que se había puesto de pie.

"Si mantienes tu temperamento bajo control, no caerás ante las provocaciones…" dijo con lentitud el shinobi que solo observo la mirada de ultratumba de la mujer, que solo prometía dolor.

"Tu… estas tan muerto…" con esa gruñido la pro-hero dio un salto de mas de treinta metros, para luego caer a toda velocidad sobre su oponente, usando sus dos piernas apunto a la cabeza del adolescente que se movió al ultimo segundo, para trastabillar cuando en un rango de cincuenta metros el suelo tembló y se destruyo.

"Al parecer si caíste…" sonriendo con suavidad Naruto se mantuvo de pie sobre un escombro, para ver como del cráter y entre la nube de polvo, Mirko camino hasta donde estaba el, "El controlar tu furia puede beneficiarte" dando ese consejo el rubio tubo que moverse para evitar una patada que iba a sus pelotas.

"Te las arrancare y le las meteré en tu garganta…" la heroína fisuro el suelo al desparecer en un estallido de velocidad y atacar a su objetivo, que solo levanto su brazo derecho para bloquear una patada, pero esta tubo tanta fuerza que lo hizo retroceder y derrapara por su suelo, "¡Ora!" apareciendo detrás del Uzumaki, la peli blanca dio un zarpazo con sus garras que solo pudo cortar algunos cabellos del adolescente que se movió de un lado a otro evitando el frenético ataque de la eufórica mujer, "¡Ora! ¡Ora! ¡Ora! ¡Ora!" dando fuertes patadas y zarpazos, la heroína lo estaba dando todo para golpear al Uzumaki, pero este bloqueo con esfuerzo cada ataque.

"¡Wow!" los jadeos de asombro de la clas no se hicieron esperar que vieron con maravilla el enfrentamiento, aunque a simple vista era difícil saber que sucedía, nadie negaría que el titulo del estudiante mas fuerte de la U.A, obviamente le pertenecía al Uzumaki.

" _¡¿En serio solo es un estudiante?!"_ pensó con incredulidad Mandalay junto a sus compañeras, que estaban viendo varios destellos y borrones que se movían por toda la planicie de tierra.

"¡Vamos Naruto!" fue el grito de animo de Mt. Lady que apoyaba al shinobi ante una de las mejores heroínas del país.

"…" con una jota de sudor bajando por su frente, a Ryukyu le fue imposible seguir la velocidad de ambos combatientes, _"¡Es mucho mas rápido que antes!"_ pensó al comparar la velocidad del chico con la velocidad que cuándo entrenaba al Midoriya.

" _Uzumaki…"_ moviendo sus ojos de un lado a otro, Bakugo pudo apreciar apenas como el bastardo del Uzumaki, solo estaba a la defensiva con la mujer conejo, como si todo esto fuera un condenado juego de niños,

"Un poco mas…" presionando sus limites, Mirko vio en cámara lenta como su pierna derecha estaba casi por chocar contra la cabeza del adolescente, pero este una vez mas desapareció, "¡¿Eh?!" deteniéndose de forma brusca la morena quedo suspendida en el aire cuando sintió un tirón, volteando vio que su cola esponjosa era sostenida por el agarre de hierro de la mano derecha Naruto.

"Eres buena, pero podrías ser mejor" con su brazo en alto el shinobi mantuvo a la heroína colgando desde su brazo derecho, pero levantando una ceja dio un apretón a la cola esponjosa, "Pensé que era falsa… es suave" apretando un poco mas la cola, consiguió una dura patada que tubo que bloquear con su brazo, obligando a soltar a la monera.

"¡Maldito pervertido! ¡Hentai! ¡Furro bastardo!" los insultos de una sonrojada y furiosa Mirko no se hicieron esperar, ella con suavidad acaricio su cola esponjosa, para luego mirar de nuevo al Uzumaki, ese mocoso la estaba humillando, ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan fuerte? Aun no le pudo dar un golpe significativo, el solo los bloqueaba o desviaba como si no fueran nada, pero lo que mas lo enojaba era el hecho de el no le devolvió ni un solo golpe, como si no era necesario, como si no lo valiera, "¿Y cuando me atacaras? O ¿solo vas a retroceder como un miedoso?" pregunto de forma provocadora la peli blanca.

"Porque no es necesario…" fue la simple respuesta de Naruto, que dando un suspiro miro a su alrededor, ya habían hecho demasiado daño con este enfrentamiento, "Puedo ver que eres fuerte, tienes tus imperfecciones y debilidades, pero puedes mejorar" dijo con un tono calmado y sabio el adolescente, pero su oponente solo dio un bufido.

"Oh gracias por tus sabia palabras, burda copia de Miyagi" con burla la mujer conejo extendió sus brazos para estar al descubierto, "¡No necesito tus concejos! ¡Que seas solo mas veloz que yo no prueba nada! ¡Soy fuerte y no seré vencido por un bastardo como tu!" bromo con furia la mujer de cabello blanco que ahora golpeaba su mano derecha contra sus pechos, "¡Ven y dame tu mejor golpe! ¡Veremos que tanta diferencia hay entre tu y yo!" con esa declaración tomo posición para tensar sus músculos al máximo y con un brillo en sus ojos, se preparo para lo que sea que viniera.

"Mi mejor golpe… eh" con un suspiro Naruto tomo un aire mas serio, con su cabello oscureciendo su mirada, flexiono sus rodillas para hacer retroceder su brazo derecha, todos los estudiantes se habían puesto de pie ansiosos de ver el final de esta batalla, incluso los pro-hero presentes estaban expectantes de lo que sucedería.

" _No importa que tan rápido o fuerte sea, lo vencere, yo no voy a perder aquí…"_ con esos pensamientos Mirko tubo todos sus sentidos alerta ante cada movimiento que ese mocoso podría hacer, estaba preparada, el solo era un simple mocoso, nada mas, lo vencería aquí y ahora, "¡Vamos Uzu-" la frase no llego a completarse, ya que la mujer morena quedo en blanco, cuando vio que el adolescente estaba ahora frente a ella y con su puño apuntando directo a su rostro.

 **死** **(muerte)**

El tiempo parecía detenerse para Mirko, que se congelo donde estaba, ¿el iba a matarla? ¿Con un solo golpe? Tragando en seco sintió todo el mundo a su alrededor desaparecer, solo podía ver ese golpe estar cada vez mas y mas cerca, con los ojos abiertos como platos vio la imponente silueta del Uzumaki, sentía su aura, su poder, su fuerza… ¿Qué diablos era este chico? Sin poder hacer nada solo espero el impacto, que nunca llego, en cambio sintió una corriente de aire que movió su cabello con fiereza.

"…" paralizada vio el puño del adolecente casi rosar su nariz, viendo la sonrisa del Uzumaki, este solo extendió dos de sus dedos, para darle un suave golpe en su frente.

"Buena pelea" sonriente Naruto se mantuvo en esa posición unos segundos, con sus dedos chocando contra la frente de la shockeada mujer, que seguía con sus ojos abiertos y boca abierta, ella estaba asustada, eufórica, emocionada y quien sabe cuantas emociones mas, "Y lindas orejas" levantando su mano acaricio las orejas de conejo sobre la cabeza de la heroína, dándose la vuelta solo volvió con el grupo de estudiantes, que lo recibieron con un ruidosa ovación por la gran pelea.

"…" con la mirada perdida, Mirko solo se mantuvo de pie mirando al adolecente alejarse, _"Perdí…"_ pensó con consternación, nunca había perdido antes, con miles de pensamientos pasaban por su mente, solo se mantuvo de pie mirando como el adolescente estaba siendo regañado por una enojada Ibara.

 **###########################**

En otra parte del mundo, desconocida para muchos, nos centramos en la guarida de la liga de villanos, donde estaban reunidos todos observando a su líder dando los detalles de este golpe que se llevaría en la campamento.

" **Nuestro infiltrado nos a dado detalles de la ubicación donde esta nuestro objetivo y de los pro-hero que podrían llegar a ser una molestia"** la voz grabe de All for One resonó en la oscuridad del bar, con la figura imponente del villano solo visto por la pantalla, este siguió hablando, **"En dos días ustedes, el equipo de vanguardia entraran en acción"**

"¡¿Por qué no lo hacemos ahora?!" gruño con impaciencia Muscular que estaba sentado junto Dabi y Himiko toga.

" **Si quieres en verdad destruir a tu objetivo se necesita tiempo… además, mis invitados están yendo en camino"**

"¿Y ella quien es?" tomando la palabra Dabi, apunto a una figura que estaba en las sombras, esta era una mujer que vestía un traje de cuerpo completo de color negro, con placas metálicas que formaban una especia de armadura delgada, ella era alta y con un físico musculoso, ya que incluso a través del traje se apreciaba los músculos abultados de brazos y piernas, con una figura de reloj de arena con grandes pechos copa D+, una cintura estrecha y unas grandes caderas.

"…" la sombría figura estaba enmascarada, con una mascara/casco que cubría su rostro por completo por un cristal oscuro, y con parte del casco metálico que también cubría su parte trasera de la cabeza sin dejar una sola apertura.

"Con ese traje de villana tan cool, parece una personaje de fornite" comento con una carcajada Twice que estaba sentado en la barra junto con el hombre lagartija, que negó con la cabeza ante la mala broma.

" **Ella es su seguro de vida, incluso si ustedes son capaces, no podrán contra todos los pro-hero, por eso los acompañara una de mis creaciones, numero XXV…"**

"…" Shigaraki por un momento se quedo observando los ojos ocultos detrás de la mascara, la copa que sostenía en sus manos fue reducida a polvo cuando sintió algo extraño, un sentimiento que no podría describir.

"¿Ella es una Nomu?" preguntó incrédulo Kurogiri, ya que conocía los proyectos de su líder, por cada Nomu tendría un numero Romano, el que fue asesinado por el Uzumaki en centro de salvamento hace meces, era el Nomu número X, uno de los fuertes que habían creado, pero si su maestro consideraba a esta N° XXV como su arma secreta, ella debía de ser mucho mas poderosa.

" **No, ella es mucho mejor que eso…"** la sonrisa del villano solo creció al ver a uno de sus mejores creaciones, estar por cumplir otra misión sin fallos, pero tenia razones mas personales para verla en acción, disfrutaría esto como podrían imaginarse, **"Prepárense, el ataque será en dos días y no quiero fallos"** con ese mensaje la pantalla se apago dejando a la liga de villanos en la oscuridad de su escondite, el momento estaba cerca, mas de lo que uno podría pensar.

"¡Hai!"

 **Chan**

 **Channnn**

 **Channnnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Me despido de ustedes de donde sea que sean Costa rica Bolivia, Colombia, Brasil, Chile, Puerto rico, Uruguay, Panamá, Perú, Venezuela, USA, México, Argentina y demás países donde estén leyendo esta historia.**

 **PSD: Acabo de terminar este capitulo hace solo algunos minutos, si hay mas errores ortográficos de lo normal discúlpenme, espero sus comentarios y posiblemente la próxima publicación del capitulo será el 29 de este mes. Sin mas Chau y que les vaya bien.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿Cómo está todo el mundo? Espero que bien, como siempre gracias a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo, y estoy sorprendido ya que en estos últimos capítulos hemos superado los cincuenta comentarios por capitulo. Más de uno se debe de preguntar si en estos últimos capítulos nos hemos "Marvelizado" ya que nos orillamos bastante al humor.**

 **Pero bueno solo les puedo decir que en este capítulo y es siguiente será más liviano e inclinado al humor, pero en cuanto al capítulo 35…**

 **Pues bueno no quiero hacer spoilers, pero solo les diré que será oscuro, tanto que Christopher Nolan se sentirá orgulloso de mi, pero bueno la verdad quería contestar algunos comentarios, pero lastimosamente estoy muy corto de tiempo, espero sepan entender.**

 **Sin más disfruten del capítulo.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

"Hablar" personaje hablando con teléfono o comunicador.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capítulo 33:** **Diversión…**

Ya había pasado unas horas desde el enfrentamiento de Naruto y Mirko, los alumnos retomaron sus actividades mas determinados al ver la gran diferencia que había entre ellos y personas como el shinobi de la clase A. Ahora mismo dejando de lado a los estudiantes nos centramos en una, que estaba más tensa de lo normal.

"…" parada de forma rígida, Momo estaba siendo blanco de la intensa mirada su compañero de clase rubio, que solo estaba cruzado de brazos con una mirada impasible en sus ojos.

"No hay mucho que pueda hacer, tu peculiaridad solo debe ser entrenada para soportar largos lapsos de tiempo de uso…" dijo el adolecente de bigotes que le dio una mirada pensativa a la chica, frotándose la barbilla solo la siguió observando, "El ejercicio que te dio Ragdoll fue lo indicado"

"Pero yo quiero aprender más que solo saber cómo usar mi peculiaridad, quiero aprender a defenderme" cuestiono la peli negra negándose a solo esta todo el día comiendo y creando cosas al azar para romper los limites de su peculiaridad, "Se que no tengo una fuerza o velocidad extraordinaria… pero quiero intentarlo" con un fuego de determinación miro con intensidad al Uzumaki, que solo suspiro.

"Bueno, nunca esta de demás enseñar algo, comencemos con lo teórico" dejándose caer se sentó en el suelo, esto fue imitada por la Yaoyorozu, "¿…?" levantando una ceja el rubio vio como ella creada un cuaderno y un lápiz para esperar con impaciencia para escribir, negando con la cabeza y sonriendo de forma suave, el shinobi comenzó a explicarle lo básico a la chica, que apuntaba todo en su libreta.

A solo unas decenas de metros, Shiori estaba dentro de un barril con agua que llegaba hasta su cuello, con su mirada fija en el dúo que estaba entrenando, con su mirada impasible la niña de cabello rojo y blanco, hizo que el agua del tanque burbujeara y como un geiser un mar de fuego se elevo a los cielos.

"¡Wow! ¡Muy bien Shiori-chan!" a la distancia una alegre Ryukyu felicito la explosión de poder de la niña, "Ahora recuerda tienes que hacer uso de el hielo también" con decir eso, tubo que ver como el geiser de fuego desapareció, para dar lugar a una gruesa capa de hielo que cubrió el suelo a un radio de cincuenta metros, "Para usarlos los dos al mismo tiempo…" con un suspiro la rubia suspiro con frustración, esto era complicado.

Un par de horas pasaron y vemos a una entusiasmada Momo, maniobrar unos palos cortos de madera y atacando al Uzumaki, que solo usaba otro par de bastones para bloquear cada golpe, "¡Prepárate!" chocando los bastones la chica los unió y luego creo un bastón bo, usando las katas que aprendió, dio un giro y lanzo un golpe sólido, "¡Ahuu!" que fue bloqueado y recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte del bastón del Uzumaki.

"Debes de relajar mas tu postura y no dejar aperturas" explico con calma el rubio que esquivo otro golpe por parte de la chica.

" _Bien"_ animada la peli negra bloqueo el golpe del bastón con su propia arma, animada logro bloquear algunos golpes de maestro temporal, pero su felicidad no duro ya que un barrido de pierna la derribo, "Oh vamos" dando un bufido se levanto del suelo.

"Retoma tu posición defensiva" pidió Naruto que dejo sus bastones caer, para acercarse y mirar como la adolecente retomaba la postura, "…" con una mirada analítica el adolecente con marcas de bigotes, camino alrededor de Momo.

"…" curiosa la chica se mantuvo rígida, pero se tenso cuando su compañero se coloco detrás de ella, "¡eh!" exaltada la presidenta de la clase sintió las rasposas y callosas manos del Uzumaki en sus hombros.

"Relaja tus hombros, cuando bloqueas un golpe, tus brazos deben de soportar la fuerza del impacto" presionando los hombros de la adolecente, el shinobi se mantuvo detrás de ella.

"Hai-i" asintiendo con la cabeza la chica sintió los largos brazos del Uzumaki, ahora recorrer sus brazos y tomar sus muñecas, estos roces hicieron que su mente se nublara y que la sangre se agolpara a su cabeza

"Si pierdes tu arma, pierdes la batalla, siempre sostenla con fuerza, porque tu vida depende de ello" diciendo eso Naruto apretó sus manos alrededor de las manos mas pequeñas de la chica, que estaba con la cabeza gacha.

"Hai…" con un sonrojo en sus mejillas la adolecente ignoro la extraña calidez que estaba sintiendo en su pecho, maldiciendo sus hormonas pensó en las varias veces que vio el cuerpo semi desnudo de su compañero o donde prácticamente lo vio desnudo en la isla-I, todas esas imágenes no ayudaron ahora que el estaba tan cerca de ella.

"Relájate" ignorando el leve temblor de la Yaoyorozu, el shinobi presiono su cuerpo contra el de ella, "Tus movimientos deben ser fluidos y precisos" sosteniendo las manos de la adolecente, la guio para moverse y dar algunos golpes al aire, "Ignora todo a tu alrededor y solo relájate…" susurro a los oídos de la adolecente para seguir sosteniendo sus manos y guiarla en los movimientos de ataque y defensa.

"Hai" con un susurro ligero la peli negra sintió el cálido aliento del Uzumaki soplando su nunca, la chica estaba tratando de concentrarse, pero los fuertes brazos de el rosando sus suyos, sus callosas y rasposas manos alrededor de las suyas, que la guiaban para un lento vaivén, _"Yo…"_ insegura de que pensar, la adolecente giro la cabeza para mirar por un momento el rostro del Uzumaki, _"El…"_ con un brillo en sus ojos miro el resplandeciente ojo azul de Naruto que se detuvo.

"Sigue practicando unas horas y al paso del tiempo será natural" Momo casi cae cuando el rubio solo se aparto de ella, para tomar distancia y alejarse a paso lento sin una dirección especifica.

"Si… gracias" perdida en sus pensamientos solo agradeció el tiempo que su compañero se tomo para ayudarla.

Alejándose de la joven Yaoyorozu, Naruto solo camino para dirigirse a un punto a alejado del bosque para tratar de meditar, no era como si tuviera que entrenar junto a los demás estudiantes, en la batalla que tubo contra Mirko ya demostró de lo que era capaz. Así que los pro-hero entendieron que no había nada que ellos pudieran enseñar al estudiantes mas fuerte de entre las clase A y B.

"¡Tomate un descanso… yo iré a buscar algo para cubrirme!" ante la mirada estética del Uzumaki, una apurada Ryukyu corrió a buscar que ponerse, ya que su traje de heroína estaba quemado o rasgado, al parecer el tratar de entrenar a la niña mitad y mitad fue un reto complicada para ella.

"…" Shiori solo se mantuvo de pie dentro del tanque metálico, que contenía agua que llegaba hasta su cuello, la chica solo permaneció estática y con una mirada vacía esperando que la pro-hero llegara para seguir practicando, el manejo de sus peculiaridad.

"¿Difícil?" la adolecente parpadeo para darse la vuelta y ver a Naruto estar a solo unos pasos del pequeño tanque metálico.

"Si…" con un resoplido la media pelirroja asintió con la cabeza, ya frustrada de no poder cumplir con este ejercicio, que ya estuvo trabajando toda la mañana en el.

"Ya veo" frunciendo el ceño, Naruto se acerco para mirar que el suelo que rodeaba a la Todoroki, solo era cenizas, su control sobre el fuego no era el mejor y usarlo al mismo tiempo con el hielo, era obviamente complicado, "¿Necesitas un concejo?" preguntó de forma despreocupada y su respuesta fue el ver como el tanque era volteado y derribado al suelo, la adolecente de cabello bicolor salió del contenedor para estar de pie ante el.

"La verdad si" con un suspiro la chica fue rodeada de vapor para eliminar el agua que la cubría, pero mientras ella estaba sacándose, todos los adolecentes a la vista dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, ya que como la adolecente había estado en un tanque de agua, no estaría usando un uniforme deportivo como los demás, en cambio ella estaba llevando unos pantaloncillos cortos oscuros y top que contenía sus modestos pechos copa C, esta vestimenta dejaba apreciar su pequeña cintura, estomago y largas piernas con su perfecta piel pálida que era suave y lisa como la porcelana.

"Ohhhhh" para Kaminari que estaba cargando un generador, tubo una hemorragia nasal y con un fuerte destello de electricidad sobrecargo la maquina, provocando que esta explotara, "Yhey~" pero su cerebro también se hizo puré y quedo de pie con los pulgares levantados.

"…" el chico electrónico no fue el único afectado, ya que Lida por dar una mirada perdio la concentración y choco contra un árbol, Kirishima recibió un golpe en el rostro por parte de su compañero con cola, y otros mas.

" _¿Por qué todas me superan?"_ con una mirada oscura Kyoka miro su propio pecho, para luego mirar de nuevo a la Todoroki, estos pensamientos fueron compartidos por Tsuyu, Toru y otras chicas de la clase B que estaban menos 'desarrolladas' que las demás.

"Linda figura" alagando la belleza de la chica, Naruto dio una mirada completa a la media pelirroja, que sintió su cabeza algo nublada y la sangre llegar a sus mejillas, "Aunque me encantaría verte así todo el día, necesitas algo mas cómodo, ven te enseñare algo para tu problema" diciendo eso se dio la vuelta para ser seguido por Shiori, la tarde siguió con el shinobi guiando a la adolecente manipuladora de fuego y hielo.

 **###########################**

"¿Estas bien?" en otra parte del campamento, para ser mas exactos en los vestidores que las estudiantes compartían con las heroínas, vemos a Mirko estar sentada en un banquillo con la mirada perdida viendo los casilleros, y a solo unos pasos estaba Mt. Lady que estaba cruzada de brazos apoyada en el marco de la puerta de los vestidores.

"Un mocoso me hizo ver como una novata, ¿Cómo crees que me siento?" pregunto con enojo la peli blanca que recordaba una y otra vez, como ese chico esquivo cada golpe, bloqueaba cada ataque y todo con una sonrisa despreocupada, como la maldita sonrisa de un anciano que estaba sentado en parque dando de comer a unas palomas, como lo despreciaba.

"Como la mierda, eso es seguro" encogiéndose de hombros la rubia de forma simulada, se acerco a su socia de trabajo, para sentarse a su lado, "No te sientas tan mal, yo también fui sacada de mi burbuja por ese chico, el me hizo dar cuenta que yo, mas que ser una heroína, me creía una celebridad y tenia razón" llevando su mano a su rostro se quito su mascara, para mirar a la mujer conejo, que solo seguía con la mirada plana.

"El no tiene derecho a decir quien es digno o no, no entrene toda mi vida y fui a la U.A, solo para que un mocoso me diga que soy solo una brabucona hipócrita, que usa el titulo de pro-hero como una fachada" dijo con firmeza la joven de piel monera que se había puesto de pie para irse, necesitaba dormir y tal vez irse, no quería ver a ese chico de nuevo.

"El tiene derecho de decir eso… tal vez si, tal vez no" asiendo que la peli blanca con orejas de conejo se detuviera, Yu siguió sentada para mirar a los ojos a Rumi, "Pero yo mismo e visto… lo que Naruto hizo, el no dudo en ser un escudo humano para evitar que una mujer y su bebe sean heridos por disparos, no dudo en correr detrás del villano e ignorarme sabiendo que esto podría llevarlo a ser expulsado de la U.A…" con una voz suave la rubia no pudo evitar recordar el día en que vio al Uzumaki en acción.

"…" Mirko no pudo argumentar nada ante lo que Mt. Lady decía, ella sabia lo que había sucedido hace algunas semanas, donde ese niño evito un secuestro, salvo a una madre con su hijo y…

"Si solo lo hubieras visto, Naruto… pudo solamente haber saltado del tren para evitar salir perjudicado o incluso hubiera descarrilado el tren para evitar daños mas grabes, se hubieran perdido vidas, si, pero el tubo otra solución, arriesgar su vida para salvar a todos" con las palabras de Yu, Mirko volvió al vestidor para sentarse cerca de la rubia para seguir escuchando, "El intento detener el tren con sus propias manos, demonios incluso fue tan loco como para destruir las vías usando sus pies para detenerlo" sonriendo negó con la cabeza para continuar, "Cuando llegue a la estación Hosu, ya había llamado a todos los hospitales y bomberos para que estuvieran preparados para lo peor, pero en cambió me encontré con el tren ya detenido y con cada uno de los pasajeros perfectamente bien, ningún solo herido"

"¿Y el chico?" pregunto casi como un susurro, ella ni siquiera se había molestado en leer los detalles de este caso, una grabe equivocación.

"El… estaba desecho, nunca en toda mi vida había visto a alguien tan lastimado, fue espantoso de ver" perdiendo su sonrisa la rubia se estremeció, "Había perdido sus calzados, sus pies estaban quemados, sus manos cubiertas de sangre… y sus brazos parecían querer separarse de su cuerpo, en la herida de bala que tubo en su intento de salvar a los civiles, esta se abrió dejando sus músculos internos expuestos"

"…" arrugando el rostro con dolor la peli blanca pudo imaginarse el estado del shinobi.

"Yo lo primero que pensé fue llevarlo a un hospital, pero el solo quería irse… yo solo lo lleve a mi apartamento y atendí sus heridas lo mejor que pude" con un suspiro se puso de pie y sonriente se dirigió a la salida, "Recuerdo haber recibido sientas de llamadas y correos, todos dirigidos a Naruto para entrevistas y audiencias para premiarlo por su gran acto se heroísmo, pero el se negó a hacerlo"

"¿Por qué?" pregunto con seriedad la mujer conejo que miro con intensidad a la rubia, que solo se encogió de hombros.

"El me dijo que solo hizo lo que cualquiera debería de haber hecho y que no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo el ser recompensado o glorificado, es un chico extraño ¿no lo crees?" diciendo eso Yu se fue para dejar sola Mirko.

"…" esta solo se mantuvo sentada y con la mirada perdida, siempre desde niña creyó que el mundo solo se dividía en héroes y villanos, que todo era blanco y negro, y que una vez que eres un villano, nunca dejaras de serlo, _"Tal vez… solo tal vez, tu eres una excepción…"_ con esos pensamientos, se quedó sola en los vestuarios.

 **############################**

Eran las 19:00 hs y los estudiantes por fin dieron por terminado el duro régimen de entrenamiento, todos estaban sucios, cansados y hambrientos, pero cuando creyeron que podrían por fin descansar, se encontraron con un gran problema.

"¡Aquí esta todo para que ustedes cocinen!" en la cima de un montón de cajas, esta una sonriente Ragdoll, que era acompañada por los demás pro-hero que estaban cerca de ella, la peli azul de traje amarrillo tenía una gran sonrisa pegada en su cara al ver las malas miradas de sus estudiantes, saltando de las cajas se bajó y los estudiantes pudieron apreciar que estas contenían verduras, carne y demás cosas para cocinar, "¿Qué? Pensaron que los alimentaríamos todas las noches, ¡Ja! ¡Crédulos!" burlándose de los adolecentes la mujer gato de traje amarillo.

"Ustedes son diabólicos…" Mina no pudo contener esa frase y sus compañeros que pensaban lo mismo, no la refutaron.

"¿Nosotros? Que cruel Pinky" con burla Pixie-bob solo se encogió de hombros, "Pero en fin, todos ustedes apestan a sudor, tienen 30 minutos para asearse y hacer sus necesidades"

"…" las miradas de enojo y cansancio de algunos alumnos no inmuto a los pro-hero, finalmente todos ellos con resignación solo siguieron el pedido de sus profesores.

 **###### 30 minutos después ######**

Ya todos los alumnos estaban dispuestos a comenzar a cocinar, ayudándose mutuamente, pero era difícil hacerlo cuando uno de sus compañeros estaba haciendo gala de sus habilidades, "¿No deberíamos de ayudarlo?" pregunto con duda Kirishima a Kaminari.

"¿A quien?" devolviendo la pregunta con una sonrisa torpe, el adolecente eléctrico vio junto con sus compañeros, como el shinobi de la clase, estaba cortando vegetales a gran velocidad con un afilado cuchillo y colocar todo esto en una gran hoya.

"¿Por qué el solo cocina?" pregunto con duda Mandalay que acababa de llegar y vio como sus socios héroes estaban al igual que varios alumnos, solo viendo como el shinobi estaba cocinando.

"Llego primero y se ofreció preparar algo para todos, fue amable de su parte" explico con tranquilidad Ryukyu que estaba sonriente y cruzada de brazos, satisfecha y alegre que el adolecente se ofreciera a cocinar a sus compañeros que estaban exhaustos luego de entrenar.

"Si, muy amable" los pro-hero no pudieron evitar mirar con duda a una despreocupada Mt. Lady que estaba sentada junto a los estudiantes, con una servilleta colgando de su cuello y unos palillos de madera en mano, "¿Qué?" al sentir la mirada de sus iguales, la rubia solo sonrió.

"Mt. Lady, se supone que estos es solo para los estudiantes" regaño con fastidio la heroína Dragón que al parecer tendría que lidiar con la novata, como si esta fuera una adolescente.

"¿Y perderme lo que Naruto cocine? No gracias, porque no mejor se sientan conmigo y esperan" los héroes profesionales no tuvieron mas opción que solo hacer caso a rubia, ya que seria descortés el rechazar el buen gesto del Uzumaki.

"…" este ultimo estaba con una mirada impasible, a la vez que tomaba varias zanahorias para cortarlas en solo segundos dejando que sus manos se vean borrosas para sus compañeros, tomando todo lo coloco en la gran hoya para luego revolver con un cucharon de madera, "Sal"

"Aquí" Ibara que estaba cerca del rubio le dio lo pedido, la chica tenía sus manos cubiertas de harina, ya que ella se ofreció a amasar y hacer los fideos para el platillo que su amigo estaba preparando.

"Sensei ¿Qué estas preparando?" fue la duda de Izuku que estaba cargando decenas de tazones para ponerlos sobre la mesa.

"Ramen" tomando algunos dientes de ajo y colocarlos en la hoya, el rubio finalmente pudo revolver con mas calma el Ramen, "Esto será lo mejor que hayan probado… o lo ultimo, ¿Quién sabe?" encogiéndose de hombros dio un probada y suspirando con calma, comenzó a servir a sus compañeros.

"Eso… ¿fue una broma verdad?" preguntó con suavidad Ochako que vio el tazón de Ramen llegar hasta ella.

"Si" cargando el último tazón, el rubio lo lanzo por la mesa para que quedara frente a Aizawa que miro con curiosidad la sopa.

"Al parecer nuestro compañero esta aprendiendo a ser mas normal…" la broma de Kirishima solo consiguió la mirada intensa del shinobi, que hizo que tuviera un escalofrío, "o tal vez no"

Una vez todos tenían sus propios platos, se miraron entre ellos esperando quien seria el primero el dar el primer bocado, "¡Ohhhhhh~!" mas de uno casi tubo un ataque al corazón cuando se escucho el grito agudo de Toru, todos solo vieron como los palillos flotando inmóviles, ¿acaso el Ramen tenia veneno y la paralizo?, "¡Es lo mejor que he probado!" de una forma poca educada la niña invisible se abalanzo sobre el tazón para comer a toda marcha.

Al ver como uno de sus compañeros comía con tanta confianza, los demás también lo hicieron y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, "¡Wow! ¡Chicos esto esta bueno!" Kaminari fue el siguiente en usar los palillos para comer a toda velocidad, casi metiendo la cabeza en el tazón.

"Es bueno…." De los pocos más tranquilos, Tokoyami comió con tranquilidad, pero con gusto, dando a entender que también era de su agrado.

" _Podría acostumbrarme a esto"_ pensó para si misma Shiori, que tenia la imagen de estar con el shinobi, para que el todos los días le cocinara, aunque eso seria raro ya que solía ser al revés, pero eso no le importaba en lo mas mínimo.

"Esto es mejor que cualquiera cosa que haya comida por parte de los cientos de cocineros que gana trabajado en mi hogar" dijo de forma pensativa Momo que estaba comiendo con los modales dignos de la realeza, algo que no era extraño teniendo en cuanta de donde era ella.

"…" Aizawa tuvo que parpadear ante el buen sabor, aunque tuvo que fruncir ceño cuando vio que Mt. Lady que estaba comiendo como si su vida dependiera de eso.

"¡Naruto-kun esto es muy bueno! No sabia que cocinabas tan bien" tomando la palabra Ibara alago a su amigo, que solo comía con moderación.

"Bueno, yo siempre solía cocinar para mi… _y mi familia"_ aunque lo ultimo fue un pensamiento, Naruto siguió comiendo mientras aceptaba los halagos de sus compañeros e incluso las pro hero.

"Sr. Bigotes, usted no solo es adorable, sino que no es un pervertido, es educado y sabe cocinar, sin duda usted es un gran partido, ¿acaso tiene alguien especial en tu vida?" Pixie-bob se mostró curiosa si el chico tenía alguna relación, quien la culparía ella tenia ya treinta y el chico cerca de 18, nadie podría juzgarla.

"Tenia hace un tiempo una relación" frunciendo el ceño Naruto había ya terminado de comer y ahora estaba mirando a la nada debatiéndose a si mismo el que decir, "Ella y yo… nos amábamos" con un brillo sombrío en sus ojos, el rubio ignoro las mirada curiosas o tristes de algunos de sus compañeros mas cercanos.

"¿Por qué?"

"Pixie-bob, eso es algo privado" regaño Mandalay a la rubia que solo dio un resoplido y se cruzo de brazos.

"No, esta bien" llamando la atención se nuevo, Naruto mostró indiferencia en su expresión para mirar a la heroína gato "Las cosas simplemente no fueron como lo pensado y tuve que alejarme de ella… es curioso el como nos alejamos de las personas que queremos, porque queremos que ellos sean felices" diciendo eso el shinobi solo se sirvió se nuevo para seguir comiendo, pasando los minutos la atmósfera era incómoda, ya que pocas veces el mas reservado de la clase hablaba tanto.

" _Es extraño…"_ con sus palillos Mirko tomo un pequeño trozo de zanahoria que había sido una guarnición en su Ramen, al parecer el mocoso se tomo la molestia de darle un Ramen vegetariano hecho principalmente de verduras, entre ellas zanahorias, con un suspiro siguió mirando por un rato al extraño adolecente, que se le asía cada vez mas complicado de entender.

 **###### Horas más tarde ######**

Ya eran las 23:00 hr de la noche y los profesores habían dejado que sus estudiantes convivieran un poco mas, después de todo, aun eran jóvenes y merecían un poco de diversión de vez en cuando, ahora mismo todos estaban sentados alrededor de un fogata, tanto la clase A como la B, estaban sentados en troncos alrededor de una gran fogata asando malvaviscos.

"¿Verdad o reto?" al parecer ahora los chicos estaban jugando un juego que ninguno se negó a participar, aun bajo la estricta vigilancia de los pro hero, los adolecente no se limitaron en sus retos o revelar secretos. Esta vez fue el turno de Sero para darle el reto a su compañero Ojiro.

"Reto" sonriendo con desafío el rubio con cola no titubeo.

"Te reto a que acaricies la cabeza de Darkshadow" con decir eso la figura sombría nació del estomago del chico pájaro.

"Oh vaya" sonriendo con temor el adolecente con cola vio al amenazante ser acercarse a el y cuando intentó tocarlo, fue mordido.

"¡Perdiste viejo!" sin poder contener su risa Sero gano la ronda, y los retos siguieron para diversión de varios y desgracia para otros. "Es tu turno Tsuyu" dejando el reto a la niña rana, este lo pensó para finalmente decidir.

"Uraraka-chan, ¿verdad o reto?"

"ehhhh" la adolecente de cabello castaña se tenso y viendo los retos que estaba escuchando, decidió por algo mas sencillo, "Verdad"

"¿Cuál es lugar mas extraño donde has tenido que ir al baño?"

"¡¿ehhhhhh?!" exaltada la niña de cara redonda no espero una pregunta tan atrevida por parte de su amiga, sintiéndose traicionada fue el blanco de vista de todos los presentes, "Yo… yo… tuve que hacer del uno… detrás de un puesto de bingo en una feria, ¡La fila para el baño era demasiada larga!, mi Oka-san me ayudo a no ser notada"

"Ohhhhhh~ te comprendo, yo tuve que hacerlo en la cabina de fotografías de un parque de diversión" admitió sin vergüenza Mina que saco tomo con alegría el malvavisco que ya estaba listo, levantando la mirada vio que todos la miraban con incredulidad, "¿Qué? Solo orine" encogiéndose de hombros comió su malvavisco sonriente, "Bueno es mi turno" mirando a sus compañeros dejo caer su vista en Shoji, "¿verdad o reto?"

"Reto" el gigante de seis brazos estaba listo para lo que sea, o al menos eso creía.

"¡Te reto a decir a que chica esta dispuesta a llevar a una cita!"

"…" con sus ojos en blanco el gigante miro un momento a su alrededor y con un suspiro pesado bajo la cabeza, "Hagakure Toru…" con solo decir eso algunas chicas como Mina y Itsuka chillaron de forma aguda ante la revelación, en cuanto la niña invisible esta tembló como una hoja atrapada por una corriente de aire.

"¡No me molesta la idea Shoji-kun!" chillo con entusiasmo la adolecente que solo hizo que los adolescentes se animaran mas. Entre los adolescentes un tranquilo Naruto solo sonrió de forma suave al ver la interacción de sus compañeros.

"…" con su mirada enfocada en el fuego, solo sintió paz y calma, que hace un tiempo no había sentido, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sonrió tanto o siquiera río? ¿Días? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? ¿Años? No lo sabía y no le importaba, ahora solo quería seguir disfrutando de estos pequeños momentos.

"¡Uzumaki Naruto! ¿Reto o verdad?" saliendo de sus pensamientos, el rubio fue retado por una sonriente Toru.

"Reto" tomando el pequeño riesgo estaba intrigado en que le pediría la niña invisible, que estaba rebotando en su asiento ante la emoción.

"¡Te reto a besar a Todoroki-san!" mas de una dejo caer su mandíbula ante tal reto, y todos miraron con intensidad a una callada Shiori que estaba sentada junto al Uzumaki, la chica se tenso y con rigidez dio media vuelta para mirar al tranquilo shinobi, que solo parpadeo sorprendido por el reto, "¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!" los constantes gritos de la hagakure fueron seguidos por sus demás compañeros, que no creerían que los dos alumnos con personalidades mas frías de atreverían a besarse.

"Esperen…" tratando de ser la voz de la razón, Ibara no quería que este juego llegara a ese extremo, ella solo estaba sentada a centímetros del Uzumaki y podía ver como el y la media pelirroja se estaban mirando, "¿No creen que esto es demasiado…?"

"Esta bien" interrumpiendo a su amiga, Naruto solo se centro en la Todoroki, dejando en Shock a la chica religiosa y sus demás compañeros, que pensaron que el se negaría, "¿Me permites Shiori-chan?" sonriendo el rubio se acerco a la media pelirroja que solo asintió con la cabeza, con su siempre expresión estática, que era adornada por una sonrojo que cada vez se volvía mas y mas visible.

" _¿Estoy preparada?"_ paralizada Shiori se vio como las callosas y grandes manos del adolescente acariciaban sus mejillas, con sus ojos cristalinos vio como el se fue acercando lentamente, _"¿Tendré buen aliento? No me lave los dientes hace horas, nunca a besado a nadie, ¿debo usar lengua o solo apoyar mis labios con los suyos? ¿Si me besa quedare embarazada?"_ con ese último pensamiento casi infantil la niña solo cerro los ojos esperando el momento que tanto estaba esperando, con su mente trabajando a toda marcha, la joven Todoroki sentía una extraña sensación en su estomago y todo el tiempo parecía que se había detenido, "…" finalmente vio como el rostro del Uzumaki estaba a solo milímetros del suyo, cerrando los ojos espero ese mágico momento.

Que no salió como planeaba, ya que Naruto solo le dio un suave beso en su frente, pero eso fue suficiente como para que la mente de la chica explotara, "¡Oye eso no fue el reto!" la queja de la niña invisible fue compartida por varios, que se sentían estafados.

"Dijiste un beso, pero nunca que tuviera que ser en los labios" encogiéndose de hombros Naruto solo sonrió ante el enojo de Toru, mirando a la joven media pelirroja acaricio su cabellera para sonreír con humor, "Sera la próxima vez"

"…" con un rubor en sus mejillas y unos ojos brillantes, Shiori solo asintió con la cabeza. Luego de unos minutos los estudiantes siguieron con su juego, donde el desafío final estaba por suceder.

"¡Mi turno! ¡Mi turno!" rebotando de arriba abajo Setsuna Tokage fue la siguiente y ultima en dar el reto, y con una sonrisa maliciosa miro a sus compañeros, para finalmente apuntar a Yui Kodai, "¿Verdad o reto?"

"Reto" con su mirada impasible la niña de cabello oscuro no se inmuto ante la mirada perversa de su compañera de clase, que saltando de su asiento llego hasta ella y le susurro su reto, parpadeando y abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa la adolecente de cabello oscuro asintió con la cabeza, "Puedo hacerlo"

Luego de un momento el ultimo reto estaba siendo llevado acabo y mas de un estudiante estaba perturbado por la dirección que estaba tomando esto, "Esto se puso raro" removiéndose en su asiente incómodo, Lida se acomodo sus lentes para desviar la mirada, ya que el reto que la bromista de la clase B impuso fue algo raro.

"Pero genial" Sero mantuvo su teléfono gravando todo el tiempo, y no era el único.

"…" cruzada de brazos una enojada Ibara estaba mirando con furia, como Yui Kodai estaba colgando en los brazos de Naruto, lo mas bizarro era que la pelinegra vestía un gran camisón blanco y un gorro del mismo color que cubría su cabello, la chica estaba siendo sostenida por un extrañado Naruto que solo daba leves palmada en la espalda de la adolecente y la mecía de un lado a otro, como si estuviera cargando un bebe.

"Solo tres minutos mas chicos" la adolecente responsable del reto sostenía un cronometro con una mano y con la otra estaba gravando con su teléfono la extraña escena, "No pensé que se atrevería a ser cargada como un bebe por Uzumaki-san" susurro con una sonrisa temblorosa por tratar de no reír, Itsuka que estaba a su lado negó con la cabeza.

"Dudo que ellos dos sientan algo como la vergüenza…" palmeándose su frente la peli naranja no pudo evitar despegar la vista. A una distancia cercana estaba los pros hero que también estaban viendo, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos.

"Esto me recuerda a la academia" dijo una alegre Pixie-bob que miraba con celos como los estudiantes se divirtieron toda esta noche.

"Al menos esa chica solo tiene que actuar como bebe, yo tuve que besar durante un minuto entero a una chica de mi clase" admitió con humor Mt. Lady que estaba sinceramente feliz por el progreso que su compañero en las pasantías estaba teniendo con los demás estudiantes.

"Yo tuve que ir desnuda a mi habitación desde la fogata, eso si fue vergonzoso" gruño Mirko que también daba su anécdota de lo que tubo que hacer en este tipo de juegos cuando era una adolescente con mas pechos que cerebro.

"Yo tuve que comerme una cosa rara que alguna vez un trozo de carne" con un escalofrío y un color verde cubriendo sus mejillas, Ryukyu quería olvidar lo que alguna hizo cuando también era una adolescente.

"Si crees que eso es malo, yo tubo que ver pornografía durando dos horas" las mirada de todos cayeron en Aizawa que seguía estático mirando a los chicos divertirse.

"¿Y eso que tiene de malo ver a un hombre y a una mujer fornicando?" cuestiono confundido Vlad King.

"¿Quién dijo que había mujeres?" con esa pregunta el gigante de traje rojo tubo que mirar incrédulo al peli negro con vendas, que tenia una mirada sombría y aun depresiva.

"¿viste pornografía gay durante dos horas?"

"…"

"Shhhhhhh… Que duro, tu definitivamente la tuviese mas difícil que todos nosotros" Mirando con lastima a Aizawa, Mirko le dio una palmadas de consuelo en la espalda.

Volviendo con los estudiantes, para ser mas exactos con Yui y Naruto, este ultimo con una mirada plana siguió cargando a la chica, ignorando los grandes pechos de esta que estaban siendo presionados contra su pecho, y con sus manos rosando los suaves muslos que eran solo cubiertos por una delgada capa de tela.

"Mmmmmm~" tarareando la joven Kodai disfruto de la calidez que el rubio desprendía, con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del adolecente con bigotes.

"Cuando me dijeron que seria un reto difícil, pensé en tener que comer carne cruda de algún animal o mierda, pero esto parece un fetiche sexual" dijo Naruto en voz alta mientras alzaba un poco mas a la adolecente en sus brazos para mayor comodidad, _"Aunque no me quejó"_ pensando eso dio unas palmadas suaves en la espalda de Yui.

"¡Y tiempo!"

"¿eh?" la pelinegra cayo en el suelo sentada cuando Naruto simplemente la soltó, levantando la mirada dio una mala mirada al shinobi.

"¿Qué? ¿Querías también un biberón?" sonriendo con burla Naruto se agacho para ayudar a la chica a ponerse de pie, ya era tarde y era hora de descansar, mañana seria otro día.

"Los quiero a todos en sus respectivas habitaciones" todos haciendo caso a Aizawa se pusieron de pie para retirarse a sus camas, fue una noche divertida para todos. Aunque algunos estaban más enojados y frustrados por esta noche.

"¿Por qué me miras así Ibara-chan?" pregunto con calma Naruto que estaba caminando junto a la adolecente evangélica que hace un tiempo ya lo estaba mirando de mala manera, los dos solo caminaban a paso lento al campamento por un estrecho camino, junto con sus demás compañeros que conversaban alegres entre ellos.

"Porque tuve que ver como cargabas a mi amiga como si esta fuera un bebé, y parece que lo disfrutaste… pervertido" con un bufido la peli verde se mantuvo con los brazos cruzados mirando solo al frente.

"Oye una linda chica en mis brazos y con solo un camisón, ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? Ella es linda" encogiéndose de hombros Naruto le resto importancia, pero la mirada de la joven Shiozaki solo se volvió mas intensa.

"Pues espero que tu y tu linda Yui-chan sigan pasándola bien" caminando mas rápido quiso dejar al shinobi atrás, pero este solo la siguió.

"Hummm, podría jurar que estas celosa" señalo con burla el rubio con bigotes para sonreír y pasar junto a Ibara que se había detenido.

"¡¿Yo-o?! ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Idiot… me voy! ¡Humh!" dando un gruñido la chica con suave sonrojo en sus mejillas se fue corriendo para alcázar a sus compañeras de clase, dejando atrás a Naruto. Este ultimo solo se mantuvo sonriente para seguir caminando a paso lente, viendo a su amiga mas cercana irse corriendo enfadada, no pudo evitar dar una corta y baja carcajada que solo el pudo escuchar.

" _Es bueno reír de nuevo"_ pensando eso el Uzumaki siguió a sus compañeros para llegar hasta la habitación donde compartían, mañana seria otro día de diversión y pasar tiempo con sus… ¿nuevos amigos? _"Eso suena bien…"_

 **Chan**

 **Channnn**

 **Channnnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Si, más de uno dirá, ¿Qué mierda le paso a Naruto? Bueno se que se ve algo forzado, pero bueno en este capitulo me permití el poner un poco de humor, ya que en los siguientes capítulos, buena nada será igual. No soy tan bueno con el humor, pero espero que haya sido de su agrado, en fin.**

 **Me despido de ustedes de donde sea que sean Costa rica Bolivia, Peru, Colombia, Brasil, Chile, Puerto rico, Uruguay, Panamá, Perú, Venezuela, USA, España, Cuba, Inglaterra, México, Argentina y demás países donde estén leyendo esta historia.**

 **Y recuerden mientras más comentarios más rápido actualizare la historia, sin más CHHHHAAAAAAUUUUUU y que les valla bien, a ustedes y sus familias.**


	37. Chapter 37

**¡BOOM! Sorpresa, si un nuevo capítulo en pleno miércoles, extraño, pensaba en publicarlo este sábado, pero ante el final de temporada de shingeky no kyojin, el héroe del escudo y One punch man, me sentí muy inspirado y bueno consideren esto como un regalo por llegar tan rápido a más de 50 comentarios.**

 **Bueno, bueno, bueno, como siempre gracias a todos por sus comentarios que siempre me alientan a escribir y como a pasado un tiempo es hora de responder algunos comentarios.**

 **Raven Mordrake: la verdad ese escenario no se me había pasado por la cabeza ya que no le di mucha relevancia, pero bueno en cuanto a nuestro abuela ciega, la Sra. Yuroichi depende en cierta manera de Naruto, ya que el pago un alto alquiler para que el sea el único quien pueda vivir en ese edificio, 'ojo' Naruto no es Tony Stark cuando hablamos de dinero, pero tiene lo suficiente para darse el gusto de ser el único en el edificio, aparte de la abuela ciega obviamente. Pero bueno, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Wilian: ¿Honduras? ¿Dónde queda eso? {Dos minutos en Google maps} wow, bueno saludos desde el otro lado del mundo.**

 **NamikazeUlquiorra: Gracias por tu apoyo y comprensión, y si aunque Naruto esta siendo mas forzado, por una promesa con Yumi Taho, para abrirse mas y desenvolverse con sus demás compañeros de clase, pero bueno esto solo seguirá en este capitulo, en cuanto al siguiente, bueno se pudre todo. Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Skull Flame: como siempre gracias por tu comentario, y si a Mirko le bajaron de su nube al ser, ¿humillada?, en cierto modo si lo hicieron con ya que un adolescente la derroto con gran facilidad, y bueno Shiori aunque no consiguió la gallina ponedoras de huevos de oro, consiguió un huevo y esta mas que feliz con eso, en cuanto Momo, ella mas es como toda adolescente hormonal, no nos hagamos los santos, todos sabemos que si una chica/chico de una apariencia 'encantadora' se nos acerca, a mas de uno se le desacomoda las piezas del cerebro, Ja pero bueno eso pienso yo, sin mas gracias por tu comentario.**

 **ElNinjaRubio: Hijo de… sigues con vida, es bueno siempre contar con tus comentarios y fan art's, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Pejggss: Hola, pues bueno "UNA LLEGADA INESPERADA", esta en pausa porque acabo de perder hace poco un capitulo de 12 mil palabras y bueno la frustración me dejo un sabor amargo y prefiero solo esperar a que la inspiración vuelva, espero sepan comprender, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Guest: bueno aunque mi fuerte no sea el humor, me alegra de que de haya gustado, gracias siempre por tus comentarios viejo.**

 **Elchabon: El '¿Quién dijo que había mujeres?' fue una anécdota de un amigo que me contaba su años de secundaria y que el tuvo que hacer reto, hasta ahora me río de eso, me alivia pensar que mi reto mas difícil en toda la secundaria solo el quererme garchar (seducir, coger, follar o como le digan en sus países) a la mas 'buena' de la clase, ya saben la niña mimada que es se cree la rían del mundo, que aunque tenga un buen culo y par de pechos, esto jodida por dentro literalmente, pero bueno como buen pendejo que soy, no lo conseguí, ¿Qué esperaban que dijera? Ja ja. Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Sebas602: Bueno primero que nada, gracias, en cuanto a quien es la chica a la que se refería Naruto, pues bueno eso aun queda en el anonimato, pero recuerden que el mundo Shinobi tiene aún relevancia. Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **black soul uzumaki: Como siempre gracias por tu comentario, pensé que estabas muerte, ya que hace un tiempo no veo tus comentarios XD, pero bueno siempre es bueno contar con tu apoyo y en cuanto a todo lo que dijiste, bueno en resumidas palabras, tuve mucho de eso en mente, pero bueno, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Bueno hay muchos comentarios mas por contestar, pero bueno estoy muy corto de tiempo y que mas queda decir, espero que disfruten del capítulo.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 34:** **¿Cómo olvidar tus errores? Y significado de ser un héroe…**

" _ **Kare wa shinu… kare wa umareta… soshite kare wa shutsugen suru"**_ _en la infinita oscuridad de la noche, entre los arboles moribundos y secos de los bosques de Yugakure, entre los arboles había un llano donde la tierra estaba teñida de rojo, donde había cientos de cuerpos decorando la horrible escena, todos crucificados y desnudos, hombres, mujeres y niños, todos de diferentes edades._

 _En el centro de todo ese tétrico lugar, había un altar que contenía una vasija de un gran tamaño, lo suficientemente grande como para contener a un hombre adulto, alrededor de la vasija había un complejo sistema de sellos que envolvía el contenedor y parte del suelo, lo más escalofriante era que el sello estaba dibujado con sangre._

" _ **Kare wa shinu… kare wa umareta… soshite kare wa shutsugen suru"**_ _en un radio de diez metros había mas de dos docenas de personas, 25 de ellos que estaban solo vistiendo túnicas blancas, entre ellos había tanto mujeres como hombres, de todas las edades,_ _ **"Kare wa shinu… kare wa umareta… soshite kare wa shutsugen suru"**_ _los miembros de esta secta estaban repitiendo esa frase una y otra vez, en voz alta y eufóricos como si con su canto estuvieran llamando a alguien._

 _A la distancia, sobre una colina camuflada por arboles estaba el equipo cuatro comandado por Uzumaki Naruto, que ahora estaba arrodillado y mirando de forma calculadora la extraña escena, sus dos compañeros que estaban detrás de el, parecían preocupados y Kimi fue la primera en decir algo, "¿Qué están haciendo?" preguntó con temor viendo a los miembros de esa secta hablar cada vez mas fuerte, esos cantos estaban provocando que un frío escalofrío pasara por la espalda de la adolecente._

" _Una especie de ritual" dedujo dudoso un serio Takashi que miraba a través de un telescopio de mano, "Hijos de puta… eran solo aldeanos" gruño con odio viendo los cuerpos que estaban en todas partes, "Solo eran niños" ahogándose con su rabia dejo de ver para pasarle el telescopio a su sensei que estaba cerca de el._

"…" _El shinobi veterano solo se centró en el peculiar sello que estaba dibujado alrededor de la vasija, "¿Qué piensas?" dejando el telescopio volteo para mirar a su mejor aprendiz, que estaba analizando el sello de una forma muy detallada._

" _No lo se" levantado su dedo anular, el rubio menor toco el suelo y cerro los ojos para estar algunos segundos en silencio, concentrándose uso su sentido sensor, que no estaba ni cerca de ser tan bueno como el de su padre, era al menos decente en este ámbito "¿Qué demonios?" abriendo los ojos una jota de su sudor frio bajo por su frente, "No se que haya en esa vasija, no siento signos de vida en lo más mínimo… pero…" frunciendo el ceño gano las miradas confusas de sus compañeros, "Hay mucho chakra dentro de esa cosa" dijo con gravedad sabiendo lo extraño que podría sonar eso._

" _No es normal sentir chakra, si no hay un ser vivo que lo tenga" pensó con severidad el Hamura que tenia un mal presentimiento._

" _Nunca e visto algo como eso, algunas partes de ese sello son algo similares a un Jutsu de invocación, pero lo demás… no es nada que haya visto antes" dijo con frustración Naruto, que se sentía como un novato al no reconocer esos sellos, desde que aprendió a leer había estudiado los sellos y todo lo que el Clan Uzumaki había creado, "Pero lo que si reconozco, es que algunos de estos sellos, son parecidos a los usados por mis antepasados usaron para crear la mascara de Shinagami… ¿tratan de invocar a su dios?" fue la conclusión de Naruto que llevo su mano a uno de sus bolcillos y saco una hoja de papel, que en un estallido de humo libero una katana, "no debemos de dejar que terminen este ritual" cuando estaba por ordenar a su equipo bajar, fue detenido por la única Kunoichi del grupo._

" _Espera… mira eso" deteniendo a su capitán, lo hizo ver lo que la secta estaba asciendo._

" _ **Kare wa shinu… kare wa umareta… soshite kare wa shutsugen suru…"**_ _los cantos fueron creciendo cada vez mas y los seguidores de Jashin se habían puesto de pie, para sacar entre sus ropas dagas,_ _ **"¡Kare wa shinu… kare wa umareta… soshite kare wa shutsugen suru!"**_ _con ese ultimo grito, todos ellos tomaron las dagas y en una escena grotesca, todos ellos se degollaron a si mismos, cortando sus propias gargantas para que la sangre salpicara, pasando un momento todos fueron cayendo, muertos._

" _¿Qué mierda sucedió?" incrédulo el adolecente moreno miro a su capitán, que estaba igual de confundido que el, tragando en seco Takashi tomo el telescopio para ver con claridad como todos los miembros de la secta, en sus estados agonizantes se retorcían, solo para morir segundos después._

" _Deberíamos retirarnos, no contamos con la suficiente información, no sabemos si esto es algo mas que solo un pacto suicida" Kimi miro con esperanza al Uzumaki para que declinara y solo opte por la retirada, ella no sabia porque, pero sentía su propio sudor frío bajar por todo su cuerpo y su corazón no dejaba de palpitar como un tambor._

"…" _ignorando a su amiga, Naruto noto como la sangre de los sádicos suicidas se estaba encaminando a la vasija, para su consternación la sangre se alzo y ahora estaba rodeando el contenedor, el sellos que lo cubría comenzó a brillar en un tono escarlata, "Eso… es" cada vez mas confuso, el rubio menor escucho de pronto el débil sonido de palpitaciones, que cada vez se volvían mas y mas fuertes. Todo el grupo ninja supo que ese sonido se originaba de la vasija que se estaba fisurando poco a poco._

 _La sangre que salía de los cuerpos, tanto de los sacrificios como la de los sectarios, se fue juntando y un remolino de proporciones gigantes se fue formando, este se alzo al cielo y luego simplemente, se detuvo y como una escena apocalíptica comenzó a llover sangre sobre el altar. Donde finalmente la vasija exploto en pedazos, dispersando un denso liquido oscuro que cubrió el suelo._

" _¿Eso… es una persona?" Kimi tuvo que cubrirse la boca con incredulidad, cuando vio que en donde alguna vez estuvo la vasija, ahora se alzaba una silueta que era al parecer humana. Finalmente cuando la lluvia de sangre se detuvo, se pudo ver a un hombre adulto ponerse de pie, media aproximadamente 1,80, era delgado y con físico delgado, estaba cubierto de sangre de pies a cabeza, apenas se alcanzaba a distinguir que tenia el cabello plateado, el sujeto solo vestía unos pantalones oscuros y en sus menos sostenía un collar con el símbolo de un circulo con un triangulo por dentro._

" _¡Gracias jashin-sama!" el extraño con una sonrisa eufórica alzo sus manos al cielo y apretó con fuerza su collar, "¡Por este regaló! ¡Ahora cumpliré con mi misión! ¡Tu visión!" el peli plata sin dejar de sonreír volteo para mirar fijamente el lugar donde estaban ocultos el equipo 4._

" _¿Nos encontró?" tenso Takashi sintió la penetrante mirada psicópata de ese sujeto, que parecía estas rezando en voz baja con ese extraño collar en manos._

" _Al parecer tuvo entrenamiento shinobi, debemos de actuar, ¡ahora!" con esa orden Naruto salió de su escondite junto a sus compañeros y sensei para aterrizar cerca del altar, mas de uno de ellos se sintió asqueado ante el suelo cubierto de sangre y los cuerpos en descomposición._

" _Bueno, bueno, sangre fresca" pasando su mano por su rostro el peli plata se quito la sangre, mirando asía abajo, en el altar sobre el que estaba parado, atravesó la madera con su mano derecha y saco una guadaña/hoz de casi dos metros de largo, con tres largas hojas de color escarlata y lo que parecía ser un cable en la base, "Soy Hidan… su verdugo" perdiendo su sonrisa el recién reconocido como Hidan, apoyo su arma en su hombro. Pero tosió sangre cuando una espada atravesó su pecho, con sorpresa volteo para ver al mocoso rubio detrás de el._

" _Y yo soy Naruto… el que acabo contigo" las cuatro siluetas del equipo cuatro, desaparecieron en estallidos de humo, dando a entender que solo eran Kage bushins, entre los arboles ocultos aun, estaban Kimi, Takashi y Tenko, que estaban viendo todo desde una distancia prudente y analizando la situación._

" _Se acabo…" el Jounin de cabello canoso suspiro tranquilo, al menos esto acabo antes de que algo malo pasara, entrecerrando sus ojos noto que su objetivo no cayo, en cambio solo se mantuvo de pie._

" _Mocoso…" con una sonrisa oscura, Hidan tomo la espada que atravesada su pecho y rompió la hoja, a una velocidad que el Uzumaki no pudo anticipar, el peli plata le dio un codazo en el rostro rompiendo su nariz y tomándolo del cuello lo obligo a mirarlo a los ojos, "No debiste haber hecho eso…" amenazo con una sonrisa retorcida, levantando su guadaña estaba por matar a la pequeña peste rubia, pero tubo que soltarlo y retroceder cuando una katana casi corta su brazo, "¡Otro mas!" con diversión Hidan bloqueo una patada por parte de Tenko que había saltado en la defensa de su estudiante._

"…" _con una mirada áspera el veterano tomo su espada con firmeza y tomo posición. Mientras tanto Kimi con un brillo azulado en su palma derecho, estaba sanando a su aturdido capitán, que a los segundos ya tubo su nariz curada, levantándose este tomo su espada y se preparo para atacar junto a su maestro._

" _¡Jashin-sama me enviaste a estos bastardos como una prueba! ¡¿No es verdad?!" grito en jubilo el peli plata que miraba al cielo esperando una respuesta que nunca llego, o al manos fue para los demás, ya que el sectario sonrió con euforia y tomando su arma apuntó a sus futuros sacrificios, "¡Deberían de sentirse honrados! ¡Serán parte de algo mucho mas grande… al ser sacrificios para-!" el sujeto fue interrumpido cuando dos paredes de rocas se levantaron y lo aplastaron con brutalidad._

" _¡Kimi!" cerca de su equipo estaba Takashi, que ahora mismo tenia sus manos en el suelo y dio la señal a su compañera._

" _¡Hai!" con un largo trazo de sellos, la chica de cabello blanco escupió un chorro de agua que canalizado como un rayo, atravesó todo en su camino para llegar hasta su objetivo y dividir las rocas en pedazos, dando un suspiro la adolecente pensó que todo había acabado._

" _Eso dolió niñita estúpida…" las rocas se movieron para revelar a Hidan que tenia algunos rasguños y una gran cortada en su pecho que dejaba que la sangre corriera, pero no era como si esto afectara al peli plata, que solo salió de entre los escombros para ver a todos los shinobis que fueron enviados hasta aquí, "Pero… ¡Que seria la vida sin un poco de dolor! ¡¿No lo creen!?" con ese grito se abalanzo contra sus presas, que se habían puesto a la defensiva._

" _¡Prepárense!" Tenko fue el primero en ser atacado y tubo que usar su espada para detener un embate de la guadaña, pero la fuerza del peli plata era tal que lo hizo retroceder, pero el Jounin no por nada era alguien que sobrevivió a dos guerras, dando un giro de 360° dio un corte vertical que hizo que el arma de Hidan saliera volando al cielo, formando un sello de manos el Hamura soplo una gran llamarada de fuego que dio un golpe directo a su oponente._

 _Rodeado de fuego, Hidan retrocedió y tuvo que ver que entre el fuego había cientos de kunia que se incrustaron en todo su cuerpo, cuando pensó que todo termino, el veterano apareció ente el, "¡Hijo de puta!" con dolor el peli plata tubo que sentir decenas de cortes en todo su cuerpo, ese anciano era ridículamente rápida, apenas podía siquiera verlo, tratando de defenderse Hidan contraataco con golpes, pero lo único que consiguió fue que su brazo derecho se cortado de su cuerpo._

 _Aturdido el seguidor de jashin estaba sangrando en decenas de cortes en todo su cuerpo y cuando por fin el Jounin de la hoja se detuvo, solo pudo ver la espada frente a sus ojos, de forma repulsiva la espada atravesó su cabeza de lado a lado. Un silenció abrumador se formo en el lugar y todos los estudiantes del Jounin estaban en shock. No por nada su sensei era uno de los mejores Jounin, que aunque no llegara a ser un ninja de rango S, estaba cerca de serlo._

" _Wow" todo sucedió tan rápido que Naruto apenas vio que sucedió, impresionado vio a su maestro parado sobre el cuerpo de su objetivo, rodeado del fuego que poco a poco se fue extendiendo por los árboles secos bañados en sangre._

" _Esta hecho" sacando su espada, el Hamura vio el cuerpo mal techo del sectario, enfundando su katana estaba por irse, pero noto algo extraño, el sujeto estaba sonriendo, "¡ahg!" en shock retrocedió cuando una barra negra plegable fue enterrada en su estomago, retrocediendo vio como lentamente Hidan se estaba poniendo de pie._

" _No puedes matar lo que ya esta muerto…" sonriendo de forma escalofriante el seguidor de Jashin hizo que el muñón donde estuvo su brazo derecho, salpicara su sangre en el suelo y con lentitud comenzó a hacer un dibujo con sus pies._

" _¿Cómo puede estar vivo?" preguntó con consternación Kimi, ella podía ver claramente la herida que atravesaba la cabeza de ese hombre, en todos estos años que a estudiando ninjutsu medico y el cuerpo humano, nunca espero que alguien con una herida que atravesaba de lado a lado su cerebro, podría mantenerse de pie, hablar e incluso actuar como si nada estuviera pasando, con temor la chica trago en seco, "Es un monstruo…"_

 _Naruto que estaba junto a su compañero, no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con ella, pero bajando su mirada vio que su enemigo dibujo el mismo símbolo que el de su collar, ¿para que era eso? Sea lo que sea, no podía dejarlo terminar._

" _Teman…" con una sonrisa oscura Hidan tomo el arma que uso para apuñalar al Jounin, usando su lengua bebió la sangre que había quedado en el extremo, "Porque hoy serán juzgados por un ser superior… ¡Jashin-sama!" con ese fuerte grito hizo que su piel se volverá negra y que unas marcas blancas se formaran, que simulaban a los huesos._

" _Hablas demasiado" formando un sello de manos, Naruto dio una profunda inhalación para luego soplar sientas de balas de aire que fueron contra el peli plata, que solo extendió sus brazos para recibir el ataque._

 _Todo paso en un instante, cuando el ataque dio en el blanco, se pudo escuchar el sonido de golpes y el salpicar de la sangre, "…" los tres menores tuvieron que voltear para ver que su sensei estaba de rodillas y con una mirada de shock, este lentamente bajo su mirada para ver manchas de sangre en su traje y sin pensarlo este rompió su chaleco, aturdido vio en su pecho agujeros que dejaban salir la sangre._

 _Ninguno de los shinobis de la hoja daba crédito a lo que estaban viendo, esas heridas eran obviamente de un ataque futon, que concordaba con el que uno de ellos acababa de usar, "¡Sensei!" Naruto logro atrapar a su sensei antes que esta callera y mirando a su compañera, esta se puso a trabajar para curar al veterano que respiraba con esfuerzo._

" _¡Jajaja! ¡Gracias por eso mocoso! ¡No tienes idea de lo bien que se sintió!" el polvo que rodeaba a Hidan poco a poco se fue a sentando, mostrando al shinobi de Yugakure, que no tenia un solo rasguño, este sonriente gozo el ver las miradas incrédulas de los mocosos, "Oh? ¿Están confundidos? Pues como soy alguien generoso, les explicare que sucede…" con la varilla metálica en su mano derecha, la uso para apuñalarse así mismo en su hombro derecho._

" _¡Ahhhhhhhh!" gritando con agonía Tenko, tuvo una perforación en su hombro derecho, dejando que la sangre salpicara a la kunoichi que intentaba por todos los medios cerrar las heridas._

" _¡¿Qué les parece mi truco?! ¡Eh!" sacando la estaca de su hombro, Hidan ahora se apuñalo el estomago._

" _¡Ahggg!" el veterano vomito sangre cuando la herida apareció en su estomago._

" _¡Vamos! ¡No permitiré que mi primer sacrificio para Jashin-sama sea tan rápido! ¡Grita!" con brutalidad Hidan se apuñalo una o otra vez el estomago, cada estocada solo causaba los gritos de agonía del viejo Hamura, que se estaba desangrando._

" _¡Detente! ¡Por favor detente!" Kimi trato por todos los medios detener el sangrado de las graves heridas, pero no podía sanarlo mas rápido de lo que su sensei era herido, con horror tuvo que ver como su maestro se retorcía de dolor, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo._

" _¡Púdrete perra!" levantando su brazo restante Hidan esta vez apunto a su corazón, sin embargo antes que pudiera hacerlo, su brazo fue atravesado por la espada del mocoso rubio, que ahora estaba sobre el._

" _¡Takashi! ¡El sello! ¡Destruye el sello!" los gritos de Naruto fueron acallados cuando el peli plata soltando la estaca, la tomo con su boca y apuñalo al niño en el estomago, pero aun así este se negó a soltarlo._

" _¡Doton!" con sus manos contra el suelo, el chunnin moreno causo un terremoto que destruyo el suelo donde estaba parado Hidan, que vio como furia el como su ritual era interrumpido._

" _¡Tu!" la rabia de Hidan se centro en Naruto, que zafando de su agarre le dio una patada en el rostro al peli plata para derribarlo. Retrocediendo el Uzumaki ignoro la lanza que atravesada su estomago, de sus bolcillos este saco unas esferas y las lanzo contra el suelo, provocando una gran explosión de humo, que cegó a Hidan, al paso de los minutos el humo por fin se había ido, dejando solo al peli plata en la escena, "¡¿Creen que en verdad pueden irse?! ¡No pueden huir de mi!" los gritos del seguidor de Jashin se podían escuchar en todo el bosque._

 _ **########################**_

 _Tenko estaba siendo cargando por Naruto, que junto con sus compañeros se estaban retirando y tomando distancia de su enemigo, saltando entre los arboles llegaron a un claro, donde se detuvieron, "…" con una mirada vacía el Jounin fue dejado en suelo recostado por una roca, con una respiración lenta el hombre de cabello gris levanto la mirada para ver a sus alumnos._

" _Yo-o puedo detener el sangrado… puedo ayudarte" hablo con una voz temblorosa Kimi que quiso acercarse para atender las heridas de su sensei, pero este la detuvo._

" _No…" con un pesado suspiro el Hamura solo levanto la vista asía el cielo, aun con sangre bajando de su boca y con su estomago lleno de heridas, el shinobi estaba tranquilo, "Deben de llegar a Konoha… deben de regresar" gruñendo sintió la dificultad en solo hablar._

" _Yo y Naruto podemos cargarte, sensei no te dejaremos aquí, tienes que venir con nosotros" esta vez fue el turno de Takashi de intentar persuadir a su maestro, "Vamos anciano aun tienes que seguir, ¡así que levanta tu viejo trasero!" gruño con rabia el moreno que tenia sus ojos cristalizados, "¡Dile Naruto! ¡Dile que estará bien!" el adolecente intento llegar hasta su maestro y cargarlo, pero fue detenido cuando su capitán de grupo, que lo detuvo._

"…" _Negando con la cabeza Naruto se arrodillo junto a su maestro que cada vez tenía una respiración más lenta y débil._

" _Sensei-i" Kimi fue la primera en romper en llanto, al sostener con firmeza la mano de su maestro, aquel que la entreno por años para ser la persona que era ahora._

" _¡Dejen de actuar como si esto fuera todo!" Takashi se negó a pensar que este era el fin de su maestro, "¡Pásate por dos guerras maldito anciano! ¡No morirás aquí! ¡No te dejare!" Naruto y Kimi pudieron ver como los ojos del chico moreno, se llenaba de lágrimas, este cuando iba a apartar a sus compañeros para tomar a su maestro y cargarlo en su espalda de ser necesario, se detuvo cuando escucho la risa seca del anciano._

" _Takashi… eres un buen chico" sonriendo el veterano miro a su alumno, "Me recuerdas a mi hijo… un mocoso bocón que cree que al final del día todo terminara como en un cuento de hadas, que siempre quera ayudar a los demás… nunca cambies Takashi" sonriendo el shinobi levanto su mano temblorosa para acariciar el rostro del adolecente._

"…" _asintiendo con la cabeza el Takashi solo cayó de rodillas ante su maestro._

" _Yo ha e vivido mi vida mocosos… una larga vida" con una largo suspiro Tanko se sintió cada vez mas débil, "Tuve una esposa… tuve un hijo… y los dos están muertos" los tres adolescentes solo se mantuvieron frente a su maestros, escuchando lo que posiblemente serian sus ultimas palabras, "Y le puedo decir que no he pensado en un solo día, en el que llegara mi muerte y por fin me reúna con ellos… así que dejen de ser uno malditos llorones y dejen a este anciano morir" aun en su estado actual el viejo shinobi no cambio en lo mas mínimo, mirando por ultima vez a sus tres aprendices, Tenko sonrió de forma débil, "Estoy… Orgulloso… de ustedes…" con un ultimo suspiro el veterano cerro los ojos, para no abrirlos nunca mas._

" _¡Sensei!" fue el fuerte grito de Takashi y Kimi que con un desgarrador dolor en su corazón, lloraron y lamentaron la muerte de su maestro. En cuanto a Naruto, con la cabeza baja saco un pergamino de uno de sus bolcillos y abriéndolo hizo que en una explosión de humo el cuerpo de su maestro desapareciera._

" _Debemos irnos…" fue el débil susurro del Uzumaki, que guardo con cuidado el pergamino, el cuerpo de su maestro tenia mucho secretos como para que termine en mas manos de otras aldeas. Sus dos compañeros solo se levantaron en silencio._

" _¿Irnos a donde mocosos?" los integrantes del equipo cuatro se paralizaron al escuchar esa pregunta, en la rama de un árbol estaba Hidan que cargaba su guadaña en su hombro, este al ver la mirada de odio de los mocosos sonrió y viendo la mancha de sangre en el suelo, sonrió aun mas, "¿oh? Parece que mi primer sacrificio fue un éxito, pueden estar tranquilos, su muerte no fue en vano, ¡Fue para saciar la sed del gran Jashin-sama! ¡Y ustedes son los siguientes!"_

" _¡Maldito enfermo bastardo! ¡Te voy a matar!" con un fuego de furia vengativa en sus ojos, Takashi iba a atacar, pero fue detenido por su capitán de equipo que estaba a la cabeza del grupo._

" _No somos rivales para el, su fuerza y velocidad van mas haya de un Jounin ordinario…" con suma seriedad Naruto mantuvo su mirada fija en el asesino de su maestro, "Nuestra única opción es irnos y buscar apoyo…"_

" _¡Irnos y dejar a ese bastardo así! ¡El mato a nuestro sensei! ¡Propones que solo huyamos como cobardes!"_

" _Si…" la furia de Takashi llego a su limite al escuchar la respuesta tan simple de su supuesto capitán equipo._

" _¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" pregunto con rabia el moreno que tomo a su amigo del cuello de su chaleco Jounin y lo miro a los ojos, "¡El lo mato!" bromo con furia apuntando a Hidan que solo sonreía con burla ante el conflicto entre los mocosos, "Eres una basura…" sus ultimas palabras fueron cargadas con tanto odio y rabia, por la actitud despreocupada de su compañero ante esta situación, "¿Acaso la muerte de sensei no te hizo sentir nada? ¿Nada en absoluto?" pregunto con dolor el adolecente para apretar mas su agarre en el chaleco del rubio menor, que se mantuvo estático con una mirada sombría en sus ojos. "¡El fue nuestro maestro por dos años maldita sea! ¡Di algo Naruto! ¡Al menos di que sensei significo algo para ti!"_

"…" _en silencio el Uzumaki se soltó del agarre de su compañero y levantando la mirada dejo ver las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, "No confundas mi silencio con ausencia de dolor Takashi… porque los dos estamos sufriendo por esto, los tres lo hacemos" mirando a su compañera el rubio menor dejo de llorar para tomar una expresión mas determinada, "Por eso no estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme a que mis camaradas mueran por solo un acto de venganza… debemos irnos"_

" _No" la mirada peligrosa de Naruto no afecto a Takashi que ahora miro en la dirección donde estaba Hidan, "Si nos vamos ahora… ¿Qué nos asegura que ese monstruo no mate a miles de personas inocentes mas?" pregunto con pesar mirando ahora a su capitán de equipo, determinado el chico moreno saco dos kunia para tomar una en cada mano y ponerse en guardia, "¡Se que no puedo ganar! ¡Se que no soy tan fuerte como tu! ¡Lo se mejor que nadie!" grito con frustración el chico que solo pudo recordar todas las veces, que fue superado por su compañero, que estaba en pedestal tal alto, que tal vez el nunca podría llegar._

" _¿Hum? ¿Qué tanto balbuceas?" Hidan sonrió con burla al escuchar la palabrería del mocoso, que al parecer tenia el valor de querer enfrentarse contra el, aunque mas que valor… era simple estupidez._

" _Pero aun así tengo que hacerlo… ¡Porque esto no se trata de ganar! ¡Si nosotros no te detenemos! ¡¿Quién lo ara?!"_

" _Takashi…" susurro sorprendido Naruto, que apretando sus puños con fuerza miro a su compañero, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Esta era una batalla perdida desde que su sensei murió, el era le único quien podría haberle hecho frente a este monstruo, ¿Por qué el estaba tan determinado a pelear? Sabiendo que moriría._

" _Tiene razón" Kimi camino para quedar junto a su compañero, para enfrentar esta gran amenaza, aun si les costaba la vida, "El irnos seria una salida cobarde… sabiendo que el estaría libre, asesinando personas solo por placer, estaríamos dejando que otras personas sufran por tomar la decisión más cobarde… y no quiero eso en mi conciencia" con un temblor de manos la niña de cabello blanco, formo un sello de manos para que gotas de agua la rodearan._

" _¡Jajaja! ¡Todos unos héroes! ¡Par de estúpidos! ¡Morirán como la basura que son!" rompiendo la rama donde estaba parada, Hidan corrió con su guadaña, listo para cortar en pedazos a los dos mocosos, cuando su arma estaba a punto de cortar la cabeza de Takashi. El seguidor de Jashin fue repelido por una patada que le dio justo en el rostro y lo mando a volar para estrellarse contra los arboles._

" _Supongo… que una vez que termine esto, el ultimo de nosotros que se mantenga en pie, tendrán que cargarme hasta la aldea" aterrizando frente a sus compañeros, Naruto tuvo un aumento sutil de su musculatura, "Porque no podre ni siquiera caminar después de esto…_ _ **Kaimon"**_ _con la primera puerta de las siete abierta, el Uzumaki estaba listo para dar su vida, con tal de acabar con este enemigo y proteger a sus camaradas, "Lo detendremos… aquí y ahora"_

" _¡Hai!" ambos adolecente se llenaron de determinación por tener el apoyo de su capitán, el equipo cuatro ahora estaba determinado a vencer y detener a Hidan, que poco a poco se fue levantando entre los arboles que derribo. La verdadera pelea estaba por comenzar._

 _ **##########################**_

Eran las 02:00 am y los estudiantes de la U.A estaban descansando luego de todo un día de entrenamiento y una noche de diversión, pero uno de los estudiantes no estaba en su cama y este era Naruto, que estaba sentado sobre el techo del edificio mas alto del campamento, en la esquina del techo donde tenía una mirada gradual de todo el lugar.

El Uzumaki solo vestía unos pantalones oscuros dejando su torso expuesto, este con la mirada perdida miro el cielo estrellado, había dormido solo un par de horas y luego de tener sus constantes pesadillas de un pasado turbio, le fue imposible conciliar el sueño de nuevo, ahora solo podía esperar que el tiempo pasara y que un nuevo día comience.

"Lo tengo localizado" el shinobi ni siquiera se molesto en voltear para ver a Mirko aterrizar detrás de el, la mujer conejo no llevaba su traje, en cambio solo vestía una simple playera blanca y unos pantalones/piyama de color grises, obviamente la mujer acababa de levantarse cuando las cámaras detectaron movimiento y cuando vieron que faltaba uno de los estudiantes, tuvieron que moverse, "Pueden descansar, yo me encargo" dando ese mensaje a sus socios apago el transmisor que estaba en su oreja.

"Solo salí a tomar aire" con un suspiro el rubio solo miro al frente con desinterés, no sorprendido de que solo en minutos ya tendría a los pro-hero detrás de su trasero, después de todo era un 'villano en potencia'.

"Mientras no salgas del campamento o hagas algo sospechoso, no me importa lo que hagas" encogiéndose de hombros Mirko solo disfruto de la fría brisa nocturna que golpeaba su rostro y movía su cabello, "…" frunciendo el ceño la mujer conejo vio por primera vez las cicatrices tan conocidas del mocoso con bigotes, ya las había visto a través de la televisión por el festival deportivo, pero algo muy diferente era verlo tan de cerca y con mas detalle.

"Es una linda noche para vez las estrellas ¿no lo crees Mirko?" preguntó en voz baja Naruto que vio como la mujer morena se acercaba para sentarse a su lado en el borde del edificio.

"Hace años que me tomo el momento de hacerlo" contesto con pereza la pro hero que dio un bostezo para mirar el cielo estrellado y la media luna que iluminaba el firmamento, volteando la morena miro la gran cicatriz que cruzaba todo el torso del Uzumaki.

"A veces tenemos tantas cosas hermosas a nuestro alrededor, pero nos cuesta mucho el apreciarlas o si quiera notarlas…" hablo con suavidad Naruto que uso sus manos para apoyarse en el techo del edificio y mirar solo las estrellas.

"No se si por cosas hermosas te refieres a mi o las estrellas, se especifico chico" sonriendo con burla Mirko imito al Uzumaki para estar recostada solo mirando las estrellas.

"No pareces el tipo de mujer que acepta cumplidos, sin dar un golpe como respuesta"

"Te sorprenderías" frunciendo el ceño la chica volteo para mirar al adolecente y recordando su charla con Mt. Lady, miro las manos del Uzumaki, que podía verse por sus cayos, piel reseca e incluso una que otra marca de alguna herida ya sanada, "Mt. Lady me dijo lo que hiciste, tienes valor lo admito, pero… ¿Por qué no solo aceptaste toda esa atención de los medios? Te hubiera servido para limpiar tu nombre y salir a flote"

"Porque no me importa lo que millones de desconocidos piensen de mi" con un resoplido el adolecente solo negó con la cabeza, "A veces la opinión de las personas mas cercanas a ti, son las que realmente importan, o solo la opinión que tenemos de nosotros mismos"

"Deja de hacer eso, parece que hablo con un anciano de cientos de años" comento con desagrado Mirko ante el modo de hablar tan maduro de este mocoso, era extraño, "Muchos hubieran dado un brazo con tal de hacer algo parecido a lo que hiciste, detener un tren… esta fuera de la liga de muchas personas"

"La vida es mas que solo buscar reconocimiento por los actos que hemos hecho, a veces solo hacer lo correcto… es suficiente" con una respiración tranquila el shinobi se relajo mirando el cielo, bajo la mirada confusa de la pro hero.

"Eres mas sabio de lo que pareces…" descansando sus manos detrás de su cabeza, la mujer conejo solo miro el cielo, "Sabes, nunca pensé estar tan cerca de un villano y no patearle el trasero" comento pensativa ganando la mirada aburrida del Uzumaki, que no le dio importancia al ser llamado villano.

"Malas experiencias con villanos" afirmo el rubio ganando un asentir de cabeza de la pro hero.

"Yo… tuve un amigo de toda la infancia, que nos separamos cuando yo entre en la U.A y el solo siguió su camino, era un buen sujeto, pero como muchos perdió su camino para ser un villano, hace un par de años tuvimos algunos roses, pero nunca lograba atraparlo… pero cuando lo hice, me contó que estaba bajo la presión de los peces gordos de las mafias Yakuzas, que el nunca quiso ser un villano y que estaba siendo presionado para hacer cosas malas, el me pidió ayuda…" esperando un momento Mirko tuvo un destello triste en sus ojos, "Yo le creí cuando me dijo que cambiaría y como una estúpida creí en el, había acordado revelar información de los grandes escondites de los villanos mas peligrosos, éramos varios héroes profesionales y policías que fuimos a ese lugar, pero todo fue una trampa…"

"…" en silencio Naruto solo escucho la historia de la mujer conejo, que continuo con su relato.

"Cinco policías y tres jóvenes pro hero murieron en esa emboscada, yo viví para buscar a ese bastardo que me mintió y lo golpee tantas veces que pensé que lo había matado… pero pude controlarme y lo lleve ante las autoridades, ahora esta en prisión cumpliendo una condena de 60 años en una cárcel de máxima seguridad…" volteando la cabeza miro al shinobi, que choco miradas con ella, "Yo me jure a mi misma nunca confiar en un villano… un villano siempre será un villano"

"…" asintiendo con la cabeza Naruto pudo comprender en cierto punto el odio de la heroína.

"Pero… creo que me equivoque contigo" el Uzumaki arqueo una ceja al escuchar el tono mas suave de la mujer conejo, "Pero aun así… no puedo confiar en ti" fueron sus sinceras palabras mirando el ojo azul del Uzumaki.

"Es comprensible, no puedes confiar en alguien de la noche a la mañana…" dijo con calma el rubio para poco a poco levantarse y ponerse de pie, esto fue imitado por Mirko que dando un bostezo solo se encogió de hombros, "En especial alguien que te venció con tanta facilidad…" sonriendo con burla el shinobi se comenzó a alejar de la pro hero.

"Bastardo…" gruñendo la peli blanca dio un largo suspiro para tranquilizarse, ese mocoso sabia como provocar su furia, "¿A dónde vas ahora?" preguntó con resignación siguiendo al adolecente.

"Por un café… ¿quieres uno?"

"Si"

 **###########################**

"¡Vamos chicos! ¡Aun hay mucho que hacer!" animo Pixie-bob que daba apoyo a los adolescentes que estaban entrenando arduamente, cada uno en los respectivos ejercicios o practicas que le asignaron, "¡Recuerden que todo este esfuerzo es para que sean más fuertes! ¡Den lo máximo de ustedes niños! ¡Plus ultra!" grito lo ultimo de forma animada.

"¡Plus ultra!" y los estudiantes respondieron que el mismo grito.

En una zona apartada Mt. Lady, Mirko, Ragdoll y Ryukyu estaban al pendiente de uno de los adolecentes, siendo este Naruto, que actualmente estaba en un campo abierto, solo sentado en una postura de meditación, con los ojos cerrados y una respiración lenta. El estado tan pasivo del chico era tal, que varios pájaros se posaron en sus hombros y cabeza.

"¿Cómo entrenar a alguien ya entrenado?" se cuestiono la heroína dragón que no veía una forma de ayudar a ese chico, que podrían ofrecer ellos, el Uzumaki físicamente era mas fuerte que cualquiera de los presentes, su arte en el combate mano a mano era tal que solo all Might podría salir victorioso en un combate.

"El mocoso ya es hábil, deberíamos de solo centrarnos en los demás" dijo con indiferencia Mirko que vio con interés a los pequeños animales que rodeaban al Uzumaki, _"¿Qué es esta sensación?"_ se cuestiono la mujer conejo ante su instinto animal por parte de su peculiaridad, ella sentía algo raro rodear al adolescente, no podía describirlo, pero era extrañamente atrayente.

"¡Awwww! ¡Un conejito!" Mirko salió de su transe ante el grito de Ragdoll que chillo cuando vio a un conejo marrón salir del bosque para acercarse al shinobi y posarse en su regazo.

"¿No es tierno?" pregunto sonriente Mt. Lady a Ryukyu ante la imagen del Uzumaki meditando y rodeaba de pequeños animales, "Uno pensaría que tiene una peculiaridad para llamar a esos animales, pero ya visto por televisión a monjes en ese estado, ¿tal vez fue criado en uno?"

"Ves demasiada televisión" desvalorizando la hipótesis tonta de su socia, Mt. Lady y Mirko chocaron miradas con molestia. Mientras ellas luchaban con la mirada, una pensativa Ryukyu se frotaba la barbilla y chasqueando los dedos sonrió.

"¡Ya se que hacer!"

 _ **########################**_

Dejando a los heroínas de lado, nos centramos en un pequeño grupo que estaba entrenando, siendo estos Itsuka, Yui, Ibara y Pony, donde las primeras dos tenían un combate amistoso entre ellas asiendo uso de sus peculiaridades y en cuanto a la adolecente religiosa, estaba alargando de forma constante su cabello de enredadera, ya sea bajo tierra o simplemente a su alrededor.

"¡Genial Ibara-chan!" la niña poni vio maravillada como su amiga de cabello enredadera, tenia una pared de hebras de su cabello girando alrededor, y para genialidad de las demás chicas, se formaron unos látigos del mismo cabello que dio varios golpes a diferentes arboles a su alrededor, "¡Ohhhhh!" jadeando la rubia vio la perfecta destreza de su amiga.

"…" en silencio y con una expresión de concentración, la chica religiosa siguió asiendo gala de sus habilidades, hasta que finalmente dando un suspiro dejo caer su defensa, "¿Mmmm?" mirando a su alrededor noto la miradas de todos los estudiantes.

"¡Wow eres genial!"

"¡No sabia que podías hacer eso!"

"¡Tus habilidades son sorprendentes Shiozaki-san!"

"¡Gracias-s!" sonrojada la adolecente religiosa agradeció tímidamente los elogios de sus compañeros, minutos después la chica estaba tomando un descanso sentada a la sombra de un árbol, mirando al shinobi a lo lejos solo estar solo meditando. _"La hora del almuerzo esta cerca, ¿debería de prepararle algo?"_ pensó con emoción, podría hacer algo especial para el, en estos últimos días se a esforzado para encajar, debía de apoyarlo en este momento donde tenía tantos cambios.

"¿En que piensas?" la niña religiosa casi salta de la sorpresa cuando una estática Yui apareció sentada a su lado.

"¡Yui-chan ya te he dicho que no hagas eso!" chillo exaltada la adolecente para tomarse el pecho, su amiga tenía la facultad de aparecer de la nada sin hacer un solo sonido, a veces eso era tenebroso, "¿No estabas entrenando con Itsuka-chan?" cuestiono a la peli negra de carácter frio.

"La vencí…" apuntando al prado, la linda adolecente señalo a una noqueada peli naranja que estaba tirada en el suelo.

"Oh…" parpadeando confundida Ibara se encogió de hombros, no por nada la inexpresiva chica de ojos azules era la mas fuerte de la clase, ella era muy hábil físicamente y aunque su peculiaridad de aumentar el tamaño de objetos era increíble, pocas veces la usaba.

"¿Estas espiando al Sr. Bigotes?" cambiando de tema la peli negra de ojos azules noto que su amiga estaba 'espiando' al Sr. Bigotes.

"¡¿Qué?! No, claro que no" negó ofendida la chica.

"¿Cómo le dices cuando vez a una persona a distancia sin que esta lo sepa?" pregunto con inocencia la Kodai que ladeó la cabeza.

"Emmm… ¿amistad?" respondió con duda la adolecente que se removió algo incómoda.

"Yo le diría acoso"

"Por favor ya basta"

"Bueno" sin ver el objetivo de seguir en esta discusión, Yui solo se sentó junto a su amiga para acompañarla, "¿Dónde aprendiste ese truco con tu cabello?" pregunto curiosa.

"Naruto-kun me dio una larga charla de como aprovechar mi peculiaridad al máximo, el me dijo que tengo una habilidad especial con muchas formas de explotarla, como tener una defensa absoluta y poder atacar a la vez" explico sonriente la chica para cruzar sus brazos y apoyar su espalda en el árbol, para mayor comodidad, "Es asombroso lo forma en la que esta actuando ahora, lo siento mas abierto, tranquilo e incluso alegre, como si se hubiera sacado un gran peso de encima"

"Hum" asintiendo con la cabeza de forma compresiva la niña de ojos azules siguió escuchando.

"Cuando veníamos en camino hace días para venir al campamento, el me pregunto sobre mis gustos e ¡incluso si quisiera hacer algo fuera de la academia!" chillo con alegría la niña religiosa, "Eh pensado en ir al centro comercial o ir al cine, pero como a Naruto-kun no le agrada estar entre multitudes… tal vez solo ir a una caminata a un lugar que conozco" la niña no dejo en ningún momento de sonreír al compartir su idea de que hacer ante el ofrecimiento de su amigo.

"Ibara-chan…" interrumpiendo a su amiga, Yui choco miradas con la Shiozaki, para que ambas estuvieran en un silenció incómodo y antes que la peli verde pudiera preguntar algo, la chica pálida hablo de nuevo, "A ti… ¿Te gusta?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Tu sientes algo por Naruto?"

"…"

 **####### Horas después #######**

La noche había caído y todos los alumnos estaban reunidos una vez más, pero esta vez junto con sus profesores y pro hero, estaban sentados en un círculo alrededor de una fogata, donde algunos charlaban entre ellos o solo esperaban de forma paciente que comenzará la reunión.

"…" con una mirada pasiva, Naruto estaba sosteniendo una vara de madera donde tenia varios malvaviscos, donde sacando del fuego se las dio a Ibara, Shiori y Momo respectivamente, las chicas al igual que varios estudiantes estaban agotados y solo querían descansar. Pero aun así no negaron el ofrecimiento de su amigo a comer algo.

"Gracias…" susurro una cansada Momo para tomar al malvavisco y solo comerlo en silenció.

"¿Cómo es que puedes estar fresco como lechuga?" preguntó con molestia Mina que tenia ojeras, el entrenar de día y luego estudiar con su sensei por las noches era agotador, y viendo el estado de su compañero no pudo evitar sentir envidia.

"Puedo estar días sin dormir" fue la simple respuesta de Naruto que sacando otro malvavisco del fuego, se la arrojo a la niña rosa, que solo dio un agradecimiento y comió.

"Bueno, necesito que me escuchen" llamando la atención de todos, Ryukyu tomo la palabra al estar de pie y ser el centro de las miradas de todos los presentes, "Esta noche tengo algo planeado, algo divertido y a la vez necesario…" sonriente se apunto a si misma, "Nosotros hoy definiremos el significado de ser un héroe"

"Ohhhhhh~" algunos de los adolecentes no pudieron evitar jadear emocionados.

"Por eso les preguntaré a cada uno, que significa para ustedes ser un héroe" pensativa miro a los niños a su alrededor, "¿Hay alguien que quiera dar su punto de vista o que significa ser un pro-hero? Recuerden no hay respuestas equivocadas" el silencio fue algo incómodo, ya que algunos no sabían que decir o solo no les interesaba responder, al ver este la sonrisa de la heroína dragón se volviera chueca, "Niños… no me hagan repetir de nuevo, ¿Por qué quieren ser héroes?" pregunto esta vez con una sonrisa encantadora y dulce, que hizo que mas de un estudiante mas tuviera un escalofrío.

"¡Para ser-r conocida!"

"¡para ser el numero 1!"

"¡Para salvar a la gente!"

"¡Para tener muchas mujeres con grandes tetas!"

"…" una vena palpito en la frente de la pro hero dragón, que miro con molestia al enano pervertido, pero dando profunda respiraciones, calmándose lo mejor que pudo vio el pánico en los ojos de los estudiantes, tal vez no debió atemorizarlos, "Bien supongo que los mas callados, son lo mas sensatos, Uzumaki-san, ¿Qué puedes decir sobre ser un héroe?"

"Que es una mierda" no muchos se sorprendieron por esa respuesta, "Solo he estado en esa academia de héroes durante meces intentado ser un 'héroe' y lo único que eh conseguido es ser odiado y menospreciados como la peste negra" dijo con una expresión en blanco Naruto que estaba avivando el fuego de la fogata.

"Bueno-o, eso no es cierto" casi perdiendo la compostura la heroína dragón intento calmar la atmósfera tensa.

"Hay una especie de pagina de la U.A, donde puedes buscar lo que la población piensa de los 'futuros prospectos', coloque mi nombre" con ese pedido del shinobi, siguió mirando el fuego, mientras que Ryukyu usando el dispositivo en su muñeca, hizo qué una pantalla holográfica apareciera, esto permitió que todos pudieran ver con sus propios ojos la búsqueda de información.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" escribiendo ese nombre la peli plata obtuvo resultados al instante y no eran nada buenos.

" _El que permitan que ese pequeño loco sea un héroe es una estupidez"_

" _¿La U.A esta tan desesperada para reclutar a ese sociópata?"_

" _Uzumaki Naruto es un peligro para la sociedad, ¿hasta donde hemos llegado para dejar que ese hijo de perra este en la calle suelto? el no es un mas que un homicida"_

" _¿Solo porque detuvo un tren ya se cree un héroe? Es pura mierda, seguro ese cretino lo hizo para ganarse la confianza de los verdaderos héroes y cuando tenga la oportunidad los traicionara"_

" _Ese demonio es un villano"_

" _¡Es un monstruo!"_

" _¡Deberían de encerarlo!"_

" _¡Ojala se muera ese hijo de pu-"_

"…" apagando el dispositivo la mujer dragón se sintió sucia al ver tales comentarios e incluso vídeos de personas que no guardaron su odio contra el shinobi, había miles de comentarios, al parecer casi todos eran malos y con el fin de acosar al estudiante de ojos azules.

"…" los estudiantes no estaban mejores, ya que algunos se sintieron mal por la forma en que su compañero era atacado.

" _¿Cómo puede seguir en la U.A?"_ se pregunto a si misma Mirko que sintió en sentimiento de culpa, no negaría que ella pensó tal vez igual que esas personas que escribieron esos comentarios, pero decirlo así de brusco y con insultos mas personales, eso era demasiado, _"¿Cómo soportar ese odio tan duro contra ti?"_ pensó en silencio la peli blanca para mirar al adolecente, que solo estaba impasible.

"Naruto-kun…" Ibara preocupada se acerco un poco mas al shinobi, para mirarlo con tristeza, "Los que ellos dijeron… no es cierto" dijo con seguridad mirando a los ojos al Uzumaki, que solo se mantuvo en silencio.

"Si amigo, solo son unos imbéciles, no deberías de escucharlos" dijo con alegría Kirishima, que fue seguido por los demás.

"Aunque estés un poco loco, no significa que no sean genial"

"Si, tu nos salvaste el pellejo varias veces, te eres nuestro héroe"

"El Sr. Bigotes sin duda es una gran persona, que aunque tienen sus imperfección, es una buena persona a fin de cuentas"

Varios de los adolecente de la clase A y uno que otro de la clase B, no dudaron en 'animar' a su compañero, que no merecía ser discriminando de esta forma tan baja por la población. Naruto solo se mantuvo sentado parpadeando sorprendido de que los estudiantes intentaron animarlo, sin poder evitarlo el shinobi solo asintió con la cabeza para dar una pequeña sonrisa a sus compañeros, "Gracias por su apoyo…" agradeció con sinceridad.

"Yo… lo siento…" tomando la palabra, la heroína quiso disculparse con su estudiante rubio, debió de haber primero revisar la información de la imagen publica que este chico tenia antes de mostrarlo de esta forma ante sus compañeros, se sentía como un tonta, "Creo que será mejor ir a dormir…"

"¿Por qué?" deteniendo a Ryukyu para que no se vaya, Naruto solo sonrió de forma tranquilizadora, "No es necesario irse solo por eso… ¿usted quería saber que pienso de los héroes verdad? Pues bueno, ya que estamos aquí, no veo porque no hacerlo"

"¿En serió-o?" esperanzada la mujer dragón se sentó junto a Mt. Lady y Mandalay.

"Si…" con un suspiro Naruto se cruzo de brazos para cerrar un momento los ojos, "¿Qué es ser un héroe? Esa es una pregunta difícil ya que pocos llegan a serlo, porque ese titulo no es uno que te das a ti mismo, sino las personas que te rodean… Aunque a veces las personas pueden ser hipócritas"

"¿Hipócritas?" pregunto curiosa Ochako que al igual que sus demás compañeros, escucharon expectantes al shinobi.

"Si, hay personas que dirán que algunos solo quieren ser héroes solo porque esperan algo a cambió, dinero, admiración, reconocimiento, son las cosas mas básicas que cualquier ser humano quisiera obtener…" Dijo con calma Naruto para mantener su mirada en el fuego, "Y ellos no se equivocan ya que la hipocresía del héroe es espetar algo a cambio por una buena acción, ¿porqué esforzarse tanto en algo, si no recibirás nada de reconocimiento?"

"Bueno eso es algo que forma parte de ser un héroe, por cada buena acción algo bueno te debe de pasar" cuestiono dudoso Sero, ganándose el apoyo de varios de sus compañeros.

"Eso es lo que debería pasar… pero ¿y si no fuera así?" la pregunta del shinobi confundió a varios, "Que tal que si tratas de solo hacer lo correcto, pero solo te ganas el despreció de las personas, su odio y desagrado, ¿Ustedes serian héroes? ¿Aun si no les pagaran o tuvieran la admiración de la población? ¿Seguirían en un trabajo que no los valora? Aun cuando saben que lo que hicieron fue lo correcto"

"…" varios de los estudiantes se miraron entre ellos con duda, valdría la pena ser un héroe, salvar a las personas que luego te trataran como basura. Tal vez sonaba descabellado, pero era una posibilidad.

"El camino de un héroe no es sencillo, a veces debes de incluso sacrificarte por un bien mayor, pensando que tal vez cambiaste al mundo para que sea mejor… o solo mueres como un don nadie que nadie recordara y llorara su perdida…"

"No tienes que decirlo tan brusco" se quejo Aizawa que había escuchado las palabras del Uzumaki, no negaría que estaba impresionado, al igual que sus colegas que estaban en silenció escuchando al shinobi.

"Ustedes decidieron ser héroes por elección propia" levantando la mirada el rubio miro a los estudiantes, "Algunos lo hicieron porque no quieren que otras personas pasen por lo mismo que ellos, evitar que pasen por el dolor que ellos mismos han pasado…" la mirada del Uzumaki se enfoco por un momento en Shiori, "También puede ser solo porque quieren reconocimiento y dinero" el shinobi no se limito en mirar a Bakugo y a Ochako, siendo esta ultima que sonrió con torpeza, "O otros que solo hacen porque por enzima de todo y de incluso sobre su propia vida, hacen esto porque es lo correcto…" sonriendo el shinobi dio una mirada discreta a Izuku.

"Y tu… ¿Por qué quieres ser un héroe?" preguntó Shinzo mirando al Uzumaki que por un momento se mantuvo inmóvil.

"No lo se… supongo que ahora es solo… porque quiero hacerlo" dijo con desinterés para encogerse de hombros, "Por eso no me interesa cuantas veces me insulten o odien, yo no soy un 'héroe' para buscar la admiración o fanatismo de la población, yo solo lo hago porque quiero hacerlo… porque se que hay personas que vale la pena salvar"

"Es un santo~" mas de uno se alejo un poco de Ryukyu, que estaba llorando a cataratas fascinada por las palabras del adolecente, usando un pañuelo que le extendió Mt. Lady sonó con fuerza su nariz.

"Te lo regalo" Mt. Lady solo sonrió de forma forzada al ver que la mujer dragon quiso devolverle su pañuelo usado.

"No lo soy" sonriendo divertido por la reacción de la singular heroína, Naruto se encogió de hombros, "Pero en fin, ser un héroe verdadero es difícil y de las pocas personas que considero verdaderos héroe… son All Might y Midoriya"

"¡¿Yo-o?!" chillo en pánico el adolecente con pecas, que sintió las mirada de todos sus compañeros y pro hero sobre el.

"All Might es un símbolo, un ser que ha llegado tan alto que las personas lo consideran un mesías, que siempre estará hay para salvar el día y que con su sola presencia te da confianza, de que todo estará bien… nunca e conocido a alguien como el" admitió el shinobi que francamente sabia que si alguien como all Might llegaba al mundo shinobi, seria la burla de muchos, ya que desear y mantener la paz en un mundo tan caótico es imposible, o al menos eso pensarían, "E investigado lo suficiente para saber que desde que All Might apareció la taza de criminalidad a caído, se que a vencido grandes villanos que antes eran intocables y que solo han hecho estragos en el mundo, sin duda tiene bien merecido el nombre del 'símbolo de la paz'"

"¿Y porque yo?" llamando la atención, Midoriya choco miradas con el Uzumaki, "¿Por qué alguien tan débil como yo se podría comparar con all Might?" preguntó con casi molestia, había sido un don nadie toda su vida y que sea comparado con su mayor héroe, era casi doloroso para el.

"¿Desde cuando el ser mas fuerte o poderoso significa ser un héroe?" preguntó con burla Naruto que miro a su estudiante, "No confundas el poder con ser el mejor… muchas personas han tenido poder y solo han demostrado lo bajo que pueden caer" con una aire mas serio el adolecente miro a sus compañeros, "Todos recuerdan en leyendas o historias a personas como Julio Cesar, Alejandro mango, Hernan Cortes, ellos eran personas que se autoproclamaban héroes, nada mas alejado de la verdad, ellos solo extendieron violencia, odio y dolor por todo el mundo…"

"Yo nunca lo vi de esa manera…" susurro con pesar Kaminari que se frotó el cuello incómodo, el pensar en aquellos que lograron tantas cosas en el pasado, llamados héroes, pero en verdad solo eran personas que miraban por si mismos.

"Hércules… Aquiles… Héctor" llamando la atención de varios, una estática Yui miro pensativa al shinobi, "En sus tiempos eran glorificados como héroes… pero bajo la perspectiva actual, eran monstruos que dejaron una mala imagen en sus propias naciones" explico la peli negra de ojos azules curiosa por el curso de esta conversación, que estaba siendo muy de su agrado.

"Si…" escuchando lo dicho por la adolecente, el shinobi asintió con la cabeza, para seguir hablando, "… es triste saber que con todo el poder que ellos tuvieron, solo lo usaron para llevar ese vacío en si mismos, aunque la fuente de todo mal, siempre será el pensar que somos los héroes de nuestras propias historias"

"¿A que te refieres?" Pregunto esta vez un curioso Tokoyami.

"¿Tu crees que los héroes son los únicos con convicción?" negando con la cabeza el Uzumaki dio un suspiro para frutarse los ojos, esta conversación se estaba alargando mas de los necesario o tal vez no, "Ustedes tal vez no lo vean de esta forma… pero incluso los villanos son personas, que tuvieron sus pasados, donde tal vez solo conocieron el sufrimiento, como consecuencia esto los llevara por un mal camino o peor aun, serán solo personas que quieren ver el mundo arder"

"¿Qué-e?" inquieto uno de los alumnos de la clase B se estremeció.

"En este mundo habrán personas que desde niños han crecido con la idea de que romper las reglas… es divertido, al crecer ellos solo querrán ver el mundo a su alrededor desmoronarse, para que sean tan torcidos y oscuros como ellos mismos"

"¿Te has cruzado con personas como esas?" la pregunta de Bakugo, que hablo por primera vez en toda la noche, llamo la atención de todos e hizo que estos miraran al Uzumaki, que por un momento se mantuvo quieto.

"Desafortunadamente… si" cerrando los ojos por un momento el shinobi dio un suspiro, "Recuerden, ustedes están ahora en una guerra, donde se enfrentarán a personas con sus propios ideales, que piensas que lo que hacen es lo correcto, que creen que ellos son los héroes de sus propias historias" con una mirada mas suave el shinobi dio su mejor sonrisa tranquilizadora, "Lamento decirles que este es el tipo de vida al que tienen que enfrentarse ahora… pero al verlos a cada uno de ustedes… se que no fallaran y que aran de este un mundo mejor… tengo fe en ustedes" con esas palabras el shinobi sin saberlo, hizo que los adolecentes e incluso los pro hero lo miraran bajo una nueva luz.

"Lo aremos…" Ibara con firmeza tomo una de las manos del Uzumaki, para sostenerla con firmeza y darle una brillante sonrisa, "… todos nosotros los aremos" apretando aun mas la mano del Uzumaki, hizo que todos los estudiantes sentados alrededor de la fogata lo imitaran, tomados de las manos, algunos a regañadientes como Bakugo y otros, formaron un circulo.

"…" sonriendo de medio lado, Naruto vio la pequeña y cálida mano de Ibara sosteniendo con firmeza se mano derecha, y mirando a su Izquierda vio que Shiori estaba haciendo lo mismo, al tomar con fuerza su mano.

"¡todos ustedes~!" Mirko suspiro con incomodidad al tener que alejarse de Ryukyu, que por una extraña razón estaba rompiendo en llanto, era extraño ver la gran sonrisa que tenia junto con el rio de lágrimas que bajaban de sus ojos, "¡Son tan lindos~!"

"Si… pero algo ñoño" encogiéndose de hombros Naruto soltó las manos de las chicas para decepción de ambas,

"Bueno chicos, espero que esta noche haya sido de su agrado… luego de esta interesante charla" sonriente Mandalay choco sus palmas para llamar la atención de todos los adolecentes, "Y como todos están de buen humor, ¿Qué les parece si…?"

"¡Un juego de valor!" apareciendo frente a su líder, una alegre Ragdoll hizo acto de aparición, "Me tome la molestia de pedirle a Aizawa-san de permitir que todos los estudiantes sin excepción puedan jugar"

"¡Hurra!" Ashido y los demás chicos que reprobaron celebraron al permitirle esta noche convivir con sus compañeros.

"¡Si hurra! ¡Ahora síganme!" todos estudiantes solo siguieron a la energía pro hero.

"¿Hmm?" excepto Naruto que se detuvo cuando escucho el sonido de una melodía, tomando su teléfono vio que tenia una llamada entrante.

"¿Sucede algo?" curiosa la peli verde se detuvo para mirar a su compañero, que había quedado atrás.

"No, solo una llamada, ve yo te alcanzare después" dijo dando una sonrisa a la adolecente creyente, que devolviéndole la sonrisa se fue corriendo para alcanzar a sus compañeros.

"¡Bien! Te esperare haya, seguro que podre darte un susto en la prueba de valor" con eso dicho la niña religiosa se fue dejando solo al shinobi, que solo rio en lo bajo ante el entusiasmo de su amiga.

Mirando el teléfono pensó que era tal vez Majime, la madre de Momo o tal vez Yumi, los opciones eran pocas, "¿Hola?" hablando por el teléfono espero unos segundos, pero ningún sonido se escuchaba, cuando iba a colgar lo escucho, un suspiro pesado y grueso.

" **Uzumaki Naruto, es bueno por fin hablar contigo"** la voz sin duda era de un hombre adulto, era grabe y gruesa, asiendo que Naruto al solo escucharla frunciera el ceño, **"¿O debería llamarte Namikaze Naruto, shinobi renegado rango S de Konoha, hijo de Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina?"**

"…" la respiración del shinobi por un momento se detuvo y mirando a su alrededor vio que estaba solo, podía escuchar a sus compañeros de academia que al parecer ya habían comenzado con su juego, "Tu…" calmando su temperamento lo mejor que pudo el Uzumaki dio una profunda respiración, "Eres All for One" esa no fue una pregunta, fue una aclaración que solo hizo que una risa seca se escuchara a través del teléfono.

" **Tan inteligente como siempre… digno de alguien con un pasado como el tuyo"** el recién reconocido como el máximo enemigo de All might, solo pudo sonreír ante la deducción rápida del adolecente, **"Se lo que estas pensando, ¿Cómo es posible que sepa quien eres? ¿Cómo conseguir información de alguien que ni siquiera a nacido en este mundo? Pues digamos que tuve suerte…"**

"¿Como?" la furia del adolecente era tal que sus ojos se tornaron rojos con la influencia del chakra de la bestia con cola.

" **Digamos que algunos conocidos tuyos han venido a hacerte una visita… dos para ser exactos, creo que ya deben de estar por encontrarse con tus nuevos amigo-"** la transmisión fue interrumpida cuando el teléfono fue destruido por la mano de Naruto, que con una mirada oscura se dio la vuelta para ver que en las cercanías donde estaba los pro hero y los estudiantes, el bosque estaba ardiendo en llamas azules.

" _No…"_ rompiendo el suelo donde estaba parado, Naruto corrió a toda velocidad, rogando para llegar a tiempo, porque al parecer su pasado por fin su pasado lo había alcanzado.

 **Chan**

 **Channnn**

 **Channnnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Me despido de ustedes de donde sea que sean Costa rica Bolivia, Peru, Colombia, Brasil, Chile, Puerto rico, Uruguay, Panamá, Perú, Venezuela, USA, España, Cuba, Inglaterra, México, Argentina y demás países donde estén leyendo esta historia.**

 **Recuerden gente, mientras más comentarios más rápido vendrá el siguiente capítulo. CHAUUUUUUUUUUU y que les vaya bien.**

 **Escena pos-créditos:**

 _La media noche se acercaba y en los bosques cerca del campamento, nos dirigimos a una colina para ver a varias siluetas, estas eran ocho siluetas que estaban en un risco observando el campamento, donde estaban todos los alumno y pro hero's. A la cabeza del grupo estaba Dabi, que con una mirada aburrida se cruzo de brazos._

" _Ya conocen el plan…" dijo con calma para voltear y mirar a su grupo._

" _¡Esto será divertido!" chillo una emocionada Himiko Toga que llevaba una máscara y un cinturón con un equipamiento desconocido._

" _Si, atrapar a ese sujeto…" hablo con desinterés el hombre lagartija que cargaba su arma apoyado en su hombro._

" _Entonces hay que ponernos en acción…" el mas bajo del grupo era un niño que vestía un traje, que parecía ser uno que era aprueba de contaminación, pero ahora al parecer tenia otro uso._

"…" _la figura enmascarada de XXV llamo la atención de varios, cuando esta solo se mantuvo estática mirando en una dirección aleatoria en el bosque, pronto los sonidos de pasos se llegaron a escuchar._

" _¿Así que ustedes dos son 'invitados' al que nuestro jefe se refería?" entrecerrando sus ojos con sospecha, Dabi vio a dos personas altas que venían unos sombreros de copas tradicionales con cascabeles colgando de estos, esto no permitía poder apreciar sus rostros y con la gran manto que llevaban tampoco podían ver sus cuerpos, sus vestimentas eran curiosas…_

 _En especial esas nubes rojas que estaban dibujadas sobre sus capas…_

 **Próximo capitulo… El comienzo de una caida…**


	38. Chapter 38

**Ufff, bueno otra semana, otro capitulo y la trama se torna cada vez mas tensa, como siempre gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y aunque esta vez no conteste tantos comentarios como quisiera, responderé algunos que son necesarios.**

 **Guest: bueno para comenzar gracias por siempre dejar tu comentario, en cuanto a lo demás, hacer un crossover con Ben 10 seria genial, si es que me hubiera visto lo que viene después de invasión alienígena, la verdad le perdí el hilo a Ben 10 cuando comenzaron a hacer a Ben una persona arrogante e infantil, mas en su saga donde hacia a sus aliens supremos, eso fue raro y ni que decir de los otros dos Reboot que tuvo, donde el primero no me agrada y que decir del niño de diez años, hay si que mataron la franquicia de Ben 10. Lamento ser tan ácido ante esto, pero es que Ben 10 comenzó como unas de las mejores caricaturas que e visto en mi vida, solo para que la sobre exploten y la condenen a ser lo que es ahora.**

 **Irónicamente les paso a todas las franquicias que fueron de mi agrado, como Teen titans (los originales y mas serios de los principios del 2000) la liga de la justicia animada, las chicas súper poderosas (si aunque parezca raro las veía, al menos la versión antigua) y aunque me cueste admitirlo, Naruto fue explotado como pocos animes lo fueron (Dragón ball, Bleach y demás) digan lo que quieran pero Boruto esta de mas, a tenido buenos capítulos, pero aun así, mhe.**

 **En fin, en cuanto a la idea de hacer la historia de Ronin, pero en el universo DC, formando parte de la Young Justice, pues la verdad la idea me agrada, pero ya tengo una historia que aun debe de ser terminada orientada en el ese universo, "Un sennin entre Héroes" si aun no me olvido de esa historia, solo le estoy dando un merecido descanso. Lo siento amigo, pero aunque hacer esas historias suenen tentadoras de hacer, no cuanto con las ideas o tiempo para escribirlas, sin mas gracias por tus comentarios.**

 **black soul uzumaki: Bueno por donde comenzar, si la verdad jugué un poco con los pasados y personalidades de algunos personajes como Mirko y Ryukyu, porque obviamente yo no leo el manga y como ninguna a tenido aparición en el anime, deje volar un poco mi imaginación. Momo, Momo, Momo, pequeña pervertida, mas de una persona se calentaría al tener a Naruto tan cerca, XD, en fin la comedia tenia que estar en este capitulo, aunque sea un poco de humor básico. Por ultimo, cada uno tiene su preferido en esta historia ya sea NarutoxShiori, NarutoxIbara, NarutoxMomo, como también lo fue en la original NarutoxHinata o NarutoxSakura, No dudo al decir que prefiero el shippeo con Hinata y por mucho, pero oigan cada uno tiene su pareja favorita, en mi caso puede sonar raro, pero siempre pensé que Naruto y Tenten harían una gran pareja, si raro, sin mas gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Hay muchos comentarios mas que me hubiera gustado contestar, siendo algunos de estos comentarios de Elchabon, Elninjarubio, J789, CoocFirmed, Sebas602, Skull Flame y muchos otros mas que bueno me hubiera gustado contestar sus comentarios, pero hace solo unos minutos acabo de terminar de escribir este largo capitulo., y bueno seguro están ansiosos de solo leer el capitulo, así que solo disfrútenlo.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

"Hablar" personaje hablando con teléfono o comunicador.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 35:** **Caos…**

Eran las 10 PM de la noche en el campamento dirigido por las pussycats, donde los pro hero estaban solo vigilando como los niños estaban divirtiéndose, poniéndose a prueba al entrar al bosque en grupos y demostrar su valor al ser asustados por sus propios compañeros. Ahora mismo los héroes profesionales estaban viendo a un equipo conformado por Momo, Shiori y Ibara entrar al bosque.

"Estoy aburrida" se quejo Mt. Lady que estaba sentada en un tronco junto con las demás chicas, que solo se mantenían firmes vigilando a los estudiantes, "¿Me puedo unir a ellos?" pregunto esperanzada al entrar y ver si los mocosos podían asustarla, también podía ver si podía asustar al Uzumaki cuando sea su turno de ponerlo a prueba.

"¿Cuántos años tienes? Solo estamos aquí por su seguridad" gruño con enojo Mirko que estaba cruzada de brazos y golpeteando sus pies de forma constante en el suelo, se sentía extraña, su instinto le estaba advirtiendo algo, desde que el Uzumaki se fue a atender esa llamada, sintió un dolor incómodo en su nuca, el instinto animal de su parte conejo le advertía que algo andaba mal.

"Calma, solo dejémoslos unas horas mas y los llamaremos para que descansen" hablo esta vez Pixie-bob que solo estaba jugueteando con su teléfono, que se le fue arrebatado por su líder, "¡Oye!"

"Deja de jugar" guardando el teléfono de su amiga, Mandalay se sintió incómoda del hecho de que Kota se haya ido de nuevo a su escondite, solo esperaba que volviera pronto, no le gustaba que anduviera por las noches solo en el bosque.

"Mañana redoblaremos los entrenamientos, los niños están inspirados y seria tonto no aprovecharlo" yendo con los demás pro hero, vemos como Aizawa estaba teniendo una charla con Ryukyu.

"Entiendo, suena razonable…" pensativa la rubia dragón aun estaba pensando en la conversación que solo tuvieron hace unos minutos, "El es especial… ¿no lo crees?" preguntó de la nada mirando a su socio de cabello oscuro y mirada aburrida.

"Uzumaki no es nadie como haya visto antes, veo en su mirada cosas que un chico de su edad no deberían tener…" con una mirada mas seria el pro hero se cruzo de brazos para observar a los estudiantes salir del bosque y otro grupo entrando, "La primera vez que lo vi, supe una cosa…"

"¿Qué?"

"Que el era el tipo de persona que ya lo perdió todo y como consecuencia no le importa lo que le pueda suceder, para el, el solo hecho de matar una persona ya no significa nada, porque lo ha hecho antes… muchas veces" con un suspiro el héroe borrador bajo la mirada, "Temo pensar que desde niño el a estado bajo situaciones que nadie debería de estar, su entrenamiento, modo de actuar, emociones y acciones, lo definiría como el arma definitiva"

"Oh…" incómoda Ryukyu solo pudo sentir tristeza, horrorizada en solo pensar por lo que ese joven fue obligado a hacer o soportar.

"…" en silencio Mirko solo pudo mirar el cielo, escuchando atentamente lo que el maestro de la U.A estaba diciendo.

"El desde que estuvo en la academia, lo investigamos a fondo y descubrimos que el es solo un huérfano, aunque dudo que esos archivos sean verdaderos" encogiéndose de hombros Aizawa recordó la frustrante tarea de investigar al shinobi, todo ese tiempo invertido solo para encontrar archivos falsos, de buena calidad, pero falso a fin de cuenta, "Lo único que si se, es que ese chico no tiene a nadie, no tiene una madre, padre, hermanos o siquiera una relación sanguínea en todo el país"

"A pasado por mucho…" susurro con pesar la rubia dragón que levanto la mirada para ver el cielo estrellado.

"Si, pero creo que ahora a encontrado su lugar en el mundo" todas las heroínas miraron con duda al pro hero que seguía tan tranquilo como siempre.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"El a cambiado, si comparo sus miradas, con la del pasado y del presente, puedo ver una gran diferencia… todo gracias a los lazos que a formado en la academia" diciendo eso tubo que sonreír, por mas pequeña que sea su sonrisa, pudo sentirse aliviado de que una persona como Uzumaki Naruto haya encontrado su lugar en el mundo para ser feliz.

 _*Snifh snifh*_

"¿Estas llorando?" pregunto con incredulidad Mirko que vio como una emocionada Ryukyu, estaba en un mar de lágrimas y una sonrisa temblorosa.

"Lo siento… ¡es que soy muy sensible ante estas historias!" chillo la rubia para llorar con fuerza dejando una atmósfera algo incómoda para los demás, ya que aunque estos sintieron el peso emocional en las palabras de Aizawa, no llegarían al punto de llorar como la heroína dragón, que ahora tomo un pañuelo que Mt. Lady le ofreció, secándose las lágrimas dejo de llorar _"*ghhhhsss*"_ Mas de uno de los presentes se estremeció con asco al escuchar el sonar de la nariz de Ryukyu que por se había calmado, "Gracias" agradecida quiso devolverle el pañuelo a la rubia de antifaz.

"Hmmm" viendo el pañuelo húmedo Yu sonrió de forma forzada, "Puedes conservarlo" una vez mas la heroína gigante tuvo que desprenderse de su pañuelo.

"…" negando con la cabeza Mirko sonrió ante la escena, pasando los minutos todo fue normal, hasta que moviendo sus orejas le pareció escuchar unos sonidos de choques, golpes, mirando detrás de ella lo vio, a lo lejos un gran relámpago que se elevo a lo alto del cielo para llegar hasta las nubes.

Antes que pudiera preguntar algo, escucho la voz de Aizawa, "¡Una señal!" el desaliñado hombre vio con horror junto a sus compañeros de trabajo, una bengala roja que brillaba con intensidad en el medio de la oscura noche, viendo la dirección de donde fue disparada, los héroes profesionales se preocuparon al ver que era donde deberían de estar los estudiantes, y para su mayor preocupación una montaña de hielo se formo en el medio del bosque.

Antes que pudieran hacer algo, vieron como Pixie-bob fue envuelta por un aura rosa que la hizo levitar e ir directo al bosque, donde fue golpeado por un objeto que era cargado por un desconocido que venia acompañado por otra persona.

El ataque había comenzando.

 **###### 10 minutos antes del ataque ######**

Shiori, Ibara y Momo fueron las siguientes en entrar al bosque para el desafió de valentía, las tres adolescentes solo caminaron en un tenso silencio y sin que ninguna dijera una palabra, aunque dos de ellas parecían perdidas en sus pensamientos, una de ellas, siendo esta la joven Shiozaki se estaba debatiendo a si misma el que decir.

"mmmmm… chicas, ¿Qué cuentan? ¿Algo nuevo?" sin dejar de caminar la peli verde llamo la atención de ambos adolescentes, que solo la miraron con extrañes.

"No" fue la seca respuesta de la media pelirroja que miraba con ojos fríos a la adolescente evangélica, que se sintió incómoda por la mirada que la Todoroki le estaba dando.

"Lo siento Shiozaki-san, pero no creo que este sea un buen lugar para charlar…" se excuso la Yaoyorozu que no quería herir los sentimientos de la estudiante de la clase B.

"¿Por qué?" la joven no pudo evitar cuestionarse el porque no solo podrían hablar, después de todo eran amigas… ¿o no?

"Porque Naruto-kun no esta aquí…" esa frase descoloco a la joven cristiana, sin perder en ningún momento su rostro impasible e inmutable Shiori miro fijamente a la Shiozaki, "Las posas veces que hemos interactuando Shiozaki-son, era por la sola presencia de Naruto-kun, me veía obligada a hablar contigo porque el así lo quería"

"Todoroki" incluso Momo tuvo que mirar sorprendida a la media pelirroja, sabia que ella era una persona de carácter frio y antisocial, pero no esperaba que ella le dijera esas palabras a la chica de la clase B, "Creo que estas expresándote mal…" tratando de ser la voz de la razón, la peli negra quiso apaciguar la tensa atmósfera, pero las mirada de la Todoroki y la Shiozaki chocaron con desafío.

"¿Así que usted no me considera una amiga? ¿Ni siquiera una compañera?" preguntó con resignación la peli verde ante las duras palabras de la adolescente manipuladora de hielo y fuego.

"No" frunciendo el ceño la chica de piel clara y cabello bicolor miro esta vez con cierto recelo a la peli verde, "Te considero una molestia en mi relación con Naruto-kun, ya que e logrado ver el gran vinculo que tu compartes con el… y eso me molesta" con la brisa moviendo el cabello del adolescente, esta siguió imperturbable ante la mirada de enojo de Ibara, "No se cómo lo haces o que te hace tan especial, pero tú tienes algo que a el le atrae, que le da paz, tal vez ve algo en ti que le da esperanza…" con un suspiro de frustración la adolescente negó con la cabeza, "Seré egoísta, pero tendré que pedirte que estés alejado de el" esa frase preocupo a Momo, ya que este nunca vio este lado tan ¿Dominante? O tal vez agresivo que su compañera tenía.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto con desafío la peli verde negándose a ser intimidada por la media pelirroja.

"Porque yo lo amo…"

"…" las dos adolescentes que escucharon a la Todoroki estaban en shock por tal declaración, y que ella estuviera tan seria y determinada daba a entender que no había duda en sus palabras al revelar sus sentimientos.

"En estos meces que hemos estado juntos, me eh dado cuenta de lo tonta que e sido, cuando entre en la U.A solo pensaba en ser la mejor, solo usando mi lado derecho y algún día restregar por el rostro del bastardo de mi padre que yo era fuerte sin necesidad de usar su don… pero" dudando un momento recordó la primera vez que vio al Uzumaki entrar por las puertas de la clase A, "La primera vez que lo vi, pensé que solo era un bastardo que era fuerte, muy fuerte con un corazón de piedra que no dudaría en aplastar a quien se interponga en su camino, sin embargo las semanas pasaron y cuando llego el festival deportivo… conocí al verdadero Uzumaki Naruto"

"…" Ibara solo se mantuvo de pie escuchando lo que la Todoroki estaba diciendo, sin saber que decir o hacer.

"Yo solo fui hostil con el, pensando solo en superarlo y derrotarlo, recuerdo la rabia que sentía contra el, pero también recuerdo cuando el… me ofreció algo valioso…"

" _Tu no lo entenderías…"_

 _"Tal vez no, yo sentí el amor de un padre y una madre… pero cuando perdí a mi padre cuando era solo un niño, varios cosas cambiaron, tome decisiones erróneas, pero a la vez correctas por un bien mayor… pero mi madre…La última vez que vi a mi madre… me hizo esto, intento matarme y esta cicatriz fue lo ultimo que me dejo…"_

 _"¿Ella…?"_

 _"Ella me miro con odio, rabia, tristeza, miedo y… decepción, recuerdo todo lo que sucedió cuando tenia 14 años, lo ultimo que me dijo fue que había perdido a su hijo… todos tenemos pasados turbulentos Shiori, algunos mas que otros, pero lo que nos diferencia es el como lidiamos con ellos…"_

"…" aquellos recuerdos que atesoraba la media pelirroja vinieron a su mente, en ese preciso momento donde tuvo que ver al shinobi bajo una nueva luz.

"El comprende mi dolor y me hizo entender que hay cosas mas importantes que solo el resentimiento, el ahora es una persona muy valiosa para mi…" hablo con un aura de tranquilidad y paz, que lentamente fue desapareciendo al igual que su sonrisa al mirar de nuevo a la joven Shiozaki, "Dime Shiozaki, ¿Qué sientes tu por el? ¿Admiración? ¿Lealtad? ¿Amistad o algo mas?"

"Yo…" con una tormenta en su cabeza la peli verde no supo que decir.

"Veo tu mirada y se lo que sientes por el… es por eso que no te considero mi amiga, sino mas bien un bucle en mi camino" tras decir la Todoroki se detuvo para dar un largo suspiro, ya le estaba doliendo la cabeza por esta charla, que hubiera preferido evitar tener.

Saliendo de su estado de confusión, Ibara sintió una furia que desconocía llenar su ser, ¿era consideraba una molestia para esta arrogante chica? ¿Solo por su vinculo que tenia con Naruto?... _"¿Y si ella tenia razón?"_ con esa pregunta su cuerpo y mente se pausaron, acaso ella sentía el mismo sentimiento que la Todoroki, al recordar su charla que tuvo hace solo unas horas con Yui, ya supo cual era la respuesta.

"…" Momo se sintió incómoda al estar en media de esta discusión y trato de mantenerse la mas apartada posible, ya que tampoco quería admitir que tal vez ella también sentía algo mas que compañerismo por el Uzumaki, _"¿Qué es ese ruido?"_ ladeando la cabeza escucho un sonido como de salpicadura.

"¡…!" tanto la niña Todoroki como la Shiozaki se exaltaron cuando de pronto fueron arrastradas por la Yaoyorozu, esta ultima las tomo de donde pudo y las arrastro entre la maleza del bosque, y antes que pudieran preguntar algo, se escucho un estruendo.

Las tres adolescentes estaban arrodilladas detrás de los arbustos, paralizadas e incrédulas, viendo qué el estruendo que escucharon, fue provocado por el cuerpo de Ragdoll ser golpeado de forma brusca contra un árbol cerca de ellas, la heroína estaba herida y sangrando, le faltaba parte de su casco y su ojo derecho estaba cerrado por un corte que dejaba la sangre correr.

Las adolescentes estaban por salir al auxilio de la pro hero, pero se detuvieron cuando escucharon pasos, "No te sobre pases, la pidieron con vida" fue una voz seca y grabe, que pertenecía a un hombre alto, que llevaba una mascara que cubría su boca y se extendía para cubrir su cabeza, esta mascara venia integrada con una placa metálica que tenia el dibujo de una flecha que iba de forma dependiente, sin embargo el emblema estaba atravesado por una línea horizontal. Lo único visible de su cabeza eran sus extraños ojos de color verdoso.

"No es mi culpa que la perra sea tan frágil, las personas de este lugar son muy débiles, aunque aun su sangre es útil para Jashin-sama" hablo esta la otra silueta con una voz escalofriante y ruidosa, que le pertenecía a un joven de apariencia, francamente sacada de una película de terror, una parte de su cabeza parecía estar cocida, siendo este el lado derecho de su cabeza que tenia un tono de piel mas pálida y con su ojo completamente oscuro, su cabello era plateado y peinado asía atrás, en su hombro cargaba una especie de guadaña de dos metros de largo, tres hojas afiladas de tonalidad escarlata y una especie de cable que colgada del extremo de la base del arma.

Estos dos desconocidos llevaban algo que los identificaba, una capa de cuello alto completamente negra con nubes rojas dibujadas en estas, "Solo sigue lo acordado Hidan" gruño el hombre mas alto que miro con aburrimiento a una Ragdoll que apenas podía respirar.

"¿Ah? ¡No me digas que hacer Kakuzu!" el recién reconocido como Hidan tomo su guadaña para apuntar a la herida joven que tenia un brillo de miedo en sus ojos, "Descuida una vez esto termine, acabare con tu dolor, porque serás mi próximo sacrificio…" con una sonrisa oscura saco de su cuello un collar, que era un circulo con un triangulo en su interior, "Conocerás un nuevo mundo de placer cuando seas… ¡Un sacrificio para Jashin-sama!" grito en jubilo para tomar a la chica del cabello y levantarla haciendo que esta gritara de dolor, "¡Al diablo el trato! ¡Esta mísera mujer será mi ofrenda!" maniobrando su arma iba a acabarla, pero su muñeca fue tomada por el agarre de su compañero que seguía impasible.

"Ya basta" con una velocidad asombrosa el enmascarado separo al peli plata de la pro hero, asiendo que esta ultima callera en el suelo agotada, "Si muere el pago no se nos dará, así que piensa en otra forma de dar un ofrenda a tu amigo imaginario"

"¡¿Amigo imaginario?! ¡Bastardo ateo de mierda! ¡Te matare!" usando su guadaña Hidan se lanzo contras su propio compañero, mientras los dos se enfrentaban, las chicas ocultas temblaban ante la sola presencia de esos dos… monstruos.

"Hay que ayudarla…" sobreponiéndose a su miedo, Ibara asiendo uso de su cabello, llamo la atención de la Todoroki y de la Yaoyorozu, estas intercambiando miradas y supieron lo que debían de hacer, moviéndose lo mas silenciosamente que pudieron se acercaron a la miembro de la pussycats.

"Váyanse…" las tres adolescentes se detuvieron de forma seca cuando escucharon el débil susurro de la mujer herida que estaba apoyada en un árbol, esta con una mirada apagada miro a las chicas, para negar con la cabeza, "Largo…" con lágrimas de dolor solo pudo pedir que las niñas huyeran de estos 'villanos'.

"No, la ayudaremos" susurro con determinación Momo para ver como los dos desconocidos se estaban insultando abiertamente, pensando que estos estaban distraídos, la peli negra tenia un plan para sacar a la pro hero de este lugar.

"Busquen ayuda" fue el débil pedido de Ragdoll que saco de su traje una pistola, que con un temblor de manos la levanto el cielo para disparar.

"¿Eh?" dejando de discutir con su compañero, Hidan vio como la perra de traje amarillo había disparado una bengala roja que ilumino la oscura noche, "¡Maldita perra!" gruñendo con rabia tomo su guadaña para ir a matar a esa mujer, pero para su sorpresa unas enredaderas salieron del suelo para envolverlo.

"¿Al fin salieron?" Kakuzu por su lado no se mostró sorprendido cuando tres mocosas salieron de los arbustos para socorrer a la heroína profesional derribada, de hecho su atención recayó en las lianas verdes que lo envolvieron, "¿Mokuton?" pregunto curioso mirando a la adolescente de cabello verde.

"¡Shiori ahora!" cargando como pudo a Ragdoll en su espalda, Momo dio la señal para correr, mientras que Shiori se paraba frente a los dos villanos, para extender su brazo derecho que fue rodeado de una fría neblina.

El suelo tembló, los animales y demás personas que estaban en el bosque, vieron en shock como una montaña de hielo se formaba de la nada, esta fácilmente alcanzaba unos cien metros de alto y doscientos de largo con un grosor de decenas de metros.

"…" en el lugar de origen del ataque, vemos a Shiori temblar sin control y con la respiración agitada, ella tenia su brazo derecho cubierto de hielo y con un color algo azulado dando a entender el caso de hipotermia que su lado derecho del cuerpo estaba sometido, perdiendo el equilibrio la medio pelirroja casi cayo, pero fue atrapada en el ultimo segundo por Ibara.

"¡Te tengo!" usando su cabello la chica hizo un arnés que la ayudara a cargar a la Todoroki en su espalda, sin pensarlo la niña corrió siguiendo a Momo que se dirigía al campamento. Mientras las chicas escapaban de la escena, observamos que dentro de la montaña de hielo, las siluetas de esos dos desconocidos, que estaban inmóviles.

Al menos unos segundos, ya que el hielo poco a poco se fue fisurando.

 **###### 5 minutos antes del ataque ######**

Deku estaba tenso tratando de mantener la calma, había conocido el pánico cuando se había enfrentado a villanos en su tiempo en la U.A, conoció la desesperación cuando pensó que moriría en esos ataques terroristas por parte de la liga de villanos y definitivamente conocía el miedo cuando fue entrenado por Naruto-sensei, que tenia formas muy particulares, por no decir psicópatas de entrenar. Pero nada de esa experiencia le servía ahora.

"¿Qué fue eso?" chillo con pánico Ochako que estaba abrazando con fuerza el brazo derecho del adolescente con pecas, haciendo que sus pechos modestos se frotaran y apretaran contra el brazo de Deku que sentía su sangre llegar hasta sus mejillas y otra zona mas baja.

"Solo-o fue un búho" tartamudeo el peli verde que siguió caminando con la adolescente sosteniéndose con firmeza de su brazo, los dos estaban cumpliendo su recorriendo que era parte del reto y ahora estaban volviendo al campamento.

"Miedosa" Uraraka no pudo evitar dar una mala mirada al tercer acompañante que venia que ellos, este era Kota, que en su camino de vuelta de su 'guarida secreta' se cruzo con los dos estudiantes de la clase 1-A, y por pedido de Izuku este tuvo que ser escoltado para llegar seguro al campamento.

"No esta mal sentir miedo a veces" defendió Deku a su amiga ante la mirada molesta del niño que solo siguió caminando ignorándolo.

"Si sientes miedo al estar solo en un bosque, te equivocaste de carrera al ser un supuesto héroe" gruño Kota sin tacto, ganándose la mala mirada de ambos estudiantes de la U.A, "Correr disfrazados y pelear contra los villanos, solo es una estupidez"

"Oye…" antes que Ochako pudiera regañar al niño por ser tan grosero, fue detenida cuando Deku solo negó con la cabeza.

"Kota-kun" llamando la atención del niño de cabello oscuro, Izuku sonrió de forma brillante, "Los héroes no solo peleamos con villanos, también estamos para ayudar a aquellos que lo necesiten, los héroes son personas que nos dan esperanza y nos ayudan, aun si tienen que arriesgar sus vidas en el intento"

"Bha, suenas como mi tía, para mi tu nunca serás un héroe" con esas duras palabras el infante siguió caminando, ignorando la mirada herida del Midoriya, que se recupero para dar una mirada tranquilizadora a Ochako.

"Que grosero mocoso" refunfuño la adolescente de cabello castaño que cruzada de brazos solo siguió caminando por el sendero.

"Esta bien, solo es un ni…" deteniéndose donde estaba parado, Izuku se paralizo cuando vio una gran silueta y antes que pudiera hacer algo, recibió un poderosos golpe en la boca del estomago que lo mando al bosque.

"¡Izuku!" chillo con horror Uraraka que vio una gran silueta a su lado, sin poder reaccionar fue atrapada por una gran mano que sostuvo su cuello con fuerza.

"Mocoso rubio de ojos azules y marcas en sus mejillas… ninguno de ustedes es el" gruño con frustración el desconocido que sostenía a una temerosa Ochako, que ante la falta de aire su rostro se estaba tornando morado. La gran silueta era un hombre adulto de cabello rubio corto y con uno de sus ojos de color marrón y el otro era una prótesis, siendo este un ojo mecánico, su físico era muy fornido y musculoso, fácilmente alcanzaba una altura de dos metros, solo vestía unos pantalones oscuros y unas botas de punta de acero.

"…" en shock Kota miro fijamente al recién aparecido y ante una lluvia de imágenes en su mente, vio que el hombre que apareció ante el era el mismo hombre mato a sus padres, con un temblor de piernas y con lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, solo deseaba correr, pero no podía por el miedo que le impedía moverse.

"¡Suéltame-e!" usando sus manos la chica de cabello corto intento liberarse del agarre del villano, pero la fuerza de este era simplemente ridícula.

"Silencio niña…" con una sonrisa oscura Muscular estaba por romper el cuello de la niña, "¿Eh?" con sorpresa sintió con pico de dolor en su mejilla derecha, antes de darse cuanta recibió un duro golpe en la cara, siendo esta una patada por parte de Izuku que estaba siendo envuelto por su aura de One for all.

"¡Suéltala!" con rabia pura, Izuku dio una brutal patada al rostro del villano para que soltara a Ochako, cuando el villano salió volando y se estrello contra los arboles, libero a la adolescente que fue atrapada por los brazos del peli verde que corrió y la dejo junto con Kota, "¡Tienen que irse! ¡Ahora!"

"¿Qué-e?" aturdida y adolorida Uraraka se froto con dolor el cuello, respirando con alivio noto que fue rescatada por su amigo.

"Puedo hacer tiempo para que se quede aquí y ustedes huyan" dijo con un tono de mando el noveno heredero del One for All, que les dio la espalda a ambos para ver como el villano que había derribado se estaba levantando y no estaba nada contento.

"¡Buen golpe mocoso! ¡Pero espero que eso no haya sido todo!" con una sonrisa peligrosa el rubio se arranco su ojo artificial que fue roto por la patada que recibió, sacando de sus bolsillos otro ojo artificial se lo coloco, siendo este un ojo completamente rojo, "¡Veamos de que estas hecho mocoso!" de forma grotesca músculos surgieron de los brazos del villano que tubo un aumento de tamaño y físico, con ambos brazos envueltos por sus propios músculos, el rubio se preparo para matar al adolescente.

"¡Váyanse!" el grito de Deku fue cayado cuando su cabeza fue tomada por la mano de muscular y este sin piedad lo estrello contra el suelo y luego lo lanzo contra un árbol que se destruyo ante el impacto.

"¡No pienses en ellos en medio de una pelea niño!" grito con diversión Muscular que miro con burla el como la mocosa se puso frente al niño para protegerlo, "¡Sera mejor que me deshaga de ustedes ahora para evitar interrupciones!" levantando su brazo estaba por aplastar a los dos mocosos, sin embargo unos brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello, "¡Ahg!" gruñendo miro con furia el cómo ese mocoso de cabello verde lo estaba ahorcando.

"¡Ochako llévate a Kota!" rogó Izuku que tenia sangre bajando de su frente y con varias heridas menores, pero se mantuvo firme para impedir que el villano lastimada a sus amigos. Pero tubo que gritar de dolor cuando su rostro fue golpeado por las manos de Muscular que buscaba liberarse de su agarre.

"…" Uraraka tuvo que ver como su amigo batallaba para mantener al villano a raya, viendo su mirada de desesperación, la adolescente sintió un peso en su corazón, "¡Lo siento!" con lágrimas la niña castaña tomo a Kota para correr por el bosque, alejándose de la pelea, _"¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho!"_ disculpándose una y otra vez en su mente, la niña solo se concentro en llevar al niño al campamento y luego pedir ayuda para su amigo.

Lastimosamente su camino fue interrumpido con una pared de fuego azulado, deteniéndose vio dos siluetas caminar entre las llamas y estar ante ella, "¿Ya te vas? ¡Pero si la diversión acaba de comenzar!" grito con alegría Himiko Toga que usaba su cuchillo para frotarlo contra su mejilla.

"Lo lamentó, pero no puedes irte…" la siguiente silueta era Dabi que miraba con curiosidad como Muscular estaba peleando contra un niño de cabello verde que le estaba dando bastante batalla, "¿Puedes con el?" pregunto con cierta burla ganándose la mala mirada del villano rubio que con un grito de rabia, tomo a Izuku de su cabeza y lo lanzo contra los arboles.

"¡Yo me encargare de el!" dicho eso se encargo de llevar su batalla a otra parte del bosque, con el Midoriya que apenas si pudo estar al día contra un villano como Muscular.

"Ese niño esta tan muerto~" canto con burla Toga que sabia que ese lindó niño con pecas perecería ante un villano del calibre de Muscular. Enfocándose en la castaña vio como esta con recelo sostuvo a Kota en su espalda, "Mmmmm~ Necesitamos una carnada y creo que ya la encontramos, ¿No lo crees Dabi?" pregunto con una sonrisa peligrosa la rubia de uniforme escolar que jugaba con la hoja de su navaja.

"Si…" frunciendo el ceño el peli negro de chaqueta oscura, levanto su mano derecha rodeada de fuego, apuntando a la castaña estaba por atacar, pero en el ultimo segundo apunto a su lado derecho, donde disparo una gran llamarada de fuego azul que choco contra un tsunami de hielo que venia contra el.

"¡Ochako-san! ¿Estas bien?" de entre los arboles surgieron Ibara, que estaba siendo acompañada por Shiori, que estaba mirando directamente al usuario de fuego azulado, que le devolvió la mirada intensa.

"Todoroki…" con molestia Dabi chasqueo la lengua, la sola presencia de la Todoroki ya era un problema, "Toga encárgate de conseguir el niño…" ordeno para extender sus brazos y con pasos lentos se encamino a la media pelirroja, que tenia su brazo izquierdo cubierto de llamas, "¿Toga?" al no escuchar una respuesta miro con enojo a la pequeña rubia, que había perdido su sonrisa y su mirada estaba en blanco.

"…" todo para Himiko había desaparecido, ante la presencia de 'ella', mirando fijamente a Ibara, apretó con fuerza el mango de su cuchillo, con un temblor en sus hombros, la rubia retrocedió para desaparecer en la oscuridad del bosque.

"Escucha, debes de llevártelo y mantenerlo a salvo" dijo de forma apresurada la niña religiosa que miraba fijamente los ojos marrones de la castaña que asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo la peli verde se levanto y cuando iba a ayudar a la Todoroki para enfrentarse contra el villano manipulador de fuego. Unos brazos surgieron de la oscuridad del bosque y para horror de Ochako, la Shiozaki había sido llevada a la oscuridad del bosque por una sonriente Himiko Toga, esta ultima tenia su cuchillo contra la garganta de la peli verde y la arrastro con una fuerza asombrosa al bosque, separándola del grupo.

Ibara no supo que sucedió, ya que de un momento estaba hablando con Uraraka y luego estaba siendo arrastrada por el bosque, aturdida fue arrojada al suelo y antes que pudiera levantarse sintió con peso extra sobre ella, paraliza se encontró con unos brillantes ojos amarillos con la pupila rasgada, esos ojos solo desprendían, enojo, furia y recelo.

"Tu y yo…" con la hoja de la navaja rosando el cuello de la peli verde, la rubia sonrió de forma oscura para sentarse en el estomago de la aturdida estudiante de la clase B, "Tenemos que hablar…" diciendo eso se acerco pelignamente al rostro de su presa, hasta el punto de rosar su nariz con la de ella, lamiendo sus labios Himiko acaricio con suavidad la mejilla de Ibara.

 **###### 15 minutos antes del ataque ######**

Naruto al romper el teléfono, corrió a toda velocidad a donde estaban los pro hero y los estudiantes. _"¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?"_ se cuestiono a si mismo, desde que tuvo cinco años fue entrenado como shinobi, personas audaces y estrategas le habían enseñado todo lo que sabia, y ahora había cometido un grabe error, bajar la guardia y dejar que el enemigo le tendiera una trampa, "Si algo les sucede…" tragando en seco se movió a una velocidad que solo se podría describir como un destello, cuando por fin logro a ver a los estudiantes estar por comenzar a jugar el reto de valor, sin embargo.

Lo sintió…

Una sombra vino a el y le dio un golpe directo en la cara. De forma abrupta Naruto salió volando asía atrás para atravesar decenas de arboles y dejar un rastro de destrucción, quedando a cientos de metros del campamento, el shinobi estaba tirado en el suelo aturdido y adolorido, con sangre bajando de su boca se puso de pie.

"…" la silueta que lo había atacado había aterrizado a solo unos metros de el, esta era una mujer que vestía un traje de cuerpo completo de color oscuro, con un exoesqueleto metálico de color igualmente de negro, también cargaba en su espalda lo que parecía ser una especie de coraza, donde se podía apreciar varias varillas oscuras que sobresalían, finalmente la mujer portaba una mascara que cubría por completo se rostro y cabeza.

"Es rápida…" con una mirada seria Naruto se puso de pie para limpiar la sangre que bajaba de su boca, tronando su cuello gruño para caminar asía su contrincante, "No tengo tiempo para esto…" levantando su manga izquierda mostró las vendas que tenían un complejo sellos dibujado, en una explosión de humo una katana había aparecido.

La enmascara vio como su objetivo desapareció en menos de un segundo, con calma levanto la mirada para solo extender su mano y atrapar la hoja de la katana que iba directo a su cuello, "…" con un brillo rojo en sus ojos debajo de la mascara, la mujer rompió la katana como si esta fuera mero cristal.

Incrédulo Naruto vio su arma ser destruida y cuando menos se dio cuenta recibió un duro golpe en su estomago, retrocediendo tuvo que estar a la defensiva, pero cuando un fragmento de su espada fue lanzada por la enmascara que estaba estética, ladeo la cabeza evitando ser golpeado, aunque si obtuvo un rose que le dejo una cortada en su mejilla derecha.

Sorprendido como no lo ha estado en años, el Uzumaki tuvo que bloquear los brazos de su atacante que vino a un ataque directo, estando frente a frente, las fuerzas de ambos oponentes hizo que el suelo se fisurara por tal presión, sin embargo la mujer de armadura sacando una de las varillas en su espalda, hizo aparecer una espada recta de hoja oscura, que iba directo a la cabeza del adolescente, que alcanzo el bloquear el ataque con sus manos, solo para recibir un duro rodillazo en su estomago.

"¡Ahg!" perdiendo el aliento el shinobi fue tomado por su rostro y fue estrellado contra un árbol, y antes que pudiera defenderse tuvo que ahogar el grito de dolor cuando la hoja de la espada de la enmascara atravesó su hombro e incluso atravesó el mismo tronco del árbol.

" **Es inútil resistirte, cuando me encomiendan un objetivo… yo jamás fallo"** hablo por primera vez la enmascara que tenia su voz distorsionada por mascara, pero aun así se podía escuchar su modo de hablar tan vacío y seco, sin una sola gota de emoción en ella, **"Ahora acabare contigo…"** de una forma lenta y torturado la mujer de armadura saco su arma del cuerpo del adolescente que tenia ya una mirada perdida, apretando el agarre ahora en el cuello del Uzumaki, espero que este se desmaye.

Sin embargo hubo un problema, unas manos salieron del suelo y la atraparon, inmóvil la enmascarada vio como una copia exacta del adolescente que estaba sosteniendo, salía del suelo con una esfera extraña de viento azulado girando en su mano derecha, sin tener tiempo de esquinas XXV recibio el ataque a quemarropa en su estomago.

Saliendo despedida en vueltas en espiral, la mujer atravesó varios arboles para finalmente quedar incrustada en una roca que sobre salía del suelo, quedando en la roca ella solo siguió estática detrás de esa dura mascara.

"Al parecer All for One no se limito en mandar a alguien capaz de darme un retó…" con su hombro sangrando Naruto se mantuvo de pie, y junto a el su clon de sombra que solo desapareció en un estallido de humo, con vapor saliendo de su herida esta poco a poco se fue cerrando hasta finalmente estar completamente curado, con las marcas de sus mejillas más opacas y mirada más oscura el shinobi deja que la influencia de su Biju viajara por su cuerpo.

" **Yo soy el arma máxima de mi amo"** dijo sin dudar la mujer que lentamente salió de entre las rocas para solo sacudir y quitar el polvo de su traje, como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Nada como un perro fiel que sirve a su amo… ¿Qué hizo para que seas su mascota?" cuestiono con sequedad el Uzumaki mirando a su enemiga, que no se mostró afectada por el insulto.

" **Me dejo vivir para hacer su voluntad, mi vida ya no me pertenece, ahora solo soy una herramienta para sus interés, yo solo sirvo para hacer lo que el me diga sin chistar… el es mi razón de vivir, mi propósito es solo servirle"** hablo con seguridad y sequedad que para muchos que tal vez la escuchen, sonaría como un robot, pero para Naruto era algo aun mas.

"Finges hablar con devoción… pero no siento esa determinación en tus palabras, yo solo escuche palabras vacías sin sentido…" dijo con cierta ironía el Uzumaki, porque el solo escucharla lo hacia recordar cuando era solo un mocoso, que pensaba que solo era una herramienta de la aldea para usarse contra aquellos que perturben su paz, "Yo se reconocer cuando alguien habla con autentica lealtad, pero tu solo hablas como si estuvieras siendo forzada a decirlo… eso me irrita" con decir esa frase se arranco las vendas que cubría su ojo derecho, mostrando su sharingan que brillaba con un tono rojo como la sangre y los tomoes giraban con anticipación.

Sin nada que decir, XXV se lanzo al ataque contra el shinobi, que por un momento su silueta se volvió borrosa.

 **###### Tiempo actual ######**

Aizawa y los demás pro hero vieron como un villano tenía a Pixie-bob como rehén, dejándolos con la decisión de arriesgarse a atacar o estar quietos esperando el momento indicado para atacar, o al menos eso pensaba algunos de ellos, ya que Mirko con una expresión molesta solo camino a donde estaban los villanos.

"¡Oi oí oí! ¡No te atrevas a moverte!" el hombre lagarto desplegó el arma que cargaba en su espalda, dejando que las vendas se rompieran y dejaran ver las cuchillas que conformaban el arma, la amenaza del villano solo hizo que la mujer conejo frunciera el ceño.

"No tengo la paciencia para lidiar con villanos de tan baja categoría como ustedes…" los dos villanos no pudieron evitar estremecerse ante la mirada penetrante que estaban recibiendo por parte de la heroína mas fuerte y peligrosa del país.

"Mirko… no hagas nada estúpido, tienen un rehén" advirtió Ryukyu que no deseaba que nadie saliera lastimado.

"La salvare antes que ellos siquiera puedan mover un dedo" sonriendo con arrogancia la peli blanca en un estallido de velocidad desapareció, todo fue en cámara lenta para la heroína estaba a solo unos centímetros de golpear a hombre lagarto, pero nunca llego a tocarlo ya que de forma inesperado una mano salió del oscuro bosque, "¡¿Ahhgg?!" con incredulidad sintió la mano atrapar su cuello y siendo elevada al aire varios metros, solo para luego bajar y ser estrellada con brutalidad contra el suelo dejando un cráter de cinco metros, para quedar inmóvil.

"…" todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos por lo que vieron, ¿Mirko acababa de ser vencida tan fácilmente?, todos vieron que la mano soltó su agarre sobre el cuello de la heroína, para con unas extensiones de cables que se conectaban a la muñeca esta volvió al bosque.

"Decepcionante…" del bosque surgieron dos siluetas oscuras con nubes rojas, donde el mas alto era el dueño de la mano que volvió a reacomodarse en su brazo, "Que te consideren una amenaza para esta misión es absurdo…" comento con sequedad el enmascarado que miro a cada uno de los pro hero presentes.

"Oye, podemos matarlos, no recuerdo que en nuestro acuerdo este que ellos deban de vivir" dijo con diversión Hidan que cargaba su guadaña con pereza, este al igual que su compañero miro a los héroes profesionales y algunos estudiantes que estaban detrás de ellos, "¡Estoy seguro que serán un gran sacrificio para Jashin-sama! ¡Ya han pasado veinte horas desde el último ritual! Tengo que hacer a Jashin-sama feliz"

"¿Sacrificio?" pregunto con incertidumbre Mt. Lady que estaba mirando con duda a los recién llegados, que al parecer no eran iguales a los villanos que habían aparecido primero, ellos parecían mas poderosos, seguros y mucho mas peligrosos

"¿Y se supone que eso me importa? Solo sigue el plan, para eso nos contrataron… además" entrecerrando su mirada vio con desagrado que faltaba la persona que habían venido a buscar, "Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo…"

"¡Vete al diablo! ¡Yo me voy a divertir!" tomando su guadaña el pelo plata corrió a una velocidad que dejo aturdidos a varios de los héroes, corriendo y empuñando su arma, Hidan estaba por decapitar a Mirko, que aun se estaba recuperando del ultimo golpe, "¡Muere perra!" dando un corte iba a golpear a su objetivo, si no fuera porque fue aplastado como un insecto ante el pie de Mt. Lady.

"¡Estas loco!" sin pensarlo la rubia de gran tamaño piso varias veces al loco que intentaba matar a su amiga, pero su ataque duro poco ya que tubo que volver a su tamaño normal para evitar una bola de fuego.

" _¡¿Fuego?!"_ pensó con consternación Aizawa al igual que sus socios al ver como el enmascarado de capa con nubes rojas usaba un elemento como el fuego, _"¿Dos peculiaridades?"_ pensó preocupado, este villano tenia algo extraño, el ni siquiera parecía afectado por el hecho de que su compañero haya sido pisoteado.

"¡Hija de puta!" pero la atención de ellos ahora se centro en el cráter donde estaba el 'cuerpo' del villano, que como si nada solo se levanto, mostrando que sus piernas estaban en una posición anti natural, al igual que sus brazos, y para mayor consternación de los presentes de forma grotesca este se reacomodo sus huesos dislocados, "Eso dolió mucho…" gruñendo Hidan tomo su guadaña, para en un movimiento la mando a volar directo a Yu.

"¡Cuidado!" que fue sacado del camino por Tiger que empujo a la rubia y recibió una apuñalada de una de las hojas que se incrusto en sus cotillas del lado derecho.

"¡Ja! ¡Ya tengo al primero!" con una sonrisa arrogante Hidan sostenía el cable que estaba unida a su guadaña y tirando de ella hizo que su arma volviera.

Mandalay corrió rápidamente para romper su falda y cubrir la herida de su compañera, "No es nada grabe, solo un corte superficial" consoló ella mientras daba una repida revisada a la herida, que por suerte no llego a siquiera rozar el pulmón del pro hero.

"¡La siento mucho!" Mt. Lady sintió un hueco de culpa en su estómago al ver la herida de la persona que le salvo la vida.

"Esto… no es nada" gruñendo Tiger se pudo mantener de pie con la ayuda de su líder de grupo. Mientras ellos estaban preocupados por el daño que recibió su socio, los villanos estaban en sus propios pensamientos.

"¿Qué diablos estas haciendo?" cuestiono con duda Magne que aun tenia su arma sobre la cabeza de Pixie-bob, el villano de camisa naranja vio con intriga como ese extraño sujeto de cabello platinado no dejaba de sonreír y contra toda lógica, se corto a si misma la palma de su mano.

"¡Es hora que sepan de que es capaz una persona devota a Jashin-sama!" grito con fuerza Hidan que lentamente fue dibujando un símbolo a sus pies.

"¡No te dejare!" los pro hero no estaban dispuestos a solo estar cruzados de brazos y la primero en atacar fue Ryukyu que sufrió una transformación, creciendo de forma instantánea y con su cuerpo siendo cubierto de escamas, dos grandes alas brotaron de su espalda. De forma majestuosa una dragón se alzo contra los villanos, manteniendo su cabello rubio y vestimenta características, la heroína decidió atacar al villano de la guadaña.

Lastima que no llego a tocarlo, ya que un dragón de tierra salió debajo de ella y mordió su cuello para forcejear de forma violenta. Kakuzu separando sus manos del suelo levantó la cabeza para esquivar una patada de la mujer conejo, que quiso atacarlo al estar distraído, "Lento…" con decir eso el enmascarado a una velocidad vertiginosa tomo del rostro a Mirko y la mando a volar para que se estrellara contra los arboles, "¿Mmm?" levantando una ceja Kakuzu vio como unas vendas se envolvían alrededor de su torso.

"¡Te tengo!" Fue el grito de Aizawa que sostenía con fuerza las ataduras, mientras que sus brillantes ojos rojos, estaban enfocados directamente al villano de capa negra, que ahora estaba siendo atacado por Vlad king que disparo por sus guanteletes una gran cantidad de sangre, con la intensión de inmovilizar a su objetivo.

"…" Kakuzu solo con un estallido de fuerza hizo que miles de hilos metálicos surgieran de varias partes de su cuerpo, todo esto rompió las ataduras de Aizawa e hizo que la sangre de Vlad king callera de forma inútil.

" _¡¿Cómo…?!"_ el maestro de la clase A estaba consternado, había estado seguro que inutilizó la peculiaridad del villano, sin embargo este no fue afectado, cuando iba a decirle a su compañero que retrocediera, pero este fue atrapado por los alambres que surgieron del cuerpo del enmascarado, _"Debo de…"_ cuando estaba por ayudar a su socio de la U.A, recibió una lluvia de balas de agua que disparo el enmascarado que estaba formando un sello de manos con su mano derecha.

" **Suiton…"** con un suspiro aburrido Kakuzu vio como uno de los pro hero caía herido por la técnica de rango B, "Ustedes son tan frágiles…" se burló el ninja renegado viendo el grabe estado del héroe de vendas que se estaba esforzando por respirar.

"¡Eres un hijo de puta!" grito con furia Vlid king que estaba suspendido en el aire, bajo el agarre de la mano izquierda del villano, que tenia esos hilos enroscándose lentamente alrededor del cuello del pro hero que no dejaba de maldecir al enmascarado.

"¡Sensei!" entre los estudiantes que estaban presentes, Mina se había arriesgado a acercarse y socorrer a su maestro, ninguno de los villanos le dio importancia el ver como la niña rosa arrastraba al cuerpo del pro hero lejos de la batalla.

" _¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!"_ Ryukyu aun en su forma dragón tuvo que lidiar con el dragón de rocas que parecía tener vida propia y no dejaba de atacarlo, utilizando sus mandíbulas gigantes logro destrozar parte de la coraza, pero tuvo que gruñir de dolor cuando su cuello fue mordido por esos extraños dientes de roca. Cuando pensó que esto se tornaría riesgoso para ella, vio la silueta gigante de Mt. Lady que ensombreció a ella y el dragón.

"¡Ya suéltala!" usando su gran tamaño la rubia tomo el raro animal de roca, tomándolo de las mandíbulas uso toda su fuerza para separar ambas fauces y así por fin destrozarlo, aliviada Yu volvió a su tamaño normal, junto con Ryukyu que necesitaba un respiro.

" _Lidiaron con mi dragón de tierra, pero tardaron demasiado"_ pensó con curiosidad Kakuzu que se decepciono de que esas mujeres tardaran tanto en solo lidiar con un jutsu de clase A, aunque con la cantidad de chakra que uso para crearlo, pudo haber sido rango S, "Hidan es hora de terminar con esto…" apretando el agarre en Vlad king hizo que este se retorciera con desesperación al ser ahorcado lentamente.

"¡Cierra la boca bastardo avaricioso!" bromo con furia Hidan que ya había terminado de dibujar el sello a sus pies, con un suspiro miro a Tiger que estaba de pie gracias a Mandalay que lo estaba sosteniendo, "¡Jashin-sama tu mas devoto seguidor te esta ofreciendo la sangre de estos sacrificios…!" con la sangre del miembro de las pussycat`s goteado de la hoja de su guadaña, el peli plata para asco de todos bebió la sangre, todos vieron como de forma extraña y grotesca, la piel del ninja renegado se fue tornado oscura como la noche y con unos patrones blancos que se asemejaban al esqueleto humano, "¡Saborea el dolor perra!" con una sonrisa oscura tomo su guadaña y cuando todos pensaron que este atacaría, sucedió algo mas extraño.

"Esta loco…" susurro con consternación Mt. Lady que vio como ese sujeto se apuñalo a si mismo con las hojas de su guadaña, un profundo corte en la zona pectoral que no dejaba de expulsar sangre. El temor de varios solo aumento cuando Hidan en vez de gritar de dolor, este solo sonreír con euforia mientras tosía sangre.

"…" Mandalay escucho el sonido de un goteo y que algo estaba mojando su traje, bajando la mirada confundida vio que estaba parada sobre un charco de sangre, con un temblor que sacudía sus hombros, volteo para ver a su lado a un shockeado Tiger, que tenía una gran herida en el estomago que expulsaba sangre a chorros, "No…" sin creer lo que veía la castaña se dio cuanta que la herida que tenia su compañera, era la misma que ese hombre de capa con nubes rojas se acababa de infringir.

"¡Eso fue un buen comienzo!" de una forma lenta y torturadora Hidan se quitó la hoja de su arma de su estómago, con una sonrisa de deleite disfruto el escuchar los gritos del pro hero gato que ahora estaba arrodillado en el suelo, con Mandalay a su lado intentando de forma desesperada detener el sangrado, "¡Pero esto apenas empieza!" de su manga derecha el peli plata saco una barra de metal, que sin dudarlo se la clavo en su pecho, siendo mas exactos en donde estaba su pulmón izquierdo.

"¡Ahhhh!" los gritos de agonía de Tiger lograron escucharse en todo el campamento, provocando el temor y horror en todos los estudiantes presentes, donde entre ellos estaba Momo que había logrado llegar con Rogball en su espalda, solo para ver el como se desarrollaba esa cruel escena.

"¡Por favor ya basta!" en vano Mandalay intento detener en sangrado de las heridas que no dejaban de aparecer, sus manos estaban teñidas con la sangre de su amiga de varios años, con la que combatió contra los villanos desde que era oficialmente una heroína profesional, ahora solo podía escuchar sin poder hacer nada los gritos de agonía que cada vez eran más débiles "¡Te lo ruego! ¡Basta!" con lágrimas bajando de sus mejillas y miro con desesperación a Hidan, que se estaba apuñalando una y otra vez su pecho.

"¿Detenerme? Pero si acabamos de empezar…" dijo con diversión el peli plata que vio con burla, a una furiosa Mirko que estaba dudando en que hacer, "Pero sabes que, mi religión dice que debemos de escuchar el rogar de las personas desesperadas…" jugando con la estaca que tenia en sus manos, la guardo.

"Gracias… gracias…" con esas palabras que le sabían a vinagre, Mandalay pensó que la pesadilla había acabado, pero todo lo que vio fue la sangre salpicar su rostro, con la mirada horrorizada vio una apertura en el pecho de Tiger, donde estaba su corazón, el sonido del caer del pro hero fue escuchado por todos.

"¡Nunca dije que lo dejaría vivo estúpida!" con su guadaña atravesando su pecho, Hidan se alegro de que su ritual sea completado con éxito.

"Esta…" Mt. Lady estando mas cerca del pro hero derribado, vio que este no se movía y que había dejado de respirar, con miedo en sus ojos volvió a mirar al par de monstruos que fueron los causantes de este fatídico asesinato.

"…" con la mirada en blanco, Mandalay no se contuvo al llorar con fuerza, rompiendo el tenso silenció del lugar. Ryukyu solo pudo llorar en silenció para mirar con una furia incalculable a Hidan que solo estaba silbando de forma alegre mientras limpiaba la sangre de su guadaña con su capa.

"¡Son unos hijos de puta!" perdiendo la calma por completo, Mirko estaba fuera de si, cuando estaba por abalanzarse contra Hidan, fue golpeada por un relámpago en forma de ave que le derribo, este ataque fue lanzado por un estoico Kakuzu.

"Se terminó…" con una calma temible, Kakuzu vio el paranoma, el sujeto de cabello desaliñado estaba medio muerto tirado en el suelo junto a los mocosos, una de las mujeres gato estaba bajo las manos de sus 'socios' villanos, otra acababa de ser sacrificada por Hidan y la amiga de esta no parecía estar preparada para pelear, ya que solo estaba llorando junto al cadáver, "Solo quedan tres molestias…" dijo de forma seca mirando a Mt. Lady, Ryukyu y una aturdida Mirko que estaba luchando para mantenerse en pie.

"Son unos monstruos…" Kakuzu casi se olvido de Vlad King que estaba colgando en su agarre, este tenía una mirada de rabia y frustración que hizo que sus ojos se oscurecieran, "¡Ustedes son unos malditos monstruos! ¡No tienes piedad ni conciencia! ¡¿Vale la pena hacer todo esto?! ¡¿Por qué lo hacen?!" grito con toda la fuerza que pudo tener, solo para abrir los ojos con dolor cuando unos hilos se fueron enterrando en su pecho.

"Porque es lo que mejor hacemos…" con ese oscuro susurro, Kakuzu hizo que los alambres se enterraran en el pecho del héroe profesional, que grito con agonía cuando esos hilos atravesaron su piel y abrieron su tórax y finalmente lo inevitable sucedió, el miembro de Akatsuki le arranco el corazón al pro hero, solo para después arrojar su cuerpo como si este fuera basura, "Que pobre…" mirando el corazón que latía aun en sus manos, el enmascarado lo aplasto como si esta fuera solo una uva.

"…" ninguno de los presentes estaba preparado para ver eso, incluso los villanos Magne y Spinner estaban asqueados de la forma tan brutal de hacer las cosas de sus dos asociados en este trabajo, pero no dijeron nada, no querían ser los siguientes en perder su corazón o ser sacrificios.

"Mandalay…" Ryukyu salió de su estado de incertidumbre para mirar a la única miembro de los Pussycats que estaba ilesa, aunque quiso llamar su atención, esta seguía con la mirada perdida llorando en silencio, "¡Mandalay!" tomando a la castaña de sus hombros la sacudió para sacarla de transe, "¡No es el momento de derrumbarse! ¡Necesito que te lleves a los estudiantes fuera de aquí! ¡Y llama a todos los refuerzos aquí! ¡Llama a All might!"

"¡Hai-i!" poniéndose de pie la mujer de cabello castaño acato la orden, usando su casco empezó a pedir ayuda, aunque tuvo que ser sacada del camino por Shinzo que reacciono para sacar a la pro hero del camino cuando la guadaña voló a solo unos centímetros de su rostro.

"¡No me digan que ya se rinden!" haciendo volver su arma el peli plata sonrió divertido al ver que las tres heroínas restantes ahora se plantaban frente a ellos, "Nadie se ira de este lugar…" ladeando su guadaña la apunto contra Mt. Lady.

"No necesitamos seguir perdiendo el tiempo…" con un suspiro Kakuzu tomo su capa y se la quito para arrojarla al suelo, mostrando un cuerpo que estaba unido solo por suturas y alambre, pero para mayor asco por parte de las pro hero, el cuerpo del villano comenzó a convulsionar para que dos mascaras brotaran de su espalda y tomaran forma de unos seres oscuros hechos enteramente de hilos metálicos y unas mascaras que era a lo que mas se asemejaban a ser un rostro.

"¡Prepárense!" a la cabeza del grupo, Ryukyu retomo su forma de dragón, al igual que Mt. Lady que creció de forma abismal, estas dos se centraron en atacar al enmascarado, en cuanto Mirko esta se enfrento cara a cara contra Hidan, los dos grupos finalmente corrieron uno contra el otro.

Donde las dos siluetas oscuras atacaron a la mujer dragón, disparando fuego o agua respectivamente de cada mascara, y con Yu intentando aplastar o atrapar a Kakuzu, que solo saltaba de un lado a otro evitando ser atrapado.

 **##########################**

"¡Veamos lo que tienes pequeña conejita!" con una sonrisa de diversión Hidan corrió a toda velocidad contra la pro hero de cabello blanco, que se negó a retroceder, dando varios cortes el 'villano' hizo retroceder a Mirko, que evitaba a toda costa ser cortada.

Con un movimiento rápido de piernas, la mujer logro darle una fuerte patada en el mentón de su oponente asiéndolo retroceder y sin perder el ritmo le dio una lluvia de golpes que fácilmente podría romper los huesos a una persona normal, lastima que Hidan no era normal, _"¡Maldición!"_ maldiciendo en su mente la mujer morena recibió un duro golpe en el rostro que la rompió el labio inferior.

"¡Mi turno!" soltando su guadaña el peli plata le dio una lluvia de golpes que la pro hero no pudo esquivar, "¡Si me golpeas! ¡Yo te los devuelvo por 10!" diciendo eso le dio un ultimo y feroz golpe en el rostro de la peli blanca que salió volando varios metros para caer de espaldas y derrapar por el suelo de forma dolorosa, "¡¿Eso es todo?! ¡Tal vez los mocosos den más reto que tu ramera!" negando con la cabeza, Hidan miro a los estudiantes que se tensaron.

"…" con su corazón casi deteniéndose, Momo apretó el agarre en Rogball que estaba en su espalda, con un temblor de piernas retrocedió cuando vio que el peli plata de guadaña lo estaba mirando directamente a los ojos.

"Tu pequeña perra…" con un brillo en sus ojos Hidan recordó a la mocosa que se atrevió a arrebatarle uno de sus sacrificios, "¡Tu eres la siguiente!" corriendo a toda velocidad y con su guadaña enterrada en el suelo dejando un rastro de destrucción, se dirigió directamente a la adolescente que ni siquiera pudo reaccionar, "¡adiós mocosa!" con su guadaña apuntando a la cabeza de la chica, espero cortarla a la mitad.

"¡Déjala en paz!" Hidan no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando recibió una brutal patada en la cara que lo separo de los estudiantes, Mirko casi cayendo al suelo, corrió contra el villano para seguir con su ataque de golpes y patadas, donde finalmente le dio una patada en el centro del estomago que hizo que Hidan vomitara sangre y saliera volando para estrellarse contra varios arboles, donde el villano termino siendo atravesado por una rama afilada que atravesó lado a lado su pecho, "…" respirando de forma agitada Mirko cayo de rodillas para tener la mirada nublada, estaba cansada y débil, ya llego a su limite, pero al menos lo había derrotado, pero de una forma que jamás hubiera querido.

"Jajajaja…"

Esa risa hizo que Mirko se paralizada, levantado la mirada de forma temblorosa vio como la figura del villano, se levanto lentamente del árbol donde termino acribillado, de forma grotesca este se separo de la rama para caer al suelo y al ponerse de pie dejo mostrar el gran hoyo que tenia e su pecho, "¿Qué demonios eres?" gruño Mirko que se obligo a si misma a levantarse.

"Un fiel creyente…" fue la respuesta de Hidan que sonrió con burla, mirando a su pecho paso su mano a través del agujero, "Vaya, esto dejara una marca" encogiéndose de hombros le resto impotencia, con la guadaña en su mano izquierda la clavo contra el suelo y en su mano derecha tenia una barra de metal, que tenia una pequeña mancha de sangre en la punta, "Ya e ganado…" llevando la punta del arma a su boca, paso su lengua por el arma para recolectar la sangre.

"¿Qué-e?" confusa Mirko sintió un escalofrío que sacudió todo su cuerpo, tocando su mejilla derecha noto que tenía un pequeño corte por donde salían unas gotas de sangre.

 **##########################**

Kakuzu corrió por el brazo de Mt. Lady para llegar hasta su rostro con una fuerza brutal, le dio un derechazo que hizo trastabillar a la rubia que trato de quitarse al villano de encima, atrapándolo entre sus manos, lo quiso aplastar, "¡Ahhhh!" con un grito de dolor Yu tuvo que soltar al enmascarado cuando este provoco una ventisca que le dio varios cortes en sus manos.

"Mientras mas grande son, mas fácil caen…" dijo con calma Kakuzu que formando sellos de manos, hinchando su pecho soplo una gran corriente de aire, que hizo que la heroína retrocediera y aun con su gran tamaño, término siendo elevada del suelo para ser mandada varios metros lejos de la zona de batalla.

Ryukyu tuvo que ver como su compañera cayo sobre una de las edificaciones del campamento, destruyendo esta en el impacto, extendiendo sus alas la mujer dragón creo una corriente de aire que aparto a los dos seres extraños enmascarados, pero fue en vano ya que la rubia fue golpeada por un relámpago que cayo encima de ella, "¿…?" mirando en su espalda la heroína se encontró con el enmascarado, que formando otra vez sello de manos, apunto a su espalda.

" **Raiton"** casi como un susurro, Kakuzu ataco con una gran descarga que paralizo a Ryukyu en pleno vuelo, obligándola a caer, en cuanto al enmascarado, este solo extendió sus dos brazos para ser tomado por las dos masas negras con mascara, que lo hicieron aterrizar de forma elegante en el suelo, "Habilidades inútiles si no tienes las agallas para usarlas bien" se burlo Kakuzu que dejo que las dos mascaras se integrarán de nuevo en su cuerpo.

Cayendo de forma brusca, Ryukyu había dejado un gran cráter y lentamente fue perdiendo su forma de dragón para volver a la normalidad, ella entre la nube de polvo intento levantarse, pero la gran quemadura en su espalda y demás heridas, le imposibilito eso, "Levántate-e" gruñendo con dolor se pudo poner de pie, solo para ver a un serio Kakuzu estar de pie frente a ella.

Un silencio tenso se formo cuando el villano solo levanto su mano derecha y varios hilos salieron, pero cuando estas estaban por llegar a la heroína, fueron borrados por un extraño rayo de energía, "…" parpadeando Kakuzu vio a un extraño mocoso rubio que temblaba como gelatina, este al parecer estaba oculto entre los arboles escondido y ahora se mostró para disparar lo que sea que haya disparado.

"¡Hmmm!" cerrando sus ojos y juntando todo el valor que tenía, Aoyama disparo por su estomago su ataque que dio directo contra Kakuzu, pero este solo usando sus manos detuvo el ataque.

"¡Vete de aquí!" Ryukyu solo pudo maldecir la intervención del niño que aunque salvo su vida, ahora estaba en la mira del villano.

El rayo de Aoyoma lentamente fue perdiendo potencia hasta que finalmente, el adolescente Francés solo cayo de rodillas con el doloroso dolor de estomago, "Debiste de haber permanecido escondido mocoso" fueron las grabes palabras de Kakuzu que ahora se encamino a donde estaba el molesto rubio, pero tuvo que detenerse cuando otro mocoso había llegado.

Bakugo cayendo del cielo con sus manos brillando en un tono naranja, apunto contra el desinteresado Kakuzu, que solo se mantuvo de pie, "¡Shine!" pero para sorpresa del enmascarado una explosión que fácilmente pudo borrar un edificio de cinco pisos, le dio a quemarropa en la espalda. Katsuki con una respiración agitada miro a su compañero de clase, "¡Tómala y lárgate!" ordeno con firmeza, para apuntar sus manos a la figura de Kakuzu que se fue mostrando entre la nube de polvo.

"¡Hai!" ignorando el dolor lo mejor que pudo, el adolecente francés tomo a la agotada heroína dragón para llevársela lejos de la pelea. En cuanto a Bakugo, solo pudo hacer tiempo al disparar varias veces contra el ninja renegado, que solo camino en su dirección, "¡No de nuevo!" con la imagen del Uzumaki viniendo a su mente, Katsuki se negó a dejar que el resultado fuera el mismo, "¡No perderé otra ves!" con un brillo intenso en sus manos apunto contra Kakuzu.

Disparando desato lo que se podría describir como una explosión que podría borrar una manzana de edificios, "Eres una molestia mocoso…" era una pena que tal ataque haya sido desviada al cielo cuando Kakuzu solo tomo las muñecas de Bakugo para levantarlas y que la explosión solo fuera al cielo, soltándolo el enmascarado lo pateo en el pecho, causando el sonido de la quebraduras de las costillas del adolescente, "Aunque con un keken genkai interesante…" con los hilos saliendo de su mano derecha, estos se acercaron al pecho de Katsuki, con la intención de arrebatarle su corazón.

Moviendo su mano de forma rápida, Kakuzu atrapo un proyectil que iba en dirección a su rostro, mirando a la distancia vio a la mocosa de cabello oscuro de antes, mirando el proyectil el enmascarado frunció el ceño ante una nube de gas roja que salió del proyectil, "¿Pimienta?" gruñendo con enojo el enmascarado que miro con molestia a Momo, que ahora arrojo otra cosa, que era una granada de luz.

Mientras Kakuzu estaba siendo distraído, la larga lengua de Tsuyu se envolvió alrededor de un mal trecho Bakugo que fue llevado a la seguridad del grupo con los demás estudiantes. Momo había dejado a Ragboll al cuidado de los demás estudiantes y ella estaba arrojando todo lo que pudo para distraer el villano, pero su plan fallo cuando una fuerte corriente de aire disperso el humo.

"Ustedes no podrán detenerme" diciendo eso Kakuzu tuvo un crecimiento en sus hombros, donde dos mascaras surgieron, una de ellas tenia fuego y la otra viento, las dos apuntando a los estudiantes, donde Momo estaba a la cabeza.

"Tal vez nosotros no… pero ella si" las palabras de la adolescente confundió a Kakuzo, que miro al suelo para notar que una gran sombra que se formó debajo de el, levantando la mirada vio un puño gigante, perteneciente a la figura descomunal de Mt. Lady que cayo del cielo para aterrizar encima del villano y darle un golpe tan fuerte que provoco una onda poderosa expansiva y un gran cráter.

"¡Muérete bastardo!" con todo lo que sucedió esta noche, al ver esos dos matar a sus compañeros, Yuli sintió algo que tal vez nunca sintió en toda su vida, sed de sangre, quería detenerlos para que no dañaron a nadie mas, incluso si eso significaba tener que acabar la vida de este horrible ser.

Los estudiantes tuvieron que resistir para no ser arrastrados por las fuertes corrientes de viento, que eran producidas por los interminables golpes de mt. Lady, que fue agrandando el cráter más y más a cada segundo, finalmente esta luego de dar cientos de golpes sin descanso se detuvo, para rápidamente perder su estatura y volver a la normalidad.

Respirando de forma agitada la rubia vio el cuerpo mal trecho e inmóvil del enmascarado, que no se movía, pensando que fue un amargo triunfo Yu perdió su tamaño y volvió a la normalidad, de pie escucho que Mirko aún estaba peleando contra el otro villanos, a un paso torpe quiso ir a ayudar a la heroína conejo, pero se detuvo cuando escucho un sonido de ruptura, volteando vio que del 'cuerpo' del villano cayo una de las mascara, rota.

"Eso fue inesperado" el cuerpo de la pro hero se paralizo, cuando de una forma retorcida el cuerpo de Kakuzu se levanto como si nada, solo con algunos rasguños, "Fui desprevenido al ser arrogante, por eso e pedido uno de mis corazones" hablo como si solo estuviera hablando de perder un objeto redundante, con un suspiro de cansancio el enmascarado dejo caer los restos de una la mascara.

" _¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser!"_ apretando sus puños hasta el punto de hacerlos sangrar, Mt. Lady sintió un profundo hueco de desesperación en su pecho, lo había dado todo y aun si, no logro nada, con su corazón latiendo con fuerza y con un temblor de piernas, la pro hero estaba decidida a no dejar que sus esfuerzos hayan sido en vano.

Corriendo contra el villano, estaba decidida a vencer.

 **#######################**

La sangre estaba en todas partes, cuando Hidan dibujo el sello a sus pies una vez mas en esa noche, gozo cada segundo de su ritual al atravesar sus piernas con estacas o apuñalar su estomago repetidas veces dejando que la sangre corriera en su guadaña, "Eres una coneja resistente…" con una sonrisa burlona el peli plata de piel ahora oscura, que vio con diversión a una agonizante Mirko, que estaba de pie.

"Esto… no… es… nada" gruño la peli plata que tenía sus piernas llenas de profundas puñaladas, una gran herida en su estomago y con sangre carmesí que no dejaba de salir de boca, provocando que sea difícil para ella hablar, pero con una mirada determinada se negó a caer ante los pies de su enemigo.

"Di lo que quieras, yo se reconocer a un cadáver" encogiéndose de hombros Hidan camino para salir del circulo y de forma instantánea la maldición se rompió, haciendo que este volviera a la normalidad. "¿Hmmm?" escuchando pasos volteo para ver que su compañero volvió.

"¿Acabaste?" pregunto Kakuzo que estaba arrastrando el cuerpo mal trecho de Mt. Lady que apenas respiraba y estaba igual de herida que Mirko, que finalmente cayo de rodillas pálida ante la perdida de sangre.

"¿Para que traes esa perra gigante?" ignorando la pregunta de su compañero, el peli plata cuestiono el porque traía a esa mujer con el.

"Se de personas que estarán interesadas en una habilidad como la de ella, la aldea escondida entre la yerba pagaran bien por una mujer que les de descendientes con una habilidad tan particular" dijo que calma el enmascarado que levanto el cuerpo de Yu, para ponerlo en su hombro.

"¿Descendencia-a?" los dos 'villanos' vieron que Mirko aun seguía despierta y con una mirada de frustración en sus ojos por lo que había escuchado, "Ustedes…" lentamente unas lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de la peli blanca, que sentía rabia, frustración, enojo, "Son…" mirando con odio a los dos, solo pudo ponerse de pie para encararlos, "¡Son unos monstruos!" grito con todas sus fuerzas y rabia que podía tener.

A la distancia ahora mismo los estudiantes estaban mirándose entre si, pensando en que hacer, "Tenemos que ayudarlos" finalmente fue Momo la que dijo lo que varios pensaron, pero nadie se atrevió decir.

"¡Estas loca! ¡Los héroes profesionales no pudieron con ellos! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que nosotros podremos?!" grito con pánico Mineta que solo deseaba el nunca haber ingresado a la U.A, y enfrentarse a estos monstruos.

"¡No me quedare de brazos cruzados! ¡No podemos dejarlos atrás!" la joven peli negra miro a sus compañeros, tanto de la clase A como B, "¡Se que tienen miedo! ¡Yo también lo tengo! ¡Pero no permitiré que esto siga! ¡Incluso si debo de ir sola ya voy a ayudar!" cuando al peli negra estaba por ir a ayudar a Mirko, una firma mano la tomo de su muñeca.

"No lo aras" una sombría Mandalay empujo a Momo para que estuviera junto con sus compañeros, la pro hero sostenía en su espalda a Aizawa que solo tenia unos pedazos de ropa parando el sangrado de sus heridas, "Ellos están dando sus vidas para que ustedes huyan… no desperdicien sus sacrificios con sus deseo de ser héroes…" dando una ultima mirada a Mirko, la líder de la Pussycat's no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas de frustración, "Tenemos que irnos…" caminando entre los estudiantes, los empujo para que estos vallan con ella.

"Pero-o…" Momo intento convencer a la pro hero, pero esta paso a su lado con la mirada gacha, mirando a la distancia la peli negra vio que los rayos que antes iluminaban el cielo habían ya desaparecido, _"Naruto…"_ la imagen del shinobi vino a su mente, acaso el también había sido emboscado por personas como los que los atacaron a ellos, ¿acoso el fue derrotado?, "Naruto… ¿Dónde estas?" el picor de las lágrimas en sus ojos, Momo tuvo que ver como los dos villanos estaban por atacar a Mirko, para seguro darle el golpe final que acabaría con su vida.

¿Esta era la realidad del mundo?

Solo ser testigo de ver como los 'malos' mataban a los 'buenos', tener que sentir la desesperación de saber que la muerte esta cerca de uno de sus compañeros, amigos, conocidos y no poner hacer nada en absoluto.

"Supongo que es hora de las buenas noches" con su guadaña en sus manos, Hidan sonrió al ver el estado demacrado de Mirko, que ya solo estaba con la mirada gacha y vacía, "¿Oh?" sonriendo aun mas, el peli plata escucho el sonido de pasos y vio como la mocosa de cabello oscuro llego para ponerse frente a la heroína caída, "¡Mira Kakuzu! ¡Al parecer la mocosa tiene valor! ¡Una heroína llego!" grito con burla al ver a la niña plantarse frente a el.

"¡No dejare que la lastimes!" haciendo uso de su peculiaridad, la Yaoyorozu creo un bastón bo para tomar posición defensiva y ser lo que impedía que Hidan llegara a Mirko.

"Niña, creo que no estas viendo a tu alrededor, ¡Nosotros ganamos!" golpeando su guadaña contra el suelo, el peli plata apunto a su alrededor, a los cuerpos de Tiger y Vlad king, a los estudiantes que estaban cuidando a unos delicados Ryukyu, Aizawa y Radboll, "¡Bienvenido al mundo real! ¡Donde sin importar que tanto valor tengas, solo acabaras siendo un cadáver en un campo de batalla! ¡Tu muerte será como la de las demás! Insignificante y sin sentido" con una sonrisa petulante Hidan apunto su arma contra la Yauyorozu, "Una vez acabe con la mujer conejo… tu sigues" fue la amenaza que fue decorada con una gran sonrisa perturbadora.

"¡No te dejare hacerlo!"

"¡Entonces muere primero pequeño perra!" bromo Hidan que ya había tenido suficiente de esta niña, tomando su arma con firmeza la levanto para apuntarla a la adolescente.

" _¿Moriré?"_ fue el primer pensamiento de Momo que para ella el tiempo se había detenido y su cuerpo paralizado, solo podía ver a ese asesino venir para acabar con su vida, _"Yo los protegeré con mi vida…"_ sin saber porque, la voz de Naruto resonó en la mente de la chica, que se le vino a la mente la primera charla que tuvo con el shinobi, _"¿Dónde estas? ¿Por qué nos mentiste?"_ se pregunto a si misma en su mente, tenia miedo, mucho miedo, no pensaba que a su corta edad de 15 años todo acabaría, _"Naruto…"_ su mente le jugo una mala pasada al pensar en ese nombre, que el solo decirlo le daba seguridad, esperanza y un sentimiento de protección, "Naruto…" siendo ya un susurro vio a Hidan solo a unos metros de ella, cerrando los ojos y apretando el bastón Bo en sus manos, solo deseo que el estuviera aquí, para ayudarla, como el había prometido, "¡NARUTO!" gritando con todas sus fuerzas, cerró los ojos.

Se escucho un fuerte estruendo y el suelo tembló, cuando un relámpago de proporciones enormes caer cerca de ellos, este acontecimientos hizo que Hidan se detuviera y retrocediera por una fuerte ventisca que lo arrastro hasta estar junto a Kakuzo, los dos miembros de Akatsuki supieron quien acababa de llegar. En el lugar de impacto donde cayo el relámpago se pudo apreciar una silueta entre el humo que poco a poco fue desapareciendo.

Ante la mirada de todos, Naruto se mantuvo de pie sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de XXV, que había perdido partes de su mascara y de su traje, la mujer estaba herida y al parecer noqueada, pero en cuanto al shinobi, este tuvo un cambio de apariencia que hizo que sus conocidos pensaran que era otra personas. En el medio del cráter estaba solo de pie, herido y sombrío, envuelto por un aura roja, que era una especie de vapor rojo que lo envolvía y que tomaba una forma casi animal, con dos grandes orejas sobre su cabeza y tres colas que ondeaban de forma amenazante.

"…" el shinobi con un suspiro hizo que el aura burbujeante desapareciera, mostrando su estado, su vestimenta solo eran su playera rota y quemada, sus pantalones rasgados y con partes faltantes, todo esto perdía relevancia al ver las heridas de corte y golpes que el adolescente tenia, incluso con apuñaladas en su brazos y estomago que no parecía afectarle, ya que estar heridas iban desapareciendo como por arte de magia, dejando solo un rastro de sangre que lo cubría de pies a cabeza, era como ver a una persona salida de una tortura medieval.

"Naruto…" susurro una soqueada Momo que al principio sintió un gran alivio, que sin notario estaba derramando algunas lágrimas de felicidad, el había llegado para ayudarlos, eso fue lo primero que pensó, pero cuando vio los ojos del shinobi y esa aura que lo envolvía, no podía reconocerlo, en especial por esos ojos, que alguna vez fueron azules brillantes, ahora eran rojos como la sangre y con una rasgadura en su pupila, como los ojos de una bestia.

Uzumaki Naruto había llegado, pero no de la forma que todos habían pensado.

 **Chan**

 **Channnn**

 **Channnnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Me despido de ustedes de donde sea que sean Costa rica Bolivia, Colombia, Brasil, Chile, Puerto rico, Uruguay, Panamá, Perú, Venezuela, USA, México, Argentina y demás países donde estén leyendo esta historia.**

 **PSD: Ufff que largo el capítulo, pero bueno espero sus opiniones en los comentarios y recuerden mientras mas comentarios, mas rápido les traeré el siguiente capitulo, sin mas CHAAAAUUUUUUUUUU y que les vaya bien.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Uffff, bueno aquí estamos una vez más, si ya pasado otra semana, pero solo mira esa cantidad de comentarios papa, son 1617, estamos oficialmente en las grandes ligas gente y es raro ya que normalmente las historias en español no llegan tan lejos, todo gracias a ustedes, a cada uno que se toma la molestia y el tiempo de leer mi historia y dejar un comentario, una vez más gracias.**

 **Otro punto que la verdad prefería no discutir, ya salió a la luz, sé que muchos quieren la actualización de historias como "Un sennin entre héroes" o "Una llegada inesperada", pero gente, les juro de corazón que yo también quisiera estar al corriente con todas mis historias y terminarlas.**

 **Pero tengan en cuanta esto, soy un adulto de 20 años (Si 20, no les mentiré mi edad ya que estoy hablando enserio con ustedes, y si más de uno pensara, "vaya perdedor escribiendo historias de dibujitos" pues bueno este perdedor le importa una reverenda mierda lo que digan los demás) en fin tengo 20 que no solo tiene que estudiar una carrera de profesorado, sino que también tengo que trabajar para mantenerme a mí mismo y mi ayudar a mi familia, esto que estoy haciendo es un pasatiempo, algo que hago para relajarme y alegrarme el día, ya que en unos años voy a leer esto y espero disfrutarlo tanto como ustedes.**

 **Así que les diré de esta forma, no me hagan elegir entre el escribir estas historias y trabajar para salir adelante, porque ambos lados vamos a perder.**

 **Sí que solo algunos han comentado esto de actualizar las historias y que muchos otros me apoyan diciendo que me tome mi tiempo, muchos saben quiénes son y eso se los agradezco.**

 **Tenía pensado contestar algunos comentarios, pero estoy corto de tiempo, sin más disfruten del capítulo.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

"Hablar" personaje hablando con teléfono o comunicador.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 36:** **Shinobi…**

La noche por un momento fue iluminada cuando un relámpago cayo de los cielos en el medio del encuentro entre los villanos y los pro hero, donde estos últimos aunque fueron cegados por el relámpago, pudieron apreciar al recién llegado, que nada más y nada menos que Uzumaki Naruto, o al menos eso parecía ya que una extraña aura roja y burbujeante que lo estaba cubriendo.

Esta masa hirviente parecía tener vida propia, formaba un par de orejas sobre la cabeza del adolecente y tres largas colas que se movían de un lado a otro de forma amenazante. Los estudiantes y pro hero pudieron notar que el cabello del Shinobi parecía más picudo, las marcas en sus mejillas que eran delgadas, se volvieron más oscuras y profundas, por último, varios de los presentes se sintieron intimidados ante esos ojos rojos y rasgados como los de una bestia salvaje.

"Miren quien vino a la fiesta" sonriendo Hidan se olvidó de la adolescente peli negra y se centro en el recién llegado, que estaba parada sobre numero XXV, que tenia parte de su traje roto, al igual que su máscara, que había perdido la parte derecha, dejando apreciar varios mechones oscuros y piel pálida.

"Naruto-kun…" susurro confusa la Yaoyorozu que por un lado se sentía aliviada por la llegada del Uzumaki, pero estaba inquieta e intimidada por su apariencia actual, ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Eso no era parte de su peculiaridad, era algo más, algo más oscuro.

"…" lentamente Naruto suspiro dejando salir su aliento que era como vapor, poniéndose de pie, comenzó a caminar en la dirección de Kakuzo, todo mientras que el aura roja y burbujeante que lo envolvía fue desapareciendo hasta desaparecer por completo, pero herido dando a entender que su batalla contra XXV había sido dura.

Entrecerrando sus ojos, Kakuzo bloqueo un puñetazo que iba directo a su rostro, pero la fuerza del golpe lo hizo retroceder varios metros, este con curiosidad solo se puso de pie para ver que Mt. Lady estaba ahora en los brazos del Uzumaki. Pero para lo que ellos fue un largo lapso de tiempo, los estudiantes solo vieron como el rubio desapareció de un momento a otro para golpear al villano enmascarado y reaparecer con Mt. Lady en sus manos.

De una forma cuidadosa Naruto soltó a Yu para recostarla junto a Mirko, este ignoro todo a su alrededor para extender su mano derecha y colocarla sobre el pecho de la pro hero gigante que estaba noqueada, y ante la mirada incrédulas de muchos, las heridas de la rubia fueron desapareciendo a un ritmo lento, una vez la mayoría de las heridas de Mt. Lady fueron curadas, el rubio se levanto para caminar hasta Mirko.

"Mocoso-o… llegaste-e tarde" gruño la peli blanca que aun con su mirada nublada pudo distinguir al mocoso ninja, desangrándose en el suelo la mujer conejo se sintió cada vez mas débil y cerca de las puestas de la muerte.

"Lo haz hecho bien" con decir eso Naruto se arrodillo junto a Mirko, ignorando a Momo coloco su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de la heroína repitiendo el mismo procedimiento que con Mt. Lady.

" _No lo entiendo, ¿Qué es eso?"_ la mente de la peli negra no lograba comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, ahora mismo estaba viendo como un aura roja imperceptible a simple vista, que nacía de la mano del shinobi para que esta fuera cubriendo a la mujer conejo, esta aura estaba haciendo que las heridas se fueran cerrando lentamente.

"¡Ahg!" los alaridos de dolor de Mirko no se hicieron esperar, ya que la peli blanca estaba sintiendo como si le hubieran colocado brazas calientes debajo de su piel, sin que ella la supiera la herida de su estomago y piernas se fueron cerrando, deteniendo el sangrado y sanándola, pero solo parcialmente ya que aún estaba muy débil por la pérdida de sangre.

"¿Hummm? ¿En serio este es Uzumaki Naruto?" toda la atención recayó en Hidan que estaba sonriendo con burla mirando al adolecente con bigotes, apoyando su guadaña en el suelo y recostarse en ella, solo observo como el Uzumaki estaba revisando de forma cuidadosa a Mirko, con una expresión seria y preocupada por la condición de esa mujer "¡Oye! ¿Acaso no saludaras a tus viejos amigos?" pregunto con malicia y viendo con curiosidad la reacción de la mocosa de cola de caballo.

"¿Amigos-s? Naruto… ¿tu los conoces?" la pregunta de la chica cayo en oídos sordos ya que el Shinobi solo se puso de pie, para encarar a los dos villano de capa negra con nubes rojas, "Ustedes… ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren?" Momo solo quería respuestas que aclararan su tormentosa mente, aun si estas respuestas pudieran ser algo que no quisiera escuchar.

Para mala fortuna, Kakuzo solo camino para quedar junto a su compañero y mantener su mirada fija en el serio Uzumaki, "Nosotros… solo Akatsuki" se presento con su voz oscura y seca, "Somos una organización conformada por los shinobis mas peligroso del mundo, que rompieron todo lazos con sus pueblos hogares para formar parte de este grupo, que tiene un objetivo que no tiene importancia decir ahora…" con una mirada plana el enmascarado se apunto a si mismo, "Nosotros servimos al mejor postor para ganar recursos, no importa que sea el trabajo, secuestrar a una niña mimada de la alta sociedad, matar a un Daimyō, arrasar con uno de los bandos de una guerra, destruir un pueblo y reducirlos a cenizas, no importa a quienes haya que exterminar, siempre cumplimos con nuestro trabajo…"

"…" cabe decir que los estudiantes y pro hero estaban horrorizados, ¿Secuestro? ¿Homicidio? ¿Terrorismo? ¿Genocidio? ¿Quiénes eran estos monstruos? ¿Y a que clase de grupo pertenecían? Y tal ves lo más importante, ¿Por qué estaban buscando a Uzumaki Naruto?

"Todo esto…" pero otros tenían pensamientos diferentes, con un temblor de hombros y con una mirada que solo reflejaba odió, Momo miro a los dos Akatsuki's, "¿Es solo un trabajo?" pregunto con dolor teniendo que ver el cuerpo de Tiger y Vlid king, además de las demás heroínas heridas que casi fueron asesinadas, "¡¿Todo esto solo es un trabajo?!" sus gritos de dolor solo hicieron que una sonrisa oscura se formara en los labios de Hidan.

"Las muertes solo son un bonus, por este buen trabajo" encogiéndose de hombros el peli plata solo levanto su guadaña para colocarla en su hombro, "Pero como mi tacaño compañero decía hoy estamos aquí por alguien, por nuestro viejo amigo Uzumaki Naruto…"

"¿Qué-e?" Mina ashido no pudo contener el aliento al igual que sus demás compañeros, que estaban igual de sorprendidos.

"No es verdad…" la mas aturdida por eso revelación fue Momo, que se levanto con furia para mirar a los dos villanos impasibles, "¡Naruto nunca seria parte de algo como eso! ¡Ustedes mienten!" bromo casi con desesperación, pero el defender al Shinobi rubio, solo consiguió una sonrisa burlona de Hidan.

"¿Oh en serio? ¿Y porque?" cuestiono con diversión mirando a la mocosa que se mantenía detrás del estático Uzumaki.

"¡Porque el es mi amigo! ¡Es al amigo de muchos aquí presentes! ¡El es una buena persona que a salvado la vida de muchos! Incluida la mía, ahora el esta en camino de ser un gran héroe, por eso se que lo que ustedes dicen… no es cierto"

"Ja… ja" con una mirada oscurecida Hidan comenzó a temblar y dando algunas ligeras carcajadas, levanto la mirada, "¡Jajajajajajaja!" el estallido de la risa casi psicópata de Hidan hizo que muchos se tensaran y tuvieran un helado escalofrío recorrer sus espaldas, al paso de algunos segundos el peli plata por fin dejo de reír, "¡Niña no sabía que eras un comediante! ¡Eso fue gracioso! ¿No lo crees Uzumaki?" con una sonrisa maliciosa el seguidor de Jashin miro las miradas de los mocosos, todos llenos de duda y temor, era regocijante el verlos, "¿Acaso nunca les hablaste de ti Uzumaki?"

"Es suficiente…" con una mirada oscura y una voz grave Naruto miro a los dos villanos que no se intimidaron en lo más mínimo por la voz amenazante del adolescente.

"¡Oh vamos! No seas tímido, oye niña" llamando a Momo, Hidan se apoyo en su guadaña para simplemente estar de pie, "Que te hace pensar que este sujeto es una buena persona, si solo supieras todo lo que ha hecho en su vida, ¿quieres que te cuente como el dejo su hogar y se alejo de su familia? ¿Quieres que te cuenta cuantas vidas fueron arruinadas por este bastardo?... ¿Quieres saber que tan sucia esta su alma?" negando con la cabeza se encogió de hombros para cargar su guadaña en su hombro, "Una persona como el, no tiene redención, ¡El ya es como nosotros! ¡Como ustedes lo llamarían! ¡Un monstruo!" con ese ultimo grito, un tenso silencio de formo.

"Naruto… di algo" que fue roto cuando la peli negra Yaoyorozu miro esperanzada al Shinobi, que solo se había mantenido en silencio, "Por favor di algo…" pidió no queriendo siguiendo escuchar este tortuoso silencio, quería escuchar que el diga que todo lo dicho por el villano era mentira, "¡Di algo de una maldita vez Naruto! ¡Dime que eso no es verdad!" grito con fuerza para acercarse al rubio y tomar con fuerza su brazo derecho.

"…" con una mirada dolida Mirko estaba viendo todo, bajando la mirada solo pudo seguir en silencio.

"…" personas como Kirishima, Mina y demás adolescentes, estaban esperando también una repuesta, una que diga que ese chico que los salvo ya varias veces, que arriesgo su vida por ellos, era la persona que pensaron conocer.

"…" Mandalay con una mirada sombría solo miro la situación, con un brillo rojo que parpadeaba en su casco con orejas de gato.

Con una respiración lenta y suave, Naruto pudo sentir las manos temblorosas de Momo alrededor de su brazo, y al mirarla a los ojos, pudo ver las lágrimas bajar de sus oscuros ojos, mancillando ese bello rostro que la adolecente tenia, "No se puede escapar del pasado… ¿verdad?" pregunto con suavidad para mirar con tristeza la expresión dolida de la chica, que abriendo sus ojos con incredulidad soltó su agarre.

Para muchos solo fue un parpadeo, pero antes que supieran que sucedió, Magne fue golpeado en el centro de su estomago y mandado a volar al bosque. Spinner tampoco salió ileso ya que un puño se estrello contra su rostro, que lo hizo caer como un saco de arena en el suelo.

"…" el cuerpo inerte de Pixie-bob colgando desde los brazos de Naruto, fue llevada de forma delicada, para ser depositado junto a Mt. Lady.

Al enderezarse y ponerse de pie, Naruto dio una ultima mirada a sus compañeros y héroes profesionales, sonriendo con resignación enfoco su atención en una tensa Momo, que desde que escucho las palabras del Shinobi, solo se mantuvo de pie, llorando en silencio, "Lo siento…" con ese susurro de disculpa, el rubio le dio la espalda a la Yaoyorozu para plantarle cara a ambos miembros de Akatsuki.

"¡Naruto!" Momo fue segada al igual que todos por un destello de luz causada por una explosión eléctrica, que una el brillo perdió intensidad y recuperaron la visión, vio que tanto Naruto como los dos villanos de capa negra con nubes rojas, habían desaparecido, dejando solo un rastro de destrucción que se adentraba en el bosque.

 **######################**

En otra parte del bosque, entre la oscuridad podemos ver una escena perturbadora, donde la joven Shiozaki estaba tirada en el suelo, inmovilizada por una sonriente Himiko Toga que tenía su cuchillo, rosando de forma peligrosa el cuello de la peli verde que estaba paralizada al ver esos ojos amarillos rasgados de la rubia.

"¿Qué vera el en ti?" perdiendo su sonrisa la adolescente de uniforme escolar, miro con curiosidad a Ibara, todo sin dejar de mover el cuchillo cerca de su cuello, "¿Serán tus ojos? ¿Tú cabello?" curiosa se sentó sobre la estudiante de la clase B y con su mano libre acaricio ese extraño cabello verde con espinas.

"¿De que estas hablando?" pregunto con temor la niña evangélica intentando mover a la rubia que estaba encima, pero esta era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

"¿Por qué **el** te aprecia tanto?" frunciendo el ceño Himiko apretó el agarre en su cuchillo, ¿Por qué Naruto-kun tendría tanto aprecio en alguien como ella? Había observando desde las sombras el como 'su' salvador se relacionaba con este monja, y no era justo, se supone que ella seria la chica ideal para Naruto-kun, "Tendré que averiguarlo…" con una sonrisa torcida la chica tomo algo de su arnés.

"¡Ahg!" La peli verde tuvo que gritar cuando sintió un doloroso piquete en su muslo, bajando la mirada vio con horror que una aguja estaba enterrada en su muslo derecho, tuvo que ver como la sangre comenzó a correr por una manguera delgada que iba de la aguja al cinturón que cargaba la rubia, que en ningún momento dejo de sonreír.

"*chupa~* *Chupa~*" con un brillo en sus ojos amarillos la Toga miro con anhelo el como la sangre iba a un pequeño contenedor en su arnés, cuando estaba consiguiendo un poco mas de 300 mml de sangre, pero mientras ella disfrutaba el ver la sangre correr, no vio venir unas sombras moverse detrás de ella, "¿eh?" ladeando la cabeza la rubia se confundió cuando fue separada de su 'presa' y ahora estaba sostenida en el aire por unas lianas verdes, que la lanzaron con fuerza contra los arboles, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del bosque.

"…" adolorida Ibara hizo que su cabello se acortara, volviendo así a la normalidad, pálida la adolecente vio que la sangre estaba manchado sus pantalones blancos, ante la herida que no dejaba de liberar sangre, la chica rompió una de las mangas de su sudadera azul, para hacer una venda rudimentaria que al menos detenga el sangrado.

"No debiste haber hecho eso~" la voz cantarina y aguda de Himiko pudo escucharse desde la oscuridad del bosque, preocupando a Ibara que mirada a su alrededor tratando de localizar a la villana, sin éxito ya que tuvo que retroceder cuando en la oscuridad del bosque vio una hoja que le dio un corte en su brazo.

" _¿Dónde esta?"_ la peli verde hizo que su cabello atacara en la dirección donde vino ese ataque, pero desgraciadamente no le dio a nada, en cambio solo escucho la risa divertida de la villana, que seguía escondida en la oscuridad, _"¿Dónde?"_ teniendo pánico miro en todas direcciones, pero al ser de noche, sin una sola fuente de luz y sin contar con el brillo siquiera de la Luna por las nubes que asomaban en cielo, estaba 'ciega'.

"¡Esto es divertido~!" la sangre salpico cuando la estudiante de la clase B, no pudo evitar un corte en su ante brazo izquierdo.

" _¿Dónde?"_ resistiendo el impulso de gritar de dolor y llorar, Ibarra ignoro sus heridas para lograr encontrar a la villana y detenerla, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba, menos ideas se le ocurrían de como salir adelante y sobrellevar esta situación.

"Me gusta tu cabello~"

Otro corte hizo que la peli verde retrocediera y se tomara con dolor su hombro derecho que acababa de recibir un corte, tambaleándose Ibara hizo que su cabello se moviera a su alrededor, justo a tiempo para protegerla de esta vez, un corte que iba a su cabeza.

"También eres alta y curvilínea…" los susurros no dejaron que asechar a la joven evangélica que tuvo que hacer que su cabello la protegiera esta vez de una granada incendiaria, en su descuido por el estruendo y el fuego, la Shiozaki no pudo ver la silueta oscura llegarle por atrás, "Sera divertido ser tu…" Himiko estaba a punto de lograr su objetivo de atrapar a su presa y extraerle hasta la última gota de sangre con tal tener una oportunidad de estar más cerca de 'el'.

Pero cuando estuvo a solo unos centímetros de ella, sus pies fueron envueltos por esas lianas que la cristiana tenia como cabello, sin tiempo de poder liberarse, la Toga recibió una dura bofetada que hizo que su mejilla derecha ardiera y antes que pudieran preguntar porque el golpe tan patético, fue arrastrada por las lianas para ser llevada hasta un árbol.

"¡Muo~! ¡No es justo! ¡Así no se vale!" retorciendo en las amarras Himiko intento liberarse, pero no logro nada y cuando estaba por insultar a la monja de cabello raro, unas lianas cubrieron su boca impidiendo que pudiera hablar.

"Te quedaras aquí, hasta que alguien venga a encerrarte" con una mirada oscura Ibara se sostuvo su brazo derecho, deteniendo el sangrado de su hombro, con una respiración agitada miro a su alrededor, orientándose por la luna, se pudo dar una idea de donde estaba el campamento, tenia que volver y ver si todos estaban bien.

Pero la Shiozaki casi cae por una fuerte corriente de viento, mirando a su espalda vio un relámpago de proporciones gigantes a lo lejos en el medio del bosque, "¡Naruto!" con una presión en su pecho, la niña no dudo en correr en esa dirección, sabiendo que su amigo podría estar en problemas.

En cuando a Himiko toga, esta de forma silenciosa saco una pequeña cuchilla de la manga de su suéter.

 **######################**

" **¡Smash!"**

Muscular salió volando sobre el suelo y atravesando varios árboles termino incrustado en una colina, aturdido el villano se levanto furioso de su entierro, con un brillo en sus ojos miro con furia a su oponente, que era mas fuerte de lo que sospecho, ¿acaso había subestimado a este mísero mocoso? ¿O acaso este mocoso pecoso era más fuerte que él? ¡No! ¡Eso era imposible!

"¡Mocoso!" con un grito de rabia Muscular salió del cráter que dejo y tuvo un aumento en su masa muscular, que lo fue cubriendo hasta el punto de medir mas de dos metros y medio. Con furia ciega el gigante corrió al frente, para enfrentarse a un destello verde.

Izuku estaban envuelto por su aura de One for all, con rayos verdes que lo rodeaban y con un brillo en sus ojos verdosos, corriendo a toda velocidad el adolescente esquivo fácilmente un derechazo que iba a su rostro, pasando por debajo de la guardia de su oponente se alzo para conectarle un poderoso Uppercut, que tomó por sorpresa al villano que retrocedió unos pasos.

" _Recuerda, nunca le des un respiro a tu oponente…"_ fueron las palabras que vinieron a la mente del adolescente, que tomando la cabeza de Muscular le dio un rodillazo en el rostro que le rompió la nariz, logrando que le gigante cayera de espaldas en el suelo.

"…" con un gruñido de rabia, el villano rubio se puso de pie para matar al adolecente, sin embargo no se encontró con nada. En menos de un segundo sintió unos brazos envolver su cintura y mirando detrás de él, vio al mocoso verde.

"¡Ora!" con un grito de esfuerzo el peli verde levanto a su oponente sobre él y girando su cuerpo, hizo que la cabeza del villano golpeara de forma brutal contra el suelo.

Soltándolo, Izuku retrocedió unos metros para recuperar el aliento, con un temblor en sus brazos el adolescente sintió las repercusiones de utilizar el 15% de su peculiaridad durante mucho tiempo, pero no estaba tan candado como imaginaba, con un brillo en sus ojos vio como Muscular se levantaba una vez mas.

"¡Te matare niño!" bromo Muscular que en un aumento de velocidad, corrió contra Deku y dando un brutal derechazo dio directo en el blanco, arrastrando la mocoso varios metros dejo una zanja y varios árboles derivados, una sonrisa victoriosa tentó formarse en el rostro del villano, pero este se desvaneció al instante "¡Tu…!" El villano tuvo que sorprenderse cuando vio que el mocoso había bloqueado su puño con sus propias manos.

"Sensei golpea más fuerte que tu…" gruño Izuku que sonriendo con desafío, había detenido el golpe con sus propias manos, que aunque fue arrastrando varios metros, logro bloquear un golpe que seguramente podría haber sido muy doloroso recibir de forma directa, _"Busca sacar lo peor de tu enemigo, haz que se enoje, que sienta frustración y así lograras que pierda el enfoque en la batalla"_ entrecerrando su mirada el chico con pecas soltó la mano de su oponente para mirarlo con ¿burla?, "Los golpes de sensei buscaban romperme los huesos, tu en cambio, a esos golpes llamaría… ¿caricias?" dijo con duda lo ultimo Izuku que sabia que su fuente no era la burla como su maestro o Kaachan.

"…" con un temblor los músculos del villano palpitaron con furia y se retorcieron, cada tendón y musculo fue cubriendo la parte superior del cuerpo del rubio mayor, que miraba con odio al peli verde.

"Si me sigues dando esos débiles golpes, siento que me estas insinuando algo, te advertí que me gustan las chicas" Deku se estaba quedando sin ideas para enfurecer a su oponente, sin embargo logro su cometido.

"¡Mocoso de mierda!" atacando con un golpe martillo, Muscular solo quiso aplastar al niño como el insecto que era, pero fallo ya que el peli verde era rápido. El golpe del rubio fue lo suficientemente fuerte para crear un gran cráter de veinte metros cuadrados, con rocas que salieron despedidas en todas direcciones.

A una velocidad que solo dejaba ver un destello verde, Izuku salto de un árbol a otro tomando distancia, pero tuvo que abrir sus ojos con incredulidad cuando la silueta de Muscular apareció ante el, este tuvo que cubrirse con sus brazo cuando recibió un duro derechazo que lo mando directo al suelo e impactar con brutalidad.

"…" estremecido por el impacto, Deku tuvo que reaccionar y rodar por el suelo para evitar ser aplastado por su furioso oponente, que estaba decidido a matarlo, rodeando por el suelo, Izuku dio un giro para patear las piernas del villano y hacerlo trastabillar, sin perder tiempo se puso de pie para encarar a Muscular, **"¡Smash! ¡100%!"** viendo un agujero en la defensa en la postura del villano, el adolescente desato toda su fuerza en su brazo derecho, para dar un devastador golpe a quemarropa en la boca del estómago de su oponente.

El suelo tembló y se destruyo ante la presión de ese fuerte impacto, que mando a volar a muscular que atravesó todo lo que estuvo en su camino, para finalmente quedar tendido en el suelo, "Ahg… *Wha*" Muscular al intentar levantarse sintió todo su cuerpo temblar de dolor, y sin poder contenerlo, vomito una gran cantidad de sangre, aturdido y agobiado por el dolor, el villano solo pudo mirar con incredulidad al adolescente con pecas.

"Fue un golpe directo… donde la cantidad de músculos que te protegen es poca comparada a tus brazos, tu punto débil es que si recibes un golpe en tu cabeza o en la boca de tu estomago, todo el impacto viaja a través de tu cuerpo… se termino" dijo con seriedad Deku que trastabillando se mantuvo de pie, sus músculos estaban gritando de dolor y al desactivar su aura de One for All, tuvo que lidiar con las consecuencia de usar por mucho tiempo el 15% de su poder total, aunque eso era lo de menos, ya que tuvo que sacrificar uno de sus brazos para dar un golpe lo suficientemente como para derrotar a su oponente y lo logro.

"Tu…" el nivel de odio que estaba sintiendo era incalculable, acababa de perder contra un mocoso, que le destruyo sus órganos internos, el solo respirar le costaba trabajo, ¿Cómo era posible que un mocoso, un simple estudiante, un don nadie, le pudo hacer tanto daño, "¡No te vengas de arrogante mocoso!" Muscular se intento poner de pie, solo para caer de cara al suelo, sus piernas le estaban fallando.

"…" Deku solo dio un suspiro para finalmente recuperar el aliento, tenia que moverse y ver si más villanos se habían infiltrado en el campamento, también tenia que asegurarse que tanto Kota, como Ochako llegaron a un lugar seguro.

"¡Sorpresa perra!"

Izuku no pudo prever que de la nada, varias figuras salieron del bosque, todos estos eran copias exactas de ellos mismos, siendo todos estos Twice, más de 15 copias se abalanzaron sobre el sorprendido adolescente que no esperaba ser atacado, mientras la pila humana de clones se encontraba encargaban de inmovilizar al estudiante de la U.A, llegaron más personas al campo de batalla.

"¿Algunos problemas?" al parecer el villano de traje oscuro y mascara blanca no estaba solo, de entre los arboles salió Mr. Compress, el hombre de traje amarillo y bastón solo camino hasta quedar junto a Muscular, que poco a poco se fue levantando, "No espere que un adolescente te causara tantos problemas" se burlo el hombre de mascara haciendo que el villano rubio gruñera.

"El… no es lo que aparenta" todos los músculos de Muscular se removieron y lentamente fue volviendo a la normalidad, mirando su estomago vio que tenia un gran punto morada, si le hubiera golpeado solo un poco mas fuerte, ese mocoso lo hubiera matado.

"Al parecer el rumor de que fue entrenado por el Uzumaki, no eran exagerados" sonriendo debajo de su mascara, Mr. Compress vio impresionado como las copias de Twice salieron volando en todas direcciones ante la fuerza del peli verde, que brillaba de forma intensa con su aura de One for all.

Izuku en movimientos rápidos dio una lluvia de golpes para apartar a todas las copias que estaban sobre el, tomando a una de los copias, giro como un trompo para golpear a todos los clones y mandarlos a volar, sosteniendo aun al villano de mascara, lo estrello contra el suelo, haciendo que este desaparecida en una extraña masa lodosa.

"¿…?" Midoriya tuvo que ponerse alerta al escuchar un silbido y saltando evito ser acribillado por unas afiladas hojas metálicas, todas provenientes de un extraño sujeto alto, disfrazo con un traje completo de cuero, que solo dejaba expuesta su morbosa boca, de donde sus dientes surgían las largas hojas de metal.

" **Matar… matar… matar…"** susurrando esa palabras una y otra vez, el extraño villano centro su atención en el peli verde que saltaba de un lado a otro evitando ser cortado o apuñalado. Siendo acorralado Izuku tuvo que quedar sobre la copa de un árbol para tratar se pensar, pero no llego a nada, ya que vio una extraña canica azulada venir a el.

Cuando esa pequeña cosa solo quedo a unos centímetros de el, esta brillo para revelar a Muscular, "¡Sorpresa mocoso!" ante la mirada incrédula de Izuku, el villano cubrió su brazo derecho de músculos, para dar un brutal golpe en la cabeza del mocoso, que salió despedido y se estrelló contra el suelo con brutalidad.

Teniendo que levantarse como pudo, Izuku se negó a dejarse vencer, "¡Ataque sorpresa frijol verde!" solo para recibir una dura patada en su estomago por parte de Twice, y sin que este ataque solo quedar así, varios clones aparecieron para darle una lluvia de patadas al adolescente derribado, que solo trataba de cubrirse la cabeza.

" **Tengo hambre…"** antes que los clones o Izuku pudieran reaccionar, vieron con temor como varias hojas de metal caían del cielo, los Twice no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar y fueron acribillados.

"¡Ahg!" aunque Deku pudo evitar la mayoría de los ataques, hubo una que atravesó su brazo derecho que ya herido, con dolor el adolescente pensó rápido y usando su mano restante, golpeo la hoja de metal rompiéndola y liberando su brazo.

"Sin duda es impresionante…" Mr. Compress dio unos aplausos ante la muestra de habilidad del niño, que era lo suficientemente bueno como para sobrevivir al ataque de varios villanos a la vez, "Podrías ahorrarnos problemas si solo te rindes, después de todo solo buscamos a Uzumaki Naruto, dinos donde esta y te dejaremos ir, así de sencillo" ofreció con calma viendo como el mocoso rompió la bota manga de sus pantalones para hacer un torniquete en su brazo herido, para evitar seguir perdiendo tanta sangre.

"…" atando con fuerza la tira de tela, Deku se puso de pie, ahora mismo estaba cansado, herido y exhausto, _"¿Buscan a sensei? ¿Por qué?"_ sacudiendo la cabeza alejo esos pensamientos, ahora tenia que buscar la forma de escapar, tenia que…

"Al parecer dudas de responder" con un suspiro Mr. Compress se acomodó su sombrero, "Pero tengo métodos mas… crudos, que la verdad no me hubiera gustado usar" de forma lenta el villano saco algo de su bolsillo, siendo estas dos pequeñas canicas brillantes, al principio Deku se mostró confuso, hasta que mejorando su visión, pudo apreciar dos imágenes, "No queras que la niña gravedad y el mocoso sufran un accidente… ¿verdad?" dijo con malicia mientras guardaba de forma segura sus dos rehenes en el bolsillo de su abrigo marrón.

"…" con su mirada ensombrecida por su cabello, Izuku hizo que su aura de One for all se apagara, "¿Los dejaras ir?" pregunto con un tono bajo y manteniendo su mirada baja, los villanos sonrieron al ver al adolescente caer de rodillas, dispuesto a rendirse.

"Tienes mi palabra" juro Mr. Compress para dar una mirada a sus socios, para que estuvieran atentos, Muscular estaba tan recuperado como para seguir batallando y estaba del lado derecho de Deku, Twice estaba del lado izquierdo y finalmente Moonfish que estaba en la retaguardia.

"Sensei está en el campamento, en el lado norte donde esta la zona de fogata… ahora déjalos"

"Mmmm" sacando las dos canicas que contenían a sus rehenes, Mr. Compress jugo con su bastón, "Lo siento, normalmente no cumplo con mi palabra" dijo con burla para levantar su mano y dar la señal a sus socios para que maten al adolescente.

"Lo se"

Todo para los villanos fue un mero destello, el adolescente se encendió como un árbol de navidad, con rayos verde rodeándolo y con un brillo en sus ojos, este con un grito de furia desapareció en un estallido de velocidad, para estar frente al villano de sombrero que estaba incrédulo, **"¡20%!"** con ese grito de euforia Deku le dio un duro golpe en el estomago del villano, haciendo que este soltera las dos canicas, que el adolescente atrapo con su boca _, "Nunca confíes en la palabra de tu enemigo, siempre estate preparado para atacar…"_ sonriendo ante las enseñanzas de su sensei, Izuku corrió a toda velocidad para perderse en el bosque, o lo intento, ya que Muscular estaba a solo unos centímetros de el.

"¡Maldita basura!" Muscular estaba por atrapar al niño, pero este era aun mas rápido que antes y cuando menos lo espero, recibió una dura patada en su cuello que lo mando al suelo, gruñendo se puso de pie, solo para ver los pies del chico sobre su rostro.

"¡Wow!" Twice se tambaleo cuando la tierra tembló cuando Muscular fue aplastado por el adolescente, que cayo sobre el y lo piso con ambos pies, dejando un gran cráter por el impacto, "¡Ese mocoso se volvió loco!" grito con pánico para correr en donde estaba el adolescente y detenerlo, sin embargo lo único que consiguió fue que un puño se estrellara contra su cara y fuera estrellado contra un árbol.

Con un mirada llena de determinación, Deku dejó caer al villano enmascarado, para ahora evitar las decenas de lanzas metálicas por parte de Moonfish que entro en escena, **"¡Matar!"** con furia y hambre el extraño ser hizo que sus dientes metálicos crecieran y trataran por todos los medios el hacer pedazos al peli verde.

Viendo lo que se avecinaba, Deku supo que aun con esta velocidad no podría esquivar todas las hojas metálicas y viendo que detrás de el estaban los demás villanos noqueados, supo que ellos serán asesinados por su propio compañero, _**"¡Smash!"**_ usando su único brazo aun sano, lo llevo al limite y sin pensarlo dio un paso al frente y sucedió.

Una gran corriente de presión, destruyo todas las hojas de metal, "¡Ahhhhhhh!" con un grito de agonía el villano sintió el cómo sus dientes eran destrozados, su traje destruido y su cuerpo aplastado por la fuerza de ese ultimo ataque, que lo hizo salir volando asía atrás para estrellarse de forma brusca contra los arboles, para finalmente caer derrotado.

"…" con un temblor en su brazo herido, Deku cayó en rodillas, para escupir las dos canicas que le había robado al villano, estas al caer al suelo, se transformaron en Kota y Ochako que volvieron a la normalidad.

"¿Qué sucedió…?" confundida la castaña miro a su alrededor, lo último que recordaba era que estaba corriendo en el bosque con Kota en su espalda, luego todo se puso en blanco, "¡Izuku!" pero salió de sus pensamientos al ver a su amigo estar muy lastimado y sangrando.

"¿Están bien-n?" pregunto con una sonrisa cansada el adolescente peli verde que se le estaba dificultando el respirar.

"Tu…" Kota al ver a su alrededor vio a los villanos vencidos, a diferencia de la Uraraka, el recordó perfectamente como un sujeto extraño cayo desde el cielo, para hacer algo raro y atraparlos, y ahora estaba viendo a ese mismo sujeto tirado en el suelo derrotado, "… nos salvaste" al niño le parecía imposible lo que veía, ese sujeto que insulto y descarto como un inútil, había vencido a cuatro villanos, el solo.

"Si… no fue fácil" Deku solo sonrió con dolor mientras Ochoka había roto su sudadera para hacer unas vendas que cubrieran sus dos brazos heridos, cabe decir que la castaña estaba desesperada por ayudar a su mejor amigo.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" el peli verde parpadeo confuso cuando vio a Kota llorar y mirarlo con enojo, "¿Por qué arriesgas tu vida por los demás? No lo entiendo" el infante en sus mente aun inmadura no podía comprender el porque este sujeto, que apenas conocía, que trato como basura desde que llego, que insulto sus sueños tratándolos como estúpidos.

"Porque… es lo correcto" sonriendo con calma, Izuku se puso de pie con la ayuda de Ochako, "Mi sueño es ayudar a las personas, con una gran sonrisa, porque yo quiero ser un gran héroe, el héroe mas grande de todos los tiempos"

"¿Un héroe?" Kota después de años ignorando a su tía y negándose a escucharla, nunca pensó en que ella tendría razón, que algún encontraría una persona que estuviera dispuesto a arriesgar su vida, con tal de salvar la suya, por fin había conocido a su héroe.

 **##########################**

Fuego, un elemento que aunque era el que uno pensaba que era solo causaba destrucción, también era vida, destruir para que después de las cenizas surgiera algo nuevo, mejor. Ahora mismo el bosque Taito, que era conocido por ser de la propiedad de la U.A, donde estaban las instalaciones de campamento para los futuros prospectos que soñaban con ser héroes. Sin duda un lindo lugar, que estaba siendo consumida por las llamas, extrañamente este fuego se manifestaba de un color azulado, que chocaban con llamas rojizas.

"Eres persistente, tengo que admitirlo" rodeado de llamas azules, Dabi no se mostró afectado por el calor y la falta de aire, eso era intranscendente en este especifico momento, ya que frente a el estaba una agitada y casada Shiori que estaba respirando de forma pesada y sudando por el intenso calor del fuego que la rodeaba.

"…" apretando los dientes, la adolescente de cabello bicolor, levanto su mano izquierda para disparar una intensa llamarada, que fue contrarrestada por el fuego azulado de su contrincante.

"Solo tienes la mitad de una gran habilidad, que no se compara con la mía" Dabi ni siquiera mostró esfuerzo cuando disparo con sus manos una intensa ola de fuego, que fácilmente aplasto el ataque de la adolescente, que tuvo que levantar una pared de hielo para evitar ser quemada, "¿De que sirve tener un poder que temes usar?" caminando entre las llamas, Dabi llego hasta donde estaba la chica y dando una patada al escudo de hielo lo destruyo.

"Ahg…" con su garganta seca y ardor en sus ojos, Shiori se sintió mareada por el inhalar tanto humo, y su dolor se intensifico cuando fue tomada de su cabello y levantada por el villano, que simplemente la arrojo en el suelo, para después darle una dura patada en el centro del estomago sacándole el aire a la chica.

"Eres igual que tu padre…" frunciendo el ceño, Dabi camino hasta la chica, para tomarla de su cuello de nuevo y levantarla, caminando por el bosque en llamas, lentamente se fue alejando del humo y calor intenso, "Creen que el poder lo es todo, que si no eres lo suficientemente bueno, no eres nada" estando ya fuera del bosque en llamas, llegaron hasta un prado verde, alejado de los arboles.

"No soy como el" gruño Shiori batallando por liberarse del agarre de su enemigo, usando su mano derecha estaba por congelar al villano, pero se detuvo cuando sintió un doloroso dolor en su cuello.

"Eres la viva imagen de Endeabor" con una mirada que se podría ver con cierto recelo y molestia, el villano de cabello oscuro ilumino su mano derecha con fuego y apunto al rostro de la adolescente, que le devolvía la mirada con rabia, "Los dos son una-"

"¡Cállate!" todo el cuerpo el Shiori brillo cuando sus dos peculiaridades entraron en acción, por un lado su lado derecho desprendía una ventisca de nieve que congelaba todo a su alcance y su lado izquierdo brillo con intensas llamas que quemaron todo a su paso, "¡Déjame en paz!" con furia ciega la media pelirroja creo una extraña fusión, donde estacas de hielo cubiertas de fuego fueron contra un sorprendido Dabi que se vio obligado a retroceder.

Con un grito ahogado el villano soporto las afiladas estacas de hielo que cortaron algunas zonas de su cuerpo, para su suerte solo eran cortes superficiales, pero lo que no pudo soportar, fue la intensa llamarada de fuego que era como un cañón de aire caliente, lo mando a volar y caer a la distancia con su ropa quemándose por el calor.

"*Ahh* *ahhh*" respirando de forma agitada Shiori cayo de rodillas, con su torso al desnudo dejando expuesto sus molestos pechos, la chica destruyo gran parte de su ropa ante el ultimo ataque, que provoco una gran nube de vapor que no le permitía ver las haya de su nariz, usando su brazo derecho cubrió sus pechos y con su mano izquierda creo una llama continua para iluminar su camino en la oscura noche, tenia que irse y ayudar a sus amigos, era seguro que abría mas villanos.

"No estuvo mal…" la nube de vapor se disperso por una explosión de fuego, que revelo a un sonriente Dabi que apuntaba su mano derecha cubierta de llamas directo al rostro de Shiori que estaba paralizada, no solo estaba en Shock por ver a su enemigo de pie, sino que porque sabia que no podría defenderse ahora.

" _Oka-san…"_ con la imagen de su madre viviendo a su mente, esos momento que paso con ella, también los momentos breves que tuvo con sus hermanos, en especial su hermana mayor, cerrando los ojos solo podía lamentar el no haber pasado mas tiempo con ellos, _"Naruto…"_ sin poder evitarlo se le vino a la mente ese beso que el shinobi le dio en la frente, hoy fue una buena noche, sonriendo solo pudo sentir el calor abrazador estar cada vez mas cerca de su rostro.

 ***Track***

"…" el sonido de quebradura fue secundado por la caída de Dabi, que con sus ojos en blanco, cayo de cara el suelo inconsciente, dejando a Shiori con los ojos abierto en par en par, confundida la media pelirroja no vio nada, mas que solo un palo suspendida en el aire.

"¡Ja! ¡En tu puta cara!" la voz femenina pertenecía a alguien conocida para la Todoroki, que vio como el palo fue arrojado al suelo, "Eso no lo viste venir… ¿verdad?" la figura invisible se movía de un lado a otro celebrando su victoria contra el villano de cabello negro.

"¿Hagakure?" fue el susurro de Shiori que escucho los pasos de su compañera de clase, que ahora se alejo unos metros hasta detrás de unos arboles, para luego volver con ropa en sus manos.

"¿Quién mas? Ten mi sudadera, no creo que andar desnuda como yo sea de tu agrada" dijo con alegría la chica que le extendió su prenda a su amiga, para que esta aun sorprendida la tomara y se la colocara, la niña invisible también se vistió colocándose sus cortós pantaloncillos blancos y una playera rosa, "Fue una suerte que haya visto esa explosión de fuego, justo me estaba dirigiendo al campamento y bueno, ¡tuve que ayudarte!" chillo con su característica alegría la adolescente ya vestida.

"Gracias…" agradeciendo de corazón por la ayuda de su compañera de clase, Shiori se colocó la chaqueta con capucha, solo para ver que este tenia el dibujo de una conocida serie americana, 'My Lyttle Pony', siendo mas exactos la Pony rosa dibujada en el parte de al frente de la sudadera, "…" con una mirada en blanco la pelirroja no dijo nada al respecto, ya que estaba entre usar esto o andar con su parte superior del cuerpo al desnudo.

"¿Algo mal?"

"No…"

Sin más las dos adolescentes se alejaron del inconsciente Dabi, para irse al campamento.

 **#####################**

Todo el bosque retumbo cuando un relámpago gigante cayo, de donde salieron dos siluetas que eran Kakuzo y Hidan que aterrizaron frente al cráter que había dejado el rayo, donde entre el polvo levantado, surgió un serio Naruto que solo camino hasta salir del cráter y estar a solo unos pasos de los dos miembros de Akatsuki.

"No debieron de haber venido" el sharingan del adolescente brillo de forma amenazadora centrado en sus dos antiguos 'compañeros', si es que podría llamarlos así, "Pensé que Pain ya dejo en claro que no quería a alguien como yo en Akatsuki"

"¿En verdad crees que podrías ser parte de Akatsuki y solo dejarlo cuando quisieras?" pregunto con burla Hidan que estaba ansioso de arrancarle la cabeza al Uzumaki.

"Me sorprende que tu hayas sobrevivido a ese encuentro contra nuestro líder, el te subestimo…" entrecerrando sus ojos, Kakuzo miro de forma analítica al ex shinobi de la hoja.

"Muchos suelen hacerlo y pocos son lo que pueden contarlo" diciendo eso Naruto choco sus manos para formar un largo trazo de sellos, que termino con su palma derecha chocando contra el suelo. De repente un circulo de doscientos metros cuadrados se formo alrededor de los tres shinobis, donde dos de ellos vieron, como una barrera purpurada se alzo como un domo dejándolos encerrados con el adolescente, **"Ninja āto: Middonaitobaria (arte ninja: barrera de media noche)"** en los limites de la barrera había varios papeles que conformaban el domo purpura creado por el adolescente, que con un suspiro de puso de pie.

" **Fūinjutsu** rango A, digno de un Uzumaki como tu" comento con cierta molestia Kakuzo que vio la barrera a su alrededor, "Al parecer no hay otra forma de salir mas que matando al que convoco la barrera, al manos nos ahorraste la molestia de tener que cazarte…" el cuerpo de Kakuzu tembló para dejar que tres mascaras surgieran de su cuerpo, con una mirada severa el tesorero de Akatsuki estaba preparado para acabar con el ex miembro de su grupo.

"Esto será divertido…" sonriendo con ansias, Hidan estaba deseoso de pelear contra el Uzumaki, "Acabaremos con lo que comenzamos hace tantos años, ¿no te parece?"

"…" con una mirada oscura, Naruto solo se arranco lo que quedaba de su chaqueta, "Su ultimo error será el venir a buscarme" con su sharingan brillando de formo intensa, el Uzumaki estaba decidido a acabar con el par de inmortales, de una vez y para siempre.

 **Chan**

 **Channnn**

 **Channnnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Me despido de ustedes de donde sea que sean Costa rica Bolivia, Colombia, Brasil, Chile, Puerto rico, Uruguay, Panamá, Perú, Venezuela, USA, México, Argentina y demás países donde estén leyendo esta historia.**

 **PSD: Ufff que largo el capítulo, pero bueno espero sus opiniones en los comentarios y recuerden mientras mas comentarios, mas rápido les traeré el siguiente capitulo, sin mas CHAAAAUUUUUUUUUU y que les vaya bien.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Bueno, bueno, bueno aquí estamos una vez mas en otra semana con un capitulo nuevo, que tendrá mas de 10000 palabras, la verdad es mucho, pero bueno lo vale, la verdad acabo de escribir este capitulo hace solo unas horas así que la próxima publicación será en dos semanas, pero bueno tratare de que el tiempo sea menos.**

 **Como siempre gracias a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo, me gustaría contestar algunos comentarios, pero bueno estoy muy corto de tiempo, espero puedan comprender, sin mas disfruten del capitulo.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

" **Hablar"** personaje hablando por teléfono u otro aparato

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 37:**

 _La muerte…_

 _Era algo a lo que todos nos enfrentamos, aunque algunos no estemos preparados para afrontarla, muchos piensas que la muerte solo era un pequeño paso a algo mas grande, a algo mejor, que luego de dar el ultimo suspiro este el mundo de los vivos, vamos a un nuevo plano, donde podemos estar en paz y reunirnos con nuestros seres queridos._

 _Una buena manera de ver la muerte, pero hay otros que creen que la muerte es literalmente el fin del camino, donde todo se termina y no queda nada mas que la nada misma, sin paraíso, sin ver a tus antecesores, amigos y familia. Una visión cruel y mordida de ver las cosas._

 _Pero, quien se lleva la peor parte en esto, ¿el fallecido?, no, el era el beneficiado al no tener que soportar seguir existiendo en esta mierda de mundo, los que se que llevan la peor parte de esto son aquellos que tuvieron un lazo con el, soportar la idea que los sueños, recuerdos y objetivos de ese amigo, socio, hijo, hija, hermano, hermana, padre, madre, abuelo, abuela._

 _Los vivos solo podemos sentir el peso de saber, que la muerte nos arrebato algo valioso, algo que hubiéramos deseado jamás perder, así funcionaba el mundo, así operaba, así lo decidió aquel ser que dio comienzo este universo. Nacer, crecer, amar, llorar, odiar, sufrir, lamentar, perder, ganar, todo eso era parte de la vida, solo para que nada importara cuando llegara tu muerte, donde todas tus metas y sueños que no lograste cumplir se fueran a la tumba contigo._

 _Una realidad cruel… ¿no les parece?_

 _Era un día normal, en este comienzo de otoño donde las nubes grises decoraban el cielo, siendo medio día, vemos a muchas personas reunidas, rodeados de una atmosfera gris y triste. Algo típico en esta ocasión, donde todos los presentes estaban vestidos de negro, mirando tres ataúdes que fueron descendiendo lentamente en los pozos escavados._

"…" _entre los presentes estaba Uzumaki Naruto, que vestía un conjunto negro de ropa, usadas siempre en este tipo de ocasiones, el chico de nueve años tenia vendas cubriendo sus manos y brazos, unas pesadas ojeras en sus ojos por falta de sueño y cansancio, también estaba usando una muleta de madera debajo de su brazo derecho que lo ayudaba a mantenerse de pie. En silencio el pre adolescente observo a los presentes._

 _Su madre, la Gondaime Hokage estaba vistiendo su tradicional manto de Kage, ella le estaba dando sus condolencias a los familiares de los dos fallecidos, siendo estos los familiares y conocidos de Takashi Hado, donde la única presente que compartía lazos de sangre era su madre, Yuzuma Hado, una mujer de cuarenta y tantos de piel morena, que vestía de negro y sostenía en sus manos con fuerza un cuadro con la fotografía de su hijo perdido._

 _La familia Ichiraku también estaba presente, ambos cocineros estaban afectados por la partida de estos jóvenes, pero Ayame era la más afectada, ya que estaba llorando sin consuelo observando como los ataúdes de dos de sus mejores amigos descendían en los pozos para su sepultura._

 _Otro grupo era la gran familia de Kohara Kimi, que eran cinco hermanas que lamentaban la perdida de su la hija menor de la familia, la única que mostró interés en ser un shinobi, también estaban los sus dos padres, que eran Kohara Kinue y Kohara Keiji, ambos padres tuvieron que consolar a sus hijas para que mantuvieran la compostura cuando comenzaron a cargar tierra en los pozos._

 _Por otro lado estaban varios Jounin, Hatake Kakashi, Shimura Danzo, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sarutobi Azuma, Morino Ibiki, Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Shishui, Uchiha Fugaku todos ellos conocían a la leyenda Hamura Tenko, un ninja que paso por dos guerras, derramo sangre en el campo de batalla por su nación y morir en batalla, era una de las formas mas honorables de morir para un shinobi como Tenko._

 _Finalmente los ataúdes fueron enterrados y un sonido tenso y sepulcral se formo entre los presentes, algunos dieron una corta oración por las almas de sus hermanos de Konoha para que descansen en paz, al paso de los minutos varios dieron el páseme a los familiares de los genin caídos. Arrastrando sus pies, Naruto camino con la ayuda de su muleta, los médicos le habían advertido que tenia que quedarse en cama al menos dos semanas descansando, pero cuando se despertó en la camilla del hospital, se forzó a si mismo para llegar al entierro del equipo 4._

" _Hado-san…" el niño rubio se había acercado a la madre afligida para intentar hablar con ella, pero esta solo estaba mirando la tumba de su hijo con un vacío muerto en sus ojos, mientras derramaba lágrimas en silencio, "Yo…" apretando sus manos miro a la madre de uno de sus mas queridos amigos, "… quería decirle, que su hijo fue un gran shinobi y gran amigo, en verdad lamento su perdida…"_

"…" _los labios de la mujer morena se abrieron dando algunas palabras que nadie pudo escuchar, este apretando el marco de la fotografía hizo que se fisurara hasta el punto de romper el cristal, "…" esta ves ella susurro un poco mas fuerte, pero nadie logro escucharla, llorando con dolor la madre de Takashi volteo para mirar al jinchiruki del Kyubi._

" _¿Hado-san es-?" Naruto no pudo terminar su pregunta, cuando sintió un agudo dolor en su mejilla derecha, siendo derribado el Uzumaki cayo de forma dolorosa haciendo que sus músculos palpitaran de dolor, "…" en el suelo el rubio ignoro el dolor agonizante y al levantar la mirada, vio los ojos de la mujer Hado, que solo brillaban con odio, rabia, frustración, enojo, dolor._

" _¡Debiste de morir tu! ¡El era mi bebe! ¡Era lo único que me quedaba en este mundo y por tu culpa ya esta muerto! ¡Es tu culpa demonio de las nueve colas tu culpa!" el grito de la dolida morena fue escuchada por todos los presentes en el cementerio, donde algunos de ellos solo pudieron observar, como Naruto se mantenía en el suelo, de rodillas ante la mirada odio de la Hado._

" _¡Espere…" Kushina estaba por detener a la madre de luto, pero se detuvo cuando su hijo le dio una mirada penetrante, que solo decía una cosa 'no te metas', todos los Jounin entendieron ese mensaje y solo pudieron seguir siendo espectadores._

 _El silencio Naruto busco su muleta para con lentitud ponerse de pie, y estar frente a frente con la mujer que sostenía con firmeza la fotografía de su hijo, "Tiene razón Hado-san, yo falle en traerle su hijo a salvo y en verdad lo lamento…"_

" _No quiero tus disculpas…" escupió con veneno la mujer que empujo la fotografía de su hijo al pecho del niño, asiéndolo casi caer de nuevo, "Mi hijo este muerto, el lo era todo para mi y ahora esta bajo tierra… y te culpo por eso" cada palabra estaba cargada con mucho odio y desprecio, todo dirigido a Naruto que mantuvo su mirada en el suelo, "¡Tu deberías de estar hay! ¡Pudriéndote bajo tierra! ¡Tu no mereces vivir! ¡No mereces el volver a tu hogar y estar con familia! ¡No lo mereces!"_

" _Yuzuma… es suficiente…" finalmente la madre Kimi tuvo que interferir, abrazando a la devastada mujer dejo que esta gritara y llorara sobre su hombro, desahogándose y derramando su dolor en su llanto, "Uzumaki… por favor solo vete, por favor" pidió con una mirada fría la mujer de cabello blanco, mirando al niño rubio que con la cabeza gacha, solo camino a un paso lento para alejarse de las dos familias de sus amigos._

"…" _ignorando a su madre y demás presentes, Naruto solo camino alejándose de todo, no solo perdió a su maestro y dos buenos amigos, perdió una parte de si mismo, lo había jurado, traer a sus dos camaradas de vuelta a casa, pero fallo, fracaso._

 **########################**

Naruto lentamente se fue desenvolviendo las vendas que cubrían sus muñecas, dejando mostrar unos sellos tatuados en sus muñecas y parte de sus antebrazos, con una mirada reseca y dura vio a sus dos oponentes, que esperaban de forma paciente o al menos uno de ellos.

"¿Ohhhhh? Esa mirada" sonriendo con diversión Hidan se arranco su capa de Akatsuki dejando mostrar su lacerado cuerpo, que al igual que Kakuzu tenia varias costuras o alambres que mantenían su cuerpo unido, como su era la parte derecha de su cabeza, "¿Malos recuerdos de hace años? ¿Acaso la imágenes del viejo y eso dos mocosos vinieron a tu mente?" preguntó de forma provocadora, consiguiendo que el adolescente se mantuviera inmóvil.

"…" sin decir nada Naruto mantuvo su mirada oscurecida por el flequillo de su cabello, "Desde que te vi en Akatsuki… tuve el deseo, no… el objetivo de terminar lo que empezaste hace tantos años Hidan" el ojo izquierdo del rubio se mantuvo azul, pero con la pupila rasgada por la influencia del chakra oscuro de su anfitriona, que ante las emociones negativas de su jinchiruki dejo que su esencia fluyera atreves de el, "No tienes idea de cuando odie verte en Akatsuki"

"¡Ja! Pues el odio el mutuo bastardo, tu me dejaste hecho pedazos… pero yo te deje algo peor…" sonriendo de forma cruel, Hidan supo tocar el punto débil del Uzumaki, "Recuerdo sus miradas, su miedo, ¡recuerdo como esa pequeña puta de cabello celeste lloro por la muerte del mocoso moreno! Fue un placer cortarle su garganta y verla desangrarse, ¿buenos recuerdos no lo crees?"

"…" Kakuzu miro con atención el como su antiguo compañero estaba siendo influenciado por la bestia con cola, si el perdía el control sobre la bestia, será mucho mas sencillo capturarlo, era un buen plan para el tesorero de Akatsuki, que tomo posición de ataque junto con su compañero para enfrentarse al Uzumaki.

"…" con un largo suspiro Naruto mantuvo su cabeza fría, no debía de caer ante la furia, perdiendo toda apariencia profanada por el chakra corrosivo de la Biju, hizo que un Kunia apareciera del sello en su muñeca y esta callera en su mano _, "Puedo mantener la primera puerta abierta, ganar la velocidad y fuerza suficiente como para dar una buena pelea, pero no debo de emocionarme mucho con el uso de las puertas, si ataco de forma directa a puño limpio, no solo me arriesgo a que Hidan consiga mi sangre, sino estaría al descubierto para recibir técnicas de largo alcance de Kakuzu… debo de pensar bien las cosas"_ apretando el agarre en su arma, el adolescente dio una profunda inhalación para tomar una postura de ataque.

Apretando el agarre en el kunia, Naruto dio un giro para mandarla a volar contra el dúo, éstos dos no se mostraron afectados cuando de pronto la kunia se multiplico en miles en un instante, "Predecible" aburrido Kakuzu solo golpeo sus manos contra el suelo para levantar una gran pared de roca que los protegió de la lluvia de armas, pero trastabillo cuando el suelo tembló y mirando detrás de el, vio que el shinobi de Konoha salió debajo del suelo con su mano derecha cubierta de electricidad.

Estando a solo unos centímetros de alcanzar al enmascarado de Taki, Naruto tuvo que retroceder cuando su brazo casi fue cortado por la guadaña de Hidan que con una sonrisa peligrosa se lanzo al ataque, "¡Por la espalda Uzumaki! ¡Eso es bajo!" con una velocidad que estaba a la altura del adolescente, el peli plata dio una lluvia de cortes y golpes que obligaron a su oponente a estar a la defensiva.

Derrapando por el suelo, Naruto se alejo de Hidan, solo para recibir un duro golpe en el rostro por parte de uno de los puños de Kakuzu, que con su brazo extendido cargo contra el, aturdido el adolecente, bloqueo los golpes del enmascarado, que con su inmensa fuerza la hizo trastabillar, "¡Mierda!" Naruto tuvo que agacharse para evitar que su cabeza sea cortada por la guadaña de Hidan, que se había unido a la batalla.

Con los miembros de Akatsuki atacándolo con golpes, zarpazos y cortes, el shinobi rubio trabajo a su máxima capacidad, con su sharingan siguiendo cada movimiento, en especial los de Hidan, dando prioridad que su sangre no llegara a sus manos, "No puedes defenderte siempre mocoso" las palabras de Kakuzu vinieron acompañadas de un sonido eléctrico, que hizo que Naruto mirara encima de el.

Una de las mascaras del tesorero de Akatsuki, estaba volando en el cielo sobre ellos y esta por su boca disparo unos cientos de destellos eléctricos que cayeron sobre los ninjas, donde dos de ellos no les importo en lo mas mínimo ser golpeados, "¡Ahg!" Naruto tuvo que moverse de un lado a otro evitando los proyectiles, pero al ser demasiados, recibió un impacto en el centro de su espalda.

"¡Te tengo perra!" Hidan no lo pensó dos veces, usando su guadaña lanzo un corte que dividió el cuerpo del mocoso en dos partes, que resultaron ser solo un trozo de madera, "¡Ese viejo truco es basura!" grito con burla el sectario de Jashin que escucho el sonido de algo quemarse, mirando los troncos que había cortado, vio que estos estaban cubiertos de papeles bomba, "¡Oh hijo de pu-!" sin poder terminar la frase fue envuelto por la bola de fuego de la explosión.

A una distancia alejada entre los arboles, estaba Naruto parado sobre un rama viendo como uno de sus oponentes era atrapado por la explosión, con gotas de sudar bajando de su frente pensó en formas o estrategias para salir victorioso, "…" lastima que una mascara surgiera detrás de el y esta disparara una gran llamara de fuego, escapando por muy poco del ataque el shinobi quedo suspendido en el aire cuando una mano atrapo su tobillo.

"Te has vuelto lento mocoso" se burlo Kakuzu que estaba en el medio del prado con su brazo extendido varias decenas de metros, tomando con firmeza el tobillo del adolescente, giro su brazo y la bajo para estrellar de forma abrupta el cuerpo del mocoso contra el suelo, dejando un cráter.

"…" gruñendo Naruto se intento poner de pie, pero solo pudo rodar cuando las hojas de la guadaña de Hidan casi lo atraviesan, formando sello de manos el rubio soplo miles de balas de aire que dieron de lleno contra el peli plata que salió volando asía atrás, poniéndose de pie tuvo que ver una pared de fuego venir por el, con un sello de manos, hincho su pecho para escupir una gran corriente de agua que fue su contraataque por la técnica de fuego y lo cancelo, dejando una gran nube de vapor en el lugar, donde Naruto solo estaba de pie rodeado del vapor, solo e inmóvil.

"Es patético… ¿no lo crees Kakuzu?"

Sin embargo de su lado derecho estaba un divertido Hidan, que tenía varios orificios que gano por el ultimo ataque que recibió, pero estas se fueron cerrando cuando al piel del peli plata se comenzó a oscurecer y el patrón de huesos se remarco en su cuerpo, con una sonrisa oscura el shinobi renegado tenia su guadaña rosando el cuello del adolescente.

"Es mucho mas débil de lo que recuerdo, al parecer la estancia en este mundo lo a ablandado" En cuanto al lado izquierdo estaba Kakuzu, que estaba ileso y con tres de sus mascaras orbitando muy cerca de el, todos apuntando ataques contra el Uzumaki, que en cuanto este hiciera el menor movimiento, todos dispararían sus ataques elementales "Te has vuelto débil Uzumaki" gruño con gravedad mientras los hilos de sus brazos emergían para acercarse lentamente al su objetivo, que se mantuvo quito todo el tiempo.

"…" Apretando sus puños con furia, el rubio bajo la cabeza, ¿Tanto había cambiado? una gota de sudor bajo de la frente de Naruto, sintiendo la hoja de la guadaña de Hidan rozar su cuello y los hilos metálicos que salían del cuerpo de Kakuzu, que estaba a solo milímetros de incrustarse en su cuerpo, "Supongo que es el fin del camino…" gruño con una sonrisa forzado mirando los ojos secos del tesorero de Akatsuki, que solo negó con la cabeza.

"El plan ojo de luna esta en marcha… la caza a comenzado" dijo con calma el enmascarado que de forma discreta saco algo de uno de sus bolsillos.

"¿Así que ya han atrapado a los otro ocho jinchirukis?" cuestiono Naruto, consiguiendo que Hidan solo sonriera con burla.

"Las bestias de uno, dos, tres, cuatro colas ya han sido atrapadas… ¿Ahora que recuerdo? No conocías a la perra de Kumo, la jinchiruki de dos colas" sonriendo de forma oscura el peli plata apretó el agarre en su arma cortando levemente al adolescente que siguió estático.

"Así que Yugito fue asesinada… ¿por ustedes?" susurro con una voz fría y reseca, girando la cabeza le dio una penetrante mirada a Hidan.

"Si, hace unas semanas fuimos por ella, la recuerdo muy bien, la maldita salió de la aldea por una misión de reconocimiento por siento incidente, que involucraba la masacre de un pequeño pueblo del país del rayo, fue sencillo hacer que venga a nosotros" sin dejar de sonreír Hidan tuvo un brillo de euforia en sus ojos, "La emboscamos y bueno… me hubiera gustado haber completado mi ritual con ella, pero la necesitábamos viva para arrancarle la bestia con cola, fueron tres días de verla agonizar al extraerle cada gota de chakra de bestia de dos colas, la perra era dura… y hermosa, ¿No lo cre-"

El seguidor devoto de Jashin no pudo seguir hablando ya que una mano termino sobre su cuello, sonriendo el peli plata vio los ojos rojos del Uzumaki y su aura roja burbujeante que formaron tres colas detrás de el, "…" con una mirada llena de odio, Naruto enterró sus garras en el cuello de su enemigo haciendo que este sangrara. Cuando la cabeza de Hidan iba a ser desprendida de su cuerpo, Naruto recibió un duro golpe en centro de su pecho que lo volar varios metros para estrellarse contra los arboles.

"Este mundo te ha hecho distraído mocoso" Kakuzu solo se mantuvo de pie observando como el chakra de la bestia con cola abandonada el cuerpo del adolescente, que lentamente se fue poniendo de pie, este frustrado vio una hoja de papel pegada en su pecho, donde ahora se extendía un complejo sistema de sellos, "Debes de reconocerlo, es un sello creado por tu clan después de todo, incluso para alguien como tu, te costaría horas el romperlo, ya hemos cortado tu acceso al chakra del Kyubi, dejando que esto sea mas sencillo para nosotros"

"…" en silencio Naruto solo se pudo de pie, para mirar al dúo inmortal.

"Una vez tengamos ambas partes del Kyubi, el plan será completado…"

"¿Qué-e?" una profunda sensación de miedo lleno al Uzumaki que miro con pánico a Kakuzu, que solo sonrió debajo de su mascara.

"¿En verdad creíste que el secreto de que tu hermana posee una parte del nueve colas nunca saldría de la luz?"

" _¡maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!"_ maldiciendo en su mente Naruto respiro de forma pesada, apoyándose en un árbol sintió el daño colateral de estar privado del chakra de su anfitriona. Pero ahora el solo podía pensar en su hermana menor, ¿Cómo el secreto salió a la luz? ¿Pensó que tardaría varios años mas para que ella siquiera supiera de la existencia de la parte del Kyubi sellada dentro de ella?

"Dime mocoso… ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que a pasado desde que estas en este mundo?" pregunto con diversión Kakuzu al ver la expresión de preocupación y pánico del adolescente, "¿Sabes que a pasado con Konoha? ¿Con tu familia? ¿Todo lo que sucedió en las naciones elementales cuando tu les diste la espalda?" cada pregunta fue como una apuñalada para Naruto, que estaba solo de pie respirando de forma pesada y sudando a mares, estaba cerca de tener un ataque hiperventilación, "¿Quieres saber que tanto has perdido?" con esa pregunta, la verdad fue dada y el mundo para Uzumaki Naruto se cayo a pedazos.

 **#####################**

Al otro lado del bosque, en el campamento vemos que ya casi todos los estudiantes habían sido reunidos, y cabe decir que los que llegaron no crearían que verían a los mejores héroes del país derrotados o muertos. Por un lado varios de la Clase B se reunieron alrededor del cuerpo de su profesor, que tenia el tórax abierto con la sangre aun fresca manchado el suelo.

"…" entre los estudiantes estaba un sombrío Shinzo, que lentamente se arrodillo hasta quedar junto a su sensei, con un temblor de manos, el cerro los ojos del pro hero que aun después de su muerte se mantenían abierto.

"Sensei-i" obviamente algunos no eran tan duros como el peli morado, ya que Itsuki estaba llorando sin consuelo mirando al hombre que los entreno y enseño durante casi seis meces, el dio su vida solo para darles tiempo para que la ayudara llegara.

"Hhhhmmm" otra de las estudiantes era la niña Pony que estaba siendo abrazada por una de sus amigas que trababa por todos los medios calmarla, pero la pequeña niña rubia solo lloraba y daba gritos ahogados en el pecho de su compañera.

"…" Yui Kodai, siendo la más fría de su clase, estaba arrodillada junto a Shinzo, derramando algunas lágrimas en silencio con una expresión de profundo dolor, de forma lenta se quito su chaqueta para cubrir la horrible herida del pecho de su sensei.

"Voy a matarlo…" los alumnos de la clase B tuvieron que mirar a un rígido Tetsutetsu, que tenia su peculiaridad activa y temblaba sin control mientras luchaba por no llorar, pero la furia y odio en sus ojos era notable para todos, "¡Voy a buscar a ese hijo de puta y lo voy a matar!" su grito de furia fue escuchado por todos, "¡El no merecía esto! ¡No lo merecía!" apretando sus puños lloro con desesperación, y solo pensando en ir al bosque para buscar a ese villano y hacerle lo mismo que le hizo a su maestro.

Pero antes que pudiera hacer algo, fue atrapado por los brazos de Itsuki, que abrazo con fuerza a su compañero, este al instante dejo de temblar, para mirar con furia a la peli naranja que con una expresión afligida negó con la cabeza, "Eso no es lo que el hubiera querido…" fue su suave susurro que calmo al adolescente metálico, "No manches su memoria con deseos de venganza…" abrazando con firmeza a su compañero, hizo que este finalmente se rompiera y devolviera el abrazo para llorar en su hombro, liberando todo su dolor.

Cerca de ellos, vemos como Mirko, Pixie-bob, Mt. Lady y Ryukyu, volvieron al mundo de los vivos, aunque solo podían estar despiertas ya que aun estaban muy lastimadas como para ir en la búsqueda de los villanos restantes que podrían estar aun deambulando por el bosque, aunque al menos tenían bajo ataduras a Magne y Spinner, pero en cuanto a N° XXV esta estaba aun tirada en el suelo inmóvil.

"Los refuerzos llegaran en algunos minutos…" Informo una sombría Mandalay que con una manta cubrió el cuerpo de Tiger, los estudiantes ya habían sufrido demasiado como para dejarlos ver el estado de la heroína fallecida.

"Bien" cerca de ella estaba Aizawa que estaba siendo ayudado por Kirishima para mantenerse de pie, el héroe estaba pálido por la perdida de sangre de las heridas en su torso, que ahora eran cubiertas por vendas proporcionadas por sus alumnos que volvieron al campamento para buscar los paquetes de primeros auxilios.

"¿Momo-chan estas bien?" Ochako que acabas de llegar hace solo unos minutos con Izuku, se encontró con el desolador paranoma, con los estudiantes de ambas clases afligidos y los pro hero ensombrecidos, la niña castaña tuvo que acercarse a Momo al verla sentada en el suelo abrazando sus piernas contra su cuerpo y ocultar su rostro, "Momo-chan, ¿estas bien?" pregunto una vez mas pensando que tal vez no fue escuchada la primera vez.

"No, no lo estoy" Ochako se preocupo aun mas por la respuesta que solo fue un susurro vacío y seco.

"Sensei… ¿Dónde esta Sensei?" Deku que estaba siendo tratado por Mina, que vendo sus brazos heridos para una mayor comodidad, el peli verde se dio cuanto que entre todos los presentes no estaba su maestro y con solo mencionarlo se ganó las miradas de todos.

"¿Dónde crees que esta? Con los responsables de esto" junto al cadáver de su maestro, Monoma se levanto con furia para mirar al Midoriya que se había puesto de pie.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Uzumaki es un traidor que esta ahora con el enemigo, eso quiero decir" las palabras lleno de veneno del rubio de la Clase B, convoco la furia de Izuku que miro de mala manera a Monoma.

"Cuida tus palabras" antes que Deku pudiera decir algo, fue interrumpido por Shiori, que dio una mirada peligrosa al engreído de la se clase B.

"¡No! ¡Tu cuida la tuya!" en un estallido de ira, Monoma se levanto para caminar directo a Shiori y estar frente a frente con ella, "Esos dos monstruos vinieron por el y mira lo que sucedió, nuestro maestro esta muerto…"

"El no lo mato" defendió con sequedad la niña Todoroki que no titubeo en defender a su amor platónico.

"Y tampoco estuvo aquí para evitarlo, muy conveniente, ¿No lo crees?" esa pregunta solo causo la furia de la Todoroki que tomo con fuerza la chaqueta del rubio pedante y mirarlo con una rabia incontenible, con su mano izquierda cubierta de llamas le tentó quemar la boca del molesto sujeto.

"¡Es suficiente!" de forma inesperada ambos fueron separados por Mt. Lady, que empujo a ambos estudiantes para que estuvieran lejos del uno y del otro, "No es el momento para pelear entre nosotros… ¿Saben si falta alguien mas que Naruto entre los estudiantes?" pregunto mirando a su alrededor rogando en su mente que todos los estudiantes estuvieran presentes.

"¡Sensei! ¡Shiozaki Ibara no esta aquí!"

"Mierda…"

Mientras ellos seguían discutiendo, no notaron que donde estaba el cráter que dejo el shinobi de la clase A, el cuerpo de XXV se fue moviendo lentamente para poco a poco ponerse de pie.

 **########################**

Al otro lado del estado, a miles de kilómetros del campamento, vamos a la U.A, para ver que en las oficinas de maestros había una luz prendida, este pertenecía a la lámpara de la mesa de Toshinori, que actualmente solo estaba revisando unos últimos correos de las noticias mas relevantes del país, tal vez ya le heredo su peculiaridad al joven Midoriya y pudiendo usar solo su poder por una hora al día era poco, pero siempre estaba dispuesto a ir a donde lo necesiten.

"Necesito café…" frunciendo el ceño se levanto de su silla, para prepararse una taza de café, al paso de los minutos ya tenia una taza en mano, estos últimos días han sido mas tranquilos de lo normal, donde pudo darse un tiempo para si mismo, sin tener que preocuparse por nada ni nadie, ya que su heredero estaba bajo el estricto entrenamiento del joven Uzumaki, "Nunca pensé que habría alguien mas aterrador que Gran torino a la hora de entrenar" sonriendo ente esos pensamientos, solo siguió bebiendo su café.

 ***¡Estoy aquí!* *¡Estoy aquí!* *¡Estoy aquí!***

Con ese extraño tono de llamada, el rubio demacrado tomo su teléfono para contestarlo, "Habla Toshinori" contesto con duda, era extraño recibir una llamada a esta hora en su teléfonos personal.

" **Hola Toshinori…"**

"…" la taza de café cayo para romperse en miles de pedazos, mientras que el rubio demacrado se puso rígido y tenía sus ojos abierto de par en par, había reconocido esa voz, sabia a quien le pertenecía y una oleada de miedo recorrió su cuerpo, "All… for… one…" escupiendo casi cada palabra, reconoció con consternación la voz de su mas viejo enemigo.

" **A pasado mucho tiempo viejo amigo"**

"No soy tu amigo" el odio en la voz de Toshinori era notable, y su expresión estaba ensombreciendo sus ojos, "¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué me estas llamando?" en momentos como estos maldecía el no poder contar con el apoyo de la policía para poder rastrear la llamada, debía de averiguar donde estaba y atraparlo antes que algo sucediera.

" **Solo estoy aquí para saludar y hablar, como por ejemplo de cierto Joven ninja que esta jugando a los héroes en tu academia"**

"Uzumaki Naruto…" una profunda sensación de miedo llego al símbolo de la paz, que podría buscar 'el' del joven Uzumaki, tenia algunas ideas de lo que podría ser y cada una le daba un escenario peor que el otro.

" **Si, debo de decir que estoy molesto de que alguien como el, con tanto… potencial, haya terminado en tus filas, solo le has llenado de basura su cabeza con tus ideales, ¿en verdad crees que el joven shinobi crecerá para ser un héroe?"**

"El ya es un héroe" respondió con firmeza Toshinori creyendo firmemente en la lealtad del joven Uzumaki.

" **¿Por cuánto tiempo?"** esa pregunta llena de burla y arrogancia hizo que la figura delgada del símbolo de la paz creciera, para tomar la forma de su alter ego Allá might, **"Tu y yo sabemos que ese chico no es nada con que nos hayamos cruzados antes, el es fuerte, letal, poderoso y sin duda peligroso, pero mi interés no esta en su 'yo' actual, sino en algo mucho mejor"**

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunto con inquietud All might.

" **Yo no necesito al mocoso que tu has moldeado, un mocoso blando que cree que tiene redención… no, yo quiero al verdadero Uzumaki Naruto, un ninja que no teme el derramar la sangre de los que se interpongan en su camino, alguien que no le teme a la muerte, alguien que tiene la capacidad de moldear el mundo…***

"..." All might vio como la pantalla de su computadora comenzó a parpadear, tenia una llamada de emergencia que era de Mandalay, abriendo el enlace de la llamada, lo primero que vio dos personas de mantos negros con nubes rojas.

" _¡Necesitamos apoyo! ¡Varios pro hero caídos! ¡Es una emergencia! ¡Código negro! ¡Tenemos a los estudiantes en peligro de muerte! ¡Por favor necesitamos apoyo!"_ fue la voz desesperada de Mandalay que a través de su casco, mostró la zona de batalla, los héroes caídos en batalla, el estado critico de Aizawa, los cuerpos sin vida de Tiger y Vlad King, Ryukyu recostada en el suelo sangrando, Mirko siendo torturada en su batalla contra los dos villanos, Mt. Lady en manos de uno de ellos.

"…" a All might se le formo nudo en la garganta, una desgarradora sensación de desesperación sacudió su cuerpo, apretando su teléfono hasta fisurarlo se mantuvo de pie, "¿Qué has hecho?" pregunto con una voz temblorosa por la rabia y el temor que estaba sintiendo.

" **Despertar al diablo de la U.A…"**

"…" All might destrozo su oficina al derribar las paredes para salir del edificio, dejando la pantalla encendida que mostraba la imagen de Naruto rodeado de un aura roja con forma animal de tres colar, casi rompiendo la velocidad del sonido, el símbolo de la paz atravesó las calles de la cuidad para salir de esta y dirigirse al campamento, rogando a los cielos para no llegar tarde.

 **#########################**

"…" la verdad había sido revelada y Naruto solo pudo mantenerse con la mirada gacha apoyando uno de sus manos en el árbol detrás de el para evitar caer, necesitaba tiempo para que su cuerpo se acostumbrara al tener el chakra de la biju sellado.

"La realidad suele ser decepcionante Uzumaki, eso deberías de saberlo mejor que nadie…" las tres mascaras que merodeaban en el cielo, volvieron a su usuario para unirse a el, "Esto no te matara…" formando un largo trazo de sellos, dos mascaras surgieron de los hombros de Kakuzu, "Pero te dolerá y mucho…" chocando sus manos con fuerza, de sus manos surgió una potente corriente de viento, de la mascara en su hombro derecho una gran llamarada de fuego y por ultimo en su hombro izquierdo la mascara disparo rayos, estos tres elementos se mezclaron para crear un ciclón de fuego con relámpagos girando a su alrededor.

El gran ataque fue directo contra Naruto, que solo bajo la cabeza.

"¿Qué mierda sucede?" Hidan gruño con enojo cuando vio que la técnica que lanzo su compañero, fue absorbido por un extraño vórtice, pasando los segundo vio un gran pergamino en las manos del adolescente, "Odio esas cosas" bromo al ver el kenji de 'absorción' en el gran pergamino que el mocoso Uzumaki cargaba, este pergamino era tan grande como el mismo Naruto que cerrando el pergamino lo lanzo en la dirección donde estaba el dúo inmortal.

Este paso entre ellos y fue atrapado por una copia del adolescente, que abrió el pergamino para apuntar directamente a sus dos oponentes, "Te lo devuelvo…" con ese susurro el rubio desencadeno el ataque Kakuzu había lanzado, ambos miembros de Akatsuki fueron atrapados por el torbellino de fuego y rayos, desencadenando una explosión que sacudió la zona del bosque que estaba dentro de la barrera.

"…" el Naruto original desapareció en un shushin de sombra, para reaparecer junto a su clon que dejo caer el pergamino que se encendió en llamas para terminar siendo cenizas, el clon dando una mirada al original termino desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

"¡Maldito mocoso psicópata! ¡Eso dolió como la mierda!" en el llano chamuscado y negro, la silueta de Hidan se alzo entre las cenizas, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de quemaduras de tercer grado deformando todo su cuerpo, pero esto no duro mucho, ya que su piel se torno oscura y el patrón de huesos hicieron acto de presencia, en solo segundos el seguidor de Jashin estaba curado, "¿Qué te parece mi nuevo truco?" sonriendo se agacho para tomar su guadaña.

"Siempre odie el fuinjutsu Uzumaki" desde el suelo junto a Hidan, surgieron dos manos, de forma lenta la silueta de Kakuzu fue surgiendo del suelo sin un solo rasguño, "Creo que es tiempo de tomarnos esto en serio… ¿no lo crees?" sin decir una palabra mas el verdadero combate comenzó.

Kakuzu tomando del cuello a Hidan lo lanzo con fuerza contra el adolescente que tomo posición defensiva cuando fue abordado por el loco inmortal, que casi lo partió a la mitad con su guadaña, esquivando el ataque Naruto tuvo que cubrir su cara cuando ahora fue abordado por el enmascarado, con su sharingan captando cada movimiento el adolescente pudo mantener el ritmo de la lluvia de golpes.

"¡Aumentemos la dificultad Uzumaki!" Naruto tuvo que alejarse de Kakuzu cuando una guadaña paso entre ellos, Hidan llegando desde la retaguardia le dio una dura patada en el centro de la espalda del adolescente, que ni siquiera llego a reaccionar cuando recibió un brutal golpe en el estomago por parte de Kakuzu que tenia su mano derecha oscurecida.

" **Gurandosupia…"** con nombrar esa técnica, las manos del enmascarado de Akatsuki ennegrecieron y le dio una lluvia de golpes brutales que Naruto no pudo esquivar, retrocediendo el shinobi rubio se agacho para evitar la guadaña de Hidan, solo para recibir una dura patada en la cara y luego un profundo corte en el pecho que hizo la sangre salpicara.

"¡Aja! ¡Lotería! ¡Estas muerto Uzumaki!" con euforia Hidan vio la sangre del mocoso goteando de su arma, pero antes que pudiera siquiera empezar con su ritual, un dragón de agua le cayo enzima golpeándolo y arrojarlo a lo lejos entre los pocos arboles que aun estaba de pie, "Hummm" adolorido y mojado el peli plata se levanto para ver que la sangre que estaba en el arma, había sido dispersada por la técnica Suiton, "¡Eres un puto bastardo Uzumaki!" bromo con furia el seguidor de Jashin que se levantó para mirar al adolescente.

"…" respirando de forma pesada un herido Naruto cayo sobre una de sus rodillas, con sangre bajando de su pecho miro como el suelo bajo sus pies estaba temblando, dando un salto pudo preveer unos muros de roca que casi lo aplastaron, sin embargo solo logro que Kakuzu que estaba por encima de el le diera un duro golpe en el rostro mandándolo contra el suelo creando un cráter.

"Si hubiéramos querido ya estarías muerte" aterrizando el enmascarado de Akatsuki vio con pena y desagrado como uno de sus compañeros mas fuertes de Akatsuki, ahora se estaba arrastrando fuera del cráter para tratar de ponerse de pie, "¿Qué te sucedió mocoso? Hasta cuando eras un mocoso de 14, estaba seguro que podrías matar en un combate uno a uno a Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, a mi e incluso le hubieras dado una batalla muy reñida a Kisame, pero mirare ahora… desangrándote en el suelo como una presa herida…"

"…" con la mirada gacha y respirando de forma pesada, Naruto levanto la cabeza y miro al dúo inmortal con frustración, ¿Qué había hecho todos estos años? Solo perdiendo el tiempo, huyendo de un lado a otro como un estúpido, ahora estaba desangrándose en el suelo como un mísero animal, "Soy un inútil…" gruñendo sintió su mirada nublarse, la perdida de sangre y el tener gran parte de su chakra sellado, lo llevo a esto, a su propia muerte.

" _Vamos mi alumno, no es tiempo de caer…"_

"…" los ojos de Naruto por un momento se abrieron cuando escucho la voz de su sensei, aturdido levanto la mirada para encontrarse con un sonriente Shishui Uchiha, el solo estaba sentado cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, "¿Estoy muerto?" pregunto en un tono vacío para mirar a su alrededor, todo se volvió oscuro.

" _No, pero estas cerca, has tenido un día duro mi pequeño saltamontes"_ dijo con burla el Uchiha mirando el estado de su aprendiz _, "Al parecer a mi estudiante le estando dando una paliza, estoy decepcionado, si, sorprendido la verdad que mucho, nunca fuiste alguien que se rindiera fácilmente…"_ pensativo se froto la barbilla para sonreír aún más y chasquear los dedos, _"¡Aunque recuerdo que te rendiste cuando tu hermanita comió mas ramen que tu! Oh eso fue triste, vencido por una niña de ocho años, pero olvida eso, vengo a darte una charla emocional para que muevas tu trasero y venzas a esos dos inútiles"_ dijo lo ultimo con entusiasmo mientras que se ponía de pie.

"…" con un suspiro Naruto solo se dejo caer para estar sentado y mirar el suelo, "Nunca fuiste bueno en eso…"

" _Pues disculpa por no ser un orador que saca lo mejor de los demás, eso lo dejo para tu hermanita, ella si que sabe que decir"_ encogiéndose de hombros el joven de cabello azulado oscuro se acerco para sentarse junto a su estudiantes, y pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros lo acerco a el, _"Recapitulemos, una liga de villanos han venido al campamento, entre ellos dos viejos amigos de tu antiguo trabajo, mataron a varios, atentado contra tus nuevos amigos y ahora luego de la paliza, no, mejor dicho violada que te dieron"_

"Tan hablador como siempre sensei, a veces dudo que seas un Uchiha" sonriendo de forma débil Naruto fue contagiado por la gran sonrisa de su maestro.

" _Oye no todos somos tan malos, tenemos a Itachi, Mikoto-obachan, Satsuki-chan y… bueno, ejem como decía, es hora de entrar en acción"_ asintiendo para si mismo se puso de pie para caminar a una dirección aleatoria.

"Tengo el chakra del Kyubi y gran parte del mío sellado, dudo que siquiera pueda abrir las puertas internas para seguir peleando, no veo un escenario donde yo pueda ganar" hablo con suma seriedad el adolescente, pero Shishui solo siguió caminando para levantar su mano derecha y despedirse.

"Nunca necesitaste nada de eso Naruto, no necesitas palabras de aliento o ayuda, solo recordar porque estas peleando… espero que esta sea la ultima vez que nos vemos tan pronto, quiero verte en algunas décadas y que me digas que tanto has hecho…" la silueta del Uchiha poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo, no sin antes sonreír y levantarle el pulgar a Naruto con aprobación, "Nos vemos mi pequeño estudiante…"

"…" la luz que rodeaba a Naruto fue desapareciendo al igual que su maestro, que solo camino hasta el horizonte para desparecer, "¿Recordar porque estoy peleando?" la misma silueta del adolescente fue consumida por su oscuridad que fue desapareciendo su cuerpo, hasta dejar solo su brillante ojo azulado que se fue cerrando poco a poco.

 **#########################**

El dúo inmortal se movilizó con su objetivo cumplido, derrotar y secuestrar al jinchiruki del nueve colas, que ahora estaba siendo cargado por Kakuzu que miraba de forma analítica la barrera que el mocoso Uzumaki había levantado, le costaría varios minutos salir de esta prisión.

"¿Qué aremos ahora?" cuestiono con pereza Hidan que estaba insatisfecho con el resultado de la batalla, su deseo de matar al Uzumaki fue obviamente impedido por su compañero, ya que lo necesitaban vivo, "Deberíamos volver a donde están los mocosos, si no puedo teñir mi guadaña con la sangre del Uzumaki, al menos déjame usar algunos de los mocosos en su lugar"

"Haz lo que quieras… pero deja viva a la mujer gigante, la mujer conejo y Dragón, esas similitudes animales y poderes son sin duda valiosas…" hablo con calma el enmascarado para por un momento tener una mirada mas curiosa, "También esa mocosa que puede manipular la materia y crear cosas, esa es una habilidad invaluable que todas las aldeas estarían mas que dispuestos a pagar una gran suma" sosteniendo al adolescente en su hombro miro fijamente a su compañero, que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"Esa avaricia te consumirá, ¡Jashin-sama desprecia a aquellos que valoran lo material sobre todo lo demás!" gruño para maniobrar su arma con su mano derecha, aburrido solo siguió caminando junto al enmascarado.

"Me importar una mierda tu amigo imaginario con complejo de dios, tenemos que movernos rápido y terminar con el pedido de nuestro contratista" sin mas el dúo inmortal se encamino para llegar hasta el limite de la barrera para salir a buscar su compensación por esta misión, "¿…?" sin embargo se detuvieron cuando el cuerpo de Naruto se retorció y salió del agarre de Kakuzu para caer al suelo, "No sabes cuando rendirte" gruño con frustración el enmascarado al ver como el Uzumaki se arrastraba en el suelo, para lentamente ponerse de pie.

"Tal vez deberíamos de cortar sus brazos y piernas, eso nos ahorraría muchos problemas" dijo con diversión Hidan ante la idea de dejar al adolescente solo como un torso, "Oye esto ya dejo de ser divertido, solo ya quédate quieto" tomando su arma con firmeza vio como el Uzumaki estaba de pie ante ellos.

"…" sin decir una palabra Naruto solo formo un sello de manos, con sus ojos oscurecidos por su cabello respiro de forma lenta y pacífica, esto hizo que los dos Akatsukis se tensaran, algo en la atmósfera cambio y ninguno de los dos estaban dispuesto a esperar a averiguar que es.

Sacando un kunai de su manga, Kakuzu la lanzo con fuerza para que se incrustara en el pecho del adolescente, asiendo que este por un momento trastabillara y luego sucedió, su cuerpo exploto dejando que cientos de cuervos salieran y volaran directamente contra el sorprendido dúo inmortal, que tuvieron que ponerse en guardia cuando los cuervos volaron alrededor de ellos y comenzaron a dar fuertes graznidos que aturdía a los dos ninjas renegados.

"¡Puta alimaña!" bromo con rabia Hidan que usando su guadaña destruyo a los cuervos que intentaban arrancarle los ojos, pero por cada cuervo que mataba, estos se volvían neblina para luego volver a reformarse.

"Es un genjutsu, fanático religioso estúpido" Kakuzu no tuvo problemas en romper la ilusión sobre el y su compañero, asiendo que los cuervos desaparezcan y ahora se encontraran con el Uzumaki que estaba dibujando con su sangre un símbolo en una pequeña hoja de papel, _"Eso es…"_ entrecerrando sus ojos con gravedad el ninja renegado no reconoció el sello, eso era preocupante, "Mocoso, no tienes acceso al chakra de la bestia de las nueve colas, selle gran parte de tu chakra, estas herido y has perdido mucha sangre, de ser posible no quisiera tener que arrastrar un cadáver…"

"…" sin dar una respuesta, Naruto solo miro la hoja de papel en su mano, para solamente soltarla dejando que esta sea arrastrada por la suave corriente de aire, **"Fuinjutsu Uzumaki: Ha no rasen"** con esas palabras el rubio desapareció en un shushin de sombra.

"…" Hidan miro con aburrimiento la hoja de papel que llego hasta ellos, pero tuvo que levantar una ceja cuando este 'exploto' dispersando miles de papeles con el mismo sellos, todos los papeles atrapados por una extraña corriente de viento que giraba alrededor del dúo inmortal, "¿Es todo? Una ventisca con confeti, que aburri-" el peli plata fue cortado cuando una espada maniobrada por el Uzumaki que le dio un gran corte en su torso que casi le corto a la mitad, "¡Hijo de puta!" ahogando el grito de dolor uso su guadaña para atacar al mocoso, _"¡Al demonio el llevarlo vivo! ¡Voy a matarlo!"_ sonriendo de forma perversa dio un corte con su guadaña que partió a la mitad al adolescente, que desapareció en un estallido de humo, "¿Qué…?" no pudo pensar en algo ya que recibió un duro golpe en la cara que casi lo derribo.

" _¿Qué demonios es esto?"_ Kakuzu a diferencia de su compañero, pudo ver que de los sellos que el Uzumaki dejo, salían decenas de clones de este ultimo, todos armados con armas que salían también de los sellos dibujados en esos papeles que giraba a su alrededor, _"Debo de dispersarlos"_ formando un sello de manos iba a hacer una técnica Futon, pero sus manos fueron cortadas por la guadaña de uno de los clones.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un doloroso piquete en su pecho, bajando la mirada se encontró con un kunai empuñada por el ex shinobi de la hoja, el arma brotaba de su pecho cubierta de sangre, Kakuzu sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse cuando uno de sus corazones había sido atravesado, "Solo quedan tres malnacido" con ese sombrío susurro Naruto saco su mano del cuerpo del enmascarado, justo a tiempo para evitar ser atravesado por los alambres que surgieron de su espalda.

Los dos Akatsukis fueron atacados desde todas las direcciones, por decenas, no cientos de clones que no dejaban de aparecer, por cada uno que apareció otros diez tomaban su lugar, era imposible para los dos seguir este ritmo, pero…

"…" respirando de forma agitada y sudando, el Naruto original corrió entre los clones para tomar una lanza que apareció de uno de los sellos, tomándola con fuerza la lanzo para que esta casi atravesara la cabeza de Hidan que logro moverse en ultimo segundo, "Solo un poco mas…" forzando su cuerpo, tuvo que mantener la técnica el mayor tiempo posible.

"¡El puta original eres tu! ¡Verdad!" Afirmo el siguiente de Jashin que vio que uno de las tantas copias del adolescente, había una que estaba mas fatigado y herido que los demás, "¡Iré por ti!" en un estallido de velocidad y fuerza, Hidan destruyo todos los clones que estaban en su camino, recibiendo cortes y estocadas el peli plata parecía un alfilero humano, pero eso no parecía importarle el inmortal devoto que estaba por dar un corte con guadaña al adolescente.

Sin embargo no llego a el, ya que una cadena salió del suelo y dos clones del shinobi rubio tiraron de ella dejando atrapado a Hidan, que miro con furia al Uzumaki que corrió a el, para enterarle un kunai en la garganta, "¡Ahg!" paralizado el peli plata se tambaleo cuando el arma blanca atravesó su mandíbula desde abajo y llegando hasta su cráneo, "¡Uksx-u-m-su-uki-i!" sin poder hablar bien por tener su lengua cortada, Hidan tuvo que gritar cuando un kunai se enterró en su ojo derecho.

Sin piedad y como último golpe, Naruto estaba por aplastar el cráneo del seguidor de Jashin, pero no llego a lograrlo, ya que un tornado de fuego lo envolvió, este fuego creció hasta proposiciones gigantescas y quemado cada clon junto con todos los sellos que volaban por el aire.

"..." Kakuzo había perdido parte de su mascara y parte superior de su ropa, la poca sangre que su cuerpo aun tenia estaba corriendo por las heridas causadas por las armas que el adolescente había convocado, con solo tres corazones restantes el veterano de aldea oculta en la cascada no se podía dar el lujo de que este batalla continuara así.

Tirado en el suelo Naruto rodo por el suelo cuando los relámpagos llovieron sobre él, aturdido vio una silueta oscura que le pertenecía a una de las máscaras de Kakuzu, que desde lo alto del cielo disparada diferentes técnicas de largo alcance, todos de naturaleza Raiton, "..." mirando la máscara a lo alto del cielo, en un gran explosión de humo que lo cubrió por completo, en las manos del adolecente apareció una fuma shuriken de cuatro aspas, lanzándola con todas sus fuerzas hizo que este volara contra su objetivo.

Pero en su distracción de atacar la marcara Raiton, unas manos salieron debajo de los pies de Naruto que fue atrapado por su cuello y estrellado contra el suelo, siendo levantado vio que estaba siendo blanco por una técnica katon, un dragón de fuego, "Tres..." naruto lucho contra el agarre sobre el, pero la fuerza de Kakuzu no era para nada decepcionante, "Dos…" mirando al cielo vio que el shuriken que lanzo contra la máscara raiton, fallo, "Uno…" con el ataque katon a solo unos metros de el sonrió.

El tiempo corrió lentamente cuando la máscara raiton esquivo el shuriken que lo roso, solo para que esta en un explosión de humo se trasformara en Naruto que sostenía un kunai que tenía una hoja de viento, que sin problemas dividió la máscara a la mitad, destruyendo otro de los corazones de Kakuzu. Este último se estremeció cuando sintió el desgarrador dolor de perder otro corazón, pero eso no importaba ahora, tenía al original estar a punto de ser carbonizado, "¡¿Otro clon?!" para su desgracia al que tenía atrapado exploto en una nube de humo, levantando la mirada localizo al original.

Naruto cayendo aun en lo alto del cielo no tuvo tiempo de retroceder cuando uno de los brazos del ninja renegado lo golpeo justo en la herido de corte en su pecho, jadeando de dolor se retorció en el aire y ascendió por la fuerza del golpe, "¡¿Qué?!" alarmado sintió algo atrapar su tobillo, bajando la mirada vio como fue arrastrando por el agarre de Kakuzu que estrello de forma brutal contra el suelo.

Creando un cráter por la caída, Naruto quedo tendido en el suelo, lentamente intento levantarse pero su pecho fue pisado y el sonido de sus costillas romperse fue seguido por un grito ahogado de dolor, "Tanto talento desperdiciado, si solo no te hubieras dejado guiar por tus ideales… hubieras crecido para ser tan poderoso como Hashirama Senju…" con una mirada oscuro y molesta, el enmascarado piso con mas fuerza el pecho del adolescente asiendo que este finalmente diera un grito de agonía, "Pero seria lo mejor, serian una amenaza que tal vez ni siquiera Pain hubiera podido contener…"

"Púdrete…" con su sharingan resplandeciendo, el rubio uso sus manos para apretar la pierna de Kakuzu que escucho el sonido de rajadura, levantando la mirada se encontró con cuatro clones que salieron bajo tierra y cargaron contra el, pero estos no llegaron a ni siquiera darle un golpe, ya que todos fueron atravesados por los cables que surgieron del ninja renegado.

"Ya estas acabado…" los hilos del cuerpo de Kakuzu lentamente volvieron a su cuerpo e impasible solo se mantuvo de pie mirando con molestia al adolescente derribado, "¿Valió la pena hacer todo lo que hiciste para este final tan patético? No lo creo…"

"Siempre fuiste arrogante bastardo codicioso" gruño Naruto que aun estaba tendido en el suelo con sangre bajando de su boca, pero sonriendo, "Recuerda una de las reglas del manual shinobi… siempre estate listo para lo inesperado"

Antes que Kakuzu pudiera preguntar a que se refería, abrió los ojos con incredulidad cuando unas protuberancias salieron de su pecho, atónito miro como sus dos corazones eran atravesados, mirando detrás de el se encontró con un sonriente Hidan que tenia la mirada oscurecida, "¿Qué has hecho-o?" con un temblor en todo su cuerpo, el enmascarado se tambaleo cuando la guadaña de Hidan se separó de su cuerpo.

"Por fin… por fin…" jadeando de forma pesada, el peli plata sonrió de forma macabra al ver el cuerpo de su compañero caer a sus pies agonizante, "Ja… ja… ja" comenzando a reír alzo su guadaña de forma victoriosa, "¡Al demonio Akatsuki! ¡Nadie me sacara la satisfacción de matarte maldito bastardo!"

"Hidan… maldito traidor…" fue lo primero que pensó Kakuzu mirando con odio puro al seguidor de Jashin que estaba eufórico por su victoria.

"¡Al demonio el plan de Akatsuki! ¡Podemos esperar a que el zorro de las nueve colas renazca de nuevo!"

"¿Que-e?" Kakuzu en su lenta perdida de sangre, miro a su compañero que tenia sus ojos oscurecida, _"Eres un estúpido Hidan"_

 **####### 2 minutos antes ######**

Los golpes seguían escuchándose en el campo de batalla, donde Kakuzu y Naruto estaban teniendo su pelea final, aunque en el vasto suelo quemado que estaba cubierta de cenizas, vemos el cuerpo de Hidan tirado en el suelo, con aun el kunai que Naruto le clavo en su mandíbula ahí, pero el ninja renegado se fue moviendo y lo primero que hizo fue sacarse el arma que atravesaba su mandíbula, gruñendo con furia y dolor también se sacó el kunai que atravesaba uno de sus ojos.

"Eso dolió como el infierno…" el cuerpo de Hidan tuvo un cambio, su piel se fue tornado oscura y su cuerpo se fue curando en solo un instante, generando cada célula de su cuerpo quedando como nuevo y no sentir el mas mínimo signo de fatiga, era una de las ultimas bendiciones que le fue dando por su querido Jashin-sama, el ser capaz de recuperarse de cualquier daño físico, podía perder un brazo o una pierna y en un solo instante los recuperaría.

Poniéndose de pie el peli plata miro a la distancia como el mocoso Uzumaki le estaba dando una paliza a su compañero, algo patético que ese viejo avaro no pueda mantener una pelea contra un adolescente moribundo, que en si era un dolor en el trasero, que debía de ser erradicado de una vez y para siempre.

" _Mátalo Hidan… mátalo… mátalo…"_

Una idea vino a la mente de Hidan, ¿por qué no matarlo?, una voz en su cabeza le estaba tentando a hacerlo, ¿acaso este era Jashin-sama? El le estaba respondiendo sus dudas, usar de sacrificio a este infeliz que en el pasado lo humilló, "Lo are… lo are por usted Jashin-sama" sin pensarlo obedeció la voz en su cabeza para correr contra el Uzumaki que ya tenia a Kakuzu en el suelo derrotado, con su guadaña en alto ataco.

 **###### Tiempo actual ######**

Sonriendo con euforia Hidan solo sonreír al ver la sangre del Uzumaki manchar su guadaña, por fin, al fin se deciso de el, "¡Este sacrificio es por ti Jashin-sama!" pisando con rudeza el 'cuerpo' del adolescente se alzo victorioso sobre el, pasando los segundos y luego de saborear cada segundo de este momento, el ninja renegado miro por enzima de su hombro a su compañero caído, "Oye Kakuzu pedazo de bastardo, levántate no quiero tener que arrastrar tu trasero esta noche" llamando a su compañero camino hasta el, pero este no le respondió, frunciendo el ceño se acerco mas para tocarlo.

Pero no llego a hacerlo ya que el cuerpo del tesorero de Akatsuki exploto en una parvada de cuervos oscuros de ojos rojos, el tiempo mismo para Hidan se detuvo, girando su cabeza de forma abrupta miro en donde debería de estar el cuerpo del Uzumaki, pero solo se encontró con el cuerpo inmóvil de Kakuzu. Inmóvil vio como todo a su alrededor parecía romperse como un espejo.

"…" delante del miembro aturdido de Akatsuki estaba Naruto, que actualmente estaba parado frente a frente con el peli plata que estaba paralizo, ya que a sus pies había un complejo sello que estaba brillando en rojo.

"Genjutsu…" sacando la conclusión obvia, Hidan intento por todos los medios moverse, pero era inútil, su destino ya fue decidido. Sin poder hacer nada tuvo que ver como el adolescente levanto su palma derecha para que de esta se formara una esfera espiral de chakra azulado que fue creciendo hasta tener el tamaño de un balón de baloncesto, "¡Maldito seas Uso-!" sus gritos fueron silenciados cuando el rasengan fue estrellado contra su pecho.

Hidan conoció un nuevo mundo de dolor, cuando esa esfera de chakra puro destruyo su pecho haciendo que sus costillas se agrietaran y luego se redujeran a polvo, su carne fue consumido hasta el punto de la nada, destruyendo gran parte del pecho del inmortal, el ataque de Naruto fue creciendo hasta que finalmente en una explosión de viento causo el desmembramiento y destrucción del cuerpo de Hidan. La sangre y carne volaron en todas direcciones, donde solo algunas pocas piezas quedaron intactas, entre ellas la cabeza de Hidan que cayo de forma seca en el suelo.

Con su cabello oscureciendo su mirada, Naruto dejó caer su brazo para lentamente caminar unos pasos, solo para caer de rodillas, con el desagradable sabor de la sangre en su boca, el shinobi se analizo a si mismo, siete costillas rotas, desgaste muscular, fatiga y posible agotamiento, su brazo derecho se había adormecido y se vio obligado a cerrar su ojo derecho para descansar su Doujutsu que ya había sido usado utilizado mas de lo debido.

"¿Gane?" pregunto de forma vacía el adolescente que se sentó en el suelo, para mirar a su alrededor y ver como la barrera que había levantado se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

"Eres un bastardo…" la mirada de Naruto se dirigió a la cabeza de Hidan, que estaba a solo unos metros de el, "Si hubiéramos peleado con intensiones de matar en un principio… estarías muerto" dijo con odio la cabeza cercenada que vio como el shinobi rubio se levanto para venir a paso lento hasta el.

"Esa fue su equivocación" con unos últimos pasos pesados, Naruto miro la cabeza de la personas que tal vez mas odiaba en el mundo, estar ahora a sus pies, "No sabes cuanta veces soñé con este momento, el verte así de acabado a mis pies, aquí no esta Pain para salvaste ahora Hidan…" con una mirada mas oscura el adolescente se agacho para tomar la cabeza del seguidor de Jashin y mirarlo directo a los ojos, "Durante años tuve que resistir el impulso de matarte… pero ahora Akatsuki no impedirá que haga esto"

"Huuuuu" sonriendo con burla Hidan no se mostró afectado en lo mas mínimo por la mirada del mocoso rubio, "Esa mirada de odio… ¿es esto una venganza?" pregunto de forma burlona para simplemente devolverle la mirada, "Aun estas resentido por que mate a ese veterano inútil, el mocoso negro y la pequeña prostituta que tenias de equipo, si aun recuerdo sus rostros… llenos de miedo y desesperación, las emociones mas básicas que puedes sentir antes de sentir el frío abrazo de la muerte…" cada palabra del ninja inmortal hizo que la expresión del adolescente se volviera mas oscura.

"Nunca aprendiste a cerrar la boca…" apretando su agarre en la cabeza decapitada, Naruto enterró sus dedos en el cráneo de Hidan asiendo que este diera quejidos de dolor.

"¡Vamos Naruto! ¡¿Qué esperas?! Inténtalo pedazo de mierda, pero lamento decepcionarte, pero yo soy inmortal, nunca moriré…" sonriendo con locura Hidan dio un escupitajo de sangre a la cara del adolescente, "¡Este es el regalo de Jashin-sama! ¡Es mi don que recibí por ser su fiel sirviente! ¡Así que no me vengas con tu patética venganza por esos patéticos mocosos!"

"…"

"¡Tu solo eres un don nadie! ¡Un miserable fracasado! ¡Un cobarde! ¡Que huyo para venir a este mundo de mierda!" con las manos del adolecente presionando con mas fuerza en su cabeza, Hidan miro con más furia al Uzumaki, "¡Que Jashin-sama te maldiga! ¡Que sufras por el resto de tus patéticos días y cuando por fin llegue el día en el mueras! ¡Tú y yo nos veremos en el infierno! ¡Para que yo mismo te torturarte hasta el fin de los tiempos!" jadeando de forma pesada Hidan tenia una sonrisa oscura, mirando con odio al shinobi.

"…" Naruto en silencio dejo de apretar la cabeza del peli plata, "Toda tu vida te la pasaste creyendo en un ser inexistente Hidan, tu inmortalidad no es mas que un accidente que nació de los sextarios que jugaron con fuinjutsu que no comprendían, ¿De donde crees que vino la mascara de shinagami que tiene la capacidad de invocar al mismo dios de la muerte? ¿Si mi clan fue capaz de crear algo así? Porque no tu retorcido secta usaría fuinjutsu Uzumaki para crearte a ti…"

"Tu…" con odio desbordando de su ser, Hidan estaba asqueado por tales palabras, ¿Cómo se atrevía a burlarse de su fe? ¿Decir que el gran Jashin-sama era… un ser inexistente? "¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Te matare me escuchas! ¡No importa donde te encuentres o cuanto tarde! ¡Te encontrarte y matare!" el hombre cercenado juro la muerte de Naruto, pero sus gritos fueron silenciados por este último, uso su mano para cubrirle la boca.

"Algunos dicen que un dios es un ser que tiene la vida de otros en sus manos…" con una expresión mas oscura Naruto miro fijamente la cabeza de su enemigo, con varios recuerdos pasando por su mente, de los momentos que tuvo con el equipo 4, podía recordar muy bien a sus antiguos camaradas fallecidos, "En este momento Hidan…" las manos del rubio comenzaron a apretar la cabeza del Akatsuki, hasta el punto de que este diera gritos ahogados de agonía y con su cráneo siendo deformado solo pudo ver la mirada sombría y casi perversa del adolescente, que hablo una vez mas, "Yo soy tu dios…"

 ***Crack***

Fue el desagradable sonido húmedo del romper del cráneo de Hidan, donde su sangre y cerebro se esparcieron en las manos de Naruto, que solo se quedo de pie, mirando la sangre escarlata escurrir por sus manos. Desde hace años que soñó con este momento, con este exacto escenario donde por fin logro su cometido…

Sin embargo, porque se sentía tan vacío.

"¿Naruto-o?"

Esa suave y pequeña voz, hizo que la mente de Naruto volvería a la realidad, aturdido volteo.

"Ibara…"

 **Chan**

 **Channnn**

 **Channnnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Me despido de ustedes de donde sea que sean Costa rica Bolivia, Colombia, Brasil, Chile, Puerto rico, Uruguay, Panamá, Perú, Venezuela, USA, México, Argentina y demás países donde estén leyendo esta historia.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hola todo el mundo, uffff y bueno estamos aquí luego de dos semanas de espera, como siempre gracias a todos por su apoyo dejando cada uno su comentario, pero en fin me gustaría contestar algunos de sus comentarios.**

 **Alucard: Agradezco tu apoyo viejo y espero que sigas disfrutando de esta historia.**

 **IndraJC: Me alegra que tengas a esta historia en tu lista de mejores, todos tenemos favoritos, yo sin duda tengo "Un kunai sellado" en mi top uno, es una historia en ingles que no recuerdo su autor ahora, hasta creo que está mal el título que escribí, pero bueno aún recuerdo la historia y esta buenísima, la recomiendo. Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Babiloniaolimpo: ¿Favoritismo por Ibara? Eso ofende viejo, pero tienes razón, Ja, si admito que le di más protagonismo del que uno esperaría, pero oigan esa chica apenas tiene solo unos minutos en pantalla en el anime, porque no hacerla brillar aquí, en fin gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Karlosgoyo: Eres listo, tal vez demasiado listo, pero si tienes razón en cierto punto natsumi será la "Naruto" del mundo ninja, en cuanto a lo que dijiste, me tienta hacer una historia aparte de Ronin, que pertenece al mismo universo, osea una historia de Naruto antes que este llegue al mundo de boku no hero, pero bueno la historia seria difícil de seguir ya que tengo mas historias que actualizar, pero bueno la esperanza de hacerlo siempre puede ser, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **black soul uzumaki: Pufff hace cuanto no respondo uno de tus comentarios, pero bueno aquí vamos, primero gracias por el reconocimiento, y si aunque la historia se vaya volviendo cada vez más densa, la seguiré hasta que esté terminada o muera, prefiero lo primero. Como le dije a un amigo por PM, En el borrador original, Naruto perdía ante Kakuzu y Hidan, dejando a Kakuzu con solo un corazón y a un Hidan sin su guadaña además de solo ser una cabeza, que como seria cocida después por Kakuzu de nuevo a su cuerpo.**

 **¿Por qué no lo deje así estarás pensando?**

 **Es simple, porque me hubiera complicado mucho la trama, porque no habría nadie que pudiera detenerlos, ya que duda que incluso All might destruya el cuerpo de Hidan para que este muera de una vez y para siempre o que mate a Kakuzu incluso, además de que el dúo inmortal tendría el factor de falta de información, ya que All might no tendría idea de las habilidades de ambos.**

 **Si Hidan consiguiera una gota de sangre de Toshinori, pum se termina todo para el símbolo de la paz. Si la verdad fue un... Guionazo como diría Dai, pero tengo que hacerlo para que la trama siga. Pero bueno al final me da gusto que haya gustado de todas formas y por ultimo, en realidad el primer beso de Naruto si fue con Samui, Yugito fue mas bien una amiga que hizo en Kumo cuando estuvo una temporada hay, pero bueno solo fue una pequeña confusión, sin más gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Skull Flame: "Hasta el simple aleteo de una mariposa puede crear un ciclo de eventos que puede llevar al Armagedón" con lo sucedido en el campamento ya se comenzaron a mover los engranajes y solo dios sabe cómo terminara este desmadre, pero bueno lo averiguaremos en los siguientes capítulos, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **FGxAwaken: "Oye me agrada este chico" si estaba por aclarar eso, pero tu ya lo hiciste, gracias viejo, siempre me parecio raro los momentos en el que Naruto, de niño se regenero de una herida mortal, osea un chidori atravesó su pecho y la herida se curo en menos de cinco segundos, solo con el manto básico sin cola de Kurama. Kishimoto supo que era una mala idea tener a un personaje que se regenera a ese ritmo, asi que lo largo del manga se dejo de lado esa habilidad o no recuerdo que Naruto haya tenido que recuperarse de una herida similar, bueno me fui por mas ramas, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Elchabon: "Ok, yo esperaba un capítulo de reunión abrazos, risas. Luego cantando Cumbayá, todos felices viendo el amanecer. Ya sabes el típico capítulo color de rosa tan característico de este fic" esto no es Fairy tail, pero tampoco soy tan cruel como Shingeky no Kyojin, ósea ese anime no tiene la pinta de que alguien tenga un final feliz, todos ellos deben de preguntarse el clásico, "¡¿Por qué me persigue la desgracia?!" jajaja en fin gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Sebas602: Tantas preguntas, quiere saber las respuestas lee este capítulo mi hermano, no te decepcionara. Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **ahurtrojo1: cuánta razón tienes viejo. Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **J789: Buenas teorías sin duda, pero tengo otras cosas en mente, aunque tengo que darte la razón, el actual Naruto (Ronin) si se enfrentara a Pain ahora, pues bueno el líder de Akatsuki tendría al jinchiruki del nueve colas en sus manos. Pero bueno sigue leyendo porque todos los misterios se iran desenvolviendo en los siguientes capítulos. Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Bueno gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sé que hay más por contestar pero bueno cuento con tiempo limitado, pero que más da, comencemos con el capítulo de una vez, disfrútenlo.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 38:** **El bien o el mal…**

 _(Prov Shiozaki Ibara)_

 _Desde que soy pequeña recuerdo a mis padres siempre felices, alabando y hablando de un ser superior noble que se preocupaba por todos nosotros, el nos daba salud y protección de todo lo malo que pueda suceder, me sentía feliz de que alguien siempre nos cuidara a mí y a mi familia._

 _Aunque cuando tenía cuatro años y comenzaron a llevarme a la iglesia, me aburría el estar solo sentada escuchando al pastor leer ese gran libro llamado la biblia, no lograba comprender como podíamos estar horas escuchando lo que ese libro decía y aunque me gustaba cantar, mi madre decía que tenía una bonita voz._

 _Cuando fui creciendo pude comprender porque mis padres me llevaban a la iglesia, para conocer a nuestro padre que esta en los cielos, un ser hermoso y divino que creo este mundo, que nos creó desde el mismo polvo de la tierra, ese aburrimiento que sentí al estar en la iglesia se convirtió en curiosidad y ansiedad de saber mas._

 _Aun recuerdo la gran sonrisa de orgullo de mi padre cuando le pedí que si me pudiera comprar mi propia biblia, leí y aprendí muchas cosas, cuales fueron los mas grandes hechos de la historia del cristianismo, los pecados que nos pueden llevar a caer por el mal camino y terminar en el infierno, pero tal vez lo mas importante que aprendió fue…_

 _El bien y el mal._

 _Aun con ocho años ya tenia una idea de como diferenciar estos dos aspectos, pero aun así tenia mis dudas, en la biblia dice que siempre diéramos la mejilla a nuestro prójimo, sin importar que hayan hecho, yo…_

 _No sabía como hacer eso, desde que fui al pre-escolar e sido molestada por mis creencias, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si era la única niña en toda una cuidad de Japón que creía en esta religión, recuerdo cada insulto, cada susurro que eran solo blasfemias, yo me convertí en la rara y fanática religiosa de la clase durante toda mi infancia, pero aun así no deje que eso me afectara, tenia el amor de dios después de todo, eso era suficiente…_

 _¿Verdad? Esa era una pregunta que temía responder, ¿Cómo soportar el ser molestada de esta forma? ¿Yo que había hecho? ¿Solo porque creo en algo diferente a lo de los demás? ¿Eso les da el derecho de tratarme como basura?_

 _Yo solo quiero ser una buena persona._

 _Cuando tenia once años, unas chicas me encerraron en una de las cabinas del baño de la escuela y luego de arrojaron la basura de ese mismo baño, nunca me sentí tan humillada, salí del baño para correr y correr, no se como pero termine en la pequeña iglesia que solía ir con mi familia los fines de semana, uno de los miembros de la congregación había llamado a mis padres para que fueran por mi, pero ellos tardarían varios minutos en llegar._

 _Finalmente solo fui acompañada por la joven pastora que se había unido recientemente a nuestra iglesia, yo le dije lo que había sucedido y puedo aun recordar perfectamente su mirada compresiva, amorosa y cálida, también esa sonrisa suave y linda en sus labios, ella me dijo algo que hasta ahora me formo como la persona que soy hoy en día._

 _Un pueblo amenazado y víctima de una injusta agresión, si quiere pensar y obrar cristianamente, no puede permanecer en una indiferencia pasiva y si no quiere dejar impunes a aquellos que te lastiman, no le queda otro remedio que prepararse para el día en que tendrá que defenderse y defender a los demás…_

 _... Sin ocultar su identidad, sin negar a Cristo ni su pertenencia a la Iglesia, el cristiano está llamado a dar testimonio y luchar, sin odio ni espíritu de venganza y hasta donde sea humanamente posible, por protegerse y defender su fe y su vida porque, así se ama a Dios._

 _Yo podía defenderme._

 _Yo podía defender a los demás._

 _Ayudar a los indefensos de los actos impunes de aquellas personas mal encaminadas._

 _Yo quería hacer el bien._

 **######################**

Sus piernas dolían, le costaba mucho respirar y su cuerpo se sentía pesado, pero aun así no se detuvo, corrió y corrió con todas sus fuerzas, sin importar las fuertes hondas de choque o el temblor de la tierra, siguió corriendo, tenia que llegar a el, tenia que encontrarlo.

Tenia que ayudarlo…

Eso era lo que único que registrada la mente nublada de Ibara que corría en la dirección de la gran barrera morado que estaba en el medio del bosque, el debía de estar ahí dentro, peleando contra aquellos que acompañaban a los villanos invasores, corriendo a un trote torpe respiro de forma agitada mientras se acercaba mas y mas a la extraña barrera semi transparente.

Que para su mayor preocupación esta se comenzó a romper como cristal y que los pedazos desaparecieran como si nunca hubieran existido, muchas preguntas venían a su mente, ¿Qué era esa barrera? ¿Cuántas personas estaban peleando? Desde la distancia pudo ver el espectáculo de elementos, fuego, rayo, agua, tierra, ¿Cómo era eso posible? Que exista alguien con alguna peculiaridad que pudiera manejar hasta este punto los elementos.

¿O esas hondas de choque? Debían de ser uno de ellos Naruto, sin embargo quien era la otra persona que le seguía el paso para pelear a este ritmo, tantas preguntas que ahora no importaban, ya que solo quería encontrarlo, tenia que asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Cuando la adolescente por fin llego al campo de batalla se lleno de incertidumbre al ver solo un llano calcinado, donde todo era nada mas que cenizas y tierra quemada hasta el punto de ser negra y reseca, caminando por la zona recupero el aliento y finalmente vio una silueta de cabellera rubia en el medio de este paranoma tan desolador.

 _"¡Tu solo eres un don nadie! ¡Un miserable fracasado! ¡Un cobarde! ¡Que huyo para venir a este mundo de mierda…! ¡Que Jashin-sama te maldiga! ¡Que sufras por el resto de tus patéticos días y cuando por fin llegue el día en el que mueras! ¡Tú y yo nos veremos en el infierno! ¡Para que yo mismo te torturarte hasta el fin de los tiempos!"_

Ibara casi cayo cuando escucho esa voz, estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ver que en las manos de su amigo había… ¿una cabeza cercenada?, miles de preguntas pasaron por su mente.

 _"¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Te matare me escuchas! ¡No importa donde te encuentres o cuanto tarde! ¡Te encontrarte y te matare!"_

Esa voz sonaba enojada y llena de odio, ¿pero como demonios una cabeza podía hablar? Sin darse cuanta Ibara solo camino asía Naruto al ver que este estaba herido y cubierto de sangre, lo único que registrada la mente de la peli verde era que su amigo estaba herido y que tenía que ayudarlo.

Caminando de forma mas acelerada se acerco, solo para detenerse cuando vio un bulto en el suelo, ¿era una persona?, Ibara no supo que hacer al ver el cuerpo de Kakuzu, que estaba tendido en el suelo inmóvil, con su corazón palpitando con fuerza tuvo que respirar con lentitud para calmarse.

 ***Crack***

Toda la calma que la chica logro juntar se fue por el caño, cuando al levantar la mirada se encontró con lo horrible escena de la cabeza que sostenía Naruto ser aplastada, el desagradable sonido húmedo del romper del cráneo, donde la sangre y cesos se esparcieron en las manos del shinobi, que solo se quedo de pie, mirando la sangre escarlata escurrir por sus manos.

"¿Naruto-o?"

Ese suave susurro, saco de transe al Uzumaki que volteo lentamente para encontrarse con la fuente de la voz.

"Ibara…"

Un tenso silencio se formo entre los dos adolecentes que se miraban mutuamente, directo a los ojos, donde los temerosos ojos verdes de Ibara chocaron con los oscuros y sombríos ojos del shinobi, donde este ultimo solo bajo sus manos para soltar los restos de la cabeza del seguidor inmortal de Jashin, con sus manos teñidas de sangre el adolescente rubio solo miro en silencio a la peli verde.

"…" la chica temblaba sin control y con lágrimas que asomaban la esquina de sus ojos, su mente gravo la imagen actual de su mejor amigo, una personas indiferente, reservado, sarcástico y burlona, pero en el fondo tenia un gran corazón, pero ahora… solo veía a alguien vengativo, feroz y terrorífico, "…" retrocediendo varios pasos con una mirada de pánico, la chica termino cayendo sobre su trasero.

"…" Naruto no tuvo que decir nada, ¿Qué podría decir?, lo que había hecho ante los ojos de esta chica, no fue solo un calvario, sino que acababa de matar la imagen que ella tenia en el, ¿Cómo ella no tendría miedo ahora?

La tensión entre ambos jóvenes fue interrumpida por unas débiles carcajadas, que le pertenecían a Kakuzu, este aun en su estado moribundo, giro en el suelo y estar boca arriba para mirar a los dos estudiantes de la U.A, "Así que ella es la razón-n de tu cambi-io…" riendo entre diente dientes el ninja renegado levanto su mirada para ver el cielo, "Pero eso no importa… ya esta hecho"

"¿Qué haz hecho?" pregunto Naruto que se acerco para mirar con desagrado al Akatsuki.

"Si crees que matar a dos imbéciles disfrazados y otros mas fue lo que peor que pudo ocurrir en este mundo, no sabes lo que espera a este mundo…" con una respiración lenta y tortuosa el hombre de cabello castaño sentía que su vida poco a poco se va escapado de su cuerpo.

"…" apretando sus puños Naruto camino con pesadas en la dirección del hombre caído para acabar de una vez con el, sin embargo su camino fue interceptado.

"¡No puedes hacerlo!" como si fuera un escudo, la chica fue la pared que se interpuso antes Kakuzu y Naruto, donde ambos ninjas estaban sorprendidos por esta acción, tragando en seco la peli verde junto todo el valor que pudo para mirar a los ojos al shinobi rubio, "¡No puedes matarlo! ¡Es una persona que a cometido errores!" aun con su temblor de su piernas la joven pudo mantener su voz firme, "¡El… el… necesita ayuda!"

"…" saliendo de su estado de confusión, Naruto frunció el ceño, "Ibara… El mato a tu maestro…"

"¿Qué?" esa simple frase fue suficiente para que la moralidad de la adolescente casi se hiciera pedazos.

"El peleo contra los pro hero, mato a tu maestro y a Tiger, dejo al borde de la muerte a las demás heroínas que estaban dispuestas a morir con tal de proteger a los estudiantes… a tus amigos, que ellos también intentaron asesinar…" hablo sin pesar Naruto que mantuvo una expresión seca y sombría, dejando horrorizada a la peli verde que volteo lentamente para a Kakuzu.

"Aun así… aun así…" con su mente tormentosa la chica dudo, toda su moral estaba siendo sacudida ahora mismo, y tenia que tomar una decisión, girando lentamente miro con desprecio al hombre derribado, que solo le devolvió la mirada, "..." cerrando sus ojos la adolecente se arrodillo y saco un pañuelo para hacer presión en la herida en el pecho de Kakuzu.

"¿Niña… que haces?" en todos sus años de vida, en las tres guerras en el que participo y mato a un numero innumerable de enemigos, sin piedad y sin dudar, vivir una vida valorando solo el dinero, todo se redujo en esto.

"No juzguen, y no se les juzgará. No condenen, y no se les condenará. Perdonen, y se les perdonará… Lucas 6:37" susurro de forma suave Ibara que presiono con firmeza su pañuelo contra la herida, su paño blanco se fue tiñendo lentamente de rojo con la sangre del tesorero de Akatsuki, que estaba inmóvil en el suelo, mirando con extrañez a la mocosa de cabello verde.

"…" Naruto solo pudo mantenerse de pie cerca de ella, el estaba tan consternado como ninja renegado de Takigakure, ¿Ella estaba intento salvar a la persona que mato a su maestro?

"El matar nunca es un buen camino…" suavemente Ibara separo los cabello de Kakuzu para revelar sus ojos verdosos y oscurecidos, "Aun con todo lo que has hecho, aun es tiempo de arrepentirte de lo que has hecho, para por fin descansar en paz y gozar del reino de los cielos…" acariciando el rostro del viejo ninja lo consoló en sus últimos momentos.

"…" frunciendo el ceño Kakuzu miro los ojos llorosos de la niña, "No tengo nada de que arrepentirme, e vivido la vida a mi gusto y si voy al infierno lo are sin chistar…" con su respiración cada vez mas lenta el ninja renegado solo miro a la adolescente con duda, "Nunca conocí a una niña como tu…" el Akatsuki se mostró reacio con la niña estaba rezando sobre el, sosteniendo el pañuelo contra su pecho tratando de detener el sangrado, era una mocosa voluble… pero, con un corazón durado, "Si pudiera te rompería el cuello… lo haría" gruño con gravedad sin poder mover sus brazos, "¿Por qué haces esto?"

"Sean bondadosos y compasivos unos con otros, y perdónense mutuamente…" recitando otro verso de su libro sagrado, Ibara siguió pasando con suavidad sus dedos por el cabeza castaño del ninja moribundo.

"Deja de balbucear" bromo con enojo Kakuzu afectado por ver a la mocosa llorar, ¿Estaba llorando por el? Seria algo estúpido, ¿y que tango balbuceaba?, ¿Bondad, compasión y perdón? Tres cosas que no se conocen en la vida shinobi.

"Yo te perdono…"

El tiempo mismo se detuvo en la oscura noche, donde la media luna iluminaba el llano quemado que fue usado como campo de batalla, donde dos figuras de mantenían de pie, siendo estos Naruto e Ibara, siendo esta ultima la que se mantenía junto al cuerpo de Kakuzu.

"¿Que-e… dijiste?" pregunto con consternación el ninja renegado.

"Yo te perdono… aunque eso tal vez no signifique nada para ti" pasando sus dedos por la frente del ex shinobi de Taki, Ibara lo miro directo a los ojos, "Siempre hay lugar para el perdón…"

"…" Kakuzu solo se mantuvo en silencio mirando a la extraña mocosa que ahora tenía sus ojos cerrados susurrando sin cesar, "Ella es… demasiada buena para este mundo…" frunciendo el ceño solo se limito a mirar el cielo, para lentamente ir cerrando sus ojos para dar sus últimos suspiros, "Uzumaki…" llamando al atención de Naruto, abrió levemente sus ojos para mirarlo, "Si en verdad la aprecias… máltenla lejos de ti, máltenla fuera del mundo podrido del que nosotros pertenecemos…"

"…" Naruto quedo en silencio para ver como finalmente Kakuzu cerraba los ojos para no volverlos a abrir nunca mas, rígido por las últimas palabras que le dirigió, "Apártate" saliendo de sus pensamientos tomo con firmeza los hombros de Ibara para apartarla del cuerpo de Kakuzu.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"Tengo que destruir el cuerpo" Naruto estaba por formar un sello de mano para lanzar una técnica que incinerara el cuerpo y borrara para evitar que sus secretos sean conocidos, este mundo no estaba preparado para conocer la realidad que había fuera de este mundo.

"¡No!" el adolecente rubio no pudo cumplir con su trabajo ya que unas lianas se enredaron alrededor de su brazo derecho y fue lanzado varios metros lejos de Kakuzu para caer de forma dolorosa, "¡No te dejare que lo hagas!" con firmeza la chica se interpuso entre su amigo y el cuerpo, "¡¿Cómo puedes solo hacer esto?! ¡Dejarlo morir y luego solo hablar de desacerté de el, como si solo fuera basura!?" grito con furia la peli verde que hizo que su cabello levitara detrás de ella de forma amenazante.

"Tu no lo entiendes…" con dolor y lentitud Naruto se fue poniendo de pie, solo para caer sentado, frustrado miro a la adolescente.

"No lo entendería… ¿no lo entendería?" cuestiono con dolor Ibara que lucho contra el impulso de llorar, "¿Qué quieres que entienda? ¿Qué quieres que piense al ver esto Naruto?"

"¿Tu crees que yo quería esto?"

"No… no lo se" dudando la adolescente se mantuvo distante del rubio que solo siguió sentado, "¡Solo se que esto! ¡Todo esto esta mal!"

"¡Ya lo se!" el grito repentino de Naruto hizo que Ibara retrocediera y quedara cayada, "¿Tu crees que yo quería esto? ¿Tú crees que yo disfruto de toda esta mierda? ¡Mírame Ibara!" Poniéndose de pie se apunto a si mismo, cada herida, cada corte, cada moretón, la sangre que aun brotaba de sus heridas, todo esto solo horrorizo a la joven evangélica.

"Tu-u…"

"No sabes lo que daría para que esto fuera diferente, no tienes idea de cuanto deseo solo ser normal, estar con mi familia… que mi mayor preocupación solo sea tener un empleo y alguien día formar mi propia familia… pero en vez de eso" mirando sus manos el adolecente sintió rabia y frustración ante la sangre que manchaba sus manos, "Tengo que vivir en esta realidad… donde siento el peso del mundo aplastándome a cada segundo… ya no soporto estos dos mundos… ni su gente"

"¿Qué estas diciendo?" pregunto confusa Ibara.

"No soy de este mundo…"

 **###########################**

De vuelta en el campamento, todos estaban esperando que la ayuda viniera, pero estaban en el medio de un bosque, a kilómetros de la cuidad mas cercana, mientras que los pro hero estaban reimplantarse el que hacer ahora, algunos estudiantes tenían otros planes.

"Deku-kun… ¿Dónde vas?" Ochako había dejado caer varias botellas de agua cuando vio que su amigo se levanto de la manta en donde estaba descansando, para dirigirse al bosque.

"No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, no cuando sensei está peleando por su vida" determinado el chico se encamino al bosque, pero fue detenido por una tira de tela que se enredó en su torso, "Déjeme ir… Aizawa-sensei" pidió el adolecente sin molestarse en voltear para ver al serio pro hero que aun tenia que ser ayudado por Kirishima para mantenerse de pie.

"Nadie ira a ninguna parte, no sabemos cuantos enemigos mas hay en la zona"

"No" todos quedaron anonadados cuando escucharon el sonido de desgarre, las vendas que apresaban al peli verde fueron desgarradas por la mano del adolecente.

"No fue una opción Midoriya, fue una orden" fueron las graves palabras del desaliñado peli negro que ahora mismo maldecía el hecho de que no pudiera usar su peculiaridad para detener por la fuerza de ser necesario a su estudiante.

"Lo siento… pero tengo que desobedecerlo"

La discusión entre ambos llamo la atención de todos los estudiantes y pro hero, que vieron las miradas desafiantes de tanto Izuku como Aizawa chocar. "Iré contigo" de entre los adolescentes salió Shiori que camino hasta quedar junto a Deku y pararse con firmeza a su lado, obviamente los dos estaban decididos a ir a buscar a su amigo.

"Necesitaran ayuda" antes que Aizawa pudiera decir algo fue interrumpido por Momo que dando un paso al frente se unió al dúo, la chica saco su teléfono para mostrar la imagen satelital el bosque, "Logre colocar un rastreador a uno de los villanos que esta ahora mismo peleando con Naruto, esto nos guiara a ellos" ofreció la adolescente ganando la mirada agradecida de Izuku.

"Ustedes tres…" los tres estudiantes se detuvieron cuando Aizawa tomo la palabra, "No tengo que decir que si van, serán considerado el expulsarlos de la U.A, no solo están arriesgando a todos los presentes, sino que están arriesgando sus vidas… la ayuda llegara pronto y podremos ir en la búsqueda de Ibara Shiozaki y Naruto Uzumaki"

"…" Izuku por un momento se detuvo para mirar a Shiori y Momo, ¿estaba dispuesto a arriesgar todo? ¿Arriesgarse a ser expulsado de U.A y que su sueño de héroe le sea negado? ¿Perder el significado de su vida por Naruto? ¿Después de todo lo que acababa de suceder?, "Ser un héroe siempre a sido mi sueño…" susurro de forma baja siendo escuchado por todos.

 _"Izuku... No te desvalorices... Tu vida… tus objetivos… tus sueños, no podría dejarlos morir, incluso si eso significaba sacrificar mi miserable vida..."_

"La U.A solo es una academia, donde se entrena para ser un pro hero…" sonriendo el adolecente de cabello verde dio una mirada de disculpa a Aizawa, "Ser un héroe no es algo que se aprenda en una academia, es solo hacer lo correcto y me niego a no ayudar a un amigo" Sin mas los tres adolescente se encaminaron al bosque ignorando los gritos de sus compañeros de clase.

Mirko fue despertada por los gritos de los estudiantes y aunque apenas podía moverse, se levanto para ver que estaba recostada junto a una igual de inconsciente Mt. Lady y Ryukyu, _"¿Qué esta…?"_ la mujer conejo no pudo alertar a los pro hero, cuando vio como de forma lenta la silueta de XXV se puso de pie para romper las ataduras de sus muñecas como si fueran papel, esta solo se levanto para irse en la misma dirección en la que los adolescentes habían ido, _"Carajo…"_

 **###########################**

Ibara se consideraba a si misma como una persona de mente abierta, que siempre estaba atenta ante las posibilidades que el mundo tenia para ella, nunca se sabe que sorpresas puedan caer del cielo, pero nunca creyó que su amigo mas cercano en estos últimos meces, resultara ser un ser de otro mundo, de otro realidad completamente diferente a la suya.

"¿Cómo es el lugar de donde vienes?" la adolecente evangélica estaba ayudando al Uzumaki a moverse, siendo ella la que lo cargaba al tener su brazo sobre su hombro, a paso lento los dos adolescentes se encaminaban al campamento.

"Es el infierno…" trastabillando Naruto termino cayendo, soltando a la peli verde el solo se arrastro ahora poder recostarse en un árbol.

"¿Qué haces? Tenemos que irnos" Ibara intento levantar al shinobi, pero este solo negó con la cabeza, "Debes de ser atendido, estas muy mal"

"Eh estado peor, créeme" el rubio solo se mantuvo en silencio para mirar a la adolecente frente a el, "Sabes… yo perdí a mi padre a los cuatro años… tuve que matar al que intento hacerle daño a mi hermana menor… solo tenia seis años cuando le corte la garganta con un kunai, recuerdo su mirada y la sangre salpicar en todas partes" hablo con amargura para bajar la mirada hasta el suelo.

"Deja de hablar, levántate" la joven evangélica solo quería sacarlo de aquí y conseguirle ayuda, pero el escucharlo hablar de esa manera, asía que le doliera el corazón.

"A los nueve años tuve que ver como mis mejores amigos, mi maestro, fueron asesinados y no pude hacer nada… pero ahora la sangre del culpable están ahora en mis manos" mirándose a si mismo, el adolescente sintió asco ante la sangre de Hidan que teñía sus manos, "¿Por qué me siento aun vacío? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de…" frustrado golpeo el suelo con sus puños levantando una capa de polvo

"¿Sentir culpa?" completo la oración Ibara que se arrodillo ante el shinobi para con suavidad acercarse y tomar sus manos, "El matarlo no hubiera revivido a nadie…"

"Pero evite que mas murieran…" de forma brusca Naruto separo sus manos de la chica, "Ibara, tengo casi 17 años y e matado diez veces mas de enemigos que eso, todo para hacer de este un mundo mejor, donde las personas puedan vivir mas, puedan tener la felicidad que yo nunca podre obtener, ese es mi destino, ese es el camino que decidí elegir"

"¿A que costo?"

"…"

"Has pensado alguna vez en ti, que estas tirando tu vida a la basura, puedes ser más… tener más, puedes formar tu propia familia" ofreció lo último con una mirada esperanzada mirando al rubio que solo la miro a los ojos.

"Cada día pienso en eso" apoyado en el árbol Naruto ladeó la cabeza cuando escucho el sonido de pasos, "Tienes que irte, ellos vienen y en mi esto actual apenas si puedo estar despierto, tienes que irte ahora"

"No me iré sin ti" determinada Ibara tomo el brazo del adolescente rubio y quiso obligar a levantarse, "Te llevare al campamento…" tomando con firmeza las manos del Uzumaki lo jalo para levantarlo, pero este solo siguió apoyado en el árbol, sin la intención de siquiera moverse.

"Debiste de haberme dejado" Naruto con lentitud volteo para ver las varias sombras salir del bosque.

"…" Ibara sin dudarlo se puso frente a su amigo, para enfrentarse a los recién llegados, que eran un molesto Dabi, una sonriente Himiko Toga, un adolorido Twice, Mr. Compress que caminaba cojeando y finalmente una estática XXV que encabezaba el grupo.

"Hoy fue una mala noche, así que acabemos con esto de forma rápida" impaciente Dabi fue envuelto por fuego azulado que flameaba de forma amenazante.

"Hummmm ¡Por fin te encontré Naruto-kun!" Toga ni siquiera oculto su fanatismo con estar por fin cara a cara con 'el hombre de sus sueños', sonrojada y ansiosa apretó el cuchillo en sus manos, "¡Pero que mal de tu parte estar tomado de la mano con otra chica!" se quejo con un tono de voz mas oscuro, al ver como 'la monja de cabello verde' estaba abrazando a su amado.

"Ni siquiera se quien eres" dijo con indiferencia Naruto que gruñendo adolorido se puso de pie y dio unos pasos para quedar frente a Ibara y encarar a los recién llegados.

"¿No-o sabes-s quie-en soy?" el tartamudeo y dolor en la voz de la pequeña rubia era evidente, su pequeño mundo fue sacudido de forma dolorosa con solo esa frase que su amado acababa de decir.

"No…" extrañado el Uzumaki sintió algo malo viviendo de esa chica, reconocía mas o menos su rostro, pero nada mas, tal vez se la cruzo en el pasado, pero eso no era relevante ahora, "Tengo que sacarte de aquí…" susurro con severidad el rubio para empujar suavemente a Ibara para que quedara detrás de el.

" _¡Esa maldita monja hija de puta!"_ la rabia de la rubia llego a su limite y todo se dirigió a una sola persona, sin pensarlo lanzo su cuchillo contra Ibara, pero este fue atrapado en el aire por Naruto.

"Ibara tienes que irte" maniobrando el cuchillo Naruto miro como la mayor amenaza, XXV se acercaba de forma peligrosa a el, mientras los demás villanos caminaban a su alrededor, rodeándolo. Dabi fue el primero en atacar y disparo una llamarada de fuego.

Que fue interceptada por las enredaderas verdes que surgieron del suelo, "No eres el único que sabe defenderse Naruto" el cabello de la chica religiosa giro alrededor de ella y el shinobi protegiéndolos del fuego.

"No estoy bromeando Ibara, tienes que…" una corriente de aire hizo que se detuviera, mirando detrás de el se encontró con la oscura figura de la villana de armadura, con una gota de sudor bajando de su frente, el shinobi dio un giro para apuñalar a la mujer, pero el cuchillo se rompió en pedazos al chocar contra la armadura.

"¡Hay ese era mi favorito!" el quejido de Himiko fue ignorado por XXV que a una velocidad que nadie podía seguir, dio un combo de golpes al Uzumaki que no podía defenderse.

"¡Naruto!" Ibara intentó socorrerlo, pero fue detenida por una pared de fuego azulado que la hizo retroceder, mirando detrás de ella vio aun sonriente Dabi que negó con la cabeza.

" _Debí haberla matado… ¿Cuándo aprenderé?"_ el cuerpo del adolescente fue molido a golpes por los puños de XXV, que sin piedad le dio un derechazo que lo llevo a estrellarse contra un árbol, tratando de mantenerse de pie, intento reaccionar, pero al recibir un rodillazo en su estómago perdido el aliento y cayo de rodillas.

"…" inexpresiva la fiel sirviente de All for One, tomo del cabello del shinobi para estrellar su cabeza contra el suelo repetidas veces, rompiendo su nariz y abriendo una herida en su frente que hizo que la sangre cubriera su rostro, insatisfecha la mujer de armadura levanto el cuerpo del adolescente para levantarlo sobre sus brazos y luego soltarlo.

"¡Ahhhhhh!" dando un grito desgarrador Naruto rodó por el suelo cuando sintió su espalda ser quebrada por la rodilla de XXV, jadeando de dolor se intento poner de pie, pero su cabeza fue pisoteada varias veces creando un cráter que crecía ante cada golpe.

"¡Basta!" atravesando las llamas Ibara corrió para intentar alejar a esa mujer de su amigo, pero fue atrapada por varias copias de Twice que la sostuvieron con fuerza para que no se interponga en la pelea, "¡Detente por favor! ¡Lo estas matando!"

"…" XXV solo miro con sequedad a la chica que estaba rogando y llorando para que se detuviera, levantando su pie se agacho para tomar al cuerpo maltratado del rubio que estaba aturdido, **"No hay lugar para la piedad…"** sacando una barra metálica de su traje la enmascarada atravesó las manos del shinobi dejándolo colgando del árbol.

"…" Naruto ni siquiera dio un gemido, solo quedo tendido del árbol inmóvil.

"¿Que-e hiciste-e?" en shock la chica peli verde sintió un pozo en su estomago al vez al Uzumaki dejado en tal estado, "¡¿Qué hiciste maldita?!" la rabia e ira de la adolecente salió a flote, su cabello de forma brutal atravesó los clones que la sostenía y los destrozo, cegada por su furia corrió contra XXV, solo para caer cuando recibió un demoledor golpe en su rostro, con sangre bajando de su labio roto, Ibara quiso ponerse de pie, pero solo pudo gritar cuando fue levantada de su cabello.

" **Solo cumplo con mi misión"** sin remordimiento, XXV levanto a la chica de su cabello haciendo que esta gritara con agonía, la mujer enmascarada saco otra barra metálica con su mano libre y dio un suave pinchazo a la adolecente haciendo que este detuviera sus gritos, "Ahora duerme…" haciendo presión en su arma saco unos gotas de sangre de la espalda de Ibara que tembló con miedo ante la idea de ser apuñalada o peor aun, ser asesinada.

Pero la enmascarada no logro su cometido, ya que fue aplastada con algo que cayo desde arriba, los villanos casi salieron volando por la fuerte corriente de aire por ese golpe inesperado, entre la nube de polvo una gran figura salió.

"No se preocupen… ¡Por qué ya estoy aquí!" el polvo fue dispersado revelando a un imponente All might, que causo el temor de los villanos presentes que retrocedieron. El símbolo de la paz solo miro debajo de sus pies para levantar el cuerpo inerte de XXV y lanzarlo a pies de Dabi. Y luego este con cuidado tomo en sus brazos a la inconsciente peli verde.

"…" frunciendo el ceño el peli negro manipulador de fuego azulado trago en seco, tenso por la mirada sombría que el héroe número uno tenia, "Oye… no es momento para caer" pateando el cuerpo de la mujer enmascarada hizo que este reaccionara y se pusiera de pie, para sacudir el polvo de su armadura y mirar al recién llegado.

"…" con una mirada ensombrecida el símbolo de la paz miro el estado del joven shinobi, sacando la estaca metálica que atravesada sus manos, lo deposito suavemente en el suelo recostándolo en unn árbol, "Joven Uzumaki lamento la demora" se disculpo el gigante rubio que deposito con cuidado a Ibara junto a Naruto.

"…" este con una mirada cansada miro a su amiga, "La salvaste… gracias" agradecido el adolecente para observar como al héroe profesional se alzaba de forma imponente.

"…" extremadamente serio All might le devolvió la mirada con pesar, poniéndose de pie miro fijamente al grupo de villanos restantes, donde la mas destacada era la mujer de armadura oscura.

"¿Cómo nos encontraste?"

"¡Sensei!" la respuesta a su pregunta fue la llegada de Izuku seguido de Shiori y Momo, los tres adolescentes llegaron para rodear al ninja herido, "¡Sensei! ¿Estas bien?"

"De maravilla…" contesto con sarcasmo para cerrar los ojos y apoyarse en el árbol, hoy fue una larga noche.

"Tenemos que sacarte de aquí" Izuku dio una mirada Momo que asintiendo con la cabeza iba a ayudar al Uzumaki a ponerse de pie, pero este los detuvo.

"Saquen a Ibara de aquí…"

"Si lo sabemos, Todoroki-san lo ara, pero ahora deja que te ayudemos" en este momento Izuku lamentaba el no poder usar sus brazos, seria mas sencillo que el cargara a su sensei y las dos chicas que lo acompañaban se llevaran a la estudiante de la clase B.

"Solo llévensela de aquí, ahora" ordeno esta vez Naruto con una mirada vacía extrañando al adolescente.

"¿Pero y tu?" Momo tenía una mal presentimiento al vez la mirada que el shinobi tenía.

"Yo… no puedo ir con ustedes"

"Pero-" antes que Deku pudiera preguntar a que se refería fue derribado por un puño que se estrello contra su cara. Entre los adolescentes apareció Himiko Toga que al derribar al peli verde, lanzo una patada que tomo desprevenida a Shiori y la derribo.

"¡El es mío!" sonriente la rubia saco un navaja de su suéter y lanzo un corte a Momo que pudo crear un escudo para evitar salir lastimada, pero no pudo evitar ser tirada al suelo por un barrido de pierna, "Hmmm~ Hmmmm~" tarareando con alegría la rubia se sentó en el regazo de un estático Naruto que miro fijamente esos ojos amarillos y rasgados de la niña, "Te vez tan bien~" con una sonrisa perturbadora paso sus dedos por la mejillas cubiertas de sangre del shinobi, disfrutando de la calidez del liquido carmesí.

"¿Estás loca verdad?" pregunto con sequedad el adolecente rubio que no podía moverse, ya había llegado a su límite.

"Como no tienes idea" sonriente la pequeña rubia acerco su rostro peligrosamente, casi rosando sus labios contra los de 'su amado', pero fue separada de el cuando fue tomada de su cabello y tirada con brusquedad contra el suelo, "¡Oye eso no fue amable!" chillo con furia cuando su momento especial fue interrumpido.

"¡Aléjate de el!" de formo protectora Momo se interpuso entre el shinobi y la villana que molesta se levanto para mirar con ojos asesinos a la peli negra.

"…" Izuku se levantó adolorido del suelo, para ver que la presidenta de la clase estaba teniendo una batalla mano a mano contra la pequeña villana, escuchando pasos observo un par de botas detenerse frente a el.

"Esto se esta tornado mucho mas molestó de que lo que debería…" El fuego azulado fue envolviendo peligrosamente a Dabi que apunto su mano derecha contra Deku, que se quedó paralizado al ver el fuego a solo unos centímetros de su rostro, "Y se vuelve mas molesto a cada segundo…" Dabi ladeó la cabeza para mirar que detrás de el estaba una sombría Shiori, "Linda chaqueta" se burlo mirando la sudadera rosa con el dibujo de un unicornio.

La respuesta de la Todoroki fue lanzar una llamarada de fuego que fue contra atacada de misma forma. Mientras los adolecentes tenían su propia pelea, otra mas grande se estaba desarrollado.

 **#######################**

" _¡Yo quiero ser un héroe! Aun si no tengo una peculiaridad… quiero ayudar a quien lo necesite, quiero el pilar para los cimientos de un mundo en paz…"_

" _¿Ah si?"_

" _¡Si!"_

" _¡Pues mi pequeño y flaco amigo! ¡Desde ahora yo seré tu maestra!"_

"…"

" _¡Yo te enseñare para que algún día sea un gran héroe!"_

" _Hmmm~"_

" _No llores"_

" _¡Hai sensei!"_

 **#############################**

All might y XXV se miraron fijamente, con el viento soplando suavemente dejando que los pocos mechones oscuros que salían del casco del mujer enmascarada se movieron suavemente, los oscurecidos ojos del símbolo de la paz se encontraron con el brillo rojo de la lente de la mascara de XXV.

"…" sin decir una palabra All might solo dio un paso, para desaparecer en un estallido de velocidad y estar frente a frente con su enemigo y lanzar un demoledor derechazo. Un fuerte estruendo y una potente corriente de aire sacudió los arboles cuando el puño del héroe fue detenido por la palma de la villana, que había detenido el golpe con facilidad.

Esta dando un giro lanzo una patada que choco contra el rostro de su oponente, pero este ni siquiera se inmuto, en cambio solo tomo su pierna y la lanzo por el bosque haciendo que ella atraviese varios árboles hasta derrapar por el suelo y caer de pie, solo para encontrarse con el puño de All might.

El suelo tembló cuando XXV recibió ese brutal golpe que la elevo al cielo, y en cayendo esta saco las cuchillas escondidas en su traje y lanzo varias de estas hojas contra su enemigo, que solo dio un poderoso aplauso que creo una honda expansiva que rechazo el ataque. Aunque eso no evito que la enmascarada al solo aterrizar corrió a toda velocidad para que la muñeca derecha de su traje salieran unos proyectiles.

Toshinori tuvo que cubrirse por los proyectiles que explotaron con fuerza al impactar contra el, retrocediendo evito ser apuñalado por unas barras metálicas, pero en su descuido algo se incrusto en su pecho, "¡Ahgggg!" miles de voltios pasaron a través de su cuerpo por unos cables que se incrustaron en su pecho.

"…" cortando los cables de su muñeca, la enmascarada corrió contra el rubio para darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro asiéndolo retroceder, atacando una vez más dio una lluvia de golpes y combos que fueron lastimando poco a poco al símbolo de la paz, "Ahg…" atónita XXV fue sacudida por un agudo, pero muy doloroso golpe en el centro de su estomago.

"El joven Uzumaki te ha debilitado demasiado, debo de agradecerlo…" de formo imponente All might se mostró poderoso al no mostrarse afectado por el puño de la enmascarada chocar contra su rostro, tomando la muñeca de la villana, aparto el puño y levanto a la mujer, "Se acabo…" soltando a su oponente la dejo suspendida en el aire, solo para estrellarla contra el suelo al darle un demoledor derechazo en el rostro.

La mascara se rompió en miles de pedazos, dejando que una cabellera oscura se moviera por el suave viento, de forma tortuosa XXV se fue poniendo de pie, dejando que las ultimas piezas de la mascara que cubría su rostro cayeran.

"…" el mundo para All might parecía haberse detenido, ese cabello oscuro y lacio que bajaba por su frente y hombros, sus oscuros ojos grises, su piel clara, ese pequeño lunar característico que tenia debajo de su labio a su derecha, se veía exactamente igual a como la recordaba, "…" parpadeando con lentitud y con un temblor en sus piernas, el pro hero se quedó en blanco, "Sensei…" susurrar esa palabra solo reflejo lo afligido y confuso que estaba el símbolo de la paz.

"…"

"Soy-y… yo" Toshinori se sintió como el niño perdido que fue antes de conocer a su maestra.

"…" Lentamente XXV se fue poniendo de pie, con sus ojos fríos como el hielo le dio una mirada dudosa al símbolo de la paz, que en una nube de humo mostró su formo frágil y enfermiza.

"¿No me recuerdas? Soy yo Sensei… soy yo, Thosi…" esperanzado el rubio esquelético hacer reaccionar a su maestra, pero esta siguió apática e imperturbable, "Se que me reconoces, por favor…" All might cayo cuando sintió el frío metal enterrarse en su pecho, en shock miro la oscura mirada de la mujer que lo entreno, que le dio un significado a su vida.

"No me importa quien seas" con esas acidas palabras la pelo negra saco su arma del pecho del símbolo de la paz, que aturdido retrocedió para mirar la sangre que salía de su pecho.

"Sensei…" debilitado All might vio el liquido morado que cubría la estaca metálica que la villana cargaba, _"¿Veneno?"_ sintiendo el aplastamiento por el propio peso de su cuerpo dio una mirada a Ibara que seguía inconsciente apoyada en el árbol.

"En segundos caerás inconsciente y despertarías en dos horas…" su arma se redujo a solo un tubo pequeño que guardo en su traje, solo para sacar una hoja de veinte centímetros de su muñeca derecha, "No creo que vivas para despertar…" lanzando la apuñalada iba a matar al debilitado símbolo de la paz, si no fuera por un kunai que iba dirigida a su rostro, atrapando el proyectil en el aire la destruyo para ver al responsable.

"Joven Uzumaki…" Gruño All might con frustración, _"Debiste haberte quedado en el suelo"_ pensó con amargura, ahora solo podía ver como la villana se dirigía al adolecente derribado.

"…" tirado en el suelo Naruto se apoyó en uno de sus brazos, respirando con pesadez el adolescente saco otra arma, solo para que su mano fuera pisada por XXV, sin poder siquiera levantarse por su espalda rota, el shinobi fue levantado como si fuera solo un muñeco de trapo por la villana que lo alzo a la altura de sus ojos, "¿Creíste que romperme la espalda seria suficiente?" se burlo haciendo que la mujer frunciera el ceño.

"Al parecer no" apretando sus manos alrededor del cuello del adolescente, lo fue estrangulando.

"¡Sensei!" Izuku no dudo en correr para ayudar a su amigo, pero fue derribado por varios clones de Twice.

"…" Shiori con una mirada oscura lanzo una estaca de hielo directo al rostro de Dabi, que sonriendo con burla la derritió, la pelea entre ambos manipuladores de fuego estaba lejos de terminar.

"¡Muévete!" Momo tenia a encima de ella a Toga, donde tuvo que forcejear con ella, creando una hoja metálico que salió de su escote hizo que la rubia saltara para evitar ser cortada, creando una pistola de aire pensó en dispara una granada de luz, para intentar crear una distracción y ayudar al Uzumaki, pero no llego a disparar ya que recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Mr. Compress que la dejo fuera de combate.

"Tengo que…" luchando contra el veneno en su sistema All might retomo su formo heroica, y se movió con el objetivo de salvar al joven Uzumaki.

Este ultimo forcejeó con la mujer de cabello oscuro, pero era ya una batalla perdida, pero sonriendo Naruto tomo el rostro de XXV y la obligo a mirar sus ojos, abriendo su ojo derecho mostró su Sharingan que brillaba con intensidad, los tomoes fueron girando para unirse y formar un extraño patrón de una estrella de cuatro puntas curvas.

"Perdiste…"

"…"

El cuerpo de XXV por un momento se paralizo, dejando caer el cuerpo mal trecho del adolescente retrocedió unos pasos, comenzando a temblar parecía tener un ataque de convulsiones, cayendo de rodillas se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos, "¡Ahhhhhhhhh!" el grito de agonía de la villana hizo que todas las peleas se detuvieran, solo para ver como XXV caía como un títere que le fueron cortado sus hilos.

"…" All might que estaba mas cerca, vio en shock el cuerpo de su maestra, volteando vio también como el joven Uzumaki se estaba cubriendo su ojo derecho que estaba sangrando sin control, "¿Qué hiciste…?" sin saber que pensar se arrodillo para tocar el cuerpo de su maestra, aunque no logro hacerlo, ya que esta desapareció en una neblina purpura.

"Por fin…" el siguiente en desaparecer fue Dabi que del mismo modo que XXV fue consumido por una neblina purpura.

"¡Nos vemos!" Himiko Toga y Mr. Compress fueron los siguientes, donde la pequeña rubia se despidió con una gran sonrisa burlona, dejando estupefactos a los presentes.

"Chicos…" Izuku, Shiori, Momo y All might tuvieron que ver como la neblina purpura fue cubriendo lentamente el cuerpo de Naruto, que tendido en el suelo solo sonrió con lamento, poco a poco su cuerpo fue desapareciendo, "… lo siento…" con una sonrisa cansada su rostro fue cubierto por la neblina.

"¡Joven Uzumaki!" All might destruyo el suelo debajo de sus pies cuando intento alcanzar al shinobi, pero cuando lo tenia a solo unos centímetros, este desapareció por completo, "¡Noooooooo!" el grito de frustración del símbolo de la paz pudo escucharse en todo el bosque.

 **Chan**

 **Channnn**

 **Channnnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**


	42. Chapter 42

**Bueno gente, miren nada mas esa cantidad de comentarios y seguidores, gente estamos a poco de superar a "Un sennin entre héroes' no pensé que llegaría a escribir otra historia que tuviera tanta popularidad, pero bueno solo les puedo dar las gracias a todos ustedes.**

 **Ufff la verdad es que no planeaba publicar un capitulo tan pronto, pero bueno este será una buena forma de darles algo con que conformarse, ya que el próximo capitulo será publicado el 30 de agosto, si lo se es mucho tiempo, pero oigan si quieren algo bien, se necesita tiempo.**

 **Lamento decir que esta vez no contestare comentarios ya que estoy corto de tiempo, sin mas disfruten del capitulo.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 39:** **Represarías**

" _En esta noche hablaremos del trágico incidente sucedido en el campamento supervisado por las Pussycats, una asociación relacionada directamente con la mejor academia de Pro hero, la U.A, donde desafortunadamente a sucedido algo terrible…"_

" _Es un incidente sin presidentes, un ataque terrorista por parte de un grupo de villanos, que suponemos son parte de la conocida 'Liga de villanos', han cobrado la vida de dos conocidos pro hero, Vlad King Y Tiger, dos veteranos en el trabajo de héroes profesionales, no solo eso sino que varios jóvenes, estudiantes de la U.A han sido heridos de gravedad, por suerte ninguno está en estado crítico…"_

" _Lastimosamente las noticias siguen, ya que según los últimos informes, sabemos que dos jóvenes fueron secuestrados por la liga de villanos, estos son Shiozaki Ibara y Uzumaki Naruto"_

" _Este ultimo es muy reconocido por su lista de delitos y extraño ingreso a la U.A, varios han apuntado a que este joven puede estar relacionado con el ataque, ya que los testimonios de algunos estudiantes dicen que dos de los villanos, que fueron los protagonistas del asesinato de dos de las víctimas mortales, se autonombraban ser un grupo llamado 'Akatsuki' del cual Uzumaki Naruto formo parte…"_

" _La incertidumbre entre la población crece por la supuesta existencia de esta organización, donde los miembros son personas muy peligrosas que han logrado burlar a los mejores héroes profesionales del país, dejando gravemente heridos a varios y matar a algunos de ellos…"_

" _Defensa nacional a decidido tomar las riendas de esta situación, por favor esperen mas información…"_

 **####### 24:00:00 #######**

"Apagare esto…" en la oficina del director de la U.A, había una reunión privada, donde estaba Aizawa en recuperación, Nezu que solo estaba tomando té y con una mirada pensativa, un serio y sombrío Toshinori que estaba sentado en un sillón mirando el suelo, su pecho estaba cubierto de vendas que cubrían su herida que casi fue curada en un corto periodo de tiempo, y finalmente la persona que había apagado el televisor, era una mujer mayor de cabello blanco canoso y vestía el típico traje usado por agentes del gobierno, "No hace falta decir porque los llame aquí…" dejando el control remoto en un mueble, ella giro para mirar a los presentes.

"…" con un pesado suspiro All might solo apretó sus puños, "Necesito estar con Naosama-san, ayudarlo para-"

"No" interrumpiendo con sequedad al símbolo de la paz, la anciana se sentó en un sillón individual para mirar a los presentes de forma severa, "Lo que yo necesito ahora es una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, porque ahora tango que limpiar la porquería que han dejado…"

"Rue-san…" con una sonrisa forzada Nezu cruzo sus patas, obviamente estaba incómodo con el tono que este mujer tenia, pero el mismo tenia que cuidar sus palabras ya que ella no era mujer con quien te gustaría tener un debate o siquiera contradecirla, "No hace falta hablar en ese tono…"

"Pues lo lamento, pero tengo que hacerlo, soy la Directora del consejo de seguridad Nacional y mi teléfono no a dejado de sonar, con personas que me dicen que un grupo desconocido a ingresado a uno de las divisiones de la academia mas segura del país, donde mataron a dos 'pro-hero' y lastimaron a varios estudiantes, tengo al mismo presidente sobre mi hombro exigiendo una respuesta…" sin perder en ningún momento la calma, la señora tomo una taza de té, para empezar a cargar azúcar.

"Rue-san, se que su situación es terrible, pero no es momento de discutir, es momento de hacer algo ante esta situación…" tratando de mantener su característica calma, Aizawa trataba de calmar la tensa atmósfera en la oficina.

"¿Terrible?" dejando su té por un momento, la mujer sonrió como si le hubieran contado una brama infantil sin gracia, "Tengo a dos pro hero muertos, seis heroínas que están entre las mejores del mundo hospitalizadas, varios estudiantes que casi fueron asesinados, a una adolescente evangélica de 15 años desaparecida, no tienes idea de lo que esto significa, que la prensa nos comerá vivos, ya puedo imaginar los titulares 'Joven prometedora es secuestrada y asesinada por la ineficiencia del sistema' eso suena como un problema para los altos mandos que me están presionando para actuar"

"Señora…" por un momento la silueta de Toshinori amenazaba con crecer y tomar su forma heroica, pero controlándose lo mejor que pudo se mantuvo sentado y dio una mirada de advertencia a la anciana, "Le recuerdo que la Joven Shiozaki no es la única que esta en riesgo…"

"Se todo acerca de Uzumaki Naruto" perdiendo su sonrisa, esta vez tomo una expresión mas seria, "Y solo puedo decir que es lamentable que la jueza Hama Tehira haya dejado a esta amenaza libre, pero me encargue de que sea relevada de su puesto" los tres pro hero se tensaron ante eso ultimo, el ritmo que estaba tomando esta conversación no iba bien encaminado, "Uzumaki Naruto no será considerado como secuestrado, mas bien el es un sospechoso, que debe de ser… tratado como se debe" diciendo eso debió su té.

 ***track***

La taza que estaba en las manos de Toshinori se fisuro y dio una mirada incrédula a la Directora de S.N, "Disculpe… pero debe de haber una equivocación" por un momento pensó escuchar mal.

"No hay ninguna equivocación" interrumpiendo una vez más, la anciana le dio una mirada afilada al símbolo de la paz, "Dejar a ese chico libre fue una de las mayores equivocaciones que se podrían haber cometido, el es una amenaza como pocas que hemos visto, no solo tiene el poder para desafiar a los mejores héroes del mundo, sino que también su lealtad es dudosa"

"¿Lealtad?" cuestiono con enojo Aizawa.

"Tener a ese chico en esta academia fue equivalente a traer una bomba de tiempo, tarde o temprano explotaría para llevarse a todos con él, y no quiero imaginar de que tanto daño pudiera haber hecho si lo dejamos seguir por este camino" hablo con severidad para dejar la taza de te en mesa.

"El no es nuestro enemigo" Gruño con frustración All might con su paciencia llegando a su limite.

"¿En serio?" de su bolcillo la mujer saco un cubo oscuro, para dejarlo en la mesa y esta proyectará una pantalla, que comenzó a reproducir un vídeo.

 _"¡Oye! ¿Acaso no saludaras a tus viejos amigos?"_

Los tres héroes reconocieron rápidamente al sonriente peli plata, en la pantalla se estaba reproduciendo el vídeo que Mandalay había hecho.

 _"¿Amigos-s? Naruto… ¿tu los conoces?... Ustedes… ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren?"_

 _"Nosotros… somos Akatsuki… Somos una organización conformada por los shinobis mas peligroso del mundo, que rompieron todo lazos con sus pueblos hogares para formar parte de este grupo, que tiene un objetivo que no tiene importancia decir ahora… Nosotros servimos al mejor postor para ganar recursos, no importa que sea el trabajo, secuestrar a una niña mimada de la alta sociedad, matar a un Daimyō, arrasar con uno de los bandos de una guerra, destruir un pueblo y reducirlos a cenizas, no importa a quienes haya que exterminar, siempre cumplimos con nuestro trabajo…"_

"Estos dos sujetos aparecieron hace dos semanas" comenzó la señora mayor para tomar su maletín y sacar varios archivos para dejarlos sobre la mesa, All might los tomo para abrirlo y ver imágenes de ambos miembros de Akatsuki, "El primer avistamiento fue en las islas que están cerca de Hokkaidō, donde desafortunadamente ellos llegaron a una estación militar… mataron a 134 personas, entre ellos cadetes y generales que estaban hay"

"¿Por qué no escuche nada se esto antes?" a Nezu no le agrado en lo mas mínimo que esta información no haya sido divulgada.

"Porque se considero deshonroso que solo dos villanos hayan acabando con toda una estación donde estaban lo mejor de lo mejor de nuestro país, seriamos el hazme reír de los demás países" Rue no se mostró afectada por la mirada incrédula de los presentes.

"¿Ocultaron esto? ¿Qué le dijeron a las familias de los que estaban hay?" preguntó con inquietud All might.

"No hubo necesidad de hacerlo, el 98% de los asesinados solo eran personas desamparadas o huérfanos que querían servir a su país… no todos los problemas de este mundo son solucionado por personas disfrazas con expandes" sin mas dejo que el video siquiera, "Luego de saber lo que sucedió mandamos equipos especiales por ellos, pero desaparecieron como si las tierra se los hubiera tragado"

"All for One" fue la terrible conclusión que llego fácilmente Toshinori.

"Si…"

 _"Todo esto… ¿Es solo un trabajo?... ¡¿Todo esto solo es un trabajo?!"_

 _"Las muertes solo son un bonus, por este buen trabajo… Pero como mi tacaño compañero decía hoy estamos aquí por alguien, por nuestro viejo amigo Uzumaki Naruto…"_

 _"No es verdad… ¡Naruto nunca seria parte de algo como eso! ¡Ustedes mienten!"_

 _"¿Oh en serio? ¿Y porque?"_

 _"¡Porque el es mi amigo! ¡Es al amigo de muchos aquí presentes! ¡El es una buena persona que a salvado la vida de muchos! Incluida la mía, ahora el esta en camino de ser un gran héroe, por eso se que lo que ustedes dicen… no es cierto"_

 _"Ja… ja ¡Jajajajajajaja!... ¡Niña no sabía que eras un comediante! ¡Eso fue gracioso! ¿No lo crees Uzumaki?... ¿Acaso nunca les hablaste de ti Uzumaki?"_

 _"Es suficiente…"_

 _"¡Oh vamos! No seas tímido, oye niña… Que te hace pensar que este sujeto es una buena persona, si solo supieras todo lo que ha hecho en su vida, ¿quieres que te cuente como el dejo su hogar y se alejo de su familia? ¿Quieres que te cuenta cuantas vidas fueron arruinadas por este bastardo?... ¿Quieres saber que tan sucia esta su alma?... Una persona como el, no tiene redención, ¡El ya es como nosotros! ¡Como ustedes lo llamarían! ¡Un monstruo!"_

 _"Naruto… di algo… Por favor di algo… ¡Di algo de una maldita vez Naruto! ¡Dime que eso no es verdad!"_

"…" A Toshinori se le formo un hueco de lamento en su corazón, el ver a la joven Yuoyarozu llorar, sosteniendo con fuerza las manos del joven Uzumaki, rogando para que el negara tales acusaciones, pero el solo se mantuvo en silencio, era doloroso de ver.

"Como puedes ver All might, All for One no es la única amenaza que debe de ser tratada" rompiendo el silencio de la sala, la Directora de C.S.N, solo junto todos los archivos.

"¿Qué harán con el?" Aizawa ya tenía una idea de cual seria la respuesta y esperaba desde el fondo de su corazón estar equivocado.

"Lo que se debió haber hecho hace tiempo, atraparlo" diciendo eso miro su reloj para levantarse, ya necesitaba irse, en otras partes se requería su presencia.

"¿Vivo o muerto?" la pregunta de Nezu hizo que la mujer mayor se detuviera en la puerta, pero solo los ignoro para abrir la puerta, pero antes que pudiera salir esta fue cerrada con fuerza.

"…" levantando una ceja Rue observo la silueta de All might que le estaba bloqueando la salida.

"Esa amenaza a la que ustedes se refieren es solo un joven…" el rubio desaliñado creció para tomar su forma heroica y dar una mirada grabe a la imperturbable anciana que le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad, "El salvo mi vida y la de muchos mas, están cometiendo un grave error…"

"¿No lo entiendes verdad?" Rue simplemente se cruzo de brazos para mirar con molestia al símbolo de la paz, "Ese chico es algo que podría ser la mayor amenaza que podríamos enfrentar, el no respeta las leyes ni el sistema, personas como el piensan que están sobre todo lo demás y que sus decisiones son las correctas, no tienes idea de lo peligroso que puede ser alguien como el"

"¿Peligroso para los ciudadanos… o ustedes?" una atmósfera pesada se formo ante esa pregunta, que hizo que la anciana apretara sus puños y tubería un destello de enojo en sus ojos.

"Te recuerdo que todo esto pertenece al gobierno, con una simple llamada puedo hacer que esta escuela y tus amigos de `la liga de la justicia` queden en la calle, recuerda bien estas palabras… No muerdas la mano que te da de comer" con esa amenaza tomo la perilla de la puerta, todo sin despegar su mirada de los ojos oscurecidos de Toshinori, "Ahora muévete… símbolo de paz"

"…" tragando su furia, All might se aparto de la puerta, dejando que la directora del C.S.N saliera de la oficina.

"Tienes 24 horas para solucionar esto… a yo misma me encargue de enviar a un escuadrón de fuerzas especiales que arregle este problema"

"…" Aizawa y Nezu vieron impotentes el como la mujer canosa camino para perderse entre los pasillos de la academia, dejando la oficina en un silencio tenso. Que fue interrumpido por el estallido de la ventana y parte de la pared de la oficina que fueron destruidas por el puño derecho de un tembloroso All might, que sin decir una palabra se fue.

 **####### 18:47:28 #######**

"Estoy bien Oka-san, todo esta bien… si lo se, tengo que colgar, adiós… si también te amo" Izuku colgó el teléfono para dar un largo suspiro, su madre estaba muy preocupada por lo sucedido hace solo unas ultimas horas.

"¿Cómo se lo tomo?"

"Sonaba como si estuviera apunto de tener un ataque al corazón" fue la sincera repuesta de Deku a Shiori, los dos adolescentes solo se miraron en silencio, hace solo unas horas todos los alumnos y héroes profesiones fueron traídos a un hotel/hospital, era un lugar seguro y muy vigilado, todo para evitar que algo mas sucediera.

"Mi Oka-san también sonaba asustada" tanto la Todoroki como el Midoriya estaban ahora en una de las tantas habitaciones del hotel, donde la media pelirroja fue a hablar con el peli verde, llegando en el momento en el que este ultimo estaba hablando con su madre, "¿Cómo están tus brazos?" buscando cambiar de tema miro los brazos vendados del adolescente, que solo sonrió con debilidad.

"Sanos… pero me advirtieron que si no tenia cuidado y seguía forzando mi Quick, terminaría perdiendo mis dos brazos" con cuidado solo apretó las vendas que cubrían sus manos y brazos.

"¿Crees que Naruto-kun este bien?"

Tal vez esta fue la primera vez para Izuku ver una expresión que no sea indiferencia por parte de la Todoroki, que tenia una mirada dolida y esperanzada, incluso tenia leves marcas debajo de sus ojos, ella al parecer ni siquiera podía conciliar el sueño como era debido.

"Es sensei… el siempre esta bien" dijo con seguridad para tomar la pequeña mano de la adolecente y apretarla con suavidad, era lo único que podía hacer por ella, apoyarla y consolarla.

Los dos adolecente salieron de su melancolía cuando la puerta de la habitación fue abierta, por ella entro una seria Momo que cargaba un periódico, "Hola…" sonriendo de forma suave saludo a sus dos compañeros, para acercarse y sentarse junto a Shiori.

"Hola ¿Cómo esta todo afuera?" pregunto curiosa Deku que soltó la mano de la estática Todoroki.

"Un desastre, los rumores vuelan y me enterré que el 68% de los estudiantes de la U.A han abandonado la academia, y 20% aun están dudando el que hacer, incluso hay varios de la Clase-A y Clase-B que están pensando el dejar la U.A"

"No los culpo, tanto ellos como sus padres temen que algo malo pase, mi Oka-san también me pidió que solo volviera a casa" dijo con pesar el peli verde con pecas.

"Oí que Kirishima y Sero estaban discutiendo férreamente con sus respectivos padres, Ochako esta muy preocupada ya que sus padres le estaban rogando que dejara la U.A… no puedo culparlos, nunca en estos últimos años el peligro de los villanos fue tan alta" con un suspiro la chica se frotó su nuca con incertidumbre, "Y esto no esta ayudando…" abriendo el periódico en sus manos se los mostró a sus dos compañeros, "Lean esto, 'Ataque contra la U.A, se sospecha de uno de los estudiantes, Uzumaki Naruto" apretando el periódico con furia lo tiro a la basura.

"Al parecer sensei no se equivocaba, siempre buscara a alguien a quien culpar" Deku solo se encogió de hombros, no muy sorprendido de que los de la prensa de comunicaciones y noticias estén señalando culpables, en este caso a su maestro.

"Lo se y eso apesta…" frustrada la joven de cabello oscuro se sentó con más comodidad junto a la Todoroki, "Yo se que…" llamando la atención de ambos, la chica estuvo un momento en silencio, "Tal vez Naruto si tuvo un pasado con esos dos monstruos…"

"…" Deku y Shiori solo miraron en silencio a la presidenta de la clase.

"Tal vez el cometió errores, haciendo cosas que estaban mal… pero, cuando yo le grite el solo me sonrió y se disculpo, vi su mirada, sus ojos… el es una buena persona… lo se"

"…" Midoriya al escuchar las palabras de la Yaoyorozu, tuvo que sonreír, pero esa sonrisa rápidamente se borró cuando recordó algo importante, que tal vez ya era hora de revelar, "Chicas… tengo que contarles algo de Sensei y les pido que por favor mantengan su mente abierta"

"¿…?" mirándose entre ellas, las chicas solo asintieron con la cabeza, confusas por la extraña seriedad que el peli verde tenia.

"Hay una razón por la que… Naruto es tan rápido, fuerte y habilidoso, la razón por que el parece inalcanzable para nosotros, la razón por la que incluso el pudo darle pelea a All might y no gano solo porque no quiso…" ordenando sus ideas Izuku noto las miradas expectantes, "Naruto no es de este mundo, bueno al menos de este universo…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Midoriya… ¿usas drogas?"

"¿Qué? ¡No!" palmeándose la frente el peli verde se avergonzó y frustro por la mirada que las dos chicas le estaban dando.

"Midoriya-san te respeto como amigo, pero no creo que es tiempo para bromas, y mucho menos una donde dices que Naruto es una especie de personaje Isekai de algún anime estúpido" Momo estaba tentada a darle una bofetada al peli verde.

"No… bueno en este caso seria creíble decirlo de ese modo" tartamudeo inseguro de como explicarlo.

"¿Naruto-kun te lo dijo?" tomando la palabra, la chica de cabello rojo y blanco interrogo al noveno heredero del One for All.

"¿le crees?" pregunto incrédula Momo.

"Si, sensei me lo dijo luego del incidente de la Isla I"

"…" con una mirada en blanco la adolecente manipuladora de fuego estuvo en silencio unos segundos, para después asentir con la cabeza, "Si el te lo dijo, creo en su palabra" decreto con una mirada segura, ella no tenia dudas al creer la palabra de su amor platónico.

"Bien, supongamos por un momento tu cuento del multiverso, es verdad… ahora solo quiero saber que haremos" 'creyendo' la teoría del Midoriya, la chica cambio de tema a algo que le interesaba mucho mas.

"Mirko, Ryukyu y Mt. Lady se retiraron del hospital hace solo unos minutos, ellas aunque no estaban curadas por completo, estaban lo suficientemente bien como para pelear…" frotando su barbilla Deku tuvo uno de sus momentos, donde susurraba para si mismo sin parar, molestando a ambos chicas que lo estaban mirando, "¡Oh no!" asiendo saltar del susto a las dos chicas, el peli verde se levanto para buscar una mochila, y quitándose la bata de hospital se puso la ropa que le mando su madre.

"¿Midoriya?" confusa la Todoroki vio como el chico se puso se anticuado traje verde de hero.

"Los héroes están por dar el golpe decisivo, ¿Por qué otra razón llamarían a las mejores heroínas ahora? Justo después del secuestro de Sensei e Ibara" poniéndose sus calzados rojos el chico estaba listo, y dirigiéndose a la ventana la abrió, era bueno que solo estuvieran en el segundo piso.

"¡Oye espera!" antes que Deku saltara por la ventana, Momo lo tomo del cuello de su traje y lo bajo del marco de la ventana, "Hay gente profesional que se encargara de esto, ellos resolverán esto"

"¿Y si no pueden hacerlo?" Izuku tenia fe en los héroes profesionales y mas aun si All might estaba entre ellos, pero algo le decía que tenía que ir hay y ayudar en lo que pudiera.

"…" negando con la cabeza Momo se mantuvo firme en la ventana, impidiendo que el peli verde se fuera, "Lo siento pero no dejare que un amigo vaya a una muerte segura"

"Yaoyorozu-san…" la peli negra se tenso cuando Shiori se puso de pie y camino lentamente para estar frente a frente con ella, obviamente ella no podría detener a la Todoroki, mucho menos si también contaba a Midoriya, "¿A ti te importara Naruto-kun?" pregunto con suma seriedad reflejada en su dura mirada.

"Si"

"Pues es el momento de demostrarlo, si en verdad lo consideras la personas que tu dices que es, te apartaras del camino… o…" la mano derecha de la media pelirroja se encendió para apuntar contra Momo, que al igual que Izuku se tensaron por el peligroso brillo en los ojos de la Todoroki, "Tendré que sacarte del camino…" con las llamas envolviendo su puño, estas flamearon con ferocidad cerca del rostro de la peli negra.

"…" Esta solo pudo bajar la mirada, para lentamente dar un paso de lado, en silencio vio como Izuku y Shiori solo salían por la ventana. Estos dos no tuvieron problemas en bajar, ya que la chica solo se dejo caer para ser atrapada por el peli verde que había saltado primero.

"Muy bien, empecemos" mirando atrás una ultima vez, Midoriya supo que ya no había vuelta atrás de esto, con un suspiro solo levanto la mirada para caminar, pero al escuchar unos pasos, se detuvo.

"Si en verdad quieren encontrarlo, necesitaran toda la ayudan que puedan" bajando desde la segunda planta, una sonriente Momo se unió a sus dos compañeros, para confort de ambos, "Necesitare el mejor abogado que pueda conseguir después de esto" dijo con derrota para sacar su teléfono, "Me encargo de hacer unas llamadas, para tener la localización del teléfono de Ibara-san, no es seguro, pero tal vez ella este con Naruto"

"Wow… ¿Y como lograste eso?" preguntó sorprendido Deku, ya que su plan solo era seguir a los pro hero donde sean que hayan sido llamados, para encontrarse con su sensei, ahora que la pensaba ese era un muy mal plan.

"Soy hija de una de mujeres mas adineradas del país, solo daré algunos cuantos sobornos que espero que mi Oka-san no se entere…" encogiéndose de hombros solo camino pasando junto a los dos adolecentes, liderando el camino ella solo fue guiando al pequeño grupo.

" _Las ventajas de ser rico, quien necesita poderes cuando eres millonaria"_ guardando esos pensamientos para si mismo, Izuku siguió a la peli negra. Sin más los tres estudiantes se dirigieron a su misión de rescate, sin saber que tal vez sería la noche más dramática y agitada que pudieran vivir

 **####### 7:23:25 #######**

En un parque, en la ciudad de Hade, vemos un operativo llevado acabo por varios policías y agentes, que eran acompañados por unas recuperadas Mirko, Ryukyu, Mt. Lady, también contaban con la compañía de Shinya Kamihara alias 'Edgeshot' el ninja hero, otro era el reconocido y actual héroe numero dos, 'Endeavor' y finalmente el héroe numero uno, All might.

Todos ellos estaban parados alrededor de una mesa, mirando un mapa donde se supondría debería de estar 'la liga de villanos', el plan ya había sido dado y las miradas de duda de algunos no se hicieron esperar.

"Disculpen… ¿No eran dos adolecentes secuestrados?" cuestión Edgeshot llamando la atención de sus colegas, "Todo este plan solo dice que debemos de recuperar a la chica, sin embargo ¿Qué hay del Uzumaki?" esa pregunta causo diferentes reacciones, donde las heroínas solo desviaron la mirada, Endeavor solo gruño con indiferencia y All might, solo se mantuvo en silencio, esto extraño al héroe ninja.

"El objetivo principal de este operativo, es rescatar a la joven Shiozaki y la detención de los miembros de este grupo de villanos…" rompiendo el silencio el agente Naosama, un viejo amigo miembro de la policía y casos especiales que estaba relacionado es este tipo en particular, también era uno de lo mas viejos colegas se All might, "Los altos mandos han dejado claro que el Joven Uzumaki no es de importancia ahora…"

"¿Qué estas diciendo?" gruño confundida Mirko.

"Que el chico Uzumaki ahora mismo… no es relevante para nuestro operativo" El policía se tenso ante la mirada penetrante que Mt. Lady le estaba dando.

"Eso es basura, ¿Acaso insinúas que si lo vemos? Solo finjamos que no esta, ignorarlo como si fuera nada y centrarnos en solo detener a los villanos, ¡Eso es basura!" la rubia gigante guardo silencio cuando su hombro fue tocado por Ryukyu, que negó con la cabeza.

"…" Toshinori observo en silencio la reacción reacia de sus colegas por este plan, ¿Cómo culparlos? Le estaban pidiendo que solo olviden a uno de los secuestrados para centrarse solo en uno, al parecer el joven Uzumaki tuvo un impacto en las heroínas o al menos mas en Mt. Lady, ya que Mirko solo tenia una mirada vacía en sus ojos, donde un profundo suspiro el símbolo de la paz miro su reloj, "7 horas… 21 minutos… puedo hacerlo, puedo ayudarlo" aun tenia tiempo de arreglar las cosas, o al menos tenia la esperanza de que esto tuviera arreglo.

 **###### 3:12:23 ######**

"Esta no es la formo de movilizarnos que espere…"

"Lamento no poder cumplir tus expectativas Todoroki"

"Pues entonces la menos mueve tu gordo trasero, no puedo sentarme cómodamente"

"¡¿Gordo trasero?! ¡Esto se llama músculos y grasa corporal que es crucial para el uso de mis capacidades!"

"Una forma larga de decir que tienes sobre peso"

"¡Tu…"

"Chicas…" Izuku tuvo que meterse en el fuego cruzado para intentar que Momo se calmara, sonriendo con timidez el adolecente apunto a su alrededor, "Nos están observando" señalo a las personas que estaban en su alrededor. Actualmente el trio de adolescentes estaban en un vagón de tren que iba a su destino, desafortunadamente tenían que evitar a toda costa ser vistos por las autoridades, como consecuencia estaban viajando en las líneas de tren de la clase media-baja

Eso nos lleva al escenario donde los tres estaban sentados juntos, en una banca que solo era para dos personas, ya que todos los demás asientos estaban ocupados, para molestia de Momo que estaba sentada en el extremo del asiento junto a Shiori, donde esta ultima trataba de tomar una postura mas cómoda para sentarse, empujándola a la peli negra contra un extraño pervertido que no dejo de mirarla desde que subió al tren.

"¡Oka-san! ¡Oka-san! ¡Esa chica dijo una grosería!" chillo una niña de cuatro años en los brazos de madre.

"No los mires cariño, a esa chica mal educada le falta una lavada de boca con jabón" dijo con molestia la madre de la pequeña que le dio una mala mirada de desaprobación a Momo.

"¡Disculpe!" obviamente esta se sintió ofendida, toda su infancia fue educada por su madre para ser una mujer hecha y derecha, no seria tratada de esta manera, "Yo soy una joven muy educada y recta" de defiendo mirando a esa madre con la niña en brazos, que solo dio un bufido.

"¿Y por eso vistes así?" contrataco al ver la vestimenta tan… liberal, que la estudiante traía.

"…" La joven Yaoyorozu tuvo que sonrojarse con vergüenza, ya que vestía su traje de heroína, que obviamente dejaba mostrar bastante de sus 'encantos'. Maldecía el hecho de que peculiaridad necesitara de dejar tanta carne a la vista.

"Niña desvergonzada" el tren se detuvo dejando que los pasajeros vayan bajando, dejando los tres estudiantes desamparados o al menos Momo, ya que esta creo una manta para cubrirse y con un aura depresiva solo se bajo del tren siendo seguida de cerca por Shiori y Deku, que no tenían nada que decir por esa extraña escena que acababan de vivir.

"Necesitamos ropa que no delante quienes somos y nos haga pasar desapercibido" fue el susurro de la pobre Momo que solo mantuvo la cabeza gacha, que diría su madre si se enterara que acababa de ser llamada niña desvergonzada.

"Hai…"

 **###### 2:46:00 ######**

Luego de casi treinta minutos, nos centramos en el centro de la ciudad de Hade, donde miles de personas transitaban las calles, entre los rasca cielos que tenían pantallas gigantes que transmitían comerciales o las noticias más relevantes. Entre los civiles estaban los tres estudiantes, que como pidió la Yaoyorozu, tuvieron que tener un cambio de imagen.

Izuku solo peino su cabello hacia atrás, con unas gafas oscura cubriendo sus ojos y extrañamente una pequeña barba postiza verde en su mentón, su ropa cambio para ser la que un 'delincuente' usaría, una gran chaqueta negra que estaba encima de una playera blanca que tenía el dibujo de una calavera, unos pantalones oscuros con rasgaduras y una cadena atada en su cintura, _"Esto es raro…"_ pensó con vergüenza el peli verde, sabiendo que si su madre lo veía con esto puesto le daría un ataque al corazón, "Con solo cambiarme de ropa y ponerme lentes hubiera bastado" se quejo para solo caminar entre la multitud, que extrañamente se estaba apartando de el.

"Porque debemos vernos a todo lo contrario a lo que llevaríamos si fuéramos nosotros" respondió la duda Momo, que estaba vistiendo un suéter de cuello alto de color amarillo que llegaba hasta su mentón, su cabello estaba suelto y caía de formo libre por su espalda, unos lentes redondos y anticuados cubrían sus ojos y finalmente tenia una larga falda de color blanco.

"¿Por eso te disfrazaste como bibliotecaria cuarentona?" Momo resistió el impulso de ahorcar a la Todoroki.

"Emmm… Shiori-san, ¿Estas cómoda con esa?" pregunto Izuku que sonrió con torpeza al pensar en que decir ante lo que veía.

"Si" fue la simple respuesta de la chica, su disfraz para pasar desapercibida era una chaqueta de cuero negro abierta, que estaba por encima de su blusa ajustada de color negro, con una falda algo corta igualmente negra, esto era lo de menos ya que la Todoroki tuvo que usar pintura para su cabello, dejándolo completamente oscuro azabache, y con algo se maquillaje cubrió la quemadura de su ojo izquierdo, "¿Acaso no me veo bien?" pregunto con inocencia solo resaltando mas su imagen que llamo la atención de muchos transeúntes.

"Ummmm" ¿Cómo decirle que ahora se veía como una especie de personaje gótico? Bueno al menos se veía muy bien, mas que bien.

"Sigamos, estamos a unos ochocientos metros de la señal" Momo solo siguió la señal que veía por su teléfono, estaban cerca y nada los detendría ahora.

 **Chan**

 **Channnn**

 **Channnnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Si este capítulo solo es de transición y bueno espero que les haya gustado, me despido de ustedes de donde sea que sean Costa rica Bolivia, Colombia, Brasil, Chile, Puerto rico, Uruguay, Panamá, Perú, Venezuela, USA, México, Argentina y demás países donde estén leyendo esta historia. Recuerden mientras más comentarios, más me animaran a escribir, pero bueno CHHHHHAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUU y que les vaya bien.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Bueno, ufff aquí estamos una vez más, pero antes que nada…**

 **¡Miren ese contador gente!**

 **Tenemos más de 1883 comentarios, 561 seguidores, 549 favoritos.**

 **Además que la historia también está en Wattpad y llego a mas de 111 mil visitas, ósea wow, a la gente de Wattpad también le agradezco de corazón su apoyo, también a Brolyvanhellsing, que es el que esta publicando la historia, gracias mi hermano.**

 **Nunca pensé que escribiría una historia que superare "Un sennin entre héroes" que tengo que decir, sigue siendo de mis favoritas a la hora de escribir, pero se que dirán que la deje de lado y bueno es que ese historia tiene mas de 50 capítulos, bastantes largos, merecía un descanso de al menos un año, además me sentía poco inspirado para escribir del universo DC.**

 **Algunos ya me han preguntado si pienso hacer una con Marvel y si la verdad quiero hacerlo, pero primero quiero terminar la historia de "Un Sennin entre héroes". En fin la verdad solo quiero decirlo una vez mas.**

 **Gracias por tomarse un momento para leer esta historia, se que no soy tan buen escritor como ustedes creen (o si no hubiera estudiado para ser profesor de literatura, no de matemáticas XD) pero me alienta ver a cuantas personas alegro sus días con estos capítulos, y aunque no recibo un centavo por esto, no me arrepiento de hacerlo, ya que es un pasatiempo que espero seguir hasta varios años mas, para crear mas historias que podemos disfrutar todos aquí, en esta comunidad.**

 **En fin, solo gracias por leer y disfruten del capitulo.**

 **¡Apa! Antes que lo olvide, tengo que recomendar la historia The Maelstrom and The Dark Knight de adam199118, esta en ingles y es un crossover de Batman y Naruto, la verdad me llamo la atención ya que tiene a Fem Batman y Naruto como principales protagonistas, y aunque la historia recién empieza, me gusto, espero que puedan ir a darle una leída y apoyar al autor para que siga escribiendo, háganlo como un favor a su amigo y escritor Zero.**

 **PSD: Hola Jorge.**

 **Ahora si, lean y disfruten.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

"Hablar" comunicación atreves de teléfonos o comunicadores.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 40:** **All for one…**

"Es aquí…"

Los tres estudiantes de la U.A, llegaron a la zona industrial de la cuidad, donde tuvieron que saltar por algunas rejas, para adentrarse en lo que parecía ser un almacén/fabrica que parecía que había tenido días mejores, ya que estaba bastante deteriorara.

"Es extraño…" Izuku miro a su alrededor, la zona parecía abandonada, pero también había marcas de neumáticos en el suelo y aun había energía eléctrica que iluminaba el lugar en la oscura noche, aquí había personas, eso no lo dudaba.

"…" Shiori solo camino junto con sus dos compañeros, buscando una ventana o algo para ver que había dentro de las gruesas paredes de concreto, las puertas eran metálicas y pesadas, seria difícil romperlas y no hacer ruido, "…" impaciente la joven Todoroki solo golpeo su mano contra el suelo y rápidamente una gruesa capa de hielo los elevo a ella y sus dos amigos, para que quedar justo frente a la ventana.

"¡Abajo!" solo para esconderse cuando vieron que el almacén no estaba vacío como imaginaron, dentro de este había decenas de tanques de al menos cuatro metros de alto y dos de ancho, llenos con un extraño liquido verdoso donde flotaban extraños seres, que eran Nomus aun no desarrollados, eso no era lo único ya que también había varios guardias armados con armas de fuego y algunos hombres en bata blanca que eran al parecer científicos, que estaban examinando a algo o mas bien alguien.

"Es ella…" Momo reconoció fácilmente a XXV, que estaba sin su armadura dejando mostrar a Nana Shimura, que estaba sentada en una silla, con ataduras en sus muñecas y unos paneles metálicos alrededor de su cabeza.

"¿Algún avance en el análisis del hipocampo?" uno de los científicos que era un anciano de cabello canoso, paso una luz por los ojos fríos de la mujer que solo se mantenía en silencio.

"No señor… nunca he visto nada como esto" el asistente del anciano era una joven asiática de cabellera oscura que estaba viendo las radiografías del cerebro de XXV, "Su sistema neuronal esta trabajando cinco veces mas rápido de lo normal, a estado así durante casi 36 horas…"

"Necesito un diagnostico de la zona de memoria de largo plazo, si 'el' se entera que su mejor arma esta rota, nuestras cabezas rodaran" advirtió con un tono sombrío el anciano mientras se alejaba de Nana.

"Si-i" tensa por lo escuchado la chica solo siguió con su trabajo, para encontrar mas y mas irregularidades, "Es como si alguien hubiera entrado en su cabeza y la hubiera hecho pedazos…" susurro para si misma ganando la atención de su jefe.

"Eso no es posible" el anciano aparto a la chica, para ver en las pantallas como el pulso y ritmo cardiaco de la mujer comenzó a acelerarse de forma errática.

"…" la respiración de Nana comenzó a tornarse acelerada y apretando los puños hizo que las amarras que la apresaban se torcieran, "…" susurrando algunas palabras que nadie pudo escuchar, los ojos de la peli negra fueron ganando un brillo peligroso, "To… shi…"

"¡Descarga de 1300 voltios!"

"¡Ahhhhhh!" el cuerpo de XXV convulsionó ante la electricidad que sacudió su cuerpo, dando gritos de agonía su mirada fue apagándose lentamente, volviendo a como era antes.

"Llámenlo y díganle que XXV necesita una restauración de inmediato" el viejo canoso suspiro aliviado al ver la mirada sin vida del arma de su señor.

"¡Hai-i!"

"…" Izuku apretó los puños con furia al ver como la 'villana' fue electrocutada una vez mas iluminando la habitación, su mente aun no entendía del todo que estaba pasando, pero algo dentro de el, su subconsciente le decía que debía de ayudar a esa mujer.

"¿Este es el lugar?" rompiendo el silencio, Shiori miro a Momo esperando con ansiedad que le dijera que este era el lugar correcto.

"Si…" mirando su teléfono la chica vio la señal parpadeante del teléfono de Ibara, que estaba cerca, muy cerca, a unos veinte metros para ser mas exactos.

"¡Intrusos!" los tres adolecentes se exaltaron cuando escucharon el grito de un guardia armado que estaba en el suelo, "¡Repito! ¡En el sector 3G hay tres intrusos desconocidos!" cargando el arma apunto contra los adolecentes, que estaban paralizados, solo por unos segundos ya que Shiori fue la primera en reaccionar y sin dudarlo disparo una gran llamarada de fuego que hizo retroceder al guardia.

"¡Muévanse!" Empujando a Momo, la Todoroki hizo que sus dos compañeros se deslizaran por el hielo y llegaran con seguridad hasta el suelo, una vez con los pies en la tierra la adolecente manipuladora de fuego disparo contra el hielo que dejo, levantando una gran capa de vapor que los ayudo a ocultarse.

"¡Tienen armas de verdad!" chillo con pánico Momo que estaba corriendo a toda velocidad, con su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, escucho el sonido de los pasos, en una de las esquinas del almacén salieron tres guardias, armados con armas automáticas y abrieron fuego, "¡Detrás de mi!" rompiendo su suéter dejando expuesto sus brazos y estomago, en segundos creo una gran placa metálica que bloqueo los disparos.

"…" con su mente trabajando a toda velocidad, Izuku escucho el retumbar de los pasos de mas y mas guardias armados llegar, la capa de vapor se estaba dispersando y el tiempo se acababa, _"¡Piensa!"_ las siluetas se estaban moviendo a su alrededor y los disparos censaron.

"¡Salgan con las manos en alto o abriremos fuego!" una vez el vapor se disperso, vemos a doce guardias formando un circulo alrededor de los tres adolecentes, que no tuvieron mas opción que salir levantando sus manos, "¡Bajen las armas! ¡Bajen las armas!" grito alarmado uno de los guardias, que parecía ser el capitán del equipo, "Son solo niños…"

"¿Señor?" uno de sus adeptos espero las ordenes de su capitán, sin dejar de apuntar su arma contra una temerosa Momo y compañía.

"…" en silencio el jefe del grupo sostuvo el arma, dudando de que hacer.

"Lo siento, mis amigos y yo solo estábamos paseando por aquí" dando su mejor sonrisa falsa Momo dio un paso al frente, "Creo que bebimos un poco y no vimos el cartel de restringido, en verdad lo sentimos, no llame a la policía, si solo nos deja irnos, nosotros se lo agradeceremos mucho" retrocediendo la peli negra tomo con firmeza las manos de sus dos compañeros para intentar jalarlos, pero ninguno de ellos se movió.

"Nadie se ira… vayan hay dentro, rápido"

Sin muchas opciones los tres adolecentes fueron empujados para entrar al almacén, siendo escoltados ellos miraron con temor los oscuros pasillos, hasta que finalmente entraron al laboratorio principal donde estaban todos los Nomus y XXV, que estaba ahora vistiendo su armadura reconstruida.

"…" las miradas de Momo y Deku se encontraron, ambos en silencio asintieron con la cabeza, con un brillo blanco en sus manos, la Yaoyorozu fue creando un bastón metálico y un brillo verde fue envolvió a Izuku.

"¡Agggghh!" ninguno de los dos lograron hacer algo, ya que los guardias usando unas picanas electrocutando a cada adolecente y los obligaron a ponerlos de rodillas, esto no paso desapercibido por XXV que solo se mantuvo de pie como espectadora, mientras seguía siendo revisada por los científicos.

"Jefe encontramos tres intrusos, ¿Qué debemos de hacer?" el capitán del equipo se comunico con su superior por un comunicador esperando ordenes, pasando los segundos el hombre armado se tenso y apretó el agarre en su radio, "Pero… son solo niños…" al parecer lo que escucho no fue bueno, tras unos minutos de incómodo silencio el capitán dio un pesado suspiro, "Lo entiendo… a la orden señor" apagando su radio estuvo un momento quieto, "Apunten"

"¡Wow esperen!" esto era grabe, muy grabe, para Izuku esto se salió de control, mas de diez personas le estaban apuntando a el y a sus amigas con armas de fuego, y no había nada que pudiera hacer, no llegaría a siquiera a activar su peculiaridad antes que le dispararan, Shiori no podía usar su poder en un lugar tan cerrado sin afectarlos a ellos, y Momo tampoco podría hacer mucho, resultado, estaban perdidos.

"…" XXV apretó sus puños.

"¡Espere por favor! ¡Les-s juramos que nos iremos y no-o diremos nada-a!" en pánico Momo intento razonar, pero no logro nada.

"¡Silenció!" El líder del grupo apunto el cañón del arma a la cabeza de la Yaoyorozu, "No deberían de haber venido…" con su dedo rozando el gatillo iba a disparar, solo para gritar de dolor cuando una llamarada de fuego quemo su brazo e hizo retroceder a todo el equipo.

"¡Retrocedan!" Shiori logro hacer retroceder suficiente a los mercenarios, como para crear un domo de hielo que la cubrió a ella y sus dos compañeros, los tres tuvieron que agacharse cuando los disparos llovieron sobre el domo.

"¡Mátenlos!" las balas fueron destrozando el hielo que estaba siendo creado de nuevo por la Todoroki, que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para evitar que sus amigos sean heridos.

"…" solo para caer cuando sintió un doloroso piquete en su hombro derecho, jadeando de dolor cayo al recibir un disparo en su hombro derecho.

"¡Shiori!" socorriendo a la media pelirroja, Momo creo vendajes para cubrir la herida y evitar que la sangre saliera, en cuanto a Izuku este se levanto con un escudo metálico que Momo había creado.

Corriendo con el escudo recibió los disparos que no alcanzaron a penetrar el metal, con su aura de One for All al 15% ataco y derribo a los mercenarios con golpes demoledoras que los mandaban a volar contra las paredes y quedar incapacitados.

"¡Oraaaa!" con un ultimo grito se furia el peli verde lanzo el escudo para que este golpeara el pecho del ultimo mercenario en pie, que cayo con un golpe seco, "…" en el rebote del golpe el escudo volvió a las manos del adolecente que lo atrapo, "Genial… aunque raro" susurro para sí mismo. Dejando eso de lado vio que los dos científicos que estaban se habían ido y XXV solo seguía de pie donde estaba, no parecía una amenaza o ya los hubiera atacado.

"La bala paso a través de tu brazo, por suerte no golpeo el hueso" Momo no tuvo percances en ventar en hombro de la Todoroki, había detenido el brote de la sangre, pero aun así tenia que llevarla al hospital para que suturen y limpien la herida.

"Bien…" gruñendo con dolor la chica de cabello ahora oscuro solo se levanto, cuando los tres pensaron que salieron del problema, se escucho el sonido de un gatillo. Detrás de ellos uno de los mercenarios tenía cargada su arma e iba a disparar contra la persona más cercana, "¡cuidado!" la advertencia de Shiori fue tarde y el sonido del disparo fue escuchado desde el lugar más recóndito del laboratorio.

 **####### 00:36:18 ######**

"¿Qué diablos estas haciendo?" Dabi con un terrible dolor de cabeza estaba bebiendo algo de sake, ese golpe que recibió por la espalda de la niña invisible aun estaba dejándole un terrible dolor de cabeza, y el incesante ruido que La niña Toga estaba haciendo, no estaba ayudando en lo absoluto.

"Unas deliciosas galletas, para mi persona especial" sonriendo con alegría la rubia estaba sacando una charola con galletas de un horno, todo el grupo singular estaban en su escondite solo esperando hasta que las cosas afuera se calmen.

"El ni siquiera sabe quien eres" dijo esta vez Twice que estaba sentado cambiando contestemente los canales del televisor.

"Y dejo en claro que no tiene el mas mínimo interés en ti" completo con sequedad Dabi que dio otro sorbo a su bebida. La rubia en vez de sentirse molesta o triste por lo que escucho, solo sonrió.

"Ustedes no entienden el amor, cuando una persona niega el amor, es porque tiene miedo de admitirlo" dejando las galletas sobre la mesa, comenzó a decorarlas con chispas de colores.

"¿En serio?" Cuestiono de forma burlona Mr. Compress, que estaba pensando en que hacer, habían perdido varios miembros, tres fueron capturados por las autoridades y estaba seguro que no los vería de nuevo, al menos no en poco tiempo, "Parece que tu enamorado dejo todo claro con un… No"

"Dha~ cuando alguien dice que no, es que en verdad quiere decir que si" encogiéndose de hombros solo siguió perdida en su pequeño mundo de fantasía.

"…" Shigaraki estuvo todo el tiempo en silenció, pasando sus dedos de forma constante por un vaso de cristal, ¿Por qué su maestro tenia tanto interés en el Uzumaki? El solo era un bruto con mucho poder, ¿Acaso su maestro tenia planes que desconocía? El solo pensar eso hizo que su sangre hirviera, _"Lo próxima vez que lo vea…_ " colocando sus cinco dedos sobre el cristal lo reducir a polvo en solo segundos.

 ***Toc Toc***

Todos los villanos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo cuando escucharon el siendo de alguien golpeando la puerta, algo extraño ya que no esperaban que nadie viniera, "¡Hola tengo una orden de Pizza de queso!"

"¡Es para mi!" saltando de su asiento Twice corrió a la puerta, antes que alguno de los demás villanos intentaran atacarlo por su estupidez, la puerta estallo en pedazos, y el villano enmascarado no logro reaccionar antes que un puño le enviara a volar y lo estrellara contra la pared.

"Oh mierda" Dabi se levanto al ver a Mirko atravesar la puerta y antes que pudiera hacer algo, cayo cuando todo el edificio fue sacudido y para su mayor preocupación el techo fue levantado por Mt. Lady, envolviendo sus brazos con fuego iba a actuar.

Solo para ser derribado de forma brutal por un golpe por parte de Gran Torino, que lo dejo aturdido en el suelo, los demás villanos intentaron responder este ataque sorpresa, pero uno a uno fueron atrapados por unas ramas de madera que surgieron del suelo, la batalla ya estaba decidida desde antes que comenzara.

"…" Shigaraki con furia vio una gran silueta caer ante el, de forma imponente un sombrío All might llego.

Este con pasos pesados y poderosos, camino entre los villanos atrapados para llegar ante su 'líder', y tomándolo por el cuello lo obligo a mirarlo a los ojos, **"¿Dónde estan?"** pregunto con una voz gruesa y grabe que hizo que mas de uno de los presentes se estremecieran hasta los huesos. Pero Shigaraki solo sonrió con burla.

"¿Dónde crees?"

 **###### 00:35:00 ######**

En el almacén que fue allanado por los tres adolecentes, que buscaban el rescatar a su compañero secuestrado, aunque no todo salió como planeado, ya que ahora estaban acorralados y a punta de pistola por uno de los guardias que seguía de pie, Izuku no dudo en correr y empujar a Momo fuera de la trayectoria de la bala, solo para que el quedara en el camino, cerrando los ojos escucho el estruendo del disparo y solo deseaba que la bala no le diera una zona vital de su cuerpo.

 ***Track***

"¡Ahhhhhh!" el brazo del mercenario fue roto de manera brutal, haciendo que su disparo solo diera en el techo.

"…" los tres estudiantes estaban en shock al ver como XXV, había roto el brazo del guardia y luego solo lo arrojo a un lado, "…" en silencio la mujer de cabello oscuro solo miro a los estudiantes, para lentamente alejarse de ellos, no sin antes darle una mirada fija a Izuku, la mirada de ambos se encontraron y por un momento algo de dentro de ellos se movió, "…" frunciendo el ceño Nana retrocedió unos pasos, para darse la vuelta y dar un gran salto que la hizo atravesar una de las ventanas del almacén.

Suspirando aliviados los jóvenes héroes, por fin estuvieron mas tranquilos, aunque Deku siguió de pie confundido por el acto de la villana, ella salvo su vida.

"¡Midoriya necesito ayuda!" el grito de Momo saco de sus pensamientos al peli verde, al ver que la peli negra encontró una especie de puerta metálica, "Encontré esto en la basura" la chica mostró un teléfono dañado que le pertenecía a Ibara, "Ella debe de estar aquí…" concluyo mientras intento abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave.

"…" Shiori solo se mostró inconforme, mirando a su alrededor busco un indicio de que Naruto hubiera estado en este lugar, pero no había nada que le diera esperanza, "Si ella esta hay dentro, tenemos que sacarla" pero no tenia tiempo para eso, Naruto abría querido que ayuden a la niña religiosa.

"Yo lo are" las dos chicas se apartaron del camino, cuando Deku fue envuelto por un aura verdosa y corriendo contra la puerta dio una patada que hizo temblar toda la pared, pero la puerta apenas si se abollo, "Esto llevara mas de lo que pensé…" usando mas fuerza y aumentando su porcentaje al limite de 20%, dio varias patadas que poco a poco fueron destruyendo la puerta, hasta que finalmente esta fue derribada.

"¿Naruto?"

 **###### 00:34:57 ######**

Desorientación…

Cansancio…

Dolor…

Sed…

Hambre…

Frío…

Nada como esas sensaciones que te hacen saber que aun estas vivo.

 ***Golpe***

Oh si, los golpes que le estaban dando, sentía que mi mandíbula estaba por salir volando de mi cara y el retorcer de las vertebras mal acomodadas de mi espalda se retorcían, y el sabor a cobre de mi sangre ya se volvió una costumbre en mi boca.

 ***Golpe***

Carajo, el sujeto tenia la mano pesada.

 ***Golpe***

" **Ya es hora de despertar"** escuchando por primera vez la voz de su secuestrador, la bolsa que cubría el rostro de Naruto fue retirada y este fue cegado por un brillo blanco, hace casi dos días que no veía la luz.

"Un concejo… si vas a golpear a alguien, no comiences por la cara" gruño el adolescente que respiraba con pesadez, sonriendo miro la silueta oscura que estaba frente a el, "Porque el siguiente golpe…" no termino de hablar cuando recibió otro golpe que lo hizo ladear la cabeza y escupir sangre, pero el shinobi solo sonrió, "… no será efectivo…"

Con calma el rubio se movió un poco, no le tomo tiempo ver que estaba sentado en una silla metálica, que era bastante densa y solida, también tomo en cuenta que tenía unos brazaletes y tobilleras, que eran también de metal y estaban adheridas a la silla evitando que pudiera moverse.

" **Ja…"** dando una leve carcajada la oscura silueta solo se movió alrededor de la silla que inmovilizaba al adolescente, **"Supongo que te entrenaron para lidiar ante situaciones como estas… podría golpearte, quemarte vivo, electrocutarte, dejarte sin comer ni beber durante semanas, incluso podría arrancarte los brazos y no podría quebrarte…"** hablo con calma, como si solo estuviera hablando del clima.

"Es parte de mi trabajo" contesto de forma mordaz el Uzumaki que solo miro al frente, estaba en una habitación de cincuenta metros cuadrados, sin salidas ni entradas, solo muros de un extraño material blanco, "Te tomaste muchos inconvenientes para traerme aquí… All for One"

El recién nombrado como All for One solo se encogió de hombros, **"Pero a fin de cuentas estas aquí…"** la apariencia del mayor enemigo de All might era poco decirla amenazante, fácilmente alcanzaba a medir 2,30 metros, hombros anchos y una destacable musculatura, vestía en traje formal oscuro con una simple camisa blanca debajo, pero sin duda lo mas destacable de su apariencia, era una mascara/casco/gargantilla que era de un metal oscuro que cubría todo su rostro y cuello, sin duda un ser extraño y aterrador.

"¿Y ahora que?" con una mirada vacía Naruto solo se relajo en la silla para mirar al villano, ahora mismo solo deseaba romper estas ataduras y solo matar al bastardo, después de todo el fue el responsable de casi matar a Yumi y dejarla en silla de ruedas, "Dudo que te hayas tomado la molestia de secuestrarme, solo para matarme aquí y ahora"

"…" sonriendo debajo de su mascara, dio unos suaves aplausos 'felicitando' la conclusión del shinobi, **"Rápido análisis, cualquier otro solo hubiera gritado haciendo preguntas estúpidas o intentar romper las ataduras, pero tu… tan fresco como una lechuga"** alago All for One para caminar alrededor del Uzumaki, para finalmente detenerse frente a este.

"No eres el primero ni el ultimo en intentar esto" contesto con fastidio Naruto para levantar la cabeza y mirar… ¿los ojos? Era difícil decirlo cuando tenia esa cosa en la cara, "No lo diré de nuevo… ¿Qué quieres?" esta vez no fue solo una pregunta, sino mas bien una amenaza.

" **Directo al grano, me agrada"** detrás All for One el suelo cobro vida y se formo una especie de trono donde este se sentó, para quedar frente a frente con el shinobi, **"Tu y yo nos conocemos, hemos escuchado mucho uno del otro, pero mi madre me enseño que es bueno presentarse ante nuestros semejantes… llámame All for One"** se presento con un tono ilegible, algo que hizo la desconfianza de Naruto creciera.

"No me imagino cual debe ser tu segundo nombre" se burlo sin pena el adolescente.

" **No sabia que también fueras comediante"** ignorando las burlas del mocoso, solo se puso mas cómodo en su trono, **"No, mi nombre actual es el que adopte luego de… mi ascensión"** al decir eso levanto su mano derecha, que fue cubierta de una extraña neblina oscura.

"¿Ascensión?" cuestiono con duda Naruto.

" **Yo fui como cualquiera, hace mucho tiempo, cuando las peculiaridades apenas estaban apareciendo, digamos que yo pertenezco a la era anterior de la primera generación donde las peculiaridades ya eran conocidas por todo el mundo"** cruzando sus dedos comenzó su monólogo, **"Muchos piensan que cuando los Quick aparecieron, seria un gran paso para la humanidad, algo que nos haría evolucionar y unir como personas… nada mas equivocado"**

"…" arqueando una ceja Naruto vio como el blanco de las paredes, cambio para ser completamente oscuras.

" **El 6 y el 9 de agosto de 1945, dos fechas que marcarían nuestro país, cuando en solo tres días fuimos atacados por Estados Unidos con bombas atómicas… mas de 210.000 personas murieron y cientos de miles mas fueron afectados por la radiación… mi padre y mi madre que solo eran unos niños, lograron sobrevivir"** dijo lo ultimo con melancolía dejando por un momento caer su tono arrogante y egocéntrico, **"Los años fueron pasando y nuestro país se fue levantando de las cenizas… ahí fue cuando sucedió"**

"…" Naruto fue segado un segundo cuando una de las paredes brillo, para mostrar una pantalla que tenia la imagen de un niño de solo unos dos años de edad.

" **El día 5 de junio de 1949 nació un niño, que segundo los doctores desarrollo una estructura ósea extraña, mas fuerte y resistente que cualquiera que se haya visto… la primera peculiaridad había aparecido"** dando un suspiro All for One se mostró indiferente ante la mención del infante con peculiaridad, **"Obviamente esto se mantuvo en secreto, nuestro país aun estaba débil por la guerra y llamar la atención seria lo ultimo que queríamos… así que hicieron lo mismo de siempre, tomar malas decisiones"**

"..." Naruto frunció el ceño al ver la imagen del mismo niño, solo de cinco años, había sido degollado y con su esqueleto arrancado de su cuerpo, donde eran estudiados por varios doctores y científicos.

" **Los humanos siempre temieron a lo desconocido y la aparición de este ser, que ellos llamaron una 'abominación' no tenia lugar en este mundo, para crecer y ser superior, ser un peligro para todos… ¿No te parece eso monstruoso?"** pregunto con burla para mirar fijamente al shinobi, **"Un grupo de personas decidieron que debían de matar a un niño inocente, solo porque tuvieron miedo… quitaron una vida por miedo"** susurro lo ultimo en un tono bajo y oscuro.

"El mundo es cruel" gruño Naruto sin cambiar su expresión, no era la primera vez que veía algo como esto, la guerra de Kiri se trato de masacrar niños solo por su línea de sangre.

" **No Naruto, las personas son crueles"** contradijo el enmascarado, **"¿Tu crees que ellos se detuvieron solo con una vida? Durante décadas fueron matando a aquellos que nacían con peculiaridades, muchos teorizaron que la radiación de la bomba fue lo que altero algo en la genética de los humanos, los que hizo que cada ciertas generaciones tuvieran estos dotes, que equivocados estaban"**

"…" esta vez la imagen que se mostró en la pantalla, fue la de una niña de cuatro años que tenia un par de alas, que se asemejaban a las de un ángel.

" **15 de noviembre de 1976, nació una niña en México, con la extraña peculiaridad de tener alas y volar, muchos creyeron que ella era un ángel, las personas devotas vieron esto como el fin de los tiempos, típico se creyentes estúpidos"** negando con diversión, All for One hizo que cientos de imágenes mas aparecieron, todos niños y jóvenes con diferentes y raras peculiaridades, **"La caja de Pandora fue abierta y en todo el mundo comenzaron a nacer personas con peculiaridades, al menos un 9% del mundo en los años 90' ya tenían una peculiaridad"**

"Y todo se fue al diablo" El shinobi no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber que eso sucedería, en menos de veinte años, millones de personas tenían habilidades extraordinarias.

" **Como no tienes idea… nuestro gobierno se dio cuanta de este error, la bomba atómica solo adelanto la inevitable, el humano es un ser que se adapta y la aparición de los Quick son el siguiente gran paso para nuestras evolución…"**

"Sáltate esa basura… no es estoy de humor" Naruto no estaba de humor para escuchar esta palabrería.

"…" encogiéndose de hombros All for One solo siguió, **"Yo nací en el 56', cuando el tener peculiaridad era una sentencia de muerte, para mi fortuna no tenia una habilidad que me delatara"**

"¿Cómo robar lo que no esta en tu alcance?"

" **Si, en toda mi infancia y adolescencia nunca me cruce con nadie como yo, pero eso no me interesaba, yo solo me centraba en mantener con vida a mi hermano menor y a mi madre, mi padre falleció cuando yo solo tenia 14, el era un gran hombre que vivía de la agricultura, todos los días se rompía la espalda para traer de comer a nuestra mesa… todos los días venia con una gran sonrisa al llegar a nuestro hogar, recuerdo sus bromas y anécdotas que nos contaba a mi y a mi hermano, el siempre decía qu mi hermano nos deparaba grandes cosas, que los dos cambiaríamos el mundo, el era un buen hombre…"**

"…"

" **Pero un día, cuando estaba volviendo del trabajo, alguien lo ataco y lo mato, justo frente de nuestra casa, cuando lo encontré solo pensé en ayudarlo, pero era tarde, su pecho fue atravesado de lado a lado por una especie de hueso, lo único que pudo hacer fue enterrar sus restos bajo tierra, luego escuche que el responsable de hacer esto, fue un criminal ya buscado por otros crímenes, pero nadie podía pararlo, tenia una peculiaridad que le permitía manipular sus propios huesos"**

"…" En silencio Naruto solo siguió escuchando.

" **Tuve que ver a mi madre y hermano llorar durante días, mi mundo se desmoronaba, yo solo era un mocoso, no podía trabajar como un adulto, mi madre ya estaba exhausta por solo trabajar en las cosechas, al paso del tiempo perdimos la granja por la que tanto trabajo mi padre… no teníamos nada"**

"¿Por qué me dices esto?" finalmente pregunto Naruto mirando al villano, que simplemente dio un suspiro.

" **Cuando cumplí 17, no era nada mas que un vagabundo que hacia cualquier cosa por dinero, cargar tierra, mover carretillas, levantar excremento de las calles y levantar paredes en construcciones…"** ignorando la pregunta del shinobi All for One solo continuo, **"Mi madre decía que lo único que podemos perder es nuestros valores, por eso no me atrevía a caer tan bajo como para robar… algo tan estúpidamente noble que me hizo lamentar mas estar junto a ellos y no poder ayudarlos, los meces pasaron y la siguiente en morir fue mi madre, ella ya tenia una caso avanzado de cáncer en el cerebro, yo la cargue en mis brazos y la lleve para que sea atendida en el hospital, solo para que nadie nos atendiera y finalmente muriera en mis brazos… nadie nos ayudó, porque a nadie le importo"**

"…" Naruto frunció el ceño al escucharlo, ¿Por qué mierda le estaba diciendo esto? Notaba sus gestos y escuchaba sus latidos, no estaba mintiendo, todo lo que estaba diciendo era la verdad.

" **El mundo acabo con mi espíritu y esperanza, pero la de mi hermano no, el siempre fue el idealista que decía que todo estaría bien, que debíamos de seguir adelante, que eso es lo que nuestros padres hubieran querido, no sabes cuanto despreciaba su inocencia y esperanza de que todo estaría bien…"** apretando sus puños ladeo la cabeza para tronar su cuello, mas calmado continuo, **"Un par de años mas pasaron, yo había cumplido 18 y mi hermano menor ya tenia 13, trabajamos unos meces en una minas, juntábamos dinero para dar un gran paso e ir a la gran ciudad para buscar una mejor vida, sin embargo…"**

"…"

" **Estaba en un bar, bebiendo algo, cuando escuche la fuerte risa de alguien, era un sujeto arrogante, un militar de un comboi que estaba ubicado en ese pueblo de minería, el estaba moliendo a golpes a otro sujeto, la verdad no me importo, hasta que lo vi, un hueso salió de la palma de su mano y atravesó la cabeza del otro sujeto… era el, el hombre que mato a mi padre, reconocí esa forma, textura y color del hueso que saque del pecho de mi padre… yo me segué con la rabia y no dude en lanzarme contra el, varios golpes iban y venían, solo para que yo terminara en el suelo con las costillas rotas, me sentía como el mas grande perdedor del mundo, no pude ayudar a mi padre, no pude salvar a mi madre, estaba por dejar solo a mi hermano en este podrido mundo… solo para que en ese momento sucediera"**

"…" Naruto se sorprendió cuando unas especies de venas/mangueras rojas como la sangre surgieran del brazo de All for one.

" **Lo atrape con este y lo hice, robe su poder, lo tome para que sea mío y cuando tuve a ese bastardo a mis pies, lo apuñale con su misma peculiaridad, lo hice tan lento, tan doloroso, solo para que sintiera el mismo dolor que mi padre habría sentido, embriagado por la sangre y los gritos de dolor, atravesé su pecho"** de la meno derecha del enmascarado, surgió una estaca de hueso, que fue desapareciendo tan rápido como apareció, **"Desde ese día entendí cual era mi misión…"**

"…" Naruto vio como la pantalla cambio de nuevo, ciudades en ruinas, destrozos, y calles usadas como campo de batalla por personas, que usaban su peculiaridades para la anarquía.

" **La primera generación es conocida por la guerra que se vivían en las calles, ya el 60% de los humanos en el mundo tenían peculiaridades y casi todos ellos la usaban libremente, algunos para facilitar sus vidas, otros para obtener lo que querían a la fuerza, no tardo mucho para que el gobierno declara ley marcial y el caos se desatara, millones murieron y el mundo lentamente se fue acercando a su destrucción… hasta que yo les ofrecí una solución"**

"…" Naruto nunca estuvo en la guerra, pero había estado en campos de batalla cuando los limites de territorio de las naciones eran violados, eran combates que duraban días y solo unos pocos lograban volver, para contar que salió mal, lo que estaba viendo era incluso peor, "Estas enfermo" tuvo que ver como All for one seguido de un grupo de seguidores, mataban a diestra y siniestra a cientos de personas en las calles, una guerra civil en las grandes ciudades.

" **No, estoy muy cuerdo, lo que hice fue lo necesario, purgar a aquellos que solo usaban sus dones para el caos, yo tuve el valor de mancharme las manos para ir a acabar con ellos y asegurarme que nadie pase por lo que mi familia paso…"**

"Y matar a millones suena como un buen plan" contrataco naruto.

" **¿Y qué es lo que has estado haciendo? No repartiendo flores exactamente… tu tomaste el manto de Ronin a los primeros meces de pisar este mundo, saliste de una guerra para entrar en otra, pero eso no te importo, tu hiciste lo que debías… matar a todos quienes se lo merezcan"** hablo con una extraña alegría que enfureció al adolecente.

"Si yo matara a todos los imbéciles que se merecen terminar bajo tierra en este mundo, ya no habría personas que lo habitaran"

" **Miéntete a ti mismo y los demás, pero jamás lograras mentirme a mi, porque se que hubieras hecho lo mismo que yo en mi lugar…"** sonriendo se levanto de su trono, para ponerse de pie y caminar alrededor del adolescente, **"Es por eso que me agradas tanto, porque somos mas parecidos de lo tu crees"**

"…" frunciendo el ceño Naruto se molesto cuando All for one apoyo sus manos en sus hombros, "No me conoces…" gruño con sequedad.

" **¿En serio?"** sonriendo el enmascarado solo paso sus manos por el cabello del adolescente, para luego palmear su cabeza como si fuera un niño pequeño, **"El dúo inmortal me dijeron mucho sobre ti, el como tienes una hermana pequeña, que cuidaste desde que ella nació, que fuiste el blanco del odio de todo tu pueblo para que ella viviera como una niña normal, la hija del yondaime y gondaime Hokage, que fue la luz de esperanza en la desastrosa noche que el zorro de las nueve colas ataco…"** sonriendo debajo de su casco comenzó a caminar alrededor del adolecente, **"Y tu quedaste en las sombras, creciendo para ser la oscuridad que proteja la aldea, sin importar el como… algo poético, ¿no te parece?"** las palabras de All for one llegaron a afectar al shinobi, que siguió en silencio, **"se lo que es darlo todo por un hermano"** con un suspiro el villano se quedo observando una pantalla, dándole la espalda a Naruto.

"¿…?" curioso ante lo ultimo, Naruto vio como las pantallas a su alrededor se iluminaban.

" **Los años fueron pasando, mi influencia y poder crecieron segundo a segundo, minuto a minuto, hora tras hora, año tras maldito año, tenía varias ciudades e incluso otros países bajo mi dirección, 'los villanos' fuero disminuyendo, mi objetivo de control estaba llegando a su apogeo, todos me temían y nadie se atrevía a usar sus dones para el caos, poco a poco estaba formando un mundo ideal… para mi y mi hermano"** cruzando sus manos detrás de su espalda, miro la antigua imagen de el y su hermano menor, **"Obviamente lo bueno nunca dura, cuando el caos se calmo, el gobierno volvió a operar y no me sorprendió el que vinieran contra mi, queriendo que todo el peso de la 'justicia' callera sobre mis hombros"**

"…"

" **Yo salve este mundo de su destrucción y ellos se atrevieron a decirme que lo que hice fue monstruoso e imperdonable…"** con un suspiro de frustración solo se encogió de hombros, **"El fin de la primera generación acabo cuando me volvió el enemigo de mi propio país, poco a poco mis subordinados fueron cayendo, las opciones se me estaban acabando y mi hermano menor estaba en riesgo, después de todo el no nació con un don como el mío, así que me vi en la necesidad de darle un regalo…"**

"One for All" concluyo Naruto sin mucho pensar, después de todo All might ya le dio una charla sobre esta habilidad heredada.

" **Si… yo le forcé a mi hermano aceptar este don, que le permitía con el tiempo acumular poder y cuando sea necesario liberarlo, era una habilidad poderosa… pero nunca pensé que algún día seria usada en mi contra"** con un tono mas grabe se dio la vuelta para mirar a los ojos al rubio, **"Mi hermano era una personas idealista, que creía que todo se podía solucionar con palabras, el era demasiado bueno para su propio bien, el creía firmemente que llegaría el día en que la paz existiría y que las personas llegarían a entenderse mutuamente… niño estúpido, le advertí que su propia bondad no le dejaba ver lo podrido que estaba este mundo, siempre me decía que todo lo que hacia estaba mal, que nuestros padres no hubieran querido que nos transformáramos… en monstruos"** un gusto amargo por decir eso, hizo que All for one guardara un momento silencio.

"…" esa palabra, 'monstruo' hizo que Naruto tuviera pulso de enfado, los susurros de los aldeanos aun estaban resonando en su mente.

" **Finalmente llego el día, que tuve que tomar una decisión, perder todo lo que habría logrado por años, tanta sangre, dolor y sacrificios para construir un mundo mejor, perderlo o… matar a mi hermano"** cruzándose de brazos solo miro fijamente al shinobi, **"La decisión fue obvia, si el no entendía lo que yo quería lograr, lo que era mejor para este mundo, era un obstáculo… fue una decisión difícil…"**

"¿Decisión difícil?" con repudio Naruto escupió sangre a los pies de All for one. No negaría que tal vez pensaba de forma igual que el, pero matar a un miembro de la familia, su propio hermano, esa era una línea que jamás pasaría.

" **Las decisiones difíciles, requieren voluntades fuertes"** sentenció el enmascarado que no se inmuto ante la mirada del adolescente, **"Mi hermano al parecer sabia que no lograría derrotarme, así que heredo su poder, con la esperanza de que alguien consiguiera lo que el no logro, seis usuarios más se han enfrentado a mi, hasta que finalmente el octavo usuario… casi lo logra"** divertido ante lo ultimo hizo que la imagen de All might apareciera en la pantalla a sus espaldas.

"Eres un fósil caminante, tarde o temprano vas a caer… y si All might no lo hace, ten por seguro que yo lo are" la amenaza del shinobi, solo gano una carcajada reseca del villano, que levantando su mano derecha, hizo que de estan surgieran unos extraños brotes rojos, que se formaron como cuerdas.

" **Sin duda tu eres el indicado… Uzumaki Naruto, te debes de preguntar porque el de nuestra larga charla y lo mas importante, el porque estas aquí, y la respuesta es simple, si Toshinori tiene a su heredero…"** las hebras rojas se alargaron y de forma grotesca se extendieron hasta llegar y atravesar el pecho y frente de Naruto, **"Es hora de que yo consiga el mío…"** susurro de formo oscuro, para hacer que las protuberancias rojas brillaran con intensidad.

"¡Ahhhhh!" el adolescente no pudo contener sus gritos de agonía, cuando sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera siendo consumido por llamas y lo que sean esas protuberancias, estaban atravesando su piel y adentrándose en su cuerpo.

"…" el cuerpo de All for one convulsionó y de un momento a otro, el mundo se fue cayendo a pedazos, cuando sintió sus sentidos volver, vio que ya no estaba en su encierro con el adolescente, no, ahora estaba en otro lugar, **"…"** una sonrisa creció en su rostro al ver una celda de proporciones titánicas frente a el, detrás de los barrotes, nueve colas se fueron elevando y una gran sombra se elevo cientos de metros sobre el suelo.

" **Tu…"** la oscura voz del biju de las nueve colas hizo temblar los cimientos de la prisión, sus grandes y amenazantes dientes brillaron en la oscuridad y sus afilados ojos rojos miraron con furia al desconocido, **"¡Largo!"** el grito fue seguido de un ensordecedor rugido que hizo que el enmascarado retrocediera y saliera volando.

Volviendo a la realidad, un estallido de chakra rojo que provino del shinobi, hizo que el enmascarado saliera despedido y se estrellara contra una de las paredes para quedar incrustado entre los escombros metálicos, **"…ja… ja… ja"** la ligera risa de All for one se transformo en una risa escandalosa que fue acompañada por el aplauso de este mismo cuando salió de la pared.

"…" respirando de formo agitada, Naruto le dio una mirada sombría al villano, ese bastardo hizo que toda su mente fuera casi desgarrada e incluso llego a adentrarse en el sello, ¿Cuál era el alcance de su poder? Le preocupaba responder esa pregunta.

" **¡Maravilloso!"** eufórico el enmascarado casi tembló de emoción, el resistió la asimilación de su peculiaridad, algo que nadie había logrado, **"¡Tanto potencial y voluntad inquebrantable! Tu eres digno de ser mi heredero… para lograr mi objetivo"** ya mas calmado solo desarrugo su traje, como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Me tientas… me tientas, pero no" ya mas recuperado, Naruto solo sonrió con desafío, no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo la propuesta de ser el heraldo del diablo.

" **Aun con todo lo que has vivido, no estas dispuesto a dar el paso necesario para ser un cambio necesario…"** con desdén el enmascarado negó con la cabeza, **"Mi objetivo va mas haya de solo deshacerme de los inútiles que abusan de sus peculiaridades, no… mi visión va mas haya de eso…"** toda la habitación tembló cuando lentamente All for one comenzó a levitar, las paredes se fisuraron y la atmósfera se volvió muy pesada, el poder que emanaba era simplemente abrumador, **"Yo quiero una revolución… borrar el sistema corrupto y hacer lo que ellos jamás lograran hacer, tener el control"**

"…" Naruto solo se mantuvo serio, pero por dentro estaba tenso y alerta, este sujeto posiblemente tenia cientos de peculiaridades, cada uno mas peligrosa que la otra, el tenia poder, tenia la inteligencia y capacidad para cumplir su ambición, "…" en solo un instante los brazaletes que contenían al adolescente se rompieron, con su piel tornándose roja y un aura verdosa envolviéndolo, el shinobi se libero.

Destrozando la silla, Naruto hizo que su mano derecha fuera envuelta por electricidad y sin perder tiempo se abalanzo contra el enmascarado, apuntando su ataque mortal directo a la cabeza de su enemigo, que en ningún momento se movió.

" **No seas tan precipitado…"** All for one tenia su mano derecha tendida, apuntando contra el adolescente que estaba suspendido en el aire, **"¿Te gusta? Telequinesis, la obtuve hace 40 años de un Ruso terrorista"** levantando su mano hizo que el cuerpo del shinobi volara y chocara dolorosamente contra el techo, y luego bajo para ser lanzado contra una nueva silla que salió del suelo, **"Ahora necesito que mantengas la calma"** con solo mover sus dedos, hice que unos barras metálicas en volvieran las muñecas y pies del Uzumaki, que fue atrapado nuevamente.

"¿Qué demonios?" pocas veces Naruto quedaba impactado, ese malnacido lo detuvo en el aire, controlo de alguna manera el suelo, para crear una nueva silla y cadenas mas fuerte que las que contenían antes.

" **Calma, calma, vaya no pensé que tuvieras aun energía, hace unas horas estabas con la espalda rota y moribundo, pero ahora tuviste la suficiente fuerza para un ataque de tirar a matar, es una lastima que aun estés tan débil o tu desesperado ataque hubiera tenido éxito"** encogiéndose de hombros desestimo el intento de asesinato.

"Malnacido" gruñendo con frustración el rubio se retorció intentando romper sus ataduras, sin éxito.

" **Es una lastima que no lleguemos a un entendimiento… pero se mejor que nadie, que la forma de entender a alguien, es vivir a carne propia su dolor"** diciendo eso, hizo que la pantalla detrás de el brillara, mostrara un edificio que Naruto conocía muy bien, **"La mejor forma de romper a alguien, es quitarle lo poco que tiene…"** con una calma temible, saco un teléfono de su bolsillo, para solo hacer una llamada.

"…" el corazón de Naruto subió a su garganta, cuando vio otro imagen en la pantalla, era del hospital donde aun estaba Yumi Toho y la otra era el apartamento donde vivía, "Escucha… esta bien tu ganas" All for one por un momento dejo tu teléfono de lado al escuchar al adolescente, que con la cabeza baja admitió su derrota, "Seré tu aprendiz, incluso usare la misma basura que cubre tu rostro, ahora… solo déjalos en paz, ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto" rogó sin levantar la cabeza.

" **Sabes Naruto, odio cuando me mienten"** sonriendo debajo de su mascara, solo presiono un boton en su teléfono.

 **#########################**

' _En la sombra y tres luces… todo es negro para mi mirada…'_

"…" Yuroichi en silencio estaba tejiendo una bufanda, escuchando la suave y armoniosa melodía de Andrea Bocelli 'por ti volare', con una expresión de pesadumbre solo siguió tejiendo, había escuchado que por las noticias que el mocoso estaba desaparecido, pero sabia que el podría cuidarse solo, un día vendría apestando a sangre y gruñón como siempre, "Espero que este mocoso al menos la use" susurro mientras pasaba sus dedos por la bufanda, sonriendo por un buen trabajo se recostó con mas comodidad en su sillón, ya era tarde y estaba tal vez lista para dormir.

Sin que la anciana lo supiera, fuera de su complejo de apartamentos, una camioneta oscura se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron para dejar salir a varios hombres armados con armas de fuego y trajes blindados, todos ellos corrieron para entrar al edificio.

 **#######################**

"Ten cariño" a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, en un gran hospital, nos adentramos en una de las habitaciones para ver a un concentrado Isao Toho cortando y pelando algunas manzanas para su hija, que estaba recostada en la cama y viendo la televisión.

"Gracias…" tomando la fruta comió en silencio.

"En esta noche hablaremos sobre el mal manejo del sistema educativo para 'pro-hero', por su falta al ingresar a Uzumaki Naruto, que se rumorea que siempre fue un espía de una organización de villanos-" la televisión fue apagada por Yumi que molesta solo se recostó en su cama.

"¿Padre?" llamando al atención de su padre, hizo que lo mirara a los ojos, "Tienes que hablar con el… se siente culpable por lo que paso y lo ultimo que necesita es ser rechazado por las pocas personas que tiene" pidió con humildad.

"…" frunciendo el ceño el hombre corpulento y alto, asintió con la cabeza, su hija le contó sobre el como de alguna forma, el mocoso Uzumaki logro ayudar a su hija para que esta caminara de nuevo, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que por sus acciones, su única familia haya estado en riesgo, "Lo se… lo intentare hija, por ti" con esa promesa, siguió cortando unas manzanas mas.

Sin que ellos lo supieran, una camioneta negra se había estacionado en la puerta principal del hospital y varios hombres de trajes oscuros bajaron, todos encaminados a su habitación.

 **#######################**

"…" Naruto no pudo abrir la tercera puerta, sus muñecas estaban a punto de romperse, no podía acceder al chakra de su inquilina, el sello que estaba en su pecho aun estaba activo, _"¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!"_ sin importarle el dolor de su espalda que apenas se había recuperado, se sacudió en la silla.

" **No te molestes, aunque consiguieras liberarte e incluso matarme aquí, dudo que llegues a tiempo, el trabajo ya esta siendo llevado acabo"** All for one con un movimiento de dedos hizo que las ataduras metálicas que contenían al adolescente se apretaran aun mas.

"¡Si quieres matar a alguien! ¡Mátame a mí! ¡Déjalos a ellos fuera de esto!" bromo con furia Naruto que rompiendo su muñeca derecha, libero su mano, sin importarle el dolor, concreto todo el chakra que tenia para usar ninjustu médico, para reacomodar los huesos rotos de su muñeca.

"…" sin importarle lo que el adolescente hacia, el enmascarado vio interesado el como sus agentes estaban entrando en el edificio y también en el hospital.

 **#######################**

El retumbar de los pasos causó estruendos, más de diez personas estaban subiendo por los primeros escalones de las largas escaleras, a la cabeza del grupo el líder de la operación contacto con su radio, "Estamos en segundo piso, a tres pisos del objetivo" dando el aviso a su contacto, siguió subiendo, hasta que se encontró con algo extraño.

"¿Qué es eso?" uno de los mercenarios se quito el protector de sus ojos, para ver un extraño dibujo en una de las puertas, que estaba brillando en rojo, "…" acercando su mano al extraño sello, llamo la atención de sus compañeros.

"¡No lo toques!" la advertencia de uno de ellos llego tarde, cuando el sello brillo y un estallido de humo, una silueta apareció, "¿Qué demonio-" el mercenario no alcanzo a terminar su pregunta, cuando una espada atravesó su cabeza.

Todos los demás, vieron a un adolescente rubio, con marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas, este cargaba una espada que fue teñida de sangre por unos de sus compañeros, que cayo en el suelo con parte superior de su cabeza separada de su cuerpo, dejando que la sangre salpicara las paredes.

"¡Habrán fuego!"

 **#######################**

'Doctora Hashima, presentarse en la sala de parto, Doctora Hashima presentarse…'

Los altavoces en los pasillos siguieron dando el comunicado, mientras que las enfermeras y doctores seguían su rutina diaria atendiendo a los que iban llegando, pero en los largos pasillos blancos, vemos a un grupo de personas que caminaban en una dirección, empujando o apartando de su camino a cualquiera que se interpusiera.

A la cabeza del grupo iba una mujer de cabello platino y brillantes ojos azules, que seguida de su equipo, caminaron por los pasillos para finalmente llegar a la habitación 213, que tenia la palabra 'Toho' escrita en ella, "…" con una mirada perversa, la mujer llevo su mano a su chaqueta y saco un arma, abriendo la puerta entro.

Solo para que todo fuera oscuridad.

Isao se alerto al escuchar el sonido seco de un golpe, volteando a la puerta vio a cinco personas derrumbarse como costales de arena y del techo cayo una sombra, "Chico…" confuso vio al mocoso Uzumaki que parecía extremadamente serio y con su ojo rojo con tomoes brillando con fuerza.

"Tenemos que irnos"

 **########################**

" **Nunca dejas de sorprenderme"** desde su escondite, All for one solo miro con diversión el como sus subordinados fuero derrotados tan fácilmente, por nada mas que el mismo adolescente que estaba detrás de el.

"…" Sin decir una palabra, Naruto solo se centro en mover su muñeca y dedos de su mano derecha, había recuperado un poco de su movilidad, la suficiente como para comenzar a trabajar en descifrar el sello en su pecho, "Vamos…" gruñendo vio que el sello seria mas difícil de deshacerse de lo que pensó.

" **Bueno…"** llamando la atención del shinobi, el villano solo se encogió de hombros para sacar el teléfono de su bolsillo una vez más, **"Si quieres hacer algo bien, tienes que hacerlo uno mismo"**

 **#########################**

En el departamento de la señora Yuroichi, vemos como la dueña de esta estaba dormida plácidamente en su sillón, pero tuvo que despertarse cuando escucho el rechinido de la puerta al abrirse, "Yuroichi…" la anciano no tuvo problemas en reconocer la voz de su único inquilino.

"Naruto-chan…" sonriendo la mujer mayor se puso de pie, con la bufanda que había tejido en sus manos.

"Tenemos que irnos" el rubio no tuvo tiempo de saludar a la mujer mayor de edad, solo se centro en abrir una de las ventanas y observar, no había nadie afuera por suerte, solo tenia que sacarla del edificio y llevarla lo mas lejos posible de la ciudad, el sello que estaba en el definió fue dejado por su 'Yo' original en caso de emergencia, con la única función de que un clon apareciera y protegiera a la anciana ciega.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Eso es sangre?" la mujer frunció el ceño ante la peste de la sangre, y escuchando los pasos en su hogar, supo que el adolescente se estaba moviendo de un lado a otro. Pero se alerto cuando sintió que estaba siendo arrastrada a la puerta, "¡Alto!" usando su bastón obligo al clon a retroceder. "No apareces en días y ahora estas aquí apestando a sangre, ¿Qué diablos paso contigo?" cuestiono furiosa mientras se cruzada de brazos.

"No se que esta pasando, pero es algo grabe… solo confía en mi" esta vez el adolescente, de forma humilde tomo la mano de la anciana, para guiarme a la puerta.

"Bien… confió en ti" diciendo eso solo siguió al shinobi, no sin antes extenderle la bufanda que había tejido, "Es para ti, la temporada de verano se acabo y viene el otoño"

"…" deteniéndose un momento el clon solo tomo la bufanda con extremo cuidado, era de color naranja con bordes rojos, acariciando la lana con sus dedos tuvo que sonreír, "Gracias… abuela"

"¿Abuela? Eso es nuevo" sonriendo con felicidad la anciana tomo las manos del clon para apretarlas con fuerza.

 **#######################**

Una silla salió volando rompiendo el cristal de una ventana en miles de pedazos, dentro de la habitación un acelerado Naruto, junto los cuerpos de los mercenarios frente a la puerta, "Tengo que sacarlos de aquí, alguien viene por ustedes" golpeando la perilla de la puerta la doblo, ya nadie podría entrar.

"No" Isao con su fuerza solo tomo al adolescente y lo aparto de la puerta, "Necesito que te vayas, la U.A ya nos prometí protección"

"Y aun así ellos llegaron hasta aquí" Naruto solo aparto la mano del albañil para mirar a Yumi, "Se que tienen razones para ni siquiera ver mi rostro, pero ahora solo quiero sacarlos de este lugar y necesito hacerlo ahora"

"…" la peli negra con confusión solo miro al shinobi, nunca lo vio tan paranoico y ansioso, mirando a su padre no hace falta preguntarle que pensaba el, "Padre… tenemos que confiar en el" pidió con humildad a su padre que solo gruño.

"Bien…"

 **#######################**

" **La vida suele ser cruel…"** Naruto se paralizo cuando escucho un 'click', levantando la mirada vio un detonador en la mano del enmascarado, que se dio la vuelta para estar frente a frente, **"¿Por qué la muerte no debería de serlo?"** con esa pregunta escalofriante, presiono y botón.

"…" ante al mirada en shock del shinobi, los dos vehículos explotaron en una bola de fuego y destrucción que por un lado, destruyo el hospital y derrumbo el edificio de departamentos, "…" los ojos del adolescente se nublaron cuando las memorias de los dos clones volvieron a el, tuvo que verlo todo.

" **Siempre es bueno tener un plan B"** comento con arrogancia All for one que solo rompió el detonador en su mano, satisfecho al ver el como el hospital fue borrado, junto con el apartamento donde estaba la anciana, **"Es una perdida lamentable, pudo haber otra forma de resolver esto, sin la necesidad de daño colateral"** dijo con calma para bajar la mirada y acercarse al adolescente, **"…"** con curiosidad vio la mirada en blanco del shinobi.

"¿Por qué?" las ataduras metálicas se fueron doblando y cediendo, apretando sus puños hasta el punto de hacerlos sangrar, el odio, la rabia y frustración solo eran palabras que ahora no podrían describir lo que el adolescente estaba sintiendo, "Tu…"

"…" All for one tuvo que retroceder cuando del brazo libre del shinobi, llego hasta el y sus dedos se incrustaron en la gargantilla metálica de su cuello, el villano solo sonrió ante la mirada llena de odio del adolescente **, "El verdadero Uzumaki Naruto está saliendo tal parece"** con facilidad el villano solo tomo la muñeca del shinobi y apretándola hasta el punto de casi romperla, salió de su agarre, solo para darle un demoledor izquierdazo al adolescente, justo en el rostro y con la suficiente fuerza como para casi noquearlo, **"Pero tu odio contra mi debes de controlar o me temo que el diablo de la U.A perderá a su ángel"** diciendo eso el villano lo tomo del cabello y lo hizo mirar a una esquina de la habitación.

La borrosa mirada del Uzumaki se dirigió a la plataforma que bajo del techo, lentamente su visión se volvió mas clara y la vio.

"Naruto-o… ¿esta-as bien-n?" Ibara estaba en las mismas condiciones que su amigo, atada en una silla con abrazaderas en sus manos y tobillos, pero la niña tenia su labio inferior roto, con sangre bajando por su delicado cuello, moretones en su mejilla derecha, bolsas oscuras debajo de sus ojos, su mirada solo reflejaba cansancio, pero ahora alivio al verlo, "¿Estas bien?" pregunto con suavidad una vez mas al no recibir una respuesta.

" **Una niña encantadora, pero ruda, algunos de mis peones se tuvieron que esforzar para atarla a esta silla"** All for one camino por la sala para llegar hasta la chica y pararse detrás de ella, todo bajo la mirada mortal de Naruto, **"Así que ella es la razón por la que aun te aferras a la poca humanidad que te queda…"** con burla el enmascarado solo paso sus manos por el rostro de Ibara, que con la mirada perdida solo se mantuvo quieta.

"Aléjate de ella…"

" **Tranquilo"** apartando sus manos de la chica, All for one solo levanto sus manos con tranquilidad para alejarse de ella unos pasos, **"Muchos creen que la forma de influenciar a las personas es poder, dinero, cariño, amor o incluso la manipulación, yo tengo métodos mas eficaces, después de todo logre que una de las mejores heroínas terminara siendo mi mas fiel sirviente"**

"…" Naruto siguió cada movimiento del villano, que camino alrededor de la sala, dando miradas ocasionales a el y a ibara.

" **Mi método es simple, solo me concentro en romper a las personas, quitarle los pequeños lazos que tienen y cuando estén indefensos, rotos y desesperados, es cuando mas débiles son, lo suficiente para entrar en sus mentes y moldearlos para aprovechar todo su potencial…"** dejando de caminar, All for one quedo detrás del Uzumaki, **"Quitarte a la anciana y esos otros dos solo es el comienzo, cuando termine contigo, lograre que todo el mundo este contra ti, que sea repudiado y odiado, lentamente te iras rompiendo como cristal y el verdadero tu saldrá… y yo estaré mas que listo para recibirlo"** susurro con malicia a su oído.

"Te voy a matar… no importa cuanto tarde o que tenga que hacer, ¡Te voy a matar!" grito con furia.

" **Muchos lo han intentado y nadie lo a logrado"** revolviendo el cabello del adolescente, solo dio un suspiro para mirar el reloj en su muñeca, **"El plan ya esta en marcha y para la media noche, todo para ti se acabara, todo lo que has logrado con el tonto de Toshinori en esa academia, todos tus actos heroicos, cada lazo que hiciste con algunos de esos mocosos… con ella, no importara"**

"No…" Naruto se movió de forma frenética cuando un pico de hueso surgió de la mano derecha del villano, este lentamente levanto su mano para apuntar contra Ibara, que solo le dio una sonrisa triste al shinobi, "¡Déjala fuera de esto!" con su único brazo libre, comenzó a golpear la atadura de su otra mano, "¡Por favor! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡No lo hagas!" sus dedos se estrellaron furia contra el grillete, la sangre fue manchando sus manos y cada golpe solo rompía dolorosamente sus dedos.

All for one solo sonrió ante los gritos de ruego del mocoso.

"…" la lanza de hueso salió disparada de la mano del villano, para que esta se incrustara en el pecho de Ibara, que en shock miro a Naruto.

"…" Naruto ni siquiera se dio cuanta cuando la silla debajo de el se desarmo y quedo liberado, solo se arrastro para atrapar a la niña evangelia que también había sido liberada, "…" con el mayor cuidado que pudo, tomo la lanza de hueso y la quito lentamente, dejando que la sangre saliera, "Aguanta…" con un brillo en su mano derecha, la puso sobre la herida y mientras que detenía el fluir de la sangre, trato de sanar la herida.

" **La vida suele quietarte mucho, amigos, familia y los lazos con personas que amamos mas que nada"** All for one se mostró serio y sombrío, al ver como el rubio trataba de mantener con vida a la chica, **"Todo porque a veces tomamos malas decisiones, que sin saberlo afectan a los que estan a tu alrededor, tus decisiones la condenaron Naruto…"** detrás del villano, una neblina morada fue apareciendo, para lentamente envolverlo, **"Cuando nos volvamos a ver, tendrás que tomar una decisión, seguir jugando con los niños a los héroes o hacer lo que debiste hacer hecho desde el primer día que pisaste este mundo"** la silueta de All for one poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo, **"Te estaré esperando…"**

"…" a Naruto no le importo que se haya ido, toda su atención solo estaba en Ibara, que se estaba esforzando por respirar, con sangre saliendo de su boca y ojos apagados, la chica fue perdiendo el brillo en sus ojos.

"Naruto…"

"…" el shinobi no tuvo el valor para mirarla a los ojos, "Todo estará bien, solo no cierres los ojos" con el brillo verde aumento en su mano, solo pudo rogar para que la herida del pecho de la chica se cerrara.

"Naruto…"

"…" el rubio tuvo que salir de su transe, cuando sintió un caricia en su mejilla, lentamente la pequeña y cálida mano de Ibara acaricio las mejillas marcadas del shinobi.

"Desde el día que te conocí… quise… acariciar tus mejillas…" sonriendo de forma débil, la peli verde solo siguió frotando con cariño las marcas del shinobi, "Se parecen a las de un zorro" con un brillo en sus ojos cristalinos, solo tomo las manos del Uzumaki con fuerza, "Yo… yo… lamento que todo haya llegado a esto"

"No sigas…" Naruto lo intento, una y otra vez, pero no tenía la capacidad de curar una herida como esta en su estado actual.

"Me duele…" las lágrimas de fueron formando en los ojos de la adolescente, que sentía la pesadez al solo respirar, el punzante dolor en su pecho y la cálida sangre que fue manchado su ropa, "Duele mucho…" con un tono tembloroso solo pudo tomar con fuerza las manos del Uzumaki, para lentamente ir cerrando sus ojos, "No quiero morir…"

"…"

 **Chan**

 **Channnn**

 **Channnnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Si este capítulo solo es de transición y bueno espero que les haya gustado, me despido de ustedes de donde sea que sean Costa rica Bolivia, Colombia, Brasil, Chile, Puerto rico, Uruguay, Panamá, Perú, Venezuela, USA, México, Argentina y demás países donde estén leyendo esta historia. Recuerden mientras más comentarios, más me animaran a escribir, pero bueno CHHHHHAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUU y que les vaya bien.**

 **PSD: con este final mas de uno quera una actualización mas rápida, desafortunadamente estoy en temporada de exámenes y no me puedo dar el lujo de dejar mis estudios de lado, así que la próxima actualización ser el día 13 de septiembre, espero puedan comprender. Sin más gracias por leer.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Bueno, bueno, bueno, uff estamos aquí, bueno gente la verdad es que bueno solo quiero decir que gracias por su paciencia, ya que leer un capitulo cada dos semanas es algo molesto y algunos preferirían esperar mucho más y luego leer los varios capítulo de formo corrida.**

 **Pero en estos días he estado realmente centrado en sacar varias materias en el instituto, ya que en verdad no quiero arruinar esto, porque algún día quiero ser profesor y trabajar de forma honesta, ¿no es lo que todos queremos? Trabajar, tener una relación y de ese fruto una familia, yo si llego a conseguirlo puedo morir en paz.**

 **En fin me alargue demasiado, de nuevo, pero bueno gente, OJO estamos a menos de 40 comentarios para llegar a…**

 **Escuchen bien…**

 **Llegar a…**

 **¡2.000!**

 **¡2.000 comentarios!**

 **Wow**

 **La verdad no pensé que llegaría tan**

 **Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por esto, ya que solo gracias a su apoyo hemos llegado hasta aquí, así que más da solo digamos y disfruten del capítulo lamento no contestar sus comentarios, pero les juro que en el próximo capítulo si lo are.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capítulo 41:** **El despertar de un monstruo… part 1…**

La cabeza le daba vuelta, le dolía las muñecas por las fuertes ataduras, y no había podido dormir en… ¿horas? Era difícil decirlo cuando todo a tu alrededor es oscuridad, para Ibara fue una tortura estar en esta situación, tenía miedo de lo que podrían hacerle, tenía miedo de no volver a ver a sus padres y amigos.

"Naruto…" pero ahora mismo temía en donde podría estar su amigo, lo último que recordaba era verlo ser tomado por la neblina morada que la envolvió a ella también, cuando volvió a despertar estaba rodeada de desconocidos, que intentaron maniatarla, se defendió lo mejor que pudo, pero solo alargo lo inevitable y finalmente termino golpeada, dolida, atada y encerrada en este lugar.

¿Qué hacer ahora?

¿Qué podría hacer?

Nada, solo nada.

La adolecente solo dejo caer la cabeza resignada, mirando a su alrededor solo pudo morderse el labio inferior con frustración, ni siquiera tenía energías para intentar mover su cabello y romper sus ataduras, con un pesado suspiro solo cerro los ojos.

 ***Choque***

"¿…?" aturdida la chica escucho un fuerte golpe, entre la oscuridad pudo notar una puerta, que tenía una gran abolladura, que fue creciendo ante cada golpe que eran más y más fuertes, hasta que finalmente con un fuerte estruendo la puerta fue derribada dejando que la luz iluminará su rostro, "¿Naruto?" esperanzada vio una silueta de cabello picudo.

"¡Shiozaki-san!" para sorpresa de la peli verde, el que acaba de entrar fue Izuku Midoriya, seguido de Todoroki Shiori y Yaoyorozu Momo, "Por dios, ¿estás bien?" el adolecente con pecas se acercó a la silla para revisar el mal estado de la estudiante, que confusa solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Llamaremos por ayuda, por favor aguanta" Momo saco tu teléfono para llamar a los servicio de emergencia, mientras que Shiori estaba revisando el cómo romper las ataduras de la silla, sin lastimar a la niña secuestrada.

"¿Qué?" confusa la adolecente de cabello verde vio como los estudiantes de la clase A, trataban de romper desesperadamente los grilletes de sus muñecas, pero no estaban progresando, "¿Naruto-o? ¿Dónde está?" preocupada miro a su alrededor, con la esperanza de que el podría estar cerca, "¿Ya lo rescataron?" pregunto esperanzada, solo para sentir las lágrimas agruparse en sus ojos al ver las miradas sombrías de sus salvadores.

"Te sacaremos, ahora solo eso importa" Izuku con su brillante ahora verde cubriéndolo, uso toda su fuerza para lentamente ir torciendo los grilletes, al ver que estas cedían sonrió.

"¡Midoriya!"

Momo empujo a su compañero alejándolo de Ibara, cuando el suelo se abrió y en un parpadeo una compuerta apareció, la silla que apresaba a la chica descendió llevándosela, "¡No!" Izuku se recompuso solo para ver como la peli verde desaparecía, desesperado comenzó a golpear la compuerta con todas sus fuerzas, pero apenas si le dio algunos rasguños, "¡No! ¡No! ¡No!" como pudo perderla, llegar tan lejos, si sensei hubiera estado aquí, el la hubiera rescatado, "¡¿Por qué me empujaste?!" con un cambio de 180° la mirada furiosa del adolescente se dirigió a Momo que retrocedió.

"Es que… ¡Eso te hubiera partido a la mitad! ¡Si hubieras seguido intentando liberarla, la compuerta te hubiera cortado los brazos!" grito la chica a la defensiva, ella estaba tan enojada como cualquiera de los presentes.

"…" mientras los dos discutían acaloradamente, Shiori solo miro la compuerta con una mirada en blanco, ¿Qué sucedería ahora?

 **#######################**

 ***Latido***

 ***Latido***

 ***Latido***

Esa delicada sinfonía que nuestro corazón daba, aquello que decía que aun estábamos vivos, para algunos esta era una bella melodía que se podía estar horas escuchando, como una madre que escucha los primeros latidos de su hijo aun antes de nacer, el corazón representaba algo tan bello y la vez tan delicado.

Naruto tuvo que escuchar como el ritmo del corazón de la chica en sus brazos, cada vez se volvía más débil y lento, podía escucharlo y por cada segundo que pasaba solo sentía más desesperación, "…" en silencio el shinobi acaricio con cuidado la mejilla de la adolescente, que ya había quedado inconsciente, parecía que solo estaba dormida.

Ya vio morir a padre…

Ya vio a su maestro y mejores amigos morir…

Ya vio morir a su Sensei…

Y ahora tenía la imagen de la señora Yuroichi en su cabeza, ser atrapada por la explosión, al igual que Yumi y su padre, sus clones presenciaron sus muertes y ahora esos recuerdos estaban taladrando su mente.

La sonrisa pacífica de Yuroichi…

La mirada suave de Yumi…

Los ojos confiados de Isao…

Fue lo último que obtuvo de ellos.

El mundo poco a poco se fue oscureciendo a su alrededor, todo fue cayendo a pedazos dejando ver unos cañerías oxidadas y dañadas, el agua fue saliendo del suelo para llegar hasta sus rodillas, unos gigantes barrotes se fueron materializando entre la negrezca oscuridad, donde una titánica silueta oscura de nueve colas se fue alzando.

"…" la zorra de cientos metros de alto brillo en un tono rojo, para poco a poco ir perdiendo su tamaño, hasta quedar solo una mujer de cabello rojo con nueve colas ondeando detrás de ella, con sus ojos rojos brillando levemente, la biju miro con duda a su jinchiruki que estaba abrazando la niña moribunda en sus brazos.

"Sálvala…"

" **No"** La bestia con cola no titubeó al negarse a ayudar a la patética humana, ¿Por qué debería? Su muerte no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.

"Por favor… solo tu puedes hacerlo" Naruto siguió acunando el cuerpo de la adolescente, que se estaba enfriando y su piel se fue tornando más y más pálida, "Me has curado de peores cosas, tienes que hacerlo, yo…" apretando los dientes el rubio miro con desesperación a la Biju, haciendo lo que tal vez pensó que jamás aria, "Te ruego que la salves…" nunca le rogó a la Biju, aun en las peores situaciones donde su vida pendía de un hilo, jamás rogo por su ayuda, pero su vida ahora no era lo que importaba.

"…" sin cambiar su expresión por varios segundos, la pelirroja miro atentamente a su jinchiruki, se veía tan vulnerable y dolido, una sonrisa maliciosa abarco sus labios, **"¿Y que hay para mi?"** pregunto con perversidad para caminar hasta los barrotes que la apresaban.

"…"

" **¿Qué gano yo al salvar esta pequeña humana?"** Kyubi no pudo evitar sentirse mucho más poderosa de que se había sentido en años, ver al Uzumaki a sus pies, en esta faceta tan patética, era simplemente maravilloso.

"…" Naruto en silenció bajo la mirada, con un temblor en su mano derecha acaricio el extraño cabello de la chica, para luego apartar los mechones que cubrían su delicado rostro.

" _¿Estas bien?"_

Recordaba su mirada y las primeras palabras que le dirigió, ella fue la primera en mostrar una preocupación genuina por él.

 _"Si quieres alguien en quien apoyarte, puedes contar conmigo… Naruto-kun"_

Fue la primera en ofrecerle algo tan valioso, como la amistad.

" _Te prepare algo especial, espero que te guste la comida picante…"_

Su bondad…

 _¡Eres un idiota! ¡Ya me canse de tu actitud! ¡Eres grosero, distante, aplastas las esperanzas de los demás, eres violento y un completo idiota! ¡¿Acaso no ves a las personas que te aprecian querer ayudarte?! ¡Pero tú los alejas como si no te importara en lo más mínimo! ¡No lo entiendes nosotros solo queremos ayudarte!"_

Su personalidad y voluntad…

" _Me da gusto que podamos ser amigos Naruto-kun y espero que siempre lo seamos"_

"…" con ojos solemnes, el Uzumaki acaricio en silencio las suaves mejillas de la chica, ¿Cómo alguien tan pura y buena como ella termino en su vida? Alguien tan pura no debía de estar aquí… No debería de haberle sucedido esto, ella no lo merecía.

"…" arqueando una ceja la biju vio como con cuidado el shinobi levanto el cuerpo de la chica, con pasos lentos y firmes solo camino para llegar hasta los barrotes de la prisión, y una solo gota de duda los atravesó para estar frente a frente con ella, **"¿Qué estas dispuesto a darme… Uzumaki Naruto?"** preguntó con un tono más serio y oscuro, todo mirando directamente la oscurecida mirada de su jinchiruki.

"Tu libertad… y mi vida"

 **#######################**

"Súbanlos a la camioneta"

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en donde alguna vez estuvo la guarida de la liga de villanos, ahora solo quedaban escombros y sus miembros estaban siendo escoltados por los héroes, esposados y mordazas en caso de que intenten algo, "¡No sabrán lo que les esperar cuando me libere! ¡Bola de bastardos!" Himiko Toga no estaba dispuesta irse en silencio y se retorció de forma frenética en la camilla que fue atada, ya había apuñalado a dos oficiales y solo fue sometida por Mirko que la ato a la camilla.

"…" con molestia Dabi solo camino en silencio con unos gruesos grilletes cubriendo sus manos, ante el menor movimiento, una corriente eléctrica lo noquearía, seria muy difícil tratar de escapar.

"¡Pueden esposarme! ¡Pero no callarme! ¡hmmm!" Twice fue amordazo para que no pudiera seguir gritando y fue colocado junto a Mr. Compress en el mismo vehículo de transporte, Kurogiri fue contenido por un extraño tanque que le negaba el uso de su peculiaridad, por ultimo un extrañamente tranquilo Shigaraki solo se sentó en el camión de transporte.

"Ya todos fueron aprendidos Señor" informo un oficial a su capitán que estaba junto a un serio All might, este último estaba solo cruzado de brazos observando a los villanos ser cargados a los camiones.

"Nos los llevaremos lo antes posible a la balsa, ahí ya no serán un problema" El detective solo dejo que sus subordinados siguieran con su trabajo, dejando que él y el símbolo de la paz tuvieran algo de privacidad, "No hemos podido encontrar nada que perteneciera a la niña Shiozaki… pero seguiremos buscando" dijo con lentitud ante el delicado tema.

"…" asintiendo con la cabeza, All might solo se separó del detective, no estaba de humor para nada en esta noche, que fue un completo fracaso, no solo no encontraron a la niña secuestrada, tampoco lograron encontrar al joven Uzumaki, "…" apretando los puños solo pudo seguir caminando, alejándose de la zona a paso lento, pero se detuvo cuando un escalofrío sacudió sus huesos, "Eso es…" sudando frío, lo sintió, este sentimiento lo reconocía muy bien.

"Al menos tenemos a los villanos" se jacto Endeavor que estaba acompañado de Mirko y Ryukyo, los tres héroes profesionales estaban por retirarse ante el trabajo bien hecho, pero se paralizaron cuando una extraña atmósfera pesada se formó, "…" lentamente el manipulador de la llamas volteo al origen de este fenómeno y un nudo se formó en su garganta.

Todos los presentes, escucharon pasos ligeros y cuando miraron de dónde venían, se encontraron con un hombre alto, de traje elegante y formal, extrañamente tenía un casco metálico oscuro en su cabeza, muchos estaban confundidos por el desconocido que salió de la nada, pero otros, como Endeavor, All might y Ryukyu, sabían muy bien quien era.

" **Buenas noches, espero no ser inoportuno"** el desconocido solo saludo de forma casual a la gran multitud de Policías, periodistas, civiles y pro-hero, al principio no muchos le dieron importancia, pero esa aura que tenía, esa presencia, era algo que a muchos intimido, atemorizo, **"Pero he venido por mis queridos servidores…"** con solo decir eso nada más camino hacia el gran grupo.

"Detente" el desconocido se detuvo cuando Mirko se interpuso en su camino, al igual que otro pro hero y oficiales que respaldaban a la heroína conejo, que sería solo miro al extraño recién llegado, "No sé quién seas, pero si tu estas asociado con ellos, temo que tendré que arrestarte" diciendo eso dio un paso al frente, lista para pelear de ser necesario.

"Mirko-o" Ryukyu al igual que los demás pro hero que reconocieron al recién llegado, temblaron con terror al ver a la mujer conejo querer enfrentarse al máximo villano que hace ocho años solo fue vencido por enfrentarse a varios pro hero y el símbolo de la paz, donde solo este último salió vivo, "¡No-o te acerques a el!" desesperada intento alertarla, pero ya fue tarde.

All might destrozo el suelo en un estallido de velocidad para atacar al villano, pero este último con toda la calma del mundo, solo levanto su mano derecha para apuntar directamente a Mirko, con una sonrisa oscura debajo de su máscara, lo hizo, **"Adiós…"**

El suelo tembló, el suelo se fisuro y las ventanas de cientos de edificios a lo largo de la cuidad estallaron, cuando una extraña explosión de aire sacudió los cimientos de la ciudad, dejando una gran zanja de destrucción, donde un impasible All for one solo bajo su mano, para caminar entre los cuerpos de algunos policías y civiles que desafortunadamente estaban demasiado cerca del inesperado ataque.

En una camioneta tumbada, cubierta entre grandes pedazos de escombros, vemos como la puerta fue arrancada por una fuerza invisible, el vehículo fue elevado del suelo y finalmente desarmado dejando libre a los miembros de la liga de villanos, que aturdidos y heridos vieron a su imponente salvador.

"Maestro" sonriendo con euforia Shigaraki no le intereso la forma tan brusca que fueron liberados, a fin de cuentas estaban libres y con su maestro aquí, ya nadie los detendría.

"¿…?" Dabi y Himiko vieron incrédulos como sus esposas eran desarmadas por esta fuerza invisible proveniente del recién llegado, que solo estaba parado tranquilo con sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

" **Ya me asegure de sacar a dos de sus aliados de su encierro, desafortunadamente Muscular ya no nos es útil, pero Magne y Spinner están mas que dispuestos a seguir"** de los brazos del villano, salieron unas protuberancias rojas que salieron disparadas y se incrustaron en la espalda de un noqueado Kurogiri, **"Les daré un camino libre para que ustedes sigan"** detrás de los jóvenes villanos se abrió un portal.

"Pero maestro" Shigaraki no estaba dispuesto a irse sin más, quería tener el placer de acabar el mismo con el símbolo de la paz.

" **Tranquilo Tomura… deja que yo me encargue de esto… el resto está en tus manos"** con un solo movimiento de mano, hizo que sus peones fueron empujados a través del portal, para que luego este se cerrara de inmediato, **"Oh…"** justo a tiempo para dejar mostrar a un furiosa All might que se levantó entre los escombros de un edificio, sosteniendo en sus brazos a varios civiles que logro salvar de este fuego cruzado.

Con cuidado el rubio mayor dejo a las víctimas heridas en el suelo, para lentamente caminar hacia All for one, que casi con burla solo se cruzó de brazos para esperar pacientemente, en pocos segundos ambos titanes estaban frente a frente, mirándose fijamente y provocando que una atmósfera pesada se forma en el lugar.

"Ahg…" en un segundo piso de un edificio a la distancia, una aturdida y herida Mirko se levantó entre los escombros, para tambaleante camino hasta el agujero que dejo en la pared, solo para mirar con horror toda la destrucción, sin pensarlo salto para aterrizar y a la primera en localizar fue a Mt. Lady. Escavando y levantando grandes pedazos de concreto saco a la rubia.

Un pilar de fuego se elevó a lo alto del cielo, reduciendo a cenizas los escombros, dejando ver a un serio Endeavor que logro protegerse de la explosión, salvando a varios que estaban cerca de él, incluyendo a una soqueada Ryukyu que sintió el impulso de vomitar cuando vio a solo unos metros de ella, el cuerpo mutilado de un joven civil que no corrió la misma suerte que ella para salir sano y salvo.

"Demonios…" entre la chatarra que alguna vez fueron autos, el héroe shinobi salió usando su peculiaridad para pasar entre los estrechos compartimientos, detrás de él, Gran Torino estaba cargando a dos personas que logro rescatar antes que fueron golpeados por la onda de choque, "Es un monstruo" el joven ninja escucho rumores del villano que estaban viendo, pero demonios, ese bastardo acababa de destruir más de 150 metros cuadrados de cuidad, ¡Solo con mover una mano!

Más y más personas fueron saliendo de los escombros, pero hubo muchos otros que no.

"…"

"…"

Las intensas miradas de All might y All for one chocaron con desafío, el viento soplo suavemente pasando entre los poderosos seres. Lo inevitable estaba a punto de pasar.

" **A pasado mucho Toshinori"** dijo con diversión el enmascarado.

"Si…" con un brillo en sus ojos el héroe tuvo un aumento en su musculatura y el suelo bajo sus pies se fisuro, aun si no se podía ver, All might desprendía un aura de poder pura, que fue sentida en todo el lugar, "¿Dónde están ellos?"

" **Pues… el joven Uzumaki acaba de romper su coraza"** sonriendo solo se encogió de hombros, **"Aunque tuve que presionar algunos puntos sensibles y hacer algunos sacrificios, logre que su antiguo 'yo' volviera, créeme me costó romper su voluntad, pero no me quejo ante el resultado"**

"Tu…" Horrorizado All might tuvo el impulso de arrancarle la cabeza al villano, ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Hasta qué extremo llego para afectar al joven Uzumaki?, "¿La niña?" a su mente vino la imagen de la chica Shiozaki que siempre tuvo una relación muy cercana con el shinobi, "¡¿Qué has hecho?!" su grito de rabia hizo que su garganta se secara, apretando los puños hasta el punto de hacerlos sangrar. Sin pensarlo se abalanzo y tomo el cuello de All for one, "¡¿Qué has hecho?!" grito una vez más con más fuerza, logrando que el enmascarado solo diera una leve carcajada.

" **Le mostré lo débil y estúpido que era, ahora estoy ansioso de ver… en que se convirtió"** ignorando las manos del héroe en su cuello, solo se mantuvo de pie con las manos en sus bolsillos, **"Si… ya puedo verlo, alguien poderoso, con nervios de acero y con el valor de hacer lo necesario, este es el tipo de personas que necesitamos Toshinori…"**

Soltando al villano, All might retrocedió para mirarlo con incredulidad, "…" sin palabras solo pudo estar de pie, mirándolo por varios segundos en silencio.

" **Te debes de estar arrepintiendo de no haber acabado conmigo hace ocho años, admito que te subestime, pero ahora te mostrare mi verdadero poder… ¿O debería decir poderes?"**

Toshinori trastabillo cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar, bajo sus pies el suelo que era de concreto se volvió líquido, haciendo que se hundiera hasta solo tener su cabeza fuera del suelo, antes que pudiera analizar lo sucedido, recibió un golpe, una dura patada en el centro de su rostro que lo mando a volar y dejando un rastro se destrucción.

Logrando recomponerse, el héroe aterrizo de pie, solo para tener que saltar cuando del suelo surgieron grandes picos de concreto que casi lo atraviesan, "¡¿…?!" alarmado vio que del suelo surgió su enemigo que lo tomo del cuello y lo arrastro cientos de metros en lo alto del cielo, sintiendo el duro agarre, trato se liberarse.

" **Espero sepas volar"** All for one previniendo lo que el héroe aria, solo lo soltó, a una altura de más de un kilómetro. All might cayo sin control cientos y cientos de metros, pero estabilizándose lo mejor que pudo se preparó para el impacto.

En la zona noreste de la cuidad, las personas vieron con terror algo grande cayendo y en pánico se alejaron de la zona de impacto, lástima que el impacto fuera como si un mismo meteoro hubiera caído, el suelo se hundió en un cráter de más de veinte metros de diámetro, produciendo la destrucción de tres edificios, dos calles y decenas de personas que no lograron escapar a tiempo terminaron fallecieron.

En el medio del caos, Toshinori estaba tirado en el suelo en le medio del cráter, aturdido y adolorido intento levantarse, "¡Ahhhgggg!" solo para gritar con agonía cuando del cielo cayo All for one para patear su estómago con una fuerza tal, que agrando el cráter y aumento la destrucción. Entre la nube de humo que se levantó por el golpe, el enmascarado piso con rudeza el estómago del héroe.

" **¿…?"** curioso el villano enmascarado vio que su pie fue elevado lentamente, antes que se diera cuanta, la gran mano de su oponente surgió entre el polvo y lo tomo de su máscara, para levantarlo y estrellarlo contra el suelo, _**"Demonios"**_ maldiciendo All for one vio la mirada de furia del símbolo de la paz.

Siendo levantado del suelo, fue blanco de cientos de golpes consecutivos que destrozaron su chaqueta y camisa, también su máscara se fisura ante el último golpe en su rostro que lo disparo fuera del cráter para terminar estrellándose contra un edificio evacuado, atravesando fácilmente más de cuatro pisos, termino en los baños de la edificación.

Con agua cayendo de una tubería rota, el villano se mantuvo en su suelo, moviéndose un poco intento ponerse de pie, pero se detuvo cuando vio la imponente silueta de All might estar frente a él.

 ***Golpe***

El cuerpo de mal trecho del villano, fue golpeado piso tras piso, descendiendo hasta llegar al sótano, con sangre bajando de sus heridas All for one gruño al estrellarse contra una gran caldera metálica, "…" todo el edificio se sacudió cuando con brutalidad All might cayó sobre su oponente y lo inevitable sucedió, la edificación no soporto más de este castigo y se terminó desplomando sobre ambos contrincantes.

La calma no fue duradera, ya que todos los escombros salieron volando cuando el cuerpo de All for one fue lanzado a lo alto del cielo, para caer con pesadez en las desoladas calles, de forma tortuosa el villano se fue poniendo de pie, para plantarle cara a Toshinori que aterrizo frente a el, **"Toshinori…"** moviendo sus brazos y cuello causo un tronido, **"Me estas decepcionando…"**

"*Ahhh* *Ahhh*" respirando con agitación y pesadez, All might se mantuvo de pie donde estaba, tratando de recuperar el aliento, con frustración y enojo apretó los puños, "¡Aun no lo estoy dando todo!" desapareciendo en un estallido de velocidad, reparación ante su enemigo y con un grito que provino desde lo más profundo de su ser, ataco, **"¡Detroit Smash…!"**

El golpe desencadeno lo que se podría llamar, solo como 'Caos', las calles y edificios fueron reducidos a nada más que escombros, dejando un llano plano de destrucción, donde dos siluetas se mantuvieron en el centro de todo, **"Toshinori…"**

"¡…!" abriendo sus ojos en shock, All might vio su puño estar bajo el fuerte agarre de la mano derecha de su enemigo, que tuvo un cambio casi monstruoso en su brazo que había tenido un aumento de tamaño casi irreal, _"No puede ser…"_ apretando los dientes estaba por dar otro golpe.

" **¿Tanto te has debilitado?"**

All might apenas supo que había pasado, cuando recibió un golpe tan demoledor que casi le rompió la mandíbula, retrocediendo intento recomponerse, solo para quedar sin aliento cuando hondas de choques salieron de su espalda, cuando el puño de All for one termino casi atravesando sus entrañas, "¡Hmmm!" ante los pies del héroe se formó un charco de vómito y sangre, cayendo de rodillas estuvo varias segundos inmóvil, pero con determinación intentó ponerse de pie.

" **Mírate…"** el enmascarado sin piedad piso la cabeza de su oponente, dejando que rostro sea manchado por la sangre y vómito, **"Tan patético… solo eres la sombra de lo que fuiste Toshinori…"** pisando con más fuerza hizo que la cabeza del héroe se enterara en la tierra, **"¿Pensaste que siempre serias el ganador? ¿Qué al final de este día estarías dando entrevistas de como salvaste el día? Lamento decirte que solo eres un fracasado…"**

"¡Cállate-e!" con un estallido de fuerza y voluntad, el símbolo de la paz se levantó y dio varios golpes, pero todos y cada uno de ellos fueron esquivados, **"¡Smah-"** su ataque fue interrumpido cuando fue levantado del suelo por un derechazo en su mandíbula, impactado por el golpe trato de recuperar terreno en la pelea, pero estaba lejos de poder lograrlo.

"…" con malicia All for One levanto su mano derecha para usar su telequinesis y sostener en el aire a su oponente, cerrando su mano hizo que la fuerza invisible comenzará a aplastar el cuerpo del héroe, haciendo que este gritara con agonía, **"Yo vencí a mi hermano…"** el cuerpo de Toshinori fue mandado a volar para atravesar un restaurante, **"Mate a aquellos que tuvieron el One for all…"** caminando el enmascarado hizo que el suelo temblara y varios escombros ascendieran.

" _¡No!"_ el símbolo de la paz no pudo evitar ser arrastrado por la fuerza invisible, para ser estrellado contra una pared, solo para que después grandes piezas de escombros de concreto lo rodearan, estas en un estado maleable se deformaron para forman vigas que lo contuvieron contra la pared. A paso lento All for one solo camino para estar frente a frente con su enemigo que buscaba desesperadamente romper sus ataduras.

" **Hace ocho años eras lo más cercano que había a un Superman en la realidad,** **tú fuiste capaz de derrumbar mi imperio acabando con muchos de mis socios… pero mirare ahora, ni siquiera puedes divertirme"** se burló con tomar con fuerza el cabello del héroe y estallar su cabeza contra la pared.

"¿Divertirte?" la voz del símbolo de la paz se fue quebrando, ¿esto solo fue diversión? En esta pelea han muerto muchas personas, ya casi destruyeron media ciudad y para el solo era una forma de entretenerse, "¡Tú nunca lo entenderás! ¡Nunca te importó la vida de los demás! ¡Solo manipulas y rompes a las personas! ¡Todo… todo… lo que has hecho!" edificio entero comenzó a temblar cuando la figura descomunal de All might creció momentáneamente, "¡Se terminara aquí!" en un estallido de fuerza se liberó y tomando el cuello del villano, lo arrastro para atravesar varias paredes y estrellarlo contra el pedimento, **"¡Yo…!"** con un brillo furioso en sus ojos azulados, su brazo derecho tuvo un aumento de masa muscular, **"… te detendré…"** su traje se rasgó dejando expuesto sus brazos, **"…de una vez…"** el suelo debajo de ambos se hundió y fisuro provocando que las edificaciones alrededor se comenzaran a desmoronar, **"… y para siempre!"**

Con brutalidad el puño derecho de All might se estrelló contra la máscara de All for one.

 **#####################**

"¡…!" Mirko tuvo que sostenerse de un pilar de escombro para evitar caer cuando el suelo se sacudió con violencia, como si un terremoto estuviera sacudiendo los cimientos de la ciudad, actuando rápido la mujer conejo tomo a una inconsciente Mt. Lady para evitar que esta fuera aplastada por los escombros, que se estaban movilizando por el sacudir del suelo, "¿Qué demonios está pasando?" se preguntó a sí misma, solo para queda muda, cuando vio a lejos una gran nube de polvo con escombros elevarse a lo alto del cielo.

Con cuidado la mujer morena deja a la rubia en el suelo, para mirar en silenció la destrucción que estaba azotando la cuidad.

 **######################**

All might lentamente se fue poniendo de pie, para separarse del cuerpo inerte de su oponente, el vapor fue envolviendo su cuerpo que fue perdiendo masa muscular y las heridas que tenia se volvieron más notorias, con una respiración pesada y trabajosa solo pudo mirar a su alrededor.

Había reducido más de trescientos metros de zona urbana, lleno de edificios, comercios, hogares y calles, a solo un gran llano vacío.

"…" bajando la cabeza solo pudo rogar en silencio que no haya habido muchas personas en la zona, con pasos torpes solo camino, aun tenia que encontrar a la joven Shiozaki y al joven Uzumaki, se había prometido a si mismo que ambos serian rescatados, _"Debo de…"_

" **¿Vas a algún lado?"**

Todo el cuerpo de Toshinori tembló, _"No…"_ lentamente fue girando sobre sus pies, _"No puede ser"_ le había golpeado con todo su poder, lo dio todo, lo había vencido, lo había derrotado, _"¡No!"_ dándose la vuelta lo vio.

Parado en el medio del cráter, de pie impasible e imperturbable estaba All for one, que con su casca muy dañado, solo arranco lo que quedo de su camisa ya desecha, moviendo sus manos solo sacudió el polvo que estaba en sus hombros, **"Sentí eso All might, admito que me sorprendiste"** dijo con calma para llevar la mano a su rostro y arrancarse la parte superior de su máscara, revelando su rostro y sus ojos que eran cubiertos por su propia piel cubierta de cicatrices.

"…" apretando los puños, el héroe número uno creció para retomar su formo heroica, pero solo consiguió que su brazo derecho creciera.

" **Patético"** se burló al ver el estado desecho de su oponente. En lo alto del cielo mientras los dos titanes se enfrentaban, estaba circulando un helicóptero de un noticiero que estaba grabando todo el combate que estaba siendo visto por millones de personas en todo el mundo.

"¡Esto es terrible! ¡All might no se ve bien y el villano aun esta pie! ¡Esto es terrible!" las palabras del periodista fue escuchada por todos sus televidentes y espectadores, que no podían creer que el héroe número uno, el símbolo de la paz, el más grande pilar que tenían millones de personas que tenían fe ciega en su salvador. Que ahora no era nada más que un hombre demacrado que apenas si podía estar de pie.

" **Esto es todo lo que el gran All might puede ofrecer"** se burló el villano para mirar con interés el helicóptero, al parecer todo el mundo estaba viendo la pelea, maravilloso, **"Ahora el mundo vera la caída de su más grande héroe…"** el cuerpo del enmascarado tembló para que sus brazos crecieran y fueran rodeados de relámpagos rojos.

"No importar que si mi cuerpo decae, puedes intentar matarme…" de forma imposible, Toshinori pudo recuperar lentamente su forma heroica, con sangre bajando de sus puños, el imponente héroe se alzó para enfrentar a su mas grande enemigo, "Pero no lo lograras, porque yo no me rendiré… ¡Porque soy el símbolo de la paz!" una nube de vapor lo rodeo y rayos de luz comenzaron a envolverlo.

" **Oh…"** levemente impresionado All for one vio el aura de poder que su oponente desprendía, estaba abrazando y manteniendo con vida la poca esencia de One for all que quedaba en su cuerpo, **"¿Una voluntad inquebrantable? ¿Aun en tu estado decadente? Tu voluntad supera tu poder All might y eso no sirve de nada"** sonriendo debajo de los restos de su máscara, no se mostró afectado por el estado de su contrincante, **"Pero me pregunto que se quebrada primero… tu espíritu o tu cuerpo"** el aura oscura que envolvió al villano, que se contrarrestaba con el brillo casi blanco que All might desprendía.

Los dos titanes finalmente, dejaron de mirarse para correr uno contra el otro, dejando solo una estela de polvo sus siluetas se volvieron borrosas, solo para que reaparezcan en una explosión de onda expansiva que creo una gran ventisca que obligo al helicóptero a retroceder.

Con sus puños chocando, obviamente All for one tuvo la desventaja en cuanto a fuerza bruta, pero en una jugada rápida, uso su telequinesis para empujar a su oponente y separarlo de el, extendiendo sus brazos los elevo para que los escombros a su alrededor se reformaran en estacas afiladas.

Sin embargo estas fueron reducidas a polvo cuando All might dio un aplauso que creo una onda expansiva que destruyo todo proyectil, "¡¿…!?" alarmado el héroe retrocedió cuando un extraño liquido gris se formó a su alrededor, antes que pudiera saber que sucedía, una mano salió de este líquido y lo tomo del rostro.

"…" detrás de su máscara, una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el rostro del villano, cuando su brazo se hincho y disparo una catastrófica onda de choque que le dio en el rostro a quemarropa al símbolo de la paz, que fue mandado a volar para derrapar de forma dolorosa por el suelo rocoso, para finalmente luego de cientos de metros, chocar contra unos vehículos que detuvieron su avance.

Poniéndose de pie, All might se cubrió de unas lanzas de hueso que alcanzaron a cortarlo, de forma rápido tomo un camión y lo lanzo contra su oponente haciendo que este deje de disparar los proyectiles, "Ahg…" con dolor se quitó una estaca bastante larga que se había incrustado en su estómago, gruñendo apretó la herida para que la sangre se estuviera.

El rubio mayor no tuvo tiempo para un descanso, ya que a su alrededor una espesa neblina oscura fue rodeándolo, **"Tomaste un trabajo demasiado grande para ti All might…"** la voz resonó entre la neblina e hizo que el héroe número uno se pusiera en guardia, **"Tú crees que puedes salvar a todos con una sonrisa, cuando ni siquiera puedes salvarte tu solo…"**

Toshinori se tambaleo cuando entre la neblina salió un puño que lo golpeo en rostro, sacando sangre de su ceja derecha que fue nublando la vista de su ojo.

" **No pudiste salvar a tu maestra…"**

 ***Golpe***

 ***La abandonaste cuando más te necesito…"**

 ***Golpe***

 ***Y ahora no es más que una fiel marioneta, que puede ser reemplazada como la herramienta que es…"**

 ***Golpe***

"¡¿Qué hiciste con ella?!" bromo con rabia All might que trataba de cubrir su rostro ya magullado por los golpes que estaba recibiendo, con sangre bajando de su boca y frente, se mantuvo firme, "¡Yo estuve ahí! ¡Cuando tú la mataste! ¡Yo mismo entere a mi maestra!" con una fuerza increíble golpe el suelo con sus dos manos, sacudiendo la tierra y provocando una onda expansiva que disperso toda la neblina oscura.

Divertido All for one solo se mantuvo a la distancia mirando con diversión la furia del símbolo de la paz, **"Tu enterrarse un cuerpo, irreconocible luego de la 'pelea', pero como viste hace unos días, ella está viva y me parece una lástima que no esté aquí, hubiera sido divertido verte pelear contra ella, tu maestra y lo más cercano que tuviste a una madre"** diciendo eso se cubrió cuando fue tacleado por el héroe, para ser estrellado contra una vieja edificación.

"¡Tu…" la rabia era brillante en sus ojos.

" **Admito que fue difícil romperla-a"** gruñendo el enmascarado miro a los ojos al furioso héroe, **"Pero al final del día, ella cayo, la gran heroína Nana Shimura desapareció y solo quedo XXV, pero eso no basto"** ante la mirada horroriza del símbolo de la paz, All for one salió de la pared para usar su telequinesis y alejar al héroe de él, **"Eso solo fue el comienzo, ustedes dos causaron el colapso de mi imperio, así que yo me asegure de que sientas el mismo dolor que yo sentí…"** con un suave suspiro, solo miro al símbolo de la paz que luchaba para recuperar el aliento y mantener su forma heroica, **"Dime… ¿Qué se siente pelear contra la descendencia de tu amada maestra?"**

"¿Qué-e?"

" **Si All might, no te parece curioso que Shigaraki Tomura tenga una peculiaridad tan parecida a tu maestra… incluso tiene los mismos ojos que su abuela"**

"…" la mirada de Toshinori se fue apagando por lo que acaba de escuchar, todo este tiempo estuvo peleando contra un villano despiadado y joven, que no pesaba la mano al intentar matar a unos estudiantes, civiles y más personas inocentes, ¿Qué había hecho?, **"¡Ahhhhhhh!"** la furia y rabia fue desatada, All might corrió contra All for one, con el deseo de acabar con esta pesadilla de una vez.

El cuerpo del símbolo de la paz cayó cuando en un solo instante su musculatura desapareció y solo quedo la frágil cascara que era Toshinori, que fue golpeado por una fuerza invisible que lo elevo del suelo, para colgar de forma impotente ante el enmascarado que solo negó con la cabeza decepcionado.

" **Tic tac, al parecer ya llego tu limite… una verdadera lástima"** con arrogancia solo movió sus dedos manipulando el cuerpo mal trecho de Toshinori que luchaba por liberarse del agarre invisible, **"¿Ahora que debería hacer contigo?"** alrededor del villano hubo decenas de destellos, que fueron extrañas manchas grises liquidas, de las cuales surgieron seres deformados y grotescos, lentamente los Nomus se reunieron alrededor de su amo, **"Que ellos te destrocen en pedazos es tentador… o"** esta vez toda la burla en el tono del villano desapareció para tomar un aire mucho más serio, **"Buscar a tu heredero y asegurarme que el legado de mi hermano se extinga… de una vez y para siempre"**

"No-o…" un profundo hueco de miedo se coló en el corazón de Toshinori al escuchar la idea del villano.

" **Midoriya Izuku… si, debo de encargarme de esta pequeña alimaña antes que se vuelva una verdadera amenaza"** pensativo el enmascarado dejo caer el cuerpo de Toshinori para que este cayera de rodillas ante él, **"Mátenlo"** sin más se dio la vuelta decidido a buscar su siguiente objetivo, los Nomus gruñeron con hambre para abalanzarse sobre el sombrío All might.

El sonido desagradable de crujidos se escuchó en todo el campo de batalla.

"…"

"…"

Tanto All might como All for one vieron sorprendidos como los cuerpos de los Nomus fueron mandados a volar por una silueta que aterrizo frente al símbolo de la paz.

"Lamento llegar tarde All might" una sonriente Mirko aterrizo frente a Toshinori, la heroína había llegado en el último segundo para salvar al héroe caído de la embestida de los Nomus, que lentamente se fueron reponiendo de las inesperadas y poderosas patadas de la mujer conejo.

" **¿Una heroína?"** bufo con desagrado All for one al ver a al recién llegada, **"¿Es todo?"**

"No" la respuesta de Mirko fue acompañada por el temblor del suelo y el enmascarado tuvo que retroceder cuando casi fue aplastado por un pie gigante, Mt. Lady fue acompañada de Ryukyu que en su forma Dragón aterrizo detrás de la gigante, de la espalda de la mujer dragón bajaron Endeavor, Gran Torino y Edgeshot, todos ellos se unieron a Mirko para formar una pared protectora entre All might y All for one, "Esto es todo…" sonriendo con desafío la heroína peli blanca tomo posición de ataque al igual que los demás héroes a su lado.

"Ustedes…" sin poder evitarlo Toshinori sonrió, obviamente aliviado y maravillado por la aparición de los demás héroes.

"…" frunciendo el ceño, All for one solo levanto su mano y al instante los Nomus a su alrededor se reunieron, los dos lados, el bien y el mal, estuvieron unos segundos inmóviles y en silenció, la batalla final estaba cerca y ninguno estaba dispuesto a retroceder.

 **####### Minutos antes #######**

"Midoriya… ya se fue" volviendo al almacén donde estaban secuestrados los dos adolescentes, vemos como Izuku estaba tratando de romper la compuerta por donde bajo Ibara, Momo trato de detenerlo, pero este se negaba a rendirse tan fácilmente, "La policía viene en camino, si nos vamos ahora podremos volver al hotel y nadie sospechara que nos fuimos" propuso la peli negra que se arrodillo junto al peli verde, "Ya les informe que aquí está atrapada Ibara Shiozaki, seguro los héroes profesionales sabrán que hacer…"

"…" en silencio Izuku siguió forzando la compuerta, con sus manos lastimadas siguió y siguió dando golpes al bloqueo, finalmente tras tortuosos segundos se detuvo, _"Lo siento sensei…"_ se lamentó para ponerse de pie, cuando iba a seguir a las chicas para irse, pensó que tal vez All might pueda hacer algo.

"Tenemos un problema" Midoriya salió de su meditación al escuchar a la Todoroki, confuso escucho gruñidos.

"Mierda" los tanques que contenían a los Nomus se comenzaron a fisurar, esto seres extraños se retorcieron en sus tanques de forma frenética, provocando un fallo en el sistema de tanques que estallaron dejando libres a los Nomus, que lentamente se fueron poniendo de pie y gruñendo de forma amenazante notaron a los intrusos.

"Debemos irnos… ¡Ahora!" con su brazo encendido en llamas, Shiori estaba lista para pelear y defender a sus compañeros.

" _¿Por qué reaccionan ahora? Estaban dormidos ¿alguien los abra llamado de alguna forma?"_ un aura verde fue envolviendo al adolecente, con su poder al 10% estaba listo. Cuando los tres adolescentes iban a enfrentarse a los Nomus, fueron interrumpidos cuando de pronto el suelo comenzó a temblar.

"¡¿Un terremoto?!" chillo incrédula Momo que cayo sentada ante los temblores que se volvían cada vez más y más fuertes.

"No, no lo es" Deku al ver como el suelo se estaba rajando, no dudo en correr y tomar a las dos chicas en sus brazos, con rapidez dio un fuerte salto que el permitió atravesar una ventana, saliendo del almacén, los adolescentes escucharon los gritos de lamento y horror de los Nomus, _"¿Qué les sucede?"_ aturdido el adolescente aterrizo en un punto alejado del almacén, la suficiente como para que la tierra ya no temblara tanto.

Sin embargo los tres los sintieron, antes que pudieran dar siquiera un solo paso, sintieron una sensación, una horrible sensación, el miedo se apodero de ellos, petrificándolos donde estaban, con sus corazones latiendo como tambores que subieron hasta sus gargantas.

Todos ellos lo sintieron, odio, rabia, furia y… ¿dolor?

El suelo se fue abriendo como si algo estuviera saliendo desde abajo y para los adolescentes era como ver una película de ficción, ya que el almacén fue volado en pedazos por un geiser de energía roja burbujeante, que tomo forma de nueve colas titánicas que se balanceaban de un lado a otro.

Esta aura poco a poco se fue apagando, dejando solo escombros y varios Nomus que no alcanzaron a sobrevivir ante tal poder, finalmente cuando la calma llego, unos pasos se escucharon, ante la mirada en shock de los adolescentes, una silueta salió del pozo.

"…" este era Naruto que estaba completamente ileso, sin un solo rasguño, pero con un aura roja que lo envolvía, vistiendo solo lo que quedaba de sus pantalones el rubio miro el cielo nocturno con sus ojos ahora escarlatas y rasgados, en sus brazos el shinobi estaba cargando con cuidado a una dormida Ibara, que tenía su ropa manchada con sangre… pero sin ninguna herida que se pudiera apreciar.

"Sensei…" Izuku fue el primero en salir de su aturdimiento, feliz por ver a su maestro sano y salvo cargando a la niña de la Clase-B, pero algo andaba mal, él no estaba sonriendo ni mucho menos molesto, solo tenía una expresión de profunda tristeza.

"¡Naruto!" Shiori no dudo en correr hacia su amor platónico, sonriendo al chica solo deseo llegar hasta él y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero cuando solo le faltaban unos metros para llegar hasta el, el solo le dio la espalda para irse caminando, "¿Naruto?" afligida la chica intento alcanzarlo, "¡Naruto-kun! ¡Espera!" intento llamar su atención, detenerlo, pero él no la escucho, con su corazón agrietándose la Todoroki por fin llego hasta él.

"Ve a casa Shiori…"

Su voz sonaba tan fría y seca, que hizo que la adolecente se detuviera, "¿Qué-e?" sin comprender quiso tocar su brazo, pero el solo avanzo y no miro atrás, "¡Espera-a por favor!" casi tropezando la media pelirroja corrió para abrazar su espalda con fuerza obligando al adolescente a detenerse, "¡Vinimos a ayudarte! ¡Sabemos que tú no tuviste nada que ver con ese ataque! ¡Puedes ver a la academia! ¡Estar con nosotros!... Estar conmigo" siendo lo último solo un susurro, la chica abrazo con fuerza la espalda del shinobi.

"Dije… que se vayan a casa" Shiori fue empujada por el aura burbujeante que envolvía al Uzumaki, que ni siquiera volteo, confundida y dolida la chica manipuladora de fuego y hielo, tuvo que ver como su amado solo se alejaba, para finalmente como solo fuera una sombra, desaparecer ante su mirada.

Midoriya y Momo llegaron segundos después, solo para ver que Naruto había desaparecido y dejando atrás a Shiori, que estaba sentada en el suelo, con una expresión ilegible y con su mirada nublada por lágrimas, en silencio la niña lloro y derramo su dolor.

 **#######################**

A kilómetros de distancia, en una simple zona urbana donde vivían las familias de clase media, vemos como en un oscuro callejón, un extraño sello complejo que estaba en el suelo brillo por un instante, para que en un destello apareciera una silueta.

"…" en silencio Naruto camino aun cargando a Ibara en sus brazos, a paso lento el adolescente camino por las silenciosas calles.

"Fuiste muy dura con ella…"

"…" el shinobi solo siguió caminando, ignorando lo dicho por la peli verde, que estuvo despierta la suficiente para ver la forma en la que su amigo destruyo todo el búnker para escapar, también tuvo que ver como la Todoroki era dejada atrás.

"Naruto…" inquieta la joven solo se mantuvo quieta en los brazos de su salvador, se sentía tan tranquila, protegida y cálida, pero… al verlo a los ojos, podía sentir su rabia y dolor, ¿Qué había sucedido mientras estaba dormida?, no lo sabía, pero lo que si sabía era que Uzumaki Naruto estaba furioso.

"Yo lo intente"

"¿…?"

"Yo intente ser mejor" por un momento Naruto dejo de caminar, con su mirada perdida solo miro el infinito cielo nocturno con la media luna que daba esa tenue luz blanca que lo cubría, "Cuando vine a este mundo solo deseaba olvidar y vivir hasta mis últimos días sin preocupaciones… solo deseaba vivir en paz… pero lo arruine, siempre lo arruino todo"

"No es cierto…" Ibara odiaba verlo en este estado, tan dolido, tan frágil y expuesto, todo lo contrario a lo que era.

"Por mi culpa varios han muerto…" se lamentó con un pesado suspiro, "Todo las personas que me importan… pagan por mis acciones, nunca debí de haber ido a esa academia, nunca debí de haberme acercado a ustedes… debí de solo mantener la maldita cabeza abajo y no hacer nada…" gruño con arrepentimiento.

"Hacer nada… no es algo que la persona que conocí siquiera pensara" la chica sin saberlo el shinobi solo siguió su camino, "Si no hubieras hecho nada, quien sabe que tantas cosas hubieran cambiado, salvaste a la clase-A, salvaste a cientos de personas en solo estos pocos meces que has estado con nosotros en la academia, si no hubieras hecho nada… jamás te hubiera conocido"

"…" con cuidado Naruto bajo a la chica, para recostarla en una pared, arrodillándose ante ella la miro unos segundos, "Te puedes arrepentir de hacerlo…"

"No" respondió de inmediato la chica sin dudarlo, "No me importa lo que pase… no me arrepiento de haberte conocido, porque… en solo estos meces, me demostraste quien eres y… yo… yo… siento en mi corazón que jamás… jamás me arrepentiré del lazo especial que compartimos…"

"…"

"No sé por qué cosas dolorosas pasaste o que hiciste que te haga sufrir tanto, y sé que estaría mal decir que lo entiendo... Pero aun así... Hay algo que se, sé que eres alguien que no se rinde con nada… sé que eres alguien que puede sonreír aun si las cosas no están bien... sé que eres alguien que no está dispuesta a estar de brazos cruzados y dejar que cosas malas sucedan, sé que tú siempre actuaras en los momentos más difíciles, para hacer lo correcto…"

"…"

"No importa lo profundo que caigas en la oscuridad, siempre abra bondad en ti y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti…" los ojos de la chica se cristalizaron y con suavidad extendió sus manos para acariciar las mejillas del sombrío shinobi, "Siempre me gustaron tus mejillas, siempre que sonríes se ve como estas resaltan… te hacer ver como un gatito"

"…"

"Me gusta cuando acaricias mi cabello, como si no te importaran las espinas que tiene" riendo suavemente ella misma acaricio el cabello rubio del adolescente, para sacar todo mechón que pudiera ocultar su mirada, "Siento que podemos entendernos por el contacto de tu mano en mi cabeza…" aun si Naruto mantenía una mirada vacía y hueca, eso no detuvo a Ibara que siguió acariciando con cariño y cuidado su rostro, "me encanta tu voz, aun si a veces suenas frio y gruñón… cuando hablas conmigo siento que mi corazón se siente más cálido…" tuvo que sonreír cuando la fría mascara de Naruto se fue rompiendo, este lentamente gano un brillo cristalino en sus ojos, "Me gustan tus ojos, aunque no te gusta mostrarlos por cómo se ven… yo los adoro, porque cuando te veo a los ojos, puedo ver que tan suave eran en verdad"

"Ibara…"

"Cuando te veo, sé que eres alguien que se odia a si mismo… y que tú mismo lo digas, hace que quisiera decirte todas las cosas maravillosas que se de ti… solo te ves asi a ti mismo ¿pero qué hay del Naruto que yo conozco?" casi rompiendo en llanto Ibara se lanzó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto, para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, "Tu eres una buena persona, tú me salvaste, aun con tu vida en riego tú estabas dispuesto a darla sin pensarlo…" apretando el agarre alrededor de su cuello, tuvo que sonreír entre lágrimas, "Tu eres mi héroe…"

"…"

"¡Aun si no crees en ti! Yo lo are por ti..."

"…"

"Sé que es difícil avanzar solo, pero yo te sujetare y podremos compartimos la carga y nos apoyaremos al avanzar, porque mañana será un nuevo día, un nuevo comienzo donde nosotros dos donde podremos avanzar juntos y superarlo todo"

"¿Por qué me dices esto?" unas pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en las esquinas de los ojos de Naruto, que finalmente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Ibara, para abrazarla con fuerza.

"Porque… yo… te amo"

 **Chan**

 **Channnn**

 **Channnnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Si este capítulo solo es de transición y bueno espero que les haya gustado, me despido de ustedes de donde sea que sean Costa rica Bolivia, Colombia, Brasil, Chile, Puerto rico, Uruguay, Panamá, Perú, Venezuela, USA, México, Argentina y demás países donde estén leyendo esta historia. Recuerden mientras más comentarios, más me animaran a escribir, pero bueno CHHHHHAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUU y que les vaya bien.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hola todo el mundo, uff la verdad pensaba publicar este capitulo el día 5 de Octubre, porque estoy realmente jodido con los exámenes que tengo que hacer, pero oigan ya voy aprobando 3, solo me faltan seis mas…**

…

 **Me cago en la pu…**

…

 **Apa, casi se me escapa, gracias a todos los que me desean suerte en sus comentarios, se siente bien ser apoyado por muchos, que aunque no nos conocemos cara a cara, significa mucho para mi, y bueno también recordemos que llegamos a los 2000… ¡Mas de 2000 mil comentarios! Pero que esta pasando Dr. García?**

 **Wow gente la verdad no sabia que llegaría tan lejos con esto, una historia donde el protagonista es Naruto, pero con una personalidad que se contrarrestaba mucho con el original, darle protagonismo a personajes que solo tuvieron dos o tres palabras en todo el anime, ósea Ibara es la cuarta personaje con mas desarrollo en esta historia, es curioso ver como muchos le tomaron aprecio.**

 **Dato curioso N° 1:**

 **En el principio de la historia iba ser Asui la chica que tendría mayor impacto en Naruto, o sea que la niña rana tendría el lugar de Ibara, pero e leído historias donde ella ya es usada, mi segunda opción fue Kyoka, la tablita rockera, pero tampoco me convenció mucho, luego mi opción final fue Ibara y no me arrepiento de ello.**

 **Dato curioso N° 2:**

 **La historia iba a ser protagonizada por Naruto, luego de que este tuviera su primera batalla contra Sasuke en el valle del fin, ósea el Naruto gennin y cabeza hueca que todos conocemos, hubiera sido interesante escribir de el siendo mas inocente, tarado y amigable, pero esa idea ya fue tomada para hacer el cross de Naruto y Avatar, no me gusta repetir formatos o que sea repetitivo.**

 **Dato curioso N° 3:**

 **Planeaba que Ronin (Naruto) tuviera su propia saga, donde estuviera haciendo justicia en el mundo de Boku no hero y tubería que enfrentarse a varios de los pro-hero, todo sin que nadie supiera que Ronin es en verdad Naruto, hacer una trama donde Naruto viera como el mundo ve su alter ego Ronin ser tachado de villano, mientras que el era un estudiante de la U.A, obviamente deseche la idea por ser algo cliché de súper héroe, estaría volviendo a Naruto una especie de Batman que no quiere que su identidad sea revelada, para que no dañe su imagen ante sus demás compañeros de clase, pero tengamos en cuanta que el es un shinobi y no le importa como sea visto por los demás, lo que al final de cuantas aria de esta saga algo inútil.**

 **Bueno si les gusto esto de las curiosidades déjenmelo en los comentarios, ahora seguiremos con que debí hace ya bastante tiempo.**

 **(Respondiendo comentarios con elzerocrack)**

 **Alquimeizer: Hola mi buen amigo, pues la verdad no quiero spoilarte, pero tienes razón, mas que una confesión, esto podría llegar a ser una despedida, ¿Quién sabe? aun hay mucho que revelar, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **FaceCris: y si crees que eso fue bueno te vas a caer de jeta al suelo para levantarte y luego volver a caer, porque el fin de la saga esta cerca y todos sabemos que final de un arco, se viene la batalla ultra violenta, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Guest: Lo pides, lo tienes. Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **TheFat Cartman: Pues aunque suene raro, nunca vi Re:zero, ya que el protagonista no me convence mucho, ese es mi problema, el anime puede ser interesante y con personajes geniales, pero si el protagonista no me agrada, no lo veo, esa es una de mas razones por la que jamás logre ver High school DxD, Isse no me agrada como protagonista y Subaru tampoco, ojo es solo mi opinión, si a ustedes les agrada bien, cada uno tiene sus preferencias, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Fhernando: Hola y no, Kyubi no salió del sello, pero hubo un pacto entre ella y Naruto, que tendrá sus repercusiones en el futuro, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Sebas602: Ufff esto va para largo, pero valdrá la pena, primero que nada gracias por tu comentario y apoyo, en verdad lo apreció, ahora contestaremos las dudas.**

 **Boku no hero a mi parecer es un buen Shonen, uno de los mejores de la ultima década, pero peca de algo que Kalatras (un Youtuber de anime) sabe muy bien, en Boku no hero las peleas no se definen por quien es mas hábil, inteligente o astuto, sino por quien golpea mas fuerte y eso es algo que a veces es decepcionante, en la primera batalla de Izuku vs Bakugo, Izuku no gano por tener un plan maestro, solo sacrifico su brazo para volar el techo y ayudar a Ochako, (pero tengo que admitirlo, fue putamente épico).**

 **Siempre me gusto Naruto por sus peleas, en Zabusa vs el equipo siete, cuando Naruto y Sasuke forman un plan, recuerdo haber saltado de la silla cuando Naruto cancelo el henge y lanzo el kunai, Naruto vs el tercer Raikage, el no gano por ser mas fuerte, sino mas astuto, incluso Sasuke vs Danzo, la forma de pelear de Sasuke era jodidamente bueno y eso que no me agrada mucho Sasuke.**

 **Shikamaru vs Tayuya**

 **Neji vs Kidomaru**

 **Naruto vs Pain (antes de transformarse)**

 **Sasori vs Chito y Sakura**

 **Sasuke vs Itachi**

 **Rock lee vs Gaara (Aunque aquí Lee tenia mas poder y fuerza termino perdiendo por tener un oponente que no se adecuaba a su estilo)**

 **Y mas peleas que se fundamentan con la estrategia.**

 **En cuanto a Boku no hero.**

 **All might vs Nomu**

 **Los tres estudiantes vs Stain (esta tuvo una buena reconstrucción, pero solo por parte del asesino de héroes)**

 **Izuku vs Todoroki**

 **Todoroki vs Bakugo**

 **Y mas y mas, pero oigan es un anime que esta inspirado directamente del genero de súper héroes orientales, y ellos no son conocidos por ser muy estrategas a menos que seas Batman, ese desgraciado tiene un plan para todo. Pero al final de cuantas, Boku no hero es un gran anime que se gano el aprecio de millones, incluyéndome y aunque tenga fallas, ¿Qué no las tiene?**

 **Y varios dirán, ¿las peleas que escribí cuentan con estas estrategias?**

 **Si y no.**

 **Naruto no necesita estrategia para pelear con la mayoría de oponentes de Boku no hero, porque el esta muy OP comparado con ellos.**

 **Otro punto, All for One, soy el único que quedo extrañado que el viviendo mas de cuatro generaciones, solo mostrara en su pelea contra All might unos poderes algo vagos, entre ellos volar, explosiones de presión (una versión nerfeada del shinra tensei) fuerza y velocidad sobre humana… y… ¿Sacar tuercas de sus brazos mutados?**

 **Quede algo decepcionado, porque se supone que en la pelea que tuvieron All for One y All might, este ultimo quedo gravemente herido en la zona del estomago lo que lo obligo a buscar heredero para el One for all, pero sorpresa All for One pierde ante un All might muy debilitado.**

 **Pero que me estas contando, la única escusa que me viene a la cabeza es que All for One también estuviera debilitado.**

 **Por eso dejare aquí las habilidades que All for One a mostrado tener hasta ahora.**

 **1# Super fuerza, pero no llega ser tener la fuerza bruta de All might.**

 **2# súper velocidad, lo mismo debajo de All might.**

 **3# Manipulación de la materia en un rango de treinta metros, sus desventajas, no puede manipular materia viva y mientras mas duro el material, mas tiempo le tomara el manipular sus moléculas.**

 **4# Volar.**

 **5# Telequinesis, rango de cincuenta metros, mientras mas lejos el objeto, mas difícil de moverlo y pierde potencia de fuerza.**

 **6# rasgar el espacio y realidad que le permite abrir portales, para llevarse a varios objetivos y si mismo, mientras mas grande la distancia, mas difícil de abrir los portales y debe de conocer el lugar al que va.**

 **7# Percepción, le permite reaccionar ante los ataques que no puede ver, desventajas, no tiene un 100% de éxito, los golpes o ataques demasiados fuertes pueden escapar de su percepción.**

 **8# Fragmentación, puede entrar a la mente de las personas a través de las protuberancias de sus brazos y romper su mente a su voluntad, desventaja, el proceso puede llevar un tiempo proporcional a la voluntad de la víctima.**

 **9# manipulación de su propia estructura ósea.**

 **10# ¿?**

 **Si se les ocurre algún poder interesante déjenlo en los comentarios, pero sean detallados y que tengan tanto ventajas como desventajas o sino no tendría sentido.**

 **En fin ufff, gracias por tu comentario mi amigo y espero que disfrutes de este capitulo. En cuanto a lo del manga, yo prefiero esperar el anime, ya que la música y la animación son dos cosas que mas valoro para disfrutar al máximo de una historia.**

 **Jenko J. Jenkins 99: hijo de perra sigues con vida? Es bueno ver que aun respiras mi hermano y bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir? Me conmovió lo que dijiste, entre las varias historias que es escrito me hubiera gustado terminarlas varias de ellas, pero bueno no todo es tan sencillo, ¿Y considerarme uno de los mejores del habla hispana? Es algo… Wow, simplemente Wow, gracias por tu comentario mi hermano, espero mas de ellos.**

 **omega9028: Chisaki y Eri, son dos personajes que serán explorador en la cuarta temporada de Boku no hero, obviamente no se nada de ellos, porque yo no leo el manga y dudo que lo haga, pero bueno creo que es buen momento para decirlo.**

 **LA HISTORIA ESTARA EN PAUSA HASTA QUE TERMINE LA CUARTA TEMPORADA DE BOKU NO HERO**. **(Obviamente primero voy a terminar esta saga y habrá un capitulo mas de transición)**

 **¿Por qué? Porque quiero ver la temporada entera, analizarla y hacer la continuación, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Laylon: gracias por tu apoyo y bueno parte de tu comentario lo conteste arriba, en cuanto al mundo de Naruto… la verdad no quiero meter demasiado del mundo shinobi en el mundo de Boku no hero, porque seria complicar demasiado las cosas, otro punto, Itachi Uchiha, es mas que obvio este Naruto tiene una relación con el clan Uchiha y todo esto acarre muchos sucesos que cambian el cannon original, aun veré como plantear eso, pero por ahora es todo lo que puedo decir sin dar un spoiler importante, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **FGxAwaken: en toda historia siempre es crucial tener dos cosas en cuanta, la trama y los personajes, se deben de desarrollar los dos de la mejor forma posible, porque dependen mutuamente de ello, todos tuvieron en esta historia cierta evolución.**

 **Izuku al ser un aprendiz de Naruto se volvió mas fuerte y determinado, pero también mas seguro de si mismo, al desafiar a Aizawa para ir a ayudar a Naruto fue un punto clave en su evolución, estoy seguro que este Izuku podría vencer a Bakugo si llegaran a enfrentarse.**

 **Shiori mas abierta y en cierto punto centrada por lo que en verdad quiere, ella ya admitió su amor platónico por Naruto y la única razón por la que ella no lo dijo directamente es porque no se dio la oportunidad, pero con los últimos acontecimientos tal vez ella termine algo perturbada.**

 **Ibara, por dios ella no tiene un carajo de protagonista, tuve que inventarle desde cero una historia con ella, para que fuera el pilar que mantiene en cierta medida la moralidad de Naruto, la relación entre ambos fue lenta, torpe y extraña, pero con le tiempo llegaron a formar el lazo que ahora conocemos.**

 **Y Naruto, su inicio en la historia fue raro, porque yo no pensaba que la historia tendría tanto éxito como para emplearlo demasiado, pero bueno al final tuve que construirlo, no quise ponerlo como el típico vengador emo, solo lo construí como alguien que ya tuvo sus fallas en el pasado y que solo quiere que lo dejen en paz, pero si molestas a la vestía, prepárate para que la sangre corra, (Logan, Jhon Wick, Zuko, Kratos y mas personajes serios que son tan oscuros, pero si mortales)**

 **Gracias por tu comentario y tranquilo, que aunque la vida sea un asco, hay que disfrutar de los pequeños momento que podemos llegar a tener y si no lose tienes, búscalos mi hermano.**

 **ceag92: Saludos desde Argentina y gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Skull Flame: Si, si y ya veremos como les va en este capitulo.**

 **J789: Tienes razón, aunque All for One sea derrotado, el portal que une ambos mundos sigue ahí, pero bueno la verdad no quiero dar muchas vueltas en ese tema, que aun debo de concretarlo en los futuros capítulos. Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Guest: bueno sabia que tendríamos que aclarar esto en algún punto.**

 **Tal vez ya algunos hemos tenido una relación amorosa, pero casi nunca esta logra durar mucho tiempo, yo seré sincero, son muy pocas las veces que encontramos a alguien para estar con ella de resto de nuestro días, por un razón, yo cuando veo a las parejas como transiciones, pueden durar mucho o pueden durar poco, y pueden llegar a ser unidas por el resto de sus vidas por sus hijos o el simple temor de morir solos.**

 **Una forma muy pesimista de ver el amor.**

 **¿Qué pendejada estoy diciendo? No lo se, estoy haciendo tiempo para explicar porque esta historia es Harem, pues bueno la verdad tengo mis razones.**

 **Numero 1: el humor**

 **Numero 2: la interacción entre varios personajes.**

 **Numero 3: las confrontaciones.**

 **Numero 4: las dudas del protagonista.**

 **Numero 5: ¿Qué carajo es un harem? Desde la antigüedad era la palabra para describir a un grupo de mujeres o hombres que estaban juntos para satisfacer la necesidades de una sola persona, un reí, gran guerrero o alguien con las suficiente calentura para coger con varias mujeres y dejarlas satisfecha y tener una chingadera de hijos.**

 **Pero… ¿a nuestra perspectiva que es un harem? Para mi solo es una escusa para poder hacer que Shiori tenga celos de Ibara o que Momo se pregunte ¿Por qué carajo tiene tan poco protagonismo? Yo solo coloque la palabra Harem como una escusa para aligerar la historia y facilitar la interacción de Naruto con varias mujeres dejando una brecha para el desarrollo de su persona. Al final de la historia Naruto podría tener una familia con Shiori, Momo e Ibara y quien sabe cuantas mas…**

 **o…**

 **Naruto e Ibara dejando atrás sus dos mundos para vivir feliz con la compañía mutua de cada uno, levantando una casa, sembrar trigo, criar gallinas o lo que sea, serian la familia Ingalls. Una historia nunca es concreta y solo dios sabe como terminara, así que solo hagamos lo que un meme dice.**

" **No preguntes, solo gózalo"**

 **Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Janshin: primero tengo que decir que fui a un secundario técnico, donde lo ultimo que importa es la escritura, créeme si vieras como escribo manuscrito, te quedarías ciego por la mala caligrafía y errores que cometo, nunca fui alguien que se preocupara de los errores ortográficos y eso obviamente tengo que arreglar, pero trato de arreglarlo lo mejor que puedo.**

 **En cuanto a lo otro, si la historia tampoco me convenció mucho al principio, ya que dudaba que un Naruto Dark funcionara en un mundo como Boku no hero, pero siempre me gustaron loa retos.**

 **Así que pensé, en comenzar bien, Naruto es y será Naruto en esta historia, pero con cambios pequeños que alteran toda la historia.**

 **1# Naruto nació cuatro años antes de lo canónico.**

 **2# tuvo el amor de su madre y padre desde que nació hasta los cuatro años.**

 **3# acepto ser el jinchiruki del Kyubi.**

 **4# Tuvo una determinación extrema en ser un Shinobi cuando Minato murió por sellar el Kyubi en el. Llevándolo a entrenar de forma extrema desde ese día.**

 **5# Tuvo una mayor comprensión de su capacidad con la ayuda de Kushina y en gran parte por Shishui.**

 **6# Su sueño de ser Hokage cae casi en tercer plano, por tener la auto misión de siempre proteger a su hermana menor y mantener el pueblo por el que su padre dio la vida siempre en paz, sin importar el preció.**

 **Estas son las cosas que definen a Naruto (Ronin) y como verán esto lo llevo a una senda muy diferente al canon original, donde ahora lo llevo a formar parte del mundo de Boku no hero, afectando y siendo afectado por las personas con las que formo lazos (Ibara, Shiori, Izuku, etc)**

 **Me da gusto que le dieras una segunda oportunidad a la historia y que haya gustado tanto, en cuanto a comentario es muy apreciado, gracias por tu apoyo y espero que sigas conmigo hasta el final de esta historia.**

 **Starof98: Hola y bueno gracias por tu apoyo y por ponerme en un pedestal tan alto al decir que esta podría llegar a ser una gran historia, yo también lo espero, porque aun falta lo mas difícil, darle un buen final, pero para eso falta mucho, en cuanto al autor de 'Un demonio o algo mas', el es uno de mis preferidos a la hora de leer fanfic, porque creo una historia tan variada, divertida, oscura y bueno estaría todo el día así, es un gran autor, en fin gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Ydlibertad: Si y si, aunque en la segunda muere en el intento. (alto spoiler man jajaja)**

 **Guest: Esa historia esta descontinuada.**

 **Jorge: la verdad no veo Boruto y no pienso hacerlo, su anime no me llama la atención, pero leo el manga y se de la ultima pelea que hubo.**

 **La verdad estoy entre decepcionado y extrañado.**

 **Naruto actuó como un tarado, para ser un adulto y con mas experiencia, sus versiones de Naruto modo Sennin de la saga de Pain será siempre mi favorito, porque el si que usaba estrategia, osino solo miren como venció ese modo ermitaño a el tercer Raikage, esos momentos de brillantes son geniales y los veo ausentes en el manga.**

 **Excepto contra Delta, hay si que Naruto dio una buena pelea. Pero volvamos al tema, Naruto en su pelea se mostro muy infantil, no siendo audaz o creativo en sus ataques, ¿Dónde esta los golpes invisibles de energía natural? ¿Transformaciones? ¿Todo esta el Naruto audaz e idiota que siempre buscaba la forma de ganar aun si no había posibilidad?**

 **Si se que Jigen hubiera ganado de todas formas, pero yo esperaba algo mas diversidad y creatividad, tal vez pido demasiado, pero yo pienso igual que Dai del canal 'Me dicen Dai' el la tiene re clara. En fin gracias por tu comentario.**

 **black soul uzumaki: ¿Las galletas de Toga? Estan bajo toneladas de escombros, lo lamento jajaja, pero bueno tienes razón, All for One esta por enfrentarse a un enemigo que nunca debió de provocar, ahora la batalla final se acerca y todo pinta para ser muy malo.**

 **En cuanto a All for One vs All might en el anime fue… EPICO, pero aun así te deja algo de dudas, pero bueno ya explique mi punto haya arriba así que no quiero repetir todo de nuevo y en cuanto al harem puedo decir lo mismo, ya lo explique también mas arriba, la verdad queda decir poco que ya no haya dicho arriba XD. Pero bueno gracias por tu comentario siempre es genial contar con el tuyo.**

 **korac1998: Hola, pues la verdad tengo planeado el continuar la historia de Un Sennin entre héroes en diciembre, pero aun lo estoy pensando ya que el ritmo que sigo se a alentado mucho, ahora estoy publicando un capitulo cada dos semanas, cuando antes publicaba un capitulo casa cinco días, no tengo tanto tiempo como antes y la situación económica de Argentina esta dificultando mas el solo vivir en día a día, pero bueno al menos tengo buena salud, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Bueno gente me llevo cuatro días enteros el responder todos sus comentarios y espero que todos estén satisfechos. Ahora disfruten del capitulo.**

 **Disculpen los erro** **res ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

"Hablar" comunicación atreves de teléfonos o comunicadores.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capítulo 42:** **El despertar de un monstruo part 2…**

"Porque… yo… te amo"

"…" el silencio entre ambos fue sepulcral, con Ibara mirando esperanzada al shinobi, que tras varios segundos de estar solo en silenció, sonrío con suavidad, "Ibara…" lentamente el adolecente tomo el mentón de la chica, para acercarse a ella, poco a poco la distancia entre ambos se fue cerrando, "Gracias…" hasta que finalmente los labios de ambos se encontraron.

Para Ibara el tiempo se había detenido, estaba sorprendida, mortificada, avergonzada, feliz y muchas mas emociones que no llegaba a comprender, su primer beso, se sentía casi mágico,, pero a la vez extraña, los labios de Naruto eran algo resecos y duros, pero aun así le daba un taque tan varonil, no quería que esto terminara nunca.

Algunos segundos después de su beso suave y casi inocente, los dos se separaron lentamente para mirarse a los ojos, el corazón de la chica latía con fuerza y trataba por todos medios el mantenerse centrada, pero su gran sonrisa la delataba, "¿Algo mal?" pero Ibara temió lo peor cuando noto el brillo apagado en los ojos del Uzumaki, que a pesar de tenerlo a solo unos centímetros de distancia, parecía que estuvieran a kilómetros.

"Mereces algo mejor…"

"¿Qué-e?" la peli verde intento negar lo escuchado, pero quedo muda cuando sintió que todo se estaba oscureciendo, tenia mucho sueño y se sentía muy cansada, lo ultimo que alcanzo a ver fue como el patrón del ojo derecho de Naruto era como una estrella de cuatro puntas curvadas, "¿Naruto-o?" intento alcanzarlo, pero su cuerpo se volvió pesado como el plomo y sus ojos se fueron cerrando, para finalmente quedar dormida, entrando al mundo de los sueños.

"…" el rostro de Naruto se volvió mas serio y sombrío, poniéndose de pie, extendió su brazo para dar algunos golpes a la puerta de madera que estaba junto a la chica dormida, retrocediendo solo se alejo.

La puerta fue abierta, dejando mostrar a una mujer de edad mediana, que tenia la piel clara y un largo cabello verde que tenia protuberancias como espinas, ella tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados, signos que decía que había estado llorando, "¿Hola-a?" confusa había atendido la puerta, solo para ver que no había nadie afuera, molesta iba a cerrar la puerta, hasta que escucho un leve ronquido, bajando tan rápido la mirada como pudo, la vio, "¿Hija-a?" con un nudo en la garganta y con lagrimas que brotaron de sus ojos, cayo de rodillas para revisar a su hija, "¡Ibara-chan!" rompiendo en llanto abrazo a su hija.

"¿Mama?" despertada por el grito, Ibara se despertó adormilado y confusa, "¿Dónde estoy-y? ¿Qué pasa-a?"

En los tejados cerca de la casa, la oscura silueta de Naruto, desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

 **#####################**

All for one estaba algo oxidado, hace solo unas semanas que se recupero al 100% con nuevos poderes y con más poder que antes, le llevo tiempo encontrar las peculiaridades necesarias para estar en su estado actual, todo para ponerle fin a una de las personas que mas le ha causado problemas en los siglos que a vivido.

All might

El era todo lo que su hermano menor soñó ser, el octavo heredero de One for all mostro ser mas que digno de este poder y su alcance era algo que All for one jamás pensó que llegaría, darle el One for all a su propio hermano fue el más grande error que pudo cometer. Debía de acabar con el, aquí y ahora, también asegurarse de acabar con el problema de raíz.

Matando al usaría actual del One for all.

Matar a Izuku Midoriya no sería un problema, aún era joven y débil, pero si lo dejaba crecer y evolucionar, tal vez, solo tal vez estaría ante una amenaza más grande que incluso All might y esa era una imagen que lo enfermaba.

Todo esto seria mucho más sencillo, si no fuera por los héroes profesionales que acaban de llegar y estaban más que determinados a vencer.

O bueno, seria una buena forma de pasar el tiempo y calentar hasta que la verdadera batalla final llegara.

En el centro de la cuidad, se estaba llevando acabo a lo que solo se podía llamar como una guerra, explosiones lo suficientemente fuertes como para derribar edificios, destellos de fuego que iluminaban la noche y poderosas ondas de choque que provocaban fuertes ventiscas.

Los rugidos bestiales de los Nomus eran contrarrestados por los gritos de guerra de los héroes.

All for one tuvo que levantar una pared de concreto cuando un tsunami de fuego vino contra el, dando un paso atrás evito la gran mandíbula de la mujer dragón que agito sus alas provocando fuertes ventiscas que hicieron retroceder al enmascarado.

"¡Ora!" en su descuido fue golpeado por una dura patada por parte de Mirko, que dio una lluvia de golpes y combos, pero esto apenas si afecto al enmascarado, "¡Ya cae de una puta vez!" furiosa piso con fuerza para dar un salto que fisuro el suelo, con éxito logro impactar una implacable patada en el rostro del villano, que retrocedió varios metros, "¡Otra vez!"

Dispuesta a atacar se lanzo contra el, solo para ser tacleada por una horda de Nomus, que la atacaron con mordidas y zarpazos con sus afiladas garras, para suerte de la mujer conejo, esta fue apoyada por el héroe ninja, que usando su extraña peculiaridad, atravesó puntos vitales de todos los seres artificiales, dejándolos fuera de combate.

"No es tiempo de caer Mirko-san" la forma delgada del héroe se fue reformando dejando ver al pro-hero ninja que le ofreció su mano a la peli blanca morena, que a regañadientes la tomo. Los dos se alzaron para seguir.

 **#####################**

A solo unos metros, en un callejón estaban Gran Torino y Toshinori, este último debilitado estaba recostado en una de las paredes del callejón, su estado era deplorable, sucio, herido, exhausto y débil, "¿Puedes levantarte?" cuestiono el anciano de capa amarilla mirando con preocupación a su alumno.

"Gran Torino…" cansado el héroe solo levanto la mirada para ver a su maestro, "Yo… ¿fracase?"

"Chico…" Gran Torino solo vio esta mirada una vez, cuando tuvieron que abandonar a Nana en su pelea contra All for one, ella dio su vida solo para que ellos pudieran escapar, recordaba ese día y la vergüenza de abandonar a su mejor amiga, lo seguiría hasta su tumba.

"Yo no pude hacer nada cuando Sensei se sacrificó, no pude hacer nada para salvar al joven Uzumaki y ahora… no puedo ganar" se lamento con pesar, su voluntad se fue quebrando, algo que Gran Torino jamás pensó ver, "Pero…" el vapor lentamente fue envolviendo al rubio mayor, que con torpeza se fue poniendo de pie, "No hay tiempo para lamentos…" con un brillo débil en sus ojos, camino lentamente a la salida del callejón.

 **#####################**

All for one se mostro impasible al ver como entre los esfuerzos combinados de los héroes, todos los Nomus fueron dejados fuera de combate, **"…"** con un suspiro se encogió de hombros, era obvio que estos sucedería, estos Nomus no llegan ni a ser un 5% de eficientes que al Nomu que envió para matar a All might hace un tiempo.

"Todos atentos" encabezando el grupo estaba Endeavor, para bien o para mal el ahora era la pieza mas fuerte en el campo de batalla, All might estaba fuera y eso los dejaba con una grave desventaja que aunque todos pelearan juntos, no les serviría para equilibrar la balanza, "Si alguien se equivoca, todos estamos muertos…" Advirtió a sus socios, incluso en este momento, el héroe numero dos tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y pedir ayuda a los demás héroes.

" **¿Creen que pueden ganar?"** All for one se cruzo de brazos paciente al ver como el grupo de pro hero hablaban entre ellos, haciendo planes que no funcionarían, **"¿De nuevo?"** con pereza vio una inmensa pared de fuego venir a el, esta eran tan grande que llegaba a cubrir hasta los edificios mas altos y tan caliente que derritió todo a su paso.

Extendiendo su mano, el enmascarado disparo su cañón de aire que neutralizo el ataque de Endeavor, solo para ver que los héroes habían desaparecido.

All for one levanto sus brazos para atrapar los puños en llamas de Endeavor que había caído desde arriba, apretando los puños del pelirrojo, dio una vuelta para estrellarlo contra el suelo dejando un gran cráter, "¡Ahggg!" el Todoroki sintió el fisurar de sus huesos ante ese golpe, pero se negó a caer, un aura de fuego lo rodeo y esta fue a quemarropa contra el villano.

Sin embargo una fuerza invisible desvío las llamas, sin importarle el fuego, All for one tomo del cuello de su traje al héroe y lo levanto, solo para darle un demoledor derechazo que casi lo noqueo, **"Nunca fuiste un reto Todoroki"** con decir eso, el enmascarado dio una lluvia de golpes que cayeron sobre el pelirrojo, que ni siquiera pudo defenderse, **"Siempre serás el numero dos"** con su brazo derecho que tuvo un aumento de tamaño, estaba dispuesto a dar el golpe final.

Pero su cabeza se sacudió cuando recibió una patada detrás de su cabeza que lo hizo caer de rodillas, aturdido se levanto para ver a Mirko intentar atacar de nuevo, pero al perder el elemento sorpresa, sus ataques fueron bloqueados, _"¡Demonios!"_ la heroína conejo tuvo que maldecir cuando su pierna derecha fue atrapada en el aire y como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, fue estrellada repetidas veces contra el suelo.

Terminando entre los escombros del pedimento, la mujer conejo jadeo con dolor cuando su pecho fue pisado con fuerza, casi asta el punto de romper sus costillas.

" **Ye me estan cansando"** auténticamente molesto, All for one estaba dispuesto a aplastar el cráneo de la morena como si solo fuera un huevo.

 ***Crujido***

El enmascarado se detuvo cuando escucho el reseco sonido del romper del concreto, mirando a su alrededor vio como los edificios a su alrededor comenzaron a desmoronarse sobre el. Sin que lo notara algo paso junto a el, algo delgado y rápido.

Edgeshot pasando junto al villano, envolvió su largo cuerpo alrededor de Endeavor y Mirko, para jalarlos y llevarlos lejos de la zona de derrumbe.

"¡Ahora!" al otro lado de las calles, estaban Mt. Lady y Ryukyu, las dos en sus formas gigantes empujaron los edificios para que estos fueron cayendo sobre All for one, que solo se mantuvo de pie observo las miles de toneladas de escombros y acero caer sobre el.

Segundos después, dos edificios de mas de 35 pisos se desmoronaron sobre All for one.

"¿Lo hicieron?" Mirko pudo recuperarse lo suficiente como para ponerse de pie.

Endeavor al levantarse fue envuelto por un fuego azulado y sin pensarlo disparo por sus manos unas llamaradas que quemaron los escombros hasta dejar solo un gran punto rojo de concreto, como si esta fuera lava, "Ahora si…" sonriendo con victoria el pelirrojo respiro de forma agitada tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Todos los héroes suspiraron aliviados, dudaban que ese ataque hubiera matado a All for one, pero lo lastimaron lo suficiente para inmovilizarlo.

"Eso fue difícil" Mt. Lady junto con Ryukyu se reunieron con los demás héroes, para ver con alivio como los escombros que estaban al rojo vivo se fueron enfriando, "Se acabo" aliviada la rubia se dejo caer para estar sentada, estaba exhausta.

"Que alguien llame a los demás héroes y a la policía, tenemos que encerrar a ese bastardo" hablo con arrogancia Endeavor para caminar hacia donde estaba su enemigo enterrado, "Me hubiera gustado ver su cara, para decirle-"

" **Jodete hijo de perra…"**

La sangre salpico del pecho de Endeavor cuando algo lo golpeo desde atrás, todos estaban en shock y voltearon para ver como de un extraño liquido plateado surgió la silueta de All for one, que con su brazo extendió solo se burlo al ver caer al héroe numero dos, que agonizante se retorció en el suelo.

" **¡Que lamentable!"** con pesadez el villano camino, cada paso que dio, fue otro que hizo retroceder a los héroes, que estaban incrédulos, ni siquiera le causaron un solo rasguño, tanto planeación y esfuerzo, solo para este resultado.

"…" con un temblor en sus manos, Mirko trato se calmar su respiración, ¿Cómo all might logro ganar contra este monstruo? Mirando a su alrededor vio que sus socios no estaban mejor que ella, ellos también estaban asustados.

" **Bueno, los niños ya se divirtieron…"** todos los pro hero tuvieron que cubrirse cuando una gran ventisca salió del villano, que se elevo algunos metros sobre el suelo, levitando imponente, **"Ahora le toca a los adultos…"** hablo con malicias a la vez que todo el viento se detuvo y un silencio sepulcral hizo que el silencio sea casi malévolo.

 **## Soundtrack Lonely-Nathan Wagner ##**

El pasado es algo que no se pueda cambiar, si cometimos un error, nos seguirá hasta el fin de nuestros días…

Algunos creen que las buenas acciones pueden remediar nuestros errores pasados, pero… ¿eso es cierto?

"…" Naruto se mantuvo de pie, sobre los escombros del edificio en ruinas en el que solía vivir, en silencio el adolecente movió unos escombros para dejar ver a una inmóvil Yuroichi, "…" parecía que estaba dormida, con sus ojos cerrados y quieta, pero esa imagen solo empeoraba al ver la sangra que bajaba de su cabeza y los escombros mas pesados que aplastaban sus piernas.

" _¿Así que quieres vivir aquí?"_

" _Si…"_

" _¿Hmmmm? ¿Me causaras problemas al vivir aquí?"_

" _Espero que no"_

" _Entonces eres bienvenido niño, adelante..."_

Ella no hizo muchas preguntas, solo lo dejo entrar para vivir aquí, ella nunca lo juzgo por lo que escuchaba de las demás personas en las calles, que le pedían que lo echaran a la calle, ya que el era considerado un extraño que solo atraería problemas, pero ella solo…

" _No me dirán quien puede o no vivir aquí, si hablan mal de el, entonces hablaran mal de mi por aceptar que viva aquí…"_

La anciana no le temía a nada y le importaba poco lo que los demás digan.

 _"Eres joven, tienes toda una vida por delante, no se que tienes en la cabeza y si no quieres decirlo, esta bien, pero… todos a veces merecemos pequeños momentos de felicidad, no vivas en el pasado y aférrate al ahora"_

En silencio el rubio se arrodillo para tomar la bufanda que estaba en las manos de la anciana, con una mirada fría acaricio la tela algo chamuscada de la bufanda, "…" apretando sus puños se puso de pie, caminando entre los escombros llego hasta una colina de escombros, mirando un momento la bufanda solo la hizo desaparecer en el sello de su muñeca.

 ***Golpe***

El suelo se sacudió cuando el shinobi comenzó a golpear los escombros con sus puños, poco a poco los grandes pedazos de escombros fueron reducidos a polvo, golpe tras golpe los restos del edificio fueron dispersados.

 ***Golpe***

Con un último golpe, Naruto enterró sus manos entre los escombros, para sacar un cofre de madera, dejándolo caer en el suelo levanto una gran nube de polvo, con una mirada más oscura el rubio se inclino para tomar el candado y romperlo, para abrir finalmente el cofre.

"…" cayendo de rodillas lentamente acerco sus manos al cofre abierto, para sacar un objeto que el conocía muy bien, "…" llevando la bandana a su frente se la ato con fuerza, dejando que la placa marcada brillara con la luz de la luna. Pero el brillo de la luna fue oscurecido por unas nubes de tormenta, que resplandecían por los estruendos de los relámpagos.

Ignorando el cambio de clima que anunciaba una feroz tormenta, saco una gran chaqueta oscura con capucha que se la coloco, mientras los rayos seguían iluminando el cielo.

Algunos dicen que nuestro pasado no es lo que nos define, sino nuestro presente… pero de que sirve si en nuestro presente también fallamos y volvemos a ser la persona que solíamos ser.

Hay personas que no cambian y cuando lo intentan, fracasan y terminan siendo la misma persona que fue.

Un shinobi siempre será un shinobi…

Si no pudiste hacer el bien antes, nada garantiza que puedas hacerlo ahora, y si lo intentas…

¿Se esta listo para las consecuencias?

No, nunca lo estamos.

Finalmente Naruto saco su espada del cofre, sacándola de su funda miro la hoja, observando el reflejo de sus ojos.

" _No lo mires a los ojos"_

" _No te le acerques…"_

" _Es un monstruo…"_

" _¡Porque no te mueres!"_

Los susurros fantasmales del pasado lo atormentaron, esos susurros que escucho toda su infancia desde que una gran carga fue puesta sobre sus hombros.

" _¿Cómo pueden dejarlo ir a esa academia?"_

" _Es un loco, no debemos de acercarnos a el…"_

" _Esta trastornado"_

" _No merece ser un héroe…"_

" _Es un monstruo…"_

Sin importar donde vaya, siempre todo será igual, todos ven solo lo que quieren ver…

Un gran relámpago ilumino el cielo, para mostrar a Naruto de pie empuñando su espada que guardo en la funda atada en su espalda, el viento ondeaba su manto oscuro, mientras las pequeñas gotas de agua fueron cayendo del cielo, "…" soltando su espada estuvo un momento quieto y con la mirada perdida, pero su rostro fue oscurecido cuando se coloco la capucha de su traje.

Si todos lo veían como un monstruo… era tiempo de actuar como uno.

 **#####################**

"Shiori por favor espera"

A cientos de Kilómetros en otra cuidad, vemos a miles de personas ser evacuadas por la gran pelea que se estaba llevando acabo, las autoridades dieron la orden de que los civiles se movilizaran lo más lejos posible de la zona cero y entre ellos estaban la chica Todoroki que caminaba a paso ligero y con la cabeza baja.

"Silenció" murmuro con frialdad la media pelirroja a Momo que tuvo que retroceder para volver a caminar junto a Izuku, desde que salieron de ese almacén antes que llegara la policía y tuvieran problemas, la Todoroki estuvo llorando durante largos y tortuosos minutos, había dejado de llorar y ahora no hablaba y mantenía una actitud fría.

"Creo que tienes que darle espació…" recomendó Izuku a la Yaoyorozu tratando de evitar que hubiera un altercado, ahora mismo no estaban en su mejor momento.

"¿Crees que Naruto este bien?" murmuro en voz baja para que solo el peli verde la escuchara.

"Debe de estarlo… espero" inseguro solo siguió caminando junto con la multitud que se seguía movilizando, ellos se movilizaron para seguir hasta la zona de evacuación, sin embargo se detuvieron cuando en un rascacielos donde había una pantalla gigante, estaba pasando una transmisión.

"¡Me cuesta decir esto-o! ¡Pero nuestro héroe esta… esta… derrotado!"

Todas las personas vieron a través de la pantalla, como la frágil y delgada silueta de su más grande héroe caía de rodillas ante los pies del villano enmascarado, cabe decir que todos estaban horrorizados e impugnados por tal escena.

"¡All-l-l might-t!" para Izuku, ver a su mas grande héroe en tal estado, fue como que una montaña le hubiera caído encima, el secreto fue mostrado al publico, todos estaban viendo la verdadera forma que poseía Toshinori y por sus reacciones no hacía falta preguntar que sentían.

"¿Qué le sucede a All might-t?"

"No puede ser…"

"¿No perderá? ¿Verdad-d?"

"¡No! ¡El jamás perderá!"

El miedo que se sentía entre la multitud se estaba saliendo de control, varios se llenaron de pánico y negaron la realidad, deseando que su mas grande héroe ganara, otros mas pesimistas, temían el cruel futuro que les aguardaba.

"All might" Momo no estaba mejor que la multitud, como hacerlo si tenias que ver la mayor inspiración desde que se es un niño… verlo así, tan vulnerable y débil.

"…" Shiori por un momento dejo de pensar al verlo también.

"…" Izuku tenia su mente en blanco, ¿perder? Esa palabra nunca pensó que se aplicaría en alguien como All might, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer?

"¡Esperen! ¡Son los demás héroes! ¡Endeavor y los demás pro-hero acaban de llegar para ayudar a All might!"

Los gritos de júbilo de los espectadores fueron ensordecedores.

"¡Todos ellos estan peleando juntos para detener a este villano tan poderosos! ¡Vamos héroes! ¡Confiamos en ustedes!"

Los tres adolecente se removieron ansiosos como muchos cuando el contra ataque de los pro-hero dio comienzo, al principio la felicidad inundó a todos al ver como los héroes estaban dando batalla y 'acorralando' al villano. Hasta el punto de celebrar cuando el temible oponente fue enterrado bajo toneladas de escombros en llamas.

"¡Lo han logrado! ¡Lo vencieron! ¡Lo-"

Todos los gritos de euforia fueron abruptamente cortados cuando ante sus ojos, Endeavor fue atravesado por una fuerza invisible que formo una grabe herida en su pecho que hizo que la sangre salpicara, el silencio que se formo cuando vieron al villano ileso, fue aterrador.

"Padre…" Shiori no supo que pensar cuando vio a su padre caer y no volver a levantarse.

 **#####################**

All for one estaba satisfecho.

Con la cuidad en ruinas a su alrededor y con todos los héroes tirados en el suelo agonizantes, se mostró feliz por el resultado, luego de la caída de Endeavor, solo le llevo unos segundos derrotar a los demás héroes que no pudieron hacer nada contra el.

Ryukyu estaba tirada sobre la chatarra que alguna vez fue un camión de carga, su traje fue desgarrado ante un gran corte en diagonal que llegaba de su hombro a sus costillas, dejando que la sangre saliera a grandes cantidades.

Mt. Lady estaba en su forma gigante estrellada contra un edificio que apenas se mantenía en pie, la rubia perdió su antifaz y su cabello estaba chamuscado, además de la sangre que bajaba de su frente y heridas de estocadas en sus piernas por unas estacas de concreto.

Edgeshot colgaba inerte de una lanza de hueso que atravesada su brazo derecho, que quedo incrustada en un pilar de escombros, su traje fue desgarrado dejando ver su brazo derecho que estaba roto y con profundas heridas.

"*Ahg*" por ultimo Mirko estaba siendo sostenida de su cabello con la gran mano del villano, la heroína conejo perdió parte de su traje, guantes, zapatos y medias, todo se reducir a su sucio y desgarrado leotardo que aun la cubría, la morena tenia un ojo morado e hinchado que la hizo perder la vista temporalmente de su ojo derecho, su labio inferior estaba roto y sangre manchada sus dientes, la heroína estaba desecha.

" **Una de las heroínas mas fuertes, solo es una mocosa coneja tan frágil"** All for one apretó el agarre en el cabello de la mujer haciendo que esta diera leves quejidos de dolor, soltándola la dejo caer en el suelo como un saco de arena.

"…" Mirko se fue levantando poco a poco, con sus brazos temblorosos ante el esfuerzo de usar la poca fuerza que le quedaba, intentaba ponerse de pie, "¡Ahhhhhh!" pero su intento fracaso cuando fue tomada bruscamente de sus largas orejas, siendo levantada fue puesta de rodillas, para recibir un duro puñetazo en la cara que le rompió la nariz y la hizo escupir sangre.

" **¿Sientes esto?"** el enmascarado no tuvo piedad y levanto a la chica como si solo fuera una muñeca de trapo, **"Se llama miedo"**

 ***Golpe***

"¡Ahhhhhhh!" Mirko no pudo evitar llorar con agonía cuando su rostro fue estrellado contra el duro pedimento, su frente fue cortada y la sangre no tardo en brotar.

" **Todos los días ustedes gozaban de la gloria de ser héroes"** soltando a la heroína, All for one la pateo con brutalidad para que su cuerpo se arrastrara y terminara cerca de Ryukyu.

"…" Mirko apenas tenia la suficiente fuerza como para mantenerse consciente.

" **Los pro-hero… estuvieron demasiado tiempo en su pequeña burbuja de ilusiones"** Con calma, solo miro a los héroes caídos con desagrado y disgusto por sus estados, mirando al cielo vio fijamente el helicóptero, se aseguro de hablar lo suficientemente fuerte como para que fuera escuchado por todos quienes lo estuvieran viendo, **"¡¿Estos son sus héroes?!"**

 **####################**

Todo el mundo lo escuchaba, todo lo mundo lo estaba viendo, todo el mundo lo sintió… era miedo.

 **#####################**

En el hospital y hotel donde estaban la clase-A y B, vamos a todos ellos estar reunidos en una sala viendo la televisión, todos ellos tuvieron que ver como sus héroes, los mejores de sus generaciones eran aplastados.

"…" Ochako al igual que otras chicas no lograron contener el llanto de horror al ver la brutalidad con la que Mirko fue golpeado.

"…" incluso varios de los alumnos mas determinados como Kirishima, Iida y Sero se sentían desmoralizados al solo ser espectadores de esta escena.

"…" Bakugo estuvo todo el tiempo en silencio, tratando a mantener la compostura, pero incluso el por dentro se estaba quebrando.

 **####################**

" **¡¿Estos son sus héroes?! ¡Nada mas que personas ingratas!"** la grabe voz de All for one fue escuchada por todos **, "¿Creen que ellos eligieron esta vida por hacer lo correcto? Ellos solo se auto complacían a si mismo, dinero, respeto, admiración, poder, estar sobre los demás como si fueran superiores a todos… "** El suelo tembló cuando debajo del villano surgió un pilar que lo elevo sobre todo.

 **####################**

"¡Señora el presidente esta en la línea roja! ¡Todos están viendo esto!"

"…" Reí solo miro en silencio el televisor en su centro de mando en una de las tantas plataformas de seguridad nacional, todos se movían de un lado a otro tratando de mantener los teléfonos callados y tratar de calmar a los políticos que estaban igual de desesperados por una solución.

 **####################**

" **¡Yo estoy aquí para decir que los ellos no son héroes! ¡Estoy aquí para decirles que ya basta de vivir bajo este mundo que busca contralarnos! ¡Estoy aquí para decirles que ya basta de que siempre los 'buenos' sean los beneficiados! ¡Donde los más aclamados y benditos con dones mejores sean alabados! ¡Es hora de que el bajo mundo salga de las sombras!"** grito con euforia All for one para hacer que todo a su alrededor comience a temblar, los pocos edificios que se mantenían de pie se fueron desplomando.

 **#####################**

"¡Si!" al otro lado del país, en una gran cuidad donde miles de personas estaban viendo el discurso de All for one, vemos como un pequeño grupo victoriaron sus palabras, "¡Que se pudran los héroes!" entre ellos un hombre con vestimenta de motociclista, tuvo un brillo azulado en sus ojos y de sus manos surgieron una energía acuosa que fue disparada contra una casilla telefónica que estallo.

Las personas empezaron a entrar en pánico cuando la pequeña banda y otros sujetos aleatorios empezaron a usar sus peculiaridades y el caos se desato. En todas partes.

 **#####################**

" **¡Este sistema corrupto debe de caer! Para que uno mejor nazca de sus cenizas, donde yo los guiare a un mejor futuro donde seamos libres de usar nuestro poder que se nos a otorgado… no mas sufrimiento, no mas dolor, no mas cadenas que nos limiten… ya no mas"** el pilar que alzaba al enmascarado se derrumbo, dejándolo flotar y levitar, dejándolo ver como un mesías, un ser divino, un dios ante los mortales.

El estaba gozando cada segundo de esto.

El primer paso fue dado, ya se encargo de destruir la imagen de los héroes.

El segundo paso fue también dado, manipular a los del bajo mundo para que se revelen y causen estragos que debiliten poco a poco la sociedad, muchos de ellos serian buenos peones desechables que serán eliminados a su debido tiempo, en el nuevo mundo que estaba por formar, no había lugar para la misma calaña que el que el hombre que mato a su padre.

El tercer paso… cuando todo el caos este en su punto mas alto, donde el mismo país este a punto de arder en las llamas de la anarquía, tomar el poder y hacer por fin lo que debió haber sido hace mucho tiempo, sentarse en su trono y gobernar para hace un nuevo mundo a su imagen.

" **¿…?"** All for one escucho un sonido, bajando la mirada hasta suelo, vio como entre los escombros una silueta se estaba acercando, sonriendo debajo de su mascara descendió hasta aterrizar en el suelo, **"Tu voluntad es de temer… All might"** reconoció con diversión el villano al verlo.

Trastabillando y con lentitud, el héroe numero uno camino entre los escombros, su mirada estaba oscurecida y su cuerpo era deplorable, el One for all ya lo había perdido hace tiempo y los pocas llamas que le quedaban se extinguieron, "…" Toshinori se detuvo cuando estuvo a pocos metros del villano y se tomo el momento de ver a los héroes derrotados.

" **No están muertos aun, pero pronto lo estarán"** adivino con sutileza, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo las vidas de estos pro-hero, ellos nunca serian una amenaza, en realidad la única amenaza estaba ahora aquí, debilitado y moribundo, **"Mentiría si dijera que no espere este momento…"** esta vez su tono se volvió mas oscuro y serio, determinado a borrar al símbolo de la paz.

"¿Y luego?" Toshinori ya no le temía a la muerte, solo temía que este monstruo se fuera y siguiera su camino de destrucción, si puede ganar al menos algunos segundos de tiempo, aun si moría, valdría la pena, "Después de causar la muerte de millones y el sufrimiento de muchos mas… ¿valdrá la pena?"

" **Si… siempre tendrá que haber sacrificios"** conteste inmutable el villano.

"Estas loco"

" **Soy un sobreviviente All might, si solo hubieras vivido en carne propia un día de mi pasado, lo entenderías…"**

"No, no lo aria nunca" firme All might miro a su oponente, "No importar que tanto daño nos hubieran hecho en el pasado… eso no nos da el derecho de dañar a otros en el presente"

" **¿Me estas sermoneando?"** All for one no pudo evitar dar una larga carcajada ante lo escuchado, unos segundos después dio un suspiro al parar de reír, **"Siempre te odie por tus ideales… te pareces tanto a mi hermano que es casi tenebroso, ustedes viven una fantasía donde usan disfraces ridículos y nombres que a solo un niño se le ocurriría, ustedes los héroes… ¿creen que todo solo es pelear contra villanos y salvar el día?"**

"…"

" **No, ustedes solo son personas disfrazadas que no tienen el valor de hacer lo necesario, ¿detener un robo? ¿Pelear contra tantos mediocres que aspiran a ser 'villanos'? ¿Bajar un gato de un árbol? ¿Dar entrevistas de como salvaron el día?"** negando con la cabeza el enmascarado se encogió de hombros, **"Nada mas lejos de lo que deberían ser… ¿Quien es peor? Aquel que deja vivir a alguien que merece ser purgado o aquel que tiene las agallas para hacerlo"**

"…"

" **Tu visión del mundo es demasiado inocente, mientras salvas unos pocos, muchos mas sufren por tu debilidad… yo soy un claro ejemplo, si me hubieras asesinado hace años, nada de esto hubiera pasado…"** finalmente ya terminando de hablar, All for one levanto su mano derecha para apuntar contra Toshinori que se mantenía de pie, **"Te equivocaste de camino All might"**

"No, no lo hice" con una suave sonrisa el rubio mayor recordó todo lo que logro en sus años al ser el símbolo de la paz, "Se que mi visión tiene fallas, se que si salvo a alguien de un edificio en llamas, en otra parte un persona puede estar siendo asesinada, no puedo salvarlos a todos y no tengo el valor de quitar una vida…" una suave brisa movió el cabello del héroe numero uno que apretó sus puños con impotencia, "Pero tengo el valor de romperle los huesos y detener a aquellos que perturban la paz de los inocentes"

"…" frunciendo el ceño All for one se molesto por lo escuchado.

Mientras que los dos seguían hablando, el cielo se fue oscureciendo por nubes de tormentas con destellos de relámpagos que iluminaban el cielo, no paso mucho para que las gotas de agua cayeran sobre ambos oponentes, una suave lluvia cayó del oscuro cielo.

"Mi sueño siempre fue solo salvar a las personas con una sonrisa y hasta ahora estoy orgulloso de decir qué sigo haciendo que lo siempre soñé, por eso siento lastima por ti… porque tu nunca lograras tu objetivo" All might no se inmuto cuando el suelo empezó a temblar y un aura oscura fue envolviendo a All for one, "Porque no importa si yo muero, siempre abra alguien que se opondrá a ti y mientras haya alguien en pie para pelear por lo correcto, tu nunca ganaras…"

"…" All for one perdió su sonrisa hace tiempo y ahora estaba furioso por las palabras del símbolo de la paz.

"Se que no puedo ganar…" dando unos tosidos la sangre broto de la boca del rubio, pero su sonrisa se mantuvo, "No tengo una oportunidad contra ti… ya no" con el One for all perdido, Toshinori no era rival para el, "Pero…" con un brillo azulado en sus ojos levanto sus puños, "¡No importa si tengo una oportunidad o no! ¡Tengo que luchar contra ti aquí y ahora!" bromo con determinación, "No se trata de ganar o perder, solo de salvarlos a todos… de ti!"

 **#####################**

El silencio fue global.

Su héroe estaba ahí dándolo todo, arriesgando su vida por ellos.

Dándoles esperanza…

"Tu puedes hacerlo…"

El era el pilar de su mundo.

"¡No te rindas!"

Alguien que con su sola presencia les daba una sensación inigualable de seguridad.

"¡Creemos en ti All might!"

El era lo que todos soñaban ser.

 **#####################**

"¡Vamos All might!" los estudiantes de la U.A no fueron la excepción, aun si sabían que el símbolo de la paz no los escucharían, no podrían dejar de dar gritos de aliento.

"¡Puedes vencerlo!" Tsuyu con lágrimas de impotencia siguió gritando al igual que sus demás amigos.

"¡Patea su trasero!" Kirishima

"¡Haz que conozca el verdadero sentido de la justicia!" Iida

"¡Rómpele la cara All might!" Jiro, todos ellos estaban mirando con atención la televisión con sus corazones en sus gargantas latiendo como tambores, el tenia que ganar a como de lugar.

 **#####################**

Izuku miro a su alrededor con consternación, todos estaban gritando hasta que sus cuerdas vocales casi se rompieran, todos apoyando al numero uno, al hombro que les prometió que siempre estaría hay para salvar el día, que seria el pilar que mantendría el mundo en paz y orden, el era… el héroe que todos admiraban y amaban.

"¡Tu puedes ganar All might!" gritó desde el fondo de su corazón el adolescente peli verde que se unió a la multitud en los gritos de apoyo a su héroe.

 **#####################**

La lluvia no daba tregua, pesadas gotas de agua cayeron y los relámpagos iluminaban el oscuro horizonte, en el suelo ambos titanes se miraban mutuamente, uno con una mirada llena de determinación y otro con una mirada molesta.

Dos personas tan diferentes que luchaban por un bien mayor, donde los dos tenían diferentes perspectivas, uno donde creía que el control y poder eran algo clave para tener mantener el orden, porque cuando se gobierna con amor, tarde o temprano los tuyos se revelaran contra ti ante una sola falla, pero si se los gobierna con miedo, ellos temerán y mantendrán la cabeza baja.

Dos formas de tener paz…

Donde tal vez ni una ni otra sea efectiva, ¿o sí?

All might logro la paz, pero con el precio de que los villanos no teman a las represalias, porque su mayor castigo era solo terminar siendo encerrados, para algún día ser liberados o escapar, pero consiguió el apoyo de la población que juro proteger y ese ara un factor que era muy valioso, que dio fruto a bien común que a todos unió, All might no solo se convirtió en héroe, sino en el símbolo de la paz que unió a millones de personas para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, dándoles esperanzas a todos de que… todo estará bien, porque el estará allí.

All for one también logro la paz, pero bajo el precio de ganarse el miedo y resentimiento de todos, pero mantenerlos seguros al garantizar el exterminar a aquellos que perjudiquen su paz, si robas o causas disturbios, terminarías encerrado y luego de una quebradura de huesos y falta de una mano, serias liberado, pero… si quitaste o arruinaste la vida de un inocente, la muerte seria la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Dos métodos tan diferentes, para un objetivo tan parecido…

"…" valientemente Toshinori se preparo para atacar, su forma física aunque fue cubierta por una capa de vapor, no llegaba a obtener su forma heroica sin importar que tanto lo quisiera. Con la lluvia que aumentaba de intensidad a cada segundo, el rubio esquelético junto toda la fuerza que tenia en su puño derecho, que tuvo un leve brillo blanco.

" **Que crédulo eres Toshinori…"**

Pero ese brillo se apago cuando una lanza de hueso atravesó su pecho de lado a lado, Toshinori no supo como reaccionar cuando vio la sangre brotar de su pecho, aturdido cayo de rodillas y con sus manos intento quitarse la lanza que atravesó el lado izquierdo de su pecho, casi en el centro, solo unos centímetros mas a la izquierda y su muerte hubiera sido instantánea.

"*Ahg*" con el horrible sabor de su propia sangre, trato de levantarse, pero ni siquiera podía levantar la cabeza, con un temblor en sus manos, se quito la lanza de su pecho y trato por todos los medios de parar el sangrado.

"All might" tirada en el suelo Mirko tuvo que ver, al igual que resto del mundo el como su héroe numero uno fue apuñalado de gravedad.

" **Espero que te recuerden All might…"** con calma All for one se acerco y tomo con fuerza la cabeza de Toshinori para obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos, mientras extendía su mano derecha de la cual, de forma grotesca un hueso comenzó a surgir, este apuntando directo al rostro del héroe numero uno, que solo cerro los ojos, **"¿…?"** el enmascarado se detuvo, cuando vio que su mano comenzó a temblar sin control, sentía frío y un pico de dolor detrás de su cuello.

Todo para el villano se torno sombrío, ¿Qué era esta sensación? ¿Por qué no podía solo matar a All might? Dejando de temblar por fin, All for one miro estaba dispuesto a matar al símbolo de la paz. Pero una mano estaba sujetando su muñeca.

Los dos vieron al recién llegando, vestía completamente de negro con una gran chaqueta con capucha completamente oscura como la noche que ocultaba su rostro, debajo de la chaqueta se podía una especie de protector o armadura liviana, que formaban parte de unos protectores que cubrían los antebrazos y zona baja de las piernas, finalmente el ultimo elemento era una Katana corta que estaba envainada en una funda que estaba atada en su espalda.

"Esta aquí-i" Mt. Lady había perdido su aumento de tamaño para volver a la normalidad, para estar sentada entre los escombros del tercer piso del edificio en ruinas. Era el mismo sujeto que había salvado al asesino de héroes hace meces.

El encapuchado mantuvo su agarre en la muñeca del enmascarado, para apretarla y torcerla lentamente, "…" en menos de un instante All for one termino con el puño del recién llegado en su estomago y salió volando para terminar estrellado contra un edificio en ruinas, la lluvia cayo con mas fuerzas y los estruendos de los relámpagos eran cada vez mas constantes.

"…" All might junto con el resto del mundo, estaban en shock por la llegada inesperada del encapuchado. Que lentamente se fue retirando la capucha, "…" los ojos del rubio mayor se dilataron cuando vio cabello dorado, un rostro joven y levemente bronceado con tres marcas en cada mejilla, "Joven Uzumaki…" murmuro aun incrédulo.

"Naruto-o…" Mirko al igual que los demás héroes que aun estaban conscientes, reconocieron fácilmente al recién llegado y la mujer conejo no pudo evitar tener una gran sensación de alivio.

Naruto ignoro al héroe, para ver como el edificio donde termino estrellado All for one fue volado en pedazos, dejándolo ver estar solo de pie con los brazos cruzados, **"Sabia que vendría darte o temprano… pero este es un muy mal momento"** gruño molesto ante la intervención.

"…" los ojos del adolescente eran como dos témpanos de hielo, dirigidos directo contra el villano.

" **¿Por qué tan serio?"** se burlo, pero la expresión del shinobi siguió sin cambiar, **"¿Así que tomaste tu decisión? Seguirás jugando con los niños a los héroes o hacer lo que debiste hacer hecho hace tiempo…"** su respuesta solo fue silencio, negando con la cabeza decepcionado All for one dio un suspiro, **"¿Viniste a salvar el día? ¿Es eso? ¡Estas aquí para salvar sus patéticas vidas!"** los gotas de lluvia fueron repelidas por una esfera que lo envolvía. La furia en su tono era notable.

"No…" Naruto solo tomo su capucha y se la volvió a colocar, para luego lentamente desenvainar su espada, bajo la mirada de los pro hero y los millones mas que lo veían por televisión, alzo su espada, "No estoy aquí para salvar a nadie…" su voz se volvió fría y seca, sin una solo gota de duda, "Yo estoy aquí…"

"…" frunciendo el ceño All for one tuvo que cubrirse y pisar con fuerza para evitar salir volando cuando vio al igual que todos, como un aura roja burbujeante envolvió al adolecente, esta aura creció a cada segundo y separarse en nueve colas gigantes o al menos eso vio la mayoría, _**"Por fin el monstruo salió de su escondite"**_ ante los ojos de All for one era algo diferente, el vio un zorro de nueve colas demoniaco de cientos metros de alto, saliendo del shinobi que tenia unos brillantes ojos rojos iguales que el de la bestia.

" **¡Estoy aquí para acabar con tu miserable vida!"** su voz se volvió distorsionada y muy oscura, todos sentían su poder, su furia y rabia que desbordaba con esa aura que poco a poco se fue apagando, pero esos ojos rojos como la sangre siguieron brillando con fuerza.

…

…

…

 **...**

…

…

…

 **...**

…

…

 **¡Channn!**

 **¡Channnnnn!**

 **¡Channnnnnnnn!**

 **¡Channnnnnnnnnnnnnn!**

 **¡Próximo capitulo y final de la saga!**

 **¡Capitulo 43: Naruto vs All for one!**

 **Dejen sus comentarios de que les parecio…**


	46. Chapter 46

**Bueno, en un principio iba a publicar este capitulo el día 10 de octubre, pero la institución me tuvo muy, pero muy ocupado, ahora estoy frito y cansado, pero al menos quiero publicar esta OVA ya que como dije antes, esta historia llegara al final de su temporada.**

 **PSD: feliz cumpleaños Jenko J. Jenkins 99 se que fue el 11 de octubre y que ya paso un dia, pero bueno mejor tarde que nunca, espero que cumplas mucho mas y espero que llegues a vivir muchos años mas, ¿Te alcanza vivir 100 años?**

 **Disculpen los erro** **res ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

"Hablar" comunicación atreves de teléfonos o comunicadores.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Ova N° 2:** **Un día feliz…**

"Ten cuidado con eso"

Hoy era un día diario para muchos, pero para otros no.

En la academia U.A, el salón de la Clase A estaba en movimiento, con todos los estudiantes juntos con otro de la Clase B estaba llevando varias cosas, juntando algunas mesas y reuniendo las sillas, inflando globos y poniendo varias serpentinas en las paredes.

"Tu ten cuidado" entre Kirishima y Sero estaban cargando una gran hielera llena de bebidas, con esfuerzo la dejaron en uno de los lados de la habitación.

"Ten" en otro lado estaban Yui, Uraraka, Pony y Mina inflando varios globos con helio, ayudándose mutuamente siguieron trabajando, pero se detuvieron cuando detrás de ellas más de veinte globos en formas de animales aparecieron.

"Usar las manos es anticuado" una sonriente Mei estaba operando unos brazos robóticos con tanques de helio integrados que en solo segundos inflaron todos los globos, "¡El futuro es hoy señores!" sonriendo se sintió satisfecha por el desempeño de su bebe, que cuando infló el ultimo globo lo infló de mas y estallo causando el chillido de alerta de varios, "Eso no debía pasar" pensó en voz alta.

"No me digas" Shinzo que estaba cerca de la peli rosa se quito los restos de goma del globo que quedo en su cabello.

"No soy muy bueno en estas cosas" Izuku se concentro lo mejor que pudo para armas unos serpentinas, pero le era difícil.

"Porque eres un inútil" gruño un irritado Bakugo que le estaba llevando la delantera por mucho al peli verde, al armar las serpentinas y darlas a Kaminari y Kyoka que las colgaron en las ventanas, "¡¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?! ¡No me importar esta fiesta!" sus gritos fueron ignorados por la mayoría que solo siguieron en lo suyo.

"Porque Aizawa-sensei lo autorizo y me puso a cargo" contesto una alegre Momo que cargaba un gran pastel muy bien hecho y bastante meticuloso, que parecía haber sido hecho por profesionales y no esta lejos de ser eso.

"¡Wow! ¡Es genial!" Toru reboto dando saltos de alegría al ver la delicia que trajo la presidenta de la Clase A, casi se le hacia agua la boca de solo verlo, discretamente la niña invisible se acerco para intentar conseguir una pequeña probada, pero su mano recibió un manotazo, "¡Ay! Eso dolió"

"…" la mirada penetrante de Shiori fue suficiente para que la niña invisible guardada silencio.

"¿Falta mucho para que venga?" pregunto con aburrimiento Shinzo que estaba sosteniendo unos globos con su rostro en blanco como siempre, ignorando a una sonriente Mei que estaba haciendo una especie de carrusel que de alguna forma se estaba moviendo como si tuviera un mecanismo.

"Ummmm, en unos minutos estará aquí, me asegure de que lo retrasaran para que no llegara antes que todo este terminado" dijo con tranquilidad Momo para ver su teléfono, todo iba como lo acordado.

 **####################**

Ibara subió las escaleras con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, vistiendo su uniforme de academia y cargando su mochila con fuerza, la niña de cabello verde llego hasta su destino, la puerta del departamento de su amigo, "¡Hola! ¡Buenos días!" golpeando la puerta algunas veces noto que esta estaba abierta, curiosa parpadeo.

Naruto no solía dejar su puerta abierta, con la curiosidad en aumento entro, según su madre los chicos solían ser algo desordenados, no era el caso en su amigo ya que todo estaba bastante ordenado y limpio, también sabia que los chicos suelen tener… 'eso'.

La imagen de Naruto mirando revistas para adultos taladro la cabeza de Ibara.

Negando la cabeza, no podía creer que su amigo fuera un pervertido, aunque era un adolescente y no lo culparía si lo hiciera, ya que ella misma había caído ante la curiosidad, el día que Itsuki trajo unas revistas de ese tipo a la última noche de chicas que tuvieron en la casa de Yui, fue algo nuevo para ella.

No sabia porque tanto escandalo, solo eran chicos mayores que ella sin ropa y con físicos marcados, sus amigas le dijeron que era aún muy inocente para sentir algo, decían que cuando la 'pubertad' la golpee, sabrá lo tentador que puede ser el sexo opuesto.

Dudaba que eso pasara, era una joven muy recta y no estaría de fisgona para ver a chicos con poca ropa, no era una pervertida…

"¿Ibara?"

La peli verde casi dio un salto del susto cuando escucho la voz detrás de ella, dándose la vuelta se encontró con Naruto, pero estaba el inconveniente de que el acaba de salir de la ducha y solo tenia una toalla alrededor de su cintura, la adolescente quedo paralizada mirando el físico del shinobi, sus músculos duros como el acero, las gotas de agua que aun bajaban por su cuerpo.

"…" el rostro de la chica se torno rojo y su cabello se tenso.

"¿…?" Naruto solo levanto una ceja ante la expresión de la chica, parecía que iba tener un ataque y la sangre que goteaba de su nariz hizo que el solo sonriera levemente divertido, "¿Algo que te guste?"

"¡Ahhhhh!" Ibara se cubrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda al rubio, "¡Pervertido idiota! ¡Cúbrete!" chillo con agudeza sin dejar de cubrirse sus ojos.

"No soy yo quien entro a la casa de otro y tardaste en darte la vuelta" despreocupado Naruto solo se encamino a su closet para sacar su uniforme para la academia, quitándose la toalla quedo al desnudo y tranquilamente se vistió.

"¡Cállate-e!'" la chica trato se pensar en cualquier otra cosa, pero la imagen seguía en su cabeza, _"Estúpido y sensual Naruto"_ no importara en que pensara la imagen de su cuerpo y rostro seguía en sus ojos, sentía su pecho latir como tambor y el calor en de sus mejillas se fue esparciendo por todo su cuerpo, y en algunos lugares que le avergonzada pensar.

"Ya puedes ver" con un bostezo el shinobi paso junto a la chica que tardo unos segundos mas en calmarse, los dos bajaron por las escaleras en silencio para llegar hasta la calle.

"Eres un tonto" Ibara seguía molesta por lo sucedido atrás y no lo dejaría pasar por un buen rato.

"No todos somos tan reservados físicamente" contesto con pereza.

"Hmmm" apretando el agarre en las correas de su mochila, camino un poco mas rápido, para darse la vuelta y detener a su compañero, "Sabes, aun es temprano y pensé que podríamos divertirnos" dijo sonriente.

"¿Divertirnos?" cuestiono dudoso el shinobi, normalmente Ibara solo hablaba sin parar hasta llegar a la academia y luego se separaban en sus respectivos salones, pero la chica parecía mas emocionada de costumbre, "¿Tu sabes divertirte?" pregunto con burla sabiendo que la adolecente peli verde no era conocida en su clase por ser la mas divertida, si no la mas sensata.

"Claro que si" respondió algo ofendida.

"¿Qué es lo mas divertido que has hecho estos días?"

"Mmmm… hice panquesitos"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"¡¿De que te estas riendo?!" chillo Ibara molesta por ver que Naruto se estaba riendo en la bajo, casi nunca lo vio reír, pero que lo hiciera ahora no era divertido para ella, con un sonrojo de vergüenza le dio la espalda la shinobi para seguir el camino.

"Lo siento, eso fue tierno… aunque triste" susurro lo ultimo para si mismo para no querer hacer enojar mas a su amiga, encogiéndose de hombros solo la siguió.

"¡Te demostraste que también se divertirme!" varios de los peatones se exaltaron por el grito repentino de la adolescente, que al darse cuenta de su escandalo se disculpo y tomando el brazo del Uzumaki lo arrastro por las calles.

 **####################**

Naruto mantuvo su rostro impasible cuando una mujer joven vestida de Maid le coloco unas orejas de gato en su cabeza, mientras que otra ponía una taza de té… rosa en la mesa.

"¡Disfrútalo! ¡Y recuerda ser feliz!" Que las dos chicas hablaran al mismo tiempo y casi cantando era algo que saco de balance al shinobi, que tuvo que escuchar de fondo algunas canciones, demasiadas dulces para su gusto.

"…" con una mirada en blanco observo la comida que acababan de dejar, eran postres con figuras extrañas y muy coloridas, tanto que agradecía tener cubierto su sharingan ya que esto no era algo que quería tener grabado en su mente.

"¡Taiyō ga kagayaki, anata no meniutsuru~!" Naruto lentamente volteo para ver como una alegre Ibara, que tenia en su cabeza unas orejas de conejo, cantaba alegremente y se divertía con las chicas que trabajaban en este lugar, "¿No es genial? ¡Yui-chan nos trajo aquí al principio de este año y hemos venido varias veces!" casi grito mientras se servía una taza de te de parte de una sonriente Maid de cabello azul.

"Si… bonito" hablo entre dientes, la verdad solo quería levantarse e irse, el lugar no era malo, solo era demasiado rosa, feliz y brillante para el, además de que hubiera un hombre adulto en el escenario del restaurante cantando una canción infantil, con la imagen de una hada rosa que se llama Sakura y algo mas, era aun mas extraño.

Japón tenía una gran semejanza con las naciones elementales.

Pero solo la era feudal.

Lo que estaba viendo ahora era lo mas lejano que podría haber en su mundo, ¿restaurante de maid's? ¿Orejas de animales en la cabeza? ¿Comida y bebidas que parecían sacadas de Alicia del país de las maravillas? En su hogar solo había casinos y prostíbulos, lo demás solo eran centros turísticos muy básicos.

" _¿Cómo pudo una nación extremista de guerreros samurái e imperialista terminar siendo… esto?"_ Naruto dejo eso de lado y solo se centro en beber lo que sea que esa mujer de vestido le estaba dando, al menos el té era delicioso.

"Siempre me gusto este lugar, todos parecen muy felices" Ibara estaba demasiada perdida en su propia alegría para ver la incomodidad de su acompañante, que tenia una ceja temblando con furia cuando un par de jóvenes turistas españoles le tomaban algunas fotografías, sus marcas de bigotes, cabello rubio, ojo azul y esas orejas de gato en su cabeza no estaban ayudando para pasar desapercibido.

" _Creo que se me acaba de caer la dignidad"_ pensó con amargura Naruto que estaba siendo el centro de atención entre los turistas, que al parecer no sabían quien era el o lo que fuera que pensara la sociedad que era, _"Soy un ninja rango S renegado de una de las cinco mas grandes naciones elementales, hice cosas que helaría la sangre de cualquiera y… ahora siento que también se me cayó mi orgullo"_ con un temblor en su mano derecha solo siguió bebiendo su té.

"El escenario se desocupo, ¿Por qué no vas y cantas algo?"

"…" Que Ibara dijera esa pregunta con tanta esperanza, inocencia y felicidad hizo que Naruto forzar la mejor sonrisa que pudiera poner, una de las maid's retrocedió asustada por la sonrisa tan torcida que el estaba poniendo, "No gracias…"

"Oh… bueno"

Oh niña manipuladora hija de su madre.

Naruto no iba a decir eso, pero lo estaba pensando, la chica puso un rostro dolorosamente triste y que jugara con la jodida taza de té, parece como si estuviera a punto de llorar, y eso hizo que muchos del lugar dieran malas miradas al shinobi.

"Me hubiera gustado verte cantar…"

"¿Me estas haciendo querer que me sienta culpable?" fue la mejor pregunta que Naruto podía hacer aun manteniendo la poca compostura que tenia.

"¿Funciono?"

"No"

"*Hmmmmmm*" que la chica inflara las mejillas haciendo un puchero, fue suficiente para que el shinobi se levantara.

 **####################**

"¡Vamos aun es temprano!"

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Naruto siguió a Ibara por las concurridas calles del centro de la ciudad, varios lo miraban con admiración por su acto de detener el tren lleno de civiles hace solo unos días, otros con desconfianza por lo que hizo hace meces a ese gigante y mas de uno intimidado por lo que hizo en el festival deportivo de la U.A.

"Faltan 40 minutos para el comienzo de clase" gruño con aburrimiento el rubio.

"Ummmm llegar tarde una vez no nos matara" sonriendo con complicidad la peli verde siguió su camino.

"Te recuerdo que tu eres la que me arrastra veinte minutos antes de que la clase empiece, para no llegar tarde" el señalamiento del Uzumaki hizo que la chica sonriera con pena, "Actúas mas rara que de costumbre, ¿hay algo de que no quieres que me entere?"

"¡No!" que responder a tan rápido solo hizo que su inculpara mas a si misma, pero eso no le molesto a Naruto, no era como si el estuviera ansioso de llegar a la academia, solo quería evitar circunstancias molestas que lo hagan estar mas tiempo en la misma academia, "Bueno hagamos una ultima parada y luego iremos a la U.A" tras dar una revisión a su teléfono y sonreír, arrastro de su chaqueta a su amigo y llevo a una tienda.

 **####################**

¿Qué fue antes? ¿Los cómics o magnas?

Había pasado un tiempo en Estados unidos, solo por curiosidad de como era el mundo fuera de lo que ya conocía y fue sorprender las millones de formas que este mundo tenia para entrenarse, obras de teatro, películas, libros e historietas, la ventaja de no vivir en guerra y tener el derecho de un libre comercio entre los demás países.

"…" Naruto reviso entre los miles de mangas que había en la tienda que Ibara lo arrastro, ella estaba pidiendo una novela visual de algo llamado Suzumiya Haruhi no Shōshitsu y Kimi no nawa, la verdad no se interesaba mucho en este tipo de cosas, pero valía la pena ver.

Bleach

Una historia rara de espadachines y espíritus, y protagonista que tiene muchas transformación algo carentes de sentido, y pensaba que ese protagonista de Dragon ball tenia transformaciones.

Clannad

Joder, ya sabia porque en este país la gente podía llegar a ser depresiva. Con solo leer esto ya estarías considerando tirarte de un puente.

Hunter x Hunter

Lo guardaría para leerla con más detalle, era interesante.

One punch man.

Una vista interesante del poder y lo que es ser un héroe, aunque el humor era algo básico.

Mod psycho

Igual que la anterior. Aunque con un valor más alto a la auto superación y que el poder no te hace mejor a los demás.

Konosuba.

La guardaría también.

Shingeki no Kyojin

El que escribió esto tenía una gran y retorcida imaginación, era buena y aunque el protagonista parece débil moralmente al principio, tiene una mejora en el futuro.

High school DxD

Mhe. Mucha profanación y fan servís, un protagonista poco interesante, pero con un mundo y trama interesante.

Fate/Zero.

Esto era bueno, aunque algo denso.

Kimetsu no Yaiba

Interesante y buena, muy buena.

Boku no pico.

"…" Naruto cerro el manga para volverlo a colocar en la estantería, muy bien Japón tienen un sentido muy liberal de dibujar y escribir lo que uno quiera, alejándose del mostrador se cruzo de brazos para solo mirarlas.

Y si el vino de un mundo donde la era shinobi y el chakra existían…

¿Podrían existir estos?

Mundos llenos de seres increíbles con poderes que podrían afectar no solo el mundo, sino todo el universo para malearlos a su voluntad.

Si existían seres como Suzumiya Haruhi, Zeno, Saitama, Koro-sensei, Ikaros y miles de personajes más que podrían ser los amos de sus propios mundos, era posible.

El misma era una prueba de ello o al menos una versión muy débil si se comparaba con los anteriores mencionados.

"¿Listo para irnos?"

Naruto salió de sus pensamientos cuando Ibara toco su hombro, asintiendo con la cabeza miro el ultimo manga que estaba en su mano.

Tal vez este mundo no estaba preparado para ver lo que los rodeaba en verdad.

Dejando el manga, dejo mostrar su nombre.

'Menma'

 **####################**

Caminando por los pasillos de la academia, Naruto siguió a una sonriente Ibara que a cada paso solo sonreía aun mas, cuando finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la clase A, el iba a dar un 'hasta luego' a la chica, pero ella en cambio solo le abrió la puerta y tomando su mano lo arrastro dentro del aula.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños!"

Naruto tuvo que sonreír…

No hubiera cambiado este mundo por ningún otro.

 **¡Channn!**

 **¡Channnnnn!**

 **¡Channnnnnnnn!**

 **¡Channnnnnnnnnnnnnn!**

 **¡Próximo capitulo y final de la saga!**

 **¡Capitulo 43: Naruto vs All for one!**

 **Fecha de publicación 13 de octubre.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció y gracias por leer…**


	47. Chapter 47

**Gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo.**

 **Disfruten de este capitulo.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

"Habla" personajes por comunicadores u otros medios.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 43:** **Naruto vs All for one…**

La lluvia no se detenía.

Los truenos no dejaban de escucharse.

El cielo mismo estaba ansioso de ver el final de los sucesos en esta oscura noche.

All for one salió de entre los escombros para tronar su cuello y nudillos, sonriendo debajo de su mascara miro con diversión la expresión tan oscura y seria del recién llegado, **"¿Acaso escuche bien? ¿Vienes a matarme?"** cuestiono con burla.

"…" los afilados ojos del shinobi solo se estrecharon y lentamente fue moviendo sus pies.

"Joven Uzumaki-i" Toshinori estaba perdiendo bastante sangre y solo seria cuestión de tiempo para que caiga inconsciente, pero no podía hacerlo ahora, "No lo escuches… no tienes que hacer esto, no debes" con la poca fuerza que le quedaba pudo ponerse de pie, para mirar la espalda del rubio que solo se mantuvo en silencio.

En el cielo el helicóptero siguió grabando todo.

 **###### Algunos segundos antes ######**

"¡Alguien acaba de llegar! ¡En el ultimo segundo apareció alguien que salvo al gran All might!

Las multitudes en todas partes gritaron en júbilo por el nuevo 'héroe' que acababa de llegar, la mayoría pensaba que tal vez se trababa de un nuevo héroe que estaba dispuesto a pelear contra el temible villano, pero cuando lo miraron mejor y tuvieron la mente mas clara, vieron mejor al encapuchado cuando la cámara les dio una mejor imagen.

"Es Ronin"

"¿Y ese quien es?"

"¡Estúpido! Es un villano internacional buscado hace tiempo"

"¡Si! ¡Es el maniático que a estado haciendo masacres las ultimas semanas!"

"Pero… salvo a All might, ¿eso es bueno verdad?"

"Tal vez…"

"O solo esta allí para matar a ese villano"

"…" Midoriya siguió al igual que sus dos compañeras solo escuchando los diálogos entre la multitud, que aunque estaban felices por la llegada del nuevo 'villano' por salvar al símbolo de la paz, dudaban de que lado estaba una vez la pelea termine, _"Sensei"_ alarmado el peli verde vio como la capucha del recién llegado bajaba.

"¿Ese es Naruto?" Momo solo fue una mas de los millones que se sorprendieron al ver que debajo de la capucha estaba su compañero, ella sospechaba que la llegada de Ronin era demasiada casualidad después de que Naruto haya sido liberado, pero eso aun no amortiguaba la sorpresa.

"…" Shiori no tenia mucho que decir, estaba igual que los demás.

" **¡Estoy aquí para acabar con tu miserable vida!"**

Esa frase lo cambio todo.

 **####################**

" **Siempre tratando de ser la voz de la razón All might"** se quejo All for one al escuchar al herido héroe, con un temblor en sus brazos izo que surgieran varios huesos que se unieron para forma dos largas lanzas, una en cada mano, **"¡Sera mejor que te silencie de una vez y para siempre!"** con dar un solo paso, levito para volar a toda velocidad contra su objetivo.

Llendo a gran velocidad espero atravesarlo, pero cuando solo faltaron algunos centímetros, una mano aterrizo sobre su rostro y antes que pudiera reaccionar, fue arrastrando por la fuerza monstruosa de Naruto que sin piedad lo empujo cientos de metros atravesando todo a su camino, edificios, muros y vehículos abandonados.

No paso mucho para que los dos se perdieran de vista, dejando el campo de batalla y a los héroes agonizantes atrás, "¡Toshinori!" cayendo del cielo, Gran Torino aterrizo junto a su alumno, seguido de el venían varios héroes de bajo rango que eran el refuerzo en caso de que All might necesitara apoyo, pero ante la llegada de Ronin se vieron obligados a esperar que este llevara la pelea a otra parte.

"¡Ya hay varias ambulancias en camino!" los héroes y demás apoyo solo se centraron e ir y socorrer a los héroes caídos, para mantenerlos vivos y sean atendidos lo antes posible.

"…" Mirko solo estuvo en silencio mientras una joven pro-hero la ayudaba a ponerse de pie y sacarla de ahí, pero la mujer conejo solo miro en la dirección donde el shinobi se había llevado al villano, ¿Su plan era sacar a All for one del lugar para que la ayuda llegara por ellos? O… ¿solo lo hizo porque no quería estorbos en su camino? La ultima sugerencia era la mas probable al ver la furia en sus ojos, "Uzumaki…" murmuro para solo dejarse caer cuando fue colada en una camilla.

"…" Mt. Lady con su vista borrosa pudo ver como Naruto se llevo a All for one lejos de ahí, intento seguirlos, pero tuvo que ser atrapada en su caída a la inconsciencia.

"…" Toshinori ignoro todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, con su cuerpo aun débil intento caminar, solo para caer de rodillas y con la mirada nublada estaba cerca de caer inconsciente, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía dejar al joven Uzumaki pelear solo contra All for one, "Ahg…" finalmente solo cayo en el suelo boca abajo, provocando el grito de alerta de todos lo que estaban a su alrededor que corrieron a socorrerlo, _"Naruto… ten cuidado"_ con ese ultimo pensamiento, termino cerrando sus ojos.

 **####################**

All for one miro el techo con fastidio, el mocoso tenia una fuerza que tal vez no se comparaba con All might, pero no se quedaba atrás, con calma se puso de pie y se quito de encima las bigas metálicas que habían caído sobre el, una vez de pie vio que a solo unos pocos metros de el estaba Naruto, que simplemente estaba sentado en una pila de escombros mirándolo fijamente.

"¿Crees que eres el primero?" pregunto con sequedad el shinobi.

" **¿…?"** el enmascarado se mostró confuso.

"Tu piensas que eres el primero en querer quitarme lo poco que tengo… para tratar de que ¿romperme y ser tu títere?" cuestiono con una voz fría y ojos duros que brillaban con furia.

" **Era parte del plan"** impasible el enmascarado se encogió de hombros, **"Aun con todo lo que he vivido se que no soy inmortal y que algún día moriré, por eso necesitaba alguien que tome mi lugar, solo piénsalo, tendrías todas las peculiaridades que junte en estos siglos e incluso el All for one, serias lo mas cercano a un dios en este mundo…"** ofreció con un aura oscura cubriéndolo al extender su mano hacia el chico.

"Tráelos de nuevo"

" **¿Qué?"**

"Trae de nuevo a la anciana, a Yumi y su padre… y me encargare de que tu voluntad sea cumplida" juro sin pestañar Naruto mirando al enmascarado, que lentamente bajo su mano.

" **Hay cosas que ni siquiera todas las peculiaridades del mundo pueden hacer"** contesto con calma y duda ante lo dicho por el shinobi.

"Ya que no puedes hacer la única cosa que te pedí… are lo único que me ara sonreír… matarte" diciendo eso, solo desapareció entre la oscuridad del edificio.

"…" All for one se movió con cuidado, observando a su alrededor, no escuchaba un solo sonido, no detectaba ni siquiera una firma de calor o escuchar el palpitar de su corazón, **"Nada mal para un ninja"** alabo al no poder encontrarlo, aun contando con algunas peculiaridades de detección, no podía encontrarlo.

Tuvo que salir de su medicación cuando algo voló cerca de el y le dio un profundo corte en su hombro derecho, sorprendida solo cubrió su herida con su mano izquierda y en solo segundos ya estaba curado, solo para gruñir al recibir un duro golpe en su pecho que lo hizo retroceder y algo corto su espalda, dejando un gran corte en diagonal.

Frustrado All for one piso con fuerza y extendiendo sus manos estas se hincharon al igual que sus brazos, todo el edificio fue volado en pedazos por un honda expansiva que dejo solo un gran cráter donde estaba el enmascarado, que miro el cielo cuando escucho un silbido.

Cientos de kunai y shuriken vinieron de todas direcciones, pero ninguna llego a tocar al villano, cuando este solo se agacho para crear un domo de concreto que lo protegió, cuando las armas fueron repelidas, el escudo se desmorono y el villano vio entre la nube de polvo al adolescente que estaba solo de pie, con sus manos formadas en un extraño patrón.

" **¡Katon…"** el pecho de Naruto se hincho cuando tomo aire y cuando lo dejo salir, libero una llamarada de fuego titánica de cientos de metros de envergadura que consumió todo a su paso.

All for one dio un salto para salir despegado del suelo y salir volando a lo alto del cielo, **"¡Que-!"** cuando pensó que estaba a salvo en el cielo, se encontró con el mismo adolecente que caía encima de el con su espada en mano, logrando tomar la hoja de la espada logro evitar ser apuñalado, usando su mano libre tomo el cuello del shinobi y lo apretó con fuerza, **"Te tengo mocoso ninja"** gruño mientras subía mas y mas a lo alto del cielo donde el aire se volvía mas escaso.

Gruñendo el encapuchado no intento salir del agarre de su oponente, "Si…" en cambio abrió su chaqueta y mostró decenas de papeles extraños que estaban pegados a su torso, estos papeles se encendieron y el sello que tenían dibujados brillaron, "Boom" con una sonrisa perversa, el rubio exploto junto con el enmascarado que no alcanzo a comprender que acababa de hacer el adolecente.

Lo único que sintió fue un devastadora explosión en su rostro que lo hizo retroceder, aturdido no pudo seguir levitando y termino cayendo desde lo alto del cielo envuelto por el humo de la explosión, para estrellarse contra el suelo con brutalidad.

"…" poniéndose de pie, All for one vio como varias copias del shinobi se lanzaron al ataque contra el, esquivando los cortes y golpes logro estar a la defensiva, el suficiente tiempo como para levantar su mano derecha y disparar una onda de choque que al impactar contra las copias, las destruyo en un nube de humo, _ **"¿Clones? Habilidades físicas iguales que el original, pero su resistencia es nula, con un solo golpe con eliminados"**_ concluyo con rapidez el enmascarado para erguirse y hacer que detrás de el un muro de tierra se levantara.

Lo hizo para detener al rubio que cargaba una esfera de viento azulado, la defensa del villano fue destruida con facilidad e impacto contra su espalda, haciendo que este saliera disparado en un intenso espiral de viento, cayendo a la distancia estuvo un momento en el suelo, **"Eso fue muy hábil, velocidad, clones y variedad de ataque, esto es solo la punta del iceberg ¿verdad?"** su respuesta fue que una delgada hoja eléctrica atravesara el centro de su pecho, **"*Ahg*"** con sangre bajando de su mascara levanto la mirada para ver a su oponente, que tenia su espada a solo unos centímetros de su cara, listo para dar el golpe final.

"Me hubiera gustado tomarme mi tiempo…" retorciendo su mano con que creo el sable eléctrico, hizo que esta se anchara y los gruñidos de dolor del villano fueron como música para el shinobi, que apretó el agarre en el mango de su espada, "Para solo hacerte sentir todo lo que ellos sintieron… pero… no mereces vivir un segundo mas" bajando su espada atravesó la cabeza de All for one.

No hubo sangre ni ruido.

" **Me subestimas niño"** el cuerpo entero del enmascarado se volvió humo para separarse del adolecente y aparecer a unos metros de distancia, su cuerpo se volvió solido de nuevo y con arrogancia se cruzo de brazos, **"No pensaste que seria tan fácil ¿verdad?"**

"…" frunciendo el ceño el rubio maniobro su espada para volverlo a poner en su funda, "No importa cuanto trucos hagas, al final de esta noche uno de los dos estará muerto" la lluvia se volvió más intensa y los relámpagos en el cielo se volvieron mas fuertes.

" **Si tu vienes con intención de matar… supongo que yo no puedo tomarte a la ligera"** con un suspiro de decepción, el villano tomo la gargantilla metálica de su cuello y la rompió para arrojarlo junto con los restos de su mascara, mostrando la apariencia completa de villano que tenia sus ojos ausentes y cicatrices que cubrían su cabeza sin cabello, **"Romperé cada uno de tus huesos, te are sangrar y cuando estés en el suelo muriendo… borrare todo lo que eres y solo quedara lo que quiero"** tenia mas de diez peculiaridades enfocados solo en la mente en su inventario, sin importar que tan fuerte sea la mente del chico ninja, se romperá a final de cuentas.

"…" sin decir nada, Naruto formo un sello de mano con su mano izquierda y con su mano derecha tomo el mango de su espada, una capa invisible de chakra lo fue envolviendo, mientras que su sharingan brillaba con intensidad con los tres tomoes girando varias veces, incluso su masa muscular tuvo un aumento al abrir la primera y segunda puerta interna, estaba listo para la pelea.

" **Cuanta intensidad"** divertido All for one levanto su mano derecha hacia arriba, **"Es mi turno…"** diciendo eso, el cuerpo del villano comenzó a temblar al igual que el suelo, **"¡Te mostrare todo lo que ganado!"** su piel se fue ennegreciendo y de su rostro surgieron dos ojos negros que antes estaban ocultos por las cicatrices, **"¡En todos estos años! ¡Eh tenido que hacer cosas que tu no imaginas!"** de su espalda brotaron unos picos que parecían ser sus propios huesos, su estatura fue en aumento y un aura oscura lo fue envolviendo, **"¡Todos los Quicks que he tomado! ¡Cientos de ellos!"** el suelo se destrozo dejando que los escombros empezaran a levitar a su alrededor, **"¡Todo para usarlos contra alguien como tu! ¡Un forastero que vino aquí sin invitación!"** del suelo surgieron bigas de metal que se deformaron como si fuera agua, para girar alrededor de la mano extendida del villano, en segundos una gran espada medieval se formo y fue tomada por el mango, **"¡Uzumaki Naruto!"** una fuerte onda de viento disperso el polvo, **"¡Bienvenido a mi mundo donde yo impongo las reglas!"** revelando por fin la nueva aparecía del villano.

Ataco.

 **######################**

"¡No podemos acercarnos!" en lo alto del cielo el helicóptero del canal de noticias estaba batallando para mantener el equilibrio, pero las fuertes ráfagas de viento se le estaba asciendo imposible acercarse, "¡Pero qué demonios pasa ahí abajo!" chillo con pánico el reportero que veía como en el suelo dos siluetas se estrellaban con violencia.

"Es una locura" el camarógrafo al tener una cámara que le daba una mejor visión, pudo ver a los dos combatientes chocar espadas, todo lo que grababa fue enviado a las millones de personas que estaban viendo lo mismo que el.

"…" muchos estaban en shock, la pelea que estaban viendo era algo que no pensaron ver, la velocidad, los golpes, la fuerza, la destrucción.

"Son unos dementes"

"¿Dementes? Son unos… unos…"

"Monstruos" la reacción de las personas fue miedo cuando un edificio y otros mas fueron cortados a la mitad por la espada de All for one que seguía chocando la hoja de su arma contra la del shinobi, "¡Son unos monstruos!" las personas siempre sienten miedo, a veces por lo nuevo o por alguien que tiene un poder abrumador, los hace sentirse indefensos y débiles, a nadie le gusta sentirse de esa manera.

Entre la multitud, Izuku estuvo mirando la pantalla fijamente, _"Sensei… tu puedes"_ ahora mismo solo deseaba que su maestro saliera victorioso del encuentro.

 **####################**

Los gotas de lluvia fueron rechazadas y enviadas de nuevo al cielo, cuando entre los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue el centro industrial de una gran cuidad, solo quedaban escombros y edificios que ante el menor movimiento caerían, en las calles se ven dos siluetas chocar con violencia, All for one alzaba su espada con fuerza para dar cortes que podrían derribar edificios.

Estos golpes fueron esquivados o desviados por la espada corta de Naruto que a una velocidad vertiginosa, se movía de un lado a otro, derrapando por el suelo cubierto de agua, evito un corte que casi lo parte a la mitad, pasando por debajo de su oponente, salto para elevarse y luego caer para dar un corte descendente.

La espada atravesó el cuerpo del villano, solo para que esta se transformará en una neblina negra que se reformo a unos metros, sonriendo All for one se reformo y chocando la palma de su mano contra el suelo, hizo que en un radio de cincuenta metros, todo los escombros y tierra se alzaran para ir contra su oponente como si fuera un tsunami.

Naruto no se movió, formando un largo trazo de sellos que hizo que sus manos se vean borrosas, tomo su espada que fue envuelto por chakra, **"Futon: Kami no ha…"** con solo ese susurro, dio un corte en el aire, al mismo tiempo que la pared de escombros estaba a solo centímetros de el.

All for one tuvo que cubrirse cuando su ataque fue hecho pedazos por una ráfaga de viento en forma de hoja, saltando a un lado evito el ataque que siguió cortando todo a su paso, dejando una zanja de cientos de metros, **"…"** levantándose sintió un pico de dolor, bajando la mirada vio que de su mano izquierda le faltaban tres dedos y su espada que fue reducida a nada, mirando de nuevo al shinobi vio que seguía sosteniendo su espada con una mirada sombría, _**"Eso pudo haberme matado, solo era viento y corto a la mitad no solo mi ataque, sino varias calles mas"**_ pensó con cautela mientras miraba como de su mano salía una débil capa de vapor y sus dedos se regeneraron.

"Puedes convertir tu cuerpo en humo solo 1.5 segundos y no puedes usarla de forma seguida hasta que pase al menos un minuto, intentaste mantener la distancia, pero te confiaste demasiado…" el Sharingan de Naruto brillo con suavidad a la vez que los tomoes giraban.

"…" frunciendo el ceño All for one hizo que el suelo debajo que el temblara, ese ojo, no solo leí sus movimientos, el dúo inmortal fue muy concreto, el Sharingan era un arma muy peligrosa, que estudiaba cada cosa que hacia, sus habilidades eran descifradas y el mocoso tenia la inteligencia para explotarlas.

"Espero que estés listo… porque ahora, voy enserio" diciendo eso Naruto envaino su espada y formando un sello de manos, causo que las gotas de lluvia a su alrededor se reunieron y formarán un inmenso dragón que fue directo contra su enemigo.

Este ultimo solo movió su gran espada y corto el ataque por la mitad, solo para ver que dentro del ataque estaba el mocoso, recibiendo un duro golpe en su estomago All for one retrocedió unos pasos, cuando iba a contratacar vio el papel que estaba pegado en su estomago.

La explosión envolvió al villano que aturdido vio como varias siluetas corrían a su alrededor, desde todas direcciones al menos veinte copias del shinobi atacaron, golpes y patadas lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribar muros de concreto, **"¡Ahg!"** gruñendo All for one recibió una patada en su mentón que lo elevo al cielo, _**"Este chico…"**_ en lo alto del cielo bajo la mirada para ver a todas las copias levantar sus brazos derechos y unas esferas de electricidad se empezaron a formar, el sonido de las cuchillas solo fue el presagio del ataque final, _ **"Es fuerte..."**_ con una sonrisa oscura solo observo los ataques ser lanzado contra el.

Todos los ataques colisionaron y cuidad fue sacudida por una brillantes explosión eléctrica en el medio de la cuidad que ilumino la noche varios segundos.

"…" dando un suspiro, el rubio encapuchado solo regulo su respiración, ¿lo había matado? Tal vez, pero por si acaso buscaría su cuerpo y aplastaría su cabeza como una sandía.

" **Eso fue peligroso…"** Una gran mano envolvió el cuello de Naruto, que sorprendido miro que detrás de el había una especie de portal de un liquido gris, de donde salió lentamente la figura de All for one que no tenia un solo rasguño, **"… y divertido"** apretando el agarre sobre el cuello del adolescente, lo sostuvo con fuerza cuando de su brazo salieron unas protuberancias rojas y se enterraron en la cabeza del shinobi, que con la mirada en blanco quedo inmóvil, **"¿…?"** el villano miro con curiosidad el cuerpo del chico, esperaba mas resistencia.

 ***Pfff***

El cuerpo de Naruto fue envuelto por una nube de humo, para mostrar el cadáver de un extraño con traje de policía, All for one apretó el agarre y le arranco la cabeza, frustrado tiro el cuerpo a un lado.

 **Flash Back:**

" _ **Es una placer ver que hayan llegado"**_ _All for one recibió con calma al dúo inmortal, le costo algunos de sus mejores hombres y enviar a su mejor orador para que convenciera a los ninjas de venir en paz, la palabra clave para que ellos vinieran sin chistar fue 'Uzumaki Naruto'._

" _Directo al grano" gruño Kakuzu que miraba con aburrimiento a su alrededor, sean quien sea este sujeto, era fuerte, su solo presencia lo decía, pero estaba lejos de tener la misma presencia que la del líder de Akatsuki._

" _¿Qué es esta mierda?" Hidan por otro lado solo revisaba sin cuidado la sala donde los llevaron, parecía la mansión de un Daimonio, abriendo una gaveta el peli plata tomo una botella de vino para abrirla y beberla, solo para escupirla en suelo, "Esto es una porquería"_

" _ **Necesito que hagan un trabajo por mi"**_ _esa frase llamo la atención de los dos shinobis,_ _ **"Según ustedes dicen, son un grupo que trabaja para el mejor postor, pues me gustaría solicitar sus servicios"**_

" _Dudo que tu dinero nos sirva" señalo Kakuzu con molestia._

 _All for one chasqueo los dedos y de la puerta de la habitación, entraron cuatro personas, cada una cargando grandes cofres que fueron puestos a los pies del enmascarado de Taki,_ _ **"Tal vez esto te convenza"**_ _los cofres fueron abiertos dejando mostrar lingotes de oro, diamantes y demás cosas materiales que hicieron que los ojos de Kakuzu brillaran,_ _ **"Aun en tu mundo esto debe de valer algo, sin importar de que mundo seas, el dinero siempre será el pilar de todo"**_

" _¿Cuál es el trabajo?" el enmascarado solo saco un pergamino de su manga y tomo todo lo dejado ante el._

" _ **Buscar a Uzumaki Naruto, pero primero necesito información…"**_

" _Acuerdo"_

 **Fin de flash back:**

" **¡Uzumaki Naruto!"** el suelo tembló ante el poder de All for One que moldeo todo lo que pudo a su alrededor, el concreto, tierra y acero se deformaron para convertirse en hojas afiladas que giraron alrededor del villano, **"¡No hay lugar donde te puedas esconder de mi!"** moviendo su mano derecha la golpeo contra el suelo.

Todo el suelo fue despedazado por las hojas de variados elementos que cavaron y dejaron un gran foso en el suelo, de donde salió Naruto que hábilmente evito ser golpeado, "¡…!" o fue así hasta que detrás de el se abrió un portal y salió All for One que le dio un demoledor derechazo en el rostro, siendo mandado a volar por la fuerza del golpe, giro varias veces para formar sellos de manos y soplar una corriente de aire que lo envolvió.

All for One observo furioso como todas las hojas que creo se rompían ante el escudo de aire que protegía al adolescente, que al aterrizar tomo distancia para tomar su espada y posicionarse de forma defensiva, **"¿No miraste debajo de ti?"** pregunto con diversión el villano que solo bajo la mirada.

Naruto bajo la mirada para ver que del suelo surgió la mano derecha su oponente, el tiempo se volvió lento cuando de la mano surgió la onda de choque, el shinobi tomo su espada y la lanzo con fuerza, pero fue tarde cuando su cuerpo fue golpeado por el ataque a presión que lo mando a volar y trituro su cuerpo.

Sonriendo por el éxito del ataque, el villano solo vio la espada que venia a el, moviendo la cabeza evito con facilidad el ataque, dispuesto a ir a buscar al adolescente fue envuelto por el liquido gris para transportarse, pero fue interrumpido cuando varios hilos de alambre lo envolvieron, sorprendido se dio la vuelta para ver que la espada que el mocoso lanzo, se convirtió en un estallido de humo en el mismo mocoso que pensó que había mandado a volar.

Con hilos en sus manos, el encapuchado envolvió a su oponente y lo jalo, separándolo de ese liquido platinado que lo transportaba, cuando venia a el formo un sello con su mano derecha y un vórtice de agua se formo a su alrededor.

Viendo lo que venía, All for One se convirtió en humo y logro zafarse de sus ataduras, reformándose se planto con fuerza para recibir el ataque cubriéndose con sus brazos, aunque el ataque de agua era fuerte, no causo un daño real, con solo pensarlo el villano hizo que su telequinesis atrapará el cuerpo del chico y lo atrajo a el.

Con su brazo derecho teniendo un aumento de tamaño iba a dar el golpe definitivo.

 ***Pufff***

El cuerpo del adolescente fue envuelto por una nube de humo, decepcionado al villano por ser otro clon señuelo, aunque volvió a ver el humo al escuchar lo que parecía ser el chillar de unos pájaros.

El humo que dejo el clon se disperso para mostrar a Naruto que había perdido su capucha y mangas del manto por el ultimo ataque que lo había mandado a volar hace solo unos segundos, con un brillo de furia en sus ojos alzo su mano derecha que estaba envuelta por rayos que no dejaban de hacer un fuerte chillido de aves.

" **Esta muy cerca"** All for One no tenia tiempo de contratacar, el clon solo fue un señuelo, un recurso para ser sustituido con el original que espero hasta que atrajera el clon lo suficientemente cerca, el ataque de agua solo fue una forma de forzarlo a usar su peculiaridad de intangibilidad de neblina y no poder usarlo ahora, **"¡Maldito!"** bromo mientras una lanza de hueso se formaba en su mano.

Pero fue tarde.

En un fuerte destello, el raikiri de Naruto atravesó la lanza de hueso y la mano derecha de All for One, que logro frenar el ataque unos centímetros de su pecho, "…" Naruto empujo con fuerza queriendo acabar con la vida de su oponente, pero no podía mover su mano que estaba manchada por la sangre de su enemigo.

" **Tu…"**

El shinobi no pudo reaccionar cuando del suelo surgieron estacas de concreto que se incrustaron en su torso, en shock retrocedió con su sangre manchado el suelo, pero no logro llegar lejos cuando una fuerza invisible lo obligo a detenerse.

"… **eres un grandísimo estúpido"** el puño de All for One salió disparado y choco contra la mandíbula del adolescente, la fuerza de choque y el sonido de ruptura fue escuchado en el vacío de la ciudad destruida.

Cientos de metros el cuerpo de Naruto reboto y destruyo todo a su paso, con brutalidad se estrello contra un edificio para quedar tendido entre los escombros, su trajes estaba roto y manchado con sangre, había perdido su capucha, su mandíbula estaba rota y la sangre salía a grandes cantidades, "…" con sus ojos nublados el adolecente movió su mano derecha y reacomodo su mandíbula.

Cuanto intento levantarse, su pecho fue pisado por la figura imponente de su enemigo.

" **Te lo ofrecí todo…"** pisando con mas fuerza causo la ruptura de las costillas del shinobi que tosió sangre con brusquedad, **"¡Y me escupiste en la cara!"** todo el suelo tembló cuando los puños del villano chocaron contra el cuerpo del shinobi varias veces, cada golpe, fue el sonido del romper de sus huesos, **"…"** respirando de forma agitada All for One recupero la compostura para ver el estado lamentable del Uzumaki,

"…" con su cabello oscureciendo su mirada, Naruto se movió lentamente para mirar a su oponente, una oscura sonrisa se formo en sus labios, "Debiste haberme matado…" un aura roja se fue formando a su alrededor, sus dientes se repararon y sus colmillos se alargaron levemente, sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo y las marcas en sus mejillas se oscurecieron, **"… ahora yo te matare a ti"**

"…" los tentáculos rojos surgieron de los brazos del villano y se incrustaron en el pecho y cabeza del adolescente, que perdió todo brillo en sus ojos para estar inmóvil, **"No lo aras"** dijo con sequedad e hizo que los tentáculos rojos se enterraran aun mas en la carne viva del adolescente.

Cuando iba a empezar a trabajar en la mente del shinobi, lo sintió, una sensación que hizo que su cuerpo entero se estremeciera, mirándolo fijamente lo vio, los apéndices que lo atravesaban se redujeron a polvo, cuando de el surgió un geiser de poder, All for One retrocedió y vio como entre el geiser de chakra rojo se levantaba su oponente.

Su piel se fue disolviendo dejando solo la carne, que fue cubierta por una especie de capa negrezca de chakra, sus ojos rojos brillaron con intensidad para volverse completamente blancos y seis colas surgieron de su espalda, de forma grotesca unos huesos surgieron del Uzumaki que cayo de rodillas para ahora estar apoyado en sus cuatro extremidades como si fuera un animal, y no estaba lejos de serlo, los huesos que surgieron formaron un exoesqueleto que cubrió las colas y demás partes del cuerpo.

"…" por ultimo una mandíbula surgió detrás de su cabeza y fue creciendo hasta ser un cráneo que envolvió la cabeza del grotesco ser oscuro que dando grabes gruñidos se fue levantando, para mirar a su objetivo.

" **El demonio de la U.A por fin a salido a jugar"** lejos de esta asustado, All for One miro eufórico e interesado en tal poder, el solo presenciarlo hizo sentir algo que hace tiempo pensó haberlo perdido, miedo.

" **Grrrr"** el suelo tembló cuando las garras del zorro de las seis colas se enterraron en el suelo, abriendo su mandíbula dejo que una nube de vapor saliera, **"¡GRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAA!"** el rugido de la bestia causo un terremoto que no duro mucho, cuando el abominable ser se lanzo al ataque contra su objetivo, que se preparo para el segundo enfrentamiento de la noche.

 **####################**

"¡Necesito saber que diablos sucede Rue!"

El silencio en el centro de seguridad Nacional era tenso, en todo el mundo se estaba viendo como el sujeto 'Uzumaki Naruto' tuvo una especie de transmutación y estaba peleando como una bestia contra All for One.

"Sr. Presidente, nunca hemos tenido una situación que se asemeje a esta, aun estamos analizando opciones" La mujer mayor trato de aparentar la calma ante a su superior y mantener la compostura, pero con lo que estaba viendo, ella misma dudaba que esto tuviera un buen final.

"Las naciones unidas estan sobre mi hombro, no solo All for One es considerado una amenaza casi mundial, este… Ronin tiene antecedentes en varios puntos del mundo, ellos exigen acción para que los dos sean neutralizados"

"¿Neutralizados?" Rue dudo mientras miraba la pantalla de comunicación con la imagen de su presidente que estaba al parecer comiscándose con otros más aparte de ella.

"Ellos están demasiado centrados en matarse mutuamente y cuando uno de los dos mate al otro, tendremos una amenaza que tal vez nunca enfrentamos antes…" con un largo suspiro el presidente guardo un momento silenció, "Las opciones son limitadas y varios de nuestro países vecinos han dado su apoyo, si no los contenemos ahora lo perderemos todo"

"¿Señor-r?"

"Que de comienzo el proyecto Pandora"

 **####################**

Izuku sudo frío cuando la bestia que ahora era su sensei.

¿Era esto lo que en verdad era Uzumaki Naruto?

"¡Son unos malditos monstruos!"

Finalmente el grito de un hombre cualquiera dijo lo que todos pensaban.

"…" Midoriya tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando a lo lejos escuchaba las explosiones, la batalla estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, mirando la pantalla de nuevo vio que la batalla continuaba.

 **####################**

El poder de Uzumaki Naruto…

… era aterrador.

All for one se ocultaba detrás de unos pilares de escombros, las protuberancias de hueso que estaban fueron arrancadas de su cuerpo, estaba sangrando por las heridas de cortes en varias partes de su cuerpo y su brazo izquierdo colgaba inútil. **"…"** mirando su brazo roto, se lo reacomodo con un desagradable tronido, no podría pelear con el, pero podría al menos moverlo.

El villano se convirtió en neblina justo a tiempo cuando unas colas salieron del pilar detrás de el, su cuerpo fue atravesado y destrozado por las colas, pero su cuerpo solo se movió en forma de neblina para reformarse unos metros mas lejos de las colas, que retrocedieron y volando por los cielos vio como de entre los escombros surgió su oponente.

Poniéndose de pie sobre un edificio en ruinas, el zorro de las seis colas gruño con rabia, pisando con sus cuatro patas tomo posición, unas partículas negativas y positivas súper comprimidas se formaron alrededor de su mandíbula, estas poco a poco se fueron fusionando para formar una esfera morada que poco a poco fue ganando tamaño.

All for one no estaba dispuesto a ver que podía hacer esa cosa y extendiendo su mano derecha apunto contra el shinobi, que había terminado de cargar su ataque.

De forma grotesca su mandíbula de la bestia se abrió en un ángulo de noventa grados y se comió el ataque, **"¡Biju-dama!"** el grito grabe de Naruto fue seguido de su ataque.

Incrédulo por lo que veía, All for one vio lo que podría definir como un rayo láser de más de quinientos metros de envergadura, **"¡No me impresionas!"** rugió el villano que dio un fuerte aplauso y las separo para dejar mostrar un liquido plateado, que en un instante creció hasta alcanzar proporciones titánicas.

El ataque impacto.

Y Naruto miro como debajo de el un portal de liquido plateado se abría, el cuerpo del zorro de las seis colas se perdió entre el rayo de poder que le dio de lleno en el pecho.

 **####################**

La gran pantalla del edificio estallo en pedazos y las nubes de tormenta fueron alejadas al instante dejando solo el cielo estrellado.

"¡ahhh!" Momo fue derribado al igual que muchos otros por una poderosa explosión en el horizonte, ella tuvo que quedarse en el suelo y evitar por todos los medios salir volando por la fuerza de choque y viento

Izuku tuvo que atrapar a dos jóvenes que eran arrastrados por el viento y Shiori creo un muro de hielo que evito que mas personas sean arrastradas. Cuando todo por fin se calmó, todos vieron a lo lejos una gran nube de humo con forma de hongo y la desaparición de kilómetros de zonas urbanas que por suerte habían sido evacuadas.

 **#####################**

En cuanto a All for one salió despedido por la fuerza de la explosión del ataque que logro desviar con su portal y mandarlo directo contra el adolescente transformado, pero jamás espero que ese ataque produjera el equivalente a una pequeño bomba atómica que redujo a mas de la mitad de la cuidad en polvo.

Quedando enterrado bajo tierra, poco a poco fue saliendo, había perdido tamaño y sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse para volver a la normalidad, con sangre bajando de su boca y varios huesos rotos, se fue levantando.

"…" gruño de dolor cuando sintió una pulsada de dolor en su estomago, bajando la mirada vio un tuvo de metal que estaba atravesando su estomago, con un temblor en sus manos se lo quito y lo arrojo, **"Es un autentico monstruo, al parecer los imbéciles que lo llamaban el demonio de la U.A no se equivocaban, siento que estoy peleando contra el mismo lucifer"** sonriendo miro sus manos, se sentía muy débil, ya le quedaban pocas opciones, pero no le preocupaba, tenia un haz bajo su manga.

Tambaleándose se fue poniendo de pie.

Frunciendo el ceño vio como entre la nube de polvo, una silueta se fue distinguiendo, pero esta silueta se mantuvo de pie impasible.

" **Mierda"** All for one vio como de la silueta surgió una mano gigante que formando un puño que vino a él y lo golpeo.

 **#######################**

"¡Abajo!" Midoriya tomo a Momo y Shiori y las arrojo al suelo cuando un edificio fue atravesado por algo, que cayo entre la multitud, el caos y el miedo se apoderó de todos los presentes cuando el edifico fue cayendo, entre la nube de polvo el peli verde se levanto para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

Sin embargo se paralizo cuando vio en un cráter a solo unos cuantos metros de el, al villano All for One que estaba tirado en el suelo, todo sucedía demasiado rápido, las personas que estaban presentes no sabían que hacer, algunos corrieron en direcciones aleatorias y otros se paralizaron por miedo.

"¡Cuidado!" fue el grito de algunos de la multitud, cuando otra silueta cayo desde el cielo.

Esta silueta era Naruto, que cayendo sobre All for One lo ataco de forma salvaje, ignorando los gritos de temor de la multitud que reaccionaron y empezaron a correr, alejándose de los dos 'Monstruos' que estaban peleando.

" **¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes pequeña zorra?!"** All for One forcejeo con las colas que envolvían sus brazos y piernas, pero no estaba dispuesto a perder esta batalla, al ver que el chico zorro preparaba otro ataque devastador como el anterior, le dio un poderosos cabezazo que aturdió a su oponente, **"¡Muéstrame mas!"** el suelo tembló y una esfera de concreto cubrió al zorro de las seis colas, una larga lanza de hueso salió de la palma de su mano y la lanzo.

" **¡Grraaaaa!"** la lanza se volvió cenizas junto con la esfera que rodeo al jinchiruki que gano un aura roja mas grande, sus colas se alargaron y los huesos que lo cubrían fueron creciendo mas y mas. Creciendo a cada segundo una séptima cola se asomaba entre las demás colas, con un ultimo rugido que hizo temblar los cimientos de la ciudad, se lanzo contra el villano.

Con su gran mandíbula abierta estaba dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza, desgraciadamente su cuerpo se volvió neblina y Naruto termino pasando de largo casi arrastrando a varios civiles que estaba cerca.

"¡Ahhhhh!" un mujer grito con horror cuando vio al monstruos de seis colas venir por ella, pero ella nunca fue golpeada ya que el zorro enterró sus colas en la suelo y detuvo su avance antes de siquiera tocarla, esto fue notado por All for One.

Reformando su cuerpo entre la neblina, dio un fuerte aplauso y todo el suelo tembló con violencia haciendo que los cientos de la multitud cayeran y se paralizaran cuando sintieron la temible aura del villano, **"No importa que tanto rabia tengas…"** no se inmuto cuando Naruto volvió a correr a el, **"Siempre tendrás un problema…"**

"…" El zorro de las seis colas salto y extendió su mano derecha que era cubiertas por unas afiladas garras de hueso, la distancia entre ambos se fueron acortando a cada segundo.

Pero la sonrisa de All for One nunca desapareció.

" **Aun tienes personas que te importan…"** su mano izquierda fue cubierta de un liquido plateado que creció y algo surgió.

*Ahg*

Las garras solo estuvieron a unos milímetros de clavarse en la pecho de Momo, que era sostenida de su cuello por All for One.

El silencio en el lugar se volvió frío y tenso.

"…" Naruto se mantuvo quieto y sus garras lentamente se fueron alejando de la chica.

"Naruto-o" La peli negra estaba aturdida al ver ese ser de seis colas que era ahora su compañero de clase, con la gran mano del villano envolviendo su cuello ella trato de liberarse, pero su agarre era muy fuerte para ella.

" _¡Maldición!"_ Todo sucedió un menos de un parpadeo, Izuku tenia a Momo a su lado y de un momento a otro fuera absorbida por esa cosa gris, "…" poniéndose de pie miro la situación, tenia que, "¡¿…?!" una fuerza invisible lo empujo y el peli verde termino volando sobre la multitud para estrellarse contra un auto rompiendo el parabrisas.

"¡Midoriya!" La Todoroki tuvo que ver como su amigo fue dejado fuera de combate, temerosa vio la figura imponente de All for One que había volteado para mirarla fijamente.

" **Es lamentable… pudiste atravesar su cuerpo y matarme"** Apretando el agarre ahorco a Momo que se retorcía en su agarre.

"…" los ojos oscurecidos de Naruto se oscurecieron y detrás de el las colas se movieron de forma amenazante, **"No…"** exhalando una nube de vapor, abrió su mandíbula y las pequeñas partículas negativas y positivas se fueron formando, **"Me importa…"** su aura aumento, su rabia y odio lo estaba consumiendo y ya nada tenia valor para el, **"… su vida"**

"…" Momo sintió que el tiempo se detenía cuando el ataque del shinobi se fue cargando y apunto directo contra ella, su temor la llevo a derramar lágrimas, ¿Iba a ser asesinada por su propio amigo? ¿Por alguien a consideraba mas que un amigo? Cerrando los ojos espero.

" **Odio que me mientan en la cara"** All for One salto cuando del suelo surgieron varias de las colas del jinchiruki que buscaban apartar a la chica de el, pero con su telequinesis el creo un denso campo de fuerza que no les permitió siquiera tocarla.

"…" frustrado Naruto desapareció la bijudama.

"¡Naruto!" Momo se retorcía en el agarre, no podía pensar en su vida, era una heroína y si iba a serlo debía de interponer su vida ante un bien mayor, salvar a las personas, "¡Tienes que hacerlo-o! ¡El no se detendrá! ¡Va a matar a todos si no lo detienes! ¡No te preocupes por mi y-" fue silenciada por la mano del villano que tentaba el romperle el cuello.

" **Estas esperando demasiado de el niñita"** bufo al ver que el zorro temblaba con furia, **"Se que no puedo ganar, ya se me terminaron las opciones… pero aun me queda una ultima carta"** extendiendo su brazo derecho apunto contra el shinobi, la extremidad comenzó a crecer con rapidez y de el brotaron lo que parecían ser piezas metálicas, **"Aumento de tensión y potencia…"** su brazo se retorcía como si fuera un resorte y una fuerte corriente de aire salió de el, **"Fortalecer mis huesos para una mayor resistencia de fuerza de impacto…"**

"…" Naruto gruño con gravedad al ver el cambio grotesco en el brazo de su oponente, aun en su neblina de furia tenia la suficiente conciencia para saber que ese ataque era mucho mas poderosos que cualquiera que el villano a usado hasta ahora.

"…" el suelo debajo de All for One se fue hundiendo a cada segundo y brazo ya ni siquiera se lo podía considerar humano, con una sonrisa oscura bajo su brazo para apuntar contra Naruto que se preparo para esquivar el ataque, **"Toma una decisión"**

Shiori sintió que su corazón se detuvo cuando fue el blanco del ataque, junto con la multitud de miles de persona que estaba detrás de ella, todo lo que vio fue un brillo blanco y un fuerte ruido que casi la dejo sorda.

Todo fue caos.

El grito de pánico de miles de personas.

Toda la ciudad fue sacudida.

 **###################**

"¡Señora!"

Rue no salió de su estado de shock por los gritos de su asistente, su mente dio un vuelco al ver como mas de media ciudad fue consumida por ese ataque, dejando caer el teléfono con que estaba manteniendo una conversación con el presidente miro a las personas en la oficina, que esperaban una respuesta.

"Traerlo" con ese simple orden, dos de sus empleados corrieron a una de las paredes y luego de colocar un complejo código en unas pantallas, la pared se abrió por la mitad dejando ver una gran caja fuerte que se abrió, mostrando un maletín.

La joven que era la asistente de la anciana, tomo el maletín para llevarla a su superior y dejarla en una mesa, "…" dudando miro la pantalla, el helicóptero solo captaba la gran nube de polvo que levanto ese ultimo ataque genocida, abriendo el maletín mostro que solo había una pantalla y un botón rojo.

"…" Rie miro un momento la pantalla y luego el botón, "Que dios me perdone…" con ese suave susurro presiono el botón y la pantalla del maletín brillo en rojo.

 **####################**

"¡¿Qué demonios?!" Gran torito cayo de espaldas por fuerte honda de choque seguida de un viento que fácilmente arrastraría un auto, el junto con los demás presentes presenciaron el como en el horizonte un gran cono de aire destruida todo a su paso.

"…" Toshinori que estaba recostado en una camilla con una mascarilla de oxigeno y suturas en su pecho, abrió levemente sus ojos para ver el caos que dejo ese ultimo ataque.

 **#####################**

Eso fue interesante.

Sin cuidado All for One arrojo a Momo a un lado, haciendo que esta sea lanzada de forma brusca contra el suelo. Mirando la gran nube de polvo que levanto su ultimo ataque, sonrió al ver una silueta de pie.

 **####################**

La cabeza le daba vueltas y podía sentir la sangre bajando de sus orejas.

Shiori al abrir los ojos se sintió perdida, pero al menos estaba viva o eso creía, mirando detrás de ella vio que la multitud de civiles aun estaban ahí, asustados y tal vez heridos, pero vivos a fin de cuentas.

Pero algo estaba mal.

Cuando el polvo por fin se fue dispersando, se quedo en shock al ver que alrededor de la multitud y de ella, todo se había reducido a nada, los edificios, las calles y todo lo que había se redujo a nada.

Levantando la mirada miro al frente y lo vio.

"…" Naruto estaba de pie con sus brazos extendidos, las colas que estaban detrás de el solo quedaba una, que se desvaneció en segundos, esa extraña piel oscura rojiza se había ido, al igual que todo sus rasgos bestiales, solo le quedo el cráneo que estaba alrededor de su cabeza, pero esta se rompió en pedazos y se redujo a polvo que fue llevado por el viento.

"…" La chica perdió el aliento y las lágrimas bajaron por sus delicadas mejillas, con un nudo en la garganta vio como el shinobi cayo de rodillas ante ella, con sangre bajando de su boca y otras varias heridas mas que marcaron su cuerpo, "Naruto-o?" la media pelirroja al verlo con la mirada perdida y tambaleando, se arrastro hasta el y lo atrapo antes que callera.

"El… ¿nos salvo?"

Todos lo vieron.

"Si… lo hizo"

La multitud se fue recuperando de su estado de shock luego del aterrador momento que vivieron, y ahora todos estaban viendo a su salvador estar de rodillas en los brazos de una chica que lloraba en su hombro.

" **Eso fue predecible…"** las miradas de todos se dirigió a All for One que camino con calma, a paso lento se acerco al shinobi derribado, **"En fin, terminemos con esto"** llegando a donde estaba el adolecente, frunció el ceño al ver como la niña Todoroki abrazaba de forma protectora al Uzumaki.

"¡No lo tocaras!" Shiori envolvió su brazo izquierdo con fuego y apunto contra el villano, pero sus llamas fueron apagadas cuando una fuerza invisible la levanto y la arrojo a la multitud.

"…" impasible All for one se agacho para tomar el cuerpo del shinobi, tomando su cabeza lo levanto y lentamente de sus brazo surgieron unas protuberancias rojas, **"¡Ahg!"** dando un grito grabe vio la sangre salir a chorros de su brazo que acababa de ser cortado, en shock vio como Naruto solo enfundo su espada, **"¿Cuándo?"** incrédulo miro con furia al adolescente, ni siquiera vio cuando salió de su agarre y saco su espada.

Pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar.

Cuando recibió un demoledor golpe en el centro de su estomago que lo despego del suelo y lo termino mandando a volar.

"…" con sus ojos oscurecido por su cabello, la imagen de Naruto se distorsiono y desapareció para ser solo una sombra que reapareció detrás de All for one.

El cuerpo del villano tembló con descontrol cuando cientos de cortes fueron infringidos en todo su cuerpo, provocando el derramamiento de sangre, el villano intento defenderse, pero todo lo que veía era una sombra que aparecía y desaparecía, poco a poco su cuerpo no fue mas que un torso ensangrentado, sus dos piernas fueron separadas de su cuerpo, al igual que su ultimo brazo que fue cortado por la espada de Naruto que reapareció para sostener la cabeza del cuerpo mal trecho de su oponente.

"…" con un temblor en su mano, naruto se mantuvo de pie, la última técnica que uso fue la que le dio la fama a su maestro como 'Shishui el cuerpo parpadeante', había usado el chakra que le cedió la biju en su interior y ahora acababa de usar lo último del suyo para ganar, "…" mirando el cuerpo ensangrentado de su enemigo, lo arrojo a sus pies para pisarlo, victorioso solo mantuvo su espada en su mano.

Todos vieron esto con horror, pero a la vez alivio.

La batalla había terminado.

Momo fue ayudar a ponerse de pie por Izuku que estaba igual o más herido que ella, los dos se habían reunido con Shiori para estar a solo unos metros de distancia de Naruto, que les estaba dando la espalda.

" **Ahg"** casi ahogándose con su propia sangre que se acumulaba en su boca, el villano miro su estado, ya no le quedaban fuerzas y estaba a merced del mocoso ninja, era algo lamentable para el **, "Vamos… da el golpe de gracia"** sonriendo escupió mas sangre, mirando directamente a los ojos del Uzumaki.

"…" sin pestañar el solo tomo su espada y apunto contra el maltrecho villano.

"Naruto…"

El se detuvo cuando escucho su nombre, mirando sobre su hombro vio a Shiori.

"Ganaste… ya puedes parar" dijo con lentitud la media pelirroja mirando al villano derrotado y luego chocar miradas con el shinobi, no recordaba que su mirada fuera tan fría y carentes de vida, "¿Naruto?" intento acercarse a el, pero fue detenida por una mirada oscura y peligrosa.

"No se meten en esto" fue la simple frase de Naruto que hizo que los tres adolescentes se estremecieran y casi retrocedieran.

El ya no era el Uzumaki Naruto que conocieron.

La tensa atmósfera entre ellos fue cortada por All for one que dando unas carcajadas dejo caer la cabeza para mirar el cielo, **"Ustedes buscan bondad donde no la hay…"** con una sonrisa sangrienta miro a los adolescentes, **"¿Creen que el salvo a la multitud por ser lo correcto? No, el lo hace porque ya no quiere que su camino sea inundado por la sangre de inocentes… ya has cometido muchos pecados Uzumaki Naruto, ellos me lo dijeron todo, todo lo que hiciste en tu mundo"**

"¿Qué estas diciendo-o?" interrumpió Momo, pero fue ignorada por All for one.

"…" con sus ojos oscurecidos Naruto solo miro al villano cercenado.

" **Viniste de un mundo en ruinas a otro pensando que tal vez todo seria diferente… pero este mundo esta en decadencia, cada día que pasa es otro donde miles tienen muertes sin sentido a causa de otros, dinero, furia, odio y maldad… la gente ya no es civilizada, porque ante la menor oportunidad te apuñalaran si eso significa que ellos saldrán beneficiados… solo son pequeñas cosas que llevan a las personas hacer cosas horribles y no sentirán el mas mínimo sentido de pesar…"** escupió All for one con desagrado, este mundo estaba podrido desde hace ya mucho tiempo, **"Las cosas como la justicia, la hermandad y el amor son cosas tan vacías, que le enseñan a ustedes los jóvenes que sueñan con ser grandes héroes… patético"**

"…"

" **Mientras ustedes sueñan con ser grandes héroes y creer que pueden cambiar el mundo… hay otros que estan cometiendo atrocidades, no porque deban hacerlo, sino solo porque pueden hacerlo, los humanos somos y siempre seremos lo peor que este mundo pueda tener"**

"Eso no es cierto" Izuku se mantuvo aferrado a su ideal al igual que las otros dos chicas, pero la sonrisa de All for one solo se ensancho.

" **La sociedad es cruel… solo mira como nos dejo a mi y Naruto, los dos somos seres retorcidos que hemos hechos cosas que te dejarían traumado, nosotros somos el mal de nuestros mundos, que son necesarios para que la luz sea mas brillante para otros, los dos somos iguales…"**

"…" el villano fue interrumpido cuando Naruto saco la espada de su funda y camino lentamente hacia el villano, "Ya te deje que hables demasiado" murmuro con frialdad para acercarse mas y mas, empuñando su espada que tenia un brillo mortal en su hoja.

"¡Alto!" los ojos de Naruto se estrecharon con furia cuando Izuku se metió en su camino interponiéndose en su objetivo, "Ya ganaste, ahora… debemos de-" sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando una mano fue envuelta alrededor de su cuello.

"…" con un destello rojo en su Sharingan el Uzumaki levando al peli verde sosteniéndolo desde su cuello.

"¡Naruto! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!" grito Momo con incredulidad y quiso ayudar a su compañero, pero el agarre del Uzumaki era demasiado fuerte para ella.

"¿Naruto-o?" Shiori no tuvo el valor de su compañera para intentar ayudar al Midoriya, solo podía observar el como el se retorció en el agarre de su amor platónica, la imagen que ella tenia de el, se estaba quebrando poco a poco.

"¡Sensei-i!" aun activado el 20% de su peculiaridad, la fuerza del rubio era monstruosa para el peli verde que no podía respirar.

Naruto mantuvo una mirada fría, que por un momento titubeo cuando recibió un duro golpe en la cara por parte de Momo que sostenía un bastón metálico, pero ese golpe ni siquiera lo perturbo, en cambio solo lanzo a Deku contra Momo derribando a ambos.

"Ustedes…" los tres estudiantes se estremecieran ante la mirada oscura y tono frío del Uzumaki, "¿Se atreven a defender a esta basura?" pregunto con sequedad apuntando a un sonriente All for one que poco a poco se iba desangrando, pero solo seguía divertido mirando todo.

"No es correcto" Deku se pudo levantar adolorido y sosteniendo su cuello adolorido que estaba rojo.

"Vete al demonio" Naruto estaba cansado, su transformación hasta al etapa de seis colas hizo que su cuerpo estuviera al borde del colapso, es estos tres días tuvo que pelear contra la marioneta de All for one, contra Kakuzu y Hidan, y ahora su pelea contra All for one, no había entrenado adecuadamente en mas de dos años, ahora este era su resultado. "Estoy harto de fingir…"

"¿Qué-e?" Shiori no pudo evitar sentirse aun mas intimidada por los ojos Uzumaki.

"¡No me importar lo que todos piensen de mi!" Rugió lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos los escucharan, las personas de la multitud y el helicóptero que siguió grabando todo, "¡Esta sociedad me trata como basura! ¡Cada vez que ando por las calles solo soy señalado como si fuera igual a esta basura!" estaba harto de ser visto así, que lo comparan a personas como All for one ya era un punto limite para, "¡El mato a Isao y a su hija! ¡Mato a Yuroichi! ¡Solo porque ellos eran… Lo mas cercano que tuve a una familia aquí…"

"Lo siento" era lo único que podía decir Midoriya.

"¿Y tu quieres que lo deje? ¿Cómo si nada hubiera pasado?" riendo con amargura paso su mano por su rostro, "¿Y si fuera a tu hogar y matara a tu madre?"

"…" los tres se congelaron ante esa pregunta, dudando si hubieran escuchado, "Tu-u…" el mas afectado era obviamente Izuku.

"Yo podría ir ahora mismo a tu hogar y matarla, porque puedo y porque quiero, así de cruel puede llegar a ser el mundo, dime Izuku Midoriya… ¿Qué arias?"

"…"

"¡¿Qué arias?!" grito con fuerza haciendo que todos temblaran.

"…"

"Naruto…"

Toda la tensa atmósfera se rompió, cuando Shiori lentamente camino a Naruto, para estar cara a cara con el, la chica media pelirroja tuvo el valor se mirarlo a los ojos, "Demuéstrale que el se equivoca, que tu no eres como el" pidió para estirar su mano izquierda y tomar la mano que empuñaba la espada que aun apuntaba a All for one.

"…" el shinobi solo le devolvió la mirada.

"Tu aun puedes decidir… demostrarle que se equivoca y dejarlo, demostrarle que eres mejor y volver con nosotros… seguir como antes en la academia, podemos volver a divertirnos y solo disfrutar el tiempo que tenemos ahora" sus palabras fueron cargadas con las lagrimas que bajaban de sus ojos.

"…" Naruto se mantuvo firme mirando los ojos coloridos de la adolecente, que tenía su pequeña y cálida mano sobre la suya.

"Yo se que ahora estas sufriendo… se que te duele y que no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte, pero te ruego que por for solo… solo… vuelve a mi lado" su pequeño cuerpo finalmente se fundió junto con de shinobi en un abrazo, donde ella lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y tomando su mano bajo la espada, "Cada día que me despierto solo puedo pensar en verte, estar contigo, porque el solo verte ya me hace sentir que hoy fue un gran día" siguió hablando mientras lloraba en la pecho de Naruto, "Por favor… no lo hagas…

… no me dejes"

La espada cayo en el suelo y Naruto solo acaricio con cuidado el cabello rojo y blanco de la Todoroki, con sus manos separo la cabeza de la chica de su pecho y aparto los mechones que cubrían su rostro.

La sonrisa de Shiori parecía brillar de alegría.

"No puedo pertenecer al maravilloso mundo al que me pides que este…"

Pero el no sonrió, solo le dio una mirada triste.

Shiori cayó en los brazos del shinobi y finalmente en el suelo.

"…" con su sharingan brillando con fuerza, solo observo el cuerpo inconsciente de la Todoroki, volteando miro por un momento a Midoriya y Momo, "Ya no hay vuelta atrás…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En solo un segundo, la espada empuñada por Naruto estaba atravesando el corazón de All for one.

 **¿Chan?**

 **Déjenme en los comentarios el que les pareció este capítulo y final de la saga, también dejen lo que piensan o quieren que suceda en la siguiente saga que aun no tiene un nombre por obvias razones.**

 **PSD; el próximo capítulo sería un corto adelanto de lo que se tratara la siguiente saga, donde como ya explique antes esperare que la cuarta temporada de Boku no hero termine para usarlo como inspiración para la siguiente saga.**

 **Sin más les deseo buena salud y felicidad a todos ustedes y sus familias.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Muy buenas a todos, espero que estén bien donde sea que estén y como siempre gracias a todos por su apoyo, lamento decir que esta vez no contestare comentarios, pero les aseguro y les prometo que la siguiente si lo are.**

 **Así que si quieren aportar una idea u opinión no duden de dejarlo en los comentarios porque serán contestados.**

 **Sin más comencemos de una vez.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capítulo 44:** **Un futuro incierto…**

" _El incidente de la ciudad Hosu a tenido un total de 237 muertes y 1203 heridos con muchos de ellos en estados críticos, esperamos que el porcentaje de víctimas fatales no aumente…"_

" _El daño de la ciudad es catastrófico, ya se a comenzó con la limpieza y reconstrucción, no hemos tenido tanta destrucción desde la era oscura de la primera generación, se calcula que el presupuesto para salir de este gran desastre podría alcanzar los trillones de yenes…"_

" _Entre la batalla campal se sabe que el grupo conocido como 'La liga de villanos' ha logrado escapar"_

" _Varios héroes profesionales han sido hospitalizados en salas de emergencia, hasta ahora solo Mt. Lady y Ryukyu estan fuera de peligro, pero Mirko, Endeavor estan bajo una vigilancia estricta en caso de que suceda lo peor…"_

" _All might esta despierto y recuperando, pero ahora el no a dado palabras a los medios, suponemos que esto podría significar su retiro, algo que muchos tememos, el símbolo de la paz podría ya no estar en condiciones de seguir…"_

" _Hay manifestación ante los altos mandos del país exigiendo justicia por este ataque, que se lo a clasificado como un 'ataque terrorista', el mismo presidente tuvo dar una transmisión nacional para calmar a la población y dijo que se darían las medidas necesarias…"_

" _El cuerpo de uno de los causantes de este incidente fue recuperado y reconocido como All for One un muy peligroso villano que se pensó que había sido derrotado hace algunos años… pero ahora se lo a dado por muerto en su enfrentamiento contra Uzumaki Naruto…"_

" _Shiozaki Ibara a sido traída de nuevo a su hogar, la niña que había sido secuestrada por la liga de villanos, fue encontrado en las puertas de su propio hogar bajo circunstancias extrañas, ya que nadie sabe quien lo ha hecho…"_

" _En breve el presidente dará una conferencia en respuestas a los últimos días"_

 **####################**

Cerrando la puerta detrás de el, Izuku se mantuvo serio mirando la hoja de papel en sus manos, acaba de salir de la oficina del director Nezu, lo sucedido anoche fue obviamente visto por todo el mundo y era algo obvio que tal vez serian reconocidos.

La única razón por lo que el, Momo y Shiori no fueron expulsados fue porque All might intervino por ellos.

Nunca vio una mirada tan triste en los ojos del héroe numero uno, el se culpaba a si mismo por no poder derrotar a All for one y evitar que todo lo malo sucediera después de eso.

All might fue claro, el ya no poseía el One for all, ya lo había perdido, ahora todo se reducía a el.

Era una gran carga.

"Deku-kun… ¿Cómo te fue?"

El peli verde salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar esa pequeña voz, volteando se encontró con una tímida Ochako que estaba al final del pasillo, la chica estaba temerosa de que el podría llegar a ser expulsado.

"Me suspendieron dos días… nada grabé" sonrió lo mejor que pudo para tranquilizarla, pero le era difícil hacerlo, se sentía acabado y un completo inútil.

"Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti… ¡No dudes en pedírmelo!" ella odiaba verlo así, tan triste y vulnerable, en contraste al chico tartamudo que siempre ponía a todos antes que el, que actuaba antes que los demás para salvar a quien estuviera en problemas.

"Gracias…" agradecido camino y paso junto a ella, por un momento quiso detenerse y solo decirle que si podían hacer algo juntos o solo estar en compañía, pero no podía, "…" pasando su mano por su cuello, solo siguió su camino dejando atrás a una preocupada Ochako.

 **####################**

"Te quedo linda la habitación cariño" Majime Yaoyorozu se había tomado algunas semanas de descanso de su trabajo, para pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su hija luego de saber del horrible incidente del campamento, pero cuando por fin llego, le dijeron que su hija había huido y se la encontró en televisión en las manos de unos de los peores villanos de la historia.

Casi tuvo un infarto por ver eso, pero cuando la trajeron a las residencias de la U.A, se olvido de todo eso solo para abrazarla y besarla, sin embargo su hija no la recibió de la misma forma, ella solo lloro con fuerza y pedía a gritos ser confortada.

"…" Momo estaba recostada en su cama con su cabello suelto y mirada perdida, desde que llego solo quiso dormir y pensar que todo lo que sucedió en estos últimos días se podría arreglar y que todo volviera a ser igual que antes.

" _ **Ya no hay vuelta atrás…"**_

La ultima frase que les dirigió Naruto, fue tan fría y triste, como una despedida que decía… hasta nunca.

"¿Bebe?" Majime sintió una presión en su pecho cuando vio como su hija temblaba sin control y rompió en llanto, sin pensarlo ella solo la abrazo y la consoló durante varios minutos.

 **####################**

En su propia habitación, alejados de todos, una sombría Shiori estaba de pie solo mirando la ventana, su largo cabello se movía al compas de la suave brisa que entraba por la ventana, sus ojos estaban rojos y oscurecidos, signos que había dormido poco.

"…" con delicadeza la adolecente se sentó en su cama.

 _"No puedo pertenecer al maravilloso mundo al que me pides que este…"_

¿Por qué el dijo eso?

¿Por qué no solo se quedo?

¿Por qué no estaba el aquí y ahora?

Con una presión en su pecho la chica miro en su mesita de noche la fotografía que Kyoka les había tomado en la isla I hace algunos meses, lo recordaba bien.

El era feliz a su lado.

El sonreía.

Ella también.

El le ofreció su amistad y compartieron lindos momentos.

Recordaba cada momento que eran muy especiales para ella, pero para el…

"Para el no tal vez no lo fueron" con una mirada mas oscura la adolecente apretó sus puños.

 **####################**

Yui y Itsuka estaban preocupadas, desde que comenzó la clase de ese día, vieron a una sonriente Ibara contestar a la pregunta de Midnight que estaba dando su clase de 'Biología y anatomía', ya habían pasado dos días desde el incidente de la batalla de Ronin contra All for One.

Todo volvió a la normalidad a la academia, aunque con grandes cambios, la disminución de estudiantes fue gradual, de los 1200 estudiantes que eran, solo quedaban alrededor de unos 200 o menos, donde las únicas clases que se mantuvieron intactas eran la clase 1-A y 1-B, además de varias clases superiores y otras de diferentes pilares de la academia.

Pero ahora eso no tenía importancia.

"Las peculiaridades pueden ser hereditarias o no, a veces pueden saltarse una generación" Ibara se sentó luego de responder la pregunta que su sensei, que asintiendo con la cabeza siguió escribiendo en el pisaron.

Cuando la campana sonó todos los estudiantes suspiraron aliviados para salir y estirar las piernas en el receso.

"¡Chicas les traje algo para el almuerzo!" Itsuki y Yui se detuvieron cuando vieron a una alegre Ibara venir corriendo con algunas cajas de almuerzo en sus manos.

"¡Hola-a Ibara-chan!" devolviendo la sonrisa la peli naranja saludo a la peli verde religiosa. Al paso de los minutos las tres amigas estaban sentadas bajo un árbol en su sombra comiendo en un silencio pacifico, al menos para Ibara que mantenía su sonrisa pacifica.

"¿Estan bien? Estan mas calladas de lo normal" Cuestiono la adolecente religiosa mirando a sus dos amigas que se sintieron aun mas confundidas.

"Eso deberíamos preguntarte a ti… ¿estas bien?" pregunto lentamente Itsuka que quiso averiguar que estaba sucediendo, pero a su lado Yui ya tenia una posible idea.

"¿Por qué no lo estaría? Se que han pasado muchas cosas malas en estos últimos días, pero esa no es razón para no comer un rico almuerzo" extrañada la peli verde siguió comienzo.

"¿Y no estas preocupada por Uzumaki Naruto?" el tiempo parecía detenerse con solo la mención de ese nombre, pero eso no le importó a Yui que necesitaba respuestas del extraño comportamiento de su amiga mas cercana.

"¿Quién es Uzumaki Naruto?" esa pregunta tan inocente e impasible fue suficiente para que las sospechas de Yui fueran acertadas.

Ibara había olvidado quien era Uzumaki Naruto y lo que significo para ella.

 **####################**

El fin del día había llegado y todos los que vivían en las residencias de la U.A estaban en la sala de estar reunidos, algunos distrayéndose con cosas particulares, otros estaban sentados en los sillones mirando el gran televisor.

"¡Oigan!" la atención de todos cayo en Toru que tenia el control remoto en sus manos, "¡Miren!" todos los adolescentes vieron como la transmisión fue cortada para que la bandera de su país apareciera, la razón de esto era simple.

Una transmisión nacional por parte del gobierno.

Por un momento Izuku compartió miradas con Momo y Shiori, en silencio los tres se acercaron y esperaron en silencio que la transmisión de comienzo.

 **#####################**

En un hospital al otro lado de la cuidad, estaban Mt. Lady, Mirko, Endeavor, Ryukyu, Toshinori y Edgeshot estaban ya medianamente recuperados y ahora recostados en sus respectivas camas descansando.

"Podría subir el volumen" pidió con cansancio una sedada Mirko a una de las tantas enfermeras del hospital.

"Hai" haciendo caso omiso al pedido aumento el volumen al televisor, justo a tiempo cuando por fin comenzó la transmisión.

 **####################**

"¡Oye Koichi trae tu trasero!" una pequeña casa encima de un edificio se sacudió ante el grito grabe de alguien, adentrándonos vemos a un gran hombre adulto que llegaba fácilmente a medir casi 2 metros, tenia una musculatura muy pronunciada listo para cualquier pelea que tenga que lidiar y finalmente una cicatriz en su rostro.

"¡Y si estas en la cocina traerme mi pudin!" grito otra persona que estaba también en el pequeño departamento, ella era una adolecente no mayor de 18 que vestía el típico uniforme escolar, tenia el cabello rosa y esponjoso, con unos gruesos lentes que cubrían sus ojos.

"¿Tuyo? Oye yo había comprado eso" se quejo el ultimo presente en la habitación que era un joven promedio de cabello oscuro al igual que sus ojos, el típico joven japonés, bestia aun su uniforme de trabajo de una tienda de comestibles, dando a entender que llego recientemente, "¿…?" curioso solo se sentó junto a sus dos particulares socios para pelear contra el crimen.

Los tres se mantuvieron en silencio cuando la transmisión dio comienzo.

 **####################**

"Buenas noches…" detrás de un palco, un hombre mayor de edad de cabello canoso y corto, vestía un traje formal y una banda en su pecho con los colores de la bandera detrás de el, con una expresión solemne miro directamente a la cámara, "Estos son tiempos oscuros, en los ultimo dias la amenaza de villanos a tenido un aumento de 30% y ante el desfavorecido incidente de hace dos días, estamos en estado crítico con un aumento actual de 35% de crímenes…"

Con un suspiro se tomo un momento para guardar silencio, "All might ya no puede ser el símbolo de la paz, damos gracias a sus años de trabajo duro por ser el símbolo de la paz, pero ahora en momentos como este se necesita un nuevo pilar… por eso nombro a Endeavor como el nuevo héroe numero uno"

 **####################**

"…" las miradas de los pro-hero lesionados se dirigieron a Toshinori que solo se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando atentamente a lo que tenia que decir el presidente.

"…" Endeavor era todo lo contrario, el se sintió nauseabundo por este ultraje, el quería llegar a ser el numero uno, pero no de esta manera.

 **####################**

"¿All might se retira?" para los estudiantes de la U.A fue un golpe duro, el héroe numero uno ya no estaba.

"…" Izuku ignoro la presión de su pecho solo para seguir mirando la pantalla.

 **####################**

"¡Asco!" Pop Step tembló asqueada cuando su compañero escupió la soda que estaba bebiendo, en pánico miro su cabello todo pegajoso y ahora sucio,

"¡All might se retira!" Koichi quien fue el que escupió la bebida, estaba incrédulo al igual que millones de personas más.

"…" Serio Knuckleduster solo siguió bebiendo su cerveza ignorando a los dos mocosos que se pusieron a discutir, o mejor dicho la peli rosa intentaba ahorcar al peli negro que trato de disculparse.

 **#####################**

"Son momentos difíciles eso lo es mejor que nadie" hablo con elocuencia el presidente que miro un momento su escritorio, "Se que tienen miedo y estan confundidos, pero les prometo que se esta haciendo todo lo posible para controlar la situación, hace 37 horas hemos obtenido el cuerpo de All for One y el a fallecido, ya no será una amenaza…" deteniéndose un momento una pantalla apareció detrás de el.

La imagen que se mostraba era de como Naruto atravesada el pecho de All for One con su espada, estando unos segundos inmóvil, retiro la espada y solo la enfundo, para levantar la mirada y ver directamente a la cámara que lo estaba grabando. En silencio y con tranquilidad solo se fue caminando dejando todo atrás.

"En cuanto a Uzumaki Naruto, se lo busca por ser uno de mayores destructores en su enfrentamiento contra All for One, no solo eso ya que se lo a reconocido también como el villano Ronin que es buscando internacionalmente…"

La imagen de Naruto vistiendo el uniforme de la U.A y Ronin se unieron en una misma para dejar en claro las similitudes e incluso reprodujeron el momento en el que se quitó la capucha.

"Varias potencias naciones me han llamado la atención por esta amenaza que es mas que solo un villano, es alguien que redujo media ciudad a nada costando la vida de cientos de ciudadanos inocentes, se ha llegado a un acuerdo….

… Uzumaki Naruto será declarado como un villano clase S+ encabezando la lista de los mas buscado en el mundo, se dará una recompensa de mas .000 de yenes por su captura y si los que lo atrapara llegara a ser un villano… se le dará un perdón absoluto por cualquier crimen que pudo haber cometido antes, por ocasión única en la historia de la quinta generación, se considera que lo mejor será que este temible villano sea atrapado vivo… o muerto en el peor de los casos…

… Fin de la transmisión"

 **####################**

"…"

Todos los de la Clase 1-A y 1-B alertados voltearon al escuchar sonido de un estruendo.

Shiori tuvo un colapso emocional que causo que fragmentos de hielo salieron de su lado derecho y fuego de su lado izquierdo, con sus ojos brillando con incredulidad vio claramente la imagen de Naruto y la etiqueta de se busca… vivo o muerto.

 **####################**

El televisor exploto cuando una silla se estrello contra esta.

"…" respirando de forma agitada y con sangre saliendo de sus suturas aun no cerradas, Toshinori tenía una mirada llena de furia.

"…" Mt. Lady solo se mantuvo en silencio para bajar la mirada y mirar las sabanas blancas, lo que acaban de anunciar fue claro, no solo Uzumaki Naruto ahora era considerado un villano, sino que una vez que salieran de este hospital, su trabajo como héroes profesionales era ahora darle caza.

"Mierda" gruño Mirko que mancho sus puños con sangre por apretarlas demasiado.

 **####################**

"Ese maldito mocoso nunca deja de sorprenderme…" sonriendo con ferocidad, Knuckleduster se levanto del suelo y tomo un pedazo de tela de la mesa para atarlo alrededor de su cabeza, de una patada derribo la puerta para salir del apartamento, "¡Vamos! ¡Tengo que aliviar el cosquilleo en mis puños!" bromo para correr hasta el borde del edificio y saltar.

"…" Koichi y Kazuho intercambiaron miradas un momento y corriendo con desesperación tomaron sus trajes y colocándoselos lo mejor que pudieron siguieron al 'viejo nudillos'.

 **##### Un día después #####**

"En este bello día… estamos aquí para llorar por la perdida de personas muy apreciadas" el sol comenzaba a esconderse en el horizonte lentamente, dejando un brillo naranja en el cielo, todo era silencio en el cementerio donde muchas personas se reunieron para darle una merecida despedida a sus preciados conocidos.

"Cuando perdemos a un ser querido, a veces nos invade un sentimiento de arrepentimiento, tristeza o cierta culpa de haber podido hacer algo más por esa persona mientras estuvo viva y de este modo de repente haber evitado su partida o su fallecimiento" continuo de forma suave el sacerdote que estaba de pie junto a tres tumbas, cada una con una fotografía con sus nombres tallados en los marcos.

 **Yumi Toho**

 **Isao Toho**

 **Yuroichi Nawa**

Una tumba junto a la otra fueron descendiendo lentamente a sus respectivos pozos y algunos usando palas comenzaron lentamente a hecha tierra.

"…" Había muchas personas, entre ellas amigas de Yumi y personas que trabajaban junto a su Isao, todos estaban desmoralizados y sombríos, algunos lloraban y otros mantenían la compostura con una expresión neutra, pero de igual manera el dolor era más que evidente.

"Se que nada de lo que diga ara que el dolor desaparezca…" continuando el sacerdote se tomo un momento para solo mirar el rostro de los presentes, "Hemos perdido personas muy valiosas, pero no sientan lastimas por ellos… sientan lastima por ustedes, porque ellos ya no sienten dolor y ahora estan en paz, nosotros seguiremos aquí, solo recordando los bellos momentos que compartimos" terminando con su discurso las personas se tomaron un momento par dar una ultima despedida.

Varios minutos pasaron hasta que finalmente solo quedo una sola persona, un joven de chaqueta negra que llevaba una capucha que cubría su rostro.

"Lamento llegar tarde" detrás del único presente apareció de forma inesperada Toshinori, que bestia un traje oscuro de luto y cargaba un ramo de rosas blancas, caminando despacio por estar aun recuperándose se detuvo junto al encapuchado que solo asintió con la cabeza.

El viento soplo suavemente dejando ver unos mechones dorados de cabello que se asomaban debajo de la capucha, lentamente la capucha fue bajada dejando mostrar a un estoico Naruto que se mantuvo impasible viendo como Toshinori se arrodillo ante las lapidas para dejar el ramo de flores y dar una corta oración.

"Gracias… por encargarte de ellos" hablo suavemente agradecido de que el ex pro hero se encargara de recolectar los restos de Yumi, Isao y la anciana, y darles un entierro digno.

"No fue nada…" negando con cabeza sonrió de forma humilde, "Sin embargo no pudo contactar a nadie de la familia de la señora Nawa…"

"La abuela… no tenia a nadie" contesto el rubio menor que miro unos segundos la fotografía de la anciana.

"Te tenia a ti" Toshinori con cuidado abrió su saco para sacar un pequeño ramo de flores blancas y las coloco junto a la fotografía de la anciana, "Y la joven Todoroki me hizo prometer que le dejaría esto, ella no puede abandonar el compuesto de la U.A hasta que todo se calme"

Ante la mansión de Shiori, la expresión de Naruto se volvió más sombría.

"Ella… es una buena niña"

"Lo es" a Toshinori le dolía el ver la mirada tan vacía del Uzumaki, todo lo que había sucedido estos últimos días lo había destruido, "Me pareció extraño que la joven Shiozaki no se muestre afectada por esta noticia… ni siquiera sabe bien lo que sucedió los últimos meses… es como si alguien hubiera..."

"Es lo mejor" interrumpiendo con dureza el rubio menor perdió todo signo de emociones en su rostro, "Ella merece mucho mas que esto… ellos también lo merecían" susurro lo ultimo mirando las sepulturas con un destello de dolor en sus ojos.

"…" el viejo héroe rubio no tuvo que pensar demasiado para saber que el shinobi fue el causante del extraño caso de amnesia que la joven Shiozaki tuvo… y eso era triste, "Lamento que esto tenga que ser así…"

"Estoy acostumbrado… a las desgracias" esas palabras sonaban tan amargas y frías, que hizo que un nudo se formara en la garganta de Toshinori.

No era justo.

Esto no era justo.

"Serás buscado y cazado día y noche" con una expresión mas seria el rubio esquelético miro fijamente al adolescente.

"Sera como volver a casa" dando una risa hueca Naruto no se mostró afectado.

"Entrégate…" el shinobi levanto una ceja cuando la mano de Toshinori se apoyo en su hombro, "Y te prometo que hallare la forma para ayudarte, puedo hacer que tu condena sea mínima y salgas en algunos meses, tu detuviste a All for One, salvaste esa ciudad y a todas esas personas… salvaste a los Jóvenes Todoroki y Midoriya…" con una mirada suplicante apretó su agarre en el adolecente, "permíteme ayudarte y te aseguro que todo volverá a como era antes" prometió con firmeza y determinación.

"Ya nada será como antes…" lentamente el solo se separo de Toshinori, colocándose su capucha le dio la espalda para irse caminando.

"Joven Uzumaki" deteniendo al adolecente Toshinori se mostró mas sombrío, "Tu has sido expuesto y todos te buscan, no solo los héroes, también los villanos, tu ahora eres un catalizador que atraerá a miles que no descansaran hasta tenerte bajo su control… o matarte"

"…" un silencio vacío y tenue se formo entre ambos, con Toshinori mirando preocupado al shinobi que lentamente se fue dando la vuelta, "Nunca temí por mi vida en mi mundo natal… tampoco la tendré aquí, si alguien tiene el valor de venir por mí, que así sea… porque yo también los estaré esperando…" el viento soplo a su alrededor atrayendo varias hojas.

Cuando el viento ceso y las hojas desaparecieron, la silueta de Naruto ya había desaparecido.

Con la cabeza baja All might solo se mantuvo de pie, con un grabe suspiro solo pudo levantar la mirada y mirar las primeras estrellas que aparecieron en el oscuro cielo nocturno, "Buena suerte… joven Uzumaki"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Escena final:**_

" _Son las 22:33 hs de la noche…" en un lugar muy oscuro entre paredes de concreto, vemos una habitación llena de elementos quirúrgicos, donde la única fuente de iluminación era una lámpara en el techo, bajo esta luz estaban dos personas, uno era un hombre adulto de cabello canoso que vestía las típicas batas de un medico._

" _El sujeto no cuanta con un nombre, pero se lo llama All for One" la otra persona era una mujer joven de cabello oscuro que tenia unos brillantes ojos verdosos con la pupila rasgada y unas pequeñas escamas que se asomaban en sus delicadas mejillas, vistiendo lo mismo que su socio y cubriendo su boca con un barbijo miro a la persona que estaba en la mesa._

 _El cuerpo estaba en pocas palabras… destruido._

" _El sujeto a perdidos sus extremidades, cortadas por un arma blanca" el anciano siguió dando su reporte por una grabadora dando cada detalle de lo que estaba viendo, revisando el cuerpo con mayor detalle tomo un bisturí para dar un corte en el hombro del cadáver._

" _El sujeto no cuenta con ojos visibles ni cabello" la mujer también siguió el procedimiento y reviso la cabeza de All for one, "Sospechamos que contaba con una peculiaridad que le permitía tener una 'visión infrarroja'"_

" _Su sangre… no se a coagulado" confuso el medico vio la sangre salir del pequeño corte que dio, "Espera…" abriendo mas la herida vio que la sangre tenia pequeños destellos oscuros, era como mezclar sangre con petróleo, "¿Qué demonios?" ya mas alterado coloco su mano sobre el pecho del cadáver._

" _¿Doctor?" la joven siguió impasible revisando el rostro de All for one, pero se distrajo cuando el doctor estaba revisando el pecho del cuerpo._

"…" _los ojos del anciano se abrieron con horror cuando un bulto empezó a formarse en el pecho del cuerpo, que empezó a temblar sin control, "¡Llama al equipo F-5 tenemos un código ro-" no pudo terminar de hablar cuando una mano cubrió su boca._

" _Shhhhh~" la mujer con delicadeza poso sus dedos sobre la boda del doctor, que en pánico sintió todo su cuerpo paralizarse, el barbijo de la mujer cayo revelando una boca grotesca de la cual salía una larga lengua, sonriendo de forma oscura mostró los dedos de su mano libre que eran cubiertos por una sustancia morada, "Hora de dormir cariño" con solo decir eso el cuerpo del doctor cayo de espaldas para no volver a levantarse jamás._

 _La mujer solo miro con euforia como el cuerpo de All for one se retorcía y en una escena gore, el pecho del cadáver se abrió y una mano surgió, lentamente y parte por parte un cuerpo fue saliendo, cubierto de sangre y con partes de órganos del cuerpo que estaba en la mesa._

" _All for one-sama" la peli negra se retorció con placer al ver la gran figura que se alzo sobre la mesa, un cuerpo desnudo masculino cubierto de sangre de pies a cabeza, "Bienvenido de nuevo…"_

"…" _All for one abrió sus ojos que tenían un brillo completamente oscuro, mirando su cuerpo paso su mano por su rostro y sonrió, "Esto aun no termina Uzumaki Naruto"_

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bueno desde ahora el cierre de la saga es definitivo y bueno que queda decir?**

 **Gracias a todos por su apoyo en esta gran aventura que casi duro un año con mas de 44 capítulos, se que hay algunos fallos argumentales, cometo errores ortográficos y que no es tan largo como muchos quisieran que sea.**

 **¿Pero desde cuando los detalles no nos hacen disfrutar de una buena historia?**

 **Chicos la verdad es que entre todo… mi carrera que estudió, la vida social (que de por si esta ultima es una mierda) y el trabajo, me da gusto escribir estos capitulo antes de dormir, porque puedo por fin ser yo mismo y solo dejar que todo corra.**

 **No pensar en que tengo que estudiar.**

 **No pensar en el basureo que soporto en las calles.**

 **No pensar en que tal vez no llegue al fin de mes con lo poco que tengo.**

 **No pensar en lo difícil que es solamente levantarse cada día y seguir con una rutina agobiante sin sentido.**

 **Cuando escribo esto…**

 **Me siento libre**

 **Libre de ser yo mismo y escribir una historia que no solo me ara llorar, reír o intrigar, sino que también la comparto con ustedes.**

 **Yo adoro este pasatiempo y espero seguir asiéndolo hasta que por fin pueda dar el paso a… no se ¿tener mi propia familia? Porque no me veo siendo padre y escribiendo esto, se sentiría raro XD.**

 **Pero para eso falta mucho y mientras tanto seguiré aquí junto con ustedes para seguir en esta aventura llamada Ronin.**

 **Y chicos de Wattpad no me olvido de ustedes y solo puedo decir que me hacen el día al leer los comentarios que ustedes dejan, los memes que dejan o bromas me alegran el día y obviamente gracias por los comentarios más largos y mejor construidos.**

 **Los quiero gente y aunque tal vez nunca nos veamos en la vida, quiero que sepan que los quiero y que siempre les deseare lo mejor del mundo.**

 **CHAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Buenas noches a todos, gracias a todos por su apoyo en este año y como regalo para esta Navidad les traigo un especial de Navidad que espero les guste.**

 **Por cierto gracias a**

 **Elchabon**

 **omega9028**

 **Hyoma**

 **Jenkis**

 **Broly**

 **Y más personas de esta comunidad que me desearon una feliz navidad, pues yo les deseo lo mismo, sin más empecemos de una puta vez.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Omoke:** **¿fiesta de navidad?**

"¿Así que navidad?" Naruto miro con extrañez a un hombre con sobre peso vestido de rojo y blanco, tenia una larga barba blanca y un gorro en su cabeza, estaba sentado en sillón rojo con una larga fila de niños esperando sentarse en su regazo.

"¿No existe la navidad en tu mundo?" pregunto extrañado Izuku que estaba junto al shinobi mirando a los niños pedir sus deseos o regalos a Santa.

"No hay mucho que celebrar" contesto con pereza Naruto que se encogió de hombros, las aldeas ninjas no eran conocidas por hacer celebraciones y si lo eran no estaban relacionadas con un sujeto de rojo y blanco que vuela por las noches en un trineo.

"Oh…" incomodo el peli verde palmeo la espalda de su amigo, Izuku vestía un abrigo verde y unos pantalones gris, en esta época de invierno aun dentro del centro comercial en el que estaban se sentía el frío azotador.

"¿En serio creen que este santa Claus existe?" resoplo Naruto que empujo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta Naranja, el solo vestía esa chaqueta y unos pantalones oscuros, no era como si este clima le molestara, había estado con solo ropa Anbu en países que eran inviernos mucho mas fríos que este.

"¿Santa no existe?" los dos adolescentes fueron mirados de mala manera por varios padrea que le daban una mirada de muerte a Naruto que hablo tan fuerte que varios niños lo oyeron.

"Supéralo niño" el shinobi no iba a retractarse por unos niños mimados que creen en ese tipo de tonterías.

"Creo que tenemos que seguir" Izuku empujo a su amigo para alejarse de la escena de los padres que consolaban a sus hijos por lo escuchado.

Habían pasado tres meses del incidente del campamento donde fueron atacados por un grupo de villanos, que fueron prácticamente aplastados por Naruto que no tuvo problemas en lidiar el solo con los villanos, pero todo se torno peor cuando dos días después, una amenaza mayor llego.

All for one se presento ante el mundo y All might tuvo la pelea decisiva de su vida, casi la perdió pero Naruto llego como refuerzo y el villano no pudo contra dos grandes titanes como ellos, cabe decir que los restos del villano estaban ahora bajo tierra, nadie pudo juzgar a Naruto, según el símbolo de la paz era algo necesario y que estaba dispuesto a ser juzgado junto al shinobi, al final de la semana los dos fueron liberado de todo cargo.

"¿Tienes algo pensado para Isao-san y su hija?" pregunto el peliverde viendo la vidriera de algunas figuras de acción nuevas de All might y otros héroes, diablos incluso había uno de su maestro ninja que tenia la misma mirada aterradora.

"Ellos pasaran las fiestas junto a la abuela Yuroichi y me echaron a las residencia con ustedes, porque según ellos debo de estar con personas de mi edad" explico con resignación el ninja que ahora vivía junto a la clase A en los departamentos de la U.A.

"Eso es bueno" sonriendo el peli verde se sintió feliz de estar aquí con el Uzumaki, que mas que un maestro lo consideraba tal vez su mejor amigo, "¿Crees que a Ochako-chan le guste?" pregunto en voz baja mostrando un peluche de un cachorro.

"¿Ochako-chan?" El rubio levanto una ceja ante el sonrojo del peli verde que empezó a tartamudear, "Al parecer ya son mas que amigos" una sonrisa burlona creció en el al ver como su amigo se sonrojada aún mas.

"No-o claro que no" guardando el muñeco en su mochila solo iban a seguir caminando por el lugar hasta que-

"¡Naruto-kun!" bueno no tenían que esperar más, Ibara abrazo con fuerza la espalda del Uzumaki con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ella vestía un largo abrigo gris con un gorro verde en su cabeza que cubría su cabello, "¡Feliz navidad!"

"¿Qué no era mañana?" el rubio solo sonrió ante la entusiasmada peli verde que aun seguía abrazando su espalda.

"Es igual, hoy es noche bueno y mañana navidad" soltando al ninja Ibara mantuvo su brillante sonrisa, "Espero que no los hiciéramos esperar mucho" detrás de ella se asomaban sus amigas que las acompañaron.

"Hola, lamento si los hicimos esperar" Momo se disculpo con sus compañeros con una reverencia, la chica vestía una gruesa chaqueta oscura con su cabello recogido para que su gorro francés se pueda acomodar.

"…" Shiori mantuvo una mirada fría al ver como la Shiozaki sostenía el brazo del Uzumaki, la Todoroki llevaba un suéter blanco y su cabello suelto dejándolo caer por sus hombros.

"¡Hola chicos!" por ultimo estaba Ochako que sonriente le dio un rápido abrazo a Deku que le respondió de la misma manera, "¿Qué aremos hoy?" estaban de vacaciones, al menos tres semanas dónde no tenían que preocuparse por la escuela o ser héroes, solo hacer cosas que los adolecente deberían hacer.

"…" Naruto se mantuvo en silencio tranquilo mirando como Ibara, Momo y Ochako se ponían a discutir que arrían.

"Es extraño" el shinobi miro curiosa a la tranquila Todoroki que se acerco a su lado, "Es la primera vez que salgo hacer esto… con amigos"

"Si… también yo" no tuvo que saber la vida de la adolecente, para saber que ella era bastante anti social y frívola, algo normal en una niña que perdió conexión con el mundo exterior solo para centrarse para ser el 'héroe' numero uno, "¿Cómo esta tu madre?"

"Muy bien, ella salió del hospital para ir al hogar de mi hermana y cenar esta noche" ese fue un gran paso para su madre, pero aun así ella no quería ver a su padre, ni siquiera que lo nombraran, y no podía culparla, "Ella te desea una feliz navidad y que le gustaría que algún día…" perdiendo su mascara fría la chica bajo la mirada con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas, "Podríamos tener una cena… tu, ella y yo" murmuro con la mirada aun en el suelo.

"Me gustaría"

Shiori sintió sus piernas tambalearse cuando la mano del shinobi aterrizo en su hombre y le ofreció una sonrisa suave, ¿Cómo eso gestos tan simples podían hacer que su corazón latiera con tanta fuerza?

" _Siempre busca un momento para compartir intereses, el primer paso es solo hablar como amigos o una actividad para divertirse"_

Esa frase ilumino la mente inocente de Shiori que sentía sus manos húmedas por su sudor, ¿intereses? No sabia que le gustaba a Naruto además de golpear a los villanos, sabia solo detalles como el ramen o el alcohol, aunque esto ultimo a estado tratando de dejarlo.

" _Tal vez podamos ir a solo beber un café y comer algo"_ esa sola idea hizo que la chica casi desprendiera fuego, literalmente el calor se podía sentir, sacudiendo la cabeza junto todo el valor que pudo, "Naru-"

"¡Vamos a ver una película!" El shinobi fue arrastrado por Ibara que había al final decidido con las demás ir a solo ver una película, la peli verde abrazo el brazo de **su** amigo para escoltarlo a su destino.

"…" Momo, Ochako e Izuku se movieron lentamente en la dirección donde su fueron los otros dos, tensos al ver la mirada gélida y mortal de Shiori que estaba emitiendo aire caliente y viento frío por sus respectivos lados.

 **####################**

Frozen 2

Star wars episodio IX

Koe no Katachi (Una voz silenciosa)

Kimi no Nawa

Joker

Seishun Buta Yarou wa Yumemiru Shoujo no Yume wo Minai

" _¿Qué sucede con este mundo y los animes?"_ Naruto miro las varias películas que estaban en cartelera y puso los ojos en blanco al ver que mas de la mitad eran 'Animes', no tenía problemas con ellas, pero era que nunca vio uno antes y no le llamaba mucho la atención ver alguna.

"¡Seishun ya esta disponible!" Ibara no pudo contener la emoción, sus ojos brillaron al ver la continuación de uno de sus animes favoritos por mucho.

"¿Sensei?" Izuku casi le dio una mirada de ruego a su maestro, no quería ser arrastrado a ver una película tan dramática, iba a llorar y no quería hacerlo frente a Uraraka.

"¿No hay películas mas adultas?" Momo dio un resoplido al ver películas para 'niños', en momentos como este deseaba que su país fuera mas abierto a la cultura extranjera para ver películas como 'El irlandés'.

"Nunca vi nada como esto" Shiori era una hoja en blanco, nunca vio una película en un cine, pero otra idea vino a su mente, el libro que leía decía que las películas románticas podían ser ese empujón para poder dar el paso para dejar la friendzone, sea lo que sea eso no le gustaba.

"La verdad me da igual" si fuera decisión de Naruto ya estaría entrando en la sala para ver 'Joker' pero tal vez era una película demasiada oscura para sus amigos, además solo mayores de 18 años podían verla, _"Un niño puede ver pornografía en un teléfono y esta película esta restringida, mierda"_ guardando sus pensamientos para si mismo solo dio un suspiro.

Al final todos solo entraron en la fusión que seria la más pronto y bueno, la elección fue extraña para Naruto.

 _Mas allá~_

" _¿Por qué carajo esta cantando?"_ Naruto siempre fue curioso en como las personas de este mundo tenían grandes historias que contar, algunas eran verdaderas otras eran puro producto de su imaginación, y bueno lo que estaba viendo ahora salía un poco de lo que estaba acostumbrado.

El shinobi entendía la historia básica, dos hermanas, una con poderes de hielo y la otra nada, la mayor era la reina de su propio reino y la menor estaba comprometido con un sujeto rubio, tenia que decir que todo se veía bien, aunque la historia era algo débil era de esperarse en una película para niños.

"¿Shiori-chan crees que tu puedes hacer eso?" murmuro en voz baja Ochako que esta sentada entre Izuku y la Todoroki, y ella se vio maravillosa ante los 'poderes'.

"Tal vez…" Naruto levanto una ceja al ver a la niña de cabello mixto muy concentrada en la película, al parecer a ella le gusto, nada mal para su primera vez en un cine.

"No es tan bueno como todos dicen" Momo no era fanática de las películas infantiles y el niño de catorce que estaba a su lado no dejaba de ver sus pechos, maldito mocoso calenturiento, "¿Podemos cambiar de lugar?" pregunto esperanzada a Ibara que estaba a su izquierda.

"No" dando un sorbo a su bebida la peli verde sonrió y dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto que estaba a su izquierda, esa acción causo la furia de Momo que le lanzo la soda que tenia al que estaba a su lado al verlo cada vez mas cerca.

Al ver la mirada de la chica, el adolecente hormonal sabiamente se fue.

 **Una hora después…**

"…" Naruto se sorprendió cuando su mano fue tomado con fuerza, bajando la mirada noto la pequeña mano de Shiori envolver la suya, la niña estaba ansiosa como una niña pequeña al ver a la protagonista correr sobre el mar congelando todo lo que pisaba, sonriendo el ninja le devolvió el gesto, ¿Cómo no hacerla? Ella parecía ahora tan pequeña e inocente.

"¿Midoriya estas llorando?" Momo estaba incrédula al ver al peli verde llorar al parecer de alegría o conmoción, era extraño. Y cuando iba a preguntarle a Ochako si su amigo estaba bien.

"¡Vamos Elsa~!" la mandíbula de la chica cayó cuando vio a Uraraka llorar libremente también, al parecer los dos eran tal para cual.

"¿No es maravilloso Naruto-kun?" Ibara al ver el momento que sus dos amigos compartían, volteo a mirar a su amigo, la sonrisa de la peli verde se torció al ver como Shiori estaba tomado de la mano de **su** amigo y con su cabeza descansando en su hombro, "¡Naruto!"

"¿Qué?"

 **######################**

"Bueno… al menos nos echaron cuando la película ya terminó" dijo con despreocupación el shinobi que cargaba varios cosas, un peluche del muñeco de nieve parlante, vasos y demás cosas, todos de Shiori que tuvo que comprarlos al ver a la chica mirarlos por la vidriera.

"Fue genial" sonriendo de forma suave la chica de cabello bi color camino a la par de su amigo.

"¿Algo mal?" Momo sonrió con deleite al ver la mirada llena de celos de Ibara que caminaba a su lado, ahora sabia que no era bueno burlarse al ser tan cercana de Naruto, "¿Acaso detecto celos?"

"Cállate" cruzándose de brazos Ibara dio un bufido.

"¿Ya le compraste algo a tu madre?" detrás del grupo Ochako e Izuku estaban viendo las vidriera buscando algo para regalar a sus respectivas madres.

"No, me gusta la navidad, pero comprar regalos es un trabajo agotador"

"¿Regalo?" Naruto dejo de caminar, ahora que lo pensaba el sentido de estas fiestas era dar regalos, "Supongo que ustedes ya tienen sus regalos para mañana" hablo con rigidez mirando a las tres chicas que a sintieron con la cabeza.

"¿Nos regalaras algo para navidad?" fue la pregunta que las tres chicas hicieron al mismo tiempo y fue la primera vez en años desde que llego a este mundo que Naruto sintió un terrible escalofrío que sacudió todo su esqueleto.

"Hmmm" Naruto volteo para mirar a Ochako y Daku en busca de apoyo, pero los dos estaban distraídos con un condenado robot Navideño bailarín, _"Parece que te veré pronto Oto-san"_ ya podía sentir las palabras de consuelo de su padre desde el otro mundo, "Sus regalos… estan en…" la mirada intensa de las tres chicas estaba asiendo que sintiera mas calor de lo normal, sudando el shinobi miro el suelo.

"¿Y bien?" encabezando el grupo Ibara espero con impaciencias al igual que con las demás.

"¡Desaparición ninja!" una bomba de humo estallo a los pies de Naruto que en menos de un segundo ya había desaparecido, para la furia de las tres adolecentes.

"¡NARUTOOOOOO!"

 **######################**

En las residencial de la U.A todo era alegría, los adolecentes estaban mas que felices de pasar las fiestas con sus amigos mas cercanos y compañeros de clase, pero el centro de toda la atención fue el piso donde vivían la Clase 1-A, donde en la gran sala estaban ya algunos estudiantes reunidos.

"…" la mirada de Aizawa era oscura, vistiendo su típico traje oscuro y sombrero rojo Navideño estaba mirando la gran mesa donde estaba todo para la cena de noche buena, la razón por la que el pro hero estaba tan sombrío fue porque le negaron su patrullaje para estar aquí, cuidando a sus estudiantes, _"¿Qué soy? ¿Su madre?"_ ahogando las voces de su cabeza solo siguió acomodando algunas servilletas.

 ***Toc toc***

La puerta de entrada fue abierta por un sonriente Toshinori acompañada de una alegre Nana, cabeza decir que la ex sirviente de All for one vestía un traje de santa y su delgado alumno un traje de duende, "Esa beneficencia salió bien" sin dejar de sonreír Nana se quito el gorro para dejarse caer en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar.

"Ya lo creo Shisho" aun si all might no era ni la sombra de lo que era, seguiría al menos apareciendo entre el publico para cosas como eventos de caridad o solo convivir con la juventud para alentarlos a mejores caminos.

"¡Wow todo se ve genial!" detrás de ellos vino Itsuka liderando a la Clase 1-B, todos vestidos de forma elegante o navideña para la ocasión, la presidente de la clase se maravillo al igual que sus amigas ante la decoración tan buena del lugar, un gran árbol lleno de regalos en la esquina de la habitación, luces en las paredes, marcos de ventanas y demás toques que le daban un aire tan navideño que encanto a los adolescentes.

"El nuestro es mejor" Monoma fue empujada por Yui para que entrara de una vez y dejara de buscar superar a la Clase 1-A.

"Solo entra" mas y mas fueron llegando, poco a poco entre ellos estaba la clase de apoyo como Mei que alardeaba de haber hecho un trineo que si podía volar y Shinzo que tenia una mirada en blanco por como la peli rosa podía hablar sin parar.

Otros como Sero cargaban los regalos que todos consiguieron para sus amigos mas cercanos y lo dejaron debajo del gran árbol, todos bebiendo y charlando fue una imagen que hizo que Aizawa sonriera levemente.

"¡Te ves increíble Momo!" por otro lado un pequeño grupo estaba viendo a los últimos recién llegados, siendo esta Momo que vestía un apretó disfrazas de santa femenino que costaba adentro la falda roja algo corta y una chaqueta entre abierta mostrando algo de escote.

"Gracias" la adolecente agradeció los elogios de Toru y varias compañeras mas, aunque no le gustaba mucho llamar tanto la atención tanto del lado masculino como el femenino, la charla que tuvo con su madre esta mañana.

" _Si tu no me das nietos, yo te daré hermanos"_

Momo sabia que su madre hacia bromas sobre la relación con Naruto, ella la apoyaba y decía que seria 'lindo' verlos a los dos juntos como pareja y la adolecente no negaría que sentía una atracción por el shinobi luego de meses conviviendo.

Solo quería ser notada y no ser ensombrecida por Shiori e Ibara.

La chica salió de sus pensamientos cuando varios de sus amigos voltearon cuando alguien más había llegado.

"Hola" Shiori saludo a todos y muchos se extrañaron, la chica tenia su largo cabello suelto, vestía un pantalones oscuro y una sudadera naranja, algo muy simple pero aun así era encantadora a su modo.

"¡Feliz navidad!" la puerta de entrada casi fue derribada por otra grupo mas, Mirko con una sonrisa feroz encontró seguida de varios héroes que vestidas civiles al igual que ella, Mt. Lady, Ryukyu Pixie-bob, Mandalay, Ragdoll, Kota y finalmente Tiger, " _*Silvio*_ lindo lugar" despreocupada llego hasta la mesa y tomo un manzana de la cesta de fruta.

"Me trae nostalgia" seguida de ella Yu solo sonrió al ver a todos los niños, pero su atención recayó al instante en el gran pavo que estaba sobre la mesa.

"Hola niños" la mujer Dragón abordo a Tsuyu para jalar sus mejillas, "¡Hola Fropy-chan!"

"…" Uraraka retrocedió rígida al ver a la heroína dragón, aun no sentía sus mejillas luego de ser mimada por la mujer Dragón, "Nunca olvidare tu sacrificio Tsuyu-chan" dejando a su amiga rana ignoro su mirada de pánico, mientras que Ryukyu tiraba de sus mejillas y jugaba con su rostro.

"¿Dónde esta Shoizaki-san?" en otra parte de la sala Izuku cargo dos vasos de ponche y miro curiosa a una estoica Yui que estaba mirando a sus amigos hablar entre ellos en el medio de gran fiesta.

"Dijo que tardaría mas de lo esperado"

"hummm"

"¿Dónde esta el Sr. Bigotes?"

"Oh sensei huyo cuando le preguntaron sobre los regalos para navidad" su maestro tenia que enseñarle como hacer eso del humo y desaparecer como un fantasma, fue genial.

"Eso explica porque Ibara-chan llego tan enojada" la peli verde asusto a muchos cuando llego al apartamento casi rompiendo todo en su camino.

"Bueno, no puedo culpar a Sensei, me dijo que es la primera vez que celebra la navidad" varios de sus amigos mas cercanos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo cuando escucharon al peli verde, "El no creció en un lugar donde estas cosas se celebren" dijo con cierta tristeza.

"¿Es judío?" Mineta fue callado por los cables de Kyoka que pico sus ojos.

"Uzumaki creció con la idea de que estas cosas con tonterías" fue la simple explicación de Aizawa que estaba sentado en un sillón con su saco de dormir en su hombro.

"Eso es triste" Mt. Lady se cruzo de brazos pensativa en que tipo de lugar pudo crecer el siempre serio Uzumaki, bueno la verdad no quería saberlo, sonaba como un lugar aterrador.

"Pues entonces le daremos una navidad inolvidable" Ibara se sonrojo cuando todos los ojos estaban posados en ella, tal vez no debió de haber hablado tan fuerte, "¿Sucede algo?" su sonrojo aumento al ver la mirada que los chicos le estaban dando, **( s5dop6klowlhua solo quiten los espacios y la imagen debería de aparecer, espero)**

"Te ves hermosa Ibara-chan" Kendo chillo de alegría al ver a su mejor amiga con ese vestido tan encantador y con ese cabello era como ver un árbol de navidad andando, en el buen sentido obviamente.

"Gracias… ¿Naruto-kun aun no llega?" varios sonrieron ante la pregunta de la niña que tenia un gran afecto por el shinobi.

Antes que alguien pudiera responder la puerta principal fue abierto de forma brusca.

"Feliz navidad y todo eso…" mas de uno tuvo una mirada plana y confusa cuando Naruto entre cargando una gran bolsa roja que no llegaba a pasar por la puerta, pero con esfuerzo al final paso, el ninja vestía un traje de santa que le quedaba algo grande y no contaba con la barba.

"¿Sensei?" Izuku fue el primero en decir algo al ver a su maestro arrastrar un saco.

"No, soy santa idiota" mas de uno se estremeció ante la sonrisa tan forzada del shinobi.

"¿De donde sacaste ese traje? ¿Y por que tanto entusiasmo?" Mirko en cambio tuvo que contener una carcajada.

"Bueno Ibara-chan me dijo que necesitaba poner mas de mi parte en esta fiesta… me hizo prometer que aria algo como esto"

"Ja pollerudo" Bakugo fue derribado por un regalo envuelto que le fue lanzado a la cara.

 **Nota de autor: Pollerudo es una etiqueta para aquellos hombres que son muy influenciados por mujeres con la que tienen una relación, trate de encontrar este término en japonés pero no lo encontré, sigamos con la historia.**

"Es tu regalo infeliz" con una sonrisa burlona Naruto vio al rubio derribado.

"¿Trajiste regalos para todos?" pregunto sorprendido All might al igual que otros mas, "Espera… ¿pagaste por ellos?" la mirada en blanco del shinobi no era una buena señal.

"No tenias que hacer esto Naruto-kun" aunque dijera eso Ibara casi saltaba de la alegría al ver a su mejor amigo hacer este gestó tan tierno.

"Si…" aun con su sonrisa torcida Naruto abrió el saco y empezó a arrojar los regalos a los presentes.

"Wow" Kyoka casi cayo cuando una guitarra eléctrico envuelta en un listón rojo cayo a sus manos, "Gracias-s" agradeció con alegría al ver la calidad del instrumento, era justo lo que deseo para esta navidad.

"Tendría que golpearte por esto" no todos estaban contentos con sus regalos, Midnight desenvolvió su regalo para ver una tanga y sostén color purpura, ¿ropa interior y de este tipo?, "Pero es de muy buena calidad y lindo, gracias niño" varias mujeres miraron con extrañes a la pro-hero +18.

"Yo si te voy a golpear" a Mirko no le hizo gracia la caja llena de zanahorias.

"¿un vale de comida?" Mt lady abrazó su regalo con ojos llorosos, era un vale de desayuno, almuerzo y cena, todo hecho por el Uzumaki, "¡Naruto-kun~!"

"Oye no esta mal ¿verdad Toshi?" Nana y Toshinori se mostraron mas que conformes cuando abrieron sus regalos, para revelar suéteres iguales de color amarillos, los dos ex pro hero eran muy volubles, al final los dos se colocaron el suéter.

Parecían un extraño dúo madre e hijo.

"¿Qué es esto?" Mineta fue el siguiente y para su decepción era solo un libro.

"Es literatura erótica"

"¿eh?" Kirishima y todos de los demás dieron una mirada incrédula al siempre serio Uzumaki, que incluso estaba serio ahora.

"Dios te bendiga Uzumaki-sama" Mineta casi se arrodilla ante la nueva entidad superior que le dio una novela pornografía 'Icha icha' sonaba como algo que disfrutaría.

"Hummm" Shiori se sentía ansiosa al ver la gran caja a sus pies, levantando la mirada vio que Naruto parecía interesado en su reacción, abriendo la caja algo salto de ella, "¿Eh?"

"¡Awwwww!" los ojos de varias chicas y algunos se iluminaron cuando un cachorro blanco como la nieve, de la raza Akita Inu, la raza mas preciada de todo Japón, salto de la caja dando ladridos de alegría y corriendo alrededor de la Todoroki. El pequeño animal salto para lanzarse a los brazos de su nuevo dueño, insegura Shiori abrazo al animal que le dio entusiastas lamidas a su mentón.

"¿Es para mi?" la joven Todoroki estaba teniendo varias emociones a la vez, nunca había tenido una mascota, al ver que Naruto asintió con la cabeza abrazo con cariño el pequeño animal.

"Siguiente" Naruto ya estaba dejando casi vacío su saco y el siguiente era Midoriya, el peli verde atrapo en el aire una ligera caja envuelta.

"¡Sensei!" varios se asustaron por el grito del adolecente que parecía horrorizado y avergonzado, "¿Por qué me das una caja de condones?"

"Naruto…" el susurro de Ibara hizo que el ninja tuviera un escalofrío, era obvio que ella esperaba una explicación al igual que muchos otros mas.

"Bueno oficialmente te considero mi aprendiz, así que siguiendo la tradición tengo que llevarte a un burdel, ya sabes no puedes ser virgen en una carrera como esta, puedes morir mañana y nunca probaste el suave toque de una chica, así que bueno tienes que hacerlo algún día ¿no? No te sientas nervioso yo tuve mi primera experiencia a los 12, tú con tus 15 años lo aras bien"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Ya encontré una chica atractiva que te tratara bien ¿Qué piensas de las chicas altas? Por que ella fácilmente alcanza los dos metros, pero tranquilo ella es toda una belleza y parece feroz, pero a la larga en la noche será sumi-"

"¡¿Qué diablos Naruto?!" la cabeza del rubio termino contra el suelo por el golpe de Ibara que lo sacudía como un muñeco de trapo, "¡Hentai! ¡Idiota! ¡Estúpido pecador! ¡No más zorras oíste! ¡No mas!"

"…" Mientras la Shiozaki seguía golpeando la cabeza del maestro contra el suelo repetidas veces, Izuku miro la caja condones, "¿Una chica alta?" antes que pudiera tener otro sucio pensamiento una mano aterrizo en su hombro, el chico se puso rígido ante la oscura silueta que se asomaba sobre su hombro.

"Yo guardaré esto Deku-kun" Ochako tenia una sonrisa inocente y oscura a la vez que de un manotazo tomo 'el regalo'.

"¡Hai-i!"

 **####################**

Luego de algunos minutos todos se habían calmado y las cosas seguían su curso en la fiesta navideña.

"Me estas diciendo que el niño es dejado solo y en vez de llamar a sus padres ¿pone trampas para dos ladrones inútiles?"

"Básicamente si, pero oye esta es una película de culto para navidad, no verla seria sacrilegio"

"Ya veo" Naruto estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala junto a una sonriente Kendo, ella y otros mas estaban viendo la gran televisión que pasaba programa navideños.

"Por cierto, mi regalo" la peli naranja saco detrás del sillón una caja y se la dio al shinobi, "Feliz navidad"

"Gracias" curioso el rubio abrió para encontrarse con varios DVD, confundido miro a la chica.

"Mi amigo esto es un poco de cultura Star War, el padrino y mucho más, te recomiendo ver primero el episodio IV de star war, cuando completes la trilogía mira el episodio I, II y III, finalmente mira los episodios VII, VIII y IX"

"Eres una partidaria de la cultura Occidental ¿verdad?"

"Bingo"

Luego de la cena navideña la fiesta siguió, y todos disfrutaban de la compañía mutua de uno y otros, Naruto se había acercado a servirse mas a ponche y cabe decir que no le gustaba, discretamente saco de su chaqueta su licorera, oigan varios de los pro hero estaban bebiendo alcohol.

Ya pasó casi cuatro meses sin beber, necesitaba esto, pero antes que pudiera dar un trago su licorera, esta fue sacada de sus manos.

"Tranquilo niño, aun es temprano" sonriente Mirko se paro junto al adolecente dándole la espalda a toda la fiesta, "Pero considéralo mi regalo, brindemos" tomando dos vasos de ponche los corgo con la bebida del chico.

"No lo aria si fuera tu" advirtió sonriente el rubio al ver lo que la pro hero estaba apunto de hacer.

"No me subestimes, tengo años de beber debidas que arrían que se te callera los pantalones" podía sonar arrogante pero Mirko no bromeaba, ella tenia según muchos amigos el hígado de acero.

"Si tu lo dices, salud" los dos finalmente brindaron y las copas fueron dejabas vacías en segundos.

"…" la mirada de Mirko se puso en blanco y se tambaleo, un fuerte sonrojo se forma en las mejillas de la mujer conejo que tenia una sonrisa mas torpe, "¿Dónde se fue esa mujer Mirko-o? ¡Ja!" Naruto tuvo que sostener a la heroína para que no callera, "Eres tan lindo y perverso a la vez maldito bastardo, pero por ser navidad dejemos eso lado" varios quedaron petrificados cuando vieron a Mirko abrazar al shinobi y tener su rostro peligrosamente cerca de el, "Vamos a una habitación y te are todo un hombre"

"…" Naruto levanto una ceja cuando la mano de la mujer aterrizo en su entrepierna.

"¡Mirko no! ¡Es un menor de edad!" Mirko fue tomada por Mt. Lady y Midnight para separarla del Uzumaki.

"¡Oh vamos!" la ebria heroína fue separada y escoltada a la puerta seguro para ser llevada a casa, "Si hubieran tocado lo que yo, ¡se hubieran unido a mi!" los gritos fueron escuchados por todos los pasillos de los apartamentos.

"…" vaya silencio incómodo.

"Siempre el centro de atención ¿verdad?" Naruto solo dio un resoplido ante el comentario de Momo que le ofreció un baso de ponche. La chica se veía brillante con una bufanda roja de bordes blancos, fue el regalo del Uzumaki, que según el tardo dos horas en tejerlo, subestime a la abuela Yuroichi que solo tardo 20 minutos en hacer otra.

"Es la bendición y maldición Uzumaki, créeme cosas mas extrañas me han pasado" hablo con pereza.

"Lo creo" sonriente Momo miro a la distancia a una feliz Shiori cargar su nueva mascota, "Fue muy lindo lo que hiciste por Shiori-chan"

"Me alegra que le haya gustado, me estaban quedando pocas ideas"

"¿Cómo regalarle unas nudilleras a Kirishima?"

"Perfectas para pelear y romper huesos, algo irónico considerando su peculiaridad"

"¿Y la Katana samurái que le diste a Uraraka?"

"Me quede sin ideas en ese punto"

Momo rio en lo bajo por la sinceridad del shinobi, mirando al centro de la sala vio a varios de sus compañeros en un baile lento con chicas de otras clases o sus mismas compañeras, era graciosos ver como todos primero juntaban todo el valor que podían antes de pedir la mano de alguna chica para bailar.

"Baila conmigo"

"Yo no bailo" La chica se desinflo ante la respuesta tan rígida del rubio, pero no lo dejaría salir tan fácil de su pedido.

"Lo aras"

"¿Por qué?" la mirada desafiante de ambos adolecentes chocaron con fuerza.

"Porque…" Momo se hizo lo mas pequeña que pudo y abrió su chaqueta para que su busto en desarrollo pareciera mas grande lo que ya era, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y grandes ojos brillosos la niña se mordió el labio inferior para dar un toque final a su imagen, "Yo te lo pido~"

"*Phhff*" Kaminari termino escupiendo su bebida a Kyoka, la gran mayoría de los chicos sentían la sangre acumularse en su zona baja y salir de sus narices.

"…" con una mirada en blanco Naruto solo dio un trago a su bebida.

"…" en la frente de la chica se empezaron a marcar venas por la furia que estaba sintiendo.

"Un concejo no pidas algo como si fuera una orden" con un suspiro Naruto tomo la mano de la chica, podría ser frio e idiota a veces pero no dejaría a la niña colgada así como así.

Además ya uso su sharingan para copiar los movimientos de baile lento de varios de los presentes.

"¡Bien!" para la Yaoyorozu fue una gran victoria traer al Uzumaki a la pista de baile, "¿Eh?" pero se tenso cuando los fuertes brazos del shinobi la rodearon y sus grandes manos aterrizaron en su cintura expuesta, el solo toque de sus ásperas manos en la sensible piel de cintura hizo que casi se derritiera.

"¿No querías bailar?" sonriendo con burla Naruto vio como la niña ocultaba su rostro sonrojado en su pecho, lentamente solo siguió el ritmo de la música que en cierto punto era relajante.

"Cállate" aun si estaba enojada su tímida sonrisa se mantuvo, se sentía tan segura y confortada en sus brazos, era como si todo el mundo a su alrededor se hubiera ido para ella, _"Es tan cálido"_ acercándose mas podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, se sentía como en un sueño.

"¡Bien Momo-chan!" en una esquina Haru celebro el acercamiento tan perfecto que tuvo su amiga con su enamoramiento, no era secreto lo que ella sentía por el shinobi.

"¡Es tan lindo!" la niña invisible se asusto ante el grito sorpresivo de Nejire, una de las tres grandes de la U.A, "¿No lo crees Mirio?"

"Es tan cool ver el amor joven… pero falta algo" pensativo el joven rubio busco entre sus bolsillos algo que hizo que los ojos de Nejire brillaran, "Lo iba a usar para que Tamaki pudiera tener una oportunidad con una chica, pero no creo que lo necesite"

"¿Qué-e?" el tímido peli negro miro extrañado a su mejor amigo.

"Nada Tamaki-kun, ahora permíteme Mirio" tomando el objeto de las manos del rubio puso su plan en acción.

Mientras los tres grandes seguían con su plan, Momo siguió bailando con Naruto deseando que ese momento jamás termine.

"¿Qué es eso?" la peli negra en un principio se disgusto cuando el rubio se separo de ella, pero al levantar la mirada encontró lo que distrajo a su amigo.

"Es un muérdago-o" la sangre se agolpeo en la cabeza de la chica que sentía las miradas todos sobre ella, la maldita cosa estaba colgando sobre su cabeza sin que nada lo sostuviera, si solo notara las pequeñas y leves ondas de choque que mantenían el muérdago en el aire.

"¿Y?"

"Bueno cuando dos personas estan debajo de el… tienen que… ehhh besarse" su voz se fue volviendo cada vez mas y mas débil ante cada palabra, a la vez que un sonrojo mas intenso se formaba en sus mejillas.

"Ye veo, ¿entonces tu-?"

Las palabras de Naruto quedaron en su boca cuando sus labios fueron sellados por los labios de Momo, la chica en un acto de valor dio el paso y sin pensarlo se lanzo a los brazos del shinobi para besarlo.

Su corazón casi salía de su pecho por tan fuertes latidos.

Sus rodillas no dejaron de temblar en ningún momento y sus ojos se cerraron por reflejo solo para disfrutar este pequeña momento, para Momo todo era perfecto.

Varios se mostraron felices por la escena, otros en cambio.

"Tengo que salir un momento" Yui no pudo detener a Ibara cuando ella salió por la puerta casi corriendo, la inexpresiva chica frunció el ceño con tristeza cuando vio a su amiga huir.

 **####################**

Los copos de nieve caían en la oscura noche y las luces de la gran ciudad brillaban dejando una gran vista desde el techo de los departamentos de la U.A, donde la solitaria silueta de Ibara que solo estaba de pie admirando en silencio la gran vista, pero sus ojos estaban nublado por ligeras lagrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus ojos.

Se sentía como una tonta, huir por solo ver a la Yaoyorozu besar a Naruto, sabia que el tenia la atención de las dos chicas más valoradas de la U.A.

Momo Yaoyorozu hija de una las personas mas adineradas e incluyente de todo Japón, que tenia un futuro brillante como heroína.

Shiori Todoroki era una de las chicas más fuerte del primer año si no es que de toda la academia, ella estaba destinada a ser la mejor heroína del país.

Ella… solo era Ibara Shiozaki.

"…" Ibara tuvo un escalofrío cuando la fría brisa la golpeo, aunque su vestido era hermoso no le daba una protección del frío, pero todo ese frío desapareció cuando algo fue puesto en sus hombros, "Naruto-kun…" sorprendida la chica levanto la mirada para ver los brillantes ojos de su amigo que le había cedido su chaqueta.

"…" el Uzumaki estuvo en silencio mirando los ojos de la chica, perdidos en ese momento los dos jóvenes solo se miraron para lo que ellos fue una eternidad.

"¿Por qué estas aquí?" saliendo de su estado de transe la niña seco sus ojos no queriendo que la vean llorar, mentiría si dijera que no se sentía nerviosa al estar sola con el Shinobi, el solo ver sus ojos asía que sus rodillas temblaran y que su estomago pareciera llena de mariposas. Pero ese sentimiento desapareció cuando recordó el beso de hace poco.

"Tu fuiste la primera…" el rubio jamás dejo de mirar a Ibara, miro con atención cada detalle que ella tenia, su suave y perfecta piel que parecía ser de la porcelana mas delicada, sus afilados ojos oscuros, su curioso cabello verde con pequeñas espinas, podría estar horas solo apreciando cada uno de sus características.

"¿Primera?" Ibara levanto la mirada con confusión al escuchar esa extraña frase.

"En aceptarme… en verme a los ojos y no tener miedo la primera vez que nos vimos, aun con todo lo que decían de mí, tu solo… me ofreciste tu amistad" Naruto parecía perdido en sus pensamientos al solo mirar el rostro de la chica que seguía confundida.

"No tienes porque agradecerlo…" sonriendo con simpatía la niña le regalo una sonrisa brillante de su amigo, como si hubiera olvidado todo lo sucedido hace algunos minutos.

"tengo que hacerlo…" Naruto con delicadeza extendió sus manos y las apoyo en la pequeña cintura de Ibara que se sonrojo ante el contacto, "E cometido muchos errores y actos que jamás me perdonare, incluso temo que algún día te los diga y te alejes de mi"

"Yo nunca lo aria"

"…" Naruto no soltó a Ibara, en cambio la acerco aun mas a el, con una sonrisa que crecía mas a cada segundo, ya nada importaba ahora, los años que sus maestros le dijeron que sus emociones tenían que ser reprimidas, que en su mundo no había lugar para esos sentimientos que solo lo llevarían a su ruina, _"Pero no estamos en mi mundo ahora… ¿verdad?"_ se pregunto a si mismo en sus pensamientos.

"¿Naruto-kun?" Ibara se sorprendió cuando una brillante sonrisa se formo en rostro del ninja que tenia un brillo cristalino en sus ojos.

"Ibara…" lentamente el adolecente tomo el mentón de la chica, para acercarse a ella, poco a poco la distancia entre ambos se fue cerrando, "Gracias…" hasta que finalmente los labios de ambos se encontraron.

Para Ibara el tiempo se había detenido, estaba sorprendida, mortificada, avergonzada, feliz y muchas mas emociones que no llegaba a comprender, su primer beso, se sentía casi mágico, pero a la vez extraña, los labios de Naruto eran algo resecos y duros, pero aun así le daba un taque tan varonil, no quería que esto terminara nunca.

Aun con el frío de la noche estar en los brazos del Uzumaki hizo que todo ese frío fuera reemplazado por calidez, era todo lo que esperaba de su primer beso, cariño, amor, suavidad y delicadeza, tantos sentimientos que hacían que su corazón pareciera un martillo golpeando un yunque

Algunos segundos después de su beso suave y casi inocente, los dos se separaron lentamente para mirarse a los ojos, el corazón de la chica latía con fuerza y trataba por todos medios el mantenerse centrada, pero su gran sonrisa la delataba, "¿Por qué fue eso-o?" pregunto con un tartamudeo ligero y un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro.

"Por que me gustas"

"¿Ehh-h-h?" esto estaba yendo demasiado rápida para la joven mente de Ibara que en contraste del Uzumaki que estaba sereno y pasivo, ella estaba hecho un nudo de nervios, "A mi… también" murmura en voz baja sin dejar de mirar los ojos del rubio que solo envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor, la chica se sentía tan pequeña y dócil en sus brazos.

"Se que para este tipo de cosas, ustedes estan acostumbrados a ir lento y espero el día en el que podamos tal vez salir"

"¿Cómo una cita-a?" casi grito de la chica que aun pensaba que el ponche que bebió tenia algo malo, y que ahora estaba dormida en su cama.

"Si…"

"¿Qué hay de Todoroki-san y Momo-san?" Tal vez no era el mejor momento preguntar eso, hablar de otras chicas cuando un chico te invitaba a salir, "¿El beso con Momo-san?" el solo recordarlo era tedioso para ella.

"Se de los sentimientos de ambas y aunque no negare que siento algo tal vez por ellas, solo quiero dar el primer paso contigo"

"Oh" un sentimiento extraño de culpa removió a la adolecente, sabia que los sentimientos de las chicas por Naruto, conocía su historia y sus sentimientos que le revelo en el campamento hace algunos meses, Shiori y Momo tenían fuertes sentimientos por el Uzumaki, temía como pudieran reaccionar, en especial la Todoroki.

"Esperare todo el tiempo que quieras, es una promesa" Naruto estaba mas tranquilo ya con decir lo que sentía, si ella correspondía sus sentimientos era solo cuestión de esperar y acertar lo que diga, al ver la mirada afligida de la chica pensó que tal vez necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo, dándose la vuelta iba a irse.

Pero algo lo detuvo, la pequeña mano de Ibara que sostenía con fuerza su camiseta.

" _Perdónenme por solo una vez ser egoísta"_

Su decisión en esa navidad fue algo que jamás lamentaría, porque ahora estaría para siempre con la persona que amaba hasta el final de los tiempos, ya nada mas importaba, porque se tenían uno al otro.

Un segundo beso fue el sello final para esa mágica noche.

 **¡Feliz navidad gente y que dios los bendiga con buena salud a ustedes y sus familias!**

 **Por última vez esta año.**

 **CHAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

 **Próximo capitulo en enero de 2022…**

 **A te la Creíste Wey XD**

 **Esta historia podría volver antes de lo que esperan.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Hola todo el mundo, gente sé que he estado ausente bastante tiempo pero he vuelto con la historia de Ronin, sé que la temporada 4 aún no termina pero me dijeron varios que luego de la saga de Overhaul nada interesante sucederá al menos en corto tiempo.**

 **Pues bueno no los voy aburrir más, comencemos de una puta vez.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 45:** **Una decaída desastrosa…**

Hoy era un gran día.

El sol brillaba en el cielo y algunas nubes se asomaban en el cielo azulado, el invierno ya había llegado y las calles fueron cubiertas por blanca nieve que había caído la noche anterior, esto fue la alegría para los niños que salían a jugar por las calles disfrutando este periodo de vacaciones.

Pero nuestra atención cae en otra parte.

"Hmmm~ hmm~ hmmm~" tarareando una suave melodía una alegre Ibara estaba pasando un trapeador por el piso de madera de su cuarto, las vacaciones de invierno acababa de empezar y debía de limpiar su habitación antes de irse a la U.A, aunque sea una academia, sigue siendo para ser héroes y los héroes no tienen vacaciones o al menos no muy largas.

Los últimos meses para la adolecente fueron extraños, la academia parecía más vacía y sombría.

Sabia que hubo el incidente de la pelea de un temible villano llamado All might y Uzumaki Naruto, uno de los estudiante de la clase-A, ese gran incidente fue hace casi cuatro meses, era curioso pero no recordaba haberlo visto mucho, cada vez que intentaba recordar algo de el.

Solo veía blanco.

Varios en la academia hablaron con ella preguntando si estaba bien, porque al parecer estuvo involucrada en el incidente, fue secuestrada y rescatada, no recordaba nada de eso y se ponía tensa cuando hablaban de eso, porque cada vez que intentaba recordar algo de ese incidente se sentía extraña.

Al menos luego de algunos días del incidente la policía, compañeros y demás personas dejaron de preguntar sobre ese tema, pero incluso parecía que ahora evitaban ese tema y eso solo hizo que más preguntas se formaran en su cabeza.

¿Ella hizo algo malo?

¿Fue atacada por alguien o porque la liga de villanos la secuestro? No se veía a si misma como alguien importante.

¿Por qué todos sus recuerdos eran tan confusos?

¿Qué tenia que ver todo esto con Uzumaki Naruto?

Torciendo el trapeador Ibara dio una última pasada por el suelo de madera de su habitación, con un suspiro la chica se sintió satisfecha al ver su habitación brillando de limpio.

Sentándose en su cama se dejo caer para mirar el techo, muchas pensamientos pasaban últimamente en su mente, cada vez que miraba la televisión o escuchaba el solo nombre de Uzumaki Naruto sentía… Se sentía rara.

¿Por qué sentía que algo faltaba?

¿Por qué se sentía insegura?

¿Por qué… sentía un poso en su corazón?

Inconscientemente llevo su mano sobre su pecho buscando aliviar su inquietud.

"¿Mmm?" curiosa giro sobre su cama para quedar envuelta en las sabanas, aun pensativa pensaba tomar una corta siesta antes de cenar con su familia ya que mañana tendría que ir a la U.A. "Auch" la chica en su distracción por girar en su cama cayo y termino en el suelo, cuando iba a levantarse vio algo curioso.

Era su diario que había caído del bolso que si no recordaba mal había llevado al campamento asía tanto tiempo, cuando sus amigas lo trajeron solo lo guardo debajo de su cama y no le dio importancia.

Sonriendo de forma suave lo tomo, hace tiempo que dejo de escribir en el…

O eso pensó.

"Yo no escribí esto" muy confundía noto que había mas paginas escritas de la que debería, era extraño ya que la ultima vez que escribió fue como hace unos dos años, revisando las paginas llego hasta el comienzo de lo pensaba no había escrito.

'Querido diario…

Hoy me encontré con una persona interesante…'

 **######** **un día después** **######**

El tuvo razón… las cosas ya no era como antes.

 ***Golpe***

La academia se volvió más estricta y rígida.

 ***Golpe***

Las noticias estaban inundadas de relatos de como el aumento de villanos estaba poniendo en peligro la frágil paz que cualquier día podría acabar.

 ***Golpe***

All might ya estaba retirado…

 ***Golpe***

 _Ahora es tu turno…_

 ***Golpe***

 _Mi sueño es ser un héroe… salvar a todos con una sonrisa._

 ***Golpe***

 _Pero…_

 ***¡Golpe!***

 _¿Qué clase de héroe no puede ni siquiera ayudar a un amigo?_

 ***¡Golpe!***

Todos en el Gimnasio de la U.A se sorprendieron cuando una bolsa de arena atravesó toda la habitación y termino estrellándose contra una pared dejándola incrustara.

"…" en el otro extremo de la habitación estaba Izuku que sudaba y respiraba de forma agitada, con una mirada frustrada se mantuvo serio e ignorando las miradas de sus compañeros, solo tomo otra bolsa de arena que era mas grande que el y la colgó de la cadena para seguir golpeándola.

"¿Viste eso?" en las puertas del Gimnasio estaban Aizawa y Nezu que justo había estado pasando por el pasillo de la academia, el pro-hero no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendido cuando vio como una bolsa de arena de 95 kilos voló media habitación.

"Midoriya esta avanzando a paso agigantados" dijo con calma el director que analizaba cada movimiento del peli verde, era interesante al parecer estaba manteniendo activo el uso del 5% del one for all como si solo fuera su estado normal, ese 5% ya lo hacia un súper humano con capacidades excepcionales.

"Si…" frunciendo el ceño Aizawa solo asintió con la cabeza, el chico no había dejado de entrenar y estudiar desde el incidente, sus notas lo llevaron a ser el numero uno de la clase y su desarrollo físico lo estaba llevando a superar a sus compañeros, eso debería de ser bueno ¿no?

"Algo te preocupa" no fue una pregunta, Nezu ya podía ver a través de su socio de trabajo.

"¡Oye Midoriya!" los dos profesores fueron interrumpidos cuando vieron al pequeño grupo de Sero, Kirishima y otros mas ir con el peli verde que dejo de golpear la bolsa de boxeo, "¡Estamos saliendo para ir al centro comercial para comprar algunas cosas! ¿No quieres venir con nosotros?" invito el adolecente con cinta en sus codos.

"Lo siento…" inclinándose el peli verde solo se disculpo para tomar su mochila y comenzar a irse, "Pero tengo cosas que hacer, será otro día" con una sonrisa de disculpa solo se alejo de sus compañeros que solo asintieron con la cabeza decepcionados.

"Ya veo" Nezu ya podía entender la razón por la que Aizawa estaba preocupado, "Yo me are cargo, no te preocupes" sin más los dos maestros dejaron que los estudiantes siguieran entrenando.

 **####################**

Luego del incidente tanto Momo como Shiori se volvieron mas cercanas, después de todo por lo que habían pasado era bueno apoyarse en alguien que pasó por lo mismo, en los meses venideros podían considerarse como buenas amigas.

"¿Shiori-chan estas bien?" la Todoroki levanto la mirada de su botella de agua cuando Momo la llamo, las dos chicas estaban en el gimnasio de la escuela, con la media pelirroja vistiendo unos pantalones cortos, una camiseta blanca y una toalla descansando en su hombro, que estuviera cubierta de sudor y que su ropa se pegara a ella hizo que se ganara la mirada lujuriosa de más de uno.

Pero aun mas estudiantes se distrajeron al ver la figura curvilínea de Momo, con una corta playera negra y pantaloncillos blancos, ella estaba levantando algunas pesas, pero los dejo al ver como su amiga de cabello bi-color estuvo varios minutos sentada solo mirando una botella de agua.

"Si, estoy solo recuperando el aire es todo" sonriendo levemente calmo a su compañera.

"Bueno, debemos prepáranos si queremos hacer un buen trabajo en nuestras pasantías de héroes" El gran evento de conseguir pasantías fue hace algunos días y todos los de la clase A la consiguieron, incluso Bakugo que desde la desaparición definitiva de Naruto, parecía más calmado, centrado y serio, él no fue el único que cambio… con una mirada sombría Momo se froto el brazo, "Creo que fue suficiente por hoy, necesitamos una ducha" las dos amigas juntaron sus cosas para irse a los baños y darse un baño.

 **######################**

"Buenas noches, hoy estamos en una entrevista especial"

En las casas, oficinas o cualquiera lugar que tuviera televisión podían ver la entrevista que hace tiempo se venían esperando, 'El nuevo profeta' era el nombre que tenia el programa manejado por un reconocido hombre llamado Run Riwi y su co-narradora Hara Hatakka.

"¡Chicos ya empezó!" uno de los lugares de donde era visto el programa era la residencia de la Clase 1-A, todos estaban vestidos con ropas para dormir debido a lo tarde que era en la noche, pero ninguno lo hizo esperando ver que sucedería en el estelar del programa.

"…" Izuku se sentó un silencio en uno de los sillones individuales para mirar la televisión con Momo y Shiori paradas entre el grupo.

"Por fin luego de días, semanas y meses se rompe el silencio" el envejecido Run tomo la palabra, el sujeto era un hombre adulto de cabello canoso, tenia rasgos Asiáticos y vestía un simple traje formal de color negro.

"Hoy tendremos la compañía a varias personas importantes" la compañera del Presentar, Hara Hatakka era una joven de rasgos finos y delicados, de largo cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo y suaves ojos grises, ella vestía un traje femenino de color gris, "Damos gracias a la directora de seguridad Nacional Rue Naosama por venir hoy"

"Es un gusto" devolviendo el gesto solo sonrió a las cámaras, con el sonido de fondo del público presente en el estudio que aplaudieron ante la presentación de la mujer del gobierno.

"También tenemos a uno de los periodistas mas intrépidos, excéntrico y reconocido periodista internacional, Tim Drake" el siguiente en ser presentado fue un joven afroamericano de buena apariencia, era alto y delgado, su cabeza estaba rapada dejando una muy fina capa de cabello, vestía de forma bastante simple, una camisa blanca, un saco rojo y pantalones del mismo color. La audiencia recibió con una fuerte ovación del público.

"buenas noches Run-san y Hara-san" el extranjero sonrió cuando los aplausos del publico fueron fuertes al presentarse.

"Vallamos a lo que hemos venido hoy" tomando un aire mas serio el conductor se acomodo en su asiento detrás de su escritorio, "Todos sabemos porque estamos aquí, ya se han cumplido exactamente cuatro meses desde el incidente 'Doomsday', que tuvo un pico de muerte de 450 muertes y trillones yenes en gastos para reconstruir lo caído ¿Qué nos puede decir de la situación actual?"

"El gobierno ya tomo cartas en el asunto, la reconstrucción ya esta un 88% para volver a ser lo que era y nos hemos tomada el tiempo de compensar con generosos bonos a las familias de los que fallecieron en el incidente, ya todo esta bajo control" la gente del publico dio una breve pero fuerte ovación.

"¿Bajo control?" sonriendo como si hubiera escuchado un mal chiste, Tim se recostó en su asintió para tomar la taza de café a su alcance, "Me da gusto oír que el gobierno se haya hecho cargo de la destrucción y los daños colaterales, pero porque no hablamos de Uzumaki Naruto"

Con la sola mención de ese nombre, fue suficiente para que la sonrisa de Rue Naosama se desvaneciera.

"Puede continuar Drake-san" curiosa la presentadora dejo que el invitado tomara la palabra.

"Bueno, Uzumaki Naruto es un joven que a causado revuelo en los últimos meses desde que salvo a los tres niños y ese hombre"

"Con el homicidio del agresor" interrumpió con sequedad la mujer de alto mando que le daba una mirada afilada al joven de color.

"¿Y? Hubiera preferido que los niños sean aplastados y el villano atrapado, ¿hubiera preferido eso?" respondió de forma cortante Tim que no dejo de sonreír.

"Se que los extranjeros son mas flexibles ante esta regla de solo matar bajo circunstancias muy peligrosas, algo muy bárbaro"

"Se que nuestros métodos son cuestionables y que la taza de violencia en toda América ha sido alta no nos hace quedar bien ente las demás zonas del mundo, pero no puede negar que nosotros tenemos mucho menos villanos que ustedes, siempre tenemos el control y somos estrictos de que si un pro-hero llega a atentar contra la vida villano, le damos el mismo trato como si un oficial de policía lo aria"

"Directo al punto por favor" Run estaba odiando la sonrisa del sujeto.

"Bueno en términos simples, la cagaron"

"…"

"…"

"Creo-o que iremos a un corte comercial" al ver la tensión en el aire la presentadora quiso salir de la situación incomodo, hablando a través de su auricular iba a dar aviso a sus superiores.

"No" pero todo intento fue en vano cuando una seria Rue seguía sentada mirando fijamente al joven moreno, "Quiero que todos escuchen lo que tenga que decir, estoy impaciente por saber por qué dudas no solo de nuestras decisiones, sino que de nuestro propio país"

"Con gusto" sin perder el ritmo Tim miro a los ojos a la anciana, "Este chico, cometió delitos, muchos y tengo una lista que incluyen agresión, homicidio, uso de Quick en lugares públicos, comportamiento temerario y uso de fuerza extrema, todo eso son solo los actos en nombre de Uzumaki Naruto, en cuanto a su registro como Ronin es mucho mas extenso y oscuro"

"…" asintiendo de acuerdo la mujer del gobierno se mantuvo en calma.

"Pero solo pensemos un momento en todas sus 'victimas', he leído los archivos de cada caso y ese chico elimino lo peor de lo peor, mafia, traficantes, homicidas, terroristas, violadores, pedófilos y todo lo que te pueda venir a la cabeza, según mis cuentas…" tomándose un momento perdió su sonrisa, "El chico tiene mas 715 casos que le darían una condena de 35 perpetuas y pena de muerte en varios países extranjeros"

"…" entre el publico hubo varios jadeos de incredulidad, ¿Qué tanto hizo para tener esa condena?

"Es por eso que alguien tan peligroso como el es tan buscado" la envejecida mujer parecía aliviada por el rumbo de la conversación, pero su alegría no duraría.

"¿No oíste lo primero que dije verdad? El mato a lo peor de este jodido mundo, ¿sabes cuantos problemas no ha ahorrado? ¿Cuántas vidas salvo antes que algo malo sucediera? Si tal vez sea un chico psicópata que raya en lo fascista al creerse un vigilante que adjudica sus acciones creyendo que son la única salida y no lo son, hay otras formas de hacerlo" con un suspiro se tomó el momento para que todos lo que escucharan digirieran lo escuchado, "Pensar en cuantas vidas termino, cuantos cadáveres fue dejando en su camino, todos juzgándolo y tratándolo como si fuera como esos criminales… nadie es piensa en…" inconscientemente paso su mano por su cuello, donde se podía apreciar una cicatriz que llegaba a una raya horizontal en todo su cuello, "Cuantas vidas a salvado…"

"…" 

"Y ustedes le ponen a su cabeza un precio, es increíble y no solo eso sino que lo quieren muerto, ¿sabes cuantos locos han salido de sus escondites por eso? ¿De cuantos monstruos han despertado con esta acción?"

"Si he visto los vídeos" Rue apretó sus puños pero mantuvo su rostro impasible, no podía mostrar duda, ella estaba representando a su país y no dejaría que la población dudara de su propio gobierno, "Uzumaki ya a matado 120 personas en estos cuatro meses"

"Que iban por su cabeza, por favor no me digas que ahora defenderemos los derechos de caza recompensas y villanos que fueron lo suficientemente estúpidos para ir por el, ese chico ahora se esta defendiendo del gran problema que ustedes le pusieron sobre el"

Ninguno de los dos iba guardar silencio y seguirán defendiendo sus posturas.

"Ese chico tiene lo que se merece o acaso no sabes lo que sucedió en el incidente 'Doomsday', ¿tu crees que nosotros queremos esto? ¿Crees que yo misma no quería haberle puesto una bala en la cabeza de ese villano? El mato a cientos de personas, hombres, mujeres, niños… todos ellos eran padres, madres, hermanos, hijos de alguien que ahora solo puede lamentarse por la perdida, así que no me vengas a decir que me interesa defender a personas como All for one, yo solo quiero justicia, quiero paz y quiero que todos puedan dormir tranquilos por las noches sin preocuparse por lo que pueda suceder el día de mañana…" tomando un respiro miro directamente a la cámara, "Es por eso que hay leyes, reglas y limites que tienen que respetarse, aunque a veces pensemos que no valen la pena seguirlas, todo esto es solo para tener el control para que este tipo de incidentes no vuelvan a ocurrir"

Muchos estaban conmovidos por las palabras de la directora de seguridad Nacional, todos sentía que ella hablaba con la verdad, que ella deseaba mantener a todos felices,

Pero había alguien que seguía reacio.

"Son unos malditos hipócritas…" Todo el estudio fue silencio, el joven periodista no estaba sonriendo, tenia una mirada perdida y rostro que reflejaba decepción, "Hablas sobre las leyes y políticas que deben de seguirse, toda acción en este mundo es mera política, donde por cada acción puedes ser elogiado y alabado o terminar en un pantano hundiéndote bajo el odio de la población, dígame Señora Rue le es familiar el proyecto 'Pandora'"

La expresión de la mujer no tenia precio, sus ojos se agrandaron y su piel se torno levemente pálida, "¿Cómo…?"

"Usted y sus amigos políticos estaban desesperados por deshacerse de la amenaza que era All for one porque sabían que el podría destruirlos a todos ustedes, el no podía ser manejado ni detenido, la única razón por que la Japón no es un imperio manejado por ese villano es All might, el símbolo de la paz era lo que les daba a ustedes esa seguridad de que seguirían desde arriba mirando y manejando todo como un titiritero" cada palabra del joven morena era como una bofetada para la mujer mayor, que tenia su teléfono sonando con fuerza.

"…" ella ni siquiera tuvo que ver su teléfono para saber que sus superiores e incluso el presidente la estaban llamando, seguro estaban viendo el programa ahora mismo.

"Ustedes estaban dispuestos a acabar con toda una ciudad solo para salvarse a si mismos, pero de milagro ese chico gano y no lanzaron ese bomba que hubiera borrado toda la ciudad, ¿no es verdad?" el publico estaba en shock al igual que todos lo que estaban viendo el programa, "¿Ustedes solo dejaron que ese chico fuera el enemigo en común ahora para seguir todo como siempre? El villano odiado y el gobierno siempre listo para afrontarlo ¿Verdad?"

"¡Se termino! ¡Corten ahora mismo esto!"

 **######################**

"La perra enloqueció" en un bar de mala muerte en algún lugar, vemos a varios clientes mirar como la anciana se levanto para dejar el estudio, "¿Crees en eso?" pregunto uno de los clientes que estaba en la barra.

"Conociendo a los políticos, lo es" El cantinero era un hombre calvo y fornido que limpiaba con pereza un tarro vacío, "No es la primera vez que algo como esto sucede de todas formas" a el no le importaba una mierda ese tipo de cosas, héroes y villanos, nada de eso importaba en este lugar de mala muerte.

"¿Quién es el sujeto de la esquina?" el viejo cantinero dejo lo que estaba asiendo para mirar a una de sus clientas mas devotas, Kazehana era una mujer muy caliente que el solo verla ya le daba una razón para acomodarse sus pantalones, tenia un largo cabello violeta oscuro, penetrante ojos oscuros, vestía un vestido chino muy corto de color morado que dejaba apreciar sus grandes pechos copa E, cintura pequeña y torneadas piernas.

La mujer había dejado su bebida para mirar curiosa en la esquina del bar una silueta solitaria que estaba solo sentado bebiendo en silencio, tenia un manto negro con capucha que lo cubría por completo, ¿Quién usaba capucha en un bar?

"No lo se, aprecio hace dos horas y pago por adelantado varias botellas, hasta ahora lleva siete" explico con aburrimiento, era algo bajo y no pudo ver su rostro, era un completo extraño.

"Ah si~ pues lo ayudare a vaciar esas botellas" sonriente la mujer abandono la barra, lo pocos que estaban en el bar quedaron mirando ese gran trasero que se movía de un lado a otro de forma seductora, "Sabes no es bueno beber solo, es deprimente" dejándose caer se sentó frente al desconocido.

"…" sin decir nada el encapuchado solo abrió otra botella para servirse, pero una mano tomo su muñeca.

"Mi tenebroso amigo encapuchado, si vas beber para ahogar tus problemas, al menos hazlo con estilo" la mujer soltó al sujeto para revelar una pequeña botella sacada de su gran escote, "Este bebe es un whyski traído directo de Escocia, tan fuerte como un elefante y ardiente como el mismo sol" abriendo la botella tomo dos vasos para servir, "Salud"

"Salud" hablando por primera vez en toda la noche el encapuchado bebió el trago y para sorpresa de la mujer de cabello morado no parecía importarle el fuerte sabor de la bebida.

"*Ahhh~" incluso ella tuvo que suspirar ante el picor de su garganta, pero el calor de su estomago era increíble, una gran bebida sin duda, "No se de donde eres niño, pero tienes un hígado de acero"

"¿soy tan obvió?" dando una risa seca el encapuchado se sirvió otro trago.

"Tus manos son las de un joven, no muy grandes, sin arrugas ni machas, no hay que pensarlo mucho" encogiéndose de hombros se sacudió ante el segundo trago de la noche, "Joder nada como una ultima bebida" dando un largo suspiro jalo su escote para que sus pechos tuvieran un respiro del calor que generaba la bebida.

"¿Un muerte planeada?" preguntó con pereza mientras sostenía el baso vacío, que fue llenado por la mujer que se sirvió de nuevo.

"No soy suicida mi tenebroso camarada de tragos, solo se que si paso esta noche será un milagro, le debo dinero a gente peligrosa, aunque valió cada centavo" sonriente vio un ojo azul asomándose debajo de esa oscura capucha.

"¿Zapatos? ¿Vestidos? ¿Alcohol? ¿Fiesta tras fiesta donde coger con extraños?"

"Oye solo termina en sexo si el sujeto lo vale" ella no negó lo demás porque en parte era cierto, había quemado mucho dinero en cosas como bebidas, fiestas y demás cosas que la llevaron a estar en el arrollo como ahora, "Si me dejaras ver debajo de esa capucha consideraría si puedes tener suerte esta noche" debajo de la mesa ella movió hábilmente su mano y acaricio la pierna del muchacho que solo levanto una ceja.

"No creo que puedas seguirme el ritmo" Kazehana tuvo que dar una carcajada, el niño era arrogante, se creía tal vez un semental rompe perras, ella miro curiosa como el levanto la mirada y un rostro joven y afilado se pudo ver.

"…" tal vez era por estar ebria, pero la mujer podía jurar que vio marcas en sus mejillas, "Lo que sea, vaciemos la botella y veremos que nos depara la noche"

 **Una hora después**

"¡Vete al diablo Tao!" Kazehana casi cayo al dar un ultimo insulto al cantinero, pero su brazo y cintura eran sostenidas por su sombrío amigo que la saco del bar, "¡Vamos a otro bar la noche aun es joven! ¡Vamos Dark-chan~!" abrazando al joven froto sus pechos contra su brazo esperando que el reaccione.

"Debes irte a casa"

"Aburrido~" caminando por las vacías calles los dos fueron bañados por los delicados copos de nieve que caían del cielo nublado, la nieve poco a poco se amontonaba cubriendo las calles de blanco, aun con su corto vestido ella no se mostró afectada, "¿No quieres ir a mi apartamento a ponernos mas cómodos? *Hick* no te decepcionaras" susurro lo ultimo con seducción al odio del encapuchado.

Dark-chan solo siguió caminando en la dirección en la que la mujer intentaba ir, pasando varios minutos llegaron hasta un callejón.

"Oh mierda…" Kazehana sintió los efectos del alcohol irse por el caño cuando vio cuatro cuerpos derramando sangre y manchado la nieve, "¿Towa?" ella reconoció a uno de ellos como el hombre al que hace solo un día amenazo con violarla con un tubo de metal si no pagaba lo que le debía, ahora estaba muerto en un callejón, "Tenemos que irnos" de las heridas aun brotaban mucha sangre, no fue hace mucho que esto sucedió.

"…"

"¿Dark-chan?" la mujer se confundió al ver como el chico solo se mantuvo de pie, mirando un punto lejano en la oscuridad, "¿Qué estas-"

 ***Bang***

Su pregunta fue interrumpida cuando un disparo potente se escucho y fue empujada, incrédula vio como la capucha fue destrozada por el disparo, pero no había sangre, todo fue confusión para la chica que solo vio sombras y cientos de destellos de disparos que venían de todas direcciones, tirada en la nieve se cubrió la cabeza y espero eternos segundos hasta que los disparos se detuvieron.

Levantando la mirada la mujer lo vio, cabello rubio, ojos de diferentes colores, rojo y azul, marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas, "¡Joder es el!"

Naruto tenia un hilo enredado en su mano derecha y jalando de el hizo que un cuerpo cayera de uno de los techos de los edificios, en otras zonas oscuras del callejón había mas cuerpos acribillados por shurikens, todo sucedió en solo dos segundos.

Equipo militar, armas modernas, pero vestimentas sin ninguna marca distinguida.

"Mercenarios" fue la simple resolución de Naruto que dio un suspiro cuando un chasquido se escucho detrás de el.

"No fue difícil hallarte" de pie detrás del shinobi estaba un mujer de cabello oscuro que cargaba un arma que apuntaba directo a la cabeza de su objetivo, ella vestía de la misma forma que los demás hombres dejando en claro que ella estaba con ellos.

"No me estaba escondiendo" respondió con frialdad el rubio que se dio la vuelta para mirar a los ojos a la mercenaria que estaba a solo un metro de el cargando el arma con su dedo en el gatillo lista para disparar.

"Aun con ese mierda de capucha las cámaras te reconocieron, localizarte no fue difícil" sonriendo con arrogancia la mujer se acerco mas para colocar la punta de la pistola en la frente del adolecente.

"Supongo que llamaras a las autoridades para encerrarme" en ningún momento la mirada fría de Naruto vacilo.

"Supones mal, vales mas muerto que vivo" jalando el gatilló del arma iba a disparar, sin embargo una corriente de aire poderosa la golpeo y la termino estrellando contra un contenedor de basura, el cuerpo de la mercenaria se mantuvo inmóvil.

"…" el Uzumaki levanto una ceja al ver a una sonriente Kazehana bajar sus manos.

"Mierda, eso fue intenso" suspirando aliviada la peli morada se levanto para acercarse a la mujer derribada, "¿No lo necesitaras verdad?" sacando una billetera y un collar de oro la peli morada empezó a revisar a las demás víctimas del callejón.

"¿Eres acaso una carroñera?" pregunto serenidad Naruto que se arrodillo ante la mujer derribada y tomando su rostro abrió sus ojos, su sharingan brillo en rojo unos segundos y luego el ninja se puso de pie.

"Cuando veo la oportunidad no la desaprovecho, pensaba seducirte en un callejón dándote una mamada y luego robarte cuando estés descuidado, pero al ver quien eres, no vale la prueba el riesgo" Kazehana piso el rostro del hombre que le debía tanto dinero, satisfecha ella miro una buena suma de dinero en sus manos.

"¿Una vida difícil?" Naruto se levanto al cambiar los recuerdos de la mercenaria, no recordaría nada de las últimas veinticuatro horas, eso garantizaría la seguridad de Kazehana que fue vista con él.

"No cariño, una sociedad difícil con la que lidiar, hace tiempo cuando era joven me arrestaron en un pleito que tuve contra varias perras, arruine sus bonitos rostros" sonriente guardo lo recolectado, "La policía lo clasifico como violencia publica, pero una de las perras me acuso de ser una villana, un mal abogado, cinco testigos/víctimas que me acusaban, resultado en un expediente que me dejo en la calle, ni siquiera puedo conseguir trabajo friendo papas"

"…" frunciendo el ceño Naruto se encogió de hombros, no le interesaba la historia detrás de la mujer de cabello violeta, pero al menos parecía que no tendría problemas con ella, "¿Y ahora que?"

La sonrisa lujuriosa de Kazehana fue su respuesta.

 **######################**

Kazehana estaba en éxtasis.

Esas manos duras y rasposas recorrían cada centímetro de su cuerpo, aun con su vestido sentía como esas manos moldeaban su cuerpo como arcilla, la sexy mujer estaba presionando su espalda contra la puerta de su departamento mientras era besada apasionadamente por el adolescente ninja.

La puerta casi fue derribada cuando ambos por fin entraron, sin dejar de estar cerca uno del otro Kazehana dejo de besar a su amante para bajar la cabeza y aspirar la fragancia de su cuello, tenia la esencia de un verdadero hombre.

Naruto tuvo que gruñir cuando su cuello fue mordido por la lujuriosa mujer que le quitó la pesada chaqueta y casi rompió su playera, ella era un tornado de lujuria que iba a ser desatada en cualquier momento.

"¡Ahhhh~!" ella dejo salir un largo suspiro cuando su vestido fue levantado dejando su gran trasero expuesto, una pequeña tanga era todo lo que le quedaba, "Bien cariño~" mordiendo sus labios ella podía sentir las grandes manos amasar su trasero como si solo fuera goma.

Antes que la peli morada lo supiera ya fue arrojado a la cama y tenia a su amante encima de ella, "Esto estorba" Naruto rompió el vestido dejando que los grandes pechos de la chica sintieras la fría brisa, "¿Sin sostén?" pregunto con burla mientras que con su mano derecha tomo uno de los pechos y lo apretó con suavidad pero firmeza.

"No me gusta perder el tiempo" su sonrisa nunca dejo su rostro, su sonrojo se volvió mas intenso cuando su amante aumento el ritmo y la intensidad, "Ahhhh~ cuidado con los dientes" jadeo cuando el chico tuvo el atrevimiento de besar y amamantar sus pechos, tomándose su tiempo para darle la atención a cada una de sus niñas.

Pasando algunos minutos el shinobi se levanto para besar con ferocidad a la peli morada que tuvo que dar gemidos ahogados cuando su zona sagrada era acariciada, un pequeño pedazo de tela era lo único que evitaba un contacto directo.

"…" el rubio nunca de dejo de darle atención, con su lengua serpenteando contra la sumisa lengua de Kazehana, apretando sus pechos y dando suaves apretones en los pezones que hizo que la espalda de la mujer se torciera.

"¡Joder cariño! ¿Acaso te entrenaron para esto?" pregunto con un sonrisa hambrienta, que cambio a ser de sorpresa cuando dos dedos entraron en ella, "¡Mierda~!" se respiración se volvió acelerada y errática provocando que sus pechos rebotaran sin secar, mientras que sus muslos se manchaban con sus propios jugos.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció con solo sus dedos, la mujer estaba sorprendida pero no disgustada, sin que ella lo supiera una energía desconocida la estaba estimulando dándole calor y leves ondas eléctricas que estimulaban a los cielos sus nervios.

"¡Ahhhh!" con un grito bastante fuerte Kazehana llego al clímax derramando su esencia sobre las sabanas, sus muslos y la mano del adolecente que no dejo de mover sus dedos provocando que su orgasmos se alargara, "Eres un maldito… infeliz… bastardo" insulto entre pesadas bocanadas de aire tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Sus piernas no dejaban de temblar y sentía su cabeza dar vueltas.

"…" Naruto no dijo nada, solo le dio un beso más suave en el cuello de la peli morada que se relajo ante las caricias mas suaves.

"¿…?" ella levanto una de sus delicados cejas al ver como su amante se separo de ella y lo vio desvestirse, se saboreo los labios al apreciar mejor ese físico tallado por los ángeles y esas cicatrices solo la calentaban mas, "Oh mi dios" pero todo eso se fue al diablo cuando el adolecente se bajo los pantalones.

"Iré lento…" eso fue casi un susurro de advertencia cuando el se dejo caer sobre su amante para reclamar sus labios de nuevo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kazehana cuando sintió algo rozar su zona bajo, clavando sus largas uñas en las sabanas y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, pudo sentir como lentamente sus paredes internas fueron separadas.

"¡Ahhhhh! ¡Con calma!" pequeñas lagrimas se formaron en la esquina de sus ojos y se respiración se tornaba cada vez mas pesada, era casi doloroso, pero solo al principio, "¡Siii~! ¡Más cariño! ¡Sin miedo!" pidió a gritos con una sonrisa descarada.

"Silenció…"

Kazehana sentía que su coño se apretaba y chorreaba al ver los ojos del adolecente.

Eran los ojos de alguien peligroso, poderoso y fiero, se sentía tan pequeña debajo de el, sentía como si solo presencia era suficiente para hacerla caer de rodillas y rogar por su vida, lo que tenia ante ella no era un hombre…

… era una bestia.

"¡AHHHHHHHH!" ese grito vino desde lo más profundo de su adentros cuando sus fuertes manos la tomaron por su cintura y embistió.

La cama se sacudió hasta golpear la pared de yeso.

El fuerte aroma a sexo lleno la habitación.

El constante y fuerte golpeteo de la carne chocar con violencia.

Los ojos nublados de Kazehana se pusieron en blanco cuando llego al clímax, pero su amante no se detuvo en cambio el ritmo de las embestidas solo se volvieron mas fuertes.

Con un gruñido grabe Naruto dio un ultimo empujón y levanto a su amante para abrazarla, apretándola contra el llego hasta su limite.

"…" Kazehana podía sentir como su útero fue llenado como nunca y perdió la sensación de sus piernas, con una sonrisa pérdida y sus ojos en blanco solo pudo disfrutar.

 **Horas después…**

Naruto se mantuvo en silencio con la mirada perdida en la ventana, viendo los copos de nieve caer en la suave nevada, solo estaba recostado en la cama con Kazehana abrazando su cintura.

La mujer solo se mantuvo dormida con una sonrisa suave en su rostro, el estar abrazos los dos desnudos en la cama le dio un efecto de sueño que la dejo dormir como un tronco.

Su padrino Jiraiya solía decir que al final del día no hay nada como el toque que solo una mujer podía dar, tener un encuentro sexual deshacía toda angustia, temor, frustración y todo lo que se acumulaba en los días difíciles.

El tenia razón… pero también decía que…

" _No hay nada como solo dormir con la mujer que amas, ya sabes solo dormir, sabes que cierras los ojos y al despertar lo primero que veras será lo cosa mas bella del mundo… me gustaría saber que se siente ¡Ja!"_

El recordaba el dolor en sus ojos, aun si Jiraiya era una persona pervertida que tenia fama de ser 'mujeriego' por sus constantes visitas a los burdeles o seducción de mujeres, era solo un modo de cubrir ese eterno sentimiento que siempre tuvo.

Su gran y único amor Tsunade Senju.

No era secreto lo que el sabio de los sapos sentía por la última Senju, pero ella se había cerrado ante cualquier hombre hace mucho tiempo.

Mujeres, alcohol y otros vicios solo eran cosas que nos distraían del dolor que todas las personas llegaron a sentir, en especial los shinobis.

Su padre fue afortunado de encontrar el verdadero amor con su madre, el nunca cayo en los vicios porque siempre tuvo 'eso' que lo completaba. Algo que todos soñamos en tener, pero pocos lo consiguen.

" _Eso que nos complementa"_ la imagen de sus padres juntos sonrientes, fue como una bofetada en su cara, y fue peor cuando otra imagen vino a su mente, ella y su sonrisa "…" con un largo suspiro Naruto se removió en la cama y salió de los brazos de su amante que dio un gemido de decepción al perder su fuente de calor.

"Vuelve a la cama~" adormilada intento alcanzar al ninja, al final estaba demasiada cansads y solo se volvió a dormir.

"…" sin decir nada el Uzumaki se vistió y se dirigió a la puerta para salir en silenció.

 **######################**

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y las calles de los barrios rojos de la cuidad Yao, uno de los lugares mas peligroso aun para los villanos, a primera vista los grandes edificios parecían abandonados, pero oscuros siluetas se asomaban por las ventanas y techos.

Entre las calles cubiertas de nieve una silueta se desplazaba a paso lento, hasta que finalmente llego a una edificación de dos pisos en mal estado, parando ante la puerta metálica el golpeo una vez.

"…" Una ranura se abrió en la puerta dejando ver un par de ojos, esto se enfocaron en el desconocido que saco una tarjeta, "Bienvenido" la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un gran hombre calvo que tenia una gran musculatura y un hacha en su cinturón, nunca dejo de ver al encapuchado, "Ronin…"

"…" Naruto se quito la capucha para adentrarse a la guarida que era un largo pasillo apenas iluminado, caminando en silencio se adentro al lugar, fueron largos minutos de caminar bajo la mirada de algunas siluetas que lo miraban de forma meticulosa.

Llegando hasta el final del camino se pudo escuchar el fuerte sonido del golpear del acero, el rostro del adolecente fue iluminando por una luz naranja perteneciente a las llamas de una antigua fragua, que era usada por una gran silueta.

"Justo a tiempo…" la gran silueta media fácilmente unos dos metros y medio, su piel era bronceada y con varias marcas de quemaduras antiguas, su físico era duro y fornido algo típico por el trabajo que estaba haciendo, vestía unos pantalones oscuros y estaba descalzo, no tenia cabello en su cabeza pero una larga barba blanca llegaba hasta su pecho.

En silencio el gigante tomo unas tenazas para sacar del fuego una placa metálica y la golpeo varias veces, dándole forma y resistencia, dejando caer la pieza en un contenedor de aceite hizo que las llamas iluminaran la oscura sala.

Una vez fría la pieza metálica la tomo para recorrer su lugar de trabajo, varios minutos después dejo un gran bulto sobre una mesa ante el Shinobi, "El metal que me has traído el lo mas resistente que he usado en toda mi vida, tarde días en solo calentarlo para darle la forma necesaria, espero sea de tu agrado…" su voz era grave y dura, pero estaba el toque de orgullo al ver su mejor creación.

Naruto quito las mantas para revelar el bulto, era un traje completo oscuro con capucha y largas mangas, tenia placas metálicas dentro de las costuras que cubrían su pecho, estomago, hombros y antebrazos.

"La tela es la más duradera que pude conseguir, es de uso militar de E.E.U.U, es aprueba de fuego, navajas y la mayoría de disparos, tendría que ser de alto calibre y a quemarropa para que siguiera puedas rasgarla, en cuanto al metal… dudo que haya algo en este mundo que siquiera pueda romperla" hablo con calma mientras veía como el adolecente se arrancaba la ropa vieja que tenia, en silencio solo se vistió.

Satisfecho el Uzumaki lucio su nuevo traje, "Es un gran trabajo…" de sus viejas ropas saco una moneda dorada que le lanzo al herrero que la tomo en el aire.

"Con ese tipo de equipamiento parece que estas planeando ir a la guerra…" cuestiono con desinterés para darse la vuelta y seguir trabajando.

Naruto solo se mantuvo un momento en silenció mirando sus manos, con un largo suspiro se coloco la capucha, "No, solo volveré a casa…" con esas palabras se retiro, aun tenia otra parada.

 **A cientos de kilómetros, media hora después…**

Long estaba orgulloso de ser el dueño de uno de los Club's mas selectos del país, donde se reunían lo peor y mejor del oscuro mundo de los villanos, todos entraban y salían de las puerta de su casa para trabajos que solo las personas mas desequilibradas y desesperadas podrían tomar.

"Tráeme otro cariño" levantando su copa de vino esta fue tomada por una sexy mujer de escasa ropa que sonriente le sirvió mas a su jefe, Long era una leyenda en el bajo mundo por ser partidario en lo que seria los pro-villanos o mercenarios mas centrados que no buscaban aparecer en las noticias como cualquiera villano idiota que buscaba desafiar a los héroes.

Su gente era más… sofisticada.

Sentado en su trono rojo, el hombre de largo cabello oscuro sonrió al beber otra copa de un costoso vino rojo, del mismo color que su traje formal y gran sombrero que descansaba sobre su cabeza, con sus ojos cubiertos por unos lentes rojos sonrió mostrando unos afilados dientes, su sola sonrisa hizo que varios de los que estaban en su bar se tensaran.

El no solo era el dueño de este lugar, también era el que dictaba las reglas de su hermandad, el era el pilar de todo lo que construyo…

Hace 200 años…

"Interesante…" una sonrisa peligrosa adorno su rostro cuando escucho el sonido de pasos.

Todo el lugar se mantuvo en silencio cuando una figura atravesó la puerta de entrada, la música fue cortada, las camareras y el cantinero se quedaron donde estaban, la igual que los demás miembros de la **'Hermandad'**.

"Maldición esta aquí"

"Solo cierra la boca, aras que nos maten"

"No se ve tan rudo"

"Solo mira esos ojos, es un encanto"

Fueron los susurros de los miembros de la hermandad, todos con diferentes reacciones ante la aparición del recién llegado. Los villanos y villanas sabiamente se apartaron de su camino al verlo pasar e ir directamente ante la cabeza de la hermandad.

"El hijo prodigo ha vuelto, Ronin mi muchacho es bueno verte" sonriendo Long vio como uno de sus mejores ex-miembros se sentaba en una sillón frente a el, "Vamos que la música siga, no teman no les ara daño… a menos que lo provoquen" todo el lugar volvió a cobrar vida y todos siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo, "Mi querido muchacho es bueno verte de nuevo, Akeno-chan por favor trae una copa a nuestro invitado"

"Enseguida Long-sama" la bella joven de cabellera oscura de cuerpo curvilíneo asintió al pedido de su maestro y le sirvió una bebida la recién llegado, no sin antes darle un guiño juguetón, "Si necesita algo mas Ronin-sama, no dude en pedírmelo, por usted are lo que sea~" con un susurro seductor a su oído se retiro caminando con balanceo de caderas.

"Ella te desea" riendo en lo bajo el peli negro de traje rojo dio un trago a su copa, "Si solo la hubieras visto su reacción cuando te fuiste, te propongo que si vas a cogértela, luego de hacerlo duerme con un ojo abierto, ella te quera apuñalar por irte sin despedirte"

"No vengo a quedarme" fue respuesta clara del Shinobi que dejo la bebida sobre la mesa.

"Eso es claro, llevas meses desaparecido luego de tu… estúpido acto contra ese bastardo de All for one" la sonrisa del jefe de la hermandad por primera vez en la noche desapareció. "¿Eso es lo que querías cuando dejaste nuestra hermandad? Ir a jugar con los héroes"

"Eso no te interesa"

"Si me interesa" el tono alegre y sutil de Long desapareció para dar lugar a una voz mas dura y fría, "Tu dijiste que te irías de aquí para dejar todo atrás y que escucho, que te unes a la U.A, a un montón de idiotas disfrazados que se creen súper estrellas, eso fue algo muy estúpido"

"¿Y que? ¿Vas matarme?" varios jadeos se escucharon entre los miembros al escuchar al recién llegado.

"Niño…" todo el lugar empezó a temblar, las paredes se tornaron rojas y la misma realidad parecía doblarse ante el aura roja que cubrió a Long, todos sentían miedo y no podían respirar, el solo presenciar el poder de su líder estaba haciendo que mas de uno terminara de rodillas en el suelo deseando solo la muerte, "Si tu hubiera querido matar… ya lo hubiera hecho" sus ojos brillaban en escarlata y sus dientes se volvieron mas pronunciados.

"¿Terminaste?" pero Naruto nunca dejo su expresión tranquila y pasiva, todos esperaban lo peor.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Ja" toda la atmósfera terrorífica desapareció en solo un parpadeo, y la sonrisa alegre de Long volvió a su rostro que empezó a reír de forma escandalosa, "¡Me alegra ver que no te has ablandado! Ah~" con un suspiro abrió su chaqueta para sacar un pañuelo y secar las ligeras lagrimas que se formaron por reír tanto, "¡Akeno-chan traerle a mi amigo una cerveza! Tal vez si lo embriagas te lo lleves a la cama"

"Hai~"

"Gracias…" con un suspiro Naruto se relajo y tomo la fría bebida que le dieron, "Pero aun así tengo que decirlo… no te estoy haciendo una visita, sino mas bien una despedida"

"¿Oh? ¿E.T vuelve a casa?" Long sabia de donde venia este chico y no estaba sorprendido de porque se iba, era buscado por todo el mundo después de todo.

"Es hora de que vuelva de donde vine" ignorando la burla del peli negro solo bebió en silencio.

"Es un alivio, porque muchos de 'La hermandad' están buscando tu cabeza, y ya que estas ex comulgado no esta prohibido darte caza, y ahora que estas aquí… pues bueno me cuidaría la espalda" varios de los miembros solo sonrieron ante lo escuchado, el jefe había hablado.

"Pues necesitaras un trapeador para limpiar lo que quede de ellos"

"Tan versátil como siempre" el líder de la hermandad levanto su mano derecha, las chicas y sus escoltas se retiraron dejándolo solo con el adolecente ninja, "Si es verdad que te iras, necesito que me hagas un ultimo trabajo para mi"

"…"

"Me debes una Ronin, una grande, yo fui el que te encontró medido muerto en ese bosque hace mas de dos años" sus hombres un día solo vinieron y le dijeron que algo extraño fue sucedió en una de las islas que rodeaba el gran país de Japón, su curiosidad hizo que el mismo fuera a buscar lo que sea que haya causado la anomalía, y su sorpresa fue encontrar a un adolecente medio muerto.

"Bien, ¿Qué quieres?"

"Hay un clan Yakuza, su anterior líder era un gran amigo mío que hace algún tiempo cayo en coma, el mocoso que esta a la cabeza ahora es solo un tonto con aire de grandeza… pero" con un movimiento de mano hizo que una moneda dorada saliera de su manga y aterrizará en sus dedos, "El ha canjeado un pedido"

"¿Y que es?" cuestiono con aburrimiento el adolecente.

"Una reunión pasiva contigo"

"…" ¿Canjear una de las monedas solo por una reunión? Sonaba como un desperdicio de algo tan valioso.

"¿Quién pide la audiencia?"

"El jefe del clan Shie Hassaikai, Chisaki…"

 **Channn**

 **Channnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn!**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Déjenme sus comentarios y díganme que les parece, recuerden mientras más comentarios mas rápido sacare el siguiente capítulo, e incluso si llegamos a los 100 comentarios por estar de regreso en esta historia subiré el siguiente capítulo el 5 de febrero, ¿Qué me dicen?**

 **Sin mas CHAUUUUUUUUUUUU y les deseo lo mejor del mundo, a ustedes y sus familias.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno…**

 **Hola gente y bueno promesas son promesas, y si la verdad me alegra que todos estén tan felices de que allá vuelto, y bueno gente mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios (Aunque no se llegó a los 100 de la forma más limpia me da gusto por todo el apoyo) y antes que empecemos con el capítulo responderemos algunos comentarios.**

 **black soul uzumaki: como siempre mil gracias por tus comentarios mi amigo, por tomarte el tiempo de dar un largo comentario con todo lo que rescataste a lo largo del capitulo, y si aunque no lo dije en el especial de navidad solo fue un Omoke, algo que jamás sucedió en el Cannon original, como multiverso si así lo quieren ver.**

 **El diario de Ibara, pensé que la forma en que girará la trama sería una jugada como está, varias chicas tienen diarios y que lo tenga Ibara es un golpe de suerte, con el tiempo sabremos que hay en el.**

 **Izuku Midoriya, tendrá un desarrollo que debió tener hace tiempo, en este capítulo será más claro a lo que voy.**

 **Y Tim Drake solo dijo lo que todos pensamos, en fin gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Sombra-Solitaria: Un hombre de cultura por lo que veo y si Long está basado en Alucard pero con un toque de Alastor, dos personajes que merecían ser al menos referenciados, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **jossblue13: Gracias mi viejo e igualmente te deseo lo mejor y gracias por dejar tu comentario.**

 **Elnarutoflores: Otro hombre de cultura y si las monedas además de la organización manejada por Long están referenciando al universo de Jhonn Wick, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Dimensionador: Tal vez, pero no sean solo personajes femeninos, tengo una sorpresa en los futuros capítulos. Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Janshin: ah conoces la llave?.jpg la buena multicuenta nada le gana, y bueno si la saga de Overhaul está entre lo mejor que visto en Boku no hero, aunque la primera sigue siendo mi favorita, más por gusto personal que entre otra cosa, en fin gracias por tu comentario.**

 **omega9028: Puede que si o puede que no, no quiero hacer spoiler porque la verdad lo que planeo es grande, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Edgar717: No hay problema y bueno lo hice corto porque no soy bueno escribiendo Lemon así que no lo alargue demasiado. Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **ahurtrojo1: La idea mola mucho, pero solo el futuro lo dirá. Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Sebas602: Como dijo el buen Homero, "Malditos demócratas" pero ya bueno, si las referencias, ¿Qué seríamos sin ellas? Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Skull Flame: Desconozco si hay un personaje asi en el Baty-verso pero es OC, pero bueno gracias por tu comentario.**

 **J7892: Amigo tu y yo pensamos igual, aunque una muerte honorable es algo que Naruto busca, tendrá aún un largo camino que recorrer para llegar a su mundo y enfrentarse a sus demonios del pasado, lo que Kyubi aún es secreto al igual que lo que preparo para chisaki, todo lo que queda es esperar, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Elchabon: Tim se pasó por las bolas la credibilidad del gobierno, ¿Quién puede hacerlos en solo una entrevista? El puto amo, no se si será la última vez que lo veamos, solo el tiempo lo dirá, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 46:** **el soldado…**

"¿Tus pechos crecieron de nuevo?"

"Shiori-chan por favor no hagas preguntas como esas, ya te lo había explicado"

"Pero Momo-chan el libro dice que es bueno recalcar los cambios que nuestros amigos tienen"

"Tienes que tirar esos libros, ahora" con un largo suspiro la adolecente cerro su casillero mientras abotonaba los botones de la camisa de su uniforme, hace algunos minutos que la clase practica de entrenamiento había terminando.

"¿Tu crees?" extrañada la niña de cabello rojo y blanco ladeó la cabeza, había visto desnuda a su amiga mas cercana y podía notar que en los últimos meses creció, no solo en estatura, sino otras zonas mas curiosas, _"Me gustaría que las mías también crecieran…"_ pensó algo decepcionada al bajar su mirada para ver su modesto busto, no era tan grande ni muy pequeño, solo promedio.

"No de nuevo~" Momo dio un gemido de frustración cuando la Todorpki miraba su propio pecho y el suyo, al parecer la adolescencia le estaba pegando muy duro, "¿Te ah interesado alguna de las residencias que te han propuesto?" cambiando de tema miro curiosa a su amiga que se encogió de hombros.

"Me han llegada varias, pero no e aceptado ninguna hasta ahora, aun lo estoy pensando" su padre le había enviado el mismo la solicitud para trabajar su pasantía en su departamento de pro-hero, obviamente la rechazo con mucha gratificación, nunca vio a su padre tan enojado y esa la hacía muy feliz.

"Ya veo…" Momo solo suspiro malhumorada, ninguna buena solicitud llego a sus manos, solo algunos que mas que quererla a ella, solo buscaban llegar a su madre, era frustrante.

Las dos finalmente ya listas salieron de los vestidores para ir por los pasillos de la academia, tenían clase de ingles en media hora, tenían tiempo para un descanso.

"Hola" pero las dos se detuvieron cuando alguien corto su camino, esta era una tímida Ibara que sostenía entre sus manos unos libros.

"¿Hola?" la joven Yaoyorozu devolvió el saludo extrañada por la llegada inesperada de la estudiante de la clase B, hace tiempo no cruzaban palabras con ella, "¿En qué puedo ayudarte Shiozaki-san?"

"Eh~" la niña de cabello verde se sentía nerviosa por la mirada se ambas chicas, en especial la de Todoroki-san que le estaba dando una mirada seria y fría, _"¿Les abre hecho algo malo?"_ la idea de que pudo haber hecho algo malo contra su prójimo la asusto, acaso los momentos de lo que no tenia memoria había hecho algo contra ellas dos, sacudió la cabeza ante esos malos pensamientos y se concentró para hacer lo que se había propuesto hace algunos días, "Tengo algunas preguntas de Uzumaki Naruto…"

Ese solo nombre era un tabú en la academia y en la clase 1-A.

"…" Momo se tenso al ver la mirada oscura de la niña Todoroki, que sin una palabra ella solo se dio media vuelta y se fue, la pelinegra dio un suspiro de alivio, la vio reaccionar peor con solo ese nombre en otros momentos, mirando a la chica de la clase B hablo, "¿Qué quieres saber?"

"¿Qué clase de persona era?" pregunto en voz baja preocupada al ver como Shiori se detuvo en medio pasillo y se dio la vuelta para darle una mirada que no podía describir.

"Es difícil decirlo" La joven Yaoyorozu aparento mantenerse impasible, pero estaba tensa, los mismos profesores y pro-hero fueron claros, hubo una razón por la que Ibara no tenia recuerdos de todo lo relacionado con 'Uzumaki Naruto', era difícil de decirlo, pero tal vez el lo hizo por una buena razón, "¿Por qué vienes a nosotros?"

"Bueno… los medios e internet no hablan muy bien de el" dijo insegura la adolecente religiosa que apretó el libro que cargaba contra su pecho, "Pensé que solo los amigos mas cercanos a el, me podrían decir quien era en verdad, lo que dicen de el en la televisión… no siento que sea la verdad"

"¿Por qué crees eso?" esta vez Shiori tomo la palabra y esperaba una respuesta clara.

"Yo…" Ibara miro sus pies con angustia, su cabeza la estaba dando vueltas, pero eso siempre sucedía cada vez que hablaba de él, "Porque… yo… ¿lo conocía?"

"…" tanto Momo como Shiori se miraron extrañadas cuando la peli verde saco entre sus libros un pequeño cuaderno, los ojos de las chicas se agrandaron al ver la palabra 'diario' escrita en la portada.

Ella lo había leído…

" _Querido diario… hoy conocí a alguien especial, es el tan mencionado Uzumaki Naruto… Yo solo estaba en los campos de entrenamiento leyendo mi biblia aprovechando el corto descanso que teníamos, cuando menos me di cuanta lo vi… mentiría si dijera que no me asuste al verlo de forma tan repentina…_

 _Por lo que escuche en televisión, internet e incluso de otros estudiantes fue que el era una persona fría, violenta y muy rudo, pero cuando lo vi, solo veía a alguien cansado, muy cansado y solo, sus ojos parecían tan vacíos, era como ver solo una estatua… no se porque, pero lo salude y lo invite a almorzar conmigo…"_

" _Querido diario… al parecer mi nuevo amigo Uzumaki Naruto personifica la frase 'No juzgues un libro por su portada' cuando hablamos el otro día el solo se sentó en silencio y hablo conmigo, solo hablamos y por lo que dijo, puedo decir que el no es una mala persona, en cambio es alguien tranquilo, respetuoso y algo impaciente e incluso mordaz dependiendo de la situación, tal vez pueda romper ese cascaron y lograr acercarme mas a el…"_

" _Querido diario… hoy fue el gran día que el festival deportivo dio comienzo y no mentiré estaba nerviosa, pero di lo mejor de mi, en la segunda etapa tuve la oportunidad, me sentí mal que Naruto-kun fue repelido por todos, así que hice equipo con el… ¡y le pateamos el trasero a todos!, me disculpo por el lenguaje, pero no podía contenerlo…_

… _pero no todo fue color de rosa esa día, no todos veían a Naruto-kun de la misma manera que yo, me sentí tan mal cuando las personas la abucheaban e insultaban, pero yo lo apoye, porque es lo que los amigos hacen, al final del día el pudo haber ganado, pero solo se rindió y se escapo…_

 _¿Por qué la niña Todoroki miraba tanto a Naruto-kun ahora y esa chaqueta naranja de donde la saco?_

" _Querido diario… muchas cosas han pasado, ya varias semanas han pasado y es difícil estar al día escribiendo, desafortunadamente han pasado muchas cosas, una familia con la que Naruto-kun trabaja, fue atacada por un villano, la hija del constructor esta grabe y ya no podrá caminar, Naruto-kun no había venido a la academia durante dos días, fui a su casa, pero la señora Yuroichi me dijo que no había aparecido tampoco por ahí…_

… _temo pensar en donde esta"_

"Shiozaki Ibara, Todoroki Shiori y Yaoyorozu Momo" la reflexión de Ibara fue interrumpida por la llegada inesperada de un robot mensajero, la maquina con ruedas abrió la cabina de su pecho para sacar tres cartas, dándole una a cada de las tres adolecentes, con su misión cumplida el robot se fue a hacer sus demás entregas.

"¿Qué es esto?" Momo abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando vio el símbolo de la sociedad de héroes en la carta, abriéndola la leyó.

"Has sido convocada para trabajar en tu pasantía con…"

"La heroína número cinco… Mirko…"

Las tres chicas se miraron entre ellas, el destino tiene giros inesperados.

 **######################**

"Es bueno verte de nuevo joven Midoriya"

"Igualmente All might"

Toshinori sonrió con amargura al escuchar el saludo tan rígido de su heredero, los dos estaban en la oficina del director Nezu que les dio privacidad al dejarlos usar su oficina, ambos estaban sentados en sillas que los enfrentaban uno a otro, tomando un sorbo de té el ex héroe número uno miro fijamente al peli verde.

"Me han dicho que has tenido varias solicitudes para tus pasantías" alabo con una sonrisa delgada, desde su demostración en el torneo del festival, el nombre de Izuku Midoriya fue notado, no solo por dar un gran espectáculo de sus habilidades, sino por ser de los pocos que a logrado al menos golpear a… "¿Ya tienes en mente algún departamento del cual quieras ser parte?"

"Aun no…" impasible Izuku solo miro la humeante taza de té, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

"Aizawa me ha dicho que has estado avanzando a pasos agigantados en tu entrenamiento" los ojos del octavo usuario del One for all se oscurecieron al ver las manos cubiertas de vendas del joven, "Temo que estés tal vez sobre esforzándote, deberías de…"

"All might…" interrumpiendo a su ídolo, Izuku gano una mirada mas seria, "No me pida que me detenga, por favor ahora no, tengo que fortalecerme, tengo que ser mas rápido, mas fuerte… y no lo lograre si solo me siento de brazos cruzados"

"¿Por qué ansias el poder ahora?" Toshinori también dejo caer su sonrisa pasiva y su mirada se puso mas autoritaria, pero eso no intimido al Midoriya, "¿acaso piensas buscar tú mismo al joven Uzumaki?"

"…"

"Por tu silencio es claro que si" con un suspiro el demacrado rubio se froto el rostro con cansancio, "No te herede este gran poder para buscar peleas, te lo di para proteger la paz, el One for all fue pasada de generación a generación para que sus portadores peleen por lo correcto, el joven Uzumaki ya paso una línea que desgraciadamente hace… que sea nuestro enemigo"

"…" los puños del adolecente temblaron.

"Temo decirte que los pro-hero tienen la orden de pelear contra el y detenerlo…"

"No…"

"…" Toshironi frunció el ceño al escuchar esa negativa, el joven ni siquiera levanto la mirada, solo estaba sentado apretando los puños con furia y frustración, "Desgraciadamente si, por que si no lo hacemos nosotros, un equipo de fuerzas especiales o villanos lo harán, y créeme ellos no serán tan amables como nosotros, se que es difícil, pero…"

"¡Me estas pidiendo que pelea contra mi amigo! ¿Qué clase de héroe seré si tengo que dar caza a un amigo?" finalmente Izuku exploto, "Todos solo dicen que hay que hacerlo, que tenemos que cazarlo como si solo fuera un animal, ¿acaso nada de lo que hizo importa? ¡El me salvo la vida y la tuya! ¡El creyó en mí y me entreno como nunca en la vida la hizo! ¡El tuvo fe en mi y ahora me pides que pelee contra el para encerrarlo! ¡Si eso es lo que un héroe hace… no quiero ser uno…"

"…" el silencio entre ambos fue tenso y sombrío, Toshinori bajo la mirada avergonzado, ni siquiera el creí en sus propias palabras, tampoco quería enfrentarse al joven Uzumaki, no después de todo lo que el hizo.

"Sé que sensei ha quitado muchas vidas, se que sus métodos son cuestionables… pero también se que el es una buena persona, ahora el esta solo y perdido en su propia frustración y odio…" murmuro solo para que su antecesor lo escuchara, el sabia que si seguía con las pasantías estaría obligado a pelear contra su maestro, pero también tendría la oportunidad ayudar a otras personas y aprender para seguir fortaleciéndose para ser un mejor héroe, "Yo no seré el héroe que derrote a sensei…" con un mirada determinada Izuku se puso pie y se dirigió a la puerta, "Seré un amigo que lo detendrá cuando sea necesario el momento" con esas palabras finalmente solo se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

"…"

"Es un niño especial…" desde un rincón de la habitación una silueta hizo acto de presencia.

"A el no le interesa pelear contra el joven Uzumaki, solo quiere ser un héroe y ayudar a las personas que lo necesiten" Toshinori se levantó del sillón para caminar hasta la ventana y apreciar la gran vista que la academia le daba, todo mientras la silueta salía de la oscuridad, "Se parece mucho a usted Shisho…"

"¿Tu crees?" Nana sonrió con nostalgia al pararse junto a su antiguo discípulo, ella vestía su antiguo traje de héroe y sentía un mar de emociones al ver a todos los estudiantes de la academia salir por las puertas de la U.A, "A pesar de los años, este lugar no a cambiado tanto"

"Si…" asintiendo con la cabeza Toshinori sonrió al ver a lo lejos al joven Midoriya reunirse con sus amigos en la puerta de la academia, "El solo quiere ayudar… eso es todo"

"¿No es lo que todos queremos?" sonriente la peli negro paso su brazo alrededor de los hombros del rubio y lo acero a ella, aun con diferencia de estatura, para ella All might siempre seria su pequeño Toshi, "Ayudar a otros de situaciones difíciles o salvarlos de ellos mismos… es la esencia de todo héroe"

"Llegara el día en que ambos peleen… ¿verdad?"

"Eso temo…" mentiría si dijera que no tenia miedo que ambos jóvenes crucen caminos ahora, "Me pregunto como hubiera sido el joven Uzumaki si solo hubiera nacido en este mundo, tener padres, una infancia normal, caminar por su propios camino para ser alguien excepcional…" Nana sonrió con tristeza al igual que su aprendiz, no todo es como uno quiere, "El hubiera alcanzado a ser un gran héroe…"

"Yo creo… que ya lo es" murmuró All might para luego solo levantar la mirada apreciando el cielo, ya estaba anocheciendo.

 **######################**

La información era clara, el estaba aquí y tuvo treinta minutos para poner todo en orden, aquí estaban a punto de dar el golpe que planeo durante meses, cada posible ángulo y escenario fue cubierto.

"…" una bocanada de aliento cálido salió de un joven de cabello oscuro que estaba sobre un alto edifico de diez pisos, vestía un uniforme que se asemejaba al que un soldado podría usar, casco, chaleco, varios bolsillos y un gran rifle francotirador, era una SVLK-14S Sumrak, alto calibre que incluso podría atravesar placas de acero de 30 cm, pero no solo eso.

La bala era calibre 65, era disparada a una velocidad que superaba la del sonido por mucho, su objetivo era rápido, lo vio y estudio en cientos de vídeos y reportes en su pelea contra All for one, había diseñado estas balas para que sean lo suficientemente rápidas para golpearlo y darle una muerte rápida, pero si eso fallaba.

El soldado salió de sus pensamientos cuando lo vio, saliendo del club secreto del que su contacto le habló, le costo una fortuna el solo sobornar a uno de los miembros para que le de la información indicada, ahora todo se reducía a este momento.

 ***sonido metálico***

Cargando el arma apunto con cuidado y precisión, no podía fallar, necesitaba el dinero y su libertad, esta misión era la llave para una nueva vida que siempre quiso, solo tenia que…

Matar a Ronin.

"…" con uno de sus opacos ojos verdes, miro atreves de la mira, estaba a doscientos metros de el, lo suficientemente cerca para que la bala no perdiera potencia al recorrer una larga distancia, con su dedo rozando el gatillo, tuvo la mira en la cabeza de su blanco.

 ***Bang***

El sonido del disparo hizo eco en las vacías calles y entre los edificios, la bala tan grande como una linterna de mano, fue perdiendo partes y dejando solo la cabeza del proyectil, una punta de acero no más grande que un lápiz, se dirigía directo a la cabeza de un sorprendido Naruto.

Todo fue rápido y la bala golpeo el suelo dejando un pequeño cráter.

"…"Naruto solo estaba de pie con su cabeza inclinada a un costado y con una delgada cortada en su mejilla que derramaba gotas de sangre, la herida se cerró en segundos y desapareció, la oscura mirada del shinobi se dirigió a la persona que había disparado.

"¡Mierda!" tras maldecir el soldado se arrojo al suelo cuando varias shuriken volaron sobre su cabeza, algunas rasgaron su ropa y casco, pero nada grabe, sudando frío se levanto para ver a su objetivo solo de pie, "Plan b…" sacando un control de uno de sus bolsillos precioso un botón.

El rubio levanto una ceja cuando varias explosiones se escucharon, mirando a su alrededor vio la línea de explosión en la base de dos edificios, dos grandes torres gemelas se empezaron a inclinar y derrumbar sobre el.

Levantando su mano derecha con un sello de manos, el ninja dio una profunda bocanada de aire y soplo una gigantesca ventisca que disperso los restos del edificio que caían sobre el, libre de la trampa solo busco con la mirada de nuevo a su atacante, solo para no encontrarlo.

 ***Bang***

Se agacho justo a tiempo para evitar otro disparo que roso su cabeza y dándose la vuelto vio al soldado de pie en el medio de la calle, con su arma disparo nueve veces mas.

Desenvainando su espada Naruto desvío cada bala con precisión, su sharingan de tres aspas giraba con elegancia dejando que su usuario viera todo en cámara lenta y reaccionara ante cada disparo que fue desviada por su espada cubierta de chakra raiton.

"Debe ser una broma" el soldado se quedo sin balas y para su frustración sus disparos no funcionaron.

"¿Es todo?" pregunto impasible Naruto que volvió a envainar su espada.

"Diablos no, solo te estaba distrayendo"

"¿Qué-" la repuesta de Naruto fue interrumpida cuando hubo un brillo vino debajo de el, desde la alcantarilla donde estaba parado salió una poderosa explosión que lo hizo saltar.

"¡Ahora!" el soldado empezó a correr mientras cargaba su arma, justo a tiempo cuando el sonido de rechinidos se escuchó.

Aun en el aire, naruto vio a decenas de vehículos ser lanzados desde un edificio mas alto, todos volaron directo contra el, pronto el ninja se vio aplastado por toneladas de acero que lo empujaron contra un edifico que se derrumbo junto con el.

El soldado llego hasta un auto y abrió el maletero para sacar un lanza misiles, cargando el arma disparo contra el montón de vehículos llenos de C4 que había cargado hace días en ese edificio. Al disparar el proyectil una explosión de gran magnitud borro el edificio y derrumbo varios mas.

La misma fuerza de la explosión lanzo al soldado que se arrojo a las escaleras de un subterráneo, con brusquedad golpeo las escaleras para caer hasta el subterráneo, justo a tiempo cuando las calles en el exterior fueron consumidas por el fuego de la explosión.

Segundos…

Minutos…

El mercenario sintió la sangre gotear de sus oídos, aun con tapones de oídos la explosión le rompió los tímpanos, pero todo valió la pena, ahora solo tenia que buscar de lo que quedaba del cuerpo de su objetivo.

Pero antes que pudiera mover un solo musculo, sintió un peso sobre su hombro.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta para ver al shinobi solo de pie a su lado cruzado de brazos y pisando su hombro, "…" un nudo se formo en su garganta y sentía el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera vivo? ¿Qué fallo? ¿Planeo tanto esta estrategia solo para esto? Su respuesta fue el resplandor de ese extraño ojo rojo con tres tomoes.

Tragando en seco apretó el agarre en la correa de su arma.

"Todo verdugo tiene que saber el nombre de su próxima víctima ¿no lo crees?" el mocoso parecía tan tranquilo, eso molesto al mercenario que apretó los dientes con furia, pero controlándose dio un largo suspiro.

"Mark Smith…" murmuro con calma extrañando al shinobi que su solo levanto una ceja.

"Sin resentimientos" alzando su espada iba a darle el golpe de gracia al mercenario.

"Sin resentimientos" el arma apoyada en el hombro del soldado fue disparada de forma inesperada y Naruto retrocedió.

" _¿Qué?"_ el jinchiruki fue tomado por sorpresa cuando la bala perdió un poco de velocidad y cambio su trayectoria en el aire, ahora iba directo a el, la bala termino impactando contra la placa de acero en el pecho de Naruto que termino retrocediendo varios metros, esa bala fue dirigida a su corazón y si no fuera por su traje el proyectil lo hubiera atravesado.

Pero no había acabado ahí, el mercenario disparo varios veces hasta vaciar el cargador y todas las balas cambiaban su trayectoria en el aire, _"Plan a, plan b, plan c y hasta la maldita z, ya nada importa"_ sacando un gran cuchillo de combate lo lanzo.

Todos los proyectiles iban directo a un objetivo.

La sangre salpico las paredes del subterráneo.

"Ahg…" Mark vómito sangre y sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho, se sentía mas liviano, mirando abajo vio que la espada del mocoso atravesaba su pecho y lo atravesó dejándolo incrustado en la pared.

"Se termino" abriendo su mano Naruto dejo caer las balas y la cuchilla que le fueron arrojados, impasible solo las dejo caer y camino hacia el mercenario, tomando la espada se la arranco del pecho dejándolo caer al suelo en un ruido sordo.

"Maldición…" gruñendo el soldado solo pudo maldecir, "Eres mucho mas peligroso de lo que me dijeron… pero valía la pena el riego" ni siquiera intento detener el sangrado de su herida, la espada atravesó su pulmón izquierdo y corto parte de su corazón, una herida mortal.

"¿En serio?" Naruto se mantuvo tranquilo al ver como el sujeto solo se encogió de hombros, lentamente el solo saco un paquete y saco un cigarrillo, pero la sangre que machaba sus manos hacia que le fuera difícil encender su encendedor.

"…" pero el shinobi se tomó la molestia de tomar su encendedor y encenderlo por el, dando unas bocanadas de humo se relajo, "Te cabeza es el pase de una nueva vida para cualquiera, héroe o villano, mercenario o cualquiera que tenga las bolas para buscarte… dinero y el perdón de toda una vida de malas definiciones…"

"Malas decisiones ¿eh?"

"Muchas… fueron muchas…" su piel se fue tornando pálida y su fuerza iba decayendo a cada segundo, "Estuviste meses desaparecido… muchos creyeron que moriste luego del incidente 'Doomsday', pero… hace algunas semanas apareciste y todo el mundo supo que estabas en este pueblo"

"¿Cómo?" más curioso Naruto se arrodillo ante el mercenario que dio una risa seca.

"¿Eres estúpido? Estamos en el puto siglo XXI, siempre habrá cámaras que te vean y oídos que escuchen tus pasos… saluda" sacando su teléfono lo arrojo a los pies del ninja, "Aunque esa cosa este apagada siempre capta todo, no me sorprendería que decenas mas de idiotas como yo estén viniendo… ahora"

"…" Naruto piso con fuerza el celular destrozándolo, frunciendo el ceño supo que ocultarse en este mundo no era tan fácil como parecía, la única razón por la que no fue descubierto antes fue porque se mantuvo muy lejos de toda civilización, entrenando para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

"Si… no importa donde vayas, siempre habrá alguien que… quiera tu cabeza como un trofeo… no suena… como una… buena… vida" exhalando su ultimo aliento el soldado se mantuvo inmóvil.

"…" el silencio en el subterráneo era sepulcral, solo el soldado caído y el shinobi, aunque este último miro curioso algo que asomaba la mano derecha del mercenario, abriéndola vio un reloj de mano, "…" al abrirlo se mantuvo un momento en silencio, mirando el cadáver se acerco para cerrar sus ojos que aun seguían abiertos.

' _Hasta el fin de los tiempos… te amare…_

 _Clara'_

Cerrando el reloj lo volvió a poner en la mano del soldado. Sin decir nada solo se levanto y subió por las escaleras del subterráneo.

Cuando llego a afuera, vio a decenas de camionetas negras formar un circulo alrededor de la salida, muchos salieron armados y apuntando contra el, otros usando sus diversas peculiaridades estaban listos para el ataque.

Pero nadie ataco, solo se escucho el rechinar de una puerta que pertenecía a un gran vehículo que encabeza el comboi, el vehículo arrastraba un gran tráiler del que salió una gran silueta.

Naruto levanto la mirada ante la gran sombra que lo ensombrecía, era un hombre adulto de cabello oscuro y larga barba, vestía un refinado esmoquin y se apoyaba en un bastón de madera con un pomo de metal, sonriendo el gigante de casi cuatro metros camino entre sus peones.

"Nu pari marele lucru ... Dar nu contează, capul tău va fi un ornament minunat pentru șemineul meu ... _(No pareces la gran cosa... Pero no importa, tu cabeza será un gran trofeo...)" s_ u voz era gruesa y pesada, claramente estaba hablando en el idioma Rumano, el gigante se trono el cuello y sucedió, todo su cuerpo tuvo un aumento de tamaño, su piel se torno gris y gruesa, sus ojos se tornaron blancos y un gran cuerno surgió de su frente, con un rugido el gigante golpeo el suelo sacudiendo las calles y rompiendo todo en un radio de cincuenta metros.

"…" con un suspiro el shinobi solo tomo su espada y lo inevitable paso...

Una gran masacre.

 **######################**

Ya era medio día y para ser un día de invierno no hacia tanto frío como se estaba acostumbrando.

 _*Achi*_

El suave y agudo estornudo de Ibara hizo que ganara la mirada de sus dos compañeras, ellas estaban en el techo de uno de los edificios de la gran cuidad, fue el lugar acordado escrito en la invitación.

Las tres llegaron temprano y listas vistiendo sus trajes de héroes, con Ibara vistiendo un manto blanco que se asemejaba a una túnica o vestido con algunas tiras reposadas en sus hombros y finalmente unas botas negras.

Ibara ni siquiera sabia que decir ante la incómoda atmósfera, solo estaban las tres de pie esperando con impaciencia a la heroína que se supone las supervisaría en sus prácticas.

"Lindo día… ¿no lo creen?" dando el primer paso dio una sonrisa forzada y trato de empezar una conversación, pero solo gano la mirada gélida de la Todoroki y un suspiro de Momo que solo se mantuvo cruzadas de brazos.

"Si… lo es"

Que mierda de día.

Ibara pensaba cosas que jamás diría en voz alta.

"Veo que se están conociendo mejor" las tres adolescentes escucharon el ruido de la puerta abrirse y se encontraron con una sonriente Mirko que vestía su traje de heroína, la pro hero levanto una ceja cuando vio lo tensas y distantes que parecían las mocosas, "¿Acaso aparecí en medio de una confesión? Déjenme adivinar, la niña rica quiere sodomizar a la niña religiosa"

"¿Eh?" la confusión y vergüenza hicieron que Ibara se sonrojara.

"¿Sodomizar?" con una mirada curiosa Shiori hizo nota de buscar luego esa palabra, sonaba curiosa.

"Eso no fue gracioso" Momo no estaba de humor.

"No me digas" dando un bufido la heroína conejo miro cada una de las mocosas, "Esta es la primera vez que me tomo el tiempo para dar pasantías en el nombre de mi apartamento de pro hero" diciendo eso saco tres tarjetas de su escote y se la dio a cada una.

"¿Y esto?" la joven Shiozaki tenía dudas de porque le dieron una tarjeta metálica con un extrañado grabado.

"Oficialmente son pro hero o al menos temporalmente, si estan en problemas no duden en usar sus peculiaridades si la situación lo amerita, solo muestren esa tarjeta y sabrán bien libradas" explico de forma vaga la mujer conejo que solo jugo con algunos mechones de su cabello.

"¿Solo así?" Momo no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, ¿ya era una pro hero? Bueno al menos mientras este bajo la supervisión de la heroína profesional.

"¡Si! ¡Y ahora pónganse en marcha! ¡Hay mucho que hacer!" con un tono fuerte casi hizo saltar del susto a sus 'aprendices', sonriendo de forma salvaje Mirko corrió hasta el borde del edificio…

Y salto.

"¡Oh dios!" Ibara junto con sus dos compañeras corrieron al barandal para ver a la mujer morena aterrizar en otro edificio a unos cinco pisos, "Supongo que debemos seguirla…" mirando la caída de veinte pisos sintió un peso en su estomago.

Shiori encogiéndose de hombros se agacho para tocar el suelo con su mano derecha y creo un pilar de hielo que la impulso para saltar del edificio y luego siguiendo con su peculiaridad se deslizó por el hielo.

Momo creo una pistola con un garfio y disparando a un edificio cercano salto.

"…" al ver que se quedo sola Ibara tomó aire y corrió hasta el borde del edificio, saltando fue a una ciada libre, pero su cabello creció y varios mechones se adhirieron a otros edificios, las tres jóvenes pudieron seguirle el paso a su temporal 'jefa', listas para trabajar como su primer día como pro-hero.

 **######################**

En el otro lado del país, en un viejo complejo que alguna vez perteneció a uno de los clanes Yakuzas más peligroso, entre las interminables habitaciones nos adentramos para ir al final de todo, extrañamente para ser un antiguo complejo shinto, tenía un sótano con paredes de concreto y una gran puerta metálica.

Que podría contener incluso al mas salvaje de la bestias o incluso personas con Quick's poderosos.

Nada más alejado de la realidad.

Dentro de ella había solo una habitación casi vacía, poco iluminada y algo fría, extrañamente había varias cajas con juguetes infantiles que ni siquiera salieron de sus empaques, en el centro de todo había una gran cama que tenia una pequeña silueta encima.

Esta solo era una niña, de una edad entre lo años, su cabello era largo y descuidado de un color gris azulado que llegaba hasta su cintura, su piel era pálida y casi enfermiza por nunca haber al menos estado bajo luz natural, sus ojos eran grandes y rojos que solo reflejaban una mirada opaca y cansada.

En su frente se asomaba lo que parecía ser un cuerno que apenas se podía apreciar, sus brazos y piernas estaban cubiertas de vendas, solo ella misma sabia que tengo daño recibió sus extremidades que tenia que tenerlas cubiertas con vendas, solo vistiendo lo que parecía un bata de hospital, la niña solo se mantuvo sentada en la cama.

Encogiéndose y abrazándose a si misma, buscando esa calidez que nunca sintió.

"…" pero sus ojos se abrieron con temor cuando la gran puerta fue abierta y una oscura silueta se acerco a ella.

"Acampáname Eri, tenemos planes para ti hoy…"

"…" ni siquiera dudo en saltar de la cama y seguirlo, ella sabía muy bien que sucedería si no obedecían, con sumisión solo camino a la par de su 'padre', su cuidador, el dueño de su vida y futuro.

También era el hombre que le hizo conocer el verdadero significado de dolor, que la arrastro a un infierno de tortura y vacío, el era el hombre que le quito la esperanza de vivir una vida normal.

Overhaul…

 **Channn**

 **Channnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn!**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Déjenme sus comentarios y díganme que les parece, recuerden mientras mas comentarios mas rápido sacare el siguiente capítulo tal vez el 8 de febrero.**

 **Sin mas CHAUUUUUUUUUUUU y les deseo lo mejor del mundo, a ustedes y sus familias.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Bueno gente aquí estamos de nuevo, de donde sea que sean Fanfiction** , **Wattpad o Youtube gracias a todos por su apoyo y comentarios, y la verdad se que el capítulo anterior fue pobre comparado con el primero con el que abrir esta saga, pero oigan su amigo Zero nunca le has fallado y mucho menos en la posible mejor saga de esta historia.**

 **En fin empecemos de una puta vez.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 47:** **Un grito de ayuda…**

La tormenta de nieve no estaba dando tregua, ya eran las 2 de la madrugada y una tormenta de nieve estaba cubriendo de blanco la ciudad, eso era un problema si algo inesperado llegara a suceder y tenían que retirarse, pero seria extraño que sucediera.

Chisaki mantuvo una mirada impasible ante la fría ventisca que lo golpeaba, su mascara dejo salir una nube de vapor cuando suspiro, no le molestaba el frío, en cambio le gustaba el paisaje, blanco y negro, tan simple y perfecto.

El blanco de la pureza y limpieza que simbolizaba la nieve…

Y la negra oscuridad de la noche que manchaba esa pureza...

Quitándose uno de sus guantes dejo que los copos de nieve cayeran a su piel descubierta.

"Overhaul" el joven dejo de meditar cuando un encapuchado de manto blanco que tenía una máscara que se asemejaba a la suya apareció detrás de el, "El ya esta aquí…"

"Hmmm" asintiendo con la cabeza Chisaki se dio la vuelta y entro por la puerta de la azotea del edificio que había reservado para esta ocasión especial, bajando por las escaleras llego a una puerta roja.

El bar se lo podría describir como de primera, amueblado y fino como solo lo podrían ser los clubes mas privilegiados de Inglaterra, el que le consiguió este lugar fue generoso, después de todo su producto tenía una alta demanda en las calles e incluso en el extranjero y nada que algunas balas especiales no hicieran que llegaran a un trato.

Dentro del lugar siete siluetas mas estaban dispersos por el bar, todos de diferentes tamaños y colores, pero tenían algo que compartían, esa mascara que alguna vez fue usada por médicos en la época de la peste negra, una mascara que era intimidante y aterradora para quien la vea.

"No creo que esta sea una buena idea, traerlo es suicidio" entre los secuaces de Overhaul se escucharon susurros.

"¿Dudas de Overhaul?" pregunto casi con furia uno de los _'Shie Hassaikai'_ _(Los ocho preceptores de la muerte)._

"No" respondió sin dudar el otro miembro que al igual que el resto del grupo tenían fe ciega en su líder que los saco de la basura para ser lo que son ahora, herramientas que tenían un propósito, "Pero si las cosas se ponen feas, no vale la pena arriesgar su vida"

"Puede ser" tomando la palabra, un extraño ser pequeño de cuerpo negro con mascara se mantuvo pasivo, "Si llega a suceder, todos saben que hacer, salvaguardar a Overhaul a cualquier costo, sacarlo para que siga con su destino y cumpla con su objetivo…"

"Hai" todos los miembros acataron la orden sin dudar.

"…" Chisaki en silencio tomo lugar en un elegante sillón y levantando su mano una copa de vino se le fue dada por uno de sus agentes, con cuidado se quitó su máscara para colocarla junto a la botella, con calma empezó a beber, no paso mucho para que la puerta fuera tocada y abierta, el yakuza entrecerró los ojos al ver por fin a su invitado llegar, "Bienvenido… Ronin"

Naruto bajo su capucha al entrar en la habitación y solo camino entre los sujetos enmascarados que seguían cada uno de sus movimientos, tensos y listos para atacar a matar ante el menor de las provocaciones, en silencio tomo asiento en un sillón que lo hacia quedar cara a cara con el líder Yakuza.

Sin decir nada solo llevo su mano derecha uno de los bolcillos de su chaqueta, instantáneamente ya tenia a todos los villanos encima de el, cada uno con su peculiaridad activa, unos cristales a centímetros de su cabeza, una desagradable mandíbula que rosaba su cuello, una larga espada a solo centímetros de su ojo derecho y dos siluetas gigantes que estaban listos para aplastarlo.

Pero nada de eso afecto la calma del shinobi que solo saco lo que parecía un estuche de oro, "Necesito completar el pacto" fueron sus simples palabras sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a Overhaul que ladeo la cabeza con pereza, rápidamente todos sus secuaces salieron del camino al ver que no había amenaza… por ahora.

"Lamento eso, somos algo precavidos" se disculpo con pereza y con cuidado saco de su cuello un collar que tenia una moneda de oro de una pulgada colgando de la cadena, tomando la moneda la coloco en el estuche, tan pronto como lo hizo el estuche fue cerrado y tomado por Naruto que lo guardo.

"El pacto esta hecho, ahora dime porque despreciar un favor de Long en una reunión conmigo" yendo al grano Naruto no quería perder un segundo, en su camino hasta aquí ya tuvo bastantes percances.

"Eres difícil de encontrar y aun mas tener una conversación donde alguien no termine muerto" concluyó Chisaki que tomo su máscara que descansaba a su lado y se la coloco, "¿Te puedo ofrecer un copa?" sin dejar que responda uno de los ocho preceptores fue al bar para tomar una botella y servirla en una copa.

Tomando la copa Naruto agito el fino vino, algo suave para su gusto, pero era aceptable.

"Ahora dime porque de esta reunión, debe de ser importante para que el jefe actual de uno de los clanes más prestigiosos Yakuza llame a alguien para que tenga solo una 'charla'" dando un trago más a la copa la dejo vacía, pero no por mucho ya que esta fue llenado por uno de los villanos, al parecer eran serviciales.

"Lo vale, dar con uno de los hombres mas buscados del mundo es muy difícil, mas si este se esta escondiendo…"

"Yo no me escondía" mas de uno de los Yakuza quiso cortar la garganta del atrevido ninja que se atrevió a interrumpir a su líder, "¿Por qué crees que todos dan tan fácil conmigo?" cuestiono con burla, sabia varios idiomas, tenia recursos, se podía esconder en plena luz del día y desaparecer sin dejar rastro, fue un ninja y un ninja tiene que saber desaparecer.

"¿Entonces por que dejas que te encuentren? ¿Buscas un desafío?" esta vez fue el turno de Chisaki de burlarse, si era tan hábil como decía, no tenia sentido que cada día aparecieran decenas de cuerpos en las calles, todos mercenarios o villanos que eran lo suficientemente estúpidos como para buscar la cabeza del hombre más buscado del mundo.

"No, solo estoy calentando para cuando llegue a mi destino"

"…" arqueando una ceja el Yakuza solo se encogió de hombros, no valía la pena desperdiciar el tiempo en charlas sin sentido, "Iré directo al punto, tu eres fuerte, veloz y despiadado, necesito a alguien como tu"

"¿Problemas con los pro-hero?" con la sola mención de esa palabra Overhaul arrugo con desagrado su rostro, pero rápidamente volvió a tener su máscara de desinterés que ocultaba sus verdaderas emociones.

"Si…" como si solo decir eso fuera un trago amargo se tomo un momento para después seguir, "Como sabes desde la llegada de las peculiaridades… a sido difícil que los medios convencionales que los Yakuza usaron durante generaciones para hacer negocios funcionen, antes nuestra mayor preocupación era la policía u otros clanes rivales, pero ahora cualquiera incauto con disfraz y un Quick a estado siendo una molestia…"

"Escuche que casi todos los Yakuza desaparecieron en los últimos años" fue un rumor, pero al ver que el líder actual estaba pidiendo ayuda alguien como el, parecía que había algo de verdad en los rumores.

"All might… y All for one" esos dos nombres le sabían a veneno, "Los Yakuzas fueron empujados a los sombras por los héroes y los villanos, por un lado All might al tener una buena relación con las autoridades contribuyó en los casos donde los Yakuzas eran el blanco, luego teníamos a All for one que jugaba a ser dios y tenia esas extrañas drogas por las calles, el controlaba todo lo que sucedía en las sombras y que decir de sus lacayos que están en todas partes… creando esas cosas, Nomus"

"Si… tuve el placer de verlos en acción" gruño en sus adentro Naruto recordando sus batallas contra esas cosas que alguna vez fueron humanos.

"Al final del día tengo que agradecerte" el shinobi tuvo que levantar una ceja ante el 'agradecimiento' del enmascarado que mantuvo su expresión seria y dura, "Tu mataste a All for one, y estas directamente involucrado con la caída de All might, esos dos sucesos fue el empujón que necesitaba este mundo, lentamente pudimos movernos entre el caos y beneficiarnos de la caída de los titanes" por primera vez en toda la noche Overhaul sonrió, "Recuperamos bienes y recursos, fuimos ascendiendo lentamente en la cadena alimenticia"

"…" El Uzumaki noto las sonrisas de todos los villanos, no hacia falta pensar mucho que ellos ante el caos del evento 'Doomsday' robaron, mataron y quien sabe cuantas cosas mas, todo para recuperar ese 'poder', los Yakuzas estaban recuperando lo que alguna vez tuvieron.

Presencia.

"En fin, en estos últimos años logramos avanzar lo suficiente para tener nuestra carta ganadora" abriendo su chaqueta saco un objeto para dejarlo sobre la mesa.

"¿Una bala?" no parecía nada fuera de normal, solo un casquillo de bala de color rojo, pero Naruto sintió un sutil aroma que siempre reconoció, desde que era muy joven, _"Sangre…"_ mas curioso miro la bala, tal vez no sabia mucho de armas o balas, pero mirando con mas detalle vio que mas que ser una bala, parecía un bardo por la pequeña aguja que asomaba la punta.

"Es mas que eso, es lo que ara que la balanza este a nuestro favor… tráiganla"

 **######################**

Al otro lado del país, otro escenario se estaba llevando acabo.

"¡Si alguien entra les aseguro que necesitaran bolsas para cadáveres!"

"Estación aquí patrulla G-14, tenemos un robo a mano armada a un banco, el sospechoso es un hombre adulto que tiene la peculiaridad de expulsar hojas metálicas de sus manos, repito el sospechoso esta armado y es peligroso, necesitamos refuerzos" fue el pedido de un joven policía que estaba detrás de su patrulla resguardándose de los disparos que atentaban contra su vida.

Cerca de el en el banco que estaba siendo robado, vemos a varios rehenes tirados en el suelo con la cabeza baja y en el medio de todo un hombre de treinta y tantos de cabello oscuro descuidado y barba enredada, su ropa era vieja y descuidada, dando a entender que podía ser un indigente desesperado que tomo una mala decisión.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda" mal diciendo a cada segundo disparo varias veces al ver a un policía asomarse en la puerta del banco, no se supone que esto saldría de esta manera, "¡No quiero que nadie entre!"

"Hijo de puta" el mismo policía solo suspiro con frustración, no podía acercarse y poner en peligro a los rehenes.

"Al parecer necesitas ayuda"

"¡Ahh!" el oficial casi disparo por el susto que se llevo cuando escucho una voz detrás de el, "¡Señorita Mirko!" pero se alivio al instante al ver a una de las mejores heroínas del país llegar a la zona, y no venia sola, otras tres jóvenes heroínas la acompañaban.

"Calma muchacho, escuchamos el escandalo y vinimos a ayudar" Tranquilizando la situación la pro hero se asomó en la puerta, "¡Oye! El edificio esta rodeado, si dejas el arma y sales en paz considerare el no romperte el trasero"

Mirko tuvo que alejar la cabeza cuando varios disparos impactaron en la puerta.

"Señora Mirko, no cree que tiene que ser mas… ¿pasiva?" dio su opinión Momo que junto con sus dos compañeras estaba dudosas de las capacidades de su tutora.

"Mhhhmm" ignorando las quejas de las mocosas, miro alrededor del edificio y dando un salto llego al segundo piso, "¡Aja!" pateando una reja dejo al descubierto los túneles de ventilación, pero hubo un problema.

"¿Ah?" Momo se puso rígida cuando Mirko aterrizo frente a ella y la miro fijamente, negando con la cabeza la mujer conejo miro a la Todoroki, que seguía con la mirada impasible, negando de nuevo con la cabeza, una sonrisa brillante se formo en los labios de la morena al mirar a Ibara.

"¡Bien! Niña planta, sube tu trasero a esa ventilación e irrumpe en silencio, si tienes la oportunidad detenlo"

"Yo no sé si…" antes que la niña religiosa pudiera decir algo, fue tomada de su traje y lanzada al segundo piso, sin opciones tuvo que seguir el 'plan' si es que hubiera uno.

"¿Por qué ella?" Shiori fue curiosa al ver porque no su tutora entro para detener al delincuente.

"Bueno, mis bebes son demasiado grandes para pasar por un lugar tan estrecho" dijo con alegría mientras palpaba sus grandes pechos asiéndolos rebotar, "Y la pechugona de la niña rica tampoco cabra"

"…" avergonzada Momo solo se cruzo de brazos cubriendo sus pechos ante la mirada de algunos oficiales que acaban de llegar, no era su culpa que heredara de su madre la forma tan curvilínea que la caracterizaba.

"Y tu, aunque no sean tan grandes, tienes lo tuyo" alago la heroína conejo a la Todoroki que no pudo evitar mirar sus pechos y tocarlos con curiosidad.

"¡¿Solo estoy aquí por ser la mas plana?!" al parecer aun estando en el segundo piso Ibara escucho la pro hero.

"Supéralo, además no te sientas mal, tienes un bonito trasero que lo compensa" la sonrisa audaz de Mirko nunca desapareció y solo creció al oír a la niña monja gritar molesta.

"Eres una… tonta conejo" bueno Ibara no era conocida por maldecir o insultar, y eso fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió antes de adentrarse al banco y gatear por los fríos túneles metálicos, pasando varios minutos llego hasta una reja por donde podía ver al villano que caminaba de un lado a otro, "Bien…" dando un largo suspiro se concentro, era hora de mostrar de lo que estaba hecha.

 **Con el villano.**

"¡Tu maldito hijo de puta! ¡Pon el dinero en la bolsa, ahora!" estaba entrando en pánico, había visto a una pro hero por la puerta y no era cualquiera, era una de las mejores del país.

"Hai-i" el cajero temiendo por el arma que apuntaba a su rostro, tomo todo a su alcance y empezó a llenar la bolsa.

"…" varios de los rehenes solo se mantuvieron quietos, pero cuando escucharon sonidos de golpeteos, levantaron la mirada para ver a una sonriente Ibara que se asomaba en la ventilación.

La adolecente hizo que su cabello se alargara y lentamente se fue acercando al villano, las enredaderas asaltaron al delincuente y lo enredaron con fuerza, _"¡Bien!"_ saltando de la ventila Ibara aterrizo entre los rehenes y mando mas de su cabello para apretar el agarre y poder capturar al villano.

Pero no todo era tan sencillo.

"¡Les dije que nadie entrara!" de las manos del villano surgieron hojas de metal que cortaron las fuertes amarras de vegetación, girando dio varios cortes mas cuando mas y mas de esas cosas que vinieron a el, hasta que se llego a un punto muerto, "¡Levanta las manos!"

"…" Ibara sabia bien que ella no podía hacer nada ante el arma de fuego que apuntaba a su cara, aun a una distancia de 15 metros no llegaría a reaccionar antes de tener una bala incrustada en su cráneo, dando un suspiro levanto las manos, "Soy una pro hero y necesito que se calme, se que esta enojada y asustado, pero si baja el arma y se entrega le aseguro que los cargos no serán tan grabes"

Una de las reglas del manual para ser héroe, siempre buscar calmar al 'villano' en lo posible evitar una confrontación, y esta regla tenia mas relevancia cuando había civiles en el medio del fuego cruzado.

"¡Vete al diablo! Necesito ese dinero, no lo entenderías" manteniendo el arma en alto miro la salida y el bolso del dinero.

"Por favor, si me dice sus razones podremos llegar a un acuerdo" Ibara se tenso cuando el sonido del gatillo causo el silencio mortal en el banco, podía ver el miedo y desesperación en sus ojos, "Soy Ibara-a, ¿Cómo se llama?" usando una nueva táctica espero que esta funcionara.

"…" el hombre dudo unos segundos, pero al ver la mirada de la niña frunció el ceño, "Me llamo Tao…" fue casi un murmuro, pero fue suficiente para que la niña lo escuchara.

"Bien, Tao-san estoy segura que no quiere lastimar a nadie, y se que debe estar lamentando haber cometido este error de robar, pero si se entrega"

"¡No!" disparando una bala al aire causo el grito de pánico de los rehenes.

Afuera de las puertas Mirko veía todo desde una distancia prudente junto a sus dos manos jóvenes pasantes, que estaban preocupadas al escuchar el disparo, "¿Has llamado al negociador o equipos especiales?" pregunto al oficial a su lado.

"Dice que podría tardar 15 minutos" informo el policía provocando que Mirko frunciera el ceño, era tedioso lidiar con secuestros o robos de este estilo, donde los pro-hero no era de mucha utilidad, más bien eran para profesionales de la policía que estudiaron por años para lidiar con cosas como estas.

"Tu puedes niña" solo pudiendo confiar en las habilidades de la niña y ser sola una expectora más.

Volviendo al banco, el ladrón apunto con mas agresividad a Ibara, "¡Tu no entiendes! ¡Necesito el dinero!"

"Lo se-e, si deja salir a los rehenes, estoy segura que le será mas fácil conseguirlo" a la joven pro-hero se le estaban acabando las ideas, "Escuche… ¿tiene familia?" con un nuevo plan, sintió alivio al ver que el ladrón asintió con la cabeza, "Si sigue con esto, ira a la cárcel… y"

"¡Es por ellos que lo hago! ¡Mi hijo-o!" con un temblor de manos se mantuvo firme, "¡Me importa una mierda la cárcel, mi hijo necesita este dinero… el esta muriendo…"

"…" como si fuera una bofetada, Ibara se tambaleo, ¿el dinero era para ayudar a su hijo? ¿Por eso el miedo y frustración en sus ojos?, "Lo lamento en verdad…" fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

"Trabaje 10 años en este banco como conserje y hoy vine por un préstamo… se rieron de mi diciendo que un conserje jamás podría pedir una suma tan grande" su mirada de rabia se dirigió a los empleados del banco que estaban entre los rehenes, "¡Me dijeron que solo me prepare para la perdida de mi hijo!"

 ***Bang***

"¡Aghh!" un hombre que era al parecer era el gerente del banco se retorció en el suelo con agonía cuando una bala le dio en la rodilla, "¡Tao hijo de puta! ¡Eres un imbécil por hacer todo esto por solo un mocoso moribundo!" gruño con rabia y dolor mirando a los al ex conserje que solo volvió a cargar el arma.

"¡Espere!" Ibara sabía lo que sucedería cuando vio el odio en los ojos del hombre dolido.

Pero fue muy tarde para detenerlo…

Los gritos del gerente fueron silenciados por otra bala que impacto en su cabeza.

Tao fue derribado cuando la niña se lanzo sobre el, y forcejearon, el cabello de la chica creció en segundos y lo envolvió, desesperado el hombre empezó a disparar y tratar de sacarse a la niña de encima, pronto se quedo sin balas, "¡Aléjate de mi!"

No podía ser detenido, no podía ser atrapado, necesitaba el dinero, tenia que… salvarlo.

La imagen de su pequeño hijo de seis años en una cama de hospital fue el catalizador de su estallido.

Ibara ahogo el grito de dolor cuando decenas de hojas de metal surgieron del ladrón, por suerte ninguna la toco, solo rasgaron su traje y cortaron algunos mechones de su cabello, pero las lanzas ahora salían disparadas del cuerpo del sospecho, tenia que detenerlo antes que…

"¡Karami!"

Ibara al escuchar el grito desgarrador de una mujer, se encontró con lo peor, una niña de 11 años ser atravesada por una de las barras, todo fue demasiado rápido.

Miles de hebras de cabello verdoso salieron de la cabeza de Ibara que levanto al villano para estrellarlo contra un pilar de concretó e inmovilizarlo ahí.

Corriendo la chica religiosa cayo de rodillas junto a la niña herida y con pánico la reviso, trato de detener el sangrado y sacar la cuchilla, pero algo pasaba, la niña no se movía, no se despertaba, los gritos de dolor de la madre hizo que Ibara sintiera un nudo en la garganta y un pico de dolor en su corazón.

"Ahg…" Tao estaba confundido, el estaba forcejando con la mocosa y perdió el control, y se horrorizo al ver a una niña herida con el proyectil que el mismo había arrojado, el arrepentimiento la inundo, "Yo-o lo lamen…" sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando las enredaderas se volvieron mas apretadas, el dolor lentamente se hizo presente, su articulación se fue cortando y sentía sus extremidades débiles.

 ***Track***

Todo fue a peor cuando los huesos del ladrón tronaron con sequedad, sus gritos de dolor fueron silenciados por las enredaderas verdes que cubrieron su boca, el lo sentía, cada hueso roto, cada desgarro muscular, era el infierno.

"…" Ibara estuvo todo el tiempo mirando fijamente al 'monstruo' que se atrevió a dañar a la niña.

"¡Shiozaki alto!" la tensión fue cortada cuando Mirko atravesó la puerta y corto las ataduras liberando al ladrón que cuyo en el suelo como una marioneta sin hilos, la sangre salía de su boca y oídos ante los daños internos.

"…" ese grito saco a la niña religiosa de su transe y vio lo que había hecho, si Mirko no hubiera llegado, ¿ella hubiera matado al villano? Esa pregunta hizo que su estomago diera un vuelvo, pero… lo que el hizo, fue imperdonable, mato a una niña inocente…

"¿Oka-san?" fue un susurro suave pero fuerte, la niña abrió sus ojos aturdida y pálida por la perdida de sangre, su madre la abordo con un fuerte abrazo y pronto algunos médicos llegaron a la escena para llevarse a la niña al hospital.

"…" Mirko se mantuvo seria al ver como Ibara casi rompía en llanto al ver a la niña viva, fue un gran alivio para ella, "Llévense a esta basura" sin delicadeza empujo al ladrón a los pies de los policías que lo tomaron y lo subieron a una camilla, "Niña ¿estas bien?"

"Yo…" dando largas respiraciones Ibara se calmo y se seco las pequeñas lágrimas que asomaban sus ojos, "Si… Estoy bien" respondió algo aturdida y perdida de lo que acababa de suceder, con fuerza ella tomo su collar y dio una corta oración.

"Es todo por hoy, mañana será otro día" dando por terminado el trabajo vio como Momo se acerco y conforto a la Shiozaki, las tres adolescentes se retiraron dejando a Mirko sola en las calles dando los últimos pedidos a la policía que cargaron el cadáver del gerente del banco en una camilla.

El sujeto podía ser un infeliz, pero no merecía un disparo en la cabeza.

Con un suspiro se frotó la frente, su primera noche y ya tenia un muerto, pero pudo ser peor, con sus agudas orejas de conejo pudo escuchar todo y la niña religiosa lo manejo todo de forma excelente, era una lastima que el agresor allá perdido la razón, pero al escuchar su historia… no podía culparlo por hacer esta locura.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando su teléfono vibró.

" _¿Numero desconocido?..._ Hola, hablar Mirko"

" _Buenas noches Srta. Mirko, espero no ser inoportuno… soy Sir Nighteye"_

"¿Oh~? El antiguo secuaz de All might" recordó brevemente tener reuniones con el héroe vidente en algunas ecuaciones, un hombre alto y serio que tenia su propio departamento de héroes.

" _Si, tengo un pedido que acerté, hay un trabajo que se estaba llevando acabo y temo que es demasiado para nosotros"_

"Mordieron mas de lo que podían masticar ¿eh?" sonriendo de forma descarada la heroína suspiro, integrarse al trabajo que Nighteve sonaba como mucho problemas.

" _Algo así, pero tal vez te pueda interesar, a ti y a tus tres seguidoras…"_

"…" Mas interesada la mujer coneja siguió escuchando y cuando corto la llamada, su sonrisa desapareció.

Tenia que pedir un boleto de avión a primero hora para ella y sus tres chicas.

 **######################**

"..." Naruto levanto una ceja curioso al ver que trajeron una mocosa a la sala, una niña escuálida no mayor d años si tuviera que adivinar, "¿Esa es tu arma secreta?" cuestiono curioso mirando a la niña que tenía la mirada gacha y no dejaba de temblar, posiblemente era el juguete del líder Yakuza.

"No nos subestimes" Overhaul dejo la copa de vino para tomar una posición mas recta y mirar a los ojos a su invitado, "Tengo una pregunta para ti… ¿Qué piensas de las peculiaridades?"

"Que son lo peor que le a pasado a este mundo" respondió sin dudar el Uzumaki, los Quick's eran una maldición al igual que lo era el chakra en las naciones elementales, solo poderes que le daban formas mas violentas y destructivas de matarse unos a otros, pero aunque nadie tuviera alguna de esas cosas y todos fueran humanos normales, tal vez, solo tal vez las cosas serian mas tranquilas, pero como siempre somos humanos y los humanos siempre querrán destruir a otro, física, moral, social y psíquicamente, era la naturaleza humana.

Sonriendo levemente debajo de su máscara Chisaki miro con aprobación al ninja, "¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que tengo la cura para esta sociedad, un mundo sin héroes ni villanos, que todo vuelva a ser como lo fue en los viejos tiempos…"

"Diría que tomaste algunas copas de mas"

"Gracioso…" aunque dijera eso, el líder de los Yakuza se mantuvo serio, "Pero donde esta mis modales… te presento a Eri, mi hija…"

"¿Hija? Pues temo decir que con la mujer con la tuviste te fue infiel" la niña no se parecía en nada al enmascarado, sus ojos, tono de piel, cabello, complexiones faciales, no se parecían en nada.

"Es adoptada"

" _¿Y buscas ser el padre del año?"_ Naruto vio las vendas que tenia la niña en brazos y piernas, el temor en sus ojos y postura, mirando las balas sobre la mesa no tardo en armas mas piezas en su cabeza, "¿Por qué usas la sangre de la niña en balas?"

"…" los Yakuza se tensaron y antes que pudieran matar al agresor por descubrir la verdad, vieron como su líder solo levanto la mano deteniéndolos antes que pudieran hacer algo, "Al parecer nada se te escapa…" ni el mismo sabía cómo el shinobi descubrió el secreto tan pronto, pero no importaba, "¿Seguro te preguntaras porque estas aquí? ¿Por qué te pido que te unas a mi causa? La razón es simple, quiero poder…"

"Todos quieren eso" respondió con pereza ante el pedido estúpido del enmascarado, que no parecía molesto por la interrupción.

"No busco el poder de destruir cuidados con solo chasquear los dedos Ronin, no todos somos tontos que creen que la fuerza destructiva lo es todo, no… yo apunto a un tipo diferente de poder…"

"¿Y ese es?"

"Poder sobre el mercado, controlar la vida de las personas sin mover un solo dedo, busco el poder que ara que los Yakuza vuelvan a ser tan temidos y respetados como lo fueron hace mucho tiempo" ahora Naruto se estaba tomando más enserio la presencia de Overhaul, al parecer subestimo al enmascarado, el no era como otros villanos como Shigaraki o All for one, él era más práctico y calculador, ese era muy peligroso.

"¿Y como planeas hacerlo?"

"Tengo una historia…" Chisaki no estaba dispuesta a dar todos los detalles de su plan, seria estúpido decirle a alguien que era un posible enemigo.

" _Hace milenios, dos antiguos clanes samurái's peleaban por las tierras del otro, pelearon durante décadas derramando sangre de miles… en el medio de todo un campesino perdió su granja y familia por las batallas, el estaba harto de solo ser un don nadie, un espectador que solo podía ver como los poderosos peleaban y desbastan lo que tanto trabajo y tiempo le llevo levantar…_

 _Un día las batallas cesaron, no porque los dos clanes hayan llegado a un acuerdo de paz, no, fue la muerte de cientos de personas, no a causa de la guerra, sino por una peste que en solo días había acabado con gran parte de ambos lados,_

 _El temor de la muerte los llevo a la desesperación, esa desesperación los llevo a buscar un culpable y que mejor que sus propios enemigos de toda la eternidad._

 _La batalla empezó de nuevo, pero esta vez no tendría un fin hasta que uno de los dos lados cayera, al final, solo quedo los restos de dos grandes clanes que fueron testigos de como los imperios de sus enemigos se caían a pedazos._

 _Pero cuando todo parecía perdido, apareció alguien con la cura de esa enfermedad que tomo miles de vidas, que estaba dispuesto a dar esa cura a cambio de algo simple…_

 _Todo._

 _Lo que quedara de los dos clanes debían de darlo todo, sus tierras, sus cosechas, su oro, sus armas, sus mansiones, sus soldados, sus vidas… todo tenia que ser dado para que los pocos que quedaran sean salvados._

 _Al final el Campesino se volvió emperador de dos grandes clanes que le debían todo, por ser el salvador que evito su extinción…_

"Solo imagina el peor virus que pueda existir y que solo tu tienes la cura para evitar que la sociedad caiga en la anarquía, tener el medio para acabar con tus enemigos sin hacer nada dejando que solo se maten entre ellos en batallas sin sentido, héroes o villanos, yo no me reflejo en ninguno de ellos, yo solo soy alguien que quiera que nuestro clan vuelva estar en la cima…" cada palabra de Chisaki estaba cargada de determinación y seguridad, "Y estoy dispuesto hacer lo que sea para lograrlo"

"…" con sospecha Naruto vio como la niña tembló sin control con esa frase, estaba al borde del llanto, "¿Cualquier medio eh?" pregunto con resignación, no estaba sorprendido, la mentalidad de este sujeto era reflejada en varios personas que había conocido en las naciones elementales, tal vez incluso en el mismo desgraciadamente, "Todo sea para cumplir nuestras ambiciones ¿verdad?"

"Si" Overhaul estaba satisfecho con la forma de pensar de su invitado, no era emocional como su supuesto 'padre' que era demasiado suave para estar de acuerdo con su visión, pero una vez qué logre su objetivo lo despertaría para que sea testigo de su éxito, "¿Estas interesado en formar parte de esto?" fue la pregunta que daría fin a la larga charla.

"No"

"…" Chisaki dio un largo suspiro mientras se quita los guantes y todos sus secuaces se tensaron, "Normalmente uno piensa una proposición tan importante como esta"

"¿Así?" cuestiono con calma el shinobi que pudo escuchar los jadeaos de rabia de los peones de Overhaul.

"No es grato desestimar a personas que pueden convertirse en tu mayor pesadilla…"

"¿Por qué debería de temer a personas mas débiles que yo?"

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?!" fue uno de los gritos cargado de odio de los Yakuza, esa fue un golpe grabe a su orgullo, todos pensaron en atacar al ninja, pero…

"…" sentado donde estaba Naruto solo levanto levemente un dedo y se desato el caos, el suelo temblo y un viento violento sacudió todo el bar, el aura que envolvió al shinobi era roja como la sangre y una titánica silueta oscura se formó detrás de él.

Nadie podía moverse, ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando sentías que tu corazón era apretado por una fría mano? Sentían como si el mundo les hubiera caído encima, el solo respirar ya se estaba volviendo una tortura.

La intensión asesina que emanaba de el era ridícula, no podía ser humano, nadie que sea humano podría tener una presencia de esta clase, el era un monstruo, que tenia las vidas de todos ellos en sus manos.

"…" la niña fue la única excepción, ella solo vio como todo temblaba y una fuerte corriente de aire salía del desconocido.

Finalmente toda la tensión desapareció en un instante cuando Naruto dio un suspiro aburrido y bajo su dedo para servirse otra copa de alcohol.

"Sabes algo…" Chisaki con gotas de sudor frío bajando de su frente recupero la calma y miro a los ojos a su invitado, internamente estaba aliviado de que esto no hubiera terminado en una masacre, "Incluso el mas feroz y fuerte de los lobos, pueden ser asesinados por un escorpión… si no es cuidadoso" advirtió con sequedad y un brillo oscuro en sus ojos.

"…" esa sinceridad solo hizo que Naruto levantara una ceja, pocos eran quienes podían mantener la cabeza arriba luego de liberar su 'intención asesina', manteniendo su mirada impasible el shinobi solo choco miradas con el Yakuza, este último se encogió de hombros y tuvo una mirada mas pasiva que ayudo a que la atmosfera de muerte desapareciera por completo.

"Muy bien, tengo otra pregunta aun mejor… ¿serás un obstáculo en mi objetivo?"

"No me interesa ser parte de tu causa, mucho menos va a interesarme el detenerte…" sus palabras fueron directas y breves.

"Hmmm~" tarareando unos segundos Overhaul se puso de pie y se puso sus guantes, esto fue imitado por Naruto que también se había levantado, "Entonces espero que nuestro caminos no vuelvan a cruzarse… Ronin" en un acto de buena fe extendió su mano para estrecharla con su invitado.

"Lo mismo digo…" Naruto iba a irse de este mundo en algunas horas, no era como si le interesará lo que sucediera ahora con este mundo, su seguridad nunca fue su responsabilidad.

Cuando ambos lados iban a abandonar el bar, se escucho un extraño sonido, que parecía ser un silbido que se volvía mas fuerte a cada segundo, todos voltearon para mirar por el gran ventanal del bar un pequeño punto que se volvía mas grandes a cada segundo.

"Oh mierda"

Todo el edificio se sacudió cuando una gran explosión se produjo por el impacto de un proyectil.

Eso solo fue el principio del caos, varios helicópteros aparecieron en el cielo y las calles fueron ocupadas por vehículos militares.

En palabras simples, todo se fue al diablo.

 **Channn**

 **Channnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn!**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Déjenme sus comentarios y díganme que les parece, recuerden mientras mas comentarios mas rápido sacare el siguiente capitulo, de hecho les tengo una propuesta, dejen al menos 70 comentarios largos de que les pareció el capítulo y el día lunes 'Posiblemente' tendrán el siguiente capítulo ¿Qué les parece?**

 **Sin mas CHAUUUUUUUUUUUU y les deseo lo mejor del mundo, a ustedes y sus familias.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Gente aquí estamos de nuevo con un capitulo algo corto a mi gusto, pero oigan solo tuve 48 horas para escribirlo sean comprensibles, en fin gracias a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo a esta gran historia, la verdad me gusto llegar cada día de afuera al final del dia y leer sus comentarios que alientan a seguir.**

 **Por cierto en Wattpad esta historia también es publicada y tengo que decirlo, chicos ustedes me hacen reír como "El Joker" (que por cierto se merecía ese Oscar Joaquin Phoexin, es un genio) en fin chicos ustedes son geniales y me hacen reír cada noche al ver sus bromas y memes, y tengo que reconocer que el mejor comentario pertenece a…**

 **(Toque de tambores)**

 **Pikachu_kun, tio usaste uno de los memes de los Simpson que cayó como anillo al dedo para ese párrafo, eres el puto amo.**

 **Ahora antes de empezar, le deseo un feliz cumpleaños a ngelT, espero crezcas sano y fuerte, que madures, consigas empleo y a Scarlett Johanson como esposa y Gal Gadot como amante, para vivir el final de tus días en una puta mansión que solo Iron man podría tener. No ya enserio te deseo lo mejor amigo y un fuerte abrazo psicológico.**

 **Y ahora empecemos de una puta vez.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 48:** **Onii-chan…**

 _Los puntos se abrieron y el sangrado se estaba volviendo molesto, pero pudo volverlos a coser para detenerse el sangrado, se negaba a ir a un hospital, los médicos de los hospitales de su propia aldea preferirían perder su empleo antes de atender al contenedor del demonio de las nueve colas._

 _Ignorando el dolor el infante apretó las vendas de su brazo derecho, la bofetada de la madre de Takashi no estaba ni cerca de ser tan doloroso como lo que estaba sintiendo ahora, el pecho le dolía, su corazón sangraba._

 _¿Y si solo hubiera tomado a sus dos compañeras y los arrastraba a la seguridad de la aldea?_

 _¿Y si se hubiera tragado su orgullo usando el poder maldito de la zorra de nueve colas?_

 _¿Usar la quinta puerta?_

 _Tantas posibilidades, pero todas daban con el resultado en que el moría… pero sus amigos hubieran vivido._

" _ **Sabes que pudiste haber hecho mas…"**_

 _La Biju estaba jugando de nuevo, dando susurros que solo rompía su voluntad en pedazos._

" _Mierda…" el dolor de cabeza se estaba volviendo insoportable, había abandonado el cementerio hace dos horas, solo caminando a un camino sin rumbo en las tierras de su aldea, bajo la mirada sucia de los civiles y otros shinobi._

" _Dicen que su equipo entero murió en batalla, que patético"_

" _¿Qué esperabas de alguien relacionado con esa cosa?"_

" _No se cómo Hokage-sama permite que siga aquí"_

" _Ojala hubiera muerto también…"_

 _Los susurros eran cada vez más fuertes y Naruto camino más rápido, casi tropezando por forzarse demasiado, dejando de caminar vio la multitud que lo rodeaba y seguía murmurando cosas de el, de sus camaradas y sensei, tomando con fuerza las muletas miro a su alrededor, todos sus ojos, todo su odio, repudio._

 _ ***Track***_

 _La débil madera de las muletas no soporta la fuerza del jinchiruki que había teñido las vendas de sus manos con sangre, ese mismo color fue a sus ojos causando el pánico entre los civiles y varios ninjas, que vieron los ojos de la bestia._

" _¡Largo de aquí demonio!"_

" _¡Fuera de aquí!"_

" _¡Llamen a las fuerzas Anbu! ¡El demonio esta mostrando su verdadera cara!"_

 _El pánico empezó a enardecer a la multitud, todos conocían esos ojos y presencia siniestra, era la misma que hace años llego con la destrucción de la aldea._

"…" _Naruto miro sus manos, sus uñas se convirtieron en garras afiladas, sus emociones estaban reaccionando al sello, mirando su reflejo en una vidriera vio como su cabello se torno mas oscuro y erizado, las marcas de sus mejillas se profundizaron y sus ojos brillaban en rojo._

 _Tenia que irse, sin pensarlo salió corriendo fuera de la aldea, corrió y corrió durante lo que parecieron horas, su cuerpo se estaba atrofiando más y más por el chakra contaminado que era como ácido en su sistema circulatorio._

 _Finalmente su cuerpo cedió y cayó en las cercanías de un gran rio, cansado y adolorido pudo sentarse en el suelo para recuperar el aliento._

" _ **¡Debiste de morir tú! ¡Él era mi bebe! ¡Era lo único que me quedaba en este mundo y por tu culpa ya está muerto! ¡Es tu culpa demonio de las nueve colas tu culpa!"**_

 _Esos gritos hacían eco en su mente._

 _ **"¡Tu deberías de estar ahí! ¡Pudriéndote bajo tierra! ¡Tú no mereces vivir! ¡No mereces el volver a tu hogar y estar con familia! ¡No lo mereces!"**_

" _ **Fenómeno…"**_

" _ **Tu padre dio la vida para darte un gran poder y al verte… veo que su sacrificio no valió la pena"**_

" _ **No eres nada…"**_

" _ **No le serviré comida a ese demonio, ahora lárguense de mi tienda…"**_

" _ **¡Solo eres basura!"**_

" _ **¿En serio esa cosa está en tu equipo? Pues será mejor que nunca le des la espalda"**_

 _¿Por qué defendía esta aldea?_

 _¿Por qué dieron sus vidas sus compañeros y sensei? Solo para ser insultados y rebajados como basura._

 _¿Valía la pena defender un lugar como este?_

 _La mentalidad del infante se estaba oscureciendo, a sus solo nueve años ya sus camaradas, maestro y padre habían muerto, todo por una aldea llena de gente hipócrita que manchaban su sacrificio con insultos y mentiras._

 _Toda su vida su padre le dijo que la voluntad de fuego era lo que nos daba fuerza para pelear por su aldea, por su pueblo, que se mantuvo de pie con el sacrificio de sus antecesores…_

 _¿Valía la pena?_

"…" _esa pregunta causo un profundo resentimiento en Naruto que sin saberlo estaba haciendo que el chakra del Biju en su interior se manifestara._

" _Pelea por tu pueblo hijo…"_

 _Lo siento padre, pero no vale la pena pelear por el. Ya estaba cansado de este pueblo y de su gente._

 _Estaba harto…_

 _Estaba hartó del maltrato…_

 _Estaba hartó del odio…_

 _Estaba hartó de solo agachar la cabeza…_

 _Estaba hartó de todo…_

" _¿Onii-chan?" esa voz hizo que la capa corrosiva de chakra desapareciera en un instante, Naruto no tuvo que levantar la mirada para ver sobre su hombro a una pequeña niña de 5 años de cabello rojo y ojos azules._

" _Natsumi… ve a casa, no quiero que me veas así" suplico Naruto que miro sus manos, su apariencia era monstruosa y no quería que su pequeña hermana la viera así, no quería asustarla._

" _Pero quiero estar aquí…" murmuro la niña que estaba confusa porque su hermano mayor estaba de rodillas ante el río, ella había estado en casa porque su madre y hermano mayor tuvieron que ir al funeral de los compañeros de equipo y sensei, ella pocas veces interactuó con ellos, después de todo solo era una niña de cinco que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el recinto Uchiha o Hyuga donde estaban sus amigas mas cercanas._

 _Pero tuvo que salir a buscar a su hermano, cuando sintió algo extraño en su estómago, algo malo, saliendo de su hogar busco a su hermano y sin saberlo solo camino por la aldea y llego hasta aquí_

" _Vete a casa…" normalmente no le diría a eso a su pequeña hermana, pero el dolor de cabeza y emociones negativas estaban llegando a su limite._

" _Pero…"_

" _¡Dije que te largues!"_

 **######################**

" _Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido…"_

Naruto no dejo de insultarse a mi mismo por su gran acto de estupidez, todo había sucedido demasiado rápido en su reunión con el Yakuza, cuando iban a dar por terminada la reunión fueron atacados, al parecer el gobierno no solo lo quería muerto a él, sino también Overhaul.

"…" caminando a paso ligero Naruto bajo por las escaleras hasta un subterráneo, colocándose la capucha busco pasar desapercibido, pero era difícil cuando una mocosa menor de edad estaba siguiéndolo como un cacharro perdido.

En el ataque contra el edificio los bombardearon con misiles militares, el edificio fue consumido por las llamas y parte se termino derrumbando por el daño, el no sabia como pero termino haciendo algo que le costaría caro.

Salvo a la niña, ni siquiera supo cuando se lanzo por ella y la protegió de explosión para luego cargarla y saltar del edificio para correr por las azoteas y aterrizar alejado de todo el caos.

El shinobi ignoro a la niña para subir al tren subterráneo que estaba casi vació a excepción de uno que otro vagabundo, eran las dos de la mañana de un día Lunes, era la hora de los muertos en las grandes ciudades.

"…" la pequeña niña tuvo que correr para no quedarse atrás, ella tenia miedo y estaba confundida, pero de una cosa estaba segura, el hombre de cabello dorado salvo su vida, el la protegió, pasando por las puertas metálicas miro alterada a su alrededor, era la primera vez que subía a un tren.

Nunca llego tan lejos en sus intentos de escape de las garras de su supuesto 'padre'.

La infante sin saber que hacer, camino tambaleante por la cabina y llego hasta donde el shinobi se había sentado, un silencio incómodo se formo cuando de forma inocente la niña solo se subió a los asientos para sentarse junto al Uzumaki.

"Niña" el sonaba claramente molesto, no estaba en sus planes que la mocosa la siguiera, pensó que una vez llegaran a tierra firme ella solo correría a los soldados que rodeaban el edificio, pero aquí estaba, sentada a su lado en silencio mirando el suelo, "No busco trabajo de niñera, deja de seguirme" sin mas se puso de pie para caminar por el vagón y se sentó en otro asiento en el final del pasillo.

Los pequeños pasos de Eri fueron seguidos de ella subiendo como podía para poder sentarse junto a su salvador.

"…" que ella solo mantuviera la cabeza baja en silencio era casi perturbador, era seguro que la niña sufrió a manos del Yakuza enmascarado, lo suficiente como para seguir a un completo extraño que solo la saco del edificio en llamas por 'accidente'

" _Debe ser una broma"_ su paciencia estaba llegando a su limite, ¿podría devolverla a Overhaul? Era su 'hija' después de todo, pero no sabia si el bastardo estaba vivo luego de ese ataque sorpresa. Tal vez debía de dejarla con los militares que atacaron en un principio, tal vez todo era solo un rescate.

Ignorando a la niña que solo estaba en silencio miro a su alrededor, el tren estaba vacío, sin un solo pasajero, era extraño.

"¿Por qué me estás mirando?" Naruto podía sentir la mirada de la niña en el, sus grandes ojos rojos que solo brillaban con temor y duda.

"…" negando con la cabeza la pequeña bajo la mirada al instante, insegura solo se puso de pie cuando vio que el tren se estaba deteniendo. Seguida de ella Naruto también se levantó para salir y solo dejar que alguna autoridad venga por la niña, la quería lejos de el.

"¡Alto!" Eso fue rápido, Naruto solo levantó las manos en forma de rendición cuando vio cinco soldados equipados con equipo pesado de armamento, sería fácil lidiar con ellos y solo irse, tenía pensado solo romper algunos huesos y dejar a uno de ellos intacto para que se lleve a la niña.

"¡Está huyendo!" Los disparos no se hicieron esperar y los soldados corrieron…

¿Detrás de la niña?

Naruto vio como la niña había huido tan pronto como vio a los soldados, ella corrió por el tren pasamos puerta tras puerta, seguida de los agentes que lo ignoraron olímpicamente, saliendo del tren el Shinobi iba a irse.

"..." Dudoso vio como la puerta se cerraba. Ahora solo tenía que irse para abandonar el país, para poder de una vez largarse.

Caminando por la vacía estación vio el tren avanzar lentamente, negando con la cabeza dio un salto para llegar al techo, tenía que irse ahora…

Pero…

Miro atrás una vez más, bajando la mirada vio en las cabinas del tren como uno de los soldados alcanzo a tomar el brazo de la pequeña e inmovilizarla al lanzarla contra la esquina del vagón, lentamente el tren cerro todas sus puertas y empezó a avanzar.

" _¡Onii-chan!"_

Una larga cabellera roja fue captada por la mirada de Naruto que vio como algo entro en la última puerta del tren, la figura era pequeña, inquieta y llena de alegría, podía escuchar su risa melódica que solo desprendía alegría y felicidad.

El Shinobi sentía toda la cabeza ser revuelta…

 **######################**

 _Se sentía enfermo, tanto odio y amargura lo estaba consumiendo._

 _Pero…_

 _Pero algo hizo que todos esos sentimientos desaparecieran como una gota de agua en el océano._

" _Onii-chan…" Natsumi abrazo la espalda de su hermano mayor con todas sus fuerzas, siempre su hermano sonría y la consolaba cuando su madre nunca llegaba a casa o se lastimaba cuando jugaba con la teme de Satsuki que fanfarroneaba que era más fuerte que ella._

 _Su hermano estuvo en cada día de su vida, siendo más que solo un hermano, era como el padre que jamás llegó a conocer, un hombro sobre el cual llorar y derramar su dolor, por eso para la pequeña Uzumaki al ver a su hermano de esta manera…_

 _Era doloroso…_

" _Aunque Kimi, Takashi y el viejo estén en el cielo… No tienes que estar triste"_

" _..."_

" _¡Estoy segura que ellos están felices dónde quiera que estén!" aseguro con una brillante sonrisa y abrazándolo con más fuerza siguió, "Tu mismo me dijiste que el partir no es final del camino, seguro que ahora Oto-san debe de estar allá arriba con tus amigos, mirándonos orgullosos de lo que somos, es lo que siempre dices"_

" _..."_

 _Soltando a su hermano la pequeña se mostró triste al ver a su hermano aún triste y con la mirada baja, caminando a su alrededor se paró frente a el, "¡Estoy segura que ellos no querían que el gran Uzumaki Naruto solo estuviera aquí sentado llorando como un bebé!" el parecido con su madre era claro, aún con su cinco años Natsumi era una persona que decía lo que pensaba._

"…" _con la mirada gacha el rubio noto como su hermana jalaba sus manos para que se pusiera de pie, ella no descansaría hasta animarlo._

" _¡Vamos levántate! ¡Tú siempre te levantas!" Usando sus pequeños brazos intento jalar a su hermano y llevarlo a comer ramen, eso siempre la animaba o al menos a ella lo hacía y mucho. Tras varios minutos ella se canso y terminó cayendo sobre su trasero, con una mirada molesta solo miro a su hermano._

"…" _el silencio entre ambos hermanos Uzumakis era sepulcral._

" _Estoy feliz de que hayas logrado llegar a casa…" rompiendo el silencio Natsumi hablo en voz baja esperando alguna reacción, pero nada, "Cuando me dijeron que llegaste todo lastimado… arrastrando a tus compañeros… me asuste" fue un día horrible cuando un Anbu llegó a su clase en pre-academia y la pidió que la acompañará, para ir al hospital, "Se que solo soy una niña… Y hay cosas que no entiendo, pero solo se que estoy feliz de que estés aquí…"_

"…"

" _La vida sin ti sería horrible… ¡No tendría quien me arrope en la noche o me lea cuentos para que me duerma, ni quién me lleve a comer ramen!" la pequeña tenía una oleada de emociones y no pudo soportar el silencio de su hermano mayor, llorando en silencio continuo, "Por eso quiero decirte que… ¡Me hace feliz que estés aquí y cuando crezca quiero ser una Kunoichi para ser tu compañera de equipo y así cuidarnos uno al otro!..._

 _¡Pelearemos contra los malos y ayudarnos a quienes los necesiten! ¡Si alguien necesita ayuda el equipo Uzumaki estará ahí! ¡Aremos que Oto-san, Oka-san y todos estén orgullosos de nosotros! ¡Seremos héroes!..._

 _¡Solo tú y yo los hermanos Uzumakis! ¡Nadie más tiene que morir… así ya nunca más estarás tiste!" terminó con un fuerte grito de alegría poniéndose de pie. Fueron largos segundos donde nada sucedió, hasta que…_

 _ ***Gotea***_

" _..." la pequeña Uzumaki se confundió cuando vio pequeñas gotas caer a los pies de su hermano mayor, preocupada se acercó más y se agachó para poder saber que estaba sucediendo, con cuidado trato de ver su rostro, "¿Onii-chan?" la pequeña entro en pánico cuando vio las lágrimas bajar de sus ojos, su hermano nunca lloro y muchos menor frente a ella, nunca lo vio tan… vulnerable._

 _Antes que la niña pudiera decir algo, fue envuelta por los brazos de Naruto que casi se arrojó sobre ella, "Natsumi…_

 _Cuando solo tenía seis y entro en la academia, el sensei de la clase dijo lo que tendríamos que saber para ser auténticos shinobis._

 _Uno de los principios ninjas que se inculcaban desde niños era…_

' _Un shinobi nunca muestra sus sentimientos, sin importar las circunstancias… los sentimientos son debilidad que nublan el juicio y debilitan el sentido del deber…'_

 _Un ninja siempre debe de saber que la muerte es algo natural en su camino, la muerte de amigos, hermanos y padres era algo que no tenían que ser tomadas como importante._

 _Que todo podía ser sacrificado al final del día por el bien del pueblo, de la aldea, de su nación._

 _Un verdadera shinobi no lloraba y no mostraba debilidad._

… _gracias" murmuró Naruto que rompió en llanto abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a su hermanita, lo más valioso en toda su vida, era por eso que peleaba, para mantenerla a salvo del oscuro y nauseabundo mundo que había afuera, que ella tuviera lo que jamás tuvo, amistad y felicidad, jugar en el parque con sus amigas, convivir con ellos y estar siempre protegida dentro de las paredes de la aldea._

 _Aria cualquier cosa para protegerla, proteger su sonrisa…_

"…" Naruto la vio, su sonrisa y ojos llenos de cariño, como una mala jugada de su mente podía recordar cada detalle de ella, tuvo que verla mientras el tren se alejaba de la estación.

 **######################**

Eri estaba asustada y sus piernas no dejaban de temblar, la pequeña hacía todo lo posible para lograr abrir la puerta de la cabina del tren con sus seguidores detrás de ella que cada vez estaban más cerca.

"¡Detente!" fue el grito de uno de los soldados que estaban en la persecución al final pateando las puertas de los vagones, la persecución llegó a su fin cuando la pequeña no pudo abrir una de las puertas.

"…" respirando de forma agitada la niña trato de abrir la puerta, tenía frío y estaba cansada, esto fue más lejos que ha llegado a escapar de Overhaul, y no quiera que todo terminara así, no quería volver, no quería que la siguiera lastimando, "¡Ahhh!" sus esfuerzos fueron interrumpiendo cuando fue tomada de su cabello y lanzada a una esquina del vagón.

"Llámala y dile que el objetivo será ejecutado" uno de los soldados tomo su AK 47 y apunto contra la niña que se abrazó a si misma adolorida y asiéndose lo más pequeña posible.

"..." Eri solo pudo bajar la cabeza cuando escucho el sonido de las armas ser cargadas, llorando en silencio solo lamentaba el no poder llegar a cumplir su último deseo, derramando lágrimas amargas espero que todo terminara rápido, tal vez al fin descansaría en paz.

Los soldados iban a informar a sus superiores que el objetivo estaba en sus manos y que iba a ser exterminado como se les fue ordenado.

Pero de pronto las luces del vagón empezaron a fallar.

"¿Qué diablos sucede?" el capitán del grupo miro confundido el como las luces parpadeaban hasta que se apagaron dejándolos en la oscuridad, encendiendo sus linternas se miraron entre ellos.

 ***Chirrido***

Todo el tren fue sacudido y las vías rechinaron con fuerza, los soldados tuvieron que sostenerse para no caer cuando algo pareció haber golpeado el tren, "Oh dios..." no tenían dudas de quién fue y sabían que sus destinos ahora estaban sellados.

Los cinco soldados vieron como cada puerta desde la cola del tren era arrancada de sus marcos, revelando una oscura silueta que lentamente fue a ellos, "¡Disparen!" el sonido de los disparos no se hicieron esperar y la oscura silueta fue blanco de cientos de balas.

"¡Ahg mierda!" pero la silueta era rápida y moviéndose como un fantasma apareció antes los soldados que ya habían vaciado sus cargadores, "..." Uno de los soldados trago en seco al ver la figura encapuchada ante el, lentamente llevo su mano a su radio, "¡Necesitamos refue-" su pedido de ayuda no fue terminado cuando de un simple golpe en su pecho, su cuerpo termino atravesando una ventanilla y su cuerpo fue destrozado por el tren y las paredes del túnel.

"¡Hijo de puta!" otro soldado saco un cuchillo y trato de apuñalarlo, pero su muñeca fue atrapada en el aire y su brazo fue quebrado en un desagradable estruendo, sin que siquiera pudiera gritar su mismo cuchillo fue enterrado en su mandíbula.

Naruto tomo un tubo de metal del techo del vagón y lo uso para golpear a otro soldado tan fuerte que le arranco la mandíbula salpicando de sangre el suelo, extendiendo su mano atrapó una granada que fue lanzada contra el.

El soldado que arrojó la granada ni siquiera supo cuando fue tomado de su garganta y la granada término siendo introducida en su boca, siendo lanzado a los vagones posteriores su cuerpo estallo en pedazos y el tren fue sacudido siendo sacado de las vías.

El último soldado saco una pistola de su cinturón y con un temblor de manos apunto contra el Shinobi, pero al final apunto el cañón a su boca y se voló la cabeza de un disparo, prefirió acabar con su vida el mismo antes de ser destrozado de maneras tan brutales como sus compañeros.

El tren se sacudió con violencia y termino descarrilándose, poco a poco se fue deteniendo.

Dentro del tren, Eri no pudo mover un solo músculo, con sus ojos cerrados y abrazando sus piernas, quiso ignorar los gritos, golpes y tronidos, nada que no haya escuchado antes, Overhaul más de una vez hizo que fuera testigo de como mataba a sus propios hombres por pequeñas fallas.

Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos cuando el ruido por fin termino y la niña sintió su estómago dar un vuelco al ver como el encapuchado venía a ella, pero ese temor fue cambiado por un extraño sentimiento cuando lo vio ponerse de rodillas ante ella y extender sus brazos.

Esto fue algo desconocido para la niña, no fue tomada con brusquedad o dureza, en cambio fue… gentil.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio cuando lentamente fue levantada del frío suelo, con cuidado fue envuelta por sus brazos que la colocaron contra su pecho, ¿Qué eres este sentimiento tan extraño?

"..." Eri sin saber qué hacer, se aferró a la chaqueta del Shinobi que la cargo para solo caminar hasta la salida del vagón, no sabía que sentía ahora, pero no quería que esto terminara, se sentía…segura, era un nuevo sentimiento nuevo que le gustaba.

 **Channn**

 **Channnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn!**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **El siguiente capítulo puede que sea publicado el 15 de febrero, la verdad no sé, ya están empezando las clases y tengo que rendir pronto varias materias pendientes, en fin.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios y díganme que les parece, recuerden mientras más comentarios largos y más rápido sacare el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Sin más CHAUUUUUUUUUUUU y les deseo lo mejor del mundo, a ustedes y sus familias.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Bueno gente, buenas noches.**

 **La verdad no quiero alargar mucho la introducción, estos últimos días han sido una mierda, mi moto esta hecho pija y tengo que gastar 2.300 pesos para arreglarla, mi teléfono se quemó, así que Hyoma no intenten mandarme mensajes porque no puedo responderlos XD.**

 **Gente estoy la verdad cansado, pero bueno ahora solo puedo calmarme, darles las gracias a todos por sus comentarios y pedirles que disfruten del capítulo.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capítulo 49:** **El comienzo de una cacería…**

La asociación de héroes eran una gran organización que llegaba a todo el país de Japón, dónde cada zona tenía sus propios grandes héroes y protectores, tal vez All might era el pilar del país, pero también había héroes de sus propias ciudades que eran respetados y temidos a su propia manera.

Pero allá afuera también había héroes que eran los pilares de sus propios hogares que los vieron nacer.

"¡Ohhhhhh!" varios en la sala de reunión miraron con vergüenza ajena a un adolescente de cabello verde identificado como Izuku Midoriya que parecía que iba a tener una ataque al corazón al ver a todos los más grandes héroes del país reunidos en un solo lugar.

"…" Sir Nighteye mantuvo una mirada severa que hizo que Deku se tapara la boca y que Mirio solo sonriera divertido ante el entusiasmo de su nuevo compañero en el departamento de pro hero vidente.

"Sé que estás emocionado, pero deberías calmarte…" fue el concejo del rubio de tercer año al peli verde que asintió con la cabeza tímidamente, "Pero oye no te sientas mal, yo también grito de emoción la primera vez que vine" con una sonrisa contagiosa dio unas palmadas de consuelo en el hombro de su compañero.

"Veo que están emocionados" el grupo de tres volteó para mirar a una sonriente Mirko que era seguida por sus tres aprendices que saludaron en silencio a sus compañeros de curso de héroes, "Veo que el gran Sir Nighteye ha tomado un nuevo secuas… ¿Mi-rodilla?" llamo con duda la mujer conejo mirando al peli verde

"Es Midoriya señorita Mirko" corrigió tímidamente el Midoriya que sonrió al ver a sus dos amigas Momo y Shiori, pero se extrañó cuando vio también a Ibara la chica de la clase B, "Hola Shiozaki-san" con solo verla no podía evitar recordarlo.

"¿Hola?" La chica religiosa parecía confundida por la mirada triste que tenía el chico de la clase A, "¿Nos conocemos?"

"No..." El silencio incómodo duro unos segundos antes de ser interrumpido por la llegada de otro grupo.

"¡Hola niños~!" La brillante Ryukyu encabeza al grupo seguida de sus tres aprendices, Nejire, Ochako y Tsuyu.

"Al parecer tenemos mucha carne fresca en la parrilla" el último grupo con estudiantes incluidos era liderado por Fat Gum, un gran hombre corpulento que parecía ser más estómago que hombre debido al gran tamaño de su estómago, detrás de él se asomaban sus dos secuaces, Kirishima y Amajiki Tamaki.

"¡Hola Midoriya!" Con una sonrisa orgullosa el pelirrojo saludo a su amigo y demás compañeros de clase.

"Es suficiente de saludos..." el silencio reino en la sala cuando Sir Nighteye tomo la palabra, en minutos todos estaban sentados alrededor de una gran mesa listos para escuchar, pero algunos notaron que había algunos asientos de más, "Ellos llegaron…"

Todos escucharon el sonido de la puerta principal ser abierta y vieron seis siluetas pasar, cabe decir que varios perdieron el aliento.

 **Arturia Pendragon** alías **Seiba o saber,** la heroína número uno de toda Europa, una mujer joven de estatura pequeña de 1,55 metros rasgos delicados y finos que le daban una belleza casi angelical, cabello dorado como el oro atado en trenzas que llegaban hasta su espalda baja, piel clara y unas brillantes ojos de verdes, vestía un atuendo peculiar que podría adecuarse a la edad media, un vestido azul de cuello alto con rasgos grises. También contaba con partes de una armadura plateada colocadas estratégicamente en las zonas más importantes, su pecho, sus hombros y sus muñecas, por último cargaba un cinturón dónde descansaba su afamada espada medieval.

 **Red guardian** el héroe número uno de Rusia, un hombre que parecía una montaña andante, alcanzaba una estatura de 2 metros y medio, un físico denso por su gran musculatura, su traje era rojo con detalles blancos como una gran estrella en su pecho, su traje se completaba con un casco en su cabeza que solo dejaba ver la parte inferior de su boca que era cubierta por una barba castaña mal cuidada, por último tenía un gran escudo redondo en su espalda.

 **The patriot** el héroe número uno de Estados Unidos, un hombre de apariencia distinguida de cabello rubio y ojos azules, con un físico digno de páginas de los cómic de su lugar de origen, su traje era una maya de cuerpo completo azul y una larga capa que se asemejaba a la bandera de su propio país de origen.

 **Yoruba** alíasNasha Akenke, la heroína número uno de África y sus países menores más cercanos, era una mujer alta de casi dos metros y sólida musculatura casi amazonica, pero mantenía una figura delgada y curvilínea, como la mayoría de las personas de su lugar de origen, tenía la piel morena oscura y extrañamente su cabeza era blanco como la nieve, vestía un escaso traje de pieles oscuras que cubrían sus pechos, zona inferior manteniendo su pudor y un cinturón con varias armas, su expresión era sería con unos brillantes ojos dorados que hizo que mas de uno sintiera frio.

 **Tlahuicole** el héroe número uno de México, un hombre adulto de piel bronceada y cabello oscuro con un poblado bigote sobre sus labios, su físico era delgado pero lo sufrientemente bueno para saber que podía pelear sin problemas, su atuendo era de por sí 'formal' se asemejaba al de un mariachi, pero más elegante y completamente oscuro excepto por un pañuelo rojo atado en su cuello.

 **El gaucho** por último estaba el héroe número uno de Argentina, un hombre alto de piel igual de bronceada que el antes nombrado, su cabello era oscuro y descuidado oculto por un sombrero, su vestimenta fue extraña para más de uno, una camisa blanca, unos pantalones marrones demasiado anchos y unas alpargatas, por último un poncho colgaba de su hombro. Su expresión era de pereza y duda al entrar a la sala de reunión.

Para los jóvenes fue un sueño, estaban ante los mejores de lo mejor, los representantes de cada país dónde eran sus pilar de autoridad y esperanza.

"¿Por qué tantos niños? Esto no es un parque de Disney" fue la queja casi instantánea del héroe Argentino al ver que en la mesa de reunión había niños no mayores de 15 años, obviamente esto gano la mala mirada de los más jóvenes, que no afectaron al héroe que solo rasco su barba desinterés, cabe decir que su imagen dejaba que desear.

"Felicidades es tu primera impresión con jóvenes de otros países y dices una estupidez" una vena se marcó en la frente del héroe de poncho por lo dicho por el mexicano.

"No hablaba contigo bigotete"

"Ahh~ conque me insultas, si le pude partir la cara a ese héroe de Brasil, puedo haberlo contigo"

Ambos sujetos se acercaron peligrosamente uno al otro y caminaron en… ¿círculos?, todo sin dejar de mirarse y empujarse mutuamente con 'pechazos', extrañamente ninguno de ellos dio ningún golpe, solo siguieron empujándose.

"Pues veni careta y de reuniere con Pablo Escobar antes de lo que crees" la mirada de odio entre ambos fue mutua y los pro-hero daban gracias a que hablaran en 'español' y los jóvenes presentes no pudieran entender lo que decían, "Déjame adivinar tu poder… ¿Saltar muros y pasar ilegalmente a otros países?"

"Ya estamos con los chistes racistas, solo porque soy mexicano tengo que saber saltar muros y pasar fronteras verdad, pues entonces no levantes la mirada, tu nariz podría hacer un agujero en el techo"

"¿Te crees muy macho verdad bigote? No temo romper ese feo rostro"

"¡Ven si tienes el valor Wey! ¡Y por cierto Chicharito se pasa por los huevos a Messi igual que nuestra selección a ustedes!"

Hay muchas cosas que se les puede decir a un Latinoamericano, pero nunca, nunca se debe de decir que un jugador es mejor que otro o las cosas se podrían poner muy… pero muy feas.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡El futbol es sagrado!"

Los demás héroes extranjeros se mostraron molestos por la pelea estúpida que se estaba llevando acabó, los dos dejaron de empujarse para levantar sus puños, finalmente antes que una pelea de nacionalidades de comienzo, los dos tuvieron que ser separados por el gran Ruso que los arrojó a sus respectivos asientos.

"Sir Nighteye…" inseguro Mirio miro a su mentor que solo se acomodó sus lentes con pereza, obviamente el tampoco esperaba una comportamiento tan poco profesional de los 'mejores' héroes de sus respectivos países, de hecho la vergüenza se podía ver en varios al ver como los dos héroes se daban miradas de muerte mientras se arrojaban bolas de papel que estaban a su alcance.

"Lo se Lemillion" dando un suspiro el pro hero vidente se puso de pie para llamar la atención de los presentes, "Seré breve… los llame aquí porque ustedes son de las pocas personas que puedo confiar y se molestaron en venir, significa que les interesa lo que voy a decir"

"Debe ser importante Sir Nighteye para que nos hagas entrar a tu país de forma incógnita, tuve que usar muchos de mis recursos para llegar aquí sin que nadie supiera" hablo con delicadeza y educación la heroína Europea que se mantuvo sentada en forma rígida en su asiento, sin duda una mujer criada con los mejores modales que solo una reina podría tener.

"Si flaco, dime porque me endeude hasta las pelotas para venir hasta acá" el Argentino ganó una mala mirada de Arturia por interrumpirla y la forma tan particular de hablar, aún si hablaban japonés había palabras que sonaban como insultos que eran de muy mal gustos para una mujer tan recta como lo era ella.

"Por favor calma, continúe" silenciando las quejas el héroe de Estados Unidos permito que la reunión siguiera, todo con una sonrisa amistosa.

"Bien… hace doce horas sucedió un incidente" el ex secuas de All might presionó un botón que hizo que detrás de el bajara una gran pantalla que mostró la imagen de un edificio en llamas junto la fotografía de Overhaul, "Un edificio fue atacado con un milis táctico militar, este lugar era ocupado por un villano peligroso buscado por varios crímenes…"

"¿Y?" Gruño Red guardian mostrándose impaciente.

"Que los que atacaron no fueron héroes ni otras autoridades" presionando el botón de nuevo hizo que la pantalla mostrará un vídeo donde los 'soldados' aparecieron, los pro-hero se mostraron curiosos al ver el equipo pesado que cargaban.

"Por lo que veo es equipo militar y no cualquiera, parece muy moderno" dijo con tranquilidad The patriot que reconoció fácilmente el equipo, "¿Su país mando un equipo militar para matar un villano? No sabía que usarán ese estilo" aunque sonriera con confort, podían notar la burla en sus palabras, varios de los héroes de Japón se molestaron por su arrogancia.

"No y ese es el problema, no son un equipo de nuestra nación" otras fotografía aparecieron, está vez eran cuerpos de los soldados que al parecer fueron atacados por los Yakuza, los más jóvenes desviaron la mirada con asco ante el estado de los cuerpos que fueron hecho pedazos, los Yakuza no se contuvieron ni mostraron piedad contra sus atacantes "Cuando la policía llegó, lo que quedaba del comboi ya se había ido y también los Yakuza, pero pudimos recuperar los cuerpos y los identificamos, todos eran mercenarios dé diferentes naciones del mundo… E. , México, Inglaterra entre otros…"

"…" la atmósfera se torno tensa entre los presentes, lo que se acababa de decir podría traer grandes problemas para ellos, después de todo no hay organización tan grandes para llevar esto acabo y menos ser tan diversos, mercenarios de diferentes nacionalidades trabajando juntos, sonaba aterrador.

"Espero estés consiente que lo que estás diciendo" advertido la rubia de espada medieval que miro fijamente a Nighteye que solo asintió con la cabeza, "¿Y porque no has hecho llegar esto a tus superiores? Estoy seguro que la ministra de seguridad Nacional brindaría su apoyo"

"No puedo" más de uno levantó una ceja ante esa declaración.

"Oye, sé que la anciana es una bruja, pero creo que su trabajo es saber de esto" aunque Mirko jamás fue alguien que le gustara la burocracia, este ataque terrorista se iba de sus manos.

"Porque incluso el gobierno puede estar involucrado" Nighteye no lo admitiría, pero tenía miedo, si sus palabras fueran escuchadas por sus superiores políticos su cabeza rodaría a sus pies.

"Estas exagerando, yo solo veo un villano mediocre de una organización Yakuza agonizante" desacredito el Red guardian al leer los archivos en una pantalla en sus manos, el villano tenía la capacidad de manipular lo que tocaba ya sea vivo o muerto, un gran poder, pero se había enfrentado a cosas peores, el mismo podría ir y acabar con este mísero Yakuza, "¿Por qué el gobierno se molestaría en acabar con una mosca cuándo hay mayores problemas afuera?"

"El ataque no fue para matar a Overhaul, el objetivo era otro" de su bolsillo saco una bolsa de plástica y la arrojó a la mesa, todos vieron fragmentos de lo que parecía ser una bala, "¿Saben lo que es esto?"

"Pues si es una bala, se usan para disparar, normalmente a nosotros cuando tenemos que detener a los criminales" más de uno quiso golpear el héroe mexicano por su comentario descuidado.

"..." Yoruba la mujer de piel oscura miro los restos y noto leves salpicaduras rojas, "¿Sangre?" hablando por primera vez en toda la reunión miro con duda al delgado héroe de cabello verde.

"Si, es sangre y restos de piel… gracias a Fat Gum y sus protegidos conseguimos fragmentos útiles de unos delincuentes menores de las calles, estás fueron disparadas contra el niño Kirishima que con su piel endurecida pudo tener fragmentos alojados en su piel" explico con calmo el vidente.

"¿Te disparos?" Chilló sorprendida Ochako junto a sus compañeros que miraron al pelirrojo que humildemente se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

"¿Qué tiene que ver la bala con este villano?" ignorando a los niños The patriot se interesó más en el tema y miro pensativo la bala.

"Las balas son capaces de borrar peculiaridades…"

El silencio se volvió casi eterno.

Esas balas podían arrebatarles a ellos el poder que los hizo ascender para ser los Titanes que eran ahora, que cualquier delincuente lo tenga en sus manos y pueda dejarlos como simples civiles sin Quick… era aterrador.

"¿Esa sangre elimina las peculiaridades?" para la mujer rubia de Europa no le fue problema armar el rompecabezas de la situación y la angustia en su rostro era evidente que la situación era mala.

"Si…" Con un aire sombrío el pro hero vidente presiono una vez más el botón de la pantalla, dónde pudo apreciar la imagen de Overhaul saliendo de una antigua mansión sosteniendo el brazo… de una niña, "La niña tiene en su sangre el poder de borrar las peculiaridades de otros, tal vez para siempre…"

"…" esa frase fue como un balde de agua fría para todos los presentes, perder sus poderes para siempre era un destino que jamás hubieran esperado.

"…" pero otros tenían otros pensamientos, "¡Tenemos que salvarla!" todos se sorprendieron por el grito repentino de Mirio que se había levantado de su silla, "¡Chisaki está usando a la niña para crear estas cosas! ¡Tortura a la niña quitándole partes para crear está abominación! Tenemos que arrebatarla de sus manos" sus ojos brillaban con furia y determinación negándose a solo escuchar como una niña sufría de este modo.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Lemillion" poniéndose de pie Izuku estaba igual de asqueado que su compañero y querían hacer lo que era correcto.

"¡Y yo!" el grito de Kirishima fue seguido de los demás jóvenes que se levantaron con sus ojos rebosante de determinación. Varios de los pro hero vieron esto con orgullo, pero otros.

"No pueden ir" imponente Arturia se puso de pie mirando fríamente a los jóvenes que no pudieron evitar estremecerse por el aura aplastante que la heroína tenía, "No se cómo lo hagan en este país, pero no pondremos a niños en un operativo tan peligroso como este"

"Concuerdo" La heroína de África tampoco estaba dispuesta a permitirlo.

"Concuerdo, solo van a estorbar" el gran Ruso más que por su seguridad era para que no entorpecieron algo tan delicado como esta misión.

"Concuerdo, lo siento mocosos" tanto el gaucho como Tlahuicole tampoco les agradaba la idea de que niños estuvieran involucrados.

"Vamos, no tienen que ser tan duros, estoy seguro que sus habilidades serán útiles" los adolescentes sonrieron cuando The patriot apoyo la idea de que ellos participaran, "Yo confío en que ellos están listos"

"No…" Mirko hablo por sus colegas cuando miro con desaprobación al héroe americano, "Son solo niños, ahora mismo serán llevados a sus hogares, las pasantías se cancelan" antes que al mujer conejo pudiera pedirle a los jóvenes que se retiraran una mano fue apoyada en su hombro.

"Temo que no…" los más cercanos a Sir Nighteye se mostraron sorprendidos cuando él fue quien detuvo a la mujer conejo.

"¿Estás loco? Esto no es pelear contra ladrones o villanos menores, incluso para pro-hero esto es arriesgado" Ryukyu intento persuadir pero Nighteye se mantuvo firme en su decisión.

"Ellos son de gran importancia para este operativo…"

"¡¿Por qué quieres que ellos estén en esta misión?!" grito con furia Mirko que no pudo evitar mirar un momento a Ibara, aun lamentaba la decisión mandarla sola a una confrontación contra un villano, no quería repetir ese error.

"Porque es menos posible que ellos mueran en el intento" presionando por última vez el botón la pantalla se ilumino para mostrar un video que hizo que los adolescentes quedarán en shock.

"Naruto…" murmuró Ibara al ver al Shinobi salir de un tren descarrilado cargando a la niña que estaban buscando. Ella junto a los demás chicos estaban igual o más sorprendidos por su aparición.

"¿Ronin?" una sonrisa peligrosa se formó en los labios de Red guardian al ver al mocoso más buscado del mundo, el al igual que los demás héroes instantáneamente estuvieron aún más emocionados por ver al 'villano' definitivo.

"..." Arturia solo resoplo para acomodar algunos mechones de su cabello, estaba molesta por ver las miradas encendidas de euforia del gran Ruso, el estadunidense, el argentino, mexicano e incluso de la dama de África, todos ansiosos por según ellos mismos, "El desafío final…" sonriendo para sí misma apretó el agarre en el mango de su espada, no mentiría al decir que sentía un cosquilleo en sus manos.

Al final el viaje si valdría la pena.

 **######################**

Overhaul estaba enojado…

No…

Estaba furioso.

Sentado en su silla a la cabeza de una gran mesa miro con furia a sus peones, el ataque de hace solo horas fue costoso, casi pierde un brazo y tres de sus ocho hombres más devotos, pero con su peculiaridad no fue problema reparar su brazo y lesiones de sus camaradas, no porque le interesara su bien estás sino porque ellos eran útiles… por ahora.

"Ese bastardo infeliz" escupió con veneno y odio, su mayor arma, la pieza clave de su plan, la llave de la entrada a su mayor objetivo se le fue arrebata, "Tenemos que tenerla de nuevo…"

"¿Quieres que vayamos por el?" pregunto su mano derecha a su lado que estuvo todo el tiempo en silencio al igual que sus compañeros, no sería inteligente decir algo ahora con su líder tan enfurecido, no a menos que quieran terminar hechos pedazos.

"Incluso si fuéramos todos nosotros juntos dudo que ganemos" Overhaul no era estúpido, sabía que el Shinobi estaba en otro nivel, lo suficiente como para enfrentarse a un villano de la talla de All for one y salir victorioso, esto requería más estrategia y ya tenía algo en mente, "Llama a todo el mundo, aquel que me traiga a Eri tendrá su recompensa…" solo en Japón había varios clanes que estaban dispuestos a llegar a un trato con él y estaba dispuesto a dar lo que sea con tal de volver a tener a Eri en sus manos, "… todo lo que tenemos, la guarida, dinero, la mansión, todo será para quien me la traiga"

"…" sin decir una palabra uno de los Yakuza salió de la habitación para hacer las llamadas.

"También llama a los pro-hero"

"¿Que-e?" Chronostasis no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante le pedido, tenso vio la mirada oscura de su líder que lo miraba con furia.

"¿Tartamudee? Dije que los llames y des aviso que una menor de edad fue secuestrada, describe a Ronin y deja que el resto suceda"

"Hai" dejando la habitación siguió la orden.

"¿En serio quieres que los pro-hero se involucren?"

"Solo cuando un lobo es atacado por otros depredadores el vulnerable, cuando esté ya agotado por tanto combate que le darán los héroes y villanos, será nuestro momento… por ahora solo podemos esperar" Chisaki tenía un plan, dejar que la guerra entre Ronin contra el mundo suceda, muchos morirán y cuando el Shinobi por fin este al vulnerable… sería el momento para hacerlo trisas y recuperarla.

Sentándose en su silla saco un teléfono que mostraba la imagen de un punto rojo en un mapa que se movía lentamente, con un suspiro presionó algunos botones y apagó el aparato para cerrar los ojos y pensar.

La cacería dio comienzo.

 **######################**

Eri tenía frío, caminar por las frías calles en una noche nevada y descalza no era una buena sensación, desde que el encapuchado la saco de la estación del tren solo la bajo para darse la vuelta y caminar, a ella no le quedó más opción que seguirlo.

No recordaba la última vez que estuvo caminando por las calles, pero al ser de noche y que nevara no le dio tiempo de disfrutar de la vista.

Ella tuvo que detenerse cuando su salvador se detuvo a medio camino, en silencio vio como el solo se dio media vuelta y rompió de un puñetazo el ventanal de una tienda, el sonar de la alarma la asustó, pero no duró cuando la alarma fue atravesada por un kunai.

En silencio la pequeña entro para ver varios maniquíes con ropa y otros estantes llena de ropa de todo tipo, temblando por el frío escucho sonidos extraños, antes que se diera cuenta fue levantada del suelo.

Sumisa ella solo permanencia en silencio cuando se le era retirado su bata médica, temblando vio como el Shinobi se detuvo y formó una extraña pose de manos, "…" la peli plata se sorprendió cuando una cálida sensación envolvió su cuerpo, incrédula vio como la humedad en su cabello y vendas desaparecía como vapor.

"…" Naruto alejo sus manos de la niña cuando la técnica rango E fue completada, era un simple jutsu que podría ser considerada una técnica médica por cubrir a la persona por una capa invisible de chakra katon.

La niña no se resistió cuando el shinobi tomo la ropa que había sacado de los estantes y se la puso, una playera blanca de algodón, un grueso abrigo rojo, unos pantalones negros, botas rosas, una bufanda roja y finalmente un gorro blanco de lana, eso la mantendría caliente del frío invernal. La pequeña no pudo evitar sentir una extraña sensación cálida en su pecho.

Nunca tuvo ropa tan bonita, curiosa levanto la mirada cuando el rubio se arrodillo ante ella y cuidadosamente le coloco un par de guantes de lana, "Son lindos…" le parecía curioso como unas piezas de lana con dibujos de copos de nieve sean tan calidas, Eri estuvo varios minutos viéndose en un espejo, se sentía bien.

"…" para Naruto todo era diferente, tomando a la niña la bajo con cuidado del mostrador y por un momento solo miro su reflejo en uno de los tantos espejos de la tienda de ropa, _"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_ se preguntó a si mismo mirándose a sí mismo, esto no era lo que tenía planeado para esta noche, cerrando los ojos se tomó un momento para pensar, ya con una idea en mente camino a la salida.

"Señor-r…" fue la primera vez que Naruto escucho la voz de la niña y bajando la mirada vio su expresión preocupada.

"Y toda esta noche pensé que eras muda, ¿Qué sucede?" pregunto impaciente mirando los ojos rojos de la niña que no parecía intimidada por sus ojos, ¿Acaso el Sharingan ya no era intimidante?

"No pagamos por-r la ropa-a"

"¿…?" Naruto tuvo que levantar una ceja cuando la niña apunto a cartel cerca del mostrador que decía claramente _'Pagar los artículos tomados con efectivo… ¡Gracias por su compra!'_ , "¿Es en serio?"

"…" con euforia Eri asintió con la cabeza, "Robar-r es malo y… Oka-san decía que hay que pagar-r por lo que se toma, es-s importante ser honrado" tartamudeo recordando los borrosos momentos en sus cinco años cuando iba de compras con su madre.

"¿Honrado?" con una mirada en blanco Naruto suspiro, la niña era mejor cuando estaba callada, frustrado saco algunos billetes de sus bolsillos y los arrojó sobre el mostrador, no estaba ni cerca de pagar por lo que tomo, ni mucho menos por la ventana rota y alarma destruida, Pero la niña no sabía eso, "¿Feliz?"

"…" asintiendo con la cabeza la niña siguió en silencio al Shinobi que pasando por la ventana rota llegó a la calle, "¡Señor!" el grito de pánico de Eri llegó tarde cuando vio un camión atropellar a su salvador, el camión recorrió varios metros para finalmente estrellarse contra un edificio derrumbando varios muros.

"¡Wow! ¡Esa fue intenso!" la puerta del vehículo fue pateada dejando ver a hombre corpulento de cabello gris, del tráiler de atrás salieron varios hombres más que cargaban tanques de gas y sopletes, "¡Quémenlo y que alguien me traiga esa niña!"

El fuego de diez lanzallamas fueron a los escombros dónde estaba enterrado su objetivo y para finalizar el trabajo, el chófer del camión regurgito un líquido verde que derritió los escombros en llamas, "Eso fue fácil…" varios chocaron los cinco entre ellos alegres por terminar el trabajo, ahora solo tenían que tomar a la niña y largarse.

Pero todos ellos se sintieron extraños, el mundo a su alrededor parecía oscurecerse y el cielo se tornó rojo, el pánico llego a ellos cuando el suelo empezó a transformarse en líquido y se empezaron a hundir para ahogarse en concreto líquido sin que pudieran hacer nada.

 **Mundo real.**

El Sharingan de Naruto brillo cuando miro al conductor del camión directo a los ojos, con sus manos detuvo el camión que quiso atropellarlo y soltándolo dejo al conductor que gritaba con horror dentro de la cabina. Llegando hasta atrás dio una patada a la manija del tráiler rompiéndola y evitando que los secuaces salgan, morirían por la falta de aire y los lanza llamas que cargaban.

En cuanto al conductor, jamás sería el mismo.

Impasible solo camino para quedar junto a la niña y la tomo para colocarla en su espalda, sentía varias personas llegar de diferentes direcciones, tenía que irse del lugar y buscar un escondite temporal, al menos por ahora ese era el plan, "¿Señor-r?" la suave voz de la pequeña saco de los pensamientos del ninja, "¿Está bien-n?"

"Si…" sería una larga noche, eso lo sabía cuándo vio siluetas en la oscuridad, sería una larga noche.

 **Channn**

 **Channnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn!**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios y díganme que les parece, posiblemente el siguiente capítulo sea publicado el 22 de febrero o tal vez tarde más ya que solía escribir esta historia con mi teléfono y ahora sin él se me dificulta seguir escribiendo.**

 **Y tardare más considerando que tendré que romperme el orto laburando para pagar toda la mierda que me sucedió en estos días, pero bueno ante lo malo de cada día hay que sonreír… al carajo con esa frase XD.**

 **Por cierto… ¿Qué poder o kosei debería de tener el héroe mexicano? Ya tengo una idea para los demás héroes, pero me quede pensando en este peculiar héroe, recuerden sean detallistas en qué tipo de poder debe de tener, ya saben, ventajas y desventajas no sean tramposos ¿ok? XD**

 **Sin más CHAUUUUUUUUUUUU y les deseo lo mejor del mundo, a ustedes y sus familias.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Si una semana tarde, pero oigan estoy aquí.**

 **Ufff estoy muerto pero al menos llegue feliz a este fin de semana, ya pude reparar mi teléfono, solo para que ahora falle la pantalla, mala suerte, en fin me falta poco para juntar el dinero para arreglar mi moto y me tomaré el tiempo para decir.**

 **Gracias por su preocupación gente y bueno varios por comentarios y mensajes PM me han cuestionado por qué no me creaba una cuenta para recibir donaciones de parte de ustedes.**

 **Chicos les soy sincero, la razón de que no quiero pedir ayuda es bastante simple, apenas se usar una computadora y no tengo ni puta idea de cómo hacer una cuenta en , además eso de que me den dinero por esto, no sé, me da cosa, ya que esto solo es un pasatiempo y el ganar dinero por esto... me hace sentir mal.**

 **Suena algo extremista, pero mi padre me crio con la idea de que el dinero se gana a base del trabajo duro y pedir de los demás es... bajo. tal vez por eso tengo cierto rechazó con los youtuber cuando piden donaciones o cosas así, si uno pide dinero es que en verdad lo necesita, para comer y vivir el día a día, no para comprar un sillón gamer o un micrófono, eso es frustrante para mí.**

 **Lo siento, sé que parezco un viejo amargado, pero por ahora estoy bien, empecé a trabajar desde el lunes en limpiar calles, oh sí elzerocrack deja calles limpias desde ahora, y por suerte me va bastante bien, pronto tendré el dinero suficiente para arreglar todo lo que estos días me está fallando.**

 **Y si hay más cosas que decir, pero puedo decir que esta historia solo es eso, una historia que me entretiene y alegra, y no solo a mí, a muchas más personas como yo que solo quieren estar a la sombra de un árbol con una bebida fría y solo leer algo que nos haga sentir eso... alegría, felicidad, frustración, enojo, humor y risa.**

 **Esas son las emociones que busco a la hora de hacer una historia y al leer los comentarios que dejan, sé que estoy haciendo bien, yo tengo todo lo que quiero, un trabajo estable, estudio una carrera para algún día ser docente y una familia que aunque tenemos roces los amo con todo el corazón.**

 **y no olvidemos de una gran historia seguida por cientos de personas por todo el mundo. el dinero va y viene pero la alegría que siento al escribir es suficiente para mí...**

 **joder tío, si solo me conocieras personalmente sabrías que hay algo mal, yo no soy alguien sentimental, normalmente soy un cara dura antipático según mucha gente y mi familia, soy alguien extraño, insensible en la vida real, suave como nube en las redes, algo anda mal XD...**

 **En fin gente la verdad me gustará tener el tiempo y no se ¿Saber dibujar? Si supiera dibujar como Murata (el dibujante del manga de One punch man) y tuviera el tiempo haría un manga de esto, con solo ver las ilustraciones de "El ninja rubio" (que por cierto tiene varios bocetos geniales en sus páginas de Facebook) se lo grande que pudo ser está historia.**

 **En fin no todo es como uno quiere, ahora solo empecemos de una puta vez.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capítulo 50:** **Reglas y promesa…**

Se sentía cansada, pero a la vez emocionada, desde que subió a la espalda del Shinobi vio como él salto entre los edificios y daba saltos tan largos que pareciera que estaban volando, aún si se sentía algo mareada Eri estaba entusiasmada por el viaje, tras varios minutos finalmente aterrizaron en un callejón.

La mirada de la pequeña se ilumino cuando salieron a la calle, esta vez la calle era brillante, aún en la oscura noche parecía pleno día por las luces de la cuidad, estando en el centro de la cuidad los dos se adentraron en las calles, Eri nunca estuvo entre tantas personas y su pequeña mano se aferraba con fuerza del abrigo del Shinobi que seguía caminando entre la multitud.

Caminar entre tantas personas que empezaban su día temprano o estaban solo divirtiéndose le hizo tener un extraño sentimiento a la niña, entre todas las personas se sentía como una más, una gota de lluvia en un gran diluvio… se sentía normal.

Era algo que siempre quiso sentir de nuevo.

" _El camino que está dejando Uzumaki Naruto o mejor conocido como Ronin se está volviendo cada vez más oscuro y desagradable, la honorable nieta de un anciano en coma está desaparecida y se pide por favor que todos estén alerta por si los ven…"_

La pequeña ladeo la cabeza confusa cuando se detuvieron en una esquina ante la luz roja de tránsito, curiosa vio un gran ventanal con varios televisores dónde podía ver su cara junto con la imagen de su salvador, pudo leer con dificultad la palabra de 'peligroso' y 'se busca' debajo de la imagen del ninja, levantando la mirada vio las expresiones de las personas que estaban cerca de ella.

"¿Secuestro? Debe ser una broma"

"No tuvo suficiente con destruir una ciudad y matar a cientos, ¿Ahora secuestro?"

"Es un maldito enfermo…"

A ella no le gustó la forma en la que se referían a él, pero se mantuvo en silencio y sin soltar la chaqueta de su guardián lo siguió por las calles hasta llegar a un gran edificio. Donde entraron por la entrada principal del gran hotel donde fueron recibidos por una recepcionista.

"Buenas noches…" Eri se extrañó cuando vio sonreír con amabilidad y suavidad al shinobi que causó que la mujer que estaba en la recepción del hotel se sonrojara levemente, no sabía porque pero esa sonrisa parecía falsa, "Hoy fue un largo día visitando lugares de esta gran ciudad y bueno se nos hizo tarde para ir a la estación, mi hermanita y yo necesitamos una habitación para descansar, por favor" fue tan extraño verlo hablar con tanta amabilidad y esa sonrisa vacía en su rostro.

"Claro" sonriendo ante la sonrisa encantadora de su cliente la mujer le tendió una llave y le cobro la estancia, "El desayuno es a las 7:00 AM y le aseguro que aquí servimos el mejor café de la cuidad, espero disfrute su estancia"

"Gracias señorita…?"

"Ruri, Ruri Tomaré"

"Nathan, Nathan Wiston" se presentó con un identificación falsa el shinobi que pago todo con efectivo y no dejo que su identificación sea revisada de forma meticulosa, solo era un pedazo de cartón cubierto por un genjutsu.

"…" Eri se tensó cuando vio la televisión detrás de la recepcionista que pasaba la imagen de ellos dos, y su temor creció cuando la mujer vio la televisión, pero… Ni siquiera reaccionó.

"Es una placer, que pasen una buena noche" despidiéndose la joven dejo que sus dos nuevos huéspedes siguieran por el pasillo hasta llegar a un elevador.

Tan pronto como la puerta del elevador se cerró Naruto perdió su sonrisa y dio un suspiro mientras bajaba su banda para cubrir su Sharingan, tuvo que usar genjutsu sobre todos aquellos que lo miraron a él o la niña cambiando sus apariencias, cabello, ojos y todo para que no sean reconocidos en la calle, nunca fue fanático de los henge, le causaban dolor de cabeza usarlo durante mucho tiempo o en otros.

Pero esto solo funcionada con personas que estaban cerca de él, no funcionaba si era a través de cámaras, los genjutsu solo funcionaba con personas, no podían ser reflejadas en aparatos electrónicos, y el henge físico solo podía aplicarse a sí mismo u otros objetivos inanimados, no otras personas. Fue tedioso para el shinobi el solo pensar en lo frustrante que era pasar desapercibido ante esta era moderna.

Cámaras y vigilancia en todas partes, una mierda.

Llegando hasta su habitación los dos entraron y lo primero que hizo Naruto fue cerrar las ventanas y cortinas, sacando un trozo de papel lo lanzo en el centro de la habitación, un campo de fuerza invisible se extendió, y el Uzumaki hizo nota de que había 34 personas en el edificio y muchas más afuera, si alguien se acercaba más de lo debido a la habitación y el número de personas aumentaba de golpe, lo sabría.

"Bien…" un poco más calmado se quitó la capucha y miro a su alrededor, dos estallido de humo cerca de él hicieron que Eri casi saltará del susto cuando vio a dos copias del ninja aparecer de la nada, "Uno de ellos preparara el baño, date un baño y has todas las necesidades que tengas que hacer, no sé si tendrás acceso a otro baño en poco tiempo…"

"…" en silencio la niña siguió a uno de los clones que la acompaño al baño para calentar el agua o darle lo que necesitara, una vez lo hiciera desaparecería para dejarla tener privacidad, tenía casi 9, tendría que saber bañarse correctamente o al menos así pensaba el Uzumaki.

"…" Naruto camino hasta el mini bar junto a la cama y saco algunas botellas, en silencio se sentó en la cama para empezar a beber.

El mundo a su alrededor se empezó a quebrar en pedazos dejando ver un gran prado verde con una brillante luna llena iluminando el cielo nocturno estrellado, el Shinobi se mantuvo sentado en el prado viendo una silueta estar cerca del lago.

" **¿Qué estás haciendo?"** la silueta pertenecía a la Biju de nueve colas que solo se mantuvo de pie mirando la calma del agua dándole la espalda a su jinchuriki que solo se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé…" murmuró con cansancio.

" **Has matado niños antes… ¿Por qué no hacerlo con ella?"** el aire se tornó frío entre ambos seres que no se dignaron a mirarse, con un brillo en sus ojos rojos la mujer de cabello pelirrojo recordó todo lo que su carcelero hizo antes de llegar a este mundo, matar a una niña para que dejara de ser un peso muerto… no sería lo peor que ha hecho.

"…"

" **¿Pensé que ya teníamos un plan?"** el tono de su voz se volvió más peligroso cuando se dignó a mirar al Uzumaki que solo miro el suelo.

"Lo tenemos… pero…"

" **¿La niña?"** la curiosidad era evidente en la pelirroja que cerró los ojos para pensar unos segundos, **"¿Qué te hizo tomar esta estúpida decisión?"**

"…" con pereza el Shinobi solo miro el lago, que como si fuera un espejo mostró una imagen, pero está no le pertenecía a él.

 _"No sé por qué cosas dolorosas pasaste o que hiciste que te haga sufrir tanto, y sé que estaría mal decir que lo entiendo... Pero aun así... Hay algo que se, sé que eres alguien que no se rinde con nada… sé que eres alguien que puede sonreír aun si las cosas no están bien... sé que eres alguien que no está dispuesto a estar de brazos cruzados y dejar que cosas malas sucedan, sé que tú siempre actuaras en los momentos más difíciles, para hacer lo correcto…"_

Kyubi levantó una ceja, ella podía ver y escuchar los pensamientos personales de su carcelero sin importar si él no lo quiera y ahora podía ver la imagen clara de la 'niña monja' en el lago, su sonrisa inocente y cálida, y sus palabras que hacían eco en su prisión.

" _Tú eres una buena persona, tú me salvaste, aun con tu vida en riesgo tú estabas dispuesto a darla sin pensarlo…_

… _Tu eres mi héroe"_

"…" confundida la zorra vio la proyección mental de la niña monja sobre el agua, ¿Acaso su jinchuriki estaba alucinando? Y no solo él, ella también lo estaba viendo, fue extraño, normalmente solo se podían ver recuerdos en su planicie mental, pero la imagen de la niña monja, parecía tan real y vivida, parecía más que solo un recuerdo.

 _¡Pelearemos contra los malos y ayudaremos a quienes lo necesiten! ¡Si alguien necesita ayuda el equipo Uzumaki estará ahí! ¡Haremos que Oto-san, Oka-san y todos estén orgullosos de nosotros! ¡Seremos héroes!_

" _ **¿Qué mierda está pasando?"**_ Pocas veces la Biju se sintió tan insegura de su alrededor, acaba de ver a la mocosa de Kushina correr a su lado, fue solo un segundo pero escucho su voz y la vio correr para luego desaparecer como si jamás hubiera estado en primer lugar.

"Necesito tiempo" la zorra fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando vio a su carcelero de pie y mirarla directamente a los ojos, "Solo unos días y luego cumpliré mi palabra"

"…" frunciendo el ceño se cruzó de brazos, **"Salve a la niña monja por la promesa que me hiciste… espero la cumplas"**

"Lo haré…"

" **Bien"** con un gruñido grave la pelirroja acepto los términos, en silencio vio cómo su carcelero desapareció dejando su espacio mental, con un suspiro miro a su alrededor, todo volvió como antes y no escuchaba nada, tenía que revisar el sello, a veces podía jurar…

Que había alguien más encerrada con ella.

 **Mundo real**

Abriendo los ojos Naruto tiro la última botella junto a las otras seis que había bebido.

"¿Señor-r?" la pequeña voz de la niña hizo que el Shinobi mirara sobre su hombro, la pequeña parecía más aliviada luego del baño y comer lo que sea que el clon le haya dado.

"¿Cómo te llamas niña?" sinceramente él ya había olvidado el nombre de la niña.

"¡Eri-i señor!" respondió con rapidez por la mirada sería que su protector le estaba dirigiendo.

"Escucha lo que te voy a decir, no sé porque te ayude y tampoco importa, pero si quieres seguir conmigo tengo una sola regla que debes seguir…" tomando una silla de madera se sentó para mirarla fijamente a ella que fue colocada en la cama por el tercer clon que desapareció en una nube de humo.

"¿Regla?" aunque Eri tenía muchas preguntas de como el 'señor' podía hacer tantas cosas, se concentró en las reglas que iba a dictar.

"Si… esa regla es que hagas todo lo que te diga, si digo corre, corres, si digo escóndete, te escondes, ¿Ok?"

"Si señor…"

"No me llames señor…" Naruto estaba en conflicto en como continuar, ya que dar nombres podía ser innecesario, "Llámame Naruto… ahora vallamos al siguiente punto, ¿Tienes familia o conocidos?".

"¡Mi Oka-san-n!" respondió de inmediato la pequeña.

"¿Sabes dónde está?".

"No…"

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?" Naruto estaba confundido, pensó que tal vez Overhaul había matado a la madre o el padre de la niña, tal vez ambos, todo para tener a la niña bajo su control.

"Hace años… un día algo paso con mi Oto-san, no-o recuerdo mucho pero el solo desapareció y…y… Oka-san estaba enojada y lloraba mucho, ella se fue…" la pequeña parecía en conflicto con sus recuerdos, y que sus ojos se cristalizaran en pequeñas lágrimas hizo pensar al Shinobi que ella misma estaba suprimiendo sus recuerdos, "Pero sé que volverá… ella volverá… yo quiero estar con ella"

"…" impasible Naruto solo cerró los ojos, ¿La madre fue apartada de la niña? o ¿La madre abandono a la niña? No tenía las respuestas para esas preguntas, pero hasta ahora era lo mejor que tenía, "Te llevaré con tu madre…"

"…"

"Así me quitaré un peso de encima, luego de que estés con ella, serás su problema" su tono fue frío y cerrado, no queriendo que la niña se haga una idea equivocada de que él la cuidaría toda su vida, no lo haría. "Tal vez me lleve unos días, saber quién es tu madre y localizarla… pero no será…"

 ***Goteo***

"Shhfff…" Naruto se detuvo cuando abrió los ojos para ver a la niña, ella estaba temblando y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que goteaban de sus ojos para caer en sus manos.

El Uzumaki no dijo nada cuando la niña corrió a él y abrazo su torso con sus pequeños brazos.

Eri estaba feliz, por fin volvería a ver a su madre y no le importaba si tardaba semanas o meses, hace años que no la veía y ahora por fin tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, estaba feliz como nunca lo estuvo en años.

"…" pero su llanto fue interrumpido cuando fue empujada suavemente y apartada del Shinobi que tenía una mirada dura, "Sé que estás feliz, pero no abrazos…"

"¡Hai-i" la pequeña se apartó rápidamente no queriendo molestar a su salvador.

"Ahora duerme, mañana saldremos a seguir moviéndonos" alejándose de ella se dejó caer en una de las camas dispuesto a dormir un poco, hace días no dormía un poco.

Eri no dejo de sonreír y asintió con la cabeza, subiéndose a la cama solo se recostó para mirar el techo, sería difícil dormir con lo emocionada y feliz que estaba, dando vueltas en la cama encontró el control remoto del televisor.

 **####### horas después #######**

"Permítame Señora"

"Gracias pequeño" Los alumnos de la clase A tenían una mirada en blanco cuando vieron a su senpai, el adolecente de Tercer año Mirio Togata ayudar a una abuela a pasar por la calle deteniendo los autos y empujando un carrito de compras, el sonriente rubio no dudo en ayudar a la anciana cuando no pudo pasar por sí misma la vía de transeúntes "Ten para ti y tus amigos" dejando varios caramelos la anciana se despido del joven héroe.

"¡No hay problema! ¡Adiós!"

"¿Él siempre es así?" pregunto curiosa Ibara a una alegré Nejire que se encogió de hombros.

"¡Claro! ¡Mirio es genial ¿No?" la adolecente religiosa sonrió incómoda cuando su espacio personal fue violado por la chica de largo cabello azul.

"Mirio es una persona excepcional que puede estar peleando contra el villano más peligroso del mundo y momentos después bajando un gato de un árbol, él es así" aún si Tamaki hablara tan bajo los demás alcanzaron a escucharlo.

"Te creo… pero de todas formas ¡Él es fuerte!" Kirishima tenía mucho respeto por Lemillion luego de su pelea, bueno no fue una gran pelea ya que toda la clase fue derrotada en segundos, excepto por Midoriya que dio más pelea, "¿Por qué te escondes?" el pelirrojo se confundió al ver a su senpai de cabello oscuro mirar una pared y ocultarse.

"Eres muy ruidoso…"

"Por qué los tres grandes son tan raros" se quejó Kirishima que trato de que su senpai dejara de solo mirar la pared y siguieran con el patrullaje.

Normalmente un pro hero tenía que acompañarlos, pero ellos estaban ocupados revisando la escena dónde se vio por última vez a Ronin, ellos fueron apartados contra los deseos de Sir Nighteye y solo mandados a patrullar por la ciudad más cercana, fue frustrante para ellos ser dejados de lado.

Cada uno tenía sus propios pensamientos respecto a este trabajo, entre ellos estaba Deku que miraba el cielo pensativo, varias preguntas pasaban por su cabeza y ajusto el cinturón de su traje, el mismo lo creo con ayuda de Mei Hatsume, era en caso de… tener que enfrentarlo.

"¿Deku-kun estás bien?" el peli verde fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Ochako tocó su hombro, está última no podía evitar estar preocupada, su amigo en los últimos meses tuvo un cambio de personalidad gradual, era más maduro, centrado y seguro de sí mismo… pero lo sentía mucho más frío a comparación de antes.

"Yo esto…" Izuku se estremeció cuando su amiga sin darse cuenta se tropezó al caminar y cayó sobre su espalda, el peli verde evito que callera con facilidad pero tuvo que sonrojarse cuando sintió la suavidad de los pechos de su amiga contra su pecho, "¡Lo siento-o!"

"¿Ah?" confundida Ochako vio a Midoriya sonrojarse y disculparse varias veces, ella solo se tropezó y se apoyó en él más de la cuánta, pero era bueno ver qué al menos la antigua personalidad de su amigo seguía ahí, "¡No te disculpes-s! ¡Estás llamando mucho la atención de la gente!"

"…" Momo solo levanto una ceja ante la escena singular, si se lo podía llamar así entre sus dos compañeros, en silencio solo camino junto a Shiori y Tsuyu qué al igual que ella solo se mantenían en silencio viendo si pasaba algo que necesitara su presencia.

"Señor héroe ¿Podría bajar mi globo?"

"¡No temas pequeño!" todos vieron con pena ajena como Mirio escaló por un árbol para bajar el globo de un niño de cinco años que iba acompañado de su madre, "¡Aquí tienes!" sonriente el rubio bajo de un salto para entregar el globo al niño.

Tanto madre como hijo agradecieron el gesto del adolescente para luego despedirse.

"Lemillion-sempai" llamando la atención de su superior Momo tomo la palabra, "¿No deberíamos buscar… problemas más importantes?" cuestiono insegura, ella al igual que sus compañeros de clase no querían pasar todo el día solo bajando gatos de árboles o ayudando a abuelas pasar a la otra calle.

"Todo los problemas son importantes" sin dejar de sonreír Mirio encabezó el grupo avanzando por la acera, "Desde un niño que necesita que bajen su gatito de un árbol a detener un villano que causa problemas, somos pro hero ahora y nuestro deber no es solo 'pelear' contra villanos, es más que eso… Nosotros estamos aquí para darles seguridad y esperanza de que hoy todo estará bien…" Su sonrisa fue brillante y amable, con sus ojos que solo reflejaban la determinación y felicidad que tenía al estar en las calles haciendo lo que más amaba, ayudar a la gente, "Todos los días en las calles debemos estar listos para ayudar a quien lo necesite, desde el más pequeño de los problemas hasta el más peligroso, estando dispuesto a arriesgar nuestras vidas sin pensarlo de ser necesario, ese es el camino del héroe, ¡También es mi camino como Lemillion, el héroe que salvara a un millón de personas!"

"Ohhh~" tanto Nejire como Tamaki aplaudieron ante las palabras inspiradoras de su compañero.

"¡Cielos que macizo!" Kirishima estaba tan o incluso más conmovido que sus senpais al escuchar a Mirio, llorando lágrimas 'masculinas' miro bajo una nueva luz al héroe que curiosamente ante sus ojos era cubierto de una luz dorada, "¡¿No es genial?!" Grito eufórico mirando a sus compañeros.

"Si…" Izuku, Ibara y los demás no pudieran evitar estar de acuerdo con el pelirrojo, el discurso de Lemillion fue inspirador.

"Vamos~ Vamos~ no tienen que seguir así, sigamos aún hay mucho terreno que cubrir" liderando el grupo el sonriente joven siguió su camino de… bueno hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

 **En otra cuidad…**

"Esto es un asco" Mirko tuvo que cubrir su nariz por la desagradable peste en el subterráneo, ella junto con los demás pro hero y algunos policías del forense estaban revisamos el último lugar donde fue visto Ronin.

Cuatro cadáveres y algunos pedazos que podían ser de otro soldado más fueron sacados del vagón principal y las vías, fue un alivio que no hubiera más víctimas en este tren inteligente que funcionaba sin un conductor.

"…" Sir Nighteye miro con curiosidad los cuerpos, "Necesito las cámaras disponibles de la estación y cualquier cosa que pueda ser útil" el oficial a su lado acato la orden.

"No mames que asco" Tlahuicolearrugó el rostro con desagrado cuando uno de los agentes del forense quito el casco de uno de los soldados y bueno sus sesos se dispersaron por el suelo como si fuera agua del desagüe.

"¿Pode cerrar la jeta?" cerca del pro hero mexicano el héroe argentino miraba alrededor de la cabina con curiosidad, el hombre de poncho miraba a su alrededor con pereza y curiosidad bajo la mirada extrañada de sus colegas.

"¿Qué haces?" curiosa Arturia vio cómo su socio temporal revisaba una esquina del vagón.

"Mi especialidad princesa" contesto sonriente mientras pasaba sus dedos por un rastro de polvo que estaba en el suelo del vagón

"No me llames princesa" la rubia ganó un ceño fruncido mientras apoyaba la mano en su espada, le disgustaba la forma de actuar infantil y perezosa del Argentino, que tuvo el atrevimiento de rascarse la entrepierna frente a ella, ¡Fue indignante que alguien como él sea un héroe! ¿Acaso ese es el comportamiento de todos los residentes de ese país?

"Uy que delicada" el peli negro de poncho ignoro la mala mirada de la mujer, hizo un chasqueo de dedos y varios se sorprendieron cuando una suave luz blanca lo envolvió y se separó de el para formar el espectro de un perro, la silueta olfateo en el aire y dando un ladrido desapareció, "Se fue hace 14 horas, el rastro aún está fresco, se fue al noreste con la niña…"

"Interesante…" Ryukyu había escuchado del poder del héroe extranjero, pero otra cosa era verlo, fue sorprendente.

"Si, puedo formar figuras astrales de animales que a si mismo me benefician a mí solo que amplificado, puedo tener el olfato de un perro y los ojos de un halcón al mismo tiempo y multiplicado por 10 esas capacidades" explico con orgullo, su Kosei era especial de muchas formas y único ya que era el primero en su clase que podría proyectar una figura espectral.

"Oh~ ¡Cómo V de Devil May Kry 5! Ya lo entendí…" el mexicano no pudo evitar comparar el poder de su hermano latinoamericano, y tuvo que dar un paso atrás por la mirada oscura que recibió del Argentino.

"Me comparas con ese emo de porquería y te parto el orto"

"Vamos wey, tienes que admitir que son parecidos"

"¿Cómo tú y Coco?"

"Te burlas de Coco, te burlas de México, ya te chingaste Wey"

"Solo palabras gato, vení si tené huevo"

"No de nuevo" Mirko suspiro frustrada cuando los héroes empezaron de nuevo, _"¡Solo llevamos trabajando diez horas y ya van discutiendo 20 veces!"_ se quejó en sus adentros, fue vergonzoso verlos pelear `por temas tan irrelevantes.

"…" dando un suspiro Sir Nighteye se acomodó sus lentes, los dos representantes de América latina eran… curiosos por decir poco, al parecer compartían una rivalidad que los llevaba a discutir por asuntos sin importancia, eso era molesto, "¿Gaucho-san puede decir por dónde se fue?"

"¿Ah? Si… hummm" tomándose unos segundos el hombre de poncho frunció el ceño al aspirar profundamente, "Es extraño… el mocoso psicópata, su aroma está disperso y es difícil de seguir, al parecer tenemos entre manos a alguien que tiene experiencia en ser rastreado y sabe cómo no dejar un rastro, es difícil decir dónde fue… pero" sonriendo sus ojos brillaron cuando vio los restos de un aroma rosa, "Tengo el rastro de la niña…"

"Bien, ella es clave en este operativo así que no debemos perder el tiempo…" cuando el héroe vidente iba a ordenar que todos se retiraran su teléfono sonó, "Habla Sir Nighteye"

" _Señor tenemos las cámaras de los edificios más cercanos y lo tenemos, está en una ciudad cercana a ustedes, pero hay un problema…"_

"…" confusión fue su primera reacción, pero varios segundos después Sir Nighteye trago en seco, esto era malo, "Mirko-o ¿Podrías acercarte?"

"Humm… si" extrañada la mujer conejo se acercó a su colega y se tensó cuando vio su mano tocar su cabeza, cuando iba a gritarle vio el brillo morado en sus ojos, _"¿Así que este es su tan afamado poder?"_ lo que sea que estaba viendo el flacucho no era bueno.

"Tenemos que irnos… ahora" perdiendo el contacto con la mujer morena Sir Nighteye perdió la compostura, sudando frío corrió a la salida donde un helicóptero los esperaba, su visión era clara, un combate se acercaba y temía que el resultado sea lo que vio.

 **######################**

" _La perfección no existe… eres hermoso como eres coraje, con todas tus imperfecciones lograrás lo que quieras…"_

Naruto levantó una ceja cuando escucho el programa que actualmente estaba viendo Eri, la niña se levantó hace horas y le pregunto a él si podía encenderla, sinceramente no le importó al shinobi que con solo dormir unas horas ya estaba al 100%, hubo personas que se acercaron a la zona, pero había dejado clones que se deshicieron de ellos sin problemas.

Eri por su lado estaba anonadada, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ver televisión y no sabía lo entretenido que era, ver tantas cosas, tantos lugares, tantos personajes de diferentes animes/caricaturas/live-action, era difícil despegarse de ella.

Aunque comer tantas cosas que había en el refrigerador aún con la aprobación de su salvador se sentía mal, tal vez fue el mezclar chocolate con gaseosa, "Hummm… me siento mal" se quejó cuando su estómago chilló y se sentía adolorida.

"Ten niña" la pequeña levantó la mirada cuando el rubio le ofreció un jugo verde, dudosa la tomo y tuvo que arrugar el rostro con desagrado ante el sabor, pero el dolor de estómago desapareció casi al instante, "Te prepare una mochila, tenemos que salir"

Solo asintiendo con la cabeza la niña tomo la mochila que le extendió el shinobi y lo siguió por la puerta, "¿A dónde vamos ahora?"

"Buscar a alguien que me debe un favor"

"Oh…"

 ***Rin~ rin~***

Antes que cualquiera de los dos pudiera irse se escuchó el timbre del teléfono, el teléfono del hotel estuvo varios segundos sonando sin cesar bajo la mirada dudosa de Naruto, que al final se acercó y contesto la llamada.

"¿Hola?"

" _Sr. Uzumaki, es un gusto por fin poder hablar con usted, lástima que no sean en los mejores términos"_ la voz era masculina y por su modo/tono podría pertenecer a un hombre adulto de edad algo avanzada.

"¿Quién eres?" más serio Naruto solo siguió escuchando.

" _Solo queremos hablar Sr. Uzumaki, no hay necesidad de ser agresivo"_ está vez la voz era claramente de una mujer, al parecer eran dos personas, _"No hemos tenido la oportunidad de presentarnos, soy Rue Neosama directora de seguridad nacional de Japón"_

" _Y yo soy Hirohito Shōwa presidente de Japón"_

"… ¿Qué quieren?" El rubio se movió por la habitación para mirar por la ventana, no sentía nada, aún.

 **######################**

Al otro lado del mundo, en Akasaka rikyū una de las casa de gobierno de Japón, una gran estructura levantada hace siglos por los antiguos emperadores y ahora ocupada por el gobernante del mismo país.

En la oficina principal estaban dos personas, una de ellas Rue Neosama y el otro el presidente Hirohito Shōwa, un hombre mayor de más de 50, vestía un traje formal y una banda en sus hombros con los colores distintivos de su país.

Los dos estaban sentados en la mesa principal de la oficina, junto a un teléfono, era claro con quién se estaban comunicando

 **######################**

" _Seguro usted debe de estar enojado por los últimos acontecimientos, el ataque al campamento, el fallecimiento de esa familia de constructores, la estimada señora Yuroichi, su batalla contra All for one, su separación de la U.A y demás eventos en los últimos meses… debe de estar cansado ¿Verdad?"_

"…"

" _¿Qué me diría si le ofrezco su redención?"_ fue la tentadora pregunta del presidente que estaba manejando un tema delicado que no solo lo involucraba a él, sino a más mandatarios alrededor del mundo.

" _Sr. Uzumaki usted tiene en sus manos algo que puede desestabilizar no solo nuestro país, todo el mundo está en riesgo por su sola existencia"_ tomando la palabra la directora de seguridad nacional siguió, _"Nos llevó siglos de peleas, violencia, sangre y muerte tener la frágil paz desde que los Kosei aparecieron"_

" _La niña que usted tiene puede hacer que esa oscura era llegué a este pacífico mundo…"_ con un suspiro el presidente apoyo sus codos en la mesa y miro con frialdad al teléfono, _"Ella tiene el poder de borrar peculiaridades, solo imaginé que tan peligroso es eso en un mundo donde casi todos tienen uno y más del 70% de nuestra economía, tecnología y desarrollo dependen de esos Kosei…"_

" _Sr. Uzumaki esa niña puede hacernos volver a la era de las cavernas, desconocemos el alcance de su poder y de las decisiones que puede tomar en el futuro, ¿Y si ella fue influenciada por el villano Overhaul? ¿Y si quiere borrar de forma permanente todos los Kosei del mundo solo por capricho?..."_ el miedo en la voz de la anciana era evidente, desconocían el alcance del poder de la niña y temían lo peor, _"Ella puede borrar los Kosei de nuestros mayores pro hero que son nuestra única defensa contra los villanos que esperan el momento para actuar"_

"¿Qué quieren de ella?" Pregunto de forma suave Naruto que miro la pared en silencio, nunca pensó que el poder de la niña, fuera tan temido y si el mismo lo pensaba, ellos no se equivocaban en temer.

" _Que sea eliminada…"_

"…"

" _Yo mismo junto a otros que comparten nuestra preocupación estamos más que dispuesto a perdonar todos sus pecados Sr. Uzumaki, incluso estamos más que dispuestos a aceptar sus métodos extremistas…"_

" _Solo imagínelo, ya no tendría que huir, podría volver con sus compañeros de academia, ser un pro hero que con nuestras influencia podría llegar a ser el nuevo símbolo de la paz, dinero, seguridad y paz, todo lo que puedas desear se te será dado…"_

"…" en silencio Naruto miro a Eri que solo estaba junto a la puerta esperando impaciente la partida para el viaje en busca de reunirse con su madre.

" _Solo hágalo señor Uzumaki y todo irá a su favor…"_

"…"

"¿Señor?" Eri miro curiosa como el rubio hablo varios minutos por teléfono hasta que finalmente cortó la llamada, extrañada vio como él solo coloco su mano en el mango de su espada que colgaba en su espalda, sentía su mirada fijamente en ella, "¿Señor…?" con la intención de acercarse a él intento jalar su chaqueta, pero se paraliza cuando su muñeca fue tomada con fuerza, "¿Señor-r?"

"…" con un brillo oscuro en sus ojos Naruto desenvaino su espada.

 **######################**

"¿Qué sucede?" el grupo de pro hero guiado por Mirio se detuvieron cuando escucharon gritos y explosiones, todos ellos vieron el humo elevarse al cielo y cuando llegaron a la fuente vieron a una gran banda de lo que parecían ser 'villanos' arrojar granadas incendiarias a un edificio.

"¡Quemen todo! Lo obligaremos a salir" el líder de la pandilla era un hombre vestido como motociclista al igual que sus seguidores, su símbolo distintivo eran unos pañuelos rojos con una cruz negra, "¡Esa recompensa será mía!" sus ojos brillaron en rojo y juntando sus manos fue envuelto por fuego, con un gruñido de esfuerzo disparo una gran llamarada contra el edificio.

"¡Arde! ¡Arde! ¡Arde!" los seguidores del villano vitorearon cuando el incendio del edificio creció y las pocas personas en el tuvieron que escapar para no estar atrapado entre las llamas.

"¡Vamos sal a divertirte!" el líder motociclista siguió disparando fuego hasta que algo inesperado sucedió, un puño salió a sus pies y se estrelló contra su mandíbula, todos vieron atónitos a un adolescente de cabello rubio y capa roja que había noqueado al villano de un solo golpe.

"¡Jefe!" todos los villanos corrieron a auxiliar a su líder, en poco tiempo Mirio estuvo rodeado por 20 villanos, todos armados con cadenas, tubos de metal o navajas, "¡Por el niño!" todos se abalanzaron sobre el que solo se quedó de pie con una sonrisa.

Golpes y gritos se escucharon cuando llegaron a él.

Un puño fue dado contra la cara de uno de los villanos que vio con incredulidad como su bate de metal atravesó la cabeza del mocoso, perdiendo varios dientes el villano termino en el suelo, varios disparos se oyeron y Mirio solo se mantuvo de pie con balas que atravesaban su cabeza.

"¿Que-e?" miedo fue lo que sintió el sujeto cuando las balas se le acabaron, antes que pudiera recargar el arma vio del suelo surgir un pie que le dio un demoledor golpe en la cara.

"¡Deténganlo!"

Todos lo intentaron, pero todos fallaron, sin importar de qué modo lo atacaran el pro hero se volvía intocable, y para empeorarlo se hundía en el suelo y desaparecía para luego aparecer y dar golpes tan fuerte que ninguno de ellos tuvo oportunidad de siquiera responder.

Fue una derrota aplastante.

Corriendo entre los villanos Mirio dio golpes y patadas, todas dirigidas a zonas vitales que noquearían a sus oponentes en un instante, con una cadena pasando a través de su pecho extendieron su mano derecha y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro de su último agresor.

"¡Power~!" con un grito de victoria Mirio dejo detrás de el a todos los villanos derrotados.

"¡Sempai estamos… aquí" Midoriya había llegado acompañado del resto del grupo, solo para ver a un gran grupo en el suelo y un sonriente Mirio hablando con un policía que acababa de llegar. Al parecer Lemillion estaba a la altura de su título como el estudiante más fuerte de la U.A, venció solo a una pandilla de 20 villanos armados con armas blancas y de fuego en solo 1 minuto.

Eso era aterrador.

Pero no tenían tiempo para pensar en eso, todos escucharon el estallar de las ventanas de cristal del edificio en llamas, ante el calor el cristal de varias ventanas explotaron y los gritos de ayuda de las personas que estaban adentro no se hicieron esperar.

"¡Todoroki cubre el techo con hielo eso nos dará tiempo!" Tomando el mando Mirio miro al equipo que se le encargó vigilar por pedido de Sir Nighteye.

"Hai-i" Saliendo de su sorpresa Shiori acato la orden y golpeando uno de sus pies contra el suelo se elevó en un pilar de hielo, se elevó lo suficiente para poder disparar hielo que al menos impediría que el fuego se propagara a otros edificios.

"¡Creati crea todo lo necesario para ayudar! Primeros auxilios y lo que puedas por favor… Fropy, Nejire y Grabity ayúdenla a atender a los heridos hasta que las unidades de emergencia lleguen"

"¡Hai!" las chicas acataron la orden y Momo empezó a usar su Kosei para crear todo lo necesario.

"Los demás tenemos que entrar… ¡Tenemos que ver qué nadie haya quedado ahí adentro! ¡Ibara, Deku, Red Riot y Tamaki síganme!" Los cuatro nombrados no dudaron en seguir al rubio que corrió al edificio en llamas y solo atravesó las paredes adentrándose en el lugar para localizar a las personas atrapadas y sacarlas.

Kirishima no pensó dos veces en correr y saltar por una ventana entrando al edificio, con su Kosei de endurecimiento soportaría las llamas, pero el calor y el humo era otra cosa que tendría de que cuidarse.

Izuku rompió la puerta de la entrada principal de una patada y entro seguido del tímido héroe y la adolecente religiosa, tomando caminos separados ellos se movilizaron para buscar sobrevivientes.

"¡Iré arriba!" Ibara subió por las escaleras del edificio mientras dejaba rastros de cabello que se adherían a las paredes y vigas para que la estructura se mantenga, su cabello aún si se asemejaba a ser solo plantas era muy resistente, lo suficiente para soportar algunos minutos de las intensas llamas y el calor.

La chica fue puerta por puerta abriéndolas y revisando que nadie quedé atrapado, llegando al quinto piso se le estaba dificultando el respirar, tosiendo por el humo empezó a perder la visibilidad de su entorno.

Respirando con pesadez sintió alivio cuando no encontró a nadie, por suerte al parecer el hotel estaba casi vacío y las únicas personas que estaban en la zona baja ya fueron evacuadas. Cuando noto que llego al último piso supo que era hora de irse.

Pero se detuvo, escucho algo.

Era débil.

Pero podía escuchar unos débiles gritos.

Corriendo por un pasillo en llamas llegó hasta dónde escuchaba el ruido, pero hubo un problema.

"Auch…" Ibara tuvo que morderse el labio inferior cuando golpeó la puerta con su hombro en un intento de derribarla, eso fue doloroso, no era como en las películas, "…" retrocediendo miro la puerta, era obvio que no lo lograría con solo fuerza bruta, su mayor virtud no era la fuerza bruta y uso gran parte de su cabello para fortalecer la estructura del edificio.

Tomando aire y concentrándose corrió contra la puerta, usando todas sus fuerzas dio una patada que logro romper el cerrojo, aunque cayera en el suelo y casi se quemara por el fuego logro su objetivo.

"Jesucristo…" El ruido que había escuchado no era nada más ni nada menos que el de un bebé llorando en su cuna, corriendo la adolecente tomo al bebe y dio gracias a dios que el bebé no tenía quemaduras, solo molestia por el calor y el humo, al parecer solo era el bebé, tal vez la madre estaba afuera del edificio, "Te sacaré de aquí…" tomando una gruesa manta la mojo en un lavamanos y luego la uso para con cuidado tomar al bebé y cubrirlo, era algo básico que los bomberos hacían en caso de encontrar infantes en incendios, mantenerlos cubiertos y húmedos para que el calor no los sofocara.

Saliendo de la habitación en llamas corrió por los pasillos, el humo era cada vez más denso y podía escuchar el rechinar de las vigas quemadas cediendo, tenía que salir y ahora antes que todo el edificio callera.

Llegando hasta la escalera que bajaba al noveno piso, tuvo que retroceder al ver el fuego, las escaleras casi eran consumidas por las llamas, la chica trato de hacer crecer su cabello y hacer un puente, pero no podía, había llegado a su límite.

¿Qué podía hacer?

¿Pedir ayuda?

¿Sus compañeros llegarían hasta ella? ¿Y si quedaban atrapados al igual que ella?

¿Qué podía hacer?

"Al diablo…" maldiciendo Ibara junto valor y tomo con fuerza al bebé abrazándolo contra su pecho, corriendo por el pasillo salto sobre la escalera que finalmente había cedido, para su suerte llego al otro lado y bajo al noveno piso, "Puedo hacerlo…" corriendo sentía sus pulmones quemarse y sus ojos arder haciendo que derramará lagrimas para aliviar el malestar, sus piernas le dolían.

Pero….

"¡Puedo hacerlo!" saltando de nuevo por las escaleras bajo al octavo piso, tuvo que quitar el grito de dolor cuando su pierna derecha fue cortada por un escombro en llamas que no pudo esquivar, ignorando el dolor corrió por el pasillo, "¡Puedo hacerlo!" con una mirada determinada en sus ojos corrió para seguir bajando.

Desgraciadamente el piso de madera a sus pies cedió.

"¡Ahggg!" Ibara tuvo que gritar cuando se aferró con su mano derecha en el suelo de madera para no caer en una habitación del piso inferior que estaba siendo consumida por el fuego, lo primero que hizo fue arrojar con mayor cuidado que pudo al bebé en el pasillo para que no callera con ella, clavando sus uñas en la madera tuvo una batalla dónde intentaba subir, pero el fuego estaba quemando sus piernas y empezó a toser por el humo.

La chica tuvo que llorar con frustración cuando escucho el llanto de esa pequeña criatura inocente, que era un regalo de los cielos para vivir en un mundo que su padre de los cielos había creado, "Vamos Ibara… deja el dolor para luego de tu muerte" pataleando uso toda la fuerza que le quedaba para subir, rasguño la madera rompiendo casi sus uñas.

" _¡Oka-san quiero ser una heroína! ¡Quiero ayudar a las personas!"_

Ibara respiro con pesadez mientras tenía recuerdos de porque estaba haciendo esto, recordándose a sí misma de niña cuando por fin entendió para que vino a este mundo, para ayudar.

"¡Ahhhhh!" con un último grito de esfuerzo logro por fin subir y alcanzar al bebé, abrazándolo siguió corriendo, tenía que salvarlo, tenía que sacarlo de este lugar, él tenía que vivir, ella tenía que vivir, tenía que seguir, aún no quería morir.

Aunque su fuerza de voluntad le gritaba que siguiera, su cuerpo fallo.

Cayendo de rodillas Ibara tosió varias veces, el humo ya era insoportable y no podía respirar, no tenía las fuerzas para levantarse, mirando a su alrededor solo vio fuego y escombros, ya no sabía ni siquiera por dónde ir.

"Shhh~" lo único que podía hacer ahora era confortar al pequeño, cuidado lo tomo en sus brazos y lo abrazo contra su pecho, murmurando palabras suaves calmo el llanto de la pequeña criatura, "Todo estará bien… todo estará bien…"

El cabello de la chica creció lentamente, poco a poco fue envolviendo al bebé, esto era lo último que ella podría hacer, protegerlo.

Su cabello podría protegerlo del fuego y los escombros, al menos varios minutos, alguien más lo ayudaría, levantándose como pudo, Ibara vio una luz, tropezando camino a ella, no podía flaquear ahora…

No tenía que rendirse…

Tenía que al menos salvarlo.

Tomando una última bocanada de aire corrió con todas sus fuerzas y salto.

Todos desde afuera del edificio vieron con horror como Ibara había atravesado una ventana saltado desde el séptimo piso.

El tiempo se volvió _lento_ cuando la chica fue a caída libre, "Todo estará bien" abrazando al bebé Ibara sabía que su cabello lo protegería, él iba a estar bien… era todo lo que importaba.

Pero se sentía extraña, algo lo envolvió, era cálido y confortante, se sentía segura.

Fue confuso para ella que escucho un estruendo y fue sacudida, no lo entendía pero noto que alguien la había atrapado en su caída y ahora estaba en sus brazos.

Agotada, confundida, aturdida, cansada y herida Ibara levantó para mirada para ver quién la había atrapado y pudo distinguir una silueta, era alto y tenía cabello dorado, sus ojos extrañamente diferentes, uno de sus ojos era rojo y otro azul, no sabía porque, pero sus ojos… podría verlos por horas y no se aburriría de ellos.

Pero era extraño… su salvador parecía tener marcas de bigotes… como los de un gatito.

 **Channn**

 **Channnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn!**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Déjenme sus comentarios y díganme que les parece, recuerden mientras más comentarios más rápido sacaren el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Sin más CHAUUUUUUUUUUUU y les deseo lo mejor del mundo, a ustedes y sus familias.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Hola gente, si sé que es raro que suba capítulos los viernes, pero que les puedo decir estoy de buen humor por aprobar en mi examen más reciente, así que gracias a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo que créanme me ayuda muchísimo, ahora les diré la verdad…**

 **Are lo que arruino y a la hizo grande a Naruto.**

 **Relleno.**

 **Sip desde este capítulo…**

 **EMPIEZA EL RELLENO DE LO QUE FUE LA VIDA DE NARUTO ANTES DE LLEGAR AL MUNDO DE BOKU NO HERO.**

 **No se cuánto me llevara, pero me dará tiempo para armas la saga donde les deje a todos con el culo abierto por lo épico que fue, y que más puedo decir, disfruten del capítulo.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capítulo 51:** **Una luz brillante…**

"¡Onii-chan! ¡Onii-chan! ¡Arriba! ¡Arriba!"

"…"

"¡Vamos! ¡Arriba! ¡Arriba!" la pequeña Natsumi de ocho años jalo las sábanas de la cama de su hermano mayor y lo saco de la cama, rebotando en el cama dando saltos, la niña tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, "¡Vamos~! ¡No quiero llegar tarde!" como la bola de energía que era la pequeña salió corriendo de la habitación con la sabana en sus manos.

"…" sin la sabana Naruto no tuvo más opción que levantarse, a sus doce años ya alcanzó la pre adolescencia, midiendo un poco más de un metro y medio, con su físico delgado pero fuertemente construido por su entrenamiento, que le hizo una musculatura más que notable, al menos esa apariencia le hizo ganar la mirada de más de una chica fuera del pueblo.

Con un suspiro se levantó y sonrió al oír a su hermano menor correr por la casa eufórica por su primer día oficial en la academia, hoy comenzaba un nuevo dia.

 **30 minutos después…**

"Con calma, no es una carrera" regaño con diversión el Uzumaki mayor al ver como la pequeña pelirroja desayunaba a toda velocidad tomando todo a su alcance.

"¡Pero es tan delicioso!" aún con la boca llena la pequeña lloro de alegría al comer todos los días los desayunos hechos por su hermano, bajando toda la comida con un gran vaso de leche la niña se bajó de la silla, "¡Tenemos que irnos rápido Onii-chan!" siendo solo una silueta roja la pelirroja corrió de nuevo por la casa.

"Hai~" con pereza Naruto solo bebió su taza de café viendo a la niña correr y vistiéndose con la ropa que tardo horas en elegir la noche anterior, tomando el periódico lo ojeo un momento, al parecer el Daimonio del país del arroz fue hallado muerto en su mansión, y una nuevo aldea independiente shinobi se estaba levantando.

La aldea del sonido.

Frunciendo el ceño termino su taza de café y caminando hasta la entrada de la casa tomo su chaleco Jounin, hace solo unos meses que fue ascendido a este rango y estaba orgulloso de eso, su madre le cuestiono si estaba dispuesto a tomar el cargo como Jouni-sensei.

Era una gran responsabilidad tomar tres gennin y entrenarlos bajo su ala, más aun siendo tan joven, normalmente a su edad él tendría que estar en su último año de academia, pero eso no era relevante, hace algún tiempo Itachi con sus 13 años fue nombrado capitán Anbu, eso fue algo increíble que ni siquiera Hatake Kakashi o su padre habían logrado.

Naruto lo sabía, le faltaban años para estar en los Anbu, ellos estaban en otra categoría, solo personas como Shishui-sensei, Itachi, su padre, Kakashi entre otros fueron los suficientemente prodigiosos para estar en Anbu a una edad joven.

No podía evitar sentirse frustrado.

"¡Onii-chan! ¡No encuentro mi chaqueta!"

"¿Revisaste debajo de tu cama?"

"…"

"…" Naruto solo sonrió con escucho como su hermanita movía la cama y gritaba un 'Lo encontré', tal vez el solo tenía que olvidarse de los rangos, no era malo a veces solo convivir con su familia, si fuera Anbu difícilmente tendría tanta libertad como la que tenía ahora.

Saliendo de la casa sintió la calidez del sol de la mañana sobre su rostro, llegando hasta el buzón del patio saco algunas cartas y pergaminos sellados, su madre tendría algo de trabajo en casa por los tratados con el pueblo de la primavera y la luna que buscaban un tratado de comercio con ellos.

Su madre logro levantar una aldea no solo económicamente sino también en la milicia, tenían recursos y shinobis que le permitían estar a la cabeza de las cinco grandes naciones como la más poderosa de todas.

Pero… a veces eso le jugaba en contra, hace algunos días que madre no venía a cenar y tendría que llevarle algo de ropa para que pueda asearse en la torre Kage, a veces el puesto de Kage no era adecuando para una madre de dos hijos.

Incluso el dudaba de que el puesto de Kage sea adecuado para él, no quería que un puesto como ese le quitara valioso tiempo con la familia propia que algún día podría tener.

"¡Onii-chan!" el rubio fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando su Natsumi salió de la casa, vistiendo un curiosa mono Naranja con azul y el símbolo Uzumaki en su espalda, incluso ella al igual que el tenían un gusto por el naranja, "¡Mi cabello!" Ella podría actuar a veces como una marimacha, pero ninguna niña quería que su cabello pareciera un nido de algún pájaro neurótico.

"Hai~" con paciencia se inclinó para tomar un cepillo y un listón naranja, en segundos peino y ato el cabello de la pequeña Uzumaki que chilló alegre cuando vio su cabello bien peinado en dos trenzas que enmascaraban su rostro y una cola de caballo atado por su listón.

"¡La teme estará tan celosa! ¡Gracias Onii-chan!" dando saltos la pequeña beso la mejilla de su hermano y corrió a la casa por su mochila, hoy era un gran día.

"…" Naruto solo la miro irse, a veces deseaba, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ella jamás creciera, que viviera de esta paz toda su vida, incluso la idea de que ella quiera ser Kunoichi le aterraba, su hermana era demasiada inocente y puro para… un estilo de vida tan podrido como lo es ser un shinobi.

Con un suspiro miro el resto del correo, nada interesante hasta que vio una con el sello de Kumo dirigida directa a él, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando abrió la carta y la leyó rápidamente.

"¡Onii-chan!" pero tuvo que dejar de leer cuando una enojada Natsumi jalaba su brazo, "¡Deja esa tonta carta y vámonos!" ella sabía de quién era esa carta y lo odiaba, arrastrando a su hermano lo llevo a las calles.

Los dos hermanos caminaron por las calles, siendo la hija menor de la Gondaime que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y daba saltos de alegría con un tranquilo Naruto que solo caminaba a paso lento, todo la bajo la mirada de los aldeanos y otros ninjas que sentían disgusto al ver preciada niña de su líder con el despreciable jinchiruki de las nueve colas.

Finalmente los dos llegaron a la academia que estaba llena de lo que serían la siguiente generación shinobi, era… duro saber que de todos los niños que estaba viendo posiblemente el 90% muere en misiones o peor, una guerra que puede estar a la vuelta de la esquina, era una dura realidad para niños de ocho años que deberían de solo disfrutar su niñez en vez de ser soldados que servirán a su nación.

"¿Onii-chan?" Natsumi se extrañó cuando su mano fue tomada por su hermano que se detuvo en las puertas de la academia.

"¿Estás segura?"

"¿Eh?" la pequeña se vio confundida cuando su hermano se arrodilló para estar a su altura y poder ambos mirarse mutuamente a los ojos.

"¿Estás segura de querer ser una Kunoichi?" no le importaba que Jiraiya, Kakashi y su madre dijeran de que Natsumi podría tener las mismas posibilidades de ser tan hábil como el, la única razón por lo que Natsumi no entro a la academia a una edad corta fue por qué él no lo permitió, "Hay más cosas que puedes hacer… me gusta tu voz cuando cantas, podrías dedicarte a eso o incluso puedes tener tu restaurante de Ramen, las cosas que puedes hacer van más allá que solo… esto" murmuró en voz baja mientras tocaba la placa de metal de su banda shinobi.

"No" con firmeza la pequeña Uzumaki se paró firme ante su hermano mayor, "Quiero ser una Kunoichi, quiero ser fuerte, quiero proteger a las personas que quiero… ¡Quiero ser Hokage como lo fue Oto-chan y lo es Oka-chan!" su sonrisa tan brillante y ojos brillosos de determinación hicieron que Naruto tuviera un peso en su estómago, "¡Pero más que nada quiero ser un shinobi tan genial y fuerte como tú!"

"…"

"¡Y te prometo que lo lograre! ¡Ese es mi camino ninja!" grito con tanta fuerza que fue el centro de atención de muchos en la academia, pero eso no le importaba, ella lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos pero jamás se avergonzaría de su objetivo, "¡Y sabes que un Uzumaki…

"… siempre cumple una promesa" Naruto solo acarició con cuidado el cabello de la niña, era inútil detenerla, se parecía demasiado a el mismo cuando… aún pensaba que el mundo era más bello de lo que en verdad era, "Entonces no queras llegar tarde a tu primer día ¿Verdad?"

"¡No!" La pequeña pelirroja arrastro al rubio de su mano entrando por las puertas de la academia y de inmediato vieron a cientos de niños acompañados de sus padres, que al igual que ella querían ser ninjas.

Ser ninjas… era el ideal de cada niño.

"…" Naruto sintió un peso en su estómago cuando vio las miradas de esos niños, esperanza y euforia dos grandes emociones, que serían aplastadas cuando sean Gennin y salgan de la aldea con misiones peligrosas, de los cientos de niños que veía…

Tal vez solo algunos lleguen a la adultez…

"¡Naruto-nii!" el Uzumaki sonrió cuando sintió un peso extra en su mano libre, bajando la mirada vio a la segunda hija del lider del clan Uchiha, Satsuki Uchiha hermana menor de Itachi Uchiha, "¡Oka-san lo encontré!"

"Ya lo veo cariño" Naruto sonrió cuando vio a una de las amigas más cercanas de su madre y casi figura materna de Natsumi, ya que para su mal sabor de boca la Uchiha cuido más tiempo a su hermana menor que su propia madre, "hola Naru-chan" saludo con una caída sonrisa la mujer de cabello oscuro que vio divertida como su hija y mejor amiga se miraba con desafío.

"Buenos días Mikoto-san… Fugaku-dono" la sonrisa de Naruto por un momento flaqueo al ver a al líder actual del clan Uchiha, un hombre serio de pocas palabras que encabezaba uno de los clanes más fuerte de la aldea, no era alguien a quien querías tener de enemigo.

"Namikaze…"

"Es Uzumaki Fugaku-dono… aún no me gano el apellido de mi padre" la mirada de ambos era tensa, todos la sentían y aunque no hubiera odio en sus miradas, se sentía… ¿Enojó?

"Ya eres un Jounin con solo 12 años, creo que ya es suficiente ¿No lo crees?" cuestiono Fugaku que miro con frialdad al hijo mayor de su Hokage y jinchiruki actual de la bestia de nueve colas.

"No lo es para mis estándares"

"Puedo respetar eso… Uzumaki"

"Vamos~ no estamos aquí representante nuestros clanes" Mikoto se interpuso entre ambos shinobis alivianando la situación, sonriente ella le dio una mirada de regaño a ambos, "Estamos aquí para ver a nuestras princesas en la inauguración de su entrada en la academia, así que compórtense" en sus adentros la ama de casa suspiro aliviada cuando los dos asintieron con la cabeza, fue una suerte que las niñas estuvieran ocupadas y no presentaron atención a la escena incómoda.

"Dobe"

"Teme"

Las dos niñas estaban demasiadas ocupadas mirándose con 'desafío' después de todo hoy era el gran día.

"Así que viniste a la academia, pues bueno espero recuerdes estás palabras… Yo seré la número uno"

"¿Oh sí? Si no puedes ganarme fuera de la academia dudo que lo hagas adentro, si alguien será la novata del año seré yo" la sonrisa petulante de la Uchiha hizo que la Uzumaki se enfureciera.

"Cómo si una niña fea y emo como tú lo logrará"

"¡Que mi cabello y ojos sean negros sean negro no me hace emo idiota!"

"¿Tú crees?" la mirada de ambas niñas chocaron con furia y cuando iban a atacarse tuvieron que ser tomados por su madre y hermano mayor respectivamente, al final el gran día dio comienzo con la llegada de la Gondaime.

####################

El correr del agua de río y el crujir de las hojas que eran bajadas de los árboles por el suave viento.

La paz de la naturaleza fue interrumpida por un estruendo que sacudió el campo de entrenamiento 19, dónde dos personas se estaban enfrentando, uno de ellos de rodillas sudando y tratamos de recuperar el aliento mientras se sostenía adolorido su hombro derecho, en cuanto al otro.

"Fue una buena pelea" los tres tomoes oscuros del Sharingan de Itachi Uchiha giraron lentamente para luego ser desactivados, el peli negro sonrió mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente, apenas tenía unos rasguños y un desgarro en su ropa en su hombro derecho.

"Para ti tal vez" con un gruñido el rubio se tomó de su brazo y con un tronido se reacomodo su hombro.

"Pocos pueden dar tan pelea, no se sientas mal Naruto" Itachi a sus quince años era considerado un shinobi que da la talla para ser un Kage, no por nada fue ascendido a capitán Anbu hace solo unos años, "Cada día creces y te fortaleces más, ¿No lo crees Shishui?"

"Nha yo lo veo igual de idiota y débil que siempre" una vena se marcó en la frente de Naruto cuando escucho ese comentario, sobre la rama de uno de los tantos árboles estaba el maestro del Uzumaki, Shishui Uchiha que estaba solo sentado en la sombra bebiendo una botella de jugo y abriendo una caja de bento.

"¿Ese es mi almuerzo?" Naruto apretó los dientes con furia a ver su nombre en la caja de almuerzo.

"Si" con burla el Uchiha solo comió de forma ruidosa para enojo de su estudiante, "Hmmm~ sabes si no puedes ser un gran ninja, puedes ser un gran chef" sonriente agachó la cabeza para evitar un Kunai.

"Cuando me levanté te pateare el trasero sensei, lo juro" al final el shinobi rubio solo se sentó para recuperar el aliento y sus energías.

"Claro que sí campeón"

Itachi solo sonrió ante la relación extraña de su mejor amigo con el hijo mayor de la Gondaime.

Horas después los tres shinobis estaban en una colina viendo el atardecer sobre la aldea, cada uno sentado en las ramas de los árboles estando solo en silencio apreciando la vista, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos.

"Así que las pequeñas Natsumi-chan y Satsuki-chan ya entraron a la academia ¿Eh?" Hablo Shishui mirando a sus dos amigos que asintieron en silencio, "Sera genial ver que tan fuerte serán con su rivalidad que las empujara a mejorar más y más"

"Espero que la aldea no sea destruida por su rivalidad" bromeó Itachi que no podía contar las veces que su pequeña hermana le pidió concejos o entrenamiento para superar a su 'rival'.

"…" Naruto solo se mantuvo en silencio, sabía que llegaría el día dónde las dos pequeñas tendrían que salir al mundo fuera de las paredes de Konoha, pero que llegara no significaba que le gustará.

"Tendrías que tener más fe en ellas" el Uzumaki levantó la mirada cuando escucho a Itachi que solo seguía mirando el atardecer, "Tu y yo hemos estado en el campo de batalla con menos edad que ellas dos, estoy seguro que cuando ellas estén listas serán grandes Kunoichis que nos superaran, no temas por su seguridad, mejor deberías de apoyarlas y creer en ellas"

"Lo sé" dijo con pesar mientras se levantaba de la rama del árbol, ya se estaba haciendo tarde.

"Podrías serlo" Naruto se detuvo cuando escucho a su maestro que de un salto se bajó del árbol, los dos se miraron a los ojos con calma, "Si tanto te preocupa podrías ser su Jounin-sensei, estoy seguro que en cuatro años podrías pedirle a la Gondaime ser el maestro para esos dos mocosas y otro desafortunado… puedes ser un buen maestro"

"…"

"Aunque los dos sabemos que nunca serás un maestro tan genial como yo" tanto alumno como maestro tuvieron que sonreír ante lo dicho por el Uchiha.

"Puedo ser un maestro cien veces mejor que tú sensei"

"Claro~ deberías irte a dormir niño, la falta de sueño te hace decir tonterías" los tres shinobis tomaron caminos separados cuando el sol por fin desapareció en el horizonte, mañana sería otro día.

 **####################**

"Nada mal"

"…"

"¿Tu qué crees?"

"¿Qué deberíamos mejor comprar una?"

"…" Naruto le dio una mala mirada a su hermana menor por dudar de su habilidad, era el fin de semana y como no había academia o misiones pendientes para él, los dos hermanos tenían su 'tiempo Uzumaki' dónde llevaban a cabo actividades para pasar el tiempo.

Y bueno hoy los dos tuvieron el tedioso trabajo de hacer pajareras para colgarlos en los árboles de su jardín y bueno Natsumi tenía sus dudas de la pajarera mal hecha que su hermano había hecho.

Clavos torcidos, ángulos disparejos y…

"¿Por dónde entrara el pájaro?"

"Pues por la… puerta" el rubio se palmeo la frente cuando se dio cuánta que no había hecho una puerta para la maldita casa de pájaros, "Maldita basura" frustrado tomo la caja de madera y resistió el impulso de romperlo.

"¿Por qué no lees la instrucciones?" la pequeña pelirroja intento que hermano tomara el libro de instrucciones que venía junto con las piezas de madera.

"No necesito instrucciones para esto" está bien era terco, pero demonios solo era una pajarera, que tan difícil podría ser.

"La tía Mikoto tiene razón, los hombres son muy tontos para seguir instrucciones" Natsumi negó con la cabeza cuando su hermano mayor estaba usando un Kunai para abrir el hoyo en la pajarera.

"Pues entonces tal vez lo puedas hacer mejor mocosa" gruño Naruto que en su distracción había usado mucha fuerza y termino rompiendo la caja de madera, "…"

"¿Me pasas el martillo?"

 **Una hora después…**

"¡Mira Onii-chan!" decenas de pájaros de diferentes colores bailaron alegres alrededor de Natsumi y su gran pajarera naranja con detalles rosas que colgaba de una rama, los pajeros salían y entraban alegres por su nuevo hogar.

En cuanto a Naruto el solo dio una mirada en blanco al cuervo que estaba picoteando a la ardilla muerta que termino aplastada por su pajarera que se terminó cayendo aplastando al pequeña animal.

Bueno… en su defensa él era mejor destruyendo cosas que construirlas.

"Es lindo" con un sonrisa forzada el Uzumaki mayor pateó unas hojas secas sobre la ardilla muerta para que su hermanita no la viera, "Veo que te enseñe bien…"

"Tú no me enseñaste esto"

"…" con una gota de sudor bajando de su cabeza Naruto se sintió tenso por la mirada plana de la niña, "Bien… eres mejor que yo en esto" admitió con pesar.

"¿En serio? ¡Genial!"

"¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?" la hora de 'Diversión Uzumaki' aún seguía en pie.

"¡Quiero ir por helado y luego ir a la parque a jugar!" chilló con euforia la niña que rebotaba en el suelo dando saltos, "¿Podemos ir por Hinata-chan? ¡Le prometí que iríamos a jugar y que le presentaría al Teme y los demás"

"¿Así?" Naruto solo sonrió ante la emoción de la niña, era bueno ver qué tuviera tantos amigos, entre ellos varios herederos del clan, podría ser que está generación sea la que tenga más potencial en años, no todos los años se tiene a tantos herederos de clanes.

"¡Sí! Aunque es raro… Hinata-chan siempre está roja y rara cuando te ve, no le hiciste algo raro ¿Verdad onii-chan?" interrogó con sospecha.

"Bueno…"

 **Flash back:**

 _La misión de hoy fue algo sencillos, escoltar a un electromecánico a Kumo, últimamente Kumo estaba experimentando con mecánica avanzada, incluso fueron los primeros en implementar esas cosas llamadas… tren, la misión por suerte no tuvo contratiempos._

 _Pero…_

" _Debí de comprarle flores" se lamentó el shinobi que caminaba por las calles en silencio, cuando llegó a la aldea se encontró con Samui y bueno ella le dio la ley de hielo por no escribirle en semanas, "No era mi culpa, estaba en las fronteras de Iwa en una misión de infiltración"_

 _Con un suspiro siguió su camino a la torre Hokage, debía de dar su informe._

" _Eres uno de esos arrogante Hyuga ¿Verdad?"_

 _El shinobi se detuvo cuando escucho el llanto suave de una niña, curioso se adentró al parque para rápidamente fruncir el ceño cuando vio a tres mocosos molestar a una niña, "¿Los interrumpo?"_

" _¿Eh?" los tres niños se detuvieron cuando escucharon una voz detrás de ellos y la darse la vuelta se encontraron con una oscura silueta gigantesca de ojos rojos, el cielo se volvió oscuro y las nubes rojas, el miedo se apoderó de ellos cuando vieron al 'demonio' que sus padres decían que debían de siempre alejarse._

" _¿No quieren jugar conmigo?" el rubio se divirtió cuando vio como el líder de los locos mojo sus pantalones y los demás estaban cerca de hacerlo también, solo un pequeño genjutsu e instinto asesino y los niños ya estaban traumados, "¡Buuu~!"_

" _¡Ahhhhh!" Los tres niños salieron corriendo cuando la suelta oscura de abalanzó sobre ellos, tropezando y llorando los tres mocosos salieron corriendo a toda velocidad._

 _Por una vez su mala fama de jinchiruki fue buena para asustar a mocosos maleducados._

" _¿Niña Hyuga estás bien?"_

" _Si…" Hinata solo asintió en silencio mientras miraba al hermana mayor de una de sus únicas amigas, ella nunca hablo con él o lo vio, "Gracias…"la pequeña quiso levantarse para dar una reverencia más adecuada para dar las gracias, pero cayo de nuevo por uno de sus tobillos que se había torcido._

" _No hay de que… sube te llevare a casa"_

 **Fin de Flash back:**

Luego de que acompañará a la niña a su hogar Naruto sentía empatía por la pequeña, era duro ser la heredera de un clan tan prestigioso como el Hyuga y estar bajo la presión de su padre y demás ancianos era una mierda, fue bueno ver a su hermanita verla jugar o traerla para pijamadas, fue tierno verla a la tímida Hyuga con la imperativa cabeza hueca de su hermanita.

"¿Le caigo bien?" respondió con una sonrisa torpe ante la mirada de la pequeña pelirroja.

"Tal vez demasiado bien"

"Oye es el encanto Uzumaki" el rubio tuvo que atrapar el martillo que iba directo a su cara, "¿Qué te dicho de lanzar cosas a la cara?"

"¿Y yo que te dé dicho de ser un tonto?"

"Tienes un punto" los dos hermanos terminaron sonriendo y riendo por su discusión sin sentido.

Cuando los dos iban a irse a buscar ese helado se detuvieron cuando escucharon el graznido de un cuervo, este animal bajo para aterrizar en el hombre de su invocador y le tendió un pergamino, "…" en silencio Naruto lo tomo para desenvolverlo y leerlo, frunciendo el ceño miro a su hermana menor, "Lo siento, tengo que irme…"

"Está bien" forzando su mejor sonrisa Natsumi no quiso hacer sentir mal a su hermano mayor, no era la primera vez que una misión interrumpía sus momentos de hermanos, "¡Iré a casa de la teme y le diré a la tía Mikoto que dormiré ahí está noche!"

Naruto no tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse cuando la pequeña huyo corriendo, con su sonrisa perdida hace tiempo desapareció en un Shushin de hojas.

 **####################**

Kushina se mantuvo sería mirando el pergamino que Jiraiya le envío hace solo unos minutos, frente a ella estaban todos los Jounin de élite que estaban en la aldea, Kakashi Hatake el ninja que copia, Maito Gai la bestia verde de la hoja, Kurenai una joven de 18 recientemente promovida a Jounin, Anko Mitarashi, Asuma Sarutobi, Itachi Uchiha, Shishui Uchiha y por último su hijo.

"Es bueno verlos a todos aquí" con calma la pelirroja saludo a sus shinobis más leales, "Seré breve, tenemos información comprometedora y confiable de que Kusa (la aldea escondida entre la hierba) a exterminado al Clan Kaguya"

Esa información fue sorprendente para los presentes, el Clan Kaguya no eran para tomarse a la ligera, su raro Kekengenkai de manipulación de huesos era muy interesante y peligrosa, era una lástima que la estabilidad mental de esas personas no sean igual de buenas, se rumoreaba que todo el clan intentaría un golpe de estado contra la aldea más cercana, en este caso fue Kusa.

"¿Sobrevivientes?" pregunto con curiosidad Kurenai.

"Desafortunadamente no, es una pena ver otro clan caer" se lamentó Kushina que no podía evitar pensar en cómo su Clan también tuvo este destino cruel, ahora todo lo que quedaba de su clan era ella y sus dos hijos.

"¿Las demás aldeas han hecho algo?" cuestiono otro shinobi en la sala.

"Iwa, Kumo y Suna son indiferentes ante esto, y Kiri aún están demasiado enredados por su guerra civil que aún sigue" Konoha tampoco se entrometió, aunque había leyes que decían que en caso de que un clan esté en riesgo de ser extinguido se debe de resguardar al menos un miembro, pero fue tarde para eso.

"Pero eso no importa ahora" levantando una hoja de papel Kushina formó un sello de manos que hizo que el papel creciera y fuera contra una pared, un gran mapa fue mostrado, "Kusagakure no sato (La aldea escondida entre la llerva), Takigakure no sato (la aldea oculta en la cascada), Yugakure no sato (La aldea oculta de las aguas termales) y tal vez otros shinobis renegados se están reuniendo en los límites del país del fuego en Kusa"

Varios vieron el mapa con duda, tres de las aldeas más pequeña reunidas en un solo lugar que estaba muy cerca de la tierra del fuego, no era algo bueno.

"¿Crees que ellos se atrevan?" Kakashi estaba curioso por saber que arrían las aldeas vecinas, solo esperaba que nada estúpido.

"No lo creo, estoy segura" Kushina marco con rojo un línea en el límite de la tierra del fuego, "Según Jiraiya hay más de 1.200 ninjas entre rango Jounin y Chunnin por cada aldea que se están reorganizando en varios campamentos, tres según creemos con más de 1000 ninjas en cada asentamiento"

"¿Podremos contar con el apoyo de Kumo o Suna?" Konoha tenía 'buenas' relaciones solo con esas dos aldeas, Kumo siendo por respeto mutuo y el matrimonio político que se quería llegar a acabo para enterrar todo lo malo que sr habían hecho mutuamente, en cuanto a Suna, era difícil descubrí la relación como una buena, Kiri estaba en una guerra civil, ellos tenían sus propios problemas.

Y por último Iwa… no hacía falta decirlo.

"Komoha tendrá que enfrentar esto solo, si Kumo intento enviar fuerzas de apoyo, esto será tomado como debilidad, algo que Iwa no desaprovechara e incluso sé que ellos aún tienen una alianza razonable con Kiri, ellos no dudaran ayudarlos en atacarnos… no podemos pedir ayuda sin arriesgarnos a qué las cinco grandes aldeas entren en conflicto" Explico con pesar Kushina que trato de mantener la cabeza fría.

"…" Naruto miro preocupado la información, todo señalaba algo que en verdad temía que sucediera.

"Temo decir que si estos cualquier ninja de estás tres aldeas pone un pie en el país del fuego… esto podría ser el comienzo de la cuarta guerra ninja"

 **Channn**

 **Channnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn!**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Déjenme sus comentarios y díganme que les parece, recuerden mientras más comentarios más rápido sacare el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Sin más CHAUUUUUUUUUUUU y les deseo lo mejor del mundo, a ustedes y** **sus familias.**


	57. Chapter 57

**No tengo mucho que decir, estoy muerto, trabaje toda la semana y solo quiero rascarme a cuatro mano este fin de semana.**

 **Pero la cosa esta pintando fea, estoy en la segunda provincia con mayor contagio de coronavirus de Argentina y no temo por mí, se necesita más que un virus para matar al gran Zero, pero temo por mi familia y la economía que se está yendo al diablo, dios como extraño ser un adolecente pendejo.**

 **En fin mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y si sé que a varios no les gusta esta parte de RELLENO pero la verdad es algo necesario, sin más comencemos de una puta vez.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capítulo 52:** **Inevitable…**

"¿A dónde vas?"

Natsumi se había levantado temprano cuando escucho ruidos en la casa y al bajar por las escaleras se encontró a su hermano empacando una mochila, que no era como las de antes cuando iba a misiones, está era más grandes y con un gran pergamino colgando de él.

"Deje comida para recalentar para varias semanas" Naruto sello en un estallido de humo una katana en su muñeca, el pre adolecente vestía un traje/armadura que se asemejaba a la de un Anbu solo que no llevaba máscara y mantenía su chaleco Jounin, el traje contaba con placas de armadura en sus ante brazos, hombros y pecho, además de varios bolsillos en diferentes lugares cargados de todo lo que necesitaba… para.

"¿Una misión?" una vez más la niña fue ignorada por el Uzumaki que ahora estaba escribiendo algo en un pergamino.

"Mikoto-san vendrá regularmente para ver cómo estás, hay sellos alrededor de la casa que solo dejara que tú, Mikoto, Satsuki y Oka-san puedan entrar, así que por un tiempo no podrás traer a tus amigas" cerrando el pergamino se lo dio a la niña.

"¿Qué sucede?" la Uzumaki se empezó a preocupar más cuando su hermano se colocó la mochila en la espalda.

"No salgas por la noche sola y si te sientes sola puedes dormir en casa de Satsuki, si tienes problemas usa esto" de su bolsillo saco un relicario que tenía el remolino de Uzu dibujado además de varios sellos más, "Solo tienes que apretarlo con fuerza y expulsa todo el chakra que puedas y varios de mis clones aparecieran para ayudarte…" con cuidado se puso de rodillas para colocar la cadena alrededor del cuello de su hermanita.

"Onii-chan…"

"Trata de comportarte por favor y mantente segura"

"¡Escúchame!"

Naruto fue interrumpido de forma abrupta por el grito de Natsumi que había perdido la compostura.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto una vez más la niña.

"Me voy a una misión peligrosa… varios vamos a ir, Shisui-sensei, Itachi, Kakashi y yo junto con muchos otros más" explico lentamente mientras se tomaba el tiempo de apartar unos mechones de cabello del rostro de la niña.

"Has ido a otras misiones…" dijo confusa por el brillo triste en sus ojos de su hermano.

"Pero ninguna como está" sonriendo débilmente el abrazo con fuerza a la pequeña que se sentía aún más confundida.

"¿Volverás?"

Un nudo se forma en su garganta con esa pregunta, por varios minutos no dijo nada, solo guardo silencio para mirar fijamente a la pequeña, sus grandes ojos azulados que luchaban por contener las lágrimas.

"Volveré… es una promesa"

####################

Ser un líder jamás era fácil, mucho menos ser la líder de una de las potencias mundiales de un mundo donde el poder lo es todo, no puedes verte débil, tus enemigos jamás deben verte sangrar y si ellos caen no hay que dudar en pisar sus cuellos para romperlos.

El mundo shinobi era cruel… a veces deseaba que todo fuera diferente.

Nunca era fácil ver a tus conocidos, amigos y… familia partir a una pelea sin sentido.

"…" Kushina miro en silencio el sombrero que le fue cedido cuando tomo el manto de Hokage, desde niña fue su sueño ser Hokage, pero con el paso de los años, conocer a Minato, tener a sus hijos, ese sueño no fue tan importante.

Y ahora que lo tenía, con el horrible precio de tener que perder al amor de su vida… no lo valía.

En silencio se puso de pie tomando del respaldo de su silla su manto blanco con llamas rojas con el nombre de 'Gondaime' grabado en la espalda, con cuidado tomo el sombrero sobre su escritorio y se lo coloco.

Saliendo de su oficina subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de la azotea, dudando unos segundos la abrió para pasar y ser iluminada por los rayos del sol, caminando hasta el borde del edificio los vio.

Cientos… Miles…

Todos shinobis de diferentes edades, géneros y colores, desde los más prestigiosos clanes hasta el más común de los ninjas salidos de familias civiles, todos y cada uno de ellos luciendo con orgullo el logo de la hoja grabada en sus bandas. Cada uno de ellos levanto la mirada para verla a ella, su líder, su pilar, el tronco de un gran árbol con miles de hojas.

"Sé que han escuchado rumores… y estoy aquí para decirles que desafortunadamente son ciertos…" la pelirroja mantuvo una máscara fría, pero la preocupación en su tono era evidente para todos, "Varias aldeas se han aliado para atacar nuestros hogar…"

Varios murmurios se escucharon entre los shinobis que se miraron entre ellos preocupados.

"Quiero que cierren los ojos…" todos obedecieron sin dudar, "Y piensen en sus camaradas, amigos, familiares… a la personas que más aman en el mundo" Cada uno de ellos tuvo una imagen clara en sus mentes, Kushina hizo lo mismo y sus dos hijos vinieron a su mente, "Es por ellos que pelean, por ellos estamos dispuestos a pelear más de lo posible, sin cansarnos ni debilitarnos..." tomando un respiro ella se tomó un momento para bajar la mirada y ver un anillo dorado en su dedo, sonriendo con nostalgia levantó la mirada de nuevo, "Hace años mi esposo murió protegiendo está aldea y sus habitantes, el dio su vida por cada uno de nosotros, para que sigamos con su legado, el proteger nuestro hogar… ¡Ahora es nuestro turno!"

Loa gritos de euforia de los shinobis de la hoja fueron escuchados en toda la aldea.

 **####################**

Correr… correr y correr durante lo que parecieron horas.

Los árboles se sacudían sin control soltamos todas sus hojas.

El suelo temblaba ante el retumbar del correr de miles de shinobis, que corrían o saltaban por los árboles del bosque, todos guiados por Hatake Kakashi que comandaba a todo un ejército que corrían y corrían en la oscura noche que poco a poco fue iluminada por el sol que se elevaba en el horizonte.

Cerca del ninja que copia estaba Naruto que corría al igual que los demás, el chico estaba perdido en sus pensamientos mirando a sus camaradas de la hoja a su alrededor…

…no tenía que ser así.

Los pensamientos del joven Uzumaki fueron interrumpidos cuando llegaron al puente Kannabi, un valle gigantescos que dividía la tierra del fuego de Kusagakure, el ejército de Konoha se detuvo antes de pasar el puente y muchos sintieron sus corazones encogerse.

"Parece que Jiraiya se equivocó en cuanto a la cantidad…" incluso el gran ninja que copia sudo frío cuando vio miles, no, decenas de miles de ninjas enemigos del otro lado del puente.

"Debe ser una broma" incluso los Jounin sentían un picor en sus nucas, era temor, los números podrían ser de un shinobi de la hoja contra 50 enemigos, no era una bueno estadística aún para un shinobi experimentado de grado alto.

"…" con calma Kakashi saco de su bolsillo un pergamino y lo abrió para mostrar que estaba en blanco, levantándolo dio unas señales, que segundos después fue respondida de la misma manera por el otro bando, "Itachi, Yūgao y Naruto síganme, los demás estén atentos"

Desde la guerra de clanes había una tradición, llamada _'La línea reja'_ consistía en mandar shinobis de alto mando de ambos bandos en un punto medio neutral dónde puedan hablar y discutir una vez la causa del conflicto para ver si se podía llegar a un acuerdo, era la última oportunidad para evitar un derramamiento de sangre sin sentido.

Naruto se mantuvo en silencio caminando junto a los demás shinobis, con calma solo caminaron por el puente hasta llegar a la mitad dónde ya los estaban esperando los representes de la triple alianza.

Y no era nada bueno, Wong Yawo, el Takikage un shinobi de rango S de edad mediana y cabello verde oscuro y piel clara que vestía el treja estándar para el combate, y venía acompañado, sus dos escoltas eran Kunoichis de Kusa, eran gemelas por la semejanza que tenían, cabello morado y ojos oscuros.

" _¿Por qué un kage está aquí?"_ se cuestionó con duda el rubio de doce años, él sabía que un kage no estaba en el campo de batalla a menos que la situación lo amerite, como el clímax de la guerra que llega a su fin, nunca al principio. _"¿Podrían los otros dos kages estar entre ellos?"_ pensó con duda mirando el ejército detrás del Kage.

"Buenos días" el Kage del pueblo de la cascada saludo con frialdad al grupo no Konoha que se detuvieron a una distancia prudente de dos metros de ellos.

"El decreto #23 decretado por Hashirama Senju dice que cualquier grupo shinobi mayor de más 100 personas que intente pasar los territorios con hostilidad es una clara violación al tratado de paz…" las leyes eran claras y Yugao se los explico con simpleza, nadie puede pasar el territorio de un país vecino con hostilidad o las consecuencias sería grabes.

"Conocemos las leyes basura de la hoja" fue la respuesta mordaz de uno de las gemelas que sonrió de forma amenazante.

"Al parecer hablar será inútil" Kakashi quería evitar el conflicto pero sabía cuándo las palabras eran inútiles, con cuidado levantó su banda para mostrar su Sharingan.

"Konoha a estado demasiado tiempo en el poder, los favoritos de los Daimonio's, nuestra economía, poder y equilibrio están en riego de desaparecer por ustedes… es hora de que otra aldea oculta sea purgada… ¿No lo crees mocoso Uzumaki?"

"…" Naruto solo apretó los puños por la sonrisa arrogante del Kage, ¿Por esto peleaban? Porque a su aldea les iba mejor que a ellos, exterminar toda una aldea y sus habitantes solo por considerarlos una amenaza.

Cómo alguna vez le pasó a su clan… el temor de las demás aldeas los hizo blanco de un odio injustificado.

Miles de vidas estaban riesgo solo por ese temor, ¿Era esto necesario? ¿Era está la única forma? Romper la frágil paz solo por poder, toda su aldea ser reducida a cenizas solo porque otras aldeas le temían.

"Kusa, Taki y Yuga han sido pisoteadas por aldeas como la de ustedes… ¡Las cinco grandes naciones disfrutan de su paz mientras nosotros tenemos que vivir a sus sombras levantando los escombros de nuestros hogares! ¡Que ustedes destruyeron!" está vez tomo la palabra una de las gemelas Kunoichi que miro con odio a Itachi, un Uchiha igual que el que mató a su madre, "¡Ahora es turno de nuestra venganza contra ustedes!"

Venganza… es sola palabra hizo que Naruto se encogiera más en el suelo.

"No tenemos que hacer esto…" murmuro lo suficientemente para que todos en el puente lo escucharán.

Wong y sus dos escoltas se extrañaron cuándo escucharon esas palabras del niño, que lentamente se movió y… se puso de rodillas.

"Naruto ponte de pie" Itachi, Kakashi y Yugao ya se habían puesto en guardia portando armas en su manos, "Es inútil" el Uchiha quiso levantar a su amigo, pero este se mantuvo con la frente en el suelo.

"Esto no tiene que ser así… por favor"

"…" el Kage se mantuvo en silencio mirando como el niño se humillada, ¿Este era el hijo del relámpago amarillo de la hoja? Fue decepcionante. El junto con las Kunoichis sonrieron con burla por el intentó patético de detener esta guerra, "¿Qué pasa niño? ¿Temes pelear?"

"¡Nadie tiene que morir!" grito con fuerza Naruto que mantuvo la cabeza baja, él no quería pelear, no de esta forma, "¡No tenemos que pelear! ¡Por favor!"

"¡Un shinobi no se arrodilla ante otro!" los ruegos de Naruto fueron silenciados por el fuerte grito del Kage que lo miro con repudio, "Un shinobi solo valora la fuerza y las acciones, ¡La historia de los shinobis es una historia de guerra! ¡Desde antes que el chakra existiera hemos peleado por el poder de gobernar sobre otros y un mocoso patético que llora de rodillas no logrará nada…"

"…"

"¡Aquello que no tiene poder solo terminaran aplastados! ¡Así funciona el mundo pequeña basura!" todos escucharon esas palabras y nadie pudo negarlas, en el mundo solo los fuertes eran quienes tomaban las decisiones y los demás solos debían de aceptarlas.

"No debería de ser así…" murmuró Naruto que se sentía impotente.

"Pues naciste en el lugar y tiempo equivocado niño…" escupió con veneno le peliverde de Taki que se dio la vuelta para irse, la guerra seguiría y ya nada la detendría, "Cuando llegué a tu aldea me encargaré personalmente quemar cada casa, mansión y choza, acabar con cada sucio ninja de hoja y civil que haya…" sus palabras estaban cargada de odio y rabia, "Y me tomaré el tiempo para ir por tu pequeña hermana…"

"…" todo el tiempo se volvió difuso cuando Naruto levantó ligeramente la mirada.

"Lo are tan lento, tan personal que la pequeña perra al final gritara rogando por su muerte… ¡Eso es lo que cualquier hijo del Yondaime merece!" con esa última amenaza se fue dejando el puente con sus dos escoltas que sonrieron con burla al ver la mirada oscurecida del mocoso.

El silencio fue abrumador, Kakashi y los demás no supieron que decir, después de todo el Hatake estuvo presente cuando dos de los hijos del Takikage fueron asesinados por su Sensei el _Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō_ , el padre de Naruto. Era obvio que todo padre quería una venganza por esto y que mejor que pagarlo con la misma moneda.

"Andando" serio el ninja que copia dio la orden de volver, la reunión de _'La línea roja'_ fue una pérdida de tiempo, ya no tenía sentido, a paso lento él se dio la vuelta para caminar seguido del Uchiha y Uzuki.

Pero Naruto se mantuvo de rodillas, no podía moverse, porque… ni siquiera él sabía porque.

Solo sabía que su pedido fue en vano.

 _Deténganse…_

Podía escucharlos hablar, organizándose para el combate, tomando sus armas y listos para la señal. El suelo tembló cuando todos los shinobis de la tiple alianza avanzaron, todos corriendo contra él.

 _No lo hagan…_

En todo el bosque se escuchó el grito de guerra que su enemigo dio, nada los detendría, no se detendrían, no querían hacerlo.

 _Por favor…_

"¡Prepárense!" Kakashi sacó una pistola lanza bengala de uno de sus bolsillos y la disparo al cielo, todos los ninjas de la hoja vieron la bengala roja alzarse en el cielo, ya no había vuelta atrás. Todos alzaron sus armas para dar el mismo grito de guerra que los demás y correr al inevitable choque.

" _No…"_ levantó la cabeza solo para ver sus rostros, algunos llenos de odio, otros con hambre de batalla, otros simplemente con resignación. Naruto se puso de pie lentamente, sentía sus rodillas temblar, su corazón quería saltar de su pecho,

El mundo ninja… era estúpido.

Naruto en solo un instante saco un Kunai y apuñaló en la cabeza al shinobi enemigo más cercano, ese fue solo el comienzo de una masacre, no importaba que seas hombre, mujer, anciano o niño, el que esté en el campo de batalla tenía que estar listo para morir.

"…" soltando el arma que dejo en el cadáver, el rubio se levantó para formar un Rasengan con su mano derecha, alrededor de el ya había varios enemigos que lanzaron sus armas contra el con intensión de matarlo, pero un sabueso de electricidad lanzamos por Kakashi los destrozó.

Naruto solo pudo estar de pie viendo cómo los dos grandes bandos corrieron uno contra el otro como bestias sin sentido que solo deseaban una cosa, matar.

Cuerpos fueron cortados, golpeados con tanta fuerza que sus órganos terminaban hechos puré, la sangre salpicó en todas partes.

Sin opción el niño solo pudo correr y entero su Rasengan en el enemigo más cercano, su sangre termino manchando su rostro cuando perforó su torso y la explosión del ataque lo mando a volar, dejando solo un cadáver desmembrado.

 **####################**

Cinco horas… fueron cinco horas…

Donde miles de personas murieron en el campo de batalla…

Del bando enemigo murieron 4345 Shinobis y 904 Kunoichis, todos de diferentes edades y rangos.

En cuanto a ellos… perdieron 789 shinobis y 128 kunoichis, ellos terminaron tomando más terreno y obligaron al enemigo a retroceder y ordenar la retirada, ganaron una batalla, pero estaban lejos de ganar la guerra.

Se supone que ganaron, pero… ¿Por qué se sentía tan amarga la victoria?

"…" Naruto estaba sentado en una de las camas en las tiendas médicas, detrás de el estaba una iryo-nin que estaba cerrando una gran herida en su espalda, para su suerte solo tenía algunas quemaduras en sus brazos y un corte profundo en su espalda por un ataque sorpresa de una de las gemelas Kunoichi que casi lo mata. Para su suerte fue salvado por su sensei que dando honor a su nombre, en un parpadeo había asesinado a su enemiga al cortar su cabeza.

En silencio se levantó cuando la ninja médico cerró la herida de su espalda, mirando sus manos un momento vio que aún seguían cubiertas de sangre… que no era suya.

"Es inútil lo perdimos" unos médicos cerca de el estaban en una mesa de operaciones rudimentaria dónde estaba tendido un chico de solo 14, un Chunnin joven que fue golpeado por una técnica doton que destruyó sus órganos internos, "Hora de muerte 23:15…"

Dos enfermeros vinieron y tomaron el cuerpo para colocarlo en una bolsa oscura y llevarlo junto con los demás que no lograron sobrevivir la batalla. Fue duro ver cientos de camillas llenas de personas que estaban heridas o hasta en estado crítico. Algunos con extremidades faltantes o peor…

"¡Ese es mi hijo!" Varios médicos fueron casi derribados como ando un Jounin entro a la tienda justo a tiempo para ver el cuerpo del adolescente en la bolsa, fue demoledor verlo caer de rodillas y abrazar el cuerpo llorando con dolor, "Peleaste-e bien-n hijo.. ¡Peleaste bien Shiwari!" el ver a un padre destrozado hablar con el cuerpo de su hijo, fue…

Una escena dolorosa de ver.

A veces el perder un ser amado, era más dolorosos que cualquier herida.

Naruto pasó en silencio junto a ellos, saliendo de la tienda camino entre los demás shinobis que estaban descansando, algunos solo sentados con la mirada gacha, otros bebiendo y algunos solo pensaban en los camaradas que perdieron.

Algunos minutos después a Naruto le tocó estar en la línea de batalla, debía de asegurarse que si un enemigo está cerca exterminarlo y dar aviso de un posible ataque nocturno, estar sentado en un pozo de tierra durante horas no era su idea de pensar en tiempo.

"Deberías dormir" propuso el Uzumaki a su compañera de vigilancia que por su mujer joven de cabello rubio platinado y ojos celestes, era fácil decir que era una Yamanaka, la chica no parecía tener más de 19 y por su traje solo era una Chunnin, la chica estuvo sentada en un tronco cabeceando y tratamos de mantener los ojos abiertos.

"¡Lo siento-o taicho!" la chica se paró recta cuando vio al hijo de la Gondaime a su lado, ni siquiera escucho cuando llegó, tensa se puso a observar el otro lado del valle.

"Siéntate y descansa, tengo clones en un radio de quinientos metros y con mi nivel de sensor puedo sentir si alguien viola el perímetro" ordenó con calma mientras se sentaba en el suelo cerca de la joven.

"Si taicho" ella no podía desobedecer a su superior, el era un Jounin y ella solo un Chunnin, aunque el solo fuera un niño de 12 era cien veces más fuerte que ella, eso era vergonzoso para alguien como ella, ¿Pero que podía decir?

El silencio fue incómodo para ella que solo se sentó en uno de los lados del foso.

No sabía cuándo cerró los ojos y se durmió un instante, estaba exhausta luego de la batalla de este mañana, luego de horas volvió a abrirlos cuando olfateo algo, más despierta vio que había una fogata en el medio del foso dónde se cocinaban algunos peces, "¿Cuánto dormí?"

"Siete horas" respondió con tranquilidad el rubio que dio una última vuelta al pescado para luego tomar uno y empezar a comer, "Deberías comer, en unas horas habrá una reunión donde tendremos que avanzar en terreno enemigo, esto te alimentará más que esa basura de píldoras"

"..." con duda la chica lo tomo y solo miro extrañada al chico, para alguien que vivía con la carga de ser un jinchiruki era bastante tranquilo y amable, su comportamiento debería ser más reservado y tal vez violento, estudiar psicología era parte de ser un Yamanaka y un niño que es tan presionado por el ambiente que lo rodea, normalmente se vuelven personas dañadas que podrían presentar signos psicóticos, "Gracias…"

Fue un silencio incómodo al menos para Inori que estaba viendo fijamente al niño, "¿Tienes a alguien?" esa pregunta la saco de su transe y tuvo que sonrojarse con vergüenza cuando vio que su mirada fue captada por el rubio menor.

"¿Disculpa?"

"¿Tienes a alguien que te espera en casa?"

"Oh…" esa fue una pregunta inesperada, pensando un momento la chica sonrió para mostrar en su muñeca una pulsera rosa con detalles de flores amarillas, "No tengo padres, pero tengo a mi hermano mayor, mi pequeña sobrina Ino-chan y mi nuera… aunque esté última tal vez no me quiera de regreso"

"¿No le agradas?"

"No, digamos que ser la mejor amiga de Ino-chan no es de su agrado, ella me hizo está pulsera y bueno Tsuki siente que le estoy robando la atención de su hija... además tengo mejores pechos que ella" desde niña siempre tuvo una rivalidad con la que sería algún día la esposa de su hermano mayor, aunque siempre se consideraron mejores amigas, "Recibir sus regaños por llevar a Ino al bosque para recolectar flores… cenar con ellos y escuchar como mi Onii-chan se quejaba de que era una mala influencia… era divertido"

"…" Naruto miro en silencio como la Chunnin acariciaba con cuidado su pulsera, "Yo tengo a mi Oka-san y mi pequeña hermanita… estoy seguro que volveremos con ellos"

"Tu tal vez…" en el climax de la batalla ella casi fue asesinada cinco veces, todas las veces fue salvada o sacada del camino por ninjas más experimentados, la guerra solo llevaba menos de un día y su vida casi fue acabada más de una vez, "Yo sé que no llegaré a casa… es lo malo de ser solo una Kunoichi más del montón, sin talento o habilidad especial…" su voz no buscará lastima, no, ella no quería lastima, tampoco huir, "Pero tengo que estar aquí…"

"…"

"Aunque sea algo irrelevante quiero hacer algo por mi aldea, defender mi hogar por mis camaradas y familia, incluso si eso significa pelear una batalla que sé que no puedo ganar, ese es mi camino ninja" sus palabras eran acompañadas por un brillo de determinación en sus ojos, ella no retrocedería ahora, no cuando había tanto que perder.

"…" Naruto estuvo varios minutos en silencio mirando a la chica, ella no tenía talento, su tope fue llegar a Chunnin, su chakra era insignificante comparada al suyo, en batalla ella podría ser asesinada como una simple mosca por los demás ninjas más poderosos, pero algo era seguro.

Ella tenía más 'pelotas' que muchos otros en el campo de batalla.

"¿Cuál es tu escuadra?"

"La 7° A taicho" respondió de inmediata la chica que se confundió cuando el rubio le extendió la mano.

"En el campo de batalla, nos protegeremos mutuamente, tu cuidaras mi espalda y yo la tuya… te prometo que los dos volverlos a nuestro hogar cuando está guerra haya terminado"

"…" Inori sentía su nudo en garganta cuando el rubio le ofreció una sonrisa brillante, llena de vida, esperanza y seguridad, lentamente ella extendió su mano para tomar con firmeza la del Uzumaki, Sonriendo también los dos rubios solo se miraron en un silencio de paz, con la promesa de cuidarse mutuamente ambos ninjas de la hoja salieron de la trinchera cuando el sol en el horizonte empezó a levantarse.

Un nuevo día empezaba.

 **####################**

La guerra era simple, dos bandos destinados a masacrar unos a otros hasta que uno de los dos bandos diga ya basta o termine siendo exterminado, buscar un lugar amplió dónde los soldados puedan reunirse para pelear, el que diga que la guerra era solo una pelea de dos bandos…

Merece un golpe en la cara.

La comida escaseaba, más para aquellos escuadrones que tenían que ir a terreno enemigo, a veces se llegaba a robar a las granjas o aldeas menores formadas enteramente por civiles, si se estaban cerca de las zonas cero. Si un vagabundo hambriento es peligroso para los civiles, un shinobi era una amenaza muy peligrosa.

Robar en una guerra era normal, todo con la excusa que era necesario para ayudar a la causa, eso era basura.

El dormir se volvía algo del pasado, en el campo de batalla o siquiera en un campamento no se podía bajar la guardia por un segundo, para que los shinobis se puedan mantener días sin dormir y pelear son el consumir 'Píldoras de alimento' drogas que podían darte días de energía sin la necesidad de dormir, engañaba al cuerpo para no tener que comer o beber agua por días e incluso podía mantener el chakra a su máxima potencia por más tiempo de lo posible.

El problema, el cuerpo humano no podía tolerar tanto estrés y sobre esfuerzo, uno de cada diez shinobis podían morir al final de la guerra solo por el consumir las píldoras de alimento, o si se consumía demasiado de estas píldoras, podrías volverte adicto y destrozar tu sistema de chakra, y un ninja sin chakra no es nada.

La guerra solo llevaba tres semanas y se podía ver en la expresión de sus camaradas el cansancio extremo.

 **####################**

La sangre salpicó cuando el cuerpo de un shinobi de Kusa fue atravesado por una mano que sostenía un Kunai.

Naruto saco su mano del pecho del último ninja enemigo que cayó golpeando el suelo con un ruido sordo, respirando de forma agitada el chico cayó de rodillas y trato de recuperar el aliento, estaba sucio, cansado y herido, pero al menos la pelea había acabado, pero estaba lejos de ser algo para celebrar.

Él se puso de pie solo para ver las decenas de cuerpos a su alrededor, su equipo fue emboscado en las cercanías de un pueblo de Kusa, fueron atacados por cientos de shinobis que ahora solo eran cadáveres bajo el sol de mediodía.

Todo sucedió rápido cuando los cuerpos de los ninjas caídos se movieron y de debajo salió un último hombre moribundo que cargaba una zanbato, la hoja de la espada apuntaba directo a la cabeza de Naruto que estaba en shock, su habilidad de sensor tendría que haberle advertido, pero estaba demasiado cansado y ahora ni siquiera podía defenderse.

Pero la espada solo corto algunos mechones de su cabello cuando su enemigo solo cayó al suelo, detrás de él se asomó una agotada Inori que tenía sangre bajando de su frente y parte de su ropa estaba rasgada, **"Ninja āto: Pazuru…** Completado" dejando la pose de manos la chica cayo de rodillas, esa técnica casi dejaba su chakra en cero, pero le dio a su enemigo parálisis cerebral, ya jamás se levantaría.

Y solo para asegurarse.

La cabeza del shinobi fue atravesada por un Kunai que Naruto blandió, se sentía extraño ser ahora tan imparcial, Naruto nunca fue alguien de matar de esta forma… tan fría.

Pero desde que la guerra estallo, ya llevaba matando… muchas personas, todos enemigos que quieran matarlo a el, incluso si ellos se rendían tenían de orden de acabarlo de todos modos, fue algo cruel, que incluso hace semanas la sola idea hizo que el sintiera ganas de vomitar.

Ahora ya no sentía esa duda, el mataba por una causa, asesinaba a aquellos que intentaba romper la frágil paz que su hermana disfrutaba, incluso si eso quería decir que tenía que matar a cientos de enemigos más.

"…" mirando los cuerpos en silencio Naruto sintió la suave brisa golpear su rostro, sus ojos eran algo opacos y sus ojeras se estaban volviendo más marcadas, se sentía cansado… muy cansado.

"¿Estás bien Taicho?" El Uzumaki fue sacado de su transe cuando fue atendido por la Yamanaka que tambaleante se puso de pie para llegar hasta el.

"Si… y tú?"

"Estoy bien taicho" Aunque Inori tuviera poco chakra uso lo que tenía para que sus manos brillarán en verde para ponerlas sobre la espalda del niño y curarlo, pero sus manos fueron detenidas cuando fue tomada de su muñeca.

"No lo desperdicies conmigo, no sabemos si hay más enemigos" con pesadez Naruto se puso de pie, mirando a la rubia se dio cuánta de su estado, no estaba tan mal como el, pero ella no era una Uzumaki ni mucho menos una jinchiruki.

Ella perdió parte de su traje dejando su torso y pechos expuestos, para algunas chicas eso sería vergonzoso o incómodo, pero en la guerra no importa esas cosas cuando tú vida estaba en juego. Con cuidado el rubio se quitó su chaleco Jounin para tendérselo a su compañera de combate.

"Sabes…" sonriendo con agradecimiento la chica tomo la prenda y se la colocó para cubrir su pudor, acomodando su cabello sucio y seco lo mejor que pudo sonrió al sentirse mejor, estar en la guerra no significaba que tenía que verse mal, "Aun si solo eres un niño, trata de dejar que te ayude, estamos juntos en esto, no quisiera que mi pequeño y adorable Taicho muera"

"¿Gracias?"

"Es un cumplido Taicho"

"Oh" con calma Naruto saco un pergamino de uno de sus bolsillos y escribirlo con sangre unos segundos, cerrando el pergamino formó sello de manos e invoco un cuervo en un estallido de humo, "Llévalo a la base de inteligencia, la zona 10 está asegurada" el cuervo tomo el mensaje para llevárselo, "Volvamos al campamento principal"

"Hai Taicho"

Ambos shinobis se fueron caminando en un silencio cómodo, los dos eran un equipo desde que fueron asignados juntos en el batallón 7° A, de los cien shinobis que fueron hace tres semanas solo quedaban ellos dos, eran lo que quedaba de ese batallón.

Sobrevivieron cuidando uno del otro, como lo habían prometido desde hace tiempo, ahora eran solo dos soldados que tenían que cuidarse uno del otro. Cómo buenos hermanos de batalla que eran.

 **####################**

"Inori tenemos correo" en alguna parte en los bosques cerca de un río, en un campamento básico estaba Naruto que recibió una caja traída por une las aves mensajeras de Konoha, ahora mismo los dos estaban adentrándose más a Kusa, con la misión de dar reporte si el enemigo estaba planeando algo importante, se lo podría llamar como una misión de infiltración.

Era lo más cercano que tenían a un descanso luego de tantas batallas.

"Aquí estoy Taicho" la mujer salto desde un árbol cargando varias frutas, hace una semana se les acabó las raciones de comida y tenían que improvisar, pescar, cazar o recolectar frutas era lo mejor que podían hacer, "¿Es del centro de comando?"

"No, es de nuestro hogar" Naruto tuvo que sonreír cuando vio varias cartas y un paquete para el, mientras que la Yamanaka tenía algunos paquetes y dos cartas.

"¡¿En serio?!" con emoción la chica tomo el correo que era para ella y abrió las cartas, "¡Es de Ino-chan!"

"Es de mi Imōto" abriendo una de las cartas el Uzumaki tomo asiento para leer.

" _¡Hola Onii-chan!_

 _Espero que estés bien y sigas pateando el trasero de los malos, Oka-san me dice que estás defendiendo la aldea y estoy orgullosa de ti, Satsuki-teme y yo estamos ahora escribiendo cartas, ella para su Itachi-nii y yo a ti, la teme también te envía saludos._

 _Quiero decirte que soy una de las mejores en la academia… Al menos en Taijutsu, ¡No es mi culpa que Iruka-sensei de clases de cosas tan aburridas! ¡Y el ninjutsu es muy difícil, espero vuelvas pronto para que me enseñes, se que si me ayudas será la mejor de la clase, mejor que la teme._

 _También tengo muchos amigos nuevos, el vago de Shikamaru, Chouji, el perro apestoso de Kiba, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan y Shino, son geniales, aunque no tanto como yo, tanto Hinata-chan con Satsuki-teme somos grandes amigas y estoy seguro que todos seremos grandes ninjas un día, como tú._

 _Espero vuelvas pronto, te extraño mucho…_

 _¡Te quiere tu genial hermana, la gran Uzumaki Natsumi!"_

En silencio Naruto leyó cada carta que le mando su hermana menor, todas dónde ella contaba sus 'aventuras' en la academia, incluso el cómo su madre ahora pasaba más tiempo con ella, esto era algo invaluable para él.

"Oh por dios… ¡Es jabón!" el shinobi se distrajo cuando escucho el chillido agudo de la Yamanaka, que había abierto uno de los paquetes y su rostro se iluminó cuando vio varios productos como jabón, acondicionador y demás, "¡No sabes cuánto los extrañe!" grito con lágrimas mientras daba las gracias a su pequeña sobrina por enviarle este tesoro.

Hace una semana no se tomaba un baño decente y hoy sería el día que rompería esa mala marca.

"No eres a la única que le enviaron tesoros" al parecer su hermana menor lo conocía demasiado bien, el que ella enviara ramen instantáneo era algo mil veces mejor que pescados de río.

Las horas pasaron y el dúo estaba descansando en una cueva qué fue encontrada por la kunoichi en su exploración, y era un manantial de aguas termales de aguas cristalinas vírgenes tal vez jamás usadas y bañarte en ellas luego de pasar semanas sin una ducha.

"Oh si~" con un largo gemido de gozo Inori entro a las aguas cálidas y celestiales que mojaron su cuerpo desnudo, ella estaba orgullosa de su cuerpo, estómago plano, cintura delgada, pechos capa C casi D, un trasero que hizo que sus misiones de seducción sean mucho más sencillas.

"¿Vas a tardar mucho?" hablo en voz alta Naruto desde afuera de la cueva sentando en un tronco y con una mirada aburrida.

"Claro que sí Taicho" sonriente la rubia tomo algo de crema para su cabello y lo empezó a lavar con cuidado, "Una chica tiene prioridades"

"…" dando un suspiro el rubio menor solo miro el cielo, según la información que le llegó del pergamino de Shisui-sensei, la triple alianza estaba teniendo problemas, tal vez Konoha no tenga tantos shinobis, pero la calidad siempre superaba a la cantidad, solo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que está guerra acabe.

Eso quería creer.

"Taicho deje de pensar y ven a remojar tu trasero"

"¿…?" Naruto solo levantó una ceja ante la oferta.

"Vamos eres demasiado joven para pensar tanto, ven~" Inori sonreía mientras tentaba a su superior, pero parpadeo cuando lo vio entrar a la cueva y empezó a desvestirse ante ella, _"Mira nada más"_ sonriendo con picardía vio con deleite el físico delgado y marcado del Uzumaki, incluso tenía un paquete de seis, eso era increíble para alguien tan joven, "Oh my~"

El Uzumaki no tuvo problemas en solo entrar a las aguas cerca de ella y solo dejar descansar su cabeza en el borde de roca, el chico dio un largo suspiro de alivio cuando el agua caliente lo envolvió, nada como un descanso.

"Oye Taicho"

"¿Si?" Naruto abrió uno de sus ojos para ver a la Yamanaka que parecía pensativa.

"Luego de esta guerra… voy a dejar de ser una Kunoichi"

"…" eso no lo vio venir, Naruto tuvo que sentarse para mirar fijamente a la chica que ahora tenía una mirada más decidida, "¿Estás segura?"

"Si… cuando estás en una guerra y ves las cosas que vimos, cosas que queremos olvidar sabrás que algo está mal en tu vida, yo solo me he inscrito en la academia de niña porque era la tradición Yamanaka o de los clanes en general, ahora que tengo casi 20 y miró sobre mi hombro el camino que recorrí… me averguenzp de las cosas que he hecho"

"Es una buena decisión"

"Gracias" Inori sonrió ante la sonrisa de apoyo de su Taicho, pensó que el reaccionaria de otra forma, "Pienso mucho en poner un lugar donde las personas puedan ir a solo tomar té o comer algún postre para hablar con otros, solo eso hablar, convivir y formar lazos, un lugar donde puedas olvidar tus problemas y solo sentarse a tomar un té"

"¿Una casa de té?" eso sonaba algo raro para una aldea shinobi, pero sonaba lindo, "Suena maravilloso…"

"Gracias por creer y no burlarse Taicho… ¡Siempre tendré una mesa reservada para ti y podremos beber todos los días para hablar! Será genial" soñar a futuro no era bueno, pero a veces se podían dar ese lujo.

"Tomar té con una linda chica todos los días, estaré ahí cuando abras esa tienda"

"Oh que galán" los dos se sonrieron mutuamente y rieron, era bueno amigos, tras algunos minutos el silencio reino en una cueva y la chica ganó aún expresión más seria, "¿Y tú? ¿Qué quieres en verdad?"

"Soy el hijo de dos leyendas, no puedo elegir ser jardinero…" bromeo con sequedad.

"Hablo en serio Taicho" Inori sabía que el solo estaba evitando la pregunta. Al ver la mirada penetrante de la Yamanaka el rubio menor ganó una expresión más serena y vacía.

"No lo sé…" con duda solo mira su reflejo en el agua, "Si un día las guerras y el conflicto en este mundo terminan, me gustaría solo… ayudar a las personas, en cualquier cosa solo viajar y ver el mundo, hay tantas cosas que no vemos o hacemos, me gustaría ir por el mundo para ayudar a la gente en lo que pueda, para volver a casa y sentirme como el héroe que mi Imōto piensa que soy…"

"…"

"Sé que suena ton-"

"Para mi eres un héroe Taicho"

"No piensan lo mismo las personas que mate y sus familias"

"Tal vez… pero para mí lo eres, salvaste mi vida más veces de lo que puedo contar, a una desconocida débil en un campo de batalla, eres mi héroe… Naruto" ella lo sabía y no negaría, si no fuera por el Uzumaki ella hubiera muerto hace tiempo y aunque ella también salvó su cuello más de una vez, solo fue porque el peleo las batallas más difíciles.

"Supongo que mi Imōto estará feliz de escucharte… gracias" varios minutos pasaron dónde los dos solo estuvieron en silencio, hasta que Inori dio un largo suspiro.

"Bueno ya hablamos de nuestro complejos, ahora viene algo más importante, nuestras relaciones"

"¿Nuestras relaciones?" cuestiono confuso ante la mirada divertida de la rubia.

"¡Si! ¿No hay una señora Uzumaki esperándote en casa Taicho?"

"No…"

"¿En serio? Pensé que alguien como tú tendría chicas a toneladas a tus pies" se burla pensando en niñas de 13 o mayores rodeando a su Taicho, fue algo cómico para ella.

"Creo que esa atracción solo la reciben Itachi y sensei" no tenía que recordar esas días dónde los dos adolescentes eran detenidos en las calles para recibir regalos o cartas de confecciones de parte de decenas de chicas, y bueno el solo mirada desde atrás, no era tan popular como ellos.

"Créeme Taicho, los Uchihas e Hyuga están siendo sobreestimados, la verdad no son la gran cosa, más en cuanto hablamos de paquetes"

"¿Paquetes?" Naruto era algo ajeno a la forma tan peculiar de hablar de las chicas adultas, más las Yamanaka que se las consideraba las más 'extravagantes' por decirlo de la forma amable.

"Ya sabes Taicho, la salchicha, hombría, manguera, bulto, polla, verga, pito y demás nombres que la pongan"

"¿Humm?"

"¡Oh vamos no me mires así! Si un hombre mira el trasero o las tetas de una chica nada pasa, pero cuando una mujer mira todo el mundo pierde la cabeza" gruño enfadada.

"No quise decir eso…" se disculpó aún con duda ya que era la primera vez que una charla tan rara como está, había cumplido hace solo un mes sus 12 años después de todo.

"No te preocupes… es extraño pensé que ya eras sabedor de esto, más viendo ese bulto"

"…" Naruto daba gracias que el vapor de las aguas no diera una mirada clara debajo del agua, pero al ver la sonrisa pervertida de la chica era obvio que ella lo vio, "¿Es pequeño?" Oigan si estaba con una chica hablando de esto al menos sacaría provecho, tenía curiosidad de que pensaba una.

"¿Es una broma? ¡Es excelente!" el Uzumaki solo sonrió cuando la Yamanaka le levantó los pulgares con aprobación, era alguien extrovertida que no tenía problemas en decir lo que pensaba, "Pero no que no se te suba el humo a la cabeza, el tamaño no lo es todo, de nada sirve algo grande si no sabes usarlo o durar mucho con ella, como una espada, puedes tener la mejor espada del mundo, pero de nada sirve si no sabes usarla"

"Creo que entiendo"

"Solo tienes doce, recién empiezas no te afliges, yo tuve mi primera noche de sexo a los 15 con un chico que me gustaba y… fue decepcionante e incómodo"

"¿Por qué?" La curiosidad estaba despertando e Inori no le problemas en seguir.

"Los dos éramos adolecentes de 15, aunque supiéramos como hacerlo, la cosa era incomoda, cómo cuando el entro en mi fue raro y más cuando el se vino con solo empujar dos veces" la primera vez no era tan buena como todos la hacían pensar, más si no había un sentimiento especial entre ambos, "Tal vez solo faltó amor real en nuestro primer encuentro"

"Conque amor real… pensé que solo era sexo"

"Te equivocas, no hay mejor sexo que con la persona que más amas en el mundo, besar sus labios, abrazarlo, susurrar a sus oídos lo mucho que lo amas… hacer el amor, ¿Debe ser lindo?" murmuro lo último para si misma, "¡Pero no hablemos de mí! Dime… hay alguna chica que este bajo tu mira"

"Bueno… hay una"

"¿Oh?" Inori sonrió con perversidad al ver el adorable sonrojo en las mejillas del niño, era la primera vez que lo veía como un niño de verdad, "¿Y quién es la afortunada?"

"Es una chica de Kumo, Samui"

"Vaya, tienes bueno ojo" era difícil no saber de una de las Kunoichis más prodigiosas de Kumo, que es aprendiz directo del jinchiruki del ocho colas, rumores decían que a sus 18 ya era una candidata para ser Raikage, no solo era fuerte, era toda una belleza, "¿Cómo la conociste?"

"Los Exámenes Chunnin hace un algunos años, somos buenos amigos y bueno…"

"Ya veo"

"Además es bueno que nos llevemos bien, después de todo será mi esposa"

"¿Que-e?" Inori le dio una mirada incrédula al rubio.

"Se está planeando un matrimonio político para hacer oficial la alianza entre Kumo y Konoha" perdiendo su sonrisa el shinobi se puso serio, "El Raikage está dispuesto a dar una de sus mejores Kunoichi para este tratado, y como hijo de la Gondaime me corresponde tomar su mano"

"Eso es… inesperado" Ella no sabía que la alianza entre ambas naciones iba tan enserio, era algo increíble que podría dar lugar a una larga paz.

"Si, mi Oka-san está pensando que tal vez… solo tal vez la alianza con Kumo es el primer paso para una alianza entre las cinco naciones" esa solo idea era algo que le daba muchas esperanzas a Naruto, que su hermana menor creciera en un periodo de paz como esa, sería algo milagroso.

"Suena maravilloso…" Inori no pudo evitar estar igual de ilusionado que el Uzumaki por esa idea, "Pues aunque creo que aún eres joven para casarte creo que te irá bien, aunque tengas poca experiencia" dijo lo último en broma, pero al ver la mirada dudosa de su capitán una idea vaga vino a su mente, "¿Ya lo has hecho?"

"¿Sexo? Pues… no" Normalmente cuando un Gennin salía de la academia a sus trece se los consideraba adultos, dónde los chicos en su mayoría buscan 'lugares' para hacerlo y al menos saber lo que se sentía el toque de una mujer ante la posibilidad de jamás hacerlo por las misiones fuera de las paredes de la hoja.

Pero como se graduó a los ocho no tuvo la oportunidad de ir o pensar en hacerlo todavía, y con sus doce debería de hacerlo algún día cercano, pero con la guerra entre manos, tuvo que esperar, aunque el Uzumaki no lo lamentaba, tenía mejores cosas que pensar que en solo sexo o al menos esa es lo que su mente aún pensaba.

"Bueno… sería malo casarte sin experiencia ¿No lo crees?" lentamente la Yamanaka nado para acercarse a su superior que solo se mantuvo curioso.

"Yo no creo que…"

"Shhhh~" silenciado al rubio menor Inori se acercó aún más, "No tienes que preocuparte, yo te ayudaré por hoy…" con cuidado ella se tomó el tiempo de dar caricias al rostro del chico para que se relajara y se acercó a él para que sus rostros estén más y más cerca, hasta que finalmente sus labios se encontraron.

Fue suave y tierno, la chica no quería apresurarlo demasiado y se tomó su tiempo para besar al Uzumaki, luego de varios segundos se separaron.

"Inori…" Naruto iba a decir algo, pero fue silenciado cuando fue besado de nuevo, está vez fue más profundo y caliente, la lengua de la Yamakana entro en su boca, el momento se fue tornando más intento cuando las manos de la chica bajaron.

"Necesita esto Taicho… los dos nos necesitamos" rompiendo el beso la rubia sonrió con lujuria, con su mano derecha empezó a estimular la hombría del pre adolescente que jadeo ante su toque suave, "Solo déjese llevar…"

 **####################**

 **Día 53…**

Naruto se mantuvo en silencio mientras miraba un pueblo en ruinas, la guerra estaba llegando a su fin, las batallas en el campo de batalla habían cesado, Kusa, Taki y Yuga habían perdido el 80% de sus soldados, sus fronteras fueron invadidas y tomadas por la fuerzas de Konoha.

El Kage de Yuga fue asesinado por Shisui Uchiha, gran parte de los ninjas de élite no tuvieron oportunidad contra prodigios como Itachi Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake y otros que eran demasiado para cualquier aldea.

Pero no todo era color de rosa para Konoha, evitaron que sus territorios sean invadidos, pero a un costó, la perdida de 95% de sus camaradas, lo que alguna vez fue un ejército de 4000 shinobis, solo quedaban ahora unos 80, por suerte quedaban ninjas en la aldea, los clanes Hyuga, Uchiha y obviamente su madre que era última defensa contra los invasores.

"…" en silencio se arrodilló para tomar un muñeco de trapo, las personas de esta aldea se fueron cuando la batalla llego aquí, ¿Adónde? Esa era una pregunta que no quería responder, pero era mejor que estar aquí con el riesgo de que estén en el fuego cruzado o peor, ser blancos de desahogo de los shinobis.

Robar.

Golpear.

Herir.

Violar…

Naruto no lo diría, pero incluso sus propios camaradas han tentado esa horrible acción, pero el castigó era claro, aquel Shinobi que dañe a un civil que no estaba involucrado en la guerra, era dado de baja deshonrosa y condenado a muerte.

Esa fue una regla muy seria establecida por Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha, que hasta ahora se aplicaba y se respetaba.

"Taicho" Inori llegó con refuerzos, dos Jounin y una Anbu, ellos eran Hako Sarutobi un joven de cabello castaño que cargaba un bastón bo en su espalda, Kiro Inuzuka un hombre adulto de cuarenta y tantos de aspecto 'bárbaro' con cabello picudo y barba mal cuidado, detrás de el había un lobo de casi dos metros de alto de pelaje oscuro como la noche.

Por último la Anbu pertenecía a Raíz, una mujer delgado de corto cabello oscuro y máscara lisa con marcas negras alrededor de los ojos, "Naruto-sama mensaje directo del concejo de guerra" dijo con un tono frío y sin vida, típico de una Kunoichi de Raíz, ella se colocó de rodillas ante el Uzumaki para extenderle un pergamino.

Tomando el pergamino Naruto abrió con sorpresa los ojos al ver el sello rojo con forma de S, era un mensaje de emergencia rango S.

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto usted asido ascendido a capitán de tercera división debido a la muerte de su antecesor, en la aldea se Kusa hay un objetivo, se cree que es un shinobi con la capacidad de sanar y restaurar la salud a un ninja al borde de la muerte, por su lealtad con Kusa no es candidato para ser secuestrado y ser integrado a nuestras filas, por eso se le pide que sea eliminado.**_

 _ **Su vida solo alarga está guerra de forma innecesaria, si pierden a su sanador principal está guerra llegará a su fin, se le ordena que acabe con el, considere está su última misión para volver a la aldea junto con sus camaradas.**_

Cerrando el pergamino Naruto miro a sus nuevos compañeros.

"Andando"

 **Channn**

 **Channnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn!**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Déjenme sus comentarios y díganme que les parece, si quieren capítulos tan largos como este necesito comentarios, es una única forma de saber si es de su agrado.**

 **Hagamos esto, si llegamos a los 70 comentarios el siguiente capítulo será publicado sin falta para el día 21 de marzo.**

 **Sin mas CHAUUUUUUUUUUUU y les deseo lo mejor del mundo, a ustedes y sus familias** **.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Día dos de cuarentena.**

 **Empiezo a tener visiones y siento una atracción poca sana por el sillón de mi cuarto.**

 **Las provisiones se acaban y la tensión crece, llegue a la dura decisión de que Wilson, mi perro será una buena fuente de comida al menos por unos días, asarlo con fuego lento, unas papitas y un poco de salsa… ara que funcione.**

 **Elzerocrack fuera.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 53:** **Órdenes…**

 **Día 55…**

El sol se estaba ocultando en el horizonte y la noche estaba cayendo, en el pequeño pueblo de Kuwari que está cerca de la aldea principal de Kusa, lo que alguna vez un simple pueblo de comercio y lleno de civiles que trabajaban el día a día, se convirtió en una zona de casas en ruinas ocupadas por ninjas de la triple alianza.

Cientos de shinobis estaban esparcidos por el pueblo, cada uno solo preparándose o esperando nuevas órdenes desde arriba, varios tenían sus dudas de que seguiría ahora con tanta desventaja ante konoha, pero no podía refutar, su trabajo solo era pelear, no contradecir órdenes.

En la fortificada entrada de la aldea vemos varios guaridas que estaban atentos a toda cosa sospechosa que pudiera acercarse, lo que ellos no notaron fue las sombras que se movían debajo de ellos.

"¡Ahggg!" Varios intentaron luchar o dar gritos de alerta, pero sus cuellos fueron apretados por manos de sombras, que con solo un movimiento rompieron sus cuellos, nueve cuerpos cayeron con un golpe secó.

En el bosque la oscura silueta de la Anbu de Raíz bajo sus manos cuando elimino a los guardias de la puerta principal, detrás de ella estaba Naruto que puso un dedo contra el suelo y luego de minutos de estar en silencio, abrió los ojos de nuevo.

"567 shinobis…" esa fue la firma de cada chakra que sintió, levantando su mano derecha dio una señal.

"…" Inori al ver la señal de su Taicho formó un sello de manos y conecto las mentes de sus compañeros con su Taicho, _"Conexión exitosa Taicho"_

" _Bien…"_ Naruto en un solo instante hizo que decenas de clones aparecieran detrás de el, era hora de poner el plan en marcha.

 **####################**

Los ninjas enemigos se pusieron alerta cuando escucharon sonidos de disparos, cuando levantaron la mirada vieron decenas de bengalas ascender a cielo y antes que pudieran reaccionar fueron cegados por el brillo cegador de cada bengala que ilumino la noche con un fuerte brillo blanco.

"¡Ataque enemigo!" uno de los ninja de Kusa corrió a un santuario para intentar tocar la campana de alarma, pero no llego a tocarla cuando su cuerpo fue paralizado, "¿Que-e?" con el intenso brillo de las bengalas pudo ver con claridad una sombra negra unida a la suya.

Pero no era solo el, cientos del grupo estaban en la misma posición inmovilizados y vulnerables, la situación solo empeoro cuando del cielo cayeron miles de kunai con papeles bomba pegados a ellos, el resultado fue una imagen sacada de las peores páginas de gore.

Cuerpos ser despedazas por las explosiones que no solo arrasaron con el ejército, sino con gran parte de la ciudad que estaba siendo consumida por las explosiones y llamas.

Cuando las explosiones cesaron los ninjas sobrevivientes fueron liberados del jutsu posesión de sombra, al menos los pocos que quedaron con vida intentaron reorganizarse, aturdidos y algunos heridos iban a intentar formar una línea de contra ataque, pero no tuvieron posibilidad.

 ***¡Dōbutsu no gitai: Keruberosu gyakusatsu!** _ **(Mimetismo animal: matanza de cerbero)**_ **"**

Decenas de hombres fueron pulverizados por un gigantesco taladro oscuro como la noche que arrasó todo a su camino, arrancando piernas, cabezas o brazos, el gran taladro se detuvo para revelar un gran lobo monstruoso de tres cabezas.

Con un rugido de furia se lanzó contra el ejército para devorar y despedazar, varios minutos pasaron hasta que el lobo fue atacado por un tsunami de agua que lo arrastro, la técnica fue cancelado dejando mostrar al Inuzuka que acompañado de su compañero se preparó para la batalla. El ninja castaño no pudo seguir el ritmo de ataque de decenas de enemigo que se lanzaron contra el.

"¡Suiton…" uno de los ninjas de Kusa iba a dar el golpe definitivo con una espada de agua, corriendo contra el ninja de Konoha tenía la intención de cortarlo a la mitad, pero fue mandado a volar cuando fue golpeado en el centro de su estómago.

"¡Estilo Sarutobi: Bastón Bo!" llegando a la batalla, el joven Sarutobi pelea contra sus enemigos repeliéndolos y alejándolos de su compañero que sostenía con dolor una cortada en su estómago, "¿Cansado?" pregunto con burla mientras tomaba posición de defensa al ver que estaban siendo rodeados

"¡No!" bromo con furia mientras sacaba de su bolsillo dos píldoras de alimento y se las tragaba, su cabello se erizo y sus uñas se tornaron más largas, lanzando una a su compañero canino este tuvo un aumento de tamaño y furia, "¡Vamos Kuromoro!" el grabe ladrido de la bestia fue su respuesta.

Los dos ninjas de la hoja estaban a punto de lanzarse al ataque, pero se detuvieron cuando hubo un temblor, del suelo surgieron como géiser cientos de clones de Naruto que atacaron a cada uno de los ninjas enemigos.

Una larga batalla empezó.

 **####################**

"No dejen a nadie vivo"

"¡Hai!" el Inuzuka y el Sarutobi acataron la orden de la Anbu, que estaba parada sobre una pila de cuerpos ensangrentados, los últimos treinta minutos estuvieron asesinando a los heridos, no había lugar para la carga como prisioneros.

"…" Inori arrugó el ceño con molestia cuando vio a la Anbu Nara usar su espada para atravesar la cabeza de un moribundo ninja de Taki que intentaba arrastrase para huir, pero su vida fue acabada en solo un segundo.

Naruto se mantuvo sentado en un escombro viendo todo, la batalla duro un poco más de una hora, no tuvieron problemas en ganar, su plan fue simple, ataque sorpresa con bengalas que impulsaban los poderes de la Anbu Nara para paralizar al menos a trescientos ninjas al menos treinta segundos, lo suficientes para que él y la Yamanaka arrojaran todo el armamento pesado.

Luego de exterminar a la mitad del ejército, la otra mitad estaba desorientada y fue blanco fácil para un ataque grupal, al final ellos ganaron.

Hicieron trampas, jugaron sucio, atacando por la espalda… esa era la forma de pelear shinobi, ganar lo era todo, no importaba la forma.

En sus manos el Uzumaki llevaba una fotografía manchada con sangre, la tomo de uno de cuerpos de los ninjas que había matado con sus manos, eran cuatro personas, una mujer y tres niños, todos sonrientes y felices.

El mato a una madre de tres niños pequeños no mayores que su hermana menor.

"…" mirando el cuerpo de la kunoichi se levantó para colocar la fotografía en un bolsillo cerca de su corazón.

¿Cómo todos pudo terminar así?

¿Cómo pudo hacer esto? Sentía asco de si mismo, mato a una mujer que solo peleaba porque se lo ordenador, solo peleaba por su pueblo, por sus hijos, una madre amorosa que peleo por el futuro de sus hijos, era ahora solo un cadáver, su vida y sus sueños ya se habían terminado.

"¿Taicho?" Inori estaba preocupada cuando vio a su capitán cavar un posó con sus manos, fueron largos minutos donde lo vio escarbar en la tierra hasta que dejo un foso, el escuchar y ver cómo el solo un niño de doce años arrastraba el cuerpo de una mujer, para colocarlo en el foso con tanto cuidado que parecía que el más mínimo movimiento mal hecho podría romperla, "¿Taicho-o?"

La voz de Inori se volvió tensa y agria, sentía un nudo en la garganta al ver como el rubio enteraba el cuerpo con cuidado, ella quiera acercarse a el y detenerlo, se estaba torturando a si mismo haciendo esto, pero ella no podía moverse, solo pudo ser testigo de todo.

"…" silencio fue todo lo que escucho cuando Naruto termino, el solo se quedó de rodillas ante la tumba improvisada, esto solo era una acción desesperaba que buscaba aliviar ese dolor en su pecho, pero seguía ahí, más fuerte al igual que la culpa que lo carcomía

"¡Taicho!" el chico fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Inori lo tomo de los hombros e hizo que levantara la mirada, una bengala roja iluminaba el cielo.

Naruto camino seguida de los dos Kunoichis que lo escoltaron hasta una gran tienda médica, entraron y vieron los cuerpos de varios ninjas médicos o otros que estaban tendidos en sus camas, el Sarutobi ni el Inuzuka dudaron en matar a todos los pacientes de ese hospital.

Cuando llegaron al final de la tienda Naruto vio a sus dos hombres junto a una puerta, "Taicho está cerrada y reforzada, tal vez tardemos en…" el ninja de bastón Bo no pudo continuar cuando la puerta fue destrozada por un Rasengan.

Al destruir la puerta lo primero que sintieron fue asco ante la peste a muerte, era oscuro y tuvieron que encender una bengala de mano y lo que vieron fue algo que jamás olvidarían, un ninja de Kusa que tenía una herida mortal en su cuello, pero estaba vivo y arrastrándose hasta una… niña.

"…" los cinco ninjas de la hoja sé tensaron cuando un instinto asesino se sintió, estaban paralizados ante el aura oscura que envolvía a su capitán que miraba fijamente a la niña desnutrida que estaba cubierta de mordidas, marcas de mordidas en sus brazos, hombros, piernas y cuello…

Solo era una niña de ocho años…

El ninja moribundo llegó hasta la niña y mordió su brazo derecho con fuerza, la sangre se filtró por sus labios y todos vieron como la herida de su cuello se cerraba en un instante, el ninja enemigo se levantó, curado y listo para pelear, pero… de nada le serviría intentarlo.

"¡AHHGG!" dando un grito ahogado se retorció cuando su cuello fue tomada por el agarre de hierro de Naruto, "Me-e rindo-o… por favor…" rogo con todas sus fuerzas y el poco aire que le quedaba, fue silenciado cuando su mandíbula fue arrancada de su cabeza, fue tan lento y doloroso que solo se escuchaba el salpicar de la sangre y retorcer del cuerpo que daban espasmo.

El chico ni siquiera pestaño con la sangre que salpicó por todo su rostro.

Arrojando el cuerpo como basura a un lado, se arrodilló para mirar a la niña, su cabello era de un griseco rojo, su piel era pálida y su cuerpo desnutrido, parecía no haber comido en días, con cuidado el acomodo los lentes de la niña que no se movía, pero podía ver cómo sus labios se movían levemente.

Lentamente el solo se acercó para escuchar los bajos murmuros.

"Por-r favor… no más… duele-e… duele mucho"

Todos sintieron la temperatura de la habitación bajar en un solo segundo.

"Oka-chan… oka-chan" la niña abrió levemente los ojos para mirar a un costado de la tienda, su mirada fue seguida por Naruto que vio en una camilla un bulto cubierto por una manta, dónde se asomaba un brazo cubierto de marcas profundas de mordidas, "Oka-chan…" las lágrimas de la pequeña no se hicieron esperar mientras seguía llamando a su madre.

"…" los demás shinobis en la habitación se tensaron aún más cuando vieron como su capitán tomaba una manta para cubrir con cuidado a la niña y la abrazo contra su pecho.

""Taicho" Inori intento acercarse pero se congelo cuando lo sintió, la gravedad parecía aplastarla y el aire se torno pesado, el miedo recorrió su cuerpo y sudo frío cuando un aura negra envolvió al Uzumaki, "Taicho…"

"…"

Todos fueron derribados por una fuerza invisible que los empujo fuera de la tienda, fueron testigos de como un remolino de chakra rojo envolvía al Uzumaki que seguía abrazando a la niña, la tienda fue reducida a pedazos y los cuerpos de los shinobis enemigos fueron mandados a volar.

"Cuanto poder…" Kiro Inuzuka tuvo que sostenerse del suelo para no salir volando al presenciar como ese chakra corrupto formaba un remolino gigante que crecía a cada segundo, tanto poder y furia en un solo punto, no podía dejar de temblar.

"¡Taicho!" Inori tuvo que ser atrapada por el Sarutobi para no salir volando por la intensa ventisca naciente de capitán que tuvo un brillo rojo en sus ojos, "¡Por favor controlase!"

"El poder del jinchiruki del Kyubi…" la única que no tuvo problemas en mantenerse de pie fue la Anbu de Raíz que no mostró miedo, más bien interés al ver un poder tan crudo y bestial, "… maravilloso" murmuro con calma, Danzo-sama no se equivocaba al decir que el chico era el arma definitiva de su aldea, su poder era incomparable.

Dentro del huracán de chakra que se alzaba cientos de metros en el cielo y tan grueso que redujo el campamento médico en solo una gran cráter, apenas se podía distinguir la silueta del jinchiruki que se volvió completamente oscura y borrosa con sus ojos complemente rojos, la noche fue teñida de rojo por el faro de chakra que no dejaba de crecer a casa segundo, era una visión horrible del fin del mundo.

Pero…

 ***Goteo***

Todo desapareció en un instante, dejando mostrar un paisaje llano dónde Naruto siguió de rodillas abrazando a la niña, todo su odió, furia, frustración y asco fueron remplazados por una sensación que fue aun peor… tristeza.

Lágrimas bajaron de los ojos de Naruto que con cuidado consoló a la niña que lloraba aún dormida, tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento en un cuerpo tan pequeño, durante largos minutos de silencio el shinobi lloro como no lo había hecho en años.

La humanidad permitió que esto sucediera.

El mundo shinobi lo provocó.

Y ahora un shinobi lo terminaría…

"…" en silencio Naruto dejo a la niña en el suelo y se levantó, bajo la mirada de sus compañeros el saco un pergamino rojo y lo abrió, dibujando un sello con sangre sacada de sus dedos, dejo el pergamino en el suelo.

Todos lo vieron caminar hasta el cuerpo mal trecho de la que alguna vez fue la madre de la niña, el tomo con cuidado su cuerpo para cubrirla con la sabana blanca y la levantó, para llevarla hasta el pergamino y sellarlo, cerrando el pergamino lo llevo hasta la niña para poner con cuidado el pergamino en su pecho.

Al menos la madre tendría un entierro digno.

"Taicho" La Anbu fue la primera en hablar y se acerco a el cuando levanto a la niña de nuevo, "La misión es acabar con la persona que curaba a nuestro enemigo, la misión es-"

"Cállate"

Aun si la Nara tenía sus emociones casi muertas, tuvo que retroceder cuando sintió la mirada mortal del Uzumaki que paso junto a ella ignorándola por completo, "Revisen la zona por última vez… nos vamos" ordenó con una voz apagada al Inuzuka y al Sarutobi.

"¡Hai Taicho!" ninguno de ellos dudo en desobedecer luego de lo que vieron.

"Revisa a la niña y cura sus heridas lo mejor que pueda, será un largo viaje a casa"

"Hai-i" la Yamanaka tomo a la niña cuando su capitán le dio la orden y de inmediato empezó a usar ninjutsu médico con ella, sanar las heridas y revitalizarla era lo primero.

"Taicho nuestra misión-" La Anbu seguía firme en su deseo de completar la misión que sus superiores le dieron, pero solo ganó la mirada muerta del Uzumaki.

"La misión acabó, y la nueva es llevar esa niña a Konoha"

"Pero Taicho…"

"¿Estás desobedeciendo una orden directa?" esa pregunta fue como una bofetada para la mujer enmascarada que se paralizo por la fría mirada de su superior, "¿Dudas de mis órdenes?" su voz se torno gélida, dura y mordaz.

"¡No Taicho!" la Anbu se tiró al suelo para ponerse de rodillas y con la cabeza en el suelo, ella fue criada y entrenada para seguir órdenes, su libre al albedrío hace mucho tiempo se le fue arrebatada.

"Tu misión es ahora proteger esa niña"

"¡Hai Taicho! ¡Por mi vida juro que la protegeré!" acepto sin dudar la chica que iba decir algo más, pero una mano fue puesta contra su cara, más exacto contra su boca.

"Júralo por mi"

"…" Inori volteo la mirada con dolor cuando vio como la Anbu Nara grito con agonía cuando un sello fue sacado de su boca.

"Desde ahora ya no sirves a Danzo" la palma de Naruto brillo unos segundos con la marca de un sello en ella, el sello débil de un hombre como Danzo con conocimientos básicos de Sellado no se comparaba con un Uzumaki criado por una mujer como Kushina y Minato, dos genios en esa rama, "Me sirves a mi"

Esto le atraería problemas contra el concejo y contra el mismo Danzo, pero ya nada le importaba, ya estaba cansado y furioso.

"Hai Naruto-sama…" murmuró la Nara que tenía una mirada vacía en sus ojos, su máscara cayó mostrando un rostro joven y delicado.

"..." Naruto estaba por dar la orden de finalmente irse, pero lo sintió, _"No puede ser…"_

"¿Taicho?" La Yamanaka se preocupó cuando vio el cambio de 180° de su capitán que se quedó quieto donde estaba. Su respuesta fue una oleada de instinto asesino que la hizo tambalearse, en shock se dio la vuelta para ver la fuente de tan temible presencia.

"Así que tú eres su hijo" de entre los escombros una silueta se asomo, era grande y cargaba algo en sus manos, la gran silueta alcanzaba los dos metros con treinta centímetros, estaba fuertemente blindado, usando lo que se llama Steam Armorcon, un horno en la parte posterior que emite vapor. Tenía los ojos marrones claros, no tenía cejas, y su armadura se extendía hasta la mitad inferior de su rostro, cubriéndola. Debajo de la armadura que cubría la mitad inferior de su cara, llevaba una tela blanca que también cubría ambos lados de su cara y la parte superior de su cabeza. Además de su armadura roja, también llevaba una kasa roja (sombrero de paja cónico) sobre la tela blanca y parece estar compuesta del mismo material de su armadura y horno. Llevaba su protector para la frente Iwagakure que era dividida por una marca horizontal, "Espero des más reto que estás dos basuras…" el gigante arrojo las cabezas cercenadas de Kiro y Hako, las expresiones del Sarutobi e Inuzuka era de horror, al igual que la de Inori que reconoció al instante al recién llegado.

Han, el jinchuriki del Biju de las cinco colas.

"Diría que es bueno verte Han… pero estaría mintiendo" Naruto en un estallido de humo hizo que una zanbato apareciera y se coloco frente las dos Kunoichis, aunque el Uzumaki se mostrará serio tenía su mente a mil por ahora, "Acaso Iwa piensa tomar parte de esto ahora… es lamentable que llegues tarde a la fiesta"

"Sabemos que Onoki no tiene las bolas para hacerlo, tu querido padre lo dejo traumado" Gruño con decepción, y levantó su mano para acomodar su sombrero de metal para mostrar la placa de su bandana tenía una raya que dividía el símbolo, era un ninja renegado.

"¿Y ahora eres la mascota de Kusa? Esperaba más de ti Han"

"Tu y yo sabemos que los shinobis siempre van por el mejor postor, somos armas y como Jinchuriki debes saberlo mejor que nadie…" la mirada de ambos ninjas chocaron hasta que el shinobi renegado dio un suspiro, "Te seré sincero, como Jinchuriki no quiero matar a uno de los míos, ya pasamos por suficiente porquería en nuestras aldeas para matarnos unos a otros"

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Hermandad entre Jinchuriki?" se burló Naruto que se mantuvo firme con la zanbato en sus manos.

"Considéralo más una cortesía, pero basta de charlas, necesito a la niña"

"No la tocaras" Han frunció el ceño al ver como el mocoso se puso frente a la rubia que sostenía a la niña.

"No hagas esto más difícil, hoy en día encontrar una infante Uzumaki de pura sangre es casi imposible, Kusa me mandó a recuperarla en caso de que esté batallón callera" explico con desinterés mientras daba una mirada a la niña en los brazos de la Yamanaka.

"…" Naruto dejo de escuchar cuando oyó que la niña era una Uzumaki, su cabello rojo, chakra denso y habilidades especiales, volteando levemente dio una mirada a la pequeña que estaba durmiendo, "Esa solo me da una razón más para llevármela"

"¿Ah sí?" negando con la cabeza el gigante dio un largo suspiro, en su espalda el horno libero vapor, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo cuando el shinobi renegado apunto contra su mano contra el Uzumaki, "Entonces te sacare del camino, nada personal hijo del Yondaime"

" _Tiacho podrá hacerlo"_ Inori tenía fe ciega en su capitán, aunque el no lo admitiera era un genio de la talla de Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Itachi e incluso su padre el Yondaime, _"Aunque el Jinchuriki del cinco colas sea fuerte, Taicho es rápido y mejor en todo, todo estará bien"_ apretando el agarre en la niña retrocedió unos pasos, tenía que ayud…

Junto a ella paso algo que atravesó varios árboles y dejo un rastro de cincuenta metros de destrucción, atónita ella y la Anbu vieron al ex ninja de Iwa de pie con su puño extendido y vapor salir de varias partes de su armadura, el acababa de mandar a volar a su capitán con un solo golpe, un solo golpe.

"Al final del día solo eres un mocoso" un aura imponente envolvió a Han, con pereza el solo se trono el cuello mirando con decepción al cuerpo mal trecho del chico, "Ahora la niña" la Anbu y la Yamanaka retrocedieron con temor cuando el ninja de armadura se enfoco en ellas, "Los ninjas de la hoja se creen invencibles…"

" **Kagemane no Jutsu"** La Anbu se arrodilló y formo sellos de manos para que su sombra creciera y se fusionara con la del Jinchuriki, pero para su incredulidad eso no lo detuvo, solo siguió caminando, ella aún no se recuperaba de la batalla anterior.

"Las cinco naciones solo son Titanes que algún día caerán… espero estar ahí cuando eso suceda" Han en un estallido de velocidad apareció frente a la Yamanaka con su puño derecho cubierto de vapor apuntando director a su rostro.

 ***Golpe***

La gran mano de Han fue atrapada en el aire y fue apretada bajo un agarre de acero que causó el rechinido de su armadura que fue deformada, "…" el Jinchuriki del Biju de las cinco colas bajo la mirada para ver al Uzumaki que tenía su mirada oscurecida por su cabello, con lentitud el rubio levantó la mirada.

 **####################**

"Una tormenta se acerca" comento con pereza un aburrido Shisui que estaba sentado en un tronco sobre una colina, en los ojos oscuros del adolescente se reflejaron los relámpagos que brillaban momentáneamente en el horizonte.

"Capitán" una Kunoichi Hyuga cayó cerca del Uchiha y se puso de rodillas, "Nuestras fuerzas han acabado con los últimos rebeldes, la zona fue tomada y varios campamentos ya han sido levantados, los civiles serán movidos a sus pueblos cuando nos aseguramos que ningún ninja enemigo este escondido entre ellos"

"Hmmm" el Uchiha solo asintió con la cabeza, Konoha ganó, el Kage de Taki fue asesinado por Hatake Kakashi hace unas horas junto con los pocos que quedaban de su ejército, tal vez solo quedaban unos cientos de enemigos dispersados que estaban considerando el rendirse.

"¡Capitán!" los dos ninjas de la hoja voltearon para ver a un Chunnin que cargaba una gran radio en su espalda, lo más nuevo en comunicación, tecnología dada por Kumo, "¡Tenemos información del batallón 8° desde la frontera de Kusa! ¡Dicen que avistaron al Jinchuriki del Gobi!"

"¿Tenía tropas acompañándolo?" pregunto curioso y preocupado internamente, seria malo que Iwa formada parte del combate ahora que Konoha estaba bastante escaza de shinobis,

El Chunnin ajusto su radio para escuchar la información que le estaban enviando, "No… dicen que iba solo e Iwa informa que su Jinchuriki es un ninja renegado, ellos niegan haberlo mandado contra Konoha"

"Eso es bueno… en parte ¿Tenemos a alguien ahí?" pregunto curioso mirando a su segunda al mando y cabo de bajo rango, este último se mostró tenso y dudo algunos segundos en hablar.

"S… el escuadrón comandando por Uzumaki Naruto"

"¿Oh? ¿Algo más?" tanto la Hyuga como el Chunnin no pudieron evitar mostrarse sorprendido por el desinterés del Uchiha que seguía sentado, incluso se acomodo para recostar su espalda en un árbol y saco de su bolsillo un trozo de carne seca y comió con aburrimiento.

"'¿Algo más?'" repitió con desagrado la Kunoichi, "Capitán le recuerdo que el es el hijo mayor de nuestra Gondaime-sama y Yondaime-sama, Jinchuriki del zorro de las nueve colas y un valioso shinobi de nuestras filas"

"Sip se llama Naruto" comento con una sonrisa el Uchiha que seguía comiendo.

"Señor usted no se está tomando esto en serio" La Hyuga se mantuvo firme en su posición, "El Jinchuriki del Gobi es conocido por ser un ninja de rango S, es uno de los pocos shinobis de la roca en tener el elemento vapor y ser capaz de controlar el poder de su Biju al 100%"

"¿Tenías eso anotado en tu mano o eres una fangirl de el?"

"…" el Chunnin de la radio retrocedió sabiamente cuando vio el Byakugan de la mujer encenderse con furia, su capitán tenía los suficientes huevos o falta de cerebro para hacer enojar a una Hyuga de la rama principal.

"Llama a todos, tardaremos dos horas para llegar hasta allá" ordeno la peli negra dando una mirada al cabo que tembloroso asintió con la cabeza, "Recemos para llegar a tiempo y salvarlo"

"Nadie irá a ninguna parte" todos se detuvieron cuando Shisui se puso de pie.

"Dejaras a tu estudiante en la manos de un monstruo que lo asesinara sin piedad" fue la advertencia de la Hyuga que espero hacer reaccionar a su capitán, "¿Dije algo gracioso?" la chica rechino los dientes con furia al ver la sonrisa divertida en el rostro del Uchiha.

"Sip, si hay un monstruo en ese lugar, créeme que no será el Jinchuriki del Gobi" encogiéndose de hombros paso junto a su segunda al mando, daría la orden de que ellos se dirigieran de nuevo a la aldea, mientras tanto el, pues daría un paseo, "No hay un monstruo más peligroso que ese chico cuando esta enojado"

 **####################**

Han se mantuvo cauteloso cuando vio los ojos del Uzumaki, ojos que brillaban de furia e irá, su mano aún seguía bajo su agarre, podía verlo, sus músculos, su postura, su aura, su expresión y ojos, al parecer había despertado algo que no debió de haber provocado.

"Esto será divertido" el gigante de armadura rojo sonrió cuando se zafo del agarre del niño y movió se dedos adormecidos, nada mal.

"Vayan a la aldea y no miren atrás" esa no fue un pedido, ni una sugerencia, fue una orden directa a las dos Kunoichis.

"…" Inori dudo unos segundos, pero su brazo fue tomado por la Anbu se la jalo, al final las dos se fueron y se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

"Les daré 30 minutos para que huyan, considéralo una cortesía" dijo con pereza el ex ninja de Iwa que no le importo que su objetivo se alejara, ahora tenía algo más importante entre manos.

"Será suficiente para mí, en 30 mundial habrá un Jinchuriki menos en el mundo"

"Eso no lo discuto"

El silencio entre ambos fue pesado y frío, dónde se miraron algunos segundos, hasta que se escuchó el romper de una rama.

El comienzo fue el conectar de los puños de ambos shinobis que chocaron en un acto de fuerza bruta que causo el hundir de la tierra y una fuerte ventisca, ninguno de los dos se movió hasta que Han se inclinó hacia adelante para dar un derechazo.

Naruto iba a devolverle el golpe, pero en el último segundo tomo la decisión de esquivarlo.

El suelo tembló cuando más de cien metros cuadrados fueron sacudidos y destrozador por la fuerza titánica del gigante de armadura, este levantó la mirada cuando escucho varias explosiones de humo, "Algo esperado de un Uzumaki" el ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando vio decenas de clones a su alrededor, todos ellos en un solo pestañeo desaparecieron.

Cientos de golpes aterrizaron en la armadura de Han que ni siquiera fue movido por la lluvia de golpes, todos los clones atacaron al mismo tiempo, pero cero multiplicado por cien, seguía siendo cero.

Extendiendo su brazo como un clon al azar y aplastó su cabeza como si solo fuera un globo de agua, con un brillo en sus ojos el shinobi renegado dio golpes y movimientos que destruyeron a los clones con solo tocarlos, en solo segundos cada clon fue 'asesinado'.

La tierra bajo sus pies se abrió mostrando una gran cadena sostenida por dos clones que sostenían cada lado, atado por su torso el gigante de armadura levantó la mirada cuando su rostro fue iluminado por una luz azulada.

" **¡Rasengan!"** Naruto iba a conectar su ataque con el rostro de su oponente, pero perdió la oportunidad cuando fue quemado por una densa nube de vapor.

Tomando las cadenas Han las jalo y lanzo a los clones contra el suelo, rompiendo las cadenas el mantuvo el manto de vapor que lo envolvía, el calor de más de 100° fue suficiente para alejar a Naruto que trato de mantener la distancia.

Grabe error.

De entre la nube de vapor salió Han que le dio un poderoso golpe en la cara al niño, su cabello estallo en trozos de… ¿astillas?, "Sustitución" gruño frustrado mientras miraba a su alrededor, bajando la cabeza evito que una shuriken gigante le cortara la cabeza, pero un estallido de humo llamo su atención.

Detrás de el la shuriken fue reemplazada por Naruto que sostenía un Rasengan en su mano derecha y la estrecho contra la espalda de su enemigo, una fuerte explosión se produjo en el medio del bosque.

Parado sobre el cuerpo del Jinchuriki el pre adolecente saco un Kunai con intención de apuñalar el único punto desprotegido de la armadura.

"Me tomaste por la guardia baja" pero la oportunidad se perdió cuando la gran mano de Han atrapó la muñeca de Naruto, "Pero no sucederá de nuevo" la fuerza del agarra casi rompió la muñeca del rubio que trato de liberarse, "Tal vez eres rápido…"

El mundo para el Uzumaki se sacudió cuando recibió un golpe demoledor que curvo su cuerpo, el puño del ninja renegado se enterró en el estómago del niño que sintió sus órganos desgarrarse y sus costillas casi romperse, vomitando sangre y bilis trato de respirar pero no podía.

Un solo golpe fue como como ser golpeado por un tronco que se movía a la velocidad del rayo.

"Pero no eres tan resistente" Han tomo con fuerza el brazo del Uzumaki, apretujando su mano derecha dio otro golpe directo al rostro que hizo que el chico escupiera más sangre y varios dientes, "Seguro tu mami y papi decían que valías mucho…"

 ***Golpe***

"Que estás aquí por algo"

 ***Golpe***

"Que grandes cosas te esperaba…"

 ***Golpe***

"Que salvarías al mundo"

 ***Golpe***

"A mi me enseñaron…"

 ***Golpe***

"Que mueres en la cloaca sin ninguna razón…" sus manos se tiñeron con las sangres del chico que quedó colgado inerte de su agarre, lo golpeó tanto que abrió una herida en su frente manchando su bandana de Konoha que había caído hacer rato por los golpes, le arrancó algunos dientes y dejo moretones negros en toda su cara.

Soltando al niño lo dejo caer de forma brusca con un sonido seco, estaba decepcionado, esperaba más del supuesto prodigio hijo de dos grandes leyendas, al final solo era un niño, de pie solo iba a esperar unos veinte minutos cumpliendo con su palabra, luego tendría que matar a las dos Kunoichis que escoltaban a su objetico antes que llegaran a Konoha.

No quería enfrentarse a la Gondaime, una Uzumaki de sangre pura con las famosas cadenas que podían contener incluso al Kyubi, el no era un suicida para enfrentarla, más ahora que mato a uno de sus hijos.

"No sabes cuándo rendirte… ¿Verdad?" o al menos eso pensaba, Han se detuvo para mirar sobre su hombro como el mocoso se ponía de pie lentamente.

"…"

"…" el cuerpo del ninja de armadura creció levemente cuando una capa de chakra rojo lo cubrió formando una silueta de dos colas, sus ojos brillaron en un tono blanco mientras el horno de su espalda liberaba un geiser de vapor, el suelo debajo de el se hundió con solo dar un paso, "Ultimas palabras hijo del Yondaime"

"Si…" sonriendo de forma leve el rubio se arrodilló para tomar su banda y atársela en el frente detenido un poco el sangrado del corte en su frente, respirando de forma suave se volvió a poner de pie, doblando las piernas un poco y cruzando sus brazos frente a su rostro dio un largo suspiro, poco a poco un aura verde lo fue envolviendo y su piel se fue tornando roja, "Si… voy acabar contigo…"

 **Seimon: Kai (tercera puerta: abierta)**

 **Channn**

 **Channnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn!**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Déjenme sus comentarios y díganme que les parece, recuerden mientras mas comentarios mas rápido sacare el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Sin mas CHAUUUUUUUUUUUU y les deseo lo mejor del mundo, a ustedes y sus familias.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Muy buenas a todos, gracias gente a todos por su apoyo y comentarios en esta época difícil que estamos viviendo mundialmente.**

 **Sé que a varios le está gustando este relleno y otro no, pues les seré sincero, esta saga es necesaria y la are, pienso que llegara a su fin en el fin de mes de abril.**

 **Sin más gracias por escuchar y empecemos de nuevo.**

 **Psd: Guest la verdad dudo que agregue esa película ahora que estamos centrados en solo la saga de Overhual, pero gracias por tu gesto.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 54:** **Títeres**

El cielo se estaba oscureciendo por las nubes de tormenta, los truenos fueron escuchados por todo el bosque que estaba en un profundo silencio, hasta que el suelo empezó a temblar y los árboles fueron sacudidos por una explosión de fuerza bruta.

El origen de esto fue la pelea entre dos Titanes, el Jinchuriki de la bestia de cinco colas vs el Jinchuriki de la bestia de nueve colas.

Ambos corrieron uno contra el otro para chocar sus manos y empezó la batalla dónde los dos se miraron a los ojos para apretar el agarre en sus manos que temblaron por la fuerza tan cruda de ambos peleadores, la tierra debajo de ellos se empezó a hundir por la intensidad que aumentaba a cada segundo.

" _Es más fuerte"_ Han estaba sorprendido, el mocoso uso un jutsu extraño que enrojeció su piel e hizo que un aura verdosa lo envolviera, la fuerza que ahora tenía era ridícula, casi se comparaba con la suya, _"¿Por qué no le afecta?"_ frunciendo el ceño noto que su manto de chakra corrosivo no afectaba al niño que tenía un contacto directo con el, al parecer el estaba acostumbrado a estar expuesto a este chakra.

Nada mal.

Pero tener un aumento de fuerza no seria suficiente.

El ex-ninja de Iwa soltó el agarre de una de sus manos y le dio un poderoso derechazo al rostro de su oponente.

Los ojos del shinobi de iwa se desorbitaron cuando sintió un puntazo de dolor en su rostro, le había devuelto el golpe en un solo instante, antes que pudiera responder el golpe vio al niño saltar e impulsarse para darle una patada con ambos pies a su rostro, los dos se separaron dejando un cráter entre ellos.

Han se recompuso justo a tiempo para escuchar varios explosiones de humo y observo a su alrededor cientos de clones que tenían la misma mirada de furia y esa aura que no era tan brillante en ellos, los clones no tenían la suficiente vitalidad para usar las puertas internas, al menos no por mucho tiempo.

"…" el Naruto original encabezó el grupo de copias y levantó su mano derecha para formar un puño.

Esa fue la señal para desencadenar el pandemonio.

Todo lo que se veía era siluetas verdes con amarillo que se movieron por todo el campo de batalla, todas contra el Jinchuriki del Gobi que ni siquiera pudo levantar los brazos para cubrirse cuando decenas de puños se estrellaron contra su cuerpo.

Golpes y patadas.

Llovieron sobre Han que como una bola de pinball fue golpeado y mandado a volar en todas direcciones.

Clavando sus pies contra el suelo el ninja renegado uso sus colas para atravesar a los clones y con un rugido bestial desencadeno una fuerte y caliente capa de vapor que cubrió su cuerpo. Todo en un radio de 100 metros, árboles, césped y los clones fueron quemados por el vapor que se arremolino alrededor del gigante que dio un paso atrás cuando un shuriken bañada en chakra Futón casi lo corta a la mitad.

"No caer en eso de nuevo" con un soplido expulsó una bala de vapor híper concentrada que llegó hasta el arma que estallo en una nube de humo, "El truco de la transformación no servirá…" espero el ver el cuerpo perforado por su técnica, pero solo vio las partes rotas del shuriken.

El cuerpo del Jinchuriki fue levantado del suelo cuando recibió una dura patada en su mentón, bajando la mirada vio al Uzumaki sonreía con burla, "¡Se más de un truco!" apoyando sus manos en el suelo se impulso para dar otra patada que termino de enviar a Han varios metros sobre la tierra.

" _¡Fue una distracción!"_ Han se maldijo por dejarse engañar, antes que pudiera hacer algo fue atrapado por cientos de cables que lo envolvieron, mirando sobre su hombro vio al mocoso volar detrás de el, sus brazos atraparon su torso y empezaron a girar.

" **¡Loto primario!"** como un huracán ambos Jinchuriki's giraron para estresarse contra el suelo y sacudir la tierra para formar un cráter de mas de cien metros cuadrados, entre la nube de polvo estaba Naruto que respiraba de forma agitada y su aura verde poco a poco se fue apagando, "…" de entre sus manos dejó caer parte de la armadura/horno que le arrancó a su adversario.

Con un temblor en sus hombros tuvo que apoyarse en sus manos cuando sus sentidos fallaron y la bilis se acumuló en su garganta.

Las puertas internas eran una técnica tan poderosa, pero dañina para el cuerpo.

La única razón que seguía consiente era por su vitalidad Uzumaki y el chakra del Kyubi que aunque no lo pareciera estaban curándolo contaste mente.

Naruto no tuvo tiempo para recuperarse cuando una mano de chakra corrosivo salió del cráter y casi lo aplasta, "…" un frío cosquilleo fue lo que sintió el chico cuando una silueta se paró detrás de el, mirando sobre su hombro vio la inmensa silueta del Jinchuriki del cinco colas que ahora tenía tres colas en su manto.

Abriendo la tercera puerta se cubrió cuando recibió un duro puñetazo, aún con sus brazos cubriéndolo fue empujado varios metros hasta estrellarse contra un árbol, adolorido el rubio levantó la mirada solo para no encontrar nada.

Dolor.

Eso fue lo que sintió cuando Han apareció detrás de él y lo tomo de su cabeza para estrellarlo contra el suelo, siendo levantando fue lanzado para estrellarse contra otro árbol, _"Tengo que reponerme"_ pensó con apuro intentando formar un sello de manos, sin embargo una patada hizo que sus costillas fueron destrozadas.

"…" Con un brillo en sus ojos blancos Han no tuvo piedad en tomar al niño del cuello y apretarlo, cuando iba a romper su cuello sintió un peso en su espalda, volteando vio al mismo mocoso que tenía una Kunai cubierta de chakra Futón.

Entrecerrando los ojos con dolor, el gigante soltó al original cuando la hoja de viento atravesó su hombro, con solo voltear y dar un golpe el clon fue destrozado junto con varios metros de bosque.

Dándose la vuelta camino a dónde está su oponente que estaba de rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero se detuvo cuando noto algo, "¿Estás desesperado verdad?" esa no fue una pregunta, fue un afirmación burlona al ver hilos de alambre y sellos explosivos en el suelo escondido por escombros y partes de vegetación.

"Tenía que intentarlo…" gruño con una sonrisa tensa el rubio se puso de pie como pudo.

"¿Por qué no lo usas?"

"¿Usar que?"

"El poder de tu Biju" Han sabía que el Kyubi no debía ser subestimado, aún si solo su Jinchuriki era un niño de doce años, si el liberaba cinco o seis colas está batalla se terminaría para el, pero este chico ni siquiera usaba el manto de una cola, "¿A caso me subestimas?" su frialdad fue grabe.

"Si voy a decir que mate al Jinchuriki del Gobi diré que lo hice con mis propias manos"

"Que estúpido" negar un poder como lo era el chakra del zorro de las nueve colas era ridículo, el mocoso estaba cegado por su ego y moral.

"Es hipócrita que tú lo digas" frunciendo el ceño el rubio miro con repudio a su oponente, "¿Seguir las órdenes de un kage desesperado por ganar un poco de dinero? Haces que los Jinchuriki's quedemos mal ante el mundo Han"

"Los Jinchuriki fuimos mal vistos desde siempre, lo que ágamos para ganarnos la vida no importa"

"Estas entregando una niña a una vida de dolor siendo solo una herramienta que será usado hasta que muera ¿Estás bien con eso?" escupió con furia Naruto.

"Si" respondió sin dudar el gigante que mantuvo una mirada fría y dura, "Esa niña es como un Jinchuriki, tiene un poder que la hace diferente a los demás y las personas no dudaran en usarla, así funciona…" sus palabras eran tan huecas y vacías que hacían parecer a Han solo un frio títere.

"Así funciona…" esas palabras sabían tan amarga para él, porque muy en el fondo sabía que eran verdad.

"No existen los héroes que caen del cielo y salvan el día con una sonrisa humilde… nadie nos salvara en nuestros peores momentos, debes saberlo mejor que nadie Jinchuriki del Kyubi no yako…" incluso Han tuvo una mirada más suave al chocar miradas con su enemigo, "No somos nada más que títeres"

"…"

"Títeres que son usadas por las aldeas, solo seguimos órdenes y soportamos todo el paso de una aldea lleno de malditos malagradecidos ¿Crees que alguien te dará las gracias por esto?" cuestiono apuntando a su alrededor los restos del campamento y cuerpos que aún estaban en el campo de batalla, "Para tu aldea solo eres un títere que será desechado cuando estés roto e inservible, igual que esa niña te usarán hasta dejes de ser útil y luego te tirarán a la basura"

"…"

"Deja que vaya por la niña y está pelea terminara, ya cumpliste tu misión ¿Verdad?" las colas del gigante de armadura se movieron para quitar la trampa frente a el y con calma camino para quedar frente a frente con el Uzumaki, "La guerra acabo y puedes volver a tu aldea… tu familia te espera"

"…" Naruto se mantuvo en silencio cuando vio que su oponente le tendió la mano.

"…" Han pensó que el chico aceptaría, pero suspiro con decepción cuando lo vio dar un paso atrás y levantar la guardia, "Eres más tonto de lo que supuse…"

"Como no tienes idea"

Naruto se vio obligado a retroceder cuando el gigante de armadura tuvo un crecimiento ridículo, su piel se fue desprendiendo de su cuerpo y el chakra rojo corrosivo fue cubriendo su cuerpo, pero no termino ahí, el siguió creciendo más y mas, el rubio fue ensombrecido por una gigante sombra, Se levantaba cientos de metros sobre el, la gran bestia de cinco copas que tenía el pelaje blanco, el extraño cruce de un animal con cabeza de delfín y cinco colas.

En esa noche lluviosa de tormenta el Gobi había sido liberado.

"…" tragando en seco Naruto se mantuvo de pie al ver la gigantesca bestia, no tenía otra opción, no podía retroceder ahora, no podía perder.

Un aura verde fue envolviendo al Uzumaki que cruzo sus brazos y cerró los ojos para concentrarse, podía escuchar como la bestia estaba preparado para embestirlo.

 _ **Volveré… es una promesa**_

El suelo tembló cuando Naruto abrió la cuarta puerta, pero no se detuvo ahí con un grito de furia levantó la mirada para ver a la gran bestia de cinco colas.

 **####################**

"…" Natsumi se alertó cuando la punta de su lápiz con la que estaba escribiendo se rompió, fue extraño, frunciendo el ceño miro la carta que estaba por enviar a su hermana mayor, "Espero que este bien…" murmuró mirando por la ventana de su habitación, hace algunas horas empezó a llover y ahora parecía que el cielo se estaba cayendo, los truenos solo hicieron que su preocupación creciera.

"¿Puedo pasar?" la pequeña salió de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta de su cuarto fue abierta, la visitante era su madre que entró en silencio a la habitación para sentarse en la cama cerca de la niña que seguía mirando por la ventana, "No es necesario que le envíes una carta, volverá pronto…"

"Hmmm" indecisa la niña solo tomo la carta para mirarla unos segundos.

"¿…?" Kushina se preocupó por el silencio tan tenso de la habitación, sabía que decir que era una madre ausente era decir poco, solo se mantuvo en silencio cuando su hija camino hasta ella y subió para sentarse en su regazo, "¿Todo está bien?" pregunto con calma mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su pequeña que dejó caer su cabeza en su pecho para estar lo más cerca posible.

"El padre de Kiba… murió" empezó Natsumi con la muerte de uno de los padres de sus amigos, cabe decir que hijo, hija y madre quedaron mal por una perdida tan terrible, "¿Por qué Onii-chan no responder mis cartas? ¿Algo malo le pasó?... ¿El murió?"

"…" Kuchina sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando su hija empezó a llorar en su pecho, pudiendo solo abrazar a su hija la pelirroja la conforto acariciando su espalda y besando su cabeza, "Tu hermano es demasiado terco para morir… el estará bien, seguro para mañana ya estará aquí y me aseguraré de golpear su cabeza de piedra y que se disculpe por preocuparte"

"…" la pequeña solo siguió abrazando con fuerza a su madre y lentamente movió la cabeza para mirar por la ventana, "Onii… Naruto-nii"

Madre e hija se mantuvieron en la cama abrazándose mientras miraban en silencio la lluvia golpear el cristal de la ventana.

 **####################**

El bosque era un caos, la lluvia, los relámpagos, los temblores y hondas de choque estaban deformando el bello paraje, incluso el campamento que alguna vez perteneció a Kusa fue borrada junto con todos los cuerpos, lo que quedaba solo era un paraje desolado dónde una gran bestia estaba sacudiendo sus cinco colas con violencia.

Por el suelo se vio un destello verde que se movía a una velocidad difícil de seguir, cada golpe lo esquivo y se movió como un relámpago que llegó hasta la cabeza de la bestia de un salto y le dio un golpe que hizo que el Gobi trastabillar.

Aterrizando en el suelo Naruto formo sellos de manos e inhalando hincho su pecho pero soplar una lluvia de millones de balas de aire que arrasaron con todo en su camino, sin embargo no fue suficiente para penetrar la dura piel del titánico ser.

Han tenía la suficiente cordura para mirar con furia al mocoso y corrió contra el en una embestida que provocó un terremoto.

Viendo que lo que se avecinaba Naruto saco de sus bolsillos todas las bombas de humo que tenía y las lanzo, el campo de batalla se cubrió de una densa capa de humo que desgraciadamente para el ninja de lo hoja, esta fue dispersada por un soplido de vapor de la bestia.

El Uzumaki no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la gigantesca cabeza de la bestia estaba a solo centímetros de el.

Destrucción.

Fue todo lo que dejo a su paso el Gobi cuando embistió al Uzumaki, en solo segundos lo arrastro kilómetros arrasando todo a su camino, y su víctima estaba recibiendo todo el daño a quemarropa, el chico sentía sus huesos romperse y daños que desgarraban si carne, la única razón por qué no estaba siendo despedazado miembro por miembro era por la resistencia que le daba las puertas internas.

" _Vamos…"_ pero esa resistencia estaba llegando a su fin, Naruto intento escapar de la embestida mortal, pero iba demasiado rápido, _"Vamos…"_ clavando sus manos contra la cabeza del Biju y sus pies contra el suelo, intento lo imposible, detenerlo, incluso usando la cuarta puerta no era nada ante la embestida que lo seguía arrastrando, "¡Vamos!"

" **Patético…"**

Naruto abrió los ojos para solo ver oscuridad, ya sabía dónde estaba y sentía furia por eso, en la profunda oscuridad se mantuvo de rodillas viendo cómo un pequeño brillo fue creciendo en las tinieblas, una silueta titánica de nueve colas creció ante el, con una sonrisa maliciosa llena de dientes.

"No te necesito…" gruño mientras se ponía de pie lentamente.

" **¿Oh~?"** dando una risa burlaba la gran bestia se inclinó mostrando sus sangrientos ojos rasgados, **"Tengo que admitirlo, peleaste bien estas últimas semanas, ver tantos humanos muertos me alegra… pero al parecer tienes un problema"**

"¿Qué quieres de mi?"

" **No es lo que yo quiera, sino lo que tú quieres de mi…"** el ambiente era tenso, con solo dos seres que se miraban, uno con una mirada cargada de pesar y frustración, la otra solo reflejaban diversión y regocijó, **"Estar en las puertas de la muerte nos muestra en lo que verdad somos… y lo que deseamos"**

Levantando la mirada el Uzumaki vio una de las manos de la gran bestia salir de entre los barrotes para acercarse hasta el.

" **Te daré poder… un poder que jamás conociste, destruir montañas, reducir bosques a cenizas, dejar las grandes aldeas como solo grandes hoyos dónde enterremos los muertos que pavimentaran nuestro camino a la cima…"**

Poder era algo que desde el inicio de los tiempos era buscado por todos y harían lo que sea para conseguirlo, los humanos ya dejaron sus marcas en la historia de sus acciones en buscar del poder. Destruir y sacrificar, dos cosas que estaban más que dispuesto hacer.

" _ **Todos los humanos son iguales"**_ pensó con gracia la bestia de las nueve colas al ver la mirada de su carcelero, solo tenía que apretar los botones indicados para con los años, tener al mocoso como su marioneta y por conseguir su libertad, **"Te daré el poder para destruir a tus enemigos…"** un Chakra oscuro y denso se arrastro entre los barrotes que se acerco lentamente al Uzumaki que solo se mantuvo de pie.

"No…" el chakra fue rechazado de forma abrupta y la oscura celda fue iluminado por un débil brillo azulado de la mano derecha del chico que tuvo una mirada firme en sus ojos, "No quiero el poder para destruir a mis enemigos… quiero el poder para salvar a esa niña y volver a mi hogar"

"…" ella no podía entenderlo, ¿Lo rechazó? Rechazó el poder que le estaba ofreciendo, porque él sonríe sabiendo que no ganaría contra el Jinchuriki del Gobi, no entendía porque este humano… se veía feliz.

"No moriré hasta volver a mi hogar y abrazar a mi hermanita, después de todo le prometí que volvería" el silencio fue sepulcral donde ambos solo se miraron en silencio.

"…" la gran figura de nueve colas fue decreciendo hasta solo ser una pequeña silueta un poco más alta que Naruto que párpados perplejo cuando vio a una chica pelirroja un poco mayor que el con nueve colas detrás de ella, **"…"**

"¿Eres una chica?"

" **¿Por qué?"** la biju ignoro la pregunta para mirar fijamente los ojos al mocoso del Yondaime, **"¿Por qué crees que ganarás sin mi ayuda?"**

"Por que hice una promesa"

"…" frunciendo el ceño la Kyubi levantó su mano derecha que tuvo un pequeño brillo rojo, abriendo su mano dejo que un brillo rojo frotara de su mano hasta volar y llegar al pecho de su carcelero, **"No confundas las cosas, tu vida está ligada a la mía y me sentiré enferma de saber que perdí contra el patético cabeza de delfín…"**

Sorprendido el chico vio como el punto brillante rojo llegar hasta el y cuando lo toco lo sintió.

 **####################**

Solo un poco más.

Un poco más y habría un Jinchuriki menos en el mundo.

Han no tuvo piedad en arrastrar a su oponente kilómetros hasta hacerlo pedazos y faltaba poco para lograrlo.

" **¿Que-e?"** la gran bestia se tambaleo cuando su avance fue detenido en seco, todo su cuerpo fue frenado causando el deslizamiento de la tierra, en su mandíbula estaba el Uzumaki que con sus manos detuvo su avance, **"¡Es imposible!"** con un rugido de rabia estaba por dar otra embestida, pero un recibió un golpe duro en su hocico.

Fueron varios cientos de metros lo que la criatura de cinco colas retrocedió, rodando por el bosque y dejando un rastro de caos, el Gobi se levantó para ver un brillo entre los escombros y la lluvia.

"…" cada herida, cortada y más mínimo moretón desapareció del cuerpo del Uzumaki que era envuelto por un aura verde y roja, su piel era roja y su cabello rubio se volvió más erizado, y sus ojos, sus ojos se tornaron completamente rojos, **"Tomon…"**

La quinta puerta, la puerta de cierra fue abierta.

Para el fue un nuevo sentimiento, curioso solo miro sus manos para admirar su nuevo estado, dando un largo suspiro exhalo aire caliente, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y podía sentir como cada músculo de su cuerpo se desgarraba para volver a sanarse, fue un proceso que le dio un significado nuevo al dolor, que ahora tenía que soportarlo sin chistar.

" **¡Naruto!"** el adolecente fue sacado de su meditación cuando escucho el rugido feroz de su oponente que se alzaba al otro lado del campo de batalla, abriendo su mandíbula pequeñas partículas negativas y positivas se fueron cargando, rápidamente una esfera se fue formando.

"…" sin perder la calma Naruto tomo sangre de su frente y formo un sello de manos.

Han ya estaba enojado, ese mocoso pudo hacerlo retroceder, nadie lo había hecho antes y no quería saber que más podía hacer ese chico, necesitaba matarlo ahora o el día de mañana sería un enemigo que no quera enfrentar.

" **¡Biju-dama!"** con su ataque cargado iba a disparar.

Pero su disparo fue desviado, rugió con dolor cuando cientos de cuervos salieron de todas partes para picotear sus ojos, aún en su estaba de Biju eso fue una tortura, cientos de picos de animales hambrientos que buscaban arrancarles los ojos, en su distracción movió su mandíbula solo unos centímetros aun lado.

Y disparo.

La esfera recorrió miles de metros para estrellarse en las lejanías entre las montañas y causar la desaparecieron completa de una montaña.

Cuando por fin Han pudo librarse de los cuervos noto algo entraño, los rayos en el cielo estaban siendo más fuertes y repetidores de lo que deberían de ser, bajando la mirada vio al Uzumaki sostener algo en sus manos, lo que se podía describir como una estrella por el brillo segador que tenía.

Lo último que vio Han fue el relámpago que cayó de los cielos para chocar contra la palma de la mano del hijo del Yondaime, todo después de eso fue solo un último destelló.

" **Raiton: Rasengan…**

 **####################**

El sol se alzaba en el horizonte lentamente luego de la tormentosa noche, los rayos del sol llegaron a todas partes iluminando el bosque…

O al menos lo que quedaba de él.

En el medio de lo que alguna vez fue un hermoso bosque, solo quedó un paisaje muerte y rocoso dónde se había formado un gran cráter de proporciones titánicas, en el fondo de ese cráter había dos siluetas tiradas.

Una de ellas era Han que perdió toda su armadura dejando mostrar solo a un hombre de cabello castaño y cuerpo lleno de cicatrices y heridas que lo inmovilizaron para estar solo tirado en el suelo con una mirada vacía.

A solo unos metros de el estaba Naruto, el había perdido gran parte de su traje y la mitad de su cuerpo estaba quemado, más específico su brazo derecho estaba quemado y colgando de forma inútil, las quemaduras se extendia hasta su rostro obligándolo a mantener su ojos derecho cerrado.

"Te subestimé…" murmuró Han al ver al Uzumaki de pie, había perdido contra el y eso era todo, "Eres un digno sucesor de tu padre… un genio entre genios… un maldito que será un titán en un mundo pequeño" riendo con sequedad el gigante miro de nuevo el cielo, ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas para levantar un dedo.

"Tarde… cinco años" Naruto levantó su brazo derecho para mirarlo, quemaduras de tercer grado que dejaron su piel negra y calcinada, incluso con el Kyubi tardaría semanas o meses en curarse, "Tarde cinco años en hacer que esa técnica funcione" tambaleándose cayó de rodillas para vomitar sangre, su visión se estaba nublando y sus extremidades adormeciendo, "No soy un genio… solo soy un perdedor que trabajo mucho para ser lo que soy ahora…"

"…" Han no dijo nada, levantando la cabeza lo mejor que pudo miro al chico, ¿Cinco años para una técnica que casi le cuesta la vida con solo intentarlo? Sonaba tan… estúpido, "Tal vez sea mejor así… los perdedores siempre somos lo más difíciles de matar… porque jamás sabemos cuándo parar"

Con un temblor en sus brazos y largos minutos el gigante pudo sentarse en el suelo, ambos Jinchuriki's solo se miraron en silencio, "Supongo que intentaron más de una vez matarte…" murmuró Naruto al ver las decenas de cicatrices en el cuerpo de su oponente.

"Estas marcas son de antes que siquiera conociera el campo de batalla…" con cuidado el gigante acarició una marca en su pecho que parecía haber sido una apuñalada, "Cuando eres un Jinchuriki dejas de ser un humano ante los ojos de todos… solo eres la sombra del monstruo que contienes"

"…"

"A los cuatro años mi hermano mayor y yo fuimos sacados del orfanato para ser candidatos de un proyecto que nos daría un propósito, ser el Jinchuriki del Gobi…" los ojos del shinobi eran vacíos y huecos como simples piedras, "Iwa nunca fue una aldea reconocida por ser un aldea experta en el sellado, en los intentos de sellar la bestia 24 niños murieron, entre ellos mi hermano… ya ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre o como se veía… pero se que lo quería"

"…" El silencio entre ambos era denso, pero por una extraña razón cómodo, como dos simples amigos que se sentaron a hablar.

"Pensé que al ser el Jinchuriki del Gobi por fin sería observado y apreciado, pero… solo conocí el verdadero sentimiento del odió… los humanos siempre temerán a lo que es diferente, reaccionaran con miedo, ese miedo se volverá enojo y ese se volverá odio…" con un suspiro bajo la cabeza cuando escucho al Uzumaki ponerse de pie, "Solo somos marionetas que las aldeas usan para su beneficio, pelear sus guerras, ser el objetivo del odio de toda una población… para la final morir por sus aldeas" escupió lo ultimo con odió.

Los dos sabían muy bien lo que eran, ambos lo sabían desde el día que sus vidas fueron selladas al igual que las bestias que contenían, solo eran títeres que solo podían mirar a los ojos a sus titiriteros y aceptar sus destinos, porque ante los ojos del mundo dejaron de ser humanos.

"Yo no moriré por una aldea…

Han levanto la mirada confundido cuando vio al Uzumaki parado ante el, con sus brillantes ojos azules que lo miraban directamente, su expresión era dura como roca y sus ojos afilados como dagas.

… moriría por lo que creo correcto"

"…" Han estaba estupefacto cuando el chico solo se dio la vuelta para irse caminando a paso lento.

"Hoy tu vida no terminara aquí… considéralo una cortesía"

 **####################**

"La clase termina por hoy…" Iruka cerró el libro de historia cuando la campanada sonó con fuerza, los estudiantes chillaron de alegría para salir corriendo fuera del aula celebrando el comienzo del fin de semana, "¿hummm?" el hombre de la cicatriz parpadea cuando vio que quedó una última estudiante al final del aula.

"…" Natsumi parecía perdida en sus pensamientos al mirar el caer de las hojas de un árbol, hace solo dos días se dio por terminada la guerra de Konoha contra la triple alianza, dando como vencedores a ellos, ayer fue un día de celebración cuando los valientes ninjas que fueron a pelear en las tierras enemigas volvieron.

Todos volvieron… menos su hermano mayor.

Gran parte de sus amigos no vinieron a la academia por celebrar en sus hogares el regresos de sus padres, madres, hermanos, hermanas o amigos más cercanos, incluso la siempre sería Satsuki-teme rompió a llorar cuando su hermano llegó a la aldea.

"¿Natsumi está bien?" la pequeña pelirroja fue sacada de su transe cuando su hombro fue tocado.

"Si… ¡Buen fin de semana Iruka-sensei!" ella tomo todas sus cosas para ponerlas en su mochila y salir corriendo no queriendo preocupar a su sensei, saliendo de la academia dejo de correr para solo caminar a la salida.

Por un momento miro el viejo columpio que estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol.

 _'¡Vamos Onii-chan! ¡Es mi turno! ¡Es mi turno!'_

La Uzumaki tuvo que sonreír ante esos preciados recuerdos de como tomaban turnos para empujarse en el columpio, dónde ella era la que terminan siendo empujada por su hermano la mayor parte del tiempo.

Sonriendo continuo su camino a casa, esperaba que su madre estuviera ahí, aunque lo dudaba, está mañana llegó una Chunnin y una Anbu que al parecer trajeron a una niña que había estado en fuego cruzado, estaba orgullosa de decir que su madre siempre estaba dispuesta a que gente nueva entre a la aldea, en este caso refugiados que huían de la guerra.

La verdad eran cosas complicadas que ella aún no podía entender del todo, pero su madre ayudaba a las personas, eso era lo más importante.

"¿Hummm?" varios sombras pasaron sobre su cabeza y levantando la mirada vio a varios ninjas movilizarse, su curiosidad fue creciendo cuando vio a varias personas volverse una multitud que se agrupaban en la entrada principal de la aldea.

Sin pensarlo la pequeña camino siguiendo a las demás personas, que parecían igual de curiosas que ella, pero Natsumi le fue difícil tratar de pasar entre tantas personas, "No puedo creerlo" algunos de los civiles ya vieron porque tanto alboroto y sus reacciones no fueron buenas.

"Es una pena, pensé que moriría ahí afuera…"

"No se ve bien…"

"No me digas que le tienes lástima" las opiniones incluso fueron divididas entre los testigos cuando vieron a la solitaria silueta entrar a paso lento por las puertas de la aldea.

"¡Déjenme pasar!" Natsumi no necesito escuchar más para saber de quién estaba hablando, ella trato de empujarlos pero eran muchas personas.

"¡Todos háganse a un lado!" la multitud cayó y se paralizo a instante cuando escucharon el fuerte grito de su líder, Kushina estaba de pie detrás de su hija con una mirada asesina que hizo que todos se apartaron del camino, "…" tanto madre como hija sintieron el paso del mundo caer sobre ellas.

A paso lento y tortuoso Naruto camino entre la multitud, su estado era más que deplorable, la mitad de cuerpo quemado y sangre que manchaba la poca ropa que aún le quedaba, solo era un muerto viviente que caminaba con su mirada ensombrecida por su cabello, fue una imagen desgarradora.

Nadie dijo nada cuando el chico solo camino y avanzo, ignorando todo el mundo el solo camino.

"…" Kushina no pudo contener las lágrimas al ver a su preciado hijo en tal estado, sentía como si su corazón fuera estrujado por dentro, _"Mi bebé…"_ con un temblor de manos tuvo que clavar sus uñas en sus manos para tratar de mantener la compostura.

Natsumi ni siquiera sabía que pensar al ver su hermano mayor en tal estado, no podía ni siquiera parpadear, estaba paralizada como si sus pies fueran de plomo, estaba tan impactada que ni siquiera podía respirar.

Ella solo pudo ver cómo su hermano con una mirada vacía caminaba hasta ella, cada segundo parecía una eternidad para ambo hermanos que finalmente estuvieron frente a frente.

Naruto dando el último paso cayó de rodillas y tuvo la vista que deseo ver hace tantos meses, los brillantes ojos azules cristalinos que eran nublados por lágrimas que se formaron y cayeron por sus mejillas.

"…" la pequeña sentía un nudo en la garganta y sin pensarlo se arrojó a sus brazos, todos podían escuchar el desgarrador llanto de la niña que abrazaba con desesperación al Uzumaki mayor, "¡Onii-chan!" grito con alegría desde el fondo de corazón al verlo aquí, estaba aquí y eso la hacía muy feliz.

"¿Por qué lloras…?" sonriendo con cariño Naruto abrazo con suavidad a la pequeña que lloraba sobre su hombro, "Te prometí que… volvería" sus ojos se humedecieron y su corazón golpeaba como un martillo.

Luego de tantas batallas.

Muerte y dolor.

Tras pasar hambre, frío y no dormir durante días.

Después de tantos sacrificios… por fin estaba en casa.

 **Channn**

 **Channnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn!**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Si llegamos a los 75 comentarios les juro que el siguiente capítulo llegara el sábado ¿Qué me dicen? Déjenme sus comentarios y díganme que les parece,**

 **Sin mas CHAUUUUUUUUUUUU y les deseo lo mejor del mundo, a ustedes y sus familias.**


	60. Chapter 60

**¡Hola todo el mundo! Estamos aquí con otro capítulo y aunque no llegamos a los 75 comentarios, ósea gente tengo más de 700 seguidores.**

 **A ver, a ver ¿Qué paso?**

 **Pero bueno no todos pueden ser Black soul Uzumaki, mi lector favorito, oigan el guacho deja buenas reseñas y comentarios a diferencia de ustedes bola de perezosos. (Excepto ustedes chicos de Wattpad sus comentarios y memes son un desmadre que me alegran el dia, sigan así)**

 **Lo lamento gente, el encierro está haciendo que el viejo zero… se vuelva Dark, no solo soy negro en todo de piel, ahora en alma, muy mal Zero, muy mal.**

 **¿Qué estaba diciendo? Ni idea, solo disfruten del cap.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 55:** **Recuperación, tensión y descanso.**

"¿Tienes un tres?"

"Ve a pescar…"

Naruto dio un suspiro mientras arrojaba sus cartas y veía como su hermana menor tomaba los cinco cupones para Ramen de Ichiraku Ramen que había apostado, él tenía suerte en los juegos de azar, pero su hermana menor seguro podría ganarle en la ruleta a quien sea aunque el juego estuviera arreglado.

Ya pasaron cinco días desde que fue internado en el hospital, donde paso cuadro días solo durmiendo, por no decir en coma, su madre había movilizado al mejor equipo médico de los Anbu para tratar sus heridas y custodiarlo, ella sabía que en el hospital general no lo aceptarían.

Su brazo derecho tuvo que ser enyesado, sus costillas reacomodadas, la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de vendas y ungüentos para quemaduras y demás lesiones. Era bueno pasar el tiempo de recuperación con compañía, luego del mal sabor de boca que le dejo está mañana.

 **Flash back:**

"Hoy día 23 de febrero del año 540 damos por empezado la corte marcial contra Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Inori y Nara Shikari" hablo con calma una de las concejeras de la asamblea que tomo lugar junto a varias personas mas, entre ellos líderes de clan, representantes de mercaderes, civiles que eran la 'voz del pueblo' y finalmente la Gondaime que estaba sentada a la cabeza de todo.

Ante ellos estaban los tres enjuiciados ya nombrados que solo estaban de pie, Naruto se mostraba molesto, hace solo una hora despertó en el hospital solo para ser arrastrado hasta aquí, el y la única miembro de su escuadrón, junto con la Anbu de Raíz.

"Hace cinco días se te dio la misión de exterminar una amenaza que mantenía a Kusa como una amenaza latente, pero desobedeciste la orden… ¿Cómo te declaras?" cuestiono Homura Mitokado.

"Culpable" varios estaban extrañados por la respuesta tan simple y corta del pre-adolescente que siguió con la misma expresión molesta aunque tranquila y solemne.

"Al parecer crees que ser por ser hijo de dos Kages eres intocable" tomando la palabra Danzo dio una mirada penetrante al mocoso, el estaba más que disgustado por su arrogancia y confianza para alguien que estaba en un juicio, "Serás condenado a muerte si no aclaramos esto aquí y ahora, tal vez vivamos en una milicia, pero hay incluso reglas que ni siquiera el cargo de Hokage puede cambiar, así que será mejor que cuides tu tono"

Algunos tanto civiles como shinobis de clanes tuvieron que darle la razón, en cierto punto varias las decisiones iban más allá que el cargo de Hokage.

"Yo solo responderé a mi líder… no a ti" las miradas de furia no se hicieron esperar por una respuesta tan irrespetuosa para ellos, "Hokage-sama la misión fue cumplida, se llevo a acabó la destrucción del ejército enemigo, fui y lo hice, eso es todo" sus palabras fueron dirigidas solo a su madre, para la molestia de varios presentes.

"¿Y el Jinchuriki del Gobi?" pregunto con curiosidad Kushina que estaba revisando el informe dado por la chica Yamanaka que fue la primera en llagar a la aldea y dar una declaración jurada.

"Escapo…"

La sospecha creció en el concejo, pero eso no era importante para ellos ahora.

"Bien…" tomando la palabra Kushina acomodo el sombrero de Kage sobre su cabeza, "La misión fue completada, no hay más que agregar" varios intentaron refutar pera una mirada penetrante de la Uzumaki los callo a todos.

"Temo que hay más Hokage-sama" Danzo no estaba dispuesta a dejar que esto termine así, "Necesito saber que se ara con nuestro tesoro de guerra"

"¿Nuestro?" Kushina frunció el ceño al escuchar esa palabra.

"Aunque las acciones de Uzumaki Naruto fueron cuestionables, no puedo negar que nos ha traído un valioso recurso, una Uzumaki de sangre pura con habilidades más que interesantes" muchos estuvieron más que interesados en escuchar al viejo buitre de guerra que de mantuvo tan impasible como siempre.

"…" la mirada de naruto se tornó oscura, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

"Propongo que la niña se puesta en Raíz, estoy más que dispuesto a entrenarla personalmente para que sea un valioso recurso para la aldea, incluso en el futuro podría ser una buena progenitora para una futura…"

 ***Crack***

Danzo fue interrumpido cuando la mesa y paredes detrás de Kushina se fisuraron, todos se tensaron cuando sintieron un instinto asesino que hizo que los civiles se paralizaran e incluso los shinobis más experimentados tuvieron problemas para mantener la compostura.

" **Vuelve a decir eso… y tendrá tu cabeza empalada en una estaca"** fue la oscura amenaza de Kushina que tuvo que usar todo su auto control para no matar ahora mismo a uno de sus concejeros.

"Hokage-sama" aunque sintiera la presión sobre el, Danzo mantuvo la compostura lo mejor que pudo, "Incluso usted no tiene el poder para negar está solicitud, página 45 código 289 decretado por Tobirama Senju dice que si un shinobi enemigo es capturado en el campo de batalla, pasará a ser propiedad de nuestra aldea, la niña pertenece a la aldea, está decisión no depende de usted"

"…" apretando los dientes Kushina miro con ojos asesinos al anciano.

"Permiso para hablar Hokage-sama" dando un paso al frente Inori fue el blanco de las miradas de todos los presentes, cuando el permiso fue concedido hablo, "La niña que encontramos no puede ser tomada por la aldea, la ley establecida por Tobirama es clara, solo **shinobis** pueden ser capturados y tomados como propios, sin embargo la niña es una civil sin relación con Kusa, por lo tanto ella debe ser puesta en el orfanato más cercano y esperar que sea adoptada por una buena familia…"

Eso fue un golpe duro para Danzo.

"Ya la escuchaste" Kushina sonrió con burla al ver la expresión molesta del buitre de la guerra, "Y para asegurarme de que nadie intente nada, la niña no podrá ser adoptada por un clan o shinobi activó, para evitar que alguien solo adopte a la niña por ser Uzumaki… fin de la reunión" dando por terminada la reunión todos se fueron retirando, unos complacidos y otros frustrados por la decisión final.

Al final solo quedaron tres personas en la sala, Danzo, Shikari Nara y finalmente Naruto.

"¿Estás satisfecho con este resultado Uzumaki?"

"Si" el chico no se dejo intimidar por la mirada frívola de Danzo y sus marionetas que se ocultaban entre las sombras,

"Espero que está sea la única vez que una simple niña sea puesta sobre nuestra aldea"

"Lo dudo" se podía escuchar el crujir de la madera del bastón del anciano que supo mantener la compostura.

"Tan mordaz… debería de pedirle a la Gondaime que te ponga una correa" gruño con furia que no se molesto en ocultar.

"Y yo una maldita pala para cavar tu tumba…"

"¿crees que la niña aún está fuera de mi alcance?" dando un bufido el concejero solo negó con la cabeza, "No dejaré que está aldea pierda un recursos tan grande como este, la niña será mía de una u otra forma" el podía engañar al sistema para que la niña Uzumaki este a su alcance, no era la primera vez que conseguía niños de clanes prestigiosos, nada estaba fuera de su alcance.

"Pensar que alguna vez pensé que eras alguien de respetar Danzo… sobreviviste y peleaste dos guerras por está aldea después de todo" decepción era lo que sentía, pensar que alguna vez pudo simpatizar y respetar al gran shinobi que tenía ante el, "Pero solo eres una basura" escupio con sequedad Naruto que pudo escuchar el crujir del bastón de Danzo que fue roto por la presión.

"Cuida tus palabras… no me importa que seas el mocoso de Kushi-"

"Es Hokage-sama para ti" interrumpió con frialdad Naruto mantuvo un choque de miradas con el viejo buitre de Konoha, "La niña estará a salvó y jamás la tocaras… ¿Sabes por qué? Porque los secretos son armas muy peligrosas…"

"Tu…" Danzo siento su furia llegar a nuevos niveles cuando vio a la Anbu Nara abrir la boca para sacar su lengua y mostrar que el sello que el mismo le había colocado no estaba, ella era su mano derecha, todos sus secretos, estaban en ella, "¡¿Cómo te atreves?!" perdiendo la calma golpeó la mesa con sus manos y la sala fue invadida por decenas de sus Anbus.

"Intenta algo contra la niña… y me aseguraré de que todo salga a luz" sin darle la menor importancia a todos los Anbus de Raíz, el Uzumaki solo mantuvo su mirada en Danzo, "Y si eso sucede, todos querrán tu cabeza… y yo seré el que se las entregue en bandeja de plata"

Danzo tuvo que tratarse su odió y solo ver cómo el mocoso dejaba la habitación seguida de la Nara, que ya no le pertenece a el, ahora era del Uzumaki. Sin decir nada se retiró a las sombras, ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí.

 **Fin de flash back:**

Ya era medio día y Naruto tuvo que levantarse de la cama, con su hermana en la academia las cosas se ponían aburridas, usando muletas camino por los pasillo del hospital, que estaba bastante concurrido por los demás shinobis sobrevivientes.

"¿Taicho?" el rubio se detuvo cuando en el pasillo se encontró con Inori, que vestía como civil con un suéter amarrillo y una larga falda blanca que llegaba a sus rodillas, la chica cargaba dos ramos de flores, una de margaritas de color naranja y otro de rosas blancas, "¿No deberías estar en cama?" preocupada se acercó a su capitán para intentar ayudarlo a volver a su cuarto.

"Estoy bien, solo necesitaba caminar" deteniendo a la Yamanaka el solo la miro unos segundos, "Creo que es la primera vez que hablamos fuera del campo de batalla… me da gusto verte bien"

"Gracias, es para ti" sonriente la joven le tendió el ramo de flores naranja, "Es de tu color favorito"

"Si… gracias" los dos rubios caminaron por los pasillos en un cómodo silencio, hasta que llegaron a una habitación, dónde se asomaron para ver por una ventana de cristal al paciente que estaba recostada en la camilla, "…"

Naruto se mantuvo inmóvil viendo a la pequeña niña pelirroja que estaba recostada en la cama mirando por la ventana el como una suave brisa movía los pétalos de unas rosas blancas que descansaban en un florero.

"Se llama Karin, Uzumaki Karin" Inori al igual que su ex Taicho solo miro a través del cristal a la pequeña pelirroja, "Cuando la traje la lleve de inmediato ante tu madre, no podía confiar en nadie"

"Hiciste lo correcto Inori"

"Hai, fue atendida por los mejores médicos de la aldea y por suerte ya se está recuperando, el 85% de las marcas que envolvían su cuerpo fueron eliminadas, por desgracia las marcas en sus muñecas serán las que más tiempo llevará eliminar, fue mordida muchas veces" se podía sentir el enojo en su voz, los recuerdos de la última misión estaban fresco para ella, "Es una niña fuerte"

"…" mas aliviado asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Quieres entrar?" la Yamanaka se acercó a la puerta para abrirla, pero se detuvo cuando el Uzumaki solo seguía de pie con la mirada perdida, "Ella quiere conocerte… Naruto"

Dando un profundo suspiro acepto y entro a la habitación.

"…" fue una sorpresa para Naruto encontrar en una de las esquinas de la habitación a la ex Anbu de Raiz, Shikari Nara solo sentada en una esquina mirando a la niña, pero rápidamente se puso de rodillas ante el, "Uzumaki Karin está siendo cuidada como usted lo pidió Naruto-sama"

Aunque el sello de Danzo también tenía la función de suprimir emociones, el que lo haya eliminado no hizo que la chica cambiará mucho, solo era un títere que esperaba que movieran los hilos.

"Esta bien… descansa" la Anbu de inmediato tomo el lugar donde estaba para seguir vigilando.

Karin al escuchar esa voz desde la puerta giro la cabeza y cruzo miradas con el Uzumaki, ella se mantuvo en silencio viendo cómo los dos visitantes tomaban unas sillas para sentarse cerca de la cama, "¿Inori-san?" la pequeña pelirroja salió de sus pensamientos cuando una pequeña caja fue dejaba en su regazo.

"Te prepare algo, todos sabemos que la comida del hospital es un asco… pero no sé los digas, será nuestro secreto ¿Ok?" con un guiño juguetón la rubia abrió la caja para mostrarle su almuerzo de arroz con curri.

Asintiendo con la cabeza la niña comió en silencio bajo la mirada de los demás shinobis.

"¿Eres tú verdad?" Naruto se mostró confuso cuando la niña dejo de comer para mirarlo fijamente, "¿Tu estabas ahí?"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" cuando encontró a la niña estaba en las puertas de la muerta, que lo reconociera ahora era extraño.

"Yo… puedo sentir cosas, puedo saber dónde están las personas aún si no las veo" Naruto era el que estaba más sorprendido en la habitación, la niña solo tenía ocho años y ya era una sensor natural, a el le llevo años solo detectar a las personas en un radio limitado de distancia, "Yo fui llevada a ese lugar hace un mes… cuando mi madre murió, tuve que ser la siguiente sanadora…"

No podían imaginar porque tipo de cosas paso la niña.

"Lamento que hayas pasado por todo eso…"

"Tu fuiste el que me salvó… no tienes que disculparte" el corazón del Uzumaki se agrietó por la sonrisa débil de la pequeña, "Yo tenía miedo… tenía frío y todo era oscuridad… hasta que algo brillante y cálido llegó, pude sentirlo, acercarse a mi para abrazarme y consolarme…"

"…"

"Diciéndome que no era el fin del mundo… porque ahora estaba a salvo" pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de Karin que nunca dejo de sonreír, "Yo solo quiero… quiero…"

Karin se detuvo cuando una mano acarició su cabello, con sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas levantó la mirada para ver los ojos azules del chico que peleó por ella, su salvador "No tienes que decir nada…" sonriendo Naruto con cuidado levantó las gafas de la niña para con sus pulgares acariciar sus mejillas y secar las lágrimas, "Hice lo que tenía que hacer…"

Con su cuerpo temblando por querer contener el llanto Karin asintió con la cabeza y sin pensarlo se levantó de la cama para envolver sus pequeños brazos alrededor de el, quebrándose la pequeña lloro en su hombro por lo que parecieron ser horas.

Bajo la mirada de los shinobis ella lloro, hasta que finalmente se tranquilizó y se separó de el.

"¿Adónde ire ahora?" murmuro con cuidado mientras se sentaba en la cama.

"A un orfanato…" Naruto tuvo que ser fuerte al ver la mirada dolida de la pelirroja, "Créeme mi madre y yo desearíamos adoptarte, eres una de nosotros, un Uzumaki… pero…"

"¿Pero?"

"No podemos, se llegó al arreglo de que tu serías adoptada por una familia civil, para evitar que los clanes te adopten solo por tu sangre… se que es difícil, pero… yo siempre estaré ahí para ti, para cuidarte y protegerte" los dos Uzumakis solo sonrieron con resignación mientras se tomaban de las manos, aunque tal vez acababan de conocerse, eran familia después de todo, tenían que cuidarse entre ellos,

"Naruto..." rompiendo el momento Inori tomo el hombro del Uzumaki llamando su atención, "Tengo una gran deuda contigo que jamás podré pagar… pero este puede ser el comienzo" con cuidado saco una hoja de papel para entregársela a el.

" _Esto es…"_

"Hokage-sama está más que dispuesta a aceptar mi pedido…"

"¿Estás segura?" Frunciendo el ceño el solo se mantuvo mirando al hoja de papel, era un acta de adopción, "Las leyes son claras, tu no puedes"

"Ya lo hice…" con una sonrisa modesta la rubia solo acercó su silla un poco más a la cama para tomar con suavidad una de las manos de Karin que el devolvió el apretón.

"No solo estás renunciando a ser una Kunoichi, estás renunciando a tu clan, a tu familia…" las leyes del concejo fueron estrictas, ninguna persona afiliada a la organización shinobi podía tocar a Karin, "Yo no te pedí esto"

"Lo se"

"¿Entonces porque lo haces?" pregunto con un tono más fuerte dando una mirada penetrante a la Yamanaka que se mantuvo tranquila acariciando las vendas de las mano de la pequeña pelirroja.

"¿Por qué no?"

Esa simple pregunta fue suficiente para hacer que el solo se quedará de pie, sorprendido e incrédulo, ella estaba renunciando a todo, solo por… ¿la niña?

"Nunca pensé en tener una niña a mi cargo tan pronto, tal vez Ino-cha se pongo celosa" sonriente Inori extendió sus brazos para tomar a Karin y levantarla de la cama, la niña con sumisión dejo que la abrazaran y apoyo la cabeza en su pecho, "Soy consiente de lo que hago, el saber por todo lo que paso está niña, me hace querer abrazarla y jamás soltarla, darle la felicidad y vida que merece… te prometo que yo cuidare de ella"

 _"En el campo de batalla, nos protegeremos mutuamente, tu cuidaras mi espalda y yo la tuya… te prometo que los dos volverlos a nuestro hogar cuando está guerra haya terminado"_

"Una promesa…" sonriendo levemente Naruto se puso de pie para atesorar está imagen, de la mujer que pasó junto a el toda una guerra donde lucharon cada día por sobrevivir, verla cargando a la pequeña que fue… lo único honorable que hizo en mucho tiempo, era una imagen que quería guardar para toda la vida, "Sera extraño verte cuidando de ella… Inori-obachan"

"¡No soy tan vieja!" la Yamanaka lo pensó dos veces en tomar un orinal de metal y lanzarlo contra la cabeza del rubio que al estar aun recuperándose no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar.

"¡Oye aún me estoy recuperando! ¡¿Y quién lanza un orinal a otra persona?!"

"Pues entonces deja de burlarte" con un bufido la Yamanaka se dio la vuelta haciendo que su larga cola de caballo golpeada la cara de su ex-taicho, "¿Qué te parece si vamos a casa Karin-chan? Conseguí un lindo departamento que tu tío Naruto se ofreció a pagar"

"¿Qué-e?"

"Oye yo tengo el salario mínimo de una ex-Chunnin, tu eres un Jounin de primera categoría, tienes mucho dinero ahorrado, ahora tengo que buscar empleo y empezar a pensar en abrir mi casa de té" chillando de alegría ella camino por los pasillo del hospital cargando a Karin, "¿Qué piensas Karin-chan? Algún color que me recomiendes"

"Me gusta el Azul"

"¡Pues será azul! Ahora vamos por un helado ¿Qué te parece?"

"Me-e gustaría" murmuró la joven Uzumaki que se fue contagiada la sonrisa de la peculiar Yamanaka.

"¡Oye espera!" con torpeza Naruto siguió a ambas, le era difícil correr con las muletas, "¿Cómo que tengo que pagar?" tenía dinero, sí, pero limitados ya que era lo que gano con su propio esfuerzo y se negada rotundamente a pedirle a su madre o de los fondos de su clan, pero ahora ya sentía sus bolsillos vaciarse. Mientras el corría detrás de Inori era seguida de una silenciosa Shikari.

Era bueno volver a casa.

 **Seis meses después:**

"Todo se ve tranquilo…" en las calles de aldea circulaba una pareja singular, siendo una de estas una joven de 17, de cabello dorado recortado que llegaba a sus hombros, piel pálida y suave como la más fina de la porcelana, fríos ojos celestes que estremecía a cualquiera, una figura que hizo que ganara la mirada lujuriosa de más de uno, con grandes pechos copa E, cintura estrecha y grandes caderas.

"Hay mejores días para recorrer las calles" su compañía era Naruto que ya se había recuperado al 100% de su última gran pelea, vistiendo las ropas oficiales de un Jounin ignoro las mirada de celos de algunos civiles.

"No deberías estar celoso" la jonin de Kumo noto con facilidad la mirada molesta de su acompañante que solo dio un bufido.

"No estoy celoso"

"Tu mirada dice otra cosa"

"…" en silencio el solo desvío la mirada ante la sonrisa pequeña pero burlona de rubia, "¿Qué haces-s?" se tenso cuando su mano fue tomada y atraído más cerca de ella.

"Nada" envolviendo su brazo alrededor de sus hombros ella hizo que su cabeza chocará contra su gran pecho, "Solo les doy una razón más para que sientan celos…" dijo con una sonrisa más alegre al notar el sonrojo pequeño en Naruto que no se quejo al estar tan cerca de ella, _"Espero pronto nos podamos ir"_ su mira se torno más fría ante esos pensamientos.

Desde que llegó a está aldea, solo veía malas miradas contra el Jinchuriki, miradas frívolas, rencorosas y venenosas, una aldea cómo está no merecía a alguien como Uzumaki Naruto, no lo merecían.

"¿Quieres algo para beber?"

"…" Samui salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho el ofrecimiento de su futuro prometido, en silencio acepto y los dos caminaron largos minutos por la aldea, "¿Es aquí?" levantó curiosa una de sus delicadas cejas al lo que a primera vista parecía un restaurante, paredes azules y flores de varios colores ubicadas en diferentes lugares.

Tanto dentro como afuera había sillas y mesas ocupadas por varios clientes, curiosamente la mayoría de ellos eran shinobis que estaban conversando entre ellos mientras bebían ya sea una taza de te o sake, también había algunos solitarios que parecían felices por solo estar sentados bajo la luz del sol bebiendo algo.

Era un lindo lugar.

"¡Naruto-nii!" de entre las mesas una mancha roja llamo la atención de Samui, que vio una niña pequeña de tal vez ocho, de cabello pelirrojo recogido en una cola de caballo y usaba unos lentes de marco rojo, llevaba un vestido amarrillo de tirantes y encima un delantal que tenía el mismo símbolo que el establecimiento.

Un Jazmín naranja.

La Kunoichi de Kumo vio como la niña salto a los brazos de Naruto que no dudo en atraparla y tenerla en sus brazos, el solo sonrió cuando la pelirroja la abrazo con fuerza, "Pareces feliz de verme Karin-chan" sin dejar de sonreír la bajo en el suelo.

"Siempre seré feliz al verte" la pequeña más calmada noto a Samui y dio una reverencia, "Es un gusto conocerla Samui-san, Naruto-nii me habló mucho de usted"

"Es un justo también" devolviendo el saludo ella simpatizo con la niña que era muy animada y respetuosa, mucho más que la pequeña demonio que su prometido tenía como hermana.

"¡Karin-chan ya le pedí permiso a la tía Inori para que puedas… jugar con nosotras"

Hablando del diablo.

Samui suspiro en sus adentros al ver a la segunda hija de la Hokage salir de la tienda y no fue sorpresa el ver su mirada de desagrado, "Adiós a la paz…"

"¡Ahhh! ¡La vieja tetas de vaca!" una vena palpito en la frente de Samui que mantuvo su rostro impasible, "¿Qué haces aquí? Estaba teniendo un buen día hasta que ví esas montañas aguadas" comento con burla mientras sonreía con malicia.

" _¿Montañas aguadas?"_ tal vez ella era una Kunoichi entrenada y preparada para los peores escenarios, su calma y frialdad eran legendarias en su aldea, pero jamás tolerancia esos comentarios.

"Natsumi no seas grosera" Naruto iba a reprenderla pero solo recibió la mala mirada de la niña.

"¡Eres un mentiroso Onii-chan! Te pedí que hoy me llevarás al parque a jugar, pero dijiste que hoy tenían algo importante que hacer" le recrimino con furia, pero su hermano mayor solo se encogió de hombros.

"No mentí, ella es importante"

"¿Ehhh?" con desagrado la pequeña Uzumaki vio cómo su hermano tomaba la mano de esa mujer, "¿Consideras a esa vieja más importante que ir a jugar con tu dulce y adorable hermanita?"

"Si" Natsumi casi cayó por la respuesta tan rápida y sincera de su hermano mayor.

"¿Qué clase de hermano pone los deseos de su hermana por un par de tetas grandes? ¡Ay!"

"Estas exagerando" tuvo que darle un suave golpe en le cabeza que la hizo callar, estaban llamando demasiada la atención, aunque ahora tenía que ver la mirada de traición de su hermana que estaba a punto de llorar, "Te daré cinco mil yenes para que lleves a Karin-chan contigo, vayan a jugar y luego por un ramen"

"¡¿Crees que me venderé por solo eso?!" chilló ofendida mientras mantenía su mala mirada.

"diez mil y te quiero aquí antes del atardecer"

"¡Eres el mejor Onii-chan!" la niña no lo pensó dos veces antes de tomar el dinero y a Karin para llevarla con ella, se fue no sin antes sacarle la lengua a Samui que se cruzó de brazos.

"Esa niña merece unas nalgadas para que aprenda a respetar a sus mayores" ella estaba más que dispuesta a tomar a la mocosa y darle la tunda que jamás en su vida olvidaría, _"Y no son aguadas"_ pensó lo último mientras se acomodaba mejor su faja que le ayudaba a mantener sus firmes senos en su lugar y le ayudaba a atenuar su dolor de espalda.

"Lo siento" disculpándose le ofreció uno de las sillas para que tomara asiento, "Es que ella está algo sensible, a veces siento que la guerra fue solo ayer"

"Lo se… lo siento también, debió ser duro para ella esperar a que vuelvas" ella en su niñez estuvo en la etapa terminal de la tercera gran guerra y sabía lo duro que era, después de todo ella perdió a sus padres en ese conflicto.

"¡Hola!" la tensa atmósfera fue aliviada con la llegada de una de las meseras, "Oh miren si es mi Naruto-kun" que resultó ser una conocida para el Uzumaki, ella llevando un delantal y su cabello atado en una cola de caballo, con una sonrisa brillante Inori saludo a los dos.

"¿Mí Naruto-kun?" Samui le dio una mirada plana a Naruto que sonrió algo tenso, la mirada fría de la kunoichi de kumo no le estaba gustando.

"Veo que vienes acompañado, oh my~ y yo que pensé que teníamos algo especial" se 'lamento' la Yamanaka que dio un suspiro demasiado dramático, "¿Qué le diré a nuestra pequeña Karin-chan?"

"Solo está bromeando" declaró casi al instante al sentir la peligrosa mirada de su acompañante.

"Tal vez si, tal vez no" sin dejar de sonreír la rubia ya dejo de buscar problemas, "Inori Yamanaka, un gusto Samui-san"

"Igualmente"

"Que frío" con un escalofrío Inori solo tomo una charola que trajo de una chicas que trabajaba para ella y la puso en la mesa, "Aquí hacemos un excelente té de menta y mi especialidad es el pastel de chocolate, gócenlo"

"¿Hay tres tazas?"

"Pues claro, una es para mí Naruto-kun" dijo con descaro mientras tomaba la silla más cercana para sentarse con la singular pareja, "No todos los días los clientes tienen la suerte de que se siente con ustedes la hermosa dueña de este pequeño local que fue levantado con trabajo duro, sangre y lágrimas"

"¿sangre y lágrimas? Si yo pagué la hipoteca de este lugar" a sus solo 12 años ya estuvo cerca de la banca rota, el pago por este local y todo los instrumentos necesarios para trabajar en él, casi lo llevo a la quiebra, claro que la Yamanaka hizo un trato donde el recuperaría poco a poco lo invertido, de diez a veinte años.

Al menos sabía que Karin siempre tendría todo lo necesario ya que la Yamanaka era alguien que supo cómo levantar este negocio para que sea más que rentable.

"Detalles" desestimando a su antiguo capitán, empezó a beber sin cuidado bajo la mala mirada de la pareja.

"¿Ustedes se conocen?" tomando la palabra, Samui se sirvió una de las taza de té y empezó a beber.

"¡Claro! ¿Quién crees que es la figura paterna de Karin-chan?"

"¡Ay!" Naruto casi salta de la mesa cuando sintió un doloroso golpe, "¿Me acabas de patear?" pregunto de forma acusadora a Samui.

"Naruto- _kun_ por favor no interrumpía" el se vio obligado a cerrar la boca por la mirada penetrante de la kunoichi, "Por favor continúa Inori-san"

"Bueno… ¿por dónde empiezo?" Pensativa se tomó unos momentos para pensar, "Bueno él fue mi Taicho en el campo de batalla, me protegió como un príncipe a su princesa, me daba de comer e incluso me mimaba cuando lo necesitaba"

 ***Golpe***

Ignorando el sacudir de la mesa, la Yamanaka siguió, "Si lo hubieras visto, era adorable como el siempre se preocupaba por mi, incluso una vez se tomó la molestia de estar vigilando en la entrada de una cueva para que yo pudiera tomar un relajante bañó… fue tan lindo de su parte~"

 ***Golpe* *golpe***

"Pero el no se resistió cuando lo invite a entrar en las cálidas aguas, nos bañamos en ese lugar mágico donde hablamos por horas" contó de forma soñadora ignorando la mirada suplicante de Naruto que tenía una expresión de agonía, "¡Oh sí! Y luego llegó la parte divertida… o debería decir… acalorada~"

 ***Golpe* *golpe* *golpe* *golpe* *golpe* *golpe***

"Interesante, cuéntame más" Samui mantuvo su expresión tranquila ignorando el como Naruto dejo caer la cabeza en la mesa y lloraba en silencio por sus piernas temblorosas que palpitaban de dolor.

"Oh bueno, digamos que eso es un cuento para otro día… pero fue intenso" dando una última sonrisa la Yamanaka se levantó de la mesa y dejo la cuenta, "Espero verte pronto Naruto-kun, adiós~" varios de los hombres presentes se tomaron el momento de ver el balanceo de caderas de la chica que volvió al local.

"Tu pagarás…"

Naruto en silencio solo tomo la cuenta y saco su billetera.

" _¡Ella lo hizo a propósito!"_ pensó con furia, pero esto no se quedaría así, era hora de que Natsumi le hiciera unas bromas a su querida tía, su hermana menor suele ser muy creativa y perturbadora cuando se lo proponía. Y sabía muy bien que hacer para que ella coopere.

"Desde ahora tendremos reglas" Naruto fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió el unos de los dedos de Samui dibujar círculos en su mano derecha.

"¿Reglas?" a él no le estaba gustando ni un poco la mirada que ella tenía ahora.

"No más aventuras con otras chicas…"

" _¡Pero si Inori fue la única!"_

"Desde ahora solo me miraras a mi y no queras saber que sucederá si te descubro viendo a otra"

" _¿Por qué eso suena más a una amenaza que una regla?"_

"Y por último solo me vas a mimar a mi y solo a mi, como ahora siento un dolor de hombros, iremos a mi habitación de hotel para que me alivies este dolor… nada más"

"Buena broma…" tenso trato de sonreír, bajándose de la silla tenía intenciones de irse, "Esas reglas me hacen pensar que seré tu esclavo"

"…"

"¡Solo mira la hora! Es tan tarde… creo que es hora de volver a casa"

"No tienes reloj en tu muñeca" ella destruyó su escusa de verse preocupado por la hora, cuando ni siquiera tenía un reloj para saber que hora era.

"Bueno… mi Oka-san me dijo que tendría que estar en casa antes del anochecer… así que"

"…"

"…"

Todos en la tienda vieron como en un estallido de velocidad el Jinchuriki del pueblo estaba siendo perseguido por la kunoichi de Kumo, aunque la persecución no pareció durar mucho ya que el grito de terror de Naruto se oyó en toda la aldea.

 **Channn**

 **Channnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn!**

 **Si, este capítulo tiro un poco más humor, que espero les guste ya que a veces el humor no es mi fuerte, pero bueno tengo que decir que ya estamos en la etapa final del relleno, que son posiblemente tres o cuatro capítulos más.**

 **Déjenme en los comentarios que les pareció el capítulo y como siempre, mientras más comentarios más rápido sacare el próximo capítulo, sin mas CHAUUUUUUUUUUUU y les deseo lo mejor del mundo, a ustedes y sus familias.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Bueno, bueno, bueno.**

 **Mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios, en especial Black Soul Uzumaki y si amigo tu eres de los pocos que se toma la molestia de dar una reseña completa y perspectiva del capítulo, y si sonara pesado.**

 **Pero si yo me tomo el tiempo de escribir esta historia, al menos tomate tu el tiempo para dejar un comentario más completo de que acabas de leer, bueno tal vez con decir esa ya perdí gente, pero qué más da, tenía que decirlo.**

 **Disfruten del capítulo.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capítulo 56:** **Tu legado…**

 _Un shinobi solo valora la fuerza y las acciones, ¡La historia de los shinobis es una historia de guerra! ¡Desde antes que el chakra existiera hemos peleado por el poder de gobernar sobre otros y un mocoso patético que llora de rodillas no logrará nada…_

…

 _La vida solo es un largo camino de malas decisiones, hasta que finalmente esas decisiones te llevan a la tumba…_

 _..._

 _No quiero morir… por favor…_

…

 _¡Ya nos rendimos! ¡Por favor no lo hagas!_

…

 _¡No importa qué! ¡Voy a matarte!_

…

 _Peleaste-e bien-n hijo… ¡Peleaste bien Shiwari!_

…

 _El mundo shinobi… es estúpido…_

Naruto se levantó de la cama respirando de forma agita y sudando como si hubiera corrido en el desierto a medio día, saliendo de la cama se tambaleó y llegó a la ventana de su habitación para abrirla, necesitaba aire.

Necesitaba respirar…

Cada palabra e imagen estaban grabadas en su cabeza, los podía ver incluso en sus sueños, todo lo que hacia era ver y hacer lo mismo que hizo, una y otra vez, la desgracia, la destrucción, los cuerpos, la sangre…

Saliendo de la ventana corrió al baño y vacío el contenido de su estómago en el escusado, estuvo varios minutos hasta que simplemente ya no podía expulsar nada, su estómago aún se sentía como si hubiera tragado gusanos, una horrible sensación que no desaparecía, cayendo en el frio solo se mantuvo ahí…

Segundos…

Minutos…

Horas…

Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo.

"Naruto…"

El chico levantó la mirada aún aturdido y se encontró con los brillantes ojos violetas de su madre.

Ninguna madre debería ver a un hijo de solo 12 años de rodillos en el suelo, con vómito manchando su rostro y lágrimas que caían de unos ojos tan vacíos y opacos. Era una imagen que rompía su corazón en pedazos.

"…" poniéndose de pie Naruto tomo una toalla para limpiarse el rostro después de lavarlo con un poco de agua, "Solo tuve un mal sueño… estoy bien"

"No, no estás bien" Kushina se acercó a su hijo para intentar sacarlo del baño, pero este se mantuvo firme.

"Debes estar cansada, tienes que ir a dormir mañana…"

"No cambien de tema" ella tomo con fuerza el ante brazo del chico que se negó a mirarla, "Si tienes que hablar de esto con alguien, estoy dispuesta a escucharte"

"Suéltame Oka-san"

"No tienes que guardar esto en ti, debes soltarlo, solo tienes que-"

"Suéltame" la mirada de Naruto se tornó más dura y tomo la muñeca de su madre con su brazo libre.

"No" ella se mantuvo impasible y se negó a soltarlo, esto solo hizo que el estrés, enojo y frustración del chico llegara a su limite.

"¡Que me sueltes!"

 ***Golpe***

Naruto quedó en shock cuando sintió la picazón acalorada en su mejilla derecha, aturdido se tocó la mejilla mirando con incredulidad a su madre, que acababa de abofetearlo.

"Lo siento Oka-san…" bajando la cabeza el solo miro el suelo con vergüenza, su madre no tenía la culpa de nada y el le gritó, se sentía como basura por eso, "No quise gritarte…"

"Ven conmigo" sus palabras fueron contundentes y salió de la habitación.

En silencio los dos caminar por la casa, no tenían que preocuparse por el ruido, las habitaciones eran insonoras por sellos especiales puestos por toda la casa.

Bajando hasta el sótano se detuvieron en una puerta que tenía un remolino grabado en el, con un largo trazo de sellos y algo de sangre Kushina abrió la puerta, y Naruto se quedó atónito cuando lo vio.

Una gran sala llena de pergaminos de todos los colores y tamaños, armas de diferentes tipos y en una esquina había lo que parecían ser máscaras antiguas de shinagami, "Esto es lo que pude rescatar de nuestro hogar… es todo lo que quedó" con una mirada nostálgica la pelirroja acarició una vieja espada, "Este es el santuario Uzumaki"

Naruto no sabía de la existencia de este lugar, que parecía más grande que la casa en si. El acompaño a su madre caminando unos momentos para luego sentarse en el suelo uno frente al otro, pasaron varios minutos hasta que Kushina por fin dio una palabra.

"Yo solo tenía seis años cuando el ataque contra Uzu empezó… ni siquiera pude despedirme de mis padres cuando ninjas de Konoha dirigidos por Sakumo Hatake me sacaron de ahí, yo junto a otros niños teníamos que ser trasladados aquí… pero solamente llegamos a la seguridad de la aldea Sakumo y yo" el ataque de Iwa, Kiri y Kumo contra su hogar era algo que jamás olvidaría, pero ese odio no debía segarla ahora que estaba cerca de un tratado de paz con Kumo, después de todo Ay no era igual a su padre o eso esperaba.

"…" Naruto se mantuvo en silencio escuchando.

"De los cientos de Uzumakis que éramos en la aldea solo quedamos unos pocos, tuve que ver mi hogar ser reducido a cenizas, hermanos y hermanas de mi clan ser asesinados sin piedad… niños ser masacrados solo por tener el apellido Uzumaki…" sonriendo con amargura ella acarició con cuidado su anillo, "Yo he visto la peor cara del mundo shinobi"

"…"

"Todos hicimos y vivimos cosas horribles Naruto, hasta el punto de no poder dormir…" lentamente ella se acercó a su hijo para tomarlo de la mano, "¿Duele no es verdad? Pensar en todo lo que hicimos y aremos, que daríamos lo que fuera para que todo sea un mal sueño… pero la triste realidad es que la felicidad de uno está construida sobre el sufrimiento de otros…"

"…" asintiendo con la cabeza Naruto bajo la mirada, pero se vio obligado a mirar a su madre cuando ella acarició su mejilla con cariño, nunca olvidaría su hermosa sonrisa y brillantes ojos que tenían un brillo, que solo una amorosa madre podía tener.

"Quiero que recuerdes… que por nuestro sacrificio le hemos dado una vida maravillosa a todos los niños de está aldea, es por eso que lo hacemos, para darles lo que tal vez nosotros jamás tengamos… una larga vida feliz" Sin dejar de sonreír revolvió el cabello de su pequeño asiéndolo sonreír por primera vez en toda la noche.

"Gracias Oka-san" sonriendo de forma cálida el solo miro con sus brillantes ojos a su madre que no pudo evitar envolverlo en sus brazos y abrazarlo, él se fundió con ella en un cálido abrazo, había olvido la última vez que solo abrazo a su madre, algo tan simple que debería de hacer todos los días.

"¡Que adorable eres!" ella encontró tan adorable la mirada de su pequeña que no pudo evitar chillar de forma muy aguda para una mujer adulta, soltando a su hijo ella abrió una gaveta dónde saco una botella y dos copas, "Tenia pensado hacer esto en tu cumpleaños 18, pero al diablo la vida es muy corta" recuperando su carácter algo masculino, ella abrió las botellas con sus dientes, algo que incluso para Naruto fue sorpresivo.

"Esta bien…" inseguro el tomo la copa ofrecida por su madre, sería genial beber por primera vez, nunca lo intento hasta ahora, "Salud… por la mejor Oka-san del mundo"

"Ja, alegador" golpeando sus copas los dos dieron el trago a la bebida.

 ***Pfff***

Naruto termino escupiendo la bebida y se sostuvo la garganta con dolor, ¿Acababa de beber ácido? Incrédulo miro como su madre bebía como si estuviera bebiendo la mejor bebida del mundo.

"Todavía eres un niño" sonriendo ella se sirvió de nuevo y le sirvió otra copa a su hijo, "No lo desperdicies, es una botella añejada de casi mil años, solo quedan 10 de ellas… mejor dicho nueve" dando un sorbo dio un largo gemido de satisfacción, simplemente era demasiado buena, "Espero que algún dia puedas tu brindar con Natsumi-chan…" murmuro para si misma.

"Yo también" mirando su copa unos segundos bebió de nuevo.

"El secreto es beber lento y no concentrarte tanto en el sabor" aconsejó con calma mientras veía como el debía de nuevo con más cuidado.

"Es horrible"

"En unos años será esto será tu mejor amigo" más tranquila Kushina siguió bebiendo unas copas más disfrutando del silencio entre ambos, "A tu padre… le hubiera encanta hacer esto"

La atmósfera se torno mas sombría por las lúgubres palabras de la Gondaime que miraba con un brillo triste en sus ojos el fondo de su copa vacía.

"Se supone que el sería el primero con quién brindarías…"

"…"

"Hay solo cosas que solo un padre tiene que hacer con su hijo"

"Tal vez" Naruto desvío la mirada al ver las pequeñas lágrimas formándose en los ojos de su madre, "Pero tú estás aquí… ¿no?" murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que volvía a mirar los ojos a su madre

"Hai…" sonriendo de nuevo Kushina se limpió las lágrimas y dejo la botella a su lado, "Tengo una última cosa para ti…"

"No tienes que hacerlo" Naruto trato de detenerse a su madre que se levantó para llegar hasta un baúl.

"Tengo que…" en sus manos ella llevaba un bulto de telas, desenvolviéndola la dejo en el suelo, sin decir más se levantó para irse, "Tu padre lo hubiera querido…" con esas últimas palabras se dirigió a la puerta y una vez salió la cerro, su hijo necesitaba privacidad para esto.

"…" con lentitud Naruto se acercó y fue desenvolviendo las mantas, se quedó quieto cuando vio una carta cerrada que descansaba sobre el bulto, con sus manos temblorosas tomo la carta que tenía su nombre escrito en ella.

 _ **No se cómo comenzar esto, un padre no debería de solo escribir una carta, me gustaría decírtelo cara a cara, desafortunadamente el destino no lo permitió, nunca fui un hombre de muchas palabras… sabes que tu madre siempre fue de los discursos alentadores y escandalosos.**_

 _ **La primera vez que te vi, en los brazos de tu madre, tan pequeño y frágil, supe que serias un gran chico y no me equivoqué, al verte crecer y dar tus primeros pasos… tus primeras palabras, nunca me sentí tan feliz.**_

 _ **No sé que me depara está noche, pero solo quiero que sepas que siempre te amare y me sentiré orgullo de ti, nunca temas al fracaso, nunca temas tomar un desafío, siempre ve más allá de tus límites…**_

 _ **Solo quiero que me prometas, que más que ser un gran shinobi, más que ser tal vez un Hokage o incluso una leyenda… solo seguirás siendo Namikaze Naruto, mi hijo y un buen hombre.**_

 _ **Se que llegaras a serlo, de eso jamás lo dudaré, después de todo es lo que un padre hacer… creer en sus hijos.**_

 _ **No tengo que pedirte que cuides de tu madre y hermana, porque se que lo aras…**_

Pequeñas lagrimas cayeron sobre la carta que fue dejada aun lado, el tomo lo que quedaba envuelto en las mantas y lo desenvolvió.

"…" un nudo se forma en la garganta del niño que no pudo contener sus lágrimas, en sus manos sostenía un manto que se asemejaba a la capa de su padre, solo que está era naranja con flamas negras, pero lo más importante era lo que estaba atrás, "Namikaze…" esas palabras estaban grabadas en la espalda de la chaqueta.

Con cuidado la tomo y se la puso, era tan larga que llegaba hasta sus pies, era obvio que su padre dejo esto para que lo usará cuando fuera un poco más adulto, tal vez 16 o 17, pero su madre decidió que ya era tiempo.

Naruto no pudo evitar mirarse en un espejo cercano y sentir una cálida sensación en su pecho, toda su vida solo quiso ser digno, no solo de ser un Uzumaki, sino un Namikaze, su padre fue un don nadie que no provino de un clan prestigioso o nació con una línea de sangre, él fue solo un hombre talentoso y fuerte que forjó su nombre para ser una leyenda conocida en todo el mundo.

Toda su vida entreno para esto, para no solo ser el hijo del Yondaime, quería ser más que solo eso, quería… ser igual a su padre, con sus propias acciones y logros ser una leyenda.

Y esto… fue un buen comienzo.

 **######################**

" _Este no es comienzo que esperaba"_ la vida a veces era bipolar, un día podía estar peleando contra alguien que fácilmente podría destruir montañas y a otro… pues.

"Hummm~ bien" en el patio del hogar Uzumaki vemos a Samui sentada en un sillón reclinable siendo atendida por su prometido, o más bien prometidos, ya que había dos clones que estaban ayudando al original, siendo este último el que le estaba dando un masaje en los hombros.

Otro le estaba dando un masaje de pies y el último le estaba sosteniendo una charola con postres y té.

"Ya te dije que te quiero…" dando una sonrisa forzada Naruto trato de apaniguar a su prometida, será malo tener a una mujer enojada que te puede literalmente romper el trasero en un combate.

"Lo sé" con los ojos cerrados la rubia de Kumo solo dejo que uno de los clones le llevará una pieza de tarta de fresa a su boca, disfrutando de las habilidades culinarias del Uzumaki ella solo se recostó en el sillón.

"Jefe solo dile la verdad" el clon que estaba masajeando los pies de la chica estaba cansado, casi llevaban media hora, y el ver los grandes pechos de su prometida rebotar ante cada movimiento y que diera gemidos al comer estaba haciendo que esto se tornara incómodo para el, más con la erección en sus pantalones.

"Si Naruto-kun, dime la verdad a pie de detalle que hiciste con esa Yamanaka y todo terminara"

" _¿Terminar con los mimos o terminar con mi vida?"_ Pensó con cierto pánico viendo los ojos fríos de su prometida, "Sabes leí por ahí que a veces las parejas deben de tenerse confianza, y no preocuparse por detalles sin importancia…" explico de forma vaga esperando que ella solo olvidara el asunto.

"Y yo leí un libro interesante que tal vez reconozcas"

"…" la mandíbula del chico se aflojó cuando vio como la Kunoichi sacaba de su escote un pequeño libro naranja muy conocido para él, ella solamente lo ojeo con interés.

"Es una lastima, pensaba que tal vez… podríamos recrear algunas escenas"

"Yo…" el original podía sentir las miradas de sus clones clavadas en el, si tuvieron un enlace mental el hubiera escuchado los gritos que el rogaban que solo abriera la boca y diga todo.

"Yaku-chan sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía resistirse a explorar el cuerpo del hijo de su jefe, el solo era un niño de 13 que estaba lejos aún de entender como funcionaba un encuentro, pero ella estaba más que dispuesta a enseñarle…" Samui tuvo el descaro de comenzar a leerlo en voz alta, "Ella no podía contener sus impulsos, ella lo deseaba, en medio de la noche fue al cuarto del pequeño Towa-kun solo vistiendo un gran camisón que ocultaba su voluptuoso cuerpo"

Tragando en seco Naruto trato de no mirar a la rubia que empezaba a respirar con más lentitud y fuerza, con sus hombros al descubierto mostró su piel clara y la parte superior de sus gigantescos pechos que rebotaban ante cada movimiento.

"En silenció entro y al verlo en su cama dormido sonrió con lujuria, apretó sus muslos al sentir una humedad cálida entre sus piernas… quitando las sábanas se quitó el molesto comisión dejando su pecaminoso cuerpo al descubierto, entrando a la cama se arrastro para abrazar a su pequeño amante que empezaba a despertarse… y ella no dudo en-"

"¡Ok! Por favor para" sonrojado hasta sus hombros Naruto prácticamente salto para arrebatarle el libro a Samui, daba gracias a dios que ni su madre ni hermana estuvieran para escuchar esto, "Lo admito… tuvimos algo, pero solo fue una vez"

"Bien"

"¿Qué?" Naruto parpadeo confuso cuando Samui lo perdono tan rápido.

"Aún no somos una pareja oficial y ahora mismo te considero más un amigo, así que dejaremos pasar esto ¿Te parece bien?"

"Si…" más relajada se dejó caer de espalda en el césped, sentía que se quitó un gran peso de encima, al solo mirar las nubes vio como una sonriente Samui lo imito al dejarse caer y solo mirar el cielo,

Fueron largos minutos donde los dos compartieron un cómodo silenció.

"Sabes… estoy segura que Yugito-chan y Bee-sensei quieren conocerte ¿Has pensado ir a Kumo unos meses?"

"Me gustaría…"

 **######################**

Al mismo tiempo al otra lado de la aldea algo más se estaba llevando acabó, en el santuario secreto en la zona norte de la aldea, que solo los miembros del clan Uchiha conocían, el gran santuario estaba lleno.

Hombres, mujeres, ancianos e incluso niños que apenas llegaban a los 11 años de edad.

Todas sus miradas estaban dirigidas a la zona más elevada del santuario donde estaba sentado el líder actual del clan, Fugaku Uchiha, a su diestra estaba su hijo mayor Itachi Uchiha y al otro lado Shisui Uchiha.

"…" con ojos frívolos el cabecilla del clan solo se mantuvo en silencio mirando un pergamino a sus pies, "…" sus ojos se iluminaron con su legendario Kekengenkai, el Sharingan brillo en los ojos de casi todos en el santuario.

 **El final está cerca, el final de esta saga se dividirá en dos capítulos más.**

 **Sin más les deseo lo mejor y me despido.**


	62. Chapter 62

**Bueno, muy buenas a todos gente y como siempre gracias por sus comentarios y apoyó, y les debo una disculpe en el capítulo anterior me deschavete un poco, pero en fin chicos solo quiero dar gracias a que lean está historia, es todo.**

 **Solo gracias.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 57:** **Atardecer…**

Hay personas que nacen con suerte.

Cómo también hay personas que tienen suerte de haber nacido.

Supongo que mi nacimiento no fue oportuno ya que le costó la vida a mi madre, crecí sin nunca haber escuchado su voz o sentido su calidez, pero mi padre siempre dijo que ella no se cansaba de decir que era la mujer más feliz del mundo por saber que tendría un hijo.

Me hubiera gustado conocerla.

Cuando tenía cuatro años desafortunadamente mi padre murió, no por una misión peligrosa o un combate épico y mortal para defender la aldea, sino por una simple enfermedad incurable, el principio de mi camino no fue fácil.

Y estaba seguro que si moría en ese momento, nadie me recordaría, solo sería otro evento desafortunado en una familia ya inexistente.

O eso fue hasta que decidí ser más que solo un huérfano, quería que mi vida tuviera más significado, al principio no sabía que podía hacer, hasta la primera vez que blandí una espada y empecé a dar mis primeros pasos en el camino shinobi, muchos decían que tenía un talento jamás antes visto.

Aprendí y memorice cosas en días, que le llevarían meses a otro.

El ninjutsu fue como respirar, cada pose de manos fue algo natural en mis manos.

Incluso mis ojos despertaron cuando solo tenía seis años, algo jamás visto en el Clan.

Pero… aún así, ¿Por qué no me sentía feliz?

Tenía la admiración y aprecio de tantos conocidos como desconocidos ya sea de su clan o no, y fui forjando mi propia leyenda dentro de las paredes de la aldea al llegar a rango de Chunnin con solo 7 y desarrollar su Sharingan de tres aspas a los ocho, todos decían que mi destino era la grandeza.

¿Qué podría ser la grandeza?

Tal vez llegar a ser Hokage, incluso el padre de amigo más cercano decía que el podrá ser un Kage que superará a todos los demás.

¿Era eso lo que quería?

O…

¿Era lo que los demás querían de el?

Los humanos somos curiosos, nunca sabemos que queremos hasta que puede que sea tarde, tal vez en un principio querías destacar en el ámbito shinobi, pero era solo porque las personas a su alrededor decías que eras bueno en eso y por eso deberías dedicarse solo a eso.

Era extraño… pero, que tal si en lo que somos buenos… ¿No es lo que queremos hacer?

Tenía muchas preguntas y nadie que le respondiera.

¿Qué hacer cuando se llegas a un punto muerto en la vida? Donde solo vez un horizonte en blanco, sin un camino, sin una ruta, guía o un objetivo que nos haga seguir avanzando.

"¡Vuelve aquí!" la primera vez que lo conoció solo vio un niño de cinco años sucio y magullado, con moretones en el rostro, pero una sonrisa desafiante que era manchada por sangre en sus dientes, lo más curioso era verlo cargar una bolsa llena de botellas ¿Con leche?, que parecía haber sido cargada demasiado rápido, "¡Tu dinero no sirve aquí demonio!" el dueño de la tienda parecía molesto, muy molesto ya que tenía un garrote de madera en sus manos y tiro en las calles varias de las monedas que al parecer pertenecían al chico.

"¡Entonces métetelo en el trasero!" el pequeño niño se rio en cara del vendedor que intento golpearlo con el garrote, nadie intervino, ni siquiera el cuándo vio como el sujeto dio varios golpes que casi golpeaban al chico, pero en el último segundo no pudo reaccionar.

El vio como el garrote se rompió en la cabeza del niño que termino tendido en el suelo inmóvil, la sonrisa del agresor era igual de repugnante e inquietante que varios otros testigos que parecían complacidos al ver el chico en el suelo posiblemente muerto.

Pero este se levantó para arrojar un puñado de tierra a los ojos del sujeto que término cayendo sobre unos botes de basura de su propio local, varios intentaron detener al chico que tomo las compras para correr a toda velocidad por las concurridas calles.

"Ese monstruo esta fuera de control…"

"Espero que la próxima vez sean más duros con el, para que no se vuelva a levantar"

"¿Oka-san quien es ese niño?"

"Nadie, solo nunca te acerques a el… es peligroso"

"…" era increíble ver cuánto odio corría por las venas de las personas en estas calles, todos tenían esa mirada de desprecio y asco con solo ver a ese chico.

El lo conocía, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Era el paria de la aldea desde el ataque del Kyubi hace ya casi un año, gran parte de la aldea decía que esa noche no solo murió el Yondaime, sino también su hijo, dejando solo a la gran bestia apresada en el cuerpo del que alguna vez fue el hijo de su querido lider.

El humano era inteligente…

Las masas eran tontas.

El sabía lo que era un Jinchuriki y no evitar sentir vergüenza por cómo su pueblo podía reaccionar ante cosas como estás, pero no tenía que pensarlo tanto, en todas las aldeas un Jinchuriki es temido y odiado, tal vez eran cosas que no se podían cambiar.

Su curiosidad fue genuina al querer ver a dónde iba el niño Uzumaki y lo siguió hasta donde vivía, no fue problema para el seguirlo con cautela hasta su hogar y colocarse en uno de los árboles para tener una mejor apreciación.

Y lo que vio fue… interesante.

Lo vio sentado en el porche de casa dándole un biberón a una niña de un poco más de un año, el solo estaba sentado con una sonrisa sin siquiera molestarse en la sangre seca que estaba en su cabeza, el parecía… tan feliz viendo a la niña solo beber del biberón.

"Al parecer alguien necesita un cambio de pañal"

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a mala cara que puso el chico cuando noto que algo apestaba y con una mirada resignada entro a la casa para cambiarle el pañal a la pequeña, tal vez fueron horas dónde vio a Uzumaki hacer cosas como limpieza o cuidado de la pequeña bebé.

Nunca supo que cuidar de un bebé era tan difícil.

Cuando la noche estaba llegando lo vio salir de la casa luego de haber acostado a la niña para que duerma, lo vio irse corriendo al bosque, no fue difícil seguir su ritmo, y tal vez por primera vez en la noche se decepciono.

El chico estaba entrenando, o al menos lo intentaba.

Sus lanzamientos de Kunai eran patéticos, y por las marcas en los árboles llevaba meses practicando.

Sus intentos de uso de Ninjutsu básico eran mediocres, ni siquiera podía hacer un henge, tal vez por sus grandes reservas de chakra y mal control de esta última le jugaba en contra a la hora de manipularla.

Y por último… podía decir que el chico no conocía la palabra cansancio, lo vio correr alrededor de un lago durante dos horas y cayó más de una docena de veces por su forma descuidada de correr, pero se levantaba.

Siempre lo hacía.

Sentadillas, flexiones y golpear árboles hasta que sus puños sangren.

¿Por qué entrenaba tanto? Era obvio que con solo verlo no tenía talento para el ninjutsu, genjutsu o siquiera Taijutsu, el entrenar como un loco no te hacía mejor que un artista marcial que tenía el talento y la disciplina que lo hacía imparable en el campo de batalla.

Pasaron horas dónde la luna ilumino el campo de entrenamiento dónde lo vio entrenar hasta desfallecer, hasta que de la nada se detuvo, y tuvo que preocuparse cuando lo vio caer de rodillas, tal vez ya vio suficiente.

"Entrena… Aprende… y mejore…"

Tuve que quedar de pie en el árbol cuando una extraña sensación pasó por mi espalda, el chico se puso de pie, no solo eso, el bastardo tenía una sonrisa exhausta y acabada en su cara, tardo casi un minuto entero en solo ponerse de pie.

"Entrena… aprende… y mejora…"

El se repitió esas palabras uno y otra vez mientras tomaba posición frente al tronco que estuvo toda la noche golpeando, dando movimientos lentos y fluidos el respiro honda para dar un último golpe.

Hasta ahora nunca se había quedado sin palabras como en este momento, escucho el claro sonido de la fractura de dedos y muñeca, pero no solo eso, el tronco que tenía ante el…

Fue roto a la mitad.

Se puede tener admiración por personas que son consideradas genios, que podrán aprender todo en menor tiempo y hacerlo mejor que cualquier otro, que son reconocidos por todos que creían que solo les esperaba la grandeza…

Pero había algo más allá que la admiración.

Respeto.

Respeto a un fracasado que no necesitaba algo tan común como el talento, no, el solo necesitaba una cosa que lo llevaría a ser el hombre más fuerte del mundo.

Las agallas de nunca rendirse.

"¿Sensei?"

"…" Shisui fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando volvió a la realidad, su alumno estaba ante el sudoroso, sucio y cansado luego de un largo día de entrenamiento dónde el entrenaba su cuerpo, para que la final del día los dos tuvieran un combate, dónde hasta ahora.

El jamás había perdido.

Pero, eso jamás detuvo al cabeza hueca de su estudiante número 1.

"En verdad me agradas chico" fueron palabras que dijo sin pensar el Uchiha que envaino su espada y desactivo su Sharingan.

"¿Por qué esa palabras raras?" Naruto solo se dejó en el suelo exhausto luego de la batalla contra su sensei que tenía una sonrisa extraña, era algo perturbador ya que era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír de esa forma, "Si sigues sonriendo de esa forma, empezare a dudar de nuestra relación maestro-alumno, que prefiero que se mantenga así como esta"

Riendo a carcajadas el Uchiha negó con la cabeza por la reacción de su estudiante que al parecer le era extraño que alguien le sonriera con cariño. "Oye, si yo bateare de esa lado ¿No crees que al menos me buscaría algo mejor? Que esto…"

"Me acabas de señalar completo"

"Lo se" sin dejar de sonreír se acercó a su estudiante para extenderle su mano.

"Púdrete sensei" sonriendo también el tomo su mano y se levantó del suelo.

"Pero tengo que admitir que tús habilidades culinarias me hacen pensar que tal vez no eres tan mal partido"

"Si me sigues mirando así me iré corriendo de aquí…"

"Cierto tienes a tu… ¿voluptuosa novia?" no había una mejor manera de describirla, considerando que tenía pechos más grandes que su propia cabeza, su pequeño estudiante era un pequeño suertudo, "¿de que hablaron últimamente?" según sabia la chica se fue hace unos días, dejando a un distraído Uzumaki.

"Bueno… sabes que cuando el matrimonio suceda, tendré que tal vez vivir en Kumo o aquí, y ella me propuso vivir una temporada con ella" el aún no estaba seguro de que hacer, irse de aldea por meses o tal vez un par de años era un gran paso.

"¿oh? Tal vez deberías, Kumo es conocido por tener dos jinchuriki perfectos, tal vez te entiendas con ellos… incluso puede que mejores tanto que… llegues ser tan bueno como yo"

"¿Así?" dando un bufido Naruto se cruzó de brazos, la arrogancia de su maestro era tan alta como su ego Uchiha.

"Oh vamos, los dos sabemos que yo soy más rápido, nunca podría ganarme" se jacto con arrogancia, después de todo no por nada era el Shunshin no Shisui, el shinobi más rápido en la aldea o al menos vivo, ya que dudaba que fuera tan rápido como el Yondaime-sama o Tobirama-sama.

"¿Quieres apostar?" Shisui dejo de caminaron cuando sus oídos escucharon eso.

"¿Qué? ¿Estás retándome?"

"Tal vez"

El viento soplo algunas hojas entre ambos que se miraron fijamente con desafío.

"Hasta la finca Uchiha, una carrera sin reglas"

"Me parece bi… ¡Oye!" Naruto ni siquiera pudo estar de acuerdo cuando su maestro corrió a toda velocidad a la meta, "¡Eso es trampa! ¡No dijiste cuando empezaba!"

"¡Somos ninjas! ¡No respetamos las reglas!" Grito con diversión el Uchiha que solo era un constante destello que aparecía y desaparecía, pero se tambaleó cuando junto a el una ráfaga de viento casi lo derriba, _"creo que se lo tomo muy enserio"_ pensó al ver a su estudiante usar la tercera puerta interna para correr a la par de el, _"No veo porque no hacerlo yo también"_

 **####################**

"¿Nunca te preguntaste que se siente volar?"

"Algunas veces"

"¡Pues te aseguro que algún día tendré un jutsu genial que me permita volar!"

"Te estrellarías contra el árbol más cercano solo al despegar Dobe"

"¡Eso no es cierto!"

"…" Mikoto observo en silencio como su hija estaba discutiendo con la hija de su mejor amiga que estaba trepada de un árbol donde algunos pájaros circulaban, era tierno verlas discutir por cualquier cosa y al final del día seguirán siendo las mejores amigas,

"Se están divirtiendo" a su lado tomo asiento su esposo que vestía las ropas oficiales de la policía de la hoja, ser líder del departamento de policía y de un gran clan no era tarea fácil, pero al menos le daba suficiente tiempo libre para ver momentos como este. Fugaku miro agradecido a su esposa cuando está le sirvió una taza de té.

"¡Atraparla teme!"

"¡Eso intento!"

Incluso cuando la mayor parte del tiempo el jefe del clan tratada de mantener una máscara indiferente, tuvo que sonreír al ver como las dos niñas trataban de atrapar una golondrina que le parecía divertido escapar de ambas.

Siendo la niña Uzumaki que estaba sobre los hombros de su hija, las dos intentaron atrapar al pequeño animal como una forma de 'entrenamiento', pero las dos solo terminaron cayendo en el estanque Koi,

"¡Eres una torpe debilucha Teme!"

"¿Disculpa? ¡Tu eres tan pesado como una vaca por tanto ramen que comes!"

"¿Me llamaste gorda? ¡Retráctate!"

"¡Oblígame!"

"¡Teme!"

"¡Dobe!"

Las dos se lanzaron agua una a la otra en otra pelea más.

Riendo en la bajo Fugaku solo disfruto de su te mientras veía a las dos niñas divertirse, pasaron varios minutos donde las dos se cansaron y salieron el estanque para ir a darse un baño para luego comer el almuerzo que su esposa preparo.

Los dos Uchihas solos se sentaron bajo el pórtico tomando una humeante taza de delicioso té, viendo cómo las niñas ahora por petición de Natsumi estaban teniendo una competencia de puntería con Kunais de madera.

El verlas interactuar, hablar, jugar, crecer juntas fue algo que Fukagu jamás pensó que disfrutaría ver, el estar junto a su amada viendo a su hija menor con su mejor amiga… fue…

"¿Hay algún avance?"

"No…" pero toda esa armonía de torno oscura para ambos Uchihas que vieron como el solo era oculto por nubes grises, "Todos aún están de acuerdo a que se lleve a cabo…"

"…"

"Trate de apaciguarlos, se que Kushina escuchará nuestras demandas… pero el Clan no escucha, están segados por su odió…" el líder del Clan suspiro mientras dejaba la taza en el suelo, en los últimos meses trato por varios medios convencer a su gente que no debían de hacer algo que seguro después se arrepentirían, pero era tarde… demasiado tarde.

"Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste…" Mikoto con firmeza tomo la mano de su esposo, lo apoyaba incondicionalmente en esto.

"No sé que hacer…"

"Nunca pensé escuchar esas palabras de ti" riendo suavemente ella acarició su rostro con su mano libre, "Se que todo… parece estar mal, pero estoy segura que todo estará bien, todos nosotros lo estaremos"

"Eso espero…" antes que la charla pudiera seguir una fuerte ventisca hizo que los dos miraran como algo aterrizaban en su jardín.

"Si que soy rápido" de entre la nube de polvo un sonriente Shisui apareció junto a Naruto que estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, "¡Hola niñas!"

"¡Hola Shisui-san!" Natsumi corrió mientras devolvía el saludo al maestro de su hermano mayor, que apenas se estaba recuperando, "No te sientes mal Onii-chan, para mí siempre serás el mejor aunque pierdas contra Shisui-san"

"Eso no ayuda Natsumi" sonriendo el revolvió el cabello de la pelirroja y volteo a dónde estaban Mikoto, "Gracias por cuidarla Mikoto-san" agradecido dio una reverencia.

"No hay problema Naruto-kun" los dos Uzumakis fueron despedidos por la familia Uchiha y caminaron por las calles del distrito del clan.

"…" Naruto inconscientemente tomo con más fuerza la mano de Natsumi por las miradas que los Uchihas le estaban dirigiendo, no era nada nuevo, después de todo ellos tenían un odio contra la bestia que destruyó la aldea y no solo eso, había rumores de que la bestia fue controlado por un Uchiha.

El nunca fue bienvenido en este clan, solo por la familia cabecilla por Satsuki que era la mejor amiga de su hermana menor.

"Estas lejos de casa mocoso"

El Jinchuriki se detuvo cuando tres Uchihas adultos se interpusieron en su camino y que tuvieron sus Sharingan activos hizo que el diera un paso al frente para que Natsumi quedará detrás de el.

"Atacar a un camarada de la hoja es un delito grave…" sus ojos azules se endurecieron y la temperatura bajo, el no quería pelear, pero si alguno de ellos intentaba algo con su hermana en medio, no se contendría.

"Tu no eres mi camarada" escupió con disgusto uno de ellos, "Disfruta el caminar por estás calles, porqué no durará mucho" la tensión se podría contar con un cuchillo y tanto Naruto como los tres shinobis estaban más que dispuestos a atacarse uno al otro.

"¿Algún problema?" Pero toda esa tensión se disipó con la llegada de Uchiha Itachi, vistiendo su traje Anbu el tenía una mirada más que fría, era una mirada que estremecería a cualquiera.

"No… ninguno" los tres no llegarían tan lejos como para arriesgarse a una pelea contra el hijo mayor de su jefe de clan, tragándose sus frustraciones se alejaron.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Naruto tuvo roses antes con los Uchihas, pero ninguno tan directo y mucho menos en compañía de su hermana menor.

"Lo lamento, estos días han estado agitados para nuestro Clan, espero puedas disculparnos"

"Esta bien… nos vemos Itachi"

El Uchiha solo se mantuvo en silencio viendo cómo los dos hermanos se retiraban de los resiento de su clan, detrás de el sus familiares se dispersaron siguiendo sus rutinas, ninguno quería estar ante un enojado Itachi, que se mantuvo de pie solo mirando en la dirección donde los Uzumakis se habían ido.

"Tenemos que hablar" en un árbol cercano estaba Shisui que había visto todo y la decepción en sus ojos era clara.

Asintiendo con la cabeza Itachi siguió a su mejor amigo adentrándose a las sombras del oscuro bosque.

 **#######################**

La noche ya había caído y nos ubicamos en el hogar Uzumaki.

"¿Necesitas algo?" en una de las habitaciones estaba Naruto que sentado en una de los lados de una cama, arropó a su hermana para que ya se durmiera.

"No" Natsumi se removió en su cama inquieta, no estaba cansada, "Oye Onii-chan"

"¿Si?"

"¿Por qué las personas… te miran de esa forma?" murmuro en voz baja a la vez que miraba a los ojos a su hermano que se quedó quieto por un momento.

"Porque no les agradó" el busco que la charla sea corta e iba a levantar para irse, pero no seria tan sencillo.

"Oigo cosas… cosas malas de ti" ella muchas veces escucho murmurios o diálogos dónde los adultos decían cosas de su hermano, cosas que no le gustaba escuchar, "Dicen que tú eres un monstruo…" sus palabras hicieron que la mirada de Naruto se volviera opaca y sombría, pero pudo ocultarlo bajo una máscara de desinterés.

"¿Y tú qué piensas de eso?"

"¡Que son unos tontos! ¡Dattebane!" de inmediato respondió con un fuerte grito y dando casi un salto en la cama.

"…" el solo sonrió por el tic verbal que su pequeña hermana tenía, era el tic que su madre, "Lo que tú pienses es lo único que me importa…" acariciando con cuidado algunos mechones de su cabello rojo hizo que se recostara de nuevo, tomando del suelo un peluche con forma de sapo se lo dio y la arropó una vez más, "Mañana será otro día, debes dormí…"

"¡Hai!" abrazando el peluche contra su pecho ella se dispuso a dormir, pero cuando vio a su hermano salir por la puerta, "Te quiero Onii-chan…"

"…" esas palabras hicieron que Naruto se detuviera en el marco de la puerta, mirando sobre su hombro vio la sonrisa pura y sincera de la pequeña que poco a poco fue llevada al mundo de los sueños, "y yo a ti…" cerrando la puerta dejo que la niña durmiera en paz.

Caminando por los pasillo estaba por ir a su habitación, pero se detuvo a medio camino, con un Kunai saliendo de su manga se deslizo por la pared para abrir una ventana y salir, en un solo parpadeo ya estaba sobre el techo de su hogar.

"¿Así recibes tus visitas?" Shisui uso sus dedos para atrapar el Kunai que iba directo a su cabeza, "Directo a la cabeza, en verdad eres mi alumno" soltando el arma se la arrojó de nuevo a su estudiante que lo atrapó en el aire.

"Lamento que lleguemos de forma tan improvisada" el Uchiha no vino solo, cerca de el estaba Itachi, "Hubiéramos preferido que esto sea de otra forma Naruto, pero necesitamos un momento de tu tiempo"

"¿No quieren pasar para beber algo?" Naruto estaba más que preocupado por la expresión exhausta del prodigio del clan Uchiha, las marcas de sus ojos habían crecido y sus ojos era más opacos de lo normal.

"Preferimos estar aquí" los tres shinobis se mantuvieron en silencio dónde el Uzumaki miraba con duda a sus dos amigos más cercanos, "Tenemos una reunión secreta con el concejo y queremos que estés ahí"

"¿Algo sucede?" pocas veces había visto a su maestro tan serio como lo estaba ahora.

"¿Confías en mí?" Shisui se acerco para estar frente a frente con su estudiante que le devolvió una mirada sería.

"Si"

"El clan Uchiha planea un golpe de estado…"

"…" los ojos del chico se desorbitaron y se tambaleó casi perdiendo el equilibrio, esas palabras fueron como un golpe en la cara, sin saber que decir miro solo con incredulidad a los dos Uchihas que se mantuvieron impasible hasta que el se recuperará del estado de shock, "Yo… no se que decir" con su mano derecha tuvo que limpiarse el sudor de su frente, no noto cuando sus manos empezaron a temblar.

"Se que es difícil de creer, pero estamos al borde de una guerra civil y tenemos los días contados" El apodado cuerpo parpadeante mantuvo la calma mientras esperaba que su estudiante se calmara, "Debemos detener a nuestro Clan"

"¿Detenerlos?" recuperando su postura dio un profundo respiro, "¿De qué lado están?" tal vez fue una pregunta muy directa, pero Naruto la dijo sin pensar.

"Del lado que no quiere un conflicto innecesario" tomando la palabra Itachi mantuvo una postura pasiva, "Si nuestro clan actúa no hace falta decir que Satsuki y Natsumi no estarán seguras en la aldea, las dos son hijas de líderes de cada lado de esta revolución, desgraciadamente mi clan será capaz de intentar secuestra a tu hermana como un seguro y viceversa…"

Tanto Itachi como Naruto se miraron mutuamente con frialdad, ellos no querían que sus hermanas salieran dañadas en este conflicto.

"¿Cuál es el plan?" Naruto confiaba en los Uchihas que eran no solo sus amigos más cercanos, eran casi sus hermanos mayores, el jamás dudaría de ellos.

"Síguenos" con esa orden los tres shinobis desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

 **#######################**

Kushina mantuvo la mirada en su escritorio, estaba en uno de los bunker secretos de la aldea, ella no estaba sola, contaba con la compañía de sus concejeros y desgraciadamente Danzo, sin importa la fe que el Sandaime tuviera en el buitre de la guerra.

Ella jamás confiaría en él.

Todos salieron de sus pensamientos cuando la única puerta de la habitación fue abierta.

"¿Qué significa esto?" Kushina frunció el ceño de inmediato cuando vio a su hijo junto con los dos prodigios Uchiha.

"Confió en el ciegamente Hokage-sama, tanto como yo confío en usted" las palabras de Shisui hicieron que la pelirroja se calmara de inmediato, pero no despego la mirada de su hijo, lo que sea que planeara el Uchiha no estaba feliz por esto, no quería a su hijo envuelto en esto.

"Bien…" dando un profundo respiro enfrió su cabeza y dio una sutil mirada a sus consejeros, ellos tomaron asiento en la mesa y los tres jóvenes se arrodillaron en el suelo ante ellos.

"¿Podemos saber por qué el Jinchuriki del Kyubi está aquí?" aunque pasaron meses, Danzo tenía un profundo resentimiento contra el Uzumaki que le dio una sonrisa falsa.

"Podría decir lo mismo de un viejo buitre como tú…" la mirada de ambos chocaron con odio mutuo.

"…" Shisui sonrió para si mismo por la reacción de Danzo, el único que podía ser un verdadero dolor en el trasero para el anciano era el Uzumaki menor, eso al menos lo mantendría a raya en esta delicada reunión, "Mi alumno tuvo un encuentro desagradable con algunos miembros de mi Clan… parece que el golpe podría estar más cerca de lo que pensamos"

"…" los altos mandos se miraron entre ellos con sutileza, "Ahora que la aldea se está recuperando del conflicto contra la triple alianza estamos escasos de fuerza militar, irónicamente el Clan Uchiha cuánta con muchos de los shinobis que tenemos disponibles, ellos junto con el clan Hyuga son los que tuvieron poca participación en el guerra, por consecuencia son los que tienen más poder militar en la aldea…" explico Koharu mientras deslizaba algunas hojas de estadísticas a su líder.

De los 300 ninjas en servicio que tenían, 130 de ellos eran Uchiha's y no solo eso, la mayoría de ellos eran Jounin, ellos eran la policías de la aldea, no se involucraron en la guerra por quedarse en la aldea y no solo protegerla, sino de mantener todo en orden por tener el cargo de policía en sus espaldas.

"Si sabíamos de su traición lo hubiéramos puesto en primera línea para que mueran en el campo de batalla" los dos concejeros estaban de acuerdo por lo dicho por Danzo.

"Es tarde para pensar en eso" dejando los documentos de lado Kushina cruzo sus dedos y miro fijamente a Shisui, "Trate de razonar con Fugaku-dono, le ofrecí una mejor ubicación del complejo Uchiha, les ofrecí un mejor trato e incluso más terrenos para una expansión… pero no pudimos llegar a un arreglo"

"Gracias por su intento Hokage-sama" Itachi se inclino ante su Hokage al igual que Shisui, los dos estaban agradecidos por los intentos de su líder, "Pero temo que la guerra civil es inminente"

"No" la mirada de Kushina se torno dura y todos en la habitación la miraron confusos, "Se que puedo razonar con Fugaku…"

"Como líder de está aldea" interrumpiendo las palabras de la pelirroja, Danzo tomo la palabra, "Tienes que tomar decisiones difíciles…"

"Tiene razón" Koharu no pensaba diferente de Danzo, después de todos ellos fueron estudiantes de Tobirama Senju, un Hokage que era recordado por su frialdad a la hora de tomar decisión, "Si los Uchihas atacan y se desata la guerra civil, no dudes que Iwa atacará con todo, y en nuestra situación actual luego de la reciente guerra… temo que pasemos a la historia"

Aun si tenían una relación firme con Kumo, ellos no llegarían a tiempo para respaldarlos y era casi seguro que Kiri participaría al igual que Suba, una vez más la cuarta guerra podría ser una realidad más cercana que nunca.

"Tenemos que actuar, exterminar a todos para evitar una futura revuelta, incluido los niños" la habitación tuvo un descenso de temperatura drástico, Danzo no se inmuto por la mirada oscura y fría de Itachi y Kushina, "Ningún Uchiha que sobreviva será fiel a la aldea sabiendo que está misma fue la causante de la extinción de su clan entero"

"…" nadie podía refutarlo, si la aldea atacaba al clan Uchiha y se aseguraba de solo matar a los adultos que estuvieron de acuerdo con el golpe, solo quedarían niños lleno de odió y sed de venganza… y no había nada peor que un Uchiha lleno de odió.

"No deseo esto…" ella apretó sus puños hasta el punto de casi hacerlos sangrar, "No quiero ver otro clan desaparecer en el olvido…" murmuró con pesar Kushina que deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón que esto fuera diferente, ya vio a su clan caer por naciones enemigas, no quería ser ella…

La que la orden del genocidio de otro.

Naruto no sabía que pensar al ver a su madre resistiendo el impulso de romper en llanto, para sus concejeros esto fue una muestra de debilidad, pero para Shisui, Itachi y para el era una prueba clara que incluso una voluntad y carácter tan fuerte como el de Kushina Uzumaki podía romperse.

"Hokage-sama…" la pelirroja levantó la mirada cuando Shisui se puso de pie, "Tengo un plan para detener esto… un plan para hacer que mi clan no se revele"

"Shisui…" Itachi pareció alarmado por lo escuchado y Naruto confundido cuando vio algo que jamás vio, solo había escuchado leyendas de lo que estaba viendo.

El mangekyo Sharingan.

Los ojos de su maestro cambiaron formando una estrella de cuatro bordes curvos, estaba ante la presencia de unos ojos legendarios…

El no era el único en estado de shock, todos en la habitación lo estaban.

"Usaré un genjutsu en todos los miembros del clan, un genjutsu que borre todo su rencor contra la aldea… permítame usar el Kotoamatsukami para salvar la aldea" sus ojos no solo desprendían poder, sino determinación pura, determinación para hacer el cambio necesario para que no se derramará sangre.

"…" todas las miradas se posaron el Kushina, está bajo la mirada para ver el anillo en su dedo, "¿Una paz sedimentada sobre un engaño?" una técnica tan poderosa para cambiar la mente de cientos de personas que jamás sabrán que siquiera la técnica fue aplicada sobre ellos, sonaba…

Cruel… pero justo.

"Hazlo…" la reunión dio por terminada con esa simple palabra.

 **#######################**

La brisa golpeo suavemente su rostro asiendo que su cabello se meciera al compás del viento.

El sol brillaba en esta mañana de temperatura cálida en la aldea de la hoja donde todos estaban siguiendo sus vidas como si esto solo fuera otro día normal, sobre el pueblo en el monte Hokage, estaban tres siluetas.

"…" Naruto estaba aún perdido en sus pensamientos, sentado solo en la cabeza del Yondaime con la compañía de su maestro y amigo más cercano, reflexionando de lo crucial que sería las siguientes 24 horas en sus vidas.

"Te estás preocupando demasiado" el fue sacada de su reflexión cuando Shisui le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda para luego sentarse a su lado, "Tu no te preocupes, solo recuerda que ahora eres un valioso Jounin de esta aldea, tienes muchos amigos, al mejor maestro del mundo, un hogar cálido dónde te esperan siempre tu madre y ese terremoto andante que llamas Natsumi que siempre te van a recibir con los brazos abiertos, y que decir de una sexy prometida de Kumo… lo tienes todo, rayos estoy celoso" con una gran sonrisa en su rostro paso su brazo sobre los hombros del chico.

"…" aún inseguro Naruto levantó la mirada para ver los ojos siempre alegres de su maestro que aún seguía sin dejar de sonreír.

"Todo estará bien… es una promesa" Dando una última palmada en la espalda de su estudiante se puso de pie, "Cuando esto acabe… deberías aceptar la propuesta de Samui-san, vivir unos años en Kumo te aran bien, dicen que los jinchurikis son bien recibidos ahí… serian unas buenas vacaciones, ¿no lo crees?"

"…" Itachi y Naruto solo se quedaron atrás cuando dando honor a su nombre el Uchiha desapareció en un parpadeo, "A veces me cuesta creer lo positivo que puede ser…" sonriendo levemente el rubio se levantó.

"Es su forma de ser y mayor atributo, aún en el peor escenario el siempre va a sonreír…" Itachi conoció a Shisui cuando solo era un niño de 6, casi la misma edad que tuvo Naruto cuando se volvió su discípulo, y luego de tantos años solo podía decir, "Porque siempre tiene esperanza de que todo estará bien…"

 **######## Horas después ########**

El sol se fue ocultando en el horizonte lentamente, dando por casi terminado el día, y en los bosques que rodean la gran aldea shinobi, vemos a Shisui sentado debajo de un gran árbol y observando con cuidado como las hojas danzaban a su alrededor por la suave ventisca que corría.

Le llevo su tiempo juntar el suficiente Chakra para conseguir el rango tan grande que quería para una técnica tan poderosa como lo era el Kotoamatsukami.

"Yohs…" con un salto se puso de pie, ya era hora.

Pero se detuvo cuando escucho un silbido, levantado la mirada vio seis siluetas oscuras caer desde lo alto del cielo, sin embargo el no si inmuto, solo tomo el mango de su espada y la quito de su funda.

Solo para después ponerla en su lugar.

A su alrededor cayeron los pedazos de los cuerpos mutilados de los ninjas que intentaron atacarlo, entre los restos pudo identificar máscaras con un logo que conocía demasiado bien.

"Cómo era de esperarse de alguien como tú… Shunshin no Shisui" de entre las sombras se dejó mostrar una silueta acompañadas de decenas y decenas de sombras más que rodearon al Uchiha.

"Danzo" escupió con rabia al ver al buitre de la guerra darse a conocer, el junto todos sus esbirros enmascarados, "¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡¿Traición?!"

"No…" soltando su bastón el saco un Kunai escondido entre su ropa y con dando un soplido creo una hoja de viento, este acto fue seguido por todos los enmascarados que sacarán espadas, Kunai y otras armas, "Solo are lo que creo correcto"

"Tu…" todos sintieron el poder abismal de Shisui que con solo sostener su espada dejo correr un instinto asesino que hizo que incluso Danzo y sus marionetas se estremecieran, su sola presencia fue suficiente para convocar una fuerte corriente de aire y la fisura del suelo.

Sus movimientos de manos fueron borrosos y su volvió distorsionada…

 **1 minuto…**

Ese fue el tiempo que le llevo a Shisui acabar con más de al mitad del ejército de Danzo, dónde este último tuvo que ser salvado más de una vez por sus títeres. Pero aunque la batalla estuviera a su favor el Uchiha lo sentía.

Estaba malgastado su chakra en una pelea sin sentido, si seguía así no tendría la oportunidad de usar su mangekyo Sharingan.

Tenía que irse y cumplir con su cometido.

Cortando su pulgar formó un sello de manos y miles de cuervos aparecieron en el campo de batalla.

" **Futón…"** pero Danzo no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir, **"… Jigoku no fubuki"** el bosque fue sacudido por una ventisca monstruosa que arranco árboles de sus cimientos, los cuervos no tuvieron oportunidad cuando fueron destrozados.

Pero ellos cumplieron su cometido, Shisui había desaparecido.

A lejos el shinobi estaba escondido en un tronco hueco tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Pero no tuvo el tiempo para hacerlo cuando a su alrededor cayeron varias esferas rojas, estás explotaron creando una nube de humo rojo de cien metros cuadrados, todos los animales en la zona desde el más grande ciervo hasta el más pequeño de los insectos murieron a instante con solo respirar ese humo mortal.

El humo fue dispersado por un remolino de fuego que envolvió a Shisui que fue obligado a salir de su escondite, "Maldición" cayendo de rodillas se sostuvo con agonía su pecho, respiro un poco de ese humo y ni siquiera su sistema inmunológico mejorado lo ayudo.

No podía moverse y su mirada se estaba oscureciendo.

"Hasta el más fuerte de los shinobis puede ser derrotado…" de entre las flamas que consumían el bosque apareció Danzo escoltado por sus últimos diez títeres, con calma el camino para quedar ante el Uchiha que luchaba para ponerse de pie, "Si se tiene tiempo y un plan…"

" _¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate!"_ se grito una y otra vez Shusui que se negaba a dejar que su última esperanza de detener esta guerra sea por alguien como Danzo.

Levantando la mirada estaba dispuesto a luchar…

"Le daré un buen uso a tus ojos"

"¡Ahhhhh!" Shisui tuvo que ver cómo los dedos de Danzo abrieron sus párpados y con brutalidad le arrancó su ojo izquierdo, ahogando sus gritos de agonía intento detener el sangrado de su cuenca vacía.

Guardando el ojo en un frasco sacado de su manga lo guardo con cuidado, una vez termino lo puso en uno de sus bolsillos, "Ahora el otro…" extendiendo su brazo estaba listo para quitar el otro ojo.

La sangre se derramó a los pies de Shisui y Danzo, en un golpe secó el brazo de este último cayó en el suelo.

"…" los Anbu de Raíz tuvieron que correr y tomar a su líder para retroceder, "Uzumaki" gruño con odio el buitre de la guerra al ver que ante ellos estaba el Jinchuriki del Kyubi que acaba de cercenar su brazo que fue atendido rápidamente por uno de sus hombres que empezó a cauterizar el muñón que le quedaba de brazo.

"No sabes cuánto deseaba hacer eso" la sangre goteo de las afiladas garras del rubio que tenía sus ojos rojos por la influencia de su Biju, en sus hombros descansaba un cuervo que con graznido desapareció en un estallido de humo, "¿Sensei? ¿Estás bien?" pregunto preocupado sin despegar su mirada del grupo de raíz.

"No…" aliviado Shisui pudo estás más tranquilo con la llegada de su estudiante, pero aún así eso no mejoraba su condición, "Tenemos que irnos… el plan… hay que seguir con el" gruño mientras con esfuerzo y torpeza se pudo poner de pie.

"Sensei…" la influencia del Kyubi solo creció en Naruto al ver el estado de su maestro y peor aún al ver que le faltaba uno de sus ojos.

"Todo este esfuerzo es en vano Shisui" con el sangrado de su brazo deteniendo Danzo recupero la compostura y dando un suspiro miro con frialdad al dúo de maestro y alumno, "Aún si tú plan funcionara nada cambiaría…"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" gruño con furia el Uchiha que empezaba a respirar de forma entrecortada.

"Tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie Shisui… el clan Uchiha es un clan maldito" diciendo eso saco un Kunai que fue envuelta por viento creando una espada, "Tobirama-sensei fue claro, el jamás confío en ustedes…"

"Confió en mi abuelo" el no estaba dispuesto a escuchar las blasfemias del anciano, su padre solía contar con orgullo que su abuelo fue uno de los shinobis más cercanos y leales del segundo Hokage, dónde pelearon hombro a hombro en la segunda guerra shinobi.

"¿Qué es una flor en medio de un pútrido pantano?" Danzo no se vio afectado por las miradas del Uchiha y el Uzumaki, "El clan Uchiha están poseídos por el mal, siempre habrá conflicto entre ellos o contra la aldea, son una bomba de tiempo que destruye todo a su alrededor, ¿Qué nos dice que no habrá otro golpe de estado? ¿Qué nos asegura que habrá otro Uchiha como tú qué está dispuesto a repetir este ciclo para evitar una revolución? No lo entienden… el Clan Uchiha tiene que ser eliminado de la faz de la tierra de una vez y para siempre"

"¡Cállate!" La atmósfera se torno pesada y el silencio fue sepulcral en el bosque, "¿Un clan poseído por el mal? ¿Destructivos? ¿Un clan maldito?" Cada pregunto alimento más la furia de Naruto, "¡Miembros de ese clan hicieron mucho más por mi que está maldita aldea!"

"…" Shisui miro con consternación a su estudiante al igual que los demás presentes.

"Son unos hipócritas…" escupió Naruto con veneno mirando a los ojos a Danzo, "Shisui fue mi maestro, el me enseñó todo lo que se y me ayudó a ser quien soy ahora… Itachi mi mejor amigo, por el sé lo que es tener un hermano mayor… Mikoto y Satsuki es lo más cercano que tuvo Natsumi a una verdadera familia que le dio esa calidez que… mi madre jamás pudo darle… ¡Miembros de ese clan es lo más cercano a una familia!"

"Y ellos ahora planean destruir la aldea" Danzo no se inmuto por los gritos del Uzumaki, en cambio solo miro con decepción, "¿Qué crees que pase cuando ellos den el golpe? Matarán a todos quienes se interponga en su camino… para empezar a tu madre… luego se asegurarán de que no haya futuras amenazas… tu hermana menor"

"…" Naruto aunque su corazón le gritara que esas palabras eran mentiras, su vida como shinobi le hizo pensar diferente, matar al líder y su descendencia era algo clave en cualquier toma del poder, "…" esa solo imagen hizo que sus manos temblaran con rabia.

"Joven Uzumaki… recuerdas lo que te dije hace tiempo en la oficina en la torre Hokage…" una expresión más pasiva y oscurecida Danzo hablo con más calma y honestidad, "Te dije que llegaría el día en el que tendrás que decidir, las vidas de unos pocos y la vida de todo un continente"

"…"

"Tienes que decidir que es más importante, salvar un clan de su inevitable extinción… o salvar este continente de una guerra donde millones morirán… ¿Qué eliges?"

"Yo…" No tenía una respuesta que dar, ¿Cómo podría? Traicionar a lo más cercano que tuvo a una familia o condenar a millones de inocentes ser envuelto en una guerra mundial.

Natsumi…

Su hermana menor tendría que estar en el campo de batalla… para en un futuro cercano pelear contra Satsuki… una amistad rota por el odió de un clan reprimido durante años. No solo ellas, Inori, Karin, su madre, Mikoto, Kakashi, Samui, Itachi, la solo imagen de todos ellos… muertos en una aldea en ruinas.

"Yo… no lo se" fue el suave susurro del chico que sentía quebrarse bajo la presión. Sin embargo tuvo que salir de su transe cuando escucho como su maestro vómito sangre y cayó de rodillas, "¡Sensei!" sin pensarlo se arrodilló para intentar socorrerlo.

Grabe error.

Las Anbu de Raíz asaltaron contra el Jinchuriki al tomarlo y alejarlo del Uchiha, este momento fue aprovechado por Danzo que maniobrando el kunai iba a decapitar a Shisui.

" _Así es como voy a morir…"_ el ni siquiera podía levantar la cabeza e intentar algo, moriría escuchando los gritos de su estudiante que estaba forcejeando con los Anbus que lo sostuvieron, _"Que patético…"_ una muerte cómo está para alguien de tanto renombre e historial como el, era patético…

La sangre corrió, pero no la forma esperada.

El Uchiha fue sacudido cuando fue tomada de uno de sus brazos y sacudido, todo fue confuso cuando sintió su cuerpo ser cargado y arrastrado, pasaron varios minutos hasta que noto que estaba en la espalda de su estudiante que corría a toda velocidad por el bosque.

Hasta que llegaron a un valle.

"Bebe sensei" el efecto del veneno era fuerte, pero Shisui lo estaba tolerando, lo suficiente para recuperar la movilidad de sus articulaciones y su vista, bebiendo el agua que le ofreció su estudiante pudo dejarse caer contra un árbol.

"Gracias… gracias Naruto…" cuando por fin pudo levantar la mirada, tuvo que ver el rostro del Uzumaki bañando en sangre que brotaba de una larga cortada abarcaba el lado derecho de su rostro, "…" no pudo ni siquiera dar una palabra.

El recibió el ataque de Danzo por el…

"Tenemos que movernos, ir con Hokage-sama y dar la alerta de que Danzo nos traiciono" el joven Uzumaki saco unos vendas de uno de sus bolsillos y las ata alrededor de su rostro para detener el sangrado, al menos la herida se cerraría en minutos… pero su ojo no lo recuperaría jamás, aún siendo un Jinchuriki, su factor de curación tenía límites.

Inclinándose iba ayudar a su maestro para cargarlo y llevarlo al hospital, pero cuando sintió una presencia, tuvo que darse la vuelta y tomar entre sus manos un Kunai, "¿Itachi?" pero la bajo rápidamente cuando vio que solo era su amigo.

"¿Qué sucedió?" el Uchiha no sabía que pensar cuando se encontró a Shisui en el suelo en un estado lamentable sin un ojo y Naruto con medio rostro ensangrentado, llegando hasta ellos se arrodilló junto a su mejor amigo.

"Danzo… no confío en mi" gruñendo Shisui se pudo sentar en el suelo.

"Luego nos encargaremos de el" manteniendo la calma Itachi tocó el pecho del Uchiha envenenado y podía escuchar como cada latido de su corazón era más débil, frunciendo el ceño miro a su amigo que con una sonrisa cansada negó con la cabeza, "¿Puedes hacer aún el Kotoamatsukami?"

"¿De que hablas? Hay que llevarlo al hospital" el plan ahora no era la prioridad o al manos para el Jinchuriki, el solo quería que su sensei sea atendido, pero antes que siquiera pudiera tocar a su maestro, este se puso de pie lentamente.

"Con mi chakra y sin mi ojo izquierdo… no puedo hacerlo" ya era tarde para sentirse frustrado o enojada, no tenían tiempo para eso, "El Kotoamatsukami era la única forma de detener el golpe de estado, de evitar la guerra civil… que llegaría ser mundial con la intromisión de las otras aldeas…"

"Aun tenemos tiempo" Naruto trato de razonar y buscar una solución, pero su maestro solo negó con la cabeza.

"No… no lo tenemos" el silencio entre los tres shinobis fue… imposible de describir, sus opciónes solo se redujeron a una y ninguno de ellos quería admitirla, o al menos dos de ellos, "Creo… que todo recae en ustedes…" sonriendo con tristeza el Uchiha volteo para mirar el horizonte dónde de escondía el sol y poco a poco la luna llena se alzaba sobre ellos junto con la oscuridad de la noche.

"Sensei…" el no entendía a que se refería, y su temor solo creció al ver la expresión de resignación.

"Sabes algo Naruto…" con cuidado el Uchiha desató la funda de su espada y la tomo entre sus manos para mirarla con nostalgia, "Esta espada fue heredada en mi familia durante varias generaciones… mi abuelo solía decir que este espada es casi tan legendaria como el abanico de Uchiha Madara" con calma se acercó al rubio para arrodillarse ante el, "La tradición es que se la cedamos a nuestros hijos que creamos dignos…"

Ninguno dijo nada cuando el se tomó el tiempo de atar la funda en su espalda, para luego desenvainar la espada, ambos se vieron reflejadas en la impecable hoja.

"Ahora es tuya" aún con el dolor de todo su cuerpo, la perdida de un ojo y el veneno que lo estaba debilitando a cada segundo, eso no impidió que el Uchiha tuviera una brillante sonrisa cuando le entrego la corta espada a su alumno, "Al igual que esto…" sin nunca dejar de sonreír, el solo acercó su mano a rostro quitando las vendas.

"…" Naruto no podía moverse, no sabía que decir o pensar cuando vio como su maestro quitó las vendas de herida reciente, "Sensei-i" su voz se empezó a quebrar cuando vio como el solo se quitó su único ojo, sin siquiera dar un signo de dolor, solo esa permanente sonrisa en su rostro.

"Espero le des un mejor uso… del que yo le di" con solo pasar su mano sobre el rostro del Uzumaki, dejo su legado con el, "Espero poder ver un mundo brillante y en paz… atreves de ti"

El legendario Sharingan brillo con intensidad en su nuevo portador, Uzumaki Naruto.

"…" con su nuevo ojo, el Uzumaki tuvo que ver a su maestro ponerse de pie y dar algunos pasos atrás, cerca del acantilado, "¡Sensei!" sus ojos se nublaron con lágrimas y su voz ya se quebró, al igual que sus emociones.

"…" incluso en ese momento la siempre fría expresión de Itachi se destruyó, con dolor tuvo que ver cómo su mejor amigo se acercaba a paso lento al risco, pero no hizo nada, solo pudo mantenerse de pie, observando todo.

"Les encargó la seguridad de la aldea y el nombre de los Uchihas" el veneno ya estaba consumiendo a Shisui que apenas se podía mantener de pie, sentía sus piernas volverse tan frágil como cristal y su mente se estaba poniendo en blanco, con sus últimas fuerzas, 'miro' a aprendiz, "Aún sin mis ojos… puedo saber cuándo llorar Naruto"

"…" apretando sus puños hasta hacerlos sangrar, Naruto no pudo contener el río de lágrimas que bajaban de sus ojos.

"…" Shisui no dijo nada cuando sintió como era abrazado con desesperación, con cuidado solo le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza, "Serás fuerte Naruto… más que nadie… solo nunca dejes de levantarte y luchar por lo creas correcto…" podía sentía como sus lágrimas caen sobre su pecho, cada una fue como una apuñalada en su corazón, "No pudo haber tenido un mejor aprendiz que tú… estoy orgulloso de haber sido tu maestro" cayendo de rodillas sintió como los fríos brazos de la muerte envolverlo.

Naruto pudo sentir como su maestro se dejó caer a sus brazos, "¿Sensei?" su chakra se extinguió como una simple llama en una fría ventisca, "¿Sensei?" en su pecho sus látidos se volvieron tan lentos y débiles, hasta que ya dejaron de escucharse, "…" en silencio Naruto solo dejo el cuerpo de su maestro en el suelo.

El murió con lágrimas de sangre y una sonrisa de cálida en sus labios…

…

… **..**

… **.**

… **..**

… **.**

 **Oh shit.**

 **Si llegamos a los 3000 comentarios para el siguiente sábado tendremos el capítulo final de esta saga, ¿Ok?**


	63. Chapter 63

**La vida es… difícil.**

 **Chicos, chicas o quien sea que esté leyendo esto, solo quiero decir… gracias.**

 **Gracias por acompañarme en este viaje de casi dos años con una historia que nos saco sonrisas, lagrimas y furia más de una vez, o al menos a mí me las saco XD.**

 **Considero este logro de 3000 comentario como algo valioso, ya que está historia llego a tener 400,000 vistas, y más de 700 seguidores. Es algo increíble para una historia de fanfic en español.**

 **Y como dijo el panda.**

 **No pensé que llegaría tan**

 **Se que para algunos este mensaje es ridículo, tonto o extraño, ya que solo deben de querer leer el puto capitulo que sigue de esta historia, que si será publicado el día de mañana Domingo a las 21:00 hs (Argentina).**

 **Pero yo quiero tomarme este momento para decir lo que pienso.**

 **Gente… soy un perdedor.**

 **Trabajo día a día en empleos varios como la construcción o un mini mercado solo para no cargarme de hambre y ayudar a mi familia a dar cada centavo que gane para las cosas sean más fáciles.**

 **Tengo 21 años y mi vida amorosa solo es… bueno, digamos que la ventaja de vivir en zonas de tercer mundo que por 300 pesos una mina hace lo que sea.**

 **Mis amistades son… pocas e inestables, con amigos como estos ¿Quién necesita enemigos?**

 **Cada día que me levanto solo se que será otro día donde me seguiré lamentando no llegar a ser las cosas que siempre soñé hacer.**

 **¿Es deprimente no? Ser solo un perdedor que no tiene una ruta clara que seguir.**

 **Pero…**

 **Si la vida fuera tan sencilla ¿Qué sentido tendría?**

 **Puedo ser hoy un perdedor, pero mañana puedo ser más.**

 **Espero pronto recibirme para ser docente y educar mentes jóvenes, ser una inspiración para ellos y ayudarlos a ser más que solo uno más del montón, quiero hablar con ellos y escuchar sus pendejadas para reírme con ellos.**

 **Quiero algún día encontrar el amor y tener mi propia familia.**

 **Quiero… tantas cosas, es eso lo que hacemos siempre ¿no? Querer cosas y luchar por ellas.**

 **Y ahora que tengo está historia, deseo terminarla, deseo darle un final para años más tarde leerla y reírme de la pendejada que escribí, para recordarme que yo alguna vez fui alguien tonto lleno de imaginación que tomo dos mundos como lo es Naruto y Boku no hero para hacer una historia.**

 **Incluso ahora mismo deseo crear mi propia historia desde cero, mi propio protagonista en un mundo sacado de mi cabeza y que el mundo lo lea.**

 **Y diga… fue una buena historia.**

 **Gente, no tienen idea de lo relajante y divertido que fue para mí el haber escrito está historia, y el haberla compartido con ustedes, el leer sus comentarios de apoyo y alegría por solo unos párrafos de palabras sacadas de mi cabeza.**

 **Me hace sentir feliz como pocas veces e sido.**

 **Cómo dije hace tiempo en esta plataforma, no me importa de donde seas o quien seas, yo te quiero y rezaré por ti, por tu salud y la de tu familia, y más que nada por tu felicidad, y lo seguirá haciendo por mucho tiempo más.**

 **Gracias por todo.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Elzerocrack al leer los comentarios.**

 **Zero- "Vaya... Al parecer está comenzando a llover"**

 **Lectores - "No… No lo creo."**

 **Zero "No, está lloviendo…"**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 58:** **Amanecer…**

" _Que buen té" En sus visitas temporales a la aldea, a Jiraiya le encantaba pasar por el hogar de su estudiante y disfrutar de sus habilidades culinarias, el té y la pieza de tarta era algo glorioso para el, aunque… "¿Qué llevas puesto?"_

" _Es que la grasa no es fácil de quitar de la ropa" Minato sonrió de forma brillante sin imitarse por la mirada extrañada del sabio de los sapos._

 _Minato Namikaze era a uno de los ninjas más poderosos del continente, que con su sola mención hizo que toda Iwa temblara hasta sus cimientos, su talento, velocidad y habilidades eran incomparables, todos lo venían incluso como una deidad en el campo de batalla._

 _Ahora estaba usando un delantal rosa y un clip en su cabello para que los mechones de su cabello no cubrieran su rostro, era una imagen… extraña._

" _Lo siento, estaba dándole papilla a Naruto-chan y el tiende a tirar de mi cabello" confesó con un pena mientras se quitaba los clip de su cabello y colgaba el delantal en una de las sillas._

" _¿Kushina no debe hacer ese tipo de cosas?"_

" _Yo que"_

 _Jiraiya sintió un escalofrío que tambaleó su cuerpo, mirando sobre su hombro vio a la recién nombrada que tenía al pequeño Naruto de dos meses de vida en una carriola, ella había salida a dar un paseo con su hijo con su mejor amiga Mikoto en el parque, al volver a su hogar no espero ver al padrino de su pequeño dudando de su papel de madre._

" _¡Oh Kushina! ¡Que radiante te ves hoy!"_

" _Por favor sírveme un té Minato" la pelirroja ignoro olímpicamente al viejo sapo para sentarse cerca de su esposo, que con una sonrisa le sirvió una taza de té, "¿Y que te trae aquí? ¿Ya hiciste suficiente de tú 'investigación' en Suna?"_

" _Vaya que si, si solo vieras esas manantiales dónde todas esas bellezas van a…" parando a mitad de su relato noto las miradas planas de la pareja, "¿Por qué me haces quedar como un tonto ante mi estudiante y el niño?" gruño al ver la mirada burlona de la Uzumaki que estaba cargando a su hijo._

" _No es necesario que yo lo haga, y preferiría que Naruto-chan no sea parte de esas investigaciones ni en un millón de años, no quiero un hijo pervertido" damos un bufido desabotono algunos botones de su camisa y sin pena empezó amamantar a su pequeño._

" _Con una madre marimacha como tú, pienso que ese chiquillo la tendrá difícil" Jiraiya estaba orgullo de llamarse a si mismo un pervertido, incluso un súper pervertido, pero tenía una moralidad alta con ver cómo Kushina daba a su pequeño de comer, no era una imagen de que el llegué a pensar de forma lujuriosa, sino más bien de reflexión, "Nunca pensé que una tomate parlante como tú, tendría alguna vez este momento tan hermoso de maternidad"_

" _¿Tomate parlante?"_

" _Creo que debemos calmarnos" apaciguando a su esposa Minato tomo asiento en la mesa junto a los demás, "Así que sensei… ¿De que querías hablar?"_

" _La profecía" el ambiente se volvió serio con esa palabra, tanto la Uzumaki como el Namikaze eran sabedores de esta profecía del sapo sabio del monte Myōboku, "Creo que la llegada del niño de la profecía está más cerca de lo que creemos, el sapo sabio a dicho que los siguientes años serán claves para el mundo shinobi…"_

" _¿Tu crees que…?" Kushina abrazo más cerca de ella a su hijo cuando las miradas de todos cayó en el._

" _No lo sé… las profecías llegan a ser confusas" dando un suspiro el sabio de los sapos saco de su chaqueta un libro, su primer libro, "Nacerá un shinobi que dará un cambio jamás visto en este mundo… trayendo paz o destrucción" le era difícil trabajar con una oración tan vaga como está, incluso el gran sapo parecía dudoso, su visión del futuro es confusa desde los últimos meses._

" _Podría ser cualquiera, un ninja de cualquier nación o incluso civil…" Minato siempre fue escéptico en las profecías, el creía firmemente que el destino no era algo escrito en piedra._

 _Algunos nacen predestinados a grandes cosas._

 _Otros logran sus destinos._

 _Y otros se imponen sus propios destinos._

 _El siempre creyó en lo último._

" _Tal vez, pero…" Sonriendo Jiraiya mantuvo su mirada en el pequeño Naruto que dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su madre, "Tengo fe en que el puede serlo…"_

"¿Fe?" en la torre Hokage estaba Kushina mirando en silencio su aldea, era una noche tranquila de verano, se acercaba la media noche y eran pocas las personas que aun rondaban por las calles, ella no pudo pegar un solo ojo en estos últimos dos días, estaba nerviosa, acariciando el anillo de su dedo levantó la mirada a las estrellas, "Como desearía que pudieras estar aquí Minato…"

Ella levantó una aldea en ruinas, tanto que la hizo crecer tanto económicamente como de forma militar, su aldea gano una guerra en pocos meses y pudo mantenerse estable aún con la perdida de gran parte de sus fuerzas militares, mantuvo la paz, prosperidad y seguridad a su aldea.

Pero… aún gran costo.

Fue una mala madre… eso lo sabía, lo sabía cuándo Mikoto le dijo que la primera palabra de Natsumi fue mamá… le dijo mamá a su mejor amiga.

Eso fue como una apuñalada en el corazón.

Naruto decía que no debía sentirse mal, que era una increíble madre… solo que estaba ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo, pero que siempre que lo tenía pasaba tiempo con Natsumi, eso era algo que pocos en su cargo arrían.

No pudo evitar sonreír por eso, a su pequeño le gustaba mentir para no dañarla más de que ya estaba.

Tal vez… solo tal vez ya era tiempo de dejar este cargo…

 **#########################**

Al otra lado de la aldea, en lo profundo del bosque, se podía ver una gran roca con el Kenji de la hoja grabado en el, con la inscripción de un nombre.

 **Uchiha Shisui**

A los pies de la roca estaba su cuerpo recostado en una cama de hierbas secas y madera, estás fueron encendidas por una pequeña bola de fuego que empezó a extenderse por toda la estructura, poco a poco el cuerpo del Uchiha fue consumido por las llamas.

Cerca de pie, estaban Naruto e Itachi, ambos solo se mantuvieron en silencio viendo el fuego poco a poco cubrir al fallecido. Un cuerpo como el de Shisui era demasiado valioso, incluso aunque lo entierren en los terrenos del clan este no hubiera estado seguro, lo más prudente era quemarlo para no dejar nada.

O eso pensamos.

"Dicen que la voluntad de fuego es algo que nace en nosotros… que nos da fuerza para levantamos y pelear, por nuestros camaradas, por nuestras familias, por nuestra aldea…" las llamas se reflejaron en los oscurecidos ojos de Itachi, que se mantuvo inexpresivo al hablar, "Ese fuego en nuestro interior que nos dio vida, es ahora el que nos acompaña en la muerte…"

Lentamente el se arrodillo para con cuidado poner la cabeza contra el suelo, abriendo levemente los ojos vio que a su lado el Uzumaki lo imito, volviendo a cerrar los ojos los dos shinobis dieron una corta oración por su camarada caída, fueron largos minutos que estuvieron de rodillas hasta que las llamas se apagaron.

Levantándose vieron que ya no quedaba nada, solo las cenizas de un gran hermano que ya no estaba entre ellos.

Una brisa suave golpe a ambos, está brisa hizo que levantaran la mirada para ver cómo las cenizas ascendían al cielo llevadas por el viento, como por obra del destino el viento remolino para llevarse las cenizas hasta lo más alto del cielo hasta perderse a la vista, poco a poco al final ya no quedó nada.

Poniéndose de pie ambos se miraron en un silencio sepulcral.

"¿Qué deberíamos hacer?" esa no era la pregunta que Naruto tenía que hacer, los dos sabían muy bien que tenían que hacer.

"…" estando en silencio algunos segundos Itachi solo levantó la mirada, "Los dos lo sabemos… mi clan tiene que renacer de las cenizas de la devastación para que esto no vuelva a suceder, tiene que ser purificada"

"…" frunciendo el ceño el rubio bajo la mirada, "¿Podremos al menos salvar a los niños? Tal vez llevarlos a-"

"¿Dónde? Donde llevarlos para que crezcan sin ser influenciados por lo que sucederá está noche…" Itachi apreciaba el intento de su amigo, pero dejar incluso a los niños era un riego, ellos crecerían llenos de odio y resentimiento contra quién acabo con su clan, serían alimentados por el odió que los aria personas retorcidas y frías, que aunque cumplieran su venganza no aria ningún cambio en ellos, seguirían segados por el odio "No hay un escenario donde ellos crezcan sin la idea de la venganza en sus frágiles mentes"

"¿Crees que debemos matarlos a todos?" la tensión entre ambos se fue a los cielos con la sola mención de esa opción, Itachi no dijo nada aún bajo la mirada intensa de su amigo.

"No… una debe de vivir, para que el clan renazca desde cero, sin los pecados de sus antecesores"

"¿Satsuki?" Naruto no estaba sorprendido por eso, estaba seguro que Itachi tenía tal amor su hermana menor que si le daban a elegir entre su vida o la aldea, la aldea sería reducida a cenizas.

"Ella será el comienzo a una nueva generación, como la última del clan será protegida en la aldea, confío en que tú madre jamás dejará que Danzo o alguien más se acerque a ella" Itachi tenía fue ciega en su líder, la misma fe que tuvo Shisui por ella.

"¿Cómo sabes que no caeré por mal caminó?"

"Natsumi…" el Uzumaki parpadeo confuso por el nombramiento de su hermana menor, "Ella será el pilar que la mantenga siempre en la luz" bajando la mirada Itachi extendió su mano para apoyarse en el hombro de Naruto, "Y sé que tú estarás hay también para encaminarla, para cuando el momento llegué, ella estará lista"

"¿Quieres… que Satsuki sobreviva para que luego ella te dé caza…?" incredulidad era poco decir en la situación.

"La aldea seguirá de pie, la guerra se evitará y Satsuki sobrevivirá para empezar un clan desde cero que tendrá un fuerte lazo con la aldea…" su plan no era perfecto, estaba lejos de serlo, pero ahora mismo era la única forma que se le ocurría para que su amada hermana salga a salvó de esta terrible situación.

"…" en silencio Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Quiero que en algunas horas vayas a tu hogar, Satsuki estará ahí durmiendo con Natsumi, me asegure de eso, luego de la masacre… sé que ella te necesitara más que nunca, pongo su seguridad en tus manos…" Itachi estaba tomando una decisión y ya no había vuelta atrás, "Gracias por ser un buen amigo Naruto…"

Separándose de él, estaba listo para irse en camino de esta misión, pero no tenía que preocuparse, todo estaría bien, dándose la vuelta dios unos pasos y cuando iba a dar el salto… lo sintió.

El Uchiha se detuvo en seco, bajando la mirada vio una hoja de espada atravesar su pecho.

"Lo siento Itachi…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

La espada fue retirada del cuerpo de Itachi que cayó de rodillas y uso sus manos para detener el sangrado, sus ojos brillaron con intensidad mostrando el Mangekyo Sharingan que estaban enfocados directamente contra la persona que lo había apuñalada.

"…" en silencio Naruto envaino la espada manchada con sangre.

"¿Por qué?" el Uchiha intento ponerse de pie, pero su cabeza golpeó una barrera, bajando la mirada vio a sus pies varios papeles con sellos que formaban un círculo a su alrededor.

"Eso te mantendrá encerrado y protegido por unas cincos horas… y esa herida no es mortal, solo te paralizara temporalmente unas horas, podrás curarte tu mismo si la saturas pronto" Naruto mantuvo una mirada de piedra y dejo caer a los pies del Uchiha un kit de emergencia con todo lo necesario para tratar la herida.

La expresión de Itachi se volvió amarga al ya saber lo que estaba por suceder, "No tienes que hacerlo tú, esto es un problema de nuestro Clan, tu no tienes nada que ver" gruño mientras se ponía de pie para golpear varias veces la barrera mientras tomaba un puñado de vendas para apretarlas contra su pecho deteniendo así el sangrado.

"Lo se… pero supongo que la aldea te necesita más a ti que a mí" con una sonrisa vacía Naruto siguió mirando a los ojos a Itachi, "¿No lo entiendes? Tu pusiste la paz y seguridad de esta aldea sobre todo, incluso si eso significa tener que… acabar con todo tu clan… con tu familia, eso es algo que yo jamás podría hacer" con su sonrisa desvaneciéndose se dio la vuelta, "Asesinar a toda tu familia, ser tachado de traidor y ser odiado por Satsuki que solo tendrá el objetivo de matarte… todo eso por la paz de una aldea que jamás reconocerá tu sacrificio…"

"…" antes que Itachi pudiera dar una palabra se tambaleó cuando del kit que estaba en el suelo salió un humo blanco, el no pudo hacer nada cuando el humo entro en su sistema, debilitando cayó de rodillas para finalmente caer dormido.

"…" El humo poco a poco se disipó para dejarlo apreciar a su mejor amigo dormido en el suelo, el chico no dijo, solo se mantuvo en silencio mirándolo.

"Vaya giro inesperado"

"…" Naruto se dio la vuelta blandiendo su espada para cortar el cuello de la persona parada detrás de el, pero para su incredulidad la espada solo paso de largo atravesando al desconocido como si solo fuera un fantasma.

El era un hombre de cabellera oscura de vestimenta azulada que se asemejaba al estilo Uchiha y tenía una máscara naranja con llamas negras que tenía solo un orificio que le permitía ver, "Vaya forma de saludar… Naruto" su sola voz era oscura y distorsionada.

"¿Quién se supone que eres?" Naruto no esperaba esto, con Itachi encerrado solo él estaba en postura de defenderse.

"Digamos que soy… un admirador" hablo con sutileza y burla mientras caminaba alrededor de ambos shinobis de la hoja, "Buena barrera" con pereza golpe un par de veces la barrera que encerraba a Itachi, "Siempre me parecieron curiosos los Uzumakis, sus sellados son cosas que no dejan de sorprenderme" para consternación del Uzumaki la mano del desconocido paso a través de la barrera para dar unas palmadas en la cabeza de Itachi.

"Dije… ¿Quién eres?" el Sharingan de su maestro brillo con intensidad ante el desconocido que pareció por un momento quedarse estático.

"Ya te lo dije… soy un admirador" aún con su máscara, se podía sentir esa sonrisa arrogante y maliciosa.

" _Mascara… poder de espacio-tiempo que le permite ser intangible…"_ Naruto trago en seco cuando vio un Sharingan brillar debajo de esa máscara, su madre le hablo de él y nunca espero tener que cruzar caminos con el tan pronto, "Eres… Uchiha Madara"

"Vaya… igual de perceptivo que tú padre" El enmascarado solo sonrió divertido cuando un Kunai que atravesó su cabeza, "Al parecer tu madre te hablo de mi…"

"…" dando un profundo suspiro Naruto enfrió su cabeza, no tenía tiempo para esto, aún si este hombre fue el causante… de toda la mierda que le sucedió, tenía una misión, "¿Qué quieres?" pelear contra el ahora, no seria sabio…

Y dudaba que pueda ganar contra el.

"Un chico listo… me agradas" sin dejar ese tono alegre el nombrado como Madara Uchiha empezó a caminar alrededor del chico, "Te he visto en estos últimos años y no puedo evitar tener curiosidad contigo, venciste en batalla que otros perderían, Hidan y Han fueron buenos espectáculos… no puedo dejar que tal talento sea desperdiciando si eres capturado o asesinado en esta aldea, por eso vengo a ofrecer… mi ayuda"

"¿Ayuda?" una palabra como esa en una persona como el, simplemente no cuadrada.

"Eres fuerte… pero no tanto, dudo que puedas contra toda la fuerza policial Uchiha de la aldea sin llamar la atención de los otros clanes y shinobis activos" deteniéndose quedo frente a frente con el Uzumaki, "Déjame encargarme de la basura… y tú del restó"

"…" el solo miro con frialdad la mano que el enmascarado le tendió, "¿Qué quieres a cambio?" ninguna ayuda era gratuita.

El Sharingan de 'Madara' brillo con intensidad mientras su rostro se oscurecía, "Lealtad…"

 **#########################**

"Esto es aburrido" Takke dejó caer el lápiz sobre su escritorio cuando por fin termino su tarea, se acercaban los exámenes para Gennin y tenía que prepararse, la niña dio un bostezo para dejarse caer en el suelo.

Ladeando la cabeza dejo que su oscuro cabello cubriera su rostro.

Estaba aburrida, ya quería que fuera mañana para dar su examen y poder ser una Kunoichi, si tenía suerte, talvez podría tener un equipo genial, y tal vez sería soñar demasiado pero Hatake Kakashi aún estaba buscando Gennin para tenerlos de aprendices.

Tenerlo de maestro sería épico.

"¡Takke-chan! La cena está lista, baja por favor"

"¡Hai Oka-san!" poniéndose de pie dio un último bostezo, cuando iba a bajar escucho un extraño sonido, curiosa se asomo a la ventana, _"¿Guioshi-kun ya se fue a dormir?"_ confusa vio como las luces de la casa de su vecino se apagaron, era extraño, normalmente ellos eran de dormir a la media noche.

Quitándole importancia salió de su cuarto para bajar por las escaleras, tenía mucha hambre y necesitaba combustible para mañana, soltando los escalones llegó a la sala de estar donde su madre y padre estaban ya en la mesa preparándose para la cena.

"Ya te dicho que no saltes las escaleras" su madre siempre le regañaba por bajar las escaleras de esa forma, pero no pedía evitarlo, "Anata dile algo" la ama de casa golpeó el hombro de su esposo que estaba demasiado centrado en el periódico.

"Algo"

"…" La joven tuvo que reírse cuando su madre le quitó el periódico para darle un golpe en la cabeza a su esposo, "¿Cómo te fue el turno de esta tarde Oto-san?" pregunto con interés mientras tomaba su lugar en la mesa.

"Lidiar con aldeanos ebrios y tontos, ¿Qué tan bueno puede ser?" el hombre de la casa sonrió con cansancio, "¿Hiciste tú tarea?"

"Si" tomando un poco de arroz se sirvió y una vez los tres tenían sus respectivos platos, dieron las gracias para empezar a comer, nada como una cena familiar luego de un largo día, "¿Cómo está mi pequeño hermanito?" dejando de comer un momento miro a su madre que tenía un notorio bulto en su estómago.

En tres meses sería hermana mayor y no podía esperar para verlo.

"Bastante inquieto" sonriendo con cariño la ama de casa acarició su estómago, podía sentir las leyes patadas que su bebé estaba dando.

"Oye Takke-chan, ¿Has visto mi bolsa de kunai's?"

La niña dejo de comer por esa pregunta y miro su plato con interés.

"¿Hija?"

"Lo siento Oto-san estaba practicando con ellas, pero es difícil sin un Sharingan que me ayude a tener una mejor puntería"

"No necesitas un Sharingan para eso, llegué a ser Chunnin a los 18 sin un Sharingan" él se enorgullecía de haber llegado tan lejos sin el ojo característico de su clan, "Sabes que, luego de tu graduación te enseñaré a como lanzar un Kunai ¿Qué te parece?"

"¡Es genial Oto-san!" su mirada se ilumino como el sol por el ofrecimiento de su padre. Tal vez su familia no tenía muchos lujos o no eran talentosos como sus hermanos de clan Itachi y Shisui, pero eso no importaba cuando se tenía una familia como está.

"Ya basta de hablar de entrenamiento, coman antes que de enfríe la cena" regañando a ambos por ser tan ruidosos la madre siguió comiendo, aunque con una sonrisa por ver cómo su esposo le daba una mirada de complicidad a su hija, "¿Qué pasa con Yaki?" pregunto confusa al escuchar el ladrido de su perro mascota en el jardín.

"Iré a ver" poniéndose de pie el padre se retiró de la sala para salir afuera.

"…" fueron largos segundos incómodos hasta que los ladridos del perro cesaron de golpe, "¿Anata?" la preocupación de la mujer embaraza creció y se levantó para ir hasta la puerta, al llegar su expresión de volvió ilegible, su piel se torno pálida y sus ojos se nublaron.

"¿Oka-san?" la niña se levantó para acercarse a su madre e intentar saber que vio que la dejo en ese estado.

"¡Takke corre!"

Todo fue demasiado rápido, el cristal de la puerta se rompió cuando una oscura silueta entro a la casa, este se abalanzó contra la mujer y las paredes se salpicaron con sangre por una espada que la atravesó.

La niña se quedó paraliza al ver como su madre cayó en un golpe secó, solo podía ver cómo su cuerpo daba leves espasmos para luego ya no moverse y perdiera todo brillo en sus ojos.

La oscura silueta se levantó encima de su víctima y volteo a dónde estaba ella.

La joven Uchiha ni siquiera supo cuando se dio la vuelta y corrió para lanzarse por una ventana rompiendo el cristal, cayendo con brusquedad en su patio se levantó para correr, pero se detuvo cuando vio el cuerpo de su padre tirada en el suelo junto a la puerta.

Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que podía sentir como si su pecho fuera a estallar, sus ojos giraron cuando escucho pasos, dándose la vuelta vio al monstruo que mató a sus padres, "Tu…" era un chico de su edad, de cabello rubio y ojos… uno de sus ojos era azul y otro era rojo con tomoes oscuros, "Tu…" sus piernas temblorosas le fallaron al intentar correr.

Era el hijo de su Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto.

"¡Niña corre!" Takke fue sacada de su estado de shock cuando uno de sus vecinos, el señor Tawa un Jounin retirado apareció en su patio cargando un viejo zambato, en sus ojos su Sharingan brillo con odio reflejando al niño que estaba ante el, "¡Corre!"

Ella no sabía que pensar cuando vio como el anciano lanzarse contra el Jinchuriki del Kyubi.

Dándose la vuelta empezó a correr y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando escucho el desgarrador sonido de la carne ser desgarrada, volteando sobre su hombro vio como el anciano fue cortado a la mitad por la espada de su verdugo.

"¡Ayuda por favor!" necesitaba encontrar ayuda, quien sea, tenía que llegar hasta sus vecinos y advertirles del peligro que estaba en sus recintos del clan, saltando por las casas entro a la casa más cercana por una de las ventanas,

Era el hogar de su abuela.

Rojo

Era todo lo que había a la vista, sangre manchando las paredes y pisos junto a cuerpo cercenados.

Su pequeño primo de solo 3 años tenia una apuñalada en su corazón.

Su abuela un kunai en la frente, junto a ella su abuelo que tenía un gran corte en su pecho que casi dividía su cuerpo a la mitad.

Sin poder contenerse termino vomitando, apoyando una de sus manos en la pared trato de respirar, pero no podía hacerlo, sentía el mundo sacudirse a su alrededor.

" _¡Muévete! ¡Muévete! ¡Muévete!"_ se grito una y otra vez mientras tomaba el valor para salir de la casa de sus abuelos, saliendo por la puerta llegó hasta el camino principal del barrio Uchiha.

Y nada la tenía preparada para lo que vio.

Cuerpos, decenas de cuerpos tirados en las calles con armas incrustadas o apuñaladas mortales.

Ancianos, hombres, mujeres y niños de su clan, todos estaban muertos.

Corrió, corrió lo más que pudo para alejarse de esa horrible escena, al final término escondida entre algunos arbustos para caer de rodillas y tratar de recuperar el aliento, una vez pudo procesar todo lo que vio.

Se rompió.

Tuvo que cubrir su boca para ahogar sus gritos de llanto mientras sus ojos eran nublados por lágrimas que no dejaban de salir. Fueron largos minutos donde solo lloro, pero tuvo que usar todo su auto control para no hacer ruido cuando escucho un sonido de forcejeo.

"¡Maldito monstruo!" Tamakishi Uchiha, un joven alegre y simpático que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo solo ayudando a su hermana en una tienda de dulces, intentaba apuñalar con una espada al shinobi que había hecho esto, "¡Muere!"

Su muñeca fue atrapada con facilidad y el arma arrebata de sus manos,Takke ni siquiera pudo hacer algo cuando vio como las manos del shinobi envolvieron el cuello del Uchiha, en solo un movimiento su cuello fue roto como una simple rama.

La pequeña Uchiha lucho para contener el aliento y no hacer ruido cuando el cuerpo de su familiar cayó a solo unos metros de ella.

Pudo escuchar sus pasos, el se estaba acercando.

En pánico la niña se levantó, pero una mano tomo de su cabello con fuerza sacándola de su escondite, "¡Suéltame! ¡Suélteme por favor!" sus sollozos, sus gritos, su forcejeo no hizo la diferencia, "¡No! ¡No! ¡No!" su garganta ardía por tanto gritar y se retorció más la ver la espada empuñada por el Uzumaki.

Al final quedo quieta cuando sintió algo cálida golpear su pecho, bajando la mirada vio la sangre brotar de su pecho, no sintió nada cuando fue soltada y su visión se torno oscura, antes de siquiera tocar el suelo ya había perdido la vida.

"…" Naruto no dijo nada, sus ojos se mantuvieron fríos como el hielo, el no merecía siquiera sentir algo por lo que estaba asiendo, sin decir nada solo camino por las calles decoradas con cadáveres, tenia solo una última parada…

La casa del jefe de este Clan… Fugaku Uchiha.

 **#########################**

 ***Goteo***

La sangre goteaba de un cuerpo desmembrado que colgaba de una de las paredes, a su alrededor había más cuerpos decorando la horrible escena, donde en el medio de todo, bajo una luz parpadeante estaba una oscura silueta sentada sobre un escombro.

"No esperaba nada… y aún si me decepcionan" sus palabras estaban cargada de diversión y burla mientras sostenía en sus manos una pieza de cerámica con el logo de los Uchiha's grabada en él.

El enmascarado apretó la pieza hasta que la redujo a polvo.

¿Este fue uno de los clanes más fuerte de la hoja?

Al parecer si.

Con su Sharingan brillando con intensidad levantó levemente su máscara para dejar ver una sonrisa oscura, dando un simple soplido escupió una bola de fuego que empezó a extender lentamente por la estación de policía.

"Divertirse no es algo que se considere cuando se equilibra el mundo…" las llamas fueron consumiendo los cuerpos de los shinobis, incluso de algunos que aún seguían vivos y tuvieron que soportar la agonía de ser quemados vivos sin poder hacer nada, levantando su máscara hasta quitársela su rostro fue iluminado por las llamas que atravesaron su cuerpo intangible, que poco a poco fue desapareciendo.

Este clan le dio la espalda cuando más lo necesito.

Un clan lleno de arrogantes que solo apreciaban el talento, eso lo era todo y siempre pensaban que ellos debían de estar sobre los demás, la presión en Konoha sobre ellos solo aceleró su inevitable rebeldía

Les había advertido que está aldea algún día irían contra ellos y ahora no podía evitar saborear está ironía.

Un mocoso como el hijo del Yondaime, ser el que los aniquile… un Uchiha uso al Kyubi para destruir la aldea, y ahora su Jinchuriki sería el que acabe con ellos.

Irónico.

Su traición en el pasado… se pagaría con sangre.

Colocándose su máscara lentamente Madara oculto su sonrisa de satisfacción al ver las llamas consumir el logo principal Uchiha a la cabeza de la estación de policía, un torbellino naciente de su único ojo visible fue absorbiendo su cuerpo, "Pero esto… dibuja una sonrisa en mi rostro" con su ego vengado y varios ojos arrancados de sus hermanos y hermanas de clan, despareció dejando el edificio ser consumido por las llamas.

Nada como la hermosa vista de un clan cayendo en ruinas.

 **#########################**

Pasó a paso.

A un ritmo lento pero firme el solo camino hasta llegar a su destino, el hogar de la cabeza del clan.

Naruto abrió la puerta con lentitud y camino por los pasillos de un hogar que conocía desde que aprendió a caminar, su madre siempre lo trajo aquí para pasar tiempo con la 'Tía Mikoto'.

Fue donde Natsumi pasó la mayor parte del tiempo cuando se volvió shinobi.

Ella creció aquí…

Su hermana menor podría ser una Uchiha y nadie lo dudaría… o al menos el no lo aria.

Y ahora tenía que matar a esas personas que le dieron esa familia que… el… ni su madre… le pidieron dar.

Su madre fue un fracaso como madre.

Y el ahora… por qué lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

Sería un monstruo ante los ojos de su pequeña hermana.

Deslizándose por las sombras llegó hasta donde estaban las últimas dos personas de su lista.

"Así que… a esto hemos llegado" Fugaku y Mikoto se mantuvieron solo sentados en la oscuridad de la sala, detrás de ellos la sombría silueta de Naruto se hizo presente, ninguno dijo nada en ese tenso momento, dónde solo se podía escuchar el rechinar de la madera por cada paso que el chico dio para acercarse a ellos.

"Yo…" el no supo que decir en ese momento, ¿Cómo hacerlo después de lo que había hecho?

"¿Ellos estaba bien?" pregunto la matriarca del Clan que al igual que su esposo se mantuvo tranquila.

"Itachi está seguro… igual que Satsuki" murmuro en lo bajo mientras tomaba el mango de su espada con fuerza, "Ellos… serán el renacer de este clan… que será atesorado por la aldea"

Tanto Fugaku como Mikoto sonrieron al escuchar esas palabras y se tomaron de las manos al saber lo que ahora sucedería, "Aunque tuvimos nuestros diferencias Naruto… sé que siempre fuiste y serás un buen chico" dijo con cuidado el jefe de los Uchiha's que pudo escuchar el temblar de las manos del Uzumaki sobre la espada.

"No temas Naruto-chan…" sonriendo como solo una madre podría hacerlos, Mikoto conforto las inquietudes del chico, "Todo será rápido… con la seguridad de mis hijos asegurada, puedo irme en paz, solo… me siento mal por la carga que debes de estar cargando ahora" riendo de forma suave extendió su mano para acariciar con cuidado las temblorosas manos del Uzumaki, "Estoy feliz de haberte visto crecer para ser el maravilloso niño que eres ahora…"

Naruto sintió su corazón hacerse pedazos por la sonrisa de la Uchiha que tenía un brillo cálido en sus ojos, con lágrimas bajando de sus ojos trato de mantener sus manos quietas ante el toque materno de Mikoto que soltó sus manos para volver a darle la espalda.

"Sacrificaste todo por la seguridad de mis hijos, la aldea y tú familia…" dando un suspiro Fugaku se permitió dar una sonrisa, "Sin duda eres un chico especial… del que Minato se hubiera sentido orgullo de llamar hijo…" tomando con firmeza la mano de su esposa cerró los ojos al igual que ella, "Solo hazme una última promesa…"

"…"

"Que vas a ser cuidar de Satsuki y Natsumi…"

"Lo are…"

La sangre salpico por las paredes cuando finalmente la espalda de Naruto acabo con la vida de los dos Uchiha's.

 **#########################**

"¿Qué diablos está sucediendo?" Kushina estaba sobre la torre Hokage viendo cómo a la distancia la estación de policía Uchiha ardía en llamas.

"¡Hokage-sama!" detrás de ella aparecieron varios de sus Anbu personales encabezados por Hatake Kakashi, "Hayamos varios cuerpos cerca de la estación… todos son Uchiha's" dio su reporte aún incrédulo de lo que vio.

"…" la pelirroja no dijo nada mientras gotas de sudor frío bajaban de su frente, ¿Un ataque enemigo? ¿Danzo? Varias posibilidades venían a su mente.

Se supone que Shisui lanzaría el Kotoamatsukami sobre todo el clan, ¿Acaso fallo?

"¡Quiero todo el equipo médico y Jounin en el recinto Uchiha! ¡Ahora!"

"¡Hai!" todos sus ninjas asintieron con la cabeza para luego desaparecer en un shushin de hojas, déjanos sola a la Uzumaki que se quitó su sombrero para dejarlo caer en el suelo, tomando su capa se la quito mostrando una maya oscuro apretada con placas rojas de armadura que tenían el logo de su clan grabados.

Por último en sus manos apareció el arma que la hizo famosa en el campo de batalla y le dio el nombre de _**Akai Chishio no Habanero,**_ una larga Katana de un metro con la punta de borde curvo y un filo rojo escarlata.

Sea quien sea el atacante estaba más que lista para hacerse cargo, ella juro proteger cada habitante de este pueblo como lo hizo su esposo, el dio la vida por este aldea hasta el más simples civil hasta el más prodigioso shinobi de algún Clan.

Aun dentro del clan Uchiha había personas inocentes que tenían que ser salvadas.

Antes que pudiera dar un solo paso escucho el pesado sonido de una caída.

Mirando lentamente sobre su hombro se encontró con un joven cubiertos de pies a cabeza con manchas de sangre seca y de sus manos goteaban aún sangre fresca, está silueta se mantuvo de pie ante ella con la mirada gacha.

Kushina estaba confundida por la llegada del desconocido que lentamente levantó la mirada, ella noto toques dorados en su cabeza cubierta de sangre y suciedad, vio una banda de Konoha atada en su frente y… unos ojos apagados, uno con un Sharingan que brillaba con debilidad y otro…

Azul…

Ella sintió su corazón detenerse cuando vio como con más claridad al desconocido que lentamente limpio la sangre de su rostro, esas marcas en sus mejillas, era… era…

"¿Naruto-o?" Rezaba a cualquier deidad que la escucha que esto solo fuera una horrible pesadilla.

"Hokage-sama… misión cumplida" La Gondaime sintió sus ojos humedecerse y su garganta cerrarse cuando vio esa sonrisa, no la sonrisa alegre y cariñosa que siempre tenía su hijo aún en los peores días.

No, está sonrisa era algo que jamás en su vida deseo ver.

Una sonrisa quebrada.

"…" podía sentir como sus manos temblaban tanto que dejo caer su espada, retrocediendo varios pasos sintió su estómago retorcerse y su corazón palpitar tan fuerte que sentía que saldría de su pecho, "¿Qué has hecho?" con su mirada oscurecida por su cabello miro fijamente a su hijo.

"Lo necesario Hokage-sama" esa sonrisa torcida jamás dejo los labios del niño que tenía un tono tan opaco en sus ojos que todos pensarían que solo eran los ojos de un cadáver, "Garantice la seguridad de mi aldea, salve a los Uchiha's de perderse en el olvido con su nombre mancillado, salve al continente de una guerra…" enumero cada razón con sus dedos ensangrentados y esa sonrisa imborrable.

"Tu…" Kushina no podía dar una palabra, su mente se había pausado y sus emociones desaliñado.

"Extermine el clan Uchiha…" la sonrisa de Naruto fue desapareciendo y una expresión más fría tomo su lugar, "Cada posible amenaza ya a sido cubierta… lo hice… Oka-san… yo lo hice con mis propias manos" dando un paso se acercó a su madre.

Solo para que ella retrocediera dos.

"No…" Kushina no tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía ahora, al ver en lo que hijo se había convertido, "Ese ojo…" su respiración se fue tornando pesada cuando noto ese Sharingan, que giro levemente para tomar forma de una estrella de cuatro puntas con bordes curvos.

Esa duda ya fue respondida con solo esa imagen.

"El clan Uchiha… todos ellos… hombres… mujeres… ancianos… y niños" cada palabra para Kushina solo hizo que una sonrisa oscura se formara en el rostro de su hijo, "Mikoto…" ella murmuró ese nombre con agonía al ver esa sonrisa escalofriante solo crecer.

Su mejor amiga, lo más cercana que tuvo a una hermana desde que llegó como una huérfana más a la aldea.

"Lo hice rápido… para que ella no sufriera" fueron las simples palabras de Naruto al adivinar lo que su madre estaba pensando, bajando la mirada el solo miro sus manos, entre sus dedos examinó la sangre gotear de ellas, "Siempre quise hacer algo que dejara mi marca en el mundo shinobi… hacer algo que me haga salir de la sombra de Oto-san… supongo que acabar con un clan como el Uchiha es un buen comienzo… ¿No Oka-san?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" Naruto en su estado, ladeo la cabeza confuso al ver como su madre cayó de rodillas para lentamente tomar la espada que había dejado caer, él pudo escuchar como ella lloraba en silencio, "¿Oka-san?" una expresión más agresiva fue tomando forma en el rostro del chico que lentamente fue envuelto por un chakra rojo y corrosivo, "Di algo…" apretando sus puños sintió su odió crecer por el silencio de su madre.

"…"

"Dime algo Oka-san..."

"…"

"¿Estás orgullosa de mi?"

Le mundo para Naruto fue destrozado cuando vio a su madre levantar la mirada, sus ojos y expresión era de odio, repudio, rabia, asco… y decepción, todos esas emociones en una solo mirada que fue adornada por las lágrimas que bajaban de sus ojos.

Naruto pudo escuchar unas palabras que lo marcaría toda su vida, un solo susurro que jamás espero escuchar de su propia madre.

"¿Quién eres?"

La torre Hokage fue sacudida desde sus cimientos cuando el techo fue volado por un pilar rojo de chakra rojo que ascendió a los cielos e iluminó la noche, todos en la aldea lo sintieron, ese presencia y poder que casi acabo con ellos hace ocho años.

El poder del Kyubi no Yako.

 **#########################**

Natsumi se removió incómoda cuando sintió una picazón y leve dolor en su estómago, sin que ella o Satsuki lo notara, el sello en su estómago brillo en rojo.

 **#########################**

En Kumo las noches eran frías debido a que como se llama su propia aldea, estaban las villas construidos entre las montañas tan altas que llegaban a las nubes, entre los departamentos shinobis nos ubicamos en uno en especial.

Samui abrió los ojos cuando escucho el caer y romper de un cristal, bajando la mirada somnolienta vio que una de las fotografías que estaban en su mesita de noche se había caído, sentándose en la cama se acercó para tomarla.

"…" con cuidado ella vio el rostro sonriente de Naruto junto a ella en ese local de Ramen, acariciando con sus pulgares la imagen sintió una presión en su pecho, levantándose de su cama se acercó a su ventana para mirar con una extraña preocupación la luna llena en el cielo.

Negando con la cabeza desecho esa preocupación.

Mañana tendría que ir a Konoha para saber si su pequeño amigo aceptaba su proposición de vivir una temporada en su aldea, sería bueno estar en un lugar donde sea verdaderamente apreciado.

Volviendo a su cama se recostó para dormir.

En toda la noche no pudo ni siquiera cerrar los ojos.

 **#########################**

Karin se levantó de su cama aterrada cuando lo sintió, desde la ventana de su habitación pudo ver ese chakra oscuro y malévolo que hizo que su corazón de estrujara.

"¡Karin!" la puerta de su habitación casi fue derribada por Inori que alertada corrió y tomo a la pequeña pelirroja en sus brazos, al sostenerla podía sentir como la niña temblaba sin control, "¿Qué sucede?" mirando por la ventana se quedó sin palabras al ver nueve colas de chakra gigantes sobre la torre Hokage.

 **#########################**

En el medio del bosque, entre los árboles se podía ver una barrera roja que contenía a un serio y frustrado Itachi que se había desasido de la parte superior de su traje Anbu para tratar la herida de su pecho, cociendo varios puntos para saturar la herida.

Al Uchiha aún le costaba creer como fue apuñalado por la espalda por una de las personas que más confiaba en la aldea, pero su razón… dolía más que cualquier traición, el tomo su lugar en esta fatídica noche.

Levantando la mirada vio a la lejanía un pilar de Chakra rojo ascender a los cielos, al mismo tiempo la barrera que lo encarcelaba cayó, el tiempo de cinco horas se había cumplido, tomando su armadura y espada Itachi corrió a toda velocidad a la aldea.

 **#########################**

Todos en la aldea se despertaron a la mitad de la noche para ser testigos de como en el centro de la aldea la titánica silueta de nueve colas seguía creciendo a cada segundo.

Kushina tuvo que plantar sus pies en el suelo ante el poder descomunal que la estaba empujando, ella lo sentía, ante cada segundo que pasaba el sello del Kyubi se estaba debilitando, si seguía así…

"¡Detente!" en un destello decenas de cadenas surgieron de la espalda de Kushina, todas salieron disparadas contra el pilar de Chakra y cada una enredo las extremidades y cuello de su hijo que solo estaba de pie con una mirada oscurecida en sus ojos.

Ella trato de contenerlo, pero el chakra de la bestia era demasiado intenso, podía ver cómo el techo de la torre empezó a ceder, pronto la torre Hokage caería.

"…" tomando las cadenas Naruto las apretó con fuerza y estás poco a poco empezaron a fisurarse, con sus ojos brillando en rojo y piel desgarrándose, solo era cuestión de segundos para que llegara a la segunda etapa de su transformación de Jinchuriki.

Solo un poco más…

Un poco más…

La mirada Naruto y Kushina se encontraron cuando está última apareció en un estallido de velocidad, la sangre salpicó el rostro de la Uzumaki al igual que su espada blandida en sus manos.

El chakra del Kyubi despareció como si nunca hubiera estado dejando solo un aturdido Naruto que lentamente bajo la mirada.

Un gran corte se extendía por todo su torso y lo suficientemente profundo para llegar a su espina dorsal, un corte que casi lo partió a la mitad, tosiendo sangre el chico cayó de rodillas por la sangre que brotaba de su pecho, en solo segundos su mirada perdió todo brillo para caer contra el suelo en un golpe secó.

Kushina se tambaleó para dejar caer su espada y retroceder varios pasos ¿Qué había hecho? Sus ojos se nublaron con lágrimas al ver el cuerpo inmóvil de su hijo a sus pies, si sangre lentamente se derramó hasta tocar sus pies.

Cayendo de rodillas la pelirroja se tomó su cabellera con tanta fuerza que se arranco mechones de su cabello, abriendo su boca intento dar un grito desahogo, pero no pudo, su garganta estaba cerrada y sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas que bajaban de sus ojos.

Quería gritar.

Quería llorar.

Quería golpear sus puños contra el suelo hasta que sangraran.

Quería aliviar ese intenso dolor en su pecho.

Pero… no podía, solo podía estar de rodillas llorando en silencio viendo el cuerpo de su hijo.

"Eso fue dramático" un torbellino oscuro lentamente apareció junto a Naruto, con su Sharingan brillando con diversión 'Madara' se agachó para tomar con brusquedad el cuerpo mal trecho del Uzumaki.

"Tu…" Kushina aún en su estado pudo ver con claridad al hombre que la secuestro hace tantos años.

"Si, yo" con burla el enmascarado negó con la cabeza al ver el estado de la Gondaime, ¿Tanto dramatismo solo para casi cortar a su hijo la mitad? "Sería una desgracia dejarlo morir aquí, me debe demasiado" colocando el cuerpo sobre su hombro lentamente su ojo fue creando un remolino que lo fue absorbiendo.

"¡Alto!" Kushina salto para correr e intentar recuperar a su hijo, pero una barra de metal salió disparada de las mangas del enmarcado, el cuerpo de la Uzumaki fue lanzada atrás cuando las barras de clavaron en su hombro y estómago.

"Nos vemos… Kushina…" finalmente el enmascara desapareció junto con Naruto con el torbellino dejando atrás una aldea una aldea, que jamás sabría todo lo que sucedió en solo una noche.

 **######## Dos días después ########**

En alguna parte en los límites entre la aldea de la lluvia y la tierra del fuego, en un río que fluía debajo de un gran acantilado, se podía ver un pequeño barco surcar por las calmadas aguas.

Los únicos ocupantes del barco eran el autoproclamado 'Uchiha Madara' y Uzumaki Naruto.

Este último tenía una mirada perdida, hace solo unas horas despertó solo para ver la maldita máscara del Uchiha que lo había traído hasta un bote, el aún tenía sangre cubriendo gran parte de su cuerpo y…

La gran cicatriz que estaba marcada en su torso.

"Espero que des más resistencia en tus futuros combates Naruto…" dijo con dureza el enmascarado que ladeo levemente la cabeza para mirar al chico que solo se mantuvo de sentado en el bote, "El salvar tu vida luego de que tu querida madre casi te rebana fue lamentable… no me sirves muerto…"

"…" el no dijo nada, su mirada era fría y vacía. Su vida ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

"Necesito a esa bestia imparable que ví en la guerra y combate contra el Jinchuriki del Gobi" el barco por fin se detuvo cuando llegó a una orilla donde estaba la gran entrada de una cueva, "Desde ahora te dirigirás a mi como Tobi, mi verdadera identidad aún no tiene que ser revelada"

"…" Naruto solo siguió en silencio la enmascarado para bajar del bote cuando llegaron a tierra firme, "¿Qué sucederá ahora?"

"Te unirás a Akatsuki" llegando hasta las profundidades de la cueva está fue iluminada por varias antorchas que ilumino el lugar.

El Uzumaki levantó la cabeza ver con sorpresa una titánica estatua de un gigante de nueve ojos y cadenas en sus manos, volviendo a mirar al frente pudo sentir varias firmas de chakra entre la oscuridad de la cueva.

"Esta es una verdadera sorpresa…" una de las siluetas tenía unos tenebrosos ojos dorados rasgados.

"Orochimaru…" el Uzumaki siempre podría distinguir el chakra siniestro y podrido de una persona como el Sannin de las serpientes, que solo sonrió ante su mirada.

"Veo que los rumores son ciertos" la larga lengua del ninja renegado mojo sus labios al ver que el mocoso del Yondaime tenía un brillante Sharingan, "Acabar con el clan Uchiha… me sorprende tus acciones Narito-kun"

"Nada mal para un mocoso" otras de las siluetas era Kakuzu que miro con leve interés la llegada del chico, "Digno ser portador del apellido Uzumaki"

"Es una sorpresa verlo aquí" Sasori salió de las sombras para mirar fijamente al niño, "Solo espero que estés al alcance de este singular grupo" comento con perspicacia mientras movía sus dedos haciendo que detrás de el una gran silueta se apoyará en el.

"¿Qué podría atraer a los mayores criminales más buscados del continente en un solo lugar?" preguntón con calma el rubio que reconoció a cada uno de los ninjas renegados en la cueva, todos de rango S y tan peligrosos que solo podrían ser desafiados por shinobis calibre Kage.

"Yo puedo responder eso…"

Naruto lo sintió, su cuerpo se tenso cuando las dos últimas siluetas se dejaron mostrar, pero había una de ellas que hizo tuviera una sensación de peligro que nunca antes tuvo en su vida, _"¿Qué demonios es este sujeto?"_ se pregunto al ver unos ojos plateados anillados.

El Rinnegan

"¿Este es el nuevo recluta?" el dueño de esos ojos legendario miro con frialdad a Tobi que se mantuvo al margen de todo.

"Por favor identifícate" fue el pedido de la escolta de 'Dios', una mujer de cabello azulado opaco decorado con una flor de papel, sus encantadores ojos ámbar se dirigieron a Naruto que aún se mantuvo estático ante la mirada de todos los presentes.

"Uzumaki Naruto… ex shinobi de la hoja y Jinchuriki del Kyubi" lentamente se puso de rodillas cuando todos los miembros salieron de las sombras para rodearlo, aún en ese momento el no tenía miedo, ya no sentía miedo.

"Yo soy Pain… el líder de Atatsuki" dando un paso al frente el shinobi de la lluvia dejo sentir su presencia haciendo que todos los presentes lo miraran, su solo presencia hizo que la tierra temblara ante los simples mortales, el era un dios entre los hombres, "El objetivo de Akatsuki es traer la verdadera paz al mundo shinobi…"

"…"

"Akatsuki será el que tome el mando sobre las cinco grandes naciones ninja…"

"Una tarea difícil…" murmuró entre dientes Naruto que mantuvo la postura mirando fijamente esos ojos legendarios.

"Lo es y para eso estoy reunión a los mejores ninjas de este continente" levantando solo un dedo Pain hizo que las antorchas y un cáliz de fuego se encendieran iluminando la cueva, "No me importa lo que hayan hecho o de qué aldea sean…" el cáliz que iluminaba el rostro de Naruto y Pain disminuyó su brillo, y dando pasos lentos el líder de la organización quedó frente a frente con el, "Uzumaki Naruto, shinobi de Konoha… te damos la bienvenida a Akatsuki"

"…"

"Ahora rompe todo vínculo con tu aldea" el silencio en la cueva solo era acompañado por algunas risas secas de Orochimaru y Obito que vieron como lentamente el niño desató el nudo de su banda para dejarla caer.

Naruto miro su banda por lo que parecieron horas, usando la espada legada por su maestro la clavo en la placa metálica, dudo solo un segundo antes de arrastrar la hoja por el símbolo de la hoja.

En solo una noche destruyó un clan.

Perdió a su maestro.

Traiciono a su amigo más cercano.

Se ganó el odió de su madre y una aldea entera.

Rompió sus propias reglas y su moral ya solo era una gota de agua en un pútrido pantano.

Ahora estaba… rompiendo el vínculo que siempre lo enorgullecía, ser un shinobi de la hoja como lo fue padre.

Se sentía… tan vacío y hueco.

Miedo, aspiraciones, felicidad, odio y rabia solo eran emociones que ya no sentía.

Lo único que sentía… era un doloroso vacío.

Tomando la bandana rasgada del suelo se la coloco en la frente, este ya no era un símbolo que lo enorgullecía, era un símbolo de vergüenza y deshonor que cargaría hasta el día de su muerte.

"Ahora eres Naruto de Akatsuki" extendiendo su mano Pain le tendió un anillo con el símbolo de escarlata grabada en ella.

 **Un año después:**

Podía escuchar sus gritos de horror y agonía.

Podía ver el fuego consumir un pueblo lleno de personas que no tenían escapatoria, la aldea del sol ya no vería otro día… jamás.

Parado sobre una colina estaban dos siluetas, ambos cubiertas por mantos oscuros con nubes rojas.

"El trabajo está hecho" sonriendo complacido Kisame vio como las últimas chozas del miserable pueblo eran consumidas por las llamas, en su espalda su legendaria espada piel de tiburón goteaba sangre que alguna ver perteneció al líder de este pequeño pueblo.

Se les fue encargando matar a líder de una aldea pequeña y asegurarse que no hubiera ningún pueblo que levantar después, y que mejor forma que reducirlo a cenizas. Bajando la mirada el hombre tiburón miro con curiosidad a su joven compañero que estaba de pie mirando como los últimos sobrevivientes intentaban huir de su hogar devastado.

"Nos vamos" el Sharingan que portaba brillo unos segundos mientras el solo se deba la vuelta para irse a paso lento, seguido de el su gran compañero solo lo siguió.

"Oye Naruto"

"¿Qué?" Los dos solo caminaron por el pequeño sendero en la oscura noche, dos verdugos contratados para destruir un pueblo que solo intento levantarse y ser independiente, eso no podía ser permitido dentro del territorio de Iwa.

"Tengo rumores interesantes de que hay un nuevo Hokage en Konoha, al parecer alguien nuevo tomo el cargo, si no recuerdo mal su nombre era Uchiha Itachi ¿Te es familiar?"

"…" deteniéndose un momento Naruto solo por un momento se permitió sonreír al menos por unos segundos hasta que esa sonrisa rápidamente desapareció, algo que extraño a Kisame que solo se encogió de hombros mientras seguía su camino, ignorando el extraño suceso.

Su compañero jamás sonreía.

 **Channn**

 **Channnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **Fin de la saga del relleno.**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Próximo capítulo será la continuación de la saga de Overhaul.**

 **Sábado 18 de Abril.**


	65. Chapter 65

**Lectores al leer el capítulo 59 de Ronin.**

 **Que oscuro eres, ¿seguro que no eres del universo DC?-**

 **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo, ahora por fin continuaremos con la saga que todos esperábamos.**

 **PSD: Gente, estoy viendo en los comentarios que pocos son los que vieron Boku no hero, y pues no los culpo, el anime tiene sus fallas y a veces tiene demasiados clichés, pero tiene corazón y la verdad me gustaría que le dieran una oportunidad.**

 **Hyoma: pero Zero, si tu lees historias de Naruto cross DxD y nunca viste ese anime.**

 **Zero: cállate niño, ahora empecemos de una vez.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 59:** **Es un honor pelear contra ti…**

¿Por qué sentía miedo?

¿Por qué sentía que no podía mover un solo músculo?

Solo pudo ver cómo su protector sacaba la espada de su funda y apunto contra ella, pudo ver cómo sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras empuñaba su arma, antes que Eri siquiera se diera cuenta fue tomada de sus hombros.

Todo fue demasiado rápido para la niña que fue tomada para ser colocada detrás del shinobi que la cubrió cuando varios sonidos de disparos se escucharon desde afuera de la habitación, las balas impactaron contra la espalda del rubio que tomando su espada la lanzo contra la puerta y se escuchó el claro sonido del cortar de la carne.

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando mostrar al atacante armado que cayó como un saco de arena con la espada clavada en su cabeza.

"…" Eri solo levantó la mirada atónita por lo que sucedió, antes que pudiera preguntar algo fue cargado.

"No respires el humo" advirtió Naruto que camino hasta la puerta y sin cuidado saco su espada de la cabeza de su atacante, al salir de la habitación solo vio fuego, al parecer las llamas se estaban extendiendo más rápido de lo que pensó, el humo rápidamente inundo la habitación, "Cúbrete…" quitándose la chaqueta la uso para envolver a la niña, esto la protegería del fuego e incluso disparos a quemarropa.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Eri se aferro a la playera del Uzumaki cuando cruzaron la puerta y recorrieron el pasillo, "¿Señor?" sus preguntas fueron ignoradas cuando se detuvieron de pronto, la pequeña parecía confundida cuando vio la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de su guardián que miraba hacia abajo a una de las esquinas del pasillo.

" _¿Qué hace aquí?"_ Naruto era un sensor nato casi tan bueno como lo fue su padre que le permitía reconocer presencias con la que estaba familiarizada en un radio de 20 metros, y ahora estaba sintiendo una que conocía muy bien.

El suelo debajo de ellos fue destrozado por una patada que hizo que los dos descendieran varios pisos, donde el shinobi no se inmuto por el fuego y con habilidad se movió entre los escombros, todo con la niña cubierta en sus brazos.

Cayendo en un pasillo vio una silueta correr por una ventana y atravesarla.

 **######################**

"¡Ibara!" Los de la clase A y los tres grandes vieron como horror como una de sus compañeras salto desde uno de los pisos más altos del edificio.

Mirio, Nejire e Izuku fueron los primeros en volar o correr para intentar atrapar a la chica religiosa.

Pero no llegarían a tiempo.

"¿Qué es eso?" Todos vieron como un borrón amarillo con tintes oscuros salía de la misma ventana que se lanzó Ibara, esta silueta atrapó a la chica en el aire y aterrizó en media calle dejando un pequeño cráter. La fuerza de la caída levantó una nube de polvo que dificultó la visibilidad, pero algunos ya pudieron ver quién era.

"Naruto…" Shiori sintió su mente desenchufarse por un momento al reconocer al instante al Uzumaki, su mente estaba en blanco por verlo por solo un segundo, el verlo después de tantos meses sin saber nada de él, "…" sin embargo la mirada de la adolecente se oscureció de un momento a otro.

"…" Momo no estaba mejor que la Todoroki, pero no lo pensó dos veces en tomar discretamente su teléfono y marcar unos números.

"¡Sensei!" los demás estaban igual de sorprendidos por la aparición inesperada, más Izuku que no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado al saber que su maestro salvo a una de sus compañeras de la U.A.

"…" Tamaki y Nejire dieron una mirada de duda Mirio que parecía el más tranquilo de todos los presentes, el rubio de capa roja parecía más curioso que cauteloso ante la presencia de uno de los villanos más buscados del momento.

"Hummm?..." por último Ibara, la chica se sentía bastante desorientada por lo que sucedió, de un momento a otro atravesó la ventana del edificio y ahora sentía una extraña sensación de calidez, unos brazos la estaban envolviendo apretándola contra quien sea la persona que la había atrapado en el último segundo.

Incluso él bebe en sus brazos había dejado de llorar, todo se sentía demasiado tranquilo, aunque notaba que algo estaba apretando su… los ojos de Ibara se abrieron como platos cuando se dio cuenta que una mano estaba demasiado cerca de su trasero, justo sobre sus muslos.

Era importante mantener la calma y reaccionar como la persona racional que era.

"¡Hentai!"

Más de uno tuvo dar un jadeo cuando ese dolor fantasma llego a ellos cuando vieron como la peli verde le dio una dura cachetada al rostro del shinobi que aparto sus manos de los muslos de la chica dejándola caer en el suelo.

Cabe decir que él se sentía ofendido, ella estaba cayendo de un jodido edificio y la tomo de la mejor forma para que ella no saliera lastimada.

"¿Señor está bien?" Eri salió de la gran chaqueta con pánico al ver la marca roja en rostro del Uzumaki que se mantuvo inexpresivo, bajando la mirada la niña se encontró con una chica desconocida que cargaba un bebé que empezó a llorar con fuerza.

"…" Naruto se levanto lentamente dejando a la pequeña de cabello ceniza en el suelo junto a Ibara, "Perfecto…" frunciendo el ceño miro a su alrededor y vio a unos conocidos que hubiera sido mejor evitar, "¿Qué podría ser mejor?" gruño al notar a tres personas que no conocía, un chico rubio, una chica de cabello azul y un de cabello oscuro.

A su alrededor se empezó a juntar una multitud de personas y otros policías que intentaba llamar a cada héroe de la zona disponible.

"¿Así que tú eres Uzumaki Naruto?" Mirio con una sonrisa pegada en su rostro y se acercó al shinobi para estar frente a frente con el, "Es una lastima que jamás nos hayamos conocido antes, soy Mirio Togata"

"…" el rubio solo levantó una ceja cuando el adolescente de capa le dio una reverencia como saludo, "¿Te conozco?"

"No, pero pronto lo aras" la distancia entre ambos era de solo un metro, la mirada de ambos rubios chocaron, y solo sentían curiosidad de uno del otro, "Gracias por salvar a la pequeña Ibara, hubiera quedado mal que ella salga herida estando bajo mi cuidado"

Ibara se había puesto de pie y se mantuvo de lado en la conversación sosteniendo el bebé en sus brazos, la chica no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa bajo la mirada del Uzumaki que ahora la estaba mirando.

"…" volviendo a mirar a Mirio, Naruto sintió como Eri abrazaba su pierna con temor por el tenso ambiente, con calma el solo se arrodilló para cerrar la chaqueta alrededor de los hombros de la pequeña, "Míreme…"

"¿Eh?" Eri con solo mirar un instante el extraño ojo rojo con marcas de su guardián sintió su visión nublarse, dormida cayó en sus brazos.

Mirio sonrió al ver como el shinobi se tomó el tiempo para envolver con cuidado a la niña en la chaqueta oscura, dejando a la niña dormir con comodidad en los pliegues de tela en el suelo.

"No me dejaras ir sin pelear ¿Verdad?" poniéndose de pie Naruto tuvo una mirada más fría que causó el escalofrío de más de uno, todos los adolescentes tensaron a excepción de uno.

"Si dependería de mi te dejaría ir" Mirio no se vio afectado por la mirada y solo se encogió de hombros, "Pero temo que no puedo hacerlo…"

"..." el sujeto tenía bolas, eso tenía que admitirlo, Naruto recordaba vagamente haber visto al chico antes, pero nunca hablo directamente con el, por su mirada, postura y mirada el Togata estaba en guardia y listo para pelear, "Dime de nuevo… ¿Quién eres?"

"¡Soy Lemillion!" en un grito repentino el rubio de capa roja que se presentó antes el 'villano', alegre se apuntó a si mismo, "¡Un futuro pro hero que ayudará a un millón de personas, sin importar que tan peligroso sea el problema, siempre ayudar a los demás aún si me cuesta la vida! ¡Ese es mi estilo!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Okey…" con un suspiro Naruto solo miro con pereza al chico, "Eres extraño"

"¡Me le han dicho! Pero es un gusto conocer a alguien como tú, eres como yo"

"¿Cómo tú?" una sonrisa burlona se forma en el rostro del Uzumaki, "No me conoces"

"Tal vez no, pero siempre que puedes ayudas a las personas que lo necesiten ¿No?" sin perder la emoción Mirio siguió hablando, "Salvaste a esos niños del villano gigante, a los estudiante de la clase 1-A, ese tren lleno de personas, en el combate contra All for one salvaste a todas esas personas y media ciudad… ¡Estoy celoso! ¡Seguro ya has salvado a más de un millón de personas! ¡Eres genial!"

El silencio en el lugar fue sepulcral, la más sorprendida por la información era Ibara que no pudo evitar mirar fijamente al Uzumaki que solo mantuvo una mirada más vacía, que rápidamente cambio a una mas seria.

"No todos piensas eso" con una mirada más cautelosa Naruto miro que los policías estaban formando un perímetro y la calle estaba siendo despejada, tenia que irse, sería tedioso tener que lidiar con varios héroes con la niña a su cuidado.

"Bueno suele suceder cuando matas personas" la sonrisa de Mirio por un momento se debilitó, "Pero… se que nunca dañarlas a nadie que no se lo merezca" esas palabras colaron profundo en Naruto que sentía la miradas de todos sobre él.

Pero ese momento de calma fue destruido cuando una gran hola de fuego fue disparada contra el shinobi, todos estaban en shock cuando esa bola de fuego solo fue dispersada con solo un movimiento de mano, como si solo hubiera apagado una vela.

"…" la mirada del Uzumaki se torno oscura cuando miro al responsable de ese ataque.

"¡Esa recompensa será mi!" Mientras ellos estaban hablando el líder de la pandilla que había sido derrotado por Mirio recupero la conciencia y sin pensarlo dos veces lanzo el ataque a quemarropa, "¡Muere!" antes que alguien pudiera detenerlo de sus manos expulsó un torrente de fuego.

" _Debo de…"_ Mirio estaba por empujar al shinobi fuera del camino para cuando volteo ya no estaba el ni la niña, "¡Rápido!" pensó con sorpresa mientras daba un salto y retrocedía para evitar salir quemado.

"¡No te escondas hijo de puta!" el villano mantuvo sus puños envueltos con fuego y busco con furia a su objetivo, "…" en un solo instante todo su enojo se convirtió en terror cuando una mano aterrizó sobre su hombro, "¿Qué-e ¡Ahg!" Dio un grito ahogado cuando su cuello fue apretado impidiéndole respirar, de forma frenética intento liberarse.

"Lemillion…" Mirio al igual que los demas estaban en shock cuando Naruto en solo un parpadeo estaba frente al villano sosteniendo su cuello, con una mirada fría el solo apretó al agarre haciendo que su víctima diera gritos ahogados, "Ayudarías a alguien que está dispuesto a quemar viva a una niña…"

"¡Suéltalo!" Ochako fue la primera en salir de shock y corrió para intentar librar al hombre que se estaba poniendo morado y su nariz empezó a sangrar, "¡Naruto-san!" la castaña pronto fue ayudada por Kirishima, Asui y Nejire, pero ni siquiera la fuerza de todos ellos combinada fue suficiente para mover una pulgada al Uzumaki.

"¡Suéltalo!" incluso activando su peculiaridad Kirishima no pudo mover el brazo de su antiguo compañero que se mantuvo firme. La tensión fue creciendo cada segundo hasta que escucharon las ultimas bocanadas de aire del villano.

"…" Izuku, Momo y Shiori mantuvieron como espectadores, _"Muévete…"_ con un temblor en sus manos el peli verde miro la escena con impotencia. No podia moverse.

No podía enfrentarlo, él era mucho más fuerte que él, él se enseñó todo lo que sabía de cómo pelear.

Pero fue sacado de sus dudas cuando escucho un grito

"¡Déjalo!" Habiendo dejado el bebé con uno de los oficiales Ibara se unió a sus compañeros para detener al 'villano', ella uso todas sus fuerzas para jalar brazo, "¡Por favor lo estás matando! ¡Detente!" grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras jalaba con todas sus fuerzas el brazo del ninja.

Por un momento el agarre de Naruto se aflojó.

"Es suficiente…"

Con leve sorpresa el sintió un duro agarre en su muñeca y vio a un serio Izuku sostener su muñeca con una fuerza que fácilmente rompería los huesos a una persona normal, sin embargo Naruto solo frunció el ceño mientras los adolescentes seguían forcejeando con el.

Antes que pudiera decir algo tuvo que bajar la mirada cuando una mano surgió del suelo y tuvo que soltar a su víctima sorprendido cuando sintió una punzada en su mejilla derecha y retrocedió, todos los adolescentes cayeron cuando por fin el villano fue liberado.

Retrocediendo algunos metros se mantuvo de pie para ver a Mirio sosteniendo el cuerpo inconsciente del villano, "Lo lamento pero el tiene asuntos en el mundo de los vivos" sin delicadeza el solo arrojó al cuerpo a una patrulla, "La justicia se ara cargo de el"

"…" la atmósfera se volvió pesada cuando con pereza Naruto levantó la cabeza, "Esa habilidad me da un mal sabor de boca…"

Todos se estremecieron cuando un instinto asesino hizo que todos se estremecieran.

"¿Hay alguien más con una habilidad como la mía?" Mirio se sentía curioso por lo que dijo el rubio que parecía más molesto que antes.

"Si… y no puedo esperar el día en que lo encuentre"

"¿Eh?" en solo un destello Mirio tenía a su oponente frente a el, su puño iba directo a su frente que termino siendo atravesada por su peculiaridad, pero el no se detuvo ahí.

Tamaki pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para cubrir su brazo derecha de una coraza de cangrejo, el adolecente de cabello negro termino con los fragmentos de su armadura en el aire y fue derribado por el golpe que termino estrellándose contra su rostro.

"¡Tamaki!" las palmas de Nejire se iluminaron y disparo hondas de choque a quemarropa contra su atacante, _"¡No está!"_ su ataque solo rompió el pavimento, mirando a su alrededor se elevó esperando encontrarlo, casi perdió el equilibrio cuando sintió un agarre en sus tobillos.

Girando en el aire Naruto lanzo la chica voladora contra el suelo, pero está fue atrapada antes que golpeara el suelo por Lemillion, en el aire Naruto atrapó una pequeña pelota metálica que iba a su rostro, bajando la mirada vio a Momo cargando un lanza granadas.

Una fuerte explosión envolvió al Uzumaki que bajo para aterrizar en el suelo con un estruendo, apenas tenía unos rasguños por la ganada.

" _Tengo que aumentar la carga"_ de su estómago Momo saco una granada con mayor fuerza de explosión, sabia que esto no mataría el Uzumaki, lo ha visto soportar explosiones de Bakugo que derribarían edificios, necesitaba la suficiente fuerza para al manos aturdirlo y así poder…

La chica se estremeció cuando fue ensombrecida por la sombra de su oponente que el arrebato su arma y disparo contra Kirishima que estaba detrás de el, el adolescente no reacciono cuando una granada estallo en su cara y lo mando a volar, fue una suerte que el pelirrojo haya tenido su peculiaridad activa o solo hubieran quedado pedazos de el.

Con su Sharingan brillando con intensidad Naruto ladeo la cabeza cuando Momo quiso golpearlo con un bastón de metal, tomando el bastón con la mano desnuda le dio una palmada en el estómago de la chica derivándola y haciéndola retroceder varios metros..

Levantando la mirada el sintió un aumento en el temperatura y mirando asia arriba vio a Shiori sobre un pilar de hielo con su puño derecho envuelto en llamas, **"Futón…"** dando una profunda bocanada de aire soplo una corriente de aire tan fuerte que hizo que la chica perdiera el control y termina fallando y cayendo a la distancia en un callejón.

El shinobi fue arrastrado varios metros cuando Kirishima usando su peculiaridad al límite le dio un abrazo de oso para inmovilizarlo, "¡Que alguien se lleve a la niña!" Grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras luchaba por mantener a su antiguo compañero inmovilizado, podía sentir como incluso su piel endurecida se empezaba a romper por la fuerza monstruosa del Uzumaki.

Efectivamente la niña estaba tirada en el suelo a la distancia durmiendo entre los pliegues de una chaqueta oscura, si no podían ganar la batalla al menos tenían que recuperar a la niña.

"¡Voy por ella!" Ochako al ser quien estaba más cerca corrió a ella, una vez la tuvo en sus brazos estaba por llevársela, pero el sonido de crujidos la detuvo.

En un estallido de fuerza el shinobi se libero del agarre del pelirrojo haciendo trizas su piel, a una velocidad que fue imposible para los demás seguir el ya estaba frente a una paralizada Uraraka.

Cuando iba a tomar la niña Naruto fue interceptado por un destello verde, sus manos fueron tomadas por las manos de Izuku que lo detuvo en seco, **"¡8%!"** con un brillo en sus ojos uso todas sus fuerzas para detener a su maestro y la pelea de fuerza bruta empezó, donde el peli verde hacía todo lo posible para igualar la fuerza de su maestro, **"¡10%!"**

Ochako al tener a la niña en sus brazos y ver la oportunidad salió corriendo a dónde estaba el grupo, "¿Eh?" pero su camino fue interceptado, "Es imposible…" la niña fue golpeada en el cuello dejándola caer como un costal de arena y de sus manos Eri fue tomada.

"Esto debe ser una broma…"

"Maldición…"

"…" Izuku en su distracción fue levantado del suelo y pateado en el centro del estómago mandándolo a volar, pero pudo eterizar junto a sus demás compañeros, "…" tragando en seco y sudado frío el peli verde estaba en shock al ver dos personas exactamente iguales, mismo rostro, misma estatura, misma ropa.

Una copia exacta de su sensei había aparecido en el lugar.

"¿Me llevo a la niña?" pregunto con calma el clon de sombra que estaba sosteniendo a Eri en sus brazos.

"No, solo mantente cerca" el original solo movió su muñeca derecha con pereza, su alumno tuvo un aumento interesante de fuerza, no recordaba que fuera tan fuerte solo con un 10%.

"¿Tiene un tercer Kosei?" preguntó en voz alta Nejire que estaba esperando una respuesta de Mirio que estaba más serio.

"¿Qué aremos Mirio?" dos de los tres grandes de la U.A miraron a su mejor amigo que estaba en silencio analizando la situación. Mientras ellos discutían Izuku estaba ayudando a Kirishima a ponerse de pie.

"Esta mostrando habilidades extrañas" Ibara estaba igual de sorprendida que los demás, según sabía Naruto solo tenía fuerza sobre humana y control sobre la electricidad, pero clones, era algo que jamás pensó.

"Necesitamos un plan" Momo, Shiori e Izuku no estaban tan sorprendidos después de todos ellos sabían que su antiguo compañero no era del mismo mundo que ellos.

"Lo se…" Deku tenía a su mente trabajando toda marcha cuando vio a su maestro caminar ante ellos dejando su copia atrás que sostenía a la niña, si querían a la niña tendrían que derrotar al original y su copia.

"Se termino el juego" alrededor del shinobi varias explosiones de humo se formaron y todos se paralizaran cuando vieron decenas de clones aparecer de la nada, "Ustedes eran nueve solo contra mi, así que sería justo hacer un siete contra uno…"

A ninguno le gustó la sonrisa peligrosa del Uzumaki.

" _¿7?"_ Mirio parecía confundido por ese número, ellos eran nueve con la chica Ochako, pero ella estaba inconsciente, ¿Por qué hacer solo ocho contra uno? Su respuesta fue cuando fue tomado de su capa y lanzado contra un auto.

"¡Mirio!" Tamaki intento ir a ayudar a su mejor amigo que fue atacado por el original, pero siete clones lo rodearon.

"¡Esto no me gusta!" Nejire tuvo un escalofrío cuando vio a los siete chicos rodearla, esto pintaba mal.

"..." Momo y Shiori se pusieron espalda contra espalda al también ser rodeadas.

"Viejo esto se pondrá feo para nosotros" Kirishima sonrió con pánico cuando sus oponentes lo rodearon.

"…" Ibara trago en seco mientras retrocedía unos pasos, al igual que ellos todos fueron rodeados y apartados para pelear contra los clones que tenían miradas aburridas en sus rostros.

Por último Izuku se enderezó y levanto los puños, esto no lo desmoralizaría, no cuando había tanto que perder.

 **######################**

"Odio esto" en otra parte en un gran helicóptero, vemos a todos los héroes tanto extranjeros como de Japón sentados esperando con impaciencia llegar a su destino, "…" Entre los héroes una frustrada Arturia estaba luchando para mantener su desayuno dentro de su estómago.

"¿Problemas con volar princesa?" pregunto con curiosidad el gaucho que estaba de lo más tranquilo solo sentado tomando unos mates, fue extraño para más de uno verlo sacar yerba, una bombilla, un mate y termo con agua caliente de su poncho.

"Si dios hubiera querido que las personas volaran nos hubiera dado alas" gruño con enojo mientras apretaba su cinturón cuando el helicóptero tuvo unas sacudidas.

"Sabes que hay más probabilidad que saques la lotería antes de estar en un accidentes de avión ¿Verdad? Pensé que los europeos eran más duros" se burló el héroe Mexicano que estaba jugamos al ajedrez con la mujer gigante de África, "Ay wey…" tuvo que palmearse la frente cuando fue vencido, por décima vez.

"…" sonriendo con burla Yoruba tomo el dinero de la apuesta de las manos de su contrincante.

"Solo cállense" la pequeña rubia solo suspiro cuando otra sacudida hizo que tomada con más fuerza el cinturón.

"Ten"

"…" la chica parpadeo cuando el argentino a su lado le extendió algo pequeño, un collar que tenía colgando de el una figura de madera con forma de caballo, "¿Qué se supone que es?"

"Pue una figura que fue tallada de un palo borracho, mi hijo me lo hizo hace tiempo, es de buena suerte para los viajes, te daría una del gauchito Gil, pero estoy formalizado con esa creencia" encogiéndose de hombros se la dio a la mujer Europea que dudosa lo tomo, "Lo pode tene hasta que lleguemos" por un momento la mirada de ambos se encontraron cuando le cedió la pequeña pieza de madera.

"Eup narizón, no me diga que te quere levantar a la mina de Inglaterra" el momento para ambos fue roto por el comentario del extravagante héroe de bigote que ya cansado de perder contra la mujer morena miro con burla miro la interacción entre el sujeto argentino y la mujer de Inglaterra.

"Afloja pelotudo, estoy conversando con ella, cuando se toma mate no es hora de pelear" el gaucho no se dejo caer en las provocaciones y solo siguió bebiendo con calma.

"¿Levantar?" Aunque Arturia no sabía que significaba esa palabra en el dialecto latinoamericano, no le gustaba la mirada del mexicano.

"No le de artículo princesa, ten" Aunque Arturia se molesto por usar de nuevo ese apodo, vio con extrañes el mate que le estaba tendiendo.

" _¿Debo tomar desde la misma bombilla de la que el estuvo bebiendo toda la mañana?"_ pensó con cierto asco, ¿Por qué las personas bebían de esta forma tan poca higiénica? Nunca se sabía que podía tener la otra persona en la boca, "Gracias…" pero no podía rechazarlo luego de su buen gesto, tomando el mate dudo unos segundos antes de beber.

"…" varios de los héroes miraron curiosos como la chica arrugaba el rostro mientras bebía.

"Es amargo… pero bueno" terminando de beber se lo devolvió al gaucho.

"Es mate amargo con burrito, lo mejor del mundo… aparte del asado y el dulce de leche desde luego" se jacto para cargadas otra ronda.

"Yo escuché que el dulce de leche es Uruguayo"

"¡Cerra el orto!"

"Y ahí van" Mirko solo suspiro cuando la pelea entre los americanos empezó de nuevo, este sería un largo viaje hasta la ciudad para recoger a los mocosos.

 **######################**

Con un dolor de cabeza Mirio se levantó del suelo, ese movimiento fue inesperado, poniéndose de pie escucho los pasos de alguien acercándose, "Supongo que es inevitable…" con una ligera sonrisa sacudió el polvo de su traje, a solo un metro de el se detuvo el shinobi.

"Me tendré que tomar más enserio una pelea contigo, esa habilidad te hace una molestia"

"Oh… pues es un honor que el original quiera pelear contra mi… ¡Gracias!" dando una reverencia el chico causó que Naruto frunciera el ceño, "Hace tiempo no tengo una pelea dónde tenga que darlo todo… no te decepcionare"

"¿Por qué actúas de esa forma?" cuestiono extrañado el rubio, "Al parecer olvidas la rutina, héroe vs villano…"

"No te considero un villano"

"…"

"Sir Nighteye te lleva investigando mucho tiempo, en todo tu historial de peleas o incidentes un niño o civil jamás fue herida por tu mano, ¿por qué una persona que a arriesgado su vida para salvar a otros busca ahora dañar una niña?" pensativo Mirio froto su barbilla para luego chasquear los dedos, "¡Ya se! Tu rescataste a la niña de Overhaul ¿No es así?"

"Y si así lo fuera ¿Cuál es la diferencia? De todas formas vamos a pelear" bufo el Uzumaki que se cruzó de brazos.

"Si, pero está no será una pelea de un héroe contra un villano… ¡Será la pelea entre dos héroes!" grito con alegría, Sir Nighteye y Mirio llevaban tiempo investigando y sabían que Uzumaki Naruto estaba lejos de ser una amenaza, solo era alguien con métodos extremistas que podía estar un poco loco, pero si incluso el Gran All might les dijo que confianza en Naruto, ellos también lo arrían, "¡Será un honor pelear contra ti!"

"…" Naruto con calma bajo su banda para cubrir su Sharingan, sin dejar de mirar a Lemillion ajusto las vendas de sus manos, "'Sera un honor pelear contra ti'…" repitió en voz baja, una sonrisa breve se formó en los labios del Uzumaki, "Espero estés a la altura… Mirio"

Los dos chocaron miradas y sin perder un solo segundo más corrieron uno contra el otro a toda velocidad.

 **Bueno, nada mal para volver a la acción.**

 **CHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUU y cuídense.**


	66. Chapter 66

**Muy buenas a todos, ¿zero publicando dos capítulos en menos de tres días?**

 **Oh si, estoy muerto pero aquí está el cap, pero oigan no todo fue escribir, también me acabo de ver uno de los mejores animes de los últimos años.**

 **Devilman Crybaby**

 **Si lo vieron sabrán porque dijo que es lo mejor de los últimos cinco o cuatro años.**

 **Y los que no lo vieron, véanlo, vale cada segundo.**

 **En fin, gracias a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo.**

 **PSD: Mirio (Maikel) sos un idiota.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 60:** **Libre albedrío…**

A solo centímetros uno del otro mandaron un derechazo que iba directo al rostro del uno al otro.

El puño de Naruto termino atravesando la cabeza de Mirio y la mano de este último solo rozo la mejilla de su oponente, los dos intercambiaron miradas para luego dar una lluvia de golpes.

Todos los golpes de Naruto atravesaron el cuerpo de Mirio.

Mientras que todos los golpes de Mirio eran esquivados.

Hasta que finalmente uno de los golpes fue dado en el blanco, el cuerpo del Uzumaki fue sacudido por un golpe en la boca de su estómago que el hizo dar un gruñido, levantando uno de sus manos intento bloquear un gancho, pero su intento de defensa fue atravesado por la intangibilidad de su oponente.

"¡Power!" con éxito Mirio le conecto un duro golpe en el rostro al Uzumaki forzándolo a retroceder, "¿He?" la ventaja del rubio con capa roja no duró ya que de un barrido de pierna fue derribado. _"Por mi madre"_ en su descuido estuvo suspendido en el aire un segundo, para ver lo que su oponente hizo.

Naruto había dado un salto y cayó sobre el héroe derribándolo con una patada descendente, el suelo tembló cuando la patada creo un cráter de cinco metros cuadrados, "…" sacando su pie de entre los escombros, observo que el héroe había desaparecido, _"Pensé que su habilidad era igual que la de Tobi… pero me equivoqué"_ la mirada de Naruto nunca dejo el suelo por dónde desapareció Mirio.

Dando un giro desvío un golpe que iba a su rostro, pero no pudo evitar una patada en su estómago, una vez más se defensa fue atravesada por Lemillion. Y antes que pudiera tocarlo ya había desaparecido hundiéndose en el suelo.

" _El no solo se vuelve intangible, pueda hacer esto por partes, puedo hacer que todo su cuerpo sea intocable y sus manos no dándole la ventaja de poder atacar sin preocuparse de siquiera ser herido… ¿Será está una versión mejorada del Kamui?"_ pensó con dudo el shinobi que estaba sorprendido por la velocidad y fuerza que tenía su oponente, que casi rozaba lo sobre humano, producto de años de intenso entrenamiento para tener esa fuerza bruta, _"Sin duda le aria pasar problemas a un Chunnin, tal vez incluso un Jounin"_

Siendo casi solo un borrón amarrillo Mirio siguió atacando a toda velocidad llegando a su límite, apareciendo justo frente a el iba a darle el golpe definitivo en la cabeza, tal vez eso lo noquearían, "¡Power!" su puño volo para chocar contra su oponente, "¡Ahg!" pero no lo logro.

"Predecible" tomando el puño justo antes que lo tocará, Naruto lo apretó con la intención de romperlo, pero la mano simplemente se deslizo de su agarre, desapareciendo en el suelo se mantuvo alerta, _"Aunque lo toque puede hacerse intangible, es problemático… pero…"_ tomando un trozo de escombro lanzo a la distancia dónde Mirio había surgido.

Y lo noto, el solo reacciono un segundo antes de ser golpeado solo cuando su cabeza fuera del suelo.

" _Es intangible… incluso para la que ve y lo que percibe"_ pensativo Naruto corrió a toda velocidad para tomar un auto al azar y levantarlo para lanzarlo contra Mirio, el auto se destrozo y se incendio el combustible que se derramaba haciendo que el fuego se extendiera por la calle, "¡Aquí!" su puño golpeó el rostro de Mirio que surgió detrás de el.

El cuerpo del héroe fue empujado varios metros para rebotar de forma dolorosa hasta terminar estrellándose contra un muro, aturdido Mirio intento ponerse de pie, pero fallo para caer de rodillas, escupiendo sangre sintió toda su mandíbula adormecida, fue un golpe brutal.

" _estuve demasiado tiempo usando mi Kosei"_ estar esquivando sin parar cada golpe que podía fácilmente arrancarle la cabeza, tuvo que mantenerse a la defensiva, pero fueron varios minutos donde estuvo privado de oxigeno y la ceguera no ayudaba, _"Si solo pudiera obligarlo a estar quieto unos segundos, podría tal vez derrotarlo"_ con un gruñido se puso de pie.

"Tienes un poder aterrador Lemillion" Naruto no se inmuto en caminar sobre las llamas, la zona inferior de su traje evitaba que se quemara, y unas llamas tampoco serían suficientes para darle una quemadura real.

"Gracias… me llevo años perfecciónala sin matarme en el intento" sonriendo con dolor hizo tronar su espalda, "Lanzaste el auto para que se estallara y el fuego me obligará a salir a la zona segura más cercana, que desgraciadamente estaba cerca de donde estabas tú, era inevitable llegar a ti, después de todo no puedo ver ni oír nada una vez uso mi kosei en mi cabeza" sin dejar de sonreír apretó sus guantes para tomar posición de combate, la pelea estaba lejos de terminar.

"Has entrenado bien una habilidad que en manos de otra persona seria suicidio usarla, nada mal" podía sentir respeto por el sujeto, pero no era momento para sentir empatía, tenía que terminar esta pelea y ahora, "Ya sé cómo funciona ese truco, no podrás ganar" con una mirada más dura se preparó para atacar.

"Tal vez…" limpiando la sangre que bajaba de su boca el héroe con capa se levantó una vez más, "Pero eso no quiere decir que no lo siga intentando, si me derribas me levantare una y otra ves… hasta ganar" con una mirada brillante de determinación estaba listo para pelear, pelear y pelear hasta que su cuerpo ceda y luego de eso se levantaría de nuevo.

Mirio escupió sangre cuando recibió un duro golpe en su estómago, su reacción no era tan rápida cómo los golpes de su oponente.

Rodando por el suelo se hundió en el suelo cuando vio como una gran sombra caía sobre el.

Dejando un cráter por su patada Naruto hizo aparecer entre sus dedos shuriken y las lanzo a un radio de 360°.

Saliendo a la distancia Lemillion gruño cuando una de esas armas rasgo el hombro de su traje provocando una herida de la que broto sangre, saliendo completamente del suelo vio como un puño se enterraba en su cabeza.

Con su kosei activo dejo que el Uzumaki pasará atravesó de él y giramos sobre sus pies dio un grito repentino para estrellar con todas sus fuerzas un uppercut directo al mentón de su enemigo.

El golpe dio en el blanco y Naruto fue levantado del suelo para volar unos metros hasta estrellar su espalda contra una cabina telefónica.

"*Ahh* *Ahh*" Respirando de forma agitada Mirio sonrió con resignación al ver que el shinobi se levantó entre los escombros sin siquiera tenía un rasguño, su fuerza por más fuerte que sea, casi sobre humana por sus estándares, no era suficiente para dañarlo.

Algo obvio considerando que este chico había peleado puño a puño contra All might y All for One, y vivir para contarlo.

La única razón por la que se mantuvo al corriente en la pelea fue por su peculiaridad.

Con solo un golpe más que reciba la batalla terminaría para el.

"Nada mal" levantándose de entre los escombros Naruto solamente se frotó levemente la mandíbula, manteniendo su expresión seria simplemente se tronó su cuello dos veces para ponerse de pie y mirar fijamente a Mirio, "Fue un buen golpe" admitió con una mirada más pasiva.

"¿un buen golpe?" esa fue una dura bofetada para la determinación del héroe, apretando los dientes y los puños se hundió en el suelo para aparecer delante del shinobi y una vez más intento dar ese golpe definitivo.

Pero su golpe fue atrapado en el aire como si no fuera nada, y estaba demasiado exhausto para usar su kosei, si se arriesgaba a utilizarlo, terminaría atrapado bajo tierra o perder una extremidad.

" _¡Vamos!"_ Gritándose a si mismo con todas sus fuerzas alentándose para seguir, intento moverse pero su mano estaba bajo una garra de hierro que ni siquiera el pudo mover, _"¡Vamos!"_ con la respiración entrecortada intentó seguir luchando utilizando su otra mano, pero está también fue tomada de su muñeca.

Sin poder reaccionar recibió un duro cabezazo que lo terminó derribando.

Rodando varios metros por el suelo el término estrellándose contra unos escombros, aturdido y cansado intentó ponerse de pie solamente para caer de nuevo, con sangre bajando de su frente por tal golpe que recibió trató de recuperar el aliento, manteniéndose de rodillas quiso levantarse pero un pie lo obligó a tener la cabeza contra el suelo de nuevo.

"Diste una buena pelea" Naruto piso la espalda del héroe asiendo que este volviera al suelo, el pocas veces tenía que tomarse una pelea en serio, con un oponente de un mundo donde ya perdió hace mucho tiempo su luchador más fuerte All might, "Por eso tienes mi respeto… Mirio"

"Aun no acabo" él se negaba a rendirse, se negaba a mantener la cabeza gacha, tenía que levantarse, tenía que pelear, esto no podría terminar de esta manera y más cuando ni siquiera pudo darle un rasguño un oponente como éste, "¡Aun no acabo!" con ese grito de guerra proviniendo desde el fondo de su corazón el volvió a hundirse en el suelo para desaparecer momentáneamente.

Naruto miro a su alrededor curioso pensando de dónde podría salir el héroe de capa roja.

Pasaron varios segundos dónde es extraño que no apareciera, hasta que escucho un tronido.

"…" Mirio corrió en un ataque directo, con sus últimas fuerzas y pizca de voluntad lanzo su último golpe.

Pero…

"…" su mano fue atrapada en el aire, con una mirada dura como piedra apretó el agarre sobre la mano, hasta que se escuchó el tronar de los huesos.

"¡AHHHHHHHHH!" Dando un grito desgarrador Miriam sintió cómo los huesos de su mano derecha eran rotos como cristal, ese dolor hizo que no pudiera concentrarse y no pudiera evitar una patada en medio de sus entrañas, escupiendo sangre fue empujado y ropo entre los escombros por varios metros hasta aterrizar sobre un vehículo estacionado rompiendo los vidrios del este.

"No te levantes" fue la orden simple de Naruto que se mantuvo impasible viendo como el héroe trataba de salir del vehículo que ahora era solo una pieza de chatarra "Considérame benevolente, esas rupturas en tu mano derecha sanarán en semanas, pero si continúas conseguirás estar en cama por meses"

"Valdría la pena" escupiendo sangre Mirio se levantó lentamente, solo caer de nuevo en el duro pavimento, "Rendirse no es algo que este en mi diccionario..." El Uzumaki frunció el ceño por como tambaleante el héroe se puso de pie.

"¿Por qué peleas tanto por una niña que ni siquiera conoces?"

"Por la misma que tú… porque es lo correcto" sonriendo Mirio levantó los puños, por más pequeño que sea el daño, tenía que levantarse para seguir peleando, "El saber que esa niña está bajo tu protección… y el ver lo fuerte que eres… me hace sentir alivio" el rubio no pudo seguir de pie y cayó de rodillas, "Tu la protegerás mejor que cualquiera de nosotros…"

"…" Naruto se mantuvo en silencio y torció una de sus cejas cuando una larga oleada de recuerdos vino a su cabeza, apretando los dientes tuvo una mirada más que furiosa.

"Así… que demuéstrame que no me equivoco"

"…" Naruto levantó su mano empuñando su espada y corto por la mitad una motocicleta que fue lanzado contra el, levantando la mirada vio a dos recién llegados que aterrizaron junto a Mirio.

"¡Mirio! ¿Estás bien?" los recién llegados eran los dos amigos de Lemillion, ellos estaban alterados al ver el estado de su amigó.

"Más o menos" Sonriendo el rubio con capa tomo la mano que Tamaki le ofreció para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, "Listo para pelear junto a ustedes"

"¡Estoy lista!" Con un brillo en sus manos y pies Nejire estaba más que preparada para pelear.

"…" Naruto solamente dio un suspiro e hizo que su Sharingan al descubierto brillará con debilidad.

Los recuerdos de sus clones lo hicieron saber que no tenía tiempo que perder.

 **###### Minutos antes ######**

La situación no era como lo hubieran querido.

Los clones eran fuertes e intocables, como pelear contra el original, esto era una batalla perdida para los estudiantes de la U.A.

Pero su comportamiento extrañamente eran mucho más tranquilos y pasivos que el original, considerando que ellos solo atacaban si ellos eran atacados, un mal ejemplo de esto fue Kirishima que por dar un ataque directo se convirtió en un balón que fue pateado y golpeado de un lado a otro por los clones, que lo dejaron incrustado en una pared.

Al final todos terminaron reunidos en un solo punto formando un círculo rodeados por más de 50 clones que seguían cada de uno de sus movimientos.

"¿Algún plan?" pregunto en voz alta Momo que sostenía un lanza granadas cargada con explosivos, ella pudo disipar una de las copias que fue tomado desprevenido y no pudo resistir una explosión a quemarropa, pero el mismo truco no funcionaba dos veces.

"Acepto sugerencias" Ibara no estaba mejor que el resto en cuanto a ideas de que hacer, levantamos su mirada se dirigió sobre uno de los edificios, donde estaba el clon que sostenía a la niña, "Tenemos que llegar a ella"

"Tenemos que ayudar a Mirio" Aunque Tamaki estaba preocupado por la niña, también lo estaba por su amigo, desde la dirección donde fue llevado se pudo escuchar estruendos y explosiones.

"Él puede manejarlo" Nejire trato de calmar a su amigo, pero ella misma también tenía sus dudas.

"No podrá" por primera vez uno de los clones hablo.

"El jefe no tardará en acabar con el"

"Después de todo el es 10 veces más fuerte que nosotros"

"Carajo" varios tuvieron que estar de acuerdo con la maldición de Momo que tuvo en temblor en sus manos, si ni siquiera podían derrotar a unas copias ¿cómo podrían contra el original? Las miradas de esperanza de ganar entre ellos decayó.

"Naruto ¿Verdad?" Las miradas de todos cayeron en Ibara que dio un paso al frente del grupo.

"…" todos los clones se mantuvieron en silencio por la niña religiosa que confiada los confronto.

"Yo… no lo conozco" ella se tomó el momento de mirar el rostro de cada uno de ellos, "Cada vez que escucho su nombre dicen que usted es un demente, un homicida, un monstruo que mató a muchas personas y que no conoces la piedad… el demonio de la U.A"

"Ibara-" Momo estaba confundida por escuchar eso y quiso pararla para fue detenida por la mano de Deku que la detuvo.

"Pero…" una sonrisa suave se formo en su rostro recordando lo que había leído en su diario, "Un demonios no salva niños, un demonio no daría la vida por desconocidos, un demonio no apostaría su vida peleando contra aquellos que solo buscan hacer daño, yo no te recuerdo… pero se que eres una buena persona y solo eso importa"

"…"

El silencio fue largo para los presentes que vieron como los clones parecían sorprendidos por esas palabras y todas sus miradas recaían solo en Ibara, "No has cambiado en lo más mínimo" uno de los clones dio un suspiro para frotarse el rostro.

"Como siempre tan buena"

"Ella sabe cómo manipularnos"

"¿Cómo no hacerlo? Esa sonrisa es encantadora…"

"Ya lo creo"

Para confusión de los presentes los clones empezaron a reírse por sus propios comentarios con una mirada más suave en sus ojos, todos ellos podían sentir como estos seres tenían un aura más cálida que el original.

" _¿Sonrisa encantadora?"_ Ibarra podía sentir la mirada penetrante sobre su nuca y solamente sonrió con pánico, sabía que la mirada que Momo y Shiori no eran amistosas, "Gracias-s" sin saber cómo reacciona por la extraña situación solo pudo agradecer los halagos.

"¿Qué creen chicos? ¿Cumplimos el encargo?" pregunto uno de los clones en voz alta.

"Si, el jefe solo dijo que los retengamos, pero no por cuánto tiempo"

"Estará más que furioso por esto"

"Pues que se aguante"

"¿Qué?" izuku al igual que los demás vieron como cada uno de los clones fueron desapareciendo uno por uno en una bola de humo, el número se fue reduciendo hasta que solamente quedaron unos pocos que seguían con esa mirada simpatizante, fue extraño verlo.

"Aunque seamos clones… somos partes de el"

"Tenemos libre albedrío"

"Podemos tomar decisiones"

"Podemos elegir que hacer"

Con cada frase cada clon fue desvaneciendo.

"Solo somos creados para desaparecer una vez cumplimos nuestro cometido" uno de los clones se tomó el tiempo para mirar sus manos y luego a Ibara, "Nosotros tenemos vida y el saber que cuando desaparezcamos… solo nos espera la nada, nos hace apreciar cada segundo que tenemos al existir"

"No tenemos que preocuparnos por nuestro futuro o pasado, no tenemos tiempo para esa carga… que desgraciadamente el jefe tendrá que hacerlo por toda su vida"

"Él tiene que lidiar con sus malas decisiones toda una vida"

"Nosotros no… tal vez eso nos hace diferentes" el último clon que aun quedaba levantó la mirada para mirar el sol y sentir la ventisca acariciar su rostro, "No culpen al jefe por ser como es… hemos tenido vidas difíciles y solo tratamos de hacer lo correcto"

"…" ninguno de ellos no pudo evitar sentir una extraña presión sobre sus corazones al ver la sonrisa cansada y pacífica del clon.

"Por cierto Izuku…"

"…"

"Confiamos que cuando el momento llegue… le des una lección" con esas últimas palabras del clon desapareció en una bola de humo dejando a todos los adolescentes solo en el medio de la calle.

"…" Midoriya se mantuvo en silencio viendo como ese humo fue llevado por una corriente de aire que la elevó a los cielos hasta desaparecer, _"Lo prometo"_

"Eso fue… extraño" siendo el primero en salir de su estado de confusión fue Kirishima, el que vio que el último clon en quedar solo era el que sostenía a la niña.

"El se volverá loco" gruño entre dientes el clon dio un suspiro de frustración, aunque podía entender a los clones, después de todo eran eso, clones, incluso el se sentía tentado de desaparecer, pero como sostenía a la niña esa no era una opción

Dando un salto evito un tentáculo que intentaba atraparlo, aterrizando a media calle vio que esa cosa estaba única a las manos del encapuchado tímido.

"Solo quedas tu" Nejire se mostró confiada al ver solamente al único clon que impedía que su rescaté sea completado.

"¿Tu crees?" Sonriendo Naruto solo se encogió de hombros, "Deberías de considerarlo" con pereza levantó la mano para señalar la zona donde se escuchó un estruendo, "El original debe estar ya por dar le golpe de gracia al Tintín de capa"

Los dos amigos se miraron entre ellos nerviosos por lo escuchado.

Mirio era fuerte, más que varios de los héroes profesionales.

El podría ganar… al menos eso querían ellos pensar.

"Deben ir a ayudarlo" Todos vieron a Deku que con una expresión más seria y dura miro al clon, "Ustedes vayan a ayudar a Lemillion, no se preocupen por nosotros, nos aremos cargo"

"…" Nejire y Tamaki se miraron unos segunda para asentir con la cabeza e irse para ayudar a su amigo. Déjanos solo al resto de los estudiantes.

"Así que… ¿Quieres pelear?" el clon no se molesto en detener a los dos pro hero, su tarea era sostener a la niña, nada más que eso, "…" sus ojos se nublaron cuando una lanza de metal fue lanzada directo a su cabeza, levantando una ceja miró con curiosidad al peli verde sosteniendo otro bastón de metal dado por Momo.

El shinobi fue obligado a moverse cuando debajo de sus pies surgieron raíces verdes, pero no conto que una larga lengua envolviera su brazo.

Tsuyu uso toda su fuerza para arrastrar al clon hasta el suelo, donde fue obligado a moverse para evitar ser quemados por las llamas disparadas por la niña Todoroki, dando un salto aterrizo para tomar un auto que estaba cerca y usando su fuerza lo lanzo contra la chica obligándola a dejar de atacar y salir del camino para no ser aplastada.

"Wow" Naruto ladeo la cabeza cuando varios arpones con cadenas unidas a ella fueron disparadas contra el, extrañado vio como las cadenas se mantuvieron flotando a su alrededor, mirando su origen vio a Momo y Ochako cargando un cañón, con esta última tocando las cadenas para que estas levitaran sobre el suelo.

Tarde se dio cuanta que estás cadenas fueron tomadas por un destello verde que corrió a su alrededor e intentando envolverlo con las cadenas, "Nada mal" sonriendo ante la estrategia solo saco su espada y dando un salto corto las cadenas para despegar a lo alto de un edificio.

O lo intento ya que fue tacleado de forma sorpresiva por un Kirishima volador con una larga lengua envuelta alternador de su cintura, los dos cayeron con brusquedad de nuevo en el suelo, donde el clon se aseguró de caer en una forma que no lastimara Eri.

"¡Oye Uzumaki!" Con solo pisar el suelo Naruto fue embestido por Kirishima que usando su modo Berserker dio una lluvia de golpes demoledores que obligó al clon a responder, "¡Reconoces esto!" con sus puños blindados hizo que sus puños volaran a toda velocidad contra su oponente, "¡Ora! ¡ora! ¡ora!"

Apretando los dientes el clon desvío cada uno de los golpes que tenía la suficiente fuerza como para atravesar muros de concretó, "¡Tienes valor Kirishima!" con una sonrisa el clon tomo una de las muñecas del pelirrojo y le dio un rodillazo en la mandíbula, "¡Pero no la velocidad!" anclando sus pies contra el suelo dio un giro para clavar un demoledor golpe en el centro de su estómago.

Sin embargo el shinobi fue tomado por sorpresa cuando Kirishima se mantuvo de pie y firme como un pilar ante el, con trozos de su piel y sangre bajando de sus brazos y estómago el pelirrojo se lanzó al ataque de nuevo.

"¡No conoces mis límites!" la lluvia de golpes cayó de nuevo sobre Naruto que por primera vez en ese día fue obligado a retroceder.

Pero esa ventaja no duro cuando en un estallido de velocidad el Jinchuriki desapareció para reaparecer detrás de él para tomarla de su cuello, el adolescente fue levantado del suelo para ser lanzado contra un restaurante cercano atravesando varias ventanas y paredes hasta terminar chocando contra un horno de ladrillos.

En el medio de la calle Naruto dio un largo suspiro mientras recuperaba el aliento, eso fue un buen calentamiento…

De forma inesperada del suelo surgieron decenas de raíces que envolvieron sus manos y muñeca, luego de eso sintió una punzada que hizo que él se estremeciera, aturdido bajo la mirada para ver la hoja de una espalda atravesar su pecho.

"Tu lo dijiste alguna vez sensei…" asomándose detrás del clon, Izuku tenía un aura verde y portaba la espada que atravesaba al clon, "Hasta la más temibles de las bestias puede ser cazada por un grupo de cazadores si se tiene un buen plan" murmuró con pesadez mientras tomaba a la pequeña Eri de la espalda del shinobi que seguía inmóvil.

"Te enseñe bien Izuku… tal vez demasiado bien" con esas últimas palabras el clon despareció en un estallido de humo, no sin antes darle una sonrisa alegre a su estudiante.

"…" Izuku cayó de rodillas dejando caer la espada, dando bocanadas de aire trato de detener el temblor de sus manos y con fuerza abrazo a la pequeña Eri en sus brazos.

"¿Estás bien?" la primera en llegar hasta el fue Ibara que se arrodilló junto a su lado para revisar a la niña y dio un suspiro de alivio al ver qué solo estaba dormida.

"¿Lo hicimos?" llegando junto con sus demás compañeros y apoyándose en la niña rana que lo había sacado de entre los escombros, kirishima se reunió con el grupo en un estado deplorable al perder parte de su traje y con su piel severamente dañada, pero eso era lo de menos, ellos habían ganado.

"Si…" dejándose caer en el suelo Momo puedo estar más tranquila y trato de recuperar el aliento, había forzado mucho su peculiaridad en este combate, donde tuvo que crear muchas cosas y se sentía mareada por la pérdida de grasa en su cuerpo.

"¿Ahora qué?" Shiori solamente se mantuvo de pie mirando fijamente la chaqueta que envolvía a la niña que con tanto esfuerzo el clon había protegido, ella simplemente se arrodilló para con suavidad acariciar la chaqueta que le pertenece al shinobi.

"Ya mandé un mensaje de emergencia a los pro hero de seguro que ellos vendrán pronto, tal vez antes que Naruto vuelva" dijo con calma la adolescente Yaoyorozu que sacó su teléfono para mirar las coordenadas que había mandado a sus superiores, ya habían pasado solamente 7 minutos desde que mandó las coordenadas.

"¿Deberíamos ir a ayudar a los demás?" cuestionado con cautela Tsuyu que al igual que los demás estaban inseguros, no se sentían preparados para enfrentarse contra el original, considerando que apenas pudieron lidiar con un solo clon.

En silencio se miraron entre ellos varios segundos hasta que la mirada de todos aterrizó sobre Midoriya, que mantenía una mirada impasible sobre la pequeña Erika un seguía dormida, con cuidado el la había dejado sobre el suelo para que descansará con mayor comodidad.

Antes que él pudiera dar una respuesta lo sintieron.

Todo ellos lo sintieron, una pesada sensación en la atmósfera que hizo que la temperatura descendiera y se les dificultará el respirar, ninguno de ellos pudo mover un solo músculo ante el paso que sentían sobre sus hombros.

Cada uno de ellos escucho el sonido de pasos pesados, ubicando sus miradas al lugar de su origen se encontrón con lo peor, Naruto al final de la calle sosteniendo una capa roja ensangrentada en sus manos.

"No es-s posible" La Yaoyorozu al igual que demos notaron su estado, solo unos pocos rasguños y una línea de sangre bajando de su boca, el había peleando contra los tres grandes de la U.A, un trío considerado de lo mejor de lo mejor, que fácilmente podría hacerle competencia a cualquiera de los mejores diez pro hero del país.

"…" con una mirada fría y dura el Uzumaki dejo caer la capa de sus manos y empezó a caminar dónde estaba Eri, esa acción hizo que todos los estudiantes se alertaron, aunque ninguno de ellos pudo moverse para intentar hacer algo.

"¡¿Qué hiciste?!" Pero ellos fueron sacados de ese shock cuando Izuku dio ese fuerte gritó, sus emociones dieron un vuelco al ver cómo la capa roja maltratada de Lemillion ser pisoteada ante el por su maestro, la furia del peli verde llegaron a nuevos límites cuando vio la sonrisa peligrosa que este tenía.

"Tu… ¿Qué crees que sucedió?" el nunca perdió su compostura mientras seguía su camino a la niña, ya estaba arto, los recuerdos de sus clones que llegaron a el solo hicieron que su enojo creciera.

"…" tragando en seco y sudando frío Ibara se arrodilló lentamente para tomar a Eri en sus brazos, no podía dejar a la niña con alguien… tan impredecible, el no era como sus clones, era una persona completamente diferente.

"Escuchen" le grupo miro a Izuku que tenía su mirada oscurecida por su cabello, "Tienen que llevársela, lejos de aquí… y de el, voy a pelear contra el"

"¡¿Estás loco?!" todos miraron con incredulidad al peli verde que mantuvo aún su mirada oscurecida, "¡No podrás ganar! ¡Nadie aquí puede!" Kirishima tuvo que tragarse su orgullo al decir eso, estar en una batalla donde no podia estar a la altura o sola presencia de su antiguo compañero hizo que se estremeciera para un huesos, sería imposible para ellos hacerle frente aún si todos pelearán juntos contra el.

"¡Váyanse! ¡Ahora!" ninguno de ellos había escuchado alguna vez ese tipo de grito de orden que el peli verde uso con ellos, "¡Esto es solamente entre el y yo!"

"…" Naruto frunció el ceño al ver cómo pequeños destellos de rayos verdes se empezaron a formar alrededor de su antiguo alumno, que flexionó sus rodillas y cruzo sus brazos para ocultar su rostro.

" _Confiamos que cuando el momento llegue… le des una lección"_

Esa frase se repitió una y otra ves en la mente de Izuku que empezó a levantar la mirada, para que sus brillantes ojos verdes chocarán contra los fríos ojos azules de su maestro, "¡10%!" levantando la cabeza extendió sus brazos.

"¡20%!"

Naruto se detuvo cuando vio como él aura verde aumentaba su brillo a cada segundo.

"¡25%!"

"¡Izuku!" Ochako intento gritar para detenerlo pero su muñeca fue tomada por Momo, que estaba viendo con incredulidad el como el cuerpo de su compañero estaba teniendo un leve aumento de masa muscular e incluso estatura.

"¡30%!" las venas en su frente se volviendo más marcadas y su piel más brillante al igual que su aura eléctrica, que daba leves descargas que se especian por el suelo.

"¿Crees que eso será suficiente?" Naruto no estaba impresionado por el aumento de poder que estaba teniendo su estudiante. Con calma el solo levantó su bandana dejando al descubierto su Sharingan.

"¡40%!" el suelo debajo del Midoriya empezó a fisurarse por la sola fuerza de sus pies, que se enterraron en el suelo, dando bocanadas de aire hizo que su aliento se volviera visible por el calor acumulado dentro de su cuerpo.

Desde el campamento había entrenado su cuerpo para romper los límites necesarios para cumplir con su objetivo, cada golpe, patada, flexión, sentadilla y el correr todos los días sin importar la lluvia, el frío o estar bajo el intenso sol.

Aprender cada postura, cada pose, cada diferente estilo de pelea que había estudiado.

Todo ese entrenamiento infernal tanto físico como mental, sólo tenía un objetivo que se había impuesto el día que su maestro… su mejor amigo, había caído por ese oscuro abismo.

Su objetivo… superar a su maestro, para despertarlo y sacarlo de esa inmensa oscuridad, incluso si eso significaba tener que pelear contra él.

" **¡50%!"**

 **Chan**

 **Channnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **¿Qué les parece?**

 **Déjenme en los comentarios si quieren que siga con esta historia y mientras mas comentarios mas posibilidades de que la historia se siga publicando, sin mas CHAAAAAAUUUUUUUUU y que les valla bien.**

 **Próximo capítulo: maestro vs alumno**


	67. Chapter 67

**Uffff gento no se acostumbren a que suba capítulos tan seguidos, solo lo hago porque la cuarentena en Chaco es estricta o por lo menos en mi pueblo, pero no quiero traer ese tema aquí, solo quiero decirles…**

 **Wow…**

 **No esperaba tantos comentarios y apoyo chicos, la verdad estoy inseguro de esta saga ya que es bastante densa y muy alejada del Cannon original, pero ¿acaso no es mejor crear una historia? ¿Qué solo repetir otra?**

 **En fin, solo gracias por todo el apoyo y disfruten del capítulo.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 61:** **Deku**

Dolor.

Era lo que sentía, pero no del dolor tortuoso y amargo, sino ese dolor bueno que viene luego de un gran logro.

Siempre pensó que los entrenamientos realizados con All might lo llevaron a límites que jamás pensó en llegar, pero bajo las enseñanzas de su nuevo maestro, comprendió que lo que hizo antes solo era un juego de niños comparado con esto.

Su maestro no pedía que haga sentadillas, flexiones y otros ejercicios.

No, el pedía algo mucho más peligroso.

Que sobreviva.

"…" con gotas de sudor bajando de su rostro Izuku se limpio la sangre que bajaba de su boca, el amargo sabor de la sangre se volvió algo normal bajo la tutela de alguien como Naruto, limpiando el sudor de su frente levanto la mirada y aún de rodillas luchaba para volver a ponerse de pie como fuera, pero no podía.

En su solo segundo día de entrenamiento, aprendió más cosas que todos sus años de niñez y adolescencia.

Su maestro no le pedía memorizar posturas o estudiar estrategia.

Solo… lo hizo pelear.

Deku jamás levanto sus puños en un acto como una pelea, en todos sus años jamás golpeo a alguien desde que se unió a la academia y ahora, llevando a su cuerpo a sobrepasar sus límites, se levantó con un grito de furia para lanzarse con sus puños en alto, extendiendo su brazo derecho lanzo un golpe con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero su golpe solo fue desviado y todo se volvió oscuro cuando sintió un golpe en secó en su estómago.

Fueron largas semanas dónde el aprendió todo lo que pudo, con solo mirar a su maestro pudo copiar su postura y aprender a como responder sus golpes.

Le llevo horas, días, semanas y meses poder seguir la velocidad de alguien como su sensei, alguien tan poderoso y rápido que podría lidiar con los mejores héroes del país. Sin siquiera mostrar su verdadera fuerza en realidad.

Sea como sea el mundo de origen de su maestro, no podía ni pensar en los poderosos que podían ser, el ataque de esos dos hombres en el campamento fue una prueba clara que ellos no estaban preparados… o no estaba listos para enfrentarse a un mundo tan temible como del que venía Uzumaki Naruto.

Ahora estaba bajo un entrenamiento de un mundo distante, con tal vez una de las personas más fuertes provenientes de el.

Huesos rotos, sangre, sudor y lagrimas fue el sacrificio que tuvo que dar para siquiera intentar llegar a su altura, para ser alguien digno de ser entrenado por él, no ser una carga, ser merecedor de su tiempo, ser digno… era todo lo que deseaba ser.

 **Un día antes del viaje de campamento.**

"Ahg…" Izuku retiró la bolsa de hielo de su hombro, casi se lo disloco en el entrenamiento de esta mañana, vistiendo solo unos pantalones el chico mostro su desarrollo musculatura, nunca pensó en tener un físico aún más abultado y marcado que Kaachan.

Ahora mismo estaban en los grandes bosques algo alejados de la cuidado, era donde siempre solían entrenar los últimos meses con el Uzumaki, ahora que la noche había caído estaban en su improvisado campamento, pasar las noches fuera de casa se volvió algo normal para el, algo que a su madre siempre preocupo.

Hasta hace unas semanas donde Naruto fue a cenar con ellos, y su madre casi tuvo un ataque al corazón al saber quién era su maestro, pero sorprendentemente el Uzumaki fue tranquilo y pasivo a la hora de hablar con su madre, le juro que solo buscaba entrenarlo y que jamás lo dañaría sin ninguna razón.

Su madre acepto a cambio de que fuera a cenar de vez en cuando, ella sabía que su maestro no tenía padres o muchas personas pendientes de él, ella le ofreció una cena donde al menos cuente con su compañía, una cena familiar.

'Tienes una buena madre… espero cuides bien de ella' fueron sus palabras al día siguiente cuando volvieron a entrenar.

Con un suspiro el chico de cabello verde movió su brazo hasta que escucho un tronido, con un gemido de satisfacción movió con más movilidad su brazo, bajando la mirada solo se centró en las danzantes llamas de la fogata.

"Ten" por reflejo Midoriya levantó su mano y atrapó una bolsa de papel, abriéndolo dudo al ver una hamburguesa con papas.

"La comida rápida acorta la vida Sensei"

"Son las dos de la mañana Midoriya, lo único abierto fue un Macdonald" despreocupado el shinobi solo tomo su bolsa y saco una hamburguesa para comerla con resignación, este tipo de comida nunca fue de su agrado.

Los dos solo comieron en un silencio tranquilo sin mucho que decir, después de todo el Uzumaki no era actualmente alguien de muchas palabras y Midoriya no quería molestarlo.

Aunque… siempre fue una persona curiosa.

"Sensei… ¿Has tenido algún estudiante antes?"

Naruto dejo de comer y levantó la mirada extrañado por la pregunta, encogiéndose de hombros dio una última mordida a su hamburguesa, "No" esa fue su simple respuesta.

"¿Nunca te lo habían pedido?" el lo sabía, su maestro era fuerte e inteligente, cualquiera que piense lo contrario nunca lo vio pelear, seguro varios le habían pedido aprender bajo sus enseñanzas, tal vez no buenas personas, pero aun así habrán querido aprender de él.

"Nunca fui muy popular en mi mundo o este, aunque si tuve algunos que quisieron ser algo como discípulos" explico de forma vaga mientras tomaba la bolsa de papel vacía para arrojarla al fuego, dando un eructo se sintió lleno.

"¿Por qué?"

"¿…?"

"¿Por qué yo?"

"…" Naruto frunció el ceño por la mirada intensa de Midoriya.

"Entre tantas personas en el mundo… porque yo" murmuró con pesar en sus palabras, toda una vida de haber sido menospreciado y rebajado por no ser lo suficientemente bueno, siempre lo hizo dudar de si mismo, el nunca ser lo suficientemente bueno para los estándares que el mundo tenía para el.

Y ahora que esta oportunidad estaba ante el.

No sabía que hacer.

No sé sentía digno.

"¿Por qué no?"

"…" sorprendido Izuku levantó la mirada para ver cómo su maestro solo atizó las brazas de la fogata.

"Tal vez lo hago porque veo algo de mi en ti, tal vez lo hago porque te considero alguien a quien puedo llegar a respetar por tus acciones y forma de ser… tal vez solo lo hago porque… solo porque si" respondió de forma vaga mientras daba un suspiro y se frotaba la nuca incomodo.

A veces no era bueno dando respuestas directas.

"Escucha Izuku…" más serio y usando su nombre Naruto lo miro fijamente a los ojos, "Deja de pensar que solo eres basura"

"¿Qué-e?'

"Con solo ver una persona se quienes son en verdad… y con solo verte la primera vez, tus expresiones, tus gestos y forma de hablar, desde el momento que te vi, solo pensé que eras un mocoso sin agallas, que tiene sueños demasiados grandes para una voluntad tan débil" el no endulzaría la verdad de lo que pensaba en la primera vez que vio al chico ante el.

"…" esas fueron palabras fuertes para Deku que apretó sus puños con rabia, no contra su maestro, no, era la rabia que sentía consigo mismo, porque cada palabra era cierta.

"Pero me equivoqué…"

"…" su expresión no tenía precio, cuando miro fijamente a su maestro que con una mirada suave y tranquila siguió avivando las llamas de la fogata.

"Toshinori me lo contó todo, el como arriesgaste tu pellejo por Bakugo… sabiendo que no podrías hacer nada, aun así te lanzaste a ayudar una persona que pasó toda su vida tratándote como basura… muchos te dirían que eres un loco… yo lo hago"

"…"

"Pero hay que estar loco para ser un héroe ¿No lo crees?" fue la primera vez en todo el tiempo en que estuvieron conviviendo que Izuku vio una verdadera sonrisa en el rostro del shinobi, era una sonrisa cansada y débil, pero una sonrisa, "Tu debes de pensar que sin el One for All no eres nada… pero estoy seguro que si aún no lo tuvieras, tu andarás por las calles ayudando a las personas, siendo un policía o hasta un maldito vigilante como Batman"

"…"

"No importa si tienes un poder o no, tu solo quieres hacer esto ¿No? Ayudar a las personas…"

"…"

"Izuku si tú no tienes fe en ti misma…pues… tendré que tenerla yo"

"…" Midoriya no pudo soportarlo y bajo la mirada con lágrimas bajando de su ojos, pero con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, apretando sus manos trato de mantener la compostura, pero no podía… se sentía demasiado feliz.

"Esta bien llorar a veces" Naruto solo sonrió al ver cómo el chico temblaba en su asintió, peleando contra sus impulsos más básicos para no romper en llanto, "Eso no te hace débil, solo te hace mejor persona, llorar por una perdida o alegría, el llorar está bien"

"¡Hai-i!" calmándose lo mejor que pudo el peliverde volvió a mirar a su maestro que con pereza saco de su mochila una pequeña hielera, sin pensarlo el tomo una lata de cerveza que su maestro le lanzó y la abrió, estaba inseguro de hacerlo, era la primera vez que bebería.

"Brindo por ti Izuku…" abriendo su propia lata el la choca con la del peli verde, "Por ser… el primer amigo que he tenido en años"

" _¡¿Amigó?!"_ Deku tuvo que controlarse para no gritar, está era el famoso momento de su adolescencia dónde bebería una cerveza con un amigo ¿Su primer brindis? Solo lo había visto en libros y películas, "¡Salud!" chocando latas con su maestro bebió dando un largo tragó.

"Te acostumbraras" Naruto tuvo que dar una carcajada cuando vio como el peliverde escupió la bebida con repulsión sobre la fogata, provocando que el fuego creciera y casi los quemara.

Esa fue una noche que Izuku jamás olvidaría, no entrenamiento, no escuela, peleas o villanos.

Solo pasar la noche hablando y bebiendo con la persona que lo consideraba un amigo.

 **#######################**

Dolor

Esa misma sensación que lo formo, era ahora lo que lo agobiaba al llegar al 50% de la capacidad del One for all, pero estaba más que dispuesto a soportarlo con tal de pelear, de al menos tener el suficiente tiempo para que ellos se fueran.

"¡Váyanse!" grito con fuerza Izuku, que se mantuvo quieto mientras un aura verdosa lo envolvía y marcas rojas con negras se extendieron por todo su cuerpo, sus músculos tuvieron un aumento drástico y las venas se abultaron no solo en sus brazos y piernas sino que también en su rostro.

"Pero" Ibara era la que sostenía en sus brazos a la niña y se negó a irse para que esta pelea comience, pero no tuvo elección cuándo fue tomada de sus hombros y empujado hacia atrás por Momo que junto a Kirishima retrocedieron al igual que los demás.

Ellos no tenían lugar en una pelea cómo está.

Naruto se mantuvo de pie viendo cómo los estudiantes, empezaron a correr para alejarse del campo de batalla, con un suspiro el negó con la cabeza, "No tengo tiempo para esto" en su ojo derecho su Sharingan giro para tomar forma del legendario Mangekyo Sharingan.

"…" el cuerpo de Izuku se congelo cuando ese extraño ojo brillo y todo fue oscuridad para el.

"…" arrugando el rostro con dolor Naruto se tomó del rostro cubriendo su ojo, un Genjutsu lo suficientemente poderoso para noquear a su estudiante que aún se mantenía de pie con una mirada vacía en sus ojos.

El Kotoamatsukami no era una técnica que quisiera desperdicia en un momento como éste, su uso se restringía a usarlo un vez cada un mes o dos, el no era un Uchiha y ni mucho menos el portador original de este poderoso ojo, era un milagro que siquiera pudiera usarlo al grado del Mangekyo Sharingan.

Calmándose decidió ir por la niña e irse de una maldita vez de este lugar.

" **¡Smash!"**

Con una mirada en shock Naruto fue despegado del suelo cuando un puño se estrelló contra su mandíbula, estando algunos centímetros sobre el suelo, ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando otro golpe se enteró directo en su estómago, escupiendo saliva salió volando como cohete sobre el pavimento.

Autos, paredes y muros fue todo lo que su espalda tuvo que atravesar, por tal fuerza que lo hizo volar como un muñeco de trapo disparado por un cañón.

Aturdido pudo aterrizó de pie, derrapando varios metros por fin pudo detenerse.

Solo para tener que levantar sus brazos y bloquear una patada horizontal, a Naruto le costaba creer lo que veía, Izuku Midoriya estaba despierto, había salido de un fuerte genjutsu, ¿Cómo? Esa pregunta no valía la pena dar, cuando tenía un mayor problema

Su estudiante estaba furioso y su aura de poder brillando como un maldito faro.

Aun cuando bloqueó la patada Naruto fue empujado por la fuerza monstruosa que provocó una honda expansiva y el hundimiento de un par de metros del concreto. Estrellándose contra un camión de arena termino atrapada entre los pliegues de metal.

¿Está era el verdadero potencial del One for all?

Aterrador…

"…" con una expresión dura como piedra Deku se mantuvo con la guardia en alto, mirando fijamente a su maestro, el no sabía cómo sucedió, por un momento todo fue oscuro para el cuando vio ese extraño ojo rojo, se sintió como caer en un gran océano de alquitrán.

No podía moverse.

No podía hablar.

Ni siquiera podía respirar.

El no sentía nada y poco a poco se fue hundiendo en la oscuridad, donde mientras más se hundía más perdido se sentía, solo unos segundos mas y sería puesto en un profundo sueño en el inmenso mar profundo y oscuro en el que estaba ahora descendiendo.

Pero…

Algo rozo su mano, su sentidos volvieron para ver una brillante silueta que se asemejaban a una persona, que se acercó a él para extender su mano y tomar su brazo, Izuku fue llevado a superficie poco a poco, donde la luz fue brillando a su alrededor, hasta que finalmente fue sacado de ese inmenso mar de oscuridad.

Para estar ante la brillante silueta, que le ofreció una sonrisa divertida, mientras otras cinco siluetas se asomaban detrás de el.

" **Aún no es tiempo de rendirse joven heredero"**

Luego de esas palabras se había despertado de su trance, desconcertado no tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando vio a su sensei irse en la dirección, donde sus amigos huyeron con la niña, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó contra el para conectarle un oppercout.

 **Flash back** : **(Ayer)**

" _Joven Midoriya… quisiera que conocieras alguien"_

 _Izuku fue llamado a una reunión privada por All might en su oficina en la academia U.A, para conocer según él, a una de las personas más importantes para el, cuando llegó a la oficina, lo vio estar conversando con una mujer que a primera vista desconocía, ambos sentados en un sillón bebiendo té._

 _El estuvo varios segundos mirando a la mujer que pensó no conocer, hasta que noto cada detalle de ese cabello y ese rostro._

" _¡¿Usted es Nana?!" los dos ex poseedores del One for all se sorprendieron por la reacción extrema del adolescente que tuvo un brillo en sus ojos de pura emoción._

" _Mmmm ¿si?" Nana se rascó la mejilla algo desconcertada, no esperaba que el chico la reconociera._

" _¡Eras una de las mejores heroínas de la cuarta generación! ¡Fuiste la primera mujer en mantener el puesto de número uno de héroes del mundo durante 10 años seguidos! ¡No puedo creerlo!"_

" _¡Oh un admirador!" ella hinchó su pecho con orgullo al escuchar la admiración que el niño sentía por ella, cuando salió por las calles se sintió algo desilusionada de que nadie la reconociera, después de todo fue una de las mayores heroínas hace algunas décadas._

" _¡Me encantó tu traje versión plata! Era muy simple y cool"_

" _¿Verdad? Me inspire en el traje de Superman, siempre fue de mis favoritos cuando era una niña que leí sus cómics, así que le hice un tributo usando ese traje"_

" _¡Ohhhh! ¡Es tan genial!"_

"…" _Toshinori se mantuvo en silencio mirando con una expresión de sorpresa ante la interacción tan familiar que tenían tanto su maestra como su heredero, sea como ver dos extraños fanáticos reunirse y hablar como si fueran viejos amigos, "¡Ejem!" pero no estaban aquí para eso._

" _¡Oh claro disculpa! Me deje llevar" con una sonrisa torpe se disculpo con su alumno, "Dime tu nombre mi joven admirador"_

" _¡Midoriya Izuku!"_

" _Pues es un gusto por fin conocer a la persona que mi heredero eligió para ceder la antorcha, que yo alguna vez porte" sonriendo pasa su mano sobre la cabeza del chico para despeinarlo al frotar su cabeza._

" _¿Heredero?" el peli verde miró fijamente all might con sorpresa, no tardó mucho en juntar las piezas en su cabeza, "Tu…"_

" _¡Si! Estás ante la séptima portadora del One for all" se presentó apuntándose a si misma con orgullo._

" _Wow…"_

" _Si wow…" más tranquila y con una sonrisa más suave la heroína se inclino, para mirar a los ojos al heredero de su estudiante, "Mi pequeño Toshi me contó de ti y la verdad no pudo haber encontrado un mejor heredero que tú"_

" _Yo…. No" antes que pudiera decir una palabra fue tomado de sus hombros para ser obligado a mantener la mirada en alto._

" _Tomo la decisión correcta, nunca dudes de eso… ¿Sabes por qué?" pregunto con una sonrisa cariñosa mientras se sentaba en el suelo cruzando sus piernas, como lo aria un niño._

"…" _negando con la cabeza Deku se sentó frente a ella._

" _Por que alguien fuerte que tuvo poder toda su vida pierde el respeto por esa fuerza, pero alguien que nunca lo tuvo, conoce el valor de este poder y reconoce la compasión…" dijo con suavidad mientras extendía su mano y tocaba el pecho del chico, justo en su corazón._

"…" _Izuku sintió una extraña sensación de calidez en su pecho, pero jamás dejo de mirar los ojos de Nana._

" _El One for all no solo es poder Izuku… son las esperanzas y voluntad de tus antecesores, tienes el corazón y fuerza de cada uno de ellos, que te ayudarán a estar de pie para enfrentar las batalla más difíciles" con cuidado ella uso mano para apretar el pecho del peli verde, "Pase lo que pase mañana prométame algo... Que seguirás siendo tu… no un héroe perfecto, sino… un buen hombre…"_

 **Fin de flash back:**

"¡Sensei!" destrozando el suelo debajo de sus pies Izuku corrió a toda velocidad contra el shinobi, siendo solo un destello verde por la velocidad que tenía, apareció ante el en un solo instante con su puño derecho extendido.

El camión fue partido a la mitad y un cráter de formó por tal fuerza que elevó trozos de concreto por los aires, estos cayeron con pesadez para dar paso a un silencio sepulcral, donde Midoriya se mantuvo de pie en el medio del cráter.

Un golpe tan poderoso…

…que no sirvió de nada.

"…" su puño fue atrapada por la palma de Naruto que poco a poco se puso de pie, un sonidos extraño se escuchó cuando sus extremidades tronaron y sus músculos tuvieron un leve aumento de musculatura, "Eso no lo vi venir…" murmuró de forma lenta mientras se levantaba.

Izuku retrocedió unos pasos y sintió las gotas de sudor bajar de su frente, cuando vio como un aura traslúcida empezó a envolver a su oponente, está poco a poco fue tomando tintes rojos.

"…" apretando sus puños el chico trago en seco por la sensación pesada que se sentía en la atmósfera.

"La segunda puerta y su chakra…" con una mirada gélida el escupió un escupitajo de sangre, su mandíbula casi fue rota por el primer golpe, el segundo casi le rompió los brazos y el último hizo que su mano se entumeciera, solo por bloquear ese golpe, "Tendré que tomarte enserio"

"¡Ahh!" Deku apenas pudo levantar sus brazos cuando más de dos docenas de golpes impactaron contra el en un solo segundo, aturdido ladeo la cabeza para evitar una patada que rozo su cabello.

La mirada de maestro y alumno chocaron para que en un instante ambos desaparecieran en un estallido de velocidad que hizo al pavimento temblar, todo fue solo fue destellos de diferentes colores que se movieron de un lado a otro, hasta que inevitablemente los dos chocaron.

Tal intensidad fue la fuerza del golpe que fisuro el concreto y rompió varias ventanas por la onda de choque que alcanzó un radio de cincuenta metros.

Con sus puños impactando respectivamente en sus rostro ambos anclaron sus pies para quedarse ahí, separando sus puños del rostro del otro, Izuku tuvo una línea de sangre bajando de su boca y Naruto un sangrado en su nariz.

Verde y rojo.

Ambas auras simbólicas pertenecientes a un maestro y alumno que se miraron a los ojos con desafío, hasta que una vez más desaparecieron en un estallido de velocidad.

Si alguna persona llegara a presenciar tal combate, solo vería borrones de colores rojo y verde impactando constantemente, provocando poderosas hondas de choque que fueron deformando el campo de batalla.

Las calles y edificios no pudieron soportar tal fuerza que hizo que sientas de ventanas estallaran y paredes se derrumbaran.

Derrapando por las calles Deku pudo caer de pie, solo para agacharse cuando un puño casi le arrancó la cabeza, extendiendo sus manos atrapó la muñeca de su maestro y dando un grito de esfuerzo lo levantó, para dar un giro y estrellarlo contra el suelo.

"¡Ahg!" Izuku se tambaleo cuando el Uzumaki se impulsó con sus manos para darle un potente golpe que impacto en la boca de su estómago, haciendo que perdiera el aire.

Sin tener tiempo de recuperarse fue tomado de su cabeza y estrellado contra el suelo de una forma brutal que quedó enterrado entre los escombros. Sosteniendo la cabeza de su estudiante contra el suelo Naruto puso más presión para enterrarlo bajo los escombros de pavimento.

Sin embargo no conto que fuera obligado a soltarlo cuando el peli verde tomo un trozo de concreto y lo estrella contra su cabeza.

Adolorido por el golpe retrocedió, este tiempo de distracción fue aprovechado por Izuku que salio de entre los escombros, tomando aire corrió contra su maestro y lo embistió, "¡Ahhhhh!" usando todas sus fuerzas envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su para levantarlo del suelo.

" _Mierda"_ Naruto fue arrastrado cientos de metros y estrellado contra contra todo lo que estuviera en su camino, paredes y autos, dejando un rastro de destrucción en la cuidad, que por suerte había sido evacuada cuando se dio el aviso de que Ronin estaría ahí.

El rostro del Midoriya se arrugó con dolor cuando su espalda fue golpeada por ambos puños de su oponente, siendo estrellado contra el suelo de lo que parecían ser unos baños, intento ponerse de pie.

Pero fue tomado de la espalda de su traje para ser levantado y estrellado contra las paredes de mármol destruyéndolas, el pobre adolescente término siendo lanzado a través de una pared para caer contra las mesas de un restaurante, dónde termino rompiendo varias mesas para caer con pesadez contra el suelo.

Poco a poco se levantó, solo para ver una bota estrellarse contra su rostro, el héroe fue lanzado como un muñeco de trapo que atravesó la ventana del restaurante y termina aterrizando a media calle.

"…" con sangre bajando de su nariz rota el adolescente pudo caer de rodillas y trato de recuperarse de un golpe tan fuerte que aturdió sus sentidos.

"No me digas que es todo Midoriya" saliendo de los baños Naruto mantuvo una sonrisa peligrosa al ver cómo poco a poco su estudiante se ponía de pie, "Tengo que decirle no pensé que durarías tanto, me sorprendes… ¿Qué tal si pasamos al siguiente nivel?"

"…" Izuku tenso sus músculos cuando varias explosiones de humo hicieron aparecer a varios clones alrededor del original, "…" pero el mantuvo una expresión firme y llevo sus manos a su cinturón.

Sacando dos barras de metal las conectó para extender un bastón de metal, dando algunos giros con su arma tomo posición con la barra detrás de su espalda y su otra mano apuntando al frente.

Posición F-23, arma bastón bo, arma usada para combatir contra varios oponentes al mismo tiempo.

" _No importa cuántos enemigos tengas, se firme y eliminamos uno a uno mientras atacas"_

Dando una larga respiración Izuku cerró los ojos y escucho los pasos de los clones correr contra el, abriendo los ojos se encontró cara a cara con uno de los clones.

Varios clones vieron con sorpresa como uno de lo suyos fue partido a la mitad en un solo instante.

Usando su bastón Izuku lo golpe contra el suelo y se impulso para correr contra el grupo de clones.

La batalla de uno contra cincuenta dio comienzo.

Con Deku dando un golpe giratorio que destruyó la cabeza de uno de los clones, agachándose dio una patada ascendente que despareció a otro.

Uno cayó sobre su espalda y el adolescente fue levantado para ser retenido, y recibir un derechazo en el rostro que le hizo escupir sangre.

"¡Esto no es nada!" Con una mirada feroz pateó al que lo golpeó y se impulso con el para saltar y caer sobre su espalda aplastando el clon debajo de él, "¡no son tan fuertes ni rápidos como el original!"

Sin soltar su bastón bloqueo una patada que iba directo a su rostro, girando con su bastón desapareció otros cinco clones que las habían lanzado sobre el, "¡Sorpresa!" pero no espero que fuera tomado de sus pies por uno de los clones que lo lanzo por los aires.

Izuku no pudo reaccionar cuando vio por los edificios a los clones que caminaron sobre esas paredes como si fuera el suelo, estando el en el aire vio como todos ellos se agruparon para llegar a la misma altura hasta donde fue lanzado.

Todos ellos se lanzaron contra él.

Patadas.

Puñetazos.

Miles de golpes que hicieron que los huesos del chico se fisuraran por tanta presión de un ataque tan salvaje, que finalizó con un último clon cayendo desde los cielos para dar una patada descendiente en la espalda del peli verde, que dio un grito de agonía, para caer toda velocidad contra el suelo y estrellarse con brutalidad.

"…" el Naruto original se mantuvo cruzado de brazos viendo la desastrosa caída de su estudiante que dejó un cráter de diez metros, que destruyo una calle y unas edificaciones cercanas, pasaron varios segundos hasta que la nube de polvo se asentará.

Levantando su mano derecha el shinobi atrapó el bastón bo que iba directo a su rostro, con solamente la presión de su mano hizo que el metal cediera y se doblará, alrededor del original cayeron las 15 clones que aún quedaban.

Todo vieron como en el medio del cráter se levantó un cansado y magullado Midoriya que respiraba de forma entrecortada y pesada, pero con ese misma mirada de desafío en sus ojos, "…" lentamente de su cinturón saco una pelota blanco, que la lanzó contra el original, que la atrapó sin pestañar.

"¿Usar mis propios trucos contra mi?" se burló el rubio cuando la esfera explotó en una densa nube de humo que envolvió a todos los clones y a el dejándolos cegados.

Pero no había acabado ahí, decenas de esferas más fueron lanzadas contra ellos y cuando pensaron que estallaría en el humo, resultados en fuertes explosiones de llamas, en su arrogancia los clones no pudieron evitar el daño que los hizo desaparecer y el original con llama que casi quemaron sus brazos tuvo que saltar para alejarse de la explosión.

"¡Nunca bajes la guardia!" Naruto se dio la vuelta en el aire para atrapar justo a tiempo el puño de su oponente que iba directo a su rostro, pero la fuerza fue tanta que final termino siendo arrastrado hasta estrellarse contra el suelo con brutalidad.

"No uses trucos que yo te enseñe" estando forcejando en el suelo Izuku lucho con toda sus fuerza para mantener a su maestro contra el suelo, pero este poco a poco se levantó aún sosteniendo sus manos bajo un agarre de acero, aumentando la presión en sus puños hizo que el heredero del One for all se estremeciera.

Cuando iba estaba a punto de quebrar las manos de su estudiante noto que este dejo de forcejear y le di una mirada desafiante, "Lo sé" Naruto no pudo prevenir que los guantes de Izuku brillaran por un segundo, para dar una descarga eléctrica que paralizó al shinobi que tuvo millones de voltios pasar a través de su cuerpo.

El no pudo defenderse cuando un demoledor golpe se estrelló contra su rostro, saliendo despedido de las calles se estrelló contra un gran pared de un callejón, "…" levantando la mirada vio varios alambres ser disparadas de las muñecas del peli verde que se clavaron en la pared detrás de el, "Oh maldita se-"

El no pudo terminar cuando la pared fue arrastrada por los cables que derribaron toneladas de escombros sobre el, el estruendo sacudió el suelo cuando una pared de diez metros junto con medio edificio cayó sobre el Uzumaki.

"…" quitándose los guantes Deku los arrojo a un lado, solo tenía una descarga con potencia de un rayo y acababa de usar toda su carga de alambres para derribar esas pared, de su cinturón saco dos brazaletes metálicos y se los coloco.

Los escombros volara en mil pedazos cuando un furioso Naruto surgió con su aura roja en aumento, poco a poco cada herida se fue currando de forma acelerada, con una mirada dura el vio como su estudiante se lanzaba contra el.

Levantando sus manos bloqueo un derechazo que hizo que sus manos temblaran, _"¿Qué?"_ confuso por el aumento de fuerza, el shinobi vio unos gruesos guanteletes metálicos cubrir ambas manos del adolescente peli verde que mantuvo una mirada más que determinada.

 **#######################**

"¡¿En serio ese es Midoriya?!" chillo con incredulidad Ochako que al igual que sus demás compañeros, que podían escuchar claramente las ondas de choque y ver la destrucción de los dos titanes de diferentes colores chocar de forma salvaje.

"No lo sé" sus compañeros tampoco podían creer la batalla que estaba dando uno de sus compañeros, que le estaba plantando cara a uno de los hombres tal vez más poderosos del país, tal vez del mundo.

"No debemos detenernos, tenemos que seguir alejándonos lo máximo posible y esperar a que la ayuda llegué" Ibara continuó corriendo con la pequeña niña en sus brazos, no sin dar una mirada de preocupación por la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Ellos siguieron corriendo hasta donde se había desarrollado la pelea de Naruto contra los tres grandes y quedaron en shock por lo que se encontraron.

Tamaki rodeado de diferentes partes de animales, que había convocado para poder pelear, pero ninguna le sirvió contra un oponente como lo fue el Uzumaki.

Nejire estaba colgada de un trozo de metal que estaba clavada en el cuello de su traje dejándola tendida sobre el suelo.

Por último estaba Mirio, estaba de pie en medio de un gran cráter con una mirada ensombrecida sosteniendo su brazo herido y con sangre bajando de su cabeza, el levantó la mirada cuando escucho la llegada del resto de su grupo.

"Hola" con una sonrisa cansada saludo a los recién llegados y con una notable cojera, se dirigió a dónde estaban sus compañeros para ayudar a levantar o en el caso de Nejire tuvo que ser ayudado por la niña rana para bajarla de donde fue dejada colgada.

"Oh por Dios" Momo empezó a crear de inmediato usando sus poderes vendas y demás cosas para atender las heridas de los tres grandes, junto con la ayuda de los demás lo atendieron para vendarlos y atenderlos.

"¿El les hizo esto?" preguntó con incredulidad Ibara que apretó a la niña contra ella.

"Él era demasiado fuerte" admitió con una sonrisa de resignación Mirio mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo para ser atendido por Momo, que limpio la cortada de su hombro y frente, "¿Tienen a la niña?" el no había notado que una de las chicas sostenía a la niña que le habían comandado rescatar, "¿Dónde está Midoriya?"

Los adolecentes solo desviaron la mirada y no dijeron nada, Lemillion no tuvo que preguntar de nuevo cuando se escuchó a la distancia una fuerte honda de choque, "Iré como refuerzo" cuando intento levantarse termino cayendo de rodillas de nuevo, adolorido se sostuvo su pecho, algunas de sus costillas estaban rotas.

"¡Por favor descansa!" Ochako junto con Asui tuvieron que sostenerlo cuando el rubio término cayendo de cara al suelo.

"Debemos esperar…" estaban a una distancia prudente y solo sería cuestión de minutos que lleguen los refuerzos, al menos eso era lo que Momo esperaba mientras miraba con preocupación a la distancia el choque de dos siluetas, una verde y otra roja.

Pero todos ellos voltearon cuando escucharon el rechinar de llantas, todos vieron una docena de vehículos blindados negros que se detuvieron cerca de ellos, suspiraron aliviados pensando que los refuerzos de la policía habían llegado.

Que equivocados estaban.

 **#######################**

Pelea

Pelea

Pelea

Se repitió una y otra vez Izuku que estaba chocando puños contra su maestro, el peleo durante meses contra el en sus entrenamientos, podía recordar cada uno de sus golpes y posturas, esquivando un derechazo se agachó para intentar dar una patada a su rostro.

Pero su pierna fue tomada y fue levantado para ser estrellado contra el duro pavimento.

"…" Izuku se quedó unos segundos tendido en el suelo con su aura perdiendo brillo y las marcas en su piel iban desapareciendo, el lo sabía, su contador estaba bajando, el 50% fue disminuyendo poco a poco.

 **No**

Con brillo volviendo a el, dio un giro para no ser pisado por su maestro, impulsándose se volvió a poner de pie, sólo para que un puño se estrellara contra su rostro.

 **No caigas**

Plantando sus pies contra el suelo se negó a caer, y levantó sus brazos para bloquear una patada que lo levantó del suelo y lo mando a estrellarse contra un auto que fue partido a la mitad.

"…" poniéndose de pie poco a poco el adolescente escupió sangre y tosió varias veces, gruñendo se puso de pie para encararlo, esa mirada, esa forma de pelear, esos ojos.

¿Este es el verdadero Uzumaki Naruto?

Acaso nada le importaba, sus lazos formados con Ibara, con Momo, con Shiori, con el… esas fríos ojos no tenían lugar en la persona que el conoció.

¿Por qué?

 **51%**

¿Por qué actuaba de esta forma?

 **52%**

¿Por qué lástima a las personas que lo aprecian?

 **53%**

El tenían sus razones para hacer lo que estaba haciendo, ¿tenía razones para lastimarlos a ellos? ¿Por qué no sólo les decía que estaba sucediendo?

 **54%**

¿Por qué no confiaba en ellos?

 **55%**

Siendo tomada de la cabeza fue estrellado contra el suelo y fue obligado a mirar a los ojos a su maestro, unos fríos ojos que no conocían la piedad.

 **56%**

Una de sus manos bajo para tomarlo del cuello.

 **57%**

La presión sobre su cuello hizo que el héroe empezará a perder la conciencia por la falta de aire.

 **58%**

 _Hola, soy Uzumaki Naruto_

 **59%**

 _Soy un sobreviviente, si están dispuestos a seguir en esta estupidez de ser un héroe, deben de saber que enfrentarán decisiones como estas todo el tiempo, si no tienen el valor de tomar la decisión correcta, alguien mas lo ara y no les gustara lo que sucederá_

 **60%**

 _Mi sensei me decía que lo más importante que una persona puede tener son sus propios códigos, nuestros códigos son los que nos definen como personas, el no robar, el no mentir, el no dañar un ser querido, son tal vez algunos de los códigos que ustedes mismos tienen para ser mejores personas, cada persona tiene sus propios códigos y eso también nos hace diferente entre nosotros, nuestro propio juicio nos dice que seremos al final del día, términos simples, un 'héroe' o un 'Villano'_

 **61%**

 _No permitiré que mis camaradas sean asesinados… Antes de llegar a ellos tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver…_

 **62%**

 _Este bien… te daré algunos concejos y ayuda para ver que tanto de tu potencial podemos explotar… sígueme_

 **63%**

 _Un último concejo… Estas a solo un paso de ser lo que mas odias y temes, ¿crees que los 'villanos' solo salen de la nada? No, algunos de ellos han perdido cosas, este mundo incluso les abra arrebatado todo y si no tienes nada, ¿Por qué les importaría seguir las reglas que la sociedad impone… Tu solo estas a un mal día… donde puedes perder a tus amigos… tus seres queridos… tu familia, para ser como yo, tarde o temprano todos terminan como yo…_

 **64%**

 _¿Sabes cuál es tu verdadero poder Izuku?...Tener el valor de levantarte y nunca rendirte, eso es algo que pocos tienen_

 **65%**

 _Eres un buena persona… que seria un gran héroe aún si no tuvieras el One for all._

 **66%**

 _Pelea y nunca te rindas_

 **67%**

 _Si caes debes levantarte._

 **69%**

 _Y si mueres… revive para seguir luchando, no por ganar, sino por sobrevivir y demostrar que tienes lo necesario para seguir de pie en este maldito mundo de los vivos, sobrevive para gritarles a todos…_ _ **aún estoy aquí…**_

…

…

…

 _Un brindis por ti Izuku… el primero amigo que he tenido en años._

 **¡70%!**

Naruto quedó atónito cuando vio el resplandor verde que envolvía a su estudiante, su mano con la que sostenía el chico contra el suelo fue tomada con tanta fuerza que sintió cómo los huesos de su muñeca eran quebrados en pedazos.

Vio el cómo lentamente el cuerpo de Midoriya se levantó como un títere impulsado por su propia determinación de ganar, sus pies se plantaron contra el suelo, su espalda se arqueó, su cabeza se levantó para mostrar unos ojos oscuros con brillantes pupilas verdes.

El Uzumaki no se quedó atrás, a su alrededor se formo una burbujeante aura roja que se contrarresto contra el aura verde del héroe, la mirada de ambos chocaron con intensidad y el suelo debajo de ellos fue cediendo, segundo a segundo la presión creció hasta el punto en que todas las ventanas de cristal de autos y edificios estallaron en pedazos en un radio de quinientos metros.

Izuku estuvo de pie con su aura que superó incluso la de su maestro, sin soltar su muñeca extendió su brazo derecho en un movimiento que hizo que detrás de él una corriente de aire arrastrará varias escombros y autos cientos de metros, con sólo mover una mano causó una gran destrucción.

" **¡Sensei!"** estaba determinado a ganar, debía de ganar, tenía que…

 ***Goteo***

Izuku se detuvo cuando su mano derecha empezó a temblar, como el resto de su cuerpo, sangre empezó salir a chorros de su boca, viejas cicatrices y nuevos cortes que ganó en esta batalla, sus huesos tronaron como simples ramas secas.

Su aura desapareció y su cuerpo cobró un alto precio por forzar un límite que jamás debió de acercarse.

"¡Ghrra~!" vomitando sangre el adolescente cayó de rodillas soltando a su oponente, como un títeres sin hilos cayó desfallecido a mitad de la calle, manteniéndose de rodillas sólo pudo lamentarse al ver que no podría levantarse, sus brazos no le respondía y sus piernas tampoco, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

La batalla ya había acabado para el

"…" el shinobi sostuvo su muñeca para acomodar los huesos rotos y un aura de chakra roja hizo que solamente en algunos minutos cada hueso fuera reacomodando y curado como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero si había pasado algo, su regeneración tenía un límite y su cuerpo sorprendentemente fue presionado por un oponente como éste…

…Izuku Midoriya le dio una batalla que no pensó que tendría en este mundo.

"Nunca tuve oportunidad… ¿Verdad?" murmuró de forma sombría el peli verde que fue levantando la mirada poco a poco para mirarle a los ojos a su maestro, que tenía una mirada más pasiva y suave que antes.

"Yo entrene toda mi vida, e peleado en guerras cuando tú entrabas a la escuela…" hablo con calma Naruto que perdió ese brillo rojo de chakra y volvió a la normalidad, "Tu solo aprendiste a pelear hace un poco más de un año… ese último momento me sorprendió, si me hubieras dado ese último golpe, hubiera sido un daño grabe para mi… no esperaba menos de un estudiante mío"

Pasaron varios minutos donde maestro y alumno se miraron en un silencio seco y frío, ninguno de ellos tenía que decir nada para saber lo que el otro pensado, fue una batalla donde el alumno dio todo de sí, para tratar de llegar al nivel de su maestro… pero no fue suficiente.

No fue suficiente para un oponente como lo es Uzumaki Naruto.

"…" apretando los dientes vio como el Uzumaki le dio la espalda para alejarse, "¡Espera!"

"…" el shinobi se detuvo para ver cómo con esfuerzo el chico se puso de pie para terminar apoyándose en el auto para no caer, "No puedes pelear, no me obligues a dejarte noqueado, aunque valoró sus intentos de pelear, la niña estará bien bajo mi cuidado"

"¡Cállate!"

"…"

El silencio entre maestro y alumno fue sepulcral, la tensión formada entre ambos se podría cortar con un cuchillo, en silencio ambos se miraron, Naruto con una mirada amenazante e Izuku con una mirada que brillaba con irá.

"¡¿Proteger a la niña?! ¡Mira a tu alrededor!" grito con rabia, la ciudad a su alrededor estaba en ruinas y el edificio en llamas dónde todo comenzó se redujo a escombros y cenizas, la zona de la ciudad parecía una zona de guerra, "¡La niña ya pasó por mucho para tener que pasar por esto! ¡Ella ya vivió el infierno y tú la llevas a un sendero cubierta de cadáveres! ¡Es solo una niña!"

"Yo solo era un niño cuando tuvo que ver a mis amigos más cercanos morir…" el ni siquiera se mostró afectado por los gritos ruidosos del furioso adolescente, "Yo me forje bajo la presión de tener que vivir bajo una filosofía, matar o morir, sin importar quien seas, si tengo que elegir la vida de entre mi enemigo o la mía… se que elegir"

"…"

"Eri es una niña fuerte que ya vio lo peor del mundo, no tengo que preocuparme por ella, así que solo sal de mi camino"

"Ella… ¡No es como tu!" esa grito hizo que el shinobi se quedará callado, "¿Crees que ella quiso esto? ¿Ser una herramienta? ¿El perder su vida siendo solo una marioneta? Donde cada maldito día le quitar partes de ella… ¡¿Me estás diciendo que ella no merece algo mejor?!"

"…"

"Pudiste confiar en All might, en nosotros para ayudarte… ¡No tienes que hacerlo todo tú solo! ¡Estás arrastrando a una niña al mismo infierno en el que tú vives! ¡Ella merece más! ¡Tener una familia! ¡Ir a la escuela! ¡Hacer amigos! ¡Ser normal! ¡Ser feliz!" con un terrible dolor de garganta el peli verde termino cayendo de rodillas, con rabia dejó caer su cabeza contra el suelo y llorar lagrimas amargas.

"…" en silencio Naruto miro a la nada con una mirada vacía en sus ojos, ¿Y si Midoriya tenía razón? ¿Y si el solo lo arruinó? Tal vez la niña sería rescatada por los héroes, y una vez ella este bajo la protección de alguien como Toshinori, una de las personas más importantes en la comunidad, que incluso tenía más influencia que el mismo líder de este país.

Fueron largos minutos desde el solo se mantuvo de pie, pensando en cómo su intromisión en este mundo sólo estaba haciendo más mal que bien, cada acción que tomaba solo traía graves consecuencias.

¿Por qué estaba aun aquí?

¿Por qué aún peleaba?

¿Por qué seguía en este mundo?

"Anda, menudo desastre hiciste chamaco"

Naruto se dio la vuelta para ver las seis siluetas ubicadas en diferentes partes a su alrededor, todos y cada uno de ellos tenían una mirada fija en el.

Otra batalla estaba a su puerta.

 **Chan**

 **Channnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **¿Qué les parece?**

 **Déjenme en los comentarios si quieren que siga con esta historia y mientras mas comentarios mas posibilidades de que la historia se siga publicando, sin mas CHAAAAAAUUUUUUUUU y que les vaya bien.**


	68. Chapter 68

**Hola todo el mundo, sí ya lo sé, más de uno va a caer mi cabeza en una estaca por haber tardado casi dos semanas sin publicar, pero le será sincero estos últimos días han sido una mierda y bueno no quieras extenderme demasiado en mis quejas.**

 **Pero qué más da, les vengo a traer un nuevo capítulo y espero la próxima semana publicar el primer capítulo que será de la saga de Injustice qué ganó en las votaciones de la historia de 'Un sennin entre héroes'.**

 **Ahora solamente les puedo dar a todos las gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo, y pedirle que disfruten de este capítulo.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 62:** **El diablo de la U.A**

" _¿Quién es Uzumaki Naruto?"_

" _En los últimos meces hemos sido testigos de grandes eventos… para empezar, un encapuchado apareció hace no mas de dos años, hizo acto de aparición en este mundo, nadie sabía de donde venía o quien era, sólo sabíamos su nombre…_

… _Ronin"_

" _El fue el protagonista de grabes ataques en todo el mundo, muchos lo llama un genocida, un monstruo, un loco, pero otros lo consideran un mal necesario en este mundo… desde la muerte de líderes de peligrosas pandillas a grupos enteros de villanos temidos por todo el mundo…_

… _Todos sucumbieron ante este desconocido imparable que no conocía la piedad"_

" _Sin embargo, de un momento a otro Ronin sólo desapareció de la faz de la tierra, y dos meses después tuvimos la aparición de un joven llamado Uzumaki Naruto"_

" _Fue noticia nacional cuando el corto la cabeza de un villano que tenía de rehenes a uno niños, se rindió ante All might y se entregó sin resistencia…_

… _Sin embargo su historia no acabo ahí, fue reclutado por All might que puso su nombre en juego al poner a este peligroso chico en una de las mejores academias del país, para que sea un héroe… una decisión que tendría graves repercusiones…"_

" _Hace sólo unos tres meses sucedió el horrible suceso 'Doomsday' donde supimos toda la verdad, Ronin y Uzumaki Naruto, son la misma persona y venció a uno de los villanos más peligrosos de todos los tiempos, alguien que ni siquiera All might pudo vencer…_

 _Ahora… ¿Qué pensamos de ellos?"_

 _"¿Qué hay que decir?... Estamos frente un niño psicópata que rompe todos los récords de genocidas en nuestra historia, es el mayor asesino en matar a todas sus víctimas con sus propias manos"_

" _La mayoría, por no decir todas sus 'víctimas' fueron lo peor de lo peor, asesinos, terroristas, homicidas y violadores, ¿Qué clase se psicópata hace eso?"_

" _Estamos dejando que un adolescente que fue clasificado como amenaza mundial ande libre por las calles, ahora mismo no sabemos donde puede estar y que está haciendo, Uzumaki Naruto es una de las mayores amenazas a la que nuestro gobierno se ha enfrentado"_

 _"¿A que quieres llegar?"._

 _"Mi punto es… estamos dispuesto a dejar que esto siga así, desde que las peculiaridades aparecieron en este mundo, los incidentes no son solo robos o ataques terroristas, no… lo que hemos presenciado en los últimos años no se asemejan a nada de lo que hemos visto en las cuatro generaciones, estamos hablando de seres tan poderosos que podrían borrar media ciudad de simplemente un golpe, ¿Quién podrá protegernos de personas como estas?_

 _"Bueno… tienes en cierta parte razón…_

… _No seriamos humanos si no temiéramos a personas como Ronin… pero tengo que decir, que ese chico apareció y los crímenes han bajado de una forma increíble que no se han visto en toda nuestra historia. No importa que sea un villano, un cenador, un mafioso, ese chico a acabado con personas intocables para nosotros, personas que ni siquiera los mejores héroes del mundo se han atrevido a tocar, mato sin dudar a líderes corruptos de países en ruinas que ahora son mucho mejores en esos dictadores que abusaba de su poder…_

… _Eso es algo que ningún héroe ha hecho hasta ahora"_

" _A la humanidad le llevó siglos de caos y sacrificio para ser lo que somos ahora, personas civilizadas que deben de seguir leyes y reglas que hacen que este mundo siga avanzando, si dejamos todo eso de lado para que un chico psicópata cometa de masacre a masacre, bajo su propio raciocinio que le da la razón a sí mismo pensando que estás muertes harán un bien en el mundo, el sólo dejarlo que siga es una grave equivocación._

" _Nuestro país tiene que tomar las medidas necesarias para hacer lo quesea que este a su alcance, para detener una de las mayores amenazas que nuestro gobierno sea enfrentado"_

 _"Espera, espera, espera, se supone que ahora nuestro gobierno está libre de pecado, en sus entrevistas el periodista Tim Drake a dejado claro con nuestro querido gobierno estaba dispuesto a dejar caer una puta bomba atómica en una ciudad poblaba, para borrar sus amenazas que ellos consideraban debían ser exterminada sin importar las consecuencias, que ustedes llamen a ese chico un monstruo, es una de las mayores hipocresías que eh escuchado en toda mi vida"_

" _En nuestra historia como humanidad tenemos un historial terrible siguiendo a personas poderosas, muchos en las calles en diferentes partes del mundo han dicho que este chico es lo más poderoso que ha pisado esta tierra..._

… _Solamente quiero que lo pienso en un segundo, en peleas más cruciales de nuestra historia, donde este chico venció a un Villano que fácilmente podía borrar una ciudad completa, su llegada nos hace dar cuenta que el mundo es mucho más grande de lo que parece._

 _Tengo mis razones para creer que este chico ni siquiera pertenece aquí, de los análisis de laboratorio me llegó información que las muestras recolectada del campamento donde se llevó a cabo una de las peleas dónde estuvo involucrado desde chico, uno de los cuerpos o lo que quedaban de ellos, muestra una estructura de ADN es ligeramente diferente a la normal, por no decir que su cromosoma se parece en nada a la nuestra._

 _Ese chico no es un humano como nosotros, y ahora el mundo lo sabe._

 _Tal vez estamos hablando de la llegada del nuevo Mesías que puede cambiar todo lo que pensamos de nuestro mundo._

 _En el peor de los casos estamos ante la llegada de seres que simplemente están fuera de nuestra comprensión, ese chico no es el único que ha llegado de este mundo, las otras dos muestras fueron claras, los dos villanos de capa negra con nubes rojas no eran humanos, al menos no como nosotros._

 _Que Dios se apiade de nosotros si llega alguien más fuerte que Uzumaki Naruto, porque nosotros no podremos detenerlo, nadie podrá hacerlo…_

 **#########################**

El momento había llegado, los héroes extranjeros habían llegado al lugar donde fueron llamados para enfrentarse al villano final, el hombre más buscado del mundo, con una de las mayores recompensas por su cabeza que se ha visto en la historia.

Alguien que según todo el mundo su nombre quedó en la historia como uno de los villanos más poderosos del mundo, al derrotar All for One.

Ante ellos estaba el diablo de la U.A

"Solo es un chamaco" se quejó el héroe mexicano que estaba sentado sobre un auto destruido, mirando con dudas al objetivo que la habían mandado ir a buscar.

"No es mayor que mi hijo" el argentino parecía más dudoso al ver a un chico que posiblemente no superaba la edad de su hijo, pensar que este era uno de los hombres más buscados del mundo por ser tan peligroso era algo… triste. El se mantuvo de pie en medio de la calle mirándolo fijamente al 'villano'.

"No lo subestimes" Arturia jamás en su vida subestimó un oponente y éste no sería el primero, con su mano derecha apoyando en el mango de su espada, se mantuvo de pie junto a su socio argentino.

"…" a la distancia sobre uno de los edificios, Yoruba la alta mujer morena tuvo una mirada depredadora dirigida directamente hacia el shinobi, con su mano rosando el mango de una de sus cuchillas.

Levitando sobre los demás héroes the patriot mantuvo una sonrisa divertida en su rostro viendo la destrucción a su alrededor, pensar que todos esto se produjo en la batalla entre dos niños, tenía que admitir que cada vez estaba interesado en esta misión.

"Está será rápido" por una sonrisa peligrosa Red guardián trono sus nudillos y tomo su gran escudo para colocárselo en su brazo derecho.

Naruto ni siquiera parecía interesado por la llegada de los héroes, el simplemente vio como Izuku estaba tirado en el suelo noqueado, seguro por agotamiento físico, el usar el 50% durante siete minutos fue su límite.

Levantando su mano derecha el shinobi atrapó una de las piernas de Mirko que había intentado darle una patada en la cabeza, ni siquiera mostró esfuerzo por detener tal golpe, sólo dio un giro y la lanzó varios metros lejos de el.

"Paso tiempo Uzumaki" sonriendo de forma feroz Mirko aterrizó sobre un segundo piso de un edificio, internamente estaba sorprendida por la reacción tan rápida y sencilla de haber detenido una patada como esa, _"¿Se volvió más fuerte?"_ ese es una pregunta que temía el responder.

El Uzumaki no dijo nada cuando vio a un sujeto bastante alto y delgado de traje formal, llegar hasta Izuku para arrodillarse a su lado para revisarlo, "Diste una buena pelea" felicito mientras levantaba al chico en sus brazos, detrás de el estaba una seria Ruykyu que se asomó sobre su hombro para mirar al adolecente.

" _Se ve diferente a antes"_ ya habían pasado varios meses desde la última vez que lo vio, y la mujer dragón reconocida fácilmente al chico, aunque no podía evitar notar las diferencias que tenían al chico que conoció en el campamento y el de ahora, que se veía mucho más agresivo, violento, fuerte… y frío.

"Es bueno conocerte Ronin" con educación Nighteye dio una reverencia al adolescente, "Lamento que tengamos que presentarnos en una situación como está, no tengo que decir porque estamos aquí, solo tengo que decir que debes confiar en mí"

"¿Cómo se que no estás con ellos?"

"No tengo forma de hacerlo" contesto con sinceridad sin dejar de mirar a esos duros y fríos ojos.

"Entonces no vale el riesgo, si tocas a la niña… te mataré" eso fue una simple amenaza que hizo que todos los héroes presentes miraron con preocupación o enojo al chico, que se atrevía a ser tan agresivo con alguien que le ofrecieron ayuda.

"Se que has sido defraudado antes, pero tienes que confiar en mí" Nighteye quería evitar por todos los medios una pelea donde solamente uno de los lados quedaría en pie, pero nadie ganaría al final.

"Lamento decirlo Nighteye, este chico ya no tiene salvación" el patriota aterrizó sobre el suelo cerca del Uzumaki, "Solo déjanos esto a nosotros ¿Solo busca a la niña? Está a uno kilómetro y medio de aquí según la señal de rastreo"

" _¿Señal de rastreo?"_ ¿La niña estaba siendo rastreada? Naruto entrecerró su mirada al teléfono que sostenía el héroe americano, que sostenía un teléfono que mostraba un punto rojo en el medio de un mapa.

"Por favor Nighteye busque a los demás niños y póngalos a salvó, nosotros nos aremos cargo" desechando el teléfono el rubio Americano aterrizó sus pies sobre el suelo y se paró a solo un metro del chico, ambos se miraron fijamente durante algunos segundos con el héroe teniendo que bajar la mirada para ver los fríos ojos del adolescente.

"No quiero pelear" el no necesitaba pelear, solo quería largarse, no estaba de humor para lidiar con más pro hero, ahora su mente solo estaba centrada en buscar a la niña para irse de una buena vez.

"Yo tampoco, se vería mal que golpee a un niño" encogiéndose de hombros The patriot saco de sus bolsillos unas esposas y se las arrojó al adolescente, "Solo ponte eso, baja la cabeza y entrégate, será lo mejor" no quería que en las páginas de los diarios y redes aparezca el con un adolescente golpeado por sus manos, eso seria una mancha a su imagen.

"No pelear no es lo mismo que rendirse…" dejando caer las esposas Naruto les dio la espalda a los héroes para irse a paso lento, "No quiero perder el tiempo con ustedes" sus palabras fueron como una mala broma para los héroes extranjeros que se miraron entre ellos.

Vaya mocoso arrogante.

Una mano aterrizó en el hombro derecho del Uzumaki, haciendo que se detuviera, "Niño… normalmente soy pacifico, pero necesitas una lección de respeto que tus padres nunca te dieron" esa sonrisa en el héroe de capa hizo que el rubio apretara los dientes y sus ojos se ensombrecieran por su cabello, "Ahora solo…"

El rubio mayor levantó su mano en un instante para atrapar la mano del joven villano, el golpe tuvo la suficiente fuerza para hacer que una corriente de aire se produjera, "Impresionante fuerza…" el patriota mantuvo su agarre en el puño del chico, sonriendo con diversión apretó el puño con fuerza.

 **The patriot (Kosei): Súper fuerza, súper resistencia, súper velocidad, visión de calor, debilidades… ninguna.**

Este tonto chico tenía la tonta idea que podría darle un golpe a él, The patriot, el mejor y más poderoso héroe de su país, de los miles de héroes de E.E.U.U nadie se comparaba con el, era fuerte, era rápido, era inteligente, era todo lo que un héroe debía tener, fue el trabajo de décadas de recolección de material genético de diferentes héroes que el dieron nacimiento a él.

El héroe perfecto.

Nunca se enfrentó a All might, ya que sus países no estaban en buenos términos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero todos en su hogar decían que él era mejor, que era más fuerte y poderoso que el héroe número uno de Japón.

Y lo dejaría claro al derrotar al niño que le dio una pelea de igual a igual.

" _¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?"_ pensó con arrogancia mentiras apretaba la mano del adolescente buscando romperla como una simple rama seca, pero le pareció curioso que el ni siquiera mostrará un signo de dolor en su rostro, cuando iba a decir algo.

Lo sintió.

Una picazón en su barbilla y ahora estaba flotando sobre el suelo, el tiempo fue lento para el héroe que se retorció cuando algo impacto contra la boca de su estómago, un tirón de fuerza hizo que saliera disparado.

Todos los héroes fueron testigos de cómo el héroe 'Gringo', en tan sólo un segundo fue mandado a volar sobre el pavimento y estrellarse de forma brutal contra un gran edificio, atravesando todo a su paso, para que luego el edificio se redujera a un montón de escombros.

Volviendo la mirada al chico todos vieron su expresión y vapor salir de su puño, que tenía gotas de sangre bajando de sus nudillos, su sola lo presencia invisible de poder, estaba haciendo que todos ellos se dieran cuenta que está batalla estaba lejos de ser sencilla.

"¡Ohhhh!" aunque algunos pensaban en otras cosas, el héroe Mexicano salto por las calles para apuntar a dónde había sido disparado su colega Estadounidense, "¡Te la metieron! *Silvido*" silbando y haciendo gestos de manos se burló y gozo de varios sentidos de lo que vio, "¡Te dieron en la madre güero! ¡Jajaja!"

"…" Arturia se froto la frente con resignación ante las burlas infieles de sus colegas que no era el único riéndose, ya que el héroe argentino no se contuvo en también reír como un idiota.

"Se zarpó el pelotudo… que se la banque el gringo, el estaba buscando lío" El gaucho no tenía que decir que disfruto de como golearon a arrogante sujeto, y mirando al adolecente abrió su poncho para ajustar su cinturón, "Y pensé que éste día estaba por ser una mierda"

Los demás héroes vieron como en una explosión de fuerza, the patriot surgió con una mirada más que molesta, con su traje sucio y una marca en el estómago, sobrevoló sobre los demás, "Pensaba ser amable, pero ahora peleare enserio…" con un brillo rojo en sus ojos disparo lo que fue un láser que fue directo contra el adolescente.

"¡Nighteye saca al chico!" Mirko salto para correr y tomar a su colega, que tomo a Izuku en sus brazos y los tres salieron del camino del disparo.

"¡Carajo! Afloja copia de Superman" el Gaucho junto con Arturia tuvieron que salir del camino del disparo que dejó un rastro de destrucción, que paró cuando Naruto usando su espada lo bloqueo, hasta que el rayo de calor de se detuvo.

"…" bajando su espada que brillaba en un tono rojizo, el shinobi vio sobre su hombro como Nighteye se llevó a Izuku de la zona, dejando solo a los héroes extranjeros, Mirko y Ruykyu.

"Señorita Mirko y Ruykyu, les tengo que pedir que se retiren" las dos pro hero miraron con confusión a la heroína europea que poco a poco fue desenvainando su espada, con un solo movimiento desenvaino la larga espada medieval que tenía un brillo de luz en su hoja, "No sabemos dónde este chico dejo a la niña y no sabemos lo que pueda suceder, por favor vayan a apoyar a los niños"

Por varios segundos las dos heroínas de Japón se miraron entre ellas, viendo de los demás héroes extranjeros empezar a rodear su objetivo, no tuvieron más opción que acatar la orden, esto no era una misión nacional que suele involucrar a los héroes de este país, era algo global donde los héroes extranjeros eran sus superiores.

"…" Mirko dio una última mirada al shinobi, que le estaba dando la espalda, "¡Naruto!"

"…" el adolescente ladeo la cabeza para mirar a la mujer conejo, que tenia una mirada dura en sus ojos.

"¡Por lo que sea que estés haciendo esto! Yo… aún creo en ti" sin decir más ella dio un gran salto que la elevó sobre los demás edificios, seguida de ella la mujer dragón la acompaño, dejando atrás al grupo que estaba apunto de pelear.

"…" esas últimas palabras hicieron que Naruto se mantuviera rígido, levantando la mirada se enfoco en cada uno de los héroes extranjeros, "Yo no busco lastimar a la niña… solo la protejo de todos las que le den caza" ninguno de ellos espero que el chico dijera eso y tras mirarse entre ellos unos momentos tomo la palabra la mujer europea.

"Si eso es verdad tienes que dejarla en nuestro cargo, nosotros la protegeremos" aseguro ella con seriedad, "Pero… si te niegas, temo que tendremos que acabar contigo"

"Esta misión es más que por la niña" hablando esta vez el gran ruso mostrar una sonrisa peligrosa, "Es por acabar con un mocoso psicópata que tiene el poder de destruir media ciudad, eres un maldito monstruo que mandaré al agujero del que jamás debiste salir"

"…" El Gaucho y héroe mexicano se miraron entre ellos extrañados por esa declaración, ¿Acaso no estaban aquí por un rescate por una niña? Dejando pasar esos pensamientos se alistaron para la pelea, si atacaban todos juntos o al menos en pares el chico no tendría posibilidad, después de todo solo era uno.

Lo que ellos no esperaron fue que en un estallido de velocidad el chico desapareció.

"¡Ahg!" Arturia bloqueó un corte que la hizo retroceder y sacar chispas de la hoja de su espada, "¡Es rápido!" empujando su espada intento hacerlo retroceder, pero este solo ladeo la espada.

Ambos espadachines de vieron envueltos por una batalla dónde se podían ver las chispas de cada choque, la velocidad de ambos era la suficiente para que todo fuera borroso para el ojo humano, hasta que Arturia dio un corte ascendente que hizo que la espada del adolescente saliera de sus manos.

Aunque ella no pudo celebrar ya que unos pies se enterraron en su estómago y fue pateada con tanta fuerza que terminó saliendo despedida varios metros hasta estrellarse contra un camión.

Levantando su mano Naruto solo atrapó su espada y la envaino para tener sus manos libres, cuando una silueta vino contra el, siendo tacleado fue obligado a retroceder, "¡La fuerza de un toro!" el héroe argentino con un brillo en sus ojos siguió empujando al Uzumaki varios metros, sosteniéndolo de sus brazos salto para darle una patada con ambos pies en su torso, "¡La patada de un canguro!" La fuerza fue suficiente para que Naruto gruñera y se elevará sobre el suelo, solo para que una sombra se apareciera detrás de el, "¡Y la velocidad de un conejo!"

 **El gaucho: Kosei… manipulación espiritual animal, capaz de aprovechar sus cualidades e integrarlas a su cuerpo, hasta un aumento de 100 veces su capacidad. Desventajas, su personalidad puede ser influenciada dependiendo el animal usado.**

El guacho tomo de la camisa del adolescente y dio varias vueltas para estrellar contra el suelo, levantando una nube de polvo, sonriendo se levantó para dejar ver las auras animales que menciono flotar detrás de el, pero eso sonrisa despareció cuando una mano surgió del polvo y lo tomo del tobillo.

Siendo levantando fue lanzado contra un edificio atravesando el cristal de las ventanas y varias mesas de oficina hasta acabar sobre una maquina expendedora, "Y pensar que el Brayan era un enemigo violento" riéndose de si mismo se levantó para sacudir su poncho unas veces y mirando a sus pies tomo una lata de la máquina, "Hum que puto asco, como pueden tomar… jugo de gato"

Fueron varios segundos donde dejo caer la lata y miro la máquina, estos chinos eran raros, bueno no chicos, eran japonés, pero quién mierda sabe la diferencia.

Con un suspiro corrió a la ventana que atravesó y vio como el héroe ruso se lanzó al ataque.

Naruto con facilidad esquivo un puñetazo del Ruso y dio un paso atrás cuando casi fue pateado, a comparación de los demás el gran sujeto era lento, extendiendo su mano derecho el rubio dio un giro para dar un potente golpe directo al estómago de su oponente.

"¡Pequeña basura!" el Uzumaki quedó aturdiendo ante un golpe en su rostro, que lo hizo retrocede varios pasos.

Bloqueando el siguiente golpe con sus brazos le dio una patada horizontal, pero su oponente ni se inmutó, en cambio piso el suelo con tanta fuerza que lo fisuro al recibir la patada de lleno que ni siquiera lo movió, _"Esa fuerza…"_ entrecerrado sus ojos puso sus manos para detener una patada que hizo que sus manos se entumecieran.

"¿Esa es toda tu fuerza?" la gran mano del héroe de rojo tomo la cabeza del adolescente y la quiso estrellar contra el suelo, pero este se liberó de su agarre para tomar distancia y tras un momento vino a toda marcha contra el, "¡Ven con todo!" al ver que el chico venía enserio tomó su escudo y bloqueo un golpe tan poderoso, que provoco una fuerte onda expansiva que hizo volar varios autos salieron volando y el suelo de concreto se fisurara

"…" el Sharingan de Naruto brillo al notar como toda la honda cinética de su golpe viajo del escudo al resto del cuerpo del héroe que con una sonrisa divertida bajo el escudo.

"¡Nada mal!" con un incremento de velocidad y fuerza salto sobre el Uzumaki para dar un derechazo que obligó al chico salir del camino, una calle entera fue destrozada por la fuerza monstruosa del Ruso, que se levantó en medio del gran cráter que había dejado.

 **Red guardián (Kosei) redirección de energía sintética, todo golpe físico será desviado a traves de su cuerpo para ser expulsada a su antojo, debilidades… tiene un límite de cuánta energía cinética puede redirigir.**

Corriendo contra su oponente el gran Ruso iba dar una tacleada con su escudo listo para reducir los huesos del mocoso a polvo, pero no conto con que el chico formará unas extrañas poses de manos y de sus muñecas surgieron grandes shuriken, estás fueron lanzadas contra el héroe de rojo.

Sin embargó las hojas metálicas rebotaron contra la dura piel del gigante que solo le faltó unos pocos metros para llegar hasta el adolescente, su tacleada fue detenida por cientos de alambres que estaban unidas desde sus manos hasta los trozos de shuriken, estos cables se enredaron alrededor de las piernas del gigante que fue derribo.

"…" Naruto bajo sus manos cuando una singular presencia se acerco a el, mirando sobre su hombro vio al tranquilo héroe mexicano, que usando un pañuelo limpio la capa de polvo que ensucio su traje oscuro.

"Oye chamaco estás levantando mucho polvo, este traje me la dio dejo mi querida mamasita, ten algo de respetó" con un suspiro guardó su pañuelo para luego ajustar la mascada roja de su cuello, todo con una sonrisa relajada en su rostro, "El ver cómo hiciste este desmadre me hace que tenga que tomarte enserio…"

"…" Naruto noto algo extraño, su sombra y demás oscuridad lentamente se dirigió a dónde estaba Tlahuicole que bajo su sombrero para cubrir su rostro, todas la oscuridad se reunió a los pies del extraño héroe.

"En mi país la muerte no es final, solo la partida de un nuevo viaje… y yo" poco a poco el héroe levantó la mirada para dejar ver cómo su piel, carne, nervios y carne desapareció dejando solo una calavera que tenia un intenso brillo rojo sus ojos, a su alrededor un aura oscura se formó, **"Seré tu guía…"** levantando su mano que al igual que su rostro solo era hueso hizo un ademan.

Naruto vio con sorpresa una mano gigante hecha completamente de oscuridad del tamaño de un edificio caer sobre el, toda la calle se sacudió cuando una mano titánica lo aplasto como si solo fuera un insecto.

 **Tlahuicole (Kosei) manipulación y manifestación espiritual, una peculiaridad que permite a su usuario manifestar su propia alma dándole diferentes tamaños y usos, la manipulación solo puede ser limitada por el mismo usuario, en las noches de luna llena este poder puede llegar a su máxima potencial, debilidades, si el 'alma' es dañada o borrada el usarío solo será una cáscara vacía, como consecuencia una muerte prematura.**

La gran mano estallo en miles de manos que rodearon a Naruto que fue arremetido por miles de golpes que lo hicieron retroceder, cada golpe tenía una fuerza sobre humana y mas que seguro mataría a una persona normal.

"Ay wey" El mexicano levantó una ceja que no tenía cuando vio como sus manos espirituales fueron borradas por una cúpula eléctrica que envolvió al mocoso, que le dio una mirada más que molesta.

Corriendo a toda velocidad Naruto salto para dar una patada director a la cabeza del héroe de traje negro, pero su ataque fue parado en seco por una caja torácica que fue creada alrededor del héroe de bigote, ni bien sus pies tocaron el suelo tuvo que moverse para evitar decenas de manos que surgieron de esa caja torácica que intentaron atraparlo.

El héroe mexicano se mantuvo cruzado de brazos viendo como su aura espiritual crecía a cada segundo, más y más partes de humanas salían de el, al final no pasó mucho tiempo para que la calle estuviera cubierta de una inmensa oscuridad, una oscuridad formada por su alma.

"¿Qué pedo?" Aunque tuvo que detenerse cuando vio como el chico rubio sacó sus bolsillos una esfera extraña y la lanzó contra el suelo, provocando que inmensa capa de humo cubriera todo dejando cero visibilidades.

Con sólo chatear sus dedos el mexicano hizo que toda la oscuridad girara formando un tornado a su alrededor, que convocó una fuerte ventisca que hizo que todo el humo desapareciera, aunque no se encontró a nadie, bajando la mirada escuchó unos extraños crujidos y antes que pudiera darse cuenta una mano surgió desde abajo y lo tomó desde su cuello.

No pudo siquiera dar un grito cuando fue lanzado contra un automóvil atravesándolo de lado a lado, hasta terminar derrapando sobre el pavimento de forma dolorosa.

Aterrizando sobre sus pies Naruto, hizo que su mano derecha fuera cubierta por electricidad y una largo hoja eléctrica se forma dirigida directamente contra el héroe caído dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza.

"…" su reacción fue de incredulidad por como su ataque, no solamente fue detenido, sino que, absorbido por la última de los héroes extranjeros, esta era la mujer originaria de África que tenía un brillo blanco eléctrico alrededor de todo su cuerpo, pero toda esa energía se concentraba en sus manos que poco a poco fue absorbiendo el Raikiri.

 **Yoruba (Kosei) manipulación y creación de campos electromagnéticos, puede controlar cualquier carga eléctrica que sea lanzada contra ella y almacenarla dentro de su cuerpo para luego utilizarla a su favor en ataques de corta o larga distancia, su uso puede llegar a tal grado de que puede hacer que las descargas eléctricas entre sus neuronas sea más rápido haciendo que sea su reacción y velocidad sean tan rápida como un relámpago, debilidades, su cuerpo en si no puede generar electricidad, solo manipularla.**

"Interesante… nunca tuve un carga tan densa y poderosa" la mano derecha de la mujer morena se concentro toda la energía absorbida, con una sonrisa depredadora repitió el mismo ataque que lanzaron contra ella.

Naruto tuvo que mover su cabeza para que no fuera atravesada por esa hoja eléctrica, pero ese momento de distracción le costó caro cuando fue tacleado de forma brutal por el patriota que le conectó un golpe devastador en la cabeza, saliendo despedida varios metros fue interceptado por el héroe ruso que con su escudo le dio un golpe demoledor en su espalda.

Lanzado con brutalidad fue tomado de sus pies por el argentino que, dando giros a toda velocidad como un trompo, lo estrello contra uno de los edificios más cercanos para por fin ser soltado y ser lanzado hacia arriba.

Cientos de gigantes manos lo llevaron al cielo para golpearlo, con una lluvia de devastadores golpes al adolescente que ni siquiera pudo defenderse, cayendo desde lo alto del cielo a sólo unos metros de golpear contra el pavimento, una veloz Arturia blandió su espada para dar un corte que dio justo en la zona pectoral del adolescente.

La sangre salpicó cuando su cuerpo cayó con pesadez contra el suelo. Lentamente todos los héroes extranjeros se acercaron a él para formar un círculo a su alrededor, fue un silencio largo para ellos.

"Saben algo… cagarle a palo a un pibe, no era la que tenía en la cabeza cuando vine" gruño entre dientes el Guacho que estaba inconforme con esta pelea, se sentía como una mierda por ganar contra un adolescente al estilo patota, ósea todos contra uno y cuando se muestra débil no dudarían en patearlo una vez este en el suelo. "¿Qué hace Gil?"

"Ver si este wey está muerte" el héroe mexicano recupero su aspecto normal y pateó algunas veces al chico, "Pos para mí que ya se murió"

"Se terminó señores, debemos de irnos" Arturia no se mostró afectada, por ser ella quien dio el golpe final, este era su trabajo y leyó el registro del adolescente, era demasiado peligroso dejarlo andar libre por las calles.

Antes que ella pudiera irse su hombro fue tomado y detenida, curiosa miro al Gaucho que estaba olfateando el aire durante varios segundos, "Aquí hay algo mal" el junto con todos los demás vieron con consternación como el cuerpo del adolescente desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

"¡Ay güey! ¡ese es el diablo! ¡no mames!"

"¡Suéltame animal!" Yoruba tuvo que forcejear con Tlahuicole cuando este se lanzó a ella buscando protección, cabe decir que este se atrevió a abrazar su torso y choca su cabeza contra sus pechos, "¡Suéltame mariachi de mierda!" tomándolo de la cabeza lo estrello contra el concreto del suelo.

"…" El gaucho lentamente se alejó de furiosa mujer amazona que tenía un brillo mortal en sus ojos, no se debía provocar a una mujer que media más de dos metros y con el poder de lanzar rayos de sus manos.

"No lo entiendo" la pequeña rubia de armadura se arrodilló a donde se supone estaba el cuerpo de su objetivo.

"¡Arriba!" el primero en darse cuenta dónde estaba por su sentido del olfato, el Guacho apunto a la cima de un edificio donde estaba el mocoso solo sentado mirándolos con desinterés, extrañamente ese ojo derecho brillaba de forma espeluznante.

"…" sin decir una palabra Naruto se levantó para darse la vuelta y correr.

Esto fue como un escupitajo para los héroes, el chico no estaba huyendo porque estuviera en desventaja o miedo, no, la mirada que el tenía era de aburrimiento, como si una pelea contra ellos fuera una perdida de tiempo.

¿El los consideraba un desafío inferior del que le dio ese mocoso verde con quién pelea antes?

Eso hizo que la sangre de los héroes hirviese con furia.

"¡No hay que perderlo!"

 **#######################**

" _¿Dónde estoy?"_ se sentía extraña, cansada y confusa mientras poco a poco recuperaba la conciencia, lo primero que notó que fue estaba siendo cargada, tal vez el Señor Naruto ya la llevo lejos de esas malas personas que buscaban lastimarla.

"Está despertando"

Eri abrió sus ojos tan pronto cuando escucho una voz que claramente no era la de su protector, se quedó paralizada cuando vio que estaba en los brazos de una chica desconocida de cabello extraño, era la mujer que el señor Naruto rescató.

"¡Suéltame!"

Todos los jóvenes héroes se alertaron cuando la pequeña niña empezó a retorcerse de forma frenética en los brazos de la Shiozaki, que apenas podía tenerla en sus brazos.

"¿Qué sucede?" Mirko llegó al lugar donde le llevo su rastreador instalado en su teléfono, ella junto con Kyukyu llegaron al lugar para ver al grupo de chicos reunidos, estaban… como la mierda, parece que tuvieron un duro combate.

"Por favor cálmate" Momo trato de ayudar a Ibara para que la niña se calmara, pero ella se seguía sacudiendo con fuerza queriendo escapar de ellos, ¿Por qué la niña estaba tan aterrada?

"¡No!" Ibara fue obligada a soltar a soltar a la niña que cayó sobre sus pies e intento correr, solo para que su camino sea interceptado por Momo.

"No tienes que tener miedo" dando su mejor sonrisa y vos más suave la Yaoyorozu se acercó poco a poco a la niña, "Solo queremos ayudarte, te pondremos a salvó"

"¡No!" ella se negaba a creerles, varias veces ella creyó mentiras de personas que solo fingieron ser buenas con ella, "¡El me prometió que me cuidaría!"

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" Momo estaba confundida al igual que los demás, al ver cómo la niña miraba de un lado a otro buscando a alguien.

"¡El señor Naruto me prometió que me llevaría con Oka-san! ¡El me protegió de las personas malas! ¡El… el… no es como ustedes!" Eri estaba empezando a hiperventilarse por las fuertes emociones que estaba sintiendo, se sentía tan insegura de estar sola a la intemperie sin su guardián, "…" calmándose ella apretó la chaqueta oscura que la cubría, lista para correr a buscar a su protector.

Antes que alguno de ellos pudiera digerir las palabras de la niña, escucharon el ruido de ruedas derrapar, todos vieron a una decena de vehículos blindados del ejército detenerse a solo unos pocos metros de ellos, todas las puertas se abrieron para que salieran decenas de personas uniformadas.

" _¿Seguridad nacional?"_ Mirko no recordaba que Nighteye haya mencionado que fuerzas especiales del ejército tomaría lugar en esta operación, ella pudo reconocer el equipo que llevaban y los logos que los distinguían.

"…" Ibara vio como la niña miro a los recién llegados con horror, sus ojos solo reflejaban miedo y que temblara de esa forma hizo que la peli verde tuviera un mal presentimiento.

De entre los uniformados sobresalió una mujer atractiva de cabello corto y plateado, alta y de complexión delgada que vestía un traje muy avanzado de cuerpo completo, que se asemejaba a un exoesqueleto robótico, "Comandante Hisoka Win de fuerzas especiales, bajo las órdenes del gobierno de Japón, le pedimos que la niña sea puesta bajo nuestra supervisión"

Los adolecentes se miraron entre ellos dudosos, no esperaban que las fuerzas especiales militares de su país se involucraran, "Al parecer Uzumaki está lidiando con los héroes más poderosa del mundo… muy conveniente ¿No lo crees?" cuestionó con burla Mirko que se mantuvo sería y a la cabeza del grupo de adolecentes.

"Es preciso actuar cuando el esta lejos, para nuestra supervivencia" respondió sin perder su rostro impasible la soldado, "No lo pediré de nuevo, por favor salgan del camino y denos a la niña"

"¡No!" todos se sorprendieron cuando la pequeña trato de alejarse desesperadamente de los soldados, retorciéndose intento salir del agarre de Ibara, "¡Ellos me harán daño! ¡Son como los demás!"

"…" con una mirada dudosa la mujer conejo miro una vez más a la comandante, que no parecía nada feliz por la reacción de la niña, "Será mejor que nosotros la llevemos al hospital más cercano, para que la asociación de héroes se encargue de su protección… ¿No lo cree?"

"Temo que no" todos se tensaron cuando de forma inesperada la comandante saco una pistola Magnum y apunto contra Mirko, esto fue seguido por los demás soldados que apuntaron sus AK 47 contra todos los pro hero.

"¡¿Qué está haciendo?!" Ruykyu no lo pensó e hizo que sus alas crecieran en su espalda y cubrió a varios de los jóvenes y la niña, "¡Baje el arma! ¡No hay necesidad de llegar a-"

 ***Bang***

Todo fue un silencio sepulcral luego de eso estruendo, el disparo proveniente del arma de la comandante que mantuvo una mirada dura.

"…" sangre empezó a bajar de un gran agujero en Ruykyu que bajo la mirada con incredulidad ante la sangre que brotaba de su hombro derecho, cayendo de rodillas la rubia tosió sangre para finalmente caer contra el suelo.

"…" nadie supo que hacer en ese momento, estaban paralizados al ver como una de las heroínas fue disparada de una forma tan brutal,

"¡Ruykyu!" la joven Yaoyorozu fue la primera en salir del estado de shock y de inmediato creo vendas para cubrir la herida y presionar para que la sangre no saliera, "¡Por favor resista!" Rogó mientras creaba diferentes artículos para poder estabilizarla.

"¡Ustedes!" mirko estaba a punto de la lanzarse al ataque, cuando el arma de la comandante apunto de nuevo contra ellos se vio obligado a detenerse, por temor a que le disparara a alguno de los niños, "¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! ¡Ella no hizo nada!" bromo con furia contenida por no poder acercarse a golpearle en la cara a esa mujer.

"La niña o está vez apuntare a matar" amenazo sin dudar Hisoka que acarició su dedo contra el gatillo apuntando contra Eri, todos sus hombres la siguieron, pero no tuvieron oportunidad cuando una pared de hielo salió del suelo bloqueado su visión.

"¡Corran!" Shiori se acercó a Momo para ayudarla a levantar a la heroína herida para huir, los demás no lo dudar y ayudaron a los tres grandes que aún estaban heridos, pero ni siquiera pudieron dar un paso cuando la pared de hielo fue destruida.

" **¡Ahhhhhhh!"** una honda sónica aguda destruyó la pared de hielo e hizo que todos los héroes se cubrieran sus oídos ante el potente grito de la comandante, que redujo ese escudo de hielo a escombros, "¡Por la niña!" todas las armas apuntaron y se dispararon.

Ibara cerró los ojos y abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a la niña, pero al no sentir los disparos levantó la mirada para ver a Kirishima en su estado Berserker, "¡Llévensela!" siendo el escudo humano para la niña resistió la lluvia de balas contra su cuerpo que se fue agrietando.

"¡Kirishima!" sus compañeros tuvieron que ver como una de sus compañeros fue el blanco de los disparos.

"¡Ganare tiempo! ¡Solo váyanse!" el pelirrojo ni siquiera espero una respuesta para correr a toda velocidad junto a los agentes militares, La bala rebotaron en su piel endurecida dándole unos segundos antes de por fin llega hasta ellos y estrellar un derechazo contra el agente más cercano rompiendo su máscara.

Uno a una el adolescente se enfrentó a los agentes que siguieron arremetiendo contra el.

"¡Escucharon a Red Raiot! ¡Huyan!" Mirko empujo a una desconcertada Ibara para que está se moviera y se llevará a la niña, sin opción los demás tuvieron que alejarse mientras la heroína conejo se lanzaba al combate.

Volviendo con Kirishima este levantó un agente para lanzarlo contra los demás derribado a cinco más, respirando con pesadez y agitado el adolescente estaba por seguir en su ataque frenético.

 ***Bang***

 ***Bang***

 ***Bang***

Trozos endurecidos de piel cayeron y la sangre broto de los orificios en su espalda, detrás del pelirroja se asomo la comandante que cargo de nuevo su arma y sin piedad le dio un disparó detrás de la cabeza del joven héroe, que como una bolsa se arena cayó para no volver a levantarse.

"Vayan a los vehículos y síganlos" ordeno a través de su comunicador al resto de sus agentes, que se empezaron a movilizar cuando se dieron cuenta que su objetivo se estaba alejando, girando sobre sus pies la mujer de cabello plateado hinchó su pecho para dar un fuerte grito.

"¡Ahg!" Mirko que había intento atacar cayó en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor por el dolor agobiante de sus largas orejas de conejo que empezaron a sangrar, aturdida y adolorido quiso ponerse de pie, pero una dura patada en su estómago la volvía a poner contra el suelo.

"No hacía falta complicar tanto las cosas" apuntando su Magnum contra el rostro de la mujer conejo, uso el cañón del arma para obligarla a mirarla a los ojos, "Tráiganlos"

Más de cincuenta hombres armados rodearon al grupo de adolescente que fueron obligados a volver a dónde estaban, para ver a uno de sus compañeros de clase tirado en el suelo con sangre bajando de su cabeza y una aturdida Mirko que luchaba por ponerse de pie.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¡Se supone que-"

"¡Cállate!" Uraraka fue golpeada por el mango de una de las armas de los agentes que la hizo ponerse de rodillas, "Ordenes señora"

"Tráiganlo" varios agentes acatando la orden, corrieron a una de las camionetas para abrirla y sacar varias bolsas negras qué arrojaron junto a los adolescentes.

"No mires" Ibara hizo que la niña en sus brazos cerrara los ojos, cuando las bolsas fueron abiertas mostrando los cuerpos de varios sujetos que vestían de forma parecida, una banda al parecer, todos con heridas de balas en sus cabezas.

"¿Qué hacen?" Momo nunca se sintió tan confundida cuando la mujer armada tomó su propia arma y se disparó a si misma en un hombro, la sangre salpicó, pero el rostro de la peli blanca ni siquiera titubeó.

Pero sus dudas no fueron respondías y los agentes siguieron moviendo los cuerpos en diferentes partes del área.

"las cámaras fueron desactivas en un radio de 500 metros, nadie vera nada" aviso uno de los agentes a su líder que sostenía la herida en su hombro con pereza.

"En un ataque desafortunado de una banda peligrosa Yakuza, los jóvenes estudiantes y dos pro hero murieron protegiendo a la niña secuestrada, se creerá que Uzumaki Naruto estuvo relacionado por las marcas de Katana en los cuerpos de los estudiantes"

"¿Qué están haciendo-o?" Tsuyu, Mirio, Nejire, Momo y demás fueron sostenidos por los agentes para que otros sacarán Katanas que se asemejaban a la que Naruto siempre usaba.

"Desafortunadamente la niña no fue encontrada entre las víctimas de la terrible masacre" sin dejar de hablar Hisako se paseó entre los adolescentes hasta llegar a Ibara que sostenía con fuerza a una aterrada Eri, sacando un cuchillo de su cinturón la soldado apunto al cuello de la chica peli verde, "Todo esto es parte de un plan, que ustedes no llegarían a comprender… lamento que tenga que ser así…"

"Déjenla…" Débilmente Mirko trato de hacer algo, pero uno de los soldados piso su espalda y puso el cañón del arma detrás de su cabeza.

"…" Mirio se mantuvo en silencio viendo a sus mejores amigos inconscientes ser sostenidos con las katanas en sus cuellos, con una mirada oscureciendo apretó sus puños y dio una mirada a su lado.

"…" Shiori asintió con la cabeza y de su mano derecha se produjo una pequeña llama, pero se paralizo cuando escucho el cargar de un arma, levantando la mirada vio el cañón de un rifle apuntar director a su rostro.

"Ustedes acaban de meterse a un mundo que jamás debieron saber que existe" Hisako apretó el cuchillo contra el cuello de Ibara sacando unas gotas de sangre, "Los héroes no pertenecen a un lugar como éste…

,,,Mátenlos"

 **Chan**

 **Channnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **¿Qué les parece?**

 **Déjenme en los comentarios si quieren que siga con esta historia y mientras mas comentarios mas posibilidades de que la historia se siga publicando, sin mas CHAAAAAAUUUUUUUUU y que les vaya bien**


	69. Chapter 69

**Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo Omoke:** **¿Cómo Ronin podría haber terminado?**

"Quiero que entres a la clase 1 A en una academia solo para héroes" All might estaba seguro que este adolecente sería buen héroe que iluminaron el mundo con una nueva luz.

"¿Enserio? Poner a una niña psicópata en una academia de héroes no es peligroso" aunque el conserje que estaba limpiando los pisos miro de forma rara al héroe número uno, "Además, ¿Qué te dice que el está de acuerdo con esto?"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Por que se escapó mientras estábamos hablando" los dos se quedaron mirando que en el techo colgaba la placa de ventilación.

"Oh… que mal"

 **En otra parte de la cuidad**

"Me voy" juntando todas sus pertenencias Naruto se fue de su departamento, no sin antes borrarle la memoria a la señora ciega del lugar, nadie tenía que saber que estuvo aquí, era un jodido ninja, no tenía que dejar huellas,

 **~~~~ Cambio de escena ~~~~**

Shigaraki perdió a su Nomu y todos los villanos que trajo con el se rindieron.

"¿No vamos?" Kurogiri no quería esperar a que el mocoso rubio viniera a ellos.

"Si… nos vamo- ¡Ahg!" todos quedaron en Shock cuando una espada atraveso la cabeza del villano.

"¡¿Qué demonios?!" los adolecente de la clase A vieron una copia exacta del Uzumaki que no solo mato al líder de los villanos, sino que atrapo el cilindro de metal para luego romperlo.

"Puedo hacer clones" el original solo se dejó caer para sentarse en el suelo y ver solo su clon se encargaba de todo, "¿Estoy medio muerto por pelear con esa cosa? ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué no usará todas mis habilidades?"

"¿Qué tan fuerte eres?"

"Lo dejaré así, soy Superman y ustedes no llegan ni a ser Robin"

 **~~~~ Cambio de escena ~~~~**

Nobu estaba derrotado y encallado en la estructura metálica de la construcción, ante el tenía al mocoso que lo mandaron a matar.

"Me vas a decir todo lo que sabes"

"Un cadáver no tiene secretos" con un brillo en su pecho la bomba en el estaba a punto de detonar.

Con una expresión aburrida Naruto hizo que su Sharingan brillará en un tono intenso, "No tengo que preguntar por información, la tendré de todos modos"

"Oh…" la mente del mercenario se puso en blanco y cayó ante el control mental del adolescente, ya se acabó para el.

…

"Me cago en todo" All for One se palmeo la frente cuando la cámara en la entrada de su guarida le mostró a All might y Naruto, en su estado actual atado a estás máquinas que lo regeneraban, se supone que estaría curado por completo en dos meses más.

En fin, la puerta detrás de el estallo dejando ver a un sombrío Naruto que sostenía su espada.

 **~~~~ cambio de escena ~~~~**

"Mucho gusto, soy Ibara"

"…"

"¿Algo mal?"

"Me tengo que ir… para allá" Lentamente Naruto se dio la vuelva para alejarse de la extraña chica de cabello verde, era demasiado linda, adorable y puro, le dolía los ojos el solo verla, sería mejor ignorarla, no quería tener algo y arruinarlo.

Mejor llamaba a Akeno para pasar una buena noche con alcohol y sexo.

"¿Eh?" Ibara quedó bajo el árbol con una mirada plana en sus ojos, el chico solo se acercó a ella para luego irse, _"¿Acaso tengo algo mal?"_ pensó preocupada, pero al final se encogió de hombros.

 **~~~~ cambio de escena ~~~~**

Estaba enojada, más que enojada por venir a esta academia luego de salvar a los mocosos del ataque de Shigaraki y el Nomu, caminando por el extenso jardín de la academia iba a irse.

"¡Espera Naruto!" sin embargo se detuvo cuando escucho el grito de Momo que llegó corriendo hasta el.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Gracias!" el solo parpadeo cuando ella se inclinó ante el, "Se que…la gente puede ser tonta y no ver lo que en verdad hiciste, pero… yo, ¡Quiero agradecerte por salvarme! Y no me importa lo que digan los demás, usted es una gran persona para mí"

"…"

"…"

"¿Quieres… ir a beber algo?" ofreció con calma Naruto.

"¿Enserio?" sintiéndose tímida por la mirada del Uzumaki, Momo asintió con la cabeza y los dos volvieron a la academia, ninguno de ellos sabría que esto sería el fruto de una amistad que crecería para ser algo más.

A la distancia una tranquila Ibara estaba leyendo su biblia, algo aburrida la cerro para mirar el jardín, hoy sería un día aburrido.

 **~~~~ cambio de escena ~~~~**

" **¿Sientes eso?"**

"…" Naruto dejó de comer por la pregunta de la Biju en sus entrañas, hace solo unas horas llegó al campamento junto con la clase, y cuando terminó de cocinar se unió a ellos para la cena.

"Naruto-kun ¿A dónde vas?" Ibara miro curiosa como su amigo más cercano se levantó de pronto para solo caminar a la oscuridad del bosque.

"A caminar un poco, no me esperen"

…

"Así que… ¿No separamos?" al otro lado del intenso bosque estaban la liga de villanos, junto al dúo inmortal de Akatsuki, haciendo el plan de acción para emboscar a los estudiantes y pro hero.

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres que vayamos de la mano?" gruño Kakuzo ante el grupo de ineptos con quiénes tenía que trabajar.

"…" Dabi junto con los demás miembros del grupo solo se miraron entre ellos, era obvio que los dos sujetos de capa negra con nubes rojas eran personas de poca paciencia.

"Asi que ustedes llegaron aquí" todos los presentes se dieron media vuelta para ver qué en la entrada de la cueva estaba Naruto, que tenía una mirada fría en sus ojos.

No solo el tenía la capacidad censora, sino que la Biju en su interior también, sentir las dos presencias de sus dos antiguos compañeros fue un juego de niños para el, con un brillo en sus ojos hizo que un chakra rojo brotará de el, no había razón para contenerse, seis colas sería suficiente para lidiar con Hidan y Kakuzo.

 **10 minutos después**

"¿A dónde vamos?" Himiko Toga sonrió colgando en el hombro de Naruto atada de manos y pies, mirando detrás de ella siete pozos dónde fueron enterrados sus antiguos compañeros y dúo Akatsuki, medio bosque fue destruido en le proceso, pero bueno.

Con algunas heridas y ojo derecho sangrando, Naruto camino de nuevo al campamento cargando a la chica en su hombro, no la mató solo porque parecía una chica dañada y tenía vagos recuerdos de ella hace un año de haberla salvado en un callejón.

Si el podía redimirse e ir a la U.A para intentar ser un héroe luego de todo lo que hizo, no veía porqué la niña Yendere no podría, en fin, solo quería desayunar y responder porque medio bosque fue destruido, se le ocurriría una buena escusa.

 **~~~~ cambio de escena ~~~~**

" **¡Yo soy All for One!"** en las ruinas de la ciudad se estaba llevando a cabo la última batalla, de All might y Naruto vs All for One, donde este último se elevó sobre los demás en esta intensa batalla, pero de un segundo a otro la cabeza del villano estallo.

All might y Naruto parpadearon cuando vieron el cuerpo caer de lo alto del cielo para estrellarse entre los escombros ante ellos, detrás de un auto destruido salió un soldado cargando un arma de francotirador de gran calibre.

"Mierda ¿Funcionó?" el mismo asomo la cabeza de su escondite incrédulo por haber matado a uno de los más grandes villano de todos los tiempos, que al parecer no era inmune a las balas, que se mueve más rápido que el sonido, además que el allá perdido ese casco metálico en pelea solo fue mejor.

"Hummm" Toshinori no sabía qué decir ante esto.

"Bueno, yo me largo" encogiéndose de hombros Naruto se alejó del lugar ignorando al soldado que fue ovacionado por una multitud que lo rodea y lo elevó vitoreándolo.

"¿Estás bien?" entre la multitud estaba Ibara que corrió a ver si su amigo estaba bien, solo para dar un chillido cuando fue tomada de sus caderas y levantaba del suelo, para que sus labios fueron besados por el Uzumaki, ante todo el mundo.

"Tú vienes conmigo" gruño de forma grabe acercando a la chica más a él, para besarla de nuevo.

"¡¿Ehhh?!" Ibara no se quejaba del apasionado beso, aunque se sonrojo cuando fue cargada estilo nupcial, y llevada entre los cientos de personas que la miraban, "¿Tienes algo en tu bolsillo?" pregunto de una manera tonta pensando que posiblemente el shinobi tenía alguna arma en su bolsillo.

"No…"

"Oh… cielos…"

 **#######################**

"¿Así que… como llegaron aquí?"

"Haciendo un especial Clark" Batman bebió su café con calma mirando a sus acompañantes en su mesa del café.

Naruto, Izuku, Momo, All might, Ibara y por última Shiori.

"Así que Ronin…" Superman no sabía cómo empezar esta charla.

"Otra historia genérica dónde cruzas dos mundos totalmente diferentes y tomas uno para que protagonice la historia, donde el tendrá un cambio de 180° en historia y forma de ser para que sea más 'Cool', algo de mal gusto para mí" Batman dio otro sorbo a su café al terminar de hablar.

"Solo dices eso por la interpretación de Adam West" Naruto ladeo la cabeza para esquivar la taza de café.

"No digas ese nombre"

"Ya cálmate, son solo niños" (Superman)

"¿Niños? ¿Leíste la historia? Nuestro universo es oscuro, pero está lo es más" Batman levando un libro titulado 'Icha icha ronin.

"¡Quita eso!" Superman reducio el libro en polvo con su visión láser, antes que cualquiera de los adolescentes pudiera darle una mirada, "Enserio fue una buena historia, aunque tuve sus baches y dudas"

"Si, como que su el mal uso de su Sharingan, niño puedes controlar mentes con eso e incluso conversar a un villano de que sea un pollo toda su vida" (Batman)

"¿Enserio puedes hacer eso Sensei?" (Izuku)

"Tal vez" (Naruto)

"Disculpen, pero ¿Quiénes son? y ¿Dónde estamos?" All might a diferencia de Naruto estaba muy confuso al respecto de dónde estaba y que estaban haciendo.

"Soy Superman"

"Y yo soy Batman"

"Me alegra ver a otros compañeros héroes por aquí" (Superman)

"Excepto tu, tu eres un casi un villano" apunto Batman a Naruto que solo dio un bufido.

"Espera… ¿Héroes? ¿Ustedes son héroes?" Izuku estaba demasiado entusiasmado cuando escucho eso.

"Si niño cabeza de brócoli, además a la pregunta de All might, están en el súper café donde se reúnen todos los héroes oh superhéroes en todos los lugares" (Batman)

"Dimensiones, universos paralelos etc" (Superman)

"¡Increíble! ¿Cuáles son sus poderes?" (Momo)

"Pues bien mi amiga, yo tengo súper fuerza, Hipervelocidad, disparó rayos por mis ojos, y la vez respirar en el espacio"

"Wow" de nuevo los ojos de los adolescentes brillaron con admiración, e Izuku anotaba todo en una libreta

"¿Y usted señor Batman? ¿Qué poderes tiene?" preguntó curiosa Ibara.

"Yo no tengo poderes, y aún así puede vencerlo a él varias veces" con una sonrisa maliciosa apunto a Superman.

"Y aquí vamos de nuevo"

"¿Sabes por qué?"

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Porque soy Batman!"

"No le hagan caso, así que Ronin… ¿Buen trabajo?" (Superman)

"¿Buen trabajo?" (Naruto)

"Si chico, salvaste el universo Boku no hero matando al villano máximo, aunque esté revivió" (Superman)

"¡¿All for One revivió?!" (All might)

"Oh… ¿no lo sabían?" (Superman)

"Suele pasar" Batman dio otro sorbo a su café, "Pero debo de decir que tienes una buena historia chico, alguno que otro cliché, pero en cuanto a los estándares Fanfiction, eres muy bueno"

"Si… solo que lo del Harem es raro, ustedes son solo adolecentes" (Superman)

"¿Harem?" la mirada que le dio Ibara a Naruto fue suficiente para que mirara a otro lado, solo para ver la mirada de Shiori, mirando a otro lado se encontró con la mirada de Momo.

"Si, el harem es el veneno de una buena historia bien hecha" (Batman)

"¿Tú no te cogiste con medio universo DC?" Naruto se sentía presionado por la atmósfera y miradas de las chicas presentes.

"Puedo hacerlo y nadie puede juzgarme"

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"Por que soy Batman"

"¡Naruto no!" Ibara tuvo que sostener a Naruto para que esté no atacara al héroe murciélago.

"Es raro ver cómo te cambiaron" el hombre de acero se froto la barbilla.

"Si, eres como la fusión de The punisher y Deathstroke con varios poderes sin sentido, ¿Qué clase de ninja puede borrar edificios con un solo golpe, manipular los elementos, curarse heridas mortales y demás cosas? Solo falta que vueles y puedas viajar a otras dimensiones con ese ojo extraño" (Batman)

"¿Y que clase de héroe usa la ropa interior por fuera?"

"…" Los adolecentes tuvieron que mirar abajo para ver con desconcierto que Naruto tenía razón.

"Touche chico, pero aun así no eres un héroe como nosotros, así que te pediré que te hayas" (Batman)

"¿Bruce enserio?" (Superman)

"¿Leíste todos los capítulos, especialmente los últimos?" (Batman)

"No, pensaba hacerlo después" Superman atrapó el teléfono de su amigo cuando esté lo lanzo, en breves segundos miro los posteriores capítulos que le faltaban, "Oh vaya"

 **~~~~ cambio de escena ~~~~**

"¿Así que moriste por segunda vez Palpatine?" (Voldemort)

"Cierra la boca Voldemort, o te echaré antes que puedas esas esa ramita de tu túnica que parece sacada de un basurero" (Palpatine)

"¿Me das una cerveza?"

"¿Tienes 18?" (Palpatine)

"¿Eso importa?"

"No" cargando uno de los tantos tarros detrás de el, la cargó con cerveza para dársela al adolescente.

"¿Dejas entrar niños Palpatine?" Joker miro con duda al adolescente que estaba a su lado.

"A diferencia de ustedes al menos, él está pagando" (Palpatine)

"¿Oh? me encanta conocer gente nueva" Joker se acero un poco más al chico nuevo, "¿Así que tú eres un villano? No lo pareces, más solo un niño resentido más"

"El niño resentido te abrirá el estómago si no te alejas" la punta de su espada estaba apoyada en el estómago del villano que sabiamente levantó las manos y se alejó.

"Es rudo, me agrada" (Bane)

"¿Así que un villano anime? ¿No tienes una almohada con el dibujo de una menor de edad que abrazar?" (Joker)

"¿No tienes labial que robar para tu maquillaje?" (Naruto)

"¡Ja!... ¡Ja!... ¡Ja!... Que gracioso" (Joker)

"¿Soy el único que piensa que la cicatriz y ese ojo está de más? Cómo que lo hacen parecer tan rudo, que ya no es rudo" (Loki)

"Puedo mostrarte lo rudo que soy" (Naruto)

"Yo no lo haría si fuera tu" (Palpatine)

"Aquí la mayoría te podría poner en ridículo, por ejemplo, el que está a tu derecha es Kriptoniano y te llevaría al espacio, el otro es un dios de la mitología nórdica, el calvo sin nariz" (Joker)

"¡Hey!" (Voldemort)

"Tiene magia y otras cosas, hay una horda de zombis aquí, además de un alíen que es un excelente cazador y yo estoy loco, ¡Jajajaja!" (Joker(

"Me eh enfrentado a cosas peores" dando un suspiro Naruto solo se relajó para beber y mirar a su lado, donde estaba una sexy mujer pelirroja que extrañamente estaba rodeada de plantas.

"¿Ves algo que te guste cariño?" con una sonrisa burlona ella le dio un guiño coqueto.

"¿Y? Que saben de mi" pregunto Naruto al saber que estaba estaría para rato.

"¡Oh! Sabemos mucho y debo admitir que lo que hiciste fue muy malvado..." (Joker)

"Si, matar a aldeanos y granjeros entre los países de tu mundo natal, me recuerda mi adolescencia" (Loki)

"Y ni que lo digas por el Clan Uchiha" (Joker)

"Masacrar un clan para salvar un continente, es un precio pequeño para la salvación" varios miraron unos segundos a Thanos que estaba sentado en una esquina en su preciado trono.

"…" (Naruto)

"No pongas esa cara, en mi lista matar niños y bebés es ser un villano" (Palpatine)

"Aún así, hay una cosa que hiciste mal chico" (Zod)

"¿Qué?"

"¿No hubiera sido más fácil que Itachi, Kakashi, Gai, tu Madre y tú junto más ninjas esperen que ellos solo actúen? Después de todo los dos Uchihas más fuertes eran Shisui e Itachi, uno estaba de su lado y otro muerto" (Zod)

"Si, también solo pudiste usar ese ojo extraño para lanzar el Kotoamatsukami por toda la aldea, tienes más chakra que toda la aldea, ni siquiera te hubieras cansado" (Loki)

"Oh solo pudiste matar a los adultos, dejando vivo a los niños pequeños y algunas mujeres para empezar de nuevo, aunque eso hubiera sido menos divertido je" (Joker)

"Si hablamos de cosas malas, quiero decirte que dejar esas tres chicas en la friendzone fue perversos y malvado" (Palpatine)

"Aún quiero romperte la cara por lo que le hiciste a Shiori" más de uno le dio una mirada extraña a Megatron, "¿Qué? Me agrada ese ship"

"Me agrada mas la niña millonaria, con solo ver su madre ya sabes que será una mujer sexy" (Zod)

"Yo ya aposté por Ibara" (Joker)

"¿Apostar?" (Naruto)

"Tenemos un Dead pool" (Palpatine)

"¡¿Alguien me llamo?!" en la puerta se asomo, el increíble, gran y sueño húmedo de todas las chicas, incluso del autor, "¡Soy yo Deadpool!"

"¡Largo de aquí!" (Palpatine)

"Meh, de todas formas, no me gusta este lugar, iré a un lugar donde sepan apreciarme, ¡Nos vemos Dante! ¡Oppss! Digo Naruto" (Deadpool)

"Volviendo a la Dead pool, tenemos apuesta de con quién terminarás" iluminando el letrero con un clon remoto, Palpatine presento las apuestas, "Las opciones son…

 **Opción A: Naruto x Ibara**

 **Opción B: Naruto x Momo**

 **Opción C: Naruto x Shiori**

 **Opción D: Naruto x (¿?)**

Así llegamos al fin de este capítulo" siguiendo Palpatine apretó otro botón para que iluminar un cartel **elzerocrack,** "El autor a disfrutado de seguir esta historia por mucho tiempo y espera seguirla hasta el final, algo pretencioso ya que mi final preferido sería que el gobernara la tierra con mano de hierro…

Pero no sé puede todo en la vida, pero que el lado oscuro seducirá a nuestro autor para que nos dé el final que todos queremos…

Déjen en los comentarios que les pareció este especial que celebra la comunidad que hemos armado, y no olviden dejar sus apuestas para el Dead pool.

Esperen hasta la próxima semana para la continuación de la historia, el 27/06.

Y que la fuerza los acompañe…


	70. Chapter 70

**Mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo, como siempre es grato ver el éxito que está historia tiene, no quiero dar más vueltas de lo necesario, sólo quiero decir que disfruten del cap.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 63:** **Caos…**

"¿Van a matarnos y culpar a Naruto de esto?" Ibara no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, mirando a los ojos fríos de esa perversa mujer, abrazo con fuerza a Eri que lloraba en silencio en su pecho, "Son unos monstruos…"

"Bienvenida al mundo real" Hisako no sintió nada ante la mirada de la chica y los llantos de la pequeña niña en sus brazos, "Para mi ustedes son solo unos nombres en mi lista, no hay lugar para la piedad y moralidad en este mundo" sus palabra eran tan frías y gélidas como su expresión.

"Señora 50 segundos" dio aviso uno de los soldados que tenía un holograma complejo saliendo de su muñeca, que tenía mostrando un contador que iba en descenso.

"Todos estén listos, debemos ser rápidos" apretando el cuchillo iba a cortar su garganta de Ibara, todos sus peones iban a imitarla, matando a los estudiante de la U.A y pro hero.

Pero todos se detuvieron cuando escucharon un sonido apenas audible, que iba en aumento hasta que se podría distinguir como una melodía.

"¿Un camión de helados?" pregunto al azar uno de los soldados que escucharon la suave melodía volverse más fuerte, acompañada de el rechinar de unas ruedas.

"…" Hisako se aparto de Ibara y tomo su pistola, levantado la mirada para ver que en una de las calles se asomó una gran camioneta blindada negra con pintura de llamas naranjas en sus contados, ella se tenso cuando el camión venía a toda velocidad hacia ellos, cuando iba a usar su Kosei para dar uno de sus potentes gritos, vio varios proyectiles ser disparados desde el techo del vehículo, varias cayeron entre los agentes que abrieron fuego contra la camioneta.

Pero sus balas no llegaban a penetrar la armadura. Al final todos los proyectiles que cayeron cerca de ellos, brillaron para estallar en bombas de humos que cegaron a todos los agentes y héroes.

"¿Eh?" Ibara sintió unos brazos tomarla alrededor de su cintura, para ser levantar del suelo y alejada del humo a toda velocidad.

Mirio aprovechando la confusión del ruido y humo, se levantó para darle un derecho al agente más cercano derribándolo, los disparos contra el no se hicieron esperar, pero todas las balas lo atravesaron por al activación de su Kosei.

El no fue el único en actuar, con sólo mover una mano Shiori disparó llamaradas de fuego que empujó y quemo a una docena de soldados alejándolos de Uraraka, Tsuyu, Tamaki y Nejire, sin piedad la Todoroki disparó llamas contra los soldados protegiendo a los más vulnerables.

"Maldita perra" pero uno de los agentes se escabullo detrás de la media pelirroja cargando su rifle, cuando iba a dispararse por la espalda, una silueta rosa cayó desde el cielo para pisarlo y enterrarlo en el suelo con varios huesos rotos que lo dejaron paralizado.

" _¿Qué diablos sucede?"_ la comandante tuvo el suficiente tiempo para reacción y saltar cuando la camioneta casi la atropella, levantándose tan rápido como pudo vio como de la parte atrás de la camioneta salieron dos siluetas, una mucha más grande que la otra, "¡Mátenlos!" dos docenas de sus agentes corrieron contra ellos listos para disparar.

Antes que pudieron abrir fuego, la mitad de ellos fueron derribados por varias shuriken que golpearon sus manos o cuellos sacándolos de balance, dándole tiempo a una de las siluetas desenvainar dos largas katanas, para lanzarse al ataque cortando con movimientos rápidos y precisos.

En cuanto a la otra silueta.

"¡Ahg!" Hisako salió volando hacia atrás por un disparó a quemarropa de una escopeta que la hizo elevarse del suelo para caer varios metros atrás, su chaleco fue lo único que le evitó tener un agujero sangrante en su pecho, sin poder respirar por el golpe del impacto, intento ponerse de pie, pero fracaso cuando una pesada bota piso su pecho.

"Nada como algo de ejercicio en un bello día ¿No lo crees?" la mujer de cabello plateado intentó en vano mover el pie de la gran silueta qué le ensombreció, era un hombre alto y muy fornido que tenía la parte superior de su cabeza cubierta por un pedazo de tela oscura que sólo deja ver sus ojos blancos, con una marca que bajaba de su ojo derecho hasta su cuello y unas nudilleras de latón qué decoraban sus puños, una vieja chaqueta marrón que llegaba a sus rodillas, todo eso le daba una imagen de alguien a quien no se debía de molestar.

"¡No sabes lo que haces!" furiosa la líder del escuadrón iba a dar un grito potente que destrozaría a su agresor, "¡…!" pero cuando abrió su boca, el gigante enmascarado sacó de su gran chaqueta una escopeta de dos caños y bloqueó sus labios con ella.

"Nunca me gustaron las mujeres gritonas… son insoportables, pero si hay algo que odio más que nada…" diciendo esas palabras, miro a los ojos a la mujer, "Son las perras como tu" apretando el gatillo la cabeza de la comandante estalló en pedazos salpicando de sangre el suelo, restos de cerebro mancharon las botas del desconocido que silbando de forma alegre cargo de nuevo alarma, para extender su brazo y disparar un tiro a quemarropa que le voló la cabeza a otra gente, que intentó tomarlo por sorpresa.

El humo poco a poco se fue disipando hasta que desapareció por completo, dejando que todos pudieran ver a los recién llegados.

"¿Ustedes?" Momo estaba estupefacta cuando vio a las cuatro personas que acababa de salvar sus traseros, "¿Quiénes son?"

"Somos los refuerzos" deslizándose por el suelo a una velocidad rápida, uno de los desconocidos se detuvo ante ellos, y los adolescentes lo vieron, **"Soy The Crawler"** era un joven delgado no muy alto de cabello oscuro y ojos marrones, usaba una sudadera con capucha de All Might, con un equipo de protección de la motocicleta junto con guantes y botas sobre su sudadera, por último una máscara negra para cubrir su boca, "¡Ahhh! Pise algo de viscoso" asqueado este retrocedió cuando la sangre y sesos marchaban sus zapatos.

" **¡Soy Pop Step!"** la siguiente en presentarse fue una chica, que cayó desde lo alto del cielo para aterrizar cerca del chico de la sudadera de All might, ella era una adolescente no mayor que las chicas de la clase A, tenía una máscara negra que ocultaba sus ojos y cabello rozado estaba estas en dos coletas, vestía un extraño leotardo oscuro que dejaba en exhibición su figura delgada y atlética.

" **Knuckleduster"** se presentó el gigante que aún cargaba su escopeta que descansaba sobre su hombro.

" **Stain"** el último no necesita una presentación, todos los reconocieron como el infame asesino de héroes, que se veía de la misma forma que la última vez para todo con cuchillos espadas y demás armas cortantes, tal vez con la única diferencia que llevaba placas metálicas que le daban una mayor protección en algunas zonas, "Llegamos a tiempo para salvarles el cuello" gruño mientras sacaba una de sus espadas de la cabeza de uno de los agentes, sacudiendo la sangre de sus espadas gemelas las volvió a envainar.

"¿Nos salvaron?" aturdida Mirko fue ayudada a ponerse de pie por la niña rana, ella al igual que los demás estaba en shock por como los 'Vigilantes' que llegaron en el último segundo para salvarlos, aunque desafortunadamente vino con la muerte de casi todos los soldados.

"No vinimos a sálvalos" escupiendo con asco Stain miro con desagrado a los héroes o al menos a la mayoría, "Las únicas vidas que valen algo son la niña monja, el metapod rojo y la niña"

"¿Metapod rojo?" Kirishima se despertó adolorido cuando escuchó ese insulto, tal vez estaba casi muerto, pero se sintió ofendido por ese insulto, ¡El podía hacer más que un pokemon! Adolorido fue puesto de pie con la ayuda de Mirio, y sus compañeros estaba aliviados de que sus compañeros estuvieran bien.

"¡Disculpe-e! ¡Pero no soy una monja!" Aunque la mirada del asesino de héroes la asustara, Ibara no estaba dispuesta a dejar ser clasificada como una 'monja', "Yo soy una evangélia y mi fe esta en Dios, no confunda el catolicismo con el evangelio por favor"

"…" levantando una ceja Stain miro a sus compañeros que tenían la misma mirada confusa que el, "No se porque Ronin no puede conseguir amantes más normales"

"¡¿Amante?!" más ofendida de lo que había estado, Ibara sintió el impulso de darle una bofetada en la cara al villano por esas blasfemias, ella no era la amante de nadie.

"Basta de charla" interrumpiendo la charla sin sentido Knuckleduster hizo que todos se callaran, "A lo que vinimos ¡Chico!"

"¡Hai!" para los héroes no fue más que un destello de velocidad, cuando The Crawler apoyo sus manos en el suelo, para desaparecer en un borrón que pocos pudieron ver, apareciendo ante Ibara y tomó a la niña sin problemas para volver a su grupo, "¡La tengo!" llevando a una desconcertada Eri en su espalda se detuvo junto a los vigilantes.

"¡Retirada!" dando ese grito el gigante corrió junto con los demás a la camioneta, justo al mismo tiempo una fuerte explosión se escuchó a la distancia, este momento fue aprovechado por los vigilantes que subieron a su vehículo para acelerar a fondo e irse.

"¡Se están yendo!" Ibara, Shiori y Momo al ser las únicas que no estaban heridas o aturdidas estaban por empezar una persecución, o lo intentaron cuando ante ellas aterrizó una silueta.

Naruto ni siquiera volteó para ver a las chicas, para seguir corriendo a toda velocidad detrás del vehículo, mientras que otras siluetas estaban en su persecución detrás de él.

"…" gruñendo Momo vio como ellos se perdían entre las calles, pero sonrió cuando vio una motocicleta solitaria cerca.

 **#######################**

"¡Cuidado con ese camión!"

"¡No me digas como mierda conducir!" dando un gruñido el vigilante dio un volantazo, para doblar en una esquina casi provocando el choque contra un camión de combustible, Knuckleduster piso a fondo el acelerador, para seguir manejando para alejarse lo máximo posible de la zona cero.

"…" la pequeña niña no sabía dónde mirar, al estar en la parte de atrás de una camioneta con varios desconocidos que le daban miedo, en especial los dos que estaban como conductor y copiloto.

"Tranquila" pero sus temores fueron apagados cuando uno de los vigilantes, el de al sudadera de All might se quita su capucha y bajo su máscara, mostrando un rostro joven que tenía una mirada tranquilizadora y sonrisa amable que calmó a la niña, "Venimos con el"

"…" al principio la pequeña no le entendía, hasta que la camioneta fue sacudida cuando algo golpeó el techo de la camioneta, para que después la puerta de atrás se abriera, "¡Señor!" La niña se sintió al instante alegra al ver a su salvador entrar a la camioneta.

"Ya te dije que me llames Naruto" caminando por la camioneta se arrodilló junto a Eri, para revisarla por si llegaba a tener una herida, tomando su chaqueta de la pequeña se la coloco y miro a los vigilantes, "¿Qué estan haciendo aquí?"

"También nos da gusto verte" murmuró entre dientes la joven de cabello rosado que se cruzó de brazos, por un saludo tan tosco como ese.

"¡Vinimos como refuerzos!" Koichi levantó sus pulgares con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Mas que refuerzos, somos tus salvadores" apretando varias veces el claxon el vigilante gigante dio otro volantazo, "¡Mira a donde vas imbécil!" gritó por la ventanilla a un transeúnte que casi había atropellado, "Las personas hoy en día no respetan las calles" gruño con rabia al dar otro golpe a su claxon al casi atropellar a un sujeto en bicicleta.

"¡Mis coles!" desafortunadamente su pequeño puesto de verduras no tuvo tanta suerte como el ciclista y su carro lleno de coles fue destruida por la gran camioneta.

Pero eso no lo importó a nadie.

"Es un gusto verte tan alegre como siempre Iwao ¿Cómo esta tu esposa?" volviendo a la camioneta Naruto se movilizó para sentarse en una de las esquinas y dejarse caer, casi al instante Eri se sentó a su lado.

"Bien, queriendo aún que tome clases de control de ira" con una sonrisa peligrosa cruzo las calles y cuando vio una patrulla estar cerca que quiso tener una persecución con ellos, no lo pensó dos veces, de un volantazo golpeó la patrulla y la hizo estrellarse contra unos basureros.

"Ya veo porque"

"En vaya mierda te metiste ahora Ronin" revisando sus bolsillos el asesino de héroes sacó unas píldoras para lanzárselas a su antiguo colega, "¿Los más grandes héroes del mundo detrás de ti? ¿En serio?"

"Soy un imán para los problemas, tu lo sabes bien" abriendo el frasco de las pastillas se toma varias, esto era lo más cercano que podría haber en cuanto a las píldoras de alimento de su antiguo hogar, te daban un poco de energía qué hacía olvidar el cansancio, "¿Estas bien?" bajando la mirada se centro en la niña.

"Si-i" aunque tímida, estaba mucha más tranquila con la compañía de su protector, sus manos se aferraron a su chaqueta con temor a que lo vuelvan a separar de el.

"Nunca te vi como alguien al que le gustó cuidar niños" se burló Pop step que nunca imaginó ver a uno de los ex miembros de su equipo ser bueno con los niños, la mirada de la niña glorificaba al Uzumaki fue extraño de ver al menos para ella.

"Si pudo lidiar contigo, puede con cualquier niña" Koichi tuvo que dar su opinión por los comentarios de chica de cabello rosa, que le dio una mirada mortal.

"¡No soy una niña! ¡Tenemos la misma edad!" se quejo la adolecente que tuvo que sostenerse de Koichi por el giro repentino del vehículo, "¡Oye! ¿Y así tienes una licencia para conducir?"

"¿Quién dijo que tengo licencia?" acelerando a fondo y con una sonrisa salvaje en su rostro, dio una demostración de manejo digno de un escapista por como esquivaba los demás autos que circulaban por la carretera, "…" frunciendo el ceño miro por su espejo retrovisor, y forzó su vehículo a toda marcha, "Tenemos compañía"

El techo de metal de la camioneta se deformó cuando un gran peso cayó en el, todos levantaron la mirada ver unas manos atravesar el techo que fue abierto, "¿Ibas a alguna-" el patriota ni siquiera pudo terminar su pregunta cuando su cara fue llenada de municiones disparadas la escopeta del Knuckleduster.

"Odio a las personas que hacen monólogos en medio de una persecución" gruño al soltar el volante y volver a cargar su arma, que tuvo la suficiente potencia para hacer retroceder al héroe estadounidense, pero no herirlo.

"Le disparaste en la cara a The Patriot… genial" con una sonrisa malévola Stain, si hubiera tenido un sombrero puesto, se lo hubiera quitado ante su compañero, sacando su cabeza por la ventanilla vio sus perseguidores, "Debe ser una broma"

"¡Acá está el Gaucho!"

Stain casi pierda la cabeza cuando unas garras se clavaron en la puerta, donde su asomo por la ventana él héroe argentino, que vino corriendo en cuatro patas y cargando en su espalda a Arturia como si fuera su jinete, con su mano desnuda el héroe de poncho tomo la puerta de la camioneta y la arrancó de su lugar, "Los agarre putos chinos comunistas"

"¡Eso es Corea del Norte estúpido!" el asesino de héroes tuvo que dar patadas para evitar que el sujeto de poncho se subía a la camioneta, sacando una de sus espadas iba a apuñalarlo, pero la espada medieval de la pequeña europea la rompió con facilidad, "Oh mierda"

"¡Largo de aquí!" para suerte de Stain la puerta lateral de la camioneta fue abierta y Pop Step les dio una poderosa patada potenciada por su peculiaridad que hizo que ambos héroes extranjeros fueron empujados como si un camión los hubiera atropellado.

Ambos extranjeros fueron lanzados contra un callejón donde terminaron estrellándose contra un local de comida rápida.

"¡Koichi cuida a la niña!" saltando por el techo de la camioneta y parándose sobre ella, Naruto vio que cerca de ellos estaba sobrevolando el patriota y el héroe mexicano, que usando su peculiaridad creo una gigantes alas en su espalda y una mano que cargaba al gran héroe Ruso.

"¡utakamatwa usifurahi!" Sea lo que sea que grito la heroína de África, no era nada bonito, ella se movía a una velocidad increíble a través de los cables eléctricos, como si surfeara con una brillo eléctrico en sus pies, está aura había envuelta sus brazos y disparó varios relámpagos contra el adolescente.

Usando su espada como pararrayo, Naruto desvío el disparo para cargarla en su espada y dispararla contra el patriota, que recibió el ataque de lleno.

" _Esto no funcionara"_ lo estaba viendo, todos los héroes extranjeros reuniéndose en una persecución, tanto por aire como por tierra inevitablemente llegarían a ellos y el vehículo no soportaría otro golpe, "¡Vigilantes! ¡cuiden a la niña!"

"¡Naruto!" Eri vio con temor como su protector dio un salto para alejarse del vehículo, antes que si quiera pudiera decir algo fue tomado en los brazos de The Crewler.

"¡Ronin… no mueras!" dando ese grito final Knuckleduster dio un volantazo para entrar a un callejón.

 **#######################**

"¡Carajo!" El gaucho tuvo que usar sus brazos de escudo cuando el pendejo salto de la camioneta para lanzarse contra ellos, siendo levantado del suelo terminó retrocediendo por tal fuerza monstruosa.

Saltando de la espalda de su compañero, Arturia desenvaino su espada para dar un corte descendiente, _"¿Qué?"_ para su incredulidad el chico atrapó la hoja de la espada sólo con sus dedos, no pudo reaccionar cuando un puño se clavó en su estómago.

Con su vista moviéndose de un lado a otro, el adolescente bajo la cabeza para esquivar el corte de las Kibas eléctricas que la heroína de África cargaba, esta con un brillo en su aura se movió a una velocidad que era imposible seguir con el ojo humano.

" _¿Qué le pasa a este chico?"_ se pregunto con frustración la mujer morena al ver como el chico esquivo cada uno de los cortes y apuñalaba que daba, aumentando la velocidad de descargas eléctricas entre sus neuronas y sus articulaciones aumento su velocidad.

Sólo para que fuera tomada de sus muñecas, una corriente de aire movió la cabellera de Yoruba que tenía una mirada incrédula en su rostro, todos sus ataques fueron detenidos en seco.

"Les di la oportunidad de no pelear"

"¡Ahh!" con el aire escapando de sus pulmones por la dura patada que recibió en la boca de su estómago la hizo caer de rodillas, siendo tomada de su cabello fue levantando del suelo con brusquedad para ser lanzada contra un auto, estrellándose con el término incrustada entre los pliegues metálicos del automóvil.

"¡Mocoso!" levantando la mirada Naruto fue ensombrecido por la enorme silueta de Red guardián que cayó desde lo alto del cielo.

Sacando su espada de su funda el lanzó al aire y paso por encima del héroe Ruso, "¿Apuntar contra mi Chamaco?" Tlahuicole ni siquiera se mostró perturbado por la espada que venía apuntando a su cabeza, varios brazos fantasmales surgieron de su pecho y atraparon sin problemas el arma blanca, "Eso no fue… ay wey" aunque tuvo que ponerse alerta cuando vio como se forma inesperada la espada en un estallido de humo se transformó en ese chico.

Pasando atreves de las manos Naruto llegó hasta el héroe Mexicano, para tomarlo de su cuello y dar un giro de 180 grados para empezar bajar, los dos cayeron a toda velocidad para finalmente estrellarse en un edificio, atravesando varios pisos los dos terminar en un departamento.

"…" tomando el cuello del héroe el shinobi iba a darle un derechazo, pero no pudo, una mano lo había tomado de su muñeca, sin tener tiempo de hacer algo, fue lanzado por The patriot a través de las paredes para estrellarse a media calle.

Removiéndose adolorido entre los escombros el héroe tomó su sombrero que estaba tirado a un lado, "Salvado por un gringo, soy una vergüenza para mi país" se quejo el moreno de bigote que se levantó con un gruñido, para con un tronido acomodar su espalda.

"Estas dramatizando"

"¿Cómo te sentirías si vieras al tío Sam ser salvado por el Chapulín Colorado?"

"Creo que lo entiendo" flotando sobre el suelo el rubio de capa acompaño a su compañero hasta afuera de los escombros y llegar a la calle.

Poco a poco los seis héroes extranjeros llegaron hasta donde había aterrizado el adolescente, aunque varias se extrañaron al verlo sólo sentado en un trozo de escombro.

"…" Arturia fue, tal vez junto con El gaucho que tenían un mal presentimiento al vez la mirada y aura que tenía su objetivo, desde que se bajo de esa camioneta parecía que se estaban enfrentando a alguien completamente diferente.

"Les dije que no quería pelear" sosteniendo su espada en sus manos Naruto se puso de pie con una expresión molesta, "Pero ustedes…" dando un suspiro apretó el agarre en la empuñadura, "Vinieron… a mí"

"Es nuestro trabajo, acabar contigo" concluyó con franqueza el Ruso que fue apoyada por alguno de los héroes.

"¿Y la niña no importa?" cuestionó mirando como era rodeado por los demás héroes, "Nada como ir a la recompensa, al diablo todo lo demás ¿No?"

"Esto no me agrada más que a ti" dijo con franqueza el héroe mexicano que frunció el ceño mientras la oscuridad de su alma lo envolvió de forma protectora, presintiendo el peligro que se avecinaba, podía ver a través de su Kosei, como un aura muy poderosa envolvió al adolescente.

"Que noble de tu parte" se burló Naruto que vio como otro de los héroes profesionales venía a el.

"Fuertes palabras para alguien que secuestró a la niña en primer lugar, pero no te preocupes por ella, la única vida que debe de preocuparte es la tuya" con brillo rojo en sus ojos el rubio americano mantuvo un sonrisa arrogante.

"Mi vida… iba a acabar cuando me hubiera ido de aquí…" murmuró para si mismo Naruto que pasó su mano por el sello grabado en su estómago, "Nunca me gustaron la personas como ustedes… arrogantes, que desde nacimientos tuvieron todas las ventajas para ser quienes son ahora, ¿Ser héroes? Eso es un chiste… conozco personas insignificantes que tienen más valor y actitud para ser un verdadero héroe, que cualquiera de ustedes"

"…" el enojo entre los héroes empezó a sentirse por las acidas palabras del 'Villano'.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sólo ayudaron a alguien en la ruina sin esperar nada a cambio… ser un héroe no es esperar reconocimiento o fama, es meter las putas manos en la porquería para que las de las demás no se ensucien, es saber tomar una buena decisión aún si eso conlleva tener el odio de medio mundo sobre tus hombros… yo siendo un 'Villano' soy un mejor héroe de lo que ustedes jamás llegarán a ser…"

"…"

"Ahora voy a acabar con todos ustedes, no porque sea necesario…" embozando una sonrisa cruel y provocadora el adolescente empezó a caminar a donde estaban los héroes, "Sino porque soy un villano y ustedes héroes" ante la mirada de todos los héroes, el adolescente desapareció como un fantasma.

"¡Atentos!" sosteniendo su espada Arturia junto con los demás héroes formaron un círculo para estar a la defensiva, ya no podían tomar a este chico a la ligera de nuevo.

"No puedes hacer tu nariz la de un perro y rastrearlo, usa esa gran nariz para algo mi cuate"

"Deci una vez más algo de mi nariz y te voy a dar una patada en el orto que te voy a hacer pasar la frontera"

"Al menos en mi país no dependemos de planes sociales, bola de perezosos"

"En el mío, al menos no transportan toneladas de drogas como si nada"

"Mantenido"

"Fanáticos de una Rosa que cada vez que aparecer hay un puto viento"

"Dices eso cuando tienes más santos que pelos en el culo"

"Chupamedia de E.E.U.U"

"Perra de Europa"

"¡Albergador de Nazis!"

"¡Eso nunca fue demostrado! ¡Salta muros!"

"¡Al menos nosotros salimos de nuestro país a buscar trabajo! ¡Ustedes viven de planes sociales que arruinan su propia economía!"

"¿Te crees chistoso? Al menos nosotros tenemos plata para eso, ustedes no tienen ni un zorete y comen las sobra de los gringos"

"¿Ah si? Al tenemos más cultura wey"

"Tenemos a Pepe Argento"

"Tenemos al Chavo del 8 ¡Tómalo puto!"

"27 de junio 2010, en los octavos Argentina contra México, le ganamos 3-1"

"…"

"¿Cómo te quedó el orto?"

"Estamos a punto de enfrentar a uno de los villanos más peligrosos del mundo y ustedes discuten por un Mundial de hace casi un siglo" Arturia al igual que los demás sentían la necesidad de querer matar a los dos latinoamericanos.

"Ese partido estaba arreglado'

"Anda a llorar con tu mama"

"…"

"Perdona loco me pase, una madre es sagrada"

"No wey, me pase con lo de narizon"

"Nos estamos olvidando que los dos tenemos algo en común"

"¿Políticos corruptos y población que causa estragos por cualquiera tontería?"

"Si, pero también otra cosa"

"¿Niños rata y feminazis?"

"Eso también, pero te hablo de algo mucho más importante que el fútbol, asado y tacos… eso son los doblajes y memes, y nuestra increíble capacidad de reírnos de lo que sea, sin importar que tan jodido este el mundo"

"Wey…"

"Sólo somos dos pendejos que se ríen en vez de lloriquear, jamás podría odiar a un país que nos dio el doblaje de Dragon ball"

"Ni yo a un país que creo el dulce de leche y tiene las morras más sexys del mundo, Jésica Cirio, Virginia Gallardo, Lali Espósito, Zaira Nara y Luisana Lopilato son las cinco morras más sexys de la Argentina, y Dios bendiga a quien paso sus pack's en el 2022"

"Amén"

"Ay wey"

"Compa"

"Carnal"

"Hermano"

"Socio"

"Boludo"

"¡Oye!"

"¿Qué? En donde vivo es usual usarlo con cariño"

"¡Sabe que! ¡Dame un abrazo!"

"Veni gil"

"Esto es uno de los momentos más incómodos de mi vida" Arturia quería que la tierra se la tragara cuando vio a los dos héroes extraños abrazarse.

"No homo"

"No homo"

Fue tan extraño escuchar a ambos decir eso al mismo tiempo, "Ahora le daremos a ese pendejo una garroteada a la vieja escuela"

"¡Si! Le aremos lo mismo que le hicieron Disney a la franquicia de Star War"

"Epa… ¿No va a ser mucho?"

"Si tienes razón"

"Me cansé de escuchar estupideces" los héroes se quedaron quietos cuando entre ellos se escuchó la voz de su objetivo, todos se giraron lentamente para verlo sólo de pie entre ellos.

 **#######################**

"Tenemos dos minutos" deteniendo la camioneta dañada debajo de un puente, los 'vigilantes' se bajaron para dejar el vehículo,

"¿A dónde vamos?" Eri apretó la mano de Koichi nerviosa por lo que sucedería ahora, el héroe ilegal le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Esperar a que Naruto llegue"

"Ten cuidado con eso"

"Silencio niña" con pereza Stain uso un contenedor con combustible para rociar a la camioneta y encenderla en una bola de fuego, sonriente tiro la lata aún lado y volteó para mirar a sus compañeros, "Ve por el otro auto" sacando una llave de sus bolsillo de los arrojó a Pop Step.

"¡Pero-o yo no tengo licencia de conducir!"

"Yo tampoco y no se conducir, ve por el puto auto, además en sólo horas seremos considerados las personas más buscas del país, manejar sin licencia ya no es nada"

" _Creo que es mal momento para pensar en ir a la universidad"_ pensó con resignación la peli rosa que dudosa miro las llaves, pero al ver a la niña que sostenía la mano de The Crewler no tenía porque arrepentirse, estaba haciendo lo correcto, "¡Ya vuelvo!" con un saldo de cincuenta metros se fue a buscar su siguiente transporte.

"Tenemos que prepararnos" cargando su escopeta y dejándolo sobre su espalda, se ajustó sus nudilleras, si más agentes aparecían estaría listo para lidiar con ellos, "Dudo que ese mocoso pueda pelear con las personas más fuertes de este mundo"

"¿Quieres apostar?"

"¿Tanta fe le tienes?" cuestionó Knuckleduster al ver la lo seguro que parecía el asesino de héroes.

"¿Fe?" sonriendo con burla negó con la cabeza, "Yo no le tengo fe, yo sólo puedo sentir lástima por el pobre infeliz que lo haga enojar, Ronin es de la única persona… que llegue a tenerle miedo"

 **#######################**

Este chico… daba miedo.

Fue algo que pensaron los héroes cuando se enfrentaron a el.

Tomando la muñeca de The patriot y Red guardián, giro sobre sus pies para lanzarlos como si fueran muñecos de trapo, con un brillo en sus ojos ladeo la cabeza para evitar unas garras fantasmales, sacando su espada dio un corte que casi decapita al héroe argentino.

Que aunque esquivo el corte, no pudo evitar una patada que le dio el centro de su estómago.

Arturia al ver un punto ciego dio una estocada en el estómago del Uzumaki, pero su espada sólo fue desviada por la palma de su mano, ella no pudo reaccionar cuando fue tomada por su cabeza y estrellada contra el suelo.

Con unas cuchillas envueltas por electricidad Yoruba iba cortar el brazo del adolecente con la que sostenía a la heroína Europea, pero sus cuchillas sólo lo rozaron, "¡Ahh!" la alta mujer morena tuvo que ponerse a la defensiva cuando fue embestida por el shinobi, que en tan sólo un segundo dio varios golpes que ella apenas pudo bloquear, "¿Qué?" pero con un barrido de pierna fue levantada del suelo.

"…" formando sellos de manos el shinobi iluminó las calles con su mano derecha que fue envuelta por electricidad.

La morena pudo estabilizarse para caer de pie y ver el ataque en la mano derecha del Uzumaki, _"Tonto…"_ al parecer este chico la estaba subestimando o tenía mala memoria, poniéndose en posición extendió sus brazos y se concentró para absorber el ataque.

"Estúpida…" murmuró Naruto que en un instante hizo que el Raikiri desapareciera de su mano y fuera reemplazada por una brillante esfera que parecía un huracán en miniatura.

"¡Ahg!" la moreno sintió como si se hubiera tragado una licuadora cuando ese ataque conectó con ella, se sentía como millones de cuchillas la cortaran en forma de espiral la destruyeran por dentro, en una fuerte explosión la heroína fue mandada a volar en un torbellino, hasta que terminó estrellándose contra varias máquinas expendedoras.

Naruto bajo su mano derecha para atrapar el puño derecho de el Guacho, extrañamente no pudo sostener su mano por una capa viscosa de líquido, zafando de su agarre el héroe sonrió.

"¡Agárrate hijo de puta!" el gaucho se deslizó para abrazar con toda sus fuerzas el torso del adolescente y de su espalda unas alas traducidas se formaron, dando un poderoso salto se elevó por los cielos, "¡A ver si te banca esto!"

Naruto fue soltado para mantenerse cientos de metros sobre el cielo, donde vio como el héroe argentino sobrevoló a su alrededor.

"¡Vuelo de colibrí!" Casi rompiendo la velocidad del sonido el gaucho voló alrededor del adolescente provocando una corriente aire que fue formando un tornado, "¡Y pega duro como fernnet puro!" con una fuerza equivalente a la de un toro dio demoledores golpes al chico que fue mandado a volar por los cielos.

Aún el cielo Naruto se pudo estabilizar para ver que su oponente venía a toda velocidad, dando un giro dio una patada, "…" para su sorpresa el extraño sujeto en poncho lo esquivo, junto con otros golpes más,

"¡Reflejos de mosca Gil!" con un patrón extraño en sus ojos, el héroe tomó del tobillo al adolescente y lo mando a volar aún más arriba, "¡Sube!" forzándose al máximo voló para llegar hasta el y darle otro golpe demoledor en su estómago, llegando a miles de pies sobre el suelo, el héroe voló para estar sobre el, "¡Baja!" con sus alas desapareciendo su puño derecho tomo la forma de la cabeza espectral de un toro.

El golpe fue un estallido de gigantescas proposiciones que se vio desde el suelo.

Con su puño contra la cara del pendejo, el gaucho pensó se había ganado, "Buen golpe" pero sus esperanzas de fueron al carajo al ver como el adolecente tuvo un aumento de musculatura, "Mi turno… _segundo puerta"_

" _La que me parió"_ el héroe fue tomado de su muñeca y fue jalado para estar debajo del chico que sin soltarlo, lo empezó a dar brutales golpes, "¡Mándale Pelotudo!" pero el no estaba dispuesto a sólo ser un sacó de boxeo, con la fuerza de un gorila y endureciendo si piel con la característica del caparazón de una tortuga, empezó el salvaje intercambio de golpes entre ambos peleadores.

Los dos cayeron a toda velocidad, donde desafortunadamente el héroe no pudo manejar al chico ninja que le dio un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para lanzarlo lejos de el, estrellándose de forma dolorosa Naruto terminó cayendo sobre un camión de arena, sus cuatro ruedas estallaron y se deformo el metal por el peso de la caída del shinobi.

En cuanto a el gaucho fue atrapada por una mano gigante.

"Lo hiciste bien mi hermano" con cuidado el héroe Mexicano dejo al derrotado héroe en suelo, frunció el ceño al ver la sangre cubrir su rostro, una gran cortada sobre su frente, varios moratones y posiblemente varios huesos rotos, "Lo hiciste bien…"

A la distancia un adolorido Naruto se levantó entre la arena, pero levantó un ceja al ver que su sombra desapareció, levantando la mirada lo vio, una silueta que ensombrecía el mismo sol, un titán de 500 metros que se elevaba sobre la demás edificios, un titán oscuro con un punto rojo en su pecho.

"..." poniéndose de pie el Uzumaki miro como el gran titán levantó sus brazos y cuatro más surgieron de los costados de su cuerpo.

" **Ya te cargo la chingada…"**

Media ciudad fue sacudida cuando los inmersos puños del gigantes se estrellaron contra su objetivo, en una lluvia de millones golpes con cada una capacidad de destruir un edifico de cincuenta pisos.

Los demás héroes tuvieron que ponerse al cubierto por como la tierra tembló y constantes hondas de choque los terminaron empujando, un ataque como ese no se lo desearían ni a su peor enemigo.

La ira de Tlahuicole se derramó sobre el Uzumaki por su compadre caído.

Tras un largo minutos los golpes por fin cesaron y la titánica figura sombría se fue quebrando hasta estallar en pedazos, cayendo con elegancia el héroe de México aterrizó en el suelo en medio del cráter de casi un kilómetro que había dejado.

"Hijole… creo que me pase de verga" admitió con torpeza al saber que el gobierno de Japón podría obligarlo a pagar por la destrucción de un kilómetro cuadrado de ciudad, pero al menos cumplió con su objetivo, el chico estaba… "¡Ahggg!"

El héroe fue levantado del suelo cuando una espada atravesó su pecho y lo elevó sobre el suelo, "Eso pudo haberme matado…" Naruto perdió parte superior de su ropa y estaba de pies a cabeza de tierra, sus uñas se encontraban sangrando, tuvo que escarbar bajo tierra en el último segundo para evitar será asesinada por ese último ataque, con una mirada sería levantó al héroe con su espada, "Puedes ser tal vez el más poderoso, pero no el más sabio… nunca bajes la guardia"

"Púdrete" sintiendo como la espada era retirada de sus entrañas el héroe cayó con un ruido sordo en el suelo, "Pero al menos te distraje… ya valiste verga" girando sobre el suelo el héroe abrió su chaqueta para mostrar que sólo era un esqueleto, poco a poco volvió a la normalidad para mostrar que sólo tenía unos rasguños y cansancio extremo.

Naruto fue golpeado por un borrón azul con rojo, siendo este el patriota que le dio un golpe tan poderoso que lo terminó sacando del inmenso cráter, volando como un muñeco de trapo el rubio terminó aterrizó en plena calle.

"Fuimos muy paciente contigo" The patriota aterrizó a sólo unos metros del chico y tenía más que una mirada molesta en sus ojos, "Pero al parecer tendré que hacerme caso de ti… con fuerza letal" dijo lo último con un tono rojo en sus ojos.

"…" sin decir nada el shinobi sólo dio un suspiro.

"Es hora de mostrar mi superioridad" con un estallido de velocidad que rompía la barrera del sonido. Era momento de demostrar su superioridad.

Una honda expansiva destruyó un radio de cien metros de ciudad con ventanas rotas, edificios desplomándose y autos mandados a volar, todo producido por un solo golpe del héroe Estadounidenses que se estrelló contra el mentó de Naruto.

Que fue elevado cientos de metros sobre el suelo, girando en el aire fue golpeado varias veces por The patriota que voló a su alrededor como un tornado, tras varios demoledores golpes el héroe tomó al adolecente de su rostro.

"No hagas esto tan fácil" el rubio de capa sosteniendo el rostro de su objetivo lo estrellado por varios edificios llevándose todo a su paso, para al final estrellarlo en una construcción, usando su visión de color corto varias vigas metálicas.

Que al ser cortadas, se escuchó el sonido de la gran estructura a ceder.

Toneladas de escombros cayó sobre Naruto, pasaron varios segundos hasta que el edificio por fin cayó, aterrizando a media calle, The patriota miro con una sonrisa arrogante los escombros, no había sido tan difícil, cuando iba a jactarse por su victoria escuchó rechinidos, su sonrisa desapareció cuando los escombros se elevaron al cielo en un estallido de fuerza.

"Estaba esperando mas" Naruto con una mirada aburrido se acomodó su muñeca rota y limpio la sangre que caía de su frente, un suave toque rojo lo cubrió, mientras que sus heridas se cerraban en segundos, sacudiendo el polvo sobre sus hombros miro a héroe, "¿Fue todo?"

"Niño… me estas haciendo enojar" con un brillo rojo en sus ojos y marcas de venas en su frente el norte americano, dio un gruñido y su físico tuvo un leve aumento en su musculatura, la frustración corría por sus venas, este mocoso se estaba burlando de su poder, de su fuerza y altura, le demostraría, el verdadero poder de un héroe.

"Si tu eres la mejor héroe de EEUU estoy decepcionado"

"¿Te burlas de mi?"

"Si, por pensar que alguien como tú quiere superar a All might"

"¡Niño!" esa fue la gota que derramó el baso, con ira ciega el héroe destrozó toda una calle con sólo dar un paso, corrieron para dar un salto y volar, se dirigió a toda velocidad contra el adolecente, al diablo con la misión, la cabeza del mocoso rodaría a sus pies, extendiendo su mano derecha reunió toda su fuerza para dar un golpe final, "¡Vencerte será como vencer a All might! ¡Yo soy más fuerte que All might"

"¿Dices ser más fuerte que All might?"

Cómo si el mismo tiempo se hubiera detenido una gran ventisca sacudió el polvo que se había levantado por la inmensa batalla, dejando una aterradora calma antes de la tormenta.

"…" el rubio de capa vio su puño ser detenido sólo por la mano del adolescente, que tenía una capa de vapor envolviéndolo y su masa muscular a su límite, vio como su piel se tornó rojizo y las venas se empezaron a remarcar en sus extremidades.

"¿Qué te da el derecho de decir que eres fuerte?" el suelo debajo de ambos se deformo ante el peso increíble por parte de ambos, que tenían una batalla de fuerza bruta, donde the patriota luchaba para que estar a la altura del adolescente.

"¡Yo soy poderoso!" usando todas sus fuerzas logró zafarse de su agarre, con un brillo rojo en sus ojos lanzó un derechazo con toda sus fuerzas directo a la cabeza del shinobi, con la intención de darle una muerte instantánea, "¡Soy The patriot! ¡El hombre más fuerte del mundo!"grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras daba el golpe definitivo.

" **¿Y quién lo decidió?"**

Su golpe, el mayor golpe que dio un toda su vida fue detenido como si sólo se tratara de una simple ventisca, lo siguiente que sintió fue un intenso dolor en su rostro.

"…" incrédulo el héroe retrocedió unos pasos y sintió algo bajar de su boca, con sus dedos temblorosa tocó su propio rostro, para ver ese cálido líquido que bajaba de su boca y nariz, su sangre manchando sus manos.

El…

Considerando un ser perfecto en todos los sentidos.

Años de trabajo y miles de millones de dólares en gastos para darle nacimiento, un ser que desde que nació jamás conoció el dolor, el cansancio, la desesperación, la frustración, la rabia… el miedo.

Esas emociones lo perturbador con sólo ver la imagen de su sangre manchando sus manos.

"¡Uzumaki!" sus ojos dispararon una intensa onda de calor dirigida contra el, ahora lo único que deseaba ser a matarlo, despedazarlo.

Pero…

Un mano lo tomo del mentón e hizo que su disparo se perdiera en el cielo, lo siguiente fue un vacío en su estómago que se convirtió en un dolor agonizante cuando un puño se estrelló contra su estómago.

Perdiendo el aliento fue disparó a los cielos, aunque no llegó lejos, fue tomado de su tobillo para ser jalado contra su oponente, para recibir un cabezazo que le destruyó la nariz en un escalofriante estruendo.

Cayendo sobre su espalda el héroe se retorcía en el suelo ahogando sus gritos de dolor por como su nariz fue rota y no podía respirar, pero ese dolor fue ensombrecido por su rabia que lo hizo ponerse de pie y dar otro golpe.

"¿Eso es todo lo que puedes ofrecer?" la muñeca del patriota fue tomada y torcida hasta el punto de casi romperse, "¿Es todo lo que tienes?" el aura verdoso bailó alrededor del adolescente de piel rojiza, aún con el vacío blanco de sus ojos se reflejó su decepción.

"¡Cállate!" tanto odio, se ahogaba con el y la descargo con otro disparó de sus ojos, "¡Ahggg!" pero sus ojos fueron cerrados por la mano del adolescente que lo estrelló contra el suelo, "¡Ahggg!" el dolor de sus propios ojos quemarse lo hizo retorcerse en el suelo, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de lamentarse cuando fue tomado de sus pies y lanzado unos pocos metros en el aire.

" **Rōtasudansu (Danza del loto)"** murmurando esa palabras Naruto sólo se volvió una silueta borrosa.

Un remolino de verdoso se formo alrededor del héroe que intentó enderezarse.

 ***Golpe***

El centro de su estómago.

 ***Golpe***

Su rostro.

 ***Golpe* *Golpe***

Sus costillas

 ***Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe***

En un huracán de golpes poderosos que provocaron la destrucción de media manzana, donde todo edificio, vehículo y demás fueron reducidos a nada, la intensidad fue tal que un torbellino de viento se formo y se elevó sobre el cráter.

Tras varía segundos por sin todo llegó a su fin.

Naruto cerro la quinta puerta interna y su piel volvió a la normalidad, sudando dio un largo suspiro para recuperar el aliento, enderezándose miro sobre su hombro en el medio del gran cráter a su oponente.

Aún de pie The patriota se mantuvo erguido, pero con sus ojos casi en blanco, su traje fue destrozado, perdiendo su capa y varias partes mostró su cuerpo atrofiado por los golpes que rompieron sus huesos y molieron sus músculos a moretones oscuros y hemorragias internas.

"…" tambaleándose el héroe quiso moverse, pero sus pies eran como plomo, con sangre que brotaba de su boca terminó callando de rodillas, con su mirada nublada vio una silueta acercarse a el, un sentimiento extraño hizo que su corazón se encogiera, _"No…"_

Podía sentir su mirada penetrante…

Fue derrotado y ahora estaba a la merced de su oponente, algo que jamás debería de haber pasado, ¡El era The patriot! ¡El más grande héroe de todos los tiempos! ¡Era el pináculo de la humanidad! ¡El mayor logro del Milenio!

Pero…

Ese chico, tenía esa mirada, una mirada que vacía y plena, tal vez incluso… ¿decepción?

¿No fue lo suficientemente fuerte para al menos ser un reto?

No…

No…

No….

¡No!...

¡No!...

¡NO!...

"¡Deja de mirarme así!" estrellando sus puños contra el suelo provocando un temblor se levantó un brillo de ira en sus ojos rojos, sus músculos se abultaron de forma casi grotesca y perdió la cordura, no podía acabar así, "¡Yo soy-

 ***Golpe***

Todo su mundo fue sacudido por un demoledor golpe en su rostro que lo hizo caer.

"…" Naruto mantuvo una mirada fría cuando vio caer la poderoso héroe, sacando su espada para sostenerla en sus manos la miro unos segundos, desafortunadamente antes de hacer algo sintió como la tierra se sacudía y los escombros temblaban a su alrededor, levantando la mirada vio una gran sombra correr a toda velocidad a el como un tren.

"¡No te olvides de mi pequeña basura!" reuniendo toda la energía cinética que pudo juntar en esta pelea, tenía la suficiente carga para borrar diez kilómetro cuadrado de zona urbana, toda concentrada a en su escudo dirigida a un solo objetivo, mas de mil toneladas de fuerza en un solo punto.

"Silencio…"

" _¿Qué?"_ el cuerpo del gigante Ruso se tenso cuando vio ese extraño ojo rojo con patrón de estrella, sus pasos se volvieron cada vez más lentos y su conciencia de fue perdiendo en la oscuridad, a sólo unos metros de su objetivo el gran sujeto de rojo terminó cayendo como un saco de arena ante los pies del adolescente.

"…" El ojo derecho de Naruto tuvo un leve sangrado mientras su rostro se arrugaba con leve dolor, pero el lo ignoro para patear el cuerpo de Red guardián que no respondió ante el golpe.

Otro héroe caído.

"¿Cómo pudo terminar esto así?"

Naruto bajo la mirada para ver como The patriota intentaba ponerse de pie, sólo para caer y quedar de rodillas con sus manos apoyadas en el suelo para no tener su rostro en le suelo rocoso, "…" no dijo nada al ver la mirada de odio en sus ojos.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hace especial? ¿Qué te hace mejor?" esas preguntas era con veneno para alguien como el, no lograba comprender como estaba de rodillas, derrotado ante alguien como el, "¡¿Por qué no puedo ganar?!"

"Porque eres débil…"

"…" esa frase fue como una apuñalada a su persona, con el impulso de su odio se levantó e intento atacarlo, sólo para que fuera tomada del cuello y levantado, para ser estrellado contra el suelo, "¡Agh!" la presión sobre su cuello lo hizo retorcerse.

"¿Te crees fuerte? ¿sólo porque naciste con miles de ventajas sobre nosotros? Personas que nacieron sin nada, tantas bendiciones genéticas sólo para ser un sacó de boxeo… Adam"

"¡¿Tu-u?!"

"Se de ti, de tu origen y vida, también de las miles de veces que diferentes personas de diferentes países me querían contratar para ir detrás de tu y tener tu cabeza sobre una charla de plata, pero siempre me negué… ¿sabes por que?"

"…"

"Porque para mi, no vales la pena" soltándolo lo dejo caer en el suelo, "Eres todo lo contrario de All might, tu naciste para supuestamente estar destinado a la grandeza, All might lucho y entreno toda una vida para imponerse su propio destino y cumplirlo, ¿tu puedes decir eso? Alguien que recibió todos los regalos posibles desde su nacimiento, sabe lo que es sacrificio y entrenar hasta que tus huesos se rompan, ¿sabe lo que es sacrificar una vida entrenando para alcanzar un objetivo?"

"…"

"No eres nada, mas que un tonto que quiso jugar en las grandes ligas y sólo mira como acabaste"

"¡Cállate! ¡Yo soy…" el suelo debajo de el se hundió ante la fuerza de su salto, para impulsarse y extender su puño para un último golpe que lo decidiría todo para el.

"Una basura" Naruto ni siquiera mostró esfuerzo al atrapar el puño del héroe y darle un patada lo suficientemente dura para quitarle el aire, tomando de su cuello lo levantó.

"…" The patriota lucho en su agarre, pero sintió un profundo hueco en pecho al ver como el adolescente sacó la espada de su funda, su corazón latió a toda marcha ante el sentimiento que lo invadía, un extraño sentimiento de…

"¿Sientes miedo?"

"…"

"…" The patriota se retorcía y grito cuándo la espada atravesó su pecho, vio la sangre brotar de su pecho y teñir las manos de su verdugo.

"Eso será lo último que sentirás"

En un desgarrador sonido de carne ser cortada, la espada subió lentamente cortando el pecho, cuello y finalmente la cabeza del héroe que tuvo que sentir como era cortado a la mitad, en un estallido su cabeza fue cortada a la mitad.

"…" el cuerpo del héroe cayó como un saco de arena para no volver a levantarse, sólo quedó como un cuerpo degollado.

 **Mundo real.**

"…" Naruto solto el cuello de The patriota que tenía una mirada de horror grabada en su rostro, como lo había dicho, no valía la pena matarlo o el manos el no tenía que hacerlo, alguien más tenía cuantas pendientes con este héroe.

Ya sólo quedaba un solo obstáculo, a paso lento el shinobi salió del cráter para llegar a lo que aún quedaba de la cuidad, dando un fuerte salto terminó sobrevolando todo el campo de batalla donde vio a cada uno de sus retadores derrotados.

En este mundo no había persona que pueda darle un verdadera desafío, mucho menos matarlo.

El único era All might y ya no estaba aquí.

Cayendo a media calle vio a lo lejos a la última heroína de pie.

"Sin duda eres alguien de temer Uzumaki Naruto" apoyada en su espada la pequeña rubia sólo dejo que el frío viento de invierno acariciara su rostro y moviera los mechones de su cabello, "Es una pena que estés del lado equivocado"

"¿Desde cuándo hay un lado correcto?" gruño con sequedad mientras miraba a su alrededor, estaba sintiendo algo extraño en la atmosfera, "Sólo somos personas que tuvieron que llegar a este extremo de pelear en vez de hablar, yo solo protejo a la niña"

"¿Llamas a esto protección?" pregunto con duda mirando a su alrededor toda la destrucción causadas por ambos lados, "Eres demasiado joven para entender lo que sucede, eres poderosos y me atrevería a decir que incluso invencible, este poder mal usado trae graves consecuencias, puedes ser mejor que esto"

"¿Terminaste?" el se burló del intento de reflexión de la mujer europea, "Sabes cual es el problema de ustedes los héroes, piensan que todo es solo blanco y negro, mal y bien, creen que vencer un villano es un paso para un mundo mejor ¿tan estúpidos pueden ser? Este mundo es más se sólo dos lados"

"¿…?"

"…"

"¿Vale la pena tanto caos sólo para demostrar tu punto?"

"Ustedes no saben lo que es verdadero caos"

"..." dando un suave suspiro la rubia levantó su espada, alzando su espada hizo que una corriente de aire la envolviera, con sólo mover su espada la cabellera hizo las nubes en el cielo desaparecieron, dejando que el sol de medio día brillara sobre ellos, "Es una pena ver tu contaminada visión del mundo, en alguien tan joven" murmuró para si misma mientras empuñaba su arma con ambas manos.

" _¿Qué es esto?"_ el adolescente levantó una ceja al ver como pequeñas moléculas de luz envolvían a la pequeña mujer, estuvo recolectando esa extraña energía desde que se vieron, toda su charla sólo fue una distracción y forma de ganar tiempo para esto, "Como si fuera dejarte terminar" tomando su espada iba a lanzarse contra ella.

Pero antes que pudiera dar un paso, cientos de manos surgieron del suelo y lo atraparon, el suelo se hundió ante la presión de toneladas sobre el.

" **Ya valiste verga cabron"** desde los escombros un herido Tlahuicole, que con un brillo en sus ojos golpeó sus manos contra el suelo, sus huesos se fueron agrietando por como su alma luchaba por contener un monstruo como lo era ese chico.

"¿Este es su último plan?" abriendo la cuarta puerta Naruto fue rompiendo el agarra sobre esas manos fantasmales que no podían soportar tanta presión y poder crudo.

Pero sin que el lo supiera esos segundos de distracción fueron suficiente.

" _En mis manos porto la legendaria espada Excalibur"_ del cielo cayó un faro intensa de luz blanca que baño a la pequeña rubia, con un aura que se podría llamarse divina, ella empuño esa espada que brillaba como el mismo sol, _"La espada capaz de cortar el cielo… la espada portadora del poder del Sol…"_ dando una última mirada triste al chico lo vio luchar contra el agarre de las manos fantasmales, _"Desaparece…"_

Toda la ciudad se iluminó con un flash.

Fue un solo segundo de un zumbido y brillo que se desvaneció tan pronto como apareció.

 ***Goteo***

"…" las manos que lo encadaban desaparecieron y sólo dejo a un Naruto de pie en medio de la calle, su expresión era plana y vacía.

Pero…

 ***Goteo***

La sangre bajo del pecho del Uzumaki, de un agujero con un diámetro de diez centímetros, un perfecta perforación que borro todo lo que hubo en ese lugar, dejando sólo un vacío sangriento.

Con un temblor en sus piernas el se negó a caer y mantuvo frente en alto para ver como una silueta venía acercándose a el.

"Pudiste moverte cinco centímetros a un lado para evitar tu corazón" murmuró una triste Arturia que llegó hasta su oponente y estaba sorprendida de que aún estuviera de pie, era el primero en estar de pie luego de su mejor ataque, "Pero fue algo inútil"

 **Flash**

Ese era el nombre que le dio a su último ataque que sólo usaba en caos de emergencia, consistía en reunir la luz del sol, catalizarla en su espada para la final disparar una proyección de energía pura que se movía a la velocidad de la luz, un ataque imposible de evitar o sobrevivir.

"…" dando algunos pasos Naruto tosió sangre y sus piernas empezaron a fallar.

"Has peleado bien…" la caballera tomó su espada para apuntar al rostro del Uzumaki, "Eres poderoso, el hombre más poderoso al que me haya enfrentado, no mentiré, te tengo miedo, tanto poder y fuerza en alguien tan joven… es algo aterrador"

"…" Sus rodillas no pudieron soportar el peso de su propio cuerpo y terminó cayendo de rodillas ante la heroína, bajando la cabeza su respiración se fue tornando lenta y cada vez más débil.

"¿Unas últimas palabras?" todo hombre merece al menos dar sus últimas palabras y creía que este joven tenía que darlas, antes del golpe final para ahorrarle el sufrimiento de tener que seguir aún consciente, no podía imaginar el increíble dolor que debía de soportar por la herida que tenía en su pecho.

"…" murmuró unas palabras que no se alcanzaron a escuchar.

"¿…?" dudosa Arturia se acercó un poco más para inclinarse y estar de rodillas ante el chico, tenía que escuchar su última voluntad.

"Debiste… apuntar a la cabeza"

"…" gotas de sudor frío bajaron por el rostro de la rubia que estaba paralizada, ni quisiera pudo reaccionar cuando fue tomada de su cuello y levantada sobre el suelo, perdiendo su espada fue levantada cuando el se puso de pie.

Era imposible…

"¡¿Qué eres?!" grito con todas sus fuerzas aún sin poder creer que el estuviera vivo.

"Alguien que decidió cuando morir… y no será ni aquí ni ahora"

 **Chan**

 **Channnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **¿Qué les parece?**

 **Déjenme en los comentarios si quieren que siga con esta historia y mientras mas comentarios mas posibilidades de que la historia se siga publicando, sin mas CHAAAAAAUUUUUUUUU y que les vaya bien.**


	71. Chapter 71

**¡Wow! ¡Solo miren esos comentarios papá! ¡Mil gracias a todos por su apoyo y cariño por esta historia!**

 **Uff gente estamos en la cúspide de esta saga que tuvo que ser creada desde cero ya que la última saga de Boku no hero no se adoptaba al oscuro para noma que da Ronin.**

 **Y bueno la verdad no tengo mucho que decir ya que aún estoy sorprendido por la cantidad de comentario que fue dejada en el anterior capítulo, de personas que ya me siguen hace bastante tiempo y me alegra que les guste, no se chicos, la verdad me sorprendió todo ese apoyo, hasta quede algo sensible.**

 **Me gustaría poder responder algunos comentarios, pero estoy corto de tiempo, por eso solamente les voy a decir una vez más gracias, y disfruten de este capítulo.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

 **"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capítulo 64:** **Creer…**

"Ahg" no podía respirar y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para salir de su agarre, de las garras de este monstruo, "¡Suelta-am-e!" Arturia trato de luchar bajo su agarre de acero y alcanzar su espada que estaba anclada en el suelo a solo unos centímetros de ella, sus dedos rosaban la empuñadura.

Pero fue levantada un más dejándola fuera de su alcance, no podía defenderse, estaba a su merced y solo podía mirar sus ojos, los ojos rojos de un demonio salido del peor de los infiernos.

¿Qué era está chico?

¿Cómo podía ser tan fuerte?

¿Por qué no caía? ¡Casi borro el corazón de su pecho!

Nadie podía sobrevivir a eso.

Ella no pudo mantenerse despierta ante la falta de oxígeno, fue ahorcada hasta que terminó colgando indefensa en los manos de su enemigo, que ni siquiera mostró un cambio en su expresión.

"…" Naruto se mantuvo en silencio mientras aún su aura roja se acumulaba en su herida, la herida abierta dejo ver como cada órgano, tejido e incluso huesos que empezaron a reformarse en su pecho, fue un proceso lento y agobiante que haría que incluso la voluntad más fuerte se quebrada.

Fueron dos minutos hasta que la herida se había cerrado en su mayor parte, dejando una herida abierta sangrante, el regenerar los huesos de su columna le llevó gran parte de su vitalidad, el regenerar su sistema nervioso como lo era su espina dorsal, era algo que incluso Tsunade Senju tardaría horas.

La zorra dentro de él, lo hizo en menos de dos minutos, desde cero.

" **Sólo mírala…"** había pasado tiempo desde que la Kyubi se había divertido tanto, el ver como su Jinchiruki destrozó a los 'héroes', no solo físicamente, incluso llego a jugar con sus mentes para quebrarlos, fue divertido, aunque verlos muertos hubiera sido mejor.

Formándose en una nube roja de chakra que salió del estómago del shinobi, ella tomo una forma física en el mundo real, desnuda como vino al mundo, sin importarle mucho, ella solamente estaba feliz de dar un profundo respiro, una pequeña probada de libertad.

El chico Uzumaki era lo suficientemente hábil para configurar el sello que su padre hizo, tal vez no la haga de salir por completo y no matarlo en el proceso, pero tenía la capacidad de sacar una parte de ella y estar de nuevo en el mundo físico.

Dejo que su largo cabello rojo como la sangre hondeara con el viento, su piel clara como la más fina de la porcelana que brillaba antes los rayos de la luz del sol, sus brillantes ojos rojizos con su pupila rasgada, dos largas orejas sobre su cabello y una esponjosa cola que se movía de un lado a otro con pereza.

" **Es tan adorable"** con sus pies descalzos la zorra piso el rostro de Arturia, para moverla de lado, sonriendo con arrogancia piso con más fuerza sacando un quejido de dolor a la heroína, **"¿…?"** de forma repentina fue empujada y se encontró con la gélida mirada de su carcelero.

"Esto no son las Naciones elementales, nadie aquí te ha hecho nada"

" **Son humanos, me da la razón para hacer lo que quiera con ellos"** ignorando al Uzumaki sólo camino alrededor de él dejando de lado a la pequeña rubia, **"Pero la dejaré, de todas formas, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer ¿No? Siento a la niña a unos ocho kilómetros de aquí, búscala, encuéntrala y llevaba con la puta de su madre para ya irnos de aquí"**

"…" Sin decir mucho Naruto empezó a caminar a paso lento, para luego dar un salto lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarlo de la ciudad en ruinas, dejando el campo de batalla atrás, aterrizando a lo que quedaba de la ciudad siguió caminando.

" **Aun no entiendo porque haces esto"** Kyubi se reformó a su lado en una nube de chakra, para caminar a su lado, **"Sólo mírate, herido, desgastado, sufriste tanto y perdiste tanto tiempo por una niña, que se parece un poco a la mocosa de tu hermana, ¿Es esa la razón de cuidarla? ¿Sólo porque se parece a ella?"**

"…" en un brillo rojo Naruto vio como la Biju se volvió más pequeña.

" **Ya soy ella, ahora vámonos de aquí"** la Kyubi tomó la forma de una versión pequeña de sí misma, de la misma edad que Eri, una versión joven de ella que se asemejaba más a Natsumi por la ausencia de sus orejas y cola, **"…"** no sirvió de mucho ya que el adolescente la ignoro olímpicamente para seguir caminando, **"Oh vamos, no seas estúpido, tal vez la mocosa tonta ya está con esos 'héroes'"**

"…"

" **¿Por qué sigues cuidándola?"**

"…"

" **¿Es por los malditos Uchihas?"**

"…"

" **¿Es por tu hermana menor?"**

"…"

" **¿Es por hacer lo 'correcto'? No me digas que aún piensas en esa basura"**

"Yo…"

" **¿…?"**

Deteniéndose por completo Naruto sólo miro el suelo, ¿Por qué no dejaba que Izuku y demás sólo se llevarán a la niña? Ellos tal vez cuiden de ella, mejor de lo que él hizo hasta ahora, ¿Por qué no sólo se detenía aquí y se daba la vuelta?

Y sólo desaparecer.

 **#######################**

"Ya estoy aquí" Pop Step llegó con el vehículo de repuesto para huir a donde sea que irían, estaba conduciendo una camioneta algo vieja que sería lo suficientemente bueno para llevarlos fuera de la ciudad.

"Ya era hora" Stain arrojó las bolsas detrás del vehículo y estaba listo para irse, sólo faltaba una cosa.

"¿Dónde mierda esta ese mocoso de mierda?" gruño Knuckleduster que miro su reloj con impaciencia, no quería estar en este lugar un solo segundo más, tenía un recital de música al que ir para ver a su hija tocar esa endemoniada guitarra.

"¿Qué es eso?" Koichi levantó una ceja cuando escuchó un sonido extraño y el leve temblor del suelo, "¡Tenemos que irnos!" su advertencia fue tarde cuando del suelo surgió un pilar de hielo que creo un semi círculo que los encerró.

El rechinar de las ruedas hizo que todos voltearan, para ver una motocicleta llegar al lugar, ninguno tuvo oportunidad de hacer algo cuando Momo disparó varias esferas extrañas de un arma personalinada.

"¡Oye!" El vigilante de nudilleras tuvo que arrojar su escopeta cuando un ácido corrosivo la golpeó, "¡Eso me salió la mitad de mi sueldo!"

"¿Eh?" Koichi iba a moverse, pero uno de las esferas le dio en uno de sus pies y estalló en una goma pegadiza que lo adhirió a suelo, este problema fue el mismo para Pop Step que fue golpeada en ambas manos y adherida al volante de la camioneta.

"Bah" Stain no mostrar esfuerzo en esquivar las balas de la mocosa adinerada, sacando una de sus espadas iba arrojarla, desgraciadamente el suelo debajo de el empezó a romperse y cientos de raíces verdes salieron, todas lo envolvieron para elevarlo del suelo e inmovilizarlo.

Él no fue el único, varias más salieron para atrapar a Knuckleduster y The Crewler, que fueron elevados del suelo, dejando a una confusa Eri que fue tomada de su cintura por una de las raíces que la llevó a donde se detuvo la motocicleta.

"…" con un suspiro de alivio Momo se quitó el casco y se bajó del vehículo junto con Ibara que estaba detrás de ella, por última llegó Shori que bajo de un pilar de hielo, "Eso fue difícil"

"Si" Ibara sonrió con alegría cuando atrajo a Eri a sus brazos, aunque la niña parecía asustada, no importaba, ella estaba a salvo con ellas.

"¿Qué hacemos con ellos?" la Todoroki iluminó su mano izquierda con fuego cuando vio a los vigilantes retorcerse, buscando liberarse de sus ataduras.

"Llamar a la policía" Momo ya había sacado su teléfono para dar la llamada, aunque dudo al ver a los vigilantes, dos de ellos eran jóvenes un poco mayores que ella, no parecían malas personas y venían con de Naruto, "…" por no decir que ellos también salvaron sus vidas hace sólo unos minutos.

"Esto es malo, no quiero ir a la cárcel, una chica delicada como yo no puede estar en un lugar como ese, ¡Soy una celebridad!" chillo Pop Step que se retorcía en sus apretadas ataduras.

"¿Celebridad? Sólo tienes 700 seguidores en Instagram como mucho" cuestionó un resignado Koichi que ni siquiera se movió.

"¡Son 698 personas más que tu tonto!"

"Tú serás el que levante el jabón en las duchas Koichi"

"¡Púdrete sensei!" el joven de sudadera de All might parecía horrorizada por ese escenario por bañarse de forma grupal con personas que eran cinco veces su tamaño y puro músculo.

"Imbéciles" gruño un enojado Stain que sacó de entre sus dedos una cuchilla para empezar a cortar el extraño cabello de la niña.

"…" dando un suspiro Momo guardo su teléfono, Naruto fue un vigilante cuando tomaba el manto de Ronin, su madre fue clara, a veces se necesitaba de personas que estén fuera del sistema, pero no los dejaría irse con la niña, aunque… "Las ataduras se aflojarán en quince minutos, luego de eso podrán irse, ahora tenemos que irnos, no sabemos quién más pueda aparecer y no estamos en condiciones de otra pelea"

"Bien… ven, tenemos que irnos" asintiendo con la cabeza Ibara tomó a Eri en sus brazos, y la quiso levantar, pero ella empezó a luchar.

"¡No!"

"No tenemos tiempo para esto" Momo sabía que tarde o temprano más mercenario aparecerían, no podían perder un solo segundo, arrodillándose ella usó su Kosei en su mano derecha que fue cubierta por cloroformo, el fuerte aroma hizo que la niña se mareara y callera rendida en los brazos de Ibara, "Shiori sácanos de aquí"

"…"

"¿Shiori?" la adolescente se confundió cuando vio que la Todoroki no parecía reaccionar, estaba sólo de pie mirando algo, siguiendo su mirada ella lo vio y de inmediato su estómago se encogió, "Es imposible…" sudor frío bajo por la frente de la Yaoyorozu que sintió como sus manos empezaron a temblar sin control.

"…" Ibara fue la última en darse la vuelva para verlo.

A sólo unos metros estaba un silencio Naruto, herido y con una mirada sombría en sus ojos, todos vieron con horror la gran herida sangrante en su pecho, la batalla que tuvo fue dura, de eso no había dudas, pero aun así…

Una tormenta de fuego fue directamente contra el Uzumaki, que fue iluminado por una pared de fuego de veinte metros que iba directo a él, "…" con un simple ademán de dedos una cuchilla de aire dividido tsunami de fuego a la mitad.

"…" apretando los dientes con molestia, Shiori toco el suelo y estacas de hielo fueron directo contra su enemigo, que una vez más el con sólo dar un soplido creo una corriente de aire tan fuerte que destruyó sin problemas el hielo, dejándolas al descubierto, las tres solo pudieron ver como el shinobi empezó a caminar a ellas.

"Es inútil…" Naruto sacó de su bolsillo un Kunai y bloqueó varios disparos del arma que había creado Momo, que soltando su arma creo un bastón de acero, sin pensarlo ella se lanzó contra él, para dar una lluvia de golpes que fueron desviados como si sólo fuera un juego de niños.

"¡Ahg!" ella fue sacada del camino cuando fue tomada de su traje y sólo empujada suavemente a un lado, la chica iba a seguir atacando, pero en sólo un instante unos cables la envolvieron y la hicieron caer.

"¡Detente!" dando un paso al frente con su puño envuelto en llamas Shiori se mantuvo firme ante Naruto, "¡No avances o te juro que…!" por más que ella le gritara él no se detuvo y sólo camino, "¡Te lo advierto Naruto!" sus manos temblaban y cuando lo tenía a sólo unos pocos metros, su mente le decía que tenía que disparar, que tenía que detenerlo, debía de pararlo…

Pero su corazón le decía que no podía.

Ella bajo la cabeza cuando Naruto paso a su lado sin siquiera mirarla, toda su atención estaba en un solo lugar.

"…" Ibara apretó a Eri contra su pecho, "¡Aléjate!" su cabello por reflejó se alargó y envolvió los tobillos de Naruto para arrojarlo lejos de ella, aunque el sólo giro en el aire para aterrizar de pie a la distancia.

"…" todo su cuerpo fue sacudido y sus músculos se contrajeron en un dolor inigualable, con su mirada borrosa por unos segundos Naruto se tambaleo y cayó de rodillas, pelear durante cinco horas, usar varias veces las puertas internas y ser tan lastimado, para al final recibir una herida que hubiera matado cualquiera, aún alguien con su nivel de regeneración era poner su vida en juego.

"…" Ibara no sabía que pensar al verlo así, pero tenía que ser fuerte y llevarse a la niña, retrocediendo unos pasos estaba decidida a llevarse a la pequeña lejos de este caos.

"A cometido muchos errores…"

"…" ella se detuvo en el acto cuando escuchó esas palabras, "¿Qué?"

"Muchos suelen pasar toda una vida pensando que sus acciones siempre estuvieron justificadas por creer que solo buscan el 'mejor' resultado…" con cuidado Naruto se puso de pie para mirar a los ojos Ibara, en un tenso silencio, "Sólo para algún día darse cuenta que sólo se escudaban detrás de esa mentira, para no mirar atrás y ver el desastre que dejaron en su camino"

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" Ibara no sabía que pensar por el cambio extraño de la conversación y su miedo creció al ver como el ojo extraño del Uzumaki ganó un patrón extraño.

"Siempre hice cosas que luego lamentó... espero puedas perdonarme"

"¿Qué...?"

El mundo entero para la chica fue sacudido como si estuviera en el terremoto más poderoso jamás producido, su cabeza se sentía que iba a estallar y miles de imágenes pasaron ante sus ojos, millones de imágenes que empezaban a tomar forma.

"¡¿Ibara?!" Momo corrió hasta su compañera para tomarla antes que golpeara el suelo, Shiori tomó a Eri para que no callera junto con ella y las dos adolescentes vieron como la peli verde parecía tener una dolorosa pulsada en su cabeza.

"…" una línea de sangre bajo de su Mangekyo Sharingan, y con una mirada gacha Naruto sólo se quedó de pie viendo como Ibara se retorcía en el suelo sosteniéndose la cabeza ahogando sus gritos de dolor.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que todo se calmó.

"¿Estas bien?" Momo ayudó a la chica a ponerse de pie, sólo para que ella se parará por sí sola, y en silencio empezará a caminar, todos vieron como Ibara camino a paso lento hasta Naruto, hasta que ambos quedaron frente a frente.

 ***Golpe***

"…" el rostro del shinobi fue movido a un lado con una marca roja en su mejilla derecha.

"¡Eres…"

 ***Golpe***

"… un estúpido!"

Ella no sabía cuántas veces lo abofeteo y golpeó, fueron varias veces hasta se sus manos se enrojecieran, ardieran y dolieran, cada golpe fue una descarga de su frustración y rabia, aún si su fuerza era patética compara a los demás presentes, ella lo golpe uno y otra vez esperando hacerle tanto daño como él le hizo ella.

"…" Naruto ni siquiera se defendió, sólo se quedó de pie mientras era golpeada por las manos de la chica, que tiño sus manos con la sangre de sus heridas y ojo, con una expresión sombría el sólo dejo que ella descargara toda su rabia y frustración en él.

"¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!" ella sentía el picor de las lágrimas en sus ojos que luchaban por ser contenidas, pero al final se derramaron de manera amarga.

"Sólo quería protegerte…"

"¿Sacándome de tu vida?" esas palabras sabían tan agrias para Ibara que sentía su mente un caos por las constantes memorias que veían a ella, sacadas a la luz luego de ser escondidas en su misma mente, "¿Cómo puedes decir que proteges a alguien si sólo te alejas? ¿No tenías el valor para estar a mi lado y enfrentar lo que venga? sólo te fuiste como si nada hubiera ocurrido… ¡Eres un… un… hipócrita!"

"…" El nunca bajo su mirada, sólo se mantuvo en silencio mirando esos vidriosos ojos llorosos, una mirada cargada de rabia, enojo, furia, frustraciones… y tristeza.

"¿Qué esperabas de esto?"

"…"

"Todo nuestro tiempo juntos… cada momento que compartimos…" su voz se estaba quebrando al igual que ella, su corazón dolía por saber que cada momento, cada risa, cada discusión, cada sonrisa entre ellas sólo desapareció, "¿No significó nada para ti? Que no dudaste en borrarlos…"

"…"

"¡¿No vas a decir nada?!"

"…"

"…"

"Lo siento…"

 ***Golpe***

"¡Ahg!" Ibara cometió el error de darle un golpe seco al shinobi, al darle un derechazo hizo que algunos de sus dedos casi se rompieran, se sintió como golpear un muro de concreto, "¡Un 'Lo siento' no arregla nada!"

"Lo se…"

"…" ella no dudo en darle la espalda y alejarse, no valía la pena discutir cuando se sentía tan enojada, no tenían tiempo para eso, en una situación como esta sólo importaba una cosa, "Nos vamos" tomando a Eri en sus brazos, ella fue seguida de unas silenciosas Momo y Shiori que se mantuvo en silencio todo el tiempo.

"Oh no…" sin embargo la Yaoyorozu se detuvo cuando varias Kunai volaron y cortaron las raíces que sostenían a 'Los vigilantes', todos ellos aterrizaron sus pies sobre el suelo y caminaron para quedar detrás de Ronin, y para empeorar frente a ella se elevó un muro de tierra.

"Sólo yo puedo protegerla…" Naruto ganó una expresión más sería mientras separaba sus manos del suelo, para encarar a las tres chicas que se dieron la vuelva para encararlo.

Las tres heroínas vs los cinco vigilantes.

"¿Tu?" A Ibara no le importaba si un ejército estaba detrás de Naruto, ella no dejaría a esta niña en sus manos, "¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Luego de todo esto ¿Te das cuenta al peligro que la expusiste?" aún si su mente era difusa recordaba claramente como la niña iba de un lado a otro como si sólo fuera un paquete, arriesgando su seguridad en un tonto juego del gato y el ratón.

"Yo la saque del alcance del Overhaul, yo estoy a cargo de ella" dijo manteniendo una expresión dura.

"¡Pudiste llamar a los héroes profesionales! ¡Pudiste pedir ayuda! ¡Pudiste hacer más que sólo llevarla de un lado a otro como si sólo una maleta!"

"No tenemos por qué tener tu puto permiso" gruño Stain que sacó sus cuchillas listo para usar la fuerza de ser necesario, pero se detuvo cuando la mano de su antiguo socio se puso en su camino.

Tranquilo Naruto bajo su mano y volvió su mirada a las chicas, "No confío en nadie"

"¿Ni siquiera en nosotras?" A la joven Todoroki le dolió hace esa pregunta y aún más cuando que el Uzumaki solo estuviera en silencio.

El enojo de Ibara creció al ver la mirada dolida de Shiori, "¿No puedes confiar en que ellos la ayudarían? ¿Crees que no les importa?" escupió con rabia.

"Si a los héroes les hubiera importado hace mucho ella hubiera estado a salvo" habló con sequedad sin dejar duda en sus palabras,

"Tu… no sabes lo que dices"

"¿Tú crees?"

"¡¿Quién crees que mando esos mercenarios?!" grito Knuckleduster con furia.

"Incluso la organización de héroes está podrida por dentro, no es una sorpresa" se burló Stain.

"Nosotros sólo queremos ayudar, sé que no lo parecemos, pero somos buenas personas"

"¡Si! ¡Si no fuera por nosotros! ¡ustedes hubieran quedado como sushi!" apoyo Pop Step a Koichi que eran más positivos en sus declaraciones.

"¿Cómo podemos confiar en ustedes?" pregunto finalmente Momo que nunca dejo de mirar a Naruto.

"No lo aremos" Ibara encabezó su pequeño grupo, con una expresión férrea en su rostro y con su cabello moviéndose de forma amenazante detrás de ella.

"Sólo… solo yo puedo cuidar de ella" respondió con calma el shinobi que intento ocultar el agotamiento que sentía.

"¿Y luego qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo la tendrás de un lado a otro huyendo? ¿Sólo matando a quienes te sigan a ti? ¡Tú eres una de las personas más buscadas del mundo! ¡ella también! Los dos juntos sólo atraen lo peor de este mundo"

"Puedo protegerme a mí mismo y a ella, podemos sobrevivir"

"¡Sobrevivir no es vivir!" alzando su voz Ibara siguió, "¡Es sólo una niña! ¡Merece sólo vivir una vida normal! No una vida donde siempre tenga que dormir con un ojo abierto, temiendo por su vida, ¡Eso no es una vida!"

"Así fue la mía…" Esas simples palabras fueron suficientes para que Ibara guardada silencio, "Mi vida sólo ha sido huir de las personas que me daban caza… ¡Desde que era un maldito niño tuve que hacer cosas que tú si tienes suerte no aras en tu puta vida!" perdiendo la poca calma que le quedaba elevó su voz, "¡No tienes idea de las cosas que tuve que hacer para que los demás vivan felices mientras yo me hundía en la porquería!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Siempre hay otra manera Naruto, siempre hay una manera de elegir lo mejor para todos, maneras donde no es necesario derramar sangre… siempre hay otra manera, para no convertirnos en los demonios que hemos sacrificado tanto por destruir…" en silencio ella solo lo miro a los ojos fijamente, como si solo ellos estuvieran en el mundo, "Naruto… siempre hay otra manera"

"…"

"¿Naruto?"

"La vida nunca tuvo misericordia conmigo…" comenzó con calma Naruto que tenía una mirada vacía en sus ojos, "Fue cruel al darme un amoroso Padre, una amorosa Madre y una hermana, para que al final todo se me sea arrebatado, sentir esa calidez que sólo una familia pueda dar y luego perderlo todo…" con una sonrisa irónica acarició la cicatriz de su ojo, "¿Quieres escuchar algo irónico? Pelee toda una vida para hacer la vida de los demás feliz, cuando yo mismo estaba destruyendo la mía, tantos sacrificios… para al final solo decepcionar a todos"

"…" Ibara pocas veces vio una mirada que transmitiera tanta melancolía, ella junto con Momo y Shiori quedaron en silencio escuchando al shinobi.

"La primera vez que sentía que me hundía en la oscuridad fue a mis seis años, hubo un sujeto, el sólo era un hombre de una aldea vecina lleno de rabia y dolor, que buscaba matar a mi hermana menor y a mí, en un intento de aliviar su propio dolor…" Los recuerdos de ese día sería algo que jamás olvidaría, "… yo la defendí, luche… y lo mate"

Esa fue una sacudida que hizo que todos miraron con incredulidad al Uzumaki, en shock por pensar que a su edad de seis ya acabo con una vida, fue una realidad dura de procesar.

"Crecí y seguí, forme lazos con nuevas personas, personas que consideraba mis amigos, amigos con quienes compartí risas, festejos, desafíos y alegría, murieron ante mis ojos y no pude hacer nada, yo sólo tenía unos ocho años… muchos en mi pueblo me decían que debía de haber muerto en lugar de ellos, que yo nunca tendría que haber regresado"

"¿Por qué harían eso? ¿Tu propio hogar?" Pregunto con impactada Shiori pensando que todo un pueblo podría aborrecer y maltratar a un niño.

"¿No es irónico que me hayan llamado el demonio de la U.A? Cuando ya hacían eso en mi hogar… es maldita coincidencia que me perseguirá toda mi vida, ser visto como un monstruo donde sea que vaya…"

"Para nosotros nunca fuiste-" Shiori se negaba a escuchar eso, pero fue interrumpida cuando en un estallido, un aura roja y oscura envolvió a Naruto, todos sintieron una presión escalofriante y oscura que hizo un peso en sus corazones.

" **¿Aún crees tus palabras?"** él tuvo un cambio, un gran cambio que hizo su cabello más erizado con tintes negros, su piel se tornó un poco más bronceada, sus uñas se transformaron en afiladas garras semejantes a la de una bestia, de su boca sobresalieron colmillos, las marcas en sus mejillas se volvieron más profundas, y sus ojos… dejo ese azul brillante, para ser un rojo carmesí y pupila rasgada.

Esa imagen fue antes vista por ellas, pero una cosa era verla a la lejanía en la batalla que tuvo contra All for one, otra completamente diferente era verla a sólo unos metros de ellas, sólo de pie con una mirada indescifrable en sus ojos.

"¿Y?" todas las miradas cayeron en Shiori, ella se mantuvo firme mirándolo, "Sigues siendo Naruto… siempre lo serás" ella no porque dudar ahora, aun si su apariencia tuvo un cambio dramático, ella lo seguía mirando con los mismos ojos, una mirada de cariño y amor, y lo demostraría con sus acciones, camino hasta el, hasta a estar a sólo unos pocos centímetros.

"…" el Uzumaki se quedó en silencio sintiendo la cálida y pequeña mano de la niña, una pequeña ventisca hizo que si cabello rojizo se moviera dejando ver la cicatriz de su ojo izquierdo, en un silencio largo ambos sólo se miraron.

"…" ella se tensó cuando la mano de rubio se levantó y rozo su mejilla, lentamente sus dedos fueron acariciando su mejilla hasta llegar hasta su cicatriz, Shiori sintió que el mundo se detenía cuando su marca fue acariciada por los dedos cálidos del Uzumaki, "Yo aún creo en ti…" murmuró con seguridad y un brillo cristalino en sus ojos.

"…" Naruto por un momento quedó rígido cuando la chica envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su torso en un abrazo inesperado, pasaron varios segundos hasta que el levantó sus manos para devolver el abrazo.

Esto fue atestiguado por Ibara, que no sabía que pensar ante lo que veía.

"Ibara…" la chica fue sacada de su transe por Momo, que tenía una mirada insegura en sus ojos, "Tal vez Naruto tiene razón, tal vez esto es más que sólo el secuestro de una niña…" ella tenía su mente trabando a toda marcha y no podía evitar conectar las coincidencias que le llevaron a este punto, que algo estaba mal.

"No lo sé…" dudosa apretó el agarre sobre la niña, "¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?" preguntó en voz alta la adolecente que miro directamente a Naruto, que en silencio soltó a Shiori, para dar un paso al frente y caminar hasta las dos chicas, y se detuvo a uno pocos pasos de ellas.

"En un mundo como este, tenía que ser algo que jamás fui, aprendiendo hacer cosas que se supone la gente de mi edad debe hacer, dejar todo atrás para adaptarme a… esto, ser normal, ser uno de ustedes"

"¿Por qué querías hacer eso?"

"Para estar con ustedes…" sonriendo es forma débil el perdió rasgo demoniaco del Biju de las nueve colas, "Los momentos que pase con ustedes, los lazos que forme… nunca me sentí tan feliz, en el poco tiempo que estuve con ustedes, volví a sentirme… vivo"

"…"

"Sé que pido mucho, sé que te hice daño… he hecho daño a las personas equivocadas toda una vida, hasta el punto de no poder dormir, pero ahora quiero hacer una cosa bien, quiero hacer algo antes de…" por un momento él se detuvo y dudo en seguir.

"¿Antes de qué?" Ella necesitaba presionarlo, porque necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba saber que pasaba por su mente.

"Antes de morir…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Planeaba irme a mi hogar, en una misión suicida para hacer lo que debí haber hecho hace dos años, enfrentarlos… pelear y de ser necesario morir con tal de al menos darle una oportunidad… a que ella tenga un final feliz"

"…" fueron largos segundos hasta que Ibara recordada todas las charlas que tuvo con él, donde un elemento importante salía a flote, no es algo, sino, alguien, "¿Tu hermana?"

"Tal vez yo pueda ser uno de los pilares, para que ella pueda hacer algo más…"

"Pero… ¿Y tú?"

"Yo… no tengo ese derecho"

"¿Derecho a qué?"

"A vivir y ser feliz" que el dijera eso con una sonrisa verdadera y calmada hizo que Ibara y demás chicas sintieron un nudo en la garganta, "Si tan sólo te contara todo lo que hecho antes de venir a este mundo… no me mirarías de la misma forma"

"…"

"Por eso te pido esto, no sólo a ti…" dando un último paso estuvo cara a cara con ella, para mirarla a los ojos, "A todos ustedes, que confiaron alguna vez en mí, dejarme hacer la última cosa buena que puedo hacer por este mundo… confíen en mi"

"…" Ibara apretó sus labios cuando cálidas lagrimas bajaron de sus mejillas, ella miro a su lado, para ver Momo, que sólo le devolvió la mirada, paso lo mismo con Shiori, la última decisión estaba en ella, frunciendo el ceño miro a la niña.

Ya había tomado una decisión.

 **#######################**

"Nada aun" en los cielos sobre volaba una silueta, este era Keigo Takami alias 'Hawks' héroe número dos, un joven de cabello rubio griseco, ojos marrones y vestimentas marrones claras compuestas por una gruesa chaqueta y debajo una playera negra, lo más sobresaliente de el sin duda, eran las dos alas gigantes de plumas rojas que salían de su espalda.

"La señal esta varada" su acompañante era Endeavor que volaba como un cometa rodeado de fuego, con sus piernas y espalda que disparaban un torrente de llamas que lo impulsarán, el junto con el héroe de alas sobrevolaron la zona.

Habían sido llamados de emergencia por la Asociación de héroes, diciendo que dos héroes profesionales y varios estudiantes se vieron envueltos, en un grabe ataque contra Ronin, que pudo vencer a los héroes extranjeros.

"Detectó algo" Hawks sintió una perturbación en algunas de sus plumas que mando a recorrer las zonas bajas y al parecer encontró a los estudiantes que estaban perdidos, bajando en una zona debajo un puente, levantó una ceja al ver que hubo indicios de pelea.

Ambos héroes aterrizaron para ver a unas cansadas y heridas Ibara, Momo y Shiori, solo de pie en medio de la zona de combate, cada una mirando una dirección.

"…" la peli verde en silencio apretó en sus manos una placa metálica con un símbolo de la hoja rasgado en él, con una sonrisa sombría se dio la vuelta para mirar a los héroes profesionales.

"¿Dónde está Ronin?" interrogó el héroe de alas escarlatas a las chicas, que ni siquiera se molestaron en decir algo solo caminaron para retirarse de la zona, ya no tenían nada que hacer ahí, pero antes de irse, fue Ibara quien se detuvo a unos pasos de ellos, para murmurar unas últimas palabras antes de irse.

"Ronin… escapó con la niña…"

 **Chan**

 **Channnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **¿Qué les parece?**

 **Déjenme en los comentarios si quieren que siga con esta historia y mientras más comentarios más posibilidades de que la historia se siga publicando, sin más CHAAAAAAUUUUUUUUU y que les vaya bien.**

 **Psd: Estos capítulos venideros no serán tan largos, pero serán publicados con más frecuencia, como hoy día miércoles y posiblemente el sábado de esta misma semana, en fin Chau!**


End file.
